Enfin un Ancien à Atlantis
by palma
Summary: La menace des Oriis se fait pressante, l'équipe SG1 cherche un moyen de les contrer. Mais cela les emmenera dans une autre aventure... TOME 3 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de stargate

**Chapitre 1 : QUIATUS :**

Un après-midi, l'ensemble de la base du SGC était dans un silence profond dans l'attente d'un signe. Jusqu'au moment où un bruit sourd, comme si on avait débouché un évier, retentit. Ce bruit était attendu de tout le monde, tous les soldats le connaissaient. Il provenait d'un énorme anneau qui formait une porte parmi d'autres dans toutes les galaxies : « La porte des Etoiles ».

Quand elle était activée, un liquide visqueux bleuté lui donnait l'air d'être un miroir d'eau.

Comme à l'ordinaire, les soldats étaient sur la garde pendant que leurs compagnons revenaient. Il était probable que des personnes soient blessées ou ne reviennent jamais. D'ailleurs , ils le savaient à chaque fois qu'ils partaient, ils devaient se faire à l'idée qu'il pourraient ne plus pouvoir revenir. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était rentré sans encombre, apparemment le Général Jack O'Neill avait l'air d'être content de la dernière mission de SG3. Dans le dernier rapport fait sur le terrain, les explorateurs auraient trouvé des objets non identifiés, c'est à dire, tous les objets trouvés sur une autre planète. Il était pressé d'essayer « ces nouveaux joujoux ». Deux heures auparavant, il avait dû subir un rapport sur des maudits tas de cailloux qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, et ne semblait avoir aucune utilité de parler de leur description .

Daniel entra précipitamment dans le bureau du Général et se prit la porte dans les pieds :

--'Ouille', jura-t-il, sautillant sur place

--'Salut, Daniel, content de vous voir, je vais bien et vous ?', souriant, 'mais vous pourriez prendre la peine de frapper avant de démolir la porte' , continuant à lire un rapport juste à côté d'une énorme pile de feuilles, montrant le retard accumulé dans leur lecture.

--'Oui, oui moi aussi je vais bien', se frottant le pied.

--'Tant mieux', le regard insistant du Général.

--'Désoler, mon Général, ça va ? moi aussi je suis content de vous voir. Quoi !', voyant la tête du Général', Euh….', montrant du doigt la porte tandis que Jack fit de signe de retour en arrière.

Alors Daniel frappa à la porte :

--'Oui, qui est là ?',dit Jack d'un air amusé.

--'Daniel', en soupirant, désespéré par la conduite de Jack .

--'ah quelle surprise ! ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu'.

--'En faite, ça fait quelques secondes, Général', désespéré par son attitude.

--' Ah bon', continuant a se marrer devant son visage énervé,' Ah vous parlez du moment où vous avez a moitié défoncé ma porte'.

--'Ils sont arrivés', dit précipitamment Daniel, pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité.

--'Oui et…', cherchant à faire patienté l'archéologue.

--' Bah, je voulais…', en appuyant sur chaque mot.

--'Vous aussi, vous voulez voir les nouveaux joujoux', coupa le Général.

--'Non, je veux juste des nouvelles, enfin si', hésitant,' mais, pas de la même manière que vous l'entendiez'.

--'Oui, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit, bah allons-y alors. Allez chercher le colonel Mitchell et ses coéquipiers'.

Mais, Daniel, soucieux, voulait absolument lui poser une question :

--'Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi est-il ici ? Je le trouve assez maladroit sur le terrain. Il n'est pas à sa place'.

--'Parce qu'il a cassé votre fichu plaque en pierre'.

--'C'était les adresses des planètes où les Anciens auraient pu se réfugier ou visiter. Elle avait une valeur inestimable ', contesta Daniel, puis soupira.

--'Vous aurez d'autres trucs illisibles pour vous amuser. Et arrêter de penser aux Anciens, s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve, laisser les tranquilles et tant pis pour eux', ne voulant pas en discuter encore une fois, il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

O'Neill en profitait dés qu'il pouvait pour taquiner Daniel. C'est vrai que les expéditions lui manquaient, même les méchants et les moments où Daniel traduisait les textes lui manquaient plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces écritures pourtant il avait essayé de faire des efforts, même les mots scientifiques du Colonel Carter, qui pourtant sonnaientt bien dans sa bouche. Quelles lèvres elle a ? D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il aimait bien taquiner sa nouvelle équipe SG1, car l'action dans son bureau était très ennuyante : des papiers, des appels, de la paperasse encore des papiers…

Deux mois auparavant, il avait été au chevet de l'un des soldats : Mitchell blessé lors de l'attaque de l'Antarctique. Grâce à lui, avouait-il, ils avaient pu repousser la flotte d'Anubis, qui était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce soldat s'était jeté dans la bataille sans savoir l'enjeux présent. En effet, il ne connaissait pas, en aucun cas, l'existence des copains d'E.T comme le dirait le Général O'Neill. Face à un adversaire plus avancé en technologie, il avait fait preuve d'une bravoure exemplaire. Il s'était bien remis de son accident et c'est pour cela que O'Neill, amusé en imaginant la tête du soldat, quand il lui annoncera la vérité, enfin une partie. Le Général était assis près de son lit. Mitchell s'était réveillé de son coma trois semaines auparavant. Oneil lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Le pourquoi et qu'il exaucerait un de ces vœux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été déçu par ses grimaces après ses révélations.

Après son départ, Mitchell développa un mal de crâne et croyait que le Général lui faisait une mauvaise blague, une très mauvaise farce :comment pourrait-il exister des êtres humains habitants dans une autre galaxie ? Mais, pendant deux mois, il y avait réfléchit et il attendait le moment où le Général viendra le chercher pour intégrer le SGC, qui était son vœu accordé. Il y avait longuement pensé et espéré ne pas avoir à regretter son choix après avoir fait plusieurs missions. Une fois arrivée dans la base, il avait découvert tous ceux que O'Neill lui avait décrit, sous l'œil amusé du Général :

--' Moi aussi, cela m'a fait le même effet la première fois', souriant voyant le visage étonné de Mitchell, ' vous vous y ferez, vous verrez'.

Il avait eu le souffle coupé et imaginé toutes les aventures qui allaient se produire. Aujourd'hui, Mitchell était assez bien intégré dans l'équipe, malgré ses maladresses lors des missions. En ce moment même, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de réunion et de briefing, ils attendaient patiemment le Général et le Docteur Kovack, revenu de l'expédition. Il avait trouvé de nombreux objets, qui auraient pu appartenir aux Anciens, les maîtres de la fameuse cité disparue d'Atlantide. Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient fait une avance prodigieuse dans l'histoire des Anciens, ils avaient même réussi à retrouver la cité perdue à des milliard d'année lumière, dans une autre galaxie appelée Pégase. Aidé par des soldats, il rentra dans la salle avec presque toutes les reliques qu'il avait pu ramener.

Dr Kovach fit son rapport si ennuyeux que O'Neill lui demanda de passer à l'essentiel, comme à son habitude. Alors il commença à décrire chaque objet, le Général commença à s'intéresser à un petit ovale vert, qui s'alluma à son contact, et le lâchât aussitôt. En effet, il était seul dans l'ex-équipe SG1 à posséder le gène des Anciens, qui permettait d'avoir accès et d'actionner certain objet. Il le mit de côté tout de suite, car il avait eu la mauvaise expérience des objets anciens qui inconsciemment avaient fait des désastres : ils avaient remonté le temps en atterrissant en pleine Egypte antique et avaient causé la destruction de la Terre. Ou il était resté congeler pendant un mois dans une sorte de cercueil. Alors, il en savait assez pour ne pas s'amuser avec ces objets.

Daniel, lui s'intéressa à des tablettes ramenées, comprenant des signes incompréhensibles pour le reste de l'équipe. Il était même absorbé par sa lecture, écoutant même plus le Dr Kovach, qui racontait un conte du peuple de la planète sur des Hommes « supérieurs », qui étaient arrivés pour les délivrer des goa'ulds et leur avaient offert tous leurs savoirs d'où leur avancé technologique exceptionnelle malgré leur vie précaire due aux conditions climatiques. Il avait aussi découvert une plaque, où étaient écrites des prophéties, des chronologies et des dates passées mais aussi du futures. Là Daniel quitta des yeux ses tablettes, soudain intéressé :

--' Comment ça ?', demanda Daniel en posant soigneusement les tablettes se promettant de découvrir leur secret.

--' d'après les villageois, ils se sont tous réalisés et ont permis de sauver des centaines de personnes. Ils suivent les instructions à la lettre'.

--' Mais on a déjà vu cet événement sur une autre planète'.

--' Oui, mais les pierres sont plus récentes selon le test au carbone 14, les dernières dates sont de seulement d'une centaine d'années. C'est les événements les plus proches que nous possédons', rétorqua le Dr Kovach.

--' Certains habitants pourraient alors témoigner et nous dire où ils sont passés', dit Daniel avec espoir.

--' Si vous avez écouté mon discours, les plus vieux ont à peine cinquante ans, leur espérance de vie faible est due aux températures extrêmes. Aucun ne se souvient de les avoir vus, il ne reste que des contes racontés aux enfants de génération en génération. Et ils disent que les pierres ont toujours été là'.

--' D'ailleurs, je les ai pris en photo pour que vous les étudiiez', tendant les photos à Daniel,' de plus, ils ne portent aucune valeur aux objets des Anciens, ils ont l'habitude de les avoir alors ils s'en séparent assez facilement. Par contre, la pierre, ils y tiennent beaucoup, ils la vénèrent…'

--' Merci bien, bah, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite', coupa Daniel préoccupé par ses pierres,' je vous laisse, Teal'c vous venez m'aider', trouvant une excuse pour éviter la fin du discours lamentable.

O'Neill jeta des regards suppliants aux autres pour ne pas rester seul avec le Docteur, quand Carter commença à se lever pour étudier les appareils électroniques ramenés.

--'Euh, bah…, je crois avoir oublié', commença O'Neill quand soudain une alarme retentit,' que nous allons avoir des ennuis'.

Content d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour partir malgré son inquiétude, croyant avoir fait une réplique amusante. En effet, l' alarme etait activé lors des dangers ou lors des retours des patrouilles, elle demanda toute son attention car il n'y avait pas de retour prévu. Il se précipita alors vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte des Etoiles. C'était SG5 qui revenait prématurément, en effet il devait effectuer des affaires avec un peuple pour échanger des armes, mais apparemment, cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Depuis que les peuples n'avaient plus de Dieux, ils en profitaient, même trop, puisque avant la Terre arrivait à marchander avec des bons prix, maintenant, ils en demandait beaucoup plus. Selon Teal'c, ils ont pris beaucoup trop d'assurance et veulent s'imposer et obtenir plus de pouvoir.

Daniel, pendant ce temps, expliqua à Teal'c que les tablettes devraient être placées dans un ordre précis pour former une sorte de code ou de carte. Chaque tablette comportée dans un coin à gauche un signe différent à chaque fois, et quelques phrases qui n'ont pas le début ou la fin. Il y en avait en tout treize, ce qui n'était pas logique puisqu'elles étaient censées former un carré, il en manqué alors trois :

--' Le docteur Kovach a dû en oublier, il n'a pas assez cherché', remarqua Daniel.

--' En effet oui, ils ont, peut être, été cachées ou mises à l'abri car elles étaient primordiales pour comprendre le texte', dit Teal'c.

--' Oui, sans doute, mais comment les placer ?', s'interrogea Daniel,' on peut essayer de traduire puis de les classer selon les mots ou les traduction', regardant avec intensité les inscriptions.

Teal'c essaya de comprendre quelques choses et remarqua :

--' Daniel, regardez les signes, ce ne serait pas ceux de la Porte des Etoiles pour composer une adresse, ce pourrait être…'.

--' Une adresse bien sûre, c'est une évidence' .

--' Et c'est quoi en bas à droite, il y a une petite marque, regardez', passant son pouce dans ce coin, Teal'c ressenti un relief très peu visible.

--' Oui, c'est si petit, on dirait un point, comment l'avez vous vu ?'

--' Quand j'ai passé mon doigt, j'ai senti une sorte de forme', répondit Teal'c.

--' Mais c'est très petit, il faudrait demander au Colonel Carter de les agrandir, pour voir ce que s'a représente', en passant les pierres à Teal'c.

--' J'y vais tout de suite'.

Teal'c arriva au bureau du Colonel Carter, la porte était entrouverte alors il frappa puis rentra, elle était occupée à utiliser les capacités et étudier les circuits d'un objet que O'Neill avait déclenché en l'effleurant auparavant. Elle attendait que son ordinateur lui donne les résultats de l'analyse, il vérifiait toujours si un objet représentait un danger avant de l'examiner.

--' Colonel Carter', baissant légèrement la tête comme le faisait tous les goa'ulds.

--' Ah, Teal'c, c'est vous', pris par les résultats qui venait d'être terminés.

--' Docteur Jackson aimerait que vous scanniez ces plaques pour ses recherches et que vous agrandissiez les images'.

--' Posez-les là, cela durera une ou deux heures', distraite par l'écran qui décrivait les différents phénomènes physiques d'une nouvelle planète. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle étudie plusieurs phénomène en même temps puisque les missions avaient doublé depuis la destruction d'Anubis.

Deux heures après, Teal'c revint avec les tablettes et les photos dans le bureau de Daniel qui était dans ses réflexions :

--' Cela ne veut rien dire', dit Daniel en enlevant ses lunettes d'un air frustré, ce signe montrait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à résoudre le mystère.

--' C'est sur s'ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre', rétorqua Teal'c d'un air amusé.

--' Même il devrait avoir un sens par rapport aux morceau que j'ai déjà traduits. Les phrases ne se collent pas, ils parlent de soleil puis d'un objet qui sert à faire des bulles'.

--' Tenez, peut être, que ceci vous éclairera', donnant les documents à Daniel.

--' Oui, merci', prenant les feuilles,' j'ai réussi quant même, à avoir une traduction sur le titre : QUIATUS les anciens'.

--'Je vous laisse alors', sortant à reculons de la pièce.

Amusé Teal'c savait que Daniel finirait par trouver la traduction et la solution aux énigmes, même si Daniel était excité quand on parlait des Anciens. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la découverte était inestimable puisque les plaques indiquaient leur destination après leur départ de la Terre et les modes de construction de certaines machines comme les vaisseaux ainsi que le mode d'emploi. Pensa-t-il des nouvelles découvertes qui entraîneraient sans doute des problèmes et surtout des nouvelles aventures.

**END du chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La seule solution**

Trois semaines passées, Docteur Kovach avait enfin retrouvé les pièces manquantes cachées avec soin et Daniel Jackson n'avait toujours pas réussi à traduire entièrement les tablettes. D'ailleurs, il était rare qu'il mette autant de temps pour traduire, il avait l'habitude de résoudre les énigmes assez rapidement, mais il finissait toujours par trouver les solutions. Ici, c'était différent, les textes étaient beaucoup plus complexes et il manquait du temps pour les traduire car le peuple des Jaffas commençaient à s'échauffer car comme tout peuple libre, ils ont des problèmes à s'organiser au niveau politique, leur mésententes entraînaient des conflits au sein même du groupe. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur l'élection du chef du nouveau peuple, presque uni. Daniel et Teal'c avaient du faire plusieurs voyages à l'assemblée pour calmer certaines personnes, puisque la politique étrangère et O'Neill n'allaient pas ensembles. Ces histoires là, l'énervé très vite et il s'en moquait du moment que les Jaffas n'embêtaient pas notre planète et la laissaient tranquille. La traduction partiellement terminée, Daniel avait demandé à O'Neill de faire une pause dans ces excursions pour s'occuper du contenu des fragments. O'Neill lui avait demandé de donner des résultats très rapidement car il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à rechercher les Anciens. Au bout d'une semaine, il convoqua tout l'équipe SG1 et demanda à Daniel de faire son exposé. Daniel, mécontent, n'avait pas encore tout transcrit, mais il en avait compris assez. Il cita quelques adresses de planètes, qu'il montra sur une carte de l'espace, représentées par des tous petits points. Daniel s'en intéressa à une planète particulière, qui était hors de notre galaxie, entre la notre : La Voie Lactée et une voisine : Le Dragon qui est assez proche de Pégasus. Samantha Carter expliqua pourquoi celle-ci était importante. En effet, elle l'avait aidé à placer les planètes sur les cartes solaires grâce aux adresses et à son nouveau logiciel qui permet, à partir de coordonnées, de situer son emplacement. Elle commença à expliquer ses théories :

--'en tout, Daniel a récupéré 19 adresses de ses traductions, selon la théorie de Van der Walls…'

--'Carter, allez à l'essentiel', coupa le Générale Jack O'Neill, ne comprenant rien au loi scientifique, soulagé par la tête de Teal'c qui voulait dire que lui aussi ne comprenait rien.

--'en plus clair, certaines de ses planètes n'existent plus et ….',continua Carter

--'comment ça disparues ? comment une planète peut-elle disparaître ?',demanda Teal'c perturbé par ce phénomène, il n'avait jamais rien compris au lois de la physiques comme Jack, qui pour une fois était content que ce ne soit pas lui qui pose la question "stupide".

--'Lorsque la réaction cinétique du noyau atteint sa valeur optimale de…', commença Samantha dans ses explications.

--'En bref, au bout de quelques milliards d'années, la planète perd son énergie et son activité ce qui la fait exploser', coupa Daniel

--'Voilà, là c'est clair et simple', ironisa O'Neill.

--'Je suis d'accord avec lui', fit remarqué Mitchell, jusque là silencieux.

--'Bon, je voulais dire que d'après mes calculs, elles ont disparus, il y a quelques milliers d'années, comme cela, on peut éliminer 9 planètes, de plus, on en a déjà visité 4 depuis les cinq dernières années dont on sait qu'il n'existe plus aucune trace des Anciens, il nous en reste donc…', continua Sam

--' Six, merci je sais quant même compter', répondit Jack.

--'Oui, en effet', désespérée d'être interrompue,' alors on s'est demandé si on pouvais déjà essayer les adresses pour voir si elles marchent toujours et de voir ensuite quelles planètes visitées'.

--'Oui, pourquoi pas, on peut toujours essayer, vous les essayerez après la réunion et vous enverrez un robot pour reconnaître le terrain et seulement après en avoir discuter longuement on pourra peut être y aller'.

--'Mais, il est urgent d'y aller pour trouver de nouvelles découvertes pour nous permettre de nous battre contre les Oriis', dit Daniel.

Les Oriis étaient leur nouveau ennemi, ils avaient de drôles de pouvoirs :ils contrôlaient le feu et un tas d'autres pouvoirs comme répandre une maladie. L'équipe avait malencontreusement divulgué leur existence aux Oriis qui se faisaient passer pour des Dieux. C'était du déjà vu, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient vraiment des pouvoirs. Quand ceux-ci ont appris que les terriens ne les vénéraient pas, ils ont décidé de nous déclarer la guerre, mais comment ces êtres ignoraient notre existence pendant tout ce temps. En vérité, ce sont les Anciens qui nous ont protégé face à ce nouveau peuple, en nous cachant. Maintenant que la couverture était levée, ils avaient trouvé un plus grand ennemi que les goa'ulds. Ils étaient beaucoup plus supérieurs à tous les peuples connus, ils habitaient très loin mais en ce moment même, ils devraient être sur le chemin de la Terre. Ils avaient encore quelques mois, même si leurs vaisseaux étaient rapides, ils ne devraient pas arrivés avant un mois minimum. Alors, il était urgent de trouver de quoi se défendre. Le SGC ne possède que deux gros vaisseaux de combat: Le Prométhée et le Deadelus et que quelques chasseurs. Pour en rajouter, le Prométhée était en réparation, il avait subi de grave dommage au niveau des supers boucliers et des moteurs et le Deadelus était parti pour Atlantis pour aider la Cité contre l'invasion des wraiths. Donc, il n'avait pas assez d'armes pour les affronter. Bien sûre, les Etats-Unis avaient prévenu de leur arrivée aux autres pays membre du comité, les alliés n'avaient pas reçu avec enthousiasme cette nouvelle, ils estimaient que les américains devraient partager toutes leur découverte et les tenir au courant le plus souvent possible des avancées. Mais, les américains avaient réussi à les convaincre de les laisser faire ce qui voulaient, en faisant un invité surprise lors d'une importante assemblée. En effet, Thor, le représentant des Asgards, était venu donner son avis, en favorisant la suprématie des américains sur le projet. Alors les autre pays s'étaient soumis au volonté des Etats-Unis. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas laissés faire, ils voulaient être au courant de tout ce qui se passait et de participer à un des voyages qui permettraient de découvrir de nouvelles armes pour tuer leur ennemi commun. C'est pour cela que le Pentagone mettait le pression sur le Général O'Neill pour qu'il trouve des solutions très vite. Mais en réalité, il ramait totalement, les Asgards se faisaient absents et les problèmes des Jaffas l'occupaient beaucoup. Alors, il était presque partant pour accepter toute idée même les plus étonnantes. Alors, aujourd'hui, il décida d'écouter ce que Daniel avait à proposer pour sauver la Terre.

--' A part cela, les tablettes ne disent pas d'autres choses plus intéressantes comme comment construire des supers vaisseaux avec des supers armes', questionna O'Neill.

--'Oui, ils en parlent, il y a pleins de choses…'répondit Daniel

--'bah, nous y voilà, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas parlé de ceci avant, c'était beaucoup plus attractif, en plus le Président n'arrête pas de m'harceler pour avoir de bonne nouvelle de ma part, mais j'en ai aucune à lui donner', reprocha Jack

--'Parce que ils parlent de matériaux qui n'existent même pas sur la Terre, on ne sait même pas de quoi ils parlent et il faudrait du temps pour réunir toutes les pièces alors que d'essayer de retrouver les Anciens serait plus simple, je vous ai fait un rapport sur tout et dites lui la vérité au Président que nous avons du mal à trouver ce qu'on veut', dit Daniel

--'Ah, c'est triste, bon bah je vous laisse, je dois lire ce rapport', Jack se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

--'On trouvera ce qu'on cherche, Jack ne vous inquiétait pas', lâcha Daniel

--'On verra'.

Daniel et Sam se prépara à partir pour étudier les adresses et le reste de la traduction. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte des Etoiles pour y entrer les nouvelles coordonnées et les vérifier. Malheureusement, sur les adresses restantes, une seule marcha alors Sam appela le Générale pour son autorisation pour envoyer une sonde de reconnaissance.

--'Pourquoi les adresses ne marchent pas ?', demanda Jack

--'Les portes ont dû être détruites sur ces planètes, mon Générale', répondit Sam.

--'Nous avons vite éliminé le nombre de planète à visiter, n'est ce pas. Comme cela, ça sera plus facile : Une planète notre seul espoir, allez-y, envoyez la sonde', dit Jack.

Un haut parleur confirma l'ordre.

Tous les trois observèrent la sonde s'enfoncer dans le cortex. Une fois, la sonde complètement engloutit dans le vortex, Sam commença à relever des mesures.

--'Si les données sont bonnes,on pourra...,la température est ambiante et l'atmosphère est vivable, mon Générale'.

--'Si les données sont bonnes, vous n'avez pas quelques choses à me dire de plus concret comme allumer la caméra, Colonel Carter, évacuer la salle au cas où, je ne veux plus personne dans la salle'.

Le même haut parleur annonça l'évacuation de la salle, les portes blindées se fermèrent derrière les derniers soldats.

--'Bien, mon Générale, je vais mettre en marche la caméra'.

Toutes les personnes de la salle étaient tournées vers l'écran de l'ordinateur qui allait transmettre l'image de la vidéo. Tous étaient pressés de voir la planète, où pourrait vivre des être supérieurs et voir naître un espoir contre les Oriis.

--'Voilà la caméra est connecté, nous allons avoir bientôt les images, maintenant', en appuyant sur une touche.

Tous regardaient attentivement l'image apparaître, bien sûre il ne voyait pratiquement rien, à part…

--'On dirait un complexe militaire vide, mais …', parla Daniel.

--' Euh je crois savoir ce que sait', Jack se retourna vers la fenêtre où on pouvait voir l'anneau.

--'Ah oui, qu'est ce que sait ?', demanda Daniel.

--'C'est simple, je vais vous expliquer, Carter pouvez lever la caméra un peu plus haut', répondit Jack

Sam alors essaya de digérer la caméra en hauteur et ils virent tous :

--'Coucou, tout le monde'.

--'Mais, c'est Jack. He Jack, on vous voit', remarqua Daniel, étonné il se retourna et vit la sonde

--'Non, c'est Générale O'Neill, et c'est nous imbécile, pas un autre moi', amusé,' je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec ses enfantillages, vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre propre base'.

--'Mais comment ce phénomène a pu se produire , cela nous est jamais arrivé, c'est impossible, d'après les données, la sonde a bien traversé le cortex', ajouta Sam.

--'Alors, là ce n'est pas à moi, à qui il faut poser la question, ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste de la Porte des Etoiles', Jack s'éloigna probablement vers son bureau, là où il allait quand il avait des soucis.

A partir de ce moment, Carter chercha la raison de cette anomalie en regardant des paramètres sur son écran d'ordinateur et lançant quelques simulations. Après quelques heures, elle appela Daniel et lui expliqua sa théorie puis ils se dirigèrent vers O'Neill avec Teal'c. La porte était ouverte alors il frappèrent et entrèrent.

--'Nous voulons juste vous dire que l'on a trouvé la raison de ce problème. En faite, il existe bien Une porte des Etoiles comme le démontre le régulateur d'énergie. Il a bien noté une augmentation normale lors de l'ouverture comme à l'ordinaire, sauf que là nous sommes en présence d'un bouclier', expliqua Sam.

--'Attendez, si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, leur porte aurait un bouclier comme nous, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi la sonde ne s'est-elle pas écrasée contre ce bouclier ? Pourquoi elleest tout simplement revenu ici comme si elle avait franchi cette porte? ', questionna Jack.

--'C'est là où est l'anomalie, ils doivent utiliser un autre type de bouclier que nous, beaucoup plus avancé. Les données montrent bien qui a eu une connexion entre les deux portes. En faite, ils ont dû la programmer pour qu'elle s'ouvre qu'avec des adresses précises et comme nous savons que les Anciens sont plutôt des être pacifiques. Nous pensons qu'ils l'ont créé pour ne pas tuer les personnes qui voudraient la traverser . Daniel et moi, nous avons étudié l'emplacement de cette planète. Et d'après nous, il serait possible de faire ce voyage en trois jours'.

--'Stop, comment savait vous qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète à part qu'il y a une technologie assez avancé et qu'est ce que vous voulez dire paril serait possible qu'on y accède, on a aucun vaisseau capable de faire un aussi long voyage et aussi vite ?'

--'Il y a des personnes car il faut que quelqu'un contrôle ce bouclier qui sélectionne les adresses, c'est impossible qu'un programme face ceci tout seule, il faut une pensée humaine et si vous vous rappelez nous possédons un autre vaisseau qui pourrait faire ce voyage, mon Générale'.

--' De quoi parlez vous ?'

--' Du cadeau des Asgards qu'ils ont offert pour votre promotion', répondit Daniel.

--'Ah, vous parlez du cadeau qui ne marche pas. Mais, vous n'avez jamais réussi à le faire décollé car il faut le gène des Anciens très prononcé'.

--'En faite, nous savons comment il fonctionne et nous l'avons fait volé plusieurs fois mais on vous n'en a pas parlé car le projet est tombé à l'eau lorsqu'on n'a perdu notre pilote', ajouta Daniel.

--'Ah bon, c'est regrettable'

--'Non, il n'est pas mort, il est juste parti c'est une longue histoire', s'enfonça Daniel, embarrassé.

--'Nous voulons recruter des pilotes pour continuer à faire des essais, je pense vraiment être sur la bonne piste', devança Sam.

--'Ok, je vais choisir ces pilotes et trouver la perle rare et êtes vous vraiment sûre de tenir la bonne solution?'

Sam et Daniel confirma d'un signe de la tête, Teal'c était resté silencieux pendant toute la séance, il était assez réservé. Une semaine, tous les meilleurs pilotes choisis par le Générale n'avaient même pas réussi a démarrer le chasseur et les autres pays demandaient toujours des nouvelles.

Un mois s'était écoulé et toujours pas de découvertes révolutionnaires. Jack commencçait à perdre patiente pourtant il était sûre de tenir le bon fil et certain que son équipe faisait de son mieux. En faite il tirait le fil pas de la bonne manière :

--'Douze soldats et pas capable d'en trouver un seul qui sache faire voler ce foutu tas de ferrailles, êtes vous sûre de l'avoir déjà fait volé'.

Samantha, vexée de son manque de confiance lui montra les vieilles vidéos du premier projet alors il décida de bouder dans son bureau, mais Daniel vînt l'embêter, il posa un dossier sur une pile d'autres rapports, Teal'c le regarda surpris de le voir faire ce geste. Il voulais vraiment partir sur cette planète.

--'Ouuuiii, qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ? J'ai déjà lu votre rapport sur les technologies, très intéressant d'ailleurs'.

--'Non, ce n'est pas un autre de mes rapports en retard, c'est un des soldats que je voudrait vous suggérer, Jack'.

--'Merci, mais je ne crois pas que vous êtes qualifié pour choisir '.

--'C'est le dossier de l'ancien pilote qui avait réussi à le faire voler', demanda Teal'c à Daniel.

Alors, Jack leva ses yeux de ses rapports et attendit la confirmation de Daniel :

--'Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?'

--'Si vous m'avez laissé le temps de m'expliquer aussi'.

--'Comment il s'appelle ?',questionna Daniel en finissant de lire le rapport avant d'apporter toute son attention au dossier.

--'Elle, Jack'

--'Comment ?'distrait par la conclusion

--'C'est « elle »'

--'Pardon !', levant enfin ses yeux du morceaux de papiers, étonné ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

--'Je crois que Daniel essaye de vous dire que c'est une femme ce pilote', expliqua Teal'c

Jack pris aussitôt les papiers, l'ouvrit pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague mais c'était vraiment une femme plutôt jolie d'ailleurs et très jeune au nom d'Angéla. Le dossier était vide, il n'y avait rien comme renseignements sur elle.

--'Mais, il n'y a rien'.

--'Je sais, c'esttout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était un agent secret alors son identité est restée cacher, mais je connais des choses sur elle'.

--'Comme sa boisson préférée'

--'en autre, oui, non je veux dire…', mal à l'aise

--'Que vous voulez dire, Jack', demanda Teal'c

--'Cela me surprend, le sérieux Daniel Jackson. Ce que je ceux dire c'est que Daniel a succombé aux charmes d'une femme, cette femme. Elle est canon, petit veinard', regardant la photo du dossier.

Daniel commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise et Teal'c le comprenait. En effet, il était strictement interdit d'avoir une liaison dans une base. Sinon, Jack se serait jeté sur Sam depuis longtemps. Jack chassa cette pensée. Daniel le regardait de ses yeux qui voulaient dire : « ne le répétait pas s'il vous plaît ».

--'Comment vous l'avez su ?', risqua Tea'c

--'Eh bien, Daniel est nerveux'.

--'Je ne suis pas nerveux'.

--'Si, vous l'êtes et tout à l'heure, il était embarrassé quand il en a parlé'.

--'Bon d'accord un peu'.

--'Depuis que vous parlez de ce soldat, vous êtes tout excité, vous attendez ça depuis longtemps. Mais quel est le problème ?'.

--'Il n'y a pas de problème'

--'Allons Daniel pas de cachotterie entre nous'.

--'Bon d'accord, elle a été renvoyée'.

--'Pourquoi un soldat serait renvoyé ?', posa Teal'c.

--'Soit pour trahison, soit pour désobéissance ou soit pour indiscipline et bien d'autre, Teal'c, Lequel des trois, Angéla a commit, Daniel ?', regardant son nom sur le dossier.

--'Angéla, hum, c'est un prénom peu commun mais c'est joli', pensa Teal'c

--'Rien de tout ça, Angéla était loyale', soudain attristé, Jack s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, 'mais elle était dangereuse', voyant l'incompréhension de Jack il continua, 'elle était dans la bataille de l'Antarctique, elle protégeait notre vaisseau, elle fut le dernier chasseur à être abattu. Elle a sauvé ces trois coéquipiers avec un atterrissage forcée en catastrophe bien redressé, d'après le Générale Hammond . Il m'a dit que c'est grâce à ce chasseur que nous avons pu atteindre la base des Anciens en vie et en entier. Angéla a survécu au crash et pendant son séjour a l'hôpital, les médecins ont découvert que la physiologie de ces cellules avaient changé. Ces cellules étaient anormalement chargées, en plus clair elle avait de l'électricité dans l'organisme ce qui a rendu son rétablissement très difficile car il ne pouvait pas faire de scanner, radio et IRM, de peur de la tuer. En simple, c'est comme se prendre un coup de jus quand on ouvre une voiture ou touche un écran. Sauf qu'elle, c'est beaucoup plus fort, une vrai centrale électrique et elle avait du mal à se contrôler'.

--'Tu veux dire qu'elle avait des pouvoirs'.

--'Non, ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs, ce sont des chocs de l'accident que son corps a du mal à encaisser. Ensuite, elle a pu se contrôler et les docteurs ont pu lui faire des examens complets. Là, ils ont découverts qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau. C'est pour cela qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait continuer mais les Etats-Unis l'ont décidé autrement. Avant qu'il découvre sa maladie, comme elle ne pouvait pas reprendre les commandes d'un avion, notre unité sur le projet sur le vaisseau, l'a accueilli. Au début, elle était là juste pour la sécurité. Il s'est avéré qu'à son seule contact ou à sa présence dans la base, le vaisseau s'était mis en marche tout seul alors Sam a découvert qu'elle possédait le gène et qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux déjà rencontraient. L'ennuic c'est que les tablettes parlent aussi de personnes, ayant ce gèneassez développé, qui seraient la nouvelle génération d'ancienset aussi d'une personne, ayant le gènebeaucoup plus développé que les autres, qui serait l'élu, capable de rétablir la paix dans les galaxies,mais je n'ai pas encore tout résolu. La nouvelle génération serait vous et les porteurs de gène et l'élu serait une personne qui possède un gène beaucoup plus puissant que vous, Jack. Car vous possédiez le gène le plus puissant que je connaisse. Et vous, vous n'avez pasréussi à faire fonctionnéce vaisseau, même pas une petite lumière, donc on peut que supposer'.

--'Ok, pas la peine d'en rajouter sur mon incapacité.Dans ce cas là, si elle est notre seule solution, je demanderai au Ministère de La Défense l'autorisation de la reprendre. Ensuite de savoir si c'est l'élu, on verra ça après'.

--'Ceci est un autre problème. L'armée l'a perdu de vue, il n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Je l'ai contacté, il y a quelques mois et elle ne veut rien entendre, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, je tombe sur son répondeur'.

--'Vous n'avez pas dû assez insister, vous lui avez expliqué que la Terre risquait de disparaître. C'est une chose déjà, nous savons que cette Angéla etait vivante. Angéla comment déjà , ah ça aussi c'est secret'.

--' Je ne connais pas son nom, elle ne me l'a jamais dit, elle aimait garder certaines choses pour elle. Je pense qu'elle aimait être mystérieuse'.

--'Le Président vient dans quelques instants avec sa troupe, on verra çà avec lui à ce moment là'.

Les haut-parleurs annoncèrent leur arrivée. Jack leur raconta ce qu'il avait à proposer. Le chef de l'armée se rappelait parfaitement de cette affaire.

--'Vous comprenez, elle est peut être notre seule solution'.

--'Oui, je vois. Vous avez l'autorisation d'aller la chercher par tous les moyens qui vous semblent nécessaire. En plus, vous aurez l'aide de toutes les unités secrètes : FBI, NSA, CIA, KGB….Je vous préviens nous avons déjà essayé de la retrouver. Angéla ne veut pas être retrouvée et cela sera difficile. Elle est devenue un vrai chasseur, elle est experte en la matière. C'était notre meilleur agent. Autre prévention, une fois que vous l'avez attrapé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de vous aider et elle ne sera peut être pas capable de vous aider, la refaire revoler sera un grand défi, alors préparez des gros arguments pour la convaincre et soyez persuasif. Sa maladie était très avancée la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu', finit le chef de l'armée, il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir :

--'Attendez, j'aimerai que vous n'utilisiez pas la force contre elle', dit Daniel.

--'Elle est entre vos mains, vous utilisez la manière dont il vous semble la plus efficace mais je vous préviens : imaginez un lion face une gazelle, le lion ne laisse aucune chance à sa proie de s'enfuir ni même d'espérer. Elle est le lion, vous êtes ses proies. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle va vous tuer, elle est contre les violences, elle ne tue que si c'est nécessaire mais elle va vous laisser s'approcher si prêt que vous pourrez sentir son haleine et vous glisser des doigts à la seconde qui suit, comme de l'eau. Elle vous laissera approcher très près mais après elle se sauvera. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle s'échappe toujours. En faite, je vous ferez parvenir une copie de son dossier complet militaire et médicale, si cela peut vous aider à la chercher ou à vous dissuader, dans les plus bref délais '. Et il s'en alla

--'Merci de nous encourager', plaisanta Jack, ' au moins, on est prévenu, Daniel, ne vous inquiétait pas, on ne va pas vous la blesser. On a besoin d'elle. Et vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher et dites-vous qu'elle est la SEULE SOLUTION'.

Pas très rassuré, Daniel décida de partir pour être seul. Sam et Mitchell arrivèrent pour avoir des nouvelles. Il ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Daniel était triste. Jack leur expliqua et ils compatirent. Mitchell ne savait pas qu'il la connaissait, il ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient. Pas encore en tout cas, elle avait changé complètement sa vie et il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Pour l'instant, ils se consolaient tous en ce disant que pour sauver le monde : ANGELA EST LA SEULE SOLUTION.

**END du chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

laisser des reviews please. Lachez vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si je fais des fautes n'hesiter pas à me le dire...

**Chapitre 3 : Abus de pouvoir**

Deux jours après, un militaire se présenta au secrétaire du Générale, c'était urgent. Mais, dans une base comme celle-ci, la sécurité était primordial. Le secrétaire ne le laissa pas passer malgré ses arguments. Il devrait patienter que le Générale lui accorde un rendez-vous entre deux réunions de jaffas et d'un autre peuple qui demandait des médicaments contre de la main d'œuvre. Le soldat attendait depuis deux heures patiemment et discipliné alors que Jack sortit de son bureau accompagné d'un jaffa. Le soldat se leva tout de suite au garde à vous et demanda la permission d'avoir une entrevue en ajoutant que c'était urgent :

--'C'est au sujet de vous savez qui ?'

--'Entrez vite pourquoi ne pas être rentrer tout de suite ?'

--'C'est votre..'

--'Oui, il fait mal son boulot, entrez, et Dan raccompagnait ce monsieur vers la Porte, merci'.

--'Voilà, mon Générale, je suis venu vous donner le dossier du pilote et les rapports de toutes ces missions avec plusieurs exemplaires, il faut vraiment y faire attention, ceux qui le liront, devront signer une feuille de confidentialité. Choisissez bien les personnes qui doivent avoir accès à ces rapports', sur ce, il lui donna une grosse enveloppe cachetée de la sécurité nationale, qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Il y avait aussi marqué confidentialité. Le soldat se mit en garde à vous et attendit.

--'Rompez, vous pouvez disposer et merci beaucoup pour cette rapidité, sergent'.

Le Générale demanda alors une réunion à l'équipe SG1.

Tout le monde était présent sauf Mitchell, qui était en congé et se demandait pourquoi Jack avait demandé d'interrompre tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils pensèrent que c'était une urgence. Jack arriva en coup de vent et leur balança des feuilles et des stylos. Interloqués, ils ne comprenaient pas tout de suite, pourquoi ils devaient signer cette feuille de confidentialité, sans poser de question, ils les signèrent. Ensuite, il leur lança des dossiers et leur demanda de les étudier puis il partit sans demander de reste.

Sam regarda à tour de rôle les autres pour savoir s'ils avaient compris. Alors, ils ouvrirent tous les dossiers et comprirent. Chacun retourna à ses affaires.

Teal'c, alla quant même voir Jack car il était inquiet de son état. Il était à la cafétéria, regardant sa gelée avec dégoût.

--' Vous allez bien, Jack'

--' Oui, en faite, je suis inquiet, j'ai une réunion avec les différents représentants des autres pays et les services, qui sont chargés de retrouver cette fille, je ne la connaît même pas, qu'elle me cause déjà des soucis'.

--'Vous ne savez pas quoi dire aux représentants, n'est ce pas ?'

--' Oui, ils sont très en colère et c'est normal. Ce sont nous qui avons montrés aux Oriis que nous existons. Il demande des nouvelles et je n'en ai pas, pas de bonnes en tout cas. De plus, le pays d'où vient ce pilote, nous résiste. Il ne veut pas nous aider pour la retrouver. Il faut éclaircir les choses. Daniel ne m'a pas prévenu qu'Angéla est une Française. Cela complique tout car depuis la guerre d'Irak, la France est devenue assez réserver envers nous.'

--'Ne vous inquiétait pas la réunion va bien se passer et puis vous ne serez pas tout seul, il y aura le Générale Hammond'.

--'On verra ,je dois y aller, étudiez bien le dossier et donnez moi des idées quand je reviendrai'. Et il le salua.

Le Générale se passa plusieurs fois à l'esprit son futur discours en changeant quelques expressions pour faire un peu d'humour, dans la voiture qui était sur le chemin. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur, la situation devenait dramatique. Plus il s'approchait de la salle de conférence, plus la boule dans son estomac grossissait. Il avait peur de décevoir ses supérieurs et cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chances pour que Thor intervienne. De plus, aucune tête lui était familière. Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir entendue pendant plus de cinq ans, il se tourna et vit venir à lui, le Générale Hammond :

--'J'espérait que vous soyez là aujourd'hui, comment allez-vous ? ça faisait longtemps', se précipitant lui aussi vers lui. Jack lui serra la main.

--'Moi aussi, je vais bien, je suis désolé que l'on se voit que dans des moments critiques, on devrait boire un verre ou deux à un de ces jours, Jack. Venez, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer'.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les tables circulaires qui avaient le don de montrer tous les occupants de la pièce. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises. Des vives discussions commençaient déjà entre les pays. Quand tous les deux arrivèrent, on aurait juré que les voix s'étaient baissées, puis atténuées. Tous étaient installés et attendaient que quelqu'un commence à parler. Alors, Hammond prit la parole :

--'Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là réunis aujourd'hui. Il faut que vous compreniez que le problème est commun à tous les pays et donc il ne sert à rien de diverger nos avis et il faut qu'on s'unit devant ce nouveau ennemi'.

L'effet de ces paroles fut immédiat, un brouhaha commença, tout le monde voulait donner ses avis. Il fut difficile de faire revenir l'ordre. Hammond continua :

--'Calmez vous, ce n'est pas en se battant qu'on résoudra le problème. On trouvera une solution ensemble'.

--'Qu'est ce que vous proposez comme solution, mon pays veut participer à la mission de sauvetage même si on doit quitter la Terre. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on veut participer au projet et utiliser la Porte. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mettre à l'écart', le représentant du Royaume-Uni s'était alors levé. Après cette réplique, plusieurs pays montrèrent leur accord.

--'C'est impossible, tous les pays ne peuvent pas participer au projet', ajouta le représentant américain.

--'Pourquoi les américains contrôleraient toutes les opérations, comme vous l'avez dit, cela concerne tout le monde', dit le représentant de la Chine.

--'Nous discuterons de tout ces malentendus après avoir trouvé une solution', répliqua le représentant russe. Les russe avaient pris l'habitude de ce rangée au côté des américains depuis qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leur Porte. Ils faisaient confiance aux équipes SGC car ils savaient qu'elles étaient compétentes pour ces genres de problèmes. Ils acceptaient toujours leur condition. Même aujourd'hui, ils étaient de leur coté alors que les autres pays se révoltaient,' J'en suis sûr que le Générale O'Neill va nous exposer son plan'.

La personne concernée se leva :

--'Nous avons déjà discuté longuement avec certains d'entre vous et nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Nous pensons qui serait raisonnable de faire une expédition sur la planète dont vous avez la description devant vous. D'après nos scientifiques, le peuple de cette planète aurait la technologie des Anciens. Le seul problème est indiqué dans la suite du rapport avec plus de détails. C'est que leur porte est inaccessible. Si un des scientifiques a une idée, ici présents, pour contourner ce bouclier. Je suis prêt à l'écouter', Jack regarda l'assistance espérant voir une réaction d'un scientifique, qui aurait trouvé une solution que Carter n'aurait pas vu.

--'Si vous nous laissez plus le temps, on pourra peut être trouvé une solution', demanda des scientifiques du bout de la table. Il ressemblait à tout scientifique, il portait une barbe blanche, des petites lunettes rondes et avait des tics.

--'Mais, nous n'avons pas de temps d'étudier plus en profondeur la question, il a raison il faut trouver un autre moyen pour y accéder, laissez le continuer', rétorqua un représentant allemand.

Jack le remercia d'un signe de tête :

--'Alors, je pense que ce serait préférable de choisir par la voie des airs, c'est à dire par un vaisseau spatial', à cette idée certains commença à se disputer sur qui dirigera le vaisseau,' Nous avons choisi pour cela le vaisseau que vous voyez en descriptif pages 5, l'un de nos tous dernier vaisseau. Il est rapide, souple et possède les nouvelles technologies'.

--'Qu'attendons nous alors pour l'envoyer ?', demanda le représentant anglais.

--'C'est là où on a un problème, personne sait le piloter'.

--'Mais vous ne possédez pas un autre vaisseau appelée Prométhée ou quelque chose comme ça', dit un représentant anglais.

--'Si, mais nos deux vaisseaux sont en réparation ou en mission et ne sont pas assez rapides. C'est pourquoi je demande la coopération de tout le monde, il existe une seule personne qui est capable de le faire décollé'.

--'Qu'attendons nous alors pour le convoquer, c'est vital qu'il nous aide', interrompant à nouveau Jack. Jack commençait à en avoir marre d'être interrompu, cet anglais commençait à l'énervé. Hammond décida d'intervenir :

--'C'est à ce moment là qu'on a besoin de votre coopération'.

--'Que voulez vous dire ?'.

--'Hammond, il est hors de question qu'on vous aide sur ce sujet', c'était la première fois que le représentant français réagissait.

--'De quoi parle-t-il, Hammond ?', demanda l'Anglais.

--'Le pilote concerné est français et il a été renvoyé par le Pentagone. Il faisait partie de l'unité spéciale des TOP GUN qui regroupe plusieurs nationalités. Depuis ce jour, nous avons perdu toute trace de cette personne'.

--'Est ce notre seule solution ?', demanda le Chinois.

--'Oui, j'en ai peur', répondit O'Neill.

--'Alors, je souhaite mettre le plan Marshall qui stipule que dans de très grands dangers, les représentants ont le droit de décider n'importe quel choix, même contraire au loi du pays concerné et que nous devons obéir', ordonna l'Anglais.

--'C'est à quoi les Etats-Unis et la Russie pensaient', répondit le russe,' mais comme l'Allemagne et la France font partie des membres importants de cette institution, il faut qu'0eux aussi soient d'accord et ce n'est pas le cas'.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les personnes concernées.

--'Faisons à la majorité alors, ça ne se résume pas à un seul pays'. C'était encore l'Anglais.

--'Cela veut dire que vous utiliserez votre autorité et votre abus de pouvoir pour faire revenir cette personne malgré ses souffrances', s'enflamma le français.

--'C'est votre problème si vous ne voulez pas sauver la Terre'.

--'Je n'est jamais suggérer ces balivernes, je ne veux pas aider à sa capture'.

--'Que veut dire le français, il parle comme si on allait faire une chasse à l'homme', demanda le chinois.

--'Tout est décrit pages 9', répondit Jack, épuisé par cette journée. Il préférait mille fois plus se battre contre des goa'ulds que contre ces politiciens. Il était beaucoup plus facile de faire une mission à haut risque que de leur parler.

--'Mais, c'est une femme, ce pilote', ajouta Anglais pour alourdir en connerie.

--'Cela vous dérange', demanda O'Neill

--'Non, pas du tout'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de donner une si lourde responsabilité à une femme', remarqua le chinois.

Après un silence, le français demanda :

--'Allez vous abuser de votre pouvoir pour la faire revenir ?'.

Plusieurs personnes et scientifiques réagirent à ces paroles, ils étaient d'accord avec lui, il ne fallais pas utiliser le pouvoir

--'Il a raison, il y a de l'abus de pouvoir', un autre scientifique.

Les Américains regardèrent les Russes et les Anglais, ils étaient tous en accord, l'Anglais finit :

--'Oui, s'il le faut on utilisera le plan Marshall'.

--'L'affaire est clos pour ce problème', termina l'américain.

--'Et au sujet de l'équipe, nous voulons qu'un représentant anglais participe', ajouta l'anglais

--'Je pense que chaque pays important de l'ONU devrait fournir une liste de volontaire je dis bien des volontaires, qui ont des bonnes qualifications et un bon dossier. Pour la semaine prochaine, O'Neill choisira les personnes selon la capacité…', des protestations commencèrent,' dans la mesure du possible. Envoyez vos listes avant la semaine prochaine, les personnes inscrites devront suivre un suivie médical, psychologique et physique. Voilà, c'est tout, la séance est levée à la semaine prochaine', continua Hammond. Les discussions vives reprirent entre les pays sur les décisions prises.

Les protestations s'amplifièrent. Les abus de pouvoir étaient malheureusement très fréquents et injustes, il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un qui en souffrait. Généralement, ce sont des personnes qui ne demandaient rien et qui étaient tranquille dans leur vie paisible. Voici comment fut sceller l'avenir d'Angéla, qui ne se doutait de rien. Les pays alors voulaient quant même participer aux recherches. Plusieurs équipes de différents pays furent créer. O'Neill et les autres avaient fait un compromis. S'il réussissait à retrouver Angéla, un militaire de chaque pays aurait le droit de partir vers la nouvelle planète. Bien sûr, O'Neill devait choisir avec soin les personnes selon leur compétence, dans une liste donnée par leur pays. Les soldats devraient être motivés pour pouvoir avoir une place. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir des soldats forcés à quitter leur maison sans leur consentement. Même si les Etats mettraient la pression sur certaine personne. O'Neill ne savait pas comment il allait annoncé la nouvelle à Daniel. Il avait quant même utiliser leur pouvoir sur son ex-petite amie. Voilà comment on peut obliger quelqu'un à faire quelques chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Il suffit d'être tout en haut de l'échelle sociale, pensa au fond de lui Jack.

**END du chapitre**

**lachez vos coms**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mirage 911**

Dans une discothèque, un homme était assis seul au fond de la salle, Bryan était plutôt beau gosse mais ne s'était pas encore casé. Il était blond, assez musclé et toujours prêt à aider. Il avait un charme irrésistible, tu ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Rare étaient les personnes seules dans ces lieux. C'était d'ailleurs un lieu où il ne devrait pas être mais il était en mission, le boulot c'est le boulot. Et puis, ceci ne lui déplaisait pas, il y avait des belles serveuses, de bons cocktails et de la bonne musique. D'ailleurs, c'était un des endroits possibles dans lequel la personne, qui devait trouver, pouvait passer ces soirées. En effet, il s'était proposé de retrouver Angéla. Pas seulement parce qu'il la connaissait, elle était plus qu'une coéquipière, c'était aussi son amie. Ils voulaient lui dire ce qui n'avait pas pu lui dire, il voulait lui remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et son frère, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était étendue sur un lit d'hôpital. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler, il avait peur de lui dire la vérité. Pourtant, elle l'avait toujours soutenu même dans les pires moments et il regrettait de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle. Ils avaient tellement vécu de choses ensembles : de multitudes de missions à hauts risque où ils s'en sortaient toujours indemnes jusqu'à ce terrible accident. Elle était la meilleur pilote qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Personne aurait pu se tirer d'affaire après une telle descente en pic. C'était infernale, ça tournait à ne plus en finir, elle avait réussi à se poser en catastrophe. En tout cas, ils étaient en vie et ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Maintenant_, l'oiseau avait les ailes brisées, il ne volera plus._ Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, s'il avait été présent dans un autre chasseur_, serais-je en vie encore ?_ Tout à coup, il crut voir sa silhouette furtive, il regarda avec insistance mais elle avait disparu. _Etait-elle vraiment là ? Est ce possible ?_ ou il avait encore rêvé à cause d'une consommation abusive d'alcool. Ces questions n'eurent pas de réponse.

Il se leva, paya sans chercher à demander sa monnaie et sortit de cet endroit, qui commençait à lui donner la nausée. Il avait un peu forcé sur son cocktail car sa tête tournait et lui faisait souffrir. Il voulait se reposer et laisser tomber ses recherches pour cette soirée là. Peu importe, des renforts allaient arriver pour l'aider. Et là, il pourra enfin tout lui dire, que ce n'était pas sa faute :l'accident. Demain, la journée serait encore plus rude car les recherches continueront avec plus d'ardeur. Il espérait que l'armée ne lui avait pas envoyé des débutants et qu'ils connaissaient le dossier. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à leur expliquer. A vrai dire, il souhaitait surtout que ces personnes ne soient pas des brutes sans cervelle, qui n'hésiteraient pas à employer les manières fortes pour finir leur mission le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait fait des recherches depuis trois jours, il voulait retrouver cette personne pour la protéger. Et à son tour d'être son ange gardien comme elle avait été pour lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ces pensée l'avaient guidé jusqu'à cette petite ville de la Région Parisienne. Affamé, il prit une boîte de thon et se laissa tombé sur le canapé, lassé. En même temps, il regarda tous les documents qu'il avait réussi à réunir. Il savait que son amie était par ici, elle lui avait souvent parler de son envie de venir à Paris et rêvait d'y faire ses études.

Regardant un avion par la fenêtre, il se souvient alors de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avant leur dernière mission. Ses paroles résonnèrent encore dans sa tête.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur ton petit frère, je le protégerai et puis laisse le voler de ces propres ailes_ .

Jason, son frère, était lui aussi dans la même unité spécial des TOP GUN mais il avait été affecté avec un autre coéquipier. Le choc de Bryan fut terrible quand il apprit que c'était une femme qui allait le piloter. Il avait vite appris à respecter son coéquipier malgré la différence de sexe. De plus, elle était jolie à regarder et était sympathique, ce qui avait facilité leur relation. Et puis son frère n'était pas loin. C'était une des dernières discussions qu'ils avaient eu et elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle les tenait toujours, souriant en se rappelant le seau d'eau froide sur la tête qu'elle lui avait promis, c'était horrible. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, il était épuisé et il alla se coucher. Il tomba dans un sommeil profond, immédiatement. Mais ce fût un repos perturbé :

_Il se voyait encore une fois à bord du Mirage911, son avion de combat, prêt pour le combat. Le ciel était sombre. Son pilote, Angéla, lui demandait la position de l'ennemi : « Où sont-ils Bryan ? ». Mais sa vue se brouillait, il n'arrivait pas à les repérer. Elle lui criait de réagir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les instruments de bord étaient dans un mauvais état. Il voyait des lumières clignotées partout sur le tableau de bord. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Ces défaillances étaient causés par l'impact d'un projectile ennemi quand ils avaient voulu protéger son frère pour qu'il puisse se poser sans dommage Sur le radar, il ne restait que deux avions alliés, un explosa sous leur yeux et l'autre demandait de l'aide. Angéla lui répondit qu'ils le couvrait malgré leur dégâts. L'avion endommagé put se poser correctement et Angéla reprit de l'altitude. Ils étaient tous seuls maintenant, aucune aide pouvait venir à leur secours ou protéger leur arrière. Ils leurs restaient deux missiles à jeter. Ils devaient rester jusqu'au bout et devaient protéger le gros vaisseau à l'allure bizarre en y repensant. Soudain, la radio crépita : « Ici, Mitchell sur Colombe3, répondait »,_

_« Ici, Angéla sur Mirage911 »,_

_« une femme ! »,_

_« Cela vous dérange-t-il ? »,_

_« Non pas du tout je suis juste surpris »,_

_« vous allez encore bavarder encore longtemps , Mitchell »,_

_« No, j'ai perdu mon co-pilote, nous ne sommes pas de la même unité mais nous pouvons nous allié », «Ici, Sheppard sur Cométe13, nous avons besoin d'aide »,_

_« ok, il me reste deux gros missiles, je vous couvre, Sheppard et Mitchell »_

_Mais les deux autres avions durent se poser, Colombe3 avait fait un atterrissage corsé pourtant le Mirage911 l'avait bien protégé. On espérait qu'il soit encore en vie. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper de la Cométe13, il était en difficulté, un vaisseau ennemi lui lança un missile. Son impact lui aurait été fatal alors le Mirage911 intercepta le missile et le prit en pleine aile. La situation était critique, le réacteur gauche s'enflamma et l'aile droite était à moitié pendante. L'avion commença à piquer du nez, au moment où on entendit l'atterrissage confirmé de Cométe13.Bryan ne réagissait toujours pas, paralysé par la peur, la terre se rapprochait dangereusement. Soudain, une lumière jaune aveuglante apparut, elle envahit tout l'avion. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il se sentit tombé lentement dans les ténèbres, malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient. Pourtant, il devait aider son coéquipier. Il l'entendit crier, un cri qui lui fit froid dans le dos comme une douche froide, un cri qui le réveilla un peu, car c'était un cri de souffrance atroce, de torture, mêlé à de la peur. Il aurait voulu l'aider, soulager sa souffrance et la soutenir. Mais ses yeux ne lui obéissaient plus et se fermèrent lentement. La lumière prit les contrôles de la machine et de son corps. Il comprit que la bataille était fini, mais…_

Il sursauta, il était en sueur, son torse musclé était trempé. Il ne portait qu'un seul pantalon en guise de pyjamas. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme inquiétant. Son cœur battait fort dû au choc. Cette vision le terrifiait encore mais _pourquoi ? _Ilse prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne connaissait pas la suite, il s'était évanouit. _Comment avait-il atterri à l'hôpital ?_ Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il en rêvait, à partir du moment où il apprit que son amie ne pourrait plus revoler à causes de ses problèmes de santé, ni même revenir dans l'armée. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois de ses nouvelles à son supérieur. Au début, celui-ci était réticent mais comme Bryan n'avait pas laissé tomber l'affaire. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait un choc, son supérieur lui avait caché pendant plus de deux mois, au début il lui avait dit qu'elle allait probablement mourir puis qu'elle allait sans sortir et enfin la dernière nouvelle était qu'elle avait été irradiée, renvoyée de l'armée et qu 'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de revoir ses anciens amis de l'armée pour faire ses adieux. Maintenant il désirait à tout prix la retrouver pour aider l'armée alors qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle . _Quel ironie ! _Il ne lui avait pas dit non plus ce que c'étaient ces problèmes. Depuis, il faisait ce cauchemar, il se leva pour se rincer le visage et prendre ses cachets pour le mal de tête. Il se regarda dans la glace, il n'était plus le même, plus le séduisant homme, il se promit de faire attention à sa tenue dés qu'il aura une piste. Il avait l'air malade :

_Pourquoi était-elle tombée malade ? Alors que moi aussi j'étais là, dans la même situation. Est-ce l'exposition à la lumière ? mais moi aussi, j'ai été exposé à cette lumière aveuglante. Elle n'avait pas gardé de lésions graves, après quatre mois à l'hôpital. Cependant elle était quant même malade. Est-ce parce qu 'elle a résisté pour réussir à atterrir sans trop de dommage pour sauver nos vies._

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais évanoui ? J'aurai dû résister pour l'aider. Cela aurait-il changé la situation ? Etait-elle déjà malade avant ?_

**Flashs backs :**

Il avait appris que les médecins avaient découvert quelques choses lors des nombreux examens. Après l'accident, il lui avait fait subir des examens très précis et complexes pour connaître l'explication de son état. Ils avaient alors approfondi leur recherche, car ses examens n'avaient pas suffit à expliquer son état, ils ne comprenaient pas. Il avait réussi à avoir une visite, il l'avait vu étaler sans bouger sur un lit d'hôpital, recouverte d'un drap si blanc autour des médecins qui discutaient de diagnostics. D'après les docteurs, elle était tombé dans un coma profond alors que techniquement elle allait bien et devrait être réveillée. Elle était allongée parmi de tas de tuyaux et de bandelettes. Les médecins et les infirmières inquiets travaillaient hâtivement autour de son lit. Selon eux, quand elle était arrivée, elle était dans un sale état. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait été propulsé de la cabine de pilotage, à très grande vitesse. Les ceintures de sécurité avaient été rompu sous la force du choc.

Les soldats lancés à la recherche de l'épave de l'avion d'Angéla et de Bryan, avaient été étonnés de voir les pilotes encore en vie, après un tel crash. Seul le transport d'Angéla, vue son état, avait demandé de l'attention et des précautions. A l'arrivée des secours, son état était légèrement stabilisé après deux heures de soin sur le site même. Mais arrivée à l'hôpital de fortune, son cœur s'était arrêtée et son corps avait été secoué par une crise. Ils avaient réussi à la réanimer au bout de quinze minutes. Son cœur s'était arrêté assez longtemps pour causer des dommages au cerveau. Après elle fut plongé dans ce coma profond.

Trois semaines après, le commandant de ces pilotes, le Général Mc Donald avait dit à Bryan que l'accident était mortel et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'être encore vivants. D'ailleurs, quand il avait envoyé les secours, il n'espérait pas retrouver l'épave de l'avion et encore moins, ces pilotes encore vivants. Il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions car il était les derniers à être encore en ligne de combat et en état de voler. De plus le contact radio avait été perdu ainsi que leur position. Il se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à atterrir sans trop de dégâts. Bryan lui avait dit que l'éjection automatique d'urgence n'avait pas fonctionné, qu'ils avaient été touchés à l'un des deux moteurs et qu'ils devaient se poser d'urgence après avoir aider Comète13 et Colombe3 à rebrousser chemin mais qu'ils avaient été touchés par un deuxième missile au niveau d'une aile alors ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher de la terre dangereusement puis qu'il s'était évanoui peu après l'apparition de la lumière jaune, laissant seul son coéquipier face à la situation. Il ne lui parla pas des cris. La seule chose, qu'il se souvenait, était cette lumière aveuglante et le sol qui se rapprochait.

--'Avait-vous ressentit quelque chose', lui avait demandé le Général.

Non, il n'avait rien ressentit à part les secousses de l'appareil et la fatigue l'envahir. Il se rappela aussi que le tableau de bord et l'appareil étaient parcourus d'ondes électriques. S'il l'avait touché, il aurait été électrocuté alors seulement il avait compris la raison des cris de souffrances de son amie, elle avait dû résister à ces ondes pour poser l'appareil. Mc Donald l'avait consolé : _« Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour l'aider, vous aurez pu y mourir si vous l'aviez fait et elle était la seule personne à pouvoir rétablir la situation, étant le meilleur pilote de l'unité. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réussissait à se sortir d'un mauvaise situation, même dans les dangers les plus mortels »._

Un soldat, expert dans la télécommunication interrompit cette consolation, il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du Général tel que Bryan ne puisse pas entendre. Le Général, qui avait l'air soudain pressé, demanda à Bryan de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle presque vide, il y avait quelques écrans sur les murs et quelques ordinateurs et il lui annonça :

--'J'ai demandé à nos meilleurs spécialistes que nous possédons, de me trouver quelques images satellite de votre avion lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique. Notre satellite étant tombé en rade, ils ont utilisé les autres satellites mis en orbite. Et enfin, ils en ont trouvé. J'aimerai que nous les regardons ensemble. Ceci restera entre nous, bien sûre'

Bryan fit oui de la tête, il était pressé de revoir la scène et de savoir ce qui c'était passé. L'expert en question démarra un programme sur les écrans :

--'J'ai regroupé les images des différents satellites dans un ordre chronologique pour former une vidéo. Voilà, ce que cela donne, Messieurs'.

Alors ils virent le Mirage911 autour de ses ennemis et de ses alliés, puis tout arriva vite, un premier missile évita de justesse l'avion et alla s'écraser sur un vaisseau ennemi, sur les écrans, on voyait disparaître des avions qui avaient abandonnés le combat. Puis l'interception d'un deuxième missile envoyé vers un vaisseau allié, celui de son frère grâce à un missile bien visé, les deux missiles se rencontrèrent et explosèrent sans causer de dégâts grave. Le Mirage suivit cette avion jusqu'à la zone de sécurité pour qu'il puisse se poser correctement. Après le Mirage alla à la rescousse de l'avion du petit ami d'Angéla. Une fusée se rapproché dangereusement de son avion, qui était déjà en difficulté, alors Angéla décida de se diriger vers le missile pour arrêter la course du missile. Son petit ami en avait profité pour s'éloigner du conflit et se poser. L'impact était inévitable, elle avait pris sa décision, cette impact avait touché l'un des réacteurs. Ce dommage n'arrêta pas pour autant le Mirage. Il était le dernier encore en ligne de combat. Bryan regarda le Général et vit encore deux ennemis disparaître de l'écran. Soudain, deux autres vaisseaux s'approchaient du Mirage911, ils n'avaient pas la couleur rouge habituelle, représentant l'ennemi. Le commandant, étonné, lui demanda des explications. Bryan lui raconta que c'était des avions d'autres unités alliées et qu'ils s'étaient entraidés mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus de leur nom.

Un de ces deux avions s'effaça du moniteur et le deuxième était en difficulté, un missile le poursuivait, encore une fois, le Mirage 911 croisa le missile, se brisant une aile. Ce fut la goutte qui fit débordé le vase. L'avion se mit à piquer dangereusement vers le sol, sur un des écrans l'avion clignotait, montrant qu'il avait un problème technique et sur les autres, on le distinguait même plus à cause de la fumée causer par le réacteur qui commençait à lâcher. Tout doucement, l'avion se redressa à l'horizontale mais il allait beaucoup trop vite et il était trop tard pour freiner. Le vaisseau percuta le sol et on ne vit plus rien. C'était la fin de la vidéo. Le Général, ému décida de s'asseoir, il était choqué par cette vidéo. Le Mirage911 avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et avait un peu permis la victoire. De quoi ? Et contre qui ? Le Général ne le savait pas, c'était classé secret d'Etat. Il avait envoyé ces Hommes à un massacre certain sans savoir la raison. Beaucoup de son unité avait perdu leur vie sans savoir pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il lui restait peu d'homme : Bryan, son frère Jason et son coéquipier, Angéla, son petit ami David et son co-pilote.

Bryan et le Général Mc Donald rendit visite à Angéla, elle était réveillée, enfin presque, elle n'avait pas encore toute sa tête. Les médecins leur annoncèrent qu'il avait fait un grand pas depuis qu'elle avait décidé de sortir de coma. Elle semblait reprendre des forces. Ils disaient même qu'elle pouvait sûrement courir un marathon, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire. Bryan venait souvent puis un jour il arriva dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, elle était absente. Tout de suite, il commença à paniquer _: « elle avait fait une rechute, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? ». _Il sortit dans le couloir affolé, et la vit marcher vers lui avec un grand sourire : _« elle est si belle, radieuse, Ai-je des sentiments pour elle ? ou je m'inquiète juste pour mon équipier ? _Le sentiment de l'avoir perdu, l'avait sans doute rapprocher d'elle. Ils purent discuter de multiple chose en évitant le sujet de l 'accident.

Peu après, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit quelqu'un d'autre l'occupé. Il chercha un médecin, qui lui annonça qu'elle ne recevait plus de visite et qu'elle avait changé de service. Voyant son inquiétude, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait suivre des séances spécialisées de rééducation et des entraînements pour retrouver la forme.

**Fin du Flash back**

Depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu.

A des milliers de kilomètres de Bryan, dans la base du SGC, dans le bureau de Jack, Mitchell entra :

--'Vous voulez me voir, mon Général'.

Jack lui montra une feuille, il était très occupé à choisir l'équipe, qui partirai sur le nouveau vaisseau.

--'Pourquoi vous voulez que je signe cette feuille ?'

--' Ah, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant'.

--'Au courant de quoi ?'

--'Signez, je vais vous expliquer. En faite, c'était bien vos petites vacances'.

--'Oui, très bien, bon je vous écoute.', en signant la feuille.

--'Vous êtes au courant que nous avons décidé d'aller sur la planète dans la galaxie du Dragon'.

--'Oui, d'ailleurs il faudrait penser à lui donner un nom'.

--'Nous avons choisis notre pilote et maintenant il faut aller le chercher', voyant que Mitchell l'écoutait attentivement, il continua,' c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait signé cette feuille de confidentialité car les dossiers le concernant sont classés top secret et j'ai besoin que vous les étudiez pour retrouver cette personne grâce à des petits indices, avez vous compris ?'.

--'Oui, mais ce n'est pas un militaire , pourquoi il faut le chercher ?'.

--'Ce n'est plus un soldat et cette personne se cache'.

Mitchell lui rendit la feuille.

--'Alors, il me faut des indices le plus vite possible', continua Jack.

--'Ok, où je trouve les dossiers'.

A ce moment là, Daniel arriva d'un air de triomphe :

--'Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser'.

--'J'espère Daniel, pouvez vous passer le dossier à Mitchell ?'.

Daniel lui donna le dossier qu'il ouvra et Mitchell commença à le lire.

--'Voilà, il est dit dans les dossiers qu'elle aurait voulu suivre des études en sciences à Paris, on pourrait ainsi restreindre nos recherches'.

--'C'est une bonne idée et un bon début, préparez vous avec Carter, prenez Teal'c avec vous si jamais il y a besoin de bras et de gros muscles', dit Jack

Jack regarda Mitchell, il avait l'air soucieux. Mitchell connaissait ce visage, cette fille, il la connaissait. Un flash arriva et il comprit. Il l'avait vu après l'accident de la bataille de l'Antarctique à l'hôpital mais aussi avait pris contact avec elle pendant son séjour et l'attaque. Tout lui revient en quelques secondes, les moments qu'ils avaient passé dans la même chambre, ils étaient tous les deux dans des états critiques. Elle était partie, il se souvient très bien de son départ, elle lui avait donné un long baiser. Il n'avait pas compris son geste. Elle s'appelait comment déjà. _« C'était Angéla, je crois. Comme est ce possible, je savais qu'elle était pilote mais pourquoi ils l'ont choisit , il avait entendu des rumeurs qu'elle contrôlait très bien toutes sortes de chasseurs. Pourquoi pas ? Que lui est-il arrivée ? » _Il voulait la revoir pour voir comment elle allait, elle méritait de guérir de ses blessures, c'était une battante.

--'Mon Général, je devrait alors me joindre à eux'.

--'Et pourquoi cela , tous les deux le regardèrent étonnés, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

--'Parce que je connais Angéla, mon Général et d'après le dossier, de l'aide serait le bienvenu, vue son dossier impressionnant de mission, je pense que ce n'était pas un agent secret pour rien '.

--'Comment ça vous la connaissait ?'

--'On était dans la même chambre d'hôpital, le lit, qui était à côté et que vous avez dit que j'avais eu beaucoup plus de chances que cette personne. C'était Angéla. J'ai passé plusieurs mois avec elle dans la même chambre dans la section blessée grave, nous avons créé des liens'.

--'Ah, oui je me rappelle mais avec toutes les bandes et les tuyaux, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, quel genre de lien ?' Mitchell ne savait pas pourquoi Jack regardait avec insistance Daniel en posant cette question.

--'Disons que nous sommes aidés mutuellement à surmonter les épreuves, elle m'a beaucoup aider à remarcher, elle m'a redonnée du courage et je pense savoir où elle est, elle me parlait souvent de certains endroits qu'elle aurait aimé aller', sans parler du baiser.

--'C'est tout, ah bon je croyais que…, laissez tomber'.

--'Je ne comprend pas le « c'est tout »'.

--'Laissez tomber c'est une mauvaise blague de Jack', dit Daniel.

--'Il va bien falloir lui dire, il doit tout savoir pour le bon fonctionnement de l'enquête', en souriant,'. C'est d'accord, vous partez à midi pile'.

--'Dans deux heures !', s'exclamèrent tous les deux en même temps .

--'Et oui, l'heure tourne pendant ce temps, les Oriis approchent'.

--'Je les avait oublié ceux-là', dit Mitchell.

--'Comment les oubliés , en faite une équipe vous rejoindra pour l'expédition, c'est un petit cocktail d'un peu de tout. Certains vont vous aider à retrouver ce pilote si précieux. Comme ça, vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance'. Jack leur donna un dossier.

--'C'est l'équipe d'expédition que vous avez choisi'. Daniel lit la liste.

--'Oui, certains ne sont pas encore disponibles et je n'est pas encore choisi, si vous pouvez m'aider. Et je vous donne quatre jours pour la trouver'.

--'C'est tout, oui je sais l'heure passe', dit Daniel, voyant Jack montré sa montre.

Daniel et Mitchell s'éloigna du bureau de Jack en silence et chacun alla se préparer.

Jack lui était soucieux, Mitchell avait raison, ce serait une dure affaire de la retrouver, elle était douée pour s'échapper, on l'avait prévenu et ils avaient relevé le défi.

**End du chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Que les recherches commencent**

Bryan s'était levé assez tôt à cause de ces cauchemars et alla directement au point de rendez-vous avec la nouvelle équipe. Le lieu de rencontre était un petit bar restaurant en face d'un jardin d'enfant. Il était très en avance mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part d'attendre.

Daniel était encore en retard, il voulait être sûre de ne rien oublier. Enfin il rejoignit l'équipe à la sortie de la base avec deux gros sacs.

--'Ne me dites pas que vous avez emmené ces tablettes avec vous, on ne part que pour une semaine', remarqua Mitchell.

Un hélicoptère les attendait pour les emmener à l'aéroport pour le premier vol pour Paris. Surprise, c'était le Général Jack O'Neill qui le pilotait.

--'Des personnes vont vous rejoindre, j'aimerai vous les présenter avant que vous vous rencontriez'.

L'hélicoptère arriva à sa destination après une demi heure de trajet, il se posa et ses passagers descendirent.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle que la douane avait si gentiment mis à disposition de l'équipe, où attendait déjà des personnes.

--'Je suis content que vous ayez répondu à mes appels', dit Jack en serrant la main aux inconnus, 'Voici, Daniel Jackson, un archéologue, Samantha Carter, une scientifique, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, le représentant de l'armée américaine et Teal'c, le garde du corps de Daniel. Je vous présente John Smith, un agent secret anglais et Jack Croft, un agent secret russe en liaison avec le FBI. Ils vous aideront dans votre mission.'

--'Notre gouvernement nous a prévenu que vous vouliez capturer cette f…, ce pilote car il se trouve que nous connaissions cette personne', répondit Jack.C.

--'Ah oui, c'est étrange et comment l'aviez vous connu et quelles sont vos relations avec elle ?',O'Neill, étonnéde cette nouvelle tout en regardant avec insistance Daniel, Teal'c riait intérieurement car il était au courant mais Mitchell ne comprit pas.

--'Moi en ce qui me concerne, on était ennemi', dit Jack.C

--'Comment ça ennemi ?', questionna O'Neill, en commençant à s'inquiéter

--'on devait ramener la même personne dans nos pays respectif et elle m'a doublé'

--'oh comme c'est triste. Oui, ça peut faire mal de se faire doubler par un compatriote surtout quand c'est une femme qui nous a doublé, je n'ose même pas imaginer, ça doit être ennuyant.'

--'Comment ça, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, les femmes sont aussi compétentes que les hommes voire plus', interrompit Sam.

--'Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c 'est une question de dignité', voyant que Sam allait répliquer et ne voulant pas la vexer, comme il l'aimait la voir en colère, ça lui donné un air sexy, chassant cette pensée, il changea de conversation,' Et vous alors ?'

--'Une mission commune qui s'est mal passé, nos points de vue divergeaient'.

--'Ah vraiment, c'est tout,…, en faite vous n'êtes pas des amis alors j'aimerai que vous laissiez vos petites querelles dans un coin car nous avons vraiment besoin de ce pilote et pas en morceaux ou en pièces détachées. C'est vraiment _tout_ ce que vous avez à me dire', en appuyant sur le tout pour narguer Daniel et Mitchell ne se sentit pas très bien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

--'Jack, arrêtez de les assommer de questions, j'aimerai te parler en privée si c'est possible', Daniel regardait avec insistance Jack.

--'Mais on n'a rien à cacher aux autres, Daniel,… Bon d'accord si vous y tenez'.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce.

--'Alors comme ça vous aussi vous la connaissiez, vous avez eu le malheur de croiser sa route', demanda John.

--'Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, justement elle nous a aidé, on dirait que vos rencontres ne se sont pas si bien passées que ça', raconta Sam

--'En effet, c'est une personne très active et j'ai toujours échoué lors de nos faces à face', John prit alors une chaise et se rapprocha de Sam, 'Et vous, qu'est ce qu'elle vous a apporté ?', voulant en savoir plus.

--'Euh ,beaucoup, elle nous a aidé à …, c'est une très bonne scientifique et une excellente chimiste'

A ce moment là, Jack et Daniel rentrèrent dans la pièce, Teal'c savait qu'il avait discuté d'Angéla et de la relation de Daniel avec cette dernière. Jack le taquinait dessus et Daniel ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite.

--'Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je tiens à vous dire que pour vous, Jack et John, ceci est un test pour savoir si vous continuerez l'aventure avec l'équipe. Bien sûre, je vous rappelle aussi que vous êtes sous les ordres de Samantha Carter. Et enfin, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon retrouvaille', Jack regarda d'un air amusé les hommes de sa future équipe. Il espéra qu'il avait fait un bon choix en choisissant des bons éléments et de vieilles connaissances à Angéla, même si c'était des ennemis.

L'équipe se dirigea vers le terminal C où ils devaient prendre l'avion destination l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle 2, laissant Jack dans ces pensées.

6 heures après, l'avion se posa sur la piste sous la pluie. Une voiture de fonction les attendait pour les emmener vers leur point de rendez-vous. D'après le dossier, ils avaient rendez-vous pour 10h, heure française. Ils étaient alors en retard, de plus il ne pouvait rouler vite à cause de la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. La journée commençait mal.

Bryan attendait depuis plus d'une heure, l'équipe de recherche était en retard, même très en retard, il commençait à désespérer. _« ils ont peut être changé d'avis » _Il demanda la note et commença à partir quand un groupe de personnes de dirigèrent vers sa table, des militaires en partie d'aprés leurs vêtements.

--'Bonjour, vous êtes Bryan ?', demanda Daniel en français.

--'Oui, c'est moi, enchanté et vous ?'

--'Moi, c'est Docteur Daniel Jackson et voici Sam, Teal'c, Jack Croft et John Smith.'

--'Je connais Jack.C et John et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que vous participiez aux recherches.'

--'Et pourquoi ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Ils sont ennemis, j'ai lu les rapports de mission, et elle va sûrement mal réagir à leur rencontre, je crois même qu'elle va vous tuer.'

--'Bah, on sait se défendre', rétorqua John.

--'Ce n'est pas pour se venger que vous êtes là'.

--'Comment ça se venger ,dit Daniel en paniquant.

--'Oh, c'est une longue histoire…'

--'Et bah, O'Neill a oublié de nous la rencontrer', coupa Daniel

--'Bon, j'espère que vous parlez tous bien français pour faciliter nos recherches, votre accent Daniel laisse à désirer mais ça passera.'

--'Oui, tout le monde le parle presque parfaitement sauf Sam et Teal'c', répondit Daniel.

--'Ok, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer notre planque et vous exposez ce que j'ai découvert'

Ils quittèrent le bar sous la pluie. La voiture les guidèrent vers un immeuble à quatre étages assez sympas. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plusieurs, Bryan avait quitté sa chambre d'hôtel pour ce petit appartement discret. Le logement était au troisième étage, Bryan ouvrit la marche et leur ouvrit la porte. Il était déjà meublé et il y avait déjà installé des ordinateurs et pleins d'autres machines. Même le frigo était plein et tout était prêt pour une occupation de plusieurs jours. Bryan se dirigea vers une grande taille où toutes ces affaires avaient été transférées. Il les déballa et commença à chercher dans tous ces papiers. Il était désordonné, d'ailleurs, en ce moment il n'avait pas le temps d'être ordonné, le temps était compté. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait :

--'Voilà, les adresses de fac où elle pourrait faire ses études, elle voulait étudier les sciences, et on m'a dit que c'était les plus grande universités. J'en ai fait déjà trois, aucune trace d'Angéla'.

--'Ils nous reste plus qu'à nous séparer en trois pour faire les trois autres facs', suggéra Teal'c.

--'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on se disperse si jamais on la localise, il faudrait qu'on soit tous là pour la coincer', répondit Bryan, 'Elle est très maligne, si on est peu, elle nous échappera.

--'Il a raison, ce serait mieux qu'on soit tous présent pour la surprendre', John en feuilletant le dossier.

--'Oui, mais j'aimerai que nous ne l'effrayons pas, on devrait essayer d'abord une approche simple et direct', proposa Daniel

--'Si vous voulez faire ça alors vous n'avez pas besoin de notre présence John et moi, car on va plutôt la faire fuir je pense', Jack.C en prenant une bière dans le frigo.

--'Moi, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait lui sauter dessus par surprise car si c'est vraiment difficile à la débusquer, je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle nous échappe sous nos yeux', pensa Mitchell, qui était resté silencieux sur tout le chemin, d'ailleurs ces pensées s'étaient perdus.

--'Moi, je penserai d'aller le plus directement possible sans l'attaquer mais par surprise, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas réagir sans qu'elle se sente en danger', décida Sam, c'était à elle de prendre une décision, la chef de l'opération, elle n'avait pas droit à d'erreur, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle la connaissait, elle la sentait fragile et ne voulait pas lui « sauter » dessus. Elle ne devait pas décevoir Jack O'Neill. Avec un peu de chance, il l'inviterai à dîner pour la récompenser et peut être aller plus loin, mais fallait pas rêver, il était trop pris. Pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait quelques choses entre eux, une petite étincelle, elle adorait quand il faisait ces blagues, elle était la seule à rire intérieurement. Elle se promit que dés que le problème des Oriis sera régler, elle fera le premier pas, elle n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie qu'il se mette à bouger. Son esprit s'emballa, elle s'imagina déjà….

--'Alors, on fait comme ça, moi ça me va, du moment qu'on ne reste pas enfermer toute la semaine dans cet endroit', se plaignit John,' On commence par où alors, chef ?'

--'Avez vous récolté plus d'infos, Bryan ?', sortant de sa torpeur avec regret, juste au moment où elle se voyait …,'quelques choses qui peut nous indiquer la direction prendre'.

--'Bah, je ne sais pas quelle matière elle voulait exactement étudier mais je sais qu'elle aime le sport, et à la fac notée numéro 2, il y a un très bon complexe sportif et un centre équestre. L'université est assez proche d'une base militaire et est à la limite de la région parisienne. C'est à 1h de route d'ici. De plus, je sais qu'elle aime les animaux et qu'elle rêvait de voir les chevaux sauvages du Nevada d'où le centre équestre, ce n'est rien mais c'est toujours ça.'

--'Oui pourquoi pas, en plus l'accès à Paris est facile', participa Mitchell,' De plus, ça l'air sympas d'après le prospectus :bibliothèque, discothèque, complexe sportif, pleins de magasins pour le shopping, tout ce qu'une jeune étudiante pleine de vie désire pour s'éclater. On devrait y jeter un coup d'œil au niveau de l'administration, puis des étudiants s'ils ont déjà vu ce visage.'

--'Surtout demander aux « mâles », car vu le visage d'ange qu'elle a, elle a dû se faire remarquer', dit Sam.

--'Oui mais il faut se méfier de ce qui en dessous du masque. Mais Sam a raison les hommes retiennent bien les beaux visages et puis ce qui va avec', acquiesça Jack.C

--'C'est sûr que ….', commença Mitchell.

--'Bon bah, on fait comme ça alors', ne voulant pas écouter la fin et en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, Sam se dirigea vers le frigo et regarda ce qu'elle allait prendre à manger, elle ôta pour une pizza,' Et vous avez dix minutes pour manger et vous préparez, je n'attend pas les retardataires', regardant Daniel.

Tous se mirent en mouvement pour se préparer, chacun dans leur coin, réfléchissant tous à leur préoccupation.

Daniel se demandait comment elle allait réagir en le voyant, en effet il avait décidé de rompre à cause de leur différence et elle l'avait compris et cela l'avait blessé. Il avait eu peur de ses pouvoirs lors de l'accident. Ce n'était pas sa faute, les médecins avaient provoqué cette surcharge, elle aurait pu tous les tuer, à cause de leur envie d'exploiter son pouvoir. Il l'avait torturé, elle avait souffert et lui, au lieu de la réconforter, avait rompu. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux auparavant, avant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Sam, elle se demandait si elle allait lui pardonner. Angéla lui avait raconté ses inquiétudes par rapport aux médecins. Sam ne l'avait pas crut, Angéla lui avait fait confiance en se confiant, et elle ne lui avait rien donné en retour. Si ce n'est d'être restée passive.

Mitchell lui espérait qu'elle se rappellerait de lui, et compter sur leur amitié pour qu'elle coopère. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant qu'elle avait cicatrisé toutes ces blessures. Si elle avait beaucoup changé.

Jack voulait la revoir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle était partie comme une voleuse sans donnée d'explications. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait trahi. Tandis que John voulait voir sa réaction car dans leur dernière mission, il avait eu le dernier mot. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été correct dans sa manière de la doublé, il n'avait pas respecté les règles et avait dépassé la limite. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire ça mais il était fier d'avoir remporté ce challenge par n'importe quel moyen, il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi était un bon agent secret. Et puis il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner tout le temps.

Mais, s'ils voulaient la persuader de les aider, il faudrait qu'ils laissent de côté leurs préoccupations et avantager le bon déroulement de leur mission.

La pluie tombait toujours, l'équipe allait commencer les recherches en espérant de finir le plus vite possible.

**End du chapitre**

**Laissez vos coms**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

L'équipe se rendit alors dans l'université choisie, Sam avait téléphoné, auparavant pour avoir un rende-vous avec le directeur: Jeannot Fournier de ce campus, en ajoutant que c'était urgent. Celui-ci avait pu leur fixer le rendez-vous, tôt dans l'après-midi, malgré ses obligations envers la fac, qui avait été deux semaines plus tôt un vrai champs de bataille. Jusqu'à l'heure fixée, l'équipe décida de se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour poser des questions aux étudiants ou enseignants présents sur le campus. A la vue de toute l'agitation de ce lieu, ils avaient la nausée, il y avait tellement de monde, qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commençaient. Jack fit équipe avec Daniel, John avec Mitchell, enfin Teal'c avec Sam et Bryan. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans des points stratégiques: le premier groupe allait à la rencontre des étudiants dans le campus au hasard, le deuxième décida d'aller à l'administration où il y avait moins de monde, pour ne pas déplaire à Mitchell dont la foule le rendait mal à l'aise. Par contre le troisième alla à la cafétéria.

Mitchell et John allèrent alors vers les bureaux. La secrétaire peu aimable, ne voulait pas les aider, n'importe qui ne pouvait pas avoir accès aux dossiers. Elle changea d'avis quand l'agent John Smith sortit sa plaque d'agent secret du NID. Désolé de son comportement, la secrétaire était confuse, elle leur trouva une salle vide et leur mit à disposition les dossiers. Elle leur apporta même un café pour essayer de se faire pardonner sans doute.

--'Vous voulez quoi exactement comme documents ?'

--'Nous cherchons une étudiante, alors on voudrait tous les dossiers de tous les étudiants classés par études si possible', demanda Mitchell'.

--'Mais bien sûre, nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous aider, je suis entièrement à l'écoute de vos désirs. J'espère que l'étudiant n'a rien fait de grave'.

--'Et évitez de nous poser des questions', coupa John.

--Oui, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut'. Elle sortit de la salle, les laissant seuls devant leur café

--'Elle vous a à l'œil, Mitchell'.

--'Mais non, n'importe quoi, elle veut juste se faire pardonné de son attitude'.

--'Alors pourquoi vous avez un nuage de lait dans votre café et pas moi'.

--'Hein, quoi , vous n'avez pas de lait'.

--'Par où commençait, on connaît juste son prénom et on possède son portrait si d'ici là elle n'a pas changé. Vous avez une idée, Mitchell'.

--'Non, et comment ça si elle n'a pas changé ?'.

--'Bah, tous les trucs de son âge, le maquillage, les teintures, les vêtements, les tatouages ou piercings…'

--'Piercing!'

--'Oui, elle a dû changer de look pour se cacher et se camoufler, moi je l'imagine bien avec tatouages et piercing, un look rebelle'.

--'C'est la galère alors, si elle ne ressemble plus à la photo qu'on a, comment on va la reconnaître'.

--'Ces yeux, Mitchell'.

--'Quoi, tu délires, John'.

--'Non, chaque personne a des yeux uniques, je reconnaîtrai ses yeux à coup sûre, je connais par cœur cette lueur, cette flamme qui alimente ses yeux et qui fait toute sa force. Il suffira de la mettre en colère, et je reconnaîtrai son regard qui tue et te glace sur place'.

--'La mettre en colère, rien que ça, pour qu'elle nous tue après et comment veux tu t'y prendre, John ?'.

--'Il suffit qu'elle me voit, qu'on croise nos regards quelques secondes, oui je pense pouvoir la reconnaître sauf si elle a des lentilles'.

--'Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'elle mette des lentilles et là elle ne sera pas reconnaissable. Soyons optimistes, elle n'a pas totalement changé de look'.

--'Même si elle n'avait pas changé, comment la retrouvait parmi ces 100 000 étudiants, Mitchell, on ne va pas tous les faire'.

--'Bryan dit qu'elle aimait les sciences, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à la secrétaire de classer les dossiers par études. De plus Sam m'a dit qu'elle était très bonne en Chimie et en Physique alors nous allons chercher dans les étudiants "scientifiques", en premier'.

--'Ah je vois, c'est pour ça qu'elle était si bonne en explosif et qu'elle savait à quel moment fuir et comment désamorcée une bombe'.

--'Elle est bien longue cette secrétaire, j'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas oublié'.dit Mitchell.

--'Montre lui ton insigne la prochaine fois pour pas qu'elle t'oublie ou fais lui ton plus beau sourire, j'en suis sûre que ça ira plus vite'.

A ce moment là, la secrétaire arriva avec deux autres personnes portant un chariot de dossier. A la vue de tous ces dossiers, Mitchell avait déjà mal à la tête.

--'Voilà tous les dossiers que nous avons, classer par UFR'.

--'ufr, c'est quoi ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non c'est U-F-R', avec un bon accent anglais, elle donna la définition en Anglais.

--'Ah vous parlez Anglais, et bien en plus', complimenta John.

--'Obliger avec les étudiants étrangers, nous sommes une université internationale, ici vous pouvez faire des études même si vous ne savez pas parler français', continua la secrétaire en Anglais.

--'Ah, je vois, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas on continue de parler en Anglais car je ne suis pas à l'aise de parler français et je n'ai pas un très bon niveau', proposa Mitchell.

--'Ok si vous voulez, je vous laisse avec ce tas de dossiers et si vous voulez je peux vous donner des cours particuliers', elle sortit de la salle et referma la porte.

John se tourna vers Mitchell avec un sourire moqueur:

--'Je vous l'avais dit, elle a le béguin pour vous'.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre de peur de s'enfoncer encore plus, il prit le premier dossier des dizaines de piles de feuilles, en espérant que le dossier soit présent dans cette pièce et ne soit pas le dernier.

John et Mitchell commencèrent alors à feuilleter les piles de dossiers.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Jack demandaient aux passants des renseignements, sans aucun résultat. Personne n'avait vu la personne du portrait ou la reconnaissait. Ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause dans leur investigation, ils allèrent au café près de la fac. Ils prirent tous les deux un soda, étant tous les deux en service. Ils commencèrent une discussion sur leur travail respectif. Bien sûre, tous les deux restèrent vagues puisqu'ils étaient tenus par le secret d'Etat. Puis, ayant vite fait le tour, le dialogue dériva vite sur Angéla, Daniel voulait en savoir plus sur les relations entre Angéla et Jack:

--'Comment l'avez vous connu ?'

--'Qui ?'

--'Angéla'.

--'Ah, ma rencontre avec Angéla fut comment dire…., explosive. Et vous, Daniel ?'

--'Comment ça explosif ?'

--'Bah, disons qu'elle a fait exploser ma voiture, une belle Porsche'.

--'Ah, c'est triste pour la Porsche, c'est même …'

--'Oui, c'est ce qu'il arrive quand on croise son chemin. Et vous Daniel, quand l'avez vous rencontré ?

--'Moi, c'est…. le Colonel Samantha Carter qui me l'a présentée, elles étaient sur un projet sur l'astrophysique et Angéla l'a aidé à résoudre les solutions pour des multiples équations complexes. L'aviez vous revu après son accident ?'

--'Oui, un an après, elle était encore soldat dans l'armée française mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle allait arrêter et donner sa démission juste après notre dernière mission ensemble. C'était une mission en Irak, un journaliste Franco-Anglais avait été kidnappé ainsi que deux médecins de l'organisme Médecin sans frontière par des rebelles du gouvernement provisoire. De plus, on devait faire une enquête sur les armes chimiques et nucléaires que possédait ou semblait posséder l'Irak. On devait les détruire si c'était possible dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ils auraient voulu approfondir leurs discussions mais le portable de Daniel sonna:

--' Allo '

--'C'est Sam, j'aimerai que vous me rejoignez devant le bureau du directeur, Jeannot Fournier. Nous changerons d'équipe: Teal'c, Jack et moi, nous irons voir l'ancienne base militaire dont faisait parti Angéla pour avoir plus de renseignements. Pendant ce temps, Bryan et vous, vous discuterez avec le directeur'.

--'Ok, nous arrivons tout de suite. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de votre côté, je parie'.

--'Non, les étudiants et les personnels voient tellement de monde dans une journée qu'ils ne se souviennent pas. J'espère que du côté de John et Mitchell, ils auront plus de chance. On fera nos rapports ce soir. Après votre rendez-vous, rentrez et faites des recherches dans les dossiers de Bryan. J'ai donné rendez-vous à tout le monde à l'appartement à six heures'.

--'Ok, alors à ce soir', Daniel raccrocha.

--'alors, quoi de neuf ?', demanda Jack.

--'On doit changer d'équipe. Bryan et moi, nous allons rencontrer le directeur de cette université. Et vous, vous irez avec Sam et Teal'c à la base militaire d'Angéla, qui est assez prés de la région parisienne'.

--'Tant mieux, enfin de l'action, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais il manque un peu d'action. En parlant de Teal'c, je trouve ce mec vraiment bizarre voire louche. Je le trouve très renfermer. De plus il est assez effrayant, je ne le trouve pas normal.

--'Pourquoi ?', questionna Daniel, avec surprise en espérant que la couverture de Teal'c n'était pas tombée.

--'D'abord, il porte toujours un bonnet qu'il soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, en plus son bonnet est vraiment affreux, il n'a pas de goût. Et son regard qui a l'air de dire "reste à ta place sinon…"et il ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'on dit. Je lui ai demandé qu'est ce qu'il pensait de Angélina Jolie et de son dernier film. Tout le monde connaît cette actrice et il me semblait qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète'.

--'C'et peu dire, vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité', lâcha Daniel sans le vouloir.

Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, se rappelant de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre. Il n'était pas très fort pour garder secret et il était lasse de mentir tout le temps. Il espérait que Jack ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Jack continua:

--Il est vraiment bizarre, on dirai qu'il a vécu dans un lieu désertique. Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?', captant seulement maintenant ce que Daniel lui avait révélé.

--'Euh, j'ai dit quoi déjà…., ah oui, en effet il a longtemps vécu loin de toutes civilisations, prés de désert en Egypte, à côté des tombes de pharaon. Il participe aux fouilles alors il est loin des médias', se rattrapa Daniel.

--'Le pauvre, il n'a jamais vu Angélina Jolie , Je le plaint. Bon allons-y.'

Sur ce, ils se levèrent, payèrent leur consommation. D'ailleurs, Jack avait du mal à payer, il n'était pas habitué aux pièces françaises: l'Euro. Daniel à l'aise l'aida et ils se dirigèrent vers leur destination.

Daniel était soulagé que Jack ne posa pas plus de questions sur Teal'c. Il ne savait pas trop mentir dans ces situations. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas mentir, pour lui, les bases des relations doivent être fondées sur la confiance mutuelle et l'honnêteté. Sur le chemin, ils ne parlèrent guère. Le silence était lourd entre les deux personnes, laissant place à un certain mal à l'aise. Ils rejoignirent enfin l'équipe de Sam:

--'Les recherches au niveau du campus sont un véritable échec', commença Daniel,' La probabilité de rencontrer une personne qui connaît Angéla est très faible'.

--'En effet, c'est très difficile vue que c'est en perpétuel mouvement', ajouta Bryan.

--'Je pense que chercher dans les dossiers scolaires et militaires est ce qu'on nous avons le mieux à faire. De plus, il paraît qu'il y a la moitié des étudiants, qui ont une chambre universitaire dans cette université. Il y a cinq secteur de foyer repartis sur tout le terrain. Je pense qu'Angéla aurait préféré avoir une chambre proche de l'école', dit Sam

--'On a alors la moitié de personne en moins à aller visiter mais vous vous basez sur des suppositions. En plus, l'université est immense, on en pourra jamais tout passer au peigne fin. Elle a bien choisit sa fac pour se cacher, ça ne m'étonne pas', remarqua jack.

--'Oui, mais tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant c'est mes suppositions. De plus, on sait même pas si on a choisit la bonne face', répondit Sam.

--'Moi, je pense qu'on est au bon endroit car comme l'a dit Jack, c'est un lieu parfait pour ne pas être retrouvé', commenta Teal'c.

--'Bon, bah on va y aller, Jack vous veniez. Vous savez quoi demander Daniel', finit Sam.

Daniel fit oui de la tête. Sam, Teal'c et Jack partirent pour la base, ils avaient rendez-vous vers 16 heures. Le temps d'y aller ce sera l'heure. C'est Jack qui prit le volant de la voiture de fonction car il s'ennuyait.

Simultanément, Daniel et Bryan s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, patiemment. La secrétaire, une petite et jeune femme qui portait bien la mini jupe, leur apporta du café, encore du café. Ils pensèrent que dans ce pays, les Français buvaient beaucoup trop de cette boisson qu'ils prenaient très corsées. Car selon Daniel, c'était un peuple qui vivait dans le stress. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'une personne s'approcha de la salle. C'était le directeur. Un homme petit et gros portant assez bien la barbe et la moustache, se tenait devant les invités. D'ailleurs, il avait plus de barbes que de cheveux sur la tête, qui était dégarnie. Des cheveux bruns se battaient en duel parmi les cheveux blancs. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que son âge, dû aux problème causés par les étudiants et ces obligations comme les paperasses à remplir, la sécurité qui devaient user ces journées. En bref, il vieillissait avant l'âge. Cette vieillesse se voyait par la présence de ces petites paires de lunettes au bout de son nez. Malgré la baisse de sa vue, il avait le regard calculateur, il donnait l'air de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son université et pouvait scruter les personnes comme s'il pouvait lire en eux. C'est cette première impression qu'il donna aux deux personnes attendant dans la salle. Il les regardaient avec ces yeux perçant pour les juger. Il devait penser du bien de Daniel car il se dirigea tout de suite vers lui en souriant la main tendue:

--'Soyez le bienvenu dans cette université, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu me libérer plus tôt', il serra la main de Daniel avec énergie malgré son âge.

--'Merci, ce n'est pas grave, vous devez être très occupé. Tout cet endroit à contrôler doit être difficile', Bryan serra à son tour la main du directeur.

--'En effet, cela me pèse beaucoup, vu mon âge. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire', le directeur leur montre le chemin vers son bureau, il les laissa passer par courtoisie, la principale qualité des français d'après Daniel. Bryan en était moins sûre, d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas leur langage. Il l'a trouvé difficile, il ne comprenait pas tout, surtout les blagues, qu'il trouvait stupide. Il comptait sur Daniel pour tenir la conversation avec le directeur. Daniel avait l'air d'être à l'aise dans cette langue. Il semblait adorer les français, il adorait tout contact avec des peuples assez différents du point de vue de leur culture.

--'Que me vaut votre visite, Messieurs ….', commença le directeur Jean Fournier.

--'Voici Daniel Jackson, un archéologue américain et moi, c'est Bryan, un militaire de l'armée de l'air.

--'Et vous voulez….', demanda le directeur.

--'Voilà, on cherche un ex-pilote dont on aurait besoin de son aide pour des raisons vitales', expliqua Daniel, en insistant sur le mot vital.

--'Et vous pensiez que ce pilote est dans mon université. Cet homme étudierait ici', commenta le Directeur.

--'C'est une femme, ce pilote. Elle est une bonne élève, c'est un génie en informatique, en chimie et en physique. Elle souhaitait vivre à Paris et allait dans un grande université où elle pourrait aider la communauté scientifique et évoluer dans différents domaines', expliqua Daniel.

--'Ce pilote est une femme et un génie', pensa tout haut le directeur,' c'est très étonnant d'être les trois à la fois surtout dans l'armée de l'air. C'est dur une carrière militaire pour une femme'.

--'En effet, cela a été dur pour elle', répondit Bryan sous le regard étonné de Daniel. Il ne savait pas que la vie d'Angéla avait été si compliquée,' On connaît juste son prénom: Angéla'.

--'' C'est vague. Le problèmes est qu'ici comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'est une université internationale. Par conséquent, il y a beaucoup de génies. De plus, il me semble qu'il n'y a aucune femme de l'armée de l'air française inscrite. Car les soldats ont un traitement à part à cause de leur disponibilité. Ce sont des gens exceptionnels dont je connais par cœur leurs dossiers qui sont classés à part', dit le Directeur.

--'Le problème est qu'elle n'est plus dans l'armée et on sait juste qu'elle est douée. Nous pensions qu'elle est ici puisque c'est le lieu idéal pour étudier dans la recherche, puis c'est une cité assez dynamique, parfaite pour les jeunes de sa tranche d'âge', rajouta Daniel.

--'Oui, si vous le dites, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien fait de grave car pour que les américains s'intéressent à elle, il faut une bonne raison, n'est ce pas ?', se demanda le directeur.

--'Non, elle n'a rien fait si vous parler du terrorisme', ajouta rapidement Bryan.

--'Alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Vous savez à quel moment elle s'est inscrit', demanda-t-il tout en tapant sur l'ordinateur.

--'Pas exactement, il y a peut être un an et demi au maximum. Je pense qu'elle a dû arriver en cours d'année', estima Daniel.

--'Dans ce cas, elle doit chevaucher entre la première année et la deuxième car elle doit rattraper les cours ratés pour ne pas être perdue par rapport aux autres. Ces étudiants sont particulièrement surveillés, leurs emplois de temps sont aménagés à leur "sauce", car c'est difficile de suivre les programmes de deux années, qui sont très chargés. C'est pourquoi ils sont suivis de près par les enseignants, un psychologue et par moi-même, quand c'est nécessaire. Vous savez si elle avait fait des études auparavant ou quel niveau elle avait', continuant à taper sur son ordinateur dans le fichier de recherche. Le directeur attendit la réponse.

--'Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait obtenu de diplôme mais je sais qu'elle suivait des cours par correspondance sur des matières scientifiques, pour sans doute se maintenir à niveau. Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme niveau sinon?', questionna Daniel.

--'Ici, nous sommes dans un tout nouveau système, commun à toute l'Europe, le LMD: Licence-Master-Doctorat, bon, mes recherches n'ont rien donné mais cela diminue quant même le nombre d'étudiants car ils sont peu à faire ce système de double année', termina Jeannot.

--'Mes collègues se penchent déjà sur les dossiers', dit Bryan.

--'Alors je demanderai à l'administration de leur transmettre en priorité les classeurs de ces étudiants. Avez-vous une photo de cette jeune fille ? Je pourrai demander à la sécurité et les personnels de la rechercher et de nous signaliser s'ils la voient', proposa le Directeur.

--'Non, c'est bon, vous pourriez l'effrayer, mais par contre, vous pourriez la reconnaître. Tenez, c'est la photo la plus récente que l'on possède', montra Daniel.

Le directeur regarda cette photo attentivement. Il la fixa pendant quelques minutes essayant de chercher dans sa mémoire. Il voyait tellement de personne. Mais cette personne lui disait quelque chose. Une lueur passa dans ces yeux:

--'Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne me rappelle pas où. Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller voir le psychologue et son équipe. Ils devraient la reconnaître, il connaît tous les dossiers de ces patients par cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, il a une conférence à Lyon, il reviendra demain. Je lui laisserai un message pour qu'il vous prenne d'urgence. Je vous enverrai un message pour fixer le rendez-vous. Je pense que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour vous', termina le Directeur.

--'Merci de votre coopération et de votre aide, vous l'avez reconnu c'est déjà ça. On est peut être au bon endroit', Daniel se leva et serra la main du directeur.

Daniel et Bryan sortirent laissant seul le directeur à ces réflexions. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas. Pourtant son visage l'avait marqué. Mais elle n'était pas la femme souriante et pleine de vie de la photo. Il avait rencontré une jeune femme éteinte, seule une lueur dans ces yeux, montrait qu'elle était encore vivante, elle avait l'air malade. Après c'était le blanc total. La première chose, qu'il avait vu, était ces yeux. « _Ces yeux brillants étaient remplis d'énergie et de tristesse, j'ai cru même apercevoir des flammes ou des éclairs. C'était peut être la fatigue qui me faisait halluciner, j'ai tellement de travail_ ». Au premier regard, il avait comprit qu'elle avait du potentiel malgré son état maladif.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Bryan résumèrent ce qu'il avait appris :

--'On sait au moins une chose, c'est qu'elle est ici. Vous avez vu son regard, il l'a reconnu même s'il ne s'en souvient pas exactement', résuma Bryan.

--'On ferez mieux d'y aller et commencer à éplucher vos dossiers'.

--'On va prendre le bus, je connais assez bien la ville, venez', ils se dirigèrent vers un arrêt de bus.

--'Je croyez que vous n'aimez pas la France', entama Daniel.

--'Ce que je n'aime pas c'est leur langue. Ici, rares sont les personnes sachant bien parler notre langue. Sinon la cuisine est bien meilleur que chez mous, puis les filles sont plutôt jolies et Angéla m'a fait visiter Paris plusieurs fois. En faite, les Français me rendent mal à l'aise. Arrivée ici, je pensais maîtriser la langue grâce à Angéla. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne suffisait pas de savoir parler. Ils parlent tellement vite qu'il faut réussir à les suivre. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'à Paris où les gens sont toujours pressés et cela se traduit dans leur langage. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé si vous saviez bien parler la langue. Les autres, je ne sais pas mais vous, vous êtes à l'aise malgré votre accent'.

--'Oui, quand on est archéologue, on a tendance à parler à beaucoup d'étrangers'.

--'Quelle heure est-il ?', demanda Bryan.

--'Pardon, ah il est 5h12, pourquoi ?'.

--'Le bus arrive dans six minutes normalement. On sera arrivée pour 5h32. Ca vous va ?'

--'Oui'

Et ils attendirent que le car arrive.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle près de l'administration, Mitchell regarda sa montre :

--'Nous allons devoir arrêter nos recherches. Quel dommage, j'aimait tellement lire ses dossiers si ennuyants'.

--'On n'a qu'à demander des devoirs à la maison comme ça on pourra continuer le travail', répondit John.

--'vous rigolez, j'espère'.

-' Non '.

La secrétaire arriva :

--'Messieurs, le directeur vous conseille de commencer à chercher par …..', elle chercha un classeurs parmi la pile puis deux jusqu'à cinq,' ces classeurs. Ce sont les étudiants qui font deux années en un, ce qui est le cas de votre amie. Il est préférable aussi de chercher dans les dossier les plus récents d'au maximum de deux ans', dit elle toujours en Anglais.

John regarda l'intitulé du dossier qu'il avait dans les mains puis des autres déjà faits. Il était écrit : Troisièmes années. Et il ria intérieurement :

--'Mitchell, devine'.

--'Devine quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes'.

--'Regardes ton dossier'.

Mitchell regarda à son tour le dossier puis ceux déjà feuilletés :

--'Et bah mince alors. On a commencé par le mauvais côté. On a fait tout ça pour rien. En plus, c'était logique de chercher dans les deuxièmes années puisque ça fait à peine deux ans qu'Angéla a eu son accident'. Frustré, Mitchell ferma son dossier, il venait de passer des heures à lire des trucs inutiles pour rien. Il se leva,' Bon bah merci pour votre aide Madame. Pourrions nous emmener quelques dossiers et ces classeurs car nous devions y aller'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si jamais, vous en perdez un seul, ce serait un drame', se désola la secrétaire.

--'Vous avez raison. Est ce que vous avez plutôt un dossier avec que des photos', demanda alors Mitchell.

--'Je crois que l'on peut avoir ça, attendez', elle ressortit.

--'Elle pourra avoir tout ce que tu veux, je te dis. Si tu lui avait fait du charme, on aurait même pu partir avec les dossiers, Mitchell'.

La secrétaire entra peu de temps après avec deux gros classeurs de deuxièmes et première années selon les inscriptions :

--'Tenez, j'espère que vous iriez plus vite'.

--'Merci'

Mitchell et John prirent les classeurs et partirent vers la voiture pour se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous.

Du côté de Sam, le Général Giles Prévost les accueillit. Après les présentations, il leur montra les affaires d'Angéla, laissées après son départ. Sam lui demanda si elle pouvait les emprunter et elle lui posa des questions. D'après lui, Angéla avait fait que six mois de service avec trois grandes missions majeurs, puis elle lui avait donné sa démission après une discussion avec les médecins .

--'Vous savez, après chaque mission, elle avait du mal à reprendre des forces. D'ailleurs après sa dernière mission, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ces jambes. Puis son état empirait chaque jour, ces douleurs étaient insupportables. On en a discuté longtemps avant qu'elle prenne sa décision :c'était mon meilleur élément, ce fut une grande perte. Si voulez mon avis, elle a eu raison de partir. Elle mérite une vie tranquille. Je sais que vous désiriez la réintégrer dans l'armée. Au fond de moi, j'espère que vous ne la retrouviez pas, si elle n'est pas morte'.

--'Parce que vous pensiez qu'elle pourrait être morte', questionna Sam.

--'Je ne sais pas franchement. D'un côté, c'est une battante mais de l'autre son dernier bilan de santé était médiocre', répondit le Général.

--'Est ce que vous avez un exemplaire de ce bilan ?', demanda Sam.

--'Non, tout a été détruit'.

--'Détruit ?', s'étonna Teal'c.

--'Oui, tout ce qui provenait d'Angéla, devait être détruit', expliqua le Général.

--'Pourquoi ?', questionna Teal'c.

--'Parce que c'est la règle, tous documents existants sur un agent secret doivent être brûlés ou rendus à son propriétaire, pour le protéger sans doute', répondit Jack.

--'Vous savez, elle était beaucoup aimée ici, je crois qu'elle est restée en contact avec un de nos soldats. Il la peut être prévenu que vous la cherchiez', dit Giles.

--'Comment ça ?' , demanda Jack.

--'Vos confrères sont déjà venus il y a deux semaines, toute la base était au courant'.

--'Bonjour la discrétion. Pourrions nous le voir ?', demanda Sam.

--'Désolé, il est partit en mission depuis une semaine, il reviendra dans deux semaines si tout va bien. Mais il a déjà répondu à toutes les questions de vos collègues'.

--'Bien, ils communiquaient comment selon vous', questionna Sam.

--'Ils utilisez une surface d'échange que tous les jeunes utilisent, c'est de l'instantanée, une vrai drogue. Je crois que ça s'appelle MSN ou Messenger. Avez vous d'autres questions car j'ai des choses pressantes à faire', termina Giles .

--' Non ce sera tout. Ah si pourrions nous voir le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle? Celui qui a fait le bilan sauf s'il est aussi en mission', dit Sam.

--'Mais bien sûre, prenez le deuxième couloir à gauche et allez au bout, demandez Mr et Mme Carter. Au revoir'.

L'équipe se dirigèrent vers les indications.

--'C'est vraiment bizarre que ce soldat soit justement en mission', remarqua Jack.

--'Oui, vraiment étrange, rappelez moi de lancer des recherches dans les morgues et les cimetières. Enfin, la France ne voulait pas collaborer au départ, il fallait s'y attendre', pensa Sam.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'infirmerie. Il y avait deux bureaux face à face, où une vieille femme assez ronde travaillait sur une machine à écrire. Elle tapait avec énergie les touches. De l'autre côté, tout l'opposé, un jeune homme était penché sur un écran d'ordinateur. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que son collègue. Sam frappa à la porte pour attirer leur attention, seule la femme âgée leva la tête.

--'Bonjour, nous sommes bien à l'infirmerie, nous cherchons le Docteur Carter', demanda Sam.

--'Oui, c'est bien ici. Lequel ?', répondit la femme âgée,' Je suis Mme Elisabeth Carter et voici Marc Carter. Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?'.

L'équipe la dévisagea l'air étonné, en effet il avait une grande différence d'âge entre les deux médecins. La vieille dame comprit :

--'Marc Carter est mon fils', continua Elisabeth, allant rire dans son coin.

--'Nous venons pour des renseignements sur Angéla', expliqua Sam.

A ce nom, Marc Carter leva brusquement la tête, à se tordre le cou. Il se leva et alla serrer les mains des invités :

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'êtes pas les premières personnes à qui nos différences d'âges troublent. Ne faites pas attention à ma vieille mère, elle adore voir les réactions des gens, vous êtes venus pour…', le docteur retourna à son bureau invitant les invités à s'asseoir en face de lui. La dame, elle, retourna à son travail.

--'Angéla. Le Général Prévost nous a dit que vous aviez fait un bilan de santé à Angéla. Ce qui avait précipité son départ', commença Sam.

--'Oui, en effet. A chaque fin de mission, nous en effectuons un. Sa dernière mission ne s'était pas très bien passée pour elle. Elle était revenue dans un état déplorable sauf que là ce n'était pas de sa faute'.

--'Comment ça ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Je ne connais pas les détails, la mission a été classée secret défense donc je ne sais pas comment elle a pu se faire ses blessures. Elle revient tout le temps avec des blessures alors je ne pose pas de questions mais là, c'en était trop. J'ai voulu savoir mais le Général ne m'a rien dit et les autres soldats non plus. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je pense qu'elle a été torturée car elle est rentrée beaucoup plus tard que prévue de sa mission et le Général a mobilisé une équipe de choc, utilisé qu'en cas extrême. A mon avis, elle prenait beaucoup trop de risques à mon goût. Elle ne connaissait aucune limite, elle n'écoutait pas assez son corps. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était passée par la fenêtre de cinquième étages pour s'échapper, une fois. Qui peut s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle ?', pensa Carter.

--'C'est tout elle, et je parie qu'elle a presque rien eu après sa chute et qu 'elle a continué à courir comme si rien ne s'était passé', continua Jack.

--'En effet, mais son corps doit tellement encaisser de chocs que son organisme et son squelette se détériorent', expliqua le médecin.

--'En parlant de son état, vous pouviez nous en dire plus sur le dernier bilan de santé. Et de l'avancé de ses maladies', dériva Sam.

--'Ses maladies ? Quelles maladies ?', s'étonna jack.

--'Ah, vous êtes au courant pour ses maladies.', ne faisant pas attention à Jack, le docteur continua,' Je pense que les modifications physiologiques qu'elle a subi, ne peuvent pas être considérées comme une maladie à part entière. Elle a appris à se maîtriser, le véritable problème est qu'elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus, alors elle a du mal à se contrôler. De plus, sa tumeur a atteint une taille inquiétante, les anti-proliférateurs ne font plus d'effet ainsi que les anti-douleurs. Ces crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Si cela continue à ce rythme, elle sera plongé dans un coma . Malheureusement, ces crises affectent son cœur et certains organes vitaux. Elle a déjà fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques. Nous avons déjà utilisé tous les traitements et les techniques existants même ce qui sont en cours de préparation à l'Institut Pasteur. Aucun n'arrive à agir à cause de l'état de ces cellules qui possèdent un potentiel électrique de membrane beaucoup plus élevé que la normal', termina le docteur Carter.

--'Oui, je sais, je suis au courant de toutes ces anomalies. D'ailleurs, son corps s'est bien adapté à ces changements. Avez vous essayé le génie génétique ou des virus à ADN modifiés et thérapeutiques , proposa Sam.

--'Non, comme son ADN a déjà subi des dommages importantes avec des erreurs de réplications très fréquentes et avec son incapacité à résoudre ces erreurs avec l'ADN polymérases III. On s'est dit qu'il n'était pas préférable d'essayé', réfuta le docteur Carter.

--'Et les agents mutagène ou les rayons X'.

--'La tumeur n'est pas très bien placée en faite, pour utiliser ces techniques, on risque d'endommager des cellules qui ne peuvent pas être remplacées dans le cerveau comme les neurones', expliqua le docteur,' Mais vous les Américains, vous avez peut être d'autres solutions. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et demander l'avis à de multiples spécialistes :cancérologues, neurologues. Aucun a la clef. Et aucun américain ne m'a répondu. Je crois que je vous ai dit tout et je n'ai rien à rajouter. Maman, ai-je oublié quelques choses ?', s'adressa-t-il à sa mère.

--'Non, je ne crois pas, à part que c'est une vrai peste. Impossible de lui faire une piqûre sans qu'elle vous tue. Pour si peu. J'avoue que la dernière fois, elle avait une grosse marque sur la peau après une prise de sang. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris une photo, tenez', elle pris une photo dans un tiroir et la tendit à Sam.

Sam la prit et fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas du tout beau à voir, la peau était devenue noir avec des croûtes au niveau de la plaie. Le sang semblait avoir cristallisé autour de la blessure. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été contaminé par la peste ou une autre maladie.

--'Sinon mon fils, vous a tout dit. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle parte, elle allait un peu mieux moralement. Elle parlait même de faire des études longues et de faire des recherches sur sa maladie. A mon avis, elle voulait se battre contre cette tumeur mais comme elle disait : _« Il est difficile de combattre un ennemi que l'on ne connaît pas ou qu'on ne voit pas et quand on n'a pas les armes nécessaires » _. Alors je pense qu'elle a cherché à mieux connaître son « ennemi », pour mieux le combattre. C'est une battante. Mais, je crois que c'est peine perdue', continua Elisabeth.

--'Elle a pu alors suivre des études spécialisé, la cancérologie ou autres', se demanda Jack.

--'Oui, peut être, je sais qu'il y a une fac à Paris où un très grand professeur, spécialiste des cancers enseigne. Mais, je ne me rappelle plus où c'est exactement mais j'ai son nom :Pascal Martin. Si vous arrivez à la retrouver, vous pourriez peut être la soigner', termina Elisabeth.

--'Je l'espère, on va vous laisser, au revoir', salua Sam.

Sam et son équipe sortirent, ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à la voiture :

--'Je na savais pas qu'elle était malade', entama Jack,' mais cela explique beaucoup de choses comme ses envies suicidaires, je parle de l'épisode de la fenêtre puis du vécût. Qu'est qu'il voulait dire par des modifications physiologiques ?'.

--'C'est une longue histoire, mais en bref, elle a reçu une très forte décharge électrique, affectant ainsi l'équilibre de ces cellules par rapport aux potentiel électrique, c'est à dire la dépolarisation et l'hyper-polarisation des membranes et l'équilibre électrostatique est totalement bouleversé…'.

--'Colonel, vous partez dans des détails trop compliqués', coupa Teal'c.

--'Désolé, merci Teal'c, en plus simple, son corps est parcouru en permanence par des ondes électriques. Elle est même capable de maîtriser ses ondes', simplifia Sam.

--'Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez dire qu'elle possède une sorte de pouvoir', conclut Jack.

'Oui, c'est cela'.

Sur ce, ils se turent. Jack n'en revenait pas. _« Comment n'ai-je pas deviné pour sa maladie ? Comment n'ai-je pas remarquer son état enfin ses pouvoirs ? J'aurai dû m'en douter de ses capacités particulières et spéciales mais je n'ai rien vu. Maintenant que je sais, certains détails au début troublants, s'expliquent et auraient pu me mettre sur la piste comme les coups de fatigue, sa résistance et sa force »._ :

--'A-t-elle été, comment dire,….', il hésita sur le mot à employer,' étudier ? Car c'est rare ce phénomène.'

--'ce n'est pas si rare que ça, il existe d'autres personne qui ont ce problème, en faite tout le monde. Mais à des degrés différents comme quand vous vous prenez « un coup de jus ». Mais elle, elle a atteint un très haut niveau d'énergie. En effet, des scientifiques l'ont étudié d'ailleurs contre son gré, provoquant son départ vers la France, je pense. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais j'ai ma petite idée. En tout cas, j'ai étudié les relevés qu'ils avaient pris. Elle possédait à cette époque l'énergie d'une centrale nucléaire mais elle a dû évoluer aujourd'hui'.

--'En effet', siffla Jack,' mais comment cela a pu arriver ? Elle n'est pas née avec. Et de passer à « des coups de jus » à ses ondes. Ca doit être douloureux pour elle. Je hais « ses coups de jus », ça fait horriblement mal'.

--'On ne sait pas mais j'ai quelques théories', elle resta vague.

--'Le Général Prévost a peut être vu juste pour la morgue', constata Teal'c.

--'On verra', lâcha Sam.

Ils dérivèrent sur un autre sujet, ils résumèrent ce qu'il avait appris de la journée, tout en se dirigeant vers la planque.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:** **Souvenirs**

Le bus arriva sur la place du campus, il était déjà bien rempli, Bryan paya deux tickets au chauffeur et les composta. Il eu du mal ensuite à rejoindre Daniel vers l'arrière du bus à cause du monde. Une fois parvenu, ils parlèrent de l'enquête faite par Bryan, il lui expliqua où il avait trouvé toutes les informations et lui parla de toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivi. Deux heures après, une fois arrivée, ils étaient encore assis devant des tonnes de papiers et de photos. Daniel enleva ses lunettes et se pinça le nez, signe d'une grande fatigue, lasse de chercher, lasse de ne rien trouver, il alla chercher une bière:

--'Je pense que c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué pour continuer, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer'.

--'Le décalage horaire ?'

--'Oui, et non, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail en ce moment', ne mentionnant pas les problèmes avec les Oriis et des dangereuses missions.

--'Oui, vous avez peut être raison, on devrait faire une pause, moi même je manque de sommeil', ne parlant pas de ces cauchemars et allant chercher lui aussi une bière,' dites moi, où et comment avez vous rencontré Angéla ?'

--'Je ne sais pas par où commencer', songea Daniel.

--'Je pense que je l'ai rencontré avant vous', se confessa Bryan, ' je la connaissais avant cet accident, j'étais son copilote'.

--'Ah oui', content que Bryan parle en premier.

--'Quand j'ai appris que c'était une femme qui allait être mon coéquipier, vous aurez vu ma tête'.

**Flash back**

Un homme s'approcha de Bryan, cet homme venait d'avoir une petite fille, il avait décidé d'arrêter de piloter, de changer de carrière pour s'occuper de sa fille. Il serra Bryan très fort, au fil des années ils était devenus meilleurs amis:

--'On se reverra promis'

--'Promis', dit Bryan.

Que pouvait il lui dire d'autres.

Bryan devait se rendre bientôt chez le Général Mc Donald pour connaître son nouveau pilote. Il se présenta à la porte à l'heure prévue et se mit au garde à vous, attendant un ordre du Général:

--'Ah sergent, c'est vous. Repos', dit négligemment le Général,' Asseyez vous donc'.

--'Merci, mon Général'.

--'Je suppose que vous veniez pour votre camarade'.

--'Oui, mon Général'.

--'C'est bien pour lui, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on peut faire à un homme. Etes vous mariés Sergent ?'

--'Non, mon Général'.

--'Ah. Alors vous n'avez pas de femme dans votre vie, ni d'enfants'.

--'Non,' il hésita,' Puis-je poser une question, mon Général ?'.

--'Allez-y, Sergent'.

--'Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?'

--'Mais pour rien ,je fais juste la conversation. D'ailleurs, votre nouveau pilote arrive demain à 7h30 du matin, vous ne volerez pas aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous retirer', il se remit au travail.

--'D'accord, mon Général', mais Bryan ne bougea pas.

--'Vous voulez autre chose, Sergent ?', voyant que Bryan ne bougea pas.

--'Non, mon Général,….., enfin si, normalement, vous devez me donner son dossier, mon Général'.

--'Je le sais bien, mais il n'y a pas de dossier', le regardant avec ses yeux perçants.

--'Comment , je veux dire c'est un débutant, mon Général'.

--'Non, justement c'est un expert mais il n'a pas de dossier. Enfin si, en tout cas ils sont classés confidentiels'.

--'Alors vous ne savez pas qui c'est, mon Général'.

--'Si, je sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'il venait ici. Vous êtes un veinard, vous ne mesurez pas la chance que vous avez. C'est le pire et le meilleur pilote que je connaisse. Si j'étais plus jeune , j'aurai aimé voler avec ce pilote', rêva le Général.

--'Comment on peut être les deux à la fois ?'

--'Vous verrez, quand le moment sera venu, vous verrez. Dites moi, vous aimez les sensations fortes, Sergent'.

--'Oui, mon Général, Pourquoi ?

--'Pou rien', riant pour lui-même', cet après-midi, c'est moi qui vous ferez cours exceptionnellement'. C'était rare que le Général Mc Donald donna un cours à ces pilotes.

Bryan se leva et rejoignit ses potes dont faisait partit son frère:

--'Alors ?', demanda son frère.

--'Bah rien'.

--'Comment ça rien ?', questionna un de ses potes.

--'Je ne sais pas qui c'est, il arrive demain à 7h30. En tout cas, le Général en dit du bien, il semble que c'est un bon pilote et ah il nous fait cours tout à l'heure'.

--'Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?', demanda son frère.

--'Pour nous apprendre des nouvelles techniques, je pense', répondit un des potes.

--'Ou pour nous mettre au même niveau que ce pilote pour ne pas tourner au ridicule', ajouta Bryan.

Deux plus tard, une dizaines de militaires était assis dans une petite salle de classe, il y avait de larges bureaux hauts alignés devant un tableau et un écran géant d'ordinateur où il devait faire les simulations. Ils attendirent un quelconque signe dans cette salle silencieuse. Tous attendaient avec excitation. Le Général arriva accompagné de l'instructeur. Tous se levèrent au gare à vous, immobiles.

--'Repos', commença le Général et tous s'assirent.

--' Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des techniques classées "spéciales", qui sont normalement très peu utilisées car ils sont techniquement très difficiles à effectuer. Il faut connaître ses moteurs sur tous les angles ainsi que sa mécanique. Il faut savoir doser entre l'équilibre, la finesse et la rapidité. Une seule erreur, c'est la mort assurée…'. D'habitude les soldats étaient perturbés mais la présence du Général et l'intérêt de sujet attiraient toutes leurs attentions. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, ils avalaient chaque parole', nous allons commencer par le « 360° », puis « l'arrêt de la mort » et enfin « le pic du diable » ou plus connu sous le nom de "la descente en enfer"'.

Un soldat leva la main , le Général lui donna la parole:

--'Mais ces techniques sont classées interdites et dangereuses. De plus, elles sont impossible à effectuer, à gérer et ….'

--'Seuls quelques pilotes les ont réussi, je sais tout ça, Sergent', coupa le Général,' Mais demain, vous aurez un professeur qui a déjà effectué ces trois techniques et à de nombreuses reprises. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux à l'œuvre et c'est époustouflant. Il m'a donné toutes les données théoriques et mécaniques sur les moteurs. Demain, vous aurez qu'à observer. Je peux commencer, y a-t-il d'autres interventions ?'

Personne bougea, tout le monde se demandait qui c'était. Ils connaissait les noms de ces génies, créateurs de ces figures et aucun était en service, aujourd'hui, ils étaient soit en retraite, soit mort. En plus, ils n'auraient jamais divulgué leur secret. Le Général enchaîna avec des tas de chiffres et de calculs compliqués, que les soldats semblaient comprendre et parfaitement maîtriser.

Le lendemain matin, Bryan s'était levé assez tôt, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, il avait toujours rêvé de faire un « 360 » qui consistait à faire retourné un avion sur lui même au dessus d'un autre alors il serait masqué pour cet avion. Avec un simple avion, c'était facile mais avec des chasseurs pourvus des tous nouveaux moteurs et de nouvelles technologies, c'était impossible. Tout à coup, il entendit un long bruit sourd qui vibrait sur tous les murs, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une longue traînée de poussière. Il s'habilla vite fait et se précipita dehors où le Général attendait déjà sur place. La fumée était causée par une grosse moto de course qui s'approchait de la base à grande vitesse. Le Général ordonna l'ouverture de la grille:

--'La moto va beaucoup trop vite, elle ne passera jamais, la grille ne sera jamais ouverte à temps', pensa Bryan.

--'Vous vouliez parier, Sergent, la précision est son point fort et pile à l'heure', rétorqua le Général en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 7h29 et 50 secondes,' vous ferez mieux de rentrer, vous allez être en retard à votre cours'.

Bryan alors repartit à contre cœur, il continua à se retourner fréquemment pour voir le conducteur de la moto noire. La moto s'approchait dangereusement de la porte, qui était à peine entrouverte. La moto accéléra encore, la porte s'ouvrait à une vitesse remarquablement lente. Soudain, la moto franchit la porte de justesse, le pilote ne ralentissait toujours pas. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers le Général, qui lui faisait signe. Bryan entra dans les bâtiments tout en regardant à travers les fenêtres. La moto s'approchait du Général de plus en plus près et toujours pas de ralentissements. Bryan s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, il s'attendait au choc mais au dernier moment la moto freina et fit un dérapage à quelques centimètres de Général, qui n'avait pas bouger. Bryan et ses potes, qui venaient de le joindre, étaient choqués. Comment un soldat avait-il pu avoir un tel comportement avec le Général ? Le pilote et le Général se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent sans doute vers le bureau de Général. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Dans la matinée, toujours pas de nouvelle du soldat, il était le sujet de toutes les conversations. A midi, Bryan alla manger à la cantine de la base, il prit un plateau et alla rejoindre ses potes. A ce moment là, une femme rentra accompagné du Général, il était dans une conversation assez active, il semblait parler des techniques " spéciales". Ce qui attirèrent le regard, ce n'était pas le Général mais la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il était rare qu'une femme soit dans cette base à part les infirmières qui étaient généralment des vieilles. Elle attirait tout de suite les regards de tous, elle réveilla des pulsions longtemps cachées chez certains hommes. Bryan commençait à avoir des doutes. Est ce que c'était le prof ?

Dans l'après midi, le Général et encore cette jeune fille arrivèrent sur les pistes de décollages, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre de voir le Général sur les pistes d'habitude, il restait dans la tour de contrôle. De plus, la jeune fille portait sous son bras un casque noir et une tenue militaire.

--'Voici, le nouveau pilote, coéquipier de Sergent Bryan', annonça le Général, avec fierté.

--'Vous rigolez j'espère, mon Général, vous voulez plutôt dire coéquipière', dit un soldat assis au dernier rang.

--'Non, ce n'est pas une blague, je vous présente Angéla, le pilote aux trois figures "spéciales", regardez et apprenez'.

Les soldats commencèrent à protester et à se demander si le Général ne se moquait pas d'eux.

--'L'exercice commence maintenant, et pas de discussions. On va faire un exercice simple pour commencer, voici les équipes, éliminer l'ennemi à plus de 20 miles pieds en dessous vous êtes hors jeu et le tir ne compte pas. Allez, on se remue'.

Tous les pilotes souhaitèrent bonne chance à Bryan.

**Fin du flash Back**

--'Et comment c'était votre premier baptême ? Je veux dire votre premier vol avec elle', demanda Bryan.

--'Incroyable, elle nous a tous bleufé, elle a fermé le clappé à beaucoup de soldats. En faite, on a été surpris par sa connaissance en aérophysique. Elle peut faire des réglages très précis sur un avion et le rendre très dangereux. Dès le premier exercice, elle a attaqué, elle a montré que c'est elle qui commandait, elle nous a fait un « 360 », avec une facilité affolante, je n'ai rein vu venir'.

--'Oui, cela lui a permis de se faire respecter dès le début'.

--'Oui, au début, ce n'était pas gagné, heureusement qu'elle avait d'autres atouts dans la poche'.

--'Comment ça ?'.

--'Dans ce genre de base, on voit peu de femme, car nos sorties sont peu fréquentes. Alors son physique ne l'a pas avantagé. Certains soldats n'ont pas pu résister à la tentation, vous savez les pulsions'.

--'Ah, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il ne s'est passé rien de grave j'espère, enfin ,je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas été…',commença Daniel.

--'Non, non, ce n'est pas d'elle qui faut s'inquiéter, c'est de celui qui a éssayéde la séduire, il a passé deux semaines dans l'infirmerie. Elle savait déjà se défendre. Ensuite, cela a découragé beaucoup de personnes à tenter l'expérience dont moi, il ne s'est jamais passé de concret entre nous. Pourtant, certains ont continué mais tant que ce n'était pas violent, il ne se passait rien, elle gardait son calme. Je pense qu'ils jouaient à se narguer, enfin vous pouvez imaginer'.

--'Pas vraiment'.

--' Et vous alors, vous l'avez connu comment', demanda Bryan.

--'Je l'ai connu après son accident, peu après je pense. Quand elle a été transférée sur notre base, elle venait sans doute d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourra plus revoler. Elle s'occupait de la sécurité de notre base. Au début, on avait des bons rapports, je veux dire professionnellement'.

--'Oui, elle s'entend avec beaucoup de personnes et elle devient vite votre ami si vous êtes fidèle et honnête avec elle. Elle ne supporte pas les mensonges. Sinon elle accorde son attention à tout le monde, elle est patiente et privilège toujours la diplomatie avant la force'.

--'Oui, elle est beaucoup à l'écoute des gens. Mais après nos relations ont évolué, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, trop prés pour nos rang respectifs'.

--'C'est à dire ….', hésita Bryan, à cette confession,' Vous voulez dire des relations interdites par rapport à votre…'

Daniel hocha la tête.

--'Oui, beaucoup trop loin, si je me rappelle bien, c'était…', raconta Daniel.

**Flash back (première partie)**

Daniel était penché sur des photographies, représentants des signes de la langue des Anciens. Ils se penchaient dessus depuis plusieurs jours et rien n'indiquait une sorte de clef pour faire fonctionné le vaisseau. En effet, les Asgards leur avaient raconté qu'ils l'avaient trouvé sur une planète, dans un très mauvais état et qu'ils l'avaient restaurer pour l'étudier. Ne voyant aucune utilité de le garder après d'en avoir appris le maximum, ils n'étaient pas contre de sans débarrasser. Ils avaient alors décidé d'offrir ce vaisseau à O'Neill pour sa promotion. Mais ils avaient oublié de leur fournir le mode d'emploi pour apprendre à se servir de ce vaisseau. Jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient fait chou blanc, leur tentative se finissait toujours par un échec, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'ouvrir et à le faire fonctionné. Daniel s'était alors proposé pour traduire les signes situés partout sur le vaisseau. En espérant que la clef y était dissimulée. Mais, la traduction ne répondait pas aux énigmes.

Il décida alors d'aller voir du côté de Sam, qui essayait de trouver la solution à l'aide de l'informatique. Elle avait réussi à connecté un ordinateur sur le système central du vaisseau, ainsi elle avait pu recueillir des informations sur le vaisseau tel que l'énergie qu'il utilise et enfin son état: en munition, en oxygène….Elle avait essayé de l'ouvrir manuellement, c'est à dire à l'aide d'un programme ou même d'un virus pour court-circuiter le système. Elle en avait conclut d'après les données du système que la personne devait posséder un gène spécial, le gène des anciens, mais pas celui dont on avait l'habitude, pas celui qui était utilisé en Antarctique, c'était un autre jusque là inconnu.

--'Bonjour Sam, vous avez avancé dans vos recherches', demanda Daniel.

--'Non pas vraiment à par que j'ai séquencé entièrement le gène nécessaire grâce aux données de l'appareil de reconnaissance situé sur la porte près de l'ouverture du vaisseau. Ici, ce n'est pas seulement une reconnaissance digital comme ceux trouvée dans les jumpers, pour activer l'appareil, cela marche aussi par ondes, ce qui est très intéressant, car cela permettrait d'activer le vaisseau à distance, enfin une courte distance en tout cas. Je n'ai pas encore découvert quelles ondes mais ce ne va pas tardé je pense, si jamais, on arrive à trouver les longueurs d'ondes, on aurait fait un grand pas'.

--'Et on pourra l'ouvrir alors tout simplement avec des ondes, ça paraît trop simple pour les anciens. Car d'après les écritures, ce vaisseau n'est pas un simple vaisseau de voyage, c'est un croiseur de combat'.

--' Et les fichiers que j'ai réussi à prendre, vous les avez étudié'.

--'Non, mais j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, ce vaisseau serait une expérience en cours, il étudié ces capacités à combattre mais il était qu'au stade primaire'.

--'Vous croyiez qu'ils ont eu des problèmes avec ce vaisseau, d'où la difficulté à l'ouvrir'.

--'Non, je ne pense pas, les Asgards ont réussi à l'étudier', pensa Daniel.

--'Mais qui nous dit qu'ils ont réussi à l'ouvrir, j'ai tout essayé, je ne vois vraiment pas comment l'utiliser, les Anciens l'auraient pu le protéger pour éviter une autre catastrophe, les Asgards ont dit qu'il l'avait trouvé en mauvais état, ils l'ont peut être réparé mais extérieurement'.

--'Vous pensez que les ondes sont la solution'.

--'Oui, je pense, il me suffit d'établir une courbe d'échelon type et de calculer les ondes et de les essayer mais cela peut prendre du temps car on ne sait même pas si ce sont les ultrasons ou d'autres qui sont mis ici en jeu. J'aimerais, Daniel que vous me traduisiez le rapport des expériences, cela pourrait nous aider. Ah oui, j'ai oublié une nouvelle équipe de sécurité arrive dans deux heures, alors je serais occupé à leur expliquer le règlement intérieur alors je ne serait pas joignable'.

--'Ok, je vais vous traduire le rapport alors, je souhaiterai le finir pour après demain'.

--'Merci, Daniel', elle retourna vers son équipe pour relever les statistiques des niveaux des moteurs qui lui semblaient faibles.

Daniel lui retourna à ses traductions. Le lendemain matin, il alla prendre son déjeuner à la cantine, las de sa nuit, il s'était encore couché tard, il s'était même endormit sur ces feuilles.

Il prit son plateau et alla s'asseoir vers une table isolée et commença à sortir ces photos. Partout il les emmenait pour ne pas perdre du temps. Soudain, il vit arrivé Sam avec un plateau, assez pressée :

--'Il faut qu'on parle', se précipita Sam.

--'Oui, ça a l'air urgent'.

--'Oui, ça l'est. Le vaisseau a eu une réaction'.

--'Vous avez réussi, enfin à le faire marché'.

--'C'est ça le problème, c'est qu'on n'a rien fait, Daniel'.

--'Et votre théorie des ondes….'

--'Je ne l'ai pas encore mis en place'.

--'Ah d'où cela vient alors'.

--' J'ai étudié les paramètres, ce sont des ondes qui l'ont mie ne marche'.

--'Mais je croyais que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de mettre en place l'appareil des ondes et vous me dîtes…., ah vous voulez dire que cela vient de l'extérieur' ;

--'En effet, mais comment ?'.

--'Est ce que ce serait une machine ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Je ne pense pas car sinon le vaisseau aurait réagi depuis longtemps, sauf si ce sont les nouveaux arrivants qui possèdent un objet qui émet des ondes'.

--'Ce serait possible'.

--'Je ne sais pas. Nos machines auraient détecté ses ondes.'

--'Alors il reste la possibilité que ce soit une personne de la base parmi les nouveaux'.

--'C'est ce que je pensais mais qui, Daniel. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un : «Tiens, est ce que vous émettiez des ondes parfois »'.

--'Non, bien sûr, mais vous pourriez avec une quelconque machine voir si une personne émet des ondes. Dîtes moi, vous m'avez dit que l'appareil de détection marchait pour des courtes distances, le vaisseau marche-t-il encore ?'

--'Oui, il marche encore, on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Je pensai que c'était le cas, que l'appareil marchait à courte distance mais là les soldats concernés sont loin, le vaisseau ne devrait plus fonctionner'.

--'C'est un comble maintenant, on essaye de l'éteindre, quel soldat s'est rapproché le plus près ?', demanda Daniel.

--'N'importe qui, ils ne travaillaient pas, ils pouvaient se balader à loisir dans la base'.

--'Vous avez appris au moins quelques choses sur ce vaisseau'.

--'Oui beaucoup plus que c'est trois dernières semaines, on sait que du point de vue des armes, il est chargé à bloque, il n'est toujours pas ouvert mais toutes ses fonctions sont en mode éveil, on pourra sans doute avec le temps réussir à franchir les sécurités. J'ai réussi à retirer une de ses armes, nous sommes sur le point de l'étudier'.

--'Pour l'ouverture de vaisseau, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi on ne demanderai pas à chaque nouveau soldat de faire un tour de garde, chacun à leur tour. Si on a raison, la personne déclenchera une réaction du vaisseau et on saura qui c'est'.

--'Oui, pourquoi pas', finit Sam

Deux jours après, Daniel alla prendre des nouvelles de l'avancé des recherches, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Sam et frappa à la porte :

--'Entrez', Daniel entra, 'Ah, c'est vous Daniel'.

--'Oui, je passais pour prendre des nouvelles, vous avancez'.

--'Un peu, merci pour votre traduction, elle nous a beaucoup aidé'.

--'En faite, je parlais de la personne qui….', commença Daniel.

--'Ah, non, rien à l'horizon. Pourtant j'ai des sérieux doutes sur l'identité de la personne'.

--'Et vous lui avez fait faire son tour de garde vers le laboratoire'.

--'Non pas encore, mais le vaisseau s'illumine tout le temps à la même heure vers 17h30'.

--'C'est étrange, cela veut dire que la personne passe près de cet endroit tous les jours à la même heure'.

--'Oui, c'est bien cela'.

--'Et vous pensez à qui exactement', demanda Daniel.

--'Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais un des soldats doit aller à l'infirmerie tous les jours, il passe obligatoirement devant le labo. De plus, la première fois que le vaisseau s'est déclenché, nous venons à peine de passer devant. Je devais l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour lui présenter le corps médical. Mais à ce moment là, on m'a appelé d'urgence : le vaisseau s'était mis en marche sans aucune raison enfin scientifiquement. En faite, sa garde commence dans une heure, je dois y aller pour voir ce qui se passe et savoir si mes théories sont justes, je vous donnerai des nouvelles' et elle quitta son bureau laissant seul Daniel.

Le soir même, Sam s'approcha de Daniel lors du dîner :

--'Je sais qui c'est', commença Sam et elle entama son plat, apparemment elle avait très faim. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait perdu l'appétit à cause de son travail et de ses échecs qu'elle ne supportait pas.

--'Et …..', s'impatienta Daniel, voyant que Sam n'alla pas plus loin.

--'Elle se prénomme Colonel Angéla Calling, voici son dossier', elle le lui tendit, 'tout s'est passé comme prévu , elle a fait sa ronde dans le labo. A peine arrivée, le vaisseau s'est ouvert, mes collègues essayaient d'ouvrir l'appareil en contournant le boîtier de reconnaissance, quand la porte du vaisseau s'est ouverte'.

--'Vous avez pu y rentrer alors'.

--'Non hélas', elle continua à manger affamée.

--'Et pourquoi ?'

--A cause du bouclier, dont on ne savait même pas qu'il existait, c'est étonnant il ne dégage aucune trace énergétique, il est très discret et assez solide, ce n'est pas douloureux quand on le touche. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on sait maintenant la raison de la réaction du vaisseau et qu'on connaît la cause' ;

--'Comment a réagi cette Angéla ?', Daniel regarda une fois encore son dossier.

--'Je lui ai parlé', elle entama son désert avec avidité, la nourriture avait pour l'habitude d'être assez répugnante mais Sam ne faisait pas la difficile à ce moment là.

--'Et …'

--'Et bah, je l'ai convaincu de faire des tests et devinez quoi,' elle finit son assiette ne laissant aucune miette, ce qui soulageait Daniel,' elle possède le gène nécessaire. De plus, j'ai demandé les rapports médicaux effectués. Regardez Daniel, c'est vraiment étrange'. Elle lui passa une feuille.

--'je ne vois pas en quoi avoir une tumeur est étonnant'.

--'Non, regardez plus loin vers le bas de la page, les petites notes'.

--'En effet étrange', regardant le dossier avec attention,' vous avez une explication'.

--'J'en ai parlé avec elle, elle m'a dit que pendant la bataille de l'Antarctique, une lumière jaune avait envahit son avion et qu'elle avait ressentit alors une grande douleur'.

--'Vous pensez que l'arme des Anciens est la cause de son état mais d'autres personnes ont été exposées', se questionna Daniel.

--'Oui, mais aucun n'a ressentit de la douleur, de plus je me suis renseignée, son copilote n'a rien subit, d'après son témoignage, il a entendu des cris de douleur à lui déchirer le cœur. Ce sont ces mots'.

--'Vous pensez que l'arme l'a « attaqué » volontairement en modifiant son ADN parce qu'elle possède le gène'.

--'Daniel, vous pensez que ce soit possible'.

--'Avec les Anciens on peut s'attendre à tout, regardez la banques des données des Anciens qui a été transférée dans le cerveau de Jack. S'ils peuvent transférer des données pourquoi pas des pouvoirs. Mais cela n'aurait pas modifié son état, je veux dire que les effets négatifs n'ont pas lieu d'être'.

--'Et pourquoi pas', demanda Sam.

--'Pourquoi donnait des pouvoirs à une personne, si elle ne peut pas s'en servir'.

--'Souvenez vous que Jack avait failli perdre sa vie pour avoir ses données, son état se détériorait et il perdait la mémoire'.

--'Oui, en effet', avoua Daniel.

--'En tout cas, je voudrais que vous soyez là demain, j'ai expliqué à Angéla qu'il était nécessaire qu 'elle soit présent dans le labo pour nous permettre d'avancer dans nos recherches et enfin je lui ai parlé aussi de ses capacités, et du vaisseau', voyant le regard inquiet de Daniel,' bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas tout dit, j'ai dit juste l'essentiel'.

--'Et elle a accepté'.

--'Oui, bien sûr, aujourd'hui, on a beaucoup discuté et puis c'est son boulot'.

--'Ah ok, vous êtes amis maintenant'.

--'C'est vrai qu'il manque un peu de présence féminine ici'.

--'Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde l'avancé des recherches et puis, je suis assez pressé de rencontrer cette personne « spéciale »'.

--'Vous savez, elle est comme tout le monde, Daniel'.

--'Elle possède quant même le gène'.

--'Ah, vous voulez parler de ça'.

--'Vous croyez que je parlais de ses pouvoirs, non mais j'aimerai étudié son cas, avez vous fait des relevés d'énergie ou des quelconques études'.

--'Non, je pense qu'on lui a déjà beaucoup demandé mais j'ai demandé que l'on séquence sont ADN et je ferai des relevés d'énergie demain, discrètement'.

--'Ok, je vois, alors vivement demain'. Daniel se leva avec son plateau.

Le lendemain, Daniel se dirigea vers le labo du niveau 5, il passa sa carte dans le détecteur et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce labo avait une sécurité renforcée à cause de son contenu. Il se dirigea vers une longue table où était placée plusieurs machines et plusieurs ordinateurs. Des scientifiques tournaient autour avec des objets avec précaution et des gestes précis. Certains s'afféraient à résoudre des équations ou à faire des calculs complexes. Sur la droite, deux personnes se disputaient sur les résultats qui n'étaient pas pour l'un acceptable, ils se disputaient au sujet d'une marge d'erreur. Sam était assise au bout de la table, elle était occupée à étudier une sorte de drone mais il n'avait pas l'aspect habituel, au lieu d'être jaune, il était tout bleu et n'arrêtait pas de clignoter à un rythme assez lent. A côté d 'elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns à mèches blanches lui parlait. Il s'approcha de Sam en évitant les scientifiques qui travaillaient autour de la table. Mais quelque chose attira son regard à droite de la table, il y avait le vaisseau, qui prenait une place assez imposante depuis qu'il était en marche. Des lumières jaunes et bleues le parcourait et il ne faisait aucun bruit, on n'entendait presque pas les moteurs, ce qui devait être efficace pour se camoufler. C'était la première fois que Daniel le voyait en état de marche, il était fasciné, le vaisseau était métamorphosé, rien à voir au vaisseau qu'il avait étudié depuis maintenant quelques mois. Bouche bée, il fit le tour de l'engin, les inscriptions étaient maintenant bien visible, il les regarda et les effleura comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu. Arrivée à la porte, il resta devant immobile pensif, puis il avança comme attiré vers l'intérieur, mais il se heurta à un champs invisible : _« j'avais oublié le bouclier, quelle étrange sensation » _et il toucha à nouveau le bouclier. Il rapporta son attention vers la table et le drone :

--'Bonjour Sam, des nouvelles'.

--'Bonjour Daniel, oui on avance'.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Sam, bien sûr il ne comprenait rien des graphiques et des chiffres :

--'C'est quoi'.

--'Ce sont les relevés énergétique du drone, le logiciel estime des calculs complexes', répondit la jeune femme.

--'Ah, j'avais oublié, Daniel, je vous présente le Colonel Angéla Calling, Angéla, voici Daniel Jackson, notre traducteur et spécialiste des Anciens', présenta Sam,' J'ai parlé de votre capacité à Daniel'.

--'Oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, content de vous connaître, Colonel', Daniel tendit la main.

--'De même', Angéla lui serra la main.

--'Vous travaillez sur quoi ?', regardant toujours Angéla.

--'On étudie ce drone, d'après les calculs il serait beaucoup plus puissant, en plus Angéla est un génie en chimie, physique et en informatique, et elle se débrouille bien aux niveaux des calculs de matrices, je lui ai demandé de nous aider, en plus de sa présence'.

Daniel les laissa travailler, il retourna à ses occupations.

Quelques jours après au dîner, il rejoignit Sam qui était déjà installée pour manger avec Angéla, leur conversation avait l'air assez vive :

--'Puis-je me joindre à vous ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Mais bien sûr, prenez ma place, j'ai terminé et je dois aller finir mon rapport d'urgence pour le Colonel O'Neill'. Sam se leva avec son plateau.

--'Vous nous quittez déjà', dit Daniel.

--'Et oui, le devoir m'appelle', et elle partit.

--'Vous avez eu une bonne journée', entama Daniel.

--'Oui, on a découvert que les forces de Van der Walls des atomes hydrogènes sont très stables avec le Césium et le Uranium. C'est extraordinaire, cela nous donne une force de frappe de plusieurs Méga…', voyant la tête de Daniel,' vous n'êtes pas calé en science, je parie'.

--'Non'

--'je pensais que vous deviez avoir l'habitude avec le Colonel Carter, Docteur Jackson'.

--'Appelez moi Daniel'.

--'Alors parlons d'autres choses', proposa Angéla. Mais un silence profond s'installa.

--'Vous avez une idée', demanda Angéla.

--'Vous êtes militaire depuis longtemps'.

--'C'est l'autre manière de me demander mon âge', rigola Angéla,' Cela ne fait pas si longtemps, je suis rentrée dans l'armée pour mes études, il offrait des possibilités pour les jeunes étudiants et puis je voulais devenir cosmonaute'.

--'Ce n'est plus le cas, vous ne voulez plus explorer des planètes ou la Lune'.

--'Non, c'était un rêve, j'ai découvert l'aviation, je préfère voler au dessus des nuages pas plus loin, mais maintenant, je préfère garde les pieds sur Terre'.

--'Vous êtes un pilote alors', soudain intéressé.

--'Etait', insista Angéla,' Après l'accident en Antarctique, je n'ai plus revoler. L'armée pensait que j'en était plus capable à cause de vous savez quoi'.

--'C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident', compatit Daniel,' vous savez piloter quoi'.

--'N'importe quel engin du moment qu'il possède des ailes, mais c'est du passé. Et tant mieux, je ne sais pas quelle serait ma réaction, si je me retrouvais à bord d'un avion. Rien que de me souvenir de l'accident, me fait frissonnée. D'ailleurs, cela a déclenché ses secousses et mes pouvoirs.'

--'Comment ça ?'

--'J'avais un traumatisme crânien qui causait une amnésie temporelle. Pour éviter que mes souvenirs reviennent d'un seul coup et brutalement, les médecins m'avaient donné un traitement. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais à la cafétéria de la clinique, un bruit de moteur d'hélicoptère des secours passa près des fenêtres, et ce fut le déclic, je me suis rappelée de tous les détails de l'accident. Mon corps fut parcouru de secousses et de chocs électriques. J'ai faillit tuer deux hommes et une infirmière, qui essayaient de me stabiliser. Les médecins ont alors décidé de me dire la vérité : cette anomalie était restée en sommeil, elle était déjà présente avant mon arrivée en réanimation, mais avec le temps, cela s'était calmé, ils pensaient que c'était juste passager, c'est pourquoi qu'ils m'avaient pas prévenu'.

--'Ca va mieux maintenant ? je veux dire vous vous contrôler', demanda Daniel.

--'les crises de secousses non, mais les sortes de pouvoirs oui, à l'aide de nombreuses séances de yoga et puis quelques traitements dont les fameuses tisanes des Amérindiens'.

--'Pourquoi êtes vous restés dans l'armée'.

--'Je continue mes études, d'ailleurs j'essaye de rattraper les retards accumulés. Cela me semble impossible à réaliser. Mais à cause de mon contrat avec l'armée, je dois effectuer des gardes, dont ma raison ici'.

--'Il finit quand ? ce contrat ?'.

--'Bientôt. Mais j'espère pouvoir le prolonger ou peut être pas, je pense aller à Paris'.

--'A Paris ?'

--'Oui, j'y suis d'origine, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir pour l'instant, Daniel Jackson, mais assez parler de moi. A part que vous n'aimez pas la science, vous faites quoi ici et vous êtes dans l'armée depuis combien de temps. Puisque vous portez bien le blason de l'armée américaine, là', montrant l'épaule de Daniel.

--' Est-ce la manière de …'

--'Non', coupa Angéla,' juste de la curiosité, votre âge ne m'intéresse pas'.

--'Je suis archéologue et je travaille pour l'armée maintenant depuis plus de sept ans'.

--'Ouaa', siffla Angéla,' mais vous avez suivi un entraînement spécifique pour vos missions ?'

--'Non pas vraiment, c'est surtout l'habitude et j'ai appris sur le terrain'.

--'Vous savez alors manier une arme à feu alors'.

--'Oui, ça peut aller', ne mentionnant pas les nombreux ennemis qu'il avait tué.

--'Et vous étudiez quoi exactement, des momies, les homo sapiens, les indiens ou les Incas…'.

--'Un peu de tout, en faite toutes les civilisations, je m'intéresse à la société, la communication entre les peuples mais aussi leur religion, les coutumes…', content de parler de son centre d'intérêt.

Ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout. Angéla finit enfin son dessert et commença à se lever :

--'Bon je vais devoir vous laisser. Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance'.

--'Vous partez déjà', qui avait tellement parlé qu'il en était qu'au plat principale, il lui restait des pâtes froides.

--'Cela fait deux heures qu'on parle, Docteur Jackson, je dois aller me reposer sinon demain je ne pourrai pas me lever'.

--'Ah oui, déjà, le temps passe si vite', regardant sa montre,' moi aussi je dois y aller, je vous raccompagne'.

--'Je ne pense pas qu'on va dans la même direction, mais si vous voulez, on pourra rediscuter un autre jour. J'ai adoré vos théories sur les relations hiérarchiques entre le peuple égyptien et aussi celle aussi du peuple appelé les Anciens'.

_« C'est normal, elle doit se poser des questions sur ces origines, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle possède le gène des anciens. Elle a le droit d'en savoir plus. Que puis-je faire pour elle , je ne peux pas tout lui dire. En tout cas, elle n'est pas si différente de nous »,_ pensa Daniel.

--'Si vous voulez je peux vous passer de la lecture', proposa Daniel', en attendant'.

--'Je veux bien, merci, bonne nuit', puis elle partit poser son plateau.

Daniel resta songeur pendant un petit temps sur sa rencontre avec Angéla, puis il réalisa qu'il était un des derniers à sortir de la cantine. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre toujours pensif, lasse de sa journée bien remplie. Il n'oublia pas de mettre de côté les livres pour Angéla. Il prit soin de ne pas oublier d'enlever ses notes personnelles et lui donna les traductions qui restaient assez vagues sur l'histoire des Anciens. Puis, il observa des objets que Sam lui avait apporté, après sa visite au laboratoire. Il les avait posé sur le plan de travail, il se promit de les étudier dès son réveil.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait l'impression d'avoir peu dormi, en réalité, il était déjà midi et s'était rendormi sur ses études. Il n'avançait guère avancé dans ses recherches sur les fameux objets de Sam. La raison de son brutale réveil retentit, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, il alla ouvrir, c'était Angéla :

--Bonjour, Docteur Jackson'.

--'Vous pouvez m'appeler Daniel, Colonel Angéla Calling'.

--'Alors ce sera Angéla pour moi aussi, je vous ai réveillé, je suis vraiment désolée'.

--'Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il fallait que je me réveille, j'ai pris de retard'.

--'Le Colonel Carter m'a prié de vous donner ce dossier et de vous remercier'.

--'Entrez, j'ai justement des livres pour vous'.

Angéla alors s'approcha de la paillasse et regarda avec intérêt les objets. Pendant ce temps, Daniel cherchait les livres qu'il était censé avoir mis de côté, mais la pièce était dans un désordre à faire peur. Il les trouva enfin et les tendit à Angéla. A ce moment là, sa main se mit à trembler, les livres s'écrasèrent sur la paillasse. Dans un chaos, les objets se renversèrent, un objet trop prêt du bord, alla tombé pour se fracasser contre le sol. Mais une main empêcha sa chute, elle était encore tremblante, c'était la main d'Angéla :

--'Quel réflexe !', fit remarqué Daniel.

Soudain, l'objet se mit à briller, Angéla, surprise, sursauta et électrifia l'objet. Elle le lâcha immédiatement :

--'Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas..'

Mais Daniel ne l'écoutait pas, il regarda l'objet plus attentivement avec un œil nouveau, elle l'avait récupérer de justesse et l'objet clignotait là parmi les autres objets. Depuis quelques jours, il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir. Il remarqua alors des écritures qu'il n'avait pas remarqué :

--'vous l'avez activé', dit Daniel.

--'Je ne voulais pas, vraiment je suis…'.

--'Ce n'est pas grave', ajouta Daniel, il prit l'objet et le regarda attentivement, 'il n'est pas endommagé', plus à lui même qu'à Angéla, 'venez, approcher pour le regarder'.

L'objet clignotait toujours mais plus faiblement, il ressemblait à une pierre banale sans les écritures qui étaient assez minuscule, il devait être à peine voyant lorsque la pierre était « éteinte ».

--'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ferez mieux de partir'.

Le regard de Daniel se détourna de la pierre pour observer Angéla, il n'avait pas tout comprit de tout ce qui c'était passé. La crise d'Angéla avait cessé mais des flux énergétiques bleutés qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, parcouraient les mains d'Angéla. il commença seulement à s'inquiéter, elle n'allait pas bien :

--' Vous voulez que j'appelle….'.

--'Non ce n'est pas la peine , Daniel, je vais juste aller…'.

--'Vous êtes vraiment sûr, vous …'il s'interrompit, l'objet ne clignotait plus, il se demandait s'il pouvait demander à Angéla de le toucher à nouveau. Cela l'avait mis dans un tel état, qu'il hésitait,' je….., je voudrais …., en faite j'aimerai que vous le touchiez une nouvelle fois, s'il vous plaît'. Il lui tendit, Angéla recula réticente, il tenta alors de la convaincre,' écoutez, cela fait un certain moment que je travaille dessus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est et je n'avançais pas dans mes recherches en partie à cause de son inactivation. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être activé. Je ne savais même pas l'existence de ces petites inscriptions, alors je voudrais que…'.

--'Quelles inscriptions ?', Angéla détourna la conversation.

--'Vous ne les avez pas vu ! quand la pierre était allumée !'

--'Non, je …'

--'Tenez, ayez confiance, c'est juste une pierre', il lui tendit à nouveau, peu sûr d'elle, elle prit la pierre de la main de Daniel. Le contact entre les deux mains étonna Daniel, malgrés ses ondes, c'était assez agréable, il sentait même de la chaleur l'envahir. A peine les deux mains posaient sur la pierre, Daniel essaya de lire, 'Ne lâchez pas, j'essaye de lire, c'est marqué Le Transp…', puis plus rien, le noir total, il voyait toujours Angéla face à lui, elle tenait toujours la pierre avec lui. Elle brillait étrangement, lui aussi avait les mains qui brillaient à cause sans doute de leur contact. La lumière était présente partout mais il ne pouvait voir les alentours car la lumière l'aveuglait. Puis le noir, à nouveau. Il attendait que la lumière revienne, mais rien, même Angéla ne brillait plus. Il avait la mauvaise impression que cette fois-ci, la lumière ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux étourdis. D'ailleurs Angéla ne tenait plus debout, il l'a senti à côté de lui, faible, sa main féminine était presque sans vie dans la sienne. Il essayait de la soutenir dans les ténèbres, mais il l'a senti tomber. Le noir était lourd :

--'Essayons de trouver l'interrupteur, Angéla, vous pouvez vous lever', tenta Daniel.

--'Non, je suis épuisée', après un silence qui paraissait long dans la pénombre,' vous trouvez, Daniel'.

--'Non, en plus je ne reconnais pas ma chambre'.

--'Vous êtes sûr', avec une voix inquiétante,' peu importe, je dois me reposer'.

--'Non, il faut trouver la lumière, allez courage'.

--'Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour la lumière mais vous devez me promettre de…'

--'Tout ce que vous voulez, pourvu que j'ai de la lumière pour sortir d'ici'.

--'Vous n'allez pas fuir alors'.

--'Et vous voulez que j'aille où sans lumière, excusez moi c'est la situation qui me met mal à l'aise'.

Daniel vit alors des petits éclairs dispersées dans l'air enfin le vide, ils éclairaient les mains d'Angéla puis peu à peu, une boule pâle se forma et s'éleva pour éclairer l'endroit. La pièce avait l'air assez vaste et vide, a part quelques meubles qui ne pouvaient pas très bien distinguer.

--'Désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus ,je suis fatiguée, la boule va s'atténuer avec le temps. Je ne pense que je sois capable d'en faire une deuxième ou une plus puissante.

--'Oua, je ne savais pas que vous pouvez faire ça'.

--'Je vous avez dit que je pouvais les contrôler'.

--'Oui mais je n'imaginais pas vos pouvoirs comme ça. C'est extraordinaire et pratique. Où est l'objet, Angéla ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, je l'ai lâché prise avant vous, il me semble, il doit être par terre, elle chercha des yeux, toujours assise sur le sol. Daniel chercha à son tour, 'Tenez, il est là, Daniel', elle tenta de se lever mais perdit l'équilibre.

--'Restez assise, je vais le chercher mais je ne le vois pas, vous avez une bonne vue, guidez moi seulement'.

--'Bon, alors avancez, avancez encore……., stop !, maintenant tourner légèrement vers la droite, voilà parfait, avancez…….., arrêtez, il est là'.

Daniel s'accroupit et tâtonna le sol, jusqu'à qu'il heurta la pierre.

--'Là voilà'

--'Vous avez pu au moins lire les inscriptions'.

--'Oui et je sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est pourquoi, on est ici, c'est un transporteur'.

--'Alors, j'espère qu'on n'est pas loin pour qu'on nous trouve, comme une autre planète', rigola Angéla. Daniel lui ne rigolait pas, il savait que c'était possible

--'Et la clef du retour est la Pierre'.

--'Attendez cette pierre doit nous emmener dans un lieu précis, avez vous pensez à un endroit particulier pour que la Pierre nous ait envoyé à cette endroit précis et pas un autre.

--'Moi, non et vous.

--'Je ne pense pas alors que ça marche comme ça alors'.

--'Et pourquoi donc'.

--'Sinon on se serait trouver dans un cornet de glace'.

--'Quoi ?'

--'Oui, je pensais à une glace au chocolat et sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y a pas de chocolat ici encore moins un cornet', rigola Angéla.

--'Oui, c'est vrai, alors la pierre peut nous envoyer que dans un seul endroit pour lequel il est programmé'.

--'Vous pensez qu'il a été programmé, c'est un piège ?'

--'Non, ce n'est pas un piège, il a été programmé, je pense, c'était un objet qui était dans l'avion spatial'.

--'Ah, et comment on fait pour revenir alors ?'

--'Je pense qu'on pense à un endroit cette fois-ci, Angéla, tenez, on va essayé à nouveau', il lui tendit la pierre.

--'je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je vous l'ai déjà dit'.

--'Ce ne peut pas être pire qu'ici '.

--'Oui, vous avez raison, Daniel', elle ferma les yeux et prit la pierre, il ne se passa rien, elle rouvrit un œil et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, 'Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, Daniel , vous n'avez pas assez pensé ?'

--Peut être, parce que vous êtes épuisé'.

--'Voilà, maintenant c'est ma faute'.

--'Ce petit voyage a dû vous épuiser'.

--'Attendez, Daniel, vous me dîtes que je suis fatigué à cause de cette toute petite pierre'.

--'Oui, il faut bien de l'énergie pour nous transporter, je crois que l'objet s'est servi de votre énergie'.

--'Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il va falloir que je recharge les piles'.

--'Combien de temps vous faut-il pour vous « recharger » ?'

--'J'aurai dit il y a quelques jours que j'ai une puissance illimitée mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie en moi'.

--'Pourtant j'ai cru lire que …'

--'Mes séjours à l'infirmerie m'épuisent de plus en plus', coupa Angéla.

--' ? Ils vous font subir quoi ?'

--'Des tas d'examens qui ne servent à rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi, si j'ai bien compris ils me branchent à des tas de machines et de fils et veulent que je fournisse de l'énergie pour des tests. Mais j'en peux plus, ils m'en demandent trop, car leur résistance ne sont pas assez puissantes pour subir des grandes tensions, les tensions que je provoque'.

--'Alors, on attend une ou deux heures'.

--'J'espère', dit Angéla.

--' ?'

--'Ca fait plusieurs jours que je suis à plat, ce que j'ai fait là, la boule, c'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à la former, j'ai dû puiser dans mes ressources. En temps normal, j'aurai pu éclairer toute la pièce'.

--Ce n'est pas normal'.

--'Les docteurs disent que c'est normal alors que je suis débordante d'énergie normalement dans les deux sens de termes'.

--'Attendons, reposez vous Angéla. En tout cas la boule a l'air de tenir'.

--'Oui, mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour nous réchauffer', Angéla regarda la boule.

--'Moi, je trouve qu'il fait plutôt bon. Vous avez froid ?', pour seule réponse, elle frissonna, elle claquait des dents.

Il s'approcha d'elle, Angéla s'était appuyée contre le mur et il se mit à côté d'elle, il la serra pour essayer de la réchauffer. Il était mal à l'aise de cette proximité avec une femme si attirante. Alors que son contact le réchauffait, elle continuait à frissonner, ce qui l'étonnait vue la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, c'était peut être l'épuisement. Il lui avait demandé beaucoup. « _Son épuisement m'étonne à moins qu'elle nous a envoyé sur une autre planète, elle n'a peut être pas mesurer et contrôler toute sa puissance. Non elle m'a dit qu'elle l'a contrôlé. J'espère qu'elle dit vrai, qu'elle était faible. C'est quant même étrange, Sam m'avait raconté qu'elle était très puissante, je mènerai mon enquête auprès des médecins »._

Au fond de lui ,il espérait que ce contact ne cesse jamais, tellement qu'il était chaleureux et lui procurait beaucoup de bonheur. Il se demandait si elle éprouvait la même chose. Il faisait des va-et-vient sur les bras d'Angéla pour la réchauffer :

--'Vous avez brillé', parla Daniel.

--'Quoi ?'

--' Vous avez brillé'.

--'On pourrait se tutoyer puis qu'on est coincé ici pour un moment et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms'.

--'Oui, si vous voulez, enfin si tu veux, je disait que tu brillais quand on touchait tous les deux la pierre', il se rappela de son moment, c'était presque aveuglant. Il avait senti une chaleur l'envahir et une légère brise. « _La chaleur venait-elle des mains d'Angéla ou de la pierre ? et cette brise, ce vent doux qui me murmurait à l'oreille, d'où venait-il ? du mouvement ou d'Angéla ?_ ».

Angéla le sortit de sa torpeur :

--'Toi aussi, tes mains brillaient', elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers Daniel, sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Daniel. _« A-t-elle peur de croiser mon regard ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? »_

--'Oui, mais toi, tu brillait entièrement'.

--'C'est peut être la pierre', se justifia-t-elle,' et je croyais que tu regardais la pierre'.

--'Je la regardait mais après je ne voyais plus rien à cause de la lumière que tu dégageais', elle le regarda,' enfin je n'arrivais plus à lire, Angéla'.

La boule reflétait dans ses yeux, il regarda la profondeur de ses yeux, il y avait quelques choses, puis elle rompit le contact visuel. _« Dans ses yeux, j'ai cru voir, peu importe. Et si c'était un ancien mais non que je suis stupide, on l'aurai détecté et puis elle ne sait rien à propos d'eux. A moins que… non ce n'est pas possible, on lui aurait effacé la mémoire comme une punition, il faut que j'en parle à Sam dès que je serai sorti d'ici. »_

--'J'ai l'impression que notre lumière faiblit', Angéla changea de conversation.

--' Oui, un peu, c'est pratique vos pouvoirs'.

--'C'est surtout dangereux. Voilà où ça nous emmène', répondit Angéla.

--'Moi, j'aime bien cette endroit, en tête à tête avec une femme. Il fait bon et c'est calme'.

--'Vous rigolez ! Il fait froid et en plus c'est trop calme, je me sens vraiment pas bien ici'.

--'Ah oui et dans quel endroit tu te sens pas bien ?'

--'Où il fait chaud, où il y a beaucoup d'eau et les avions'.

--'Alors pour l'eau je comprend vu votre pouvoir mais le chaud, je ne vois pas'.

--'Je ne supporte pas la chaleur et le soleil m'éblouit. Mes pouvoirs sont plus voyants, j'ai les bouts de cheveux qui brillent comme vous aimez si bien dire et mes doigts, c'est horrible, c'est la même chose.

--'Et pour les avions, tu n'es pas pilote ?'

--'J'étais'

--'Ah oui, c'est vrai'.

--'Je préfère que ça soit moi qui pilote, je ne monte pas dans un avion si je ne pilote pas et puis, vu mes problèmes, je les évite'.

Daniel regarda autour de lui :

--'Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. On pourrait visiter'. Il se leva et prit un morceau de fer. Il s'approcha de la lumière.

--'Ne faites pas ça !', mais Angéla avait réagi trop tard, il toucha la boule avec le fer et fut projeter contre le mur. La boule avait rétrécit de moitié.' Tu vas bien, Daniel'.

--'Oui, ça va. Mince elle a diminué de volume'.

--'Ce n'est pas tout à fait une lumière, c'est encore de l'électricité, restes assis'.

--'T'aurais pu me prévenir. Oh ! tu es toute frissonnante, tiens prend mon manteau'. Il l'enleva et le posa sur les épaules d'Angéla, laissant voir ses muscles, qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux d'Angéla.

--'Ne bouges pas, tu as peut être quelque chose de casser', continua Angéla.

--'C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien'.

--'Je n'ai pas pris mon traitement', dit Angéla. Daniel se plaça à nouveau prés d'elle mais la prit dans ces bras.

--'Reposes toi, Angéla, il faut que tu nous sorte de là pour aller à l'infirmerie'.

--'Je sais…'

Daniel regarda affolé Angéla, il inspecta sa respiration en posant une main sur l'abdomen d'Angéla. Il savait que ce geste était déplacé mais il voulait savoir pour se rassurer. _« Elle s'est juste endormie » _C'était un sommeil perturbé, Daniel essayait de la rassurer. Mais lui aussi, il était inquiet, il ne savait pas où il était. Son seul espoir était ce corps étendu dans ces bras. Le sommeil commença à le gagner. Mais Angéla fut parcourut de frisson, ce qui le réveilla, elle devait faire des cauchemars, elle bougea, ces mains cherchaient quelques choses sur le sol. Daniel lui prit les mains. Tout à coup, elle sursauta et cria : _« NONNNN »,_ un flux énergétique sortit de son corps, alimentant la boule et Angéla éclaira la pièce sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle essayait de chasser de sa tête ces mauvaises images, elle était paniquée et furieuse. Daniel était stupéfait par la pièce, c'était une assez vaste salle assez lumineuse car ce n'était plus Angéla qui l'éclairait mais la pièce elle même. Il y avait des tas de machines et de tableaux de bord. Daniel regarda Angéla, paniquée :

--'Angéla calme toi, je sais où on est, on est…'.

Soudain le noir total.

**End du chapitre  
JOYEUX NOÊL A TOUS LE MONDE**


	8. Chapter 8

Dsl pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes de pc, d'internet et de rédactions vue la longueur du chapitre et donc long à corriger. J'espère que je me suis rattrapée sur ce long chapitre.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant l'histoire, car je n'est pas de nouvelles de mes chers lecteurs. Dites moi si l'histoire vous plaît SVP, j'ai besoin de vos avis alors lacher vos coms

**Chapitre 8: Souvenirs (deuxième partie)**

**Flash back ( deuxième partie)**

Soudain le noir total. Seule la boule flottait encore à mi-hauteur et éclairait le corps inconscient d'Angéla. Daniel eut du mal à sortir de sa torpeur, puis il se précipita vers le corps inanimé :elle était brûlante. Cette manifestation l'avait vidé de son énergie, elle était si vulnérable. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et se posa contre le mur. Puis il prit la décision d'aller explorer les environs à l'aveuglette. Alors, il se dirigea avec prudence, à tâtons. Il longea le mieux qu'il put les murs. Tout à coup sans prévenir, il n'y avait plus de murs, Daniel trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il se retrouva dans ce qu'il semblait être une autre pièce. Toujours à tâtons, il chercha un appui, un mur, mais son genou se heurta contre un solide. Il se baissa alors pour toucher ce qu'il le bloquait, ce n'était qu'un lit. Il se leva brusquement et se cogna la tête. _"Le plafond ne pouvait pas être aussi bas "_ , c'était un lit superposé. Il se trouvait dans une chambre. Il jura en se frottant le sommet de son crâne, en sortant de la pièce. Il prit soin de compter le nombre de pas pour se rappeler de la direction à prendre pour revenir. Il réussit à rejoindre Angéla sans encombre, le corps de la jeune femme semblait de plus en plus chaud, la fièvre montait. Il s'approcha de la boule pour regarder l'heure, il était 23 heures passées. Elle n'avait pas eu son traitement aujourd'hui, elle devait être en manque. Il lui dit des mots pour la rassurer et essaya de soulever son corps inanimé, avec difficulté il l'emmena vers le lit tout en se concentrant pour compter les pas. Malheureusement, s'ils s'éloignaient, il n'y aurait plus de lumière. Contre toute attente, la boule d'énergie les suivit, enfin suivit Angéla _" elle doit être connecté à Angéla, continue-t-elle à l'alimenter"_ pensa-t-il. Mais la lumière, comme elle l'avait prédit, continuait à diminuer d'intensité et de taille. Il finit par arriver et l'installa sur le lit d'en bas. La lumière éclaira la pièce, Daniel put alors apercevoir d'autres lits. Il alla se reposer sur le lit juste en face de celui d'Angéla. Il s'endormit tout de suite. Un sommeil tranquille l'envahit. Soudain, quelque chose l'effleura, il chercha d'où cela venait, il parcourait des yeux le paysage de son rêve, rien. Un frisson le parcourut, il ouvrit un œil et regarda la pièce. Il était encore dans cette pièce, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il regarda l'heure, la montre marquait 3 heures alors que la lumière avait pratiquement disparut. Il soupira et se leva. Apeuré, il chercha Angéla, il l'avait oublié.

--'Bonjour,' Angéla était assise et le regardait, elle s'excusa,' Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu me cherchais ?'

Daniel fut surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu car la lumière n'éclairait plus rien:

--'Euh …', ne sachant pas quoi répondre,' bonjour'.

--'Je voulais juste prendre la pierre pour la regarder et pour réessayer de l'activer', continua Angéla sans écouter la réponse de Daniel.

--'Bien dormi'

--'Oui enfin jusqu'à que je réalise. Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai senti le lit douillé sous mon corps, j'ai pensé que j'avais rêvé en faite que j'avais fait un cauchemar, mais je suis vite revenue à la réalité'.

--'Moi aussi j'ai cru pendant quelque seconde que…enfin voilà..', Daniel hésité,' et j'ai vu la boule et tout ça et je me suis souvenu de tout de la pierre, de tes étranges pouvoirs, de l'explosion ….enfin tout', montrant la pièce,' tu as encore froid ?' demanda-t-il changeant de conversation mal à l'aise.

--'Moins, j'ai juste besoin de ma dose de médicaments. Mais je pense que je vais m'y habituer à ne pas en avoir, enfin j'espère. Tu as parlé d'explosion, que veux tu dire ?'

--'Ton sommeil était agité et …'

--'Je …c'était juste un cauchemar', coupa-t-elle.

--'Et la pièce s'est allumée, je veux dire c'est comme si on avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur'.

--'Je ne comprend pas, tu dis que c'est moi qui a ..'

--'Oui, mais…'

--'C'est impossible, je suis très faible et comment j'aurai pu le faire, comment j'aurai pu réunir une telle énergie ?'.

--' La panique, la peur la colère, je ne sais pas …'

--'La peur?'

--'Tu faisait un cauchemar, je te rappelle', Daniel se rassit sur son lit, il prit ses lunettes et se pinça le nez, il devait réfléchir.

--'Ou peut être, que tu as juste été le fil conducteur. Tu as juste déclenché un quelconque mécanisme et ensuite la pièce s'est allumée d'elle même avec sa propre source d'énergie, comme une reconnaissance digitale ou optique', expliqua Daniel', il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer'.

--'Comment est ce possible ?' Angéla n'était pas rassurée.

--' Le gène des Anciens'.

--'Je ne comprends pas, Daniel'.

--'Quand la pièce s'est éclairée, j'ai vu où on était, Angéla on est dans le vaisseau'.

--'Dans le vaisseau ?', elle se leva du lit,' on est coincé dans le vaisseau'.

--'Oui mais j'en suis sûre que Sam va nous sortir de là'.

--'On est dans le vaisseau que vous n'arrivez pas à ouvrir, Daniel'.

--'Oui, en effet…, oui alors on est coincé', elle lui avait enlevé tout espoir de s'en sortir.

--'Comment on a pu y rentrer alors ?'.

--'La pierre'

--'Je vois' elle était toute pâle.

--'Elle nous sert à nous téléporter d'un endroit quelconque dans l'avion'.

--'Et le contraire, cela marche'.

--'Je ne sais pas'.

--'Ce que je sais moi c'est que je ne voulais pas toucher ce maudit caillou', s'énerva-t-elle, elle retourna s'asseoir,' Je n'y étais pas loin hier'.

--'Je ne comprend pas', surpris des changements brutaux d'humeurs d'Angéla.

--'Oui quand je disais que je n'aimais pas cette endroit, on est bien dans un avion', plaisanta Angéla.

--'En effet, je me rappelle. En tout cas, content de te voir à nouveau en bon état'.

--'Ne parlez pas trop vite , je pourrai faire une autre crise, je ne suis jamais restée aussi longtemps sans mes médicaments'.

--'Ce sera la surprise', Daniel essaya de détendre la situation,' dis moi, es tu liée à notre lumière ?', montrant de la tête la boule qui flottait toujours faiblement.

Angéla semblait chercher ces mots avec soin, peut être qu'elle ne comprenait pas le véritable sens de la question:

--'Non, je ne l'alimente plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir'

--'Alors pourquoi elle t'a suivit quand je t'ai déplacé ?'

Elle réfléchissait encore:

--'Elle est censé éclairer les voyageurs perdus', voyant l'air étonné de Daniel,' je rigole, je ne sais pas, peut être inconsciemment j'ai besoin de cette lumière et je l'attire'.

--'Peut être, la deuxième proposition me plaît mieux que la première', plaisanta Daniel.

--'En tout cas elle va bientôt disparaître, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes'.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils furent plonger dans la pénombre totale.

--'Daniel t'es là ?', Angéla brisa le silence.

--'Oui, je suis là, où tu veux que j'aille ?'

--'Oui c'est vrai, je refais une boule'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Alors une petite mais cela ne va pas…., non rien, vas-y.'

Angéla se leva et se concentra. Le vent se leva, un flux d'énergie se concentra dans sa paume de main pour former des étincelles en une chose difforme qui s'éleva.

--'Elle est moins belle que toute à l'heure,…' la tête d'Angéla lui tourna', ouah, je crois que …, je ferai mieux de me rasseoir'.

--'Tu fais une rechute?, je m'en doutais mais je n'ai pas osé te demander,' Daniel se leva.

--'C'est mieux que tu ne le sache pas, je veux dire , tu dois savoir le moins possible

--'je crois que j'en sais assez', Daniel alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

--'Daniel'

--'Oui'

--'On va rester longtemps ici'

--'Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai savoir une chose'

--'Vas-y si c'est trop personnel je ne te répondrai pas sinon je serai obligée de te tuer', rigola Angéla.

--'Bah je prend le risque, je tente, ta crise, elle sera plus forte?'

--'Oui mais je suis habituée' Et elle se mit à trembler.

--'Bon ce n'était pas ma vrai question, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais y répondre'.

--'Bon, vas-y, poses ta vraie question'

--'Depuis quand tu as ces crises et ces, comment dire, ces capacités ?. Je veux dire ces pouvoirs'.

--'C'est drôle que tu appelles ça "pouvoirs", moi je dirai plutôt une anomalie', elle prit sont temps pour lui répondre comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire ou les mots exacts pour lui répondre,' je crois que c'est cette lumière aveuglante, lors de l'exercice de combat en Antarctique, qui a modifiée quelques choses dans mon organisme'.

--'C'est ce que tu penses'.

--'Oui, avant, j'étais tout à fait normale, enfin aucune manifestation en tout cas', elle se perdit dans ses pensées et frémit de tremblements.

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Son cœur battait au même rythme que celui de la jeune femme, dans ses bras. Angéla calla sa tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de Daniel, il pouvait alors lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle tenait toujours très fort la pierre.

--'Tu peux me la donner, si tu veux', Daniel montrant la pierre.

--'Non, je préfère la garder au cas où'. Des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, elle souffrait. Lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire à part la regarder, la soutenir. Puis, tout se passa très vite, il rapprocha sa tête à celle d'Angéla alors que leurs lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement. Il l'embrassa et la chaleur prit possession de son corps. Il prit possession plus rigoureusement des lèvres d'Angéla, il la sentit se détendre. Elle laissa son esprit s'emporter pour s'emplir de sa force restante, la pierre s'alluma et ce fut le noir total. Pas un seul instant, il ne quitta ses lèvres si douces. A présent, il sentit son énergie le quitter peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'énergie envahissait le corps d'Angéla . Enfin il retrouva des couleurs du paysage qu'il connaissait, ceux de sa chambre. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans sa chambre, à côté de lui, gisait le corps d'Angéla. Il venait de lui donner leur premier baiser. Il se sentait épuiser.

**Fin de flash back**

--'Notre relation a duré plusieurs mois. Tout allait bien', continua Daniel.

--'Qu'est ce qui c'est passé alors ?'

--'Vers la fin, on se voyait moins, moi je travaillais sur mes dossiers et des recherches et elle, était occupée par ses gardes et par ses petits tours à l'infirmerie'.

--'Et votre relation n'a pas survécut', finit Bryan.

--'Non, on y arrivait plus à lier les deux, le travail et notre relation'.

--'Qui a fait le premier pas ?

--'Quoi??'

--'Pour rompre', s'expliqua Bryan.

--'Moi'

--'Ah,…., et elle a réagit comment'

--'Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout a été si rapide'.

--"Et quelle en est la cause ?, je veux dire quel est le déclencheur de cette rupture à part le travail ?, bien sûre si ce n'est pas indiscret'.

--'Un jour, elle est devenue folle, elle a envoyé cinq hommes en urgence. C'était vraiment horrible, elle était furieuse, elle a fait des dégâts importants comme un cyclone aurait fait, à ce moment là, j'ai eu peur d'elle'.

--'En effet, c'est effrayant mais pourquoi elle…?'

--'Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être une pulsion'.

--'Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de tuer une personne sans raison', dit Bryan.

--'Moi aussi , je le pensais et pourtant…', ajouta Daniel.

--'Il a dû se passer quelque chose ou autres', essaya de comprendre Bryan.

--'Non rien, enfin d'après les médecins'.

--' Elle a fait quoi après ce meurt…., cette accident', demanda Bryan.

--'Elle a demandé une autorisation de sortie pour aller voir un de ses médecins de famille, qui lui ont donné un nouveau traitement, elle allait mieux, elle était moins fatiguée et puis nos relations se sont dégradées. Elle n'a pas renouvelé son contrat et elle est partit sans prévenir, en nous laissant en plan sur notre projet'.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, ils se plongeaient tous les deux dans des inquiétudes et dans les abîmes des pensées et des doutes.

Pendant de temps là, le silence envahit la voiture à destination de la planque. Sam n'écoutait plus la conversation entre Teal'c et le conducteur, Jack. Elle regardait le paysage défilé de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. C'était un paysage triste plongé dans l'obscurité causé par les nuages gris et de la pluie qui coulait sur la vitre. Elle pensa à leur mission, puis elle plongea dans ces souvenirs alors que les voix de ces camarades s'éloignaient:

**Flash back**

Sam quitta son laboratoire pour rejoindre les nouvelles recrues au nombre de 15, elle était épuisée de ces journées. Cette rencontre lui faisait une petite pause. Elle se dirigea en dehors de la base où le point de rendez-vous avait été fixé, elle avait lu les dossiers de chacun , tous connaissaient le SGC sauf trois soldats : deux étaient envoyés dans cette base parce qu'ils avaient désobéi à un ordre direct à un supérieur en Afghanistan et un à cause d'un accident dramatique. Un camion se dirigea vers elle, soulevant de la poussière. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, puis des soldats descendirent avec des sacs pour se mettre en rang devant le colonel Carter. Un Général se dirigea vers elle, elle le reconnut grâce à son blason. Plus il s'approchait, plus il avait un air familier: c'état le Général O'Neill, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnut, car de la fatigue marquait son visage, il avait l'air à ce moment assez âgé. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et il lui donna un dossier:

--'Bonjour Colonel Carter, c'est un dossier de l'un des soldats, je ne sais pas de qui mais c'est Hammond qui m'a demandé de te le transférer en main propre. Ce soldat doit être suivi par un médecin et il faut garder un œil, même les deux sur lui'. Puis il s'en alla sans rien rajouter, il ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur des adieux qui n'en étaient pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui en dise plus comme comment il allait, ou qu'est ce qui se passait à la base. Sam se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, elle leurs expliqua le règlement habituel et insista sur la confidentialité, il ne devait avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Puis elle les emmena vers leurs chambres respectives, leurs montra l'armurerie ainsi que l'infirmerie, la cantine et autres endroits de loisirs et enfin la tour de contrôle où ils devaient rendre leurs rapports et allaient chercher la mission journalière.

--'Vous irez chercher votre mission dès demain, vous aurez un secteur à surveiller, je crois que je vous ai tout dit, je n'ai pas oublié les horaires, l'extinction des feux et les pauses, j'ai tout dit, vous pouvez disposer'. Sam se dirigea alors vers son bureau, elle avait besoin d'une brève pause, elle ouvrit enfin le dossier d'une femme, elle était malade, les symptômes la troublaient, ce qui l'étonna surtout c'était les rapports médicaux et les vagues diagnostics. _« Je_

_doit la rencontrer pour lui dire les horaires des rendez-vous journaliers et présentait à comment elle s'appelle déjà, Angéla, aux médecins ». _Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu la réponse, elle fut surprise, elle n'était plus la jeune femme radieuse de la photo, ces cheveux avaient des mèches blanches et son visage était usé par la fatigue. _« Elle a du endurer beaucoup de souffrances », pensa-t-elle :_

--'Angéla c'est bien cela '

--'Oui, c'est bien moi, Colonel'

--'Veuillez me suivre, j'ai appris qu'il vous était nécessaire de voir un médecin régulièrement et j'aimerai vous présenter le corps médical maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas'.

--'Non, bien sûr, cela me fera une petite visite'. Angéla suivit Sam dans les couloirs. Au début, ils ne parlèrent guère puis :

--'Que vous est-il arrivé ?', demanda Sam.

--'Je suis malade depuis un exercice de routine dans l'Antarctique, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé, enfin, je veux dire je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous tirait dessus, mon Colonel', répondit Angéla.

--'Appelez moi Sam, continuez '.

--'Mon chasseur a été plusieurs fois touché, je devais protéger un énorme avion, j'ai tenu le plus longtemps possible puis je me suis crashée avec mon copilote'.

--'Il ne s'est rien passé d'autres, je veux dire rien d'inhabituel, enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas de me raconter, je ne veux pas réveiller ses souvenirs sombres et douloureux, Angéla'.

--'Non, rien. Enfin peut être cette lumière aveuglante, j'était en difficulté avec le chasseur, il plongeait vers le sol à grande vitesse, mais je tenais bon, puis cette lumière apparut, j'ai ressenti une grande souffrance me traverser le corps comme un déchirement, plus grande que celle que j'éprouvé en résistant aux ondes électriques de l'avion'.

--'La lumière. Quelles ondes électriques ?'.

--'L'avion a percuté deux missiles enfin je crois que c'était des missiles et le tableau de bord ne répondait plus, il devait avoir une surchauffe ou un court-circuit, les moteurs étaient très faibles, l'avion en était parcourut. Pour la lumière, elle était partout dans le chasseur, la situation a empiré après car je n'avait plus de force, j'avais de plus en plus du mal à contrôler, j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts, si je me rappelle bien l'avion est resté lumineux assez longtemps'.

--'Etrange'

--'Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange, mon Colonel ?, euh Sam'.

--'Rien'.

Sam se promit de se souvenir de demander les rapports médicaux des médecins pour les étudier, quelque chose la troublait . Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent toujours vers l'infirmerie, elles passèrent prés du laboratoire de Sam, où était entreposé le vaisseau :

--'C'est ici que je travaille, c'est mon laboratoire', passant devant la porte fermée.

--'Vous y fêtes quoi ?'.

--'On étudie des nouvelles technologies telles que les nouveaux chasseurs ou de nouvelles armes', sachant qu'elle pourrait bien découvrir la vérité un jour lors d'une garde aux laboratoires.

--'C'est vrai, les chasseurs sont opérationnels ? On peut les essayer ?'

--'Non, ils le sont de loin', riant en voyant le visage joyeux d'Angéla, se rappelant de la même joie que Jack avait quand elle découvrait une nouvelle technologie, de préférence une arme. Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle ne réussissait pas à l'ouvrir, ce qui était frustrant, aucune technologie n'avait des secrets pour elle.

--'Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, je vais vous présenter….'.

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car les hauts parleurs annoncèrent :

_« le Colonel Carter est demandé aux laboratoires du niveau 5 porte 51, c'est une urgente »_

--'Désolez le devoir m'appelle, je dois y aller', elle écrivit un mot et se tourna vers le Sergent devant la porte en lui tendant le bout de papier,' tenez, donnez ce mot au docteur Olaf et emmenez ce soldat auprès de lui'. Et elle partit en se promettant d'étudier le cas d'Angéla.

**Fin de Flash back**

C'était sa première rencontre avec Angéla. D'ailleurs, elle avait complètement oublié d'étudier les effets des drones sur le corps humain à une exposition très proche, pendant la bataille de l'Antarctique. L'état de santé d'Angéla lui était complètement sortit de son esprit. Elle sortit de ces rêveries:

--'Dites moi, Jack, comment avez vous connu Angéla ?

--'On devait faire équipe car on avait un problème au niveau de nos frontières avec l'Azerbaïdjan pour aller récupéré un chimiste russe, qui avait été kidnappé prés de nos frontières à cause d'une importante découverte. Mon gouvernement m'avait donné l'ordre de l'éliminé et son gouvernement de l'avoir vivant pour récupérer sa découvertes et des informations de ce pays. Nous l'emmenions en sécurité , j'avais l'intention de le tuer derrière le dos d'Angéla. Mais elle l'a su, je ne sais pas comment. Alors elle a fait une diversion, elle a fait explosé ma belle voiture qui était censée nous emmener à l'aéroport le plus proche. En quelques secondes, elle avait disparu avec une voiture et le scientifique. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, la Russie lui avait demandé de m'aider alors ils n'ont rien fait de peur que l'alliance des deux pays soit rompus. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Je ne la déteste pas, je pense que j'ai bien mérité ces mauvais coups, je ne veux pas être son ennemi, d'ailleurs qui le voudrait, mais je préfère garder mes distances quant même'.

--'Vous vous êtes revus après son accident'.

--'Oui, terrible comme accident, pendant un exercice de routine d'après ce que l'on ma dit'.

--'Oui c'est dommage', ajouta Sam, presque en chuchotant.

--'C'était en Irak, elle changeait d'humeur tout le temps, elle était incontrôlable. Je ne la comprenait pas, je ne sais pas si c'était la chaleur vue qu'on était en Irak ou ses hormones mais je n'arrivais pas à la suivre. Je ne la reconnaissait pas'.

--'Comment ça?', demanda Teal'c jusque là silencieux.

Surpris, Jack comme s'il voyait Teal'c pour la première fois, expliqua:

--'Ses sautes d'humeurs, puis sa manière de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans un plan sans stratégie, enfin son insouciance à la douleur dans certain moment', voyant l'air étonné de Sam, il continua', oui, elle a reçu deux balles dans le thorax et elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée jusqu'à ce que les otages soient en sécurité. Je ne sais même pas si elle avait remarqué qu'elle était blessée'.

--'Certains soldats ne se soucient pas de la douleur tant que leur mission ne prenne pas fin, jusqu'à mourir, c'est courant comme attitude', commenta Teal'c.

--'Oui, peut être mais pas à ce point là, ce n'était pas humain son comportement. J'ai même étudié le dossier des kidnappeurs en détails pour comprendre. Au cas où, c'était une vengeance . Mais rien aucune motivation pouvait la pousser à faire ce geste si ce n'est de sauver les otages'.

Le moteur de la voiture était le seul bruit à présent, personne ne voulait entamer une autre conversation. La pluie continuait à tomber avec plus d'ardeur sur les vitres de la voiture.

Dans une autre voiture:

--'Quel temps de chien!', jura Mitchell

--' c'est pourquoi je roule doucement', voyant l'impatience de Mitchell, John était à l'affût aux moindres écarts des autres voitures et aux piétons qui traversaient n'importe où.

--'Oui, je sais. Cela ne devrait pas exister'

--'De quoi ?, sans quitter les yeux, la route.

--'Cette pluie, il avait annoncé du beau temps'

--'Ils peuvent se tromper'

--'Oui, mais l'indice était cinq sur cinq, c'était sûr que le soleil pointerait son nez. Et voilà ce qu'on a'.

--'Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre à la météo, pas à moi, je n'y peux rien. T'a raison ce n'est pas "normal"'.

--'Que veux tu dire ?', Mitchell pensa tout de suite à des théories que pourrait sortir Sam.

--'Le changement climatique'

--'Ah', sortant de ses rêveries.

La pluie mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de Mitchell, de plus il avait faim. Le ventre creux, il se laissa bercer par le tambourinement des gouttes sur les vitres et songea. Il essaya de se souvenir de quelques détails de ses discussions avec Angéla. Mais c'était une période tellement douloureuse que la seule mention, entraînait une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps: son crash lors de l'attaque d'Anubis, son hospitalisation et l'incertitude des médecins sur son état. En effet, le pronostic n'était pas terrible: ils ne savaient même pas si un jour, il pourrait remarcher, un souvenir douloureux. Il se voyait encore dans un fauteuil, immobile, incapable de poser un pied sur le sol. Il avait peur de devenir comme son père: un handicapé. Ce souvenir de son père, assis sur un lit amputé des deux jambes, l'avait encouragé à se battre pour remarcher. Il se rappela qu'au début, ces efforts étaient vains, il ne progressait pas. Il s'était même renfermé. Et puis un jour, des visites inattendues et des surprises le réveillèrent.

**Flash back**

Mitchell, venait de recevoir des visites de Sam et du Général O'Neill pour des félicitations et des louanges pour son comportement exemplaire lors de la Bataille. Ils avaient dû abréger leur visite. En effet, pendant que Sam le félicitait, une sonnette d'alarme, suivie immédiatement d'une ruée de médecins sur le lit voisin de Mitchell, retentit. Un médecin avait demandé aux visiteurs de quitter la chambre : le malade concerné était enfin sorti du coma d'après ce qu'avait pu entendre Mitchell de son lit. Il ne connaissait pas son voisin, depuis que lui même était réveillé, il ne l'avait jamais vu réveiller, ni même vue tout court. Car le patient était dans un sale état, il était enroulé dans des tas de bandelettes dont on ne distinguait même pas les yeux et puis des tubes sortaient de partout. Les médecins s'excitaient autour du lit, apparemment ils étaient satisfaits du pronostic. Puis, le calme, la chambre se vida aussi vite qu'elle s'était remplit. Mitchell se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers en écoutant les encouragements de l'infirmière qui changeait les perfusions. C'était la seule distraction de sa journée: le réveil de son voisin.

Une semaine plus tard, le malade commença à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui étonna beaucoup de médecins. Mitchell réussit à entendre seulement que c'était un miracle que l'électroencéphalogramme soit normal alors qu'auparavant, quelques semaines avant, l'activité électrique du cerveau était quasiment nulle. La personne n'aurait pas dû se réveiller. Mitchell avait demandé des nouvelles à son médecin.

--'Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, avec mon voisin, comment va-t-il?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Le patient est réveillé, il peut même respirer sans assistance respiratoire. On n'y croyait plus, vu son état'

--'Mais, il est tiré d'affaire, docteur, elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?', l'idée d'avoir un voisin enfin "actif", le réjouissait.

--'Rien est sûr mais on a fait un grand pas aujourd'hui'

--'Dites moi, cette homme était aussi en Antarctique?'

--'Oui, cette femme y était, Mitchell s'est une femme'

--'Une femme!!!', Mitchell se mit en position assis pour que le médecin puisse examiner son cœur.

--'Je sais bien que les bandages la cachent mais je vous assure que c'est une femme. Je suis désolé mais nous n'avions plus de lit dans cette section alors je l'ai mise ici. Elle ne pouvais pas vous déranger'

--'Oui, aucun risque, mais maintenant…'

--'Si elle vous dérange, je peux la déplacer, elle n'est plus classée "grands malades"' , le médecin examina les yeux de Mitchell.

--'Non, non, laissez'

--'Où en êtes vous dans vos exercice, Mitchell?

--'Toujours classer dans les "grands malades, docteur'

--'Je ne voulais pas vous …'

--'Ce n'est rien, je suis au point mort'

--'Ah,….' Le médecin cherchait ses mots,' cela va finir par venir, Mitchell, j'ai confiance. En tout cas tout va bien'.

--'Merci, c'est sur qu'à côté de ma voisine je suis en pleine forme', regardant sa voisine qui s'était rendormie.

--'Bon, je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin…'

--'Je vous bipe', coupa Mitchell en montrant un boîtier.

Une semaine plus tard, Mitchell était dans la salle de rééducation toujours au même point:

--'On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, docteur'

--'Non, on n'a pas fini nos exercices'

--'Je n'y arrive pas et je suis épuisé. Ramenez moi'

L'infirmière voyant l'air sûr de Mitchell, l'aida à se remettre dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle le raccompagna dans sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre sur son lit:

--'Ce n'est pas sérieux de ne pas faire ces exercices jusqu'au bout, Mitchell'

--'Pourquoi vous voulez tellement que je fasse ces exercices, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne remarcherai jamais', répondit sèchement Mitchell.

--'Alors vous baissez les bras', dit une voix, soudain.

Mitchell se tourna vers son interlocuteur, c'était une jeune femme dans un fauteuil roulant avec l'un de ses amis, devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs et des pansements un peu partout sur le visage. Elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre mais on pouvait imaginer de nombreux pansements. Ses mains étaient bandées.

--'Qui êtes vous pour vous mêler de mes affaires ? Mon médecin ?', rétorqua Mitchell toujours dans sa mauvaise humeur.

--'Non, je ne suis pas ton médecin,' elle fit signe à son ami de les laisser, son ami l'embrassa sur le front,' et heureusement d'ailleurs pour vous. J'en aurai profiter pour vous tuer pour que vous cessiez vos railleries'.

--' Ah vous êtes de retour, Angéla, venez je vais vous aider', proposa l'infirmière.

--'Ah mais on ne s'est pas encore présenté pourtant on dort dans la même chambre depuis des semaines. Je suis Angéla, votre voisine de lit. Et je vous dit tout de suite, je ne veux pas vous entendre railler tout la journée sinon je vous tue. Je ne supporte pas les voisins railleurs'.

--'Oh laisser le bouder, il est grognon mais pas méchant', ajouta l'infirmière entrant dans le jeu d'Angéla, puis elle les laissa.

--'Désolé, je ne savais pas qui vous était. Je me présente, je suis Cameron Mitchell. Je vous n'avez pas reconnu à cause des …', il montra ses bandages.

--'Oui je m'en doute, vous n'avez pas répondu'

--'Et quelle est la question?'

--'Vous allez baisser les bras', voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua,' on va faire un marché, si tu fais des efforts et des progrès pour remarcher, j'en ferai autant. Je veux que tous les deux, on s'en sorte. Peut être que vous avez besoin d'aide, je veux bien vous aider'

--'Euh, je…'

Et quelqu'un entra, c'était le médecin:

--'Alors comment vont " mes grands malades préférés" ?'

--'Bien', mentirent tous les deux.

--'Je vois que vous êtes revenus en pleine forme, Angéla ?', il prit le dossier et l'étudia,' tout m'a l'air d'aller, je suis épaté de la rapidité de votre guérison, c'est incroyable. A vous', il changea de dossier,' là aussi tout va bien. Angéla vous allait commencer votre rééducation et vous avez des séances avec le kiné aussi. Soyez prêtes dans cinq minutes'.

Deux jours plus tard. Mitchell et Angéla étaient devenus amis. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais ne se voyaient pas beaucoup à cause de tous les examens à faire. C'était l'heure de ces exercices, il se dirigea alors vers la salle d'entraînement où attendait son professeur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'une infirmière pour l'aider à sortir. Il s'approcha de la salle quand il vit sa voisine de chambre, Angéla faire ses exercices avec de grandes difficultés, qui consistaient à se mettre entre deux barrières. Grâce à cette appuie, la personne devait marcher aussi droit que possible et avec aucune pause si on le pouvait. Lui, en était à quelques pas, il réussissait à se maintenir sur ses jambes quelques secondes et à faire un bon mètre. Pour elle, l'exercice ne se passait pas si bien, il resta en retrait et observa.

--'Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, vous prenez trop d'appuie sur vos bras. Vous ne devez pas marcher à la force de vos bras, faites l'effort de vous appuyer sur votre jambe gauche'.

--'Je n'y arrive pas, je tremble trop de la jambe gauche', répondit Angéla à l'infirmière.

--'Arrêtez alors, vous vous fatiguez pour rien, je vous l'avais dit de ne pas précipiter les choses, vous n'êtes pas prêtes. Vous avez fait un grand progrès aujourd'hui, ne soyez pas trop indulgente avec vous même, Angéla'.

--'Non, je veux réessayer, encore une fois. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps enfermer dans cette chambre, j'ai besoin d'activité'.

--'Vos lectures ne vous suffisent plus'.

--'Non,' elle s'agrippa à la barrière et se leva,' allez courage, je sais que je peux y arriver'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, vous allez raviver la douleur de votre jambe', pendant qu'Angéla s'installa.

--'Elle est déjà ravivée depuis longtemps', voyant la colère de l'infirmière montée, elle rajouta,' les anti-douleurs me font aucun effet'.

--'Alors, vous aimez vous faire du mal, vous souffrez, arrêtez'.

--'Encore une fois et c'est promis j'arrête'.

Angéla alors commença son exercice, elle était à pied joint entre les barrière, sa jambe étant plié par un bandage. Sa main gauche abandonna la rampe pour que le poids de son corps se répartisse sur la jambe de gauche. Sa jambe supporta une partie du poids avec des tremblements. Elle décida alors de faire un premier pas comme avec les béquilles. Mais au moment de se déplacer, la jambe céda sous le poids et elle trébucha. La douleur se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Mitchell se précipita alors pour aider l'infirmière à relever sa voisine.

--'Je n'ai rien, laissez moi', ne voyant même pas Mitchell. L'infirmière poussa son fauteuil.

--'Merci,' dit quant même l'infirmière à Mitchell, elle ramena sa patiente dans sa chambre.

De multiples pensées traversaient l'esprit de Mitchell, notamment cette envie de remarcher d'Angéla. Un sentiment qu'il avait perdu depuis un certain temps. Il avait aussi de l'admiration et de la compassion envers sa voisine. Lui, il n'avait plus de douleurs constantes. Il comprenait cette frustration qu'il avait lu sur son visage, cette frustration de ne pas réussir cet exercice pourtant si simple. Il fit ces exercices tout en songeant et le temps lui parut moins long. Il faisait l'effort cette fois-ci de faire ses exercices jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, son professeur le félicita. Après ces séances, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ses fameuses parties de cartes avec sa voisine dont il avait pris l'habitude tous les jours. Aujourd'hui c'était un poker.

--'Tu distribues, j'arrive', lança Mitchell en entrant dans la chambre.

--' Tarot'

--'Non, Poker'

--'Tu me dois déjà 300 dollars, tu ne veux pas arrêter les dégâts', plaisanta Angéla.

--' C'est pour ça que je veux y jouer pour annuler mes dettes, en plus, je suis sûr…,'Mitchell s'interrompit, il suspectait Angéla de voir ses cartes, ils ne savaient pas comment mais il le sentait,' que tu lis dans mes pensées', plaisanta Mitchell.

Mais elle, elle ne plaisantait pas. Le regard, aux yeux d'un vert très pâle, paraissait percer l'esprit de Mitchell. Mitchell était mal à l'aise.

--'Et si on faisait un strip-poker', dit Mitchell détendant l'atmosphère.

--'Tu rigole, j'espère,' elle regarda ses cartes,' je prend deux cartes'

--'Oui, je plaisante. Ta chance ne va pas durer. Tu as la chance du débutant, enfin j'espère car sinon je vais regretter de t'avoir appris à y jouer. Trois cartes.

Le silence s'installa. Angéla le scruta du regard comme elle le faisait si souvent quand ils jouaient aux cartes. Elle cherchait les moindres détails de ses bluffs, une trace de mensonge dans son attitude. Mitchell la regardait aussi mais y déceler rien du tout, aucune expression. Elle les cachaient bien en générale. Il se rappela alors l'expression sur son visage quand elle était tombée, alors il se lança:

--'Marché conclut'.

--'Quoi', ne cachant pas sa surprise,' tu es censé miser là'.

--'Tapis,' il jeta ses cartes,' tu te rappelles de ton marché, il y a quelques jours, je crois'.

--'Oui, je me rappelle, j'oublie rarement, et…'

--'Et bah je dis marcher conclut, je suis d'accord', il tendit la main,' Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on arrive à s'en sortir, mais moi je n'y arriverai pas seul. J'ai besoin que tu partage ta rage de réussir'.

--'Je ne sais pas, j'était optimiste à cette époque là, en plus je ne connaissait pas encore mon état', puis elle se décida,' c'est d'accord, je veux bien partager ma rage', rigola-t-elle.

--'Tu parle comme si c'était il y a longtemps'

--' Oui mais il s'est passée tellement de choses depuis'

--'Alors on est d'accord'

Elle hocha la tête l'air autant décidé que Mitchell.

Malheureusement, les entraînements d'Angéla s'interrompirent, elle devait régler un autre problème. Sous l'œil amusé de Mitchell, Angéla devait subir des séances d'hypnose d'un psychiatre tous les jours, pour l'aider à se remémorer son accident. Mitchell connaissait quelques détails mais n'en parlait jamais. Les médecins pensaient que c'était le bon moment de raviver ses souvenirs. Au départ, les séances ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Alors hors des séances, elle faisait des exercices de concentration, lui, il essayait d'y participer pour l'aider mais cela tournait toujours au ridicule: ils éclataient tous les deux en éclats de rire. Puis un jour, le psychiatre changea de procédé, il accompagna l'hypnose par des médicaments. Et….elle eût des flashs. De l'extérieur, c'était impressionnant, Angéla s'agitait pendant le récit de ses souvenirs de la bataille de l'Antarctique. Au même moment, Mitchell se remémora les siens. Pendant quelques minutes, tout se passa bien. Elle racontait que les ennemis étaient partout, en surnombre, son équipe était en difficulté: un à un ils disparaissaient. Son avion, lui même était en difficulté. De plus, le Mirage911, d'après ce qu'elle disait, avait perdu tout contact radio avec sa base de lancement et de contrôle. Elle tentait sans succès d'appeler des secours. Mais rien. Soudain, la radio cria un appel à l'aide. Mitchell se souvient alors, lui même était en danger, il avait localisé un avion allié d'une autre unité et il s'était empressé de demander de l'aide. Une femme lui avait répondu, la même femme qui partageait la chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé, vu qu'il était encore là sans pouvoir marcher mais elle avait quant même éviter l'explosion éminente de son avion. Il revient à la réalité, le récit changea de ton, elle parla de la lumière aveuglante. Ça aussi il s'en souvenait. De la douleurs, il n'avait pas ressentit ça pourtant. Puis tout s'accéléra, Angéla toujours sous hypnose, commença à paniquer: son avion piquait vers le sol, elle devait avoir perdu le contrôle de l'appareil. Le psychiatre essayait de la calmer mais elle devenait incontrôlable. _"Avait-elle conscience de sa panique? Non sûrement pas" _. Les infirmières arrivèrent en nombre sur Angéla. Soudain elles reculèrent effrayées, se tenant les mains, de la douleur sur leur visage. Angéla ne bougeait plus: elle s'était évanouie alors que son corps était parcouru d'une vague d'énergie la remplissant de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Un halo de feu entourait son corps inconscient comme des ondes électrique. Ce dernier mot résonna dans la tête de Mitchell, elle en avait parler juste avant cette excitation au sujet de son avion. Les infirmières la regardaient épouvantées, ne sachant pas quoi faire. A partir de ce moment, les médecins n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter autour du lit d'Angéla avec une assez grande distance, de peur de se faire électriser. Qui depuis était revenue à elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'ailleurs, les docteurs n'en savaient pas plus. Ce phénomène inhabituel les troublait et les fascinait. Ils voulaient l'étudier, soif de savoir et de nouvelles découvertes. Mitchell apprit plus tard qu'Angéla, suite à sa révélation de souvenirs, avait cette capacité causé par son accident. Elle avait tellement résister que son organisme avait acquis une adaptation à supporter des courants électriques défiant toutes les lois établies de la biologie humaine dont _"la loi de Nersnt ou Next ou quelque chose comme ça" _avait entendu Mitchell. Mais ce n'était encore que des hypothèses. Bref, il avait surtout compris qu'Angéla était devenue le sujet de recherches de nombreux médecins ainsi que des sujets de conversations très dynamiques.( ils se battaient presque pour donner leur théories). Parler de potentiel électrique et "d'électronégmachin" donnait mal au crâne à Mitchell, rien que d'y pensait. Il en avait assez des visites de docteur au lit de sa nouvelle amie, posant des questions discrètes et idiotes sur l'accident, refaisant jaillir une nouvelle fois des mauvais souvenirs. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez de faire des cauchemars. Ils adoraient pourtant les poser ses questions inlassablement, provoquant ainsi des petits crépitements au bout des doigts d'Angéla. Qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Les médecins étaient enthousiasmés à chaque fois qu'il y avait une étincelle, content de pouvoir poursuivre leurs études sur le phénomène plus que de savoir la cause de son état. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à la soigner, de peur que les étincelles disparaissent. Rien que pour leur attitude, Mitchell avait envie de les frapper: _"mon ami n'était pas une bête de foire " _. C'est peut-être un cas unique, mais elle reste tout de même une humaine. Toutefois, Angéla restait assez calme, enfin elle n'avait encore tué personne. Et répondait aux questions croyant que les médecins l'aidaient. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les médecins. Un seul se souciait de son état. Le docteur Carel était très inquiet, il parlait plutôt d'anomalie tandis que les autres de capacité extraordinaire, de pouvoir, de don. Lui voyait un danger. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir sous cette tension ? Il avait même demandé l'avis d'un physicien sur les données qu'il avait récolté. Celui-ci lui avait demandé où il avait eu ces chiffres qui ne pouvaient pas être exacts car ces relevés énergétiques existaient que dans les volcans ou dans les usines à fortes activités nucléaires. Il voulait savoir sa source pour avoir plus de détails mais le docteur ne lui avait rien dit. D'après le physicien, si cette énergie n'était pas bien contrôlée, elle pouvait faire de gros dégâts. Ce qui était le cas d'Angéla, elle ne contrôlait rien du tout. Cette nouvelle force était plutôt guidée par ses émotions ou la fatigue. Il fut soulagé que ces collègues n'aient pas provoqué d'accident. Il se demandait quel effet cette anomalie allait avoir sur son organisme à long terme. Pour l'instant, son corps subissait et encaissait bien. Son corps n'avait pas le choix pour survivre: des adaptations incroyables étaient apparues. Pour protéger sa patiente et les autres, il avait pris le commandement face à ses collègues. Eux, n'étaient contents, ils voyaient une opportunité leur passer sous le nez. Maintenant, la priorité d'Angéla était d'essayer de canaliser cette énergie à l'aide d'exercices de concentration qui avaient pris une place importante dans les soins d'Angéla. C'était une mélange de yoga, de réflexions et de tisanes de plantes qu'elle faisait bouillir pour avoir une atmosphère propice à la rêverie: un appel à l'intention de l'esprit. Cette fois-ci encore, Mitchell l'aida dans ses méditations. Alors qu'elle l'aidait dans ces exercices physiques. Ce roulement fonctionnait assez bien sauf les moments où Mitchell la faisait rire en pleine concentration. Dans ces moments d'émotion, elle se laissait aller et crépitait de bonheur, ses doigt aussi.

--'Pourquoi tu m'aides ? je sais que tu détestes rester assis à ne rien faire. Toi tu as besoin d'action', dit Angéla.

--'Oui, j'adore l'action mais quand je suis en compagnie d'un charmante jeune femme, je peux subir tout ce que tu veux, même le récit de la vieille femme de la chambre d'en face sur ces chats'.

--'Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu la détestes'.

--'Si, je t'assure, je commence même à vénérer Crapouille, la chat catastrophe qui lui a fait voir de toutes les couleurs'.

--'C'est Cripouille, crétin';

--'Ah bon, t'es sûr'.

--' Et tes exercices, ça avance'.

--'Oui comme avance Veinard, le chat légume'.

--'C'est Vinylle'.

--'Mais non je te parle celui qui a un caillou dans le cerveau, celui qui ne bouge plus'.

--'Oui, c'est Vinylle'.

--'Alors c'est qui Veinard'.

--'C'est celui qu'elle a trouvé dans un puit, qu'elle a sauvé de la noyade et…'

--'Enfin, ça n'avance pas', coupa Mitchell.

--'J'ai rendez-vous, cet aprem avec le docteur Carel', pour changer de sujet, ' et ses coéquipiers enfin sans eux. Car à chaque fois, il s'arrange pour prendre rendez-vous pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là'.

--'Tant mieux, les autres, je ne les aime pas'.

--'Et je pourrai peut-être reprendre les séances de kiné en même temps que toi, selon les disponibilités', continua-t-elle.

Peu de jours après, l'entraînement reprit pour tous les deux. Mitchell rentra de ses séances.

--'Tu as laissé tombé trop facilement, je t'ai vu', commença Angéla.

--'Tu m'espionne maintenant ?,' Mitchell était frustré, voyant l'air vexé d'Angéla,' je n'y arrive pas, pourtant je me donne beaucoup de mal'.

--'Alors, penses autrement'.

--'C'est à dire ?'

--'Penses que c'est pour toi que tu fait tout ça, pas pour ce stupide marché. Mises la barre plus haut'.

--'Je ne sais pas '.

Dans la soirée à une heure assez tardive.

--'Allez réveilles toi', dit Angéla.

--'Laisses moi dormir', se tournant de l'autre côté.

--'Lèves toi', elle prit son propre coussin et lui lança,' j'ai une surprise'.

--'j'espère que c'est une bonne surprise alors,' il se leva tout doucement,' genre une superbe belle femme toute nue'.

--'Mais non t'es lourd là. Vous les mecs, vous pensez qu'au sexe'.

--'Tu parles, vous nous provoquez bien aussi. Je te rappelle que je dors depuis plus d'un mois à côté d'une charmante jeune femme, dans la même chambre'.

--'Ah oui, qui c'est ?'

--'Tu ne l'a connaît pas, tout le contraire de toi, belle, plutôt gentille, qui me laisse gagner aux cartes et qui me laisse dormir tranquillement.

--'J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est. Allez, on y va'.

Elle lui montra le fauteuil roulant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle marchait avec des béquilles. Mais il restait un long chemin avant le rétablissement total. Mitchell ne disait rien mais il était jaloux, en peu de temps, elle avait eu des résultats.

--'Et pourquoi tu veux que je te laisse gagner aux cartes. On devient plus fort en perdant et en jouant contre plus fort que soi'.

--'Je ne vois pas qui peut être plus fort que moi', tout en se glissant dans le fauteuil et continuant à la narguer.

Angéla poussa le fauteuil lui servant d'appui et passa ses béquilles à Mitchell. Mitchell détestait ce fauteuil. Un bandeau noir voilà ses yeux.

--'Est-ce nécessaire?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oui, pour la surprise et pas la peine d'essayer de me soutirer des informations'.

--'ok'

Puis, elle le dirigea. Il sentit qu'Angéla traînait une de ses jambes. Il supposa qu'ils prenaient un ascenseur pour descendre sans savoir où ils allaient. Il compta même le nombre de portes qu'ils traversaient pour faire passer le temps dans l'obscurité. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Ils devaient avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs quand Angéla s'arrêta. Après un certain temps qui lui semblait très long, elle lui enleva le bandeau.

--'Surprise !!!!', dit Angéla.

La pièce était assez sombre et faiblement éclairée par des lumières bleues claires. Il remarqua seulement après avoir vu une nappe et un panier à pique-nique, qu'ils se trouvaient dans…

--'Pourquoi on se trouve dans la piscine de l'hôpital au lieu d'être dans notre chambre tranquillement endormis ?', questionna Mitchell.

Le peu de lumière reflétait seulement dans l'eau. Cela faisait une ambiance assez bizarre, même romantique. Il chassa cette idée de la tête et s'intéressa au panier. Angéla le vit:

--'Bah, j'ai vu que cette aprem et ni ce soir, tu n'avais pas touché à ton assiette alors je trouvais qu'un petit pique-nique peut t'aider à retrouver ton appétit perdu. L'excuse idéale pour venir ici. J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose'.

Elle approcha le fauteuil vers la nappe.

--'Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, je commence à avoir faim'.

--'Tu vois j'ai eu une bonne idée'.

--' Et comment t'as eu le panier ?'

--'J'ai mes relations,' elle changea de sujet,' je suis souvent venue ici quand je ne marchais pas encore'.

--'Ah bon pourquoi ?'

--'Pour chercher des poissons rouges', plaisanta Angéla,' bon plus sérieusement, tu va le découvrir par toi même. Cela peut t'aider'.

--'Pourquoi les médecins ne me l'ont pas conseillé de regarder l'eau pendant des heures si cela peut m'aider', il la taquina.

--'Ils ne sont pas au courant de mes sorties à la piscine', répondit sèchement Angéla.

--'C'est bon, je plaisantais'.

--'C'est ça ton problème, tu prend toujours tout avec humour. Il ne faut pas plaisanter sur ces choses'.

--'Je sais, je comprend', répondit Mitchell plus sérieusement,' alors comme ça tes médecins ne sont pas au courant de tes petites balades'.

--'Oh non vue mon problème, je pense qu'il m'aurait tout de suite interdit l'accès à la piscine'.

--'C'est sûr que c'est plutôt déconseillé dans ton cas, en parlant d'accès comment…'

--'J'y allais le soir tard', répondit-elle en le coupant.

--'Le soir ?'

--'Et oui, tu vois même toi qui dormait à côté, tu n'a rien remarqué'.

--'Et pourquoi ?

--'Il fallait que je sache, je voulais vérifier…

--'Que tu pouvais prendre une douche sans risque, je me suis posé la même question'.

--'et cela m'a aidé'

--' En quoi ?'

--' Tu verras par toi même. Tu veux le savoir tout de suite ou tu préfère nourrir ton estomac'.

--'Je pense que mon ventre ne peut plus attendre alors je patienterai. Il y a quoi?'

Pour toute réponse, Angéla sortit les couverts pendant que Mitchell s'installa sur la nappe. Elle y posa une bouteille de vin, Mitchell la regarda c'était du vin français. Il n'osa même pas imaginer comment elle avait pu l'obtenir. Puis suivie, un plat de salade et de charcuterie. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche et son ventre criait famine.

--'Bah tu t'es dépassée'

--'Ce n'est pas moi qui a cuisiné si c'est ce que tu croyais. Je suis très mauvaise cuisinière'

--'Moi, je me débrouille pas mal'.

--'Ah oui, un homme qui fait la cuisine j'aimerai voir ça'.

--'Et oui, les hommes savent faire pleins de choses. Peut-être qu'une fois, je pourrai te mijoter un plat'.

--'On verra'.

Puis ils commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent de sport, de guerre et des différents reportages télévisés. Ils passaient un bon moment. Mitchell sentait qu'elle crépitait, il pouvait sentir l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

--'J'ai un truc à te dire'

--'Oui', elle leva la tête de son assiette et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

--'J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain'.

Angéla explosa de rire, il aimait bien ses moments là où ils pouvaient rire sans retenu.

--'T'en as pas besoin'

--'Tu veux dire que quand tu venais, tu te baignais toute nue'.

--'Presque'

--'Et tu espère que ..'

--' C'est pour ça qu'il y a ce sac', elle le lui lança,' ce sont les combinaisons que l'hôpital utilise pour ses patients, c'est à dire nous'.

Mitchell regarda le contenu du sac et ajouta:

--' Et je passe une excellente soirée, je suis content de mettre levé cette nuit'.

--'Bon, bah on s'habille', ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre,' je vais commencer, tu peux te tourner pendant que je m'habille'. Elle prit une des deux combinaison.

--'Il n'y a pas de cabines ?'

--' Non, elles sont en travaux, tu te retournes alors, on n'a pas toute la nuit'.

Mitchell se retourna et elle commença à s'habiller. Il trouvait le temps long, elle ne pouvais pas mettre autant de temps à s'habiller. De peur qu'elle soit partie, il se tourna juste au moment où elle monta la fermeture de sa combinaison dans son dos. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance Elle lui tournait le dos, il aperçu brièvement un tatouage sur l'omoplate, sans voir véritablement le motif. Il l'a contempla mais elle se retourna alors il tourna vivement sa tête.

--'Voilà tu peux te retourner, j'ai fini, à ton tour', elle ne se doutait de rien et elle lui tendit la deuxième combinaison. Elle se retourna.

A son tour, il s'habilla, sa combinaison le coller trop, il n'aimait pas cette sensation, il eut du mal à l'enfiler. Enfin réussi, il se contempla et regarda Angéla. Les combinaisons ne cachaient pas beaucoup les formes de leur corps et Mitchell le remarqua tout de suite. Angéla le remarqua:

--'Quoi ?'

--'Non rien', évitant le regard d'Angéla qui perçait souvent son esprit,' c'est juste que ça colle, je ne suis pas à l'aise'

Angéla ne chercha pas plus loin, elle lui tendit des sortes de bouées à mettre autour des hanches.

--'C'est pour t'aider', puis elle plongea, l'éclaboussant au passage.

L'eau était plutôt froide. Angéla se rapprocha alors des escaliers. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher des marches. Lui, il allait devoir se mouiller petit à petit faisant durer le supplice. Il se glissa avec précaution dans l'eau au niveau de ses marches, il les descendit une par une. En fin de compte, elle n'était pas si froide. Le contact de l'eau sur ses jambes lui donna une étrange sensation, même agréable. Il sentit ses jambes revivre.

--'Je fais quoi maintenant que je suis mouillé'.

--'Continues à descendre et approches toi du bord de la piscine de façon à te mettre debout. Tes sortes de bouées vont t'aider à te maintenir en équilibre'.

Il exécuta ses ordres, il fut étonné de se tenir debout sur ces deux jambes, tout gardant le contact avec le rebord. Et il comprit ce qu'Angéla voulais lui faire découvrir et comprendre.

--'Je vois, l'eau m'aide à me tenir debout puisqu'on est plus léger, je supporte mieux mon poids'

--'En effet, en temps normal, tes jambes ne supportent plus ton poids quand tu essayes de marcher,' ajouta-t-elle,' tu es resté trop longtemps sans bouger lors de ton immobilisation. Ton corps a favorisé ton rétablissement à ta sauvegarde, c'est à dire à l'entretien de tes muscles. D'où tes séances de kiné qui te servent à garder une activité et à tonifier tes muscles pendant que ton corps s'occupe d'autre chose. Mais ceci ne suffit pas toujours à garder en forme ses muscles, alors ils se sont un peu atrophiés. Et aussi une question de pesanteur et d'attraction terrestre…'

--'En claire, tu me conseilles de continuer à faire mes exercices pour me re-muscler les jambes pour remarcher. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'eau'.

--'Dans l'eau, le problème du poids sur tes jambes est minimisé, donc tu peux plus te baser sur tes exercices physique sans trop forcer et tu travailles mieux tes muscles. Essayes de faire quelques pas'.

--'ok, vu de cet angle', tout en faisant ses quelques pas,' Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?'

--' J'ai fait des études, je connais un peu le corps humain, j'étais biologiste au lycée', voyant que Mitchell arrivait à enchaîner ses pas sans trop de difficulté, Angéla proposa,' Continue jusqu'au premier trait bleu'.

--'Pourquoi tu penses que je ne peux pas aller plus loin ?', assez content de pouvoir marcher même dans l'eau.

--'Non, désolez, c'est juste que après tu n'auras plus pied, tu ne pourras plus marcher,' rigola-t-elle,' j'aimerai pas que tu coules'.

--'Ah très drôle. Ce n'est pas grave, tu me feras du bouche à bouche'.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla nager. Il se sentait libre pour la première fois depuis son accident. Il fit plusieurs aller-retour. Pendant ce temps, Angéla faisait ces longueurs, puis elle se reposa, en s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'autre côté du bassin, pour ne pas gêner Mitchell. Elle lui tourna ainsi le dos et se servit un verre de vin. Après ses petits aller-retour, il essaya de traverser le bassin dans le sens de la largeur pour rejoindre Angéla, tout en essayant de garder son équilibre. Il mit du temps mais finit par y parvenir. Il s'appuya à son tour sur le rebord et pris un morceau de saucisson.

--'Merci,' commença Mitchell,' mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit'.

--'Mais de rien, je devais te renvoyer l'ascenseur, pour ton aide sur les séances de concentration'.

--'Ce n'était rien'

--'Bon bah on va y aller,' ne sachant pas quoi dire,' sinon demain, on ne va pas réussir à se lever et je ne veux pas louper mon petit-déjeuner. Et je te conseille de prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de te coucher'.

--'??'

--' La première fois, j'ai eu une drôle de surprise en me réveillant. Crois moi j'en ai fait l'expérience, t'aura des douleurs au jambes dès que tu feras un mouvement. Prends une douche, ce sera suffisant et efficace'.

Sur ce dernier conseil, elle se souleva de la force de ces bras pour sortir de l'eau, avec une certaine aisance, constata Mitchell. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et les remonta doucement, Angéla, elle, cherchait quelques choses dans le sac où les combinaisons étaient: des serviettes. Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux et attendit que Mitchell sorte pour lui tendre la sienne.

--'Sèches toi avec,' en lui tendant la serviette,' t'as quelques minutes pour te rhabiller', puis elle se retourna.

Mitchell fit de même, et commença à se sécher. Il finit en premier de se rhabiller et attendit qu'Angéla lui dit de se retourner. Il s'installa pendant ce temps dans son fauteuil. Une fois Angéla rhabillait:

--'Voilà, on y va'

--'Je n'attendais que toi', dit Mitchell,' à toi l'honneur'.

Elle saisit ses béquilles et rangea toutes les affaires dans le panier puis s'approcha de Mitchell. Elle posa le panier sur les genoux et lui tendit ses béquilles.

--'Retiens le chemin, pour la prochaine fois, si tu veux revenir', proposa Angéla.

--'Ok'

--'Je te conseille d'y aller entre minuit et deux heures du matin'.

--'Merci, mais je pense que je vais d'abord demander l'avis au médecin. Je n'ai surtout pas envie d'y aller en cachette'.

--'Où est ton sens de l'aventure ? Mais fais comme tu le sens. C'est sûre que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il n'y a personne'.

--'Enfin, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, je verrai demain'.

--'Tu veux dire tout à l'heure,' en entrant enfin dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton n°3.

Puis le silence s'installa jusqu'à la chambre. Angéla le laissa faire pour se coucher et se dirigea directement au lit.

--'Bonne nuit', Angéla coupa le silence la première.

--'Bonne nuit toi aussi'.

La situation était pathétique, ils en venaient à se souhaiter une bonne nuit, ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire. Le malaise s'était installé. Mitchell se retourna dans son lit de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait pas sa voisine. Il voulut quant même détendre l'atmosphère:

--'En faite, jolie ton tatouage mais ça représente quoi ?', il fit la grimace, s'apercevant de sa gaffe, il n'était pas censé l'avoir vu.

Elle ne répondit rien. Etait-elle déjà endormie ? il aurait voulu se retourner pour voir sa réaction, son visage étonné il ne s'y risqua pas. Il décida de résumer sa journée enfin surtout sa soirée qui était plutôt une sympathique soirée avec un petit pique nique. Avait-il une idée de dîner romantique dans cette soirée ? Il dériva sur sa relation avec Angéla mais le sommeil l'emporta.

Depuis, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, il pouvait enfin remarcher. Les médecins lui avaient donné un avis favorable pour ses petites virées à la piscine, constatant que cela aidait Mitchell. Angéla, elle, avait déserté la salle d'entraînement depuis un moment. Tous les jours, elle courait plus d'une heure pour une remise en forme et pour utiliser son énergie dans tous les sens de termes. Il fallait qu'elle se dépense. Elle devait à nouveau être en forme pour intégrer son nouveau poste dans l'armée. La seule raison de sa présence à l'hôpital, est que le Dr Carel ne voulait pas la laisser partir à cause de son état. En effet, son état n'était pas stationnaire, elle manquerai d'entraînement. D'un côté, elle débordait d'énergie et de l'autre, elle était fatiguée, rongée par la maladie: une tumeur au cerveau. Mitchell était au courant depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance mais il l'avait complètement oublié. Les médecins l'avait diagnostiqué après son accident mais l'avait mis de côté en attendant le réveil d'Angéla du coma et ses progrès dans son rétablissement. Mais elle était toujours là, logée dans son cerveau. Dés le départ, l'opération est inenvisageable à cause de son coma, de son état et de son emplacement. De plus, un autre problème les empêchèrent de la soigner: l'apparition de ses capacités. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire des radios, de scanner ou d'IRM. Ces problèmes alors les avaient ralenti et pendant tout ce temps, la tumeur avait continué à augmenter malgré les médicaments. Elle suivait une lourde thérapie à court terme, pour stabiliser la progression de la tumeur et enfin espérait une sortie de l'hôpital. Vient le jour, où elle pouvait enfin sortir, tout en suivant le traitement avec rigueur. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus sortir. Elle était pressée de rejoindre l'armée. Auparavant, elle avait écrit à son Général, pour récupérer son ancien poste mais il avait refusé notamment à cause de son accident et de sa maladie: la tumeur. En effet ses capacités avaient été gardées secret. Il lui avait proposer néanmoins un poste de surveillance dans une base secrète. C'était le seul poste que lui proposait l'armée mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors le jours du départ arriva. Mitchell arriva de ses séances de musculation, il avait quitté les béquilles. Il vit Angéla en face de son lit, pliant des affaires soigneusement. Un par un, elle les rangea dans un sac de voyage, d'une main. De l'autre, elle tenait une lettre d'un air distrait. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Mitchell, qui avait l'air troublé. Il savait que ce moment allait arrivé mais le plus tard était le mieux. Il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit déjà le moment.

--'Tu fais tes valises', se décida Mitchell.

--'Euh, oui, …, j'ai eu mon autorisation de sortie aujourd'hui'.

--'Tu ne pars pas tout de suite, n'est ce pas ?'

--' Bien sûre', voyant l'air vexé de Mitchell,' j'ai des choses à régler, je pars demain très tôt'.

--'Déjà'

--'Ah parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas assez restée longtemps ici et puis je dois prendre mon poste dans un peu plus d'une semaine', elle continua à ranger ses affaires,' et je dois passer des tests physique pour voir si je suis en forme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je fais un stage d'une semaine dans un camps d'Arizona, un coin perdu au milieu de nulle part. Et toi ?'.

--'??'

--'Tu pars quand ?', voyant que Mitchell ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle ajouta,' je sais qu'un soldat haut gradé est venu te voir, et précisément un Général, tu voulais rentrer dans une certaine équipe', voyant l'air étonné de Mitchell, elle continua,' oui, je l'ai vu en faite non je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois te parler après ton accident, même si tu n'était pas tout à fait conscient. Alors j'ai tout entendu, toutes les conversations, qui étaient assez limitées et ennuyeuses mais ça mettait de l'ambiance dans mon ennui, enfermée dans ma "coquille". Il y a même une femme qui est venue te voir'.

--'Ce n'était pas ma femme si tu veux tout savoir,' croyant voir une pointe de moquerie,' je ne suis pas marié'.

--'Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est ta vie,' riant, elle avait touché un point sensible, Mitchell était célibataire, cela confirmait ces soupçons,' et puis je m'en doutais'.

--'Toi aussi tu a reçu des _visiteurs_ ,' insistant bien sur le mot,' et après…'

--'j'ai continué à les voir,' coupa Angéla,' je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes humeurs noires, alors je les rencontrais à la cafétéria, et puis vu ton sal caractère'.

--'Tu plaisantes, j'espère, dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas me les présenter'

--'Mais non,' se défendit elle,' là on dérive beaucoup trop, tu vas répondre à ma question'

--'C'était quoi déjà ?'

--'Tu vas faire quoi ?'

--' Si je suis complètement rétabli, je pourrai réaliser mon rêve, le Général O'Neill a accepté ma requête'.

--'Ouah, tu parle de ça comme si c'était un trésor fabuleux. Et c'est quoi cette requête'.

--'ça je ne peux pas te le dire '.

--' J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas rapidement guérir. Tu vois tout rentre dans l'ordre. Chacun va continuer à vivre sa vie comme avant l'accident', elle ferma son sac.

--'On gardera quant même le contact, n'est ce pas ?'

--' Tu veux que je t'envoie des cartes postales', plaisanta-t-elle.

--'Non ,enfin peut-être,' lui il ne plaisantait pas, il voulais vraiment garder un lien avec son amie.

--'Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des lettres mais je peux faire des efforts', elle chercha un papier dans son sac de voyage, elle le coupa en deux et gribouilla dessus. Elle tendit à Mitchell ses papiers et le stylos,' je t'ai mis mon adresse e-mail et mon numéro de téléphone portable au cas où tu veux m'appeler pour parler. Je ne te donne pas mon adresse car je risque de déménager assez souvent'.

--'Ok,' il écrivit à son tour ses coordonnées sur le second papier et lui tendit.

Elle le rangea dans son portefeuille qu'elle lança dans son sac.

--' Tu as des directives pour tes problèmes de santé', demanda Mitchell.

--'Euh,…,' elle chercha quelque chose, elle le brandit,' le Dr Carel m'a donné une liste de médecins et m'a fait une ordonnance et puis je serai suivi dans ma future base. Il m'a rendu mon dossier complet avec tous mes examens et toutes les copies, il ne veut rien garder, il a aussi détruit tous les échantillons de sang et de cellules. Il a effacé toutes les traces de ma venue dans cette hôpital '.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--' A cause de mes anciens patrons'.

--' Et je suppose que tu peux rien me dire'

--'Oui'

--'Alors pas de question. En faite, je m'aperçois que je connais rien de toi, alors que j'ai l'impression que tu sais tout de ma vie'.

--'Beaucoup d'hommes ont cette impression'.

--'Ce sont des personnes proches de toi'.

--'Pas forcément, mais c'est juste une impression. Je crois que j'ai tout', regardant son sac.

Mitchell en était pas si sûre que c'était juste une impression, il en doutait.

--'J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié' Angéla fit sortir Mitchell de ses songes.

--'Ce n'est pas grave,' dit Mitchell,' tu reviendras, pour me tenir compagnie ou je te les enverrai. Calmes toi, tu es tout excité. Tu sais bien qu'il faut que tu contrôles tes émotions'.

--'Ouais mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, d'être enfin dehors, je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir dormir'.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Angéla essayait de ne pas parler de son départ. Et Mitchell faisait semblant d'être heureux. Il profita de sa dernière journée avec son amie. Pour la dernière journée, Mitchell fit un effort pour jouer au échec. Angéla essayait de lui apprendre depuis quelques jours sans succès car Mitchell commençait à avoir des grosses dettes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir la règle du jeu. Il semblait hésiter dans ces déplacements:

--'Pourquoi tu veux absolument jouer à ce jeu stupide ?', questionna Mitchell.

--'J'aime bien ce jeu'.

--'Ok je veux bien faire des efforts'.

--'Tu m'a appris le poker moi je t'apprend les échecs'.

--'En parlant de poker, tu ne peux pas te partir'.

--'Quoi ?'

--'Tu ne peux pas partir'.

--'J'avais compris mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec les échecs'.

--'En faite, il y en a aucun, tu vois je ne suis pas logique,' il pris un pion et se décida à le déplacer,' en faite si, tu ne peux pas partir, je te dois de l'argent', il regarda le plateau ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Angéla, content de son coup.

--'J'annule tes dettes alors,' elle prit une pièce du jeu,' et échec et mat'.

--'Voilà, j'ai encore perdu pour la dixi…, non pour la douzième fois seulement. Tu ne peux pas annuler mes dettes'.

--'Bien sûr que si'.

--'Bah tu ne peux pas partir quant même. Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec les "méchantes infirmières" et puis sinon t'es prise en otage'.

--' On n'en a déjà discuté'.

--'J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu parlais et moi j'écoutais. T'as pas l'intention de partir en voleuse'.

--'Non, Mitchell, je te dirai au revoir avant de partir. Et puis on s'écrira une fois par mois vers la fin pour avoir de nouvelles régulièrement, et si tu veux un jour on pourra se revoir, ok'

--'Ok je retiens'.

--'J'en suis sûre'

Et ils continuèrent à discuter d'un peu de tout, tout en jouant aux échecs. La nuit arriva, ils discutèrent toujours, Mitchell n'osait pas dormir de ne pas voir Angéla partir. Mais les infirmières voulaient absolument qu'ils se couchent. Alors les rêves les emportèrent.

A son réveil, Mitchell sentit qu'on le secouait, c'était Angéla.

--'Réveilles toi, je dois y aller'.

--'Quel heure est il ?', Mitchell se frotta les yeux, il était épuisé il n'avait pas assez dormir. Mais le mot "partir" le réveilla comme une douche froide.

--'Il est 11 heure', répondit elle.

--'Déjà'.

--'Et oui, tu as dormi comme une marmotte'.

--'Non je veux dire tu pars déjà', puis il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre.

Un homme se tenait près de la porte, portant un sac de voyage et attendait tranquillement un signe pour partir. Voyant que Mitchell le regardait, elle fit les présentations:

--'Voici Bryan, mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon coéquipier, voici Mitchell, mon voisin de lit'

--'Enchanté, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop ennuyeuse'.

--'Ne racontes pas de bêtises, tu peux aller m'attendre dehors, j'arrive tout de suite'. Et elle poussa Bryan à la porte.

--'Il est plutôt mignon'.

--'Tu veux son numéro pour un RDV'

--'Mais non mais c'est juste…'

--'Bon, je dois y aller'.

--'Promets moi de m'écrire'.

--'Oui, allez je dois y aller,' elle s'approcha de Mitchell et le serra dans les bras,' soignes toi bien'

--'Ouais fais aussi attention à toi'.

Angéla se leva, se ravisa, elle l'embrassa longuement puis partit en vitesse. Elle l'avait embrassé, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle : un baiser. La douceur des lèvres d'Angéla était encore sur sa bouche et ne le quittait pas lorsqu'il l'a vit sortir de la chambre. Il aurait voulu la retenir mais il était déjà trop tard. Il resta là sans brancher encore sous le choc, ne voulant pas oublier ce dernier instant. Puis il entendit vaguement l'infirmière dire:

--'On est bientôt arrivé'.

--'Hein'.

**Fin du flash back**

--'on est arrivé, bien dormi ?'

--'Oui, j'ai dormi combien temps ?'

--Environ 3 heures, il y a eu beaucoup de bouchons, on va être en retard pour le briefing', répondit John.

--'en effet,' regardant sa montre,' je crois qu'on a avancé dans les recherches , je viens de me rappeler de quelques choses d'importants qui pourrai nous aider à faire nos recherches sur Angéla, j'en ai même rêvé mais je dois quant même vérifier mon idée'.

--'Pas la peine de vous en demander plus, vous n'en direz pas plus'.

--'Non, je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs'.

--'Je crois qu'on est arrivée, c'est bien cette rue, je vous dépose là, je vais me garer pour éviter de se faire tremper par la pluie trop longtemps'.

Mitchell sortit de la voiture et se précipita tout de suite à l'abri, il pleuvait toujours. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appela l'ascenseur. John le rejoignit juste à temps pour monter. Tout le monde était déjà là penché sur des gros dossiers avec un café à la main. Une longue nuit les attendait. A leur arrivée, ils levèrent tous la tête vers les nouveaux venus en espérant qu'ils auraient un meilleur succès. Le colonel Samantha Carter leur demanda de commencer leur rapport et ils échangèrent les infos qu'ils avaient réussit à récolter. En bref, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé: il n'avait toujours pas réussi à localiser Angéla. Un seul point était positif, Sam avait envoyé une photo de signalisation d'Angéla dans tous les hôpitaux et les morgues, et avait reçu aucun résultat: Angéla était toujours vivante. Une fois que tous les rapports furent fini, chacun s'isola pour faire des recherches dans les gros classeur que Mitchell et John avait ramené. Mitchell lui alla fouiller son sac de voyage. Il fouilla plusieurs minutes pour sortir son porte feuille où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait: la feuille de papier qu'Angéla lui avait donné avec ses coordonnées, la même feuille qu'il venait de se rappeler dans son rêve. Il n'y avait même pas penser avant alors que ce papier était tout près de lui, tout le temps depuis le début. Depuis le début, il possédait le moyen de retrouver son amie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête avec tous les événements passés: les Oriis et les différentes missions assez dangereuses. A chaque fin de mois, ils s'écrivaient pour donner des nouvelles et le fin de mois arrivait. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient contactés. Angéla ne lui avait pas écrit depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était beaucoup inquiété. Mais son dernier mot l'avait rassuré, elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu écrire car où elle était il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur et qu'elle était désolée. Pas plus, pas d'explications, rien d'autres, une ou deux phrase et c'est tout alors que d'habitude elle était très bavarde, elle écrivait des romans. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvînt alors des paroles de Sam sur sa visite dans la base militaire d'Angéla. Sa dernière mission ne s'était pas bien déroulée. Il fixa la feuille sans la voir longuement mal à l'aise. Sa tête tournait.

**End du chapitre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Enfin des indices ou retrouvailles.**

Mitchell resta immobile longuement et prit sa décision. Il fit signe à Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Ils se regroupèrent.

--'J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer,' Mitchell tendit à Sam la feuille,' ce sont ces coordonnées'.

--'Comment vous les avez eut ?', demanda Sam.

--'Le Général O'Neill ne vous a rien dit'.

--'Non, apparemment, il a oublié de nous le dire', dit Daniel .

--'Comme beaucoup de chose, Daniel, nous ne possédons pas tous les même informations', dit Teal'c en regardant Daniel avec insistance.

--'Vous vous rappelez de vos visites à l'hôpital après mon accident lors de la bataille d'Antarctique', continua Mitchell.

--'Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport', dit Daniel.

--'Laissez le finir, Daniel ', dit Teal'c.

--'Merci Teal'c, le lit voisin, vous vous souvenez'.

--'Oui, la personne avec les bandes partout et les morceaux de tubes un peu partout répartit sur le corps, on aurait dit une momie. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?', demanda Daniel ne comprenant pas.

--'Oh non je crois que j'ai compris', s'exclama Sam,' c'était …'

--'Angéla', finit Mitchell.

--'J'aurai dû m'en douter, j'avais vu son dossier médical mais je ne m'en rappelais plus', ajouta Sam.

--'Moi aussi, je ne me rappelais plus de ce papier, elle me l'a donné avant de partir. Elle est sortit avant moi, et tous les mois, on communiquait. Généralement, c'est elle qui m'écrit en premier'.

Un silence s'installa. Ils s'aperçurent que toute l'équipe ainsi que les deux agents et Bryan avaient déjà rencontré Angéla. Ils décidèrent de l'annoncer aux autres sans donner de détails sur la provenance des coordonnées.

--'C'est bien, on a un numéro de téléphone portable ainsi que son mail, c'est déjà ça. On peut essayer de la localiser. Mais je pense qu'on devrai quant même continuer à chercher dans les classeurs,' proposa Bryan.

--'Bon, bah je vais m'occuper du portable et de l'adresse, ce sera facile je pense pour la localiser', Sam s'isola dans une autre pièce où elle avait installé son matériel.

Teal'c s'installa avec les deux agents secrets et Bryan, et prit un des classeurs de la fac. Daniel et Mitchell rejoignit Sam, qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur portable. Elle était occupée.

--'Tu la contactait souvent ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Oui à chaque fin de mois', répondit Daniel.

--'En faite, je veux dire régulièrement'.

--'Normalement oui, mais ces derniers mois, on communiquait moins et le dernier message était vraiment court'.

--'Son dernier message était le mois dernier ?'

--'Oui, mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?'

--'Je…'

--'Je crois que je vais pouvoir la localiser', interrompit Sam,' c'est une adresse assez souvent utilisée. C'est une adresse d'un serveur de rencontre et de discussion très connu et très utilisé. Je dois pouvoir pister et trouver où et quand était la dernière connexion sur cette adresse', elle tapota vivement sur son clavier pour lancer les nombreux programmes de dépistage,' voilà j'ai lancé la recherche. Maintenant le portable, je vais déjà essayer de l'appeler, avec un peu de chance, elle répondra et je pourrai la situer dans un rayon de 1 km',.

Elle brancha le portable à un appareil qui était lui même branché sur son ordinateur puis elle composa le numéro une fois prête. Elle alluma le haut parleur et attendit. Ils tombèrent immédiatement sur le répondeur.

--'On pourrai laisser un message', proposa Mitchell.

--'Pour lui dire quoi ?', dit Daniel,' pour lui dire qu'on la cherche à tout prix pour une mission à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre'.

--'Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que si on lui dit ceci, elle fuira automatiquement ou nous rira au nez. Elle m'a dit quand elle m'a donné ces coordonnées que si j'avais besoin de parler ou d'aide, je pourrai l'appeler et peut-être se voir'.

--'On peut toujours essayer, Daniel, c'est mieux que rien', Sam tendit le téléphone à Mitchell pour qu'il laisse un message vocal.

Après son message, Mitchell se plaça devant l'écran de l'ordinateur pour surveiller l'avancée de la localisation pendant que Sam travaillait sur le numéro de téléphone et que Daniel rejoignit les autres pour les aider au sujet des classeurs. Deux heures plus tard, Bryan interrompit tout le monde, il avait enfin la photo qu'ils cherchaient tous dans les gros classeurs, la photo d'Angéla avec son numéro d'étudiant. Ils savaient enfin qu'Angéla était bien présente dans cette ville et dans cette fac. Mitchell proposa d'aller chercher le lendemain les dossiers la concernant, maintenant qu'il avait son numéro d'étudiant. Sam toujours devant son ordinateur s'occupait de sa localisation. Soudain son deuxième ordinateur s'activa, il avait finit sa recherche de localisation avec l'adresse mail.

--'Daniel, je crois que j'ai quelques choses', dit Sam

Mitchell et Daniel se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.

--'Le résultat va arrivé', commenta Sam,' elle se trouve….'

Tous les trois étaient penchés sur l'écran.

--'Au Japon ?', dit Mitchell

--'Il doit y avoir un problème,' elle tapota sur le clavier, le programme réagit,' attendez, regardez une autre localisation. Mais c'est en Espagne'.

Puis d'autres points apparurent un peu partout sur toute la planète. Impossible de la localiser avec certitudes.

--'Je croyais que le programme était stable et que la marche d'erreur était d'un kilomètre', plaisanta Mitchell.

--'Il devrait'.

--'Alors il a un bug', proposa Daniel

--'Non, tout marche', Sam vérifia plusieurs paramètres pour voir si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans les réglages,' non tout fonctionne. Je ne comprend pas que …. A moins qu'elle utilise un pare-feu ou un système de sécurité'.

--'Alors on peut peut-être le contourner', dit Daniel,' comme on le fait souvent'.

--'Non, j'ai peur que je puisse rien faire, c'est le meilleur programmateur que je connais. S'il n'arrive pas à passer les sécurités mises en place par Angéla, aucun autre ne pourra.', elle chercha quant même une faille mais rien.

--'J'aurai dû me douter, ce n'est pas un agent secret pour rien, elle sait surveiller ses arrières', ajouta Mitchell,' c'était trop facile'.

Il regarda la photo qu'il avait réussi à retrouver parmi les autres, ce n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait connu. Angéla possédait des yeux plus foncés, d'un vert perçant, des mèches blanches parcouraient maintenant sa chevelure d'un noir profond. Des cernes se voyaient sur son visage, qui ne voulaient plus s'effacer. Elle souriait d'un léger sourire sur des lèvres qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de rire. Il l'a reconnaissait sans vraiment retrouver le jeune femme qu'il avait connu. Mitchell s'installa sur un des ordinateurs et commença à écrire un message pour son amie:

_Angéla,_

_Par où commencer ? j'ai tellement à dire._

_Depuis notre dernier contact, il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer sauf en rêve peut-être et encore si tu as un esprit tordu ce que je pense n'est pas le cas….J'aimerais tout te raconter mais je ne peux pas le faire, ici, j'ai peur d'avoir de gros problèmes. Il est urgent (pour moi) de te revoir ou au moins en discuter. Ces choses m'ont bouleversé, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. De mauvais souvenirs refont surface alors que ceux-ci appartiennent à un lointain passé. Mon passé me rattrape. Et puis comme on dit un problème n'arrive jamais seul. Mais je ne vais pas me tarder trop. Toi comment ça va ? Je suis très inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Tes nouvelles sont bizarrement brèves depuis quelques mois. Je commence à me demander si tout se passe bien pour toi. Je veux avoir plus de tes nouvelles qu'un simple "je vais bien", en faite j'exige si c'est pas trop demandé._

_J'espère qu'on se reverra dès que possible ou bien qu'on en parlera. Je ne te cache pas que je suis pressé que l'on se rencontre. On ne s'est quant même pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est à dire pour te rafraîchir la mémoire lors de ton départ à l'hôpital, quand tu m'as… Bref qu'on en parle._

_Pour finir je te dis à bientôt._

_Amicalement_

_Mitchell._

_Ps: avec un peu d'espoir, je suis libre comme l'air. Je peux à tout moment me libérer._

Mitchell relit son message. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler de ces petits problèmes personnels. Elle pourrait s'affoler. Déjà, il avait hésité le mois dernier à lui en parler. Mais son problème persistait à le ronger, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, il fallait qu'il en parle à une amie. Angéla était la personne idéale, elle savait écouter et ses conseils étaient assez sages. Avec les derniers événements, il les avait oublié mais ils étaient restés bien blottit au chaud dans le creux de son estomac, attendant un petit signe pour ressurgir. Ils attendaient juste leur heure. Il se décida et envoya le message à son adresse avec aucun regret. Il en avait besoin et il ne lui mentait pas. Il pourrait toujours parler de ses problèmes puis déviait sur le gros problème: les Oriis.

La fatigue envahit Mitchell, il était deux heures du matin. Les autres se relayaient pour rechercher des indices dans les affaires d'Angéla récupérer à la base, enfin le peu d'affaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers six heures de matin, Sam les réveilla tous, c'était l'heure de continuer les recherches. Daniel, Sam et Mitchell décidèrent d'aller chercher le dossier scolaire d'Angéla. Pendant que les autres s'occupaient du numéro de téléphone et de l'adresse. Le premier groupe arriva à l'université deux heures après. Le temps s'était calmé mais le ciel était toujours nuageux et un vent glacial souffla dans la ville triste et en effervescence. Sur le chemin, Mitchell en profita pour parler du message qu'il avait envoyé à Angéla. Arrivée à l'administration, Sam montra sa carte de militaire de l'armée américaine. Ils tombèrent sur la même secrétaire que Mitchell avait rencontré la veille et elle les reconnut tout de suite et les emmena dans la même pièce.

--'Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez', commença la secrétaire en Anglais.

--'Oui, nous avons trouvé son numéro d'étudiant,' Sam lui tendit un bout de papier,' je pense que cela facilitera votre recherche'.

--'En effet, installez vous, j'en ai pour quelques minutes', la secrétaire sortit de la salle.

--'Très accueillante', dit Sam.

--'Oui, c'est un des caractère des français', indiqua Daniel en connaisseur.

--'Détrompez vous, on n'a pas eu le même accueil dans cette base militaire'.

--'Excusez moi, mais ce sont des militaires et ce sont les mêmes dans tous les pays', ajouta Daniel.

--'Que voulez vous dire ? que nous ne sachons pas accueillir'.

--'Non, mais vous manquez de tact et ça c'est partout.

Mitchell n'intervînt pas dans la discussion et n'osa les interrompre. C'est la secrétaire qui s'en chargea.

--'Voilà, son dossier. Bien sûre, c'est une photocopie, l'original ne doit pas quitter cet endroit', elle tendit le dossier qui fut pris immédiatement par Mitchell qui devança Sam', vous voulez travailler ici ?,' continua-t-elle en Anglais.

--'Oui, je vous remercie, nous allons rester une heure voire deux', répondit Sam.

La secrétaire les laissa seuls. Mitchell s'installa et ouvrit le dossier. Il le sépara en trois et le distribua. Chacun étudia sa partie. Apparemment, Angéla avait une chambre universitaire dans la cité universitaire la plus proche de la fac, près d'un complexe dynamique: discothèque, bibliothèque et complexe sportif. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas indiqué son adresse précise. De plus, elle était inscrite à plusieurs bibliothèque ce qui supposa qu'elle y allait souvent et une partie de son emploi du temps était présente. Elle possédait aussi une carte de cantine. Ils espéraient l'apercevoir dans la journée. A cette heure-ci, Angéla devait avoir un cours magistral de neurologie humaine. Ce cours terminait dans cinq minutes. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiront à arriver à temps pour l'intercepter. L'équipe rangea en vitesse le dossier, salua la secrétaire et ils se précipitèrent de trouver l'amphithéâtre. Ils eurent du mal à le trouver, une fois trouver, les étudiants y sortaient déjà. Ils montrèrent des photos d'Angéla à quelques élèves. Un des étudiants la reconnut, il leur informa qu'il l'avait connu dans une discothèque où elle travaillait. Il donna le nom de la boîte de nuit et indiqua qu'elle n'y travaillait pas ce soir mais demain, avant de partir pour son prochain cours. Mitchell regarda les personnes qui sortaient, Angéla n'y était pas : elle devait déjà être sortie. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller interroger le professeur de Neurologie qui leur apprit que Angéla suivait ce cours en candidat libre et pour son loisir. Il leur conseilla d'aller voir plutôt ces collègues biochimiste ou mathématiciens qui la connaissaient plus, où elle excellait. Ils suivirent le professeur qui les guida à travers de nombreux couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit amphithéâtre d'un cinquantaine de places. En face d'une paillasse, se trouvait le professeur de Math Sup penché sur des copies. C'était un homme très petit et assez mince. Il portait une longue barbe à la Professeur Tournesol sauf que sa barbichette était rousse. De fines lunettes étaient posées sur le bout de son nez qui était assez long. Il rangeait ses affaires méthodiquement avec des gestes précis, il était très méticuleux. Quelques élèves s'attardaient à sortir: ils sortaient d'examen. Le prof de Neurologie attendit que le dernier des étudiants soit sorti pour les présenter.

--'Marc, je voudrais te présenter le Colonel Samantha Carter et le Colonel Cameron Mitchell de l'Armée des Etats-Unis, ainsi que le docteur Daniel Jackson', voyant que son collègue ne réagissait pas malgré son insistance sur la provenance des étrangers,' il s'intéresse à une de tes élèves, je crois'.

Le mathématicien leva brusquement la tête, sous le regard amusé du Professeur de Neurologie.

--'Tu as bien dit de l'Armée américaine', dit le Mathématicien, presque en chuchotant

--'Oui c'est cela'.

--'Et tu dis qu'il s'intéresse à une de mes élèves'.

--'Oui'.

--'Je ne vois pas qui cela peut être, ils sont tous immature si tu veux mon avis, aucun ne deviendra un grand savant.je ne vous serez d'aucun secours,' toujours tout bas.

--'Tu peux au moins regarder la photo et essayer de nous en dire plus', le professeur fit signe à Sam de lui montrer la photographie.

--'Oui, je l'ai vu quelques fois à mes cours mais elle ne m'a pas attiré mon intention, elle n'était pas tout le temps présent à mes cours. Je pense qu'elle manque d'intérêt pour cette délicate matière qu'est l'étude des nombres'.

--'Ce que veut dire Marc, c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez intelligence pour être digne de son intention. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à des élèves brillants', ajouta le Professeur de Neurologie.

--' Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'enseigner à des personnes négligentes, l'esprit des Math à des personnes qui ne viennent pas régulièrement et qui n'ont pas d'avenir dans ce monde, mon cher ami'.

--'Nous voulions juste savoir quand vous allez lui faire votre prochain cour ou où on pourrait la retrouver en ce moment même', coupa Mitchell cette échange courtois entre les deux savants.

--'Dans une bibliothèque bien sûre, si elle est sérieuse ou peut être que …', réfléchit le prof de Math,' je sais qu'elle s'est inscrite dans un groupe d'étude pour une thèse sur les nombres premiers. Elle peut alors avoir accès à la bibliothèque des enseignants et utiliser certaines salles de TD et nos laboratoires, si elle prévient. Dans ce cas, elle doit faire une demande avant 48 heures de la date prévue d'utilisation pour les salles et les salle de TP. Suivez moi, je vais regarder si elle a réservé'.

Il prit ses affaires et ses copies et sortit de la salle de cours. Alors le professeur de Neurologie entama une nouvelle conversation pendant que l'équipe les suivait en silence, songeur.

--'J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déjà donné "ton sujet de l'année", qui, soit disant, ouvrira de nombreuses portes à l'élève qui le résoudra. Encore une de tes folies. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ta façon de déclencher une sorte de rivalités dans ton groupe d'élève. tu les montes les uns contre les autres, pauvres élèves, je les plaints'.

--'Oui mais cela me permet de savoir qui sont les plus forts et doués. Tu sais bien que dans cette discipline, il n'y a pas de places pour les faibles. Et puis celui qui résout ce problème, se voit sa carrière toute tracée et toutes les portes lui seront ouvertes. De plus chaque année, la concurrence devient de plus en plus rude'.

--'As tu déjà eu une réponse ?', demanda le prof de Neurologie.

--'oh non, et j'en aurai pas avant longtemps, j'ai de quoi les nourrir pendant au moins un mois. J'ai posé un problème de niveau 4 après que tous les professeurs se soient concertés bien sûre', content de lui.

--' Tu leur demande beaucoup trop'.

--'Oui mais pour avoir un bon résultat. Ce sera difficile pour eux cette année pour travailler sur la Théorie de Newman'.

--'Vieux fou !!', s'exclama le neurologue,' tu y travaille depuis plus de 40 ans et tu ne l'a toujours pas résolu. Tu n'espère pas quant même qu'un de tes élèves réussit à trouver la réponse'.

--'Je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent l'équation mais qu'ils y réfléchissent, je veux voir leur esprit logique et leur résonnement '.

--'Et au sujet de cette élève, tu n'as rien retenu de particulier', changeant de sujet.

--'Non, elle a aucune capacité extraordinaire en Math, si c'est ce que tu penses. Elle a une autre vision des chiffres que je n'aime pas du tout et que je trouve absurde', termina le mathématicien.

Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau. C'était une petite pièce très bien rangé avec précision. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Tout le bureau possédait des tableaux sur les murs et il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Des chiffres incompréhensibles et complexes étaient écrits à la craie sur les tableaux avec des ratures un peu partout, suivies d'une correction. Une petite bibliothèque personnelle se trouvait derrière l'unique bureau. Tous les livres avaient pour sujet les Maths. Le professeur chercha des feuilles dans un trieur, il ne tarda pas à les trouver si bien il était organisé. Il la lit brièvement:

--'Aujourd'hui, elle a travaillé une heure avec son groupe dans une salle de TP puis seule dans une salle de TD et Angéla devrait y être en ce moment'.

Il demanda à son assistant dans la pièce d'à côté s'il avait vu Angéla pour la salle. Il avait acquiescé. Le prof et son assistant guida l'équipe et le professeur de Neurologie vers la pièce. Arrivée à la salle, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était fermée.

--'Elle est peut être déjà parti', indiqua l'assistant,' ou bien elle s'est peut être enfermée, après ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine'.

--'Que s'est il passé ?', demanda Daniel, qui prit la parole pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas pu intervenir avant car il s'y connaissait pas en Math et puis les deux professeurs étaient très bavards.

--'Un labo a été volé, des cellules souches ont disparu et d'autres choses comme des ordinateurs et puis il y a eu plusieurs agressions d'étudiants', expliqua le Neurologue.

L'assistant sortit ces propres clefs et ouvrit la porte. La lumière était encore ouverte ainsi qu'un des ordinateurs. On venait de quitter la pièce, en effet l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur ne s'était pas encore déclenché. Sam se dirigea immédiatement sur l'ordinateur et commença à l'étudier. Mais quelques choses attiraient l'intention des deux professeurs et de Mitchell. Un immense tableau noir se dressait devant eux et de longues équations à n'en plus finir le parcouraient. Mitchell était fasciné par la complexité des chiffres qui ne comprenaient pas bien sûr. Le professeur de Neurologie brisa le silence:

--' Marc, je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question'.

--'Mais, c'est impossible, je ne…', il ne continua pas tellement il fut surpris.

Les chiffres s'enchaînaient dans une logique que fascinait le professeur.

--'Il faut que tu avoue que dans ta classe tu as un génie'.

--'Oui sans doute', rétorqua le mathématicien,' et en plus il a été plus loin que moi'.

--'Que vous voulez dire ?', demanda Sam,' je connais ce théorème et personne ne l'a encore résolut. Je veux dire que la communauté scientifique y travaille depuis plus d'un demi-siècle et là, un étudiant a pratiquement trouvé la solution'.

--'Je sais bien que c'est une idée irréelle et pourtant,' soudain intéressé par Sam, voyant qu'elle s'y connaissait, le professeur de Math ajouta,' cette personne a fait une approche sur la théorie de Newman totalement nouvelle et inconnue, que personne n'avait imaginé', puis il posa la main sur les écritures se concentrant sur la signification des formules,' Incroyable' chuchota-t-il,' la première partie a l'air correcte. Mais qui a pu faire ça ?'.

--'Il y a eu 15 étudiants qui sont venus dans cette salle, depuis que vous avez noté votre sujet, professeur', annonça l'assistant.

--'Dont fait partie Angéla', ajouta Mitchell.

--'J'aimerai vous emprunter ce disque dur où Angéla a travaillé,' demanda Sam.

--'Mais bien sûre,' dit le mathématicien toujours étonné,' mais il faudrait nous le ramener d'ici peu. En effet, je vais faire un TD sur un programme que j'ai moi même élaboré. Je vous laisse faire, je dois me pencher sur ceci,' en montrant le tableau.

--'je crois que vous ne tirerez plus rien de Marc. Vous comprenez, il est obsédé par cette théorie. Et si vous voulez mon avis c'est sans doute cette Angéla qui a participé à ceci, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il n'aime pas se tromper', dit le neurologue.

--'Bien, nous emmenons ceci,' Sam commença à démonter le disque dur,' et si vous avez des nouvelles ou si vous la revoyez, contactez nous', elle lui tendit sa carte.

--'Je n'y manquerai pas', termina le prof.

L'équipe laissèrent les professeurs dans la salle.

--'on dirait qu'elle est partie peu de temps avant qu'on arrive, j'ai vérifier avec l'ordinateur, elle était là 2 min avant notre rentrée', dit Sam.

--'Juste avant qu'on ouvre la porte', dit Mitchell.

--'Vous pensez qu'elle sait qu'on la cherche ou qu'on était là', demanda Daniel.

--'Bah, à la base militaire d'Angéla, on nous a dit qu'un soldat discutait souvent avec elle et puis c'est un agent secret. Elle est habituée et a dû nous entendre arriver', informa Sam.

--'Oui, peut être,' dit Mitchell d'un air songeur. De savoir qu'elle était si proche le fit frissonné.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour retourner vers l'appartement, il était 13 heures passées. Les autres avaient commandé des pizzas et avait déjà commencé à manger quand Sam et le reste de son équipe arrivèrent. Ils se racontèrent leur journée. Bryan et son groupe avait trouvé qu'Angéla téléphoné souvent à plusieurs numéros comme celui d'une discothèque, d'un restaurant qui faisait des plats à emporter et un numéros relié à un poste de l'ancienne base militaire d'Angéla. Les autres numéros d'appel devaient sans doute être ceux de ces amis. Après le repas, Sam s'occupa du disque dur pendant que Mitchell regardait s'il n'avait pas de message électronique. Il s'installa et commença à aller sur sa messagerie: il avait un nouveau message. Son cœur se mit battre plus fort et plus rapidement. De sa main tremblante, il cliqua sur son message non-lu:

_Mitchell_

_Ce soir à 20heures, connectes toi sur Messenger_

_A ce soir._

_Angéla._

Il relut plusieurs fois le message. Il rejoignit Daniel et Sam pour leur dire la nouvelle. Sam, de son côté avait réussi à savoir sur quoi elle travaillé. En réalité, c'était Angéla qui avait écrit l'équation de Newman. Sam avait réussi à récupérer des petits fragments de la démonstration. Elle créa alors une adresse de messagerie hotmail pour pouvoir se connecter sur messenger. Elle prépara d'autres programmes pour essayer de la localiser. Une fois tout mit en place, il était l'heure. Mitchell s'installa en face de l'écran, derrière lui Sam et Daniel observés l'écran. Sam lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la plateforme de discussion. A 8h05, Angéla se connecta, une fenêtre d'information apparut sur l'écran. Une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit. Il attendit encore et Angéla commença la conversation:

_A: Salut_

_M: Salut_

_A: comment ça va alors ?_

Daniel et Sam le laissa seul, en toute intimité. Sam déclencha les programmes.

_M: Ca va. Et toi?_

_A: comme d'hab. tu voulais me parler, fais vite car j'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_M: Voilà, j'ai besoin de toi. J' ai été accusé de meurtre._

_A???tu ne l'ai pu alors c'est quoi le problème._

_M: je vais pas bien, j'ai eu une autre histoire semblable dans le passé. Cela fait bizarre d'en parler par l'intermédiaire d'un écran._

_A: Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude._

_M: En faite tu sais que je suis en France._

_A: Cool_

_M: A Paris, en faite j'espérais te retrouver_

_A: …_

_M: Pour te faire la surprise mais c'est raté._

_A: Tu es où à Paris ?_

_M: Dans le XIII arrondissement, je crois._

_A: Ah._

_M: Ah quoi ?_

_A: Rien, c'est une expression courant sur MSN, tu disais quoi déjà._

Mitchell remonte la fenêtre pour savoir de quoi il parlait:

_M: Il y a quelques temps, j'ai été accusé de meurtre._

_A: Et c'était vrai ?_

_M: Mais non !! bien sûre,_

_M: Pas à ce moment là._

_A??_

_M: longtemps avant j'ai tué des personnes dans un raid aérien._

_A: tu as quoi?_

_A: qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

_M:Je devais éliminer un camion ennemi et…, c'était un accident. Je sais pas quoi dire._

_A: tu l'a dit toi même, c'était un accident mais ton histoire est un peu flou._

_M: et il n'y a pas que ça._

_A: je ne vois pas ce qui peut être pire que ça._

_M: je suis en danger de mort._

_M: enfin nous sommes en danger ._

_A: tu généralise un peu là. Lol._

_M: Lol ???_

_A: lol je rigole_

_M: je ne lol pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas te dire de détails pour l'instant mais cela causerait la mort de nombreuses personnes, peut-être des millions._

_A: Autant ?_

_M: oui_

_A: Bon écoute, je dois te laisser, il se fait tard._

_M: déjà._

Mitchell commençait à s'habituer à utiliser MSN, et il ne voulais pas que la conversation se finit.

_M: Ne pars pas, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire._

_A: je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Tu es désespéré. Ecoutes, je te donne RDV demain à 23 heures à cette adresse_

_A: 15 rue de la nuit des folies 75013 Paris_

_A: C'est une discothèque_

_A+_

_M: Ok à demain._

Puis elle se déconnecta aussitôt. Mitchell appela Sam et Daniel. Elle regarda l'ordinateur pour le programme de localisation: il avait échoué. Ils notèrent l'adresse: c'était celle de la discothèque où elle travaillait. Il allait enfin la voir, ils l'annoncèrent aux autres et établirent un stratagème. Ils décidèrent de tous y aller mais que c'est Mitchell qui devrait aller à l'encontre d'Angéla comme il était prévu. L'après midi passa assez vite pendant qu'il établissait le plan. Teal'c et Mitchell décidèrent d'aller étudier le terrain. La soirée arriva vite et ils décidèrent de se reposer. Il avait une affaire difficile à négocier demain, il fallait bien s'y préparer.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent très tôt, ils remémorèrent le plan une dernière fois. Puis ils allèrent s'installer. Ils trouvèrent un appartement libre juste en face de la discothèque. Sam avait été posée des questions au patron de la boîte de nuit. Angéla prenait son service à 21 heure jusqu'à l'heure qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle prévenait. Elle y travaillait depuis un mois maintenant. Le patron l'a trouvé sympathique et gentil avec ses clients avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Elle était payée chaque nuit. Il indiqua aussi qu'elle travaillait autre part aussi, comme coursier. Elle venait soit en moto, soit en vélo. Sa moto était noire. Sam le remercia et demanda qu'on repère toutes les motos noires aux alentours de la discothèque, ou les personnes qui arrivent en vélo. Bryan, John et Mitchell s'occupèrent des caméras sur les différentes sorties de la discothèque ainsi que les parkings. Ensuite, on plaça une caméra sur Mitchell, ainsi qu'un micro. Ils vérifièrent tout le matériel autant la vidéo que le son. Tout était prêt. La mise en place prit toute la journée, le soleil se couchait sous la pluie. Un orage se préparait, des éclairs traversaient le ciel à de nombreuses reprises. L'heure approchait doucement de celle du RDV. Teal'c et Daniel s'installèrent sur une table près du bar et d'une des sorties. Mitchell s'était placé sur une table proche d'une scène et du bar. Sam et les autres s'occupait de la surveillance. Sam et John s'occupait des caméras de Mitchell et de Daniel. Jack et Bryan des caméras extérieures. La boîte de nuit se remplissait déjà vers 20 heures. Les serveuses déambulait autour des tables pour servir les clients. Ils n'allaient jamais la retrouver dans cette foule. Mitchell refusa plusieurs commandes, il voulait rester lucide. Sam lui annonça qu'une moto était garée derrière la discothèque. Elle lui recommanda d'être attentif, Angéla devait être là. Du côté de Mitchell et de Daniel, rien à signaler. La salle commençait à être bien remplis, la musique commença. Sam n'entendait plus rien de ce que disait Mitchell et elle ne voyait pas mieux sur les caméras. Comment repérait Angéla dans cette salle ? 22 heures 50, toujours personne. Bryan se demandait si elle allait vraiment venir ou si elle n'avait pas remarqué toutes les surveillances qu'ils avaient mis. Mitchell alors décida de s'amuser un peu, il commanda une bière et écouta le chanteur de rap qui était sur la scène. Puis, tout se bascula. Le chanteur annonça sa prochaine chanson en duo avec une de ses amies et présenta les danseurs. La musique retentit, les danseurs commencèrent à danser, un mélange de rap de hip-hop et de R'nB. Le chanteur commença sa chanson. Les jeunes se levèrent pour aller se mettre sur la piste de danse. Puis des applaudissements retentirent à la venue d'une jeune femme qui se mit à chanter et à danser avec les autres danseurs. Tous les jeunes se mirent à imiter ses pas de danse. Mitchell s'intéressa à la jeune fille. Puis il se redressa, cette jeune femme avait de quelque chose de familier. C'était….. C'était Angéla. Elle avait l'air plutôt en forme, elle dansait avec énergie et plutôt bien. Il remarqua que les hommes n'étaient pas insensibles aux courbes d'Angéla. A la fin de sa danse, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Mitchell demanda à Daniel s'il l'avait vu. Daniel avait l'air étonné et perplexe. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Mitchell se demandait comment il avait connu Angéla. Il redirigea son intention sur Angéla, elle avait disparue de son champs de vision. Il la chercha partout. Quand il se retourna, Angéla était là devant lui, assise juste en face. Il fut surprit .

--'Salut', commença Angéla, elle lui tendit une bière.

--'Salut', ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant qu'elle était là.

--'J'ai pris ma pause et j'ai demandé de finir mon service après ma danse, je suis à toi'.

--'Super numéro, d'ailleurs'

--'Je ne pensais pas que tu allait venir plus tôt, à moins que…', elle jeta un regard aux alentours,' non rien', alors tu aimes cette endroit.

--'oui, bonne musique, belles chanteuses et danseuses ainsi que de belles serveuses, tout pour me plaire,' il fit un clin d'œil à Angéla puis but un coup.

--'Tu me vois comme une simple danseuse et serveuse'.

--'J'ai dit belle danseuse et belle serveuse,' voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas, il continua,' je sais aussi que tu es un petit génie'.

--'Bon assez parler de moi, vas-y je t'écoute', puis elle sirota son cocktail.

--'Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ….'

Puis quelqu'un les interrompit pour inviter Angéla a dansé.

--'Attends un instant, j'adore cette chanson, allez viens danser'.

Mitchell rejeta l'offre. Il vit Angéla se dirigeait sur la piste de danse avec un jeune homme qui la tenait pas la main. Un sentiment de jalousie s'installa. Il la regarda danser, se déhanchait devant ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ils dansaient avec énergie. La danse se termina 5 minutes après, suivit par un slow. Alors la lumière s'éteignit, il la perdit de vue. La voix du D J annonça le titre de la chanson et le but de jeu: danser avec le plus de personnes sans voir avec qui on danse. Mitchell se leva pour repérer Angéla mais il fut emmener par le flot, une femme l'attrapa et il fut obliger de suivre la danse. Il tomba même sur des hommes, pensait-il. Puis, il aperçut Angéla, il essaya de la rejoindre, mais fut emmener par une autre vague. Puis, par miracle, il réussit à la rejoindre, par hasard. Il l'a prit par les hanches, et continua à danser. Elle ne remarqua pas que c'était avec Mitchell qu'elle dansait. Mitchell attendit, le slow allait bientôt se terminer. Puis inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de la bouche d'Angéla. il l'embrassa brièvement.

--'Mitchell ?', s'étonna Angéla.

--'Je crois que je viens de te rendre ce que tu m'avais donné et oublié', expliqua Mitchell.

Le slow se termina. La lumière se ralluma. Angéla quitta les bras de Mitchell brusquement.

--'On ferai mieux d'aller s'asseoir avant qu'on nous pique la place', dit Angéla.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et Mitchell la suivit. Il jeta un œil à Daniel et Teal'c qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il la regarda avec intérêt. Son visage était toujours le même à part quelques cicatrices. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vert qui semblait sonder ton esprit. Ces cheveux d'un noir profond tombaient sur ces épaules. Des mèches blanches parcouraient sa chevelure. Ses vêtements cachaient mal ses belles courbes et son corps musclé. Elle avait une petite taille, Mitchell la dépassait d'une tête. Elle était plutôt belle femme. Beaucoup d'hommes l'observaient et enviaient Mitchell. Ils étaient en admiration devant elle. Elle dégageait une aura qui mettaient tout le monde de bonne humeur. Une certaine force se dégageait de sa personnalité. Elle le surprit en train de l'observer. Elle le sortit de ces rêveries.

--'Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ?', demanda Angéla, buvant une gorgée.

--'Tu parlais du baiser'.

--'Non, je veux dire…', dit elle avec confusion.

--'On pourrai aller dans un lieu plus tranquille', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oui, bien sûr. Je te laisse le temps de prévenir tes amis. Si tu veux , ils peuvent même venir'.

Mitchell ne cacha pas son étonnement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Angéla se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Pendant ce temps, Mitchell se dirigea ver Daniel et Teal'c.

--'Elle a tout capté', dit Mitchell.

--'Comment ça ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Elle a découvert qu'on l'observe, elle va nous emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille, vous voulez venir'.

--'Pourquoi pas', dit Teal'c,' j'ai hâte de faire connaissance'.

Mitchell chercha Angéla dans la foule, elle était au niveau du bar, elle prit un plateau et des boissons puis se dirigea vers un rideau à droite de la scène à l'opposé de la sortie principale. Elle leur fit signe. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Ils passèrent le rideau rouge et se retrouvèrent dans une autre salle où il y avait des tables rondes. Des joueurs y étaient assis autour pour jouer aux cartes. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table proche du rideau et s'installèrent.

--'Daniel, heureux de te revoir', commença Angéla.

--'Oui, moi aussi', dit Daniel,' je te présente Teal'c, un ami et voici Angéla'.

--'Tarot ou poker', proposa Angéla.

--'Poker', dit Teal'c.

--'Je vous déconseille, elle gagne tout le temps', dit Mitchell.

Angéla commença à distribuer:

--'Alors comme ça Daniel, tu travailles avec le Colonel Mitchell'.

--'En effet'.

--'Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ?', parlant à Mitchell.

--'Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissait', dit Mitchell.

--'Et vous aussi, vous travaillez avec eux'.

--'En effet', dit Teal'c, il prit ses cartes et demanda deux cartes.

--'Avec le Colonel Samantha Carter', elle n'attendit même pas la réponse,' je vais aller droit au but que me voulez vous ?'.

--'Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi directe', dit Mitchell, ' comme je t'ai déjà dit, on a un gros problème'.

--'Tu veux dire les millions de personnes qui vont mourir', dit Angéla.

--'Sérieusement, on n'a un gros problème et tu es la seule à pouvoir nous aider', intervînt Daniel.

--'ça aussi c'est direct,' Mitchell se tourna vers Daniel,' un peu plus de tact aurait été bien bienvenu'.

--'Mais on n'a pas le temps pour la courtoisie, il nous reste peu de temps'.

--'Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude avec Daniel, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, si je ne peux pas avoir de détails'.

Teal'c et Mitchell se tournèrent vers Daniel. Tout reposait sur ce qu'il allait dire.

--'Nous ne pouvons rien te dire d'autres'.

--'Alors je suis censée accepter sans en savoir plus'.

--'Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça', dit Mitchell.

Angéla se leva soudain, elle regarda brièvement Daniel et Mitchell. Ils ne comprirent pas la réaction d'Angéla. Sur son visage, se lisait de la colère. Puis tout arriva vite, elle sortit de la salle et s'enfuit. Mitchell essaya de la suivre. Mais elle était déjà à la sortie de derrière. Il s'y précipita:

--'Angéla', cria-t-il.

Mais elle était déjà sur sa moto et elle s'envola.

Mitchell rejoignit ses amis, Sam et le reste de l'équipe les avaient rejoint.

--'Envolée', dit Mitchell.

--' Mais je croyais que vous surveillez toutes les sorties', dit Daniel.

--'Oui, mais tout est arrivé très vite', dit Sam.

--'Elle a su', dit Mitchell.

--'Comment ça elle a su ?' dit Bryan.

--'Elle savait qu'on la surveillait', dit Teal'c.

--'Elle a dû nous remarquer, à coup sûr', dit John.

--'Il n'y a pas que ça', dit Daniel,' mais…', il hésita,' je crois qu'elle savait qu'on avait le pouvoir de l'obliger à revenir aux Etats-Unis et ça l'a mis en colère qu'on l'utilise'.

--'Ah parce qu'elle est en colère maintenant, nous allons devoir doubler notre vigilance', dit Jack.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur planque avec un sentiment d'échec. La nuit se faisait froide, sur le chemin, ils marchèrent en silence. Mitchell cacha du froid ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit alors un bout de papier. Il le sortit: il y était marqué une adresse et un numéro de chambre. Il pensa tout de suite qu'Angéla l'avait glissé dans sa poche, mais à quel moment ? il ne le savait pas et le saurait jamais. Cette adresse était celle de sa chambre d'étudiant. Il décida de la garder pour lui. Il avait impression qu'il l'avait trahi. Arrivée à la planque, tous s'isolèrent pour ravaler leur déception. Mitchell lui alla se connecter sur MSN:

_M: Désoler_

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il fit alors des recherches sur le lieu de sa chambre. Daniel lui broya du noir. Il aurait dû être plus diplomatique avec elle, pourtant il avait l'habitude des situations difficiles. Mitchell décida de sortir soit disant pour prendre l'air.

Il prit la voiture et se dirigea vers la cité universitaire, il était deux heures du matin. Il alla acheter d'abord une pizza et une bouteille de vin, ce qui fut difficile à cette heure là. Il trouva assez facilement grâce au GPS . Il se dirigea vers le Bâtiment F au troisième étage. Devant, se trouvait une moto noire garée, il la reconnut. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte numéro 312. Puis il frappa. Personne lui répondit. Il refrappa alors il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'Angéla endormi.

--'Ah c'est toi,' elle le laissa entrer.

--'Je te dérange pas', il lui montra le bout de papier.

--'Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, entre', elle s'effaça de l'ouverture de la porte.

Mitchell rentra, elle n'avait pas encore allumé la lumière. Une fois que la lumière fut, il entrevit une petite pièce, un peu en fouillis, des livres traînaient un peu partout ainsi que des feuilles et des stylos, éparpillées sur le sol, sur une table. Sur les murs aussi c'était le bazar, des poster de divers chanteurs et acteurs parcouraient celui-ci, mais aussi des animaux et un immense tableau prenait tout un mur, où étaient inscrites de multiples formules, avec un petit coin en haut à droite encadré intitulé:" A ne pas oublier", suivie d'une liste de tâche et de rendez-vous notés. Des vêtements étaient posés n'importe où dans la pièce. Elle essaya de ranger un peu mais sans succès. Elle se dirigea vers son lit pour s'asseoir. Elle proposa l'unique fauteuil à Mitchell. Il vit que son lit était défait:

--'Tu dormais ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oui, j'ai eu une dure journée'.

--'J'espère que tu as faim et soif', montrant sa bouteille et la boîte de pizza.

--'Pourquoi pas,' elle ajouta,' je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir dès ce soir, …'

--'Je voulais m'excuser'.

--'Ce n'est rien, tu ne voulais pas ça, n'est ce pas ?'.

--'Non, bien sûre, mais je suis content de te revoir,' il hésita,' ne t'imagines pas que je t'ai emmené dans un piège'.

--'C'était quoi alors, car pour moi ça y ressemblait,' , criant légèrement elle se leva et prit un bout de pizza.

Soudain, ils entendirent un grognement . Mitchell sursauta.

--'Ce n'est rien ,c'est Voyau, mon chien, j'ai dû le réveiller'.

En effet, il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais sur le lit, il y avait une touffe de poils parmi la couverture en boule. C'était un Rottweiler assez costaud, il portait quelques pansements. Il s'approcha d'Angéla et se coucha près d'elle.

--'Il a été attaqué', expliqua Angéla voyant la tête de Mitchell,' il appartenait à un barman, mais un jour il a mordu quelqu'un et la poursuivit. Quand il est revenu à son maître, le voyant blessé et plein de sang, il a voulut le tué d'une balle dans la tête, pour ne pas avoir des problèmes avec les autorités. Je passais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Alors je l'ai pris'.

Mitchell comprenait la réaction d'Angéla et ne posa pas la question sur le comment elle avait réussi à empêcher l'homme de le tuer.

--'Je t'assure que je disais vrai sur mes problèmes', dit sérieusement Mitchell.

Voyant que Mitchell n'en disait pas plus, Angéla se leva et alla chercher des verres pour boire le vin. Pendant qu'Angéla les chercha, Mitchell se confessa:

--'C'étaient des innocents', commença Mitchell.

Angéla se retourna:

--'Quoi ?'

--'J'ai tué des innocents,' il fit une pause puis ajouta,' tu sais l'histoire que je t'ai parlé, sur l'accusation de meurtre. Le souvenir qui refait surface, c'était ça'.

--'Que veux tu dire ?', elle lui tendit le verre et s'installa.

--'Je devais détruite un camion qui était censé être rempli d'armes'.

Flash back

_-Tour de contrôle, je suis en visée sur le camion, donnez moi la confirmation._

_-…._

_-Tour de contrôle, j'ai le camion dans le collimateur, ai-je le feu vert pour tirer._

_-Oui vous l'avez._

_-Pouvez répéter l'ordre _

_-…._

_-Tour de contrôle, puis-je ouvrir le feu._

_-Oui, vous avez le feu vert._

_Mitchell arma, une fusée se détacha de l'avion pour exploser dans un camion._

_-Attendez, vous n'avez pas tirer j'espère._

_-Tour de contrôle, le missile est déjà parti. Pourquoi?_

_-C'était des civils_

_-Il n'y avait pas d'armes ?._

_-non_

Fin du flash back

--'C'étaient des civils, ils n'avaient rien demandé,' continua Mitchell.

--'Tu n'as fait qu'obéir à des ordres, Mitchell, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le meurtre'.

--'Un jour que j'avais un peu bu, je me suis retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'une femme qui avait été assassinée, j'avais son sang partout sur mes vêtements quand je me suis réveillé. Alors j'ai été tout de suite accusé. J'ai dû passer aux détecteurs de mensonges. Et ce souvenir m'est revenu'.

--'Tu as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. J'ai le même problème. Je n'ai plus touché à un avion depuis l'accident. J'ai peur de ce qu'on me demandera de faire. Quelques choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire. J'ai fait moi aussi des choses que je ne voulais pas faire et parfois cela me hante souvent', dit Angéla n'ajoutant pas qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs,' mais parlons d'autres choses'.

--'Tu as su qu'on était là quand nous sommes venus dans la salle de TD'

--'Oui, je n'était pas encore prête de vous rencontrer, j'ai pris peur, je vous ai senti venir'.

--'Et c'est toi qui a résolu le problème sur le tableau'.

--'Oui, mais je n'avais pas fini. Je n'avais rien à faire alors…'

--'Alors toi quand tu n'as rien à faire, tu fais des maths juste pour s'amuser', plaisanta Mitchell,' t'aurai vu la tête du prof'.

--'Ah lui, c'est un vrai égoïste, il pense qu'à sa petite personne, je ne …. Mais nous nous égarons, je voulais qu'on parle de ton autre problème.'

--'???'

--'Celui où beaucoup de monde pourraient en mourir'.

--'C'est pourquoi on est là'.

--'j'ai une question d'abord', demanda Angéla.

--'Vas-y'.

--'Je possède l'immunité, alors comment pouvez vous m'obliger à vous suivre ?'

--'La loi de plan Marshall'

--'Mais, elle utilisait que pour les crimes contre l'humanité. Je n'ai pas… ohhhh'.

--'Je suis désolé'.

--'Racontes'.

--'Je ne peux pas te dire, mais on court un grand danger. Je n'aurai pas demandé ton aide si ce n'était pas le cas', il s'approcha d'Angéla, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains,' et je te promets qu'il ne t'y arriverai rien et que je te protégerai';

--'Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, sinon je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous'.

--'Je sais bien. Faisons un marché. Je vais, sans faire exprès d'oublier ce dossier,' et il montra le dossier qu'il sortit de sa poche,' où il y a tout ce qui faut savoir en résumer. Toi tu vas croire que c'est un de tes papiers et tu vas le lire. Et tu vois après ce que tu en penses. Si tu es d'accord pour faire partie du voyage. Promets moi que tu vas le lire et que tu vas y réfléchir '.

--'Ok je te promets'.

--'Je te laisse demain pour lire. Après demain pour prendre ta réponse. Si tu veux venir, téléphones moi à ce numéro', il lui tendit son numéro,' et rappelles toi, je serai toujours auprès de toi, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive', puis il se lève et posa le dossier sur une table. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir'.

--'Mitchell, je n'ai pas besoin de protection'.

Mitchell lui envoya un baiser qui s'envola dans les airs. Angéla l'attrapa puis se coucha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Mitchell la regarda un bref instant, et se décida. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Angéla. puis éteignit la lumière. Il prit soin de refermer la porte. Sur le retour, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui laisser le dossier. Une fois rentrée, personne ne lui posa de questions alors il alla se coucher. Sam était toujours penchée sur son ordinateur, elle essayait de passer les sécurités qu'Angéla avait posé mais elle n'avait pas tous les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir. Elle commença à voir trouble quand elle décida de faire une pause. Les autres n'avançaient guère, ils avaient étudié et réétudié les vidéos mais sans succès . Un à un, ils s'endormirent dans le pays des rêves. L'aube se leva, quand Mitchell se leva. Il croyait qu'il était le premier réveillé mais il vit Teal'c assit en tailleur en pleine méditation. Mitchell prit le petit déjeuner puis le rejoignit.

--'Vous n'avez pas dormit, Teal'c'.

--'Non, en effet'.

--'Je l'ai vu hier soir'.

--'Nous aussi Mitchell'.

--'Non, je veux dire, je suis allé la voir après notre fiasco'.

--'Ah oui et...'

--'et bien, rien. J'ai décidé de lui en dire un peu plus et je lui ai donné le choix. Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire?'

--'Oh rien, vous y êtes aller derrière notre dos et mais elle n'a pas le choix, je vous le rappelle', dit Teal'c.

--'Je sais bien'.

--'On pourrai aller la voir'.

--'Je sais bien. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle'.

--'Non, je voulais dire maintenant. J'aimerai essayer de la convaincre'.

--'Mais vous avez vu l'heure, il est même pas cinq heures, elle ne va pas aimer qu'on la réveille si tôt'.

--'On peut toujours essayer, et puis avec des petits beignets, elle nous dira rien'.

--'Ok mais pourquoi aimerez vous la voir, Teal'c ?'

--'Premièrement, je suis pressé de la rencontrer mieux qu'hier et puisque vous lui avez parler de notre problème, j'aimerai ajouter ma contribution, si elle ne vous croit pas'.

--'Ah je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais elle n'aura pas encore lu le dossier'.

--'Moi je crois que si , les femmes sont assez curieuses de nature, elle a dû jeter un coup d'œil, Mitchell'.

--'Je ne suis pas si sûr, Teal'c car je l'ai vu s'endormir'.

--'???'

--'Laissez tomber'.

Ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent à partir sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Mitchell prit les clefs d'une des voitures. Puis sortit à la suite de Teal'c. Mitchell prit le volant, Teal'c avait prit les beignets restants de la veille et avait fait du café. Une pluie fine tombait. Ils arrivèrent dans le campus à 5h30. Le temps de trouver une place pour se garer et de trouver le Bâtiment F, il était presque 6 heures. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'étudiants d'Angéla. Mitchell frappa doucement pour ne pas réveiller les voisins de chambre. Personne leur répondit. Mitchell essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était ouverte comme il l'avait laissé le matin même. Ils rentrèrent avec attention, car Mitchell n'avait pas oublié le gros chien: Voyou. Il n'y avait personne même pas le chien.

--'Elle est peut-être déjà sortie', proposa Teal'c tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

--'Pour faire quoi ? ces cours commencent à 8h30 et la cafétéria à 7h30'.

--'Promener son chien'.

--'Oui peut être, mais elle se lève bien tôt pour le promener'.

--'En tout cas sa chambre est un vrai fouillis'.

--'Oui'.

Teal'c posa ces beignets où il put. Mitchell lui s'intéressa au dossier, il était là où il l'avait laissé, elle n'y avait sûrement pas lu.

--'On n'as plus qu'à attendre', dit Mitchell.

--'En effet'.

Teal'c et Mitchell s'intéressa aux différents livres et feuilles posées un peu partout. Soudain, ils attendirent un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme et un chien tout trempés, dont les corps laissaient échapper de la fumer. Les vêtements d'Angéla lui collaient la peau laissant apparaître ses courbes.

--'Oh quel sale…', elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle les vit. Son chien commença à grogner.

--'Bonjour Angéla', salua Mitchell,' je te présente mon ami, Teal'c, il travaille avec moi'. Teal'c baissa légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

--'Enchantée mais on s'est déjà vue hier même si c'était bref. Faites comme chez vous; VOYOU', cria Angéla,' va te coucher, t'es mouillé je te rappelle'. Son chien lui obéit.

--'Tu es déjà réveillée. Je pensais que tu dormais à cette heure là'.

--'Non je ne dors pas beaucoup, et même si je pouvais je n'y arriverai pas,' dit elle presque en chuchotant, puis plus fort,' je vais courir tout les jours vers cinq heures du matin avec mon chien. J'ai lu ce que tu as oublié malencontreusement et …'.

--'Ecoutes au sujet de ça, je ne veux pas tu crois que c'est une plaisanterie', coupa Mitchell.

--'Non, tu pensais que …,' elle rigola. Son rire les toucha en plein cœur, une joie immense les envahit, ne sachant pas pourquoi, ils étaient heureux,' non, je l'ai lu avec sérieux'.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Teal'c.

--'Ca m'étonne pas, en faite. J'ai lu avec attention et la création d'un vortex entre deux mondes est techniquement impossible mais pas irréelle, il y a eu plusieurs théories et…'.

--'Tu vas me dire que tu as étudié ce phénomène', dit Mitchell.

--'Non bien sûre, mais j'ai étudié la physique et la mécanique quantique alors je m'y connais un peu. Mais ce qui concernent les Oriis, je suis perdus. Vous dîtes que par accident, vous avez révélé notre existence à ces personnes qui sont des êtres élevés à un autre niveau spirituel et qu'ils ont développé des capacités autant destructeurs que réparatrices. Mais qu'est ce que vous appelez à un autre niveau spirituel ?'.

--'C'est l'ascensiomètre', dit Mitchell,' mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, c'est celle de Daniel'.

--'De Daniel ?', s'étonna Angéla.

--'Oui, c'est un archéologue alors il s'y connaît et puis lui aussi s'est élevé', dit Mitchell.

--'???', Angéla ne comprenait pas.

--' Daniel a atteint ce niveau de spiritualité où tu deviens pure énergie', expliqua Tea'c.

--'Vous voulez dire que lui aussi il a eu ses capacités', dit Angéla.

--'Oui mais lui ne s'en servait pas car il ne devait pas intervenir dans les histoires humaines,

enfin c'est compliqué', dit Mitchell.

--'Je te dirai ma réponse demain alors comme convenu', dit Angéla, voyant que Mitchell n'allais pas en dire plus.

--'J'aimerai vous parler avant', dit Teal'c.

--'Au sujet de vos origines', dit Angéla.

--'?????', s'étonnèrent Mitchell et Tea'c.

--'Oui, je sais que vous n'êtes pas Terriens, vous avez une aura particulière', s'expliqua Angéla.

--'En effet et …'

--'Mais je ne peux pas vous écouter pour l'instant, il faut que je me change si je ne veux pas attraper du mal. Je vais prendre une douche', elle se dirigea vers sa buanderie et choisit des vêtements. Elle saisit sa trousse de toilette et une serviette en sortant,' ah vous m'attendez là, surveillez Voyou qu'il ne bouge pas et qui ne monte pas sur le lit'.

Puis elle sortit, ils attendirent quelques dizaines de minutes avant son retour.

--'Voilà je suis à votre disposition'.

Elle portait un débardeur bleu et un vieux jean mal repassé. Elle enfila des chaussons en forme de poule. Mitchell remarqua les cicatrices sur ses bras et au niveau de sa nuque. Il vit aussi qu'elle portait un pansement propre au niveau du bras gauche. Certaines cicatrices étaient encore vives et récentes. Elle portait des mitaines noires. Le tatouage sur son omoplate y était toujours: il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il représentait. D'ailleurs, Teal'c s'intéressa à ce tatouage. Ne voyant pas les regards des hommes, elle alla chercher un sèche-cheveux et commença à sécher son chien. Elle sentit les poils de son cou se redressés, signe qu'on l'observait ou qu'elle était en danger. Elle regarda les hommes attendant une réaction. Mais les deux hommes étaient fascinés devant la jeune femme, assise devant la fenêtre avec son chien. En effet, le levée du soleil reflétait sur ses cheveux, faisant apparaître une sorte d'aura autour d'Angéla. Les rayons de soleil soulevaient la poussière autour d'elle.

--'Je croyais que vous vouliez me dire quelques choses', rompit elle le silence imposant.

--'En effet' dit Teal'c puis il raconta son histoire. Angéla l'écoutait attentivement, en le respectant, en ne lui posant pas de questions et ne l'interrompant pas. Il finit,' c'est pour ça que je me bats pour que les hommes et les Jaffas soient libres de leur choix. Ils ne doivent pas se soumettre comme ils l'ont fait des milliers d'années, à des faux dieux. Certes les pouvoirs des Oriis sont bien réels mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'imposer leur volonté et obliger les hommes de les vénérer. Il faut les combattre par tous les moyens que nous possédons et malheureusement, nous en possédons peu'.

--'je comprend tes objectifs Teal'c et ils sont honorables mais quel est mon rôle dans cette "quête" comme vous l'avez appelé ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Nous avons besoin de toi en tant que pilote, laisse moi terminer,' Dit Mitchell, voyant qu'Angéla allait réagir,' Daniel pense, enfin nous pensons que nous pouvons obtenir des "moyens" en allant les chercher sur une planète où habiterait une population possédant la technologie des Anciens. Mais notre moyen habituel pour voyager n'est pas utilisable pour y parvenir. Le seul vaisseau qui peut faire se voyage est l'Espoir'.

--'L'Espoir ?', dit Angéla, tout en continuant de sécher son chien.

--'C'est le nom du vaisseau, et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser'.

--'Ohhhhhh', Angéla savait de quel vaisseau, il parlait. C'était celui qu'elle avait étudié avec le Colonel Carter.,' Seulement, il y a un problème'.

--'Lequel ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'C'est que je ne remonterai jamais dans un avion, simplement, Teal'c. Vos amis sont au courant', répondit Angéla, et elle commença à sécher ses cheveux mouillés.

--'A cause de l'accident', dit Teal'c.

--'Il n'y a pas que ça. Voyez vous, je suis rentrée dans l'armée pour étudier. J'ai commencé à voler parce que j'aimais voler. Je ne m'attendais pas rentrer en guerre. Car c'était bien une guerre contre des "martiens" pas un simple exercice. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je n'était pas prête et je sais maintenant que je ne serai jamais prête car on m'avait demandé d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un. Même si ces personnes étaient des méchants et représentaient le mal. Ils étaient faits de chaire et de sang: ce sont des êtres humains. Qui je suis pour prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Le sang sur mes mains a installé une sorte de barrière mentale. Je ne revolerai jamais. Ce qui était pour moi, un plaisir de voler, est devenu un cauchemar, une horreur. J'ai perdu des amis. Alors je vous dit que je ne suis pas prête de remonter dans un avion, Teal'c. Après un accident, il faut dépasser nos peurs. On ne m'a pas laissé l'opportunité de les affronter. Maintenant il est trop tard'.

Après cette longue réplique, le silence s'installa. Voyant qu'aucun des deux allait réagir elle continua:

--'Je vous ai écouté avec intention, c'est à moi de prendre la décision,' elle se leva, rangea son sèche-cheveux, et prit un beignet que Teal'c lui tendit,' maintenant j'aimerai aller bosser à la bibliothèque'. Elle prit son sac.

Elle rangea des livres dans son sac et quitta sa chambre sans se retourner et sans même regarder ses invités. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'elle venait de les planter là.

--' ça s'est plutôt bien passé', dit Teal'c.

--'Alors ?', dit Mitchell, une fois dans la voiture.

--'Elle me semble sympathique, mais pour ce qui est de la convaincre de nous suivre, ce n'est pas facile à prévoir, elle est imprévisible et assez têtue. Il faudra l'aborder avec tact la prochaine fois qu'on viendra la chercher. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Son sale caractère l'a aidé à le supporter'.

--'Ah ça oui, elle a un sale caractère. Elle ne cache pas ses opinions, elle dit ce qu'elle pense. Elle n'hésite pas à balancer la vérité même si elle fait un peu mal. Elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il y a peu de chance de la voir coopérer,' voyant Teal'c sourire, il demanda,' on dirait que vous avez une idée derrière la tête'.

--'Je ne peux pas m'avancer, je ne la connais pas bien, mais je pense que notre petite conversation trotte dans sa tête', dit Teal'c,' ce qu'on lui demande ressemble à un défi, inédit pour elle et elle voudrait sûrement le relever'.

--'Pour être inédit, c'est inédit, on ne demande pas à tout le monde de piloter un vaisseau pour voyager dans l'espace. Vous êtes un peu trop optimiste'.

--'En effet'.

--' Alors pourquoi elle…?'

--'Ne s'est pas décidée ?,' continua Teal'c,' pour plusieurs raisons, je pense pour faire semblant de ne pas s'intéressée à cette affaire ou tout simplement pour des raisons de santé'.

--'Je ne pense pas, cela l'a jamais empêché de relever des défis'.

--'Sans doute mais les derniers événements lui ont laissé des cicatrices qui ne sont pas encore guéries. Elle est quant même sensible à la douleur puis elle possède des limites réduites dû à sa santé'.

--'sans doute Teal'c,' Mitchell hésita,' mais je ne la comprend plus, je veux dire son comportement à changer. On s'est pas vu depuis un an et elle n'exprime pas autant de joie que moi dans cette rencontre. Elle discute comme si on ne s'était pas quitté. Elle est bizarre'.

--'???'

--Je ne la reconnais plus. Ces gestes qui étaient précis et rapide, sont lents et approximatifs, son regard, qui était vif et observateur, est vide de toute expression, tout a changé. Ces cheveux qui étaient bruns, sont parcourus de mèches blanches, je pourrai aller loin dans mon énumération'.

--'Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses depuis un an, vous aussi vous avez changé, Mitchell'.

--'Tant de choses ont changé', termina Mitchell.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la boulangerie pour acheter des viennoiseries. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, tous étaient levés une tasse de café à la main. Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c, qui s'installa avec Bryan pour dévorer ses beignets. Et Mitchell comprit qu'il n'allait rien dire de leur rencontre avec Angéla.

Le morale du groupe était à zéro mais par pour les mêmes raisons pour tout le monde. Certains doutaient de l'issus de cette mission, d'autres avaient l'impression de perdre son temps. La journée s'écoula rapidement sans activité pour l'équipe, sous un temps toujours maussade: ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Chacun s'isolait, le groupe perdait peu à peu de sa solidarité et de sa complicité, heure après heure. Seul Teal'c paraissait confiant, il essayait de faire profiter les autres de sa bonne humeur, sans succès. Le lendemain, la situation n'était guère mieux. Le morale continuait à descendre dans les valeurs négatives. Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. Sam décida de faire changé les idées à son équipe, de les faire bouger. Elle demanda à Teal'c, Mitchell et John d'aller enquêter aux environs de la discothèque: "la Fiesta", où travaillait Angéla. Elle, Daniel et Bryan, eux allaient à la fac. Jack ne voulait pas participer aux recherches. Il avait attraper un rhume. Il voulais rester à l'appartement. Sam pensait qu'il simulait mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et comment réagir. La bonne humeur regagna la petite troupe. Cela les occupait au moins.

De son côté, Jack se fit une tasse de thé pour essayer de se réchauffer et pour calmer son rhume. Il emprunta l'ordinateur portable de Bryan et commença à faire ces propres recherches. Ils n'avaient pas suivi toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient, jugées inutiles. Lui pensait le contraire alors il fit des recherches sur le numéro du permis de conduire d'Angéla de sa moto, où devait être marqué sa nouvelle adresse. Il dut forcer plusieurs barrière de sécurité du site du ministère de l'Académie de Police de Paris, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Nullement étonné, il trouva qu'elle n'avait pas de permis mais il savait qu'elle ne conduirait pas illégalement. D'ailleurs, après une recherche poussée, il découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas d'identité civil, en tout cas plus d'identité. En effet, le nom qu'elle portait, appartenait à une jeune femme morte alors qu'elle avait pratiquement vingt ans. L'âge où Angéla était rentrée dans les services secrets. L'avait il fait disparaître ? ou avait elle emprunter ce nom ?. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale . il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'Angéla. il avait beau cherché, il ne savait rien d'elle. Même la seule chose qu'il connaissait: son nom, était sans doute fausse. Il apprit que la jeune femme avait été enterrée près de Paris? Pas loin de la fac. Bien sûre, rien indiquait la cause de la mort. Sa mort avait été déclarée dans des circonstances peu claires. L'affaire était vraiment étrange. Il y avait un numéro de dossier. Il se promit plus tard d'aller vérifier. Il nota rapidement l'adresse du cimetière, finit son thé et s'habilla chaudement pour sortir. Il appela un taxi qui arriva quelques minutes après et il tendit au chauffeur l'adresse, dont le sourire s'effaça. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'aller au cimetière. Sur le chemin, il acheta un bouquet de roses jaunes. Ce serait un prétexte pour aller vers sa tombe. Il voulais savoir, il voulait des réponses à ces questions. De plus, il savait que "la date d'anniversaire de la mort d'Angéla" approchait d'après la date de décès.

Une fois arrivée, il se trouva ridicule d'être dans ce cimetière. Il se mit à pleuvoir encore plus fort quand il traversa le grand portail. Ce grand portail noir ne donnait pas envie d'y rentrer, on aurait dit un cimetière antique comme le montrait le panneau qui retraçait l'histoire de ce cimetière. Des personnes et des familles entières y étaient enterrés, certaines depuis des siècles. Il était même effrayant, deux gargouilles surveillées l'entrée de leur deux yeux vides et de leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. La pluie ruisselant sur ces statues, donnait une idée plus triste de cet endroit. Jack eut la chair de poule en passant devant. Il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Pour accentuer cette insécurité, le cimetière était vide, quelques chats erraient parmi les tombes. De longues rangées de tombes défilaient à l'infini, parcouru par des hauts chênes. Le gardien le regarda passer d'un œil déplaisant. Jack frôla sa hanche pour se rassurer : il vérifiait si son arme était bien là. A son contact, il fut immédiatement rassuré. Il traversa les nombreuses allées, voyant défilé l'horreur de la mort. Il aperçut des caveaux de bébé d'à peine 2 jours. La nausée envahit sa gorge. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur, mais la pensée de cet petit être, tel un bébé ou un enfant mort si jeune l'écœurait. Il fut soulagé de trouver l'allée de la tombe d'Angéla, soulagé d'être bientôt arrivé. Des tombes à moitié abandonnées se suivaient inlassablement. Il n'osait même plus regarder les noms sur les stèles. Puis, il aperçut un caveaux familial où sur le toit, une statue de cheval furieux se cabrait. La pluie coulait sur les muscles du cheval, les mettant en valeur. Dans ces yeux se lisaient la peur, la douleur mais aussi de la colère. La tombe avait la taille d'un petite maison. Elle était placée tout au fond du cimetière, elle surpassait tout les autres tombes et avait l'air ancienne. Derrière la tombe en dehors du cimetière, il se dressait une très vieille maison dont les murs étaient fissurés et accolés à la tombe. Personne n'avait l'air d'y habitait et cela se comprenait avoir une vue sur un cimetière n'était pas agréable. A chaque pas , le doute l'envahit. Il s'y approcha et lut le numéro: c'était bien la tombe d'Angéla. son regard dériva sur une pierre: "_Ici, gît Angéla" _Ces trois mots étaient gravés en or dans la pierre à jamais. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il leva la tête et la vit. Sur l'entrée du caveau, il y avait une peinture du portrait d'Angéla, qui portait une longue robe de soie bleu. L'effet de contraste et du fond donnait l'impression qu'elle était un ange. Une aura l'entourait. Il la reconnaissait, malgré la robe. En effet, il pensait qu'elle ne portait jamais de robe. L'artiste avait bien réussi la toile s'il voulait faire ressortir la noblesse et l'élégance du corps souple de la jeune femme. Par rapport aux autres tombes, celle d'Angéla possédait de nombreuses fleurs de toutes sortes, plus ou moins fânées, posées au hasard devant le tombeau, sauf deux roses. En effet deux roses noires étaient posées de chaque côté du petit portillon du tombeau, juste à côté des torches qui avaient l'air tout le temps enflammées. Le caveau avait l'air d'accueillir qu'un seul défunt, ce qui l'étonnait, vue sa taille, il pouvait recueillir toute une famille facilement. Puis quelques détails le tirèrent de ses rêveries. Des fleurs toutes fraîches étaient posées sur un petit muret à côté de "la maison", où reposait un livre où des personnes pouvaient marquer leur pensée au sujet des défunts. Enfin ici la défunte. Il s'y approcha pour se mettre à l'abri et par curiosité. Il prit les fleurs avaient quelques heures, elles étaient encore humides à cause de la pluie, de plus le livre n'était pas refermé. Quelqu'un était venu récemment se recueillir sur cette tombe et avait oublier de refermer le livre. D'un geste, il le referma quand il vit des traces de pas de boues près du muret. Il s'abaissa pour l'étudier. c'était des pas de femme, assez légère puis il les reconnut. Comment n'y avait il pas pensé avant ? il aurait dû les reconnaître tout de suite. C'étaient les pas d'Angéla, il les connaissait par cœur. D'après la disposition des pas, elle s'était assise sur le muret et elle avait dû feuilleter le livre. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle était peut être encore dans le cimetière à le regarder, attendant le moment propice de lui sauter dessus pour sans doute le tuer. Son regard parcourut le cimetière et vit que de là où il était, il avait une vue sur tout le cimetière. Elle avait pu le voir arriver. Soudain il vit une ombre sur la droite, instinctivement il se mit en garde. Tous ces muscles étaient tendus près à rentrer en action. Mais rien se passa. Il se dit que cela devait être un chat ou qu'il était sous pression avec ce mauvais rhume. Il posa le bouquet de fleur parmi les autres et s'apprêta à partir. Quand il décida de laisser un petit mot sur le livre. Il chercha un stylo dans sa poche. Quand il en aperçut sur le sol à côté du muret, il se baissa pour le prendre et découvrit des gouttes de sang. Il le toucha du bout de doigt, il était encore chaud. Son sang se glaça. La pluie effaçait peu à peu les gouttes. Il lui fallut une grande détermination pour écrire les mots. Il se surprit ses mains tremblées. D'une écriture hésitante, il écrivit:

_A Angéla_

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne savait pas quoi écrire.

_A une personne plein de joie de vivre. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais on aurait pu être beaucoup plus proche si elle avait arrêté de fuir._

Ecrire au passé le mettait mal à l'aise, une gêne qui s'accentuait par le fait qu'il savait qu'elle était encore en vie. Ecrire des condoléances sur une personne vivante, était assez étrange, en faite. Mais cela lui permettait de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à Angéla.

_D'oublier le passé. Une femme qui était destinée à faire de grandes choses. Elle donnait son cœur, sa bonne humeur et sa vie à l'humanité, qui lui donnait rien en échange si ce n'est que souffrances, douleurs et déceptions._

Il ne savait pas s'il devait signer. Il n'était pas vraiment de bon ami, en réalité. Il signa.

_Jack_

Il referma soigneusement le livre et le posa avec le stylos sur le muret. L'impression qu'on l'épiait avait disparut. Il s'encouragea pour rentrer et traverser les torrents d'eau. La journée s'annonçait mal. Une fois rentrée, il se prépara une autre tasse de thé et monta les chauffages, des radiateurs près des fauteuils. Puis il s'installa sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur portable de Bryan sur les genoux. Il se décida de trouver le dossier d'acte de décès d'Angéla. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Les dossiers étaient soit vides ou soit sécurisés. Il trouva quant même un dossier médical avec des photos de bras et de thorax, qui étaient parcourut de coupures, alors que la nuit tombait. Les autres de l'équipe n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il regarda d'un air dégoûté les photos. Soudain il entendit un léger bruit comme un frottement avec une légère brise. Il se leva tout en approchant sa main de son arme, il passa dans la pièce d'à côté, et alluma la lumière. Il n'y avait rien. Il pensa qu'il était fatigué et commençait à halluciner. Le pression n'avait cessé d'augmenter dans la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à se décontracter. Il ferma la lumière et alla se reposer sur le sofa. Il ne laissa qu'une petite lumière juste à côté du divan. La lumière éclairait seulement l'ordinateur portable posé sur ces genoux. Le reste de la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il se repassa plusieurs fois les photos, cherchant à comprendre d'où ces blessures provenaient. Puis ces paupières commençaient à se refermer sur ces yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qui allait arriver. Tout commença par son envie d'éternuer.

--'Atchoum'.

--'A tes souhaits', dit une voix, 'tu veux un mouchoir ?'

--'????'

Jack sursauta. Il dirigea instinctivement la main vers son arme et de l'autre dirigea la lumière vers la voix. Et il découvrit que c'était…..

Fin du chapitre

j'espère que vous aprécierez ce chapitre, je suis désoler du retard mais j'ai été prise par les études, la prochain chapitre viendra je pense fin aout vue que je l'ai écrit que sur papier. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Que l'aventure commence**

Jack sursauta. Il dirigea instinctivement la main vers son arme et de l'autre dirigea la lumière vers la voix. Et il la vit, appuyée contre le rebord de la porte, de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter: c'était Angéla. Puis tout arriva si vite. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Elle se rua sur lui, lui décocha un coup de poing et dans un même geste l'attacha au radiateur avec des menottes. En même pas quelques secondes, il était attaché, à moitié assommé. Il apporta sa main à sa bouche et à son nez, il saignait abondement. Il essaya de se détacher mais ni le radiateur ni les menottes lâchèrent prise. Il était toujours à genoux sur le sol près du radiateur quand il chercha son arme. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait ça, mais elle tenait son arme dans la main. En faite, il n'avait rien comprit des dernières minutes: comment il en était arrivé là ?. Elle était habillée d'une veste en cuir. Il recouvrait un débardeur kaki, qui laissait entrevoir le bas de son ventre. Ses cheveux bruns et blancs tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portaient un vieux jeans noir et ses mains étaient toujours protégées par des mitaines en cuir.

--'Tu devrais t'asseoir confortablement', dit Angéla en montrant le canapé.

--'Comment tu….?,' il ne continua pas car il avait du sang qui coulait toujours.

--'Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrai reprendre mon arme', jouant avec l'arme qu'elle avait pris à Jack.

--'Tu m'as cassé le nez, tu vas…'.

--'J'espère bien qu'il est cassé', coupa Angéla, et elle se leva pour aller se laver les mains qui étaient pleines de sang. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et lui balança ce qu'elle avait pris,' tiens prend cette serviette et cette compresse'. Puis elle se leva pour aller chercher une bière.

--'Tu était au cimetière ?', dit Jack hésitant.

--'Oui', tout en ouvrant sa bouteille.

--'Pourquoi ?', s'installant sur le canapé, tout en regardant tout autour de la pièce pour trouver une solution.

--'Cherches pas'.

--'Quoi ?', s'étonna Jack.

--'Ne cherches pas à fuir, tu ne feras pas le poids'.

--'Ca s'est ce que tu crois, ma belle', dit Jack.

Sans prévenir, elle se leva et lui donna une droite.

--'Aïe, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'

--'Pour te dissuader de fuir et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Moi ,je ne fuis pas toujours, pas comme toi'.

--'Tu l'a lu ', s'étonna Jack, parlant du message qu'il avait laissé au cimetière,' je voulais parler de tes sentiments, tu les fuis, tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas les écouter. Dès qu'on en parle ou qu'on discute d'un "nous", tu fais l'ignorante et tu te referme dans ta coquille. Avoues le que tu as peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un ou c'est peut être autre chose, je ne sais pas mais il faut que tu penses à toi'.

--'C'est ce que je fais'.

--'Alors pourquoi t'es là alors ?, tu es là pas pour toi en tout cas', dit Jack sérieusement.' J'aimerai savoir comment tu es arrivée ici ? tu m'as suivi'.

--'Non, j'avais trouvé votre planque depuis longtemps', avoua Angéla.

--' ???'

--'Je vous ai pisté quand vous vous êtes connectés, lors de la discussion avant hier. C'était un jeu d'enfant', dit Angéla lasse et elle but une gorgée de la bière.

--'Pourquoi tu étais sur ta tombe ?', cherchant à gagner du temps, le temps qu'il trouve une idée pour s'échapper.

--'Pour me tenir compagnie et puis comme ça, j'en profite pour m'emmener des fleurs sur ma tombe: une différente à chaque fois. Merci d'ailleurs pour les roses. Je viens aussi pour méditer et me parler en quelques sortes. J'avais besoin de réfléchir pour prendre une décision importante'.

--'C'est pourquoi tu es là'.

--'Oui, et puis j'espérais que tu sois seul'.

--'Tu n'es pas venue pour me tuer ?'.

--'C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi,' dit elle déçue,' tu penses que je suis une personne sans âme qui tue sans pitié', puis coup sec, elle finit sa bière.

--'Hum...Non', en y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait jamais vu tuer quelqu'un même sous la colère. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour endormir ses ennemies, ce qui le rassura un peu.

Elle se leva, et rangea son arme dans son dos. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une autre bière.

--'Tu ne devrais pas en abuser, vue ton état', dit Jack.

Angéla se figea, et se retourna vivement. Aucune expression se lisait sur son visage. Jack eut du mal à continuer à parler.

--'Je sais pour ton état, je sais _tout_', insistant sur le tout, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua,' ton ancien générale et le Dr Carter, nous en ont parlé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?'

--'Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? rien', balança Angéla, prenant une autre bière.

--'Tu te trompes', chuchota Jack.

Angéla leva la tête vers lui, d'un air interrogateur. _"M'avait elle entendu ? Soupçonnait elle quelque chose sur mes sentiments ?" pensa-t-il._ Mais Angéla n'insista pas. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et commença à lire les documents, il la vit sourire.

--'Tu nous a donné énormément de mal pour te retrouver, Angéla'.

--'Oui, je vois ça, vous n'avez que des maigres informations'.

--'Oui, ce que tu as laissé volontairement derrière toi'.

--'On peut dire ça, au cas où. On ne sait jamais on peut me rechercher pour un truc grave'.

--'Oui comme aujourd'hui', dit Jack. Angéla s'intéressa soudain à la conversation,' je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais pour demander tes services, il faut vraiment être fou ou que ce soit très grave'.

--'Sûrement', elle avait l'air déçu.

Elle reporta son intention sur les dossiers puis elle aperçut un carton. Elle se leva et se pencha dessus. Elle souleva le pan de son pantalon pour sortir un poignard. Elle l'utilisa pour ouvrir le carton. La vue du poignard ne le rassura pas du tout. Il se demandait pourquoi ces poignards n'étaient pas interdits à la vente. Ils devaient l'être mais elle avait réussit à s'en procurer un. Il s'imaginait très vite des traces de gouttes de sang sur ce poignard. Il avait une lame en argent, longue d'un dizaine de centimètres et épaisse de 6 à 8 cm au plus. Elle était dédoubler en deux, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus impressionnant. Comme il put le voir, il était très tranchant. Le carton n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle le remit en place au niveau de sa jambe droite.

Elle finit par ouvrir le carton après un temps d'hésitation. Une fois ouvert, il crut voir une larme glissée sur sa joue alors qu'elle regardait une photo. Elle en sortit des photos et un cadre. Elle prit la photo du cadre et la rangea dans son portefeuille.

--'Vous les avez trouvé où', demanda Angéla, rompant ainsi le silence.

--'Le Colonel Samantha Carter les a eut dans ta dernière base militaire. On pensait trouver des indices mais nous ne l'avons pas ouvert'.

--'Ils doivent rentrer dans combien de temps ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit, je ne voulais pas sortir'.

--'A cause de ton rhume'.

--'Oui. Tu sais qu'ils ont fait une équipe de choc pour te retrouver.'

--'Et tu en fais partie', tout en fouillant le carton.

--'Oh il n'y a pas que moi, il y a ton cher ami, Bryan'.

Il avait eu la réaction qu'il avait espéré, à son nom, elle releva la tête pour voir si Jack plaisantait. Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle laissa de côté le carton. Et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise.

--'Comment il va ?'

--'Bah tu le seras bientôt,' voyant qu'Angéla allait se lever, il continua,' il a légèrement pâlit, il ne dort plus très bien et il est fatigué.'

--'Moi aussi j'ai des difficultés à dormir', c'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait à Jack, et s'était pour lui dire ses faiblesses.

--'Pourquoi ?'.

--'Ca ne te regarde pas. Chacun ses problèmes'.

--'Angéla, il te cherche depuis un bon moment,' changeant de sujet.

--'Je sais'.

--'Comment tu le savais ?'

--'J'ai mes sources'.

--'Ah oui tes fameuses sources, tu en as toujours dans ta poche'.

--'Et tu insinue quoi ?'

--'Rien, c'est juste que tu sais des choses que tu n'est pas censée savoir'.

--'Il y a qui d'autres ?'.

--'Tiens, tu ne le sais pas', Jack la taquinait.

--'J'ai ma petite idée'.

--'???'

--'je sais que vous vous êtes fait une planque près de mon boulot. Je vous ai repérer très tardivement je l'avoue'.

--'Je vois', Angéla commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs,' bah alors balance puis que tu sais tout'.

Elle le fusilla du regard, il pensa un instant qu'elle allait le tuer. Il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle ne fit rien.

--'Je pense aussi qu'il y a John', lança Angéla assez contente d'elle.

Elle rapporta son regard sur l'ordinateur portable à Bryan. Elle se leva pour aller le chercher. Jack avait oublié de fermer les fichiers. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il voulut réagir mais elle s'était déjà emparer du pc. Quand elle vit les photos, elle blêmit, son teint devient blanc.

--'Où tu les as eu ?', demanda Angéla .

Mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un bruit de serrure grinça. Angéla était aux aguets, elle éteignit les lumière et débrancha quelques lampes.

Deux heures avant.

Les deux équipes s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant pour faire un bilan de la journée. Mitchell n'arrêtait pas de regarder son portable. Il attendait un appel avec grand intérêt et Teal'c s'en aperçut. En effet, Angéla devait rendre sa réponse aujourd'hui et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rater un rendez-vous. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils s'étaient levés pour rentrer. Dans la voiture, le silence s'installa. chacun rêvassait dans son coin. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il pleuvait toujours.

Le petit groupe rentra dans l'immeuble tout en silence. Sam en tête, monta les escaliers pour aller vers leur appartement. Elle chercha ses clefs et inséra la clef dans la serrure. Elle tourna lentement la poignée ce qui parut aux autres une éternité. Un fois ouverte, Sam découvrit que la pièce était dans le noir, de sa main droite, elle poussa la porte et de l'autre cherchait la lumière du couloir. Mais seul la petite lampe près du canapé s'alluma. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était l'ombre de Jack assis sur le canapé, elle fut soulagé, elle rentra:

--'Comment a été votre journée Jack ?', demanda Sam.

Pas de réponse.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', dit Mitchell, une fois rentré.

--'Je ne sais pas, la lumière ne fonctionne pas et Jack ne répond pas', répondit Sam.

Ils sortirent tous leurs armes. Mitchell s'approcha de Jack avec précaution tandis que Teal'c cherchait l'interrupteur de la lumière de la cuisine. Mitchell était quelques centimètres de Jack. Il put voir Jack ballonné, menotté au radiateur.

--'Il est là attaché', annonça Mitchell.

--'Il va bien ?', demanda John, qui essayait de voir autour de lui dans le noir.

--'Il me faut plus de lumière, je ne vois rien, pour le détacher.'

--'Mais qui…?', commença Sam.

Soudain la lumière fut.

--'Ca te va comme ça, la lumière', dit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix en question. C'était une jeune femme juste à côté de l'interrupteur du salon, puis elle se rassit. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils la regardaient avec étonnement.

--'Quoi ? vous verriez vos têtes, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme', le fantôme en question était Angéla.

Mitchell détacha Jack tout en regardant Angéla, avec un peu de méfiance. _Pourquoi avait elle attaché Jack ?_ Mais à peine que Jack soit détaché, il se rua sur Angéla. Surprenant tout le monde même Angéla. Elle essaya d'esquiver mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. le choc fut terrible. Jack la poussa jusqu'au mur, l'empoignant par les épaules. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Angéla réagit enfin alors qu'elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche l'excita. Elle le frappa de toues ses forces pour se dégager. Il riposta d'un coup de poing dans les côtes tandis qu'elle arma son coup de pied, qu'elle envoya dans le ventre de Jack. Il fut propulser en arrière. Il était k-o . Angéla toujours appuyait sur le mur, déposa sa main sur sa hanche où une douleur était née. Un liquide chaud se répandit sur sa main et sur son débardeur: c'était du sang. Pendant le combat, personne n'avait eut le temps d'intervenir. Maintenant John aidait Jack à se relever, pendant que Mitchell alla rejoindre Angéla. Angéla était paralysée par la douleur, elle s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, puis elle se laissa tomber tandis que Mitchell regardait sa blessure. Tout le monde s'était mis à s'agiter, ils n'avaient pas tout comprit de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam alla chercher la trousse de secours. Jack se releva avec difficulté, il était assommé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Angéla, il était fier du résultat, il avait eu sa revanche. John poussa Jack à s'asseoir pour soigner son nez et ses blessures. Mitchell porta Angéla avec Teal'c et ils l'emmenèrent sur le lit de la pièce d'à côté. Le chaos régnait. Bryan s'approcha d'Angéla, et souleva légèrement le tee-shirt d'Angéla. Bryan grimaça à la vue de la blessure. Enfin s'il y en avait qu'une, il aurait pu le supporter mais son ventre était parcourut de cicatrices à peine refermées. Voyant le visage de Bryan, Angéla essaya de le rassurer:

--'Il faut juste que je me repose, puis ça va aller comme sur des roulettes dans dix minutes', dit Angéla.

--'Tu as toujours été optimiste, Angéla, et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir,' répondit Bryan, il poussa une mèche qui cachait les yeux d'Angéla. Pendant que Mitchell et Sam nettoyaient la plaie.

--'En tout cas, j'espère que Jack est dans un sale état, sinon je vais … Aïe, doucement', dit Angéla.

--'Tu ne vas rien faire, il fait partie de l'équipe et puis tu as commencé,' dit Bryan, pour calmer le jeu.

--'Je pense que ça va aller, c'est juste la plaie qui s'est réouverte,' conclut Sam,' Contente de te revoir Angéla'.

--'Moi aussi, Sam'.

--'Je vais voir comment ça va de l'autre côté', dit Bryan avant de partir dans l'autre pièce.

Mitchell s'installa à la place de Bryan, sur le bord du lit et Sam juste en face. Sam laissa couler quelques secondes avant de poser la question qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser.

--'Si tu es ici, c'est que tu y as réfléchit'.

--'Oh oui ,j'y ai longuement pensé, surtout après la discussion avec Mitchell et puis avec Teal'c. J'avoue que je suis curieuse et je veux en savoir plus. La discussion avec Teal'c et Mitchell était plutôt intéressante et intrigante'.

--'Ah oui', elle fusilla les deux hommes,' je vois que vous avez eu des petites rencontres'.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas où se mettre.

--'Et oui, Angéla ,elle n'était pas au courant,' dit Mitchell.

--'Je m'en doutais, je voulais juste vérifier', dit Angéla en souriant.

--'En faite, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler', s'expliqua Teal'c.

--'le temps? Pas le temps. Bah voyons', s'emporta Sam.

Angéla fit signe de vouloir se lever mais Sam la repoussa dans le lit.

--'Il faut mieux que tu te reposes encore quelques minutes, je vais te chercher à manger avant qu'on parle plus sérieusement', elle se dirigea vers l'autre pièce,' oh et interdiction de sortir de cette pièce avant mon autorisation, Angéla'.

--'Ok, promis', dit Angéla.

Sam laissa seuls Angéla et Mitchell en tête à tête. Teal'c la suivit.

--'Je crois qu'elle l'a mal prit qu'on t'est vu en son absence', commença Mitchell.

--'Oui je crois', rigola Angéla.

Elle se mit en position assise au bord du lit. Mitchell était toujours assis, il fit signe de la retenir de s'asseoir puis il se ravisa.

--'Alors tu as prit ta décision'.

--'Oui, Mitchell, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous aiderai. Je suis partante pour écouter tous vos arguments. Je ne suis pas remontée dans un avion depuis longtemps'.

--'Depuis l'accident ?'

--'Oui, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir' elle se tripota les mains. Il le remarqua.

--'Pourquoi des mitaines ?'

--'Ah, ça', et elle montra ses mains ,' elles sont en cuir'.

--'Et alors ?'

--'Elles sont censées me protéger, les gants canalisent mon énergie. Je peux presque vivre normalement sans avoir peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Mais il y a des limites. Parfois quand je suis vraiment énervée, les mitaines ne font que diminuer l'intensité de mes pouvoirs'.

--'Pourquoi tu as attaché Jack ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie. Il ne m'a rien fait de particulier. Quoique après ce qui m'a fait ce soir, je lui mettrai bien une raclée. Sa réaction était démesurée. C'est juste que notre dernière mission ensemble ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'aurai espéré', elle se leva,' et puis je ne suis pas là pour qu'on parle de mon passé mais de mon présent. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?'.

--'On va déjà rentrer aux Etats-Unis', il vit Angéla se crisper,' qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'

--'Il va falloir que je monte dans un avion'.

--'Ah oui, on n'y avait pas pensé'.

Angéla faisait les cent pas. Mitchell aurait voulu lui dire des mots réconfortants mais rien ne lui venait.

--'Et on part quand ?', demanda Angéla qui s'était arrêtée devant la fenêtre.

--'Dès qu'on peut,' il la rejoignit,' mais je serai là auprès de toi. On passera cette épreuve ensemble', et il mit une main rassurante sur son épaule. Alors que Sam apportait.

--'j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu', dit Sam qui trouva le lit vide. Elle regarda dans le reste de la pièce et les trouva dans un coin de la chambre.,' Daniel arrive avec une bière. Les autres essayent d'arrêter le sang du nez de Jack de couler. Je pense qu'on va devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital pour arrêter l'hémorragie'.

Daniel arriva alors dans la chambre avec des bières dans la main.

--Salut Daniel'. Et Daniel lui rendit le salut.

--'Contente de te revoir,' continua Angéla.

Mitchell fut perplexe : ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître Angéla et Daniel.

--'Merci, pour le repas,' Angéla ouvrit la fenêtre', mais je ne peux malheureusement rester, je dois faire mes valises et préparer mon chien pour le voyage', sur ce, elle sauta par la fenêtre.

Aucun ne put réagir pour l'en empêcher. Mitchell voulut la rattraper mais elle avait déjà sauté. Il ne put que regarder la réception d'Angéla, trois étages plus bas. A peine sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers le coin de la rue, où était garée sa moto noir. Elle mit son casque noir et démarra en trombe. Dans la pièce, le silence s'installa. Ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction d'Angéla.

--'Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?', demanda Jack, qui s'appuyait un glaçon sur la joue, quelques minutes plus tard.

--'C'est arrivé si vite', dit Daniel,' on n'allait pas sauter nous aussi par la fenêtre'.

--'On est au combien déjà', dit John pendant qu'il soignait le front de Jack.

--'Au troisième', dit Bryan.

--'Ca fait une sacrée chute', continua John.

--'En effet', finit Teal'c, et le silence s'installa.

Chacun songeait dans son coin. Bryan interrompit le silence:

--'Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'

--'On va la chercher demain matin, je crois que nous avons besoin de repos', Sam regardait en particulier Jack.

--'Elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour nous suivre', souligna Daniel.

--'Oui mais après ce soir, je préfère prendre des précautions'.

--'Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait juste faire ses valises, se préparer pour le voyage', argumenta Daniel.

--'Et vous la croyez', Jack était de mauvaise humeur ce soir, en plus de son rhume, il avait mal à la tête, ' Je pense qu'il faut l'attraper'.

--'On n'est pas là pour une chasse à l'homme, je pense qu'il suffit de discuter', répondit Daniel.

--'Oh mais si. C'est exactement ça ', s'emporta Jack.

--'Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, ne dis pas de bêtises', Bryan tendit à Jack un verre d'eau et des cachets pour la douleur.

--'Oh non, je ne délire pas, ….', continua Jack.

--'Du calme,' coupa Sam,' ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, je pense qu'on devrait aller la chercher mais sans utiliser la violence,' voyant les regards moqueurs de Jack, elle continua,' on va l'endormir pour plus de sécurité'. Elle alla chercher une mallette et l'ouvrit, ' voici un pistolet à fléchette, les pointes des flèches contiennent un puissant mélange de calmant et d'anesthésiant, elle s'endormira très vite, normalement'.

--'Et vous pensez Colonel, que ça va fonctionner', dit Bryan.

--'Vous avez une autre idée'.

--'Elle va sans douter', dit John.

--'Non je pense que ça marchera', dit Jack. Tout le monde alors se tourna vers lui,' ses réflexes sont plus lents et son intention moins vive. Auparavant, je n'aurai jamais pu m'attaquer à elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle est affaiblit. Nous pouvons profiter de sa fragilité pour l'endormir', conclut Jack.

--'On fait comme ça, maintenant qui va s'en charger ?', dit Sam.

--'Moi', dit Jack.

--'Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, elle va tout de suite penser à un piège, elle va trouver ça louche que tu ailles la voir, amicalement après ce soir', dit John.

--'J'aimerai m'en charger', dit Bryan.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord. Bryan allait se charger d'endormir Angéla. Sam lui montra le fonctionnement de l'appareil, il était facile à utiliser, c'était juste des fléchettes. Ils passèrent en revue le plan plusieurs fois afin de bien le mémoriser. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec.

Le stress s'installa au cours de la nuit et s'accentua quand le matin arriva. Ils se préparèrent pour la mission vers quatre heures du matin.

--'Oh faite on fait quoi pour le chien', demanda Mitchell avec soucis. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

--' Quel chien', questionna Bryan, pas très rassuré. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à ce chien.

--'Elle possède un énorme chien, très costaud', indiqua Teal'c.

--'C'est un Rottweiler, un mâle', ajouta Mitchell.' Et je ne pense pas qu'il va rester sans rien faire pendant qu'on endorme sa chère maîtresse'.

--'On n'a pas le choix, il faut l'endormir aussi. Vue que c'est un gros chien, la même dose suffira, je pense', décida Sam.

--' J'espère. Il faudra agir vite alors car on sera quant même dans un campus', dit Bryan.

--'Il faudrait y aller tôt', proposa Jack.

--'Pour la réveiller, elle sera de mauvaise humeur', dit John.

--'On peut lui apporter un bon café chaud et un petit-déjeuner', dit Sam. Elle se tourna vers Teal'c et Mitchell qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient eu les mêmes idées auparavant.

--'Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Quand nous sommes allés la voir, elle était déjà levée', expliqua Teal'c.

--'Ok allons-y, vous vous rappelez de vos positions respectives', termina Sam.

Ils hochèrent tous leur tête. Ils se préparèrent. Bryan devait aller à la rencontre d'Angéla, engageait la conversation pour atténuer les soupçons. Pendant qu'une équipe se positionnait aussi proche que possible de l'entrée, avec la voiture et que la deuxième équipe bloquait les issues possible pour une fuite, au cas où leur plan ne fonctionnait pas. Bryan savait exactement quoi lui dire. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Angéla tandis que le stress monta. Il se demanda si elle allait voir ça comme une trahison ou un manque de confiance en elle. _" Non, je lui ai souvent montré que j'avait une confiance aveugle en elle " _. Il se remémora son discours dans sa tête, tandis qu'il frappa trois coup à la porte. La peur s'installa, il avait peur que personne n'ouvre cette porte et s'il s'était trompé de chambre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, trop lentement à son goût, le temps s'était figé. Au moment même où il vit Angéla, il oublia son discours, les mots fuyaient. Ils essayaient de les retenir mais son assurance diminua. La seule chose qu'il réussit à dire, c'était un simple…

--'Bonjour', salua Bryan.

Angéla le lui rendit et l'enlaça. Il fut étonné de cette réaction, il n'osa pas l'enlacer puis il caressa ses cheveux d'une main.

--'Je suis content de te revoir, moi aussi', il répondit à une question muette.

Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une position gênante. Elle rompit l'étreinte.

--'Bah, rentre', dit Angéla.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit où était posé des sacs de voyage, juste à côté, il y avait le chien.

--'Comme tu peux le voir, je fais mes valises', continua Angéla,' Je m'aperçois que j'ai beaucoup d'affaires, trop pour une personne qui n'arrive pas à s'installer dans un coin tranquille', et elle ferma ces valises.

--'J'en suis sûre qu'un jour tu t'installeras définitivement'.

--'Et j'aurai un beau mari et beaucoup d'enfants. Et ils vécurent longtemps. Tu rêves. En faite, je ne vous ai pas présenté, je te présente mon chien, Voyou', et elle caressa le grosse tête du chien,' N'est il pas mignon ? il était à la rue, il venait de pourchasser des voleurs, quand je l'ai rencontré. Son maître l'avait retrouvé plein de sang, il a voulu s'en débarrasser pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. tu te rend compte qu'il était destiné à mourir d'une balle d'en la tête, alors qu'il faisait son boulot'.

--'La vie est injuste parfois', dit Bryan, ce qu'elle venait de dire ne le rassurait pas du tout.

--'Mais arrêtons de parler de moi. Qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ?'

--'Bah,…,' il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire,' rien, moi ça va. Toi aussi ça l'air d'y aller'.

--'Ca dépend des jours, mais oui, je vais bien. Alors tu n'a rien à me raconter. Tu as une petite amie ? Tu as un nouveau poste ?. On ne s'est pas vu, il y a tellement longtemps, que tu as forcément quelques choses à me raconter'.

--'J'ai rencontré une personne, elle est drôle et assez sympathique, et toi depuis…'

--'Depuis David. Non pas de relation sérieuse. Tu sais que je suis allée le voir après ma sortie. Je sais, tu me l'avez déconseillé. J'ai rencontré sa femme, elle est charmante. Ces enfants lui ressemblent, à part les yeux, ils ont ceux de son père. J'ai été plutôt bien accueillit sauf au début, ils croyaient avoir vu un fantôme'.

--'Je te l'avait dit que David n'était pas au courant que tu étais en vie, j'était forcé de le garder secret'.

--'On a beaucoup parlé. J'ai beaucoup pleuré après aussi. Non pas parce que je lui en voulais mais parce qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur. Sa femme m'a donné ceci,' elle enleva une chaîne de son cou: c'était des plaquettes d'honneur de l'Armée de l'Air, Bryan les reconnaissait, 'elle m'a dit que je le méritait, que son mari aurait voulu me les donner mais il n'en avait pas la force. Tu sais qu'on a gardé contact'.

--'Si ça peut te consoler, il a eu dû mal à se remettre de ta mort, tu comprends. Le Général lui avait annoncé ta mort. Il a même essayé de se suicider. Il était très malheureux', il s'installa près d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa ses doigts sur les mèches blanches d'Angéla,' j'adore ta nouvelle couleur', pour changer de sujet. Elle se leva brusquement.

--'Ce n'est pas une couleur', dit Angéla.

--'???'

--'Je ne produit plus de mélanine, alors mes nouveaux cheveux blanchissent, surtout à la base du cuir chevelu', expliqua Angéla.

Elle se dirigea vers un tiroir de la petite cuisine, et en ressorti des tas de boîte de médicament, qu'elle mit dans une trousse de pharmacie. Elle avait le dos tourné. Il sortit lentement son arme et endormit le chien qui ne put réagir. Il se leva près à tirer aussi sur Angéla et il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

--'Angéla'.

--'Oui'.

--'Je suis désolé', il tira.

--'De quoi ?', elle se retourna.

Elle se trouva en face de Bryan. Elle était étonnée de le voir avec une arme pointée sur elle. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait tiré. Quand elle le remarqua, il était trop tard. La fléchette l'avait touché, à sa cuisse droite. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle regarda en direction du lit et vit le chien. En colère, elle enleva la fléchette de sa cuisse et le jeta par terre. Ces doigts commencèrent à crépiter malgré les gants de cuir.

--Je vais t'expliquer, c'est pour ton bien..', commença Bryan à expliquer. Ceci n'était pas prévu, elle était censée être déjà endormie. ' Ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant, il ne fait que dormir'.

--'Comment as tu pu…?', elle voulut se diriger vers son chien pour vérifier qu'il allait bien mais sa tête tournait.

Son regard commençait à se brouiller. Elle se sentit soudain lourde. Sa tête s'approcha du sol et heurta lourdement le sol. Bryan la regardait allonger par terre. Ses mains continuaient à crépiter jusqu'à s'atténuer. Il fit comme prévu, le signe, il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il siffla. Deux minutes plus tard, l'équipe entière arriva dans la chambre d'Angéla. Teal'c et Mitchell se chargèrent de transporter le corps d'Angéla. Bryan emporta celui du chien. Les autres s'occupèrent des valises.

--'Pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps ?', demanda Jack, une fois tous dans la voiture.

--'La fléchette n'a pas eu d'effet, tout de suite sur Angéla', expliqua Bryan.

--'C'est pas possible, c'était un puissant tranquillisant, il n'y a pas mieux', dit Sam, étonné.

--'Il a mis au moins quinze secondes pour agir', dit Bryan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport où un jet privé de l'Armée les attendait. Sam avait appelé le Général O'Neill pour lui donner des nouvelles de la mission qui avait été un succès. Le Général alors leur avait réservé un jet privé pour qu'ils soient après directement emmener à la base. Tout en espérant qu'Angéla n'allait pas se réveiller. Au sujet du réveil, Sam était inquiète sur la durée de l'effet du médicament. S'il n'avait pas fait effet immédiatement, Angéla allait sûrement se réveiller vite. Elle parla de son inquiétude à Mitchell. Ils décidèrent d'aviser au moment venu. Ils étaient maintenant tous bien installés confortablement dans l'avion. Mitchell avait décidé de rester auprès d'Angéla, il voulait être là si elle se réveillait. S'ennuyant, Mitchell rejoignit Daniel. Il avait plusieurs question à lui poser. Il apprit que Daniel et Angéla avait eu une liaison. Daniel lui jura qu'ils ne se passaient plus rien entre eux. Par contre, il garda sous silence la raison de sa rupture. Voyant que Mitchell n'allait plus rien en tirer de Daniel, il s'attaqua à Sam. Là, il n'apprit rien de plus de ce qu'il savait déjà. Daniel s'était assis en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il était plongé dans la traduction des tablettes, il y avait des parties encore flous qu'il ne comprenait pas.

--'C'est qui ?' dit soudain une voix

Daniel leva brusquement la tête à se tordre le cou. La voix appartenait à Angéla. Elle s'était glissée discrètement en face de lui. Daniel regarda autour de soi, personne avait remarqué que la jeune femme était réveillée.

--'De quoi ?', dit Daniel, en posant ces feuilles.

--'Qui as eu l'idée de m'endormir ?' elle posa ces mains gantées sur la table. Ces pouvoirs se manifestait à nouveau.

--'C'est Sam.' Ne voulant pas trop se mouiller,' on pensais que c'était mieux pour toi, que tu dormes pendant le voyage'.

--'En effet, mais hélas, vous avez utilisé un calmant médiocre. Le cuir ne retient plus mes pouvoirs, je les contrôle pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas durer'.

--'Il reste 3 heures de voyage, il faudra que tu tiennes. Sinon Sam devra te rendormir', dit Daniel.

--'Ce sera peut être mieux pour tout le monde', dit elle tout en regardant Jack.

Elle n'avait pas oublié le coup qu'il lui avait porté. Inconsciemment elle porta la main à sa hanche et Daniel le remarqua.

--'Je préfère qu'on ne t'endorme pas', dit Daniel, inquiet,' t'es sûr que tu va bien'.

--'Oui. Je m'y ferai jamais, l'avion me stresse', dit Angéla, puis elle s'intéressa aux feuilles,' tu travailles toujours sur les traductions de textes anciens'.

--'Oui, c'est un peu mon métier'. Il voulut ramasser ces feuilles mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, Angéla en prit une.

--'Ce n'est pas de l'Egypte antique ?'

--'Non', il voulut reprendre la feuille mais Angéla insista pour le lire,' c'est beaucoup plus ancien', avoua-t-il.

--' Vieux de combien ? d'un millier ?', elle regardait toujours la feuilles.

Les lettres anciennes s'insérèrent dans sa vision et dans son cerveau. Elle ne les comprenait pas mais intérieurement quelques choses avaient changé à la vue de ces lettres. Elle n'entendit même pas Daniel lui répondre. Elle passa un doigt sur une lettre.

--'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', Daniel la fit sortir de ces rêveries.

--'Pardon tu disais', son regard avait l'air perdu, elle regarda à nouveau la feuille, mais la sensation qui l'avait submergé auparavant avait disparu.

--'Je disais que c'était vieux de plus de 10 000 ans'.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Angéla. Les crépitements de ses mains commencèrent à gagner en intensité. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit comme elle avait appris à le faire, pour se calmer.

--'Ah tu es réveillée', dit Mitchell qui venait de les rejoindre,' est ce que ça va ?'

Angéla rouvrit les yeux et se poussa vers le hublot pour laisser une place à Mitchell qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

--'Oui', mentit elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Ces mains crépitaient de plus en plus et ça se voyait.

--'Daniel me racontait l'histoire de ces tablettes', elle lui montra les feuilles.

--'Ah oui, les fameuse plaquettes qui est la raison de notre présence ici, dans cet avion', dit Mitchell.

--'Vous me mettez au courant ou vous aimiez mieux me faire languir', dit Angéla.

--'Te laissez languir', dit Mitchell en rigolant.

--' Vous voulez vraiment rien me dire. Vous savez sans doute que je peut être très persuasive.'

--'Même sous la torture, on ne dira rien', plaisanta Mitchell.

Mais Angéla n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, elle se referma comme une huître à la notion de torture. Daniel l'avait remarqué alors que Mitchell continuait à parler de l'emploi du temps de la journée une fois arrivée à destination. Angéla n'écouta rien. Daniel avait l'air inquiet du comportement d'Angéla.

--'Où est Voyou ?', Angéla interrompit Mitchell au milieu de sa phrase. Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

--'Il est à l'avant de l'appareil, il dort toujours', lui répondit Daniel,' ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien'.

Mais Angéla était déjà parti vers l'avant de l'appareil. Daniel et Mitchell se levèrent pour la suivre. Arrivée à l'avant de l'avion, Angéla s'accroupit à côté du corps de son chien et se mit à le caresser en vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Elle fut rassurée. Elle le caressa puis s'installa à côté de lui en continua à le masser. Le chien réagit, il commençait à se réveiller. Il essaya de se lever encore incertain, il était sonné. Puis il se lotit contre sa maîtresse. Daniel et Mitchell s'assirent en face.

--'Pourquoi vous m'avez endormi ?', demanda Angéla,' j'était prête à vous suivre et lui aussi', montrant son chien.

--'Tu serais montée dans l'avion ? ', demanda Mitchell.

--'Je..,' elle était troublée,' je ne sais pas'.

--'Et puis on ne voulait pas emmener ton chien, mais on s'est dit que ce serait plus facile pour toi s'il était là à ton réveil. Et puis je pense que tu nous ne l'aurait pas pardonné qu'on l'abandonne.', finit Daniel.

--'Je vois'.

--'Et puis on ne voulait pas l'affronter, une fois qu'on t'aurait endormit. Il t'aurait défendu', dit Mitchell, parlant du chien qui s'était redressé sachant qu'on parlait de lui.

--'Bien sûr, il l'aurait fait, comme je l'aurait défendu', répliqua Angéla. 'Que devenez vous depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?.'

--'Comme tu peux voir je collabore avec l'armée, en tant que traducteur', dit simplement Daniel'.

--'Oh et il oublie les moments, où on risque nos vies et où on manque de subir des catastrophes à nous coupler le souffle. Bah voyons, c'est du quotidien, à part ça, on s'ennuie', continua Mitchell.

--'Oui, je vois le genre', rigola Angéla.

--'Et toi ?', demanda Daniel sérieusement.

--'Oh, il faut mieux pas que vous le sachiez', dit Angéla.

--' ???'

--'Sinon je serai obligée de vous tuer'.

--' Et si vous me racontez comment vous vous êtes connus, Daniel et toi', Mitchell changea de discussion, voyant qu'Angéla ne plaisantait pas.

--'Euh bah, ce n'est pas très intéressant à raconter', dit Angéla.

--'Oui, c'est assez banal comme histoire', finit Daniel.

Mitchell n'allait pas connaître les détails de leur rencontre. Il en était presque jaloux de Daniel, d'avoir partagé plus qu'une amitié avec Angéla. Mais lui aussi il avait vécut des choses intenses avec elle, il ne les oubliera jamais et il espérait qu'il en vivra encore ensemble.

Les deux dernières heures du voyage, ils parlèrent d'actualité, de sport et d'un peu de tout. D'ailleurs, la fin du voyage se passa sans encombre. Arrivée à l'aéroport, ils se préparèrent tous à descendre. deux voiture, des gros 4x4, les attendaient. Angéla empoigna deux de ces sacs, Mitchell prit les autres. Bryan voulut lui en prendre un mais Angéla refusa. Le chien, lui les suivait tranquillement. Une fois arrivée à la voiture, deux militaires les accueillirent ainsi que le soleil. Ils prirent les bagages . Ils dirent au revoir à Bryan dont le voyage s'achevait là. Angéla et Bryan se serrèrent dans les bras, en guise d'adieu.

--'Colonel Carter,' l'un des militaire la salua,' le Général n'a pas pu se déplacer lui même, il en est désolé. Vous connaissez le chemin et les procédures, mon Colonel'.

Sam bien sûre, était déçue, elle aurait espéré qu'il la félicite pour la réussite de sa mission. Angéla avait dû sans apercevoir, elle mit sa tête penchée de côté, signe qu'elle faisait souvent. Et Sam comprit que c'était un signe de compassion. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Angéla passa son temps à regarder le paysage, elle le découvrait comme si elle était partie depuis longtemps. A peine une heure après, ils rejoignirent un aéroport militaire, où ils devaient prendre un hélicoptère. Le seul problème qu'ils rencontrèrent c'est l'hésitation d'Angéla à monter et celui du chien qui refusait tout simplement de monter dans l'hélicoptère. Après plusieurs essaies le chien finit par y rentrer. Il s'était logé sous les jambes d'Angéla, caché. Il tremblait comme une feuille et claquait des dents. Ce voyage dura peu de temps. Arrivée sur le sol, Jack, John et Angéla furent fouillés. Les téléphones furent confisqués, ainsi que tout objet électronique, par deux soldats américains. Ils emballèrent le tout dans un sac plastique scellé. Un des soldats leur fournit des badges. Ils leur installa sur la poitrine. Arrivée à Angéla, il fit le geste habituel. Il prit la broche en fer, avec précaution et il l'accrocha, quand ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

--'Aïe', dit le soldat, en sursautant et en s'éloignant d'Angéla, Voyou grogna.

--'Vous vous êtes piqué, Sergent', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non, j'ai prit un coup de jus, mon Colonel', répondit le sergent.

--'Laissez, Sergent, on s'en chargera', dit Mitchell et il prit le badge pendant que le soldat un peu sonné s'éloignait, content de s'éloigner du chien.

--'Il a eu un coup de foudre pour toi, Angéla,' plaisanta John. Angéla se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Mitchell tendit le badge à Angéla pour qu'elle le mette toute seule. Le détecteur de métal fut mis de côté, car à l'approche d'Angéla, il se mit à clignoter ce qui déclencha les alarmes.

--'même les machines sont à tes pieds, Angéla,' dit John, en plaisantant.

Angéla le fusilla, elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Angéla observa les environs, elle remarqua toutes les caméras et croisa de nombreux soldats. La sécurité y était très élevée. Deux soldats les suivaient de près, portant les valises des nouveaux venus. Daniel proposa à Angéla de lui faire visiter la base et de l'emmener dans sa chambre alors que Mitchell s'occupait des deux agents secrets. Mitchell donna un regard rassurant à Angéla lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Daniel fit signe à deux des soldats de le suivre avec les sacs de voyage et il se dirigea vers la nouvelle chambre d'Angéla. Ils défilèrent dans de nombreux couloirs qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac où il y avait plusieurs portes. Daniel se dirigea sans hésiter sur la porte de droite et l'ouvrit. Il rentra en premier suivit des deux soldats pour poser les sacs de voyage sur le lit. C'était la nouvelle chambre d'Angéla.

--'Tu avais vraiment besoin d'emmener tout ça', commença Daniel en montrant les sacs.

--'C'est tout ce que je possède, enfin une partie, j'ai dû laisser une partie, de toute façon j'était obligée sinon je n'aurai pas pu rentrer dans cette base'.

Elle inspecta la pièce, elle était assez spacieuse et avait l'air de lui convenir.

--'Normalement elle est réservée pour des occasions exceptionnelles', indiqua Daniel

--'Ah oui ! je suis donc une invitée d'honneur. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a peu de vidéos de surveillance alors que la base en est remplit'.

--'C'est une base hautement sécurisée, mais cette pièce ne possède pas en effet de sécurité, elle s'ouvre avec une carte que voici', Daniel lui tendit une carte toute simple.

--'Merci, mais je suppose que grâce à cette carte, on peut nous localiser n'importe où sur la base'.

--'Je n'y avait jamais réfléchit', avoua Daniel.

--'Alors pourquoi je suis là ?' ; demanda Angéla montrant la chambre.

--'Que veux tu dire ?'

--'Je dois faire quoi ? Voler un objet ? Tuer quelqu'un ?'.

--'Non, tu es ici juste pour piloter le vaisseau', Daniel ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir,' on t'a déjà mis au courant, on doit trouver des armes sur une autre planète, pour contrer les Oriis'

--'Vous m'avez fait venir ici, louez mes services, pour juste faire le chauffeur. Je pensais que vous me demanderez de voler ses « armes » ou de tuer ses « Oriis », je ne sais pas moi. Je suis juste étonnée qu'on m'appelle juste pour ça, je suis habituée à avoir des missions plus dangereuses et disons plus intéressantes'.

--'Sauver le monde n'est pas intéressant pour toi', dit Daniel.

--'Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire', elle commença à regretter d'avoir dit ça', c'est que vous placez la barre un peu haute. Sauvez un pays est plutôt de mon niveau. Je ne pense pas que je serai à la hauteur'.

--'Et pourquoi ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, vous ne connaissez même pas mes compétences'.

--'On a lu quelques dossiers'.

--'Ah' puis elle rigola,' ah parce que vous croyez que tout était marqué dans ces dossiers. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a presque rien de noter. Non plus sérieusement, vous n'avez pas choisit la bonne personne, je suis usée comme un vieux chiffon'.

--'En effet, tu ressemble beaucoup à un vieux chiffon. Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Je vais te laisser t'installer. Et si tu as besoin de quelques choses, dis le moi, n'hésites pas. Je t'ai montré où se situaient ma chambre et mon bureau. Et puis il y a les gardes'.

--'Pourquoi des gardes ??

--'Euh c'est juste une précaution, je pense,' ne sachant pas quoi dire.

--'Je ne suis pas une personne dangereuse', elle passa son doigt sur le rebord de la table faisant voler de la poussière,' ou peut être c'est pour me surveiller si je me promène', en regardant la trace qu'elle venait de faire, pour éviter le regard de Daniel.

--'Désolez pour la poussière, on ne fait pas souvent le ménage et puis cette chambre n'est pas souvent occupée. Les gardes sont justes là parce que le Général désire savoir ce que tu fais'.

--'Le fameux Général Jack O'Neill, je ne le connais même pas'.

--'Tu l'a peut être déjà croiser et puis tu t'y fera, c'est une personne très comment dire…. Direct, il n'aime pas tous les charabia scientifiques, ils aiment qu'on soit direct. Il a un humour assez étrange, enfin son humour à lui : c'est ce qui fait sa réputation mais il est bon dans son travail. Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras rapidement. D'ailleurs, il veut te rencontrer le plus vite possible, il veut connaître la personne qui lui a causé autant de soucis. Il veut juste régler quelques broutilles avec toi au sujet de ta présence sur cette base'.

--'Je suis un soucis pour lui', demanda Angéla,' il a dû remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver'.

--'Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas été facile de trouver les bons arguments pour convaincre les hauts représentants des pays surtout la France. Ton cas a été difficile, les Etats Unis ne voulaient pas froisser les différents services secrets pour qui tu as travaillé.'

--'Pourtant, certains devaient être contents de se débarrasser de moi. Je leur coûtait très cher'.

--'Peut être, mais il ne voulait pas te laisser partir. Il paraît que tu était un bon élément'.

--'Je le suis toujours. J'ai aidé dans de nombreuses captures des principaux terroristes présents dans vos prisons secrètes américaines même si je n'en suis pas fière. Et je demande toujours des conditions'.

--'Des conditions ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Oui, j'ai demandé qu'ils ne soient pas exécutés sans jugement, même si je pense que certains procès n'auront jamais lieu. J'ai toujours des conditions pour avoir la conscience tranquille et pour surveiller mes arrières. Bien sûre, je vérifie de temps en temps si elles sont tenues', Angéla sourit à Daniel,' et s'ils ne tiennent pas leur promesse, cela leur retombe dessus'.

--' ???'

--'Je possède l'immunité diplomatique dans pas moins de cinquante pays, alors je peux me permettre de faire certaines choses et ….'

--'Je ne veux pas en savoir plus,…., je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Je te laisse t'installer sauf si tu désires autres choses'.

--'On récupère quand nos gadgets ???'

--'les téléphones sont interdits'

--'Et les ordinateurs ??'

--'je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il sera fouillé et les voies de communications sont étroitement surveillée'

--'Combien de temps je vais rester là ?'

--' ???'

--'Pour savoir si je déballe toutes mes affaires', Angéla regarda ses baguages.

--' Je pense qu'on en a pour un moment' et il laissa Angéla seule face à ses sacs de voyage.

Angéla alors rangea ses affaires en commençant par ses vêtements, puis ces livres et ses bibelots, vue que son sac d'armes et d'appareils électroniques étaient restés à l'entrée de la base. Au dessus du bureau, elle colla différentes photos de ses parents, de ses amis et de son chien. Elle hésita à accrocher la dernière, une photo d'elle et d'un soldat sur une jeep. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle l'installa quant même avec les autres. Elle jeta un regard à l'ensemble da la pièce. Elle était contente d 'elle, la chambre paraissait plus joyeuse. Elle finit par l'installation du lit du chien Voyou juste à côté du sien et de ses deux gamelles.

Alors arriva l'heure d'aller manger, elle poussa ces sacs sous son nouveau lit et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Sur le chemin, elle ne rencontra que peu de personnes. Elle finit pas trouver la cantine, qui venait d'ouvrir. Elle prit un plateau, se servit et alla trouver une table au fond de la salle d'où elle pouvait voir tout le monde. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais tourner le dos quand elle mangeait. Elle s'attendait à voir Daniel ou Sam ou même Jack ou John, elle fut déçue car personne vint. Elle n'eut pas la patience de les attendre. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle prit un morceau de viande et un bout de pain dans une serviette et partit.

Arrivée dans sa nouvelle chambre :

--'Désolez, je n'ai pu prendre que ça pour toi, la prochaine fois tu viendras,' parlant à son chien, elle mit le contenue de la serviette dans la gamelle. Alors elle remarqua un mot sur son bureau, signé Mitchell. Elle le lit, sourit et se coucha. Son chien s'installa juste à côté d'elle.

Une heure plus tôt, Mitchell rejoignit Daniel dans son bureau. Il était encore penché sur ses traductions. Daniel enleva ses lunettes et se pinça le nez, un signe d'impuissance et de fatigue.

--'Tout s'est bien passé avec Angéla', demanda Mitchell, rompant le silence.

--'Ah c'est vous', sursauta Daniel,' je ne vous avez pas entendu rentrer,' Daniel remit ses lunettes et se replongea dans ces feuilles', oui elle s'installe. Elle a immédiatement repéré les caméras et elle n'apprécie pas ces gardes.

--'Oui, il fallait s'y attendre'.

--'Oui mais je m'attendait pas qu'elle remarque toutes les caméras'.

--'Ce n'est pas un agent secret pour rien,' rigola Mitchell', elle connaît les ficelles du métier'.

--'Oui elle le fait bien son métier. Cela m'effraye parfois. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait toujours tout, qu'elle lit dans les pensée'.

--'Moi aussi, elle me fait cette effet là'.

--'C'est même angoissant', il rangea ces feuilles,'Je suppose que toi aussi tu vas manger'.

--'Oui Sam et Teal'c nous rejoignent. Ils ont encore quelques trucs à finir', dit Mitchell

--'En faite avec John et Jack, tout s'est bien passé aussi.

--'Oui, on a beaucoup discuter, de football, basket et de filles.'

--'Alors la tension est redescendu' dit Daniel en sortant de son bureau.

--'un peu oui, on peut dire ça !! Mais il a du se passez quelques choses d'importants entre eux', Mitchell à sa suite.

--'Comme avec tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas nos affaires'

--'sauf si cela met en danger notre mission', fit remarquer Mitchell, ' même Sam a dit que sa rencontre avec Angéla était marquante. En tout cas elle l'apprécie beaucoup et je pense que c'est réciproque'.

--'Tout le monde l'apprécie, Mitchell'.

--'Sauf Jack et …'

--'Oui mais au fond d'eux, j'en suis sûre qu'ils ne la détestent pas autant', pensa Daniel.

--'Oui peut être mais c'est bien qu'elle soit là,' voyant que Daniel ne voyait pas ce qui voulait dire, il ajouta, ' oui c'est bien qu'une autre femme s'incruste dans l'équipe, pour Sam'

--'elle ne s'en plaint pas'.

--'Oui mais quand Vala était là, je voyais qu'elle se sentait mieux dans l'équipe. Une présence féminine lui manque je crois. En faite tu as des nouvelles de Vala'.

--'Pas depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu,' Daniel soupira', quand elle a volé le talisman d'une valeur inestimable de Merlin. Elle nous évite c'est sûre.'

--'Tu as essayé de lui parler'.

--'Non, on ne peut pas la raisonner. Elle est et restera une voleuse, menteuse,…',s'énerva Daniel, ' ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est qu'elle ne réponde pas. Le colonel m'a demandé de la contacter pour l'informer de nos avancés de fourmis', sur un ton agacé', il veut d'ailleurs qu'elle nous accompagne qui est à mon avis une grave erreur. Bref j'ai usé de tous mes arguments possibles, elle ne répond pas'.

--'Tous les arguments'.

--'Oui, je lui ai parlé qu'il y avait peut être un grand trésor'

--'Peut être que ça l'intéresse plus. Elle attend juste peut être vos excuses'.

--'Je vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserai', dit Daniel,' faut pas rêver les trésors l'intéressent toujours'.

--'Oui les gens ne changent pas de caractères comme ça du jour au lendemain'.

--'Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça'.

--'On parle toujours de Vala là', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non, regarde Angéla, je ne la reconnais plus. Avant elle n'aurait pas hésité à se lancer dans l'aventure les yeux fermés. Et là elle hésite.

--'Alors c'est que tu la connais pas assez. Moi je la comprend, elle a eut les ailes brisées,'voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, Mitchell continua,' comme un oiseau, moi quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai mis un moment avant de piloter à nouveau un avion mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, moi oui'.

--'En effet, je ne comprends pas', avoua Daniel.

--'Mais tu as raison, elle a changé, je dirait qu'elle a mûrit.

--'En tout cas pour Vala, c'est trop tard pour mûrir, c'est même désespère'.

--'Vala occupe beaucoup ton esprit en ce moment,' rigola Mitchell.

--'C'est juste que… J'ai pas tout à fait avaler le coup du talisman'.

--'Enfin, j'espère qu'elle rejoindra l'équipe'

--Moi aussi pour me rendre le talisman'

--'Tu ne perds pas le nord, Daniel'.

--'Ce ne serait que justice' .

--'Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a aidé dans cette affaire', Mitchell rentra dans la cantine.

Sam et Teal'c était déjà assis dans un coin, ils prirent leurs plateaux et les rejoignirent. Sam jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle.

--'Tu cherches quelqu'un, Sam ?', remarqua Daniel.

--'Non…enfin oui', reportant son attention sur son assiette un peu déçue,' j'espérait qu'Angéla soit là', confirmant ce que Mitchell avait dit à Daniel sur l'absence de femme dans l'équipe depuis le départ de Vala.

--'Elle va arriver', dit Daniel.

--'Sauf si elle a déjà mangé,' commenta Teal'c.

--'Je suis passé dans sa chambre avant d'aller chercher Daniel, elle a dû sortir car elle n'y était pas. On a rendez vous à 11h30 demain avec O'Neill. Et nos deux agents ??', demanda Mitchell.

--'Ils ont déjà mangé, ils sont partis il y a à peine cinq minutes. Ils ne sont pas à l'aise, ici, ils ne se sentent pas à leur place, j'espère qu'ils feront l'affaire', dit Sam.

--'Zut, je devais leur transmettre le message pour demain '.

--'Alors ils vont vraiment venir', dit Sam,' enfin qu'on est tous là, j'espère qu'on va avancé, vue que l'équipe est pratiquement complète'.

--' ????', s'interrogea tout le monde.

--'Oui on a nos représentants russe, Anglais et Français. La Chine doit nous envoyer un volontaire demain', leur expliqua Sam.

--'Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié', dit Daniel.

--'Hélas, on n'est pas prêt de partir, il reste de tas de choses à faire comme les tests physique et psychologique aux nouveaux', soupira Sam.

--'et le vaisseau à faire décoller', ajouta Teal'c.

--'Je me fais pas de soucis pour ça, il est en bon état et le décollage sera de la routine et facile', dit Daniel.

--'Facile !!', dit Sam,' il y a pleins de facteurs à considéré comme…'

--'Comme Angéla', interrompit Mitchell,' elle n'est pas prête, de même pour les tests physiques'.

--'On verra', elle se leva, mettant fin à la conversation.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et les tournures de phrases et erreurs, je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de me relire encore et de les corriger.**

**encore désolé pour le retard, j'ai mis du temps à le poster car il est assez long et assez complexe !!!**

**n'hésité pas à me corriger, et à laisser des reviews qui sont les bienvennues!!!!!!**

**la suite viendra je ne sais pas quand car j'ai tout à rédiger et à structurer de plus je ne suis plus en vacances!!!**

**encore une fois laissez moi des coms pour me dire si ça vous plait toujours, car il me semble que j'ai changé de registre donc je suis pas sure que sa vous plaisent encore!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11** : **Des problèmes toujours des problèmes**

**11h00 **:Daniel attendait déjà dans la salle de briefing, déserte. Il relisait encore ses notes de peur d'oublier des éléments importants. Ce fut ensuite le Docteur Lam Carolyn, qui arriva. Elle s'installa en face de Daniel.

--'Vous êtes en avance Daniel,' commença le médecin.

--'Oui et j'espère que Jack ne sera pas en retard, la ponctualité n'est pas son fort'.

--'oui', rigola le docteur mais elle fut interrompus par John, Jack et Mitchell qui la saluèrent.

--'Toujours à l'heure Daniel', fit remarqué Mitchell,' j'ai rencontré nos deux amis en route'.

--'Et heureusement d'ailleurs, les couloirs sont si nombreux et se ressemblent tellement qu'on se serait perdus', ajouta Jack.

--'Votre œil et votre tête, Jack vont mieux ?', questionna le Docteur.

--'Oui grâce à vos soins', s'installant à côté du docteur entre elle et John.

**11h25 : **Teal'c et Sam arriva. Sam arrivait toujours la dernière, elle avait toujours quelques choses à finir ou à vérifier à la dernière minute avant d'aller au briefing. Ils s'installèrent à côté de Mitchell.

**11h30 : **Les discussions étaient vives et assez variées. Mais toujours pas de trace du Général, ni d'Angéla, fit remarquer Daniel.

**11h45 :** Daniel commença à s'impatienter mais il n'osa pas aller chercher Jack dans son bureau de peur de le déranger. Il avait peut être un RDV qui s'éternisait. Et puis 15 minutes de retard n'était pas si grave par rapport aux autres retards du Général. Il aimait bien se faire attendre d'ailleurs il en prenait plaisirs.

**11h50 : **Le silence s'installa, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche retenant leur respiration, de peur de ne pas entendre le moindre indice de l'arrivée du Général. Sam regardait la poignée de la porte du bureau de Jack et Daniel l'accès à la salle car Angéla n'était toujours pas là. Puis Sam vit la poignée tournée, elle retint son souffle tandis que Daniel percevait des bruits de pas d'une personne qui montait les escaliers à toute allure. La porte laissa place à :

--'Merci Ms le Président,' finit Jack en lui ouvrant la porte à celui- ci et à ces deux gardes du corps,' je vous tiendrait au courant du moindres détails de nos avancées'.

--'j'y compte bien Général O'Neill, vous avez tout mon soutien'.

A ce moment là, Angéla arriva :

--Désoler de mon retard, je me suis perdue dans les couloirs', dit Angéla, elle remarque la présence du Président', Bonjour Ms le Président', elle s'approcha.

--'Angéla, comment vas tu ?', s'approchant d'Angéla pour la saluer. Ses gardes ne bronchèrent pas, ils avaient l'air de la connaître,' depuis la dernière fois, c'était quand déjà…. ?'

--'Il y a environs cinq mois, je crois, j'avais passé ma journée avec votre femme'.

--'Ah oui, d'ailleurs la robe que vous avez choisit était esquisse. Euh…', remarquant la présence des autres.

--'Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà', dit Jack.

--'Oh oui, je la connais, c'est un vrai joyau de l'armée maintenant hélas je l'avoue française. Elle teste de temps en temps la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et d'autres structures secrètes de notre pays mais aussi à l'étranger. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils nous étaient difficiles de la contacter. Je lui fait totalement confiance pour arranger la situation. Mais faites y attention, elle nous est précieuse,' le Président parlait à Jack O'Neill, puis il se retourna vers Angéla,' j'espère que la coopération sera totale, bien sûre de notre côté, nous sommes disposer, moi et les services secrets à accepter toutes vos exigences et vos conditions'.

--'Conditions ??', s'interrogea Daniel.

--'Et oui, je la connais depuis longtemps et je sais que quand on lui demande de l'aide, il y a toujours des conditions. Je crois que je vous ai donné toutes les directives Général, je vous laisse', et le Président partit suivit de ses deux gardes du corps.

Alors qu'Angéla s'installa entre Daniel et Mitchell . Et Jack revient à sa place :

--'Bien, nous pouvons commencer maintenant que tout le monde est là et installé'.

--'C'est pas trop tôt', dit Daniel en regardant sa montre, il était 12h05.

Jack O ignora la remarque et continua :

--'Je suppose que vous avez une vague idée de la raison de votre présence dans cette salle, dans une base militaire secrète'.

--'Pas tout à fait', dit John,' nous savons juste que la mission pourrait être dangereuse. Nous avons juste signé les papiers de confidentialités'.

--'Ah'

--'Quel papier ??', demanda Angéla.

Daniel prit un dossier et le fit glisser vers Angéla ainsi qu'un stylo.

--'C'est le blabla habituel, il faut juste signer', ajouta Mitchell.

Angéla ouvrit le dossier et le referma.

--'Vous ne signez pas ?', demanda Jack O

--'Non', dit tout simplement Angéla.

Jack soupira, la bataille commençait :

--'Vous…'

--'Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas, mon Général', interrompit Angéla,' mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de signer ces papiers, ni aucun autre à moins que ce soit de classe V. Et ce n'est pas le cas d'après ce que je vois. Ma signature n'a aucune valeur'.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ?', demanda Mitchell,' c'est impossible. Ce qu'on va se dire doit bien être classé dans la classe V au moins si ce n'est la VI ( si elle existe)'.

--'Oh que si elle a raison. La classe V regroupe, …. En faite je ne sais même pas moi même mais même notre projet faisant parti de la partie officieuse de l'armée ne fait pas partie de cette classe. Elle a raison, elle a le droit de refuser de signer et même si elle le signait, elle aurait le droit d'en parler. En effet, elle fait partie du plus haut rang des espions. Mais je sais aussi que ce que nous allons dire, elle ne le divulguera pas même sous la torture, n'est ce pas Angéla ?', finit Jack O.

Tout le monde regardait Angéla attendant sa réponse .

--'Vous vous êtes bien renseignés', dit Angéla décidé.

--'On est bien d'accord alors Général Calling ?', voulut préciser Jack O.

Angéla sursauta pour deux raisons :

La première est que peu de personne connaissait son véritable nom d'une très vieille famille noble, même elle, elle l'avait oublié. En effet son était civile avait été effacé et renommé en Melle Calling, qu'elle utilisait très peu aussi. Seuls, le Président en fonction, les plus hauts gradés de l'Armée ainsi que le « grand patron des services secrets » connaissaient cette nouvelle identité.

La deuxième était que personne ne l'avait appelé Général depuis qu'elle avait démissionné, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas seule à être surprise, Mitchell, John et Jack le furent aussi.

--'Général Calling ?', s'interrogèrent ils.

--'Oui, vue la situation, le Président a demandé de réhabiliter le Général Angéla Calling dans ses fonctions avant qu'elle prenne une retraite anticipée', expliqua Jack O

--'Angéla Calling, mais bien sûre, elle….', chuchota John pour lui même.

Jack O résuma en bref la situation. Il y a environs 10 ans, (comme il le fit remarquer « _déjà _»), le docteur Daniel Jackson avait découvert lors d'une fouille archéologique une porte, qui permettait de voyager dans l'univers et de visiter de nouvelles planètes. Ils avaient découvert de nouveaux peuples et de nouvelles technologiques. Pendant ces années, la Terre avait failli plusieurs fois disparaître de la carte de l'univers et qu'aujourd'hui à nouveau, elle était menacée mais pas seulement notre galaxie est aussi concernée.

Daniel poursuivit sur les Oriis. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires et dangereux pour notre survie. Il leur raconta que leur seul espoir était de trouvé une arme des anciens qui permettrait de les détruire, construite par Merlin.

--'Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous m'arrêtez si ce n'est pas le cas, on trouve ces armes sur une quelconque planète, on botte le derrière de ses Oriis, les grands méchants loups et on rentre à la maison pour le dîner comme si rien ne s'était produit, pour vivre en paix. Ça paraît facile,' dit Jack,' et vous allez me faire croire que vous faisiez tout ça tous les jours, vous me prenez pour un idiot !!'.

--'Nous y voilà, le moment où vous nous dites qu'E.T n'existe pas,' dit Jack O,' mais je peux vous assurer qu'il existe, ils sont aussi moches, petits et tous nus'.

--'Oui, je confirme, ils sont vraiment tous nus', dit Mitchell pour détendre l'atmosphère.

--'Mais ne perdons pas de temps à essayer de vous le prouver, nous en aurons l'occasion de vous prouver ce qu'on vient de vous dire, on doit…', dit Jack O'Neill

--'Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire là ? je veux dire pourquoi John, Jack et moi, nous sommes là', demanda Angéla.

--'Bah , nous avons dû expliquer notre petit problème aux représentants des principaux états du Conseil,…'

--'Et ils vous ont cru', dit Jack.

--'Ils sont au courant, n'est ce pas ?', demanda Angéla.

--'En effet, ils le savent depuis quelques années que la Porte des Etoiles existe mais ils ne connaissent pas tous les détails et heureusement d'ailleurs', précisa O'Neill.

--'Et vous croyez que vous allez me faire avaler ça', dit John.

Le général soupira :

--'vous avez été choisit par votre pays pour cette mission. Ils voulaient un représentant de leur pays dans l'équipe. Vous êtes de bon élément d'après vos dossiers et vous avez votre place dans cette mission mais si vous ne voulez pas participer, je peux facilement vous montrez la sortie, on ne force personne ici', commença à s'impatienter Jack. O,' en ce qui vous concerne vous, Général Calling, vous serez notre pilote. Daniel vous distribuera un dossier avec ce qu'il faut savoir. Je vous conseille de le lire pour ne pas avoir de surprise par la suite. Ils seront sur la table si vous le prenez, vous serez bienvenue dans l'équipe mais vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière'.

--'On a combien de temps pour y réfléchir', demanda John.

--'Je dirai environ 2…'

--'Deux jours !!'

--'Non 2 heures. Si vous prenez le dossier, le médecin, vous donnera un rendez-vous pour un bilan de santé', en montrant le médecin Lam Carolyn ,' et votre entraînement commencera', termina Jack en souriant. Jack se leva et retourna dans son bureau accompagné de l'équipe, laissant seuls nos trois invités.

John et jack se regardèrent, la décision n'était pas évidente.

--'Penses-tu que c'est une plaisanterie, Angéla', demanda John

--'Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?'

--'Tu sais toujours quand on te ment', précisa Jack

--'Alors ?'

--'Je ne crois pas que c'est une blague, John', en fixant la porte du bureau de Jack O'Neill.

--'T'as sûrement raison', dit Jack

--'En tout cas félicitation Angéla ou plutôt mon Général. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'était Général et encore moins pilote d'avion', dit John en la taquinant.

--'J'étais pilote et puis je sais faire beaucoup de choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Tu ne sais rien de moi', répondit Angéla.

--'Bon si t'y va, j'y vais', dit John en regardant avec insistance Angéla.

--'De même', suivit Jack

--'Lâches, vous êtes des lâches tous les deux !!'

--'Non, tu sais bien que je te suivrais juste en enfer s'il le faut', marmonna John, en souriant

Jack regarda avec étonnement John. Ces paroles surprirent Angéla .

--'Je ne penses pas que je …', commença Angéla faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu

--'Tu ne penses pas que tu sois capable, celle qu'il faut pour cette mission, c'est ça ?

tu es la plus capable d'entre nous et ça tout le monde le sait et puis j'en suis sûre que tu t'ennuyais dans ta « retraite anticipée »', coupa Jack.

--'Non ce que je veux dire, si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il me donne le choix en faite et puis j'était très bien lors de ma retraite, j'était enfin tranquille'.

--'On a tout le temps le choix', dit Jack

--'Je pense qu'elle a raison. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour te retrouver et te faire revenir puisque c'était sûre que tu refuserais', finit John, puis s'en prévenir, il prit un dossier et s'en alla.

Jack soupira et en prit un aussi et fit un clin d'œil à Angéla avant de partir. Angéla resta seule, l'air songeuse.

Jack O avait l'air sûr de lui et il souriait. Jack et John avait pris les dossiers sans problème. Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant c'est l'hésitation d'Angéla, il la fixa. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose pendant la réunion. Elle n'avait même pas poser les questions qui fâchent. Elle était pratiquement restée là immobile songeuse. Jack n'écoutait même pas le discours de Daniel. Il regardait tour à tour le dossier et la jeune femme. Puis, Angéla tourna les yeux vers lui, elle le fixait presque mais il se dit immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir à travers la vitre. Mais cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être mis a nu devant elle. Sa présence le rendait presque maladroit. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, non justement elle donnait une impression de sécurité autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle savait comment jugeaient les personnes, qu'elle pouvait deviner les réactions des gens. Il avait le sentiment que la vérité ne pouvait que sortir de sa bouche. Elle rompit le contact. Pendant ce contact, Jack ne pouvait pas éviter ce regard qui avait l'air de sonder l'esprit humain, un frisson le parcourut.

Angéla se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir la Porte des Etoiles. Elle regarda encore le dossier sur le table, il pouvait lire sur son visage une lutte entre la curiosité et la sécurité, une lutte qui devait être acharnée pour elle. Puis elle leur tourna le dos pour observer pendant un long moment la porte sans bouger. Enfin elle quitta la salle.

Daniel voyant l'air absent de Jack s'arrêta.

--'Tu m'écoute Jack !'

--'Oui,…euh Non', puis après un petit moment,' elle ne le prendra pas', puis il contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir.

Mitchell se retourna et vit la salle vide avec un seul dossier sur la table. Daniel fit de même.

--'Mais elle est obligée de…', commença Daniel.

--'Je sais mais j'aurai préféré par principe qu'elle soit volontaire', coupa Jack.

--'Pourquoi les femmes ne font jamais ce qu'il faut faire ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles compliquent tout ?', s'exclama Daniel.

--'Ce n'est pas vrai, je.. .', se défendit Sam.

--'Sortez de mon bureau, j'aimerai y réfléchir', coupa Jack. Il le remarqua même pas mais il blessa Sam.

Angéla ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers sa chambre comme Jack et John qui devaient sûrement déjà lire le dossier. Non, elle se dirigea vers la Porte des Etoiles pour la voir de plus près, par curiosité.

Elle fut impressionnée par sa taille et troublée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une machine dont elle ne comprenait pas le mécanisme. Elle s'en approcha avec hésitation et tendit la main pour toucher la Porte. A son contact, elle sursauta, la structure était froide. Le contact lui donna des frissons et des picotements qui lui rappelèrent qui elle était, au niveau de la nuque et au creux de la main. C'était presque douloureux. Elle remarqua même pas que ces mains crépitaient de joie au toucher.

Soudain la porte se mit à clignoter, déclenchant une alarme : « Ouverture de la porte non programmée'.

Elle ôta la main immédiatement par réflexe puis une barrière de protection s'enclencha sur la porte : l'iris. Elle regarda la porte avec surprise, le porte commençait à bouger s'enclenchant sur des sortes de signes inconnus à ses yeux. Angéla les regarda intriguée, arrivée aux quatrièmes signes, la porte s'arrêta.

Au même moment à des milliards d'années lumières, dans une autre galaxie, une Porte des Etoiles se déclencha aussi.

Angéla était fascinée, elle s'assit en face et la fixa. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoula mais… :

--'C'est impressionnant', dit Mitchell, qui l'avait rejoint, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie,' tu as même pas l'air surprise de me voir'.

--'Je t'ai entendu arriver, je te sentirai arriver à des kilomètres'

--'ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois', il s'assit à côté d'elle', Ils ont dû arrêter la connexion'.

--'Cela arrive quand on ne reconnaît pas l'adresse qui nous contacte ou le « mot de passe »'

--'Tu veux dire que vous ne savez pas qui a essayé de vous contacter', dit elle intriguée

--'Oui, par sécurité', il observa la Porte lui aussi', Alors ?'

--'Je trouve ça fascinant mais bizarrement je ne suis pas surprise de voir cette porte, j'ai un drôle de sentiments comme si je connaissait déjà tout ça,…., je sais pas j'ai une drôle d'impression. Au fond de moi, je ressent une grande joie, je ne sais pas comment expliquer mes sentiments cela me perturbe et je n'aime pas ça….'

--'En effet, j'ai rien compris ça doit être des trucs de femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire…'

--'Moi non plus', dit Daniel en arrivant, il tenait à la main le fameux dossier', je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, Angéla'.

--'Non je ne crois pas', sans le regarder.

Daniel soupira :

--'Ce serait si simple si….', et il posa le dossier en face d'elle puis il partit sans rien rajouter, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

--' tu sais ce que ça veut dire , tout ça,' en montrant la salle d'embarquement,' enfin je veux dire ta présence ici', dit Mitchell.

--'Si j'ai bien supposé, et tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, vous avez besoin de moi et c'est tout'.

--'non ce n'est pas tout, tu es mon supérieure hiérarchique !!'

--'Je l'ai toujours été, Mitchell et puis cela me fait une belle jambe', ria Angéla.

--'Tu devrait le prendre', dit Mitchell en se levant montrant le dossier.

--'Non je ne crois pas et tu es aussi lourd que Daniel !!', elle se leva, énervé et partit laissant Mitchell seul encore une fois avec le dossier, lui aussi il soupira,' c'était bien essayé Daniel', intérieurement.

Angéla alla cette fois-ci directement dans sa chambre retrouvée son chien.

Pendant que Mitchell rejoignit le bureau de Daniel. Arrivée au bureau, il vit Daniel occupé. Il jeta le dossier devant ses yeux.

--'Elle ne l'a pas encore pris', dit Daniel en enlevant ces lunettes et en se pinçant le nez,' elle a du cran pour refuser cette mission, peu de personnes sont capables de le faire'.

--'Le peut-elle vraiment', demanda Mitchell.

--'Elle a de bonnes relations si elle connaît le Président. Les différents pays l'ont décidé mais ils ne veulent pas trop se mouiller. Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle soit leur ennemi'

--'De bonnes relations', dit Michell songeur se rappelant le pique-nique qu'elle avait organisé,' jusqu'où ?'.

--'Déjà il y a le Président, différents services secrets à qui elle a rendu de grands services et d'autres sûrement'.

--'Mais le président sait qu'on a besoin d'elle'.

--'Je sais mais il faut le comprendre serai- tu capable de la mettre en rogne ?', soupira Daniel,' on peut toujours trouver un compromis, des vacances'.

--'Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle recherche'.

--'Oui je pense aussi, on n'a qu'a lui demandé directement'

--'On peut toujours essayer et pourquoi tu ne lui parlerai pas, toi', proposa Mitchell.

--'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée'.

--'j'ai crut comprendre que vous avez été assez proche'.

--'Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais me coucher', dit Daniel mettant fin à la conversation, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails sur sa relation avec Angéla.

--'Je vois alors à demain mais réfléchit quant même', dit Mitchell en le quittant.

Le lendemain matin à 5 heures, dans une chambre, Angéla se leva pour s'habiller. Elle mit un jogging moulant bleu marine et un débardeur court noir montrant son nombril. Elle prit son cachet du matin et mit le collier à Voyou. Elle chercha un objet dans son sac et le sortit. C'était un baladeur MP3. Tout était prêt pour son jogging quotidien. Mais aujourd'hui le paysage ne l'enchantait pas. Au lien de le faire dans un parc sur un sentier de forêt, elle le fit dans les interminables couloirs, suivi de son chien. Au lieu du lever du soleil, elle vit les lumières des néons. Au lieu d'un lieu vaste, c'était tout étroit et toujours pleins de soldats que l'on manquait de renverser à chaque croisement. Malgré toutes ces différences, elle fit son jogging presque avec joie.

De son côté, Jack n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pour une fois, il décida d'être à l'heure à la base, voir même en avance de quelques heures.

Arrivée à la base, il fit attention de ne pas croiser une connaissance tel que Teal'c ou Daniel qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer sa ponctualité du jour. Il se demandait quant même ce qu'il faisait là, si tôt, au lieu de savourer une bonne bière devant une série bidon de la télé. Il commença à s'inquiéter de son état, c'était pas normal qu'il soit aussi tôt au boulot d'ailleurs tout le monde fut surpris. Il s'inquiétait car il commençais à ressembler à Daniel : _« Non, pas ça !! » _il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le croiser d'ailleurs.

Une voix le sortie de ses rêveries, il était quant même _« 7h du matin bon sang _, _qu'est ce qui se passait ? »_ il se maudit.

--'Attendez mon Général', dit une voix féminine.

Il se retourna croyant voir Sam mais ce n'était pas elle : _ouf !_ ce n'était pas un membre de l'équipe.

--'Ah c'est vous, Général Calling', soulageait de ne pas se faire surprendre par un membre de son équipe si tôt dans la base', mais appelez moi Jack en tant que… en faite je ne sais pas, je suis un peu embrouillé ce matin'.

--'Alors appelez moi Angéla, vous êtes matinale à ce que je vois'.

--'En faite Non, d'ailleurs si vous pouvez éviter d'en parler à SG1, je vous en serez reconnaissant mais vous oui à ce que je vois'.

--'Votre secret est bien gardé mais à ce que je vois vous êtes perspicace, le matin. Ce qui explique votre..'

--'Embrouillement, oui je sais… je continue de…divaguer. Justement je voulais vous parler de quelques petits trucs'.

--'A tant mieux, moi aussi, commencez..'

--'Très bien je commence,' et il se lança', on m'a dit que vous avez fait et vous faites encore votre jogging dans les couloirs et j'aimerais…'

--'Oui, justement j'aimerai sortir

--'que vous arrêtiez', termina Jack.

--'Vous plaisantez !! il faut que je bouge sinon je vais devenir folle'.

--'Il est hors de question que je vous laisse sortir de cette base, il y a une salle de sport. Je n'ai rien à ajouter la dessus'.

--'Mais mon Général, mon chien ne peut pas faire ses besoins à l'intérieur de la base, il a besoin…'

--'Quelqu'un le sortira, tiens vous Caporal, cherchez moi un maître chien pour aller promener ce chien dans une heure', demanda Jack à un soldat et il continua son chemin,' satisfaite'.

Mais Angéla s'était arrêtée :

--'Jack !! je ne vous demandais pas votre autorisation, c'était juste pour vous prévenir'.

--'Que voulez vous dire ?', rigola Jack,' vous ne sortirez pas d'ici', sur ces mots de soldats encadrèrent la jeune femme.

--'On parie', sur un ton de défi

Jack ignora la remarque et se dirigea vers son bureau maintenant qu'il était là, il devait s'occuper. En tout cas il regretta déjà qu'il soit déjà là.

--'Ok, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, j'ai connu pire', parlant aux deux gardes qui allaient maintenant la suivre partout. Elle continua son jogging avec le sourire en faite la journée commençait bien et elle allait être plutôt bien

Vers 15 heures, Mitchell se dirigea vers le bureau du Général O'Neill car il était inquiet. Il frappa et entra.

Il y avait déjà Daniel et le Général Landry.

--'Ah Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, j'ai demandé au Général de revenir à son ancien poste'

--'Qui était votre ancien poste avant moi', dit Landry

--'Oui c'est vrai mais passons les détails, vous me rappelez de mauvais souvenirs'.

--'Vous partez mon Générale,' demanda Mitchell.

--'Après longue discussion avec le Président, Mr Woosley et Hammond, j'ai décidé de partir. Et oui, je pars avec vous, et oui je fais partie du voyage, bonne nouvelle, non ?'.

--'C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle', dit Mitchell qui rêvait de reconstituer toute l'équipe SG1.

--'Et oui le fameux Jack se remet en selle, il s'ennuyait tellement dans son bureau', plaisanta Daniel.

--'Ce n'est pas vrai, Daniel, vous êtes de mauvais langue, lire les rapports, c'est très excitant, surtout les petites notes de la part de Teal'c', répondit Jack.

--'Teal'c vous laisse des petites notes ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Très instructives d'ailleurs et c'est ça le plus excitant', dit Jack

--'Quel genre de notes ?', continua Daniel.

--'Mais Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, vous êtes là pour une raison, je suppose', jack changea de conversation.

--'Euh oui, mon Général, Angéla n'est pas dans sa chambre,…je voulais donner le dossier', en levant le dossier.

--'Oh elle doit encore sans doute se promener, je l'ai rencontré ce matin'.

--'Ce matin ?', demanda Daniel

--'Oui assez tard', mentit Jack,' oui elle faisait son jogging elle s'est plaint du paysage, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter '.

--'Mais elle fait son jogging très tôt, il devrait être fini', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Très tôt comme quoi ?', demanda Daniel. Jack était mal à l'aise.

--'5h30 je crois', répondit Mitchell.

--'Tu l'a rencontré très tard', répéta Daniel à Jack avec un regard insistant.

Jack fit semblant de s'intéresser à son dossier. Il réussit à dire :

--'Je pense que l'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter, elle doit être en train de flirter avec un soldat', voyant le regard de Daniel', bah oui elle est mignonne ton ex !'

A ce moment là, deux gardes essoufflés entrèrent :

--'Il y a un problème, mon général'.

--'Vous ne devez pas surveiller notre jeune femme'.

--'Justement, mon Général, je ne sais pas comment mais elle nous a échappé. Elle était à la douche après le jogging. On a trouvé ça un peu long alors on a demandé à une soldat femme de vérifier si elle était toujours là et pouf plus là et son chien non plus d'ailleurs', dit un des deux soldats.

--'Demandez à toute la base de se mobiliser pour la retrouver, elle doit bien être quelque part. Mitchell contactez Teal'c et Sam.

--'Jack',dit Daniel

--'Quoi'

--'Que lui a tu dis d'autres ?'

--'Bah, rien…elle voulait sortir et je lui ai rappeler son interdiction de sortie….oh elle a lancé un paris comme quoi elle pouvait sortir quand elle voulait '

--'Vous la provoquez'

--'Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait vraiment le faire. Je ne l'ai pas provoqué, bon ok un peu !!', confessa Jack', mais on va la retrouver, elle ne peut pas sortir d'ici aussi facilement surtout avec son gros chien. Allez du vent, vous avez du boulot', finit Jack.

Ils sortirent tous, Daniel jeta un regard désespéré à Jack en le laissant seul avec le Général Landry qui riait intérieurement .

Mitchell alla chercher Sam et Teal'c et leur annonça la nouvelle.

--'Je peux peut être faire quelques choses', dit Sam.

--'J'espérait que vous alliez dire ça,' dit Mitchell,' je suis tout ouïe'.

--'Chaque soldat possède un badge leur permettant d'aller dans certaines zones ou pas selon leurs accréditations. On peut aussi s'en servir comme mouchard, on peut savoir où elle est si elle est encore dans la base'.

--'ça veut dire qu'on peut surveiller nos faits et nos gestes', dit Mitchell

--'Pas que ça, on peut savoir où elle est passée avant, suivre sa journée grâce à un programme qui a enregistré tous ces déplacements de la journée. D'ailleurs l'ordinateur enregistre chaque passage dans une salle pour contrôler les passages. Si une personne dépasse son autorisation, on le sait immédiatement'.

--'Alors elle n'est pas allée dans un endroit non autorisé, sinon on l'aurait su', dit Teal'c.

--'en effet, allons voir', dit Sam en se mettant devant son pc, après quelques minutes', voilà le point rouge c'est Angéla, ce matin à 4h30, après elle a dû faire son jogging et à 8h, elle s'est promener dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Jack.. ;'

--'Quoi ?',s'étonna Mitchell

--'C'est étrange car vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait disparut dans la douche'

--'Oui et.. ;', dit Mitchell.

--'D'après son mouchard, elle n'a pas été dans les douches', expliqua Sam.

--'Elle a dû l'enlever', proposa Teal'c.

--'C'est une possibilité mais le signal ne se rapproche pas des douches des femmes', dit Sam, de plus d'après l'ordinateur, le mouchard est encore activé, elle est encore dans la base' ;

--'Fausse alerte alors', dit Mitchell.

--'En effet, on dirait', dit Teal'c.

--'Mais pourquoi et comment elle a semé ces gardes ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Sam.

--'elle est peut être en train de préparer son évasion', proposa Teal'c.

--'Ou peut-être elle cherche un moyen pour tuer John ou Jack', plaisanta Mitchell.

Mais Sam ne plaisantait pas :

--'Elle est actuellement dans la salle de sport'.

--'Mais elle a déjà fait du jogging ce matin !!', dit Mitchell

--'ou alors elle mijote vraiment quelques choses', dit Teal'c.

--'En tout cas il n'y a ni Jack ni John avec elle', vérifia Sam,' allons voir prenons deux hommes, on ne sais jamais.'

Alors que Daniel les rejoignit, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sport, là où l'émetteur leur indiquait. Ils se précipitèrent arme au poing dans la salle.

--'Euh Ouiii…c'est pour quoi ? qu'est ce que vous faites ?', dit une voix

--'Désolez mon Général', dit Sam toute confuse.

--'Pourquoi j'ai deux hommes qui sont en joue sur ma personne ?', sur ce les deux gardes baissèrent leur arme', vous avez de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère pour me déranger pendant mes exercices'.

--'On cherchait Angéla', dit Daniel.

Jack regarda autour de lui sous le banc :

--'Comme vous pouvez constater, elle n'est pas ici'.

--'Mon Général, nous avons suivi la trace d'Angéla et le mouchard nous dit qu'elle est ici', dit Sam.

--'Bah j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez, Colonel Carter', dit Jack.

Sam dirigea l'émetteur vers lui et parcourut son corps, l'alarme s'accéléra au niveau de la poche :

--'Qu'est ce que vous avez là ?'

--'Une poche', dit Jack agacé,'il sortit son badge', c'est mon badge', et il lui tendit son badge .

--'Mon Général, ce n'est pas le votre', dit Sam.

--'Comment ça ?'.

--'c'est celui d'Angéla'.

--'Comment son badge a atterri dans votre poche ?', demanda Daniel ;

--'Je ne sais pas…peut-être lors de notre rencontre ce matin et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez'.

--'mais je ne crois rien', dit Daniel agacé.

--'Comment fait-elle? improvise-t-elle au fur et à mesure ou tout est planifié d'avance?', questionna Teal'c.

--'C'est une bonne question, en tout cas elle ne manque pas d'imagination, je n'ai rien remarqué, elle était peut être aussi pickpocket', dit Jack,' mais en faite Sam, vous venez de dire que ce badge est un mouchard, c'est astucieux' .

--'Comme tous les badges, mon Général', dit Sam.

--' ?? vous voulez dire que des personnes surveillent tous mes gestes', dit Jack', je veux dire il ne dit pas juste dans quelle salle on est'.

--'Oui Jack', dit Daniel.

--'C'est effrayant !! et ….astucieux. Et comment Angéla l'a su si moi même je n'étais pas au courant', fit remarqué Jack.

--'Je ne sais pas', dit Sam.

--'Et vous en êtes où pour les caméras', s'informa Jack.

--'Nous visionnons toutes les vidéos depuis ce matin, on a rien on dirait qu'elle les a évitée après la douche', dit Mitchell

--'Bon bah alors du balai !! j'aimerai être tranquille quand je fais du sport. Allez Oust !!', voyant que personne ne bougeait .

**19H :** Sam entra dans le bureau de Jack.

--'on a rien sur les vidéos'.

--'J'ai demandé l'installation de barrages à une 15 de kilomètres autour du site ainsi que la distribution de son portrait-robot et…', dit Jack lorsque le téléphone sonna,' Hum…Hum, ok j'arrive. Je crois qu'on l'a retrouvé. Suivez moi', en parlant à Sam.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria puis dans les cuisines. Deux gardes gardaient la porte de rentrée de la cuisine

--'Elle est ici ?', demanda Jack.

--'Oui, mon Général', dit un des deux soldats', c'est la cuisinière qui l'a trouvé'.

Il entra. Angéla était assise à côté de son chien derrière deux paquets. Elle mangeait un hamburger au bacon de chez Mc Do

--'Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation', commença Angéla en montrant le sac de Mc Do', et puis j'ai dû acheter des croquettes pour mon chien et on s'est promener, bien sûre à vos frais'.

A ce moment le reste de l'équipe arriva.

--'Oui tenez, je vous ai emprunté ceci, je pense que ceci vous appartient', elle tendit une carte bleue', cela vous a coûté environ 40 dollars', en regardant les tickets de caisse.

--'Je crois qu'elle improvise petit à petit', dit Daniel en la voyant mangé.

--'Vous avez fait quoi ?', dit Jack en regardant sa carte et en fusillant Daniel.

--'Demandez à vos supérieurs de vous rembourser. Bon je vous laisse…', elle se leva,' j'aimerai manger tranquillement. Allez viens mon chien', prenant les paquets de course pour sortir, laissant Jack et l'équipe perplexe.

Jack regardait son badge et sa carde de crédit :

--'Elle a quant même du cul…, bon le problème est réglé', dit Jack

--'Je ne pense pas, on va avoir d'autres problèmes avec elle', fit remarquer Daniel

--'C'est vrai que l'obéissance n'est pas son fort et qu'elle manque de soumission et de discipline mais c'est un bon élément loyal et courageux à qui on peut compter', la défendit Sam.

--'Cela nous posera d'énormes problèmes si elle n'est pas capable d'obéir ou de se tenir tranquille', soupira Jack', d'ailleurs j'aimerai que vous insistiez sur la discipline quand on la formera'.

--'Je crois qu'elle vient de nous prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être entraînée.', dit Daniel.

Angéla en sortant de la pièce ria intérieurement en voyant la tête de Jack quand elle lui avait rendu ses biens. Elle allait bien s'amuser ici finalement. Toujours les deux sacs de courses sous les bras, elle rentra dans sa chambre en compagnie de son chien.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il se faisait tard, Jack relisait ces rapports de missions quand il fut interrompu par l'homme le plus détestable que l'on n'a jamais imaginé. Sa journée avait commencé mal et elle finissait … pour changer mal. Rien que de le voir, Jack avait la migraine. Malheureusement depuis quelques années, il était obligé de se le farcir. Cet homme aurait très bien pu aussi faire l'avocat du diable. Il trouvait toujours des trucs à redire. A chaque décision prise, il le démontait sur ses choix avec un certain plaisir. En plus, il était antipathique, avec son costume d'affaire toujours impeccable, sans le moindres défaut. Mais depuis quelques temps, Jack riait intérieurement à chaque rencontre. En effet, il y a peu, lui et cet homme avait participé à une mission de sauvetage sur la base d'Atlantis, qui avait été catastrophique. Cet avocat du diable avait un courage limité. Jack en profité maintenant de lui rappeler que devant un danger, on avait tendance à prendre des décisions pas toujours adéquates. De plus il était pressé qu'il rencontre Angéla, car c'est sûre elle allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, leur rencontre allait faire des étincelles. Mais, aujourd'hui, il fut encore plus surprit de l'état de son ennemi. Il avait l'air abattu. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Jack, laissant de côté sa posture d'avocat du diable.

--'Mr Woosley, que me vaut votre visite, je suis content de vous revoir', mentit Jack,' vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. Je présume que votre entrevue avec Mr John Smith et Jack Croft ne s'est pas bien passée'.

--'Oh si, eux ça était, c'est …'

--'Ah, c'est Angéla', sourit Jack.

--'Ou…..Oui, elle est…elle est plutôt déconcertante'.

--'Oui je m'en doutais, je vous comprend, c'est une femme imprévisible'.

--'Je dirai plutôt instable, elle m'a donné la migraine'.

--'Ah à vous aussi !! mais vous ne trouvez pas que vous allez un peu fort de la, à dire qu'elle est instable', dit Jack en faite sa journée était peut-être pas gâchée grâce à Angéla, tous ces soucis s'envolèrent. Il ria intérieurement. Que cela faisait du bien,' elle n'a donc pas répondu à vos questions'.

--'Oh si justement, elle y a répondu, ce sont les réponses qui sont… surprenantes, je dirai et sa franchise…Si j'avais le choix, je vous dirai de la renvoyer sur le champ car je pense qu'elle est incontrôlable et qu'on aura des problèmes avec elle mais vue les circonstances….'

--'Vous ferez une exception. Bien sûre, cela ne vous plait pas de ne pas pouvoir contrôler cette jeune femme car elle échappe totalement à votre contrôle. Moi elle me plait.'

--'En effet, vous pouvez entamer les autres tests sur nos candidats, mais veuillez à ne pas la froisser car elle a de bonnes relations. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur ses pieds. Car comme vous me l'avez fait remarqué, elle ne veut pas coopérer malgré mes… arguments'', dit Woosley.

--'Quel genre d'arguments ?'

--'Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle a protégé ces arrières, on lui connaît aucune faiblesse ou erreur. C'est cela qui m'effraye le plus. Donc aucune pression peut être possible. Rien a lui reproché. Puis nous possédons rien de ce qu'elle veut'.

--'Comme quoi ? vous lui avez proposé quoi ?'

--'Bah tout ce que désire une femme : bijou, argent…mais elle n'en veut pas alors que mon offre était plutôt alléchante'.

--'Vous avez essayé de l'acheter avec de l'argent', soupira Jack.

--'Vous savez comment sont les femmes… ;'

--'Apparemment elle n'est pas comme les autres. Vous vous êtes pas demandé que peut-être elle en avait pas besoin de cette argent. Elle est peut-être riche. Enfin elle n'est pas comme les autres'.

--'En effet, elle a du charisme, elle m'impressionne'.

--'Elle m'a fait le même effet', content que quelqu'un mettait mal à l'aise Woosley.

--'J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées les plus profondes, qu'elle me calculait ou me jugeait du regard, elle….,' il frissonna', mon âme était mise à nue devant ce regard si …profond,' songea Woosley, il en avait oublié la présence de Jack et continua à s'exprimer à voix hautes sur le malaise qu'il l'avait envahi lorsque la jeune femme s'était assise en face de lui. Il avait même cru y apercevoir autour d'elle, '….Une aura…'

--'Pardon ? que dits vous', dit Jack sortant des ses rêveries lui aussi. Jack songea qu'elle avait envoûté Woosley.

--'Rien je disais juste qu'elle avait quelques choses de particuliers', presque en murmurant de peur qu'on l'entende puis il se leva et partit sans ajouter ses sarcasmes habituels comme _« on vous a à l'œil _». Jack souriait encore décidément cette journée n'était pas si mal. Angéla avait effrayé son plus grand ennemi, même Anubis c'était rien. Il frissonna. Car il avait raison sur un point : Angéla jugeait ses interlocuteurs

Il y avait au moins un point positif sur la présence de la jeune femme. Elle avait remis en place Woosley, qui n'allait pas se mêler des affaires de Jack. Il décida dès le lendemain matin de convoquer Jack et John puis Angéla seule.

Après l'entrevue de Jack et de John, le Général attendit la venue du Général Calling. Il se récita encore une fois la conversation tel qu'il la voyait. On frappa à la porte le sortant de ses pensées.

--'Entrez,' soupira Jack.

--Vous m'avez demandé, mon Général'.

--'Oui Général…. Et arrêtons cette comédie !!'

--'Pardon ?'

--'Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jack, entre Généraux…', montrant la chaise d'un geste.

--'ok pas de problème, je déteste les étiquettes, je trouve ça inutile', en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

--'Vous nous facilitez pas la tâche', dit Jack allant droit au but, oubliant son discours.

--'Pardon ?', pour la deuxième fois.

--'Vous avez complètement déstabilisé le pauvre Mr Woosley', dit Jack

--'Ah vous parlez de ça, j'ai pas pu résister, je suis ….'

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas', coupa Jack', c'est une bonne chose. Bon débarras !!Je commençais à me lasser de l'avoir toujours dans mes pattes. Mais votre cas m'inquiète tout de même. Vous êtes une personne imprévisible, ce qui peut être dangereux pour nous. Néanmoins vue notre problème, on fera avec votre dérangement psychologique'.

--'Mon quoi ?'

--'Ce ne sont pas mes propres mots mais ceux de Mr Woosley, je tiens à préciser. D'ailleurs vous lui avez fait une drôle d'impression, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désespéré'.

--'Je n'ai aucune dérangement psychologique, je vous l'assure !'

--'Alors peut-être que votre humour n'est pas apprécié par tout le monde, cela arrive parfois. Moi même parfois certaines personnes ne le comprennent pas. Mais nous n'allons pas s'attarder sur ce point. Cette après-midi, vous effectuerez un bilan de santé complet vue que votre dossier est vide, puis demain, puisque vous ne restez pas tranquille, on fera une petite sortie tranquille entre nous, pour faire connaissance'.

--'Cool !!'

--'D'ailleurs ce sera votre premier voyage intergalactique'.

--'Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…', commença Angéla.

--'Vous verrez, tout ira bien !!', l'interrompit Jack.

--'Vous voulez vraiment accélérer le mouvement'.

--'Justement, voici la deuxième chose que je voulais vous parler. Elle peut être assez délicate pour vous mais nécessaire pour nous', voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua,' Dés que possible, on commencera votre formation par un chasseur banal, vous ne devrez en théorie pas avoir de problème, c'est un peu votre domaine, pour vous remettre à l'aise. Je veux que vous comprenez que je ne veux pas vous brusquer. Je peux comprendre certains de vos sentiments et vos inquiétudes mais notre temps nous est compté ! Il faut que vous repreniez confiance en vous le plus rapidement possible et …', quelqu'un frappa à la porte l'interrompant,' Entrez'.

Le médecin Lam Carolyn de la base entra :

--'Nous sommes prêts pour accueillir le Général Calling et voici le bilan de nos deux nouveaux agents', en tendant les dossiers.

--'Nous avons finis nous aussi, vous pouvez y aller'.

Angéla suivit le médecin à l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur un lit, un thermomètre dans la bouche. Mitchell lui tenait compagnie, l'air amusé. Le médecin prit sa tension et son pouls :

--'Inspirez….Expirez…très bien, votre cœur a l'air de bien fonctionné et d'être en forme. Regardons la température', en prenant le thermomètre,' 38.5 elle est un peu haute'.

--'Oui je suis en ce moment un peu en surchauffe'.

--'Pour votre cœur, une échographie ainsi qu'un électrocardiogramme complétera le bilan cardiaque', Angéla soupira, elle en avait pour tout le reste de la journée.

Le docteur lui demanda de s'allonger pour commencer l'examen. Le médecin souleva le débardeur de sa patiente pour lui placer les électrodes. Elle s'arrêta aux pansements.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', interrogea le médecin.

--'Une blessure sans importance'.

--'Elle s'est réouverte lors de sa bagarre', précisa Mitchell,' nous l'avons soigné comme on a pu. Ce n'était pas alarmant d'après Sam'.

Elle retira le pansement délicatement et étudia la plaie :

--'Un coup de couteau'.

--'Oui pas assez rapide, c'est le risque du métier', dit Angéla avec une légère grimace.

--'C'est douloureux ?', en appuyant légèrement sur la plaie.

--'Non'

--'Et là ?', l'air étonné. Angéla répondit encore négativement,' Je m'en occuperai plus tard'.

Elle s'attarda aussi sur les autres cicatrices en suivant les lignes sur la peau, un frisson parcourut les deux jeunes femmes. Le frisson était plutôt localisé dans les doigts chez le médecin, elle sentit aussi un fourmillement, elle ne savait pas comment définir ce malaise.

--'J'aime pas qu'on les touche', précisa Angéla

Le médecin détourna ses yeux pour cacher son trouble, elle avait été fasciné par ces cicatrices mais maintenant elle se sentait horrifiée et coupable car ses blessures n'étaient pas seulement de blessures de combat.

Quelques heures plus tard, après ces nombreux examens, Angéla quitta l'infirmerie sans accidents majeurs. Le médecin Lam Carolyn fut étonné quand Angéla lui avait apprit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à jour pour ces vaccins. Elle refusa de faire d'ailleurs les rappels, le médecin n'insista pas sous le conseil de Mitchell. Au moment de la prise de sang, le médecin s'était approchée prés du bras tendu mais au contact de l'aiguille sur sa peau, les crépitements habituels se déclenchèrent. Angéla avait soupiré : il en était ainsi depuis le début. Puis le médecin avait reporté son intention sur son bras , sur une réaction cutanée pas très jolie brunâtre :

--'Comment vous vous êtes fait ceci', montrant les croûtes'.

Angéla avait haussé les épaules

--'Je me suis réveillée un matin avec'

--'Vraiment ?'

--'ça a commencé avec des rougeurs puis des saignements, j'ai pensé à une allergie'

--'Vous savez d'où cela peut venir'.

--'Pas exactement…'

--'Hum…. vous pensez à quoi ?'

--'Rien de précis', dit précipitamment Angéla.

--'Je vois,' le médecin sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout,' je vais prendre un échantillon de vos cellules au cas où'.

--'Pas de problème mais ce n'est qu'une allergie'.

--'Pardonnez moi, mais j'aimerai en être sûre et comme votre dossier médical est quasiment vide, je n'ai aucun rapport sur cette allergie'.

--'Je vous comprend'.

--'Promis je vous embête plus,' prenant l'échantillon', pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. En faite vous en avez autre part ?'

--'Oui au niveau de la cuisse gauche, un peu dans le même genre mais un peu plus horrible'

--'Très bien, merci', en notant l'information sur sa feuille', je peux voir ?'

--'Bien sûre', en remontant son pantalon noir ample, pendant que le médecin préparait un autre tube à échantillon.

--'Voilà c'est vraiment terminé pour cette fois-ci', en fermant le tube.

Angéla se rhabilla, se leva et partit rapidement presque en courant suivi de Mitchell :

--'J 'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me laisser partir'

--'Elle ne veut rien oublier et négligée', dit Mitchell.

--'Dis moi, ils sont au courant pour ma tumeur'.

--'Oui ils le savent, ils l'ont vu lors de ton scanner mais.. ;'

--'A quoi ça sert de faire tout les autres tests alors, nous savons que le bilan sera négatif, même très négatif dans le rouge vif', plaisanta Angéla puis elle s'arrêta soudain,' et pourquoi elle veut me revoir ?'

--'Pour l'activité physique'.

--'Bah pas la peine, toute la base pourra témoigner que j'ai fait un jogging ce matin de deux heures. Je pense que je suis en forme de ce côté là'.

--'Ce n'est pas l'avis de Jack'.

--' ??' Général Jack O'Neill',

--'Non selon l'autre Jack. Il a dit qu tu t'étais ramollie

--'Rappelle moi de lui rappeler que je ne suis pas ramollie, la prochaine fois que je le croise je l'étripe, il verra si je suis ramollie,' voyant l'air sérieux de Mitchell', Possible !! peut-être un peu et attention j'ai bien dit un peu !! Il faut que j'arrête de manger n'importe quoi aussi et puis tout retournera à la normal, je pense. Et puis c'est normal, je commence à me faire vieille, la prise de poids ne pardonne pas'.

--'Si tu le dit'.

--'Justement, j'ai une faim de loup'

--'On rejoint le reste de l'équipe'.

--'Non j'ai trop faim !!', après quelques secondes,' il pense vraiment que je vais réussir à vous aider'.

--'Qui ?'

--'Bah Jack… le Général'.

--'Sam et Daniel le pensent'.

--'Ils ont plus confiance en moi que moi, même trop je suis pas la clef de tous vos problèmes. Il n'y a pas que moi qui possède ce gène ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Le gène ancien ?, non Jack le possède aussi. Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Il a déjà essayer de piloter le vaisseau sans succès'.

--'D'où sa jalousie'.

--'Il est jaloux que moi, une femme arrive là où lui n'arrive pas. C'est à dire à faire voler ce fichu vaisseau'.

--'Je ne crois pas qu'il soit jaloux en tout cas il le montre pas…sauf si tu as lu…'

--'Je n'ai rien lu, je sais juste lire les différentes expressions du visage des personnes, c'est un peu mon boulot de savoir qui ment, qui est hypocrite…D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez construit un vaisseau que vous arrivez pas à faire fonctionné ?', contente de changer de conversation

--'C'est un cadeau', dit simplement Mitchell sans rentrer dans les détails.

--'Empoisonné !!'

--'Oui un peu, admit Mitchell.

--'Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?'

--' ??' Mitchell avait du mal à suivre la conversation, trop d'idée se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

--'Oui tout ça me dépasse', en levant les mains, montrant la base en général.

--'A pat le fait que tu sois totalement instable et que tu possède une sorte de très grand pouvoir'.

--'Non je parlais du gène mais merci de me rappeler mes anomalies et…'.

--'Ce ne sont pas des anomalies, désolé si je t'ai choqué, ce sont des dons je trouve', il pensait l'avoir blessé.

--'Je n'y fait plus attention, j'en plaisante moi même. Toi tu trouve ça normal', montrant ces mains crépitant.

--'Bah cela fait ton charme'.

--'Je ne vois pas en quoi, ça fait fuir les hommes', dit Angéla

--'John et Jack sont au courants ?'

--'Non, je ne leur ai rien dit même s'ils se doutent de quelques choses, j'avais pas envie de renouveler mon expérience comme avec Daniel', dit tout simplement Angéla.

--'Il t'as fait du mal, Daniel ? Il ne veut pas m'en parler', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oh bah au moins il a été honnête, il m'a pas mentit'.

--'Et les autres ?'

--'Et tu va faire quoi ? jouer le papa poule,' rigola Angéla', ce sont des histoires anciennes. Mais je ne suis pas prête à dire mes secrets à un homme avec qui je sort. Ça le fait pas de dire juste avant le premier rendez-vous, ah en faite je risque de faire sauter les plombs à tout moment et je suis une femme très excitée, c'est pas très élégant !!'

--'Au sujet de tes …dons, Sam a une petite théorie et puis pour les hommes, moi j'aime bien tes…anomalies ce qui…'

--'Ce qui fait que je suis une personne différente, une bête de foire, un monstre'.

--'oh oui, un horrible monstre !!', plaisanta Mitchell.

--'Je ne plaisante pas avec ça', cria Angéla. Mitchell l'avait vraiment blessé cette fois-ci.

--'Désolez je ne voulez pas.. ;'

--'Je sais mais… ', un peu plus calme

--'Je.. .'

--'Non écoute ce que je veux dire, c'est que à la base ce n'est pas facile de dire à un homme que je suis un agent secret et que je risque ma vie tous les jours, et que l'amour ne fera pas arrêter ce que je fais car j'adore ce que je fait mais en plus de cacher mes secrets, c'est….. Je déteste les mensonges et j'estime que quand on vit en couple on doit tout se dire. Savoir que je dois mentir à l'homme que j'aime pour le protéger contre moi, me rend malade, je …mes problèmes ne font rien pour arranger mes sentiments, c'est un fardeau pour moi ces.. dons comme tu les appelles, je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi !!'

--'Je sais, je voulais dire que j'avais tellement vu de choses étranges avec les Oriis. Eux ils ont des pouvoirs dévastateurs et ils s'en servent,' se justifia Mitchell.

--'Serai-je une Orii ?', s'inquiéta Angéla, alors qu'il arrivait devant la cantine

--'tu ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs pour tuer que je sache. Veux tu soumettre les Hommes, les rendre esclaves ?'

--'Non !!'

--'Bah voilà t'es pas une Orii', conclut Mitchell, en prenant un plateau.

--'Alors que suis-je ?'

--'Je sais pas, la sœur d'E-T', dit Mitchell pour détendre l'atmosphère,' non je plaisante', en s'asseyant en face d'elle. 'Sam a peut-être la réponse à cette question dans sa théorie, peut-être que Daniel aussi'.

--'Tu dis que Sam a étudié la question'.

--'Oui, elle a travaillé sur l'arme des Anciens qu'on a utilisé lors de la bataille d'Antarctique, le moment où ta vie a été chamboulée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a relevé des anomalies', il fit une grimace, il avait encore utilisé ce mot qu'il détestait, il se corrigea', des fluctuations. Il se pourrait que l'arme soit la cause de ton…état'.

--'Pourquoi ? Tout seule?', questionna Angéla en piquant un morceau de pomme de terre.

--'C'est ça le hic !! c'est le mot de Sam, oui je sais dit par elle c'est étonnant. Mais bon voilà c'est Jack qui a déclenché l'arme. Donc ce serait lui qui ..'

--'Il a dû « avaler » une encyclopédie des Anciens pour y parvenir'.

--'Quoi' il a bouffer un livre !!'.

--'Non !! ce serait trop long à expliquer', dit Mitchell

--'Et après tu dis que tu t'ennuies, Cameron !! J'aimerais bien m'ennuyer comme toi !', rigola Angéla en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis elle reprit son sérieux,' donc il aurait voulu me détruire'.

--'Non !! je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas te détruire en tout cas pas consciemment. Il se souvient de rien'.

--'T'es sûre qu'il ne veut pas finir le boulot !! Je peux peut-être lui rafraîchir la mémoire'

--'Je…', commença Mitchell.

--'ANGELA', cria une personne.

Angéla se retourna et vit Sam venant dans leur direction.

--'Vous avez commencé à manger', dit Sam en reprenant son souffle.

--'Oui', dit Angéla en mangeant un bout de pain.

--'Comment était ta journée ?'

--'Horrible, heureusement que Mitchell était là, sinon j'aurai fait un massacre ! c'était horrible, et le médecin Lam Carolyn n'avait pas fini'.

--'Sois patiente, demain aprem , on sort', se tournant vers Mitchell, elle ajouta', on doit chercher Vala après demain. Jack et Landry veulent absolument qu'elle soit présente'.

--'Qui est Vala ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Oh tu le seras bien vite', répondit quelqu'un derrière Mitchell, c'était Daniel,' et ta matinée ?'

--'Super !!'

Mitchell et Sam sourirent.

Dans la soirée, l'équipe SG1 ainsi que le médecin et Mr woosley attendaient dans la salle de Briefing.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne s'était pas remis de l'entrevue avec Angéla. Jack entra et s'installa :

--'Alors quelles bonnes nouvelles, vous avez à m'annoncer. Et oui, j'ai décidé d'innover aujourd'hui, je n'accepte que les bonnes nouvelles, les autres je ne veux pas les entendre, ce sera pour un autre jour'.

--'De bonnes nouvelles, moi j'en ai aucune', répondit Mr Woosley, ' je vous ai déjà exprimé mes remarques

--'Vous n'avez jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Allez faite un petit effort. Non….bah tant pis pour vous, je vous donnais une occasion de vous rattraper sur les autres jours. Sinon, sur ce point, je croyais que nous étions d'accord'.

--'Oui mais j'ai eu des nouveaux éléments, je viens d'apprendre que c'est une grande menteuse !!'

--' ??' tout le monde était étonné

--'Que vous voulez dire ?'

--'Elle nous a raconté que des mensonges !!'

--'Elle devait se moquer de vous', dit Daniel.

--'Oui peut-être, mais le détecteur de mensonge n'a rien détecté'.

--'Justement s'il n'a rien détecté c'est qu'elle a dit la vérité. Et puis ces choses ne sont pas fiables à 100'.

--'Non, j'ai vérifié quelques points comme son nom… rien n'est vraie et…'

--'Il y a sans doute une erreur', commença Sam.

--'J'ai bien peur que non, Jack, nous avons utilisé comme détecteur de mensonge, celui des Asgard', dit Teal'c.

--'Il est fiable normalement', confirma Sam, tandis que Sam la regardait.

--'Sam, est ce que c'est possible que le détecteur ne marche pas sur elle', voyant le regard interrogateur de Sam, il continua,' Elle a dû être entraînée à subir des interrogatoires et de rien révéler', demanda Jack.

--'Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui faire confiance alors qu'elle est capable de nous dissimuler la vérité', dit Woosley,' de plus, il me semble qu'elle n'a pas confiance en nous, elle est méfiante'.

--'Moi je lui fait confiance', dit Mitchell.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

--'De plus, elle n'a pas nié qu'elle avait déjà recours aux meurtres pour parvenir à ces fins', ajouta Woosley, grimaçant.

--'elle voulait vous faire peur et ça a marché', dit Daniel.

--'Avez-vous une autre idée ?', demanda Jack à Woosley.

--'Non, je.. ;'

--'Alors dites moi ce qui vous tracasse vraiment, on en a déjà parlé et nous étions d'accord. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?', dit Jack allant droit au but.

--'ces conditions'.

--'Oui nous savons qu'elle veut des conditions que nous sommes prêts à accepter, je vous rappelle'.

--'Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'elle nous a demandé. Pour vos ….fournisseurs, ceci est inacceptable'.

--'Vous voulez dire les gens qui nous mettent souvent des barreaux dans les jambes', dit Teal'c.

--'Ils vous apportent quant même des subventions importantes mais oui, ils ne sont pas d'accord'.

--'Qu'est ce …. ?'

--'Elle a demandé que ce que nous trouvions soit uniquement utilisé contre les Oriis'.

--'Cela me paraît raisonnable', dit Daniel.

--'Vous imaginez si les Etats Unis possédaient une telle arme contre l'Orient, nous ...'

--'serons maître mais justement, je pense qu'Angéla veut éviter cela, elle doit penser qu'on n'est pas capable de posséder une telle arme, de la gérer et elle a raison', dit Daniel

--'Elle demande sa destruction'.

--'Pour éviter qu'on soit tenté', dit Daniel.

--'Désolé Daniel mais il a raison, cette arme nous permettrai une avancée extraordinaire en armement, qui pourra nous aider non seulement contre les Oriis mais aussi contre les Wraiths. Ce serait dommage de la détruire', dit Jack.

--'Et si on créait une sorte d'assemblée qui devrait s'occuper de se servir ou non de l'arme selon les différents cas qui se présentent', proposa Mitchell.

--'Elle dira que les hommes sont facile à corrompre', dit Daniel.

--'ET si on lui demande de la garder', dit Sam.

--'Elle ne voudra pas!!', dit Daniel.

--'Il a raison, chaque homme est attiré par le pouvoir, même elle, elle n'est pas à l'abri face à cette attirance. Et puis elle vivra pas assez longtemps pour la garder', dit Daniel.

--'Vous savez dans quelles situations nous sommes, Woosley, nous en parlerons avec elle, on pourra peut-être lui faire changer d'avis!Nous sommes obligés d'accepter ces contraintes', dit Jack tandis que l'équipe SG1 acquiert,' et puis pour le détecteur de mensonge, cela peut-être un atout face à nos ennemis, ce qui m'intéresse maintenant', il se tourna vers le médecin Lam Carolyn ,' c'est votre avis'.

--'Comme l'a remarqué Daniel, il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre vue son état. ces bilans sont négatifs, son cœur a subit', elle lit ces notes,' plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, ces poumons...'

--'Venez à la conclusion', s'impatienta Jack.

--'Elle n'est pas en état de "voyager"'.

--'Mais encore?'

--'C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Sa tumeur cérébral est au dernier stade de métastase et pourtant elle reste localiséer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle ne s'est pas propagée. Normalement une fois que les cellules cancéreuses arrivent à traverser la barrière hémato-encéphalique et se réfugient un peu partout dans le cerveau. Il devient facile pour la tumeur de se propager dans l'ensemble de son corps. Dans le cas d'Angéla, ce n'est pas le cas et donc je ne peux pas conclure à un cancer généralisé. Par contre son activité cérébrale est nettement supérieure à la moyenne '.

--'C'est une femme intelligente et son métier demande beaucoup de réflexions et d'adaptations…', commença Sam.

--'Justement vous devez regarder…', elle chercha une feuille parmi son dossier', ceci', en tendant une feuille à Sam.

--'Vous avez calculé son activité cérébrale'.

--'Oui'.

--'C'est exceptionnel !!'.

--'Oui au repos'.

--'Vraiment ? c'est au repos ?', dit Sam

--'Puis en activité', elle lui tendit une autre feuille', avec des tests sur la mémoire…, comparez avec les résultats d'une activité normale' .

--' Vous me dites ce qui se passe', s'impatienta Jack.

--'et bien', en prenant soin de choisir ces mots', elle a une capacité cérébrale de 18 au repos et de 32 en activité', dit Sam.

--'Au lieu de 5 à 12 dans le cas normal', dit le docteur.

--'Donc elle utilise beaucoup plus son cerveau que Sam, qui doit être vers les 12', dit Jack, content d'avoir compris la conversation.

--'Oui, l'homme utilise peu de ses capacités cérébrales. On sait que les Anciens au cours de leur existence utilisaient de plus en plus cette capacité inutilisée jusqu'à obtenir l'ascension', remarqua Daniel.

--'Ce qui veut dire…', dit Woosley.

--'Bah qu'elle est plus proche de l'esprit des Anciens que nous, comme une excellent mémoire, une capacité exceptionnelle de réflexion, ce qui expliquerai une partie de ces dons', dit Daniel plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

--'Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est sa santé. On sait que les Anciens peuvent acquérir avec le temps le don de soigner les maladies et les blessures', dit Sam', et qu'ils ont un corps sain, d'après la rencontre de l'équipe d'Atlantis, ils sont normalement en bonne santé'.

--'Mais elle n'est pas en bonne santé, loin de là et puis vous avez pas vu toutes ces cicatrices', dit le docteur Lam Carolyn.

--'Et son ADN ?', Daniel sortit de ses pensées.

--'Pardon ?', dit le médecin.

--'Vous avez analysé son ADN, non ?'

--'Nous l'avons déjà fait Daniel quand elle travaillait avec nous', dit Sam,' d'ailleurs c'est là qu'on a découvert qu'elle possédait des gènes anciens.

--'Justement, j'allais y parvenir', coupa le médecin', elle possède beaucoup plus de gènes que les autres personnes. En comparaison, Jack vous contenait dans votre ADN, une portion inférieure à 1 d'ADN ancien, sans vous offenser, alors qu'Angéla en possède environ 20. Autant chez vous, le gène est situé dans des positions précises sur quelques chromosomes localisés. Chez le Général Calling, c'est tout à fait aléatoire sur tous les chromosomes créant des erreurs comme si…'

--'On avait commencé ou essayé de réécrire son ADN', finit Sam', ce qui est impossible. Les Asguards ont tenté de modifier leur patrimoine génétique pour arrêter leur régression génétique, en se basant sur celui du Général, causant encore plus d'aberrations et le résultat était une mort inévitable.

--'En clair ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Mon Général,' Sam se tourna vers le concerné et en soignant ces mots,' vous avez déclenché, peut-être, quelques choses lors de la bataille aux Pôles sud. Mitchell lui n'a rien ressentit face a l'arme alors qu'Angéla en a beaucoup souffert. Qui peut savoir ce que vous avez fait ? ou voulu faire à ce moment là puisque d'après ce que je vois le travail a été bâclé et n'est pas finis. Vous n'étiez pas tout à fait conscient de ce que vous faisiez. Il faudrait que j'étudie précisément la base des données des Anciens, en plus j'avais déjà trouvé des anomalies dans la base des anciens', dit Sam.

--'Merlin en parlait', réfléchit Daniel.

--'De quoi ? L'arme de Merlin ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Non pas que ça, il disait qu'un humain doté de pouvoir comme les Atlantes pouvait être redoutable car il possède des sentiments tel que l'amour, la colère…, qui pouvaient l'écarter de son droit chemin : l'ascension, et franchir les limites comme la destruction… Des sentiments inconnus aux anciens ce qui rendraient les hommes beaucoup plus dangereux. Il voulait aussi que les anciens participent et aident les humains pour qu'ils s'épanouissent vers l'ascension. C'est pourquoi il a voulu récupérer une enveloppe corporelle humaine. Ils voulaient que nos deux peuples se mélangent. Il disait que « ce mélange » créerait une nouvelle race plus puissante pour se défendre. Mais cette nouvelle génération pourrait vite être dépassée si les pouvoirs étaient acquis trop vite dans sa vie d'homme alors il a créé une arme capable d'éliminer les êtres supérieurs. Car il pensait que ces personnes pouvaient être nuisibles, n'ayant pas suivi tout l'apprentissage pour avoir le pouvoir supérieur, venant avec l'âge, la sagesse et beaucoup de méditation.', dit Daniel.

--'Mais Angéla n'est pas vieille et sage', plaisanta Jack.

--'il a raison, Angéla si elle se laissait aller, si elle ne contrôlait pas ses peurs, sa colère … elle aurait pu provoquer une grande catastrophe,', dit Mitchell .

--'Chose que les anciens n'ont jamais pu faire. Ils n'ont jamais pu prendre les armes et attaquer . Il ne font que se défendre. Par contre, l'Homme est capable de donner la mort et de destruction. Mais peu d'Anciens avaient les même idées, en tout cas , à s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Le vœu de Merlin n'a jamais été exaucé, les anciens ne se sont jamais mêlés complètement aux affaires humaines et il abandonna son arme et toutes ces recherches.

D'autres décidèrent de se faire vénérer des Hommes ceux qui créa les Oriis. Alors il continua ses recherches en secret. Mais on sait qu'ils apprirent ces intentions et envoyèrent Morgane pour arrêter Merlin et détruire l'arme. Elle nous a laissé pleins d'indices pour trouver les recherches qu'elle n'a pas détruit'.

--'Ce qui nous a permit de trouver Merlin congelé et à moitié mort', dit Jack', mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, l'arme est inefficace et incomplète, pour l'instant elle ne sert qu'à passer d'une dimension à une autre'.

--'Oui, nous avons qu'une partie de l'arme, peut être que sur cette planète, on trouvera de quoi la complétait. L'inaccessibilité de la planète par la porte peut être un signe'.

--'Comme pour le Saint Graal', dit Sam,' Baal a dit que la planète n'était pas à sa place habituelle dans le système solaire. Car Morgane avait changé sa position pour qu'elle soit accessible que par la porte', commenta Sam,' de plus nous changeons de planète régulièrement . Le fait que la porte soit bloquée dans notre cas peut-être une sorte de sécurité pour que la planète au contraire soit accessible que par voie aérienne'.

--'Oui Morgane était prudente, elle avait tout prévu. Elle l'a montré en inhibant les pouvoirs des Oriis. On peut à nouveau supposer qu'elle teste nos capacités'.

--' Génial !! comme si on avait pas assez fait d'énigmes', dit Mitchell.

--'Mais je crois que là nous nous égarons', coupa Jack,' tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on doit aller sur cette foutue planète après on avisera. Revenons a nos moutons, on disait quoi déjà ?'.

Personne ne répondit.

--'Je crois qu'on disait que vous avez essayer de la tuer en modifiant son ADN', dit Daniel frustré d'avoir été interrompu .

--'Qui nous dit qu'elle ne possédait pas déjà ces gènes avant, que sa capacité cérébrale n'était pas celle d'aujourd'hui', dit Jack pour se défendre.

--'Rien !! mais ces proches n'ont jamais remarqué ces capacités auparavant et puis sa passion pour les chiffres et la physique quantique est récente, c'était du chinois avant pour elle', dit Sam.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Mitchell.

--'En tout cas son état nous intéresse', murmura Woosley sortant de son long silence.

--'Quoi ? vous y penser même pas j'espère !! vous voulez qu'elle soit … votre rat de laboratoire. Oh oui !ça doit être un super sujet d'étude !!,' dit Mitchell avec une pointe de colère.

--'Mais imaginez !! l'étude sur son état pourrait nous donner des avantages face à tous nos ennemis !! En tout cas, ce ne sera pas vous qui déciderez, on ne vous demande pas vos avis. Elle est dans le collimateur que vous le vouliez ou non. Mais nous verrons cela après cette mission, si elle survit bien sûr', puis il se leva et partit.

Une fois qu'il fut partit :

--' Il ne va pas quant même faire ça', dit Daniel, en regardant Jack.

--' Bah, il a une idée derrière la tête, c'est sûr mais bon je pense que l'ont peut compter sur Angéla pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les pieds et puis on pourra l'aider le moment venu, on pourra toujours la cacher sur une autre planète, heureusement, la galaxie est immense '.

--' je pense qu'elle aimerai fuir', plaisanta Mitchell.

--'Bon je pense qu'on a tout dit, la réunion est finit', dit Jack.

--'Je voulais juste rajouter encore quelques choses. J'aimerai faire suivre Angéla par un psychologue', dit le médecin.

--' ?? mais elle en a déjà vu !!'

--'Je veux l'avis d'une deuxième personne, je pense qu'elle a subit des traumatismes importants'.

--Qu'est ce qui vous le fait penser ?', dit Daniel.

Le médecin chercha à croiser les yeux de Mitchell qui évitait son regard. Elle chercha quelques choses dans son dossier et en sortit quelques photos qu'elle tendit aux autres.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', dit Sam en prenant une photo.

--'Ce sont des marques de brûlures et d'autres ainsi que des cicatrices..', répondit le docteur.

--'On dirait des traces….de torture', dit simplement Teal'c.

--'oui je pense a moins qu'elle s'est blessé pendant ces nombreuses missions et qu'elle est aussi maladroite comme pour le coup de poignard au niveau du bassin'.

--'Teal'c ?', dit Jack,' vous y connaissez, vous en pensez quoi ?'

--'je me range a son avis, on dirait des brûlures de cigarettes je dirait sur l'avant bras…'

--'Veuillez résumer Teal'c !! j'ai pas besoin de tous les détails', dit Jack.

--'Certaines sont de vieilles blessures mais je peux confirmer qu'elle a été torturée'.

--'C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela a pu la marquer et provoquer un déséquilibre mental puis parfois elle a des réactions violentes', elle fixait toujours Mitchell qui lui regardait les photos

--'De la torture', chuchota Mitchell pour lui même.

_« Qu'a-t-elle subit ? »_ pensa Sam.

Flash back

Le médecin Lam Carolyn arriva dans la salle des patients où attendaient Mitchell et Angéla. Ils y avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée.

--'Elle a finit par s'assoupir', dit Mitchell.

--' Le voyage a été long, et puis tous ces examens fatiguent', dit le médecin en posant un plateau à côté du lit', enfin j'en ai finit pour aujourd'hui'.

--'J'aimerai que vous regardiez à nouveau sa blessure'.

--'Oui pourquoi pas !! Je devais la nettoyer', elle alla chercher des pansements, du coton et du désinfectant.

Elle s'approcha du lit et se prépara. Elle souleva légèrement le débardeur pour dégager la plaie. Mais une main l'arrêta dans son élan et elle sursauta.

--'Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?'

--'Vous m'avez fait peur, Angéla, désolé de vous avoir réveillée'.

--'Tout va bien Angéla, elle va juste regarder une nouvelle fois ta blessure', dit Mitchell tout en l'apaisant.

Angéla relâcha l'étreinte, le médecin se ressentit une douleur au poignet puis elle se détendit.

Fin du Flash-back

--'Vous l'avez surprise', dit Mitchell.

--'Et le psy n'a rien de remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement, elle va bien', dit Jack

--'En apparence oui !! mais elle a subit quant même la torture et j'aimerai être sûr que les douleurs n'étaient que physiques'.

--'Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, elle a fait fuir notre dernier psy', Jack se leva et retourna dans son bureau.

La réunion ne s'était pas trop mal passée, pensa Jack. Woosley n'avait pas trop parlé. Tout allait bien. Enfin presque. Une mauvaise impression ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Sam l'avait accusé injustement d'avoir essayé de modifier l'ADN de la jeune femme. Il se sentait mal vis à vis de cette femme. _Même très mal_. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Rien à part une migraine. Et en réfléchissant bien une joie intense. _Etrange d'ailleurs_, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour rire et être joyeux. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété sur le moment, il n'y avait même pas fait attention, le mettant sur le compte d' écraser enfin Anubis. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas seulement content de détruite la flotte d'Anubis, bien sûr sur le moment il était joyeux mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait eu autre chose. _Quoi ?_ ça il ne le savait pas mais maintenant qu'il y pensait : ce n'était même pas au sujet de la bataille. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise c'est qu'il trouvait que cette joie était mal placée vue les circonstances. Ce bonheur était plutôt lié à une …_découverte importante_ pensa-t-il. Pas la découvert du fauteuil des Anciens, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose si attendue dans la communauté des Atlantes. _Mais quoi ? _Il ne savait pas encore. C'était frustrant. Mais c'était quelques choses d'importants. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la subtilité de cette trouvaille maintenant puis qu'il avait perdu toutes les connaissances des Anciens, juste après la bataille. Enfin cette histoire ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait accepté de renoncer de sa retraite à nouveau pour venir aider l'équipe SG1 mais cette fois-ci il avait une mauvaise impression. Tout était compliqué enfin plus que d'habitude. Quand le Général Landry lui avait proposer de le remplacer temporairement à son poste. Il avait éclaté de rire. En effet ils s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit qu'il y a 3 ans autour d'une partie d'échec mais avec des rôles inversés. D'ailleurs il avait préféré le premier rôle, où il demandait à Landry de le remplacer. Cette fois-ci, c'était le Général Landry qui lui demandait de le remplacer refermant ainsi la boucle. Il lui avait exposer son plan. En effet, Landry voulait s'installer comme membre permanent sur le site d'Ankara pour représenter la Thauris afin d'organiser la défense de la galaxie pendant que Jack et son ancienne équipe chercheraient l'arme. Ce plan paraissait au départ facile. Il avait l'air au début simple, c'était un bon plan mais peu à peu, tout ceci devient complexe des deux côtés. De l'un, les relations entre les Jaffas et la Terre ne s'arrangèrent guère et de l'autre, ils avançaient trop doucement à son goût.

Il sortit de ses rêveries, soupira et prit un dossier sur une pile à sa gauche. En plus , de sa place laissé par Landry comme le bureau, il lui avait laissé une tonne de dossiers de mission, si ennuyeux qui ne lui avaient pas de tout manqué, par rapport aux missions elles-même.

**Fin du chapitre**

DSL j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre car il est très long en effet j'ai décidé de regrouper deux chapitres en un!!

en plus j'ai eu des difficultés à le corriger!! mais aussi d'internet

j'attends vos commentaires avec intention, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai mi beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire

j'attends vos avis!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Révélations et Vérités

Le lendemain matin, après son jogging matinal de 2 heures et différents préparatifs, dans une salle sombre de la base militaire :

--'Est ce vraiment nécessaire toutes ses machines ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Oui', dit simplement le psy.

--'Ces séances ne se font pas normalement allonger dans un sofa'.

--'Vous allez souvent chez le psy ?'

--'Non'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'J'ai vu ça a la télé, le truc du sofa. Je trouve toujours un moyen d'y échapper'.

--'Par quels moyens ?', s'intéressa Mitchell.

--'Ceci sera juste un complément d'étude sur votre état'.

--'Ah c'est ce qui m'a semblé, j'ai cru rêver que j'avais déjà vu un psy', se moqua-t-elle.

--'Je vais commencer par des questions simples pour tester les machines', ignorant sa remarque,' bien sûr je vous demanderai d'être honnête, il n'y a pas de piège dans ces questions', il s'assit en face d'Angéla pour voir toutes les machines et sortit un bloc note.

Tandis que Mitchell s'appuya contre le mur derrière le psy pour voir les réactions d'Angéla aux questions.

--'Ces machines me rendent nerveuse'.

--'Détendez-vous. Prête'.

--'Allez-y !! Finissons-en !!'.

--'Vous êtes plutôt café ou thé'

--'C'est quoi ces questions !!'.

--'Répondez juste', s'impatienta le psy.

--'C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est cela ?'

--'Oui', soupira le psy.

--'Ni l'un ni l'autre je préfère le chocolat', voyant l'ai désespéré du psy elle poursuive, ' euh, ...,café'.

--'Sucré ou salé'

--'Sucré'

Mitchell souriait car il savait que les gâteaux étaient son petit péché.

Il lui posa encore quelques questions sur ces goûts puis :

--'Qu'est ce que vous détestez le plus ou ne supportez pas ?

--'Vous'

--'Plus sérieusement'

--' le mensonge ou les maltraitances envers les femmes et les enfants, plutôt'.

--'votre pire cauchemar'.

--'Perdre un proche je crois'.

--'Jusqu'où êtes vous capable d'aller pour protéger vos proches ?'

--'Tuer ou mourir'.

--'Pardon ?', dit le psy en levant ses yeux du bloc note, il regarda les machines mais aucune donnée n'avait bougé.

--'Quelle est votre question déjà ?', pendant que le stylo s'affolait sur le papier du bloc note.

--'Qu'aimez vous ?', continua le psy.

--'M'amusez en boîte de nuit'.

--'Votre plus beau rêve'.

--'un gros gâteau aux chocolats'.

--'Qu'est ce que vous ne ferez jamais ?'

--'Coucher pour obtenir ce que je veux'

--'C'est votre réponse', en regardant les machines, rien n'avait changé.

--'Vous en doutez'.

Il lui posa ainsi pendant 15 minutes des questions sur sa vie.

--'avez vous des ennemis ?'

--'Comme tout le monde sûrement !!

--'Avez vous eu déjà des... engagements quelconques envers une personne ?'

--'Oui plusieurs'.

--'Quel genre ?'

--'Je suis marraine d'une enfant handicapée et j'ai été fiancée'.

--'Vraiment ?' dit le psy', pourtant il n'y a rien dans votre dossier', il feuilleta le dossier pendant que Mitchell s'agita un peu', vous avez utilisé le passé'.

--'En effet, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler'.

--'Mais on est justement là pour ça. Cela n'a pas marché'.

--'Bien sûr que si !!,' Angéla commença elle aussi à s'agiter pourtant les machines ne montraient toujours rien,' c'est difficile de s'occuper d'un enfant malade'.

--'Je m'en doute mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ?' vous vous êtes disputés, tromperies ...'

--'Non, il a été tout simplement tué'.

--'Oh ! Excusez-moi, ça me désole'.

--'Vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment désolé'.

--'Comment est-il mort ? Maladie ?'

--'En mission'.

--'Il était aussi soldat'.

--'En effet'.

--'Qu'avez vous ressentit ?'

--'De la tristesse, un vide, une douleur intense'.

--'Mais quoi encore ?'

--'De la colère'.

--'Contre qui ?'

--' ??'

--'Lui pour vous avoir laissé tomber ou ces meurtriers'.

--'Les deux je pense', le stylo n'avait pas arrêté de gratter la feuille.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'Il prenait beaucoup de risques inutiles'.

--'En prenez vous vous-même ?'

--'Bien sûr', elle s'agita de nouveau mais les écrans ne montraient rien.

Le psy se leva et vérifia la machine, elle avait l'air de bien marcher pourtant il ne notait aucun changement de rythme cardiaque ... alors qu'il sentait qu'elle était agitée, mal à l'aise. Alors il continua à creuser pour obtenir une réaction.

--'Alors ce que vous voulez c'est qu'il soit resté tranquille chez soi en sécurité pendant que vous prenez tous les risques'.

--'Oui pourquoi pas ?'

--'Que pensait-il ?

--'ça n'a pas d'importance'

--'Peut être que si !'

--'Il voulait que je prenne moins de risques, que je reste plus tranquille et que je refuse certaines missions'.

--'L'avez-vous fait ?'

--'Je lui demandais toujours son avis avant une mission'.

--'A-t-il déjà donné une réponse négative ?'.

--'Oui', soupira Angéla.

--'Qu'avez vous fait ?'

--' Je n'y suis pas allée'.

--'Vraiment ? Et lui il vous écoutait'.

--'Oui parfois'.

--'Hum,... ce jour là, vous vouliez qu'il y aille'.

--'Non'.

--'Avez vous senti un quelconque danger, l'avez vous prévenu ?'.

--'Oui !!'

--'Et ?'

--'Il ne regrette pas sa décision'.

--'ça on ne sait pas, il est mort'.

--'Je le sais, c'est tout. Ce jour là, il a sauvé des centaines de personnes, il aurait changé sa place pour rien au monde'.

--'Qu'avez vous fait après ?

--' ??'

--'Par rapport à ses meurtriers'.

--'ça ne vous regarde pas', s'énerva Angéla, mais il n'y avait que son ton qui montrait qu'elle l'était, le reste de son corps ne trahissait rien, ne laissait rien paraître, même les machines étaient toujours calmes. Seule sa voix était menaçante. Le psy n'insista pas.

--'Vous les avez haïs'

--'Oui !! et c'est normal'

--'Avez vous voulu le venger ?', demanda avec prudence le psy.

--Disons que j'ai finit le travail et que j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait'

--'C'est à dire ?'

--'ça je ne peux vous le dire'.

--'Parce que vous avez honte de ce que vous avez fait'.

--'Non je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, justement cela a été une délivrance. Ce sera tout ...'

--'J'ai besoin de plus de précisions'.

--'Mais vous en aurez pas plus car ceci relève de la sécurité nationale et est classé secret défense'.

--'Je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette histoire'

--'Pourtant c'est lié alors à moins de posséder une autorisation de niveau V, cette entrevue est terminée'.

--'Niveau V ? si je suis ici, j'estime alors que je possède cette autorisation pour reconnaître ces réponses'.

--'Votre présence ici ne vous permet pas de connaître ses réponses'.

--'Vraiment je pense que ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger'.

--'Elle a raison', intervient Mitchell,' cette base est classé au niveau IV, moi même je ne savais pas que le niveau V existait'.

--'Je crois alors que notre entrevue est bien finie', dit Angéla tandis qu'elle enlevait les électrodes et se levait.

--'Il me reste ...'

--'Bonne soirée', dit Angéla en se dirigeant vers la porte,' en plus j'ai un RDV pour mes exercices physiques', en quittant la salle. Mitchell resta planté là, surpris par sa sortie théâtrale.

A sa sortie, Angéla fulminait même si elle ne le montrait pas sur son visage. Cela se sentait dans l'air mais aussi dans les couloirs : les néons à son passage s'éteignaient puis se rallumaient quelques secondes après. Mitchell décida de prendre une certaine distance pour la suivre pour éviter les problèmes. Il essayait de prévenir les soldats de s'écarter devant elle. Avant qu'une catastrophe arrive. Malheureusement, elle le sema à l'interception du couloir. Elle s'était volatilisée. Il pensa la chercher mais il changea d'avis quand le couloir fut plonger dans le noir. Angéla voulait sûrement être seule. Il alla rejoindre donc Sam dans son labo alors qu'Angéla de son côté partit faire ses exercices physiques, qui il espérait aller la calmer.

Au moment de rentrée dans le laboratoire, Mitchell croisa le Général O'Neill. Par politesse, il lui fit signe de passer en premier.

--'Hey', dit distraitement Sam toujours penché sur son ordinateur', alors des nouvelles ?'

--'L'entretien avec le psy ne s'est pas très bien passé', dit Mitchell.

--'Hum', dit Sam.

--'Et moi,...', voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, Jack dit,' j'ai rencontré Nicolas Kidman dans les couloirs'.

--'Hum'

--'Allô !, Sam, ici la planète Terre, veuillez atterrir', dit Jack.

--'Pardon, mon Général', se ressaisit Sam', vous avez rencontrez qui ?'

--'Peu importe,...'

--'Angéla est sortis furieuse de l'entretien'.

--'Ah bon', dit Sam

--'Et oui, parfois ils touchent où ça fait mal', dit Jack.

--'Ce qui explique les fluctuations dans l'énergie de la base, une tension a été crée pendant quelques minutes quand l'énergie a brutalement augmenté'.

--'Oh ! c'était ça la lumière qui clignotait, je croyais que c'était encore vous qui essayait de nouvelles expériences', dit Jack puis en se retournant vers Mitchell,' il faudrait qu'elle se contrôle tout de même. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir c'est fatiguant de travailler dans ces conditions et comment ça m'attriste de reporter la lecture de mes rapports de mission à cause de ses lumières'.

--'Pourtant il y a la batterie de secours qui...', dit Sam

--'Vraiment ?', dit Jack,' depuis quand on possède une batterie de secours, je vois que les choses ont changés ici'.

--'C'est juste une excuse pour...', commença Sam

--'Bah non, je lisais les petites notes de Teal'c mais bref qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé sur l'appareil des anciens'.

--'Rien', dit Sam.

--'Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, je ne vous ai pas appelé'.

--'Oui mais j'ai eu cette soudaine sensation que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir quand vous avez trouvé quelques choses et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de venir vous voir dans votre labo alors.. ', dit Jack, en espérant que ce ne soit pas pour une autre raison qu'il l'avait poussé à venir la voir.

--'En faite, Jack on a découvert quelques choses', dit une voix masculine derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent apparaître Daniel, qui n'avait pas vue au départ derrière une pile de livre .

--'D'où vous sortez ?', questionna Jack,'j'ai loupé des choses quand j'ai laissé ma place'.

--'Euh oui désolé Jack, j'utilisais l'appareil des anciens pour atteindre un monde appareil de Merlin', s'expliqua Daniel.

--'Et pourquoi tous ces livres sont dans le labo de Sam', dit Mitchell.

--'Ah oui c'est vrai pourquoi ?', dit Jack pour se moquer de la manie de Daniel d'emmener ces livres partout.

--'Euh ... elle avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais pas laisser mes livres et mes traductions en pause alors...'

--'Bah voyons, alors...', coupa Jack,' vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi j'ai répondu subitement à cette envie de venir vous voir'.

--'C'est au sujet de l'activation de la porte de l'autre jour', dit Sam puis elle pianota sur son clavier.

--'Oui...et ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Vous voyez lui aussi est impatient', dit Jack.

--'Comme vous savez il y a eu une activation non programmée de la porte mais comme le programme à détecté une anomalie, il a interrompus d'urgence cette ouverture.

--'Donc ce n'était pas une panne', dit Mitchell.

--'Non', dit Daniel.

--De plus quand la porte est activée, un programme amméne l'énergie nécessaire vers la porte pour éviter une surcharge. Or ce jour là aucune énergie n'a été libéré vers la porte. Le programme a juste enregistré une augmentation soudaine d'énergie extérieure et a coupé le système', continua Sam.

--'Donc il y avait une autre source d'énergie', dit Jack.

--'Oui, et c'est ça le problème, une énergie aussi grande ne peut pas être aussi discrète, mon Général je n'ai pas pu la localiser alors que l'utilisation d'une telle énergie est forcément repérable'.

--'Et ce n'est pas bien pour nous ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'L'autre problème est que le signal énergétique provenait de l'intérieur de la base. Ce n'était pas une activation externe'.

--'Nous en avons déduit qu'il avait peut être une taupe ennemie qui aurait voulu ouvrir cette porte sans se faire détecter en plus', dit Daniel.

--'Non ça n'a pas de sens', dit Mitchell.

--'Non ?', dit Jack.

--'Je pense Daniel que Mitchell n'a pas tord', dit Sam, ' l'activation a bien utilisé le protocole habituel, les codes d'accès ont été validés, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la connexion soit annulée. Il y avait assez d'énergie apparemment pour que cela fonctionne mais la connexion pour une quelconque raison a été interrompus. Le programme a détecté un taux d'énergie plus élevé que d'habitude quand on va en mission mais ce qui a déclenché l'arrêt c'est la baisse soudaine d'énergie'.

--'Il n'avais pas assez d'énergie, je ne comprend plus rien. je croyais que l'énergie libérée était importante', dit Mitchell

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Sam.

--'Ou c'est peut-être un virus qui aurait ouvert la porte pour nous espionner', dit Jack, ' ça c'est déjà vu'.

--'Notre dernier problème est le début de la séquence d'adresse enregistrée de la porte. Mon général, on a voulu ouvrir une porte pour la galaxie de Pégase, sans doute Atlantis, selon Daniel', dit Sam.

--'Aucun rendez-vous n'était prévu avec la base', dit Jack,' il faut les prévenir de notre problème'.

--'Ce sera fait', dit Sam,' il n'y avait aucune raison d'ouvrir cette connexion. De plus nous régulons nos contacts avec Atlantis car normalement on ne possède pas l'énergie nécessaire pour cette connexion. A chaque fois qu'on contacte Atlantis, on utilise un autre programme adéquat' .

--'Et je parie qu'il n'a pas été utilisé', dit Mitchell.

--'Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?', demanda Jack.

--'On ne sais pas', conclut Daniel.

--'Pourtant, Angéla et moi étions dans la salle d'embarquement, il ne sait rien passé d'inhabituel', dit Mitchell.

--'Vraiment ?', s'étonna Daniel puis il retourna dans ses traductions.

--'Bon bah je vous laisse alors', dit jack', et a la prochaine...sensation de ...laissez tomber !!', et il partit.

--'Je me demande si Teal'c écrit vraiment des notes sur des post-it.', se demanda Sam.

--'Il faut plutôt se demander ce qu'il écrit !!', dit Mitchell, bon je vous laisse à vos ... problèmes', en quittant le laboratoire.

En sortant de la salle, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il s'ennuyait presque, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas traverser la porte. Il décida alors de rejoindre Angéla à l'infirmerie. Arrivée, il vit déjà Teal'c installait derrière la baie vitrée :

--'Tout se passe bien ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Elle est arrivée énervée, elle a de la ressource', dit Teal'c,' ça fait pratiquement deux heures qu'elle court à ce rythme'.

--'Vraiment ?', en regardant à travers la baie vitrée il vit Angéla courir à un rythme assez soutenue', mais elle va s'écrouler, elle a déjà courut ce matin 1h 30, elle devrait être fatiguée'.

--'En effet', dit Teal'c.

--'Elle est a combien ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Elle en est à 28 km/h depuis 10 minutes, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça ...', il tourna un bouton, qui indiquait 30km/h.

Angéla surprise dut accélérer la cadence. Elle fusilla du regard Teal'c.

Un tuyau assez long permettait de mesurer ses capacités pulmonaires à capter et utiliser l'oxygène tandis que des électrodes placées un peu partout notamment au niveau du cœur et du cerveau mesuraient sa tension...Teal'c regardait les écrans attentivement :

--'Elle a dû choisir une vitesse de course au départ. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a choisit une vitesse déjà élevée sans doute parce qu'elle était énervée, elle a prit 20km/h. Puis Lan Carolyn m'a demandé d'augmenter petit à petit sa vitesse pour calculer son endurance et sa résistance. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien d'après le médecin', expliqua Teal'c.

--'C'est quoi cette ligne rouge ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'C'et son taux d'Adrénaline, il était déjà élevé en commençant, il commence à diminuer depuis seulement 50 minutes. Sa capacité cérébrales aussi baisse, là elle est à...15, sûrement dû à la fatigue, enfin je crois'.

--'cela reste tout de même élevé. Elle doit arrêter quand'.

--'Une fois que son cœur a atteint une fréquence cardiaque de plus de 200 battements par minutes'.

--'après deux heures de course, elle devrait y être'.

--'Et non, son cœur au repos bat à 40', dit Teal'c.

Mitchell regarda l'écran :

--'elle est donc à... 180'.

--'Oui depuis 30 minutes'

--'30 minutes ?', s'étonna Mitchell.

--Oui elle commence seulement à fatiguer, elle a une moyenne à l'effort de 120 battements par minutes'.

--'Rappelle moi de ne jamais faire de jogging avec elle', dit Mitchell.

Tandis que Mitchell lui raconta la dernière découverte de Sam, le médecin Lam carolyn les rejoignit :

--'Comment va-t-elle ?

--'Son taux d'Adrénaline commence à bien descendre', dit Teal'c.

--'Très bien. Elle brûle enfin son énergie', en regardant les écrans puis Angéla', et elle a l'air moins furieuse, elle fatigue'.

--'ça lui fait tout de même 3h30 de jogging'.

--'Oui mais son corps réagit bien. Sa tumeur ne la gène pas, ses capacités ne sont pas trop diminuées. Par contre elle surchauffe un peu au niveau du cœur et du cerveau car son cerveau ne régule plus assez bien sa température, mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est les 3 heures de course qu'elle a dans les pattes ou si cela provient de sa tumeur. Et son activité cérébrale et métabolique a chuté brusquement'.

--'Oui depuis cinq minutes'.

--Son activité cérébrale et métabolique sont très basses', elle regarda avec précision les mesures sur les écrans', beaucoup trop basses', elle prit le micro', on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, Angéla, on va diminuer lentement la cadence'

Angéla ne réagit pas, elle continuait à courir le regard fixe et perdu. Son regard était vide

--'Elle ne répond plus, son cerveau ne doit plus recevoir assez d'oxygène et elle n'a pas atteint ses 200', dit le docteur en prenant les commandes.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi elle ne réagit plus ?', questionna Mitchell.

--'Son cerveau est en manque d'énergie, de sucres et d'oxygènes. Son activité cérébrale a atteint un niveau trop bas. Il est à 12Hertz au lieu de 24 Hertz. Le cerveau marche grâce à des petites secousses électriques entre les neurones ce qui permet de faire passer les messages nerveux mais ici il est trop faible pour que ces muscles comprennent le message et obéissent, c'est comme si on avait baisser le son. Il faut qu'elle s'arrête car 12 Hertz est le niveau qu'on a quand on dort sauf que là elle est réveillée si son activité continue à chuter , elle va tomber dans le coma . Teal'c diminuait la vitesse de course petit à petit. Je la rejoins avec une équipe de soin.'

Tandis que Teal'c baissait sa vitesse, Angéla ralentissait sans s'en rendre compte. Lam Carolyn se précipité à sa rencontre mais le temps qu'elle descende, Angéla était déjà en marche et en convulsion, elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Mitchell aida le médecin à installer Angéla sur le lit.

--'Tenez, faites lui avaler ça', en tendant à Mitchell une barre de céréales énergétique.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?',dit Mitchell en voyant le regard vide d'Angéla.

--'Son cerveau comment expliquer, tout simplement c'est déconnecté, son cerveau ne suivait plus son corps', expliqua-t-elle en faisant boire Angéla,' est ce que vous m'entendez ?', en passant la lumière de sa petite lampe de poche sur ces yeux pour observer ces pupilles. Ces yeux étaient légèrement voilées de blanc,' oh mon dieu', chuchota-t-elle.

Angéla hocha la tête.

Mitchell regardait ces yeux, ils avaient changé, la lueur avait disparut. Le médecin lui mit des gouttes :

--'ce n'est que temporaire, enfin j'espère. En attendant manger.'

Peu à peu, Angéla reprit des forces.

--'A part ça, votre test physique est plutôt satisfaisant pour deux heures de course'.

--'3h30', ajouta Mitchell.

--'En tout cas je vais bien dormir ce soir', dit soudain Angéla les surprenant,' y a-t-il quelques choses de prévus ? genre un petit combat pour voir si je me débrouille bien en combat avant ma sortie de cette après midi. Quoi ? si vous regardez vos têtes, on dirait que vous avez vu un mort vivant'.

--'C'est que tes yeux sont...', commença Mitchell, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire,' mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne crois pas'., content qu'elle récupérait l'usage de la parole.

--'Votre sortie', s'étonna Lam Carolyn.

--'Oui Jack m'a promis une promenade', dit Angéla.

--'Je ne crois pas que ce ...', commença le médecin.

--Il faut que je sorte, j'ai envie de voir le ciel bleu !!'

--'Vous avez assez fait d'exercices pour aujourd'hui'.

--'Oh ce n'était rien tout ça !'

--'Mitchell vous me la surveillerez pour moi car je ne pense pas arriver à la convaincre de se reposer et guidai là.

--'Oui il vaut mieux', dit Mitchell.

Tandis qu'Angéla se laissa guider par Mitchell, ils croisèrent Daniel :

--Vous êtes au courant, Jack à une surprise pour nous cette après-midi.

--'Oui', répondit Angéla, elle le fixait juste au dessus de son épaule comme elle ne voyait pas correctement.

Daniel se retourna et se demanda ce qu'elle fixait derrière lui comme ça

--'Angéla a passé ces exercices physiques avec mention bien', dit Mitchell.

--'Pourquoi tu regardes... ?' et Daniel vit ses yeux. Ces yeux avaient virés du blanc au noir avec les gouttes, ' oh...qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tes yeux sont...noirs'.

--'Rien', mentit Angéla.

--'Noir ?', dit Mitchell puis il regarda ces yeux, ' ah oui c'est noir'.

--'Alors pourquoi... ?', Daniel passa une main devant ces yeux. Soudain elle lui attrapa.

--'Ne fais pas ça !! ça me fait mal aux yeux' elle surprit les deux hommes par la rapidité de son geste.

--'Oh Désolez je croyais que tu ne voyais pas'.

--'En effet', dit Angéla.

--'Hum...', dit Mitchell.

--'Je ne vois pas mais je perçois les mouvements mais le médecin a dit que c'était temporaire. D'ailleurs, ça va déjà mieux'.

--'A tout à l'heure', dit Mitchell en emmenant Angéla vers sa chambre avant qu'ils se disputent. Mitchell parla aux gardes qui la suivait puis entra avec Angéla dans sa chambre.

--'Je reviens', dit Mitchell.

--Si tu le dis'.

Mitchell quitta Angéla alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit. A peine partie, elle se leva et tâtonna le bureau. Il y avait un dossier portant l'odeur de Daniel. Il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille. Etant pratiquement aveugle, elle remarqua que ses autres sens étaient mieux développés, elle percevait d'autres sensations. Sa situation lui avait donné cette soudaine envie de serrer le médaillon, une plaque d'identité militaire. Elle la serra dans son poing et pris le cadre sur le bureau. Même si elle ne voyait pas la photo, elle la connaissait par cœur. Cette journée avait fait ressurgir de vieux souvenirs qu'elle avait préféré enterrer au fond d'elle. Elle glissa son doigt sur la photo et retient une larme trop longtemps retenue. Sa fureur se ralluma en une petite flamme, facile à attiser avec le temps.

Puis elle entendit une personne rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna alors brusquement paniquée et se cogna la jambe :

--'Aïe !! ', grogna Angéla.

--'J'ai apporté de quoi manger. Ca va ?', dit Mitchell voyant qu'elle se frottait le genou.

--'Me suis cognée', sous la douleur, puis énervée elle prit le dossier sur son bureau qu'elle avais remarqué au départ et le jeta dans la corbeille, pour passer sa douleur et sa colère.

--'Il t'a rien fait le dossier. Tu le veux vraiment pas ce dossier !', soupira Mitchell en posant le plateau sur le lit.

--'Daniel me la déposait je suppose', dit Angéla d'un air lasse', de toute façon je ne peux pas le lire pour l'instant'.

--'Oh l'excuse !!'

--'Bah quoi c'est la vérité'.

--'Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre à la poubelle'.

--'Pas d'autres endroits', en se dirigeant vers le lit.

--'et le bureau ?' il lui prit la main pour la diriger vers le lit pour s'asseoir mais il vit qu'elle tenait quelques choses dans la main.,' c'est quoi ?'

Elle ouvrit sa main en tremblotant légèrement.

--'Oh je vois c'est ta plaque d'identité militaire, tu la mets ?'

--'Elle n'est pas à moi, celle-là, elle est à ...'.

--'Ton fiancée', finit Mitchell.

--'Oui', chuchota Angéla.

--Je ne le savais pas'.

--'J'en parle peu, peu de personnes était au courant et puis il n'est plus là. Il me la offert pour me protéger lors de mes missions mais en réalité il en avais plus besoin que moi, apparemment. Mais aussi comme gage de son amour, drôle de cadeau n'est ce pas ? '.

--'c'est lui sur la photo ?', en lui prenant le cadre.

--'Oui ...', au bords des larmes,' elle a été prise dans le Sud de la France avant qu'il parte pour sa dernière mission'.

--'J'aurai voulu le connaître, je ...suis désolé que le psy t'est posé toutes ces questions embarrassantes sur lui', il s'approcha et l'attira contre lui pour la bercer au creux de son épaule, assis sur le lit.

Cette proximité faisait du bien à Mitchell. Il se sentait enfin utile depuis deux jours. Même si consoler une personne n'était pas son fort, il était content de se trouver là à ce moment précis.

--'Allons, mangeons avant que cela soit froid. Il faut reprendre des forces pour tout à l'heure', même s'il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête ou que ce contact s'interrompt.

--'Oui' Se séparant des bras si réconfortants de Mitchell.

Mitchell installa le plateau entre Angéla et lui, créant ainsi une séparation qu'il avait peur à nouveau de franchir. Des sentiments contraires, et complètement antagoniste se bousculaient dans sa tête. Angéla prit les couverts avec sûreté.

--'Comment peux-tu te cogner alors que tu arrives à percevoir certains mouvements ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Il suffit que je me concentre mais j'avoue j'ai du mal, il faut me vider l'esprit mais après cette matinée, je suis crevée donc parfois j'arrive pas à me concentrer'.

--'Tiens goûte ça', tandis qu'il lui tendit une fourchette.

Elle dirigea ses lèvres vers la fourchette sans hésitation :

--'Humm !! ce n'est pas le repas de la cantine, ça !'

--'Non, j'ai commandé Mexicain comme...'

--'Aux beaux vieux temps', termina Angéla.

--'Oui. A ton avis, c'est quoi la surprise ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Je ne sais pas mais on va s'éclater sauf Daniel, je pense', se piochant dans le plateau.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'Je ne sais pas mais je le sens'.

--'En plus, il y aura tout le monde'.

--' ?'.

--'Oui, Jack et John seront là aussi.'

--'Ah. Humm ! et ce morceau goûte le', à son tour elle présenta la fourchette.

Ils passèrent un bon repas en partageant leur souvenir commun. Peu à peu, la vue d'Angéla se faisait plus net comme le médecin l'avait prédit. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa vue s'était nettement améliorée jusqu'à la normale.

Juste le temps pour se préparer et se diriger vers les autres équipiers. Angéla avait mis de vieux vêtements noirs et portait une casquette. Quand elle rejoignit les autres, ils étaient tous prêts sauf Daniel et Mitchell.

--'Vous êtes tous prêts', commença Jack O.

--'Mon général, vous venez avec nous ?', dit Sam.

--'Oui moi aussi j'ai le droit un peu de m'amuser !'.

--'Où va-t-on ?', demanda John.

--'Bah sur une planète inhabitée. D'ailleurs ce sera votre premier voyage intergalactique. Il faut vous y habituer immédiatement', dit Jack O,' ah vous voilà enfin', en voyant Daniel et Mitchell', c'est si dur de laisser ses livres, Daniel ?'

--' Où va-ton ?', demanda Daniel, ignorant la remarque de Jack.

--'C'est une surprise', dit Teal'c en souriant portant une caisse en fer.

--'Je vois, vous êtes dans la confidence', dit Mitchell.

--'En effet', en inclinant la tête.

--'Bon assez de bavardage. Allons-y ! Ne traînons pas', dit Jack O excité en se dirigeant vers la Porte des Etoiles.

--'C'est douloureux ?', demanda Jack. S', car d'après ce que j'ai lu et compris. On est séparé en plusieurs morceaux pour être ensuite recollé. On pourrai pas perdre un morceau ?'.

--'Cela n'est jamais arrivé, en faite...', commença Sam.

--'Donc ce n'est pas impossible', dit John.

Teal'c suivit Jack qui passa la porte.

--'Ils ont pas l'air de crier', plaisanta Angéla, puis elle s'avança, s'arrêta et hésita.

Elle ne voulait pas traverser cette porte, pourtant elle avança un pied puis l'autre suivit jusqu'à qu'elle traverse complètement la porte. Elle se retrouva dans une forêt épaisse et très florissante. Les arbres étaient immenses à côté les séquoia géants étaient des nains.

--'Ouah la différence de milieu est décoiffante'.

Après qu'Angéla soit passée. Nos deux agents n'hésitèrent plus. Mais une fois arrivée, Angéla les vit vérifier s'il manquait rien. Elle rit intérieurement et regarda le ciel : _« Ah les hommes, ils sont tous pareils »_.

--'Voilà, tout le monde est là !', dit Jack O en regardant Daniel arrivé,' et tous entiers d'après ce que je vois', en regardant John et Jack S.

Il se pencha sur la caisse qu'avait posé Teal'c au sol. De tel façon qu'il cachait la vue aux autres. Il l'ouvrit. Tous se rapprochèrent pour voir ce que c'était. Ce n'étaient que des armes, Daniel fut déçu.

--Bon je vous explique, on va faire une sorte de chasse à l'homme', dit Jack O.

--Cool !!', dit Angéla.

--Je savais que vous seriez ravis'.

--'Jack ! tu m'as fait venir juste pour ça alors que j'aurai pu continuer mes recherches', dit Daniel énervé.

--'Tu me dois 10 dollars, Mitchell', chuchota Angéla à l'oreille de l'intéressé mais juste assez fort pour que Jack O et Daniel, qui étaient à côté, l'entende. Jack O sourit.

--'Ce sont des fusils à peintures à eau de chaque couleurs. Vous pouvez agir en groupe ou seul. Bien sûre, c'est une sorte d'évaluation', expliqua Jack O ,'Servez-vous !!', tandis qu'il se servait,' Ah oui, une fois que vous êtes touchés, venez ici. Vous pouvez être touché qu'une fois seulement. Pour les tirs à longues portées, vous avez qu'à juste verrouiller votre cible. La personne le sera par le bracelet qu'il a été touché', il montra un bracelet noir et les distribua.

Chacun le mit au niveau de l'avant bras. Ils étaient tous enfin prêts.

--'On vous donne 10 minutes pour vous disperser. Toute la planète est à votre disposition, en fait juste l'île comme vous pourriez sûrement pas aller plus loin', dit Jack O,' si vous créez des groupes sachez qu'à la fin, il doit en rester qu'un seul donc choisissez bien votre coéquipier', termina Jack.O.

Ils se regardèrent tous pour choisir les équipes.

--'Bon bah je crois que je vais rester seule plutôt', dit Angéla.

--'Moi aussi', dit Teal'c.

--'Ah bon ! J'espérait que l'on soit ensemble', dit Jack O,' bon bah tant pis pour vous, ça vous dit Daniel ?'.

Angéla et Teal'c s'éloignèrent seuls, chacun du côté opposé. Tandis que Daniel et jack O faisaient équipe vers l'Ouest. Sam et Mitchell partaient vers l'Est alors que John et Jack S allaient vers le Sud où s'était dirigée Angéla.

Jack et Daniel marcha pendant environ 8 minutes vers la direction des montagnes où ils verraient à peu près tout.

--'Bon maintenant regardons où sont-ils ?', dit Jack, sortant un mini-ordinateur portable de sa poche.

--'Mais c'est de la triche !!', dit Daniel.

--'Non pas du tout. Je parie même que Sam y a pensé et en plus Teal'c a des détecteurs d'ennemis et de mouvements dans la tête. Et ne parlons pas d'Angéla. Elle me donne des frissons, je la sens capable de tout. Il faut bien équilibrer les chances !', s'expliqua Jack,' et puis ça nous renseigne que sur leur emplacement à quelques mètres près.'

--'Rien que ça.D'où les bracelets'.

--'Oui. Allons ! Nous allons nous amuser un peu'.

--'Pas vraiment'.

--'Bon écoute, je veux seulement garder un oeil sur notre pilote, j'aimerai pas qu'on la perde bêtement en pleine forêt. D'ailleurs là voilà', il montra un point vers le Sud seul sur l'écran,' ça doit être notre jeune Général. Elle a quant même parcourut pas mal de distance, le double de nous, je dirais. Et elle a obliqué vers l'Est, vers Sam et Mitchell. Et là je suppose que ce sont nos deux agents. Par qui commence-t-on Daniel ? Allez choisissez !', dit Jack,' Promis je ne regarde plus l'écran'.

De leur côté, Sam et Mitchell arrivèrent près de monticules de roches : des grés étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans du sable fin. Il y était facile d'y trouver des traces de pas. Ils montèrent sur l'un des rochers.

Tandis que Teal'c se concentrait sur son environnement et réfléchissait sur la choix de sa future proie.

John et Jack, eux essayaient de suivre les traces d'Angéla mais les marques de trace sur le sol disparaissaient soudainement. Ils avaient perdu sa trace. Elle pouvait être n'importe où à les regarder. Ils étaient une cible facile.

Angéla, elle s'était éloignée le plus possible et à mi-parcours, elle avait grimpé dans un arbre pour ne plus laisser d'empreintes de semelles dans le sol. Elle passait d'arbres en arbres tout en changeant de direction, jusqu'à choisir et atteindre une sorte de pin qui était plus élevée que les autres. Ici elle voyait dans un large périmètre approcher ses ennemis. Elle repéra les environs, elle mémorisa le moindre buisson, rochers...Assise sur sa branche de Pin, elle ne savais pas encore quelle stratégie adaptée. Elle savait qu'à l'Est, le groupe de Sam et Mitchell y étaient. Elle essaya de les repérer avec les lunettes de vue de son arme. Alors elle choisit de commencer par eux : son unique objectif à partie du moment qu'elle allait descendre de son repère. Elle descendit discrètement de l'arbre géant et se dirigea en silence vers son nouveau but. Elle était parfaitement camouflée dans le décor avec ces habits. Ces mouvements étaient tellement discrets et précis, qu'une personne à quelques dizaines de mètres ne l'aurait même pas aperçut et c'est ce qui se passa.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, elle se mit à ramper lentement vers les grès. Arrivée à un buisson qu'elle avait repéré auparavant, elle s'y cacha pour se reposer. Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence même pas sa respiration et son souffle. Elle décida d'observer la situation avant d'agir car d'ici, elle ne voyait que Sam sur un rocher et ne pouvait que deviner la présence de Mitchell. Ils étaient aux aguets. _« Devinaient-ils sa présence ? Mais où était exactement Mitchell. Etait-ce un piège pour l'attirer avec Sam comme appât »_ Cela avait aucune importance, d'où elle était elle pouvait en éliminer un et se retirait. L'autre elle l'aurait plus tard. Soudain, une branche craqua et brisa le silence à quelques centaines de mètres sur sa droite. Attirant aussi l'attention de Sam. Mitchell lui était toujours pas visible. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta si d'autres sons lui parvenaient. Quelques frottements. Mais ça ne se dirigeait pas vers elle. Elle se mit en position de tir, si elle ne se décidait pas à agir, elle allait se faire doubler par... Elle reconnut ces bruits de pas, mais aussi ces frottements de vêtements. Elle les aurait reconnu à des centaines de mètres sans hésiter, c'était la démarche de Daniel, suivit d'autres sons étrangers. C'était tout lui, il n'avait jamais été discret quand il venait la rejoindre la nuit dans sa chambre, dans la base militaire à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Elle pouvait capter ses battements de cœur quand il quittait sa chambre pour venir la voir.

Elle se reprit et visa Sam. Elle ne pouvait pas la louper. Elle attendait juste le bon moment. Sam elle aussi s'était mise en visée. Angéla décida de regarder avec son viseur dans la direction que Sam regardait. Sam visait Daniel derrière un arbre. Angéla décida donc de toucher Sam quand son amie aura touché Daniel. Cette stratégie lui permettait de dissimuler sa présence. Il était important de passer inaperçu pour se replier en toute sécurité. Ce moment-là arriva, Sam tira, Angéla n'hésita pas une seconde, elle visa et tira en quelques secondes. Des exclamations des deux camps se firent entendre. Ils étaient tous étonnés. Daniel avait une tâche bleu sur la poitrine alors que Sam avait une tâche rose sur l'épaule. Les deux touchés se rejoignirent étonnés, tandis que Jack et Mitchell se cachèrent le cœur battant pour ne pas être aperçut. Les deux hommes se demandaient qui avait touché qui car ils ne savaient pas quelles couleurs représentaient quelles personnes. Ils étaient tous désorientés. Angéla en profita de cette confusion pour se retirer discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers son pin qu'elle avait laissé vingt minutes plus tôt.

Deux personnes en moins étaient hors-jeu.

Teal'c de son côté, avait aussi suivit le groupe de Daniel et de Jack. Il fut étonné lui aussi de voir Daniel et Sam touchés car Jack n'avait pas tiré et à moins que Mitchell avait trahi Sam, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la sentir. Etrange. Aucun bruit lui parvenait.

Teal'c mit de côté ses doutes et décida de s'occuper de Jack. Il allait s'amuser et il le surveilla de près. Jack, lui n'osait pas bouger, il attendit quelques minutes avant de se déplacer, puis s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, Mitchell fit de même.

Alors que Jack allait être aussi éliminé, Angéla arriva à son arbre. Elle grimpa et observa le paysage pour voir le moindre signe des autres. Comme elle avait prévu, Jack et John avaient suivit ces traces qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle sourit intérieurement. _« C'est si simple de les duper ! »_ Maintenant elle allait s'occuper d'eux, régler leur compte. D'ailleurs elle était toute excitée, ses mains crépitèrent. Mais il ne fallait pas se précipiter. La patience était une règle d'or quand on chassait. Dix minutes après, elle n'était plus très loin de nos deux agents et un plan s'était déjà formé dans son esprit.

Les perdants s'étaient réunis au point de rendez-vous. Il y avait donc Daniel, Sam et Jack.

--'Vous avez été touchés par qui ?', demanda Jack.

--'J'ai touché Daniel, enfin je crois', dit Sam.

--'Et qui est rose ?', questionna Jack.

--'Ce n'est pas toi ? Je pensais que tu avait touché Sam', dit Daniel.

--'Non', dit Jack,' je n'ai rien fait, je suis vert moi pas rose', et il le montra en tirant sur Daniel.

--'Ehhhhhh', dit Daniel,' et qui t'as touché toi ?'

--Pfff... Teal'c', en s'asseyant,' il est violet'.

--'Alors qui est notre rose', s'étonna Sam, voulant savoir qui l'avait touché.

--'J'sais pas', répondit Jack.

Il sortit son mini-ordinateur portable et regarda les différentes positions.

--'Vous avez nos positions !', dit Sam', mais c'est de la triche !'.

--'Je vous l'avais dit , Jack', soupira Daniel ;

--'Je m'en suis pas servit. Je préfère avoir nos trois nouveaux sous surveillance, on ne sait jamais et je crois que j'ai raison'.

--' ??'

--'Angéla se dirige vers ses deux amis', s'expliqua Jack

--'Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cela va créer des étincelles', dit Sam, 'ils vont s'entretuer'.

--'Bah c'est mieux qu'ils règlent leur compte maintenant', dit Jack.

Une heure après, John et Jack S les rejoignirent. Jack avait une tâche rose au niveau du cœur et au niveau de son sexe tandis que John s'était au niveau de l'épaule. Ils étaient aussi dans un très mauvais était, ils s'étaient battus.

--'Ils nous restent donc trois personnes', dit Jack, ' en tout cas maintenant je sais qui est rose ! ça fait 3 personnes pour notre pilote'.

Angéla venait de quitter John et Jack. Elle avait la lèvre supérieure en sang mais c'était la seule blessure grave qu'elle avait, enfin physiquement.

Elle était contente d'elle, elle avait agrandit son tableau de chasse à trois. Elle était même heureuse car elle avait sentit une grande tension à son départ habitant les deux hommes. Cette tension s'était transformée en colère chez John, puis en violence incontrôlable. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient battus. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à John après ce qu'elle avait dit, enfin lâché sous le coup de la colère. Les mots parfois pouvaient faire encore plus de mal que la violence physique . elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de trop utiliser la force physique. Nos deux hommes étaient confus sur la raison de son emportement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait hurlé ces mots blessants. Après elle était partie rapidement pour ne pas se laisser encore plus submerger par les émotions. Maintenant elle allait tranquillement attendre les deux autres près de son arbre et les attirait vers elle. De là où elle était, il semblait que Teal'c faisait équipe avec Mitchell mais malheureusement ils ne s'approchaient pas du repère de la jeune femme.

Elle réfléchit à un moyen de les attirer. Le seul moyen c'était d'en éliminer un. Seul la grande distance l'en empêchait. Elle monta le plus haut possible dans l'arbre tout en testant la solidité des branches. Elle en choisit une robuste pour se poser. Elle se positionna le long de la branche épaisse principale et s'allongea. Elle chercha avec la lunette de visée ses prochaines cibles.

Pendant ce temps, Jack observait sur son écran les derniers survivants. Le clignotant correspondant à Angéla s'était stabilisé tandis que deux autres côte à côte étaient mobiles. Se dirigeant légèrement vers l'Est de la position d'Angéla.

--Il me semble que Teal'c et Mitchell se sont associées, ils sont à environ deux kilomètres de la position de la jeune femme', informa Jack.

Angéla trouva ces proies et les observa à travers des lunettes de son arme. Il paraissait encore loin. Arrivée à 800 mètres, elle pourrait peut être les avoirs. Elle attendra, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

De leur côté, les deux hommes marchaient en silence d'un bon pas. Soudain Teal'c s'immobilisa.

--'Vous avez sentit quelques choses', chuchota Mitchell.

Teal'c lui fit signe de se taire puis il continua :

--'Non fausse alerte je pensais qu'on nous observait mais je pense seulement qu'on s'approche.

Ils s'approchaient maintenant lentement de la limite de visée d'Angéla. Elle pouvait avoir une précision de tir à 800 mètre. Au-delà, elle avait peut être une chance de louper sa cible et de ne pas verrouiller, sa marge d'erreur devenait trop grande. Mais peu à peu ils s'approchaient.

--'Plus que 900 mètres', dit Jack, mais ils sont trop a l'Est, ils vont la frôler sans la croiser. D'ailleurs elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Nous devrions nous approcher peu à peu d'eux.

Teal'c se sentait nerveux à nouveau depuis quelques minutes. Cette sensation augmentait de plus en plus, une sensation d'être observé. Il s'immobilisa encore. Mitchell se mit aussitôt aux aguets. Ils se cachèrent mais ils n'entendirent rien d'autres que leur propre respiration. Rien se passait. Croyant qu'ils étaient hors de danger, ils se levèrent. Mais à peine Mitchell fit un pas que son bracelet sonna. Teal'c se retourna :

--'?? '

--'Je...oh je crois comprendre elle a verrouillé sa cible à distance', dit Jack, regardant le voyant virée au rouge.

--'Mais c'est impossible vous avez dit qu'elle était à plus de 800 mètres', dit Daniel.

--'Et oui elle vous a essuyé un tir de plus de 800mètres, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?', dit John.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. John poursuivit :

--'C'était un tireur d'élite remarquable, elle ne rate jamais sa cible, elle a actuellement une centaine de cibles abattues, elle est la meilleure de tous les Etats-Unis mais aussi dans d'autres pays'.

--'Elle est capable d'abattre qui elle veut à environ 1 kilomètre avec la bonne arme et quand elle veut', ajouta Jack S.

--'Vraiment !! Très intéressant. Daniel vous choisissez bien vos ex', plaisanta Jack O.

--' ??'

--'Oh laissez tomber !! c'est troublant quant même, non ? Avouez-le !'.

Troublé ! Oui Mitchell l'était. Teal'c lui était resté caché. A ce moment là, Mitchell entendit la voix du Général :

--'Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, vous êtes là ?', dit une voix grave, déformé par la radio.

--'Oui mon Général, j'ai été touché'.

--'Je sais, il ne reste plus qu'Angéla et Teal'c'.

--'C'est Angéla qui m'a touché alors !!'

--'Oui lieutenant Colonel, allez. Vous allez vous en remettre !!', dit Jack O.

--'Jack c'est impossible, je ne sens pas sa présence, enfin pas tout près', dit Teal'c à Jack.

--'Oui je sais, elle est loin et je vous conseille de rester à couvert car elle a touché Mitchell avec un tir de plus de 800 mètres'.

--'Hein !!', s'exclamèrent tous les deux.

--'Oui je sais c'est troublant , je vous expliquerai. En tout cas, elle est à 800 mètres à l'Ouest de votre position. Teal'c allait me la cueillir'.

--'Très bien, j'y vais', tandis qu'il se relevait.

Angéla avait eu juste un pic d'Adrénaline lorsqu'elle avait verrouillé son tir. Le tout c'était de ne pas bouger et de ne pas trembler. Son rythme cardiaque n'avait même pas varier. Elle se permit tout de même de souffler après. Il en restait qu'un seul, qui s'était tout de suite caché. Mais maintenant il s'approchait lentement vers elle avec prudence. Il prenait des précautions.

--'Teal'c, vous devriez être à quelques mètres', dit la radio.

--'Je ne vois rien pourtant', chuchota Teal'c.

--'Vous êtes sûre !!', dit Jack.

--'Serait-il possible qu'elle ait enlevé son mouchard ?', demanda Mitchell.

--Vous croyez !!', dit Jack,' on arrive'.

Ils se trouvaient tous au même endroit et toujours pas de trace de la présence d'Angéla.

Elle par contre, était sur le point d'exploser de rire. La situation était comique. L'équipe la cherchait partout sauf dans les arbres, tout en restant caché. Tandis qu'Angéla voyait tout.

Elle décida de prendre une pomme de Pin à forme étrange. Il était temps d'arrêter ce jeu. Les pauvres, ils poirotaient trop. Elle voulait mettre fin au suspense, en jetant la pomme de pin aux pieds de Teal'c. La pomme de pin qu'elle prit était bizarre. Sa forme ne ressemblait en rien à celle connue sur Terre. Elle était en forme de fuseau de 10 centimètres, elle ressemblait étrangement à une longue lame de poignard. En effet les écailles rouge et jaune étaient très soudées entre elles mais aussi étaient très coupantes. Ces écailles dures laissèrent de légères entailles sur la paume de sa main. Elle l'observa longuement et la jeta. La pomme de pin se planta dans un arbre proche de Teal'c.

Il leva immédiatement par réflexe la tête pour regarder la raison de cette chute de cette sorte de pomme de pin tranchante. Et il vit Angéla souriante.

Teal'c lui percevait la présence d'Angéla mais ne la voyait pas, juste au moment où quelque chose tomba de l'arbre. Angéla le visait et une tâche rose apparut en plein cœur.

--'Salut tout le monde !!'

--'Oh ! astucieux!!', dit Mitchell.

--'Et oui !!', et elle se laissa glisser de la branche pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle était en piteux état, des feuilles mortes s'étaient accrochées dans ces cheveux malgré la casquette. Elle avait des éraflures sur les bras et sa lèvre supérieure saignait suite à la bagarre avec les deux agents secrets.

--'Tu va bien ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oui ça va ce n'est rien, ils frappent comme des fillettes', chuchota Angéla,' ça me fait donc 4 personnes', cette fois-ci à voix haute, fière d'elle,' la chasse a été bonne pour moi', en regardant Jack S et John.

Flash back

Soudainement, Angéla était apparu devant nos deux hommes et les avaient désarmé par surprise en un rien de temps. Mais Jack la frappa au visage ce qui la renversa violemment sur le sol et la déstabilisa pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'était relevée doucement car il l'avait bousculer brusquement. A son tour, elle avait été surprise. Sa lèvre saignait. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre pour essuyer le sang, son propre sang laissant un goût amer au fond de son gorge. La veine dans son cou, la carotide se mit à palpiter dangereusement d'excitation. Elle se rua vers Jack. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur le sol et roulèrent. Mais elle avait le dessus, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de frapper et le frappa de toutes ces forces sur le visage et sur la poitrine alors qu'elle lui cria dessus, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle disait, sous la colère. Puis elle se leva précipitamment, Jack était à moitié sonné et John les regardait médusé.

--'T'aurai jamais dû aller sur ma tombe', elle cria à bout de souffles, elle n'était pas essouffléeà cause de l'effort qu'elle avait donné mais à cause de la colère, elle se retenait de le griller sur place', tu as marqué ces mots mais tu ne les penses même pas'.

Elle reprit son arme qu'elle avait laissé tomber après sa chute et tira deux fois sur Jack qui était resté allongé sur le sol sur les coudes. John s'approcha toujours désarmé vers elle, il caressa sa joue :

--'Qu'est ce qui t'a fait ?'

--'Rien !', cria-t-elle ', cela n'a plus d'importance', se reprenant et en s'éloignant de John', Rien. Je ... Oublies,' puis elle lui tira dessus.

Ensuite elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put comme si la mort était à ses trousses. John n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper. Il regarda la tâche sur son épaules puis regarda Jack. Une tâche rose était au niveau de son cœur et une deuxième au niveau de son sexe. C'était un symbole. Une colère noire s'empara de John :

--'Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?', dit John en s'approchant dangereusement de Jack.

--'Ecoutes, je suis...'

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et ni l'occasion de s'expliquer, une bagarre s'éclata.

Fin Flash back

Angéla effaça ce moment de sa mémoire, elle se secoua la tête et alla prendre la pomme de pin qu'elle avait lancé.

Sur le chemin de retour, Jack O discuta avec Sam et Daniel de leur prochain objectif tandis que John et Jack S suivaient en silence avec une certaine distance entre eux.

Les trois autres fermaient la marche. Sur le trajet, Angéla posa de nombreuses questions sur les voyages de Mitchell, tout en regardant la pomme de pin. Elle voulait tout savoir, s'il avait rencontré de nouvelles espèces animales ou si dans certains mondes les dinosaures existaient encore ou s'il avait découvert de nouvelles technologies. Mitchell essaya de répondre le mieux qu'il put alors que Teal'c souriait face à ses multitudes de questions : sa soif de savoir s'était déclenchée.

Ils repassèrent la porte sans encombre et avec soulagement. Daniel allait enfin pouvoir retourner dans ses bouquins, Sam dans son labo et Jack était rassuré.

En effet, il sentit moins le poids de ces responsabilités sur ses épaules. Angéla lui avait démontré qu'elle était encore capable de participer à une mission, même dangereuse. Elle était même plus débrouillarde que son équipe, voire même mieux que Teal'c.

Elle avait quant même eu comme un jeune débutant. Jack observait Teal'c, qui écoutait attentivement la conversation de la jeune femme, du respect se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait donc gagné le respect non seulement de Mitchell mais aussi de Teal'c. Tout le monde la respecterait. Il espérait que cette confiance soit méritée. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir passé à des choses plus sérieuses, et moins marrante pour la jeune femme. Il avait réunit les meilleurs scientifiques, même Sam, pour aider Angéla à surmonter sa peur et son accident. Ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, il y a longtemps mais qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de le faire. Il se dirigea en mode automatique vers son bureau. Une fois arrivée, il téléphona :

--'L'équipe est-elle prête ?...Ok merci...Appelez donc Sam, j'aimerai qu'elle soit présente...oui disons dans deux heures, ne soyez pas en retard, il se fait tard, j'aimerai être rentré pour.. ; laissez tombé, je ne veux pas de contre-temps'.

Il raccrocha, cela avait été facile.

Il se dirigea vers le labyrinthe de couloirs de la base, la chose la plus dure maintenant c'était de lui dire. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées, ils préparaient son discours et il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était devant une porte immobile depuis cinq minutes : _« oula je me fais vieux »_

Il frappa.

--'Entrez', dit une voix féminine.

Il entra et vit Teal'c, Mitchell et Angéla assis sur le lit à discuter en jouant aux cartes, une bière à la main.

--'Jack, vous voulez nous rejoindre', proposa Angéla.

--'Je vous le déconseille, mon Général, elle va vous déplumé'.

--'sans façon', refusa Jack.

--'Alors une bière', en montrant une bouteille sur le bureau.

--'C'est interdit...'

--'Oui mais bon, je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique, Brigadier Général alors... vous voyez ce que je veux dire', coupa Angéla,' Profitez-en, c'est à vos frais !!'

--'Elle est plutôt bonne', souligna Teal'c.

--'Dans ce cas, comme c'est à mes frais autant que j'en profite aussi', dit Jack en prenant une bouteille.

--'Ce sera notre secret', dit Angéla.

--'Hum !!', savourant la bière,' j'aimerai vous féliciter pour votre prestation'.

--'Oh ! c'était facile, un jeu d'enfant'.

--'Ouais, je vois ça et votre lèvre ?'

--'Ce n'est rien, une égratignure'.

--'J'espère que vous avez régler vos comptes, vous et nos deux agents'.

--'Euh.. ;'

--'Peu importe'.

--'Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y jouer', demanda Teal'c qui s'amusait comme un fou.

--'Non, il ne veut pas', dit Angéla à Teal'c puis à Jack', Jack vous êtes pas venu juste pour me dire ça'.

Jack était mal à l'aise, il oublia encore une fois son discours, elle le scrutait, et il savait qu'il ne devait plus tourner autour du pot :

--'Ok, je me rends, nous allons passer au stade suivant'.

--'Qui consiste ?', tandis qu'elle misait.

--'Le vol', dit Mitchell comprenant enfin le malaise de Jack et ses hésitations.

--'Maintenant !! Il va faire nuit !!', dit Angéla.

--'Ce n'est pas exactement un vol ordinaire, nous avons récupéré lors d'une de nos missions, un appareil permettant de s'entraîner dans un monde virtuel en situation réel, au vol mais aussi en combat...c'est sur la base d'une imagerie virtuelle d'après ce que j'ai compris', expliqua Jack.

--'Mon général, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Teal'c...', commença Mitchell.

--'Nous l'avons modifier, enfin Sam l'a modifié depuis ce malheureux petit accident. Les modifications apportées devraient aller, on vous attend dans maximum deus heures.' Puis il partit.

--'Quel problème avez vous eu ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Teal'c est resté coincer dans un jeu de simulation de mission, où il est mort plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas réel bien sûr mais pour son cerveau si, son rythme cardiaque devenait dangereusement haut', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Ah'. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

--'Mais j'en suis sûr que Sam a apporté les modifications nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du programme' , dit Teal'c pour la rassurer même s'il n'avait pas oublié cet événement, il n'avait toujours pas confiance en cette machine', je vous laisse, je vais justement aller la voir', et il partit pour éviter qu'Angéla vit dans ses pensées ses propres doutes.

--'Bon, si jamais elle a fait des réglages, je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter, n'est ce pas ?'.

--'Justement, c'est à cause en partie à cause d'une machine comme ça que j'ai été accusé de meurtre, il y a peu de temps !', dit Mitchell.

--'Tu parles de ce que tu m'a parlé dans ta lettre et sur Internet, mais tu m'avais pas dit que c'était en Afrique'

--'Oui mais c'est ce même genre de simulation qui a fait ressurgir ces moments en Afrique, elle a effacé ma mémoire d'un soir et a mit autre chose à la place ...'

--'Pour te faire accuser et comme tu t'es souvenu de cette journée en Afrique, tu t'es senti coupable donc cela t'a accusé'.

--'Oui', soupira Mitchell,' j'aimerai te dire qu'il y a aucun danger mais moi même je n'ai pas confiance'.

--'Et tu es pas le seul, Teal'c aussi'.

--' ??'

--Mais moi j'ai confiance en Sam, je sais qu'elle fera tout pour qu'il m'arrive rien'.

--'Sûr !'

--'Et puis je pense que ce n'est pas de la machine qu'il faut avoir peur car je ne pense pas qu' elle soit elle-même s dangereuse mais le danger vient de la personne, c'est à dire de moi-même, j'ai...', elle était sur le point de craquer à nouveau. Elle devenait trop sensible, peut -être à cause des hormones, quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'elle agisse .

--'Je sais', dit Mitchell en s'approchant d'Angéla et l'enserrant', je sais, je serai là. Il ne t'arrivera rien', enfin il espérait', tu seras sous contrôle, dés le premier signe de travers, on arrêtera tout'.

--'Je sais ', soupira Angéla', bon on va y aller, plus vite c'est fait, mieux ce sera et plus vite je serai couchée !!'

Une heure après, une fois prête, Angéla se rendit au rendez-vous comme si elle allait à l'abattoir. Maintenant, elle était assise sur un fauteuil, on lui avait fixé une sorte de casque sur la tête qui lançait des rayons verts sur son visage crispé et des électrodes étaient installées un peu partout. Bref elle était branchée de partout.

--'Dés que la partie s'initialisera, le Général vous guidera', dit Sam en appliquant une dernière électrode sur la tempe de la patiente.

En effet, Jack était assis dans la même position juste à côté d'elle.

--'Vous verrez tout ira bien', dit Jack, confiant.

--'Il sera à vos côtés tout le long de l'exercice', ajouta Sam.

--'En faite, ce sera l'occasion de vous tester moi-même. Vous verrez, on va s'éclater. J'ai entendu des sacrés rumeurs à votre sujet comme quoi vous êtes un excellent pilote. J'ai hâte de voler avec vous', dit Jack.

--'Des rumeurs ?', s'étonna Angéla.

--'et oui, je me suis renseigné sur vous avant et j'ai fait quelques découvertes assez sympas sur un vétéran que vous connaissez très bien. Comment il s'appelle déjà... ?'

--'Franck', chuchota Angéla.

--'Enfin bref, peu importe, il m'a dit que vous êtes le meilleur pilote qu'il avait rencontré. Et comme lui aussi en est un excellent, j'ai tout à fait confiance en son opinion. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on en parle, bien sûr de l'autre côté, ... , en privée', dit Jack en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi .

Tandis que Sam continuait d'installer les différents appareils. Angéla essaya de se détendre. Sam lui régla le casque pour ne pas que celui-ci la blesse.

--'Voilà une fois la machine mise en route, vous serez plongés dans votre inconscient où le programme se mettra en route . Tu seras dans une sorte de sommeil profond dont tu pourra à tout moment en sortir en te réveillant', dit Sam en parlant à Angéla.' Il suffira de le vouloir fortement ou bien tu nous le dit puisqu'on pourra tout de même communiquer. En faite, ce système ressemble plutôt à le l'hypnose'.

--'Vous entendrez tout ce qui se passe'.

--'Non pas tout à fait, en faite, on entendra ce que tu veux qu'on entende, ce que ton subconscient laissera passer. Normalement, le programme s'arrêtera lorsque ta tension varie trop ou même si ton rythme cardiaque varie trop'.

--'Mais mon inconscient va-t-il pas se protéger contre le programme considéré comme une intrusion et le bloquer :', dit Angéla.

--'Cela se peut s'il voit ce programme comme un danger. C'est pour cela que tu dois te détendre, ton activité cérébrale doit être assez faible, dans la limite du sommeil, d'où l'utilisation du sédatif, qui t'aidera à entrer dans cet état de transe. Puisque le programme ne se déclenchera pas vue ton activité cérébrale élevée. Il n'a pas été adapté pour ça et malheureusement, on me laisse pas assez de temps pour changer les paramètres'.

--'Donc si je réfléchis trop, le programme va s'interrompre tout seul', récita Angéla.

--'Oui, et le sédatif n'est pas trop fort non plus pour te permettre de garder tes réflexes mais en vue de la dose qu'on a utilisé pour t'endormir lorsqu'on est allée te chercher, cela devrait convenir. Il devrait bientôt agir, détend-toi', la main sur l'épaule d'Angéla pour la rassurer,' oh et encore une chose, le temps n'est pas le même là-bas'.

--'Vous avez tout compris ? parce que moi j'ai rien suivi et j'ai à moitié compris mais bon cela ne va pas nous empêcher de nous éclater', dit Jack en fermant les yeux.

--'C'est partit, ils sont prêts', dit Carolyn Lam en vérifiant les données une dernière fois.

--'Ok je lance le programme'.

Angéla commença tout juste à se calmer grâce aux calmants. Elle respira lentement comme on lui avait appris dans ces séances de relaxation mais aussi dans son voyage en Chine. Elle plongeait peu à peu plus profondément dans son subconscient, qui prenait en générale la forme d'un jardin secret. Il pouvait être sec ou humide, désert ou broussailleux, selon son humeur. Aujourd'hui, c'était une prairie de hautes herbes et il pleuvait à travers un brouillard dense et sombre.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est cet endroit ?', dit une voix masculine juste derrière.

Angéla se retourna et vit Jack juste à côté d'un lac gelée.

--'On est dans mon subconscient', répond Angéla simplement comme si c'était une évidence.

--'Vraiment ? mais on devrait pas se trouver là', dit Jack

--'En effet, Jack, tu n'es pas censé être dedans, c'est un lieu personnel'.

--'Charmant !'.

--'Il n'est pas toujours comme ça'.

--' ??'

--'Mon intérieur', ajouta Angéla.

--'Que veux tu dire ?'

--'Il change selon mon humeur mais aussi mon état physique parfois'.

Un éclair zébra le ciel.

--'Alors vous êtes en colère', constata Jack.

--'Apparemment'

--'Apparemment ? en tout cas vous le cachez bien'

--'oui je le cache extérieurement mais ici cela se voit en regardant le ciel', expliqua Angéla.

--'Et qu'est ce qu'on fait là', questionna Jack.

--'Je ne sais pas à vrai dire mais je pense, enfin je crois que je dois passer par cet état pour que le programme démarre'.

--'Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?'

--'Attendons !', Angéla ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

--'Attendre quoi !! et sous la pluie !!'

--'Vous êtes même pas mouillé !!', répliqua Angéla.

Jack regarda ses vêtements, la pluie coulait le long de ces manches, il ne sentait pas la pluie sur sa peau, il toucha sa manche, elle était sèche.

--'Depuis quand la pluie ne mouille pas !!', dit Jack étonné par ce phénomène.

--'C'est un jardin secret, je vous rappelle. Tout y est possible Allons. Marchons. En faite c'est moi qui décide si ça mouille ou pas'.

--'Pratique!Et on attend quoi', pour revenir à sa première question.

--'Une porte j'imagine pour aller dans le système, ou peut-être une personne, je ne sais pas encore'.

--'Vous êtes compliquée, cette expérience ne marche pas comme ça normalement', dit Jack.

--'Vraiment ? le système a dû te connecter à mon subconscient mais rassures toi, je ne vous montrerai rien de mon intérieure. Enfin que ce que je veux bien vous montrez', après une pause,' alors dites moi qu'est ce qui devrait se passer ?'

--'On devrait atterrir dans une base militaire où il y a pratiquement personne, où tout est blanc et on doit se diriger vers un des programmes que l'on veut, ici ce qui nous concerne c'est la base de lancement des différents vaisseaux spécialement conçu par Sam', raconta Jack.

Angéla se dirigea vers le lac gelée et commença à le franchir.

--'Tu es sûre que c'est sans risque ?', demanda Jack.

--'C'est mon intérieur, je sais ce que je fais. Alors à moins que je sois fracturée quelques parts physiquement ou que mon âme a été brisé, il se passera rien'.

--'Et c'est quoi ça ?', Jack montra une légère fissure sur sa gauche.

--'Oh ce n'est rien. Ce sont des vieilles cicatrices, avec le temps, elles se refermeront complètement tandis que d'autres ne se cicatriseront jamais et on aura juste une trace ou un témoin'.

--'Tu as l'air de bien connaître cet endroit', dit Jack

--'Bah oui c'est mon intérieur', dit Angéla agacée', j'y vais souvent pour me ressourcer, pour récupérer de l'énergie ou même pour réfléchir et parfois être en paix avec moi-même'.

--'J'aurai jamais pensé ça de vous', dit Jack.

--'De quoi ?'

--'De tout ça', en montrant le lac', de croire à ...ça'.

--'Et pourquoi donc ?'

--'Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de rationnel, un soldat, une scientifique comme Sam, tu crois aux choses...physiques, réelles, concrètes dont vous avez la preuve'.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un arbre planté au milieu du lac, ce qui était étrange. Jack se demandait comment il avait pu se développer dans ce milieu gelée. Angéla s'en approcha et prit quelques choses sur le sol gelée :

--'Tenez et ça ce n'est pas réel', elle lui tendit ...

--'Une pomme ?' après un moment, il l'étudia', oui elle est bien réelle', en tournant le fruit dans sa main.

--'Mangez là'

--'ça , le goût de ...la pomme'.

--'le goût tel que je l'imagine mais quant même le goût d'une pomme'.

--'Alors tu manges des pommes excellentes', plaisanta Jack.

--'tout ça est réel, il fait parti de moi. Seulement tu ne peux pas y croire car tu n'as pas découvert ta réalité, ton intérieur. C'est ça la vraie méditation et ce que tu as dans la main, c'est une preuve physique', en montrant le fruit.

--'On verra ça dans la réalité, si j'ai encore faim à mon réveil', plaisanta encore Jack,' mais où tu as appris tout cela'.

--'En Chine'.

--'Vraiment ?', s'étonna Jack.

--'J'ai eu un maître d'armes martiaux très exigeant. C'était la règle de base : savoir se recueillir dans son soi pour maintenir un bon équilibre'.

--'Tu appelles ça un bon équilibre, cet endroit gelé', dit Jack,' un endroit équilibré pour moi c'est une plage à cocotiers'.

--'C'est ton image de l'équilibre pour moi c'est ce paysage. De plus c'est un reflet de mon humeur. Vois tu autour de toi des anomalies comme des parcelles manquantes ou bien des trous noirs. Non, mon monde est en équilibre, c'est juste que tu es entré dans mon intérieur au mauvais moment. Il y a une semaine, c'était le printemps dans une savane parmi les lions', dit Angéla.

--'Ah ! parce que vous avez aussi des êtres vivants animales dans votre intérieur'dit Jack, il regarda les environs', en faite c'est mieux là il n'y a pas de lions'.

--'Oui, ils sont une partie de moi, si tu veux ma partie joyeuse est exprimée sous forme de cheval galopant face au vent libre. Toi tu serai plutôt un jeune singe car tu aimes la plaisanterie et tu as un mauvais humour'.

--'Regardes, il y a une porte là-bas', il pointa son doigt légèrement sur sa droite', elle n'y était pas tout à l'heure'.

--'Ceci doit être le programme', dit Angéla.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, il regarda les alentours tandis que le silence s'installa. A part le paysage triste d'hiver, c'était magnifique avec ce manteau blanc sur la prairie, la cascade d'eau figée dans sa précipitation dans le lac. Il regarda le lac plus précisément en marchant avec curiosité. Il vit des petites herbes mais aussi des poissons. Soudain une grande ombre de plusieurs mètres passa sous ses pieds. Mais cela ne provenait pas du lac, il s'arrêta brusquement oubliant presque la présence de la jeune femme, les sens en alerte même s'il ne sentait aucun danger mais au contraire une sécurité tranquille. Par réflexe, il se mit en position de défense, il n'y avait rien, en tout cas il se produisit rien.

--Qu'est...', commença Angéla.

Mais Jack ne l'entendit pas car il entendit un bruit fracassant comme un rugissement mais venant d'un autre monde qui faisait trembler le lac sous leurs pieds.

--'Oh ce n'est rien', rassura Angéla', c'est une de mes principales moitié dans ce monde, le plus sage d'ailleurs.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit ... :

--'Non Jack ne paniques pas, ce n'est rien, c'est un...'

--'Dragon !!', calmement.

--'Tu...'

--'J'en ai jamais vu un', dit Jack une fois calmé.

--'Ne t'inquiètes pas , et puis moi non plus j'en ai jamais vu mais c'est juste une représentation telle que je l'imagine comme la pomme. C'est ma partie sagesse'.

--'Tu es très sage vue la taille de la bête', plaisanta Jack pour oublier sa frayeur .

En effet, le dragon immense les survola à nouveau en les rasant de quelques mètres. Jack pu sentir son souffle, non ce n'était pas de l'imaginaire, cette sensation était bien réelle.

--'Nous ferions mieux de passer cette porte', dit Angéla en l'ouvrant', avant que tu fasses une crise cardiaque'.

--'Tout à fait d'accord', encore sous le choc et il franchit la porte', ah ! ça c'est mieux', voyant ce qui avait de l'autre côté.

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir blanc, les gens discutaient et passaient devant eux sans les voir.

--'C'est ça l'endroit dont vous avez parlé ?', questionna Angéla.

--'Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux,' n'est ce pas ? Suivez moi'.

Elle le suivit mais au tournant, elle rentra dans une personne. Mais le choc corporel n'eut pas lieu, la personne la traversa comme si rien ne s'était passé et continua son chemin.

--'Ah oui, j'aurai du te prévenir, c'est moi qui est demandé à Sam de rajouter quelques personnes pour remplir l'endroit, je me sentais un peu seul quand je venais. Je sais, c'est moins réel que votre monde et que cette pomme mais c'est mieux que rien. Sam n'a pas votre imagination débordante pour créer des mondes aussi exotique que le votre', dit Jack.

--'Exotique ?'

--'Peu importe'.

--'C'est loin ?',demanda Angéla.

-'oh juste le temps de discuter un peu'.

--'Tu veux parler de ce que tu viens de voir ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Euh...non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire je préfère oublier, enfin j'espère oublier à mon réveil, enfin...', il porta la pomme à sa bouche par réflexe et remarqua qu'il l'avait toujours, 'comment ?'

--'Parfois certains objets peuvent sortir de mon jardin secret, pour aller ailleurs comme ce programme virtuel je suppose'.

--'Et le dragon ?', dit Jack en regardant discrètement derrière soi.

--'Euh... je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé'.

--'Mais parlons d'autres choses. Alors comme ça tu as emmené en promenade notre vétéran de guerre'.

--'pff', soupira Angéla,' je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'.

--'Je parle de votre petite sortie aérienne'.

--'Il vous l'a dit ?'

--'Non, bien sûre, il ne t'aurait jamais trahi car il savait que tu saurais sanctionnée mais il a parlé de toi et de ta façon de voler et j'ai deviné le reste, qu'il n'avait pas été seulement le témoin mais qu'il l'avait vécu'.

--'Sa femme est morte', dit Angéla comme si cela expliquait tout', il a tenté de se suicider. Et comme l'armée lui avait refuser le droit de disperser les cendres ou des objets personnels de sa femme dans le ciel, j'ai proposé de le faire pour l'aider à être en paix...après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son pays, pour votre pays : la seconde guerre mondiale puis la guerre de Golfe et un peu de la Corée. Il a tellement souffert que j'ai pensé que l'armée américaine lui devait bien cette honneur, que j'avais l'honneur d'exaucer son vœu. Je voulais qu'il continue à vivre aussi'.

--'Et ça a marché'.

--'Oui, il a retrouvé le moral. Son sort m'attristait et j'ai décidé de le contacter par écrit, il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait revoler pour emmener sa femme dans sa nouvelle demeure. C'est un homme si poétique. Je le voyait si désespéré. Il a tout vécu, la guerre, la mort de ses deux femmes mais aussi de l'un de ses enfants. Alors, j'ai décidé de le faire, de l'honorer. Nous avons échangé de nombreuses correspondances avant que je me décide. Quand je lui ai dit que j'acceptais, il était tout fibrille. Son écriture était devenu plus fluide, les lettres ne tremblaient plus signe d'un nouveau espoir. Ses lettres étaient plus joyeuses, pleins d'espoirs qui avaient perdu depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai négocié avec mon supérieur de l'époque mais il a refusé. Pourtant j'ai utilisé tous les arguments possibles, j'étais prête même à accepter des missions que j'avais jusque là refusait, pour l'Irak et d'autres plus délicates. Mais il disait que Franck était beaucoup trop vieux pour entreprendre ce voyage, que c'était risqué pour sa santé et son état vue son âge et qu'il pouvait y rester. Moi ça m'était égal, Franck connaissait les risques mais il les avait ignoré. S'il mourait pendant l'opération, au moins il se disait qu'il serait mort heureux, là où il se sentait heureux près de sa femme et en paix. Il disait qu'il rejoindrait ainsi ses compagnons morts aux combats, tandis que lui, il avait survécu. C'est sûre qu'après on aurait été embêté par le cadavre, comment on aurait expliqué cet accident, mais bon, je pensais que l'armée lui devait bien ça. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde et mon supérieur refusa'.

--'Mais vous l'avez quant même fait', dit Jack.

--'J'avais fait une promesse et je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Qu'aurez vous fait à ma place ?'

--'Probablement...', il hésita, il ne pouvait lui mentir mais surtout se mentir à lui même et il répondit,' la même chose'.

--'Vraiment ?', fut surprise Angéla.

--'J'aurai aimé dire que j'aurai respecté les règles vue ma situation, mais je sais qu'en réalité, moi aussi, je suis parfois à la limite de franchir ces règles, et quelques fois je les dépasse, s'il le faut, donc je pense que je l'aurai fait, mais on le sera jamais vraiment'.

--'Bref, j'ai mis une semaine à me décider, à réfléchir comment j'allais faire pour emmener Franc k à la base, l'approcher des avions et l'embarquer à bord sans être vu. Un jour, je me suis jetée à l'eau, car les lettres de Franck devenaient de plus en plus pressantes. Quand je suis venue le chercher, tu l'aurais vu dans son plus beau costume militaire avec tous ces honneurs agrafés sur sa poitrine comme la Silver Star... Il s'était fait beau pour ce jour, sous le bras gauche il avait un bouquet et une boite en bois. Quant il me vit, il fut surprise de voir une femme, mais il le cacha tout de même. Il a seulement dit que...'

--'L'armée prenait leur nouvel recrut aux berceaux et que c'étaient des petites natures maintenant'', coupa Jack.

--'C'est cela, mais il t'a parlé de moi...'

--'Oh qu'en bien, tu lui a fait bon effet. Il avait dit que tu avait du cran, que c'était une bonne qualité pour un pilote et que s'il avait 40 ans de moins, il aurait sans doute tenté sa chance'.

--'c'est tout lui ça !!', rigola Angéla puis elle se calma et continua', enfin, arrivée à la base, j'ai demandé aux gardes que Franck regarde les nouveaux chasseurs pour lui rappeler des souvenirs passés et que c'était pour un pèlerinage d'un vétéran de guerre. Naïfs ils ont accepté'.

--'Naïfs !! ce sont des soldats aguerris. C'est plutôt toi qui est très persuasive', dit Jack.

--'Je lui montrai mon avion de chasse. Nous avons discuter et il m'a montré de vieilles photos de ces compagnons d'armes morts aux combats mais aussi de ses deux femmes. On a discuté pendant deux heures, le hangar commençait à se vider. Les soldats nous ignoraient presque, ils ne faisaient même plus attention à nous puis les pilotes allaient faire leur exercice d'échauffement pour la simulation de combat. Je sentis que l'émotion le gagnait peu à peu. Alors je lui ai donné le choix de venir ou pas, de rester sur le sol et seulement de regarder'.

--'Et il a voulu y aller, il n'a pas reculé comme s'il était devant une ligne de combat du débarquement de Normandie. Il était prêt', dit Jack.

--'Oui', elle fit une pause,' il me remercia d'avance les larmes aux yeux au cas où son cœur ne tiendrait pas. Je lui expliqua vite fat quelques bases et il m'a dit :...'

--' « _mon petit, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, j'ai piloté pendant 30 ans, ce n'est pas un avorton qui va m'apprendre à piloter ce tas de ferraille _», je vois la scène d'ici', coupa Jack.

--'J'ai du l'aidé à l'installer dans le cockpit à cause de son grand âge. Le temps que je m'installe, un garde nous vit et remarqua l'inconnu dans le chasseur. Il voulut nous interrompre mais je força tout de même la sortie. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant'.

--'ça lui a plut ?', demanda Jack.

--'Oh oui !! il m'a demandé si je connaissais certaines techniques de vol ou des figures de stratégie dont il n'a pas mentionné qu'il les avait inventé. Il était un peu comme un juge devant une figure artistique et j'ai fait bien plus'.

--'Vous l'avez laissé piloter', dit Jack.

--'Bah au point où j'en étais, autant faire une grosse gaffe et c'était qu'en ligne droite. Je surveillais bien sûre. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de sentir à nouveau cette liberté. Après il a jeté les mèches de cheveux et quelques objets dans le vide'.

--'C'était risqué'.

--'J'étais à basse altitude, donc pas de problème grave de pression'.

--'Non, je veux dire pour ceux qui sont en dessous', plaisanta Jack.

--'Hum', rigola Angéla,' en tout cas après je me suis fait accueillir par le comité d'accueil à l'atterrissage. Mais Franck était heureux et c'était ce qui comptait'.

--'Il n'eut pas de sanction ?'

--'Non, Franck a su convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de mes services comme ça'.

--'L'affaire a même été oubliée et effacée des archives'.

--'Oui, laissez une désobéissance sans sanction, ça aurait fait tâche. Mais ce qui compte vraiment c'est que Franck est retrouvé la joie de vivre mais aussi a reconnu une liberté de volée'.

--'Que vous aussi tu devrais retrouver', termina Jack pour clore la conversation en montrant le chasseur.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans la conversation qu'Angéla ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'elle était proche d'un avion.

--'Et je pense que c'est le moment', conclut Jack.

--'J'espère que tu dis vrai' chuchota Angéla.

--'J'ai demandé à Sam une simple simulation de vol qu'on donne au débutant. Il n'y aura que toi et moi, pas d'ennemis. On volera juste pour se familiariser avec la bête'.

--'Ok', dit Angéla avec assurance pour l'instant.

--'Prêt', dit Jack en mettant la pomme, non finie dans sa poche.

Puis la seconde après, ils étaient installés dans un chasseur. Angéla était à la place du copilote.

--'Je vais commencer puis je te passerai le relais', dit Jack.

--'Ça y est, ils sont enfin rentrés dans le programme', dit Sam.

--'Pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps', demanda Mitchell alors qu'il regardait les constances d'Angéla.

--'Le programme n'y est pour rien. Il s'est enclenché comme prévu dés que l'activité cérébrale d'Angéla soit assez basse. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer dans le cœur du programme de simulation, c'est à dire quand Angéla sera dans le chasseur et commencera à piloter'.

Soudain les constances d'Angéla s'affolèrent : son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter.

--'je crois qu'elle est dans le cœur maintenant', dit Mitchell.

--'en effet', dit Sam.

--'Sam ,il se passe quelques choses', dit Carolyn Lam.

Sam regarda Angéla qui avait les mains crépitantes, déréglant ainsi certaines machines.

--'Heureusement que j'ai protégé les machines importantes contre les courants électriques', dit Sam, ' mais il faut qu'elle se calme. Ce n'est que le début, elle ne pilote même pas encore'.

--'Je vais lui parler', décida Mitchell,' Teal'c occupe toi des constances,' il se leva, s'installa près d'Angéla et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui parler,' Angéla, c'est moi Cameron, il faut que tu te détendes'.

--'Mitchell ?', s'interrogea Angéla entendant cette voix venant de nulle part que Jack n'entendait pas apparemment.

--'Oui c'est moi, détends toi'.

--'Facile à dire'.

--'Souffles', dit Mitchell en lui prenant la main.

Il ressentit une douleur mais résista à l'envie de la retirer.

--'Ne fais pas ça', dit Angéla d'une voie suppliante', je vais te blesser'.

--'Tu me feras pas de mal alors calmes toi, souffles comme à l'hôpital, tu te rappelles ?'

--'Oui', souffla Angéla.

Son rythme cardiaque revint peu à peu à la normal. Teal'c lui fit ok du pouce. Mais ces mains crépitaient toujours.

--'Il suffit que tu te contrôles', dit Mitchell.

--'Je sais !! c'est plus fort que moi, en tout cas, ici je ne crépite plus'.

--'Là aussi', mentit Mitchell.

En effet, ils avaient juste diminué d'intensité, pourtant la douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Mais il résista, Angéla avait besoin de lui.

Ses voix dans la tête lui avaient fait du bien, elle s'était calmée tout de suite. Mitchell avait toujours eu ce don sur elle. Il l'exaspérait mais en même temps étrangement il la calmait. Jack lui avait pas remarqué de la lutte d'Angéla contre soi-même.

--'Maintenant c'est à votre tour', dit jack.

--'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée', dit Angéla

_« Vas-y »_, dit une voix familière près d'elle, _« souviens toi du plaisir que tu as quand tu voles »_

--'Je vous laisse la main', dit jack.

--'Non', cria Angéla en prenant les commandes par réflexes pendant que l'avion piquait.

A nouveau, Angéla paniqua, Mitchell dû lâcher le contact.

--'Il y a un problème', dit Sam.

--'Quoi ?', dit Mitchell.

--'De nouvelles paramètres sont arrivées...'

Quelque chose toucha le chasseur tandis qu'elle avait redressé le chasseur dans sa chute.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', s'interrogea Jack.

--'Je crois qu'on a été touché', répondit Angéla.

--'Merci, j'avais remarqué', dit Jack', mais ce n'était pas programmé comme ça.

--'Donc Mitchell disait vrai, cette machine n'est pas stable et opérationnelle'

--'Si elle l'est nous l'avons plusieurs fois utilisé...Oh...pourquoi on est en pleine banquise...oh', Jack venait de comprendre.

Il vit un vaisseau Goa'uld : c'était la flotte d'Anubis et vit la bataille sous un autre œil car lui l'avait vécu en état de transe et n'avait pas tout à fait était présent. Mais comme il ne l'avait pas directement vécu, il ne pouvait être ...'

--'La conscience d'Angéla a modifié le programme, ils sont dans un de ses souvenirs', dit Sam.

--'Lequel ?', demanda Mitchell même si au fond de lui il savait lequel.

--'La bataille d'Antarctique'.

--'Comment... ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Je ne sais pas', coupa Sam, le problème est que comme on est dans son conscient, je ne peux pas l'arrêter manuellement et ces constances ne sont pas assez perturbées pour qu'il s'arrête tout seul'.

--Oh... c'est pas vrai !!', dit Jack ,surpris tandis que le chasseur essuyait encore un tir.

--'Quoi ?'

--'Rien !', ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

--' Je crois avoir déjà vu ça', remarqua Angéla,' tu ferais mieux de partir, je pense qu'on est dans ma conscience ou autre chose et tu peux la quitter'.

--'Non, il faut trouver autre chose', dit Jack, voyant que peu à peu, son corps s'effaça.

Mitchell reprit contact avec Angéla :

--'Angéla, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, il faut que tu te contrôles...sinon tu vas...'

mais il ne put finir. Car elle se cambra et se convulsa tandis que Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Mitchell alla le rejoindre tandis que les médecins essayèrent de calmer Angéla.

--'Elle m'a viré', dit tout simplement Jack avant de s'écrouler épuisé.

_« Appel d'urgence d'une seconde équipe médicale. Arrêt cardiaque » dit l'haut-parleur._

Mitchell se retourna alors et vit Angéla. Elle ne crépitait plus et le moniteur était plat. Il se dirigea vers elle .

--'Laissez la place, Cameron', dit Carolyn Lam,' elle est en arrêt' et elle commença le massage cardiaque.

Elle prit le défibrillateur qu'on lui tendit mais il ne fonctionna pas. Angéla l'avait mis hors-service.

--'Merde, apportez moi un autre. Reprenons le massage'.

Dix minutes après l'appareil arriva :

--'Chargez', puis elle l'appliqua, le corps se convulsa une fois puis se remit au repos. Le moniteur était toujours à plat

--'Chargez à nouveau', consciente qu'il ne lui restait plus de temps car ça faisait déjà 15 minutes que son cerveau ne recevait plus d'oxygène.

Une discontinuité sur l'écran s'afficha jusqu'à un rythme régulier.

--'Nous l'avons récupéré', dit le médecin soulagé.

Soudain Angéla se réveilla essoufflée.

--'J'ai un bon pouls', constata Carolyn Lam .

--'ça va ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Je crois que oui, le chasseur a explosé, je suis morte', dit Angéla à bout de souffle.

--'Oui pendant 15 minutes, vous avez de la chance', dit le médecin', je vais juste regarder si vous n'avez pas de séquelles aux cerveaux car vous avez manqué d'oxygène'.

--'Oui, tout ce que vous voulez', dit Angéla qui se reposa.

Une heure plus tard, Angéla s'enfuyait de l'infirmerie où on l'avait transféré pour la nuit.

--'Où tu va ?', dit Mitchell alors qu'il la croisa à sa sortie.

--'Il faut que je réessaye', plus à elle même.

--'Ce n'est pas une bonne solution, ce serait du suicide'.

--'Tu ne comprends pas', dit Angéla toujours dans ces pensées.

--'Oh si !! tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque, on t'as quant même perdu pendant plus de 15 minutes'.

--'Hein ?'

--'Tu n'est peut être pas rationnelle, ton cerveau a peut être subit quelques dommages, tu...'

--'Mais non. Tu ne comprends pas, dans cette...disons version, je suis morte'.

--'Je sais !! et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport avec.. ', commença Mitchell.

--'Ce souvenir ou ce scénario comme tu veux ne reviendra plus me hanter enfin pas comme ça. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas mourir plusieurs fois. Mon subconscient le sait et il a crée le pire des scénarios. Ça ne peut pas être pire. Il faut que je retente. En plus je suis faible physiquement. Et puis... il y a autres choses. Dans la simulation, j'ai compris enfin une chose, un chose qui me tracassait pourquoi moi, j'avais survécu. Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal, la simulation m'a montré que je n'était pas censée survivre à cet accident, que je devais exploser dans le ciel. Mais quelque chose s'y est produite et je peux peut-être enfin comprendre quoi ', s'expliqua Angéla', et je ne peux pas vivre tranquillement avec des questions sans réponses !!'

--'C'est vraiment ce que tu veux', demanda Mitchell en la regardant droit dans les yeux'.

--'Oui... et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous avez besoin de mon aide, j'en ai conscience et comme Daniel et Jack aiment bien le faire remarquer, on a peu de temps avant que les ... Oriis envoient d'autres flottes par la super-porte'.

--'Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie ou ta santé en danger pour..'

--'Je t'ai dit que...'

--'Que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je sais', soupira Mitchell, une fois arrivée dans la salle où tout avait commencé aujourd'hui, les doutes de Mitchell s'étaient installés peu à peu.

--Vous m'avez appelé', dit Jack en rentrant dans la salle', ouh là !! vous recommencez !! c'est que je veux éviter de me crasher une deuxième fois en même pas deux heures dans la même soirée. De plus, il se fait tard, vous ne voulez pas vous reposer avant de retenter l'expérience ? non apparemment ', en voyant Angéla déjà installée au système de programmation', en plus j'ai toujours ce goût de pomme qui me quitte plus !'

--'De pomme ?', demanda Sam, en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

--'Oh ce n'est rien', instinctivement il mit sa main dans sa poche et il y sentit quelques choses, c'était la pomme', alors ça c'est vraiment étrange', en la regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une pomme.

--'Quoi donc ?', demanda Sam.

--'Cette pomme !!'

--'Bah ce n'est qu'une pomme, mon Général'.

--'Justement, c'est La pomme', dit Jack.

--'ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant', dit tout simplement Angéla,' enfin j'avais jamais essayé'.

--'C'est juste une pomme', répéta Sam ne comprenant pas.

--'Etrange ! Sam c'est La Pomme de...laissé tomber, mais j'espère que ça ne marche pas pour les autres choses comme le dragon'.

--'Le dragon ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Quel Dragon ?', dit Daniel en arrivant.

--'Ce n'est rien', dit Angéla.

--'Oui ce n'est vraiment rien', confirma Jack', c'était dans son jardin secret'.

--'Son jardin secret ?', dit Sam.

--'Vous avez été dans son jardin secret !!', s'exclama Daniel,' mais c'est un lieu personnel !!'

--'Euh oui... sans faire exprès', dit Jack.

--'Comment c'était ? un lac avec une forêt flamboyante', questionna Daniel.

--'Non, pas vraiment, c'était...mais attendez un peu, tu as été dans son jardin intime', s'étonna Jack.

--'Euh, on peut revenir à nos moutons', dit Angéla voyant que la conversation tournait du mauvais côté.

Après quelques minutes,

--'En faite, je préfère votre monde que celui de ces couloirs blancs interminables, dit Jack en marchant le long du couloir principal.

--'Parfois mon intérieur n'est pas très beau à voir'.

--'Le monde que j'ai vu, était triste mais magnifique'.

--'Oui mais ça n'a pas été toujours le cas, il peut être chaotique parfois'., raconta Angéla.

--'Ah oui ! et quelle humeur cela reflète-t-il ? a quoi cela correspond il ?

--Il faut mieux ne pas le savoir, ça m'est arrivée trois fois dans ma vie. Mais accélérons les choses', avant qu'il ne demande plus de précision.

Ils se trouvèrent en un rien de temps dans un chasseur

--'Ouh là, quand tu dis accélérer, tu y vas !!'

--'Allez-y, commences, moi il faut que je me concentre'.

--'Euh je préfère rester là tout compte fait'.

--'Je croyais que tu voulais venir avec moi'.

--'Oui mais...ok', dit finalement Jack.

Mitchell s'était installé à nouveau près d'Angéla. Ces mains crépitaient légèrement, localisé au bout des doigts.

Une heure plus tard , ils se réveillèrent :

--'Alors ?', demanda Sam.

--'C'était génial !!', dit Jack,' ça secoue'.

--'C'était étrange', dit Angéla.

--'Etrange ? Non fantastique formidable !! Angéla a ...comment dire ? fusionné avec le chasseur. L'harmonie était parfaite entre elle et la machine. C'était ouah, il n'y pas d'autres mots que incroyable, décoiffant, c'était du pur plaisir'.

--Je crois que Jack a été fasciné pas notre pilote', dit Daniel,' on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il vole !!', rigola Daniel.

--'Alors tu as eu les réponses que tu cherchais', demanda Mitchell à Angéla discrètement.

--'Non, je crois que je vais me coucher, je vais même dormir tout de suite', dit Angéla alors que ses paupières se fermaient seules peu à peu sans qu'elle puisse résister.

Il était minuit passé

--'Elle s'est endormie, elle a eu une journée mouvementée, je vais la transférer aux calmes', dit le médecin.

Carolyn Lam vira tout le monde de la salle et elle-même elle alla dans son bureau.

**suite du chapitre au prochain chapitre!!**

Désoler pour ces longs mois d'attente pour avoir la suite, mais ce chapitre est long d'ailleurs j'ai du le couper en deux car je n'arrivais pas à le charger, le prochain arrivera plus vite car partiellement écrit


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations et Vérités (suite )**

**Bonne lecture**

_Dans l'épisode précédent_

_--'Alors tu as eu les réponses que tu cherchais', demanda Mitchell à Angéla discrètement._

_--'Non, je crois que je vais me coucher, je vais même dormir tout de suite', dit Angéla alors que ses paupières se fermaient seules peu à peu sans qu'elle puisse résister._

_Il était minuit passé_

_--'Elle s'est endormie, elle a eu une journée mouvementée, je vais la transférer aux calmes', dit le médecin._

_Carolyn Lam vira tout le monde de la salle et elle-même elle alla dans son bureau._

Mais trois heures après, l'alarme de son bureau sonna. C'était une urgence, l'infirmière de garde l'appelait. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la salle où Angéla dormait par instinct car aucune entrée d'équipe n'était prévu aujourd'hui, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était épuisée.

--'Elle a commencé à s'agiter, il y a 10 minutes, donc je lui ai donné un sédatif mais aucun n'a réagit et elle a commencé à convulser', s'expliqua l'infirmière.

--'ça doit être un cauchemar', en regardant les pupilles de sa patiente', et aucun sédatif ne marche ?'.

--'Oui'

--'Il faut essayer de la réveiller alors, on n'a pas le choix', conclut le Médecin, pas sûre de ce choix .

Mais elle n'eut pas la peine de le faire. Angéla s'arrêta de convulser et se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur.

--'Ca va ?', tandis que le médecin mesurait son pouls.

--'Oui je crois'.

--'Vous en faites souvent, des cauchemars ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, j'en oublie la plupart à mon réveil'

le médecin n'insista pas mais elle sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

--'Je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre, j'y serai mieux installée'.

--'Comme vous voulez, vous voulez de l'aide ?', demanda Carolyn voulant mettre à l'aise sa patiente.

--'Non, c'est bon, j'ai mes gardes du corps qui me surveillent'.

Angéla à moitié réveillée, mais encore sous le choc, se dirigea instinctivement vers sa chambre.

Mitchell l'y attendait, il avait eu vent du petit accident et avait rappliqué en quelques secondes.

--'Tu ne dors donc jamais', demanda Angéla.

--'Pas beaucoup, tu ne te rappelles pas ?'

--'Si'

--'En faite, je dors plus qu'avant depuis que pendant une de mes missions, mes hommes s'endormaient à cause d'un virus et certains ne sont jamais réveillés donc maintenant je me force à dormir avant une mission au cas où il en faut pas que je m'endorme'.

--'ça t'a servi de leçon'.

--'Oui. Tu ferai mieux de te recoucher, tu as eu une journée éprouvante'.

--'Je sais et tu ne te rappelles pas toi aussi que je dors encore moins que toi'.

--'Si'

--'Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, les trois heures me suffisent', dit Angéla

--'C'est vrai que tu dors très peu mais c'est parce que tu as peur de t'endormir'.

--' ??'

--'A cause de tes cauchemars, je suis au courant, Carolyn m'a réveillé quand l'alerte a sonné. Je voulais qu'elle m'appelle au moindre problème et je sais que tu fait des cauchemars, ce n'est pas nouveau'.

--'Je ne fais pas de…'

--'Si tu en fais, tu en faisait déjà à l'hôpital ', dit calmement Mitchell.

--'Tout le monde fait des cauchemars'.

--'Oui mais toi c'est tout le temps pratiquement. Dés que tu prends du repos, tu es angoissée. Je t'en ai pas parlé car j'avais l'impression que tu les oubliais à ton réveil mais…'

--'C'est le cas', coupa Angéla,' mais parfois je m'en rappelle. Je n'ai pas peur de grand chose mais mes cauchemars sont terribles, je le sens quand je me réveille, mon pouls accélère. Ils ne parlent que de malheurs et de guerres. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai peur car à mon réveil , je ne ressens aucune appréhension car ce n'est pas réelle ces guerres, elle nous concerne pas, on dirait des querelles passées. Seul, la peur est toujours là à mon réveil et un malaise sans nom. Je me souviens d'aucun détail, tout ce que je sais c'est que quelque chose de grave s'est produite ou peut être va se produire'.

--'Alors pourquoi tu n'oses pas te rendormir ?'

--'Car je ne veux pas que certaines me reviennent, basés sur des souvenirs que je veux oublier mais c'est plutôt rare'.

--'Comme la mort de ton fiancée'.

--'Oui en autre', soupira Angéla, elle avait l'impression quand ce moment même on pouvait lire ces sentiments comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle continua,' mais il n'y a pas que ça, quand je dors, je me sens faible, en position de faiblesse et je me sens observer. J'ai l'impression qu'on attaque mon esprit par ses images. Je sais que c'est insensé mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un cherche à contrôler mon esprit, à prendre possession de mon corps comme quand j'étais dans le coma. Je me sens pas en sécurité et je ne me repose plus du coup'.

--' ?? Que veux tu dire ?'

--'quand j'étais dans le coma, je voulais me réveiller mais je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas à cause de mon état mais quelque chose m'empêchais de me réveiller. Quelque chose qui ne voulais pas que mon esprit reprenne possession de mon corps. J'avais pas de problème physique a ucerveau, enfin si mais cela n'aurait pas dû m'empêcher de me réveiller. Dans le coma, je n'était pas seule dans mon corps et dans mon esprit, j'entendais des voix qui me disaient de laisser tombé, de quitter ce monde, que ce n'était pas douloureux de mourir. On me promettait pleins de choses. J'ai dû lutter longtemps pour retrouver mon esprit et le protéger . Car quelque chose voulait salir mon âme. C'était une question de survie, si je me laissais faire, j'avais l'impression que j'allais disparaître et rester prisonnière à jamais '.

--'En effet, c'est insensé mais en même temps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe quand on est dans le coma. Si ce n'est que c'est une lutte entre la vie et la mort. C'est peut être cela que tu as ressenti, pas autres choses'.

--'Tu as sans doute raison', Angéla s'allongea', tu as l'intention de me regarder dormir, enfin d'essayer de dormir'.

--'Oui et j'en suis sûre que tu vas te rendormir vite. Fais de beaux rêves', en l'embrassant sur le front et s'installant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle rejoignit le royaume des rêves rapidement, sans perturbation de pensées sombres de son inconscience .

Le lendemain matin, Angéla se réveilla assez tôt, le peu de temps qu'elle avait dormit, lui avait fait du bien. A son réveil, elle vit Mitchell avachi sur le fauteuil. Elle alla chercher un petit déjeuner et remua la tasse de café sous le nez de Mitchell ce qui le réveilla instantanément.

--'hum'

--'Bonjour', salua Angéla.

--'Quel heure est il ?'

--'Tard, il est 6 heures, l'heure d'ailleurs de faire son jogging mais on doit manger un peu avant'.

--'Tu va faire ton jogging ?', dit Mitchell en se redressant.

--'Oui, il faut que je me maintienne en forme. Pourquoi ?'

--'Bah après tout ce que tu as fait hier je pensais que tu allais te reposer. J'ai peut-être un meilleur endroit que les couloirs pour courir mais si tu me promets de ne pas me faire trop souffrir pendant ce jogging et de ne pas aller trop vite'.

--' ??'

--'Oui, vue ta vitesse de croisière d'hier, je vais mourir en 5 minutes, si je maintiens ton allure'.

--'Ok je serai lente comme une tortue et que sera la programme d'aujourd'hui ?', promit Angéla.

--'Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que tu vas encore t'entraîner au vol et on aurra un cours de combat avec Teal'c'.

--'Cool de la baston !!!'

--'Euh, n'abîmes pas Teal'c, on en a encore besoin, puis il est plus très jeune. Non, je plaisante, je parie les 10 dollars d'hier, qu'il t'écrase'.

--'Qu'il m'écrase vraiment !!!'

--'Oui'

--'Je relève', elle serra la main à Mitchell,' tu sais que je me débrouille pas mal en Arts martiaux. Je crois que j'ai un assez bon niveau dans plusieurs discipline et puis j'ai eu un maître chinois comme professeur, très indulgent'.

--'On verra, tu feras moins la fière tout à l'heure et pas d'utilisation de tes pouvoirs, ce serait de la triche !'.

--'J'en aurai pas besoin', sûre d'elle,' et tu va perdre encore une fois ton pari'

--'Et pourquoi cela ?'

--'Tu perds tous tes paris, Cameron. Allons, cela devient une habitude et puis je te rappelle qu'hier tu es mort d'un tir de plus de 800 mètres', remuant encore une fois le couteau dans la plaie.

--'Merci de me le rappeler. D'ailleurs chapeau !! j'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter, tu as impressionnée le boss', dit Mitchell,' il paraît que tu es la meilleure des USA', ajouta pour l'énerver.

--'Hum', dit Angéla ne voulant pas en parler,' il paraît que oui', en restant vague. Elle s'était levée et avait pris des affaires dans une sorte d'armoire bancal,' Retournes toi, j'aimerai me changer'.

--'Ok, vas-y', en se retournant ce qui le plongea dans des vieux souvenirs. Il se souvint de l'épisode de la piscine comme si c'était hier. Ils avaient été dans la même situation qu'aujourd'hui, ce qui lui rappela,' en faite que signifie ton tatouage', toujours retourné un sourire au lèvre.

--'Quel tatouage ?', fut surprise Angéla, elle avait son pull qui avait été remplacé par un débardeur rouge.

--'Celui au niveau de ton omoplate, bien sûre, sauf si tu en as ailleurs', dit Mitchell en plaisantant.

--'Je ne sais pas vraiment, un mélange d'animaux, enfin du peu de choses que je vois'.

--'Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela représente !!', s'étonna Mitchell .

--'En faite oui, je me rappelle pas de me l'avoir fait tatoué avant l'accident. Mais il n'y a pas que ça que je ne me rappelle pas, des choses restent encore obscures sur mon passé surtout sur ma jeunesse et mon enfance à l'époque où mes parents étaient encore vivants'.

--'Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que…'

--'Ce n'est rien, comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs sur mes parents, je ne me souviens même pas de leur visage', coupa Angéla ne voulant pas en parler. Ce sujet était délicat, il lui faisait encore souffrir.

--'Alors tu as toujours des problèmes de mémoire'.

--'Non, enfin je veux dire rien d'inquiétant, vue ma tumeur. Parfois j'oublie des trucs comme des rendez vous mais généralement ce qui est important …'

--'Important ?'

--'Ok vraiment important, je n'oublie pas mais de ce qui est de mon passé, c'est complètement flou, je n'ai que des brides qui ne s'enchaînent pas et je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce tatouage, mais ce n'est pas important, ça va bien revenir un jour'.

--'Les médecins en disent quoi ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Il faut attendre et être patiente. Mais tu connais je ne suis pas patiente et parfois ça m'énerve. En tout cas ce tatouage n'est sur aucune de mes photos. Puis c'est peut être un effet d'optique ou c'est moi qui délire vue que je ne vois pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il évolue. Attends une minute…comment tu sais que j'ai ce tatouage ?', venant de s'apercevoir qu'elle lui en avait jamais parler.

--'Euh,…je l'avais vu a l'hôpital…à la piscine mais je te jure que je n'ai rien vu d'autres', s'expliqua Mitchell mal à l'aise.

--'J'espère !!!', en lui balançant son pull.

--'Eh !!! je t'ai demandé de ne pas me martyriser'.

--'Et c'était pour le jogging, crétin !!!'.

--'ok tu es prête ? alors partons pour cette petite balade', finit Mitchell.

Une heure plus tard

--'Arrêtons nous là, je n'en peux plus', dit Mitchell en se tenant les côtes.

--'Non encore un peu'.

--'Tu es donc inépuisable'.

--'Et oui, c'est une de mes qualités et puis ça peut servir par moment dans la vie sentimentale si tu vois ce que je veux dire'.

--'Oh oui', des images s'affolèrent dans son esprit, il les chassa avant qu'Angéla s'en aperçoive.

--'Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui alors car je crois que tu n'iras pas plus loin', dit Angéla en s'allongeant sur le sol.

--'En effet, merci !!', en faisant de même, il se mit à côté d'elle.

--'T'as dix minutes et on repart'.

--'Tu plaisantes ?'

--'Oui', rigola Angéla,' si je pouvais aller à la porte en rampant je le ferai, et toi ?'

--'Oh oui !!'

Mais à ce moment là, une lumière aveuglante les entoura et les fit disparaître. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent au bord de l'Odyssée :

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?', dit Angéla.

--'On a été téléporté', expliqua Mitchell .

--'Je ne parle pas de ça, je veux dire de ça', en s'approchant de la vitre du vaisseau terrestre, avec une vue sur une planète.

--'La planète possède trois lunes, c'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?', dit une voix derrière elle.

--'En effet, c'est…époustouflant, Sam, dit la jeune femme sans se retourner puis elle regarda Mitchell, 'tu as bien dit, Cameron, téléporté ? mais je n'ai rien senti, je pensai ressentir des picotement sur la peau ou bien même un vertige mais rien'.

--'Oui c'est grâce aux stabilisateurs d'Asguards', expliqua Sam.

--'Le module d'hyper-espace est enfin prêt pour le nouveau vaisseau, Colonel Carter', dit une voix quelque part .

Angéla chercha sa provenance et …

--'Oh mais qu'est ce que…'

--'Angéla, voici un Asguard'.

--'Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Angéla', dit le petit bonhomme.

--'Heureux ? parce qu'ils ont un sexe', chuchota Angéla à Mitchell,' c'est donc ça les fameux E-T tous nus', ajouta Angéla à voix basse.

--'Oui', répondit Mitchell, mal à l'aise tandis que le Asguard le fixait avec ces grands yeux noirs

--'Asguard c'est le nom de leur peuple, lui c'est Rod', ajouta Sam.

--'Pourquoi nous sommes là', demanda Angéla.

--'Nous avons pensé que c'était une bonne idée de voler en situation réelle et puis Rod et moi, nous aimerions contrôler des paramètres sur Espoir, le vaisseau ancien, avant de partir en mission mais on a toujours besoin de toi. Nous pensons que ta seule présence suffirait à l'activer. Donc pendant que tu voles, nous , on s'occupe…enfin tu sais quoi'.

--'Cette planète est notre base de secours en cas d'attaque de la base sur Terre. C'est un peu notre site béta en cas de problème', expliqua Mitchell.' Nous avons donc quelques armes et quelques chasseurs. Ici nous construisons aussi nos nouveaux vaisseaux de combat pour pas qu'ils soient repérés sur Terre'.

--'Et puis cela nous permet de faire les tests sans difficultés, notamment en arme nucléaire', ajouta Sam,' Jack a décidé de te faire une simulation de vol puis Teal'c te fera une séance de combat et te montrera les armes extraterrestre. Ce serait bien que tu saches t'en servir. On ne sais jamais'.

--'On est jamais vraiment assez prudent', dit Mitchell.

--'Très bien, allons-y', dit Angéla avec hâte.

Elle avait repris le goût de voler depuis qu'elle avait surmonter ces peurs. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri, et n'était pas encore à l'abri d'un accident. Car la cicatrisation de son âme sur ce sujet mettrait beaucoup de temps à se refermer et que de temps en temps, ce souvenir la hanterait, referait surface et la nuirait. Mais ce qui était important pour l'instant c'est qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé les merveilleuses sensations de liberté mais aussi de puissance comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules et au bout de ses mains. Elle avait comprit qu'elle ne devait plus craindre ces crépitements, ce don ne faisait que la protéger, il ne lui ferait jamais du mal, ni à ses proches. Depuis le début, son don ne faisait que de la protéger contre ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait faire de nombreuses choses, que c'est choix était important et avait toujours un poids sur le sort du monde comme tout militaire. Comme tuer un dangereux terroriste ou bien détruire une arme biologique, en désobéissant aux ordres. Elle avait le pouvoir de changer le monde grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ces capacités lui procuraient une certaine puissance notamment grâce à leur protection. Elle avait hâte de s'en servir, de se mettre au service du monde. Dans cette aventure, elle n'hésiterait pas comme elle l'avait toujours fait, à utiliser ces capacités. Elle pourrait ainsi se fixer des limites car elle savait que son corps était une limite à ces capacités. Une limite qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas dépasser pour éviter de s'autodétruite et pour se préserver. Elle le savait, il y avait toujours des limites.

Peut-être que sur d'autres mondes, elle rencontrerait des personnes comme elle, où elle pourrait ne plus se cacher, où elle n'effrayerait personne. Ce qui comptait en ce moment même c'était la disparition de sa peur.

En sortant de sa rêverie :

--'Je suis prête'.

Sur ce, Sam les téléporta sur la planète.

C'était un milieu désertique sablonneux avec de grands canyons, à côté les canyons des Etats-Unis étaient ridicules. La végétation était composée d'arbustes gris qui peinaient à survivre et à se développer dans ce milieu hostile. Les arbustes formaient des coussins pour préserver l'eau et diminuer la température en son centre. C'était un temps orageux, les nuages gris s'accumulaient à l'horizon, annonçant une tempête de sable. En effet, le vent soufflait, soulevant des nuages de poussières et de sables. Le paysage était chaotique, on pouvait presque imaginer la présence de squelettes d'anciens cadavres morts de déshydratation et de sécheresse. Ce paysage étrange contrastait avec une oasis très florissante, poussant au beau milieu du désert comme par enchantement ou par magie. Là était installée la base militaire secondaire. De nombreux hangars étaient éparpillés tels des champignons. A coté de l'oasis, un lac fumant s'étendait, dont on ne voyait pas ces extrémités à cause des fumées et des vapeurs d'eau provenant sûrement du lac, comme un brouillard de protection, qui interdisait l'accès au lac. Mais on pouvait deviner tout de même un port au bord du lac allant jusqu'à son centre. Aucune forme de vie ne devait vivre dans ce lac pensa Angéla, pourtant de temps en temps, on pouvait observer des ondulations a sa surface qui d'après les formes n'étaient pas l'effet du vent. Ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers ce lac in-accueillant mais vers les hangars dans l'oasis où la température avait chutait brusquement, contrastant avec la chaleur étouffante du désert. Un des hangars possédaient des chasseurs. Pour les autres, Angéla n'aperçut pas ce qu'ils contenaient car ils étaient fermés. L'hangar des chasseurs se trouvait à coté de la piste d'atterrissage. Les chasseurs étaient tous prêts à décoller puis au fond, il y avait un objet volant peu ordinaire. Angéla l'observa avec intérêt et curiosité.

--'C'est un vaisseau extraterrestre', expliqua Sam qui les avait accompagné', plus exactement un vaisseau Goa'uld, ce sera Teal'c qui le pilotera', puis elle regarda son pc portable', je crois que je vais pouvoir faire mes mesures, Espoir a détecté ta présence. Nous avons établi ton entraînement dans une zone précise où le vaisseau normalement pourra rester enclenché. Au delà, il s'arrêtera'.

--'Il suffit juste donc que je sois là, c'est tout'.

--'oui pour l'instant, nous pensons qu'il n'est pas programmé assez spécifiquement, donc il suffit qu'il détecte le gène des anciens et ils s'enclenchent. Mais je pense que tu pourra par la suite, le déclenché que lorsque tu le désires et à grande distance avec de l'entraînement. Rod pense qu'avec un peu de travail avec ton esprit , tu pourra faire de tas de choses comme le piloter simplement avec ton esprit'.

--'Oula pas si vite, chaque chose en son temps, donc là pour l'instant je ne m'éloigne pas'.

--'Ce serait bien ,sinon je serai coincée à l'intérieur et puis mes mesures seront.. ;'

--'ok j'y penserai'.

--'On fera de notre mieux', promit Mitchell, pressé de commencer l'exercice de vol au côté d'Angéla.

--'A tout de suite alors', dit Angéla, en suivant Mitchell qui était déjà rentré dans le hangar.

Tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers le lac ténébreux avec quelques soldats et le petit bonhomme, Rod.

--'Pourquoi tu vas aussi vite ?', demanda Angéla.

--'C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que vous discutez dans votre jargon pendant des heures et pour l'instant tu es avec moi', dit Mitchell avec gène en voyant qu'il était possessif avec Angéla.

--'Mais dit donc, tu es jaloux', dit Angéla, amusée.

--'Pas du tout !! de quoi ??'

--'Que je m'intéresse aux travaux de Sam, que j'éprouve de l'intérêt dans son domaine, plutôt que dans le tien'.

--'N'importe quoi !!! c'est stupide…ok.. .je suis juste un peu énervé'.

--'De quoi ?'

--'qu'on passe pas plus de temps ensemble alors qu'on s'est pas vu depuis des années'.

--'Des années !!! on dirait qu'on s'est pas vu depuis des décennies, Cameron, tu as ta vie et moi j'ai la mienne, enfin j'avais la mienne avant que vous venez tout chamboulé. Puis c'est une excuse bidon. Sam et Daniel aussi, on s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Et ils ne se battent pas comme un chien en chaleur pour passer du temps avec moi en premier. Oh Cameron, on dirait un adolescent devant sa future conquête !!'

--'Ce n'est pas pareil avec les autres. Sam est une Femme et Daniel est un ex'.

--'Ah bon !! et en quoi c'est différent ?'

--'C'est même pire car Daniel et toi avaient été très proche'.

--'Parce qu'on a partagé le même lit plusieurs nuits !!!'.

--'En autre', dit Mitchell.

--'C'est ridicule !!! entre moi et Daniel, c'est finit depuis longtemps, Cameron !!'

--'En es tu bien sûre ?'

--'Oui', dit Angéla sans hésitation', et même si, par hasard, on se remettait ensemble, ça te dérangerai ?'

--'Oui, enfin…'

--'Pourquoi ? De toute façon, notre relation est finie'

--'Car je pense pas qu'il soit honnête avec toi, il est toujours attiré par toi, si ce n'est plus'.

--'Tu crois', dit Angéla surprise par cette révélation.

--'Oui, il regrette, je pense'.

--'C'est vrai ? De toute façon peu importe, ça ne change rien. Je suis passée à autre chose, j'ai mis une croix sur notre relation. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Daniel ne cherche pas à passer du temps avec moi. Au contraire !! il m'évite, il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux directement'.

--'C'est ce que tu crois', pensa Mitchell.

--'Que veux tu dire par là ?', dit Angéla intéressée.

--'Je me suis en quelque sorte arrangé pour que tu ne sois pas seule avec lui'.

--'Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur que je le grille sur place parce qu'il avait rompu ? en faite je ne veux pas savoir, on dirait un jeune couple qui se dispute ou que je t'ai trompé. C'est pathétique !! mais si tu veux vraiment savoir avec qui je passe mes soirées et connaître tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortie, tu vas être servi car il y en a 3 déjà présents ici. Et oui c'est fou comme le monde est petit'.

--'Qui ? ne me dit pas qu.. .'

--'Oh oui, l'un c'était juste pour de la provocation, pour le piéger dans une de mes missions. On avait deux buts différentes sur la même cible et je voulais absolument arriver la première et l'autre…'

--'Je ne veux pas en savoir plus,' dit Mitchell.

--'Oh t'es sûr parce que…', dit Angéla.

--'On est arrivé', coupa Mitchell.

En effet, il venait d'arriver de l'autre côté de l'hangar. Quelques soldats les attendaient. Mitchell leur donna quelques instructions puis les militaires se dispersèrent chacun vers un chasseur. Mitchell s'approcha d'Angéla qui était toujours énervée par la conversation précédente.

--'Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi', dit Mitchell, en espérant que la surprise allait détendre l'atmosphère entre eux deux.

--'Vraiment ? de quel genre ?'

--'Si je te le dit ce n'est plus une surprise', répondit Mitchell en se dirigeant vers un coin obscur du hangar,' fermes les yeux et promets moi de ne les pas les rouvrir'.

--'Je…On est plus des gamins, Cameron, je…'

--'Promets '

--'Ok', puis elle ferma les yeux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une forme cachée par un drap qu'il enleva.

--'Tu peux ouvrir'.

--'Je me demande ce …OH !!!', en ouvrant les yeux', comment avez vous pu… ?'

--'Nous avons décidé de le récupérer alors qu' il pourrissait dans un vieux hangar de l'armée. J'ai pensé que tu aimerai piloter à nouveau ton avion de combat et comme il n'était pas utilisé et je vois pourquoi l'armée n'a pas voulu le remettre en service, il n'est pas discret', rigola Mitchell.

--'Oh m'en parle pas, c'est une erreur de jeune recrue. Je devais être en pleine crise d'adolescence, je ne savais pas ce que je faisait'.

En effet, devant elle, il y avait son ancien avion, à la fin de sa première année dans l'armée, elle avait décidé de le peindre pour fêter sa réussite au test de la première année. Elle y avait alors peint un aigle tenant dans son bec un drapeau français. Ce qui avait tout de suite donné une mauvaise image à l'avion vu qu'il était américain. Elle avait trouvé ça ironique sur le moment.

--'Et j'en ai bavé car mon supérieur m'a demandé d'effacer les motifs surtout le drapeau français, il n'a pas aimé la plaisanterie . Mais comme une idiote, j'avais utilisé la peinture que j'avais composé moi même et qui était ineffaçable enfin qu'avec de bons produits chimiques. J'ai passé une semaine à brosser avec une simple brosse et de l'eau sans résultat. J'aurai pu faire un mélange chimique efficace pour tout enlever mais mon supérieur lui pensait à autre chose. Je devais nettoyer seulement avec de l'eau et une brosse dure. Mais c'était impossible, j'avais fait un traitement spécial en cas de pluie !! je ne pouvais même pas dormir car il avait demandé qu'on me surveillais. Donc les gardes se relayaient puis il a achevé mes souffrances au bout d'une semaine. Puis le jour du fameux combat, il n'a pas voulu que je le prenne car soi-disant, il était trop voyant. Donc il ne s'est pas écrasé avec moi et il a survécu. Après mon accident, juste avant ma démission, je suis venue le voir une dernière fois. Je savais que j'allais le regretter : l'aigle royal. Puis je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'effacer cette aigle de le laisser prendre son envol. Car l'armée ne pourrait plus l'utiliser car il n'était plus discret. J'avais commencé à faire les mélanges de produits chimiques mais arrivé le moment de nettoyer, je n'ai pas pu. Car, je pense que j'avais besoin que quelques choses de moi, de personnel soient encore capable de voler comme cette aigle. Je sais qu'il a fait quelques vols car j'avais fait tous les réglages du moteur moi même et il était unique par sa vitesse et sa maniabilité, plusieurs ont essayé de copier mais sans succès, il est unique et comme personne pouvait l'entretenir et le piloter, il fut oublié. J'avais détruit tous mes calculs et mesures quand j'ai démissionné. Et il se retrouve là, prés de moi.

--'Sam y a jeté un coup d'œil et a apporté quelques modifications et il est en état de voler à nouveau.'

Angéla s'était déjà mise sous l'appareil et regardait tous les branchements :

--'Tout à l'air correct pour le moment', constata Angéla, contente que son chasseur n'eut subit aucune transformation notable,' ils ont laissé mes réglages et mes petits gadgets apparemment, mais quand j'aurai le temps j'aimerai changer quelques trucs'.

--'Comme tu voudras, il est à toi et puis à toi l'honneur', dit Mitchell en tendant le bras pour la laisser passée afin de monter dans l'appareil,' je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'explications ou de conseils. Juste la sortie c'est par là, tu n'as qu'à me suivre !!'.

Mitchell alla aussi s'installer dans son chasseur, content de lui et connecta la radio.

--'Tu me reçois ?'

--'Affirmatif', répondit une voix féminine.

--'Ok, je t'expliquerai les règles une fois envoler'.

--'Ok je te suis'.

Mitchell s'envola, suivi d'Angéla, une fois en haute altitude, il lui expliqua le but de la simulation.

--'Il y aura deux vaisseaux ruches Goa'uld, une pour chaque camps ennemis. Les camps seront donc composés de leur vaisseau ruche et de 4 chasseurs. Nos ennemis seront alors 10 en tout. Nous sommes que 5 chasseurs normaux comme c'est souvent le cas car nous sommes souvent en infériorité numérique. Le but bien sûre est de détruire les vaisseaux-mères, une fois détruites, c'est chacun pour soi comme pour un accès au pouvoir. En faite c'est comme la chasse à l'homme, il suffira de verrouiller sa cible. A le fin, il ne doit en rester qu'un donc c'est juste de la course poursuite. Des questions ?'

--'Non pas vraiment , c'est clair, il faut viser tout ce qui bouge !!'

--'Oui c'est un peu ça sauf qu'au départ, il faut éviter de viser ton camps tout de même, moi même sera dans ton camps au début !!! chaque camps peut choisir de faire des équipes qui seront rompus à la fin bien sûre. On fait équipe ?'

--'… oui si tu veux'.

--'Pour l'instant volons côte à côté et surveillons nos côtés exposés'.

--'Moi je pense que ce serait mieux que l'un de nous surveille les arrières de l'autre, non ?'

--'c'est comme tu veux', dit Mitchell faisant confiance à la tactique de la jeune femme', mais on verra le moment venu, nous devons nous disperser pour le commencement. Oh…encore un détail, la bataille aura lieu en partie dans l'espace'.

--'Dans l'espace !!!'

--'Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'a aucun réglage çà faire, le chasseur compensera automatiquement ton entrée dans l'espace avec la gravité ou ta sortie. Ce sont les réglages apportés par Sam dont je t'ai parlé.

--'Je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de ça mais bon allons-y !!!'.

Puis ils se dispersèrent dans le paysage. Angéla regarda une dernière fois le panorama qui se déroulait devant elle : c'était magnifique avant de se concentrer dans les manœuvres. Elle surveilla avec intention l'écran pour mémoriser sa zone de combat car, pour aider Sam, elle ne devait pas trop s'éloigner. Sa liberté était tout de même limitée dans un large périmètre. Sam comme d'habitude avait fait du bon travail. Tous ces réglages étaient parfaits. Tout se passait pour l'instant à merveille, sans accident. Elle se permit même des petites accélérations brusques pour tester les réacteurs et le système de freinage. Elle testa l'engin sur toutes les coutures, dans des virages serrés, des descentes brutes et des changements de cadence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle retrouvait des sensations avec son chasseur. Il répondait parfaitement bien à ses demandes et ses exigences. Il ne s'était pas aussi rouillé que ça. Certains vieux paramètres fonctionnaient même encore. Elle avait à nouveau confiance en elle. Elle était pratiquement intouchable, même si elle n'était pas discrète avec les peintures qu'elle avait faite. Sauf s'ils se mettaient tous contre elle et s'ils possèdent de nouvelles fonctionnalités sur leur vaisseau, provenant de nouvelles technologies découvertes lors de leurs missions comme le stabilisateur de gravité. Elle-même avait apporté des modifications assez étrange comme la capacité de son chasseur à se déplacer dans l'eau ou bien elle avait essayer d'inventer un système d'invisibilité pour chasseur qui n'était pas du tout au point car il demandait trop d'énergie et était défectueux. Pour l'instant le plus important était de se concentrer sur ces cibles et son vol. La moindre perte de contrôle pourrai lui être fatale encore une fois. Ces mains commençaient à crépiter d'excitation et les crépitements recouvraient maintenant pratiquement toute la totalité de son corps comme un voile de protection. Heureusement, elle avait isoler les circuits électriques importants. En cas de problème électrique, le court-circuite ne pourrait pas alors se propager dans le reste de l'appareil et ni endommager les circuits maîtres. Chaque partie était en partie isoler, pourtant elles n'étaient pas indépendantes, elles communiquaient parfaitement entre chaque partie.

--'Les autres sont en position', dit une voix, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

--'Ok moi aussi', dit la jeune femme.

--'Alors que le jeu commence !!!'.

Mitchell essaya immédiatement de repérer Angéla sur son écran mais c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il l'a distingue avec certitude. Il essaya tout de même de s'approcher de la zone de futur combat car visuellement elle était plus facile à localiser vue les couleurs assez vives de son chasseur et du drapeau français. Il sourit intérieurement, c'était tout elle. Même lui, pas trop à cheval sur les règles n'avaient jamais été aussi loin dans la provocation aux règlements. C'était exactement ce qui pensait d'elle. Il s'était imaginer une femme rebelle dans les rangs de l'armée, prête à dépasser les limites du règlement, si important pour l'armée. Vue son caractère, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné. Car il pensait tout de même qu'elle était disciplinée mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne devait pas être facile à former comme élève. Il plaignait ses anciens professeurs car la discipline n'était pas son fort et en voici la preuve, il entraperçut du coin de l'œil « _le chasseur-aigle »_ poursuivit par trois chasseurs ennemis. Comme d'habitude, elle avait attiré très vite les ennuis, elle avait dû immédiatement attaqué un pseudo vaisseau ruche. Elle allait souvent droit au but sans prendre de précautions. Il parie qu'elle improvisait la plupart du temps sur le tas, qu'elle n'avait jamais de plan bien précis, juste une vague idée. Ce qui faisait pensa-t-il sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi étrangement sa plus grande force grâce à cette capacité d'improvisation et son imagination débordante, ce qui l'avait sorti de bien mauvais pas. Mais un jour, son manque d'organisation de plan lui serait fatal. Mitchell espérait être là à ce moment là pour lui éviter le pire.

Il vira donc à sa suite. Vue le contexte, le plan d'Angéla était bien le meilleur. C'était lui qui allait couvrir ses arrières dans son avancée suicide vers la ruche. Elle avait choisit la deuxième ruche, elle devait réserver celle de Teal'c pour la fin, il avait donc un sursis.

Mais Teal'c apparemment avait adopté une autre stratégie, il avait envoyé les chasseurs à la poursuite d'Angéla, ce qui agaça légèrement Mitchell.

Angéla était poursuivit donc par trois chasseurs ennemis furieux. Elle les esquiva avec sérénité et une course-poursuite démarra avec comme principal objectif la ruche dans la tête d'Angéla. Elle arriva bientôt à proximité de celle-ci sans dommage mais les trois chasseurs ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant. Elle dû frôler le vaisseau-mère pour perdre ses poursuivants mais ils tinrent bons. Teal'c à ce moment là se connecta à sa radio :

--'Je demande ton abandon', dit Teal'c amusé.

--'AH ah très drôle, dit Angéla agacée, elle chercha des yeux le vaisseau ruche de Teal'c mais le vit toujours pas', vous ne m'avez pas encore eu', et elle lui tira la langue même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

--'Pourtant tu es coincée, Angéla, il n'y a pas d'issue possible', répondit calmement Teal'c.

Et c'était vrai. Enfin cela semblait vrai vue du vaisseau de Mitchell. En effet, elle se dirigeait droite vers un mur, enfin un bâtiment de la ruche, une sorte de tour de contrôle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite à cause de son manque de concentration. Le _« chasseur-aigle » _était cerné. Les chasseurs ennemis étaient prêts à verrouiller leur cible au moindre faux pas qui allait arrivé inévitablement. A cette vitesse, il était pratiquement impossible d'esquiver le bâtiment. De plus un vaisseau la bloquait juste au dessus d'elle, lui bloquant sa sortie par le haut. Si elle effectuait cette manœuvre, elle se mettrait directement en danger. Un pilote se positionna juste derrière elle à une distance respectable, il dirigea son pouce lentement vers le verrouillage de la cible alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bâtiment. Mitchell, malheureusement, était beaucoup trop loin pour intervenir. Il ne pouvait qu'être témoin de la scène. Le pilote de plus en plus confiant, était prêt à faire feu, ces coéquipiers eux aussi étaient prêts à éliminer la cible.

--Ils t'encerclent et je ne peux pas t'aider', dit Mitchell à la radio .

--'Oui, je sais ,' dit Angéla simplement, sa voix était calme mais intérieurement c'était tout le contraire, elle commençait à perdre patience et cela allait dégénéré si elle ne trouvait pas de solution. Puis il lui vient une idée : la partie avait assez duré. Le pilote attendait patiemment le moment critique. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde à présent. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du bâtiment. Elle était coincée, il attendait plus qu'elle commette l'erreur inévitable. Mais l'erreur ne se produisit pas. Le _« chasseur-aigle »_ accéléra sa course au lieu de ralentir, dépassant ainsi celui qui était au dessus d'elle, d'une bonne longueur d'avance. Lui aussi réagit en accélérant pour ne pas la perdre. Ainsi, ils s'approchèrent plus vite de la tour de garde. Au dernier moment, elle bifurqua à gauche en frôlant parallèlement la tour. Les autres ne purent réagir si ce n'est que pour éviter l'obstacle. Ils l'avaient perdu de vue. Le pilote, qui était si sûr de lui auparavant, regarda les environs pour essayer d'apercevoir sa proie manquée. Il ne la voyait nulle part. Puis elle surgit de nulle part juste en face de lui dans le sens contraire et Angéla verrouilla sa cible avant de passer au dessus de lui en le rasant. Tandis que Mitchell, à ses côtés, en élimina un autre. Il en restait plus qu'un qui avait fuit. D'après l'écran, Mitchell remarqua que l'ennemi avait perdu 4 chasseurs alors que les ruches étaient toujours là. Tandis que leur camps avait perdu un chasseur.

--'J'ai changé d'avis, je veux qu'on attaque Teal'c', dit Angéla voulant riposter à Mitchell.

--'Pourquoi pas !!'

--'Mais où est il ?', en cherchant sa proie des yeux.

Elle se dirigea au hasard dans la zone de combat. Puis tout à coup devant elle, où était le vide, apparut Teal'c. elle crut rêver mais non il était bien là juste devant lui.

--'Il était invisible', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Vraiment ?'

ils se dirigèrent donc vers lui, mais à peine qu'ils eurent fait cent mètres que les deux chasseurs restants prirent position derrière eux tandis que Teal'c se mit en mouvement pour aider ces gardes et manœuvra avec habilité pour ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps et évita de faire une cible facile. L'exercice dura, les chasseurs des deux camps diminuaient peu à peu. Ils ne restaient plus que la ruche de Teal'c. En effet, elle avait réussi à éliminer ses poursuivants en faisant diversion.

--'Tu sais moi aussi j'avais créé un système de camouflage sur mon chasseur mais c'est encore expérimental et qu'il ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps que celui de Teal'c .'

--'Vraiment ?', dit Mitchell tandis qu'il regardait ces poursuivants

--'Oui parfois je m'ennuyais alors je créais des programmes pour améliorer mon chasseur mais je peux disparaître que quelques secondes et je suis pas tout à fait invisible c'est juste une illusion. En faite je reflétait juste la lumière solaire mais bon je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne dans l'espace'.

--'Vraiment, tu t'ennuyais !! avec toutes les peintures que t'as fait !!!!'

--'Ah ah très drôle'

--'Non sérieusement, on ne risque rien à essayer'.

--'Bah en faite si, car ça va vidé une grande partie de mon énergie donc je devrait arrêter'.

--'De toute façon on a bientôt fini, je pense qu'on va arrêter là !!!'

--'Ok alors c'est partie !'

L'exercice prit fin. Angéla fulminait, elle n'avait pas su se mettre complètement dans l'exercice. Teal'c l'avait plutôt énervée et elle avait perdu alors toute sa concentration. Elle avait été plutôt un handicap pour les autres. Malgré tout, Mitchell la complimenta :

--'C'était plutôt pas mal', dit Mitchell , en se dirigeant vers le hangar.

--' Tu plaisantes, j'espère !!! J'ai été nulle, je…'

--'Non, tu t'es bien débrouillée, surtout dans la course-poursuite du début, tu n'as pas perdu ton sang-froid'

--'Je n'ai fait que fuir et éviter, je n'ai rien… je n'ai eu aucune sensation, j'en avait au début mais quand l'exercice à commencé, plus rien. Je m'ennuyais presque'.

--'Ennuyais !!! encore ce mot. Tu étais toujours en danger', poursuivit Mitchell ', Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?'.

--'Je ne parlais pas de ça. J'exagère en disant que je m'ennuyais, enfin je pense que je suis lasse de ses exercices. Je veux faire autres choses que c'est foutu test, je veux aller de l'avant, là on stagne !!! et puis je….voler me donne plus les même sensations qu'auparavant.'

--'Moi je trouve sincèrement que tu as été super et puis tu verra, on va pas s'ennuyer une fois la mission commencée', dit Mitchell en se garant dans le hangar suivi par la jeune femme', mais tu va pouvoir te rattraper en combat rapproché. Rappelles toi du parie !!'

--'Oh oui !!! je vais me le faire ce Teal'c'.

--'On dirait qu'il t'a mi en rogne'.

--'et le mot est faible, il m'a énervé, il va falloir que tu m'empêches de le massacrer', dit Angéla excitée.

Les lumières de l'hangar clignotèrent. Les soldats dans le hangar regardèrent les lampes étonnés.

--'Il vaut mieux', chuchota Mitchell', tant mieux, ça va pimenté le combat', poursuivit Mitchell à voix haute pour détendre l'atmosphère .

Enervée était un faible mot. Une rage bouillante frappait les tempes de la jeune femme. Une voie intérieure lui disait de ne pas se laisser faire :_« pour qui se prend Teal'c pour me parler sur ce ton et me provoquer comme ça. Je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est le respect »._ La jeune femme fit taire cette voie qui lui faisait si peur dans son sommeil. Cette voie qui ne venait pas de son âme mais d'autres parts, étranger à son corps. Il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Mais son sang était tout de même en ébullition dans ses veines. Elle entendait son cœur cogné contre sa poitrine. Cette perte de contrôle de soi ne lui était pas habituelle. Mais elle pense que c'était normale, Teal'c l'avait agacée au delà de sa limite. Elle était normalement zen et patiente pour ne pas perdre le contrôle devant ces situations là mais là, toute patience s'était évaporée dans l'air et une tension palpable l'avait remplacé. Angéla posa sa tête sur le tableau de bord de son chasseur pour se calmer et apaiser sa colère. Elle souffla pour faire disparaître cette envie de meurtre pressante et se calma, enfin elle était presque calme.

--'Allez !!! allons-y !', s'encouragea Angéla pour sortir de vaisseau.

Où elle s'était souvent réfugiée pour réfléchir avec une canette de bière et un bon cd. Elle en avait pris des cuites dans cette sorte de coquille de protection où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle s'y rendait quand elle était triste ou nostalgique du bon vieux temps. Donc elle eut le cœur serré quand elle descendit du chasseur car il avait été toujours d'un grand réconfort. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle avant de rejoindre Mitchell à l'entrée du hangar.

--'Où est posé le vaisseau ?', demanda Angéla par curiosité et pour changer de sujet.

--Là-bas', dit Mitchell en montrant le lac', le lac fait une protection naturelle avec la fumée contre les voyeurs puis il y fait frais et je crois que Sam s'aide de l'énergie hydraulique pour faire fonctionner le système du vaisseau en ton absence'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Elle n'a toujours pas réussi à lever le voile de mystère sur ce vaisseau. Elle n'a toujours pas accès à la principale source d'énergie du vaisseau, elle n'a que quelques données pour certains réglages'', expliqua Mitchell.

--'On va où ?'

--'vers le hangar des équipements car Teal'c doit s'occuper d'abord de John et Jack pour s'échauffer', rigola Mitchell', donc je vais en profiter de notre temps libre pour te montrer les différentes armes que l'on utilise pour se défendre. Nous possédons des armes conventionnelles et j'en passerait les descriptions puisque tu les connais probablement déjà, vue la panoplie que tu as laissé à l'entrée de la base'.

--'Oh !!ça, ce n'est rien, c'est juste au cas où, ça me rassure et puis ce n'est que pour la décoration', s'expliqua Angéla sans convaincre Mitchell. Elle ne voulais pas se faire passer pour une terroriste.

--'Bah voyons !!! Donc je disais que ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant, ce sont essentiellement nos nouvelles technologies'.

--'Cool !!!!'

Ils passèrent une heure à répertorier et à utiliser les différentes armes. Angéla était curieuse, même trop curieuse, parfois elle allait trop vite en besogne. Au départ elle essayait de manipuler tous ce qui passaient à portée de main sans écouter les explications et les recommandations de Mitchell. Ce fut un désastre, ne sachant pas s'en servir, elle mit K O un soldat, faillit se faire tuer en se faisant exploser et détruit la moitié d' un mur de l'hangar :

--'Oups !', dit Angéla quand la fumée sortie des décombres du reste du mur', je crois que je vais arrêter les dégâts là !'

--'Oui il vaut mieux !', dit Mitchell en lui prenant l'arme avant qu'elle blesse quelqu'un.

--'Je suis désolée', chuchota Angéla en regardant ses mains,' je suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude'.

--'Car ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !!', en rangeant l'arme à sa place.

--'Pas vraiment. Il arrive parfois quelques accidents. De temps en temps, j'ai des problèmes avec mon environnement. J'analyse mal les distances, les situations et mon entourage'.

--'Pourtant dans la forêt, tu étais parfaite'.

--'Je sais, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, comme je te le dis. Souvent quand on me demande trop ou après un trouble émotionnel'.

--'Et tu sais pourquoi', dit Mitchell en s'approchant de la table où étaient entreposées les autres armes. Car il était toujours gêné quand Angéla se mettait à nu, quand elle lui parler de ses sentiments. Elle paraissait si faible dans ces moments là.

--'J'ai des bourdonnements dans les oreilles parfois'.

Mitchell s'était arrêté dans ce qu'il faisait et se retourna

--' ???'

--'C'est mon oreille interne, je pense. Ça bourdonne et du coup je ne peux pas me concentrer ou je suis distraite. Parfois je n'entend plus rien dans mon entourage et je manque d'équilibre'.

--'Pourtant le médecin n'a rien décelé', dit Mitchell d'un air soucieux .

--'Ce n'est pas courant mais cela m'arrive de plus en plus fréquemment au fur et à mesure que ma maladie progresse. Ce n'est que secondaire. Ce sont des artefacts dans mes examens cliniques, les docteurs ne les voient pas car ils ne voient que ma masse noire sur le scanner cérébral, ils ne cherchent rien d'autres. Mais ce n'est pas tout, aussi de temps en temps je perds la sensation du toucher, je ne ressens plus la douleur. Alors je ne contrôle pas mes gestes avec précision, ce qui entraîne des accidents comme renverser du café. Cameron.. .', soupira Angéla', cette mission sera ma dernière, après je me retire'.

--' ???'

--'Je ne peux pas mettre les autres en danger à cause de mes maladresses. C'est pour ça que jusqu'à maintenant je suis partie en solo pour ne pas blesser mes coéquipiers. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas travailler en équipe'.

--'Tu devrait en parler au médecin'.

--'Si tu veux !! mais il ne pourra rien pour moi'.

--'C'est peut-être ton traitement ?'

--'Mon traitement ne provoque que des pertes de mémoires et des maux et même si c'est le traitement je ne peux pas le changer, j'en ai besoin pour survivre et c'est le seul qui marche. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas parfait mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant pour rendre ma douleur surmontable et avoir encore une vie potable. Il me soulage'.

--'C'est quoi comme traitement'.

--'C'est un traitement expérimental, il n'est pas encore en vente'

--'Quoi ! tu sers de cobaye !'

--'mais non c'est juste pas légal'

--'J'en ai assez entendu', dit Mitchell,' je crois qu'on a tout vu au sujet des armes, tu m'en voudras pas si on reporte la pratique'.

--'Non pas de problème, je comprend'.

--'Bon bah allons rejoindre Teal'c alors', termina Mitchell.

Ils sortirent du hangar tandis que quelques soldats essayaient de réparer les dégâts causés. Ils se dirigèrent vers un hangar où des clameurs leur parvinrent comme lors d'un match. Ils entendaient des cris et des encouragements. Quand ils rentrèrent, il virent un rassemblement autour d'un point central. Sur les murs, plusieurs sortes d'armes étaient accrochées : des armes de corps à corps, ou des armes de distance comme des lances, des arcs ou des armes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Au centre de l'assemblée, trois hommes se tournaient autour tandis qu'un cercle de spectateur les acclamait. Les paris allaient de bon train. Angéla fut surprise de voir Teal'c se battre contre deux hommes à la fois, John et Jack, qui étaient des assez bons combattants. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour les maintenir. Les soldats avaient dû arrêter leur occupation ou leur propre entraînement pour assister au combat qui commençait à se corser. En effet, nos trois hommes semblaient commencer à s'épuiser, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. Teal'c lui avait l'air presque en forme malgré ses blessures. Les paries volaient parmi les spectateurs-soldats. Nos trois hommes ne plaisantaient plus, les armes qu'ils tenaient commencer à faire lourd au bout de leur bras. Ils ne retenaient même plus leur coup et les attaques n'étaient plus aussi précis. A l'approche de Mitchell, les soldats les laissèrent passer et celui-ci arrêta le combat avant qu'il ne dégénère.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?', cria Mitchell.

--'on s'entraîne juste', dit simplement John.

--'Je leur apprend de nouvelles techniques de combat Goa'uld'

--'Vraiment ? seulement un entraînement', dit Mitchell surpris, en les voyant, ils avaient reçu des coups partout.

--'Oui', affirma Jack.

--'Rien de personnel, je veux dire que vous vous entretuez pas entre vous'.

--Non !!', répondit d'une seule voix les trois hommes.

--'On s'est peut être juste emporter trop dans notre combat', avoua Teal'c, ' mais il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions'.

--'ça se comprend parfaitement', dit Angéla sortant de l'ombre', vue la dose de testostérone qui erre dans l'air, on dirait des bêtes excitées', tandis qu'elle lança une serviette à Mitchell qui la tendit à Teal'c', mais maintenant c' est mon tour de s'amuser'.

--'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée vue l'état de Teal'c , on va reporter', commença Mitchell.

--'Pourquoi ?', demanda Angéla à moitié déçue.

--'Comme tu l'as si bien soulignée, trop de testostérone dans l'air, la tension est presque palpable', et ajouta en la prenant à part', et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout ça'.

--oh ! tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est trop mignon mais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule et de me débrouiller. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de jouer ton pari et peut être pour une fois tu le gagneras'.

--'Je ne pourrai pas te convaincre', il soupira voyant l'air décidé d'Angéla', ok si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment'.

--'Oui je suis lasse de ses tests à la noix, j'ai besoin de vrai exercice, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, Teal'c se débrouille pas mal en combat, il pourrai être à ma hauteur', plaisanta Angéla.

--'A ta hauteur ?' Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de…'

--'Ouais t'as raison mais bon il a eu un combat assez intense, il me semble fatigué'.

--'c'est vrai', et voyant les soldats toujours autour de l'arène', Vous n'avez rien à faire, vous avez pas d'entraînement à finir. Et ce n'est qu'une illusion qu'il soit fatigué'.

--'Bah on n'a qu'a lui demandé,' dit Angéla en se dirigeant vers Teal'c qui rangeait les armes, puis elle se retourna', ah au faite j'ai peut être oublier de te préciser que j'avais une certaine expérience dans les arts martiaux'.

--'Que veux tu dire ?', en la rattrapant.

--'Hey', dit Angéla à Teal'c en ignorant la question de Mitchell.

--'Hey !'

--'On se demandait Mitchell et moi' , Mitchell la fusilla du regard et elle rajouta, ' enfin surtout Mitchell, si tu étais encore capable de faire un autre petit combat'.

--'Vraiment ?', Teal'c regarda Mitchell qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

--'Oui, Mitchell a peur de vous user vue votre grand âge', dit Angéla pour empirer la situation de Mitchell.

--'Je n'ai pas dit que...',essaya de se défendre Mitchell.

--'Je serai heureux de me battre contre toi, Angéla', dit Teal'c en inclinant légèrement la tête en lui montrant les armes aux murs.

--'Je te remercie bien', dit Angéla en s'inclinant aussi.

Teal'c sourit, il avait vu peu de personnes montrer ce signe de respect. Le fait qu'Angéla lui montrait ce respect, démontrait qu'elle avait l'habitude des combats.

--'A toi l'honneur de choisir l'arme'.

--'Avec plaisir', en s'approchant des armes mais elle s'interrompit', mais Mitchell m'en voudra de ne pas te laisser le choix, il penserai que tu serai désavantagé', en poussant plus loin la plaisanterie.'

--'Vraiment ?', en se tournant vers le concerné.

--'Je n'ai pas dit que…'

--'Peut être qu'un petit combat après te fera changer d'avis, veux tu ?'

--'Non, pas vraiment, elle .. ;'

--'Je sais, les femmes peuvent être des parfaites manipulatrices parfois'.

--'Oh c'est pas vrai !!!', dit Angéla avec des yeux doux pou lui donner un air innocent.

Ce qui aurait pu marcher, si elle ne tenait pas une arme à doubles tranchants. Teal'c et Mitchell explosèrent de rire, enfin la tension se dissipait.

--'Ouais, je sais, là j'était pas convaincante'.

--'Non pas vraiment, bon je vais vous laisser alors et je vais m'occuper de nos deux agents', dit Mitchell', ne faites pas de bêtises'.

--'Des bêtises ? Non ,ce n'est pas mon genre. Alors vous n'êtes pas trop démolit', dit Angéla en voyant John et Jack sortir des douches où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour soigner leurs plaies.

--'Tu ne riras pas après le combat et tu ne diras pas la même chose dans 20 minutes', lui répondit John.

Mais Angéla s'était déjà retournée vers les armes tandis que Teal'c et Mitchell discutaient et que nos deux agents se préparaient.

Son choix était difficile, elle reporta donc son intention sur les armes afin de faire le meilleur choix possible. Elle les prit un par un pour trouver l'arme avec laquelle elle avait le meilleur feeling. Sur une lance, elle ressentit un léger picotement au bout de ses doigts mais ce n'était pas suffisant comme contact entre l'arme et son maître. Elle l'a mis tout de même de côté au cas où elle ne trouvait pas son bonheur car c'était mieux que rien. Elle essaya donc plusieurs autres armes comme des longs poignards dont leur lame était parfaitement équilibrée mais aucun contact ne se créa. Elle n'insista pas sur ces armes qui lui plaisait bien pourtant. Elle passa devant un simple bâton de bois en l'ignorant mais elle se ravisa, elle décida tout de même de le tester. Elle fut surprise de la sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait en le prenant. Elle pouvait presque ressentir des pulsations au cœur du bois mort comme s'il avait sa propre vie. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque fibre du bois. Le bout de bois n'avait pas un seul défaut, il s'adaptait parfaitement à sa main, très léger et doux au contact. Le bois était renforcé par le vernis qui le recouvrait. Elle trouva ridicule que ce soit avec un vulgaire bâton qu'elle avait la plus bonne affinité. L'hêtre, car ceci avait appartenu un bel arbre robuste, un hêtre, avait répondu avec joie à son appel. Il ne l'abandonnera pas au combat et sera à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Pas contente, elle le reposa et chercha une autre arme plus sophistiquée mais en s'éloignant, elle savait qu'elle ne trouvera aucune autre arme, plus aucun lien avec une autre. Elle soupira et décida de prendre son morceau d'hêtre, qui vibrait à son contact, de vie comme si elle redonnait vie à ce morceau qui avait été jadis à par entière un grand arbre pleine de vie, comme si son âme avait été transféré dans ce simple morceau de branche. Les pulsations se rythmaient aux battements de son cœur comme un hypnotiseur. Elle se sentait apaisée mais par pour longtemps. Elle testa son équilibre. Son équilibre n'était pas parfaite par rapport aux autres armes mais sa structure l'était, il y avait une bonne harmonie. C'était un défaut terrible qui la gênera dans sa manipulation mais elle s'y habituera.

--' le bâton', dit une voix derrière elle.

--'oui'

--'Tu t'es bien remise de notre simulation de vol', dit Teal'c ayant eu vent de son agacement.

--'Teal'c, je ne crois pas que ce soit…', essaya d'intervenir Mitchell avant qu'Angéla s'énerve.

--'Non laisse parler', coupa sèchement Angéla avec colère.

--'Qu'est ce que tu cherches, Teal'c ?', chuchota Mitchell, avant de partir, en jetant un dernier regard à Angéla, en craignant le pire.

Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ? ça Angéla se le demandait. Pourtant leur relation était amical au départ, mais maintenant, cela avait changé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour le froisser ? Cela ne venait peut-être pas d'elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ? Teal'c n'aimait pas utiliser cette méthode mais il avait besoin de connaître les limites de la patience de son adversaire. Il voulait qu'elle commette des erreurs pour connaître ses défauts. Enfin il voulait q'elle ne retienne pas ses coups pendant le combat. Le regretterai-t-il après ? Oui certainement, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle se sentirait blesser intérieurement même si elle le montrerait pas physiquement.

--'Allons-y pour le bâton alors', dit Teal'c en allant chercher sa propre arme.

Il ne prit pas comme Angéla soin de choisir son arme, elle pouvait sentir aucune harmonie entre Teal'c et son arme.

Ils s'installèrent dans une autre pièce pour être tranquille. Teal'c voyait la jeune femme faire des efforts pour se maîtriser. Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce à une distance respectable de deux mètres. Ils se saluèrent toujours calmement puis commencèrent à tourner sur un cercle sans oser attaquer l'adversaire. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes. Quand Teal'c se déplaçait vers la gauche, Angéla faisait de même pour garder tout le temps la même distance. Mais cette attente énervait encore plus Angéla et ne pouvait donc durer. Son sang bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines et au niveau de ses tempes. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, peu à peu, elle entrait en transe. Elle n'entendait plus un seul son venant de l'extérieure, si ce n'est du sang coulant dans les veines de Teal'c, sa respiration calme et ses battements de cœur dans la poitrine de Teal'c. Lui, il paraissait calme, mais elle savait que c'était qu'une illusion. Sous ce masque sans expression, une tension l'habitait. Elle décida de rompre l'attente en première en faisant le premier pas pour engager le combat. Dans un premier temps, elle testa son adversaire : elle porta un coup vers son épaule qu'il contra avec facilité. Ceci fut le signal d'un prochain combat acharné. Teal'c fit alors des enchaînements de techniques diverses obligeant Angéla à contrer avec rapidité et avec précision ce qu'elle fit sans peine apparente. _« Elle est rapide »_ pensa Teal'c _« c'est bien mais cela durera-t-il »_.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parer-contrer les attaques, à les enchaîner sans temps d'arrêt et aucun ne fléchit. Quand Teal'c attaquait le haut du corps, Angéla contrait et ripostait immédiatement au niveau du bas du corps. Les attaques étaient parfaitement coordonnées, on aurait dit qu'ils répétaient un ballet : attaque- blocage-contre-attaque, tout ça s'enchaînaient très vite dans un tourbillon des deux adversaires. Bientôt, ils furent en sueur pourtant aucun ne montra de faiblesse ni de fatigue à l'adversaire. Angéla, de son côté était toujours en transe, sa rage ne faisait qu'augmentait au fur et à mesure du combat. Elle ne remarqua même pas que quelques soldats s'étaient à nouveau regrouper autour d'eux, alertés à nouveau par des bruits de bagarre. Puis, elle décida d'attaquer au lieu de contrer et de se défendre.

--'Et si on accélérait un peu, je m'ennuie', proposa Angéla.

--'Hein ?' mais il n'eut pasle temps de lui répondre.

En effet, Angéla enchaîna rapidement des coups précis et secs. Teal'c contra les deux premiers mais il fut vite déborder par la suite des événements et prit un coup derrière la jambe, qui le fit tombé un genou au sol. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Les soldats chuchotaient entre eux maintenant. Les clameurs s'étaient arrêtées. Car c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Teal'c au sol, mal au point. Angéla s'était légèrement éloignée de Teal'c pour qu'il se remette de l'attaque surprise et elle se remit en position de défense à sa place, en attendant que Teal'c se relève péniblement.

Le temps était suspendu pour Angéla, plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est la vision de Teal'c affaiblit devant elle. Elle ne vit pas l'agitation autour d'elle du public. Teal'c se releva enfin, trop lentement au goût de la jeune femme et il se remit en garde lui aussi. Bien sûre, il avait perdu toute sa confiance mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il semblait toujours serein. Il salua l'adversaire pour relancer le combat et lui demanda d'attaquer d'un geste:

--'viens toi-même', dit Angéla d'un ton amusé, en position de défense.

Teal'c frissonna en l'entendant car la voix de la jeune femme n'était plus la sienne. Elle était remplit de rage. Un cours instant, il prit peur mais se ressaisit.

Angéla caressa du bout de ses doigts son bâton. Lui aussi était prêt à attaquer. La tension parcourait toutes ces fibres. Teal'c alors attaqua en donnant des coups le plus rapidement possible mais non précis. _« Il commence à fatiguer »_ pensa Angéla amusée, en bloquant les attaques avec facilité. Teal'c laissa à découvert son épaule, elle décida donc de le frapper à ce niveau mais Teal'c avait préparé le coup, volontairement. Il encaissa le coup et se rua en avant en passant à côté d'elle pour la frapper dans le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne ressentit pas une douleur physique mais elle savait qu'il l'avait touché. La douleur était plutôt morale. Son esprit sonna un signal d'alarme, il lui commandait de se réveiller de la transe car elle jouait maintenant un jeu dangereux, puisqu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur, ni la fatigue d'ailleurs.

Mais, Angéla ne tient pas compte de ce signal, elle se retourna vivement et frappa à nouveau à l'épaule de Teal'c, ce coup-là, il ne l'avait pas prévu et il raviva une vieille douleur.

Il s'écroula à nouveau à genou, sous le poids du coup. Angéla, elle se replaça avec un semblant de calme. Les spectateurs s'agitaient, le combat dégénérait et prenait une mauvaise tournure.

Teal'c se releva à nouveau avec difficulté. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer et attaqua immédiatement. Il porta cette fois-ci des coups à l'aveuglette et hasardeux. Angéla les esquiva et commença même plus à les contrer mais à les éviter en se déplaçant car les coups de Teal'c ne touchaient même plus leur but et se faisaient plus lents. Tandis que ceux d'Angéla se faisaient de plus en plus fluide, précis et faisaient de plus en plus de dégâts chez Teal'c. Elle décida de repasser à l'offensive, malgré les soulèvements dangereuses de sa cage thoraxique. Teal'c n'arrivait plus à contrer, il était dépassé et commençait à reculer, perdant du terrain. Soudainement, Angéla sauta en l'air son arme sur le côté, découvrant ainsi son corps. Teal'c vit une opportunité s'ouvrir et tenta un coup mais il fut trop long à réagir et Angéla, en vol le frappa le dos et atterrit accroupie derrière Teal'c, plié en deux. Elle se releva lentement sachant que son dos exposé ne risquait rien. Teal'c, sous le choc, avait lâché son bâton. Angéla le contourna et se replaça tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas attaquer un homme à terre. La fatigue commençait à envahir son corps et son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. Mais elle n'avait pas encore finit, il l'avait poussé à bout et maintenant, il allait le regretter.

--'Allez', cria Angéla,' c'est pas l'heure de la sieste'.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', dit une voix derrière elle.

Mais Angéla ne l'entendit pas, son attention était fixé sur Teal'c qui se relevait lentement.

--'ça suffit !!', rappela à l'ordre Mitchell. En se mettant devant Angéla.

Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Enfin ce qui ne vit pas, plutôt. Il n'avait plus rien dans les yeux de la jeune femme, si ce n'est de la colère. Elle ne le voyait même pas, elle ne voyait que Teal'c, elle semblait voir à travers lui. Il était transparent pour elle.

--'Laisses', dit Teal'c, 'restes en dehors de ça'.

--'Non, la situation t'échappe, elle n'est plus dans son état normal, elle n'est plus contrôlable, j'ai déjà vu ça auparavant, crois moi. Sergent allez chercher un médecin en urgence.

--'Cameron, laisses moi passer', dit froidement Angéla, ' tu ferais mieux de l'écouter'.

Mitchell frissonna. Sa voix était venue pratiquement métallique sous l'effet de la colère. Il la vit caresser son bâton et elle lui sourit ce qui le glaça sur place.

Elle le contourna, Mitchell ne put bouger. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin au combat car elle avait ressentit une faiblesse dans le bâton de Teal'c. ils se remirent en position.

--'Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir', dit une voix qu'Angéla reconnu.

Elle sourit, la situation allait de mieux en mieux.

--'ça va mal finir dans tous les cas', répondit Jack.

C'était peut-être son jour de chance. Teal'c tenait debout avec difficulté, se tenant presque le dos. Il regardait son bâton, qui était au pied d'angéla. De la peur, commençait à se lire sur son visage, il se demandait s'il allait devoir combattre sans arme.

--'Prêt ?', demanda Angéla.

_« autant qu'on peut l'être vue la situation »_ pensa Teal'c. mais Angéla n'attendait pas de réponse, elle s'approcha du bâton et avec son pied l'envoya vers Teal'c, qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle attaqua instantanément sans lui laisser de répit. Elle alla frapper à nouveau au niveau du ventre de Teal'c quand un autre bâton l'arrêta dans son élan. Ce bâton lui était inconnu mais elle savait à qui celui-ci appartenait : John. Elle ne lui rendit pas le coup.

--' ça suffit' , dit calmement John.

Elle se retourna vivement pour éviter un coup de Jack en traître.

--' Surprise!', dit jack.

--'Alors c'est comme ça que tu te bats en donnant des coups en traître'.

Et le combat reprit avec nos deux hommes tandis que Teal'c reprenait des forces. Teal'c croisa le regard de Mitchell, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

--'Je suis désolé', dit Teal'c à Mitchell,' je ne pensait pas…'

puis il décida d'aller aider John et Jack qui étaient déjà en difficulté, devant la furie redoutable d'une femme en colère. Angéla devait alors se défendre face aux trois hommes. Elle commençait à se fatiguer mais sa colère alimentait son corps car elle était toujours intacte. Les lumières de la pièce commencèrent à clignoter. Les trois hommes encerclaient la jeune femme, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer mais Angéla ne baissait pas la garde. Ils regardaient avec étonnement les lumières clignotées alors qu'elle ne les quittait pas des yeux. La salle avait été évacué, il ne restait plus que deux soldats et Mitchell qui ne voulaient pas rentrer dans la bagarre de peur de gêner les autres. Angéla profita de leur petite inattention pour attaquer. Elle choisit en premier le point faible : Teal'c. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait pas besoin de précision pour ce coup-ci alors elle frappa de toutes ses forces sans viser vers Teal'c afin qu'il la contre facilement. Le choc des deux bâton fut fatal pour l'un. En effet, le bâton de Teal'c fut brisé en deux. Puis elle décrocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac de John profitant de la surprise. John se plia en deux. Elle l'assomma. Puis elle s'occupa de Jack à qui elle donna un coup de pied sauté dans le ventre : jack alla s'écraser dans le mur. Puis elle se retourna et prit à la gorge Teal'c et le plaqua contre le mur. Il essaya de s'y dégager mais il était trop faible. Mitchell tenta d'intervenir, il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la raisonner mais il fut électrocuté.

--'Pourquoi m'as tu provoqué ?', demanda Angéla, d'une voix grave.

--'Je…', tandis que Teal'c essayait de reprendre son souffle.

--'Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte Teal'c', questionna Mitchell tandis qu'il se massait la main douleureuse.

--'Je suis désolé', dit Teal'c à bout de souffle.

--Désolé ! Tu sais même pas ce que tu as déclenché'.

--'Je crois que maintenant il le sait', dit Mitchell pour essayer de calmer la situation.

--'Je suis désolé', répéta Teal'c,' je voulais te tester'.

--'Me testez !!!', rigola Angéla.

A ce moment là, des soldats armés entrèrent dans la pièce. La colère se déversa dans ses veines. C'était une histoire entre elle et Teal'c, ils n'avaient pas à intervenir. Toujours la main autour du cou, elle souleva Teal'c d'une force surnaturelle. Les soldats se mirent en position de tir. Elle n'entendit même pas leur avertissement. Elle tourna ses yeux vides vers eux et sourit.

--'Vous croyez m'arrêter avec ces maudites armes', dit une voix inconnu de la bouche d'Angéla. Cette voix était presque irréelle maintenant. Elle ricana, ' Toujours des tests, quand allez vous arrêter ces foutus tests et passez à l'action, après il sera trop tard pour vous, pauvre humain'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?', dit Mitchell, surpris,' mais qui êtes vous ?'

--'Ne le sais- tu pas ? mais voyons Angéla'.

--'Non c'est impossible'.

--'Et pourtant', sourit Angéla,' c'est vrai je ne suis qu'une partie d'elle'.

--'Madame, lâchez le sinon on sera obliger d'ouvrir le feu', interrompit un des soldats armés.

--'Vraiment ? pauvres mortels ! Toujours pleins d'optimismes mais vous ne créez que des désillusions', elle pencha la tête sur le côté, 'non vous ne méritez pas de …'

Angéla les plaqua violemment contre le mur d'un léger geste de la main et du regard, ils perdirent leurs armes, assommés. Puis la lumière s'éteignit quelques secondes et se ralluma. Teal'c était appuyé contre le mur assis reprenant son souffle tandis qu'Angéla regardait sa main qui tenait auparavant le cou et la vie de Teal'c. Elle jeta un regard méprisable à Teal'c et observa la scène avant de s'enfuir.

--'Attends Angéla', cria Mitchell.

--'Tu ferai mieux de la laisser partir', dit John, en se massant la tête,' elle vous en veut Teal'c, on dirait. Ce serai mieux pour vous de l'éviter'.

--'vous croyez !! c'était juste un entraînement', ironisa Teal'c.

--'Ouais juste un exercice', chuchota Jack .

--'Oh la ferme ! avec vos foutus entraînements !', dit Mitchell en partant à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Angéla courait dans les couloirs comme si elle avait la mort à ses trousses, malgré son épuisement, qui l'envahit après le combat. Son comportement l'avait effrayé. Et encore effrayer était un faible mot, elle était tétanisée. Elle n'avait jamais laissé sa colère prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Et elle savait pourquoi car cela pouvait créer un désastre. Au début, elle s'était senti entrer en transe puis après elle avait été pratiquement tout le temps absente. Non pas qu'elle était inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait mais plutôt qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle courait sans savoir où elle allait. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent au lac. A la vue de ce lac, elle se sentit à nouveau calme et plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle était joyeuse. Elle s'y dirigea en boitant légèrement. Heureusement, Mitchell avait perdu ses traces. Il reprit son souffle et s'assit contre le mur pour se reposer. Il en voulait à Teal'c. Il avait blessé Angéla, en la provoquant. Ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Et encore colère c'était un faible mot. En rage c'était plus approprié.

Pendant la simulation de vol, Sam avait pu avancé dans ses recherches. Angéla n'avait jamais quitté la zone ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais après quelques heures de travail, le vaisseau commençait à s'agiter et elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de leur intrusion dans le système. Des données s'étaient mises à se charger pour s'en doute s'adapter à la situation ou peut être que ce n'était que des mises à jour. D'ailleurs, certaines de ces données provenaient d'un vieux programme qu'elle avait essayé d'installer sans succès à l'époque. D'autres étaient des réglages de Rod qui en avait profité de cette modification pour introduire ces propres données mais la plupart était inconnue dans un mélange de maths et de langue ancienne comme si le vaisseau s'emmêlait les pinceaux.

Sam et Rod avaient essayé d'étudier ses données mais les chiffres et les lettres allaient et repartaient trop vite. Soudain tout le vaisseau se mit en tension.

--'On a de la visite, on dirait', dit Sam en soupirant car elle ne contrôlait rien du tout sur ce vaisseau.

--'En effet,' dit Rod, il avait fait apparaître un écran avec la signalisation de chaque personne sur la planète.

Lui il avait l'air de s'en sortir avec les appareils. Un point bleu se dirigeait vers le vaisseau alors que les autres étaient rouges. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

--'Angéla ?'

--'Il me semble', répondit Rod puis en se retournant vers Sam,' Colonel Carter ?'

--'oui ?'

--'Thor aimerai rencontrer la jeune femme', en reportant le regard sur le point bleu.

--'Thor ? Beaucoup de personne voudrait la rencontrer... mais attendez il n'a rien demandé'.

--'En faite ce n'est pas une demande explicite de Thor'

--'Mais de votre peuple'.

--'Oui, je pensais que Thor aurai fait cette requête mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il tarde à vous la demander'.

--'Nous comprenons votre demande mais elle, seule peut décider de vous rencontrer. Nous ne la contrôlons pas, loin de là d'ailleurs. Elle n'est pas tout à fait sous nos ordres', voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, ' c'est compliqué comme situation.... '

--'Je comprends mais je pensais que vue l'état de son évolution….'

--'Qu'elle pourrai vous aider dans votre problème. Qu'en pense Thor ?'

--'Thor ne veut pas en entendre parler, il veux la laisser tranquille. Après l'échec avec O'Neill, il s'est fait une idée sur notre mort proche mais certains d'entre nous espèrent toujours. Et nous pensons toujours que la solution est dans l'ADN de votre espèce, il nous manque juste du temps. Mais Thor veut éviter encore de vous embêter'.

--'Et Angéla vous a redonné espoir'.

--'Oui nous avons lu son dossier médical, nous nous en sommes beaucoup intéressés depuis quelques jours. Nous avons été remarquablement surpris par sa vitesse de rétablissement à une blessure et de son taux de récupération rapide, même des blessures graves'.

--'Antarctique ?'

--'Oui pour beaucoup d'entre nous, on y voit quelques choses comme de la régénération...spontanée dans vos termes. On y croit encore. Bien sûre nous pourrons donner beaucoup en échange de son aide'.

--'J'en discuterai avec Jack'.

--'Nous préférons pas. Nous voulons oublier les petites accidents qui se sont passés. On ne veut pas lui rappeler que malgré son accord pour nous aider, il a échoué. Et puis on veut éviter de lui rappeler ce que certains d'entre nous avons tenté contre lui. C'était immoral.'

--'Je comprend. Je peux toujours, dans ce cas vous donner un échantillon de l'ADN d'Angéla avec sa permission'.

--'Je…vous en serais reconnaissant pour tout mon peuple'.

--'Ce n'est rien après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je lui en parlerai dès que possible'.

--'Parler de quoi ?', dit une voie féminine derrière eux.

--'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?', demanda Sam, en voyant l'état de la jeune femme.

--'J'ai fait mon entraînement de combat rapproché'.

--'Tu veux qu'on en parle, tu as l'air chamboulée'.

--'Non ce n'est rien, c'était un jeu d'enfant'.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Rod,' le vaisseau était très perturbé'.

--'Et alors?', s'interrogea Angéla.

--'Il l'était car vous l'étiez', dit Rod, pour affirmer ces dires, le tableau de bord clignotait aléatoirement.

--'J'aimerai rentrer', dit Angéla ne voulant pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Rod.

--'Rentrer ?', demanda Sam,' tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, tu…'

--'J'en ai besoin', supplia Angéla,' j'ai fait quelques choses, j'ai besoin de réfléchir'.

--' comme quoi ? je peux te renvoyer à la base'.

--'Ok c'est mieux que rien, je suppose', soupira Angéla.

--'Je vais essayer, attends une minute'.

Mais des nouvelles données apparurent sur l'écran.

--'Il y a un problème', dit Rod.

--'Quel sorte ?' demanda Sam.

--'Je ne sais pas encore, un programme étranger s'est déclenché'.

--'Une intrusion ?', dit Sam.

--'Le programme correspond à celui utiliser pour la porte des étoiles', expliqua Rod.

--' Mais il n'y a pas de porte !!', dit Sam, étonnée.

--'On ne sait pas, nous aussi, on n'a pas pu exploité tout le vaisseau. Qui sait ce que comporte vraiment ce vaisseau', dit Rod, ' et apparemment il existe bien une porte'.

En effet, sur l'écran, ils virent une image d'une salle où était rangée un drôle de chasseur. Ils virent le sol s'ouvrir comme une trappe faisant apparaître une porte qui se souleva.

--'Cooool', dit Angéla.

--'Cool ?', s'interrogea Rod.

--'Extraordinaire', expliqua Sam.

--'Oui en effet, c'est…cool', dit Rod, voulant utilisé l'expression,' Des coordonnées s'enclenchent'.

--'ça c'est moins cool, peux tu l'arrêter ?', demanda Sam.

--'hélas, non, les commandes ne répondent plus, le système d'exploitation que je viens d'installer ne réagit plus'.

--'Et toi ?', en se tournant vers Angéla.

--'Moi ? j'en sais rien moi. Oh je ne suis pas sûre', dit Angéla voyant ce qu'elle voulait dire,' Que veux tu que je fasse ?'

--'Bah penses à… en faite je ne sais pas'.

--'Et si je m 'éloignais plutôt, cela couperait le courant'.

--'On peut essayer', dit Sam en interrogeant du regard Rod.

--'Mais vous serez coincé !'.

--'Non', dit Sam

--'J'ai désactivé les cristaux de contrôle et d'énergie de la porte du vaisseau. Son système électrique et énergétique ne fonctionne plus du tout, la porte restera ouverte', dit Rod,' on peut essayer de vous téléporter, comme tous vaisseaux, celui-ci aussi possède son propre système équivalent à celui qu'on utilise'.

--'Ok alors … déplacez moi', dit Angéla car ça lui faisait encore drôle d'utiliser le mot téléporter.

Tandis que le quatrième symbole s'enclenchait, à des millions d'années, le quatrième symbole s'enclencha aussi. Angéla fut envoyé à la base militaire du Cheyenne, où elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, sans accorder le moindre regard à Jack O'Neill, qui fut surpris de la voir rentrer si tôt et seule. Et puis elle semblait pressée.

--'Cela a fonctionné !', dit Sam, contente d'elle .

--'Oui et on sait maintenant que le vaisseau possède sa propre porte des étoiles. Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs'.

--'Oui je comprend car pour utiliser une porte, il faut être dans un point fixe. Il faudrait que le vaisseau adapte son DHV en fonction de sa position à chaque fois. Puisque les coordonnées varient pas selon la porte mais selon la position de la porte dans le système solaire. C'est du jamais vu'.

--'Il ne manque plus qu'à rajouter ce mystère parmi les autres. En plus d'en savoir plus sur ce système, il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il faut savoir qui voulais se servir de cette porte', dit gravement Rod.

--'On dirait la même signature énergétique que la première fois'.

--'Comment cela ?'.

--'Cela nous est arrivé aussi sur Terre, cette connexion extérieure est la même'.

--'Une intrusion ? avec tous les espions des Oriis...'.

--'Je vérifie', dit Sam.

--'C'est un flux sortant en tout cas', annonça Rod,' ça vient d'ici. Vous êtes sûre que cet endroit est à l'abri de tous regards. Car vue ce qu'on fait , si les informations récoltées tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Ce serait catastrophique'.

Mitchell était toujours assis contre le mur quand Teal'c le rejoignit :

--'Je suis désolé. Tu es en colère ?'

--'Tu ne pouvais pas savoir', soupira Mitchell .

Cette journée si bien commencé avait viré au cauchemar.

--'Si je le savais'.

--'Qu'elle allait péter les plombs ?'

--'Non ,mais je voulais la provoquer, provoquer de la colère en elle. Elle me paraissait trop calme, j'avais besoin de savoir…'

--'Je comprend,, une personne si calme cache forcément quelques choses. Bah maintenant on le sait !!, dit Mitchell ironiquement.

--Ce n'était pas elle'.

--'Tu veux que ça soit qui alors ?', en cirant puis plus calmement ', alors c'était qui ? Les médecins n'ont rien vu d'anormal, le psychologue non plus d'ailleurs. Tu parles de dédoublement de personnalité. Et puis tu aurais dû l'entendre. Elle ne se sent pas seule dans son corps…'

--'Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?'

--'Je ne sais pas en tout cas le psy n'a rien détecté.'.

--'Je sens que c'est autre chose', dit Teal'c.

--'D'inhumain ? Non ce n'est pas possible'.

--'tu l'as entendu aussi, elle a dit « Pauvres humains »'.

--'Elle ne se comptait pas parmi les humains', pensa Mitchell ;

--'En effet'.

--'Ou bien c'est sa tumeur', dit Mitchell

--' ??'

--'Une tumeur peut changer les humeurs d'une personne mais peut aussi donner des hallucinations et des changements de comportement. C'est peut-être le cas'.

--'Peut-être', dit Teal'c sans grande conviction.

--'Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?', soupira Mitchell.

--'On surveille et puis je vais aller m'excuser'.

--'Surtout pas !! Tu as assez fait de dégâts aujourd'hui'.

--'Il faut que je répare mes erreurs', insista Teal'c,' que je m'explique avec elle. Il y a eu un malentendu'.

--'Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et c'était très clair ce qui s'est passé, tu ferai mieux d'attendre un peu'.

--'Oui quand elle se sera calmée. Tu m'en veux ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Oui je t'en veux. Elle est déjà là contre son gré et il ne faut pas trop la bousculer et toi tu…Bah trouves là, il faut qu'on la retrouve.

--'Elle n'est plus là'.

--'??'

--'Je ne la sens plus. Sa rage était tellement palpable, que son absence entraîne un vide monstre. Tout est revenu à la normale, l'air n'est plus chargé comme à la venue d'un orage'.

--'Peut-être qu'elle a été voir Sam, elles sont amies. Elle aurait peut-être voulu lui parler, se confier à elle', espéra Mitchell.

--'Sans doute. Allons-y'.

Angéla s'était immédiatement réfugiée dans sa chambre où elle s'était enfermée en démontant le système électrique dans un geste de rage et de désespoir. Du coup, elle était plongée dans le noir, et assise dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux tandis que ses bras les entouraient. Puis elle se balança nerveusement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient dans son âme. C'était à la fois un mélange de tristesse, de peur et de frustration. Chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait.

--'Où est Angéla ?', demanda Mitchell à Sam, qui était penchée sur une console de contrôle. Le départ d'Angéla avait rendu difficile l'étude des données.

--'Elle est retournée à la base', dit Sam sans lever la tête,' elle était toute chamboulée', puis elle leva la tête pour regarder ses interlocuteurs et en voyant leur tête, elle demanda, 'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?'

--'C'est un malentendu…', commença Teal'c.

--'Je parlais de vos ecchymoses…mais attendez un instant, vous avez dit malentendu'.

--'On s'est battu avec Angéla et je l'ai blessé, j'ai été maladroit, je n'aurai pas dû la provoquer', s'expliqua Teal'c.

--'Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?', dit Sam perplexe.

--'Teal'c a essayé de la mettre en colère, ce qui a très bien marché d'ailleurs', dit Mitchell avec un ton de reproche.

--'Mais pourquoi ?', dit Sam ne comprenant toujours pas, puis elle comprit', pour la tester ! encore ?, c'est vraiment injuste ce que vous faites'.

--'Je n'ai rien fait moi', se défendit Mitchell.

--'Oh si !! vous tous vous y êtes pour quelques choses. Toi, Teal'c, Daniel et Jack, vous lui en demandez trop, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille un peu, on dirait un chien bavant devant un os. Laissez la souffler !!', s'emporta Sam, ' elle a besoin d'espace. Désolez Rod, on reprendra plus tard, j'ai des choses à régler', elle débrancha son ordinateur portable connecté à la console du vaisseau.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sam s'était dirigée vers la chambre d'Angéla. Elle frappa et essaya de rentrer mais elle se trouva devant une porte clause. Elle essaya donc de contourner le système d'ouverture comme à son habitude, mais il n'y avait plus de courant donc elle ne pouvait pas intervenir.

--'Ok tu as pensé à tout', chuchota Sam puis plus fort,' Angéla, c'est moi Sam, ouvres moi, j'aimerai discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé... ou de n'importe quoi d'autres mais parles-moi'.

Rien.

--'Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, je suis désolée du comportement des autres, ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, c'est inadmissible. Mais il faut en parler'.

Toujours rien.

--'D'accord, c'est moi qui va parler, mais comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ça va être difficile. Bon ok je me lance. Mais je tiens à te dire d'abord que je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, il n'avait pas à te faire ça, ils se sont comportés comme… des beaux salauds. Ils ne comprennent pas que nous, les femmes, on a parfois besoin de précautions. Et tu as eu raison de leur foutre la raclée de leur vie. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais vu Teal'c dans cette état, ce qui lui fait du bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas invincible, enfin je m'égare, comme tu vois j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu penses'.

Aucun signe.

Une heure plus tard :

--'Alors ?'

--'Rien, elle ne veut rien entendre, elle ne répond pas Daniel', dit Sam.

--'Laisses, je prend le relais , vas te reposer', proposa Daniel.

--'Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée'.

--'Et moi je crois que si, au contraire je l'ai assez évité comme ça. Vas te reposer, t'en as bien besoin avant notre départ'.

--'Angéla !', appela Daniel tandis que Sam partait', c'est Daniel. Bon écoutes, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi, alors je vais m'installer devant ta porte et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu n'as pas ouverte cette porte, donc je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête'.

Daniel s'installa juste à côté de la porte, assis sur le sol , le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il ouvrit l'un de ses livres sur les anciens, dont les pages étaient en très mauvais état et dont l'écriture était presque invisible. Puis il sortit des morceau de tissus ressemblant à de la peau.

--'J'ai emmené de la lecture, ça t'intéresse ?', Daniel essayait de déclencher la conversation sans succès,' ok bah dans ce cas, je te raconte'.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Angéla avait entendu les paroles rassurantes de son amie. Mais elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre, elle était trop tétanisée. Et d'ailleurs, elle en avait pas la force ni le courage. Pourtant elle aurait bien voulu se faire réconforter dans les bras de Sam contre son épaule. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Aucun argument parvint à la convaincre de sortir de son silence, même les réconforts du légendaire Jack O'Neill n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur elle, aucun effet sur le désarroi de la jeune femme. Il avait même demandé de prépare une équipe avec des chalumeaux pour ouvrir la porte pour le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il l'a laissé tranquille. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours. Il s'imaginait bien à sa place puisqu'il avait été dans la même situation il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. A vrai dire, même après quelques années, il ne s'y faisait jamais. Et puis elle l'avait plutôt bien pris, en tout cas au départ on dirait. Peut- être parce qu'elle «était une scientifique et qu' elle avait auparavant travaillé avec Sam sur le vaisseau. A l'époque, elle s'était bien doutée que la technologie devant elle était issus des recherches beaucoup plus sophistiquées que ceux qu'on connaissait. En plus, le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'utiliser, a dû sûrement éveillé les soupçons. Sam avait demandé à jack de les laisser entre filles, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement. Puis Sam avait laissé place à Daniel. Sa voie lui avait énormément manqué, elle aimait l'entendre parler pendant des heures de civilisations et de mythes. Il vous envoûtait avec ces histoires. Lui aussi, elle avait envie de le serrer dans les bras. Un contact qu'elle avait oublié. Elle entendait sa voix à travers la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait mais son esprit s'apaisa peu à peu. Elle se laissa bercer par le récit. Au cours du récit, elle reprenait confiance en elle. Son assurance remontait. Daniel s'était arrêté de lire, il semblait maintenant traduire un passage de texte. Il parlait comme s'il était devant un public de conférence ou des élèves. Il réfléchissait tout haut, seul dans le couloir. Il se faisait tard, les soldats avaient commencé à déserter les couloirs. Elle entendit aussi des légers frottements d'un stylo sur une feuille de papier lorsqu'il prenait des notes. Il travaillait en même temps qu'il lui faisait la conversation, pour lui tenir compagnie. Angéla finit par se lever et alla chercher une bière restante. L'alcool permettait parfois de noyer ses problèmes ou ses chagrins, et donner un certain niveau d'état de joie satisfaisante. Certes une joie temporaire mais bon sur le moment cela faisait du bien car l'euphorie faisait du bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Angéla, elle avait été immunisé pendant une mission en Russie où pendant une mission elle avait dû ingurgitée une grosse quantité de vodka pour faire baisser la vigilance de sa cible. Le problème c'est que là-bas l'alcool était beaucoup plus forte qu'en Amérique. Elle avait passé un très mauvais moment à essayer de s'habituer à la vodka pour ne pas louper sa cible. Ce qui faisait que maintenant une grosse quantité d'alcool dans son sang ne lui faisait rien enfin physiquement. Elle savait que c'était mauvais pour sa tumeur mais bon au point où elle en était. Elle n'était pas très fière de cette qualité d'ailleurs car elle pouvait se permettre de boire pendant une mission pour diminuer les soupçons, qui feraient attention à une bourrée. Enfin l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur elle psychologiquement aussi. Il n'atténuait pas son malaise, mais par réflexe, elle buvait comme tout le monde, par manque de gros bol de glace ou de chocolat, en cas de blues. Le geste la calmait malgré tout, puis elle décida d'occuper son esprit. Elle étudia le système électrique avec intention, elle l'avait complètement saccagée. Elle répara ses dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait finit de raccorder tous les fils l'un après l'autre. La lumière s'enclencha immédiatement.

Daniel, face à ses écrits, se lassa très vite de ses traductions. Il commençait à ne plus supporter tous ces archives, il y passait trop de son temps. Et pour la première fois, il envisageait de faire autres choses. Certes sa vie était incroyable et excitante avec ces aventures mais dans la vie il n'y avait pas que ça. Il se demandais s'il ne devait pas arrêter, sa passion d'aventure diminuait chaque jours. Il s'arrêta de parle en découvrant cette révélation. L'aventure pour un certain instant pouvait suffire mais au bout d'un moment, il devait penser aux autres, à fonder une famille. En faite depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, il avait consacré toute sa vie dans sa vie professionnelle. Aucune vie personnelle. Ces relations se résumaient uniquement au travail. Même la relation avec Vala était ambiguë et compliquée. Certes ces relations n'avaient pas été toujours idéales. Quand il abaissait ces barrières, il était toujours déçu. Il avait été manipulé par un maître Goa'uld femelle. La seule véritable relation, après la mort de sa femme, était celle avec la personne derrière cette porte, Angéla. Et il avait tout gâché. Elle avait été la seule femme avec qui il avait fait autant confiance. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, s'il l'écoutait d'ailleurs, il pouvait encore ressentir les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il l'aimait encore. En faite, il l'avait toujours aimé. Alors pourquoi la quitté, la peur ? la peur de la perdre. De toute façon, il l'avait perdu. Ses pensées furent interrompu par des bruits de déplacement et des frottements de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis il vit de la lumière apparaître dans la pièce. Angéla devait avoir rétabli l'électricité, ce qui comptait aussi le système d'ouverture de la porte. Puis la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Daniel se leva avec difficultés, ces muscles étaient endoloris car il était assis depuis plus d'une heure. Il regroupa ses affaires mais aussi ses idées avant de s'approcher de sa porte. Il l'ouvrit. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il hésita à rentrer, il pensait qu'Angéla voulait peut-être être seule. Mais il ne pouvait plus lui tourner le dos, il se trouva irrésistiblement attirer vers elle. Il finit par écouter ses pulsions et entra. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et alluma la lampe à tâtons qu iéclaira la pièce très faiblement. Il regarda Angéla, elle était assise dans un coin de son lit contre le mur. Il aperçut brièvement la bière sur le sol. Elle aussi le regarda avec ces yeux en larmes. Daniel en la voyant ainsi, fondit et essaya de ne pas se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour s'approcher du lit, le plus lentement possible. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sans la toucher de peur de réveiller un désir encore endormi. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait deviner les larmes sur sa joue. Il avait envie de les retenir, de retenir cette goutte de désespoir. Mais il ne fit rien. Il attendit qu'elle entame la discussion mais le silence pesa dans la pièce.

--'Qu'ai-je fait ?', Angéla rompit le silence.

--'C'est à toi de me le dire'.

--'Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne comprend pas, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Les médecins m'avaient prévenu qu'avec ma tumeur, mon humeur pouvait changer mais à ce point là, je ne l'imaginais pas. J'ai peur.'

--'Tu as perdu le contrôle ?'.

--'Non !!', dit précipitamment Angéla,' non, j'étais juste spectateur. Je ne participais pas au spectacle. J'étais juste là'.

--'Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis'.

Daniel rompit la distance qu'il s'était obliger à prendre, en la prenant dans ses bras. Car il fut touché par la tristesse de la jeune femme.

--'Qui suis-je ?', demanda Angéla, la tête sur son épaule. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

Daniel ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il était ému par le désarroi de la jeune femme. Il la voyait sous un autre jour, il découvrit une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il était devant une femme sensible presque fragile, et non pas, sûr d'elle, forte comme il l'avait toujours connu. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait aimé chez elle, cette assurance face à n'importe quelle situation.

--'Tu sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es épuisée, tu devrais te reposer', reprit Daniel,' tes idées ne sont pas claires, endors toi. On t'en a trop demandé ces jours-ci, je suis désolé'.

--'Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ça vient de moi', soupira Angéla.

--'Si parce qu'on t'a obligé à revenir, tu n'étais pas prête après tout. Tu es épuisée physiquement je le vois bien mais aussi moralement. Et tout c'est à cause de moi'.

--'Ne sois pas stupide, ut peux pas te reprocher tout ce qui se passe sur cette foutue planète. Tu me ferai jamais du mal, et ça je le sais. Comme tu le dis, j'ai plutôt besoin de sommeil'.

--'C'est moi qui a proposé à Jack de te contacter', avoua Daniel.

--'Comment ça ?', dit Angéla s'écartant soudainement de Daniel.

--'on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour piloter de vaisseau et on n'a pas chercher quelqu'un d'autres alors qu'on aurait pu et puis je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais …'

--'T'avouer quoi ?'

--'Que je voulais te revoir et que je savais pas comment m'y prendre, je suppose. Mais je le sais maintenant', dit Daniel en caressant la joue pour enlever une larme, qui coulait, ' Ne pleures pas, je n'aime pas te voir dans cette état'.

--'Tu t'en moquais bien quand tu m'as quitté , que je pleure. Tu ferai mieux d'y aller', en s'éloignant encore plus.

--' Je sais, je suis égoïste'.

--'Egoïste ! oui tu l'es. Tu penses que tu peux claquer des doigts et avoir tout ce que tu désires, pour me voir comme bon te sembles. Je ne suis pas une chose', dit Angéla en colère puis elle se radoucit,' et non tu ne l'es pas. Car tu veux trouver une solution pour sauver notre univers. J'espère qu'après tout ça, vous m'oublierez et que vous me laisserez enfin tranquille'.

Elle prit ses genoux entre ses bras pour se recroqueviller.

--'Puisque vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, une fois que vous aurez l'arme', reprit Angéla.

--'En théorie oui. Que feras tu après ?'

--'Je disparaîtrai définitivement'.

--' ??'

--'Je changerai d'identité encore une fois et puis le reste, c'est facile à faire. Tu pensais à quoi ?'

--'Je ne sais pas qu'on garderai tout de même contact et qu'on pourrait peut-être…'

--'Pour que vous me contactez à nouveau au moindre petit problème. Ou peut-être pour assouvir tes caprices pour me revoir', lui reprocha Angéla, avant d'entendre la suite, qui allait sans doute réveiller des sentiments douloureux et dangereux pour elle.

--'Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, je pensais qu'après tout ça, tu allais te stabiliser dans ta vie, t'installer, construire un foyer'.

--'Un foyer ! mais j'en ai pas le temps ni la force d'ailleurs, je te rappelle. Et je n'ai pas envie de laisser une famille derrière moi, ce ne serait pas un cadeau après ma mort prématurée'.

--'Désolé j'avais pas pensé à … ça. Donc tu n'as personne, je veux dire…'.

--'Non, j'ai eu que quelques fréquentations, c'est tout mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, c'était juste pour me distraire'.

--'Alors rien de sérieux', dit Daniel, soulagé.

--'Oui la place est complètement libre mais tu as déjà eu ta chance, Daniel'.

--'Je sais mais j'aimerai qu'on en discute. J'aimerai te dire que tu as été la vraie seule relation que j'ai eu après la mort de ma femme'.

--'Je ne savais pas', chuchota Angéla, étonnée par cette révélation sur la vie privée de Daniel.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, Daniel ne parlait jamais de son passé. Il ne partageait pas ses souvenirs avec elle. Elle ne savait pas donc qu'il avait été marié et qu'elle avait été la seule femme depuis 10 ans, enfin la seule véritable relation. Elle aurait dû en être flattée car il lui avait ouvert son cœur, si refermé où peu de personne y avait accès mais ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, en effet, elle lui avait fermé la porte au moindre petit accro, petite dispute. Même si, c'était lui qui avait rompu en lui brisant le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle avait essayé d'oublier pendant de nombreuses nuits où elle se sentait seule dans son lit. Un lit qui était occupé aujourd'hui par cet même homme. Mais elle avait changé, elle était passée maintenant à autres choses, enfin elle espérait sinon elle succombera à nouveau aux charmes de Daniel. D'ailleurs, lui aussi aurait dû l'oublier. Elle le maudit de lui avoir révéler ses sentiments qu'aujourd'hui et malheureusement seulement aujourd'hui. Elle voulut alors prendre des distances car elle sut en le regardant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps et elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses bras en tout cas pas aussi facilement. Premièrement de peur d'être à nouveau rejeter et deuxième d'être à nouveau malheureuse. Daniel vit la distance prise par Angéla et le combat qui avait lieu dans son esprit. Il fut gêné par la situation. On aurait dit deux adolescents ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne sachant pas cacher leurs sentiments. Il pouvait ressentir la tension qui l'habitait et son hésitation. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur et commença à l'envahir, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait lors de l'éloignement de la jeune femme.

--'Je crois que je ferai mieux de me coucher', dit Angéla pour rompre le silence et le malaise qui s'était installé, sans bouger pour autant, elle n'osait pas bouger.

Car malgré tout, elle aimait la présence réconfortante de Daniel. Mais un vide s'était installé entre les deux et elle avait peur d'être seule.

--'Oui je vais… ', dit Daniel en commençant à se lever à contre cœur.

--'Daniel ?', tandis qu'elle se mit sous la couverture.

--'Oui', dit Daniel un peu précipitamment, avec de l'espoir.

--'Je ne veux pas… être seule, ce soir. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je…'

--'Je comprend', dit Daniel, soulagé en se réinstallant sur le lit.

--'Daniel ?'

--'Oui ?'

--'Que va-t-il se passer demain ?'

--'Des essaies sur le vaisseau, je suppose', répondit Daniel.

--'Non, je ne voulait pas parler de ça, je veux au sujet de … mon comportement. Je ne veux pas encore aller revoir ce psy, encore une fois'.

--'Non, car je ne pense que ce qui est arrivé, est un problème, tu…'

--'J'ai failli tuer vos hommes !!!'

--'Tu n'étais pas toi même, tu as des problèmes de santé, je te rappelle. Tes traitements peuvent atteindre ton humeur et provoquer des modifications de ton comportement comme des sautes d'humeur, même ta tumeur peut donner ses effets là'.

--'Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de mon état'

--'Et alors ? tu n'es pas folle et je ne pense pas que tu veuille qu'on t'enferme'.

--'Je suis folle, je suis possédée !!'

--'Mais non. J'ai tellement vu des choses que je sais que tu n'es pas folle, ni malade enfin je veux dire mentalement. J'ai été moi-même possédé plusieurs fois', dit Daniel en pensant que c'était peut-être le cas d'Angéla

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Je comprend ce que tu ressens et j'aimerais te dire de ne pas s'inquiéter mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique. C'est un mystère pour nous.'

--'Tu y étais', demanda Angéla.

--'Oui avec Jack qui a déclenché la lumière aveuglante. En faite c'était des drones'.

--'Drones ?'

--'Une arme ancienne qu'on a utilisé pour détruire un ennemi néfaste pour la Terre. Jack les a dirigé vers le vaisseau'.

--'Alors pourquoi j'ai été attaqué', dit Angéla étonnée.

--'Tu n'as pas été attaqué sinon tu ne serais pas là pour en discuter et ton vaisseau serait détruit. Les drones ont juste eu un drôle d'effet sur toi'.

--'Les drones émettaient des radiations ?'.

--'C'est ce que pense Sam, les radiations auraient provoqués des mutations importantes dans ton ADN'.

--'Ou provoquer des cassures énormes sur les doubles brins de l'ADN entraînant des erreurs lors de sa réparation'.

--'Enfin quelque chose est sûre c'est qu'on a essayé de réécrire ton génome, ce qui expliquerait certaines choses'.

--'Comme mes dons', dit Angéla.

--'J'ai eu des pouvoirs moi aussi, même beaucoup plus effrayant que les tiens mais c'était temporaire', dit Daniel d'un air nostalgique, ' un ancien…a pris possession de mon corps', expliqua Daniel sans le nommer.

--'Un ancien', dit Angéla étonnée, ' tu veux dire un atlante, le peuple dont tu me parles souvent'.

--'Oui c'est cela puis je me suis élevé. D'ailleurs on en réfléchissant bien, tes dons me font penser à ce qui m'est arrivé'.

--'Tu veux dire enfin tu penses que c'est un ancien qui m'a mis dans cet état !!'

--'Enfin Jack qui possédait la bilbiothèque ancienne dans la tête, mais oui c'est possible. Il possédait le savoir des anciens à ce moment là'.

--'Mais pourquoi on m'a fait ça et pourquoi moi et pas par exemple Mitchell ?'', demanda Angéla, bouleversée par les informations.

--'Je ne sais pas'.

--'Est ce que c'est réversible ?', demanda Angéla avec espoir, ' car toi tu es bien redevenu… normal'.

--'Dans mon cas je suis mort ou bien l'esprit de l'ancien m'a quitté', dit Daniel.

--'Il n'y a pas un moyen un peu moins compliqué car ce n'est pas tous les jours que je meurs', plaisanta Angéla.

--'Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen', dit Daniel d'un air songeur, ' une de nos équipes a réussi à inverser le processus mais il faudrait que je me renseigne'.

--'Merci'

Daniel pensait au docteur Mc Kay qui avait eu le même problème. Il oublia de mentionner que le docteur MC Kay était en train de mourir à cause de ces changements.

--'Pourquoi moi ?', répéta Angéla.

--'Le hasard'

--'Ouais. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment comme d'hab !!! Donc le programme de demain c'est le vaisseau'.

--'oui et avec un peu de chance, on pourra enfin commencer le voyage', dit Daniel.

Daniel s'installa sur le fauteuil avec une fine couverture tandis que le silence s'installa. Angéla s'endormit rapidement par fatigue. Alors que l'esprit de Daniel dériva vers de nombreuses hypothèse de ce qui allait se passer ensuite et des découvertes à venir.

**End du chapitre**

comme promis j'ai écrit la suite du chapître précedent assez rapidement pusique partiellement écrite. la suite arrivera avec un plus grand délai car je l'ai commencé au brouillon mais non terminé donc il me reste à l'écrire sur Pc et à le corriger de plus je suis en exam et j'ai un concours à préparer donc....

enfin je vous remercie pour vos encouragement et vos commentaire bvien sûr ils seront toujours la bienvenue. j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre ainsi que le chapitre entier vous a plus car j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire (les scènes de combat ainsi que les simulations de vol ) en plus il est long. j'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible pour les combats et les simulations de vol donc soyez tout de même indulgent pour ce chapitre difficile

Note aux lecteurs:

Marama potter== tu es sûre que tu t'es pas tromper de fic lol car je ne vois en quoi mon personnage ressemble à harry potter mais bon il me semble qu'elle n'a pas de lunettes...Je prend tout de même sa comme un compliment

moi aussi je l'adore ce personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces et je trouvais sympas de mettre une autre femme dans l'équipe

et n'hésitez pas à tout dire!!! plus la review est longue plus heureuse je suis et je suis heureuse de répondre a vos questions!!!

enfin sur ces dernies mots je vous souhaite une bonne attente pour les prochains chapitres et bien sûre une bonne lecture mais bon si vous êtes déjà là c'est que vous avez tout lu^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Que le voyage commence !!**

Angéla entendit son réveil, qui le sortit d'un sommeil profond sans rêve. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas envie de faire son jogging, elle était crevée : _« au diable le sport !! »._ Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour elle. Elle se leva, s'étira puis pris ses traitements scrupuleusement. Elle regarda son lit avec envie. Non, aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation de retourner se coucher. Elle regarda le vide, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Oh ! Il ne s'était rien passé d'important mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait heureuse. L'essai de pilotage du vaisseau avait été très prometteur. D'ailleurs, toute la journée avait été prometteuse, dès son réveil. En effet, elle s'était réveillée encore une fois en compagnie d'un homme. Elle avait eu enfin le plaisir de regarder Daniel endormi. Elle l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes. Ce moment là lui manquait beaucoup. Elle regarda avec nostalgie le fauteuil maintenant vide, occupé il y a peu. À la place, un sac de voyage à moitié rempli y avait pris place. La veille, on lui avait demandé de préparer son sac pour le voyage, elle devait emmener le strict minimum. Mais elle avait vite arrêté de trier ses affaires car elle ne voulait rien laisser derrière elle. Sa vie se résumait dans toutes ces affaires. De plus, elle avait longuement observé son chien car elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait le laisser ici. Et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. En regardant le plafond allongée sur le lit, elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés comme d'habitude. Il devait lui aussi sentir ce moment approché car il ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle essaya de trouver des arguments pour convaincre Jack de l'emmener mais elle n'en trouva pas car c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Son esprit divaguait tandis que les secondes passaient. L'accident de l'avant- veille avait été complètement oublié comme si c'était habituel pour eux. Seuls Jack et John la regardaient avec méfiance. Elle était presque contente de partir car elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire. Après trente minutes, elle se décida tout de même de se lever pour finir son sac de voyage. On lui avait autorisé à récupérer des affaires qui n'étaient pas passées aux contrôles à l'entrée de la base. La plupart était pratiquement inutile où ils allaient car ce n'étaient que des armes normales et des gadgets. Mais elle avait ces armes fétiches. Dans un premier temps, elle avait mis en priorité ces souvenirs puis avec un soupir, elle les avait écarté pour pouvoir prendre des armes personnelles. Elle prit le badge d'autorisation et alla chercher ces armes en question. De son côté Mitchell avait fini, il n'avait pas eu des difficultés à faire son sac, il n'avait rien de précieux à laisser derrière lui à part sa voiture. C'était la seule chose qu'il regretterait.

Il décida d'aller aider Daniel, qui avait sans doute des difficultés à choisir entre tel ou tel livre, ou tel objet. Jack, par précaution lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait emmener qu'un seul sac, c'est-à-dire le stricte minimum, en insistant bien sur le minimum. En effet, il devait emmener qu'un seul sac comme tout le monde, ce qu'il l'avait scandalisé. Où allait-il mettre tous ces manuscrits ?

Mitchell arriva dans le bureau de Daniel et cru entrer dans un champ de batailles : des livres, des feuilles, des morceaux d'objets étaient éparpillés ici et là où ils y avaient de la place, n'importe comment mais dans un soupçon d'ordre.

--'Qui est en train de gagner ?'

--'??'

--'Toi ou tes antiquités ?', dit Mitchell, en reposant un livre, faisant soulevé de la poussière.

--' Il faut que mon choix soit juste, il ne faut pas que je me trompe en choisissant un livre et je ne dois malheureusement emmener que peu de livres', dit Daniel avec regret.

--Mais tu as l'habitude de ne pas en prendre, vous ne partez jamais en mission avec un livre sous les bras'.

--'C'est vrai mais là c'est différent.'

--'En quoi ?'

--'On part loin, on ne pourra pas revenir toutes les cinq minutes pour revenir chercher un livre que j'aurai oublié. De plus, on part dans l'inconnu. Ce sera utile, croyez moi!'

--'Comme d'habitude, on est toujours dans l'inconnu et puis si on va dans l'inconnu, ce ne sera pas dans vos livres qu'on trouvera des informations. Sinon ce serait du déjà vu donc on n'a pas besoin de tous ces livres. Enfin vous les connaissez pratiquement tous par cœur. Je pense qu'il nous faut juste les tablettes trouvées avec l'adresse et les quelques inscriptions.

--'Oui je l'ai emballé en premier', affirma Daniel,' mais je préfère prévoir d'autres livres au cas où'.

--' Dis moi qu'espère tu trouver là-bas ? Des Anciens ?'

--'Peut-être sur les tablettes, j'ai pu traduire une sorte de plan amenant à une de leur dernière demeure. Une sorte de refuge, ils y sont peut-être encore. C'était un lieu isolé abritant les personnes proches de l'ascension'.

--'Un lieu de méditation ? Genre un monastère ?'

--'La comparaison n'est pas tout à faite bonne, car c'est un lieu de non-retour à la vie normale'.

--'Genre une fois qu'on y rentre, on en ressort plus. Génial!! Pourquoi irait-on?'

--'le but de cette endroit est de nous préparer à l'ascension mais c'est aussi un haut lieu d'étude puisque la méditation ouvre de nouveaux horizons, les personnes découvrent de nouvelles choses et les gardiens gardent ses secrets dans leur écrit avant de les diffuser.'

--'Et tu penses trouver ces écrits'.

--'Oui car c'est sûrement là qu'est l'arme et peut-être même leur gardien', dit Daniel optimiste.

--'Oh là ! Il ne faut pas s'emporter. On cherche juste une arme capable de détruire les Oriis. Une fois trouvé, on revient vite sauver notre univers de la menace des faux dieux. Nous n'allons pas s'éterniser là-bas. Et puis avec nos deux agents et Angéla nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de traîner. Nous ne pouvons pas nous écarter de notre but'.

--'C'est sûre de plus, je ne pense pas que Jack soit assez patient pour attendre. En plus Angéla, elle non plus ne voudrait pas attendre pour rentrer'.

--'Bon, je vais t'aider pour choisir tes livres', dit Mitchell,' je peux en caser un ou deux dans mon sac si tu veux ?'

--'Merci, mais j'ai tout ça à emmener', en montrant le coin de la pièce.

Où il y avait deux piles de livres, une avec deux à trois livres et l'autres qui était sur le point de s'écrouler.

--'Je vois que tu as réglé ton problème, tu peux caser tout de même ces trois livres'.

--'C'est l'autre pile', soupira Daniel.

--'Ah oui, là ça pose un problème'.

Il prit le premier livre : _« Etudes des mœurs et des coutumes en Mésopotamie »_, puis un autre: _«études et décodages des prophéties »_.

--'Est ce vraiment nécessaire ?' montrant le livre.

--'Oui !!', lui arrachant des mains', le peuple d'où vient les tablettes dit que certaines des prophéties se sont produites'.

--'Certaines ?'

--'Oui certaines n'ont pas encore eu lieu, bien sûre il n'y aucune indication temporelle'.

--'Mais ces prophéties sont pour la planète où elles étaient, cela nous concerne pas', dit Mitchell.

--'Non pas forcément. Le peuple raconte que certaines ne se sont jamais produites mais elles se sont passées ailleurs. Sauf que le peuple n'était pas concerné. Une des prophéties parlent de la libération de tout un peuple mais cette libération aura lieu après seulement de nombreux morts, il parle de lourde perte avec peu de victoire au début, d'une guerre qui s'éternisera, puis la victoire naît', cita Daniel, 'La marche vers la liberté ne pourra plus être arrêtée et que la victoire finale se fera dans le sang et grâce au courage'.

-- 'En effet, j'ai déjà vu cette histoire quelques parts, la prophétie parle du peuple Jaffa'.

--'Ou des Oriis. Mais bon ce qui est important c'est que la prophétie a eu lieu hors de leur planète. Il en avait même pas conscience mais la prophétie était tout de même là'.

--' Elle se réalise donc '.

--'Oui mais il faut toujours se méfier des prophéties, car elles sont souvent flous et tout dépend de leur interprétation, leur degré d'action'.

--'Jusqu' à maintenant, on s'est très bien débrouillé sans. C'est pour ça que tu veux emmener ce livre'.

--'Je viens de seulement de traduire le début, il parle d'un voyage exceptionnel pour sauver l'univers des faux-dieux et l'accomplissement d'une très vieille prophétie, de quelque chose que tout le monde attend, qui redonnerai de l'espoir à tous les peuples'.

--'La première partie nous concerne et comment cela finit ?', demanda Mitchell, curieux

--'J'ai pas encore finit de traduire, je viens de découvrir ce texte mais ça parle de souffrance'.

--'Aïe c'est mauvais pour nous. Dommage j'aurai voulu connaître la fin, pour m'y préparer. Ce livre te permet d'interpréter ce texte'.

--'Pas vraiment. Car de toute façon ce sera flou', soupira Daniel.

--' ??'

--'Les prophéties manquent en générale de précisions. De plus ils peuvent avoir plusieurs interprétations possibles, ceux qui les écrivent ou les traduisent pour les faire passer de génération en génération perdent quelques informations. Ils peuvent les embellir ou supprimer des passages qui leur semblent sans intérêt mais qui s'avère très utile'.

--'Donc tu n'as pas besoin de ce livre, ni de celui-ci d'ailleurs'.

--'Je suppose que non', soupira Daniel.

--'Et moins de deux livres, on va y arriver !!', dit Mitchell avec triomphe.

De son côté Jack avait déjà fini ses baguages. Sam avait prévu un voyage de plus de 3 jours, si aucun problème n'avait lieu. De plus, la découverte d'une porte des étoiles à bord du vaisseau, avait changé la donne. Car ils ne seraient plus totalement isolés du reste de l'univers. D'après Sam, ils auront peut-être l'occasion de contacter la Terre même si ce n'était dans un court instant. Car les différentes nations voulant participer à cette mission avaient demandé un suivi détaillé des opérations. Jack les comprenait, mais il n'aimait pas être gêné dans une mission. Dans le feu de l'action, ils n'auraient pas forcément le temps de donner des nouvelles mais bon ils pourraient tout de même étancher la soif des représentants et les occuper pendant un moment. Il avait pour l'instant le regard vide de toutes expressions, il pensait à tout ce que son équipe avait subi et vécu pendant ces dix dernières années. Ils savaient toujours à peu près ce qu'ils faisaient mais cette fois-ci ils partaient dans l'inconnu. Il espérait que la formation des trois nouvelles recrues était suffisante pour faire face à cet inconnu. Cette mission allait transformer leur vie irréversiblement comme sa vie avait été chamboulée il y a dix ans.

O'Neill alors reçu Landry. Pendant que les autres se préparaient, ils discutèrent des nouvelles instructions. Landry était amusé par cette situation, de voir à nouveau Jack lui céder la place. Le problème des Oriis l'avait obligé de sortir de la retraite encore une fois. Pendant que le Général avait pris place dans la nouvelle assemblée à Ankara. Il aimait son nouveau job, même si la tension y était dominante, et l'éclatement de cette alliance fragile éminente. La situation là-bas n'était guère stable. Les peuples s'agitaient face à la menace Oriis. Mais être à nouveau derrière ce bureau en sécurité et au calme, lui faisait du bien.

En parlant de calme :

_« Activation de la porte non programmée »_

Jack soupira et se leva suivi de Landry. Ils allèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

--'Que se passe-t-il ?'

--'C'est le code d'identification de Vala'.

--'Il était temps, envoyé l'équipe SG4 pour la chercher'.

Quelques minutes plus tard,

--'Faites attention, c'est fragile !', dit une voix féminine', Bande d'incapable. Ce sont des trésors inestimables !!!'

--'Content de vous revoir, Vala', dit Landry.

--'Tu en avez mis du temps pour nous répondre', dit Jack, énervé.

--'Quelques problèmes avec une de mes explorations', répondit Vala.

--'Toujours à piller des trésors à ce que je vois', dit Jack regardant ces soldats portaient des valises lourdes.

--'Que croyez vous ? et comment je vis moi ? mais pour cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, ce ne sont que mes matériels de soin', chuchota Vala puis plus haut,' Alors quoi de neuf ?'

--' ??'

--'C'est bien l'expression terrienne pour dire alors quoi de beau ? Non ? enfin des rumeurs courent au sujet de vous.

--'De quel genre ?', demanda Jack.

--'Il paraît que vous avez trouvé l'enfant prodige', tandis que les soldats embarquaient ces affaires.

--'L'enfant', s'étonna Jack en regardant Landry, ' mais quel enfant ?'

--'Allez pas besoin de cachotteries entre nous, on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Tout le monde en parle !!'

--'Tout le monde ?', ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

--'ok quelques personnes. Où est l'enfant alors ? J'adore les enfants', voyant Landry doutant', ok je les déteste mais il m'intrigue tout de même, et qui ne peux pas aimer celui qui nous sauvera tous !!'

--'Il n'y a pas d'enfant', intervient Landry.

--'Ah dommage ! tant pis pour nous. Mais pourquoi vous m'avez appeler vous avez dit que vous avez trouvé quelques choses, puis il y a la prophétie'.

--'Quelle prophétie ?', dit Jack complètement perdu.

--'Daniel vous en a pas parlé ?'

--'Euh … Non ?'

--'Vraiment ? c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, enfin de l'étudier', elle montra une relique de la taille de sa main à cœur de diamant rouge, qu'elle sortit de la poche.

--'Je vois c'est peut-être parce que tu l'as volé à Daniel', dit Jack, en souriant en voyant l'air outragé de Daniel d'ici.

--'Emprunté, je l'ai emprunté. Oui peut-être aussi. Et puis il n'aurait jamais su s'en servir. Il pensait que c'était un vulgaire médaillon. Moi aussi d'ailleurs au début mais grâce à mon sens de l'observation et mon œil aiguisé et entraîné, j'ai découvert que c'était une clef de décryptage. Mais assez bavardé, comment comptez vous, vous y prendre ?'

--'On vous expliquera en temps voulu mais en résumé on part demain matin, alors ne déballes pas tes affaires', dit Jack.

--On part où ?', dit Vala, curieuse.

--'Au bout de la galaxie de Pégase'.

--'vraiment ? aussi loin ? On y sera en un rien de temps avec la porte, pourquoi pressé ?'

--'Le voyage durera trois jours', informa Landry, alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir.

--'On ne fait pas le voyage par la porte ? oh il n'y a pas de porte ?'

--'Si'

--'Bah alors…'

--'On ne peut pas l'utiliser', dit simplement Jack.

--'On y va donc en vaisseau mais attendez… un tel voyage se fait en plus d'une semaine, même avec un vaisseau Asguard. Comment… ?'

--'On a ce qu'il faut', expliqua Jack, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

--'Oh … c'est le fameux vaisseau ancien. Vous avez fini par le faire fonctionner. Génial ! Sam est un génie.', dit Vala avec pleins d'idées derrière la tête.

--'Sam n'y est pour rien enfin pas tout à fait.', voyant l'air pensif de Vala, Jack rajouta, ' et n'y pensait même pas à le voler, tu ne pourras pas, comme le vaisseau Goa'uld'.

--'Il était en très mauvais état, il ne vous servait à rien, je vous ai rendu un grand service en vous en débarrassant, et puis je n'ai rien pu en tirer, on me l'a racheté pour une petite bouché de pain. Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le piloter, je m'en sors très bien'.

--'Le gène des anciens', expliqua Landry.

--'Dans ce cas je vous kidnappe, je le vole et je me débarrasse de vous', plaisanta Vala.

--'Cela ne fonctionnera pas non plus', soupira Jack, en lui rappelant que dans cette mission il n'avait servi à rien', le vaisseau ne réagit pas à ma présence'.

--'Ah bon ! alors comment ?'

--'On a trouvé une autre solution', dit Landry.

--'Une autre personne avec le gène beaucoup plus exprimé que le mien et beaucoup plus présent dans son ADN', dit Jack.

--'Pourtant vous avez…hébergé un ancien, enfin une bibliothèque'

--'Oui mais cela n'a pas suffit'.

--'Dites moi', dit Vala en s'arrêtant, ' cette personne ne serait pas un enfant ?'

--'On aurait jamais engagé un enfant comme pilote', dit Jack

--'même si cet enfant représente une réincarnation d'un ancien. Attendez c'est ce qui s'est passé ? un ancien a enfin décidé de nous aider'

--'Non vous divaguez', dit Landry en l'interrompant,' tu t'ennuyais tellement ?', en arrivant devant une porte.

--'A vrai dire, oui. Tout ça m'a manqué', montrant la base', enfin pas tout à fait', en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre était sombre et froide, pleines de poussières. En quelques secondes, elle imagina sa chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, rempli d'or et de robes dans son armoire. Ouais elle exagérait peut-être un peu, mais sa chambre était plus commande avec les richesses en moins. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que… c'était quoi déjà une chambre ? une prison ?

Elle soupira et entra laissant derrière elle Jack et Landry.

Mitchell rejoignit à nouveau Daniel dans son bureau pour voir où il en était dans ces rangements. Daniel venait de boucler des affaires. Il regardait avec tristesse les livres qu'il avait dû écarter du voyage. Maintenant, il était préoccupé par une photo.

--'Hey la bataille est fini'

--'hum', toujours dans ces pensées.

--'Vala est arrivée'.

--'Vraiment ?, dit Daniel, surprit.

--'Et elle a ramené quelques choses d'après Jack.'

--'L'amulette'.

--'Oui enfin il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas une amulette', dit Mitchell.

--'Serai-je passé à côté de quelques choses ?', dit Daniel.

--'Apparemment oui'

--'Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?'

--'Elle se balade, elle veut rencontrer les nouvelles recrues'.

--'Angéla ?'

--'J'en ai bien peur. Ça va être explosif. De toute façon, il faut bien qu'elles se rencontrent'.

--'Ouais mais mieux vaut tard'.

--', Heureusement, Angéla n'est pas dans sa chambre donc avec un peu de chance, elles ne se verront pas', dit Mitchell.

Hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Angéla était revenue dans sa chambre avec quelques armes.

Il y avait une malette avec deux baretta 92 avec leurs munitions. Ces munitions étaient uniques car elle les fabriquait elle-même. Elle prit une série de couteau de chasse et une malette moyenne contenant un arc à poulis qui avait divers utilisations comme grappe ou bien pour lancer un traceur sans l'endommager. Et bien d'autres armes plus ou moins sophistiquées. Puis elle fit le pleins d'explosifs, de munitions et emmena une petite malette grise.

Il devait faire nuit car le nombre de soldats dans les couloirs avait diminué, même ces gardes avaient disparus. Elle commença à ranger ces armes. Elle mit son poignard autour de sa cheville droite. Elle mit une de ses mallettes à côté de son sac, elle s'en occuperait après. Elle était plutôt grande. Elle se dirigea vers la mallette qu'elle avait posée près du mur. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, de la taille d'une boîte de bijoux ou de maquillages, assez discrète. Elle éteignit la lumière, attendit que ces yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant de l'ouvrir. Au milieu de la mallette, un liquide vert fluorescent éclaira vaguement le reste du contenu. Il y avait des tubes qui étaient sensibles à la lumière. Elle vérifia si elle captait aucun bruit ou son approchant de sa chambre. Personne n'approchait pour l'instant. Elle prit une capsule contenant un gaz, tout en essayant de ne pas le déstabiliser. Un triangle rouge était collé sur la capsule, signalant sa dangerosité. En faite le contenu était radioactif, il permettait de tracer un individu à faible dose lors d'une filature, ou bien à grosse dose de tuer une personne sans laisser de trace. Avec un procédé chimique complexe, elle pouvait le transformer pour l'insérer dans une molécule comme des anticorps, spécifique à un individu. Elle pouvait donc tuer n'importe qui sur la planète rien qu'en possédant son ADN ou son sang. Car ce gaz était très résistant et se propageait très vite. Elle regardait si c'était toujours stable. Elle l'avait récupérer lors d'une mission en Russie. Elle l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire son créateur. Elle l'avait caché pour le mettre à l'abri des regards, mais aussi pour le mettre à l'abri la population. Car n'étant pas transformé, il pouvait tuer une très grande population en quelques heures, et il était très concentré dans la capsule où il était retenu prisonnier. Elle le cachait en attendant sa destruction mais jusque là elle n'avait pas trouvé de moyens, en tout cas de moyens sûr. Le tube était en sécurité dans cette mallette blindée qui devrait retenir le gaz si par malheur la capsule se rompait. Mais ceci n'était que provisoire. Elle pensait que c'était le moment de s'en débarrasser sur une planète inhabitée. Pendant cette mission, elle aurait sans doute l'opportunité de cacher les échantillons. Son attention fut dirigé vers un son de pas, approchant dans le couloir. Elle interrompit son observation car les pas approchaient vers sa chambre. D'après les sons, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez légère. Angéla referma délicatement la mallette. Puis attendit. Elle ne reconnut pas la démarche de la personne, par précaution, elle sortit sa lame.

Vala de son côté n'était pas restée tranquille dans sa chambre. Elle décida de rendre visite aux nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Elle rencontra, à sa grande joie Jack Croft et John Smith, dans la salle de musculation. En les voyant, elle saliva. Ils étaient en pleins efforts. Leurs muscles luisaient à la lumière à cause de la sueur. Elle admira la vue pendant quelques secondes avant d'entamer la conversation. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Elle s'ennuya vite car ils parlaient souvent du troisième membre. Elle décida de chercher le troisième membre en question, le fameux pilote, possédant les gènes adéquats pour la mission. D'ailleurs, elle avait pleins de théories sur cette personne, il fallait qu'elle en parle rapidement à Daniel. Il était donc tard quand elle les quitta, les couloirs commençaient à se déserter. Les lumières étaient en mode veille. D'après les indications de John, la troisième personne se couchait tard, elle espérait que ce soit vrai. Car elle ne voulait pas encore passer une soirée seule et elle ne voulait pas tout de suite se coucher. Elle s'approcha de la porte, en rêvassant. Elle trouvait les nouvelles recrues assez bels hommes et elle espéra que le troisième soit aussi non seulement à son goût mais qu'il possèda les mêmes centres d'interêts. Vala s'arrêta devant la porte, elle hésitait à frapper de peur de réveiller la personne. Et puis mince depuis quand elle avait des remords. Elle essaya d'entendre le moindre son de l'autre côté mais rien. Elle colla l'oreille à la porte pour mieux écouter mais elle n'entendit rien de particulier. Et puis elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de porte. Elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien d'ouvrir et de jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et passa la tête doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle parcourut du regard la pièce et son regard s'arrêta au niveau du lit. Elle distingua une forme allongée sur le lit. La personne devait sans doute dormir. Dommage. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, Vala décida tout de même de rentrer. Elle voulait regarder le visage de l'inconnu. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha en silence vers le lit. Elle fixa du regard le lit, pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Peu à peu, elle vit plus nettement la forme. La personne avait l'air petite, elle s'approcha encore un peu, en avançant la main. Mais une personne derrière elle lui mit le couteau sous la gorge. Elle eut la peur de sa vie. L'inconnu lui coinça le bras dans le dos d'un mouvement brusque, la personne avait de la force.

--'Je vous déconseille de faire ça', dit une voie féminine, à la surprise de Vala.

L'inconnue alluma la lumière tout en maintenant le couteau sous sa gorge. Ce que Vala avait pris pour un individu, était en réalité un chien, un très méchant chien d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. En effet le chien s'était redressé et lui montrait les dents. Comment n'avait elle pas vu ces grandes dents ?

--'Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur ce point', en retirant vivement sa main qui continuait à s'approcher de la gueule du chien.

--'Oh lui. Ce n'est rien, il n'est pas méchant sous ces grands airs. C'est un grand sensible'.

--'On dirait pas', dit Vala inquiète, toujours le couteau sous la gorge,' ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas mal à l'aise mais si vous pouvez…'

--'Qui êtes vous ?'

--'Vala, Daniel ou Jack ne vous ont pas parler de moi ?'.

--'non '

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Je m'en souviendrai si Daniel m'avait parlé d'une femme', dit Angéla en faisant une pression sur son bras.

--'Oh je suis certaine que vous vous souviendrez, mais je suis une amie de Daniel, je viens pour l'expédition. J'ai une autorisation, prenez ma carte'.

--'C'est déjà fait'.

--'Oh je n'ai rien sortie', dit Vala alors que la pression contre son cou diminua.

La lame s'éloigna de son cou fragile avec soulagement. C'était tout de même une sacrée lame de poignard. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme, elle fut frappée par la jeunesse de la femme. Qu'elle soit aussi jeune. Elle pensa tout de suite à l'enfant prodige.

--'Mais vous avez quel âge ?', en massant son poignet endolori.

--'Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?'

--'C'était juste pour faire la discussion'.

--'25 ans'.

--'Vraiment vous ne les faites pas', dit Vala déçue, voyant son idée d'enfant prodige s'envoler, ' vous faites beaucoup plus jeune sans vos …ce sont des cicatrices ??'

--'Tutoyez moi si on doit faire le voyage ensemble et vu que vous êtes plus vieille', dit Angéla.

--'Bah pas beaucoup plus,' mentit Vala.

Angéla se retourna brusquement, la perçant du regard.

--'Ok mais pas tant que ça !'

--'Que veux tu ? à par discuter ?', dit Angéla voulant être seule et toujours aussi méfiante.

--'Oh rien de particulier mais je voulais juste te rencontrer…mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir une femme'.

--'Ah bon et pourquoi ? cela vous dérange ?', dit Angéla.

--'Non', dit Vala sans hésitation, ' j'ai toujours dis que les femmes étaient plus douées que les hommes et que les femmes devaient jouer un plus grand rôle dans les postes importants'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Ce n'est pas votre avis ?'

--'Non, pour moi, nous sommes égaux'.

Ils discutèrent pendant trente minutes. Vala apprit qu'elle gardait toujours une arme sur elle, ce qui était bon à savoir quand on s'approchait d'elle par surprise. Contrairement aux deux agents, elles avaient pleins de centre d'intérêt en commun comme les belles garde robes… Angéla lui fit comprendre qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Vala s'était précipitée vers le bureau de Daniel, qu'elle connaissait si bien.

--Il faut qu'on parle'.

--'Oui ! Bonjour, je vais bien merci et toi ?', dit Daniel.

--'C'est inadmissible'.

--'Je te l'accorde, je suis heureuse que tu le reconnaisses… mais si tu me disais de quoi tu parles ce serai plus facile'.

--'Et toi tu parlais de quoi ?', dit Vala avec méfiance.

--'De l'amulette. De quoi d'autres tu veux qu'on parle, on s'est pas vu depuis longtemps ?'

--'Mais de la fille !!!'

--' ??'

--'ça ne va pas le faire, elle n'est pas à la hauteur'.

--'Ah tu parles d'Angéla, tu l'a rencontré. tu ne l'aimes pas'.

--'Oui, elle est très sympas'.

--'Alors quel est le problème ?'

--' Elle est trop jeune et puis elle a de très mauvaises manies'

--' ??'

--'C'est une pickpocket !'

--'ah parce que toi ça ne t'arrive jamais de voler dans les poches de tes proches'.

--'Si tu parles de l'amulette, je l'ai juste emprunté et puis tu es au courant !'

--'Oui elle a volé la carte bleu de Jack et il n'a rien senti, elle est plutôt douée.'

--'Et vous la laissez faire, elle. Moi non plus je n'ai rien senti', avoua Vala.

--'Elle t'a volé ? c'est pour ça que tu es en colère', rigola Daniel.

--'ma carte d'accès, oui mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, elle n'est pas…'

--'Qu'est ce qui te gènes vraiment ? qu'elle soit plus douée que toi ?'

--'Non', elle réagit au trois quart de tour, 'elle a faillit me tuer, elle m'a menacé avec son poignard'.

--'Vraiment ? sans raison ?'

--'Ouais…', dit Vala avec hésitation', bon ok je suis rentrée dans sa chambre sans frapper…j'était curieuse et…'

--'Voilà, on revient toujours à la même conversation, tu ne tiens pas en place'.

--'J'ai pas confiance en elle'.

--'Moi si, complètement d'ailleurs', dit Daniel surpris par lui même, surpris par cette révélation.

--'Et tu te bases sur quoi ?', dit Vala voyant qu'il l'ignorait, elle insista', oh tu la connais, n'est ce pas ?

Le silence s'installa.

--'Salut, Daniel enfin prêt ? oh Salut Vala ?'

--'Hey !', content d'échapper aux interrogations.

--'J'étais justement en train de me plaindre à Daniel.'

--'A quel sujet', en regardant Daniel, qui avait l'air embarrassé.

--'d'Angéla, j'ai pas confiance en elle, elle est gentille quoique elle a tendance à menacer trop ces interlocuteurs mais…'

--'Elle se plaint parce qu'elle lui a volé son badge', expliqua Daniel pour faire court.

--'Elle était juste de bonne humeur', dit Mitchell.

--'Alors ça c'est la meilleur, vous lui faites tout de suite confiance comme ça'.

--'En faite nous la connaissons depuis un certain temps', dit Mitchell revenant sur la conversation que Daniel avait de justesse échappée.

--'Ah oui dans quelles circonstances ?

--'Euh…'

--'Oh c'est ta fille cachée', dit Vala, 'c'est l'enfant prodige'.

--'Mais non !!', se défendit Daniel', c'est pas mon enfant, elle a 25 ans !!'

--'Quel enfant prodige ?', dit Mitchell.

--'oh et tu connais son âge en plus !'

--'De quoi tu parles', répéta Mitchell.

--'de l'amulette. Je te l'ai ramené, il se trouve que ce n'est pas seulement un gri-gri ou un bijou'.

--'Que veux-tu dire,', demanda Mitchell.

--'l'objet révèle un texte ancien, c'est ce que j'essayais de dire la dernière fois, j'ai déjà vu ce mécanisme avant'.

--'Ah oui ?'

--'Quand j'était un grand maître'.

--'et alors', dit Daniel impatient.

--'En faite cette amulette nécessite un réceptacle pour le lire'.

--'Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant ? et qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?', dit Daniel.

--'J'ai essayé de m'en procurer un mais cela a pris du temps. Car celui que je possédait n'était pas assez puissant. L'artefact demandait une plus grande capacité alors j'en ai emprunté à…'

--'Emprunté ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui si on veut', dit Daniel.

--'Enfin j'ai pu obtenir ce que je voulais dans une ancienne base d'Anubis', ignora Vala.

--'Anubis ?'

--'Oui j'ai lu dans un de vos rapports qu'Anubis avait des technologies très développés. Donc je me suis dit qu'emprunter à un mort, ne m'obligeait pas à rendre l'objet. Enfin bref, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le texte enregistré dans l'artefact est une sorte de prophéties mais il y a aussi de nombreuses créations d'objets plus ou moins utiles. L'homme qui m'a aidé, m'a dit que c'était peut être la clef pour lutter contre les Oriis'.

--'Et tu l'a laissé traduire', dit Daniel exaspéré.

--'Oui je lui fait confiance mais je lui ai donné qu' une partie du texte'.

--'Et si c'était un espion ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Alors dans ce cas, nous sommes en danger', dit gravement Vala.

--' ??'

--'Vous n'écoutez plus les rumeurs', dit Vala, ' vous ne trouvez pas que les peuples vous accueillent bien dans leur village malgré les menaces des Oriis et les suspicions'.

--'Euh non', dit Mitchell.

--'C'est vrai que maintenant que tu nous le dit, les gens étaient bizarre avec nous mais pourquoi ?'

--'A cause de l'enfant'.

--'On revient toujours sur cette enfant', dit Daniel,' je te rappelle que le seul enfant qu'on entend parler, c'est l'Orichi que tu as mis au monde'.

--'Ce n'est pas elle, mais le problème est que tout le monde pense que vous possédez cette enfant'.

--'Comment c'est possible', demanda Mitchell.

--'Quelqu'un a sans doute répandu la nouvelle', dit Vala.

--'et tu ne serai pas qui ?' , dit Daniel avec reproche.

--'Ce n'est pas ma faute, les messages que vous m'avez envoyé, ne m'ont pas été remis directement. Il y eu des intermédiaires et je pense qu'ils ont fait leurs conclusions par eux-mêmes. Et vos messages disaient que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour détruire les Oriis. Ils ont supposé que la prophétie se réalisait'.

--'Des personnes sont au courant pour cette prophétie. Tout le monde est au courant sauf nous !', dit Daniel.

--'Il faut un peu sortir et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de donner de l'espoir aux gens, tout de même', se défendit Vala.

--'Non mais un peu de discrétion n'aurait pas fait du mal', dit Daniel

--'Et voilà donc ils pensent comme je le croyais que c'était un des nouveaux membres de l'équipe, l'enfant prodige', supposa Vala.

--'Angéla', soupira Daniel, venant de comprendre le danger que courrait la jeune femme.

--'Angéla n'est pas un enfant', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Oui mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait faire l'affaire et qui ne dis pas qu'elle ment sur son âge, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a eu des tas d'identité et puis c'est la plus jeune des trois donc les gens vont en déduire la même chose que moi', dit Vala.

--'Elle est tout de même majeure', dit Daniel, en espérant que ce soit vrai.

Vala remarqua son hésitation.

--'Est-elle en danger ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non pas immédiatement. En tout cas pas tant que les Oriis ne sont pas au courant de son existence'.

--'Ouais donc c'est mort', dit Mitchell

--'Ne sous-estimes pas les peuples primitifs, ils savent bien que c'est leur seul espoir pour garder leur liberté', fit remarquer Vala.

--'Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, ce ne serai pas dans leur intérêt sauf s'ils veulent s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange', dit Daniel.

--'Oui mais ils sont partout, ils ont des espions partout', dit Mitchell,' et comme nous le savons, ils ont des moyens de pression'.

--'Heureusement qu'on part aujourd'hui car plus elle reste là, plus l'information a le temps de tourner', dit Vala.

--'Oui mais j'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps pour étudier l'amulette, avant, d'ailleurs où est elle ?', reprocha Daniel à Vala.

--'En sécurité. Et de toute façon, tu ne savait pas qu'elle cachait un texte'.

--'J'aurai pu le découvrir avant et cela aurait pu nous aider'.

--'Ce ne sont que des prophéties vagues et quelques instructions', dit Vala.

--'Des instructions ?', cria Daniel.

--'En tout cas quelques choses qui y ressemblent, moi je ne lis pas l'ancien, une sorte de plan', dit Vala.

--'Bon arrêtez de vous disputer', intervient Mitchell,' on va avancer le départ au cas où et il faut croiser les doigts que l'on ne croisera pas de personnes qui veulent nous nuire. Vala tu devrais aller en parler à Jack. Tandis que moi j'aide Daniel à finir ses préparatifs'.

Le voyage fut donc avancé. Ils partaient deux heures plus tard. Il serait 10 heures. Donc quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts sous le conseil de Vala, dans la salle de briefing. Jack Croft discutait avec Mitchell. Il lui demandait des conseils. Angéla parlait au Général Landry. En effet, il s'était proposé pour garder son chien. Elle lui donnait donc des instructions.

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas, Général Calling, il sera entre de bonnes mains, j'ai déjà eu des animaux de compagnies', dit Landry,' on s'entendra à merveille'.

--'J'espère bien'.

--'Jack, je voulais vous dire que je suis content de revenir encore une fois ici et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, je m'occupe de tout. J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon voyage'.

--'Je suis sûre que vous aurez pas perdu la main', plaisanta Jack.

--'En effet, je me sens à nouveau chez moi, j'avais préparé un discours pour votre départ mais bon comme vous n'avez pas le temps et que vous n'aimez pas les cérémonies d'adieux, je m'en passerai mais sachez que tout le mondes est derrière vous', dit Landry.

--'Ca va nous rassurer ça', commenta Mitchell.

--'Et je souhaite aussi bonne chance', continua Landry ignorant la remarque de Mitchell.

--'Ouais on en aura bien besoin', finit Jack avant de commencer à se diriger vers la porte des étoiles.

Le trajet jusqu'au vaisseau se fit dans un silence inquiétant. Même Vala ne parlait pas sous la pression. Ils se posaient tous des questions sur leur avenir et sur les résultats de la mission. Jack C et John Smith regardaient le vaisseau grandir peu à peu devant eux à travers la brume comme des enfants devant leur nouveau jouet de noël. Jack O essaya de regarder le fond du lac mais il ne vit rien distinctement. Car il aperçut une ombre qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu. Il regarda les autres, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Cette ombre devait être dans sa tête. A l'approche d'Angéla, le vaisseau réagit immédiatement.

--'Rod a finit de nous aider, il nous souhaite bon vent. Maintenant nous avons accès aux un tiers des systèmes', dit Sam, rompant le silence.

--'C'est mieux que rien', dit Jack O,' et j'espère que ça suffira. Du moment qu'on a les systèmes vitaux. On les a n'est ce pas, Colonel ?'

--'Oui ainsi qu'une petite partie de l'armement mais bon je pense qu'Angéla peut y avoir accès. Et bien sûr l'hyper-propulsion, par contre les moyens de communication ne sont pas tout à fait fonctionnel, j'espère les rétablir pendant le voyage'.

--'L'armement est…'

--'Pas assez face aux Oriis mais ils feront l'affaire pour un vaisseau banal. En plus le bouclier est à la moitié de sa capacité mais j'espère aussi l'augmenter'.

--'On fera avec comme toujours.', dit Jack', Général Calling à vous l'honneur', arrivé devant l'entrée du vaisseau, qui était sur le côté.

Angéla le fusilla du regard, mais elle n'hésita pas à passer devant, autant pour cacher sa peur que par excitation qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle su où elle devait aller instinctivement en prenant le couloir de droite. Sans attendre l'accord de Sam, elle se mit en place. La salle était assez vaste même avec toutes ces machines. Il y avait tout de même de la place pour circuler librement, sans avoir à croiser un coéquipier. Elle pouvait contenir facilement 15 personnes en action. Il y avait cinq grandes consoles en tout. 3 au fond de la salle, contre le mur entre chaque couloir. Puisqu'il y avait 4 couloirs pour accéder à cette salle. Le couloir de gauche était celui qui veniat d'emprunter et seul celui de droite avait été visité par l'équipe de Sam. Deux autres consoles étaient situées au milieu de la salle, face à une énorme baie vitrée qu'Angéla espérait solide. La baie offrait un panoramique large. La plus petite console était la console de navigation. Au niveau de l'espace vide derrière la deuxième console et devant les couloirs, sur le sol, une sorte de cercle avec des signes était dessinée, grave dans de la pierre. Les symboles étaient légèrement lumineux et avaient l'air ancien. Ils étaient de la même couleur que les lumières bleues pâles, du reste de la salle. Sam, elle s'installa proches de ses ordinateurs branchés sur la deuxième console centrale de la salle. Angéla initialisa le système et les différents programmes et Sam attendit une réponse sur ces ordinateurs. Les lumières bleutées devinrent plus intense au niveau du sol.

--'C'est bon, le vaisseau a démarré, tout est ok', dit Sam,' j'en ai encore pour quelques instants'.

--'Tant mieux, on va en profiter pour s'installer', dit Jack, ne sachant pas quel couloir prendre,' et si Angéla nous faisait une visite guidée, je ne dirai pas non pour une petite balade'.

--'Je ne me suis jamais baladée, je ne connais que cette salle, la machinerie et les chambres'.

--'Les chambres, bien sûr j'aurai dû y penser', dit Jack en regardant Daniel.

--'Oui, on n'a pas pu tout exploiter', expliqua Sam,' on a juste vu par les caméras de surveillance une salle d'embarquement, les différents couloirs et différentes salles sans intérêt comme une bibliothèque'.

--'Une bibliothèque !', dit Daniel, soudain intéressé.

--'Enfin, on a cru car je n'avais pas tous les contrôles', expliqua Sam, penchée sur son ordinateur.

--'En tout cas, priorité aux filles pour choisir la chambre et on propose de prendre celles qui sont le plus proche de la salle de contrôle', dit Vala.

Elle prit une de ses valises et se dirigea dans un des couloirs le plus proche celui de gauche d'où ils venaient.

--'Euh ce n'est pas par là', dit Angéla.

--'Je le savais', dit Vala tandis qu'elle prenait le suivant.

--'Ouais, je vois ça', soupira Angéla en prenant son sac et prenant le couloir complètement à droite.

--'Et puis il y a assez de chambres individuelles pour nous tous', ajouta Sam à Vala.

Angéla sourit à cette remarque et rentrant dans le couloir, suivi par les autre. La lumière s'intensifia à sa venue.

--'Les deux premières chambres sont des couchettes avec lits superposés si vous voulez', dit Angéla.

--'A mon avis, c'est pour les changements d' équipe', dit Jack.

--'Sinon dans tout le couloir, il y a des chambres puis quelques pièces dont on ne sait pas encore ce que sait. Mais bon pour reconnaître une chambre, regarder le signe sur la porte comme celui-ci', tandis qu'elle montrait une porte.

Le couloir paraissait long par rapport à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Daniel soupçonnait une illusion optique ou bien un processus des anciens pour agrandir le vaisseau de l'intérieur pour gagner de la place sans en prendre dans l'espace. En effet, de l'extérieur, le vaisseau avait l'air beaucoup plus petit. Encore une illusion des Anciens. Cette particularité troubla John, il en eu le vertige car tout ce qui avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui était qu'une partie de l'univers. Angéla et jack C ignorèrent cette anomalie et allèrent choisir leur chambre. Vala était déjà devant sa future chambre. Elle cherchait selon les espacements des portes entre les pièces, la plus grande chambre. Angéla prit une chambre au hasard, laissant la première, la plus proche pour Sam, en cas d'urgence. Mitchell prit celle juste à côté d'elle. Des portes automatiques les accueillirent. Elles s'ouvraient grâce un détecteur de mouvement. Vala fut déçue par sa chambre, elle était petite avec aucune fenêtre. La porte se ferma automatiquement derrière elle. La décoration de la pièce était simple, dans des couleurs mauves. La couleur ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle tapait à l'œil. Son regard fut attiré par un tableau accroché au mur, non pas le portrait mais l'encadrement qui était fait en or. Puis son regard fut attiré par la peinture elle même. Le portrait d'une femme sur un trône, y figurait sur un font lumineux. Vala ne distinguait pas avec exactitude les traits du visage de la femme, mais elle se l'imagina belle, une beauté plastique avec un air sévère dans les yeux. En effet la lumière naturelle du tableau cachait les détails. Elle voyait seulement ces cheveux blancs et ses yeux blancs comme si le peintre n'avait pas fini la peinture où qu'il ne savait pas encore quelle couleur il allait mettre. Seul un cerceau d'or retenait ces cheveux. D'ailleurs c'était son seul bijou. Enfin presque, parce qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe couleur nuit, qui était une œuvre d'art pour Vala. Sa robe semblait être faite de liquide, elle miroitait à la lumière comme une surface d'eau où se reflétaient des étoiles. Cette robe épousait parfaitement son corps, faisant deviner ses courbes généreuses. Des tatouages recouvrait une partie de ses bras nus allant jusqu'au avant-bras, s'arrêtant aléatoirement. Comme si on n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le tatouage. Ces tatouages brillaient aussi d'une lueur bleutée sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme, comme dans la salle de contrôle. Vala ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la toile, qui semblait la regarder d'un œil inquisiteur. Puisqu'une idée sombre l'avait traversé quelques minutes auparavant. En effet, pendant un instant, l'envie de voler le tableau l'avait traversé. Elle culpabilisa mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps. Elle regarda derrière le tableau et le décrocha. Elle le posa juste à côté de sa valise. Puis elle entendit les autres s'agités à l'extérieur. Elle sortit donc et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Angéla et de Mitchell. Teal'c et Mitchell attendaient déjà en discutant. Elle les rejoignit, à ce moment là, Angéla sortit de sa chambre. Avant que sa chambre se ferme, Vala vu un aperçu de la chambre d'Angéla. Elle était beaucoup plus grande, elle soupçonna Angéla d'avoir déjà visité les chambres avant :

--'eh ! elle est plus grande ta chambre !!'

--'Hein ! je ne sais pas, j'ai pris au hasard. Je connaissais l'existence que des deux premières avec les lits superposées', dit Angéla faisant ressurgir des souvenirs.

Elle regarda discrètement Daniel et elle comprit que lui aussi se souvenait. Il la regardait. Vala surprit leur regard complice.

--'Bon , on la fait cette visite', interrompit Jack', on va vivre ici quelques jours alors autant connaître le vaisseau', tout le monde le suivit.

Ils croisèrent Sam sur le chemin quand ils passèrent par la salle de navigation. Elle était toujours penchée sur son ordinateur. Elle leur précisa qu'elle aurait besoin plus de temps car elle ne comprenait pas les modifications et les améliorations que Rod avait apporter avant de partir. Elle pesta mais Jack ne l'écoutait plus, il avait déjà emprunter un des deux couloirs centraux.

--'Attendez, n'allez pas si vite', dit Vala à sa suite.

Angéla soupira, ce voyage allait promettre. John et Jack C étaient émerveillés, ils regardaient tout ce qui avait autour d'eux. Le couloir faisait une dizaine de mètre à vue d'œil. Angéla s'arrêta, elle voulait rester avec Sam mais sous le regard insistant de Daniel et de Mitchell, elle ne put résister. Et puis elle savait qu'il pourrait se perdre facilement et puis pour eux ce serait plus facile d'avoir accès à certaines salles.

--'C'est fou comme ce vaisseau ne paraît pas aussi immense de l'extérieur', dit Jack.

--'En effet', dit Teal'c, impressionné.

--'Oui c'est tout ancien ça', dit Vala', pratique mais compliqué'.

--'Oui ils aiment bien les bâtiments bien structurés et les architectures gigantesques', ajouta Daniel.

Vala pensa tout de suite à Atlantis.

--'Ouais mais ils auraient dû tout de même changer de décorateurs. Ces tableaux sont assez étranges et effrayants', en pensant au tableau de sa chambre.

En effet, ils passèrent devant un tableau représentant une cité immense. Neuf cités entourée une cité centrale beaucoup plus grande. Celle du milieu devait être une sorte de capitale et devait être la plus importante, le centre administratif et politique. La cité globale était située dans un énorme cratère de volcan rempli de lave en fusion ou d'eau chaude en ébullition par endroit. Puisque des coulées de laves fissuraient la caldeira du volcan. Toutes les tours de la cité étaient allumées par une aura bleuté. De drôles d'oiseaux volaient autour de ces tours où certains se posaient et d'autres s'envolaient. Daniel ne put regarder avec précision les oiseaux car les autres avec Jack en tête s'étaient déjà éloignés. Ils étaient maintenant dans la partie centrale du vaisseau mais ils furent bloqués au bout du couloir. La porte était fermée et ne s'ouvrait pas automatiquement comme les chambres.

--'Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour ouvrir ?', dit Jack à Angéla.

Daniel soupira et approcha sa main sur une sorte de boîtier. La porte coulissa, laissant place à un drôle de couloir. Un genre de parcelle mais au dessus de rien.

--'Les portes peuvent être ouverts par simple mouvement ou reconnaissance et pour certaines portes par le gène ancien', expliqua Daniel.

--'et je sais que la porte se serait ouverte toute seule à l'approche d'Angéla', assura Jack.

Puis Jack rentra, suivit des autres en passant devant Daniel ;

--'Merci', chuchota Angéla car il lui avait évité encore une fois d'attirer l'attention du groupe sur ses dons.

Le couloir était tout noir. De chaque côté des barrières encadraient la parcelle. Le haut du couloir était ouvert, enfin semblait l'être sur le ciel. Sur le côté, sur le mur, on pouvait observer des étoiles. Vala s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda vers le bas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le fond, car il y avait aussi des astres.

--'Etrange phénomène', dit John.

--'Cela doit être un système de carte pour se repérer', supposa Daniel.

--'Et comment cela marcherait-t-il ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Je ne sais pas, il faudrait…'.

Mais l'écran sur sa droite changea, à l'endroit où Jack s'était penché'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu a fait, Jack ?', reprocha Daniel.

--'Moi rien… je pensais juste que ce serait bien de voir où on allait'

--'Tu n'as rien touché ?'

--Non, j'ai rien touché', répéta Jack', mais bon sang Daniel, rien n'a changé, ce sont toujours des étoiles'.

--'Je suis sûre que c'est un endroit différent de tout à l'heure et tu dis que tu pensais à l'endroit où on veut aller'.

--'Oui et alors, on sait où on va et si cela nous donne pas plus de précision, ça nous sert à rien. Continuons donc la visite'.

Il s'approcha de la porte suivante et cette fois-ci, l'ouvrit lui même.

--'Tu penses que c'est quoi', demanda Vala à Daniel qui avait l'air soucieux.

--'Je pense que c'est un planisphère mais version univers, genre un observatoire. Je pense que d'ici, il pouvait surveiller toutes leurs bases mais aussi communiquer avec les planètes', dit Daniel d'un air songeur.

--'Peut on communiquer avec la planète qui nous intéresse ?'

--'Je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas mais ce serait bien. Ça nous éviterait de nous déplacer pour rien', en passant la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

Ils arrivèrent dans une interception de quatre couloirs.

--'Je crois que c'est fait pour perdre les intrus', dit Jack C, qui était resté jusque là silencieux.

Seul celui d'en face se terminait par une porte différente. Des lettres y étaient gravées. Ainsi que des symboles.

--'Bon bah on prend celle-ci', dit Jack commençant à en avoir marre de tourner en rond. Il s'ennuyait.

Daniel n'eut même pas le temps de lire les écritures, que Jack l'ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce large dans la pénombre. La lumière s'alluma à l'entrée de Jack, éclairant une salle ressemblant à un réfectoire. Au fond une grande baie vitrée parcourait presque la totalité de la pièce. Jack et Daniel se dirigèrent vers une sorte de comptoir où des petites pancartes étaient placées. Daniel lut :

--'Nectar…cela doit être une sorte de sirop dans le contexte', dit Daniel à Jack.

--'Du nectar', dit Jack O. en se penchant sur le comptoir pour voir de l'autre côté', pas d'alcool. Tu penses que…'

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, une lumière blanche le traversa.

--'Ehhh !!!', en reculant.

Laissant place à…

--'On dirait du sir…du nectar', dit Daniel, qui tenait un verre à pied, en le montrant à la lumière.

Le verre refléta des éclats, était rempli d'un liquide orangé translucide.

--'Tu crois que c'est du cristal', dit Vala intéressée.

--'Intéressant', dit Mitchell. Il prit le verre pour voir s'il était vraiment vrai. Car il venait d'une autre époque. Le verre n'avait aucun accros, il était parfait. Puis il but contenu', en plus ce n'est pas mauvais, après toutes ces années'.

--'On s'est encombré pour rien alors si je comprends bien', dit Jack O. tandis que le verre s'éclipsa une fois vide,' Pratique ! même pas besoin de faire la vaisselle'.

--'Hey ! vous devriez venir voir ça', dit Angéla qui s'était dirigée vers la baie vitrée au fond de la salle.

En effet, elle avait sentit une présence dès son entrée dans la pièce derrière la vitre. Elle s'était donc approchée prudemment. Ils s'approchèrent donc tous de la baie, en se collant presque. Mais ils durent reculer car une ombre s'était approchée. En y regardant bien, on pouvait voir…

--'Oh il y a des poissons', dit Vala.

--'Après toutes ces années ?', dit Mitchell.

Une longue forme noire, d'au moins de deux mètres passa devant eux. Cela ressemblait à un requin mais en plus horrible. En effet, des épines dorsales parcouraient son dos. Angéla crut voir des membres chiridiens, qui pouvaient aussi être des nageoires. La peau semblait être reptilienne ainsi que son œil. Il nageait avec aisance.

--'Et des requins apparemment', dit Jack Croft.

--'Venez par ici plutôt', dit Angéla tandis qu'une autre créature passait.

Cette partie là était beaucoup plus importante. La baie vitrée ne donnait pas seulement sur un aquarium géant mais aussi sur une base de lancement. Ils voyaient enfin ce qu'il avait vu grâce aux caméras de surveillance. La porte des étoiles était couchée sous une sorte de vitre qui devait servir de bouclier. Juste derrière il y avait des chasseurs anciens qui ressemblaient un peu aux vaisseaux d'Atlantis. De chaque côté des drônes bleus clairs y étaient entreposés.

--Cool ! On sait qu'on a au moins des armes', dit Jack, rassuré au fond de lui.

--'On devrait essayer d'y accéder', dit Mitchell.

--'Bonne idée !', dit Vala avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Jack.

--'Essayons par ici', proposa Angéla.

Ils suivirent Jack, qui s'était engagé dans le couloir qu'avait montré la jeune femme. Mais ils arrivèrent dans une interception dont une était fermée par une lourde porte blindée. Une autre porte était ouverte. Sur la porte fermée, il y avait aussi des écritures bleutées avec des drôles de symboles. C'était la porte qui semblait être la plus proche du hangar mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Daniel lui s'était dirigé dans l'autre sens. Il entra dans une large pièce très lumineuse avec de nombreuses consoles encore très actives contre le mur mais aussi au milieu de la salle parmi des tables qui ressemblaient à des tables d'opération ou bien même, des sortes de lits et des cellules de stase. Dès son entrée, les paramètres changèrent sur des panneaux contre le mur et des nouveaux écrans suspendus en l'air apparurent. Sur un des écrans, une image d'un corps apparut. La pièce semblait analyser le corps de Daniel dans le moindre des détails. Il se sentit mise à nu. Apparemment c'était une sorte de radio ou de scanner mais en mieux. L'écran fit apparaître de vieilles blessures qui s'étaient faites étant jeunes et ou plus récemment. Elles étaient signalées en jaune, à l'endroit concerné. Des chiffres à gauche du corps s'écrivaient au fur et à mesure de l'analyse. Daniel supposa que c'était sa fréquence cardiaque et sa tension artérielle, enfin des paramètres vitaux. Puis d'autres données s'affichèrent à l'entrée des autres.

--'Oh c'est juste une infirmerie… en plus moderne', dit Vala déçue.

Elle s'était imaginée une salles remplies de trésors en or ou même de nouvelles armes mais jusque là, elle était déçue. Alors que Mitchell et Daniel étaient fascinés, cette infirmerie était une vraie mine de trésor pour la médecine. Elle regorgeait d'informations sur des paramètres jusque là inconnus. Apparemment les écrans montraient même des mesures de différents influx nerveux stimulés par la pensée, la locomotion… bien précis qu'aucun médecin moderne n'avait réussi à mesurer et à interpréter les mesures. De plus la salle était tout à fait autonome, elle semblait vivante. Tout était programmé pour analyser et faire des bilans de santé d'urgence dès l'arrivée d'un patient pour gagner du temps dans le diagnostic. Rien ne lui échappé. Même pas les analyses sanguines. Il devait avoir un système pour calculer les différents taux de substances présents dans le sang sans prélèvement. En effet, Daniel vit apparaître ce qui supposa être son taux de glycémie mais aussi son taux d'insuline. Les autres commençaient à être scannés. Le profil de Vala, John et Teal'c s'affichèrent.

--'C'est une avancée technologique incroyable pour la médecine', dit Daniel.

--'Vous l'avez pas remarqué avant', dit Teal'c.

--'Non, on n'a pas eu le temps de tout visiter, on s'est plutôt focaliser sur les armes et l'énergie. Et puis Angéla est partie', dit Daniel.

--'C'est plutôt étrange', dit John en s'approchant de son portrait.

Des chiffres et des lettres s'affichèrent à côté.

--'Qu'est ce que cela veut dire', demanda John en regardant Daniel.

Alors qu'un point orange apparut au niveau de son épaule droite.

--'Je pense qu'il y a un code de couleurs, qui représentent le degré de gravité de la blessure ou du problème', expliqua Daniel.

--'On dirait que ta blessure de Russie à l'épaule droite n'est pas complètement guéri', dit Angéla un peu coupable car c'était elle qui lui avait faite, elle savait taper où cela faisait mal', j'en suis désolée. Ah et apparemment tu as un problème aussi aux reins ou peut être à la prostate comment savoir', finit Angéla, en regardant attentivement l'écran soudain effrayée.

Son profil n'était pas encore affiché. Car elle était une des dernières à être rentrée dans la salle d'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas pressée de le voir, elle avait peur de découvrir des choses dont elle ignorait encore leur existence. Ou même de voir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Car ce serait acceptée sa maladie. Puis il y avait autres choses qui la tracassaient. Car dans l'analyse de sang, la pièce avait même détecté les anciennes infections et les récentes comme le rhume de John. Peu à peu, les résultats arrivèrent avec Jack O'Neill et Vala. Le scanner continua et entama le profil de Jack Croft, Mitchell et d'Angéla. Daniel lui s'était penché sur une console. Tandis que Vala fouillait un peu partout. Les autres faisaient que de regarder leur analyse, absorbés dans leur pensée. Vala trouva divers outils comme des compresses.

--'Apparemment, ils utilisaient les mêmes outils rudimentaires que nous', en montrant une compresse, une seringue, puis elle passa à un autre tiroir,' ou pas comme nous justement', en regardant le contenu du tiroir suivant.

Il y avait des cristaux contenant des liquides translucides brillant à la lumière comme de la fluorescence.

--'Si j'étais toi je ne toucherai pas à ça', dit Daniel.

--'Tu crois que ça pourrait m'exploser dans la main, on est dans une infirmerie qui cacherait une bombe chimique ici', dit Vala.

--'Oui mais ça pourrai être des virus ou des bactéries', dit John.

--'Il n'a pas tort, certaines archaebactéries ou même des cyanobactéries peuvent faire de la fluorescence avec certains produits chimiques', ajouta Angéla, en quittant des yeux quelques instants les écrans, en entendant le mot bactérie.

Vala reposa précipitamment les cristaux qui étaient en faite des flacons.

--'Les analyses ont l'air très poussés', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui elles sont poussées', confirma Angéla.

--'Ils ont même détecté que tu as été un Orii, Daniel et que j'ai été infecté par… d'après eux αγβ324. Il donne même l'antidote apparemment ou la solution au problème'.

--' ???', s'interrogea Daniel.

--'Ah oui parce qu'il y a un remède pour ne pas être un Orii', dit Vala.

--'Cela pourrait nous servir', dit Jack', si on peut se débarrasser des Oriis avec un simple vaccin ou autres, moi je suis preneur'.

Daniel alors s'intéressa à son profil avec intérêt.

--'Malheureusement, il nous donne qu'un code de nom'.

--'Ouais ce serait trop facile ', dit Mitchell.

--'Ouais mais ce que j'ai devant moi est tout de même intéressant', remarqua Daniel.

--'On ferait mieux d'y aller, on ne va pas tarder à partir maintenant', dit Angéla.

--'Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ?', demanda Jack.

--'Les données. Elles proviennent d'une base de données centrale qui semble connectée en…réseau'.

--'Comme sur un serveur', dit John.

--'On peut avoir accès à d'autres bases de données. Par contre on peut avoir que les données dans la section médicale, ici. Mais le potentiel de cette source d'information est assez conséquente', dit Daniel.

L'écran commençait à afficher des données des trois derniers entrées dans la pièce. Angéla fixait toujours l'écran avec intensité. Personne ne remarqua qu'elle s'était figée et qu'elle semblait préoccupée. Son profil s'afficha indiquant ses données vitaux et…

--'Mon Générale, je suis enfin prête, on peut y aller', dit Sam par la radio.

--'Ok on arrive'.

Angéla soupira de soulagement. Ils quittèrent la pièce. Mais la pièce continuait à analyser. Mais dans son étude, quelque chose troubla les programmes. Des données contradictoires étaient apparues, lui donnant des ordres antagonistes. L'une des données lui ordonnait de boucler le vaisseau à cause de l'apparition d'un corps étranger, hautement infectieux. Et l'autre nécessitait le début d'une nouvelle programmation pour s'adapter. La machine à intelligence artificielle n'était pas faite pour choisir par elle-même entre deux choix différents. Elle n'avait pas le savoir nécessaire pour répondre à ce dilemme. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle afficha un message d'erreur. L'analyse de sang d'Angéla resta incomplète et vue que les personnes étaient parties, elle pouvait ne pas afficher les résultats. Le profil d'Angéla alors se grisa et une lumière rouge clignota. Puis l'écran s'éteignit. Bien sûre, les données furent enregistrées pour être utilisées ultérieurement. Puis elle attendit de nouveau ordre comme elle le faisait depuis de longues années. La machine à intelligence artificielle avait été inactive pendant de longues années, négligée par ces créateurs.

Ils rejoignirent la salle principale plus rapidement qu'à l'allée.

--'C'est étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru plus de distance', dit Vala.

--'Ce n'est pas qu'une impression', dit John,' j'ai compté les pas à l'allée et au retour, il n'y a pas le même compte'.

--' ??'.

--'Par réflexe, on sait jamais si on se perd, je compte toujours mes pas'.

--'Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé le même chemin', dit Jack, désorienté.

--'En effet', dit Teal'c.

--'Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas qu'une distorsion spatiale mais aussi temporelle', dit Angéla.

--'Que veux-tu dire ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Allez, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué que le vaisseau semblait plus petit de l'extérieur', dit Angéla.

--'Oui c'est vrai mais c'est juste que j'ai cru…'

--'Je n'ai fait que citer un de vos rapports', dit Angéla.

--'Rapports ?', dit Jack.

--'Oui, vos rapports de mission, il me semble si mes souvenirs sont bons que vous avez eu un cas similaire'.

--'Oui mais jamais dans un vaisseau', dit Daniel.

--'Attendez Daniel, là n'et pas le problème', dit Jack puis en se retournant vers la jeune femme,' vous avez lu nos rapports ?'

--'Ouais que quelques uns. En faite que ceux des 6 dernières années après je n'ai pas eu le temps'.

--'Pas eu le temps', chuchota Jack,' mais ces rapports sont classés secret défense. Comment avez vous eu accès aux dossiers ?'

--'Vous espérez quoi, Jack', dit Angéla,' vous savez très bien qui je suis. Un des meilleurs hackers sur le marché. Aucun dossier n'est en sécurité avec moi dans les parages. Vous espérez que je reste tranquille alors qu'une mine d'informations était là juste devant moi, en plus que personne n'a le droit de lire. La curiosité est un des péchés capitaux des hommes'.

--'Personne justement n'était censé les lire ! quel mot vous ne comprenez pas dans secret défense', s'emporta Jack, en passant la porte.

--'Et tu as eu le temps de lire 6 ans de rapports', dit Teal'c amusé par la situation.

--'Ouais mais bon au bout d'un moment c'est ennuyant'.

--'Ennuyant ! oui si on veut', dit Teal'c.

--'C'est toujours la même chose : l'humanité a un problème et vous vous arrivez, vous trouvez une solution avec des pertes considérables lors d'une bataille et vous en sortez vainqueur avec de nombreux blessés et blabla et l'histoire se répéte'.

--'Oui mais ça fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, tout de même', remarqua Mitchell.

--'J'ai une mémoire instantanée et je suis passée d'une mémoire analogique au numérique donc … en faite j'ai la capacité de lire en diagonale alors…'

--'ça te fait beaucoup de compétences', dit Mitchell.

--'C'est pour ça que c'est la meilleur dans son métier', dit John en les doublant sans regarder Angéla.

--'Et encore tu ne connais pas toutes mes capacités, Mitchell. J'ai d'autres atouts très intéressantes dans certaines situations et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac', dit Angéla avec malice.

--'Ah vous voilà, tu sais ce que tu as à faire', dit Sam à Angéla.

--'Oui'.

Elle se dirigea vers une console et posa sa main sur le plateau de commande. Elle se concentra sur les données de navigation. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle, enfin, ils ne pourront plus reculer maintenant.

Le Générale Landry regardait l'écran avec attention, avec d'autres délégations d'autres pays participant à la mission. Ils surveillaient avec intention le lac embrumé. Car d'ici quelques minutes, ils allaient assistaient au départ du vaisseau. Apparemment tout se passait bien à bord. Ils virent le vaisseau apparaître, ils retinrent leur souffler jusqu'à comme par enchantement, le vaisseau traversa le brouillard. Puis ils ne le virent plus.

--'Le vaisseau a bien quitté la Terre. Mais les communications ne sont pas encore établies', dit un soldat devant un écran.

--'Très bien merci, Sergent', dit Landry.

--'Générale Landry, il faut que je vous parle d'urgence', dit une voix féminine.

--'C'est à quel sujet, Docteur ?', soupira Landry.

Les ennuies commençaient.

--'Il faut annuler le départ', dit Lam Carolyn.

--'Pourquoi cela ?'

--'C'est urgent, il faut absolument empêcher le départ'.

--'Mais c'est trop tard ! ils sont déjà partis et les communications ne sont pas encore en place'.

**end du chapitre**

je reposte ce chapitre car oh quel horreur! il est bourré de fautes d'orthographes et d'oublis donc je l'ai corrigé en espérant qu'il y en a moins (même plus du tout). j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (sans faute) et je suis désolée de vous faire autant attendre car j'ai vu que ça fait déjà plus de 2 ans que je suis sur cette fic!!!! et que j'avance malheureusement très lentement. bien sûr les reviews sont toujours le bienvenu!!! et j'aimerai avoir votre avis pour savoir si vous aimez toujours cette fic...l'évolution et tout...

j'espère publier le prochain chapitre d'ici peu c'est à dire pour Pâques je pense.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 :**** Urgence virale**

Les ennuies commençaient.

--'Il faut annuler le départ', dit Lam Carolyn.

--'Pourquoi cela ?'

--'C'est urgent, il faut absolument empêcher le départ'.

--'Mais c'est trop tard ! ils sont déjà partis et les communications ne sont pas encore en place'.

--'Mais je croyais que le départ était pour…'

--'Il a été avancé pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais quel est le problème ?'

--'C'est Angéla !'

--'Qu'y a-t-il ?', demanda Landry.

Il invita le docteur dans son bureau en congédiant les représentants.

--'Je viens de recevoir les résultats…', expliqua Carolyn.

**Flash back**

Carolyn avait envoyé des analyses médicales la veille. Elle attendait les résultats, depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Ils étaient en retard. Elle décida de téléphoner au centre d'analyse.

--'Allo ! c'est au sujet des analyses…Oui c'est bien ça, hum…Un problème mais quel problème ?...vous êtes sûre. Hum…hum…hum, j'arrive tout de suite'.

Elle traversa d'un pas rapide les divers couloirs afin d'arriver au laboratoire d'analyse. Le labo était en effervescence et dans un état chaotique. Des alarmes hurlaient et des vitres de protection contre les infections étaient mises en place. Des lumière rouges n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter.

--'Quel est le problème ?', di le médecin en s'approchant d'une jeune femme en blouse bleue.

--'C'est au sujet d'un des échantillons qu'on nous a donné hier'.

--'Mais ce n'étaient que des échantillons de sang des équipes de SGC et de diverses personnes pour des contrôles. D'où vient ces échantillons ?'

--'De vous ?', dit la jeune femme.

--'Impossible !'.

--'Voyez par vous-même', dit elle en lui passant un formulaire,' un des échantillons est contaminé'.

--'Quel genre de contamination ?', demanda Carolyn sans voulant d'être passée à côté.

--'La grippe'.

--'Mais pourquoi tout ce remue ménage pour… ?'

--'Espagnole', précisa la jeune femme.

--'Quoi ? mais je croyais qu'elle avait été éradiquée'.

--'Il faut le dire à ceux qui sont coincés de l'autre côté des vitres avec ce virus. Mais c'est pas ça le problème. On est en présence d'une souche modifiée d'après les analyses. Quelqu'un a joué au apprenti sorcier'.

--'Mais qui voudrait… ? c'est une arme biologique', comprit Carolyn.

--'Je pense que oui car la durée d'incubation est rapide, plus rapide que la normale', hésita la jeune fille.

--'Mais…', voyant l'hésitation de la jeune femme.

--'Mais apparemment ce n'est pas contagieux, son pouvoir de dissémination est quasiment nul bizarrement'.

--'Alors il est inactif et inoffensif'.

--'Non, il est bien pathogène mais quelques choses bloquent le virus et l'empêchent de se multiplier et de se diviser en viroïdes. Les gènes de virulences sont bien présents ainsi que sa machinerie de réplication. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons déclenché le plan d'urgence. Car on ne sait pas pourquoi il ne se passe rien avec le virus. Il est peut être en latence ou en veille'.

--'Aucun de mes patients a des symptômes de la grippe, en tout cas visible', s'étonna Carolyn.

--'Pourtant comme le temps d'incubation est rapide, il aurait dû en avoir. Et on ne peut pas savoir depuis quand la personne a été infectée vue que le virus est en latence. C'est comme si il était en état de sommeil, il a l'air figé par des molécules. Ce pourrait être des anticorps mais aucun système immunitaire ne possède une défense assez efficace sur Terre'.

--'Qu'est ce qui pourrait d'autres l'empêcher de se propager ?'

--'A part le système immunitaire, je ne sais pas. Mais regardez, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant de mon vivant en tout cas'.

--'C'est extraordinaire, ce serai…', dit Carolyn.

--'Un descendant de ceux qui ont survécu à la grippe espagnole. Le système immunitaire a l'air de parfaitement éradiquer le virus mais il y a autres choses. Vous voyez là… c'est typique une molécule atlante, d'un descendant des Anciens'.

--'Comme les anticorps bloquent très bien ce virus vous pouvez annuler le programme d'isolation. Tout est neutralisé'.

--'Non', soupira la jeune femme,' malheureusement, dans l'échantillon de sang étonnamment, il y a très peu de lymphocytes pour s'occuper de neutraliser la grippe'.

--'Le système immunitaire du malade est très faible ou a été très affaibli'.

--'Oui mais apparemment pas assez pour avoir une infection'.

--'A qui appartient l'échantillon ?', demanda Carolyn, même si elle pensait avoir une petite idée.

--'Il y avait un échantillon de sang et de bout de peau…', lit la jeune femme.

--'Angéla ?'

--'Oui, le Général Angéla Calling', chercha la jeune femme sur le dossier.

--'Elle possède le gène ancien enfin une grande partie de son ADN et en effet, son système immunitaire est très affaiblit, malgré cela, il reste efficace'.

--'Oui nous essayons d'isoler les anticorps anti grippe espagnol mais nous préférons attendre que le virus soit hors d'état de nuire'.

--'Oui, il faudrait étudier son panoplie d'anticorps mais je me demande comment elle a pu attraper cette grippe. Il faut que je m'en occupe'.

**Fin de Flash Back**

--'La grippe espagnole, rien que ça et vous êtes sûre', dit Landry.

--'Oui certain'.

--'Y a-t-il un risque pour les autres ?'

--'Non, il est neutralisé enfin semble l'être'.

--'Mais comment et où a-t-elle pu l'attraper ? je croyais que la grippe espagnol avait été complètement éradiqué et qu'on gardait des échantillons en sécurité'.

--'C'est une arme biologique apparemment'.

--'Irak, Iran ? elle a fait de nombreuse missions comment savoir', soupira Landry,' ça pourrait être n'importe où'.

--'Même aux USA'

--'Qu'est ce que vous racontez… ?'

--'Vous avez dit vous-même que nous possédons une souche'.

--'En tout cas je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Ils sont déjà loin pour faire demi-tour'.

--'Pourtant il faut qu'on…'

--'Je téléphonerai au Pentagone pour les prévenir. Ils vont éplucher les rapports de mission du Général Calling'.

--'Mais il faut aussi prévenir l'équipe SGC…'

--'Ce serait fait dès que possible. D'ailleurs ce sera plus rapide de la questionner à ce sujet. Dites moi, sa vie n'est pas en danger ?'

--'Pour l'instant non, mais elle s'affaiblit chaque jours et je n'en ai bien peur qu'elle y reste'.

Sur le vaisseau tout se passait bien. Sam avait mis le pilote automatique et surveillait de temps en temps leur progression et continua à effectuer ces réglages, surtout au niveau du bouclier. Ils étaient tous retourner dans leur chambre pour s'installer. Vala en entrant dans sa chambre se dirigea vers son sac, mais elle remarqua un détail, enfin plutôt un manque de détail. Le tableau avait disparu. Il n'était plus à côté du sac sur son lit. Etonnée, elle se retourna pour voir si elle ne l'avait pas changer de place sans le savoir. Il était à nouveau à sa place sur le mur où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle ne se démonta pas, elle le décrocha à nouveau. Puis elle vida et rangea ses affaires. Elle avait dû mal à se décider sur l'endroit où elle allait les ranger. Jack lui mit quelques minutes, il n'avait presque rien et rejoignit Sam, suivi de Teal'c. Ils se demandaient s'il y avait une salle de vie dans le vaisseau, sinon le voyage allait être très long et ennuyant. Sam essaya d'en apercevoir une sur les plans du vaisseau. Daniel lui installait tous ces affaires à porter de main, il prit soin de ses manuscrits et les étala. Angéla, elle ne s'occupait pas de ses affaires, elle écrivait une lettre. Car elle voulait mettre ses affaires en règle et elle tenait à laisser des nouvelles à ses parents. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles. En faite, elle n'avait jamais été proche de ses parents adoptifs. Mais elle tenait tout de même à les rassurer. Elle devait faire des efforts, ils avaient tout fait pour l'intégrer dans leur famille.

_Mère,_

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles (et je t'imagine en train de me sermonner de n'en donner que maintenant). Mais comme tu le sais probablement, la vie d'un soldat même semi-retraité, est bien remplie. Je t'écris pour te rassurer. En effet, il se trouve que je vais mieux physiquement, je n'ai pratiquement plus de cheveux blancs et je t'entends d'ici me dire : « je te l'avais dit de ralentir… » et j'ai finit par t'écouter. Malheureusement j'ai été rappelée depuis peu par les américains. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas pour une mission dangereuse comme d'habitude. C'est juste une mission inhabituelle. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et s'il te plait, dis à papa de ne pas s'en mêler, cela compliquerait les choses. Enfin je ne veux pas t'inquiétait encore plus (plus que l'ai une mère loin de son enfant) mais dis toi bien que je serai comme une sorte de chauffeur de taxi. Ce qui est compliqué, c'est qu'on m'a demandé de signer un contrat de confidentialité (que je n'ai pas signé). De plus grâce à cette réinsertion prématurée, j'ai pu voir de vieilles connaissances telles que Cameron, le jeune homme qui partageait la même chambre à l'hôpital, dont je t'ai souvent parlé. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu le rencontres un jour. Mais aussi John et Jack, d'ailleurs sur ces derniers, n'en parles pas à Papa, il pourrait les faire assassiner (même si j'en serai enfin débarrassé). Même si je pense qu'il finira par le savoir. Je sais que tu m'as souvent dit que la violence ne résout rien mais cela procure parfois une satisfaction de leur mettre une raclé. Et puis cela me fait du bien. Désolé je m'égare, mais il se fait tard et j'ai eu une semaine mouvementée. D'ailleurs c'est le seul moment que j'avais pour t'écrire. Pour finir, je dirai que bien sûre vous me manquez tous les deux, et la maison aussi me manque. J'ai confié Voyou au Général Landry, je crois que c'est une connaissance à Papa, car là où je vais il n'a pas sa place. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais si mon voyage dure, j'aimerai que tu t'en occupes pour ne pas embêter le Général trop longtemps. D'ailleurs si tu veux d'autres nouvelles ou plus de détails, je pense que ce sera le mieux placé pour t'en fournir. Bon je vais te laisser et je te promets de venir te voir une fois rentrée._

_Biz_

_Angéla_

Elle relut la lettre. Elle soupira, elle n'était pas satisfaite mais elle n'avait pas mieux et elle n'avait jamais su écrire ses sentiments sur papier. Et puis c'était mieux que rien du tout. Puis elle prit une deuxième feuille. Celle-ci était pour « au cas où » elle ne reviendrait pas. D'ailleurs c'était son titre de sa deuxième lettre. Pas très originale mais bon elle changerait par la suite si elle avait le temps. Quand on partait en mission, on faisait toujours une lettre d'adieu. Elle n'en faisait jamais par principe, car elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle pouvait ne pas revenir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête à mettre ses affaires en ordre.

_Mes dernières volontés_ (Cela lui fit tout drôle de les écrire, sa gorge se serra ce n'était pas bon signe, si elle commençait à penser à la mort)

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire, en faite elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle posa son stylo. Puis elle reprit.

_A adresser à_ _ma mère de son nom de jeune fille Mc O'Mary et mon père Peter Mc Nixon, mes parents adoptifs à partir de mes 16 ans (le 03/091989)._

_Papa, Mum, si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que je ne fais plus parti de ce monde. Ne pleurez pas car dites vous que maintenant je suis parmi les anges et que je suis en train de leur mener la vie dure. Et puis comme on me la souvent dit, je serai toujours dans vos cœurs et que si vous voulez me parler, il suffirait de regarder les étoiles. Des étoiles que l'on a souvent regardé ensemble, en espérant apercevoir mes parents_._ Là haut je suis aussi heureuse à côté de mes parents que j'ai si peu connus et dont j'ai été si longtemps éloigné. A ce jour, j'en avais presque oublié leur trait de visage, remplacé peu à peu par les vôtres. Bien sûre vous me manquez déjà, et mes dernières pensées ont été pour vous car je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec vous et de pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. De vous remercier, pour tout, pour mes dernières années passées dans ce monde. Vous m'avez redonné goût à la vie et grâce à vous, j'ai découvert pleins de nouveaux horizons. Sans vous, je ne saurai pas tout ce que j'ai appris. J'avais aussi un foyer prêt à m'accueillir à tout moment et des personnes à mon écoute. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que ma vie serait courte et que je m'approchais sans échappatoire à la date fatidique. Dites vous que grâce à votre générosité, j'ai vécu plus longtemps que je l'aurai dû. Ce n'était que du bonus de vivre à vos côtés et enfin j'aimerai vous dire que ma mort a été moins douloureuse que prévue. Bien sûre vous connaissez les modalités de ma mise en terre. Il est de coutumes, que je passe un an dans ma ville où j'ai vécu, après je rejoindrais le caveau familial, enfin la crypte. Mais comme je possède déjà un certificat de décès à mon nom et que je suis déjà enterrée…enfin je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails. Ma gorge se sert rien que d'y penser. Je ne veux pas de grande cérémonie, je ne veux pas qu'elle ressemble à celle de mes parents. Même si je pense que c'est une obligation et que je devrais passer par là, je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux pour que ce soit plus intime. Je n'ai pas envie que ma mort soit célébré en grandes pompes, et de vous voir tous si triste. Bien sûr Papa voudra un enterrement militaire digne de mon rang mais seule la présence de mes amies me suffit. Alors que j'écris cette lettre un goût amer envahit ma bouche car j'avais tellement prévu de faires de nombreux voyages dans la vie. Comme vous le savez au lieu de ça, j'ai commencé un travail titanesque, malheureusement non fini, sur de nombreuses recherches. Mère, tu seras quoi en faire, car tu connais la plupart des dossiers, je te fais confiance. Je tiens aussi à me faire pardonner car je n'ai pas été beaucoup présente alors que vous avez tout fait pour former la famille idéale. Je n'ai pas été une ado idéale, l'enfant modèle que vous avez imaginé. Je ne vous ai apporté plus de problème étant jeune que de l'amour et j'en suis désolée. Malgré cela, vous m'avez toujours soutenu dans les pires moments et vous ne m'avez jamais critiqué sur mes choix. Je ne pourrai jamais tout écrire ce que j'ai à vous dire. Car il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Sachez juste que vous avez toujours eu une place importante dans ma vie. Viens maintenant malheureusement la partie la moins marrante. Je délègue toutes mes recherches scientifiques à toi mère, je sais que tu en feras bon usage et que tu sera quoi en faire. Ceci comprend bien sûre mais dernières recherches sur l'étude des cellules souches embryonnaires, sur le cancer (ce dernier doit être étudié plus profondément, j'ai amélioré le virus d'après le professeur que tu m'avais conseillé), les nano bactéries… Ne laisses personne y avoir accès, tu seras où sont toutes ces recherches. Je souhaite aussi confier à Père, certains dossiers très sensibles, à lui de choisir s'il veut les divulguer moi en tout cas je n'en ai pas eu la force et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait changé mon avenir, ma routé étant déjà toute tracée. Sur ces dossiers, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à lui dire :_

_EEGNARLAM TSE EUQEHTOILBIBAL L1E263EP6_EH1EO4EE10EN8EI12EX 11320A709E

_Et comme tu le dis souvent avec sagesse « le miroir révèle toujours la vérité, comme quand on se réveille, il ne ment jamais, il ne nous reflète pas éveillé » et j'espère que tu finiras par découvrir la vérité…_

Angéla commença à se lasser d'écrire ses dernières volontés. Sa main tremblait de plus en plus comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle mit cela sur la fatigue. Elle posa son stylo et arrêta ses lettres. Elle se tint la main pour arrêter ses tremblements et se leva. Elle chercha avec frénésie son traitement. Elle sortit une injection, régla la dose et s'injecta le contenu. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit attendant que le traitement agisse. Elle soupira en regardant son injecteur de médicament. Elle savait que ces symptômes n'étaient que le début de sa maladie et qu'ils seront de plus en plus fréquents. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle voulait inquiéter personne. Ses tremblements passèrent. Elle se leva et plia ses lettres soigneusement pour les ranger dans une enveloppe. Elle décida de prendre l'air, elle sortit rejoindre Sam mais Jack l'avait devancé. Elle resta à l'écart les observant. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Quelques choses se passaient entre eux qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'ignorer. Une alchimie les liaient presque invisible. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Une alchimie qu'elle n'avait plus eu avec un homme depuis longtemps. Mitchell et Teal'c de leur côté, continuait à visiter le vaisseau tandis qu'Angéla se dirigea vers la passerelle pour regarder les étoiles. Vala finit enfin d'installer ses affaires. Au bout d'un moment elle fut satisfaite. Elle rangea le tableau au fond de son sac sur son lit. Puis elle prit l'uniforme de l'équipe pour se changer car celui qu'elle portait n'était pas pratique. Quelques minutes plus tard, devant un miroir, Vala avait l'air contente de son apparence. Elle avait placé des petites barrettes pour maintenir ces cheveux. Elle était enfin prête pour aller voir Daniel. Elle prit le décodeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda la pièce d'un air satisfait et si elle n'avait rien oublié. Son regard s'arrêta avec culpabilité sur son sac. Mais ce sentiment disparut très rapidement. Vala enclencha l'ouverture des portes. Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle regarda le boitier et insista. Mais toujours rien. Elle était coincée.

--'Merde, il manquait plus que ça !'

Elle rangea le décodeur dans sa poche et tenta d'ouvrir la porte manuellement. Elle essaya de cale ses doigts entre les rayures des deux battants de porte. Mais plus elle insistait, plus la porte lui résistait. Elle lui donna un coup de pied récoltant un mal de pied mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle se dirigea vers son sac de voyage en boitant. Elle y avait caché quelques armes au fond. Elle prit une de ses armes et visa la porte. La porte arrêta le jet d'énergie grâce à un bouclier.

--'Oh zut !!'

Et puis il ne servait à rien de crier puisque la porte était épaisse. Aucun son ne passerait. Elle se maudit. Il fallait toujours qu'elle choisisse les chambres qui se coinçaient. Elle s'assit sur son lit, en espérant que quelqu'un remarquerait son absence et viendrait à son secours. Elle réfléchit à une autre solution que l'attente pour sortir de là, elle observa la pièce pour trouver une issu mais il n'y avait rien et son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur le sac et l'emplacement vide sur le mur où était le tableau.

--'C'est peut être stupide mais on ne sait jamais, et puis je risque rien', dit Vala à elle-même.

Elle prit le tableau et le replaça sur le mur à sa place. Une fois le tableau accroché, la porte s'ouvrit.

--'Etrange', chuchota Vala.

Elle fusilla le tableau et sorti vite fait avant que la porte se referme ou change d'avis. Sur le chemin pour aller voir Daniel, elle médita sur ce qui venait de se passer et décida d'en parler à Daniel.

--'Le vaisseau est hanté', dit Vala après longue réflexion.

--'Quoi ?', dit Daniel, occupé à lire un livre,' que veux-tu dire ?'

--'Je suis restée coincer dans ma chambre'.

--'Ah bon ? et comment t'en es-tu sortis ?'

--'J'ai…en faite j'avais décroché un tableau…'

--'Tu as essayé de voler un tableau du vaisseau !!', dit Daniel quittant des yeux son livre.

--'…car ile me plaisait pas à cette place', mentit Vala.

--'C'est un système de protection, je suppose contre des personnes comme toi'.

--'Et tu ne trouves pas cela troublant'.

--'Que tu ais essayée de voler non mais tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me dire qu'un tableau te plaît et que tu es frustrée parce que tu n'as pas réussi à le prendre'.

--'Je t'ai dit que je n'avais…laisses tomber. Je suis venue pour…', elle sortit le décodeur de sa poche', pour te montrer ceci et comment cela marche ?'

--'Ouais, Mitchell m'a déjà parler de ça', dit Daniel en retournant à ses occupations, il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir pris le talisman'

--'C'est tout ce que tu as à dire !!'

--'Que veux tu que je te dise ?', dit Daniel, en reposant son livre avec frustration et en la regardant dans les yeux.

--'Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais au moins t'y intéressé'

--'J'étais intéressé avant que tu le prennes et…'

--'Voilà on revient toujours à la même chose avec toi. Mais tu vois moi j'ai pas passé mon temps dans un bureau sur des reliques. J'ai bravé des dangers pour récupérer cette plateforme et parvenir à trouver une solution pour lire ce foutu talisman. Et c'est grâce à moi qu'on sait que ce n'est pas seulement un bijou'.

--'J'aurai pu le découvrir moi-même en lisant les inscriptions', dit Daniel, ' et je n'ai pas passé mon temps derrière un bureau à attendre, j'ai aussi espionné les Oriis et moi aussi j'ai cherché des solutions. Pendant que tu étais où toi ?'

--'Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je suis rentrée dans un ancien repère d'Anubis. J'ai eu à faire à une armée de ses fidèles car tu vois ils n'ont pas tous disparus dans la bataille d'Antarctique. Tout ça pour que tu me le reproches et que tu me traites comme une voleuse. Mais tu vois je ne t'en veux pas, je vais juste te donner la plateforme pour résoudre la prophétie'.

--'La prophétie ?'

--'Des prophéties, oui un tas d'énigmes sur un enfant en autre. Mais c'est celle là qui m'a le plus marqué. jack t'en a pas parlé', elle posa le décodeur puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

--'Attends', dit Daniel', je suis désolé…je suis désolé de m'emporter comme ça. Je ne savais pas que tu avais affronté tout ça tout seule. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que tu sais et j'aimerai que tu m'aides car Jack a du oublié de me raconter les détails'.

--'Ok', dit Vala avec hésitation qui ne dura pas longtemps,' mais en faite, dans le refuge il n'y avait personne, je suis juste entrée et sortie en quelques minutes'.

--'Vala ! Tu m'aides ou pas', dit Daniel exaspéré, 'Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tu te caches toujours derrière tes mensonges'.

--'Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est que tu t'es excusé et qu'on est réconcilié'

--'Ouaip si tu le dis'.

Angéla observa pendant un long moment les étoiles émerveillée. Elle fut rejoint par Teal'c au bout d'un moment. Ce dernier s'était approché doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer comme une jeune gazelle mais elle l'attendait. Il s'appuya sur la rembarre comme Angéla à une distance respectable. Il sentit la tension qui l'habitait mais pour l'instant elle était calme et se contrôlait. Le silence entre eux pesa lourd. Teal'c pouvait deviner les battements du cœur de la jeune femme, ses muscles sous tension prêt à entrer en action et enfin ses sens en alerte. Surpris, ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

--'Où est Mitchell ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Je suis désolé', dit Teal'c, c'était plus dur qu'il l'avait imaginé.

--'Désolé,' chuchota Angéla, le mot raisonna dans son esprit et n'apaisa pas sa tension.

--'Je suis désolé pour mon comportement complètement déplacé. Je n'aurai pas du me déchaîner comme ça contre vous mais…'

--'Laissez tombé', coupa Angéla,' je ne veux plus en parler'.

'Je n'aurai pas dû', insista Teal'c', mais je ne suis jamais tombé sur un adversaire aussi doué que vous'.

--'Je vous ai dit de laisser tomber', dit Angéla avec supplice.

--'J'ai beaucoup d'estimation pour vous'.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Angéla surprise. Sa tension diminua un peu.

Teal'c le vit et continua :

--'Je vous respecte beaucoup'.

--'Vous avez une drôle de façon de respecter vos proches'.

--'Jevoulais voir votre force et vous êtes une personne dont on peut avoir complètement confiance, j'ai confiance en vous'.

--'Merci pour ce compliment'

--'Mais vous le méritez', il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

--'Vous ne devriez pas faire ça !'

--'Quoi donc ?'

--'Ce geste d'offrir votre nuque à votre adversaire. C'est un geste de soumission'.

--'C'est comme ça que vous le voyez', rigola Teal'c.

--'Chez les loups mais aussi chez beaucoup de félins comme les lions, cela a deux sens, la soumission mais aussi le coup de grâce que le dominant doit apporter'.

--'Pour mon peuple c'est juste un signe de respect'.

--'Peut être mais faite attention'

--'Et puis je n'ai pas honte de me soumettre face à vous, vous m'êtes bien supérieure'.

--'Vraiment ? c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais je ne mérite pas votre soumission je suis en rien supérieure à vous, ce n'est pas la force physique qui donne la supériorité mais ce qu'on a dans la tête', dit Angéla gravement,' c'est à cause de ça que les Oriis se prennent pour des dieux, à cause du pouvoir'.

--'Vous êtes une personne de bon sens et j'ai entièrement confiance à votre jugement'.

--'Alors dans ce cas on devrait se tutoyer'.

La tension entre les deux avait complètement disparu mais ils semblaient maladroits dans leur conversation. Teal'c faisait attention à ce qu'il disait pour ne pas froisser à nouveau la jeune femme. Il choisit ses mots avec précaution. Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Vala de son côté montra à Daniel le mécanisme du réceptacle pour lire l'amulette. Elle décida de l'aider pour rattraper le temps perdu mais aussi pour l'interroger sur les nouvelles recrues.

--'Tu les connais bien les nouvelles recrues', demanda Vala pendant que le réceptacle chargeait les données de l'amulette vers le pc de Daniel.

--'A part Angéla, non mais je pense qu'ils se connaissaient entre eux'.

--'Vraiment ? ils n'ont pas parlé de leur lien'.

--'Ils ont eu des missions ensemble. Ils ont été réuni ici par hasard', dit Daniel.

--'Le hasard ?'

--'Oui et elle connait beaucoup de monde apparemment, elle a beaucoup de relations', en pensant à la relation entre Angéla et le Président.

--'N'a-t-elle pas de vie sociale ? une famille ?'

--'Je crois qu'elle a été adoptée, en tout cas elle n'en parle pas et elle a été fiancée'.

--'Abandonnée,'

--'Sans doute, elle m'en as jamais parlé', dit Daniel en regardant les premières données transférées sur son ordinateur.

--'Et les autres ?', voulant savoir s'ils étaient célibataires.

--'Je ne connais pas grands choses d'eux mais ils ne sont pas mariés, la mission nécessite qu'ils aient aucune attache sur Terre'.

--'Comment cela se fait que tu connais mieux la vie d'Angéla ?'

--'Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sam et moi, nous avons travaillé avec elle'.

--'Pas de relation disons plus que professionnelle'.

--'Que veux-tu dire ?', demanda Daniel quittant des yeux l'écran.

--'Je ne sais pas tu évites le sujet', dit Vala contente d'avoir touchée un point sensible.

--'Que veux-tu savoir ?', soupira Daniel.

'--Qui est-elle ? Tu connais beaucoup sur elle donc je suis sûre que tu peux répondre à mes interrogations.'

--'C'est un soldat français, dans la section spéciale. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un équivalent ou comment ça s'appelle en français mais elle fait partie de la branche secrète de l'armée française. Elle travaillait en collaboration avec l'Amérique mais aussi l'Angleterre et apparemment les russes, d'après John. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait car ce n'est pas mentionné dans son CV mais je pense qu'il existe quelque part un dossier très épais sur des missions très dangereuses et qu'elle a joué un rôle majeur sur toutes les missions importantes comme le terrorisme. Là, elle était étudiante en médecine et en Math'.

--'Donc elle a un excellent CV mais vide'.

--'C'est un peu ça'.

--'Ok tu m'as fait un résumé sur sa vie professionnelle mais le reste ?'

--'Le reste ?'

--'Je sais qu'elle possède une bonne partie de gène ancien dans son génome et puis elle paraît surhumaine'.

--'Elle est parfaitement normale', dit Daniel sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre Vala allait venir sur cette conversation là.

--'Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Elle n'a peut être pas d'ombrile'.

--'Elle en a un', soupira Daniel.

--'Bon ok mais…attends un instant comment tu sais que… ? Oh tu es sortis avec, vous avez eu une relation plus qu'amicale !'

--'Oui', avoua Daniel,' mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble'.

--'Pourquoi ? parce qu'elle est bizarre !'.

--'Mais non elle est tout à fait normale'.

--'Bah alors elle n'est pas fidèle, elle t'a trompé'.

--'Mais non'.

--'Alors c'est toi qui est infidèle'.

--'Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais trompé et jamais je lui aurai fait du mal', dit brusquement Daniel,' j'ai pris peur sur l'avenir de notre relation avec …tout ça', montrant la pièce.

--'Vraiment ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle jette des éclairs pour éliminer ses ennemies', dit Vala en frissonnant car l'image du tableau la traversa.

--'Elle ne produit pas des éclairs, tu divagues ! Elle ne tuerait jamais une personne avec ses pouvoirs même sans, sans être obligé'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Son CV est vide je te rappelle. On ne connait pas ses véritables capacités, elle les cache tellement bien'.

--'Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? fais moi confiance, elle n'est pas dangereuse. Son corps ne supporterait pas un trop fort apport d'énergie'.

--'Ah oui ! alors comment fait elle pour survivre avec cette tumeur au cerveau alors ? Je la trouve un peu trop en forme pour une personne mourante'.

--'D'où tu tiens cette information ?', dit Daniel étonné. Il voulait pas en faire un secret mais comme Angéla n'aimais pas trop en parler, il ne l'avait pas mentionné. De plus Vala n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point là.

--'A l'infirmerie, je devais faire un bilan de santé avant de partir, d'ailleurs je vais parfaitement bien si cela t'intéresse, et j'ai aperçu son dossier'.

--'Fais moi confiance, on n'a rien à craindre et puis pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?'

--'Tu as eu une relation avec elle !!! et je te mets en garde parce que tu es aveugle'.

--'Et alors tu es jalouse'.

--'Pas du tout, je m'intéresse c'est tout', se défendit Vala.

Pendant ce temps, Angéla et Teal'c décidèrent de marcher un peu. Ils visitèrent plus profondément le vaisseau. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les couloirs s'allumèrent lors de leur progression. Les portes s'entrouvrirent toutes seules quand elles étaient fermées pendant qu'ils discutaient. Angéla n'y faisait même plus attention.

--'As-tu une famille ?', demanda Angéla,' ils doivent te manquer' ;

--'Ma femme est morte il y a des années et j'ai un fils, il me manque mais je sais que je fais tout ça pour lui, pour sa sécurité'.

--'Et je parie qu'ile ne le sait même pas, qu'il s'en moque du sacrifice que tu fais pour lui et qu'il n'est pas reconnaissant'.

--'C'est exactement ça comme tous les jeunes, vous êtes insouciants. Et vous ?', en passant la passerelle définitivement, la laissant derrière eux.

--'J'ai eu un fiancé, mort aussi. Pas d'enfants et des parents que je vois peu. Voilà en quoi se résume ma vie', soupira Angéla.

--'Mais elle a été mouvementée votre vie, et je suis désolé pour votre fiancé'.

--'Oh oui elle a été chargé, un peu trop d'ailleurs'.

--'Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les jeunes avaient autant envie de bouger alors qu'ils ont toutes leurs vies devant eux. Ils veulent toujours que quelques choses d'importants se passent dans leur vie, même si c'est dangereux.', dit Teal'c, en prenant cette fois-ci le couloir de droite parmi les quatre.

--'Parce qu'on se croit immortel, on veut s'amuser tout de suite. Moi en tout cas, je n'ai pas le temps de rester tranquille et de fonder une famille, alors je préfère en profiter tant que je le peux encore'.

Ils passèrent donc devant la porte de la cafétéria en s'enfonçant dans le couloir pour essayer les différentes portes. Ils prirent donc la première porte qui arrivait sur leur droite. Angéla nota que Sam avait déjà exploité cette partie qui d'après ces souvenirs du plan, devrait être la bibliothèque. Elle-même, elle n'y était pas allée et comme Teal'c voulait tout découvrir, ils y allèrent. En entrant dans la pièce, Teal'c s'arrêta de parler car il était fasciné par le décor.

--'Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?', dit Angéla amusée, 'comme tout sur ce vaisseau'.

--'Daniel connaît il cet endroit ?'

--'Non pas encore mais je vois pourquoi tu me le demandes, c'est une vrai source d'information cette endroit avec tous ces livres abandonnés', rigola Angéla.

Son rire lui fit chaud au cœur, il rigola lui aussi. Son rire était communicatif.

--'C'est vrai que cet endroit est surprenant', dit Teal'c en avançant dans la pièce.

Il y avait des colonnes de livres qui montaient, semblait-il, à l'infini, Teal'c n'en voyait pas la hauteur. Angéla se demandait comment on pouvait obtenir les livres en haut de la pile. Des lumières douces étaient bien disposées et occupées bien l'espace, permettant de lire en étant à l'aise sans être éblouis par leur intensité. De plus, des fauteuils moelleux et confortables ainsi que des tables en bois massif y étaient installés et remplissaient la pièce, qui était accueillante. Les meubles étaient parfois isolés, parfois placés en rond, puisque ce lieu permettait à la fois de travailler seul mais aussi en groupe. On pouvait aussi s'y détendre dans un coin. Car il y avait aussi des pouffes un peu partout et des tables de jeux avec divers jeux, qui avaient l'air très anciens. Notamment, Angéla reconnut un jeu d'échec mais avec des pièces inhabituelles.

--'On dirait plutôt une salle de détente ou de loisir comme vous le dites qu'une bibliothèque savante', dit Teal'c, interrompant l'observation d'Angéla sur le jeu d'échec.

Elle laissa la table avec regret pour le rejoindre.

--'Bah je ne pense pas car ça a l'air des livres savants. Dis moi, les anciens sont tous des érudits ?', demanda Angéla en regardant certains titres de livre.

--'Oui pour la plupart mais ils ont le droit de s'amuser'.

--'Peut être mais je croyais que les Anciens étaient des personnes qui ne se reposaient pas pour se divertir. D'après ce que m'a dit Daniel. Ils avaient l'air ennuyants'.

--'Bah ils ne sont pas si ennuyants que ça alors'.

--'Bah comme même, il y a que des jeux intellectuels pas de jeux vidéos'.

--'Ils font même de la musique', ajouta Teal'c.

--'De la musique ?', dit Angéla en s'éloignant d'un autre plateau de jeu dont elle ne comprenait pas le but.

--'Cela ressemble à un piano, j'en ai vu un semblable dans votre monde', dit Teal'c devant une grosse machine.

--'Euh…avec beaucoup d'imagination, pourquoi pas !'

Elle s'approcha pour regarder plus attentivement. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une grosse console ou un gros PC des années 70. Il était fait d'un métal translucide et bleuté de telle sorte qu'on voyait l'intérieur. Apparemment le bleu était la couleur principale du vaisseau. Angéla se dit que les anciens adoraient peut être le bleu. En tout cas ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Pour elle, la machine ne ressemblait à rien, en tout cas pas à un piano. Elle s'en approcha encore plus prudemment. Et la console s'alluma à son approche.

--'Le gène ancien'. Dit Teal'c.

--'Ouais'.

--'Qu'en penses-tu ?'

--'Que ce n'est pas une bombe déjà', plaisanta Angéla, 'je pense que c'est bien un piano. On est devant un piano extraterrestre'.

--'Je l'avais dit'

--'D'où vient-il ?'

--'Je ne sais pas'.

--'Je parlais des gènes', dit Angéla.

--'Je pense que des personnes comme toi ou Jack sont des descendants lointains des Anciens. Car même s'ils sont partis, à un moment donné, il y a eu des mélanges entre nos deux peuples. En faite, je pense que vous l'êtes tous mais vous, Jack et toi vous avez gardé plus de leur héritage. Vous avez une plus grande part de leur génome'.

--'Alors que tu pense qu'ils se seraient mélangés parmi nous', elle était passée derrière la machine pour regarder les connections.

--'Daniel aussi le pense. Il sait que certains l'ont fait mais malheureusement ils étaient peu'.

--'Donc nous sommes peu à posséder ce gène'.

--'En effet'

--'On est qu'une minorité donc s'il est si rare pourquoi je suis…j'en ai autant ?', dit Angéla étonnée.

--'Peut être à cause des mariages. Ta famille a peut être réuni deux importantes familles possédant ces gènes anciens ce qui a été amplifié chez toi alors que chez les autres, de génération en génération, il diminue jusqu'à disparaître'.

--'Ce pourrait être de la consanguinité qui remontrait il y a longtemps', proposa Angéla.

--'Oui'.

--'Peut être, je sais qu'à une époque la consanguinité était fréquente dans les familles, surtout entre cousins, ce qui expliquerait la présence de beaucoup de gène. De plus, ma famille étant une famille noble dans un temps lointain, on se mariait avec d'autres familles importantes pour des questions politiques. Dans les autres familles, ils ont disparus car ils ne servent à rien, ils ne sont pas avantageux ni désavantageux donc la nature ne les a pas sélectionné au cours du temps et les a petit à petit éliminé par simple sélection naturelle au cours de l'évolution humaine. L'évolution ne sélectionne que les gènes avantageux', expliqua Angéla.

--' ??'

--'Désolée, je m'emporte. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les gènes ont disparus ou en voie car ils nous servent pas. Les Anciens devaient les utiliser pour d'autres applications que nous on n'utilise pas comme la télépathie. Pour cette capacité, ils devaient posséder une protection quelconque au niveau du cerveau, qui était apportée par ces gènes', voyant que Teal'c ne comprenait toujours pas, elle poursuivit,' je m'explique...prenons exemple sur moi…bah ces gènes m'ont donné la capacité de supporter les décharges électriques que je produis, en tout cas physiologiquement. Car sinon, mon cœur par sa rythmicité aurait des problèmes pour battre ou bien le cerveau avec les messages nerveux ou tout autres organes. Enfin il m'aide à supporter l'électricité plus que la moyenne. Ces gènes anciens permettent à mon organisme contre cette évolution inhabituelle de mon corps et à l'évolution trop rapide de mon cerveau. Ils régulent tout mon système'.

--'Si tu le dis'.

--'Hum…', toujours dans ces pensées.

Elle s'assit devant la console.

--'Sais-tu jouer ?'

--'Non, nos instruments sont beaucoup plus ancestraux et moins sophistiqués'.

Elle tenta de lire les différentes inscriptions mais elle ne pouvait pas les lire et encore moins les comprendre. Pour elle, c'était du chinois et encore le chinois lui paraissait facile. Elle appuya sur un bouton en haut à gauche de la console au hasard. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était un bouton de démarrage ou pour éteindre. Mêmes les signes simples sur les touches du clavier enfin ce qui ressemblait à un clavier lui étaient inconnus. Malgré cela, la machine ressemblait bien à un piano. Elle appuya sur une touche au hasard encore une fois sur le clavier. Au contact de son doigt sur la touche, un son sortit. Elle crut reconnaître un do mais le son lui paraissait surnaturel et résonnait dans toute la pièce. A vrai dire, tout le vaisseau en vibrait. Elle toucha une deuxième puis ses doigts continuèrent à parcourir le clavier avec précision. Ces doigts savaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle entama une mélodie. La première qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant. En faite, celle qu'elle connaissait le mieux, la première qu'elle avait apprise. La seule chose que sa mère biologique lui avait apprise. C'était une berceuse assez triste, douce et lente mais aussi rassurante. En y regardant de plus près, le piano ressemblait à un clavier terrien mais les notes n'étaient pas placées dans le même ordre. Elle fit donc au départ une ou deux fausses notes et s'habitua très vite à ces dispositions. Elle s'adapta très vite grâce à son analyse rapide des situations. De plus d'une certaine façon, elles étaient placées logiquement. Teal'c vient la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle afin d'écouter la mélodie attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait en direct quelqu'un jouer à cet instrument étrange pour lui. Ses doigts maintenant parcouraient avec assurance et habilité en effleurant à peine les touches. En même temps, sa confiance augmenta et ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Son regard se perdit devant elle. Elle s'imaginait à nouveau avec sa mère avec ses boucles amples de cheveux châtains très clairs. Elle avait hérité des cheveux foncés de son père. Sa mère était assise à côté d'elle, petite sur des coussins. Une main souple à doigts fins lui montrait des notes sur une partition. Elle lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la partition et des différents signes. Cette vision disparut quand elle acheva la mélodie.

--'C'était magnifique', dit Teal'c ému,' est ce que ça va ?'

--'Oui', sortant de ses rêveries', c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué'.

--'Tu jouais beaucoup ?'

--'Non quelques morceaux mais comme j'ai une excellente mémoire, ça m'aide pour jouer et retenir des morceaux. Mais ce morceaux je l'avais presque oublié', dit Angéla, comme le reste, en pensant au visage de sa mère qu'elle avait commencé à oublier.

--'Ce n'était pas très gai comme musique'.

--'Non, malheureusement je ne sais pas ce qu'elle raconte. Tu en veux une autre ?', proposa Angéla.

--'Ce sera avec plaisir'.

Elle essaya de se souvenir d'autres mélodies et tenta d'interpréter une plus joyeuse. Mais son esprit était occupé, elle se posait des questions. Elle regarda Teal'c dans les yeux, tout en jouant.

--'As-tu oublié ?'

--'Quoi ?', dit Teal'c.

--'Ta femme, je veux dire son visage, sa voix…'

--'Je me souviens d'elle comme si c'était hier. Je me souviens de chaque moment passé avec elle. Mais parfois, ses traits de visage disparaissent, des détails mais elle est toujours là, présente dans mon cœur, mon âme. Pourquoi cette question ?'

--'Ma mère. Je me souviens plus de sa voix, son visage ressemble à celui d'un fantôme, ses traits s'effacent pour laisser un masque vide. Je me souviens d'elle comme une belle femme éblouissante, douce. La lumière l'entourait comme un ange', se souvenant de la vision qu'elle avait eu au milieu des coussins.

C'était un jour d'automne, les rayons du soleil avaient réussi une percée dans les nuages et nous avaient envahis. J'avais regardé ma mère croyant à une apparition, elle m'avait sourit et j'étais heureuse à ces côtés, je savais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver à ses côtés.

--'C'est normal, tu étais jeune quand…'

--'Pourtant elle me manque, j'ai un vide ici', montrant sa poitrine où était son sœur,' j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme, depuis qu'elle n'ait plus là. Comment une personne peut autant manquer alors que je m'en souviens presque pas'.

--'Je…'

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ce bruit ?', dit une voix dans la radio de Teal'c.

--'Jack, c'était de la musique', dit Teal'c.

--'Merci, j'avais cru entendre Teal'c'.

--'C'est Angéla qui joue du piano', expliqua Teal'c.

--'Oups, j'ai du le brancher sur le système audio du vaisseau. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, désolé', dit Angéla.

--'Mais où êtes vous ?'

--'Dans la bibliothèque', dit une voix féminine, c'était Sam.

--'On visitait juste le vaisseau', dit Teal'c.

--'Ok c'est juste que je suis étonnée que Daniel n'y soit pas', dit Jack.

--'Il est avec Vala', dit Teal'c.

--'Oh je vois', dit Jack, 'on pense manger à 12 heures, Mitchell et moi, on va emmener nos provisions dans la cafétéria mais Sam pense qu'on peut se nourrir avec les réserves du vaisseau'.

--'Les réserves sont-ils mangeables ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Oui, ils sont en parfait état par contre les réserves sont faibles. Apparemment le vaisseau possède un système pour produire sa propre nourriture mais il a été inactivé car ce n'était pas important mais je pense pouvoir y travailler ce soir car j'ai déjà lancé tous mes diagnostics', dit Sam.

--'Ok bah nous, on va continuer notre visite', dit Angéla, ' et encore désolé pour le bruit. On continue?.'

--'Ce serait avec plaisir', dit Teal'c en se levant.

Angéla se leva à son tour, passa devant un plateau de jeu.

--'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', demanda Teal'c, en voyant l'hésitation d'Angéla.

--'La partie n'est pas terminée, les pions ne sont pas rangés'.

Teal'c s'approcha.

--'Tu as raison, a-t-on avis c'est à qui de jouer ?'

--'Je ne sais pas', elle prit un chevalier noir mais n'arriva pas à l'enlever,' Etrange'.

Elle regarda le jeu plus attentivement. Elle essaya à nouveau de prendre un pion cette fois-ci blanc et le déplaça.

--'Bah apparemment c'était au blanc de jouer. Il doit avoir un système pour arrêter la partie en cours de route'.

--'C'était plutôt pour ne pas tricher en jouant deux fois', dit Teal'c.

--'Peut être, en tout cas ces pièces sont plus normales que le plateau de tout à l'heure'.

Teal'c commençait à quitter la salle. Le regard d'Angéla s'attarda encore sur le plateau de jeu qu'elle avait aperçu en premier. Elle ne distingua toujours pas avec précision la forme des pièces mais elles étaient inhabituelles. En soit, ce plateau n'avait rien d'autres de particuliers. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher des yeux.

--'Vu la taille de la pièce, je pense qu'on peut aller en face'.

--'Oui mais on n'a pas tout vu dans cette salle. Il y a un écran', dit Angéla.

--'Oui mais ce n'est pas intéressant puisqu'on ne sait pas lire l'Anciens'.

--'C'est vrai', concéda Angéla en regardant une dernière fois la pièce avant de partir puis pour reprendre la conversation,' qu'est ce qui va se passer une fois arrivés ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, on verra sur place, je suppose'.

--'Car jusqu'à maintenant mon rôle est plutôt facile, il suffit juste que je sois là'.

--'En effet'.

--'On prend cette porte', demanda Angéla.

--'A toi l'honneur'.

Angéla passa donc en premier. Ils tombèrent sur une salle vaste vide. Seuls deux écrans étaient accrochés sur le mur du fond et sur les côtés, il y avait de multitudes d'armes. Il y avait aussi des cellules de stases reliées à une console.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', demanda Angéla en regardant les écrans.

--'Une salle d'entraînement je suppose', en lui montrant un sabre à double tranchant qu'il reposa et il alla voir les cellules de stase,' les Anciens se mettaient souvent en stase pour passer le temps et se reposer lors des voyages. Seul une équipe minimum pilotait le vaisseau'.

--'Quel horreur !', dit Angéla.

--'Ils étaient dans un monde parallèle comme dans le système d'entrainement de Sam', expliqua Teal'c.

--'Pas très agréable'.

--'En effet', il passa devant plusieurs cellules de stase.

--'Je crois qu'il y en avait d'autres à la bibliothèques, je dirais derrière le fameux écrans. J'estime qu'il peut avoir une douzaine de personnes en stase en tout'.

--'De l'extérieur, on ne dirait pas que ce vaisseau peut contenir autant de personnes. C'est la distorsion spatiale'.

Teal'c continua son exploration et passa devant une sorte de cabine. Le sol semblait se mouvoir :

--'Cela doit être un tapis roulant pour courir'.

--'Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour ça, car d'après le programme, il va à des vitesses beaucoup plus rapide que la capacité humaine'.

--'Certains avaient peut être cette capacité'.

--'Hum…comme Flash'.

--'Qui ?'

--'Flash ! Tu ne le connais pas. C'est un super héros qui court super vite à la vitesse du son ou si tu veux Superman si tu préfère', expliqua Angéla n'en revenant pas qu'il ne connaissait pas.

--'Ah Superman le Kryptonien, j'ai regardé les films avec Cameron'.

--'ouais'.

--'J'aime bien cette endroit'.

--'Ouais continuons, je trouve plutôt cette endroit glauque', en regardant les cellules de stase qui ressemblait plutôt pour elle à des cercueils.

--' ??'

--'Triste', ajouta Angéla.

Ces cellules de stase lui rappelaient le jour où elle avait enterré ses parents. Elle était rentrée dans le caveau familial, seule comme l'exige la tradition de famille. Seule, elle ne l'était pas complètement. Avec sa grand-mère, elle était passée devant de nombreux défunts qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle n'avait pas pu les voir avec précision puisque des rideaux étaient à chaque fois tirés. A un moment, elle avait cru voir un homme allongé, serein entouré d'une lumière blanche si pure mais sa vision avait été brève car le gardien de la famille l'avait interrompu dans son observation. Il lui avait jeté un regard si sévère et ma grand–mère avait resserré son étreinte et m'avait dit qu'elle était trop petite pour voir certaines choses. Elle apprit plus tard que le gardien était censé surveillé le caveau familial contre les intrus et protégé les corps qui reposaient à jamais en paix. Puis après un long couloir, j'avais vu mes parents eux aussi allongés presque apaisés.

--'Triste ?', demanda Teal'c à Angéla la faisant sortir de ces rêveries.

--'On dirait une chambre mortuaire avec toutes ces cellules', expliqua Angéla.

Ces derniers événements refaisaient jaillir des souvenirs de sa jeunesse douloureuse, qu'elle avait presque oublié. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi ils revenaient à elle maintenant. Alors que sa mémoire commençait à décliner depuis quelques temps. Elle s'inquiéta car ceux qui étaient atteints d'Alzheimer se souvenaient toujours des souvenirs les plus éloignés , de leur jeunesse.

--'Changeons d'endroit', proposa Teal'c voyant l'air inquiet d'Angéla.

En sortant, ils croisèrent Mitchell, John et Jack.

--'Vous faites une petite promenade', dit Mitchell, en regardant Teal'c et Angéla qui apparemment s'étaient réconciliés. Il fut soulagé.

--'Oui et vous ?', répondit Angéla.

--'On a essayé d'ouvrir la porte bloquée', dit Jack,', sans succès'.

--'Et on a déposé la nourriture dans la salle à manger. Et vous avez visité quoi ?', dit John.

--'On est tombé sur une bibliothèque et une chambre mortuaire', dit Angéla simplement.

--'Quoi ?', dit Jack, pensant qu'elle plaisantait.

--'C'est une salle d'entraînement avec la dernière technologie avec entraînement en temps réel sur écran, il y avait aussi des cellules de stase', précisa Teal'c.

--'Comme dans les livres de Science-Fiction', demanda Jack.

--'Pareil ! C'est horrible', dit Angéla.

--'On va se joindre à vous pour la visite', di Mitchell, ' en faite vous avez entendu le chant, enfin la mélodie'.

--'Oui', dit Teal'c amusé', c'était un piano'.

--'Il y a un piano ici, à bord de ce vaisseau', dit Mitchell étonné.

--'C'est vite dis ça', dit Angéla.

--'Il me semble que tu sais y jouer', dit John,' c'était toi'.

--'Hum'.

--'Bon et si on essayait cette porte', en allant vers la cafétéria', comme cela on sera tout près pour aller manger', dit Teal'c.

--'Ok', dit Mitchell avec enthousiasme.

C'est Mitchell qui passa donc en premier. Il passa la main sur le système d'ouverture mais il ne se passa rien.

--'Encore une porte bloquée !', dit Mitchell en soupirant.

--'Ce n'est pas la même chose, les autres portes s'ouvrait soit avec des détecteurs de mouvement soit de chaleur, ici c'est plutôt un autre type de système d'ouverture…', commença Angéla, en étudiant la porte de loin.

--'Avec le gène des anciens', termina Teal'c, comprenant le malaise de la jeune femme.

--'Oui', soupira Angéla.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, elle n'eut même pas la peine d'avancer sa main sur la porte qu'elle s'illumina d'une lumière bleue claire, dans les rayures de la porte faisant apparaître différents symboles. Puis la porte s'ouvre sinistrement alors qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps. Mitchell pris l'initiative de passer devant encore une fois. Ils entrèrent dans une salle peu profonde, assez petite.

--'Bon sang !', dit Mitchell.

Des exclamations lui répondirent derrière lui. Tout le monde avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle était remplie d'armes de toutes sortes tous inconnus même pour l'équipe SG1.

--'Cool !', dit John.

Mitchell s'approcha vers une rangée d'armes parfaitement alignées. Angéla sentit les poils de son cou s'hérissaient. Elle frissonna. Elle sentit que l'air crépité d'électricité. Les autres ne pouvaient le sentir mais elle avait sentit le courant électrique qui avait traversé la pièce dès son entrée. Un malaise s'installa au creux de son cou. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir. Mitchell avançait déjà sa main vers une des armes.

--'Non !', cria Angéla.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mitchell avait a main pratiquement posé sur l'arme. Un rideau électrique l'interrompit dans son geste et le propulsa en arrière contre le mur. Angéla se précipita vers lui pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

--'ça va ?', dit Angéla inquiète.

--'Ouais un peu sonné', tandis qu'Angéla l'aida à se lever.

En le touchant, elle sentit le courant qu'il s'était pris. Un flux d'énergie passa dans son corps, libérant ainsi Mitchell de ce poids. Cela le soulagea. Angéla elle souffla pour contenir l'énergie accumulée. Elle n'avait jamais encore absorbé de l'énergie venant d'un humain. Cette énergie était différente par rapport aux autres fois, elle était douce et lui donna de la chaleur au creux de ses reins. Mais aussi au niveau de sa poitrine. Son cœur s'affola au contact de cette douceur et s'emballa. Elle fut surprise par ce contact, et elle perdit le contrôle. Ses cheveux s'électrifièrent sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, occupés à regarder les armes. La douleur avait quitté le corps de Mitchell.

--'Qu'est ce que c'était ?', demanda John.

--'Un bouclier de protection', répondit Mitchell.

--'De dissuasion je dirai plutôt', dit Angéla en regardant l'état de Mitchell.

--'Mais à quoi ça sert de protéger des armes. On doit pouvoir s'en servir à tout moment', dit Teal'c étonné.

--'Moi aussi je ne comprend pas là', dit Angéla.

--'On peut supposer que es Anciens, avant de quitter le vaisseau aient mis ces protections sur ces armes pour ne pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains, vue comment Sam a des difficultés à pénétrer dans le système central et à le contourner', supposa Mitchell ;

--'Mais pourquoi l'avoir quitté ce vaisseau puisqu'il fonctionne encore. En plus si j'ai bien compris, il possède les dernières technologies existantes. En plus ces protections nécessitent je suppose beaucoup d'énergie surtout si cela dure depuis quelques années', remarqua Jack.

--'Quelques milliers d'années, tu veux dire, en effet il doit avoir une bonne source d'énergie', dit Mitchell.

--'Tu penses à un ZPM', dit Teal'c.

--' ZPM?'

--'oui cet un objet qui prend son énergie à partir du point zéro...', essaya d'expliquer Mitchell.

--'Tirer de l'univers, c'est un Zéro Point Module', dit Angéla.

--' Moi je pensais plutôt à un noyau comme ceux des Asguards mais en plus sophistiqué. Ces noyaux possèdent une grande capacité d'énergie', dit Mitchell.

--'Ceci étant dit, il nous sert à rien de s'attarder dans cette pièce puisque les armes se sont ni accessibles ni utilisables', rappela John.

--'Ouais on ferait mieux d'aller mangé maintenant avant que l'un de nous se blesse', finit Mitchell encore un peu sonné.

Jack O'Neill entra dans le réfectoire et vit tout le monde déjà installé en pleines discussions. D'où il était, on aurait dit un repas de famille réunit pour une occasion spécial. Il se permit de les observer un peu, chacun tout à tour. Les nouveaux- venus dans l'équipe s'étaient plutôt vite intégrer dans le groupe et s'adapter bien à la situation. John et Jack, deux agents confirmés, avaient déjà un long CV derrière eux. Angéla, bah le sien était vide mais il n'en doutait pas que s'il en existait un, il ne pourrait jamais le lire en entier. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle était déjà très mûre même beaucoup plus mûre que certains, en regardant Vala, assise à côté de Daniel. Elle s'amusait à piocher dans l'assiette de son voisin. Il prit un plateau et alla voir le menu, s'attendant à qu'il soit différent de la veille. Mais non. Daniel avait juste écrit sur un papier la signification des inscriptions. Il y avait inscrit aussi des signes phonétiques pour les aider à prononcer les mots anciens. Il se choisit un plat qui supposa composés de viande et de légume, simple de peur de ne pas aimer. Il ne savait pas d'où venait la nourriture et depuis combien de temps, elle était là. Jack s'approcha de la table, une fois servit.

--'Hey Jack tu devrais essayer le gâteau, il est excellent', dit Daniel, avec enthousisame.

Daniel s'amusait comme un fou, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce vaisseau, comme si les Oriis n'avaient jamais existé.

--'Hey', pour lui répondre,' je vois que vous vous amusez bien', tandis que Sam piquait quelques choses dans l'assiette d'Angéla pour la narguer.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est cette manie de se servir dans les assiettes des autres ?', dit Angéla, ' le buffet est à volonté, allez vous servir ! Bandes de fainéants !'

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils oublièrent tous leurs problèmes et leur destination. Ils se racontèrent leur découverte comme des enfants : la bibliothèque, la salle d'armes…Puis par un accord muet presque invisible, Sam et Angéla se levèrent et partirent sans un mot. Tandis que leurs plateaux disparaissaient. Jack interrogea Daniel du regard.

--'Elles vont parler de mécanique', dit Daniel.

--'Ah ! Rien d'intéressant alors. Dis-moi Teal'c, tu as parlé d'une salle de sport …enfin ça te dit de t'amuser un peu', dit Jack.

--'Pourquoi pas !', en se levant', Va pour un petit combat'.

Le début du voyage se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sam étudia avec l'aide d'Angéla plus précisément le vaisseau. Tout en vérifiant de temps en temps la trajectoire du vaisseau ainsi que les données du vaisseau qui ne semblait pas du tout perturber par leur présence. Sam et Angéla essayèrent de comprendre pourquoi certaines portes étaient condamnées comme celle à côté du réfectoire qui était censée donner accès aux chasseurs ou aux drônes, ou bien encore pourquoi ils n'avaient pas accès aux armes atlantes. Elle travailla seule dans son coin devant la baie vitrée de l'aquarium pendant que tout le monde était occupé. Le premier jour passa donc très vite, laissant place au second.

**end du chapitre**

Voilà comme promis ok ce n'est pas Paques mais bon j'y etait presque

bonne lecture

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimez toujours cette histoire alors donnez moi votre avis!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Journal de bord**

Pour la suite du voyage, malheureusement Angéla passait plus de temps encore seule dans sa chambre. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un tigre dans une cage, car une tension l'habitait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Terre. Elle ne s'était jamais autant éloignée de ses origines. Elle avait écrit de nombreuses lettres adressées à ses proches. Bien sûre, avec espoir, elle avait essayé d'envoyer des messages vers la Terre, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Enfin pas encore, elle espérait trouver une solution. Elle avait même essayé de se connecter à l'aide du vaisseau sur son pc mais cette connexion avait surchargé son pc et elle avait dû abandonnée, pour préserver son ordinateur portable. Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas contactée la Terre. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'être gênés d'être aussi éloignés de la Terre. Elle se remit devant son pc, marcher ne servait à rien. Cela ne la calmait pas. Elle ferma les programmes d'application, elle retenterait plus tard de se connecter sur le vaisseau sans grillet son processeur. Ici, elle se sentait démunie car d'habitude rien ne lui résistait, aucune barrière informatique ne l'arrêtait. Elle était une experte pour s'introduire dans un système informatique et repartir sans être vue. Par dépit, elle sortit de sa chambre pour prendre l'air, elle se sentait de plus en plus enfermée, prise au piège. Elle espérait aller aider Sam ou parler avec Mitchell ou même Teal'c ou Vala. Les autres étaient tous occuper, Daniel travaillait sur ces traductions à la bibliothèque accompagné de Vala, Mitchell et Teal'c allaient souvent s'entraîner dans la salle de sport. Teal'c évitait de se battre avec elle pour oublier l'accident précédent. Mais ce soir elle se trouvait seule dans cette salle habituellement occupée. Tant mieux. Pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle devait être seule. Car elle avait décidé de profiter de ce silence pour méditer un peu car elle en avait perdu l'habitude et c'était le seul moyen ou presque de la calmer. mais le deuxièmre moyen était inenvisageable. Dans un premier temps, elle devait s'épuiser pour faciliter la méditation, elle fit donc des exercices d'étirements puis des exercices de plus en plus physiques. Pour cela, elle brancha les électrodes sur son corps à des endroits stratégiques tels que les tempes, le cœur, les poignets...Comme Sam lui avait appris pour contrôler la navigation, elle se connecta mentalement au module de la salle. Surprise elle vit un écran apparaître : ça marchait. Elle avati plus qu'à penser alors à ce qu'elle voulait faire comme exercice, elle choisit un entraînement basique. Sur l'écran, il y avait tout une liste. Elle avait choisit pour Teal'c le premier la veille. Elle prit le même programme que Teal'c et Mitchell. C'était un combat virtuel contre un ou plusieurs adversaires selon le niveau de difficultés. Elle sélectionna les différents paramètres du combat comme l'augmentation de la difficulté du combat au cours du temps, le nombre d'adversaires aléatoire et le type d'armes aléatoire.

La machine allait donc envoyer une succession d'ennemis de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus nombreux avec des armes de plus en plus complexes et sophistiquées. Teal'c la veille, avait atteint un assez bon niveau. En effet, il avait inscrit son nom lors de sa partie comme dans un tableau de records dans un jeu vidéo. Elle vérifia si elle était bien seule. Car elle voulait être seule et ne pas être surprise. La veille, lors de sa méditation, il s'était passé un événement étrange, elle voulait le reproduire mais sans que personne le sache car elle ne savait pas si c'était une illusion ou la réalité. Apparemment la voie était libre. Chacun était à leur occupation quotidienne. Elle démarra la partie, elle était fébrile comme si elle allait jouer à ces fameux jeux de combat sur la Wii.

Un adversaire apparut immédiatement et attaqua sans prévenir. Le combat commença. Comme dans un jeu, l'adversaire avait un système de point d'énergie qui baissait selon les coups qu'il recevait. De même, Angéla possédait des points de vie qui étaient calculés et qui diminuaient ou pas grâce aux électrodes. Si elle était touchée, elle en perdait. La fatigue comptait aussi. En quelques secondes, elle élimina son adversaire. Il disparut en s'effaçant petit à petit, pendant ce court répit, elle récupérait. Donc ses points de vie aussi se régénéraient un peu. L'hologramme disparut complétement, laissant place à un autre plus fort. Peu à peu, le combat se durcissait avec l'apparition de nouvelles armes. Au début les ennemis étaient de simple homme mais peu à peu, ils perdaient des caractéristiques humaines et ils devenaient de plus en plus effrayants. Il y avait des hommes lézards, des sortes de nains ou des gobelins ou même des squelettes difficiles à éliminer. La veille, Teal'c n'avait pas atteint ces niveaux donc il n'avait pas rencontré ses créatures. Angéla se croyait vraiment dans un jeu vidéo sans le sang ou dans un cauchemar sans fin. Car ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et elle se sentait dépassée et acculée. Plus le combat avançait, plus Angéla était effrayée par l'apparition des nouveaux adversaires. Elle se demandait à chaque fois sous quelle forme allait apparaître le prochain. Elle se demandait si ses adversaires ne sortaient pas de son imagination ou de ses pires cauchemares. Décidement, elle regardait un peu trop la télévision. Quand la fatigue atteint son optimum, le programme s'arrêta de lui-même, affichant le score à pleins de chiffres. Elle s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur des coussins, endolorie. Elle mit le programme de méditation en marche, des bougies senteurs apparurent pour l'ambiance. En théorie, elle n'avait pas besoin de ces objets pour vider son esprit. Mais en pratique, c'était plus compliqué vue la situation où elle se trouvait, avec toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient. Elle prit un bol et versa une poudre blanche dans de l'eau chaude, de la fumée en sortit, au contact de la poudre. Les électrodes toujours connectées annoncèrent que son rythme cardiaque commençait à diminuer. Elle respira profondément les différentes odeurs apaisantes de la pièce. La fumée emplit ces poumons, décontractant ses alvéoles et augmentant sa capacité respiratoire. Elle se força à réguler sa respiration ua plus bas possible en fermant les yeux. Peu à peu ses sens s'éclipsèrent un par un. D'abord la vue, puis l'odorat et enfin l'ouïe. Peu à peu les bruits s'assourdissaient et disparaissaient. Elle se replia sur elle-même psychiquement. L'extérieur lui était totalement étranger maintenant. Son rythme cardiaque diminuait encore mais surtout son activité cérébrale. Elle entra enfin en transe. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les flammes des bougies étaient troubles. Soudain, la flamme s'éteignit sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. En effet quelqu'un était entré, mais elle s'en aperçut à peine et continua à sombrer dans son inconscience profonde.

--'Qu'est ce que tu fais ?', demanda une voix d'homme, jsute devant elle.

Angéla ne répondit pas immédiatement, son rythme cardiaque remonta légèrement. Elle était entre l'envie d'arrêter et de continuer l'expérience. Elle voulait savoir si ce qui c'était passé la veille était une illusion. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher à Cameron, car elle avait bien reconnu sa voix mais aussi elle avait senti sa présence.

--'Je médite', dit Angéla, doucement ce qui était à moitié vrai.

--'Vraiment ? C'est quoi ça ?'

Toujours la vue troublée, elle vit un cube disposé devant elle, il n'y était pas avant l'entrée de Cameron.

--'Je ne sais pas, je suis connectée à un exercice'.

--'Je vois ça, tu as battu Teal'c dans les records', dit Mitchell en s'asseyant en face d'elle. il avait vu le score d'Angéla

--'Ouais', dit Angéla toujrous bas, en effaçant l'écran des records. elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa transe.

--'Tu as l'air songeuse. Tu va bien ? Ton activité cérébrale est bien bas'.

--'Hum ça va, je voulais juste vérifier quelques choses', après une hésitation, elle continua,' il s'est passé quelque chose hier. Enfin je pense que je n'ai pas rêvé'.

--'Et tu faisait quoi hier ?'

--'Je m'entraînais à concentrer mon énergie électrique, à éteindre ou rallumer une lumière à distance'.

--'Tu peux faire ça !', Mitchell était intéressé.

--'Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le savoir. Si je peux qu'en je suis en colère faire clignoter des lumières c'est que je peux les contrôler à distance', dit Angéla agacée,' tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand je perds le contrôle, le système électrique n'est pas stable'.

--'Si et je ne vois pas ce qui est bizarre, enfin si ça l'est mais pas…'

--'Tu t'enfonces', di Angéla avec calme car elle devait garder sa concentration.

--'Désolé'.

--'Tais toi et regarde', chuchota Angéla tandis qu'elle replongeait dans son soi.

Elle ferma à nouveau les paupières. Quand elle fut à nouveau prête, elle les rouvrit. Elle concentra son regard sur l'objet qui était devant elle. Elle dirigea sa main droite tremblante vers le cube sans le toucher. Son rythme cardiaque avait beaucoup diminué presque à la normale mais son activité cérébrale augmenta brutalement dépassant presque ses capacités habituelles. Mitchell fixait lui aussi l'objet, il put voir une certaine connexion électrique entre le cube et la main d'Angéla. Son activité dépassa enfin la limite habituelle, Mitchell s'en inquiéta puis reporta son intention sur l'objet. Angéla le regardait avec intensité. Au bout d'un moment qu'il semblait interminable, l'objet trembla légèrement. Mitchell clignota des yeux pour voir s'il ne voyait pas troubles mais l'objet tremblait bien. Le cube ne bougeait pas tout à fait mais il sentit qu'il pourrait le faire. Puis d'un coup plus rien, l'objet s'était immobilisé tel qu'il l'était au début. Angéla semblait épuisée.

--'Tu saignes !', dit Mitchell montrant son nez, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle toucha son nez où il indiquait. Elle sentit un fluide chaud : c'était du sang.

--'Ce n'est rien, je saignais souvent quand j'étais petite, ça s'était arrêté depuis', dit Angéla pour le rassurer.

--'Tu devrais ralentir un peu'.

--'Cela n'a rien à voir'.

--'Si, on n'a déjà vu des cas similaires'.

--' ??'

--'Un ancien s'était réincarné sous forme d'un enfant à…'

--'Cause de sa capacité cérébrale plus importante. normal, les enfants ont un cerveau plus développé et la plasticité de leru cerveau est exceptionnel'.

--'Ouais mais il est tout de même mort, car la capacité de l'enfant n'était pas suffisante'.

--'Ce n'est pas mon cas'.

--'Regardes toi. Tu as une capacité cérébrale bien supérieure à la normale et depuis l'Antarctique'.

--'Oui, je sais mais Daniel a dit que j'avais peut être été contaminée par des gènes anciens. J'ai dû tout simplement développée des capacités atlantes et je me suis adaptée physiologiquement grâce à justement ces gènes. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie'.

--'Oui mais à quel prix ! c'est peut être aussi à cause de ça que tu as une grosse tumeur à la place d'un cerveau'.

--'T'exagères !!', dit Angéla scandalisée,' tu as peut être raison mais je n'y peux rien, je dois vivre avec et en plus j'utilise le moins possible mes capacités pour ne pas les développer. J'ai juste appris à les maitriser et les réprimer pour ne blesser personne'.

--'Tu utilises pourtant tes capacités mentales'.

--'??'

--' J'ai lu quelques unes de tes thèses, j'en ai compris le un dixième même si c'est très bien expliqué. A ton âge, tu as écrit autant de thèses que Sam ou le docteur Rodney Mc Kay qui en ont écrit de nombreuses'.

--'Mc Kay ?'

--'Une connaissance à Sam, il a écrit de nombreux articles en physique, je crois'.

--'ça doit être ça', dit Angéla songeuse.

--'Quoi qu'il en soit même Sam n'a pas tout compris, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ta thèse était très poussée'.

--'Elle parle de laquelle'.

--'Toutes !!'

--'Elles ne sont pas si compliquées que ça. Et puis cela me vient naturellement'.

--'Cela a toujours été le cas ?'.

--'Oui même avant. Ce sont tous des études que j'avais entamé avant mon accident. Ok je travaille plus vite mais c'est tout ce que cela m'a apporté intellectuellement', dit Angéla.

--'Alors peut être que le fait de les réprimer, n'est pas si bon, cela te demande peut être trop d'énergie', Dit Mitchell pensif.

--'Que veux-tu ? que je me laisse aller, que je crame tout sur mon passage. C'est peut être aussi juste leur présence. Mais on peut rien faire, c'est ancrée là, dans mon cœur', en mettant son poing sur sa poitrine,' et je n'y peux rien ni toi d'ailleurs. J'ai appris à vivre avec et j'ai accepté aussi à mourir avant l'heure. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là, si je dois mourir alors je préfère que ce soit vite et bien, en faisant quelque chose…d'héroïque'.

--'Il y a rien d'héroïque à mourir c'est toi-même qui me la dit', dit Mitchell.

--'Et je te remercie de me retourner et d'utiliser ma phrase préférée en pleine face mais ça ne change rien à ma situation'.

--'Pourtant tu as de grandes capacités…n'es-tu pas capable de te soigner toute seule, par exemple. Regardes ce que tu es capable de faire : tu fais bouger un objet par ta volonté'.

--'C'est qu'une question de physique, grâce à l'électricité de mon corps, je peux inverser la polarité des objets pour qu'ils s'éloignent ou au contraire se rapprochent si la polarité est opposée', expliqua Angéla.

--'Pour moi ce sont des pouvoirs'.

--'Comme Superman', rigola Angéla, ' Non je ne suis pas une super-héroïne, c'est juste une anomalie, une adaptation, c'est comme avoir un sixième doigt. Tu as l'esprit trop ouvert. Les Oriis ne sont pas des dieux, ils utilisent juste leur connaissance pour duper les peuples aveugles et naïfs'.

--Mais chez toi, ça semble si réel'.

--'Cette anomalie devait existait avant l'accident, je dois l'avoir depuis que je suis petite ou même après', dit Angéla l'air songeuse.

--'Comment ? A quoi tu penses ?'

--'une maladie qui touche les potentiels de membranes des cellules ou autre chose ça peut être n'importe quoi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça exactement car cette maladie a des conséquences très graves'.

--'Plus grave qu'une tumeur. Tu penses qu'il y a eu des événements avant l'antarctique mais que cette accident a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Mais quels événements ?'

Angéla ne répondit pas. Elle regardait dans le vide plongée dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs non agréables. Elle comprenait enfin ce qui avait pu déclencher son état. Des événements qu'elle avait oublié car ils étaient trop douloureux et qu'elle avait enfouis au fond de son esprit pour protéger son âme.

--'Tu sais, n'est ce pas ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Je pense que ce pourrait être une des conséquences…'

--'Et…'

--'Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler', souffla Angéla.

--'Pourtant il le faut'.

--'Ecoutes', et Angéla se lança', dans ma carrière militaire ou d'espions, comme tu veux, on utilise parfois certaines techniques d'interrogatoires peu humaines pour savoir ton degré de loyauté ou même pour t'entraîner ou même pendant une mission…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…'

--'Je ne vois pas'.

--'Les drogues, les tortures…', continua Angéla, en chuchotant.

--'Tu veux dire que tu as été torturée', dit Mitchell en espérant qu'elle lui dise que non.

Le regard d'Angéla était perdu dans le vide. Il comprit que sa réponse est affirmative Puis elle croisa les yeux de Mitchell :

--'Comme tout soldat ayant fait une mission en Orient et qui c'est fait prendre. La drogue est faite pour endormir le cerveau, c'est une torture mentale auquel j'étais très bien préparée. Elle peut bloquer des informations telles que la douleur. Les Iraniens ne connaissent pas très bien cet…outil, ils l'utilisent très mal et sans précaution, souvent en surdosage, qui peut griller facilement le cerveau. Ils sont surtout pour les interrogatoires musclés et physiques auquel je n'étais moins bien préparée, enfin pas à cela. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas renter dans les détails car je ne suis pas prête et ça reste encore flou pour moi encore mais il est courant qu'ils utilisent l'électricité. Dans mon cas, comme je n'étais pas très coopérative comme d'habitude et comme ils étaient très en colère, ils ont mélangés les deux. La drogue n'a pas eu l'effet qu'ils espéraient, ils n'ont pas eu le résultat qu'ils désiraient et l'interrogatoire s'est corsé. Mais la drogue n'a pas eu le temps de s'éliminer et de quitter mon organisme pa les reins. Et heureusement, elle m'a permit de supporter la douleur, la drogue m'a permit de déplacer le seuil de douleur plus haut. Mais ne ressentant pas la douleur, mon corps n'envoyait pas de signaux d'alarme. La douleur était bien là, bien réelle mais les mécanismes de défenses étaient aussi absents. J'encaissais mais mon corps n'en pouvait plus, en réalité. J'ai reçu une grande quantité de charge électrique. La drogue qui avait été sur-dosée m'a permit de m'accommoder physiologiquement à la situation'.

Puis elle se tut, méditant sur ce qu'elle avait révélé. Le silence pesa lourd. Mitchell était abasourdi par ces révélations. Il aurait préféré ne pas insister pour savoir. D'imaginer le corps d'Angéla mutilé, lui était insupportable. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une douleur passée. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il avait réveillé malgré lui des souvenirs enfouis. Maintenant elle se souvenait et resta muette, tremblant de tout son âme. Elle finit par lui demander de le révéler à personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence les mit mal à l'aise. Angéla finit par rompre le silence car Mitchell n'osa pas parler de peur de voir Angéla se brisait. Il savait que ça avait coûter Angéla de lui raconter ce souvenir.

--'Tu en penses quoi ?'

--'Sur quoi', dit Mitchell retenant son souffle car il ne voulait pas revenir sur la conversation.

--'Mes pouvoirs comme tu le dis'.

--'Je ne sais pas'.

--'Je te fais peur ?'

--'Non !', dit Mitchell un peu brusquement', je te respecte, j'ai de l'admiration pour toi, tu as vécu tellement de chose…'

--'Comme les Oriis'.

--'Tu ne leur ressembles pas du tout !', dit Mitchell triste de penser qu'elle croyait qu'il la comparait aux Oriis,' et si tu parles de l'accident, tout le monde aurait pu réagir comme toi'.

--'Mais pas dans cette proportion'.

--'Non en effet, ça doit être les hormones féminines', plaisanta Mitchell pour détendre l'atmosphère.

--'Ouais un peu trop d'ostradiol parmi de la testostérone, ça fait boom', plaisanta Angéla.

--'Ouais', content que l'atmosphère soit détendue.

--'Tu penses que je devrais m'en servir'.

--'Oui dans les limites de tes capacités, bien sûre'.

--'Tu parles du saignement, je suppose'.

--'Oui et j'aimerai qu'on aille faire un tour à l'infirmerie'.

--'Je t'ai dit que ça allait', dit Angéla en se levant.

Elle débrancha les électrodes, un peu brusquement.

--'Et n'en parles pas au autres, de ce que tu viens de voir'.

--'de quoi ? le saignement'.

--'Non mais de ça aussi'.

--'Alors le fait que tu peux faire bouger un objet sans le toucher'.

--'Je ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas de la magie'.

--'Je sais mais je me demande maintenant de quoi tu es vraiment capable'.

--'Peut être qu'on devrait le découvrir'.

--'On ? Tu veux dire que tu veux voir ce que tu es capable de faire avec moi et quel rôle je joue dedans moi ?'.

--'J'ai besoin de toi pour me rattacher à la terre ferme comme une prise de terre au cas où. Si tu veux bien, bien sûre ?'

--'Ce serait un honneur d'être ta prise de terre', rigola Mitchell en s'inclinant, ' et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?'

--'Les anciens possédaient aussi de nombreuses capacités que l'on jugerait paranormales. Ils ont dû faire des recherches et ont crée des programmes pour s'entraîner ou pour déclencher ses capacités chez un « ignorant », ce que j'appelle un ancien n'ayant pas encore ces pouvoirs', elle se mit devant une console.

--'Tu sais lire l'ancien', demanda Angéla.

--'Non'.

--'Moi non plus dommage'.

--'Je ne connais que quelques mots que Daniel dit souvent'.

--'Donc ce sera plus long. Quoique mon esprit s'est connecté lors de ma méditation et a choisit tout seul un programme selon ce que je voulais faire'.

--'Tu voulais faire bouger un objet ?'

--'Non juste concentrer mon énergie et c'est ce programme qui s'est enclenché, par défaut je suppose'.

De nombreuses lettres défilaient devant eux.

--'Doucement !'

--'Pourquoi tu ne sais pas lire l'ancien'.

--'Bah si a ucs où je reconnais quelques mots et tu ne vas pas me dire que t'arrives à lire là', dit Mitchell.

--'Je lis en diagonale'.

--'Depuis quand ?'

--'Depuis qu'on est sur ce vaisseau, il y a tellement d'infos que j'ai dû pour gagner du temps améliorer ma capacité de lecture. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autres sur ce vaisseau ?'

--'Tu pourrais t'entraîner avec nous, ou aider Daniel ou Sam'.

--'C'est ce que je fais, j'aide Sam. Daniel passe son temps avec Vala à la bibliothèque'.

--'Tu ne devrais pas rester seule'.

--'Je ne suis pas seule, vous êtes là', dit Angéla se déconnectant de la console.

--'Oui mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'isoles', dit Mitchell.

--'J'ai toujours été seule et en générale je travaille en solo. Ici, je travaille avec plus qu'une personne ce qui relève du miracle, laisse moi le temps de m'y habituer et de m'adapter à vivre en société. Bon je te laisse, je vais me reposer', dit Angéla prenant une serviette dans un coin de la pièce pour s'éponger son visage en sueur par ses efforts. Ces exercices psychologiques étaient d'autant plus fatigants que les exercices physiques.

--'On se voit plus tard ?', dit Mitchell.

--'oui', en sortant de la salle laissant seul Mitchell plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle rencontra Vala et John sur le chemin.

--'Salut', dit Vala.

--'Hey', répondit Angéla distraite.

--'On va s'entraîner si tu veux nous rejoindre…mais je vois que tu en reviens', dit Vala en regardant la sueur sur le corps musclé de la jeune femme'.

--'Que fait Daniel ?'

--'Il est occupé…il a dit de ne pas le dérangé'.

--'C'est pour ça qu'on va s'entraîner', dit John.

--'Ok, on se verra pour manger alors. Eclatez vous bien'.

--'Alors à tout à l'heure', dit John.

Angéla ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait déjà tourné à l'interception et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers une table basse où était posée une trousse de toilette remplit de médicament. C'était sa trousse de secours. Elle chercha une seringue et pris une aiguille stérile. Elle prit un flacon de produit pour épileptique et se l'injecta. Elle décida d'aller se doucher. Elle se déshabilla puis s'observa dans un miroir. Elle observa plus exactement son tatouage. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas quand elle l'avait fait. Elle se dit que cela devait être un pari stupide qu'elle avait dû perdre quand elle était en formation dans l'armée. Ou bien c'était courant qu'une même unité se tatoue le même tatouage pour montrer leur solidarité, leur fraternité. Mais quelle idée elle avait eu de s'en faire un, surtout un gribouillis de ce genre ? Elle se doucha rapidement car elle essayait de se se connecter à partir de son pc et d'un parefeu sur le vaisseau avant d'aller manger pour soulager Sam. Une fois fini de se doucher, elle prit des câbles que Sam lui avait prêtés et pris son ordinateur portable. Elle alla chercher aussi au fond de son sac qde voyage, un mini ordinateur de la taille d'un boîtier. Il allait servir comme pare-feu pour protéger son ordinateur personnel. Puis elle scruta sa chambre. Elle était assez grande. A part son lit assez large et bas à la mode chinoise. Il y avait une autre petite pièce servant de salle de bain. La pièce était de couleur mélangée allant du marron au beige qu'elle n'appréciait pas. En face de son lit il y avait des écrans mais aussi une baie vitrée où elle pouvait observer l'extérieur. Les écrans de contrôle étaient tous éteints sauf un, celui du milieu. En effet, Sam était connectée avec elle en permanence, pour communiquer au cas où. En faite Sam avait connecté toutes les chambres pour s'envoyer des messages vocales. Il y avait aussi un bureau rudimentaire et un pouf près d'une table basse. Les murs étaient pratiquement vides. Il y avait bien quelques tableaux pour seuls décors. Elle avait alors décoré elle-même les murs avec des photos. Elle avait aussi sur un genre de plan de travail ces malles d'armes fermées. Elle brancha le pare-feu sur son pc et le paramétra ; Puis elle connecta le boitier au vaisseau et aux écrans de sa chambre. Elle vérifia une deuxième fois les branchements et les protections du pc. Une fois vérifié, elle ouvrit les ports de connexion vers son ordinateur portable personnel. Elle attendit quelques secondes afin que son pc reconnaisse tous les matériels. Cela fonctionnait, elle pouvait se connecter au vaisseau Puis elle se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle reconnut la plateforme de navigation et le mit en stand-by sur son écran de gauche. Comme cela, elle pouvait surveiller de temps en temps les données de navigation directement à partir de son lit. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver dans le réseau le pc de Sam pour communiquer avec elle et la prévenir de ces modifications. Elle sentit Sam rassurée, Angéla lui avait encore enlevé un poids de responsabilité. Puis Angéla décida de se promener sur les différents serveurs du vaisseau. Malheureusement, elle ne comprenait pas les écritures atlantes. Elle abandonna donc vite ses lectures. De l'alphabet atlante défilaient devant ses yeux mais c'était du chinois pour elle-même si l'écriture lui semblait familière. Elle bascula sur une autre fenêtre sur son ordinateur pour changer d'écran. Elle cligna des yeux car le défilement des écritures anciennes restaient imprimées sur sa rétine. Un mal de tête apparut. Sur l'écran, une photo d'un paysage en vue d'avion servait de fond d'écran. Puis elle se décida, elle ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres d'applications et commença à travailler sur ces vieilles recherches dans différents domaines scientifiques telles que la médecine, ou la physique quantique. Elle fit défiler les différentes options qui s'ouvraient à elle. Ils passaient en mode rapide sur l'écran pour en choisir un. Il y avait un peu de tout pour tous les goûts. Elle ouvrit un dossier nommé avec des chiffres. Pour un étranger cela ne voulait rien dire mais pour elle, cela devait signifier quelques choses. Des coupures de journaux, d'articles scientifiques, des vidéos défilèrent. Tous les documents défilèrent, elle les tria avec précision et rapidité, tout en prenant des notes sur des feuilles. Elle fixait avec intention l'écran tandis que son stylo parcourait son bloc note. De temps en temps, elle remettait de l'ordre dans es notes et les accrocha aux murs.

Mitchell lui s'entraîna avec Teal'c, rejoint par Vala, John et Jack.

--'Comment trouves tu Angéla, en ce moment ?', demanda à Mitchell à Teal'c avec qui il se battait, juste à côté de Vala et John.

--'Calme'.

--'Ouais un peu trop'.

--'Et un peu fatiguée'.

--'Ah', dit Mitchell en parant une attaque.

--'Oh ce n'est que passager', assura John.

--'Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu sais quelques choses de plus', questionna Teal'c à son tour, intrigué.

--'Non', mentit Mitchell,' c'est juste que je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle au sujet de cette mission'.

--'Tu penses qu'elle le vit mal ?'

--'Même si c'était le cas, elle ne dira rien et ne laissera rien transparaître', dit John, esquivant un coup de Vala.

--'Oui, cela lui fait revenir des mauvais souvenirs et j'ai peur qu'elle se referme sur elle-même'.

--'Et elle a commencé à s'isoler dès le premier jour', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui', soupire Mitchell.

--'Je ne m'inquiéterai pas si j'étais vous, c'est une solitaire, elle a besoin d'être seule', dit Jack C., qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant posant un poids à terre.

--'Où est elle, là ?', demanda Vala, en attaquant John par le bas.

--'Dans sa chambre, je pense, mais quand elle y sort, elle va soit à la salle de sport soit à la bibliothèque quand il n'y a personne, elle évite tout contact', dit Mitchell.

--'Elle a besoin d'être seule, de plus elle se sent inutile', répéta Teal'c, confirmant ce qu'avait dit John.

--'Elle t'en a parlé', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non mais tous les jeunes sont comme ça, elle ne pilote même pas, elle est juste là pour « démarrer le vaisseau ». ça doit être frustrant pour elle, c'est tout et elle doit s'ennuyer alors elle s'occupe comme elle peut', dit Teal'c, ' et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle ne croise pas certaines personnes', en chuchotant en regardant Jack et John.

--'Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'inquiéter de son absence', chuchota Mitchell.

--'Ouais, ils ont peut-être l'habitude et si on changeait d'adversaire', proposa Teal'c.

--'Pourquoi pas ?', dit Vala,' je prends Mitchell comme adversaire'.

--'Bien', dit Teal'c, ' Bonne chance à toi Cameron', tandis que Vala s'éloignait déjà pour attendre Mitchell.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'Tu vas subir un vrai interrogatoire. Daniel est déjà passé par là'.

--' ??'

--'Sur Angéla'.

--'Encore cette prophétie', soupira Mitchell.

--'Hum, je ne pense pas', dit Teal'c faisant signe à Jack C pour commencer un combat.

--'La jalousie ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Peut être', dit simplement Teal'c avant d'entamer le combat par un bref salut.

Mitchell s'approcha donc de Vala qui était déjà prête à commencer.

--'ça faisait longtemps', dit Vala en souriant.

--'En effet'.

--'J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Daniel', allant droit au but, 'd'ailleurs on s'est reconcilié'.

--'C'est bien', dit Mitchell en contrant le coup de Vala qui visait son épaule.

--'Mais il y a toujours un point où on est pas d'accord'.

--'Un point, bah c'est déjà bien', rigola Mitchell.

Vala le fusilla.

--'Et donc je disais que j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur ce petit désaccord'.

--'Ok c'était sur quoi?', dit Mitchell, en pensant à ce que Teal'c lui avait dit.

--'Angéla. Son ancienne relation avec elle le rend aveugle', dit Vala en frappant plus fort qu'elle ne voulait, laissant croire qu'elle était furieuse.

--'Ah tu es au courant', dit Mitchell faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'attaque.

--'Oui', dit Vala qui amplifié les coups par colère. Etait-ce de la jalousie ?

--'Quel est le problème', demanda Mitchell qui esquiva un coup de justesse, plein de haine.

--'Je pense que son jugement n'est pas fiable'.

--'Tu l'as déjà dit', dit Mitchell.

--'Au sujet de la personnalité d'Angéla et de ses capacités', dit Vala plus calmement.

--'Que veux-tu dire ?', en attaquant cette fois-ci.

--'C'est une personne instable'.

--'On n'a déjà eu cette conversation, Vala'.

--'Oui et je le pense toujours et d'après ce que tu disais, je sais que je n'ai pas tord'.

--'Alors en quoi elle est instable ?'

Vala ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait expliquer sa gêne avec de simple mot :

--'Je ne sais pas, je le sens c'est tout, elle est bizarre'.

--'Ecoutes, elle a tellement souffert qu'elle peut être un peu excentrique', défendit Mitchell, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il l'avait vu développer un nouveau pouvoir de télékinésie.

--'Je suppose que tu as raison', dit Vala même si elle vit l'hésitation de Mitchell.

--'Crois moi, elle a beaucoup souffert autant physiquement que moralement', se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur les tortures,' j'ai vécu avec elle pendant des mois lors de ma convalescence et j'ai ressenti aussi ses douleurs', finit Mitchell, en l'attaquant au niveau de son genou droit.

--'Vécu ?'

--'Nous avons partagé la même chambre d'hôpital lors de mon accident… nous sommes aidés mutuellement pour s'en sortir, enfin elle m'a plutôt aidé à ne pas couler. Je peux te dire que c'est une personne bien. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici', dit Mitchell montrant la salle laissant une porte ouverte à Vala qui la saisit, en donnant un coup dans le ventre.

--'Hum', pensa Vala. Lui aussi était ensorcelé par Angéla, ' ce qui me gêne vraiment c'est qu'elle ne s'intègre pas. Elle s'isole comme tu l'as dit. Elle est avec nous que quand on mange et encore elle est parfois ailleurs'.

--'C'est vrai', admit Mitchell, ' je lui en parlerai, mais elle a déjà eu des problèmes avec John et Jack'.

--' ??'

--'Ils se connaissaient avant, ce serait long à expliquer', regrettant d'en avoir parlé, ' et puis Sam l'occupe un peu pour qu'elle ne se sente pas inutile'.

--'Ouais d'ailleurs elle passe trop de temps avec Daniel et Sam'.

--'Daniel ?'

--'Oui'.

--'Ah bon je ne savais pas'.

--'Enfin ils ne passent pas vraiment du temps ensemble', dit Vala contente de savoir quelque chose que Mitchell ignorait', elle va à la bibliothèque et ils ne se parlent jamais, ils se regardent de temps en temps mais rien. Ils ont essayé de jouer aux échecs mais Angéla s'est lassée très vite car Daniel ne doit pas être un adversaire assez bien pour elle'.

--'Pourtant il sait bien jouer', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui bah elle l'a écrasé en cinq minutes. En faite ils se croisent souvent, d'ailleurs ils sont plutôt maladroits quand ils se voient, on dirait plutôt qu'ils cherchent à s'éviter. Je l'ai trouve pathétique puisque leur histoire est finit depuis longtemps. Tu penses que ce soit à cause de ça qu'elle s'isole pour éviter de se croiser'.

--'Je ne pense pas, elle n'est pas du genre à fuir. Elle veut tout simplement rester seule un moment'.

--'L'isolation d'un membre n'est pas bon pour l'équipe', remarqua Vala.

--'Je t'ai dit que j'allais lui en parler. Bon j'en ai marre, faisons une pause', dit Mitchell.

--'De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Je vais me doucher', finit Vala en prenant une serviette pour essuyer la sueur de son visage, voyant qu'elle n'allait rien en tirer de plus de cette conversation.

--'On ferait mieux de faire de même', dit Teal'c, qui avait aussi arrêter son combat avec Jack C, tandis que John se reposait.

--'Ouais', dit Jack C.

--'Je me demande si Sam a réussi à changer le menu du repas', dit John reposant un poids sur le côté.

--'Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le plus urgent pour l'instant', dit Mitchell.

Ils étaient au deuxième jour de leur voyage et Mitchell s'inquiétait déjà de l'état des nouveaux. Jack et John n'aimaient pas la nouveauté et l'étranger. Ils s'en méfiaient. A chaque repas, Jack se méfiait de sa nourriture. Il attendait que les autres aient commencé à manger. Angéla acceptait l'étrange mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester enfermer et de se mêler aux autres. Et puis la situation l'embarrassait, ces dons l'effrayaient et lui aussi. Car cette mission avait l'air de déranger son équilibre naturel. Il décida d'aller la chercher pour aller manger. Quand il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer car elle savait toujours quand il venait lui rendre visite pourquoi cela allait changer maintenant. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit face aux écrans, parmi des feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle, c'était le chaos. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Des feuilles tapissaient maintenant les murs. Des feuilles remplient de formules mathématiques. Devant elle, les écrans faisaient défilés des écritures à peine visible à vitesse rapide. Angéla était come figée, un stylo à la main. Elle s'était arrêtée d'écrire.

--'Je me suis permis d'entrer', dit Mitchell.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il passa devant elle. Son regard était perdu quelque part dans les écrans.

--'Tu fais quoi ?', continua Mitchell, un peu inquiet de la non réaction de le jeune femme.

Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Elle semblait continuer à lire bien qu'il soit devant. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle clignota des yeux et revint à elle.

--'Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées', dit Angéla essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers,' tu disais ?'

--'Je demandais ce que tu faisais de beau ? Tu arrives à lire là' ; dit Mitchell en regardant l'écran défilait.

--'Ouais en diagonal', dit Angéla en se levant,' je résous des équations pour Sam et je fais des recherches'.

--'Ouais je vois ça', montrant le mur,' et tu ne peux pas le faire plus tard ! Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de le faire'.

--'C'est pour le bouclier, il vaut mieux le booster le plus tôt possible et elle ne peut pas tout faire, elle est seule pour un vaisseau qui devrait être contrôlé par au moins trois ingénieurs. Et comme j'ai les capacités pour l'aider, je le fais, c'est tout. Et puis j'y travaille depuis hier soir'

--'Tu devrais plutôt sortir de ta chambre et te mêler à la foule'.

--'Mais je sors, j'étais…'

--'Oui mais pour t'enfermer dans une salle de sport ou à la bibliothèque'.

--'Vous ne vivez pas à mon rythme, je vis la nuit et tôt le matin'.

--'Pratique quand tout le monde dort, comme par hasard'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?', dit Angéla en décrochant les feuilles du mur et en les remettant en ordre,' je suis déjà là et c'est bien, je joue mon rôle'.

--'Ne restes pas seul, c'est tout ce que je te demande'.

--'Pourquoi ? je ne suis pas seule ! je suis connectée à Sam en permanence', dit Angéla.

--'Je veux dire hors de la communication entre deux écrans. Regardes toi…tu fais des choses bizarres. Tes pouvoirs se développent et se transforment à vue d'œil', dit Mitchell inquiet, ' et maintenant je te vois lire à grande vitesse des documents sur plusieurs écrans à la fois. Quand tu disais que tu étais passée de l'analogique au numérique je ne pensais pas à ça !'.

--'Que veux-tu dire', dit Angéla,' je vais bien'.

--'Je sais et Sam m'en a parlé mais l'évolution de ton état m'effraie'.

Angéla arrêta de trier ses documents. Elle prit la main de Mitchell et l'attira vers son lit.

--'Je vais bien, Cameron. Il ne m'arrivera rien, enfin pas avant longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Moi aussi ça m'effraie mais que veux-tu ? je suis comme ça maintenant et il faut que je vives avec, non ?

--'Oui mais en ne restant pas seul, on peut t'aider à les oublier, à ne pas y penser'.

--'Peut être toi et Sam, mais John ou Jack C. ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de faire des remarques. Ou même Daniel, qui attend de moi un miracle. Et Jack lui s'amuse de la situation. Je sais que Sam et Daniel étudient mon cas, Sam plus pour m'aider à supprimer les effets de ces modifications que Jack a déclenché en moi. Et Daniel,…Bah dieu seul sait ce qu'il veut. Il a l'air plutôt fasciné par mon cas qu'inquiet. Non pas qu'il n'est pas inquiet de mon état de santé, je veux juste dire que … je ne sais pas comment le dire, il est plutôt intéressé par ma capacité à survivre…', dit Angéla dans ses pensées toujours la main de Mitchell dans la sienne,' donc je ne pense pas que ce soit possible d'ignorer tout ça'.

--'Regarde à table, on en parle pas'.

--'Ouais', dit Angéla l'air peu convaincu, ' c'est comme tu veux, mais j'aime bien être seul, je suis un vieux loup solitaire. Allez pour commencer, on se fait une partie d'échec demain ?'.

--'Ok mais bon je me suis pas beaucoup améliorer depuis la dernière fois. On va manger ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Ouais, je meurs de faim', dit Angéla lâchant la main de Mitchell qui regretta immédiatement ce contact

--'Résoudre des formules, ouvres l'appétit j'imagine', dit Mitchell.

--'Oh oui !'.

--'D'où l'appétit de Sam'.

--'Ouais en partie'.

--'Dis moi, tu as dit que tu faisais des recherches, c'était sur quoi ?', dit Mitchell en se levant.

--'Rien d'important'.

--'C'est-à-dire', dit Mitchell l'air soupçonneux.

--'Je regardais juste les rapports de mission', soupira Angéla,' pour recueillir des informations'.

--'Jack ne sera pas content que tu pirates et télécharges ces dossiers confidentiels'.

Elle haussa les épaules.

--'Bah il le sera pas'.

--'Ah oui'.

--'Que veux-tu en échange de ton silence', dit Angéla en plaisantant, en s'approchant de Mitchell.

--'Que tu me laisses gagner aux échecs'.

--'C'est tout.', rigola Angéla, ' Cameron tu es un gentleman, un homme en aurait profité pour demander certaines choses tu sais un peu intime'.

--'J'ai pas besoin de détails', dit Mitchell même si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Angéla avait sans doute perçu ses pensées car elle se mit à trier ces documents pour cacher sa confusion.

--'Très bien je te laisserai gagner', dit Angéla pour cacher sa gêne.

Mitchell ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire dans l'esprit des gens comme lire dans un livre. Mais ces dernières pensées avaient surgit sans prévenir et il n'eut pas le temps de les cacher. Il se maudit. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cette situation là de confusion. Angéla mit un tas de feuilles dans une chemise destinée à Sam. Elle éteignit les écrans un par un et ferma les applications sur son pc et le mit en veille.

--'Oh j'ai commencé un journal de bord sur le vaisseau aussi pour résumer nos journées passées ici', reprit Angéla pour rompre le silence pesant, ' j'ai fait aussi des calculs aussi pour les communications…on pourra envoyer ces petits rapports vers la planète Terre'.

--'Ce serait bien', dit Mitchell compréhensif qu'Angéla veuille contacter ces proches', mais comment savoir s'ils les reçoivent bien ?'

--'J'ai inséré dans le protocole d'envoi, un accusé de réception', dit Angéla en sortant de sa chambre.

--'Et comment savoir si personne d'autre ne le lit'.

--'Euh je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'en parle à Sam, mais je pensais à un code mais il aurait fallu qu'on se mette d'accord avant. En plus, si on veut changer souvent le code, cela rendra la tâche plus difficile. Mais on peut toujours essayer, n'est ce pas ?', dit Angéla.

--'Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas prendre de risque car si on révèle notre position à l'ennemi, sans le bouclier à sa capacité maximum, on ne tiendra pas. Il faut être sûre que le message soit reçu par le bon destinataire sans interception possible'.

--'Ouais tu as raison', dit Angéla un peu déçue.

--'Mais une fois sur place, on pourra peut être envoyées des nouvelles par la porte', ajouta Mitchell, ' ce sera bien d'ailleurs'.

--'Sauf si j'ai accès à la porte des étoiles du vaisseau et que j'arrive à la faire fonctionner'.

--'Hum on verra', dit Mitchell.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, Mitchell prit un plateau, suivit d'Angéla. Ils commandèrent un repas. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. En un éclair lumineux, ils étaient servis. Le repas était prêt et chaud. Ils s'installèrent devant la baie vitrée de l'aquarium, la place préférée d'Angéla qui aimait bien observé les organismes présents dans l'eau. Elle était fascinée par la biomasse aquatique qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Ils s'assirent face à face. Les autres arrivèrent au compte gouttes. Ils mangèrent dans l'agitation habituelle. Angéla discutait avec Sam sur son projet car Sam lui apprit qu'elle n'avançait pas au niveau du système de communication. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, car Sam travaillait sans pause. Quand elle lui passa ses calcules, Angéla fut ravie que cela soulage Sam. Bien sûre, cette dernière devait vérifier les calcules, corriger ces erreurs et les modifier à la situation car Angéla avait essayé d'adapter ces mesures au vaisseau mais sans succès, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler à cette grande échelle, sur un apport d'énergie aussi important. Et ces résultats pouvaient être incompatibles à la situation. Angéla jeta un regard lourd de sens à Mitchell qui lui aussi avait vu le soulagement de Sam. Angéla avait raison, Sam avait besoin d'aides. Quand Rod était là, il lui apporté beaucoup d'aides. En plus, Sam ne lui posa pas de question sur sa rapidité à obtenir ces résultats, malgré le regard insistant de Mitchell. Sam cacha même sa surprise, Angéla n'arrêtait jamais de la surprendre. Sam lui promit de s'en occuper dès que possible et de trouver un moyen pour la communication. Jack O lui aussi semblait content de voir l'avancée inquiétante mais rapide des résultats des études d'Angéla sur le vaisseau. Car pour lui ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat et ile ne savait pas ce que correspondait ce travail. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elles travaillent aussi vite ensemble. Après le repas, ils allèrent tous à leur occupation. il entamait la dernière partie de l'après midi. Ils avaient même pas vu le temps passé, pris dans leur conversation. Angéla se reconnecta sur son pc, elle entra son code d'activation, et lança une analyse pour vérifier ces calculs pour être sûre de son modèle. Les fois précédentes, elle avait été positive mais elle voulait s'assurer de sa stabilité avant que Sam entame les tests. Puis elle ouvrit une application de traitement de texte.

Journal de bord de l'Espoir

_10 heures_

_Arrivée à bord, il s'est avéré que le vaisseau vu de l'intérieur paraît beaucoup plus grand que de vu extérieur._

_Visite du vaisseau au programme : la cafétéria avec un aquarium étrange, il y a des organismes inconnus, une infirmerie avec une technologie très développée. Cette pièce me donne la chair de poule. Car aucun secret ne lui est caché. De plus elle est autonome. A notre entrée, on a eu droit à une analyse détaillé de Daniel. Le programme lui a même détecté une vieille grippe ainsi qu'une maladie inconnue pour elle. Je me sentis en danger, mise à nue. J'avais peur de ce que les analyses pouvaient révélées. La panique me gagne et je fus soulagée d'entendre Sam nous annoncer le départ. Pourtant en quittant la pièce, un frisson me parcourut au niveau de la nuque. Et je sus que j'avais été découverte par cette pièce le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais à ce nouveau problème. Mais je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un autre problème : faire voler l'engin, le vaisseau appelé Espoir._

_10 heures 30_

_Le décollage s'est déroulé sans accident. Le départ est un succès malgré mes tentions. En effet, j'étais tendue pour ce moment crucial. Mais comme je croisai le regard de Mitchell et de Sam confiants, je me lançais. _(ouf)

_10 heures 45_

_Installation dans nos chambres respectives. _(Heureusement Sam a rappelé à Vala qu'on pouvait avoir chacun nos chambres)

_11 heures_

_J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. La parcelle aux étoiles me semble être l'endroit approprié. Je croisai Sam en pleine discussion avec Jack. Je les observai quelques instants, et je sentis l'Alchimie installée entre les deux. Je souris intérieurement. Puis je poursuivis mon chemin pour aller à la parcelle. Une fois arrivée, j'observai les étoiles en rêvassant. Je ne reconnaissais pas les étoiles par rapport à la position de la Terre. Je savais que je regardais le ciel mais à un point différent dans l'univers. La Terre pouvait être aussi parmi ses étoiles mon esprit s'envola parmi les étoiles. Le plafond aussi m'intrigua car je voyais à quelle vitesse, nous voyageons, ce qui me donna le vertige. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une présence, je savais que c'étais Teal'c, je m'ordonnai de me calmer. Mais tout se passa bien. Teal'c essaya de calmer la tension qui m'habitait. Je décidai de me réconcilier avec lui. La visite de la bibliothèque m'impressionna, tous ces livres en colonne me firent rêver. Mais le plus intriguant était les plateaux de jeu, surtout le premier. Teal'c lui était impressionné par le décor de la pièce. Il ne remarqua pas mon inquiétude. Je poussai mon observation plus près en m'approchant du plateau de jeu, c'était un jeu d'échec. C'était un jeu banal que je connaissais très bien alors pourquoi mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Les pièces ne possédaient pas de forme humaine. Je pris une pièce qui devait être une reine. Je reconnus une sirène. Ses traits avaient été sculptés avec précision. Ces traits semblaient réels. Je frissonnai. Je me dis que c'était juste des pièces de jeu mais à cette vue, j'étais inquiète. Car en faite je me demandais ce que cachait vraiment l'univers, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer. L'image de Rod me traversa. Je reposai un peu trop brusquement la pièce comme si elle m'allait me brûler. J'essayai d'identifier les autres pièces sans les toucher. Je fus attiré malgré moi vers ce plateau de jeu. Heureusement que Teal'c m'appela car je n'arrivais pas à rompre le charme. J'avais peur que mon regard plonge à jamais dans celui de la sirène. Teal'c lui avait poussé son observation sur une drôle de machine, qu'il pensait être un piano. Moi aussi je fus intriguée par ce « piano » et je joue même un air de musique comme jadis. _(Je me souvins d'un jour de printemps où le soleil enfin perçait les nuages, quand ma mère m'avait appris à lire une partition. Ce souvenir me blessa)._ Sortir de cette pièce fut difficile car on s'y sentait si apaisé, tranquille. Pourtant plus tard, je n'arrivai pas à y revenir. La pièce suivante était pire. Elle était effrayante pourtant elle n'avait rien de spéciale à part les cellules de stase. Je pense que c'est surtout ça qui me déstabilisa__._(Cela me rappela une chambre mortuaire. J'imaginais immédiatement des corps sans vie allongés là. Un autre souvenir en jaillit. Cette fois-ci moins agréable : l'enterrement de mes parents.)

_Vala rangea sa chambre. Je l'entends de là fulminer car elle a choisit la plus petite chambre. Je crois qu'elle a eut un problème avec la porte. Je lui ai assuré que la porte fonctionnait bien. _(Et je sais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout mais je n'insistais pas pour ne pas l'entendre se plaindre encore)_._

_Daniel lui essayait d'interpréter la prophétie._( Lui aussi râler parce que Vala ne le laissait pas tranquillement réfléchir.)

_12 heures_

_l'équipe mangea. Je regardai toujours les aquariums, surprise de la diversité des espèces présentes. J'en comptais une dizaine de toute taille. Je parlai presque pas. J'écoutais plutôt les conversations animées._

_13 heures_

_Jack O nous a rejoints pendant le repas. L'équipe était de bonne humeur. Vala piquait de la nourriture dans l'assiette de son voisin, Daniel. Jack hésitait à manger. Je le vis tripoter sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette et triait les aliments. Il devait se demander depuis quand cette nourriture était présente sur le vaisseau vue son âge. Je le rassurai du regard et en croquant à pleines dents, un morceau de pomme de terre, (enfin_ ce qui y ressemblait). _Vala et Daniel avait l'air proche. Même si Daniel semblait agacé par le comportement de Vala. _(Je n'éprouvai même pas de la jalousie, peut être parce que j'avais tiré un trait sur notre relation). _Je croisai le regard de Sam et par un accord commun muet, on se leva. Je la suivis. Je voulus prendre mon plateau et celui de Sam et je fus surprise de les voir disparaître. Je regardai Sam qui haussa les épaules. Je la rattrapai très vite._

_Une fois arrivée dans la salle de contrôle, je lui expliquai ce que je voulais faire. Je lui proposai de connecter les écrans de contrôle à nos chambres puis étudier les bouliers. Je vis qu'elle fut soulagée que je lui propose de l'aide. Même si je doutai que je le suis vraiment utile. Mes connaissances en physique ne devaient pas s'appliquer à la situation mais bon je ferai ce que je pourrai._

_Puis je rejoignis Teal'c._

_14 heures_

_Teal'c nous proposa un petit entraînement. Au départ, on parlait plus qu'on travaillait. Vala était trop bavarde, d'ailleurs elle le sera toujours. Je fus soulagée quand elle partit quand Teal'c lui proposa un combat. _(Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Teal'c de l'avoir fait fuir intentionnellement. Lui aussi il voulait s'en débarrasser).

_Jack et Teal'c fit un combat. J'étais impressionnée par le bon état du Général, vue son âge. _(Mais bon il ne faut pas lui rappeler qu'il est vieux). _Et il finit par partir._(fatigué j'en suis sûre)

_Les autres _(bah dieu seul sait)

_16 heures_

_On finit enfin par commencer les combats. Teal'c dirigea les échauffements. Moi je décidai de les observer. Les combats étaient John vs Jack et Mitchell vs Teal'c. moi je fouillai la pièce et trouvai des électrodes. En étudiant l'écran, cela me fait tout de suite penser au système de Sam de monde virtuel. Je proposai à Teal'c de laisser tombé les armes et les combats pour essayer mon idée. En toute confiance, il accepta. Il se trouva que j'avais raison, le système était bien un système de combat virtuel mais beaucoup plus développé que celui de Sam. Car le combat se passait en temps réel, sans besoin d'être inconscient. C'était un système d'hologramme en 3D très réalistes qui servait d'adversaire. L'exercice était tout de même très physique car on devait faire réellement les gestes. Mais bon il n'y avait pas de douleurs lorsqu'on recevait les coups. Le joueur devait effectuer des mouvements et touchés l'adversaire. Certains coups rapportaient plus de point que d'autres. Je surveillais les données tandis que Teal'c affrontait son premier adversaire, un fantassin en armure légère muni d'un long bâton. Je demandai à la machine de donner la même arme à Teal'c. un long bâton apparut dans sa main. On s'amusa bien. De temps en temps, John me jetait des regards discrets et je les ignorais._

_18 heures_

_Je m'isolai dans ma chambre pour commencer les programmations que j'avais promis à Sam._

_Sam effectue toujours ces réglages._

_Daniel décida d'aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque._

_19 heures_

_Nous nous rejoignons dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Tout se passa bien. Je vis John faire des efforts pour s'intégrer. Il parla avec Vala _(Ce qui à l'air de soulagé Daniel). _Jack lui discutait de ses expériences avec Sam et Mitchell. Jack O me raconta encore une fois une de ses anecdotes pendant que Teal'c acquiesçait ou ajoutait des détails. _(Cela m'ennuya profondément). _Je l'écoutais donc que d'une oreille comme j'en avais l'habitude dans ces situations. Puis voyant que j'étais distraite, il taquina Daniel. Il essayait de me mettre à l'aise et je l'en remercie mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Je pouvais m'adapter à différentes situations sans problème. Enfaite, je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui m'arrivais. Mais ces nouvelles révélations sur l'univers me frappèrent violemment plus tard dans la soirée. _(Et ça fait mal)

_21 heures_

_Sam prit enfin une pause. D'après mes écrans, elle était avec Daniel à la bibliothèque. Il devait jouer aux échecs._

Daniel demanda des nouvelles sur ces avancées alors qu'il avançait son cavalier. Elle lui résuma rapidement la situation. Mais autre chose préoccupait Sam. Elle lui demanda s'il avait eu le temps de parler avec Angéla depuis qu'ils étaient à bord.

--'Non. Pas vraiment eu le temps'.

--'Ouais mais tu as l'air tout de même soucieux et je sais que tu as du souci pour elle', dit Sam en avançant sa tour pour toucher le cavalier de Daniel.

--'Elle est tout le temps seule'.

--'Elle a travaillé sur le vaisseau, j'ai toujours la même conversation'.

--' ??'

--'Je sais que Cameron s'inquiète aussi, elle veut juste m'aider'.

--'Mais elle pourrait aussi faire autres choses. Je sais que tu es débordée mais je n'aime pas la voir seule', dit Daniel avançant un pion en sacrifice.

--'Elle est encore seule, ce soir ?'

--'Oui', soupira Daniel', Mitchell a dit qu'elle veut rester seule puis elle a son projet de journal de bord'.

--'Qu'en dit Jack', demanda Sam.

--'Il la laisse tranquille. Il utilise l'argument de l'inconnu'.

--'ouais'.

_Jack lui lisait un livre dans sa chambre. Teal'c , John, Jack S. et Mitchell jouaient aux cartes._

_Vala, bah dieu seul sait ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre _(Creuser un tunnel pour voler le tableau car je sais qu'elle a des vues dessus)

_22 heures_

_Tout est silencieux. Je me décidais à aller faire un tour. Je pris un crayon, des feuilles et j'allai à la cafétéria. Je pris ma place favorite, juste devant la baie vitrée. Je me mis à griffonner des formules. Je voulais commencer par le système de protection du vaisseau. Je voulais calculer l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il soit à 100 %. J'obtiens un résultat peu cohérent et gigantesque au bout de 20 minutes. Les chiffres obtenus étaient beaucoup trop grand. Je posai mon stylo. Et mon regard se perdit dans les profondeurs du bassin devant moi. L'observation des spécimens derrière la vitre me fascinait. Je me mis à les dessiner. Au bout d'un moment, je me lassai de dessiner et je décidais de me dégourdir les jambes un peu. En passant devant la porte de la salle de sport, j'hésitais. La porte ouverte était tellement accueillante. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Je me décidai à y rentrer. Cette après-midi en parcourant le système, j'avais vu en plus des exercices physiques des exercices de relaxations. Je pris un coussin dans un coin et me connecta aux modules de contrôles. Je m'installai au centre de la pièce en me connectant avec les électrodes. Je tournai le dos aux cellules de stase dont la vue m'effrayait. Je démarrai le programme. Une petite mélodie douce presque imperceptible commença. Des bougies aussi apparurent dans toute la pièce. Cool ! Ne sachant pas si c'était une illusion, ou un hologramme ou même la réalité. En tout cas l'odeur était bien réelle. C'était une senteur douce, un peu pigmentée. L'odeur apaisa l'atmosphère. Je détendis mes bras le long de mes jambes. J'étais assise en tailleur. Puis mon esprit se mit à divaguer peut être sous l'effet d'une drogue. Mais une idée folle me vint, je voulais évacuer l'électricité accumulée lors de mon contact avec Mitchell. Alors un autre programme s'enclencha, faisant apparaître un cube ne verre. Là tout de suite, j'en voyais pas l'utilité. Grâce aux parfums, j'étais déjà en état de transe. Mes gestes devenaient automatiques. Je lis les instructions fournis avec le programme, un écran afficha des images de démonstrations. Je concentrai donc par la pensée mon énergie en surplus au bout de mes doigts, en faisant attention à l'intensité du courant. Peu à peu, un halo électrique se forma au bout de mes doigts. J'approchai lentement mes mains vers le cube, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je finis par m'approcher du cube. Je transmis lentement de peur de perdre le contrôle l'énergie par des petites pulsations rythmiques vers le cube. L'intensité diminuait alors progressivement au bout de mes doigts tandis que le cube accumulé le courant. Pendant le processus, j'avais retenu mon souffle, mon cœur s'était emballé. Quelques choses clochaient bien chez moi. Ce que j'avais fait était digne d'un film de science-fiction ou même d'un héros de bande-dessiné telle que Heroes avec le fameux Peter Petrelli ou même Elle. Une série qu'elle trouvait pathétique. Une fois l'électricité transférait, l'électricité dans le cube avait formé une boule, de la même sorte qu'elle avait formée lors de sa rencontre avec Daniel dans sa première visite dans le vaisseau. La boule était beaucoup plus petite et plus concentrée. Elle s'estompait aussi plus vite mais on pouvait voir parfois des traces de l'électricité. Pourtant mes mains furent attirées vers le cube comme pour récupérer l'énergie qui se dissipait. Du courant commençait à apparaître à nouveau au bout de mes doigts. Je les calmai de ma volonté mais mes mains continuaient à avancer vers le cube. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il devait avoir de la drogue dans l'air. Mon cerveau était engourdit à force de lutter. Je réussis à ne pas toucher le cube mais je le regardais fixement pour ne pas faiblir. Puis tout arriva si vite, je crus voir le cube bouger, se déplacer légèrement, je pris peur et je me levai précipitamment. Le charme était rompu. Je me déconnectai dans la panique faisant disparaître les bougies, le cube et les senteurs. Sans réfléchir, je pris mes notes et me réfugiai dans ma chambre, encore enivrée par les odeurs. Puis la fatigue m'envahit. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes. En y pensant, j'avais jamais été aussi épuisée de toute ma vie._

Elle fit une pause dans son compte rendu. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien décrit ce qu'elle avait vécu à ce moment là et elle espérait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis elle continua.

_Deuxième jours_

_7 heures_

_Je me levai avec un mal de tête. Mitchell et moi, nous sommes sortis de nos chambres en même temps pour effectuer nos joggings ensemble. Pendant notre course, je gardais le silence, mon esprit encore embrumait. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce que j'avais fait la veille, je me demandais même si je n'avais pas rêvé._

_9 heures_

_L'équipe déjeuna mais chacun arriva à son heure pas comme la veille. Ils n'étaient pas tous matinales._

_Daniel travaille toujours a la bibliothèque. Je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi là-bas. Mais il y avait tellement d'informations qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Vala s'amusait à jouer avec le piano en touchant n'importe quelle touche. Donc Daniel au lieu de travailler passait son temps à lui jeter des regards meurtriers à Vala qui faisait trop de bruit._

_13 heures_

_Le reste de la journée était banale _(Malheureusement) _Je voulus jouer un peu de Piano car le souvenir de ma mère m'avait fait du bien hier. Je jouai donc un air. Daniel me regarda de temps en temps mais pas avec des regards meurtriers ce qui agaça Vala. Du coup elle quitta la bibliothèque._

Daniel entendit la mélodie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où il y avait laissé des notes. Angéla était assise là devant le piano. Il sourit, bien sûr elle lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait l'admirer tout de même. Vala arriva ensuite. Elle aussi regarda Angéla avec fascination. Ils admiraient la force qu'elle dégageait. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jean large à la base et à taille basse. Elle portait en haut un débardeur bleu pailleté à fine bretelle et une veste légère en cuir. Elle avait l'air de se porter à merveille. Son visage était serein et concentré. Il s'installa et commença à lire ses notes du matin tandis que Vala partit sans prévenir. Au bout de 30 minutes, il abandonna ses notes. La mélodie le berçait trop et il avait du mal à se concentrer. En plus la présence de la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien. Il la regarda de plus en plus attentivement, d'un air songeur. Sans s'en apercevoir, il la rejoignit. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Il regarda les mains fines d'Angéla parcourir le clavier sans hésitation. Puis son regard monta vers son visage. Il s'attarda sur la forme de ses lèvres, ses yeux si brillants de vie. Ses cheveux souples retombaient sur ses épaules. Ils étaient toujours aussi noirs mais des mèches blanches parcouraient sa chevelure maintenant.

--'J'aime bien tes nouvelles mèches', dit Daniel sans le vouloir car ile ne voulait pas interrompre Angéla dans sa musique.

Mais Angéla s'interrompit et le regarda intensément.

--'Ce ne sont pas des mèches', finit par dire Angéla en voyant qu'il ne se moquait pas. Elle reprit la musique.

--'Je ne comprend pas'.

--'Je crois que je me fais trop de soucis…non en faite je pense que j'ai un problème de production de mélanine avec ma tumeur. Mon cerveau doit commencer à déconner, il fait n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps. Ça commence par une petite dépigmentation locale des cheveux puis après je suppose que ça sera générale. Après cela va atteindre les yeux au niveau de l'iris. Bon je te laisse bosser, je vois que je te gène', dit Angéla en se levant sans laisser le temps à Daniel de répondre.

_15 heures_

_Cela fait une heure que je tue des fantassins, soldats puis des monstres. Par doute, je voulais recommencer l'expérience de la veille. Car pour moi, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais Cameron arriva, ce qui me troubla mais je n'avais rien à lui cacher et puis il ne m'avait jamais jugé. Je n'avais aucun secret pour lui._(Enfin pas à ce niveau en tout cas)

_Le phénomène arriva à nouveau devant témoin._

_18 heures_

_Je me douchai puis je travaillai pour Sam sur le bouclier. Je sais que c'était plutôt pour penser à autre chose, pour oublier le regard que Cameron m'avait lancé. Ce même regard qu'il avait quand il vint me chercher pour manger. J'étais conscience de ma transformation progressive mais jusque là je trouvais ça normal. J'avais toujours eu des capacités exceptionnelles. J'avais toujours été douée pour les calcules complexes, j'avais mi ma rapide progression sur mes efforts lors de mon apprentissage et de mes savoirs acquis. Mais maintenant j'en doutais même si cela faisait mal. Je sais que Mitchell et Sam s'inquiètent derrière mon dos._

_Repas._

_21 heures_

_Je m'isole encore dans ma chambre pour taper ce rapport. Jack O me rend visite, j'entends sa démarche dans le couloir. Je perçus même son hésitation devant la porte. Je souris, je faisais peur ou j'impressionnais Jack. Je vais donc m'arrêter là pour l'instant pour l'accueillir._

Angéla regarda ses dernières lignes avec satisfaction. Elle ferma les applications ainsi que les écrans sauf celui du milieu qui était connecté à l'ensemble du vaisseau et à Sam.

**end du chapitre**

Voilà pour une fois j'ai poster rapidement mais vous allez me dire qu'est ce qui m'arrive !! bah je vais être en stage et en examen donc je ne pourrai pas poster avant longtemps donc je me suis dépéchée à corriger ce chapitre en espérant que je n'ai rien oublié comme fautes...

enfin j'espère que vous allez encore aimé ce chapitre car je pars encore plus dans mes délires...

et à bientôt pour la suite et j'espère que vous avez aimé me lire.


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoilà!! et oui je sais déjà...(vue mes délais de post), vous allez avoir l'explication de mon poste aussi rapide ....

donc Voici la suite de l'histoire, et merci à ma correctrice qui se reconnaitra pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre en un temps record et pour les conseils que tu m'as donné pour écrire ce chapitre qui m'était difficile à rédiger. (_'offre un bouquet de fleur de Bleuet'_)

Et Vous lecteurs!'me fusillez pas! je ne suis pas armée, laissez moi m'expliquez', je voudrait remercier, vous lecteurs d'être autant patient malgrè les long mois d'attente, je sais, je suis impardonnable et j'espère que ce long chapitre posté rapidement vous plaira.('Je suis vraiment désolée', _supplie à genoux_). Même si cela ne va pas durer ('Aïe')

D'ailleurs petites explications en bas, après le chapitre ('espérant que ce chapitre vous apaise')

Sur ce, Bonne lecture. (_m'enfuit en courant pour éviter les balles sans oublier de poster bien sûre^^_)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Querelles et remise en question**

**

* * *

**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. A peine Jack frappa la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune femme.

--'Que me vaut cette visite si tardive ?'

--'Il n'est pas si tard que ça. J'aimerai te parler', remarqua Jack.

Jack ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il cherchait ces mots quand elle l'invita à entrer. Mais il fut tout de même maladroit. Il lui dit qu'il s'inquiétait sur son isolement. Angéla le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne les évitait pas. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre en communauté. Elle lui promit comme elle l'avait promis à Cameron de ne plus s'isoler autant pour le reste du voyage. Jack la quitta trente minutes plus tard, rassuré. L'entrevue s'était pas mal passée.

Tout le monde était dans leur chambre respective et le silence s'installa. Même le vaisseau ne faisait aucun bruit dans sa course. Angéla, avant de se coucher vérifia la trajectoire du vaisseau pour la deuxième fois, il avançait à un bon rythme dans la galaxie immense. Malheureusement Sam ne voulait pas pousser les moteurs « vue qu'ils n'avaient pas servi depuis longtemps ». Alors il avançait moins vite que sa véritable capacité. Rassurée, elle se coucha. Et son regard s'attarda sur le point rouge qui avançait peu à peu sur une ligne courbe vers leur destination. Elle se demandait ce qui les attendait au bout de ses lignes. ce point rouge l'hypnotisa peu à peu.

Angéla se réveilla, mettant fin à un sommeil agité. Comme tous les matins, elle fit son jogging mais cette fois seule. Mitchell avait du mal à se lever ce matin, apparamment. Elle courait depuis 20 minutes quand elle s'attarda sur la parcelle aux étoiles qui avaient encore changé de point de vue au niveau du plafond mais aussi des murs. Elle supposa qu'elles changeaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans l'espace. Bientôt, elle espérait qu'ils verront leur destination. Puis elle reprit la route après cette courte pause. Elle cadença ses foulées à une allure régulière en comptant dans sa tête, elle traversait de nombreux couloirs qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant sans y faire vraiment attention. Le vaisseau aussi la connaissait. Les portes s'ouvraient à son passage, elle n'avait même pas besoin de ralentir sa course. Elle finit son jogging par un sprint vers la cafétéria, son jogging fut plus court que d'habitude mais dans cet endroit confiné, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus sans tomber dans la monotonie. Elle en profita pour prendre une pomme comme encas dans les réserves qu'ils avaient amenées de la base du Montana . Car il était trop tôt pour déjeuner puis personne n'était encore levé et elle ne voulias pas manger seule dans le silence inquiétant. Elle se prit aussi un chocolat chaud et se mit en tailleur sur sa place favorite davant l'aquarium, en attendant de reprendre son souffle. Elle croqua dans sa pomme mais arrêta son geste. Car en face d'elle, un animal la fixait. C'était une sorte de poisson en forme de ballon mais ressemblant aussi à un oursin. Car de longues épines parcouraient tout son corps ovale. On aurait pu croire à une forme de transition entre l'oursin et le poisson ou téléostéen. Cet animal remettait peut être en cause la théorie de l'évolution : le Néo-darwinisme en faveur de la théorie de Darwin de 1859 sur les formes de transition entre espèces. Elle tomba dans une réflexion intense car dans ce nouveau monde, des questions sans réponse pourraient être résolues comme la création de l'univers ou justement l'évolution des espèces Jusqu'à maintenant les poissons ne faisaient que passer devant eux. Cette observation mutuelle ne dura pas, le poisson continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'ignora aussi et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais en passant devant l'infirmerie, elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme si un objet était tombé ou qu'on cognait contre le mur. Elle s'arrêta en alerte. L'idée de Vala, que le vaisseau soit hanté, la traversa. Le bruit s'était évidemment évanoui et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le localiser avec précision. Elle supposa que cela provenait de l'infirmerie. Elle hésita à y retourner mais elle voulait avoir le cœur net. Personne n'y était retourné. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, elle rentra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien. Aucun objet n'était tombé, rien n'avait bougé. Mais elle s'attarda tout de même dans la pièce. Un message d'erreur clignotant, s'était affiché sur l'écran en rouge vif, elle alla voir la console de contrôle et apprit qu'il y avait eu un problème avec son analyse sanguine comme elle s'en était doutée à son arrivée. Il avait détecté le virus et reconnu comme étant la souche DIA999. Ce devait être un code de classification. La base de données connaissait parfaitement ses capacités de virulences et sa toxicité. Il était classé dans la base de données dans les virus très dangereux et très transmissibles par simple contact. En effet au XXème siècle, ce virus avait provoqué la maladie infectieuse la plus mortelle, elle avait tué des millions de personnes, environ 30 millions de morts de 1918 à 1919.

On avait réussi à l'éradiquer grâce aux personnes naturellement immunisées, mais malheureusement, elles avaient été peu nombreuses. Ce fléau avait pour nom sur Terre, La Grippe Espagnole, la souche H1N1.

Angéla se rappelait très bien les circonstances de sa contamination. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en souvenir. La base de données n'avait pas donné le remède puisque le programme avait stoppé ses recherches avant. Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, Angéla ne voulait pas de remède mais elle voulait effacer les données sur elle. Mais le système ne voulait pas. Elle supprima ce qu'elle put. Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Car ce bruit venait d'un autre endroit. Elle tomba face à la fameuse porte fermée. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour espérer entendre quelques choses. Mais elle savait d'avance que c'était impossible vue l'épaisseur de la porte blindée. Pourtant son intuition lui disait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Le bruit venait de l'autre côté, sinon où d'autres. Et comme le bruit ne s'était pas répété, elle n'insista pas, elle laissa tomber. Le temps passait, les autres allaient bientôt se lever et elle voulait prendre une douche. Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre. En se déshabillant, elle se regarda dans la glace, elle vit ses yeux fatigués et pratiquement éteints. Elle semblait pâle. En plus ces mèches blanches s'accentuaient à son plus grand regret et désarroi. Elle se souvient de la remarque de Daniel. Elle prit une décision. Quarante minutes après, elle sortait de la douche et elle se regardait à nouveau dans la glace. Elle était plutôt contente du résultat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait le faire mais ses études ne le lui permettaient pas. Elle ne recevrait plus de remarque sur sa couleur de cheveux, enfin presque. Elle sourit, elle imaginait d'ici la tête des autres. Sa nouvelle couleur la rajeunissait encore plus. Elle avait décidé de teindre ces cheveux pour cacher leur couleur blanche. On aurait dit qu'elle était retournée à la période adolescence, un peu casse-cou. Elle se les lissa en pointe comme elle le faisait quand elle sortait de telle sorte que ces cheveux se terminaient par une boucle vers l'extérieur comme si elle avait mis la main dans une prise. Elle se mit à rêvasser de ses années folles qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter et qui n'étaient pas si loin que ça. Elle quitta la salle de bain toujours entourée d'une serviette en coton et elle se dirigea vers son sac pour chercher des vêtements assez amples. Une fois prête, elle alla à la bibliothèque où elle avait rendez-vous avec Mitchell pour une partie d'échec. Elle croisa Sam et John sur le chemin qui se regardèrent, Sam avait l'air contente de sa nouvelle coupe et John étonné voire choqué.

Daniel prit son déjeuner tranquillement alors que Jack O arriva.

--'Quoi de neuf ? Daniel'.

--'Rien de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand Vala est dans les parages.

--'Ouais, elle fait cette effet là à tout le monde', s'amusa Jack.

--'Ouais'

--En faite mais où sont ils tous passés ?'

--'Je ne sais pas', dit Daniel.

--'Bah ils ne doivent pas être loin, puisqu'on est tous sur le même bateau'.

--'Bon je dois y aller, je vais commencer à étudier le contenu de l'amulette en espérant que cela m'aide pour la prophétie'.

--'Tu penses vraiment que ça vaut la peine d'y faire attention'.

--'Oui on ne peut rien négliger'.

--'Bon je t'accompagne, je pourrai t'aider avec mon esprit ouvert', dit Jack.

--'Bah si tu veux, un regard neuf pourrait m'aider et je vois que tu n'as rien d'autres à faire'.

--'ouais, je n'ai pas trouvé Teal'c'.

--'Ah je vois', dit Daniel en se levant,' je me disais aussi'.

Daniel suivit de Jack, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui était maintenant le lieu de travail attitré de Daniel. En s'y approchant, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des rires. Daniel, étonné entra dans la salle. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui lui semblait être sorti d'un vieux film des années 70. En effet, tout le monde était autour du piano soit assis sur les pouf soit sur une chaise soit dans un fauteuil ou même sur le piano dans le cas de Sam. Angéla jouait un air tandis que Sam chantait et Vala tapait la cadence de ses mains, en rigolant. De temps en temps, tous reprenaient le refrain. Jack et Mitchell sifflaient pour les encourager à chanter. A leur entrée, Sam entonnait une chanson de Madonna. Elle chantait à en couper son souffle. Sa voix ensorcelait tout le monde puis Angéla prit le relai. C'était un duo. Leurs voix étaient claires et s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. Elles résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Enfin ils étaient tous baignés dans une lumière surnaturelle. Daniel et Jack O attendrirent la fin de la chanson pour faire remarqué leur présence. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre le charme. Sam finit la chanson. Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Jack O l'applaudit. Il rompit le charme. Toute activité cessa et se retourna vers les deux intrus.

--'Hey mon Général', dit Sam joyeuse. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges car Jack la fixait avec intensité.

--'Vous nous chantez un air ?', demanda Angéla voulant effacer la gène de Sam.

--'Non sans façon', dit Daniel,' je dois travailler'.

--'Allez Daniel, rien qu'une petite, quelques minutes, tu peux laissé tes manuscrits un instant', dit Vala,' ne sois pas timide'.

--'Allez Jack vous avez bien une vieille chanson de l'armée', dit Angéla.

--'Non pas que je me souvienne, peut être parce qu'on essayait d'être discret', dit Jack.

--'Bon bah dans ce cas, il n'y a plus rien à faire là', en se levant.

--'Attends et notre partie d'échec', dit Mitchell.

--'Ah oui c'est vrai, j'étais venue pour ça'.

--'On dirait que j'ai plombé l'ambiance', dit Jack à Teal'c tandis que tout le monde se dispersait.

--'En effet, mais on pouvait pas te forcer à chanter'.

--'En parlant de ça, vous vous débrouillez pas mal, Colonel'.

Ce qui fit rougir Sam.

--'Euh ça peut aller, je crois que je vais retourner à mes occupations', dit Sam en disparaissant le plus vite possible.

--'qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?', dit Jack à Teal'c, 'je vous laisse dix minutes seuls et vous faites la fête, limite à danser sur la table'.

--'Il n'y a pas de table', remarqua Teal'c.

--'Je sais bien, ce n'est qu'une expression', grommela Jack.

--'Mitchell a parlé à Angéla et toi aussi d'ailleurs sur son isolement, et voilà le résultat'.

--'Mais je ne pensais pas à ça, Teal'c'.

--'Et puis aussi tu as remis les étiquettes de hiérarchie, tu as à nouveau appelé Sam, Colonel'.

--'Oui et c'est normal'.

--'Oui mais avec Angéla tu l'as abandonné et puis aussi au départ avec les autres aussi dont Sam'.

--'Vraiment ? J'ai fait ça et elle s'y est habituée…pf', soupira Jack, comprenant la situation.

--'Je crois qu'elle a aimé cette nouvelle complicité dans l'équipe et que tout soit aussi simple entre vous. Et puis avec Angéla vous avez laissé tomber le protocole de côté'.

--'Normal c'est plus facile avec Angéla c'est mon supérieur. Sam doit me prendre pour un macho maintenant', conclut Jack.

--'En effet. Et grâce à votre intervention, ils sont encore isolés. L'équipe est encore disloquée', remarqua Teal'c.

--'Ouais, l'équipe survivra'.

A quelques pas de là.

--'Noir ou blanc', demanda Angéla.

--'Bah blanc, de toute façon cela ne change rien puisque je vais encore perdre'.

--'Non puisque je dois te laisser gagner'.

--'Ah ah très drôle, je plaisantais', dit Mitchell en s'installant en face d'elle', mais c'est vrai que tu joues plutôt bien'.

--'Plutôt bien ! Je suis la meilleure'.

--'Je voulais dire du piano'.

--'Ah ok ouais je me débrouille pas mal, j'ai ça au bout des doigts, c'est presque innée, ma mère…m'a tout appris. Elle m'a appris à lire une partition. Elle m'a aussi appris à ouvrir mon esprit quand je jouais. Elle disait que la mélodie pouvait être l'expression de ton âme, de tes désirs. Même le battement du cœur a un rythme, suit une musique bien à lui, unique. La musique de ton âme permettrait de guérir les blessures les plus graves. Elle disait aussi qu'on mettait un peu de soi quand on jouait ou chantait, une petite partie de toi, comme dans un envoutement, surtout quand la musique était parfaitement jouée.

--'Ta mère devait être une sage femme'.

--'Oui, elle l'était et dans tous les sens de terme', rigola Angéla.

--' ???'

--'Dans mon village où je suis née, elle était …disons sage-mage'.

--'mage ? comme sorcière', dit Mitchell, intrigué.

--'Non ! elle faisait les accouchements', rigola Angéla,' elle savait tout le temps quand c'était le bon moment, elle pouvait aussi sentir l'état de santé du bébé. Tu regardes trop de film, sorcière tu dis n'importe quoi'.

--'Une sage-femme alors'.

--'Ouais sauf qu'on l'appelait sage-mage. Tu as trop d'imagination pour penser que ma mère soit une sorcière'.

--'On a vu tellement de chose'.

--'Mais tu ne peux pas y croire !'.

--'Nous avons rencontré un dragon et il semblait réel'.

--'Un dragon ?', dit Angéla sursautant surprise.

--'Oui, et si on me dit que Harry Potter existe, je suis prêt à y croire'.

--'J'ai lu ce rapport de mission, c'était un hologramme, tu es naïf Cameron. Il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent existé'.

--'Pas tant que ça, tu existes toi'.

--'Je ne suis pas une sorcière', se plaignit Angéla en chuchotant et e nserrant les dents.

--'Je sais mais tu vois ce que je veux dire et c'est toi qui a commencé avec sage-mage. D'ailleurs pour quoi mage ?'

--'Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas assez vécu là-bas mais je sais qu'il y avait des degrés comme au judo avec les ceintures. On commence un métier comme apprentie puis on devient maître comme un professionnel et…'

--'Mage doit être le boss'.

--'Peut-être. Mais d'après mes souvenirs, il y en avait très peu. C'est comme un Paddawan et le maître Jedi'.

--'Tu serais quoi maintenant si tu étais encore là-bas ?', demanda Mitchell par curiosité.

--'Je ne sais pas, je suis partie définitivement et je ne souhaite pas y retourner, pas en tout cas pas avant ma mor. Je serai enterré là-bas, c'est la traditiont', expliqua Angéla.

--'Tu n'as pas une petite idée'.

--'Non j'ai choisit une voie différente que ma mère voulait, c'est tout'.

--'Laquelle ? militaire bien sûr'.

--'Non'.

--'Non ?', dit Mitchell surprit car il ne voyait pas quoi d'autres.

--'Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler'.

--'alors ce n'est pas la carrière militaire'.

--'Non', répéta Angéla', c'est secondaire, disons un passe temps'.

--'Secondaire. Que peux tu avoir comme rang meilleur que général'.

--'J'ai fait un apprentissage en Chine', dit Angéla simplement comme si c'était évident et que ça expliquait tout.

Mitchell n'insista pas. Il prit une tour et mangea le cavalier d'Angéla qui sourit.

--'Tu le fais exprès'.

--'Quoi donc ? J'ai fait une erreur…je ne vois pas où', dit Mitchell en inspectant le plateau.

Il prit sa tour et la remit à sa place. Puis il bougea son cavalier.

--'Tu es vraiment incroyable. Tu veux absolument me prendre un pion alors que je t'ai dit que la meilleure stratégie était de sacrifier des pions pour former le piège. Et tu tombes dedans à chaque fois'.

--'Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème', dit Mitchell en regardant attentivement le jeu.

--'C'est normal, dans ce jeu il faut prévoir les coups de l'adversaire à l'avance, plusieurs tours en avance'.

--'Je sais'.

--'Oui mais toi tu prévois qu'un coup à l'avance, moi je prévois parfois jusqu'à 4 coups en avance. Vraiment ? tu ne vois toujours pas'.

--'Non', admit Mitchell.

--'pfff', soupira Angéla en déplaçant sa reine et elle coucha le roi de Mitchell,' Echec et Math, tu es désespérant'.

--'Je ne comprend pas pourquoi !!'

--'Parce que dans tous les cas, je t'ai, même si tu bouges ton roi pour le protéger, tu sacrifies la reine et tu n'auras plus de barrière deux coup d'après, tu ne ferai qu'éviter la fin inévitable. Vas-y bouge comme tu souhaites'.

--'Ok je bouffe la reine'.

--'Ok et moi je fais ça'.

--'Et je suis bloqué. Tu disais quoi sur la Chine, déjà'.

--'Désolé que tu ais perdu'.

--'Pas grave, on se fait une revanche'.

--'Ok'.

--'Tu ne vas pas me répondre pour la Chine'.

--'Non, je ne dirais rien'.

--'Alors laisses-moi deviner'.

--'Si tu veux', rigola Angéla.

--'Ok alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?'

--'C'est de l'histoire ancienne, c'était mon ancienne vie. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler'.

--'Secret défense ?'

--'Non, j'ai prêté serment'.

--'Ok je commence à faire des suppositions. Tu a dis que tu avais appris à te battre en partie en Chine'.

--'Oui', dit Angéla tandis qu'elle replaçait les pièces.

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques pas, Jack avait rejoint Daniel.

--'Alors du nouveau avec cette prophétie'.

--'Non c'est trop flou et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus. Pour moi, ça ne veut rien dire'.

--'Ce ne serait pas à cause e la jeune femme assise là-bas', dit Jack montrant Angéla.

--'Non, Jack'.

--'Tu lui as parlé depuis ?'

--'Non toujours pas, enfin pas vraiment. Car je lance toujours une réplique mal placée qui gâche l'ambiance'.

--' ???'

--'Tel que « j'adore ta nouvelle couleur'.

--'Aïe, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt maladroit. C'est pour ça qu'elle a changé de couleur de cheveux, pour cacher ces mèches blanches. J'aime bien, moi. Elle ressemble encore plus à une…bah tu sais avec ces cheveux bleus électriques comme une super-héroïne. Bah au moins maintenant tu peux lui dire que t'aimes sa nouvelle teinture, ou pas. Mais bon je te rassure, nous sommes tous comme ça, maladroit devant nos sentiments, on ne sait plus s'exprimer correctement, on devient un homme écervelé de type homo-sapiens. Et on finit par dire n'importe quoi'.

--'Tu n'as jamais eu envie de tout arrêter', dit Daniel songeur, en fixant Angéla.

--'Tout le temps, tout le monde veut arrêter de dire des conneries, de paraître bête devant la femme qu'on aime', dit Jack se souvenant de ses maladresses à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop seul avec Sam. Il y avait toujours un malaise entre les deux.

--'Je ne parlais pas de ça'.

--'Ah bon de quoi parlais tu alors ?'

--'et toi ?'

--'Bah de cacher nos sentiments, mais on ne parle pas de ça, n'est ce pas ?', dit Jack en voulant couper court la conversation avant qu'il aille trop loin. Il ne voulait pas révéler ces sentiments.

--'Non, moi je parlais de laisser tomber tout ça', dit Daniel en montrant la pièce et il continua,' tu n'as jamais eu envie d'arrêter ces missions, de vivre une vie paisible'.

--'Si mais à chaque fois, je reviens au grand galop. La preuve, je suis à nouveau ici'.

--'Oui c'et vrai mais tu as jamais eu envie d'avoir une vie personnel, de fonder une famille'.

--'Ah nous y voilà. Tu parles d'Angéla'.

--'Pas seulement,' avoua Daniel', j'ai quitté ma femme pour ce projet. Elle en est morte. Je pense que ce serait bien que je refonde une famille. Il ne restera rien de moi quand je mourrai puisque tout ce qu'on fait est secret'.

--'Et tu penses à une personne particulière ?', dit Jack le provoquant,' ok j'arrête avec mes taquineries', voyant les grimaces de Daniel', enfin pour l'instant. Pour te répondre, bien sûre que je voudrais m'arrêter mais on a besoin de nous et mine de rien sans me vanter, on est les meilleurs'.

--'On peut être remplacés. Et puis maintenant on implique des personnes innocentes, qui eux ne sont pas là pour le plaisir comme nous'.

--'Angéla n'est pas vraiment innocente, qui c'est combien de personne elle a tué ?'

--'Personne en tout cas involontairement'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'elle me l'a avoué', dit Daniel.

--'C'est la meilleur ça, on va alors avoir un problème', dit Jack, ' ce n'était pas prévu ça'.

--'On ne pourra pas l'obliger à tuer une personne'.

--'Ouais. Mais elle est tout de même impliquer maintenant. J'es^ère qu'elle fera ce qu'il faudra le moment voulu en cas de danger. Et pour le côté innocent, ça arrive parfois car il y a toujours des fuites. A chaque fois qu'on traverse la porte, la population est impliquée, sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas. On a sauvé plusieurs fois leur peau sans qu'ils le sachent'.

--'Il n'y a pas que ça. J'aimerai aussi voir autres choses que des missions. Ok on est toujours dans la nature, on découvre pleins de nouvelles choses mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Parfois j'en ai marre de cette vie', conclut Daniel.

--'Ah…tu veux vraiment arrêter après cette mission. Prendre ta retraite bien méritée. Mais tu ne verrais plus de manuscrits'.

--'Je peux vivre sans manuscrits, Jack'.

--'Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins'.

--'Je ne parle pas d'arrêter complètement mais de ralentir'.

--'Pour pouvoir avoir une vie à côté. Mais c'est dur de concilier les deux,' dit Jack', en plus, il faut trouver une compagne qui soit compréhensive que tu rentres aussi tard et qui ne pose pas trop de question sur ton boulot, c'est compliqué ce genre de relation'.

--'Sauf si elle sait ce que je fais'.

--'Tu veux dire le lui dire, c'est impossible'.

--'Ou qu'elle soit déjà au courant'.

--'Je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes qui le savent à part…', dit Jack commençant à comprendre. Il imagina Daniel chez lui accueilli par sa femme, Angéla avec un gros ventre, accompagnée par ses deux enfants, bruyants et agités', Angéla et je ne l'imagine pas en femme au foyer', en effaçant l'image d'Angéla enceinte,' mais plutôt veuve de plusieurs homme', plaisanta Jack, imaginant une veuve assassinant ses maris', enfin on en reparlerait après tout ça'.

--'Ouais, il faudrait que je comprenne d'abord cette prophétie, on dirait un rebus'.

--'Chouette une énigme. Les anciens sont des petits blagueurs, c'est bien connu ça. Ils adorent les explications vagues et fantaisistes'.

--'C'est vrai', dit Daniel se souvenant du labyrinthe invisible dans la mission sur la quête du Graal.

--'Et les tablettes?', demanda Jack.

--'Je ne sais toujours pas dans qu'elle ordre les mettres, je pensais à des numèros mais ce ne sont pas des chiffres, plutôt des griboullis d'enfants'.

--'Bon je vais te laisser seul devant tes énigmes alors'.

Angéla avait encore battu Mitchell aux échecs. Ce dernier l'avait cuisiné sur sa vie en Chine sans avoir obtenus plus d'informations. Elle l'avait laissé seul devant le plateau de jeu. Jack le rejoignit.

--'Je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Daniel'.

--'Ah oui', dit Mitchell en rangeant les pièces à leur place.

--'Il veut arrêter'.

--'Vraiment ? mais c'est toute sa vie'.

--'Pas complètement mais bon'.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'Fonder une famille'.

-''Alors je ne vois pas le problème. Il commence à se faire âgé et il veut s'installer paisiblement', dit Mitchell compréhensif.

--'bah si, il y en a un. Car s'il cherche la tranquillité… et s'il veut la fonder avec Angéla'.

--'Je ne vois pas….'

--'Bah il sera malheureux, elle est mourante et puis elle n'est pas de genre à rester tranquille'.

--'Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire', dit Mitchell.

--'Peut-être mais elle avait tout de même une vie agitée'.

--'Une partie', dit Mitchell montrant une pièce.

--'Euh pourquoi pas. C'est comme quand je suis arrivé, vous faisiez la fête, elle a mis de l'ambiance'.

--'Sam aussi'.

--'Justement Sam l'aurait-elle fait si Angéla n'avait pas été là ? c'était bluffant leur duo'.

--'Oui'.

--'Vous vous laissez aller, Colonel'.

--'C'est vrai, mon Général mais ce qui compte c'est qu'Angéla n'était pas isolée alors on n'allait pas…'.

--'Tout gâchait, ouais apparemment je l'ai fait. Mais soyez vigilant. D'ailleurs où va-t-elle ? car nous sommes là, Sam est dans sa chambre et Vala se promène dans le vaisseau cherchant quelque chose à voler, je suppose. Donc elle est peut-être seule face à John ou Jack ou les deux'.

--'Ils ne lui feront rien', dit Mitchell commençant la partie.

--'Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que je m'inquiète'.

--'Ah elle ne leur fera rien alors', rigola Mitchell.

--'Ouais pas si sûre'.

--'Elle a déjà régler ses comptes avec'.

--'Oui mais s'ils la provoquent. Enfin parlons d'autres choses. Mais quelle idée elle a eu de se teindre les cheveux en bleus !', dit Jack.

--'Moi j'aime bien'.

--'Moi aussi ça lui va plutôt bien, en tout cas mieux que ces mèches blanches mais cela accentue son comportement étrange'.

Angéla se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Elle avait encore l'air de la chanson de Sam dans la tête. Elle s'était changée en tenue de sport juste avant. Elle portait alors un jogging noir et un débardeur de sport mauve. Cette tenue faisait ressortir sa nouvelle teinture. Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa sur un coussin. Elle commença à se bander le genou droit qui avait recommencé à la faire souffrir depuis quelques jours. En effet, son cartilage à ce niveau était usé, à cause de l'intensité de ces exercices physiques ou de ses cascaddes dangereuses. Elle aimait un peu trop les fenêtres. Elle se massa d'abord, pour chauffer ses articulations et ses muscles fragilisés puis elle prit une bande pour consolider le tout.

--'Que veux-tu', dit Angéla un peu brusquement au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait senti qu'une personne l'observait derrière elle depuis quelques minutes.

--'Il faut qu'on parle', dit John,' On ne peut pas rester dans cette situation'.

--'J'en ai pas envie'.

--'Alors tu va juste écouter et me répondre si tu veux'.

Angéla haussa les épaules tandis que John s'installa en face d'elle mais à une distance de sécurité suffisante, on ne savait jamais comment elle allait réagir. Elle enroulait la bande autour du genou méthodiquement attentif, pour ne pas gêner ces mouvements.

--'Tu souffres ?', dit John, ne voulant pas la frustrée dès le début.

--'Non c'et juste gênant'.

--'Non, je parlais…', hésita John.

--'D'être ici ?'

--'Ouais en partie de t'avoir obligé à venir ici et…'.

--'Je ne veux pas en parler'.

Elle finit sa tâche en attachant le scratch pour maintenir la bande en place et se leva pour tester sa solidité.

--'Jack m'a dit pour ton identité', continua John. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie après leur séparation. Il voulu étudier sa réaction.

--'C'est-à-dire ?', dit Angéla se méfiant.

--'ça doit être dure de ne plus exister surtout pour tes proches'.

--'Toute ma famille est morte sauf mon frère et mon grand-père et ils le savent que je suis encore vivante'.

--'Oui mais tout de même…'

--'Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?', demanda Angéla, voulant en finir avec cette discussion.

--'Te comprendre. Tu es partie sans dire un en-revoir. Tu peux te mettre à ma place un instant. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais. J'ai cru au pire scénario. J'était censé te retrouver…'

--'Bah voyons tu veux vraiment parler de ça. On dirait que c'est toi qui a été trahi. Tu pensais que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir de ton petit trafic. Je savais tout depuis le début, je savais ce que tu me cachais et pas une seule fois tu m'as dit la vérité'.

**Flash back**

Angéla revenait d'une mission couronnée de succès. Elle devait récupérer un chimiste de nationalité française et anglaise, en Lituanie. Il avait été enlevé il y a deux mois par les russes et ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait préparé cette mission. Maintenant, elle avait réussi à récupérer l'otage la matinée même à l'aide de John Smith. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un grand hôtel à Kaunas, pour prendre un avion le lendemain matin. Elle avait choisit cet hôtel pour sa proximité de l'aéroport. De plus, il offrait de nombreuses directions de fuite au cas où. Enfin, il était très animé et de nombreuses personnes y logeaient. C'était donc facile de se fondre dans la masse et les russes n'attaqueraient jamais avec autant de monde dans les environs. Elle vérifia que l'otage dormait bien et s'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Elle avait fait une ronde dans les couloirs par précautions. Son coéquipier lui surveillé sur place l'otage. Elle décida de se doucher après cette dure journée afin de se détendre, enfin. Ces derniers jours avaient été tendus. Elle se doucha, se sécha et s'entoura d'une serviette. Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte en entrebâillant la porte.

--'Nous avons bien le colis…oui sans problème, ça a été un succès..non, on n'a laissé aucune trace…oui, je les ai détruit moi-même…ce sera fait…non il n'y aura pas de problèmes…mais vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas…ok', dit John au téléphone. Il lui tournait le dos.

Angéla sortit de l'ombre à ce moment.

--'C'était qui ?'

--'Notre contact pour l'aéroport', dit John,' tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? ça a été ?'

--'Oui, rien à signaler', dit Angéla en s'asseyant sur le lit cherchant des affaires dans son sac de voyage.

--'Tu devrais te reposer', dit John en s'installant derrière elle.

--'Toi aussi', en prenant un haut.

--'Et ta blessure', dit John en commençant à la masser ;

--'Quelle blessure ?'.

--'Je t'ai vu, tu as été blessée'.

--'Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure'.

--'C'est ce que tu dis, en faite tu dis toujours ça', dit John, en laissant glisser sa main vers son épaule où il y avait une coupure.

Angéla frissonna.

--'Tu vois, tu as mal', dit John en chuchotant à son oreille.

--'Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est la douleur qui m'a fait réagir ?', rigola Angéla.

--'Ah... en effet ça peut être autre chose..., dis moi si je suis dans la bonne voie', dit John en effleurant son cou avec ses lèvres.

Angéla soupira.

--'Je vois, ou c'est peut être un peu des deux'.

Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la blessure. Il l'examina avec douceur, il déposa un baiser et désinfecta la plaie avant de mettre une compresse.

--'On devrait peut être prendre des vacances', dit John.

--'Peut-être', songea Angéla, se reposant complètement sur John.

Sa tête sur son épaule, ellel e regarda intensément. John mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou. Elle était toujours en serviette et il pouvait sentir son corps frémir à son contact

--'Tu penses quoi…de lui', dit John en montrant la chambre d'à côté.

--'Il dort, il nous entendra pas et il ne s'enfuira pas'.

--'Non je veux dire de sa situation. Il a tout de même vendu des informations importantes aux russes'.

--'Il a été dupé et il pensait que sa famille était en danger. Puis tu te plains surtout parce qu'il a plus trahis l'Angleterre que la France. Et on a un accord'.

--'Oui mais il en sait beaucoup trop et il est dangereux'.

--'Moi aussi je le suis, que veux- tu dire ?'

--'Je ne vais pas te cacher que l'Angleterre veux sa mort'.

--'C'est un homme qui a des droits et il a le droit d'être juger, d'être défendu par une cour. Notre accord était de le rapatrier en vie'.

--'Oui tu as raison', avoua John', dormons'.

Angéla se laissa faire, attirée par John dans le lit, dans les bras réconfortants de John. Les paupières d'Angéla étaient lourdes. Ainsi ils dormirent ensemble dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, et passèrent leur première nuit tranquille depuis longtemps.

Mais elle fut réveillée tôt par une boule au ventre. John n'était plus dans le lit. D'après le bruit dans la salle de bain, il devait prendre une douche. Elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en serviette. Elle se leva et regarda son réveil sur son téléphone portable, il était 5h30. Le soleil se levait à peine. Ils avaient prévu de partir de l'hôtel pour 9 heures et prendre l'avion à 10h30, direction Roissy où un avion de l'armée française les attendait. Elle voulu vérifier ses dispositifs de sécurité autour de la suite qu'elle avait installé pour la prévenir de l'arrivée d'un intrus. Ceux de la fenêtre étaient intacts mais ceux de la porte avaient été enlevés. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ouvrit la porte de chambre du chimiste, elle était vide. La conclusion qui se formait dans l'esprit d'Angéla était évidente. John l'avait trahi en livrant le chimiste à une mort certaine. Mais comment avait elle pu ne rien entendre ? D'habitude, elle avait le sommeil léger et le moindre bruit l'a réveillé. Elle se dirigea dans la douche calmement et ferma le jet d'eau, même pas surprise qu'il n'y ait personne. En sortant de la salle de bain, ses yeux tombèrent sur un verre sur la table. C'était le cocktail qu'elle avait bu la veille, il en restait un fond. Elle renifla la contenue cherchant une quelconque trace de somnifères et elle prit un échantillon. Mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle avait été droguée. Malheureusement pour John, la drogue n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu car maintenant elle était réveillée et elle allait les traquer. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement, laissant tomber la serviette au sol et connecta son ordinateur portable. Elle fit une recherche rapide sur la localisation de John grâce à son téléphone. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trianguler le signal. Un point apparu immobile sur une carte de la ville de Kaunas. Il indiquait une position au niveau d'un fleuve : le Nemenas. Elle abandonna ce pistage car elle savait que John s'était débarrassé de son portable et avait espéré que sa puce soit morte. Elle chercha donc sa voiture. John partait toujours en voiture en mission. C'était une de ses manies. C'était une voiture de collection avec une vitesse de pointe conséquente. Il aimait l'avoir auprès de lui, en cas de fuite. Elle savait qu'il l'avait emmené pour cette mission, quelque part dans la ville quelques jours avant la mission. Par précaution, elle avait installé dans une précédente mission un traceur pour le filler au cas où. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin un jour mais maintenant elle était contente d'avoir suivi son intuition. En même temps, dans sa recherche, elle capta à un autre signal. En effet, elle avait aussi mis sous la peau du chimiste un traceur inddétectable qui se dissout au bout de quelques jours. Elle se décida de s'occuper de John en premier. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais elle était blessée de sa trahison. Elle transforma sa tristesse en colère. Elle nota les différentes positions. Rangea ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Elle prit un boitier au fond de son sac avec des fils bleu, rouge et jaune puis s'arma légèrement. Elle vérifia ses munitions et téléphona à un ami qui lui devait un service. Elle s'était habillée souplement, avait mis une perruque rousse et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle appela et demanda au garçon de chambre de s'occuper de ses bagages, en lui donnant une adresse où les expédiaient. Elle descendit à la réception.

--'Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé', dit Angéla en passant sa clef de chambre 255 au maître d'hôtel.

--'Oui Madame Eva Kolovich, tenez, je me suis permis de vous choisir un 1859 et un bourbon. Ça vous va ?'

--'ça ira. Veuillez le mettre ça sur la note de Mr John Smith'.

--'Vous partez déjà ma dame, j'espère que vous avez été contente de votre séjour'.

--'Oui très bien'.

--'Bien Madame, heureux que votre voyage se soit bien déroulé'.

--'Et ce n'est pas fini. Voici son numéro de compte en banque'.

--'Bien Madame et je vous souhaite bon voyage et à la prochaine', dit le réceptionniste en lui rendant le numéro.

--'Merci beaucoup. Ah en faite, il reste quelques babioles de monsieur dans la chambre, donnez les à une association pour les pauvres'.

Elle quitta l'hôtel et décida de retrouver John. Elle trouva la voiture sans problème, proche d'un autre hôtel. Elle rentra vers la réception.

--'Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si mon ami John Smith est arrivé'dit Angéla pour savoir s'il avait bien réservé une chambre.

--'Attendez un instant, madame…Non il est absent. Vous voulez laisser un message ?'

--'Non, c'est juste que j'avais un cadeau pour lui. Vous savez à quelle heure il revient ?'

--'Non madame'.

--'C'est que je dois prendre l'avion et j'aimerai vraiment le lui donner avant', dit Angéla en lui montrant la bouteille de bourbon et en lui faisant les yeux doux.

--'Oh un vin français, je comprends c'est un excellent cadeau. Vous pouvez me le laisser et je lui donnerai'.

--'Oui merci bien', dit Angéla lui glissant un billet,' vous me sauvez la vie'.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la voiture. Il n'y avait personne dans le parking. Après quelques minutes, elle chercha à nouveau le signal du chimiste. Il avait changé de place depuis la dernière fois. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à faire là et John n'était pas là. Elle loua une voiture sous son faux nom Eva Kolovich et conduit calmement vers sa destination en chantant. Elle mit la musique comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté, John était en route vers son rendez-vous. Le scientifique à l'arrière de sa voiture n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer avec Angéla avant de partir mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il préférait le faire à son retour en espérant qu'elle dorme toujours. Il arriva dans un petit aérodrome isolé en dehors de la ville. Il arrêta sa voiture et éteignit le contact pour attendre son contact. A quelques mètres, un avion militaire anglais de la RFA se déposa. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture, le temps que les occupants de l'avion arrivent. Une fois que tout le monde soit sortit, John sortit son prisonnier de la voiture. Le secrétaire de son patron du MI6 s'avançait tranquillement vers lui.

--'Je vois que vous avez fini par y réussir. Mettez le dans le hangar le temps qu'on parte', ordonna le secrétaire à des soldats'.

--'Oui grâce à l'agent français avec qui on collabore'.

--'Oui, je sais. Elle est douée dans son métier, c'est nous qui l'avons demandé comme coéquipier pour vous'.

--'Oui et on l'a trahi, comme son pays d'ailleurs', dit John.

--'Oui et nous en subirons les conséquences, enfin peut être pas si tout se passe comme prévu. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'était pour de bonnes raisons'.

--'Je n'aime pas lui mentir, elle se vengera c'est sûre. On se fera un ennemi redoutable si elle l'apprend'.

--'Moi non plus, on prend de grand risque mais si vous avez fait le nécessaire, rien n'arrivera', dit le secrétaire sûr de lui.

--'J'ai envoyé une équipe comme vous me l'avez demandé'.

--'Très bien, vous avez rendu un grand service à votre nation'.

--'Elle ne sera pas blessée, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Bien sûre que non, et vous serez là pour y veiller'.

Le téléphone de John sonna.

--'C'est l'équipe en question'.

--'Mettez le haut-parleur', ordonna le secrétaire.

_On a un problème_

--'Quel genre de problème ?', demanda le secrétaire.

_Il n'y a plus personne._

--'Impossible, elle a bu un somnifère', dit John.

_La chambre est vide et les clefs ont été rendues._

John raccrocha.

--'Ce n'est pas grave, on part dans quelques instants'.

--'Si ça l'est !', dit John,' il y a une femme enragée dehors qui va nous pourchasser sans relâche'.

--'Elle ne sait pas qu'on est là'.

--'Oui sans doute, j'ai coupé tout contact et jeté mon portable qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle finira par le savoir où on est'.

--'Mais il sera trop tard'.

--'J'espère', chuchota John qui regardait autour de lui, croyant voir surgir de nulle part Angéla, furieuse.

--'Et les russes ?', dit le secrétaire.

--'Tant qu'on était proche d'Angéla, on était en sécurité, elle surveillait nos arrières mais maintenant je en sais pas où ils en sont dans leur recherche, je pense qu'on a encore le temps pour…'

Une alarme sonna. Les gardes du corps du secrétaire l'entourèrent avec efficacité et rapidité pour le protéger. Les soldats se mirent en position de défense tandis que le bruit approcha de tout part.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel', dit le secrétaire en entendant des cris autour d'eux.

--'Ce n'est pas du russe, en tout cas', dit John

John avait reculé dans l'ombre instinctivement. En quelques secondes, le secrétaire et ses hommes furent encerclés et mis en joue par des hommes cagoulés.

--'Ne tirez pas, nous sommes Anglais', dit le secrétaire avec assurance.

Un homme sans arme avança et parla en lituanien pour donner des ordres à ses hommes. John avait eu raison.

--'Nous avons une autorisation pour nous poser sur cette piste', continua le secrétaire imperturbable, en sortant une feuille de sa poche intérieure de son manteau.

L'homme, qui semblait être le chez, avança pour prendre la lettre pendant que des soldats lituaniens rentraient dans les hangars. Le secrétaire jeta un regard inquiet vers John mais il n'était plus là. Il était inquiet car si les soldats étaient alliés avec les russes. La mission aurait échoué.

--Je suis désolé mais nous avons eu une alerte dans cette zone. Des terroristes russes seraient là. Pour votre sécurité, nous devons vous évacués', dit l'homme avec un horrible accent anglais.

--'Ce ne serait pas nécessaire, nous partons dans…'

--'Personne ne quitte cet endroit. J'ai l'ordre de faire un périmètre de sécurité. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre. Les russes peuvent être n'importe où et je ne peut pas risquer qu'ils vous prennent en otage. Ils peuvent même être dans votre avion', dit l'homme l'air soupçonneux,' cela durera que quelques instants. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on arrête ces personnes'.

Le secrétaire pesait le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il voulait rapidement partir pour éviter les russes et se mettre en sécurité à Londres et enfin finir la mission. Mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'intention en voulant précipiter leur départ. En plus, il semblait avoir la situation en main au sujet des russes. De plus, ils empêcheraient Angéla de les atteindre.

--'Bien sûre comme vous le voulez, nous coopérerons'.

L'homme se plongea dans le silence et les emmena dans un des hangars. Tandis que John s'éclipsa. Car quelques choses de louche se passaient. Car derrière le hangar, une voiture quittait la zone. En plus les soldats encerclaient seulement ce hangar, où était retenu le secrétaire. Plus John s'éloignait moins il rencontrait de soldat. Le secrétaire commençait à s'impatienter car l'attente durait un peu trop longtemps à son goût. John lui avait réussi à quitter la zone sans problème, une fois à l'abri, il essaya de contacter le secrétaire.

Le lituanien reçu un appel téléphonique. Le secrétaire essayait de comprendre la conversation mais il parlait en lituanien. Son téléphone vibra. Il regarda le message discrètement et blêmit :

_« On a un problème, ça me paraît trop long »_

_« Quel est le problème ? »_, le secrétaire renvoya un message.

_« Le prisonnier est avec vous »_

_« Non. Un piège ? Russe »_

_« Oui sans doute »_

_« Repliez vous et essayez de localiser l'otage » _ordonna le secrétaire dans son dernier message.

--'Y a-t-il un problème ?', demanda le secrétaire reportant son intention sur l'homme, qui avait raccroché.

--'Non, vos papiers sont bien en ordre'.

--'Bien sûre qu'ils le sont et vos suspects ?'

--'Suspects ?'

--'Les terroristes', dit le secrétaire avec suspicion.

--'Arrêtés, vous êtes libre de partir'.

--'Merci'

L'homme suivit le secrétaire dehors, ses soldats se repliaient. Le secrétaire vit au loin des prisonniers cagoulés et ligotés être chargés dans un camion.

--'Les russes', dit simplement l'homme, voyant l'air interrogé de l'anglais.

Le secrétaire commença alors à douter des spéculations de son agent secret. Peu à peu, les soldats lituaniens quittaient les lieux les laissant seuls.

--'Monsieur, on a un problème', dit un soldat accourant vers lui tandis que le dernier convoi partait.

--'Quoi encore ?'

--'Le chimiste. Il a disparu'.

--'Comment ça disparut. Il s'est échappé ?'

--'Non, monsieur, les soldats…'

--'Ils l'ont emmené. Trouvez qui ils sont'.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Angéla conduisait sa voiture de location. Elle reçut un appel et pris la communication en lituanien.

--'Vous avez bien reçu mon message, colonel…vous l'avez trouvé où je vous l'avais dit ?...très bien… il va bien ?...Oui on est quitte…je vous remercie'.

Elle sourit, elle espérait que le reste de son plan allait aussi bien marcher. Dans quelques heures, elle recevra la confirmation que son coli était bien arrivé à destination à Roissy.

De son côté, John décida d'aller dans sa seconde planque, proche du lieu du rendez-vous avec le secrétaire. Il se précipita vers l'hôtel, son second lieu de repli, où il avait réservé une chambre. Arrivée dans le parking à l'arrière de l'hôtel, il pressa le pas vers sa voiture où il y avait des armes et d'autres objets pour pister le chimiste. Il la chercha et se dirigea vers une voiture de sport en cherchant ses clefs de sa voiture dans sa poche. Puis il actionna l'ouverture automatique à distance, à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Soudain, il fut expulsé en arrière par un souffle d'explosion. Sa voiture avait explosé. John tenta de se relever à moitié sonné et à moitié étonné. Il était parcouru par de nombreuses micros coupures causés par les débris et il n'y avait rien de casser. Il observa les dégâts, sa voiture brûlait. Sa voiture n'existait plus. Une fois levée,

--'Merde !' cria John, en jetant ses clefs de voiture au sol. Il s'approcha de sa voiture essayant de sauver quelques affaires mais elle se désintégrait très vite en cendres. Puis une sirène d'alarme hurla et approchait provenant d'un camion de pompier. John encore ému et surpris resta planter là sans bouger à regarder sa voiture préférée disparaître. Ceci était une déclaration de guerre. Il ramassa ses clefs et s'éloigna pour éviter l'arrivée des pompiers.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Angéla écoutait la radio sur une chanson de Céline Dion : le Titanic. Juste après, elle entendit un appel à la radio des pompiers pour des renforts pour une explosion, proche d'un hôtel. Elle sourit, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

John encore choqué entra dans l'hôtel en question. Il n'avait plus envie de fuir. Il demanda la clef de sa chambre réservée à son nom. Il entra dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant. Par réflexe, il balança les clefs de sa voiture qui ne lui servait plus à rien sur une table basse. La seule chose positive était que l'intensité de l'explosion aurait effacé toutes traces de son passage et toutes traces de ses affaires qui auraient pu être compromettantes. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, dépité. Puis il se redressa brusquement. En entrant, il n'avait pas vu la bouteille posée sur la table basse. C'était une bouteille de champagne et une de vin. Il ramassa le carton l'accompagnant et vit la référence de l'hôtel où il avait séjourné avec Angéla. Il regarda avec suspicion la bouteille de peur qu'elle lui explose dans la main. Derrière, il était écrit : SURPRISE. Il finit par prendre la bouteille et regarda son étiquette. C'était une bonne bouteille, même une bouteille très chère.

Il téléphona à la réception :

--'Est-ce que j'ai un message à mon nom ?... Non et j'ai pas eu de visite…ah…vous avez son nom, je suppose…non…c'était une femme rousse ?...non c'est bon merci pour l'infos'.

Il alla chercher dans son sac de voyage caché sous le lit et il y prit un ordinateur portable. Il vérifia ses différents dossiers. Apparemment elle n'y avait pas touché. Il vérifia d'autres information et décida de débiter de l'argent sur sa carte, car l'argent de réserve était dans la voiture et était parti en fumé en même temps que celle-ci. Il remarqua un gros virement. Il jura. Elle lui avait mis les notes de frais sur son compte dont la bouteille. Il l'a maudit. Il prit un téléphone portable dans son sac et composa un numéro en espérant qu'il existait toujours.

--'Salut j'attendais ton appel', dit une voix heureuse', tu as aimé mes cadeaux ?'

--'Je savais que c'était toi, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu es…'

--'Assez bavardé, John. Les russes ne vont pas tarder à te trouver et je crois qu'ils vont être très contents de retrouver la personne qui a fait exploser la moitié de leur complexe militaire. Tu as voulu me trahir, tu en payes les conséquences, maintenant'.

--'Je vais t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…allo ! allo !'.

Elle avait raccroché. Il avait essayé de la rappeler après sans succès. Le numéro n'existait plus. « le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué » avait longtemps résonné dans son esprit.

**Fin de flash-back**

--'Tu l'avais cherché', dit simplement Angéla.

--'Tu as réagit un peu violement tout de même !'

--'Violement ! Qu'allait-il faire du chimiste ?'

--'Je…le tuer.'

--'Et on s'était mis d'accord. On était associé pour le délivrer pour le protéger et non le tuer'.

--'Oui mais nous avons décidé autrement. Comment tu as fait ?'

--'J'avais un ami dans l'armée lituanienne, il avait un service à me rendre'.

--'Un service ?'

--'Oui donc je lui ai demandé de vous occuper et de prendre le chimiste avec eux. Il a mit notre ami en sécurité dans un avion direction Paris'.

--'Donc il est revenu en France'.

--'Oui il a une nouvelle vie et puisque vous voulez sa tête, on s'est dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Enfin c'est mieux ce que vous proposez'.

--'Ce n'était pas ma décision'.

--'Peut-être mais c'est celle que tu as décidé de prendre et de suivre. Tu es un agent, merde, tu es censé avoir de la ressource, et être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions et de refuser les ordres par toi-même enfin réfléchir par toi-même. On aurait pu en parler et puis t'aurai pu dire qu'on t'avait échappé et que j'étais meilleur que toi ce qui est vrai. Ou on aurait trouvé une solution ensemble'.

--'J'avais des ordres et je suis fidèle à la Reine. J'avais promis de garder le secret, t'en parler ce serait trahir ma loyauté envers mon pays'.

--'Au dépend d'une vie humaine ! tu es capable de laisser quelqu'un mourir pour ta loyauté, pour un sentiment d'appartenir à une nation, pour une loyauté envers une image. Un pays qui n'est même pas loyal envers toi ! Tu es pathétique', s'emporta Angéla.

--'Que veux tu dire par là, pas loyal ?'

--'Ta mission en Irak', dit simplement Angéla, ' Tu as été trahi'.

--'Par qui ? et alors ? je m'en suis tout de même sorti'.

--'Oui tu as eu de la chance, mais tu as eu tout de même des séquelles physiques. Tu as été trahi par ton propre pays pour des raisons politiques', en insistant sur propre pays', pour cacher une bavure américaine'.

--'Qu'en sais-tu ?', dit John se méfiant de ces informations.

--'Je le sais c'est tout. J'ai du faire une enquête après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur les tortures inégales sur des irakiens par des soldats américains. Bien sûre, ils ont tus l'histoire et ils m'ont fait taire par la même occasion même si j'ai réussi à obtenir des réparations, même si elles se sont faites en secret. Alors ne me parle pas de loyauté envers une image. Tu devrais plutôt être loyal envers une personne et encore du moment que tu suis tes propres idées.'

--'Je suis fidèle à ma patronne. Mais tes conseils m'intéressent pas, car je vois où tu en es toi. Tu es seule'.

--'Oui peut-être mais je suis libre, moi', dit Angéla.

--'Tu es libre là, dans ce vaisseau ?'

--'Oui, je pouvais refuser. Et tu vois ce que je voulais dire. Je ne reçois pas d'ordre et ne les suit pas si je n'adhère pas'.

--'C'est facile, vu ton grade. Tu sais que tu es devenue l'ennemi public numéro un'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Oui, tu es encore en vie car aucun tueur à gage ou même espion ne veut s'en occuper. Tu fais peur et tu es encore beaucoup respectée. Mais le jour où tu baisseras ta garde…'

--'Ils t'ont demandé de me tuer ?', dit Angéla venant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Car il était le mieux placé pour le faire même si elle aurait plutôt choisi Jack C. Elle lui avait tout de même déclaré la guerre.

--'Oui', dit John avec franchise.

--'Es-tu là pour le faire', dit Angéla mal à l'aise et méfiante.

Elle s'était légèrement éloignée de lui.

--'Tu poses toujours les mauvaises questions. Tu penses vraiment que je suis là pour te tuer'.

--'Peut-être et je devrais me poser quoi d'autres comme questions ?'

--'Comme est ce que tu as accepté ?'

--'Tu n'as pas de réflexion personnelle, tu obéis aux ordres c'est tout, parce que tu es loyal si tu n'as pas accepté, c'est que tu trahis ton pays. On te demande et tu fais'.

--'Ce n'est pas le cas, ici, j'ai refusé et en plus je suis sûre de perdre, enfin pour l'instant'.

--'Qu'est ce qui change ? par rapport aux autres personnes, tu as déjà tué'.

--'tout', dit John avec sincérité.

--'Non. Rien ne change', dit Angéla avec colère,' sauf si tu penses que ma vie vaut mieux que celle du chimiste ou de n'importe qui'.

--'Tu n'as trahi personne ! et tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer !! tu vaux beaucoup plus que n'importe qui, la preuve tu es là'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu en sais que j'ai pas fait quelques choses de très mal ?'

--'Tu en es incapable, tu es juste'.

--'J'ai voulu te tuer'.

--'Mais tu l'as pas fait'.

--'Car tu étais loin de la voiture'.

--'Tu avais de bonnes raisons, disons', avoua John.

--'Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Si tu dois sauver quelqu'un sauve l'autre, avant moi et tu le sais car je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

--'Tu préfères attendre qu'on te tue'.

--'Je n'ai pas dit que je me défendrais pas'.

--'Oui, mais tu préfère qu'on t'attaque pour te défendre après. Tu n'attaquerai jamais en premier'.

--'Oui'.

--'Moi je préfère prévenir que me faire tuer en premier'.

--'Tu préfère alors tuer'.

--'Oui clairement'.

--'Mais qui tu es pour savoir qui doit vivre ou pas ?'

--'Je n'ai jamais dit que je choisissais !'

--'Tu n'es pas Dieu et même lui, il ne doit pas avoir de droit sur la vie de quelqu'un. On n'a pas à choisir qui doit mourir ou pas, ou choisir qui doit être sauvé. Je préfère être tuer que tuer, surtout s'il y a que ma vie en jeu', dit Angéla.

--'Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses'.

--'Quoi donc ?'

--' Tu es faible en faite. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu loupais tes cibles, maintenant je le sais'.

--'Je ne loupe aucune de mes cibles, je suis...'.

--'La meilleure dans ce domaine, je sais. mais pour moi tu loupes tes cibles car tu ne les tues pas. Tu les mets juste hors d'état de nuire, temporairement. Tu ne sais pas faire ce qui est nécessaire. Tu n'as jamais tué, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Tu as tort, j'ai du sang sur les mains aussi ! Mon âme n'est pas aussi pure que tu le penses, comme toute le monde dans ce métier'.

--'Ouais tu as tué par accident, j'en suis sûre'.

--'Mes patrons le savent, s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autres, qui en seraient capable comme toi. Ils ont confiance en mon jugement. Si je juge qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'éliminer quelqu'un, ils me font confiance'.

--'Serais-tu capable de tuer pour nous sauver ?', demanda John.

--'Oui', dit Angéla sans hésitation.

--'Et pour te sauver ?'

--'Non'.

--'C'est un paradoxe cette situation. Mais pourquoi ?', dit John ne la comprenant pas.

--'Car je choisis de vous sauver, enfin faire mon possible mais ma propre vie ne compte pas'.

--'Ta vie ne vaut rien pour toi. Alors tu n'es pas loyale toi aussi si tu te laisses mourir. Etre loyale c'est survivre. Tu dis qu'il faut être loyal envers quelqu'un et tu l'es même pas envers toi'.

--'Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais loyal envers quelqu'un. La différence c'est que moi je suis plus proche de la mort, qu'est ce que ça change que je meurs plus tôt sans souffrance ou vivre quelques années de plus dans la souffrance. Je suis mourante.

--'Alors c'est ça tu baisses les bras à cause de ta maladie, tu ne veux plus vivre. Tu te caches derrière…'

--'J'ai une tumeur au cerveau, John. Ce n'est pas rien. Je vais atteindre mes derniers stades de cancer, je rentre en métastase et je vais souffrir encore plus, la douleur sera atroce. Cela va atteindre l'hyppocampe et le lobe préfrontal où résident la mémoire. Je vais perdre mes souvenirs les plus précieux et ça a déjà commencé, mon état se dégrade de jour en jour.'

--'Je ne savais pas que…'

--'Et toi envers qui tu es loyal', coupa Angéla ne voulant pas s'attarder sur son cancer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort.

--'Mon pays'.

--'Autre chose que cette stupide image de propagande !'

--'Ma patronne'.

--'Vraiment, pas de femme, amante ou épouse ?'

--'Non'.

--'Tu me déçois, ta patronne t'a trahi'.

--' Elle m'a toujours protégé et soutenu'.

--'Pas dans l'affaire de l'Irak '.

--'Tu reviens sur cette affaire, mais elle n'était peut être pas au courant'.

--'Vraiment ? tu es naïf, tu as une confiance aveugle. M'étais tu loyal ?'

--'Oui', dit John sans hésiter.

--'Pourtant tu m'as trahi'.

--'Tu vois ce que je veux dire, loyal hors vie professionnelle'.

--'C'est une raison de me faire des coups bas dès que je baisse ma garde'.

--'Tu n'étais pas censée le savoir'.

--'Tu m'as drogué. Tu t'es demandée une seule fois si cela pouvait avoir un effet néfaste sur ma santé'.

--'Oui je sais mais je ne savais pas à ce moment que tu étais malade, je n'aurai pas dû et je voulais m'expliquer, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu as disparu de la circulation. Je voulait m'excuser.'

--'Il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de continuer cette relation dès le début, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Non au contraire', dit John', j'étais sérieux. Je veux dire je ne faisais pas semblant mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux et je voulais vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi. J'ai tout essayé pour ne pas te trahir mais j'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions. J'ai eu peur que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Que je sois juste une aventure de passage pour toi et comme tu es jeune. Je pensais qu'après tu ne voudrais plus de moi et que tu ne comprendrais pas certaines choses et que plus tard tu comprendrais mes actions. Mais en réalité, tu es beaucoup plus mûre que moi et trop têtue pour changer d'avis'.

--'Ces excuses sont bidons'.

--'Peut être mais je voulais vivre à tes côtés jusqu' à la fin de mes jours, vieillir à tes côtés. Je nous imaginais grisonnant et toujours autant attiré l'un envers l'autres après temps d'année de vie commune', avoua John.

--'La vieillesse n'est pas pour moi'.

--'Tu vois ce que je veux dire'.

--'Ouais et je …'

--'Salut vous deux', dit une voie féminine joyeuse.

--'Hey, Vala', répondit Angéla.

--'Je vous dérange', dit Vala.

--'Non'.

--'Oui', dit John en même temps.

--'je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit « allons faire un peu d'exercice ». cette attente me rend nerveuse et me désespère. J'ai envie d'action, pas vous ?'

--'Donc tu veux un petit combat', conclut Angéla', j'en ai marre de discuter et j'en ai assez de m'échauffer les muscles'.

--'Je n'ai pas envie', dit John,' je n'ai plus rien à dire', en partant.

--'On dirait que je vous ai sauvé', dit Vala attendant que John parte.

--' ??'

--'D'une conversation ennuyeuse'.

--'Euh en effet'.

--'Vous parlez de quoi ?'

--'tu es curieuse', rigola Angéla,' cela te causera des ennuies'.

--'C'est aussi une qualité non ?', dit Vala,' et alors, j'attends la réponse'.

--'à main nue ou bâton'.

--'l'arme, vous évitez la question'.

--'Une histoire personnelle', dit Angéla en lui passant un long bâton', donc ça ne te regarde pas'.

--'Je me doute sinon vous m'aurez répondu depuis longtemps'.

--'Curieuse et perspicace', dit Angéla en attaquant pour la faire taire.

Ce qui marcha car elle attaqua rapidement. Vala fut vite dépasser et Angéla finit par lui donner un petit coup sur les fesses.

--'eh ! Je vois que c'était une discussion pimentée alors, vous êtes en colère ?'

--'Non, c'était pour autre chose, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vous-voyer'.

--'Ah oui c'est vrai', chuchota Vala,' tu n'aimes pas être contrariée non plus'.

--'En effet mais on était d'accord sur ce point. C'était pourtant clair, non ?'

--'Oui mais j'avais oublié', dit Vala en se massant.

--'Oh prochain combat, tu t'en souviendras, j'en suis sûre'.

--'Oh ça oui, j'y manquerai pas', râla Vala,' tu connais Daniel depuis longtemps ?'

--'Plus de deux ans'.

--'Et Cameron ?'

--'Plus longtemps, on s'est connu à l'hôpital. Et toi ?'.

--'Depuis deux ans enfin presque'.

--'Juste après mon départ alors'.

--'On m'a dit que tu avais déjà travaillé sur le vaisseau auparavant ?'

--'Pas exactement, je gérais la surveillance de la base au départ'.

--'Et c'est là que tu as connu Daniel et Sam'.

--'Oui'

--'J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été proche toi et Daniel', dit Vala reprenant son souffle.

--'Ah nous y voilà ! Si tu le veux, prend le. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous', rigola Angéla, la voyant venir.

--'Donc c'est finit', ignorant sa remarque.

--'oui la place est libre', insista Angéla.

--'Ce n'est pas ça du tout, je me renseignais juste', se défendit Vala.

--'Tu te renseignes. Tu me fais pas confiance plutôt'.

--'Comment.. ?'

--'Oui je le sens. Tu me fais pas confiance ou tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin pour moi c'est la même chose. Es tu jalouse ?'

--'Non, c'est juste que je me méfie'.

--'Ou tu as peut être peur que je prenne ta place au sein de l'équipe ou bien c'est mon ancienne relation avec Daniel qui te dérange'.

--'Non ! je me méfie de tes capacités…que je le qualifierai d'anormales', avoua Vala.

--'Moi aussi, je m'en méfie'.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Tu me prends pour une folle maintenant, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Non, pas du tout, tu es honnête'.

--'Mais bon je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça, il y a autre chose', dit Angéla, elle la frappa sur l'épaule gauche.

--'Quoi !', surprise,' non'.

--'Si'.

--'Tu lis toujours dans les pensées des autres comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est mal élevé'.

--'Je ne lis pas, je devine et tu le penses tellement fort que je l'entends presque d'ici'.

--'Et tu devines aussi mes attaques d'avance ?', demanda Vala.

--'Oui car tu planifies en avance tes attaques et tu places ton corps avant l'exécution et tu diriges tes yeux où tu veux toucher'.

--'C'est de la triche !'

--'Non tu n'as qu'à cacher tes intentions, c'est tout. Ton corps s'exprime trop'.

--'Jack m'a dit la même chose, c'est un bel homme d'ailleurs'.

--'Vraiment pourtant c'était un de ses points faibles aussi'.

--'Tu trouves que ce soit normal que tu aies des pouvoirs comme lire dans les pensées'.

--'Je ne lis pas dans les pensées', se plaignit Angéla.

--'c'est un pouvoir ancien comme la télépathie', continua Vala sans l'écouter.

--'Où tu veux en venir ? A quoi tu penses ?', dit Angéla faisant une pause.

--'Je ne sais pas…'

--'Tu mens', dit Angéla en reprenant le combat en corsant les coups', tu as une petite idée derrière la tête'.

--'Non pas exactement, j'ai juste des suppositions'.

--'Et j'ai le droit de les connaître, c'est tout de même ma vie !'.

--'As-tu entendu de la prophétie ? Celle de l'amulette', dit Vala en se lançant.

--'Daniel m'en a parlé vite faite'.

--'Tu en penses quoi ?'

--'Rien…en faite je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas confiance à des histoires à dormir debout écrits il y a longtemps. Mais …toi tu y crois…tu crois que la prophétie parle de moi'.

--'Oui', avoua Vala qui commençait à s'essouffler,' on devrait faire une pause'.

--'Non, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de parler, gardes ton souffle pour te battre'.

--'Ce qui t'évitera de me répondre'.

--'Ce serai une idée mais si je ne veux pas te répondre, je ne le fais pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle parle de moi'.

--'Tu as des pouvoirs anciens'.

--'Parce que j'ai été modifiée génétiquement, mon ADN…je ne suis pas née comme ça', dit Angéla,' de plus elle parle d'un enfant'.

--'Les anciens n'utilisent pas…le même vocabulaire que… nous, les jeunes peuvent représenter des innocents,… ce qui n'ont pas acquis assez de sagesse …par exemple', dit Vala complètement essoufflée alors qu'Angéla ne semblait pas fatiguer.

--'Ai-je l'air innocente ?'

--'Non', avoua Vala se tenant les côtes.

--'Je teins à mettre les choses au clair avec toi, une fois cette mission terminée, je disparais de la circulation. Tu veux peut-être arrêter avant de cracher tes poumons'.

--'Je veux bien. Que veux-tu dire par disparaître ? Te cacher ?'

--'Il est facile pour moi de disparaître, c'est ma spécialité, mon métier. Je ne me cacherai pas, ce n'est pas mon genre mais disons que j'irai quelques parts où personne me connait'.

--'Tu ferais mieux alors de changer de planète alors', dit Vala.

--'Ce serait une bonne idée', rigola Angéla,' un peu définitive et radicale comme solution mais efficace. Dis moi tu penses à quelle issue pour cette mission ?', demanda Angéla rangeant les armes.

--' inquiète ?', dit Vala.

--'Un peu. Je ne suis pas vraiment en état d'effectuer une mission à risque'.

--'Pourtant tu es en forme'.

--'J'essaye de me garder en forme, nuance. Je suis dans mes meilleurs jours en ce moment'.

--'Alors dans le pire des cas, on ne trouve rien et on rentre rapidement à la maison. Toi tu retourneras dans ta vie tranquille mais la tranquillité sera temporaire car les Oriis eux seront toujours là. Je pense qu'on ne sera pas en danger sur cette planète car elle semble bien protéger'.

--'Et si elle est colonisée. Comment on fait s'ils sont agressifs ?'

--'Ouais mais généralement, on rencontre peu de peuples plus civilisés que nous, enfin je veux dire plus avancés technologiquement'.

--'Mais s'ils ont bien une arme, je suppose qu'ils voudront la garder pour se protéger'.

--'On étudiera alors juste l'arme en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long de la reconstruire à "la maison"', dit Vala.

-'Vous avez toujours à faire à ces situations là ? comment vous faites pour vous en sortir à chaque fois ?'

--'De la chance et de l'instinct'.

--'Alors espérons que la chance vous a pas quitté', conclut Angéla.

Vala n'insista pas dans son interrogatoire. Elle comprit qu'Angéla avait mis fin à leur conversation. Elle avait tout de même eu quelques informations sur Angéla mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas soulagé son inquiétude, son malaise.

**End du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

'd'abord êtes vous apaisé après ce chapitre ?' Non bah tant pis pour moi mais si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite...Je me lance. bah voilà mon stage et mes examens pour cause de grève de fac qui s'est éternisée, vont malheureusement se prolonger donc il me sera diffcile de poster avant fin juin sauf si miracle donc voilà grâce à ma correctrice, je vous poste ce long chapitre en attendant, en espérant que vous allez aprécier encore...

et à la prochaine...

et n'hésite pas à vous exprimer...

**Rubie22:** Alors merci pour ton commentaire, et donc voici la suite et j'espère pour ton plus grand plaisir (?!) Tu es accro...ah à quel degré de dépendance ? car si tu es à un stade avancé, j'ai bien peur que ce soit très grave...même mortel car je ne poste pas à un délai régulier et parfois il faut attendre très longtemps pour la suite et mes lecteurs doivent savoir s'armer de patience, donc pour l'instant tu as juste ce chapitre comme dose et j'espère que tu tiendras pour la prochaine fois...^^lol

voici ma presciption: ce long chapitre mais bon je suppose que si tu es arrivée là, c'est que tu as déjà tout lu Aïe!!! sinon si je tarde trop, il faut juste me rappeler que je suis trop longue ou bien tu peux me poser des questions que je serais heureuse de répondre dans la limite du possible sans trop en dévoiler...

a bientot


	18. Chapter 18

'Passe par là en mode camouflage'

Voilà comme promis le chapitre 17 comme cadeau de début de vacances, de réussite au bac, brevet ou tout autre examen.

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas fin juin (se protège avec son bouclier) mais disons début juillet j'espère que cela te conviendra Rubie22^^ comme délai pour ta drogue.

Ce retard est surtout dû aux examens et à l'arrivée des vacances.

j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que cette histoire vous plait toujours. bien sûre les coms sont toujorus la bienvenue et n'hésiter pas à poser vos questions!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Crash**

Angéla alla prendre une douche rafraîchissante, rapidement après son combat très mouvementé avec Vala. Puis elle rejoignit Sam. Cette dernière avait étudié les calculs d'Angéla sur le système de communication, avec interêt. Elle pensa grâce aux résultats que le vaisseau devait être en dehors de la fenêtre d'hyper-propulsion pour pouvoir utiliser la porte. Elle ne pensait pas que la Porte des Etoiles soit faite pour être ouverte lors de l'hyper-propulsion car cela pouvait perturber la stabilité des circuits électriques. De plus elle avait peur d'user les réserves énergétiques du vaisseau. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait prévue une sortie de l'hyper-espace afin de refroidir les moteurs à propulsion, pendant un court instant. Elle l'avait programmé pour dans la soirée même. Grâce aux modifications apportées aux calculs, elle pensait pouvoir se connecter à la Porte pour envoyer un message. Angéla était excitée car il restait deux heures avant l'heure fatidique. Sam et Angéla décidèrent de manger tôt pour ne pas rater leur sortie et surveiller les paramètres. Jack O'Neill était là aussi, c'était lui qui devait transmettre le message oral alors que Sam en avait écrit un pour au cas où. Sam avait décidé d'écrire un message bref au lieu d'envoyer le journal de bord d'Angéla. Elles avaient estimé que la connexion devait durer 12 secondes pour éviter toute intrusion.

--'La connexion durera 12 secondes exactement pour limiter les problèmes de détections du message par les Oriis ou par d'autres personnes', dit Sam', juste assez pour faire passer nos messages'.

--'Il suffit donc d'envoyer les coordonnées de la Terre et d'attendre 12 secondes pour ne pas avoir de problèmes', dit Jack.

--'Normalement oui, Angéla va tout de même surveiller la connexion, pour pister les intrus, c'est la meilleur pour traquer les intrusions et pour installer des protections telles que les pare-feu'

--'Moi je suis prête', affirma Angéla, regardant les écrans devant elle.

--'Dès que vous êtes prêtes, allez-y', dit Jack, en regardant surtout Sam avec intensité.

--'Nous sortons de l'hyper-espace dans 5 minutes', informa Angéla, pendant qu'elle s'installait pour prendre les commandes de la navigation puisque le système automatique n'allait pas tarder à être déconnecté.

…

--'Quelques secondes', dit Sam.

--'Ok', dit Angéla qui se prépara à contrôler à nouveau le vaisseau.

Elle mit sa main sur la console qui réagit immédiatement à son contact et se connecta sur le système de navigation. Cet exercice était de plus en plus facile comme si elle avait créer à force de se connecter une affinité avec le vaisseau.

Le vaisseau se mit à ralentir et à sortir de la fenêtre. Elle le sentit vibrer sous sa main.

--'Tout se passe comme prévu, mais toi en orbite autour de cette planète', dit Sam tandis qu'un nouveau itinéraire apparu devant Angéla,' je vais tout de même scanner la planète pour détecter la présence humaine'.

--'Elle est habitable ?', demanda Jack,' si oui il faut éviter tout contact'.

Tandis qu'Angéla se concentrait pour accomplir sa tâche.

--'D'après les premières données sur l'atmosphère. Elle est limite respirable, il n'y a aucune trace vivante en tout cas humaine', répondit Sam.

--'J'y suis', dit Angéla,' on est autour de cet astre. Les moteurs ont l'air d'avoir bien réagit et l'énergie est intacte et constante'.

--'Bien je prépare les messages, Mon Général passez moi votre message oral'.

--'Tenez', dit Jack en lui tendant une clef USB. Ils s'effleurèrent les mains. Sam frissonna.

--'Ok je suis prête', dit Angéla,' le programme d'ouverture de la porte est bien où tu l'avais dit Sam'.

Angéla commanda au vaisseau d'ouvrir les commandes d'ouverture de la Porte des Etoiles. Un écran presque invisible apparu devant elle avec les différents chevrons. Jack et Sam furent émerveillés par les chevrons, non pas qu'ils soient émerveillés de les voir car ils avaient l'habitude maintenant de les voir mais ils y en avaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, même pas sur Atlantis. Sam se promit de les montrer à Daniel et de les étudier. De plus, le programme semblait accepter la composition de 10 chevrons. Sam indiqua à Angéla l'adresse qu'elle composa en touchant du bout de ses doigts l'écran. Ce contact n'était pas désagréable. Elle semblait toucher une surface liquide et légèrement froide. Elle prit un à un chaque chevron de l'adresse et les déplaça dans les cases appropriées à gauche de l'écran. C'était comme un écran tactile. A droite de l'écran, on pouvait voir la porte couchée su le sol. Dès l'insertion du premier chevron, la Porte se redressa lentement jusqu'à atteindre la verticale. Puis les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher un à un. Au dernier des chevrons, la porte s'ouvrit avec le vortex habituel bleu translucide.

--'J'enclenche le chronomètre', dit Angéla pendant que Sam envoyait sur Terre dans la base du Wyoming, les messages.

Au bout de 12 secondes, c'était finit.

--'C'est tout', dit Jack.

--'Tu t'attendais à quoi ? des feux d'artifices ?', rigola Angéla.

--'Venant des Anciens, presque'.

…

A quelques centaines années lumières, la Porte des Etoiles de la Terre s'enclencha.

--'Général Landry ?...On a une transmission…C'est le code d'identification du Colonel Samantha Carter…oui je suppose que cela vient du vaisseau…Je télécharge la communication ?...Oui cela paraît sécuriser…enfin le protocole est mis en place…ok je l'envoie tout de même derrière un pare-feu par sécurité…je vous appelle…Bien mon Général'.

…

Quand elle se coucha enfin, Angéla était crevée par sa journée qui avait été bien remplie, encore une fois. Elle s'endormit rapidement et plongea dans un sommeil profond presque sans rêve. Le vaisseau était repartit sans problème de sa pause momentanée. Les moteurs avaient très bien réagit à sa longue période d'inactivité comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis longtemps. Il avançait donc de bon train et ne semblait pas être affecté par leur présence, bien qu'il ait effectué une si grande distance en si peu de temps.

Sam avait prévu de sortir à nouveau de l'hyper-espace avant leur destination finale. On devait arriver tard dans la soirée pour arriver au niveau de la planète tôt le matin. Comme ça, Sam aurait le temps d'analyser la planète cible, pendant toute la nuit. Elle pourrait alors étudier les différentes mesures atmosphériques, minéralogiques …

Sam se leva donc tôt pour effectuer ses différents préparatifs pour le bon déroulement de leur arrivée. De plus elle pensait avoir trouvé une solution à leur problème. D'ailleurs, contrairement à Angéla, elle en avait mal dormit. Elle se leva rapidement et se dépêcha pour se préparer. Elle ne croisa personne au petit déjeuner même pas Angéla qui avait décidé de se lever plus tard pour uen fois. Après son petit déjeuner, la routine. Elle alla directement vers la salle de contrôle se mettre au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel et Angéla la rejoignirent. Ils arrivèrent ensemble au grand étonnement de Sam.

--'Que fais tu ?', demanda Angéla, de bonne humeur.

--'J'optimise notre bouclier d'après tes calculs', dit Sam sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

--'Quel est le problème ?', dit Daniel voyant l'air soucieux de Sam.

--'Le bouclier est localisé vers les moteurs c'est-à-dire à l'arrière où…'

--'Est la Porte', termina Daniel.

--'Vous pensez que le bouclier a pour origine la Porte', dit Angéla.

--'Oui '.

--'Le vaisseau n'a pas son propre bouclier donc ?', dit Angéla.

--'Si, il devrait mais il ne fonctionne pas enfin je n'arrive pas à le faire fonctionné correctement. Le bouclier qu'on a pour l'instant est censé protéger la Porte mais j'ai réussi à l'étendre…', expliqua Sam.

--'Mais que à l'arrière', finit Angéla en regardant les mesures de la console,' ce qui est en vert c'est ce qui est protégé ?'.

--'Oui'.

--'C'est grave ?'

--'ça nous protège au niveau des moteurs et des systèmes d'armement mais pas la coque du vaisseau ni l'avant qui reste fragile', dit Daniel.

--'La coque possède bien sûre sa propre résistance pour pouvoir résisté à la pression extérieure mais c'est vrai que face à des attaques répétées, on sera défavorisé très vite', ajouta Sam.

--'Et lors d'un crash ?', demanda Angéla inquiète.

--'La coque a été fabriquée de telle sorte qu'elle absorbe les chocs et qu'elle se modifie pour les encaisser. La coque possède un système électrique la parcourant. La surface est recouverte de particules d'électrons pour que la coque modifie sa forme selon les besoins et se reconstitue après un impact. Le courant électrique excite alors ses électrons qui reforment la coque à son état initial'.

--'Donc les dégâts seront là mais limités, selon l'intensité de l'impact', dit Daniel.

--'Oui'.

--'On peut inverser et mettre le bouclier à l'avant, les moteurs comme ils sont à l'arrière, ils sont tout de même un peu protégé', demanda Angéla.

--'Non il faut aussi les protéger et comme la porte est à l'arrière, le champ de protection s'étend à proximité. Mais j'essaye de diminuer la capacité du boucler pour étendre ce champs mais…'

--'En changeant l'efficacité je comprends', dit Angéla.

--'Oui la capacité sera plus faible mais on n'a pas le choix'.

--'Et la porte ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Elle est complètement désactivée car sinon je n'aurai pas pu étendre le bouclier, le vaisseau m'aurait refusé cette manœuvre. Ok il me semble que si j'élargis, on sera à 30 % de capacité de protection du bouclier pour l'ensemble du vaisseau', dit Sam.

--'Assez pour fuir si on se fait attaquer', remarqua Daniel.

--'Oui', soupira Sam,' mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant'.

--'Et les armes ?', demanda Daniel.

Angéla retourna à sa console de contrôle. un écran apparut à sa demande pour répondre à la question de Daniel.

--'Ils ont l'air d'être à 100%', dit Angéla observant les paramètres.

--'Je confirme, mon programme a bien été installé grâce à Rod', dit Sam, enfin contente que quelques choses fonctionnent comme elle le souhaite.

--'On ne peut pas se défendre mais on peut au moins attaquer', dit Daniel.

--'Une fois sur place on fait quoi ?', dit Angéla.

Elle posait souvent cette question, et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas de plan bien défini à part trouver l'arme.

--'D'après les tablettes, on trouvera une base de données sur différentes découvertes dont l'arme qui nous intéresse', dit Daniel.

--'Pas d'énigmes compliquées à résoudre alors, ni de carte cachée dans un texte ni recherche de trésor', dit une voie derrière eux. C'était Mitchell.

--'Non je pense qu'on trouvera l'endroit facilement', répondit Daniel.

--'Pour une fois ça me paraît facile, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Car pourquoi une arme aussi puissante serait aussi facilement accessible ?', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Et si un peuple y habitait ? Pour la protéger', ajouta Angéla.

--'Daniel sera très content alors. Il espère croiser des Atlantes', dit Mitchell à Angéla,' dans une sorte de monastère'.

--'Des Anciens ? mais ils vont sûrement nous résister, ils ne sont pas des personnes belliqueuses mais ils savent tout de même se défendre'.

--'Oui mais ce serait bien d'en rencontrer tout de même. Ils ont toujours été contre les Oriis. On pourrait les convaincre de nous aider, d'ailleurs c'est leur devoir', dit Daniel sûre de lui.

--'Ouais on verra bien sur place', dit Mitchell, ' et la prophétie ?'.

--'Flou, l'enfant est mentionnée que dans un petit passage bien clairement après ce ne sont que des allusions sur ces actions. Mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations'.

--'Je parlais de celle qui nous concerne, celle qui accompagnait l'adresse de notre planète cible, celle de la tablette', mentionna Mitchell.

--'Beaucoup sont inutiles, ce sont des prévisions catastrophiques comme la météorologie. Malheureusement, celle qui nous concerne vraiment est très peu détaillé, ce sont juste des consignes. Je verrai ça plus tard une fois sur place'.

--'Comme par hasard, la seule partie qui nous intéresse est peu développée', soupira Mitchell.

--'Et le lieu du fameux…monastère, une petite indication. Je pourrai peut être chercher à partir d'une carte topographique en orbite, directement sur le vaisseau, on gagnera du temps', demanda Angéla.

--'Il sera là où l'arme sera, je pense'.

--'Très poétique', rigola Angéla,' La foi tu l'auras'.

--'Elle était pas mal celle là aussi', dit Mitchell.

--'Elle n'est pas de moi, mais de mon grand maître Yoda. Mais Daniel a raison, ce serait logique même si je ne l'aurai pas formulé comme ça', se moqua Angéla,' ces recherches seraient en sécurité dans ce monastère'.

--'Oui car ce serait le lieu le plus protégé et le mieux défendu à cause de son côté sacré', dit Daniel.

--'Et les monastères peuvent être parfois des grandes forteresses imprenables, croyez mon expérience', dit Angéla.

--'Tu as déjà été dans un monastère ?', demanda Mitchell, curieux.

--'Affirmatif'.

--'Et dans quel contexte', demanda Daniel.

--'Pour savoir qui je suis', dit Angéla, en haussant les épaules.

--'Ce serait tout de même plus simple si ce lieu dégageait une signature énergétique visible et détectable', conclut Sam.

--'Et ça te va comme explication', chuchota Mitchell à Daniel sur la réponse d'Angéla.

--'Oui'.

…

Ils préparèrent le vaisseau pour leur arrivée. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient rencontré rien de vivant et ils espéraient que ce soit toujours le cas. Le temps passa et ils avancèrent peu à peu vers leur destination finale. La tension les habitait de plus en plus, les clouant dans un silence de mort. Car l'inconnu devenait de plus en plus palpable au cours du temps. Bien sûre, la journée passa avec lenteur, l'équipage inactif attendait que quelques choses se passent.

Dans la soirée, ils se réunirent tous dans la salle de contrôle car ce quelque chose allait se passer. Sam rappela le rôle de chacun dans cette pièce et expliqua leur tâche individuelle. Ils voulaient être tous témoin de leur arrivée et Sam voulait les occuper pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans son travail ni celui d'Angéla. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour d'Angéla qui était le point central. Elle était entourée de ses écrans très concentrée. Jack et Sam étaient de part et d'autre d'Angéla. Sam l'aidait à contrôler les paramètres tandis que Jack était là pour la seconder au cas où. Puisque ces gènes lui permettaient tout de même de participer, un peu. Les autres s'étaient installés sur les sièges autour du point central devant ou pas des consoles, où ils pouvaient. Le vaisseau venait de quitter l'hyper-espace. Il avançait alors beaucoup moins vite. Daniel surveillait les données qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure que le vaisseau scannait les alentours, grâce à sa capacité de lire l'Ancien.

--'On a été légèrement dévié de notre trajectoire', remarqua Angéla.

--'Oui j'ai vu, nous sommes sortis plus proche de notre cible que prévue', annota Sam soucieuse, ' ce n'est pas grave, je t'envois le nouveau itinéraire.

Un plan apparu devant Angéla. Elle le lit attentivement puis elle mit sa main sur la console qui s'alluma immédiatement à son contact. Elle se connecta sur le système de navigation pour diriger le vaisseau. Puis un silence lourd s'installa. Car ils virent devant eux une grosse planète. Angéla regarda avec étonnement la planète qu'ils frôlaient. Elle grossissait à vue d'œil. John lui regarda avec émerveillement cette Terre stérile, marquée par de nombreux cratères d'impacts de météorites. D'ailleurs, quelques morceaux de l'astre tournaient en orbite autour de cette planète comme les fameux anneaux de Saturne ou les trois anneaux de Jupiter. Des données sur cette planète apparurent devant l'écran de Daniel.

--'Elle n'a presque pas d'atmosphère, on dirait juste du granite. Aucun plancher océanique, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas d'activité volcanique. L'eau y est absente. Pas d'organismes détectés', informa Daniel.

--'C'est une planète « morte »', chuchota Angéla.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Angéla commençait à se sentir mal, elle se fatiguait vite et la console commençait à chauffer sous sa main. La salle s'allumait de plus en plus mais personne ne le distingua vraiment. Le cercle de signe gravé dans le sol était de plus en plus voyant, il brillait d'une lumière bleue intense. Juste derrière la planète blanche, ils rencontrèrent une ceinture d'astéroïdes. Sam estima les distances qu'ils les séparaient de la ceinture ainsi que la distance entre deux astéroïdes et enfin la largeur de la ceinture. Angéla ralentit le vaisseau en vue d'une future manœuvre.

--'Dites moi Sam, ses petits astéroïdes devant nous ne peuvent pas nous faire du mal', dit Jack.

--'Ils ne sont pas petits', souffla Angéla,' nous sommes encore loin de la ceinture'.

A ces mots, un astéroïde s'afficha comparé à la taille du vaisseau, certain était aussi gros que le vaisseau. La plupart était tout de même plus petits et faisaient un tiers du vaisseau.

--'Elle a raison, nous sommes en présence d'une ceinture de plus de 600 000 kilomètres de large avec des astéroïdes pouvant aller à plusieurs mètres voire un kilomètre'.

--'On peut l'éviter ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non, elle s'étend sur des milliards de kilomètres', dit Sam.

--'Pourquoi on n'est pas sortis juste après', se plaignit Jack.

--'ça n'aurait pas été drôle', dit Angéla, ' et c'est peut être le moment de vous prouver mes capacités'.

--'La traversée va être longue', chuchota Mitchell à Daniel.

--'Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour connaître votre valeur et d'autres moments auraient été le bienvenu', dit Jack.

--'Bon y va ?', dit Angéla en accélérant.

--'Que veut-elle dire ?', demanda John soudain inquiet à Teal'c juste à côté.

--'On va traverser la ceinture et elle prend de la vitesse. Vous ferez mieux de vous accrochez'.

Malgré la douleur causée par la chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus intense, Angéla doubla sa concentration sur son vol. Elle accéléra la course et posa sa deuxième main sur le deuxième poste de contrôle pour l'aider à améliorer son assurance. Le vaisseau réagit immédiatement, il bondit en avant à sa demande comme un cheval lancé au galop au départ d'une course. Son regard était fixé droit devant elle. Grâce à la baie vitrée, elle voyait tout le panorama mais c'est grâce aux écrans qu'elle se dirigea parmi les rochers. Elle s'y repérait aisément pour se frayer un chemin. Elle s'approcha donc de la ceinture à grande vitesse. Puis elle entra dans celle-ci en évitant les différents corps céleste du mieux qu'elle put. Elle en frôla même certains. Ils les entendirent racler la coque du vaisseau. Ils pouvaient presque les sentir. Angéla n'entendit pas les autres se plaindre.

--'Elle va nous faire tuer', dit Jack C.

--'Non…elle se débrouille pas trop mal', dit Vala pensive.

Elle avait trouvé une autre capacité spéciale chez Angéla, un réflexe exceptionnel.

En effet le vaisseau ne ralentit à aucun moment sa course, il zigzagua avec habilité, évitant parfois de justesse les obstacles en virevoltant. Mais malgré les efforts d'Angéla, quelques morceaux plus petits heurtaient la coque mais sans faire de dégâts importants. Rien n'était parfait. La coque se reformait instantanément comme l'avait prédit Sam. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler sous l'effort fournit et crépitèrent légèrement lui redonnant de l'énergie temporairement. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent long pour certain, ils traversèrent la fin de la ceinture. Epuisée, Angéla relâcha son contact avec le vaisseau, avec soulagement et le bascula immédiatement en mode automatique. La lumière s'affaiblit alors légèrement. Le vaisseau continua son trajet, seul.

--'Je vérifie l'état de la coque', dit Sam, apaisée.

--'Elle est intacte', affirma Angéla.

Ce qui surprit les autres dont elle-même. Elle l'avait affirmé car elle le savait par instinct. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle fût aussi étonnée par sa propre voix, si faible qui semblait être lointaine.

--'Tu ferais mieux de te reposer', dit Mitchell allant la soutenir.

--'Ouais', dit faiblement Angéla en se levant comme un automate.

Elle avait du mal à se tenir debout seul. Mitchell l'a prit par son épaule pour l'aider.

--'Non, prends le deuxième couloir', dit Angéla en chuchotant.

Elle était à bout de souffle.

--'Tu veux aller où ?', demanda Mitchell voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans la direction de sa chambre.

--'A la bibliothèque, j'ai juste besoin de reposer mon esprit et c'est un endroit calme et propice pour ça'.

--'Si tu le dis', dit Mitchell l'air inquiet.

--'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', dit Angéla le regardant dans les yeux.

--'C'est juste que j'ai des doutes. Tu es en forme… tu mets au tapis Teal'c mais piloter le vaisseau ne devrait pas t'épuiser, te fatiguer à ce point.', dit Mitchell.

Il resserra son contact avec Angéla, la voyant flanchée.

--'Sauf si le vaisseau demande de l'énergie pour être diriger ou même pour se connecter. Jack a écrit dans un de ses rapports que l'utilisation d'une machine ancienne peut demander beaucoup d'énergie pour la contrôler mentalement comme il faut beaucoup de concentration mais cela épuise aussi physiquement. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il y a un avant poste ancien sous l'Antarctique, c'est pour cela qu'on s'est battu. Pour le protéger ?'

--'Oui. Tu parlesdu fauteuil des Anciens, je suppose' , toujours la soutenant.

--'Ouais un truc comme ça'.

Elle porta sa main à son nez.

--'Tu saignes encore du nez', dit Mitchell.

Angéla regarda avec peur sa main tâchée de son propre sang. Mais cette peur ne dura que quelques secondes sur son visage. Mitchell ne le remarqua pas. Elle se toucha le nez et sentit le liquide chaud.

--'Ce n'est rien. C'est la fatigue. Il ne faut pas juste que je pilote, il faut que je fluctue l'énergie de tout le vaisseau, le stabiliser. Tout doit être en équilibre et puis je n'ai plus l'habitude de me concentrer autant et aussi longtemps', s'expliqua Angéla.

--'Tu as recommencée tes petits tests', dit Mitchell supposant que c'était ça qui l'épuisait.

--'Non, je n'ai pas recommencé et ce n'est pas ça donc qui me fatigue', dit Angéla en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le piano qui lui était devenue si familier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'y sentait en sécurité, en plus jouer lui redonnait de l'énergie et de la force. Comme si la mélodie guérissait ces blessures et rechargeait ses réserves énergétiques.

--'Combien de temps il nous reste ?', demanda Mitchell pour changer de sujet.

--' ???'

--'Avant d'arriver', précisa Mitchell.

--'Quel heure est-il ?'

--'Deux heures'.

--'Il reste alors 3 heures maximum sauf s'il y a des problèmes. Sam a déjà détecté la planète cible, elle commence à recueillir des informations et à étudier les paramètres au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent'.

Puis elle commença à jouer mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle joua des fausses notes et elle s'arrêta rapidement. Elle se leva, alla rejoindre Mitchell sur un pouf et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mitchell assis juste à côté d'elle. Elle soupira. Mitchell l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la soutenir, en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Au bout d'un moment, environ deux heures après, Sam les appela pour la fin du voyage. Ils approchaient de leur destination finale. Ils se levèrent à contrecœur pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de contrôle. Angéla semblait reposer et avoir repris de l'énergie. Elle s'installa à sa place sans un mot, juste un regard à Sam. Puis elle plongeât son regard devant elle, elle regardait avec intensité le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux juste devant elle. Elle était surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. En effet, peu à peu, la planète cible grossissait à vue d'œil, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à la Terre. Angéla crut à un moment d'être revenue chez elle, à cette idée son cœur s'emballa mais en vain, ce n'était pas chez elle. Elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur la console de contrôle et reprit la navigation du vaisseau en mode manuel. Tout le monde regardait fasciné la planète, si semblable à la Terre même l'équipe SG1 qui en avait l'habitude. Mais ils ne se lassaient jamais de ce spectacle.

--'L'atmosphère est respirable', annonça Daniel, rompant le silence.

--'Qu'est ce que je fais ? Orbite ou je me pose quelque part', demanda Angéla.

--'Allons-y pour se poser', dit Jack, un peu trop enthousiasme.

Il en avait assez de tourner en rond dans ce vaisseau, sans action. Un peu trop proche de Sam.

--'Il y a de la présence humaine', informa Daniel.

--'Combien ?', demanda Jack se tournant vers Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas encore estimer de nombre exact. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils sont dispersés...il y a peut être une grosse ville'.

--'Je m'approche alors', annonça Angéla, 'on va traverser l'atmosphère dans quelques minutes, cela va peut être secoué'.

Angéla dirigea le vaisseau vers la planète prête à traverser l'atmosphère. L'Espoir s'approchait peu à peu à grande vitesse. Il passa devant un satellite naturel de la planète, sa lune.

--'Il faut plus ralentir notre approche, Angéla ', indiqua Sam, qui s'inquiétait de la vitesse,' on va traverser l'atmosphère'.

--'Oui je sais, je fais ce que je peux…', tandis qu'il traversait l'ozone.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car quelques choses firent trembler le vaisseau. Elle le ressentit jusqu'à sa main.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', demanda John.

--'Tu avais juste dit qu'on serai un peu secoué par la traversée de l'atmosphère', dit Jack C affolé.

Le vaisseau fut à nouveau heurté, il fut dévié dangereusement vers la gauche.

--'Ce n'est pas l'atmosphère', souffla Angéla entre ses dents essayant de garder le cap.

Puis ils virent un éclair vert les frôlé passant juste devant eux à travers la baie vitrée.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est, bordel ?', répéta John.

--'On se fait attaqué !!! on essuie des tirs', cria Daniel pour se faire entendre tandis qu'un second choc atteint le vaisseau.

En effet, sur le radar juste devant Daniel apparut des traits de tirs.

--'Comment ? d'où ça vient ?', cria Jack aussi pour se faire entendre car cette fois-ci une alarme de danger s'était enclenchée.

--'Je ne sais pas, nos radars viennent de devenir aveugle, mais je pense que cela vient de la planète', dit Sam.

--'Je crois qu'on peut oublier le peuple primitif alors', dit Vala,' car pour moi, ces tirs ne sont pas primitifs !'

Angéla essayait d'éviter les tirs en bougeant le plus possible en slalomant pour ne pas être une cible facile mais ce n'était pas évident vue qu'ils étaient touchés et vue la taille du vaisseau. Le pilotage ne répondait pas assez précisément. Les lumières du vaisseau avaient peu à peu viré du bleu au rouge éclatant, comme un signal de danger.

--'Ils visent nos moteurs et nos systèmes d'énergie. Un des moteurs à été touché, il va bientôt lâcher', cria Sam dans la chaos.

Elle se déplaçait avec son pc d'une console à une autre avec rapidité.

--'J'essaye de les stabiliser', dit Sam.

A ce moment, le vaisseau se mit à piquer vers la planète et il se mit à trembler dangereusement car il commençait à atteindre les couches inférieures de l'atmosphère et la coque était sérieusement abîmée. Angéla le sentit dans ses mains mais elle résista. Elle protégea son esprit dans son subconscient car elle sentait qu'elle allait revivre encore une fois un crash.

L'agitation dans le vaisseau était au maximum. Tout le monde était agité et s'occupait d'une tâche particulière. Vala et Jack C essayait d'éteindre des débuts d'incendies.

--'Est-ce les Oriis qui nous ont repérés et devancés sur la planète ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non on l'aurai repéré auparavant', dit Sam avec doute.

--'Elle a raison, ils dépensent beaucoup d'énergies et sont généralement pas aussi discrets', dit Daniel.

--'J'ai mis les boucliers à fond devant', dit Sam.

--'On a perdu de l'air', annonça Mitchell.

Dans tout ce chaos, on n'entendait pas Angéla. Elle était si concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle était aveugle et ignorante face à l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle perdait de plus en plus le contrôle du vaisseau et elle le savait que la situation lui échappait. Elle cherchait d'autres solutions et y réfléchit rapidement car le temps lui était compté.

--'Il faut se téléporter sur la planète', dit Angéla doucement mais fermement.

Tout le monde l'entendit pourtant elle n'avait pas crié mais sa voie avait résonné irréellement dans le vaisseau.

--'C'est la meilleur solution car je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps, il faut se téléporter sur la planète', reprit Angéla sûre d'elle.

La planète s'approchait de plus en plus et dangereusement.

--'Non je peux dériver les différents circuits et essayer de rétablir les moteurs', dit Sam.

--'Mais au bout de combien de temps', chuchota Angéla pour elle-même.

Car elle savait que c'était la seule solution même si elle ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Mitchell se retourna pour voir la réaction d'Angéla. La concentration se lisait sur son visage marqué par des rides. Il y voyait aussi de la détermination. Mais la peur voilait ses yeux. Il s'imaginait à sa place. Elle devait revivre à grande vitesse son dernier crash devant les yeux. Sauf que là ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars mais la réalité. Et une réalité qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il devait être difficile pour elle de revivre cet événement encore une fois. Puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui était trop souvent arrivé à son goût ses derniers jours. Son nez saignait encore une fois sous l'effort qu'elle fournissait au delà de ses capacités.

--'Elle a raison, Sam, elle ne peut plus rien faire pour le vaisseau', dit Mitchell en s'approchant avec difficulté de Sam à cause des tremblements de plus en plus violents du vaisseau.

Puis il regardait la baie vitrée, le sol s'approchait rapidement et Angéla était en première place.

Sam suivit le regard de Mitchell, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit immédiatement la situation et surtout l'état d'Angéla.

--'OK', se décida Sam.

Elle se dirigea vers la console juste à côté d'Angéla sans la toucher de peur de la déconcentrée. Mais celle-ci ne broncha pas. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'en occuper car elle avait assez à faire et elle était trop absorbée à ralentir la course du vaisseau, à le redresser et à le stabiliser.

--'Ce n'est pas possible, on n'a pu accès à la téléportation', dit Sam paniquée.

Paniqués, ils étaient tous mais aussi occupés à éteindre les différents incendies. Teal'c avait d'ailleurs été blessé en voulant éteindre un feu. Il s'était prit un arc électrique et était à moitié assommé.

--'Et manuellement', réussit à dire Angéla essoufflée.

--'C'est inenvisageable', dit Daniel soutenant Vala qui avait été projeté contre un mur,' on ne laisse personne !'

--'Je vais le faire', dit Jack derrière lui, en allant à côté d'Angéla.

Il n'avait pas réussi à la soutenir dans le contrôle du vaisseau. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'y connecter pour l'aider.

--'Non, mon Général', dit Sam,' il doit avoir une autre solution'.

--'Et c'est un ordre'.

Angéla sentit la peine de Sam en plein cœur. Elle faillit relâcher son contact avec le vaisseau pour aller la soutenir mais elle se retint. Elle compatit. C'est là qu'elle intervint et qu'elle prit une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir souffrir son ami pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

--'C'est impossible, tu ne pourras pas', affirma Angéla.

--'Le gène des anciens', dit Daniel, 'il possède le gène des anciens'.

Jack s'approcha de la console où était Sam. Mais elle ne réagit pas à son approche ni à son contact au grand soulagement de Sam. Tout était bloqué. Sam ne savait pas si c'était à cause des dégâts ou si c'était Angéla qui avait intentionnellement bloquée les consoles. Car seule Angéla semblait encore capable de se connecter au vaisseau.

--'Je commence à croire que ces gènes sont une malédiction', dit simplement Angéla.

--'Il y a sûrement un autre moyen', dit Sam.

Car si elle ne voulait pas que Jack reste pour enclencher la téléportation, elle ne voulait pas non plus que ce soit Angéla. Et elle crut comprendre le petit manège de la jeune femme.

--'On atteint dans 10 minutes le sol de cette chère planète', remarqua Vala.

Sam se retourna vivement vers la console, essayant de trouver une solution. Angéla savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Sam cherchait des anneaux de transferts comme dans les vaisseaux Goal'uds. On ne savait jamais. Pendant ce temps, Angéla noya totalement son esprit dans le vaisseau, prenant son contrôle total. Au départ, elle se perdit dans les circuits mais cela dura un court instant.

Sam se retourna brusquement vers Angéla.

--'Elle a prit tout le contrôle du vaisseau, je n'ai plus accès à rien'.

--'Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?', dit Mitchell inquiet.

--'Je ne sais pas c'est trop rapide, je n'arrive pas à la suivre'.

Les écrans semblaient détraqués. Des textes et des chiffres défilaient devant leur yeux avec rapidité et constamment, parfois même se superposant.

Angéla sembla irriguer autour d'elle, une barrière électrique pour se protéger. Car quand Mitchell tenta de s'approcher d'Angéla, il ne put la toucher, elle était électrifiée et en état de choc. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne fut plus perdue dans les circuits de vaisseau. Elle pouvait enfin commencer ses recherches. Elle était absorbée par sa tâche. Elle ne remarqua pas Mitchell qui s'agitait autour d'elle pour attirer son intention. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était allée trop loin. Mitchell essayait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre Angéla mais sans succès. Il l'a vit sourire. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Bien sûre tout le système était en surcharge mais elle savait qu'il allait lui obéir tout de même. Elle ouvrit le programme qui l'intéressait avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle devait à tout prix sauver ses compagnons, quoi que cela lui coûte. Car même si la coque avait sa propre protection, elle avait été endommagée par les tirs et le bouclier s'était affaiblit. A la vitesse où ils allaient, l'impact allait être tout de même important et elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque en restant sur le vaisseau. De leur côté, le reste de l'équipage essayait de reprendre le contrôle. les lumières rouges vives s'étaient mises à clignoter puis les écrans s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent sous l'ordre d'Angéla.

--'Qu'est ce que c'est', dit Daniel.

--'C'est la téléportation, elle a réussi à s'y connecter', dit Sam.

--'Je croyais qu'on y avait plus accès et que l'énergie n'était plus accessible', dit Mitchell.

--'Elle l'est !!', dit Sam.

--'Alors d'où vient l'énergie ?', dit Jack.

Sam reporta son intention sur son ordinateur car même si elle ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, elle pouvait toujours avoir accès aux mesures. Mitchell observait Angéla scrutant une faille dans son bouclier afin de se jeter dessus à la moindre occasion. Les écrans continuaient à défiler.

--'Impact dans 3 minutes', annonça Vala.

--'La téléportation se met en route', dit Sam, ' le programme se paramètre'.

--'Halleluja', dit Vala.

--'Allez baisses ta garde', chuchota Mitchell,' il faut se préparer, Angéla, on va bientôt se téléporter, il faut …', commença Mitchell.

Mais il fut interrompu par une lumière blanche de la téléportation. Il était téléporté et n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre Angéla. L'équipage fut transporter dans une forêt, enfin en bordure de forêt, proche d'une clairière à arbustes de moyens tailles. Quelques secondes après, ils virent le vaisseau en feu passé au dessus de leur tête pour aller s'écraser plus loin. Ils baissèrent la tête et plongèrent pour éviter les débris du vaisseau qui alla s'écraser à quelques centaines de mètres de l'équipe SG1. En s'écrasant plus loin, le vaisseau souleva de grande quantité importante de poussières l'envoyant dans l'air, ainsi que des débris de vaisseau, de sol et de végétaux.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Pour la suite, ce sera bien cette fois-ci fin juillet si je n'ai pas d'ici là des problèmes d'ordinateur et si ma correctrice ne prend pas de retard juste avant de partir en vacance.

A bientôt alors et à fin juillet!!!

Et bonne vacance à tout le monde


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Voilà avec un peu (ok beaucoup) de retard le 18ème chapitre

pour une fois je ne ferai pas de long discours mais poserai juste une question. Aimez vous toujours ma fic? si vous n'aimez plus qu'est ce qui vous déplait ? si vous aimez bah quoi exactemen ?. ok ça fait trois questions...

Petite précision : le passage à Stargate Atlantis se fera sans doute au 21 ou 22 chapitres pour ceux qui préfére atlantis alors soyer patient!!!

Rubielove merci pour ton com qui m'a fait plaisir et je te dis au prochain com en espérant que tu aimes toujours cette fic avec ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 :**** Attalon**

Une fois la poussière dissipée, le paysage laissa place à un endroit désolé tout gris. On aurait dit un film en noir et blanc. L'équipe SG1 était dans un mauvais état même plutôt en piteux état. Vala toussa en essayant de se dégager des décombres, envoyant les débris sur le côté. Puis elle aida Teal'c et Jack C à se dégager. Tandis que Jack aidait Sam à se relever en la soutenant, elle était blessée à la jambe. Mitchell et John cherchaient Daniel sous la terre.

--'Tout le monde va bien ?', demanda Jack en tenant par-dessus son épaule Sam qui sautillait pour éviter de s'appuyer sur sa blessure.

--'Ouais ça pourrai être pire', dit Vala', on est en vie au moins', prenant le pouls de Teal'c et de Jack C, ils étaient juste assommés.

--'Daniel, est ce que ça va ?', di Mitchell tandis que Daniel reprenait son esprit.

--'Ouais je crois, je n'ai rien de casser en tout cas'.

--'où est Angéla ?', demanda Vala voyant qu'elle manquait à l'appel.

--'Elle y est restée', dit Sam, ' il fallait qu'elle maintienne l'énergie constante pour nous téléporter en sécurité'.

Les nuages de poussières commencèrent à se disperser et à s'estomper. Ils commencèrent à apercevoir des formes dans le brouillard et ils étaient tous choqués par ce qui venaient de se passer et par ce que Sam venait de leur dire. Ils s'époussetèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour effacer la poussière de leur vêtement mais sans succès. Peu à peu, ils voyaient de plus en plus distinctement autour d'eux et ils pouvaient maintenant s'apercevoir entre eux. A leur droite, il y avait une forêt, ils étaient dans une plaine ou une carrière bordée par des falaises qui se dressaient loin devant eux. En bas de ces falaises, i l y avait un cratère, où ils croyaient distinguer le vaisseau à moitié en flamme comme un cadavre d'un soldat mort au combat.

--'Non', dit Sam, en s'éloignant de Jack qui la soutenait jusque là. Car son regard s'était dirigé vers l'épave du vaisseau.

D'après ce qu'elle voyait, le vaisseau malgré ses protections et sa coque, avait subit de gros dommages, surtout à l'avant. Ses moteurs fumaient avec un grand nuage noir. Elle espérait tout de même au fond d'elle qu'elle s'était trompée dans ces premières observations et que la coque avait pu tout de même protégée Angéla. En effet, de là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient que l'arrière de l'Espoir, le devant était à moitié enterré et enfoncé dans le sol, de la fumée en sortait et un début d'incendie s'échappait ainsi que des étincelles électriques à cause des circuits rompus. Elle ne pouvait donc rien dire de plus, elle pouvait faire que des suppositions. D'après la position du vaisseau, Angéla avait réussi à redresser le vaisseau dans ces dernières forces pour raser le sol parallèlement. Sam commença à se diriger vers le vaisseau en boitillant en espérant que quand les nuages de poussières auraient complètement disparus, les dégâts paraitraient moins importants. Elle tenta de courir mais sa jambe droite lui faisait souffrir. Mais leur intention fut attirée autre part car une branche derrière Vala avait craqué. Jack fit signe à tout le monde de ne plus bouger, en silence. Quelque chose approchait. Mitchell et Jack sortirent leur arme. Par chance, ils avaient gardé une arme sur eux pendant l'accident. Vala prit un bâton en guise d'arme. Tandis que ceux qui étaient blessés, étaient regroupés par Daniel en lieu sûre. Mitchell se cacha derrière un arbre et Jack derrière un rocher. Vala n'avait pas le temps de trouver une autre cachette que l'arbuste d'à côté. Quelqu'un s'approchait dans sa direction, même plusieurs personnes, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de dissimuler leur arrivée et de couvrir leur approche. Vala écoutait attentivement pour repérer avec exactitude la personne la plus proche d'elle. Jack lui fit signe d'attendre, toujours caché. Puis un homme apparut. Il était petit et portait une robe marron jusqu'au pied comme les moines. Il passa à côté de l'arbuste où était cachée Vala, sans la voir. Vala s'approcha de lui en silence par derrière. Mitchell vit Vala levé sa branche d'arbre pour assommer l'homme. Mais d'autres hommes apparurent et brandirent des longs bâtons. Ils tirèrent un trait bleu vers elle qui s'écroula inconsciente. Ils étaient encerclés. Quelqu'un leur cria quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Jack décida d'intervenir avant que cela dégénère.

--'Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, on s'est écrasé plus loin', dit Jack même s'il pensait qu'après le geste de Vala, ils auraient dû mal à le croire,' on a eu un accident, on nous a tiré dessus', continua Jack.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé dans une langue inconnue et assommé Vala, avait l'air d'être le chef. Il regarda l'homme que Vala avait voulu assommé. Et d'un commun accord, d'un signe de la tête, le chef se tourna vers Jack.

--'Lâchez vos armes', dit le chef en Anglais, en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme s'il avait des difficultés à prononcer les mots.

C'était le plus grand et le plus costaud des deux hommes. Il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix et tenait à la main un long bâton incrusté d'une pierre bleue à son extrémité. Jack ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de laisser leur arme, d'un signe de la tête vers Mitchell, il lui indiqua de poser son arme à terre et s'en éloigna. Mitchell alors fit de même, estimant lui aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

L'homme le plus petit s'approcha de son frère,

--'Merci, mon frère', dit le plus petit,' qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?'

--'Mais de rien, petit frère, t'aurais fait la même chose pour moi, j'en suis sûre', dit l'homme un peu plus facilement', et puis notre sœur, m'aurait étripé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose'.

--'Où sont les autres ?', dit le plus petit qui avait l'air être le plus futé des deux.

--'Il n'y en a pas, nous sommes que trois', dit Jack avec un air innocent.

--'Il…il ment', dit le plus grand cherchant ses mots.

--'Bien sûre qu'il ment, il veut protéger les siens', dit le plus jeune. Il fit signe à d'autres hommes armés à qui il parla dans cette langue inconnue pour leur donner des ordres.

--'Allons-y', dit le plus costaud mécontent.

Des hommes poussèrent un peu Jack pour lui faire comprendre de les suivre sans histoire. Un homme prit sur son épaule le corps d'inerte de Vala comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Mitchell ria intérieurement mais son rire s'effaça quand le plus robuste se retourna vers lui et qu'il se rappela de leur situation. A quelques pas,…

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jack ?', demanda Daniel le voyant approché', ah nous … avons des problèmes…'

--'Euh oui, un peu', répondit Jack.

Le chef donna alors des ordres. Le plus petit lui s'approcha de Sam et regarda sa jambe. Elle se crispa quand il lui toucha la jambe puis il se retourna vers son frère pour discuter dans leur langue.

--'Tu connais cette langue', demanda Jack à Daniel à voix basse.

--'Je ne sais pas. Je connais la sonorité de ce dialecte, ça me dit quelque chose mais je suis trop loin pour bien entendre. Parle-t-il notre langue'.

--'Oui', hésita Jack.

--'Mais un peu', fit remarqué Mitchell.

--'Et Vala ?', demanda Teal'c qui s'était remis de l'accident, en voyant le corps inerte de Vala.

--'Elle vivra', dit Mitchell,' juste endormie'.

--'Vous pouvez…', dit le chef en s'approchant de Sam.

--'Marcher ? oui je pense', dit Sam en se levant.

--'Donc allons marcher', dit le plus jeune d'un air joyeux.

Il s'amusait de la situation alors que l'autre était plus sérieux et plus crispé.

Sam regarda Daniel étonnée.

--'On dirait qu'ils apprennent notre langue…', dit Sam.

--'En même temps qu'on parle', finit Daniel en chuchotant', On dirait qu'ils intègrent les mots et les réutilisent quand on les emploie'.

--'Alors vous avez dit que vous avez eu un accident', dit le plus jeune.

--'Oui, on s'est écrasé avec notre vaisseau', expliqua Daniel avec ses mains.

--'C'est ce que vous appelez un accident'.

--'Oui car ça a fait…pouf', dit Jack, voulant expliquer.

--'Pouf ?'

--'Bah tout ça …ces choses', répliqua Jack.

--'Tout ça ? C'est ce que vous définissez comme les conséquences de votre accident'.

--'Euh…oui', dit jack regardant Daniel.

--'Pourquoi êtes vous là ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Pour ça', dit le plus jeune.

--'Ok et…', dit Jack.

--'Pour ça', répéta le plus jeune qui se referma dans sa coquille.

--'C'est incroyable, on dirait qu'ils ont la capacité d'apprendre instantanément notre langue', chuchota Daniel à Jack qui pensa que le language était tout de même limité à "tout ça".

--'C'est incroyable que vous soyez encore en vie', continua le plus jeune sortant de son silence.

--'Et ils ont une excellente ouïe', chuchota Jack puis plus haut', Incroyable n'est pas le mot', ironisa Jack.

--'Pas le mot', répéta le plus jeune pour lui-même.

--'Croyez le s'il vous dit que vous avez eu de la chance de survivre c'est que c'est vrai', dit le plus grand, en regardant avec insistance son frère, comme des reproches.

--'Ils nous cachent quelque chose', dit Mitchell.

--'Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde', dit Daniel ignorant Mitchell.

--'Il parle de la troisième ', dit le plus jeune,' et je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, mon frère. Ça doit être…'

--'La troisième quoi ?', coupa Mitchell n'arrivant plus à suivre la conversation entre les deux frères avec leur sous-entendus.

--'Vous parlez de la troisième femme', insista Daniel avec espoir.

--'Oui de qui d'autres sinon ? je ne parlais pas de ces…choses', dit le plus futé.

--'Des choses ?', dit Jack, surpris.

--'Oui il y a des choses indéfinissables là bas', expliqua le plus robuste montrant le vaisseau.

--'Des trucs qui vivent dans l'eau et qui y nagent', ajouta le plus jeune.

--'Les poissons', proposa Teal'c.

--'Oui c'est cela', dit le plus jeune en se tournant vers Teal'c et l'observant intensivement,' des poissons, en autre'.

--' ?'

--'Nous le nommons point. Cette créature n'as pas de nom chez nous mais vous peut être vous lui donnez un nom', dit le plus robuste, ' de toute façon, on ne doit pas s'en approcher, seul son maître le peut, frère, tu as compris, on n'est pas dans un mythe'.

--'Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle', dit Jack à Daniel, qui lui aussi était perdu.

--'Il dit la vérité, il ne connait pas son existence, ni elle d'ailleurs. Et encore moins de la véritable identité de leur…', dit Jack.

--'Comment est-ce possible', dit l'homme robuste avec colère,'Ceci aurait pu être évité si…'

--'Le savais tu toi avant ? avant tout ceci', dit le plus jeune avec un ton apaisant ne montrant les environs.

--'Non, sinon on n'aurait pas intervenu, tu le sais très bien et je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait'.

--'Fais quoi ? Daniel ?', demanda Mitchell en chuchotant commençant à s'inquiéter.

--'Je ne sais pas, ils nous ont exclu de la conversation, on dirait qu'ils se disputent', répondit Daniel, ' et pour la troisième femme ?', dit Daniel pour attirer leur attention.

--'Elle va bien, enfin elle n'est pas…pouf', dit le plus jeune.

Jack s'arrêta :

--'Tu as raison, Daniel. Ils apprennent sur le tas mais ceci ne me rassure pas car pouf peut avoir plusieurs sens et pas du tout bon pour Angéla, j'ai bien peur'.

--'Et Daniel a raison', dit l'homme futé souriant en se tournant vers Jack.

--'Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présenté', dit Jack.

--'C'est vrai…'

--'Aïe…c'est douloureux. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?', dit Vala qui se réveillait.

Elle essaya de se redresser.

--'Donnez-lui de l'eau', dit le plus petit.

--'elle va bien ?', demanda Daniel inquiet.

--'Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus fort', dit Vala.

--'Oui apparemment ', rigola Mitchell mais son sourire disparut quand ils le regardèrent.

--'Elle va bien, ne lui donnez pas à manger sinon elle sera malade', dit le plus robuste alors qu'un homme allait lui donner un morceau de pain,' Madame allez vous bien', lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

--'Mademoiselle', dit Vala en prenant sa main et se leva.

Mais la tête lui tourna. John l'aida à se tenir debout.

--'Je m'appelle Adred et voici mon frère Astyan', dit le plus jeune, content de se présenter.

--'Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill, voici les Colonels Cameron Mitchell et Samantha Carter,… le docteur Daniel Jackson,… Teal'c du peuple Jaffa,… John Smith et Jack Croft…', présenta Jack,' et enfin Vala…'.

--'Ce sera Vala tout court', coupa Vala.

--'Et…', dit le plus robuste curieux.

--'et ?', dit Jack étonné, croyant avoir fait le tour.

--'Angéla Calling, Général Angéla Calling', ajouta Daniel qui ne l'avait pas oublié.

--'Angéla', chuchota le plus robuste en se tournant vers le vaisseau.

--'Ce sont des titres ? vous avez cette façon de les mettre en valeur', dit le plus jeune curieux.

--'Ce sont nos grades militaires', expliqua Daniel.

--'Vous êtes donc des soldats', dit le plus robuste menaçant.

--'Des explorateurs, nous préférons le mot explorateurs', dit Daniel, pour l'apaiser.

--'Nous aussi nous avons des grades', continua Adred.

--'Pas maintenant, on arrive…', coupa Astyan.

En effet, ils approchaient du cadavre du vaisseau tout fumant. De la fumée noire en sortait, ainsi que des flammes un peu partout. Les hommes d'Astyan s'éparpillèrent autour de l'épave.

--'Restez en arrière', dit Astyan tandis qu'il s'approchait avec trois de ses hommes vers l'entrée du vaisseau.

--'Sois prudent', dit Adred.

--'Comme toujours'.

--'Bah justement, tu es le plus vieux mais…'

--'C'est toi le sage pas moi, je sais', avant de s'engouffrer dans le vaisseau.

L'équipe SG1 attendait donc qu'Astyan et ses hommes reviennent.

Au bout d'une heure tandis que le soleil atteignait son zénith, un des hommes ressortit suivi des autres. Ce dernier se mit sur le côté à l'entré du vaisseau pour laisser passé les autres. Ensuite, deux hommes sortirent tenant un brancard où était allongé un corps, alors qu'Astyan marchait juste à côté, une main sur le corps. Daniel, assis observa plus attentivement le brancard, car il y avait une personne qui lui semblait familière sous le drap blanc et pur. Son cœur manqua un battement puis il se mit à s'affoler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'enlever le drap pou savoir qui c'est. Il se leva en titubant sous l'effet de la nouvelle et se mit à courir sans réfléchir vers le brancard.

--'Non', cria Daniel oubliant la présence des autres', elle ne peut pas être…'.

Il se rua vers le brancard pour s'y jeter. Mais un homme le stoppa dans son élan et l'intercepta dans sa course le retenant fermement par le bras.

--'Elle va…', commença Adred.

--'Alors pourquoi l'avoir recouvert de ce drap !', coupa Vala triste, elle aussi.

--' ??'

--'Chez nous, cela signifie…en faite on recouvre une personne quand celle-ci est morte', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Oh…je suis désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine. Lâchez-le', ordonna Adred au soldat qui retenait Daniel un peu trop brusquement,' je suis désolé, il y a un malentendu. C'est un voile protectrice contre les…microbes. Elle est blessée, elle a de nombreuses coupures, et il ne faut pas qu'elle soit en contact avec l'extérieur, sinon elle risque une infection. Ce n'est qu'une protection contre les infections', expliqua Adred ce qui rassura immédiatement l'équipe enfin en partie.

Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état elle était.

--'Des coupures ?', dit Sam.

--'Je pense qu'elle survivra', dit Astyan', elles semblent superficielles. L'accident n'était pas si terrible que ça'.

--'ça c'est vous qui le dites. La seule raison qu'on soit encore en vie c'est qu'Angéla s'est sacrifiée pour nous sortir de là', dit Jack.

--'Sacrifiée, c'est elle qui vous a sortit de là ?', demanda Adred regardant Astyan.

--'Oui', dit Jack

--'Tu vois elle s'est sacrifiée pour eux, je te l'avais dit, elle…', commença Adred s'approchant de son frère.

--'Cela ne veut rien dire', coupa Astyan.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', demanda Mitchell, il commençait à détester les deux frères et à être lassé d'être exclus de leur conversation.

--'Rien. C'est juste qu'elle a dû utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour vous sortir de là', dit Astyan.

Mais Mitchell sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, à la façon où il regarda le drap, enfin Angéla sous le drap. Il ne put lire leur sentiment dans l'esprit à ce moment là des deux frères.

--'J'aimerai voir les dégâts causés', dit Sam qui avait retrouvé un ton professionnel.

Elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Angéla. Elle faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se réfugiait dans son travail.

--'Ce ne sera pas possible, il faut se reposer auparavant', dit Adred gentiment et compatissant.

--'Faites un périmètre de sécurité autour du vaisseau, étouffés les étincelles et appelez les mécaniciens qui éteignent ses feux', cria Astyan à ses hommes,' sinon ils vont atteindre nos forêts. Allons-y !'.

--'Bien mon frère, es-tu sûre qu'elle est en état de faire le voyage et puis… on peut peut-être arranger un peu les choses avant de revoir notre sœur'.

--'Regarde par toi-même', dit Astyan lasse du comportement de son frère.

Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir emmener avec lui. Même si ce dernier l'avait supplié de l'emmener sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuyait. Adred s'approcha doucement avec précaution du brancard et posa sa main sur le voile.

--'Je ne sens…rien, c'est toi le spécialiste'.

--'Et fais moi confiance j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. On peut y aller ?'

--'Oui mais j'aimerai…'

--'Tu ne peux pas soulever le voile, tu le sais, j'ai…'

--'Je sais mais c'est frustrant que toi tu ais pu la toucher, la sentir. Tu es plus doué que moi alors que tu n'étudies même pas et…', râla Adred.

--'Tu as d'autres capacités petit frère'.

--'Je sais mais toi tu ne les exploites même pas, tout te viens facilement'.

--'Je viens de le faire, Adred', soupira Astyan à moitié agacé car encore une fois, son frère revenait à leur dispute favorite.

--'Mais t'aurai pu faire beaucoup plus, tu en as les capacités mais tu a peur et tu l'as bien fait pour…'

--'Et c'était une erreur', se renfrogna Astyan' n'en parlons plus, pas devant eux'.

--'Tu évites toujours le sujet. Allez suivez mois, soyez sans crainte, on vous amène à la cité', dit Adred d'un ton rassurant à Jack.

Après quelques vingtaines de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise qui avait l'air de s'étirer vers l'infini.

Une fois devant la falaise, Adred s'approcha de la falaise appuya sa main contre la roche et cria :

-'Ali ! Je sais que tu es là ; Ali ouvres nous, nous sommes pressés, c'est Adred'.

--'Et qui me dit que vous êtes ce que vous dites ce que vous êtes alors que vous pourriez être ce que je ne veux pas que vous êtes'.

--'Il essaye de nous embrouiller', expliqua Adred en chuchotant à Jack.

--'Ce pourrait être Cybillia qui…', continua une voix faible et âgée.

--'Ne soit pas stupide, ai-je l'air d'être cycillia, je n'ai pas de jupon'.

--'Oui mais Cycillia pouurait très bien se camoufler'.

--'Je ne peux pas prétendre être ce que je ne peux être', cita Adred.

--'Hum, ça me paraît sage, c'est la règle numéro deux du portier'.

--'Ne sois pas stupide, on t'a ramené des baies comme tu les aimes', ajouta Adred.

--'Des baies vous dites ? Dans ce cas…'

Mais ils n'entendirent pas la suite.

--'ça marche à tous les coups', dit Adred joyeux.

--'Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit avant ?', râla Astyan', nous sommes pressés comme tu l'as souligné'.

--'Car il a ses petites habitude, il ne faut pas le brusquer'.

--'Si…'

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car un bruit attira leur attention comme un grognement. Avec un bruit assourdissant, la falaise devant eux semblait se fendre en deux en une ouverture. Laissant place à un vieil homme avec une hache. Ils avancèrent à sa rencontre, en passant une arche sombre. A quelque mètre, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, laissant place à d'autres tours, un avant poste.

--'Désolé de vous faire atteindre mais la jeunesse lui manque mais bienvenu à vous'.

--'C'est compréhensible avec votre âge', dit Adred d'un ton aimable.

--'Je ne parlais pas de moi, fiston. Mais de la porte, du passage, elle n'est plus aussi jeune qu'avant, sais tu qu'elle a été bâtie en…', dit Ali en s'éloignant en prenant à part Adred.

--'Maintenant on a droit aux interrogatoires', expliqua Astyan,' d'habitude, on n'emprunte plus cette entrée car le portier est vieux et paranoïaque mais vue les circonstances, on est pressé par le temps', en regardant le brancard'.

--'Sa vie est-elle en danger ?', dit John, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, choqué.

--'Non pas encore mais on ne peut pas se permettre de faire un grand détour…on a plus qu'à attendre que Adred réponde aux questions', expliqua Astyan', heureusement que mon frère est plus diplomate que moi…et puis on ne peut pas se permettre de le remplacer car ce métier devient rare, en temps de paix et leur savoir disparaît. Et puis il nous est utile malgré tout. Peu de personnes sont encore capable de réparer les mécanismes des rouages de la porte'.

Au bout de quelques minutes,

--'C'est bon on peut y aller, heureusement que je connais par cœur toutes ses énigmes, mon frère', dit Adred joyeux, 'Car tu es incapable de le comprendre et tu ne veux pas apprendre'.

--'On aurait pu le forcer à nous laisser entré', dit Astyan impatient.

--'Cela ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais bien, il y a des règles sinon ce serait l'anarchie', dit Adred,' et pourquoi utiliser la violence quand on peut l'éviter. Et puis il nous rend service depuis des années et lui il respecte les protocoles instaurés, qu'il a inventé je te l'accorde mais dans le passé, ces règles nous ont bien protégé, il mérite de la reconnaissance, Astyan. La patience est la première règle qu'on apprend à un novice et tu as déjà dépassé ce stade'.

--'Tu pourras le rappeler à notre sœur quand elle nous verra et qu'elle nous écorchera à vif pour être rentrés en retard et d'avoir traîné'.

--'Elle est jeune et passionnée, et puis c'est une femme, elle laisse souvent parler ces émotions'.

--'Désolé si je ne suis pas patient', dit Astyan pour s'excuser.

--'Oh tu le seras un jour'.

--'Qu'en sais-tu ?'.

--'Tu le seras en temps voulu, tu seras obligé d'être patient c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant', dit Adred d'un ton énigmatique.

--'Tu as vu quelque chose et…'

--'Pas maintenant, pas devant eux', supplia Adred.

--'Tu as raison, gardes ton souffle pour la suite car tu manques d'exercice mon frère', dit Astyan en franchissant le poste d'avant-garde.

Une fois passé, ils tombèrent sur la cité. Mais ce n'était pas un village méridional auquel Vala s'attendait. Car la cité n'avait pas de limites autres que les falaises. Les falaises offraient des remparts naturels face à l'extérieur. De plus il y avait de la végétation partout. La cité était plongée dans une forêt très feuillue. Seul le centre était dépourvu de plante et d'arbres. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir un immense dôme doré à moins que ce soit le reflet du soleil qui donnait cette impression. C'est tout ce que l'équipe put observer des lieux.

--'Je ne vous demanderai de ne pas quitter le sentier et de bien nous suivre. Si vous ne pouvez plus nous suivre, dites-le. Un garde restera alors avec vous pour aller à votre rythme au centre pour faire le reste du chemin', dit Astyan puis il se mit à courir, suivi par ses hommes.

Son frère trottinait derrière eux tandis que le brancard lui aussi se mit en chemin.

--'Oh non…je suis crevée', dit Vala.

--'Eh !!', cria Sam.

Un homme l'avait pris dans ces bras pour courir, ignorant ces cris.

--'Désolé mais avec votre jambe vous ne pourrez pas suivre', s'expliqua l'homme,' et vous portez ne me dérange pas du tout'.

En effet, il se mit courir comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout, il ne fut pas gêner par le poids supplémentaire et rattrapa rapidement Adred.

L'équipe se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient mis à courir. Jack le mit sur le compte de l'état d'urgence d'Angéla. Ils se mirent donc à courir d'une allure régulière. Ils furent distancer bien sûre par Adred et Astyan ainsi que le brancard et l'homme qui portait Sam comme s'ils étaient habitués à courir. Des gardes courraient à leur côté à leur allure mais Mitchell remarqua qu'ils faisaient des efforts pour freiner leur course et qu'ils jetaient des regards inquiets vers l'équipe comme si un des membres de l'équipe SG1 allait s'écrouler sous l'effort. Adred lui courait juste à côté du Brancard et jetait lui aussi des regards inquiets à le jeune femme. Daniel commençait à avoir peur, l'état d'Angéla s'aggravait-il ? Cette idée le força à maintenir la course imposée par les hommes de tête, et lui donna des forces pour ne pas s'arrêter. En faite, l'équipe SG1 ne faisait que regarder en face d'eux pour ne pas perdre de vue leur guide, Astyan. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne purent regarder avec détail la cité fleurie et qu'ils ne virent pas non plus les regards curieux des habitants.

Bientôt ils diminuèrent leur vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter enfin. Astyan parla à l'homme le plus proche de lui dans sa langue tandis qu'il s'approcha d'une porte où deux hommes immobiles attendaient. Ces derniers s'écartèrent à l'approche d'Astyan en s'inclinant légèrement alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Astyan les ignora presque et entra en premier avec le brancard. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall ouvert très lumineux. Il y avait en son centre une fontaine crachant de l'eau dans son bassin autour duquel il y avait des bancs en pierre.

--'Assayez-vous', dit Astyan à peine essoufflé.

--'Astyan l'as-tu trouvé ?', dit une voix féminine sûre d'elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix comme enchanter. C'était une femme portant une robe en soie blanche. Elle avait une très fine silhouette. La robe possédait deux ouvertures de chaque côté laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes fines. Ces cheveux étaient soyeux et blonds, coiffés en une longue natte qui lui tombait sur l'épaule gauche. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux d'un bleu émeraude brillaient d'intelligence. Elle avait l'allure d'un ange, elle se tenait droite comme une princesse et tout son corps captait la lumière alentour. Puis ces yeux bleus s'attardèrent une seconde sur chaque membre de l'équipe pour un examen rapide. Enfin son examen se termina sur la brancard, son regard se voila de tristesse. Elle s'y précipita.

--'Oh elle…', dit la femme moins sûre d'elle.

--'Il faut qu'on y aille', dit Astyan gentiment.

--'Oui bien sûre', dit la jeune femme sans quitter du regard le brancard.

Les deux hommes portant le brancard commencèrent à partir sous l'ordre de la jeune femme.

--'Tu vois elle n'a même pas crié', chuchota Adred à son frère.

--'Attends ce n'est pas fini, ne parles pas trop vite. A moins que ce soit à cause de…', chuchota Astyan lui aussi en passant la porte en bronze massif à la suite de leur sœur.

Adred lui était resté avec l'équipe SG1, afin de les rassurer avant de les quitter :

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas, installez vous, on s'occupe de tout, votre amie aura les meilleurs soins', dit Adred, puis il trottina pour rattraper les autres.

--'C'est tout', dit Jack essoufflé', ils nous laissent là, seuls'.

--'On dirait', dit Mitchell.

--'Il y a des hommes à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, je dirai quatre à vue d'œil, sans compter ceux qui se baladent dans les couloirs annexes', dit John qui avait observé le hall et leur situation dès son entrée.

--'Et je pense qu'il y a qu'une issue, pour l'instant, celle par où on est rentré', ajouta Jack Croft.

--'Ah quoi ça nous sert ?', dit Vala qui effleura du doigt la surface de l'eau de la fontaine', on est où on veut. Ce lieu ressemble à mon avis à un sanctuaire sans les arbres bien sûre'.

--'Elle a raison', avoua Daniel.

--'Oui mais les gens sont assez étranges et…', commença Jack.

Mais il s'interrompit quand une porte annexe s'ouvrit, une porte que John n'avait même pas remarqué lors de son observation. Elle était presque camouflée par le mur et la végétation. Deux femmes avec de longues robes roses y sortirent, portant des paniers de fruits. Elles avaient les cheveux châtains clairs, deux tresses formaient une couronne sur leur tête. C'étaient des sœurs jumelles. Elles déposèrent leur charges sur un banc, non occupés, leur indiqua de se servir puis repartirent par la même porte annexe en s'inclinant et en silence.

--'Charmantes', continua Jack reprenant la conversation.

Teal'c prit un fruit et mordit dedans. Il était affamé. Il devait être maintenant midi. Le fruit qu'il avait prit, était bien juteux et fondé dans la bouche.

--'Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ?', demanda Jack C', Manger ? Attendre ?', impatient.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sans rien faire.

--'Que pouvons nous faire ?', dit Daniel,' ils ont emmené Angéla'.

--'Et on en peut pas partir sans, enfin il est hors de question de partir sans', ajouta John.

--'Bah voilà alors mangeons', dit Jack.

--'Il faut demander des renseignements sur l'état de santé d'Angéla', dit Sam l'air décidé, en se levant.

Elle ignora la souffrance qui parcourut le long de sa jambe.

--'Elle est entre de bonnes mains', dit Daniel.

--'Je ne crois pas non', dit Sam.

--'Elle a raison, ces gens sont louches', dit Vala.

--'Que veux-tu dire ? Elle est en Danger ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'A-t-on avis qui nous a attaqué ?', dit Sam.

--'Tu penses à…', supposa Mitchell.

--'Mais vous avez vu leur avancée technologique, ils n'ont pas pu nous attaquer, moi je pensais juste qu'ils nous disaient pas tout', dit Vala,' regardez cet endroit, nous sommes dans un village archaïque'.

--'Pas si archaïque que ça', dit Daniel songeur.

Son regard avait été attiré par le bassin où Vala essayait de se nettoyer un peu. En effet, sur les bordures du bassin, il y avait des lettres Atlantes. Mais il fut interrompu dans son observation par l'arrivée de la sœur d'Adred. Elle avait changé de tenue. Elle portait maintenant un ensemble en cuir rouge foncée, couleur de sang. A sa vue, John frissonna.

--'Soyez le bienvenue dans la cité', dit la jeune femme avec gaieté,' excusez moi pour cette attente', continua la femme d'une voix fluide,' et pour ne pas mettre présentée tout à l''heure, je suis Shola, mère inquisitrice de la cité de Brennadon'.

--'Mère inquisitrice, c'est bon ou pas pour nous ?', chuchota Vala à Daniel.

--'Adred m'a informé sur vos identité, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir chez moi, j'aimerai connaître vos objectifs pour vous aider. Jack pourquoi êtes vous ici ?', dit Shola parlant à Jack.

Elle avait compris que c'était lui qui commandait.

--'A part votre accident, vous êtes exactement où voulaient être car c'est bien votre destination Attalon, cette planète', continua l'inquisitrice.

--'Oui, Attalon était notre but', dit Jack.

--'êtes-vous ici pour commercer ?'

--'Non mais vous commerciez ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Oui bien sûre. Je vous accorde, nos échanges ne sont pas nombreux mais elles existent. Mais nous sommes plutôt un peuple méfiant. Nous utilisons parfois la Porte des Etoiles'.

--'Sans blague', chuchota Vala.

--'Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici si ce n'est pas pour commercer ?', dit Shola plus durement. Elle avait sans doute entendu le sarcasme de Vala.

--'Pour des raisons vitales, Mère inquisitrice', intervint Teal'c en s'inclinant.

--'Notre galaxie est en danger', expliqua Daniel.

--'Vous avez donc une quête et vous pensez qu'on pourrait vous aider'.

--'Euh oui', dit Jack surpris qu'elle utilise ce mot trivial.

--'Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'on pourra vous aider et comment en êtes vous arrivé là ?', dit Shola.

--'Des instructions laissaient par nos ancêtres', dit Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas en quoi on peut vous aidé mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Le conseil vous aidera peut être à trouver la solution à vos problèmes, vous leur exposerez votre requête. La prochaine assemblée aura lieu demain matin. En attendant, vous voulez quelques choses ?', dit Shola se retournant à nouveau vers Jack.

--'J'aimerai retourner sur notre vaisseau pour diagnostiquer les dégâts qu'on nous a causé', dit Sam.

--'Je comprends mais il se fait tard'.

--'Tard ?', dit Vala, ' mais le soleil vient à peine de dépasser le zénith'.

--'Il est déconseille de sortir après une certaine heure, la nuit dehors, est dangereuse', expliqua Shola et ajouta, ' mais demain, après le conseil, je vous adresserai nos meilleurs techniciens pour vous aider dans votre tâche'.

--'Sommes-nous vos prisonniers', dit Vala ignorant le regard assassin de Daniel.

--'Dites vous surtout que vous êtes en sécurité ici derrière cette enceinte et que c'est normal qu'on soit prudent', répondit tranquillement Shola,' Quoi d'autres ?'

--'Angéla', dit John.

--'Oui', dit Shola en se retournant vers le concerné.

--'On s'inquiète…', s'expliqua John.

--'Je comprends', dit l'inquisitrice, sa voix s'était radoucie et son regard parut s'éloigner,' je vous ferez quérir des nouvelles dès que j'en aurai. Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à demander. Je vais vous emmener maintenant dans vos quartiers en attendant demain. La nuit tombe vite ici et l'assemblée se réunit tôt le matin, vers trois heures. Alli veuillez les accompagnés'.

Puis elle les quitta, ils furent encore sous le choc après son départ par sa présence. L'entendre parler les avait endormi, enfin surtout les hommes. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans leur pensée puis Alli attira leur attention. Il les emmena vers le cœur de la cité. Jack se sentait de plus en plus pris au piège. Ils croisèrent peu de personnes, aucun garde ne les accompagnait. Jack fit signe à l'autres Jack de ne pas bouger, de ne rien tenter de stupide. Alli ne parla pas pendant le trajet, une fois devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et s'inclina pour les laisser passé. Il leur parla dans sa langue, mais l'équipe SG1 ne le comprit pas, Daniel le remercia tout de même.

Ils entrèrent dans un boudoir rempli de fauteuils moelleux. Ils s'y installèrent. John par reflexe se dirigea vers la fenêtre et resta poster devant. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Teal'c alla ouvrir.

--'Bonsoir, je suis Kailah, je suis là pour apaiser vos blessures', dit une jeune femme habillé en orange.

Elle se dirigea directement vers Sam, qui était la plus blessée. Elle souleva le pantalon avec douceur pour observer la blessure, elle prit ensuite des baumes dans un panier pour les appliquer afin d'apaiser la douleur. Tout au long de son travail, Sam ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle se sentit au contraire soulagée. La jeune femme voulut soigner les autres mais Jack C. par méfiance refusa ses soins. Puis elle repartit une fois sa tâche finie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rapide, efficace et discrète. Mais son passage avait provoqué une sorte de léthargie sur l'équipe. Certains commençaient à s'endormir, d'autres étaient trop inquiets pour Angéla pour se laisser aller et se reposer mais ils se sentaient tout de même apaiser. Daniel observa la pièce plus attentivement. Les murs étaient en pierre, les meubles étaient en bois massif. Des bougies étaient posées un peu partout, éclairant bien toute la pièce, ainsi qu'un feu brûlait déjà dans la cheminée. En effet, la lumière à l'extérieur avait déjà diminué et la température chutait. Juste au dessus de la cheminée, un miroir reflétait le visage fatigué de Daniel.

…

De l'autre côté du miroir, dans une grotte, au fond d'un bassin rempli d'eau, trois visages y étaient penchés observant nos voyageurs.

--'Ils sont inquiets', dit Shola.

--'C'est normal', dit une voix âgée', et je le suis aussi'.

--'Ils vont perturbés nos vies', dit une autre.

--'Vos vies si tranquilles', dit Shola avec un ton méprisant,' c'est sûre que pour rester assis tranquillement vous êtes doués. Mais cela fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a plus agit'.

--'Doucement Shola, nous ne partageons plus ton entrain à vouloir de l'action et nous pouvons mettre ça sur notre âge avancé', répondit la vieille voix.

--'Tu as raison, vous êtes des épaves, Castiel', rigola Shola,' mais votre inaction vous pousse à prendre des mauvaises décisions comme celle-ci'.

--'Je te l'accorde mais il faut nous comprendre, tout le conseil n'est pas de ton avis. Et tu es trop jeune pour nous comprendre, mais tu apprendras', dit la deuxième voix.

--'Uriel, elle a raison d'être enthousiasme. C'est son instinct qui la pousse et on peut rien y faire', dit Castiel.

--'Castiel, tu as dit que tu étais inquiet, c'est au sujet de la fille', dit Shola se détournant du bassin pour se retrouver en face du corps d'Angéla allongée sur une pierre, entourée d'une aura.

--'Oui'

Angéla s'agitait dans son inconscience. Shola lui toucha le front, il était brulant. Elle avait de la fièvre.

--'Shut', dit Shola doucement', tu es en sécurité'.

--'Sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter, elle n'a plus aucune blessure physique', informa Uriel.

--'Ton frère a fait du bon boulot', dit Castiel d'un ton fier.

--'Vraiment ? Il n'a jamais…', dit Shola étonnée.

--'Oui je sais et c'est une bonne nouvelle', dit Uriel.

--'Mais alors qu'elle est le problème ?', dit Shola.

--'Elle s'est enfermée dans son subconscient pour s'y mettre à l'abri'.

--'Est-elle coincée ? un coma ?'

--'Oui j'en est bien peur mais elle peut y sortir si elle surmonte ces peurs', dit Uriel.

--'Alors aides la, Castiel, c'est ta spécialité'.

--'J'ai essayé mais ces barrières sont trop fortes, je n'arrive pas à les franchir', répondit le concerné, l'air embêté et soucieux.

--'Alors identifies toi, elle te reconnaîtra comme un ami, comme un proche, de la famille', dit Shola.

--'Ce ne serait pas raisonnable', dit Uriel.

--'Ce n'est pas le problème, Uriel. Si je peux la sauver, je l'aurai fait', soupira Castiel.

Shola mit une main sur le cœur d'Angéla. Puis elle ferma les yeux comme si elle cherchait à entendre les battements de son cœur.

--'Que veux-tu dire par là', s'interrogea Shola.

--'Touche lui le front, Shola', dit Castiel.

--'Oui je sais elle a de la fièvre'.

--'Regarde encore', insista Uriel.

--'Ella a deux signatures…', comprit Shola en regardant avec étonnement Castiel.

--'Oui, c'est cela, pas très nets mais avec un examen poussé, elles sont bien distinctes', affirma Castiel.

--'Comment est-ce possible ?', dit Shola dans un souffle.

--'Je ne sais pas. Il a du se passer quelques choses, le processus n'a pas été complet. Et la barrière mentale mise ne place m'est inconnue', dit Castiel.

--'Tu ne peux rien faire donc', conclut Shola.

--'Non', dit Castiel impuissant,' même si je m'identifie, elle ne me reconnaîtra pas, elle ne m'acceptera pas et elle m'a déjà rejeté. Ses défenses même rudimentaires sont bien solides'.

--'Mais Adred l'a vu', dit Shola en murmurant, effrayée.

--'Il s'est peut-être trompé', dit Uriel apaisant.

--'tu dit qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'on pensait alors', dit Shola, à nouveau sûre d'elle.

--'Non pas tout à fait', hésita Uriel.

--'Pourtant Adred l'a vu', répéta Shola plus pour elle-même.

--'Oui sans doute mais ce n''est pas le cas actuellement', dit Castiel l'air désolé.

--'On doit tout de même la soigner', dit Shola déterminée.

--'Naturellement', dit Castiel,' je ferai du mieux que je peux'.

--'On verra peut être que ces barrières lui sont spécifiques…', réfléchit Shola à voix haute.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, elle n'attendait plus de réponse de leur part, ils se remirent autour du corps d'Angéla tandis que Shola sous le choc s'éloigna de la pierre.

--'Que Dois-je leur dire', dit Shola en jetant un regard au bassin.

--'La vérité', dit Castiel avec sagesse.

--'Interroge-je les', dit Uriel.

--'Ils ne savent pas, enfin mes frères le pensent', dit Shola.

--'Demandes leur des informations sur la raison de son état, cela pourrait nous aider sur sa guérison', dit Castiel gravement en regardant sa patiente. Il était inquiet.

--'Et Astyan ?'

--' ??'

--'Il pourrait peut être aidé car il l'a déjà touché puisque tu as dis qu'il avait guéri ses plaies'.

--'Il a toujours refusé', dit Uriel sèchement.

--'Tu es trop exigeant envers lui, Uriel. Et vous lui avez tourné le dos, un peu trop vite à mon goût. Mais peut être parce que vous avez peur qu'il devienne plus doué que vous et qu'il soit plus fort que vous', s'énerva Shola,' mais il a tout de même dans l'urgence fait les premiers soins et avec adresse apparemment alors que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire le reste'.

--'Tu es injuste, Shola', dit Castiel,' on n'est pas incompétent. Nous t'avons dit qu'on persévérait à essayer de la soigner'.

--'Je sais bien', s'excusa Shola,' je me suis peut être emportée trop vite'.

--'Parles lui, s'il veut nous aider, il sera toujours le bienvenu', finit Castiel. Il avait mis fin à la conversation.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps d'Angéla. Il soupira et posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et sur le ventre tandis qu'Uriel avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de gauche juste à côté de Castiel. Shola retomba dans ces réflexions, elle s'approcha du bassin, secoua la surface calme de l'eau en cercle concentrique de plus petit au plus grand. L'image trembla puis se stabilisa. Le bassin reflétait à nouveau ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir. L'équipe s'était peu à peu endormi, certain luttait encore contre le sommeil mais ils n'allaient pas tarder eux aussi à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. La guérisseuse avait bien fait son travail. Elle les observa attentivement longuement un par un. Elle tentait de deviner les peurs et les pensées de chacun. Mais ce n'était pas aussi précis que son frère. Alors son regard se perdit dans le lointain puis elle sourit. Elle savait enfin ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle savait que la jeune femme allait s'en sortir, son heure n'était pas encore venue mais elle ne pouvait pas intervenir hélas. Mais tout allait bien se dérouler. Le plus dure se passera demain.

**End du chapitre**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà la suite avec ce chapitre N°19 pour fêter la rentrée des vacances (snif) et le retour du beau temps ce w-e. Voici un chapitre très long, et merci à ma correctrice d'avoir pris du temps pendant ces vacances pour s'en occuper.

merci pour vos coms passés et futurs (enfin j'espère). J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la preimière partie (réservé a SG1), après tout va s'accélerer avec l'équipe SGA

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de votre patiente (que je mets souvent à rude épreuve)

**Chapitre 19 : Le Conseil.**

Teal'c fut réveillé par un bruit sourd. Au début, il l'ignora car il était épuisé par le long voage effectué mais le bruit devint insistant et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il fut désorienté et il essaya de remettre dans le bon ordre ces souvenirs. Il regarda la pièce et comprit que ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier n'était pas seulement un cauchemar mais la réalité. Pourtant, en sentant un lit moelleux, il se serait cru chez lui. Le lit moelleux était en réalité un sofa moelleux dans une pièce inconnue. Il se redressa lentement. John aussi se réveillait doucement. Teal'c l'entendit grommeler alors qu'il se levait difficilement. Après s'être levé, il se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre. John constata qu'il faisait encore nuit. Teal'c prêta son attention aux fameux bruits sourds qui l'avaient fait sortir de son sommeil. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il alla donc ouvrir en traînant les pieds. Une petite femme d'un mètre trente entra comme un boulet de canon, enrageant dans une langue inconnue. Teal'c eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer tête baissée. Elle était tellement petite qu'on voyait que le plateau qu'elle portait. Elle semblait assez forte et allait l'air d'avoir un sale caractère. Elle était toute rouge sous l'effort. Elle jura encore quand elle vit les autres tous endormis, affalés sur les sofas. Jack O'Neill commençait tout juste à se redresser l'air un peu perdu. Il regarda avec étonnement Teal'c, en voyant un plateau bougé tout seul. Le bruit avait été sourd car la petite femme ne pouvait pas frapper franchement à cause de sa charge beaucoup plus grande qu'elle et très chargée. Jack en regardant mieux aperçut la femme en dessous. Teal'c lui prit le plateau des mains pour l'aider. Mais elle continuait à râler, elle posa alors des tasses méthodiquement autour de la table basse tandis que Teal'c soutenait le plateau. Puis elle plaça un bol au milieu. Elle servit de l'eau fumante dans chaque tasse. Immédiatement, une odeur agréable de citronnelle s'évapora dans l'air, chatouillant les narines du reste de l'équipe endormie. Puis elle ajouta quelques choses dans le bol créant une petite explosion et libérant de la fumée. Tout le monde se réveilla en sursautant, prêt à se défendre. La petite femme avait l'air enfin contente que tout le monde soit réveillé. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et étant contente d'elle, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Teal'c était amusé tandis que les autres se remettaient doucement de ce réveil brusque.

--'Sacré bout de femme', pensa Teal'c.

Jack O avait toujours les yeux ronds.

--'Mais quel heure est il ?', demanda Jack.

--'Je suppose, l'heure proche de l'assemblée', répondit Daniel en s'étirant.

Teal'c avait déjà pris une tasse, la citronnelle avait ouvert son appétit. Il la savoura en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient tous endoloris.

--'Tu parles d'une heure pour se réunir, le soleil n'est même pas levé lui aussi, c'est criminel !', se plaignit Vala en mordant un biscuit.

--'Shola nous avait prévenu qu'il serait très tôt et qu'il fallait s'endormir tôt hier', dit Teal'c.

--'Que fait-on ?', demanda Jack C ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette situation.

--'On va à l'assemblé', dit Jack O en soupirant. Cela promettait d'être très ennuyant.

--'Oui mais si ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué comme le dit Sam', dit John.

--'On essaye de rester vivant dans un premier temps', dit Jack O', puis on verra'.

--'Ce n'est peut être pas le cas de tout le monde', dit Sam apeurée, se rappelant les événements de la veille.

Le silence s'installa.

--'Ce sera l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles', dit Daniel rompant le silence, les rassurant.

--'Ou peut être plus', dit Vala.

Ils la fusillèrent du regard, mais ce qu'elle disait pouvait être vrai. Mitchell allait dire une réplique sanglante quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra.

--'Bonjour tout le monde', dit Shola joyeuse', j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je viens vous chercher pour le Conseil. Suivez-moi'.

Puis elle se retourna, elle ne regarda même pas s'ils suivaient bien. Mitchell fut frappé par sa démarche. Elle ne marchait pas, elle semblait plutôt danser voire même glisser sur le sol. On entendait à peine l'étoffe de sa robe frôler le sol, ni ses pas d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche munie d'une capuche recouvrant ses cheveux relâchés sur ces épaules. Ses pas étaient amples et souples. L'équipe derrière elle, semblait maladroit. Derrière son sillage, l'inquisitrice laissait une traînée de fraîcheur et de fleurs parfumées. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour faiblement éclairée, le soleil se levait. Ses pas étaient feutrés, aucun bruit était sur son passage alors que les cailloux de la cour crissaient avec bruit assourdissant sous les chaussures de l'équipe. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise à faire autant de bruit dans cette cour si tranquille. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus alors qu'ils avaient accueillis Shola. Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs qui semblaient être comptés à l'infini. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en or toujours à la suite de Shola. La porte en or mesurait plus de 5 mètre de hauteur et était tout aussi large, des symboles bleue vifs y étaient marqués. Daniel n'eut pas le loisir de les lire car à l'approche de Shola, elle s'ouvrit laissant place à un autre couloir gardé par deux hommes. Ils s'inclinèrent tandis que Shola passait, les ignorant presque. Le décor changea brutalement. Jusqu'à maintenant les lieux étaient bien éclairés et étaient formés de pierres bien taillées. Maintenant ils rentrèrent dans un lieu sombre éclairé juste par des torches à intervalles réguliers. Les murs n'existaient plus laissant place à une paroi rocheuse naturelle. Des minéraux brillaient à la lumière des torches. Certains étaient des micas noirs.

--'Nous sommes au sein même d'un ancien stratovolcan. Ne vous inquiétez pas', dit Shola voyant John frissonné, elle continua son dialogue comme si elle était le guide,' en faite, les falaises que vous avez aperçut, n'étaient en réalité que les bords du volcan avant qu'il s'effondre sur lui-même et qu'il disparaisse à jamais. C'est pour cela que les falaises forment cette structure enfermée si parfaite, si ronde. Ceci est le seul témoin extérieur du volcan gigantesque, de sa grandeur passée. Bien sûre, il est depuis longtemps endormi. Le cœur de la cité est bâti dans le cœur même de ce vestige. Il nous sert tout de même comme siège du conseil mais il nous fournit aussi de l'énergie pour la citée et quelques villages proches. Le fait que le conseil réside en son sein', dit Shola montrant la paroi', remonte à une très vielle tradition lorsque nos anciens emmenés des offrandes au volcan pour apaiser son feu. C'est un hommage. Personnellement je déteste cette endroit si sombre, c'est triste. Pas d'oiseau, pas de vent ni de brise fraîche'.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas être gênée par l'absence de lumière pour marcher alors que les autres avaient dû mal à se diriger, ils trébuchaient de temps en temps.

--'J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire avant qu'on arrive mais si peu de temps', dit Shola sortant de ses rêveries', le conseil est assez âgé, parlez bien fort et insistez bien sur votre requête. Ne vous énervez surtout pas s'ils se répètent. En ce moment ça va mais bon…Surtout soyez patients. Commencez par les requêtes les plus simples…Oh ! Ils adorent aussi les histoires car comme ils font partis du Conseil, ils n'ont pas le droit de quitter le cœur de la cité pour des raisons de sécurité, alors ils s'ennuient un peu. Vos problèmes pourraient les distraire et les intéressaient. Plus vous les intéressez, plus ils seront enclin à vous aider'.

--'Comment fonctionne le conseil ?', demanda Daniel, seul intéressé.

--'Hum, c'est un peu compliqué mais il y a trois postes permanents qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Actuellement, ils sont composés de deux hommes et d'une femme, depuis plus de cinquante ans. Ces derniers ne sont pas toujours là, en tout cas pas tous en même temps, vue leur âge. Puis il y a 9 autres postes non permanents qui durent 3 ans. Ces postes sont divisés en 3 qui sont désignés ou élus par le peuple, trois pour le peuple des villages extérieurs, ils sont tout le temps là enfin au moins un car ils demandent souvent de régler différents problèmes qui ont lieu à l'extérieur de la cité, trois pour la cité elle-même toujours aussi présents et trois pour les Terres Extérieurs, ceux là aussi ils ne sont pas toujours là, d'ailleurs je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Voilà vous savez l'essentiel'.

--'Et vous ?'

--'Bien sûre que je serai là', rigola Shola', je suis la Mère inquisitrice donc c'est mon devoir d'être présente. Je suis censée résoudre les conflits en découvrant la vérité et l'honnêteté des gens. On ne ment pas à une inquisitrice. En faite, le conseil est aussi ouvert au public pour exposer directement leur problème. Mais ils viennent que si c'est vraiment grave, généralement ils évitent de venir. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi', dit Shola en rigolant,' mais apparemment, aujourd'hui le conseil sera exceptionnel. Votre arrivée a attiré de nombreux curieux. D'ailleurs, vous passerez les derniers pour vider un peu la salle sauf si…'.

--'Sauf si ?', dit Jack O.

--'Ils délibèrent àl'instant', finit Shola.

Daniel ne sut si c'était une supposition ou une affirmation. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un large amphithéâtre ovale. Il y avait plusieurs entrées, en s'approchant ils entendirent des clameurs.

--'Ils évacuent la salle', dit Shola.

L'amphi était éclairé naturellement par les éclats de différents cristaux qui ornaient le plafond céleste. Ces cristaux ressemblaient à des milliers d'étoiles brillantes. Ils observaient une nuit étoilée en pleine journée.

--'Oh', dit Vala émerveillée.

Shola sourit envoyant l'émerveillement de l'équipe. Elle aussi, elle aimait cette partie là du volcan. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'amphi, Adred se précipita vers sa sœur en écartant la foule qui était évacuée.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', demanda Shola amusée.

--'Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà', dit Adred essoufflé.

--'Tu es essoufflé, mon frère tu manques d'exercice', se moqua Shola.

--'Ah très drôle, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi comme Astyan ', bouda Adred.

--'T'y survivras. Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ?', dit Shola plus sérieuse.

--'Ils sont là', dit Adred dans un souffle, effrayé,' je veux dire tous là. Astyan guide le peuple à l'extérieur. Le Conseil a décidé de fermer au public exceptionnellement'.

--'Astyan est là'.

--'oui'.

--'Tu as raison tout peut arrivé aujourd'hui', dit Shola joyeusement.

--'Et la Confrérie aussi est là'.

--'Pardon ?', dit Shola se retournant brusquement.

--'La confrérie…'.

--'Merci j'avais bien entendu la première fois', coupa Shola.

--'Ah j'ai cru que tu étais devenu sourde avec l'âge', plaisanta Adred. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand sa sœur le fusilla du regard.

--'Les douze ?'.

--'Oui j'en ai peur'.

--'Mais ils sont jamais là pourquoi ils se décident à se mêler des histoires qui ne les regardent pas', s'énerva Shola.

--'Je le sais que depuis ce matin'.

--'Et c'est bon ou mauvais pour nous, pour eux ?', dit Shola sans croiser le regard de l'équipe.

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Adred haussant les épaules comme signe d'impuissance.

--'Venez, allons nous installer', dit Shola d'un ton rassurant.

Elle entra dans l'amphi en passant par la droite. Elle se glissa dans un rang.

--'Asseyez vous là et attendez qu'on vous parle, ne faites pas trop de bruit', dit Shola montrant les coussins rouges foncés.

--'Bien, cela va durer longtemps ?',demanda Jack O.

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous ennuierez au début mais après…,' s'interrompit Shola tandis qu'une femme lui faisait signe', je ne serai pas loin'.

--'Je ne demandais pas pour ça', dit Jack O.

--'Bah voyons', dit Daniel en levant les yeux aux ciels.

--'Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas nécessaire que je sois là, tu connais ton texte par cœur', dit Jack O.

--'Oh si vous devez être tous là', dit Adred mystérieux.

--'Et pas de mauvaises surprises', dit Astyan arrivant à ses côtés et regardant John et Mitchell.

--'Très bien, je vais m'installer dans ma loge, Adred…', dit Shola rêveuse.

--'Je reste là, ils auront peut être besoin de mes conseils et Astyan aussi reste là'.

--'Grr'.

--'Ok pas de problème. C'est vraiment une journée exceptionnelle, comme tu le disais', dit Shola souriant aux anges,' Astyan au conseil'.

Astyan fusilla Shola ainsi que son frère car il l'agaçait à savoir ces intentions avant que lui-même en décide.

--'Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire exactement ?', dit Astyan saisi.

--'Je ne sais pas', dit Adred, innocent', asseyez vous, le conseil ne va pas tarder à commencer', en regardant le plafond.

--'Tu mens', dit Astyan.

--'Je sais', rigola Adred en s'installant devant un coussin', mais tu savais aussi d'avance que j'allais mentir'.

--'Il recommence à nous ignorer', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui et cela devient une sale habitude', râla Sam.

--'Excusez nous de notre impolitesse', dit Adred en se retournant vers Sam.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sam se perdit dans la profondeur de ses iris bleues.

--'Euh ce n'est rien', bégaya Sam. Elle rougit.

Astyan soupira parfois son frère dépassait les bornes quelques fois. Puis les lumières dégagées des cristaux s'intensifièrent. Puis le silence s'installa. Daniel parcourut du regard l'amphi et vit Shola, majestueuse s'installait dans sa loge, accompagnée par deux autres femmes habillées comme elle. Ces dernières se mirent de part et d'autre de Shola, debout immobile. Leurs regards étaient fixés devant elles. Daniel suivit leur regard. Deux hommes et une femme, âgés apparurent à leur tour dans leur loge. Ils étaient sortis de l'ombre comme par enchantement. Ils se saluèrent du regard brièvement. Ils s'installèrent eux aussi à leur place immobile comme des statues et attendirent quelques choses. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraître sur leur visage neutre sauf l'homme à droite de la femme. Il avait le front ridé par l'inquiétude et ses yeux pétillaient de colère. Jack espéra que ce ne soit pas dirigé contre eux. Adred lui aussi perçut cette colère et commença à se tortiller sur place mal à l'aise. Daniel reporta son attention sur sa droite où deux personnes approchaient vers eux, capuches sur la tête. Ils se placèrent à côté d'Astyan, c'étaient Uriel et Castiel. Daniel les regarda avec étonnement. C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent que le silence soit rompu. Deux autres femmes et un homme arrivèrent, Daniel supposa que c'étaient des villageois à la façon dont ils étaient habillés puis trois hommes suivirent portant les mêmes habits qu'Adred et Astyan mais en moins riches. A moins que ce soit ces derniers qui mettent en valeur leur habit.

--'Oh la famille au grand complet', dit Astyan tout bas.

--'Pas tout à fait', dit Adred en grinçant des dents.

Astyan n'avait jamais vu autant agité son frère même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup en ce moment. Il commençait à s'en inquiéter. C'est à ce moment là que les lumières s'intensifièrent au maximum éblouissant légèrement le public. Adred et Astyan se placèrent instinctivement devant l'équipe comme pour les protéger. Ils avaient eu la même idée.

--'Ne faites rien', chuchota Adred à Jack.

Daniel ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Ils regardaient tous dans la même direction : le vide. Il ne vit rien. Le froid les avait envahit, une légère brise se leva alors que Shola avait dit qu'il n'en existait pas, Vala se mit à trembler inconsciemment. Adred posa une main sur son épaule, elle se sentit rassuré immédiatement, elle avait moins froid. Puis ils les virent sortir de l'ombre. Trois hommes habillés tout en noir s'approchaient. Jack essaya de voir leur visage sans succès.

--'Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?', pesta Astyan.

--'Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?', dit Adred sur le même ton.

--'Non'.

--'Oups. Calme toi, ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire la guerre', dit Adred d'un ton doux', ils repartiront aussi vite et nous les oublierons'.

--'Ils ne sont jamais là mais pourquoi ils sont…oh non…T'aurais du me prévenir, tu veux ma mort. As-tu d'autres surprises pour moi', grogna Astyan.

--'Chut', supplia Adred, qui regarda droit devant lui.

L'équipe devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Car ils se sentaient pas du tout là leur palce, ils se sentaient exclus, témoins de quelque chose dont ils ne comprenaient pas. La femme qui était entre les deux hommes s'avança pour prendre la parole.

--'Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer la séance', dit la femme d'un ton théâtral et clair,' je vous demanderez de …'

Mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit sourd. Il provenait juste en face de l'équipe qui était au première loge pour voir de grandes portes s'ouvrir juste en face d'eux. Douze personnes s'approchaient d'une démarche féline : 6 femmes et 6 hommes, leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent inexistant. Ils formaient un triangle, le premier, celui positionnée à la pointe prit la parole :

--'Pardonnez notre retard, Maryl mais on avait un long chemin à faire pour venir ici et j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié comment pénétrait dans cette forteresse'.

--'C'est peut être parce que vos ancêtres et vous, vous l'avez déserté, il y a longtemps', répondit sèchement, les lèvres pincées.

Adred sourit, Astyan fut étonné de sa réponse.

--'Sacré Maryl', chuchota Adred.

--'Asseyez vous la séance commence', dit Maryl, ignorant les nouveaux venus.

A ces mots, tout le monde s'assit. Daniel fit signe aux autres de faire de même.

--'J'ai l'honneur d'ouvrir la …', continua Maryl.

--'Vous connaissez Shola, la Mère inquisitrice mais aussi ma sœur et ses deux plus fidèles assistantes', présenta Adred les différents membres du Conseil en chuchotant et en montrant la loge en haut à gauche', puis à droite, vous avez dans les deux loges, les représentants des villages extérieurs à la cité, proche de nous, ce sont Marius, Elena et Cybelle, les personnes plus loin de nous, sont les membres de la cité : Louis, Richard et Torak. En face ce sont les membres permanents : Maryl est la présidente du moment. Maryl, Bale et James alternent de temps en temps. J'ai perdu le compte d'ailleurs. Les autres comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, ils ne viennent pas souvent et ils ne sont plus le bienvenu comme avant mais bon ils ont droit à ce siège depuis longtemps, on n'a pas le droit de leur refuser et puis ce ne sont pas des gens qu'on contredit facilement'.

--'Je me demande ce qu'ils font là tout de même', dit Astyan, bouillonnant de rage.

--'Réfléchis un peu, tu sais bien pourquoi ils sont là'.

--'Ils ne vont pas tout de même…'

--'Non', coupa Adred,' ils sont justes curieux et je pense qu'on pourra arranger les choses à notre sauce', dit Adred confiant et vague.

--'J'espère car je ne les laisserai pas…'.

--'ça n'arrivera pas', dit Adred souriant,' mais dis moi mais je me trompe peut être mais t'as-t-elle touché ?'.

--'De quoi parle-t-il ?', demanda Mitchell à Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas trop, un peu de traité, de serment' dit Daniel absorbé par le discours de Maryl.

--'Il ne parlait pas de ça', dit Vala en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes, ' t'écoutes ?'

--'Oui', dit Daniel indigné.

--'Elle parlais de ce que disait Adred', chuchota John lui aussi intrigué.

--'Oh'.

--'Taisez-vous', dit soudain Adred, 'elle nous regarde'.

--'…Très bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer les requêtes, si personne ne fait d'objection', dit Maryl, elle se leva, rejoignit ses mains devant elle et les leva aux cieux puis elle dit une prière dans une langue inconnue.

--'Je le jure', dit Shola qui s'était elle aussi levée en réponse à la prière de Maryl.

--'Je le jure', reprirent les autres en chœur.

--'Que font-ils ?', demanda Jack O.

--'Ils prêtent serment d'être justes et impartiaux', dit Daniel.

--'On est jugé ?', dit Jack C, méfiant.

--' Non, c'est pour donner la meilleure réponse appropriée à votre future requête mais en effet, cette assemblée sert aussi de cours de justice', s'expliqua Adred.

--'Mais pas aujourd'hui', les rassura Astyan.

--'Ah c'est rassurant', dit John agacé.

--'Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour régler une ou deux affaires les plus importantes du moment', repris Maryl', avant de nous occuper de nos invités', tournant la tête vers l'équipe et elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard pour voir la réaction de chacun mais comme personne ne réagit, elle poursuivit, 'Elena, il me sembla avoir entendu une rumeur sur une grave dispute près de Dendril, veuillez nous exposez le problème rapidement'.

Elena se leva, s'inclina et exposa le problème :

--'Il s'agit de deux des plus grandes familles de Dendril habitant proche de la rivière aux Joyaux Bleus, qui se sont affrontés. Le bilan de la bagarre est de 8 blessés dont un qui était dans un état grave, est mort cette nuit. C'était au sujet d'une querelle sur la propriété d'une parcelle de ce fleuve parcourant leur terrain. C'est une zone où il y a beaucoup de poissons. En théorie, cette rivière appartient à la famille Brooks, ils ont fait un barrage pour retenir les poissons et pour les aider à se reproduire dans un milieu favorable pour eux. Mais ainsi, les Brooks ont diminué le débit d'eau arrivant sur les terres de la deuxième famille, qui n'ont plus eu assez d'eau pour se nourrir et effectuer les premières tâches, leur moulin à eau alimente la moitié du village. Un des fils de la deuxième famille a alors détruit ce barrage, provoquant la querelle en question. L'une des familles demande bien sûre réparation pour le barrage et l'autre pour le défunt et les conséquences suite à la mise ne place du barrage'.

--'Très bien que les deux familles viennent et s'expriment...', ordonna Maryl.

--'Bien, les deux familles vont témoigner pour donner leur version de leur histoire, ma sœur va alors faire la part des choses en relevant ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, et ce qu'ils nous cachent car parfois, ils oublient de mentionner des détails qui leur semblent négligeable et qui sont vraiment important comme cela on pourra comprendre les événements'.

--'Comment elle fait pour savoir s'il dit la vérité', demanda Teal'c curieux.

--'Des années de pratique, des années d'enseignement dès sa jeunesse et elle possède le don. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ce qu'elle fait, elle a dû passée de nombreuses épreuves avant de devenir la spécialiste qu'elle est', répondit Adred.

--'peut-elle se tromper ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non…sauf si la personne est convaincue de sa culpabilité, alors elle a dû mal à découvrir que c'est pas vrai', avoua Adred.

--'Est-ce déjà arrivé', dit Daniel.

--'Oui, une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant, un homme s'est accusé de la mort de sa femme car il n'était pas allé comme prévue au marché, elle s'est fait attaqué par un loup sauvage affamé', dit Astyan.

--'Il s'est senti coupable', dit Daniel.

--'Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais vous demander de mettre vos sentiments de côté lorsqu'elle vous interrogera', dit Adred', car je sais que vous vous sentez coupable pour ce qui est arrivée à votre amie', continua Adred en regardant Sam qui baissa les yeux tandis que le rouge montait sur ses joues.

--'Et il ne faut pas en avoir honte mais bon ça risque de la troubler dans son jugement et après Maryl pourrait demander d'autres méthodes…', dit Astyan.

--'Il faut juste que vous sachiez que cela ne facilite pas le travail de l'inquisitrice', rajouta Adred.

--'Et comment fait elle pour que les hommes disent la vérité', demanda John intéressé.

--'Oh elle peut être très persuasive, ce n'est pas une femme si fragile que ça, elle est vraiment coriace mais en réalité, il est très difficile de lui mentir quand son regard est plongé dans le votre. Le remord, la culpabilité vous rongent si vous mentez. Cela est très inconvénient pour nous, ses frères', dit Adred.

--'Surtout quand on veut la protéger, la préserver, mais avec un peu d'entraînement on commence à pouvoir lui mentir, c'est pour son bien', ajouta Astyan.

--'Donc, personne ne peut lui mentir', dit Jack O.

--'En théorie, oui, même nous, elle finit par nous percer à jour et c'est agaçant', soupira Adred.

--'En théorie ?', dit John.

--'On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais certaines personnes sont immunisées, heureusement ils sont peu nombreux. Cela, elle ne peut les confesser par les mécanismes normaux, d'où les autres méthodes, répondit Astyan'.

--'Mais nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer avec ça, n'est ce pas Astyan, j'ai promis à Jack qu'il ne s'ennuierait qu'un court instant', coupa Adred.

Il reporta son attention sur Elena et Shola qui était très concentrée.

--'Pourquoi avoir mis un barrage ?', interrogea Shola.

--'Les poissons'.

--'Quelle en est la réelle motivation ?', ajouta Shola.

--'Les poissons, Mère inquisitrice…et la jalousie', dit un jeune homme qui tripotait son chapeau mal à l'aise.

--'Oh !!', s'insurgea la foule.

--'Laissez le s'expliquer', dit Shola d'un ton autoritaire qui n'allait pas avec son visage d'ange.

--'Ils ont les plus belle bêtes, les plus beaux poissons quand ils pêchent, puis ils ont demandé une dote monstre pour pouvoir épouser leur fille, la belle Irina. Je pensais montrer que moi aussi je pouvais créer un magnifique élevage de ses beaux poissons bleus. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, mais nous nous aimons et j'ai promis à Irina de tout faire pour qu'on soit réunit'.

De murmures de désapprobations parcoururent l'amphithéâtre.

--'Irina, approches…là n'est point peur. Partages-tu cette amour ?', dit Shola d'un ton rassurant.

--'Oui', dit Irina timidement et très doucement.

--'Mais non, il lui a monté la tête', dit un homme qui devait être son père.

--'Silence !', dit Shola brusquement,' je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis'.

--'Oui', répéta Irina plus haut, un plus sûre d'elle.

--'Voilà, je pense que maintenant les événements sont plus clairs…'

--'Voilà comment elle résout les problèmes', dit Adred fièrement.

--'J'avoue qu'elle est efficace', dit Vala impressionnée.

--'Elle s'occupera de nous de la même façon', dit Jack C.

--'Oui mais vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous avez déjà tout dit, n'est ce pas ?', dit Adred amusé.

--'Non pas vraiment', dit Daniel.

--'Bien sûre comme le temps est compté, vous pourrez passer certains détails qu'ils vous semblent trop difficile à aborder et trop sensible. Shola n'insistera pas trop lors de ses interrogatoires, je pense qu'elle sait déjà tout sur vous'.

--'Interrogatoires ?', dit John.

--'Oui enfin quelques questions simples, car le conseil a de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Ce sont des questions facile à répondre', dit Adred rassurant et en chuchotant.

Car les membres du conseil étaient tombés dans un silence profond, ils délibéraient puis Maryl se leva, regarda les autres membres et prit la parole d'une voix haute et claire :

--'Elle va donner son verdict en accord avec les autres, mais bon c'est plus un avis et en générale, ils le suivent', dit Adred.

--'En vue de vos différents témoignages, je pense qu'Irina et Louis peuvent s'unir, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'y opposer, de plus cela honorera la mémoire du défunt. Louis devra bien sûre apporter son savoir sur le fer à la famille d'Irina en échange. Alors que la famille d'Irina devra réparer ce que vous avez détruit en supprimant le barrage, vous dépolluerez ensemble le fleuve des Joyaux Bleus et payerez une taxe aux familles en aval de la rivière pour ses dégâts. Êtes-vous tous d'accord ?', conclut Maryl.

--'Oui madame', dit les deux familles en même temps, en s'inclinant très bas tandis qu'Irina et Louis se serrait dans les bras.

--'Bien qu'il en soit ainsi', dit Maryl en se rasseyant.

--'Qu'il en soit ainsi', reprit en chœur le conseil.

--'Le conseil vous souhaite tous nos meilleurs vœux pour le mariage et nos condoléances au défunt', finit Elena congédiant ainsi les deux familles de l'amphi.

Le problème était résolu, la colère qui habitait les deux familles avaient disparut. De l'hésitation se lisait encore sur leur visage mais les choses allaient s'arranger avec le temps, ils se pardonneraient et deviendront alors une famille unie.

Le deuxième problème concernait un village isolé proche des Terres Extérieures, le village venait de perdre leur unique médecin et il réclamait à la cité un nouveau médecin.

--'N'avait-il pas un apprenti', demanda Bale, juste à côté de Maryl.

--'Si mais son apprentissage n'est pas fini, il lui reste un an d'étude', expliqua le chez de village.

--'En effet, ceci pose problème. Et qu'en est-il de votre demande', demanda Maryl, jetant un coup d'œil aux représentants de la cité.

--'On nous a pas répondu', se plaignît le chef.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Bale étonné.

--'Il dit vrai et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu de réponse de votre part', demanda Shola.

--'Ils en ont eu une, mais négative', dit Torak pour se défendre.

--'Et pourquoi donc ?', dit Shola.

--'C'est que nous ne pouvons pas accéder à leur requête', dit Jakob mal à l'aise.

--'Pourtant, la cité doit apporter les différents besoins aux villages extérieurs', rappela Shola.

--'Oui, oui nous savons mais on a déjà envoyé 3 médecins et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'en renvoyer un autre aussi loin. La cité en a aussi besoin', se défendit Richard.

--'Et c'est bien compréhensif', dit Maryl d'un ton doux.

--'Mais il y a sans doute un autre moyen, le village est très éloigné, il ne peut pas rester sans médecin', dit Shola.

--'Oui, on le sait mais on n'a pas réfléchit à d'autres moyens', avoua Jakob.

--'Parce que vous avez cherché la faciliter', accusa James, jusque là silencieux.

--'Oui', avoua Torak honteux.

--'y a-t-il un moyen d'envoyer une fois par Astar…', demanda Shola.

--'Par Astar ?', demanda Daniel à Adred.

--'C'est notre calendrier. Six jours correspondent à un Astar, le temps qu'il faut à notre principale lune pour faire un tour autour de nous. Au bout de 5 Astars, on a le cycle de la deuxième lune. Enfin un Lustre, c'est le temps qu'il nous faut pour effectuer un tour autour de notre étoile rouge', expliqua Adred.

--'Oui sans doute', dit Jakob après réflexion.

--'Le médecin fera les malades les plus atteints les plus grave et l'apprenti s'occupera du reste, cela complémentera sa formation qui sera d'autant plus rapide. Je propose pour le jour de grâce, les médecins de la cité sont alors peu occupés', ajouta Shola.

Daniel admirait le sens pratique de Shola. A elle seule, elle réglait tous les problèmes.

--'Ceci peut se faire', dit Tarok, pensif.

--'Cela nous convient', dit le chef, content d'avoir à nouveau un médecin pour son village.

--'Et puis on peut envoyer un professeur de médecine en retraite par exemple pour épauler l'apprenti et finit son enseignement', proposa Bale.

--'Oui, Remus serait content de reprendre de l'activité', dit James.

--'Et au sujet de la cité, je me préoccupe…', commença Jakob.

--'La cité aura l'aide de Castiel et Uriel en attendant que le problème soit finit. Ils prendront les cas les plus grave uniquement, n'est ce pas ?', dit Shola.

Les concernés s'étaient levés. Leur visage était toujours caché par la capuche qui tomba.

--'Ce serait un plaisir', dit Castiel.

--'On s'est déjà mis au travail', dit Uriel.

L'assemblée murmura de stupeur et les représentants de la cité semblaient perplexes mais contents de cette décision.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Maryl en regardant de ces yeux perçant Castiel', alors dans ce cas, le problème est réglé', finit un peu sèchement.

--'Oh oh elle est géniale ma sœur', dit Adred, qui commençait à s'agiter.

--'Elle vient de trouver un prétexte, un alibi à Castiel et Uriel pour soigner votre amie sans le cacher', expliqua Astyan à l'équipe, voyant l'air interrogateur de Mitchell.

--'En faite, ce sont les meilleurs médecins de la Cité, mais ils ne travaillent plus beaucoup maintenant à cause de leur âge, au départ', dit Adred.

--'Et pourquoi ils n'exercent plus s'ils sont les meilleurs, ils pourraient faire les cas les plus grave', dit Mitchell.

--'Les anciens comme Maryl préfèrent maintenant rester à l'écart du monde, Uriel et Castiel s'occupent de votre amie uniquement parce que Shola est très persuasive pour convaincre les personnes', répondit Adred.

--'Comme elle l'a été aujourd'hui', remarqua Vala.

--'Oui l'avis d'une inquisitrice a toujours du poids, on prend toujours en considération leur avis car leur jugement est juste. Tout ceci est-il si étrange pour vous ?', demanda Adred, curieux.

--'Non, Non nous aussi on possède " un système judiciaire" pour faire respecter nos lois', dit Daniel.

--'Mais il est parfois long à être mise en place, il faut parfois des années pour que la justice ait lieu. Et parfois même inefficace à rendre la justice', ajouta Cameron.

--'En quoi diffère-t-il ?', demanda Astyan.

--'Notre système est divisé et non pas composé uniquement d'un seul conseil. Il est divisé en plusieurs tribunaux composés de juges', expliqua Daniel.

--'Ce qui divisent vos forces !', remarqua Adred.

--'Peut être mais on résout plus d'affaires'.

--'Mais du coup, les juges sont moins compétents et les avis divergent selon l'endroit où le jugement a lieu', remarqua Adred.

--'Oui mais la diversité peut aider parfois dans les affaires', pensa Daniel.

--'Oui mais si vous n'arrêtez pas de changer, le système n'est pas stable. Nous quand on change de membres dans le conseil. C'est le chaos pendant quelques semaines, le temps que le conseil soit à nouveau rééquilibré, en accord ou en harmonie'.

--'Peut être, notre système a l'air de fonctionné', dit Vala.

--'Oui en apparence', râla Astyan.

--'Ne soit pas autant sévère. Il se plaint car tous les membres ne sont pas toujours là comme aujourd'hui. Certains membres sont devenus fainéants et trop âgés pour certain comme le dit Astyan. Je me demande si tu compte Shola dans ce groupe ou même dans le premier et je me demande ce qu'elle en pense', dit Adred.

--'GGrrr. Si tu le répètes, je…'

--'Je sais, je plaisantais', dit Adred.

Shola s'était levée et fusilla Astyan du regard.

--'Qu'il en soit ainsi', dit Shola pour conclure la deuxième affaire.

--'Qu'il en soit ainsi', reprirent en cœur le reste de l'assemblée.

Adred étouffa un rire et Astyan soupira.

Maintenant les membres chuchotaient entre eux tandis que deux gardes escortaient le chef du village hors de l'amphithéâtre. Ils parlaient avec force des derniers potins du moment. Sauf les 12 derniers arrivaient et les 3 membres des Terres Extérieurs restaient silencieux, spectateur de la séance. Ils n'avaient même pas bougé. Vala se demandait même s'ils respiraient de temps en temps. Maintenant Vala commençait à apercevoir des mouvements minimes d'impatiences. Maryl ne semblait pas presser de continuer, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait durer le plaisir. Un des trois hommes des Terres Extérieures se leva. Il était brun, plus grand que la normale et sa peau était mâte. Il parla d'une voie polie et étonnement très douce comme une mélodie.

--'Maryl, pardonnez moi mon intervention mais ne serais-ce pas mal poli de faire encore patienter vos invités. Les faire attendre ne fait qu'augmenter leur malaise'.

--'Fort bien, vous avez tout à fait raison', avoua Maryl avec réticence', nous allons alors terminer par traiter notre dernière affaire de la journée. Ces personnes assises devant vous sont arrivées sur Attalon, hier. Nous avons pu récupérer l'équipage complet dans la même journée. Mais je crois que vous avez plus d'informations pour nous, j'imagine, Adred, Astyan'.

ces derniers se levèrent.

--'Oui, l'équipe s'est écrasé hier comme vous l'avez préciser, nous avons envoyé une équipe de sauvetage dès qu'on a entendu l'accident et vu les incendies provoqués par l'impact. Même les fondations de la cité ont tremblé face à la force de l'accident. Notre équipe a pu localiser le cadavre fumant de leur vaisseau et l'équipe contre toute attente avait survécu et était saine et sauve...', raconta Adred.

--'Après qu'on est discuté, ils ont dit aussi qu'ils avaient une requête à nous demander, qu'ils demandaient notre aide', précisa Shola, après un moment.

--'Notre aide ?', dit bale l'air méfiant et ne comprenant pas.

--'Et en quoi on peut les aider et qu'est ce qui leur dit qu'on soit capable de les aider ,', interrogea Maryl.

--'On peut peut être leur demander directement', dit Shola un sourire au lèvre'.

--'Oui pourquoi pas', dit Maryl pensif,' d'habitude les étrangers n'ont pas la parole au Conseil mais vu qu'on s'est adapté à leur langue', rajouta Maryl d'un air supérieur', oui on peut le faire', parlant plus à elle-même', qu'il désigne une personne pour nous conter leur…requête. S'il oublier quelques éléments importants que les autres interviennent', réfléchit Maryl à haute voix.

--'Choisissez votre porte-parole', ordonna James.

L'équipe regarda un par un les membres de l'équipage. Comme d'habitude, ils choisirent la personne la mieux placée pour communiquer avec des étrangers, spécialiste des civilisations étrangères, en plus c'était le mieux placé pour raconter leur histoire : c'était Daniel. Ce dernier se leva un peu timide sous les encouragements de Jack. D'habitude, il ne demandait que ça d'être écouté mais là, c'était différent, il se sentait juger et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

--'Bien exposez vos faits clairement et simplement…', dit Maryl, ' et depuis le début. N'interrompez pas son récit, j'interviendrai si nécessaire.' Elle regarda la foule et comme personne ne contestait, elle reprit, 'Bien, exprimez vous', finit Maryl avant de s'asseoir.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Daniel. A côté Vala essayait de se faire toute petite pour échapper aux regards, alors que d'habitude elle aimait apporter l'attention des gens sur elle. Jack encouragea de la tête Daniel de commencer son discours. Adred aussi le regardait avec assurance et confiance. Daniel n'était plus aussi sûre de lui. Il respira une grosse bouffée d'air…

--'Imagines les tous nus', dit Vala à côté de lui pour l'encourager.

Adred la regarda surpris.

…et il se lança.

--'Je ne sais pas par où commencer', dit Daniel très maladroit,' alors je vais commencer par le commencement', hésita Daniel.

--'Génial !', soupira Vala.

--'Il y a maintenant plus d'un an, nous avons révéler malencontreusement notre existence à des personnes qui croyaient qu'on existait pas ou qu'on n'existait plus. Cer dernières sont devenues nos pires ennemies de notre existence. En effet, depuis qu'elles connaissent notre existence, elles envahissent les planètes de notre galaxie une par une et colonisent des galaxies entières. Les peuples deviennent leur esclave. Si on résiste, ils anéantissent des villages entiers innocents par maladies inconnues ou tout simplement par des massacres. Des génocides ont lieu en ce moment même que je vous parle. Pour l'instant, notre planète est en sécurité et nous sommes capables de nous défendre pour un court moment mais le reste de notre galaxie : la Voie Lactée est menacée. Nous avons bien cherché différents moyens pour nous défendre mais sans succès ou les armes trouvées étaient bien trop nocifs pour notre propre civilisation. Si notre galaxie est totalement sous le joug de ses personnes, je ne pense pas qu'elles s'arrêteront là car ces personnes se servent de la soumission des gens pour renforcer leur pouvoir. Et elles désirent de plus en plus de pouvoir, elles deviennent de plus en plus avide au cours du temps…'.

--'Va à l'essentiel', pressa Vala.

--'Nous les nommons les Oriis', termina Daniel..

Un silence presque lourd s'installa à cause ce cette révélation. L'assemblée se mit à chuchoter. Jack crut même les voir se crisper enfin surtout Maryl. Mais cette réaction avait durer très peu de temps, une demi-seconde, elle s'était rapidement ressaisie. Astyan s'était tourné vers Daniel comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis son frère qui lui était resté impassible. Bien sûre, lui, il le savait déjà. Le silence commença à peser très lourd.

--'Vous venez donc de loin', dit Shola rompant se silence et pour encourager Daniel à continuer.

--'Oui nous venons de loin, nous avons effectué un voyage long de plus de 3 jours. En faite, notre destination était bien cette planète que vous nommez Attalon. Dans notre galaxie, nous avons découvert au cours d'une de nos explorations des tablettes écrites par des Atlantes. Ce sont un peuple très ancien et très évolué. Ils y ont marqué de nombreuses prédictions mais aussi des indications dont l'adresse de cette planète pour utiliser que certains appelent l'anneau des dieux. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu utiliser cette adresse et donc on a du faire ce long voyage', expliqua Daniel un peu plus sûre de lui.

--'vous parlez de la Porte des Etoiles, je suppose', dit Bale.

--'Oui c'est bien ça, nous aussi nous l'appelons comme ça', dit Daniel.

--'nous ne l'utilisons pas beaucoup, nos échanges avec le grand Extérieur sont peu fréquents, c'est pour notre sécurité', dit Maryl.

--'En parlant de ça, j'aimerai connaître leur mécanisme', chuchota Sam à Jack.

--'Et je suis désolé que vous ayez fait ce long voyage pour rien, que l'on n'a pas pu vous prévenir car nous ne pouvons pas vous aider et je ne vois pas comment d'ailleurs car le peuple que vous décrivez à l'air redoutable et nous sommes qu'un peuple tranquille', dit Bale.

--'Nous non plus on ne sait pas comment vous pourrez nous aider, les Anciens sont malheureusement des personnes qui ne donnent pas beaucoup de détails et qui aiment bien parler en énigmes mais les tablettes sont claires', dit Daniel.

--'Et vous croyez à des écrits vieux de plusieurs années', dit Maryl d'un air moqueur.

--'Dit comme ça c'est sûre que ça a l'air débile', avoua Jack à Daniel.

--'Et ils ne vont pas gober ça', dit Vala.

Daniel les fusilla du regard, Vala haussa les épaules.

--'Qu'il continue leur récit', encouragea Shola,' vous avez dit qu'on les écouterait jusqu'au bout et c'est ce qu'on va faire'.

--'Les tablettes indiquent qu'on trouvera une arme pour nous aider', dit Daniel moins sûre de lui.

--'Une arme ?', dit Bale étonné,' quel genre d'arme ?'

le troisième membre, James se pencha à l'oreille de Maryl qui haussa la tête.

--'Nous n'avons pas d'armes aussi sophistiquées que vous pourriez utilisé. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes tout de même très avancées en technologies. Si vous n'avez pas réussi à battre les Ot… les Oriis, on ne pourra rien faire nous non plus', remarqua Maryl.,' votre …vaisseau semble assez bien muni en armes'.

--'Oui, un vaisseau qui a été abattu lâchement quand on a voulu atterrir par une arme qui avait l'air très puissante, en tout cas assez puissante pour nous affaiblir en un seul coup', intervint John en colère, se rappelant de l'état d'Angéla.

Astyan s'agita devant ces accusations mais Adred et Shola eux rayonnaient.

--'Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler', dit Maryl sèchement.

--'Le tir provenait pourtant de la planète', confirma Sam.

--'Mais comment vous pouvez en être… ?', commença Bale.

--'grâce à Angéla, elle a réussi à localiser le tir juste avant…', s'étrangla Sam de tristesse et d'émotion.

--'Angéla est elle votre pilote ?', dit soudain un des 12 hommes d'une voix musicale.

Mais l'équipe ne voyait pas qui était intervenu car aucun n'avait bouger et aucune bouche ne semblait remuer.

Voyant que personne lui répondait, il continua :

--'Mais cette personnes n'est point ici, n'est ce pas ? où est donc cette personnes ?', continua la voix.

Astyan se crispa et serra les poings. Il supplia du regard son frère qui se leva pour répondre.

--'Disons qu'elle n'est pas disponible, quand on a été les chercher lors de l'accident, elle n'était pas avec les autres membres de l'équipage'.

L'assistance murmura.

--'Pour une raison inconnue, elle n'a pas été évacué avec les autres, elle est restée dans le vaisseau lors de l'impact, elle a été gravement blessée', informa Adred, ignorant les murmures.

--'Et maintenant ?', dit Maryl contente d'avoir changé de sujet et d'éloigner la conversation sur la raison de l'accident.

--'Justement j'allais demander des nouvelles', dit Adred se tournant vers Castiel.

--'Elle est en très bonne main', intervint Shola.

--'oui, Astyan a fait le nécessaire sur place, elle se rétablit vite physiquement grâce à lui', ajouta Castiel.

--'Mais nous devons rester tout de même attentif à l'évolution de son état. En ce moment, elle est plongée dans une sorte de sommeil profond', finit Uriel.

L'atmosphère se détendit car l'équipe avait retenu leur souffle en entendant les nouvelles. Shola les avait rassuré, un poids s'était envolé de leur poitrine.

--'Maintenant qu'on est au courant, je propose de fournir une équipe de technicien pour les aider à réparer les dégâts de leur vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, on pourrait peut être les aidé dans leur recherche', proposa Shola.

--'Je répète je ne vois pas en quoi on peut les aider', coupa Maryl.

--'Refusez vous de leur apporter de l'aide, ils ont tout de même frôler une mort certaine', indiqua Shola.

--'Ce qui nous demande est impossible et tu le sais parfaitement', dit Maryl.

--'Mais ils n'ont rien demandé de particulier, ils veulent juste faire des recherches', dit Shola indignée.

--'Oh si justement, et ils nous en demandent beaucoup trop et tu sais bien que c'est IMPOSSIBLE', insista Maryl', si nous sommes encore là, c'est qu'on a prêté serment, on n'interviendra pas et ces mots…'

--'Même si c'est pour réparer une erreur'.

--'Il n'y en a pas eu', dit Maryl.

--'Alors finissez le boulot !', dit Shola.

--'De quoi elle parle ?', dit Jack.

--'Ne les tentes pas, sœur', chuchota Adred.

--'La séance est terminée', intervint Bale voyant Shola furieuse.

--'Qu'il en soit ainsi', dit Maryl pour finir le Conseil, surpassant ces droits et écartant ainsi Shola.

Shola était furieuse car Maryl ne devait pas conclure une séance mais elle avait outrepassé ces droits pour la faire taire. En colère, elle se leva :

--'Très bien, la cité vous invite ce soir à dîner, on en rediscutera'.

L'assemblée murmura d'indignation contre Maryl. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient même pas répété le « qu'il en soit ainsi ».

--'Le sujet est clos', dit Maryl.

Shola qui était sur le point de partir, se retourna vivement vers son interlocutrice :

--'Mais bien sûre, mais on n'a tout de même le droit d'en parler en dehors du Conseil. Je vous rappelle que tous les sujets de conversation sont autorisés, on est libre de s'exprimer, n'est ce pas ? vous n'allez tout de même pas contredire les lois que vous avez vous même établis', dit Shola avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

--'non bien sûre', s'empressa de dire Maryl.

Shola se leva et n'attendit pas que Maryl clôt le conseil comme il était coutume. Comme elle-même Maryl n'avait pas attendu que Shola clôt la séance.

--'On ferait mieux d'y aller, il y a de l'orage dans l'air', dit Adred.

--'Ouaip je suis d'accord, éclipsons nous avant que les autres nous interceptent', dit Astyan en regardant les 12 membres inconnus.

--'Ma sœur a le privilège de pouvoir partir avant la fin du Conseil mais elle ne le fait pas d'habitude, les autres sont obligés d'attendre que Maryl clôture le Conseil. Mais comme Shola est énervée, elle utilise son privilège', expliqua Adred souriant à Daniel.

--'Tu trouve cela marrant, mon frère. On aurait dit une guerre civile', dit Astyan.

--'Tu as été nul', dit Vala à Daniel,' mais comment ils vont nous écouter maintenant ?'

--'Au contraire, vous avez été parfait, tous !', affirma Adred.

--'Alors j'ai dû loupé quelque choses', dit Mitchell.

--'Ils n'ont peut être pas la même notion de la réussite que nous', dit Vala.

--'J'ai une question, puis-je vous la poser sans que vous vous froissez', demanda John, une idée derrière la tête.

--'Bien sûre, je serai content de vous informer et vous me froisserez pas, en tout cas pas pou cette question', dit Adred.

--'Cela j'en doute.. '

--'Pf', soupira Astyan en levant les yeux.

--'Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que certaines personnes étaient…immunisées face à votre sœur', continua John.

--'Oui et je le confirme encore'.

--'Est ce le cas des Trois membres…permanents ?'.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant la réaction d'Adred car ils voyaient tous où John voulait en venir que Maryl avait mentit au sujet de l'attaque mais personnes n'avaient osé le formuler clairement à haute voix.

--'C'est une très bonne question', dit Adred, l'air calme.

--'Qustion quevous n'allez pas me répondre, j'imagine', dit John.

--'Mais bien sûre que si, je vais vous répondre vous avez le droit de savoir. Shola sait quand ils mentent car aucun n'est immunisé comme je l'ai déjà dit, cet événement reste rare. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le droit de le dire quand ils mentent ce qu'ils font rarement je vous rassure. Ils sont l'autorité suprême de la planète, elle peut juste leur rappeler qu'ils ont promis en acceptant ce poste d'être honnête et neutre. Elle leur rappelle aussi les lois qu'ils ont écrit pour la plupart eux même et elle les ramène sur le bon chemin', expliqua Adred.

--'Où veux-tu en venir', dit Mitchell même s'il connaissait la réponse.

--'Maryl a pu nous mentir lorsqu'on l'a accusé de nous avoir tirer dessus', dit John.

--'Je vais vous raccompagner dans votre suite', dit Adred mal à l'aise', Shola nous rejoindra quand elle sera calmée et on en discutera'.

Uriel et Castiel les avaient suivi en silence en discutant sur la meilleur stratégie de réveiller Angéla de son sommeil profond. Mais arrivée à une interception, ils disparurent discrètement derrière une porte. Daniel sur le chemin du retour, était dans ses pensées et récapitulait dans sa tête ce qu'il avait appris lors du Conseil. Mais à une autre interception, il s'arrêta net car son regard avait été attiré par un dessin sur une porte au moment où ils passaient devant. Mais comme le reste de l'équipe le distançait, il les rattrapa rapidement encore plus plongé dans ses pensées. Il les suivaient comme un automate. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans leur suite où ils avaient passé leur courte nuit. Ils s'assirent tous découragés sur les différents sofas en silence. Astyan et Adred s'assirent côte à côte d'un même mouvement synchronisé. Astyan semblait beaucoup trop grand pour la pièce et il s'y sentait donc mal à l'aise alors que la petite taille d'Adred s'accentuait à côté de son frère. A part cette différence remarquable, ils étaient identiques pourtant Adred semblait plus enfantin et joyeux et Astyan plus sérieux et cynique. L'observation des ressemblances des deux frères fut interrompus par l'entrée de Shola suivie d'une jeune femme mince et élancée, qui se dirigea directement vers Adred, en l'embrassant sur le front.

--'Je vous présente ma promise, Sachia', présenta Adred.

Tandis que la concernée s'assit sur le bras du sofa juste à côté de lui, en s'appuyant affectueusement contre lui.

--'Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance', salua Sachia d'un signe de main', Adred n'arrête pas de me parler de vous sans arrêt'.

--'Tu exagère, ma chère', rougit Adred.

--'Je suis désolée si le Conseil ne vous a pas paru accueillant et pris au sérieux', dit Shola', j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et puis vous pourrez vous rattraper ce soir au dîner. En tout cas une équipe de technicien est prête à vous accompagner sur place dès que vous le voulez'.

--'Et Angéla ?', dit Cameron, voulant en savoir plus.

Shola regarda Adred, hésitante.

--'Elle va bien comme Castiel l'a dit'.

--'Castiel ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Le vieillard a la longue barbe qui a prit la parole pour Angéla. L'autre c'était Uriel', expliqua Adred.

--'Mais…', dit jack O sentant qu'il y avait un problème.

A nouveau, Shola regarda Astyan mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, elle soupira et …'

--'Elle est plongée dans…', commença Shola.

--'Dans le coma nous l'avons bien comprit', dit Daniel.

--'En faite oui et non. Ce n'est pas un coma habituel car nous n'arrivons pas à en faire sortir, elle se protège et elle protège bien son esprit, elle a une sorte de bouclier mental. Alors je me demandais s'il y avait quelques choses qui auraient pu déclencher cette réaction…démesurée', dit Shola.

--'mais elle se protège de quoi ? c'est fini', dit John ne comprenant pas.

--'On ne sait pas mais on est sûre qu'elle se protège, ces barrières mentales sont puissantes et impénétrables pour l'instant et on n'arrive pas à les franchir', dit Shola,' et on aimerait connaître la raison…'

--'L'accident !', dit soudain Adred le regard vide.

--'L'accident ? un traumatisme', dit Astyan.

--'Oui c'est cela, l'accident a dû déclencher cette réaction de protection pour protéger son esprit à une autre scène de crash. Car elle a déjà vécu ce genre d'accident', dit Mitchell comprenant où ils voulaient en venir', mais comment vous l'avez su.. . ?'

--'Elle a sans doute voulu préserver son esprit comme vous l'avez dit, pour éviter de revivre cet événement douloureux', dit Daniel.

--'Elle avait déjà eu un accident auparavant ?', dit Shola étonnée.

--'Oui', affirma Mitchell.

--'Et elle y avait aussi survécut !', dit Astyan.

--'Fascinant', dit Adred.

Ils le fusillèrent du regard et il se fit encore plus petit qu'il était déjà.

--'Merci, maintenant que nous savons ce qui l'a préoccupe, on pourra sûrement l'aider', conclu Shola.

--'Quand on peut la voir ?',demanda Mitchell.

--'pas maintenant', dit Shola sous l'accord muet de son frère, Astyan.

--'Elle a dans un endroit en quelque sorte stérile', expliqua Astyan', et certaines de ses blessures ne sont pas très belles à voir'.

--'Dites moi, j'ai une question…un peu déplacée', dit Adred mal à l'aise.

Sachia rigola.

--'Adred, ils ont d'autres problèmes que tes questions farfelues', grogna Astyan.

--'Ok, ok on verra plus tard, de toute façon, j'aurai ma réponse', assura Adred.

--'Maintenant je vous propose que certaines se reposent pendant que d'autres viennent avec l'équipe de techniciens formée par Sachia. D'ailleurs, elle aussi vous accompagnera, j'en suis sûre qu'elle pourra vous être utile', proposa Shola.

--'Je ne vous dérangerai pas c'est promis', dit Sachia, pressée,' on y va ?'

--'Sam, vous êtes prête', demanda Jack.

--'oui mon Général', dit Sam, un peu raide.

--'Je l'accompagne aussi, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes', dit Jack C.

--'Moi aussi, j'aimerai récupérer quelques affaires…', dit Daniel.

--'Que quelques affaires alors, pas tous tes baguages', ajouta jack.

--'Juste les tablettes pour les montrer, cela pourrait nous aider et convaincre le Conseil', jura Daniel.

--'Ok allez-y', dit jack content que quelques personnes accompagnent Sam.

Ils partirent donc à la suite de Sachia, heureuse d'aider l'équipe SG1…

…Dans la nuit, en fin d'après midi, l'équipe fut à nouveau réunis seul sans la présence envahissante des deux frères et de Shola qui avaient du mal à s'en séparer.

--'Les dégâts de la coque sont minimes mais la salle de contrôle est d'en un état déplorable', résuma Sam l'air ailleurs car elle imaginait le corps d'Angéla fragile baignant dans son sang dans cette salle dévastée.

Seules les inscriptions sur le sol n'avaient pas été subit de dégâts, elles n'avaient même pas été effleurées comme si un sortilège de protection les avait protégé.

--'Nous nous ne savons rien de plus', dit Jack.

--'A part qu'ils ne sont pas nets', dit John.

--'Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être', dit Daniel, plongé dans ses papiers plus à lui-même.

--'Et…', dit Jack voyant qu'il ne s'expliquai pas.

--'Je ne pense pas qu'ils mentent', dit Vala pour répondre à la place de Daniel', vous avez vu leur Cité, tout y est…antique, méridional. Mais je suis d'accord, les hommes sont trop beaux pour être humains et honnêtes'.

--'Teal'c m'a fait remarqué quelques choses lors que j'étudiais les tablettes en bas de chaque tablette : les treize' , reprit Daniel,'.Je les ai fait agrandir par Sam et cela représenta des gribouillis incompréhensibles mais maintenant je sais que ce sont des arcs de cercles. Or j'ai remarqué les mêmes en regardant l'ornementation d'une porte sur le retour du chemin du Conseil. C'était une peinture divisée en quatre morceaux légèrement séparés mais presque emboîtés. En regardant un seul des morceaux, cela ressemble beaucoup à ces gribouillis et les morceaux rassemblés ensemble révèlent un sceau complexe.

--'Et c'est la même chose avec les tablettes', dit Cameron.

--'Oui je pense', dit Daniel en sortant les différentes tablettes sur la table ainsi que les agrandissements de ces arcs de cercle', et maintenant je sais dans quel ordre les plaçait. Il suffit d'obtenir des cercles cohérents. Au départ, je pensais qu'il manquait trois morceaux pour former un cercle complet en faite non , la plus grosse c'est celle que j'ai pu traduire en premier où était inscrit l'adresse de la planète ainsi que le mot « QUIATUS » en grand'.

--'Alors c'est comme un puzzle', dit John en s'approchant de la table.

Il pensa immédiatement qu'Angéla aurait trouvé la solution rapidement vue son sens de l'observation. Un voile de tristesse l'envahit.

--'J'adore les puzzles !!', dit Vala agitée, en prenant deux tablettes pour voir si elles s'assemblaient ensemble.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Daniel fut content du résultat. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir une tablette unique avec un texte cohérent. Ils avaient devant eux la tablette enfin réunie.

Ils aperçurent immédiatement alors les 6 symboles formés par les arcs de cercle entourés d'un plus grand. Ces six symboles étaient petits et étaient situés au niveau des interceptions des différents morceaux. Le plus grand recouvrait la totalité de la tablette et représentait un sceau complexe.

--'Celui-ci c'est celui que j'ai vu sur la porte', indiqua Daniel en montrant le deuxième, en haut à droite.

--'Et celui-ci est le même que celui du vaisseau', observa John en montrant du doigt un symbole.

--'En effet', affirma Teal'c.

--'Oui il a raison et c'est celui en haut à gauche, le…', dit Vala.

--'Le premier', dit Mitchell stupéfiait.

--'Ils nous indiquent bien où chercher et dans quel ordre', dit Daniel sûre de lui.

--'Donc on est sur le bon chemin et au bon endroit', dit Teal'c.

Le silence s'installa face à cette révélation pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission, ils ne se sentaient plus seuls face à leur destin.

--'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?', dit Vala voyant Daniel concentré.

--'Ceci a été crée par des Anciens', soupira Daniel.

--'Et alors ?',dit Jack, ' ça nous le savons déjà'.

--'Or partout ici, il y a des indices de leur présence passée ou présente d'ailleurs', dit Daniel.

--'Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des Anciens', remarqua Vala.

--'Pas tous pourtant certains d'entre eux y ressemblent. Comme Shola, Adred, Astyan, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué, leur comportement, les réponses à des questions muettes. Ils connaissent les Anciens, j'en suis sûre', affirma Daniel.

--'Leur réaction par rapport aux Oriis', dit Jack C.

--'Pardon ?', dit Daniel sortant de ses rêveries.

--'Je croyais que vous aussi vous l'aviez remarqué. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?'

--'Si', affirma Jack.

--'C'est vrai que j'ai sentit de l'inquiétude lorsque tu en as parlé', dit Teal'c.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra interrompant leur réflexion.

--'Je viens vous chercher pour manger', dit Sachia joyeuse, sautillant presque sur place.

--'Déjà', dit Jack.

--'Oui, il fait nuit', dit Sachia comme si c'était une explication évidente.

--'Ah oui il fait nuit alors allons manger', dit Mitchell.

--'J'ai passé une excellente journée, la plus excitante de mon existence', dit Sachia ignorant la remarque de Mitchell. Elle avait l'air de parler à Sam. D'ailleurs elle s'en rapprocha discrètement,' j'aimerai connaître vos idées sur l'inertie…'

--'Je crois que Sam s'est fait une amie', dit John à Mitchell.

--'Ouaip et ça lui change les idées. Tu en penses quoi de ce dîner, Daniel', dit jack.

--'Je ne sais pas mais cela ne peut pas être pire que le Conseil'.

--'C'est sûr. A part si on n'est pas le bienvenu', dit Mitchell.

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle à manger. Au milieu, il y avait une grande table remplie de nourriture. La salle était éclairée par des bougies suspendues aux plafonds étoilés. De nombreux tableaux à bordures en or décoraient les murs représentant des scènes de chasse ou des portraits de familles. A leur entrée, le silence s'était installé les rendant nerveux. Les convives les regardaient avec curiosité.

--'Soyer le bienvenu', dit Shola d'une voix clair à l'autre bout de la salle au bout de la table', venez, on vous a réservé une place à nos côtés', s'attirant un regard noir de Maryl.

Les regards curieux ne les avaient pas quitté un seul instant pendant cet échange. Des murmures avaient commencer à naître.

Daniel s'avança en premier pour aller s'installer suivi des autres. Ils s'installèrent comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude et les conversations reprirent où elles en étaient.

--'Servez vous', dit Shola,'vous n'avez peut être pas l'habitude de manger cette nourriture mais je vous assure que c'est mangeable'.

L'équipe se remplit les assiettes avec timidité, en regardant les autres convives.

--'Alors nos mécaniciens de Matrice vous ont aidé ?', continua Shola.

--'Oui, Sachia a été très perspicace', dit Sam', elle nous a été très utile. Nous avons en faite que des dégâts mineurs contrairement à ce qu'on avait pensé au départ. Mais je crains que seule je ne sois pas capable de tout réparer'.

--'Pourtant vous avez de la main d'œuvre', dit Sachia.

--'Et on t'aidera aussi', dit Mitchell', à plusieurs, on y arrivera'.

--'Pas sans Angéla', affirma Sam.

Le silence s'installa dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde était aux aguets.

--'Etait-elle votre technicienne', demanda Castiel rompant le silence, assis à côté de Mitchell.

--'Non pas exactement mais le vaisseau est connecté à elle et elle le connaît assez bien', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Seule elle, peut avoir accès à certains programmes du vaisseau', ajouta Sam.

--'Alors qu'est elle exactement ?', dit Shola.

--'Un soldat', dit O'Neill.

--'De quel grade', demanda Adred.

--'Général', répondit O'Neill.

--'Alors les femmes ont aussi des places importantes dans votre monde. C'est intéressant, jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons surtout rencontré des peuples barbares qui éloignent les femmes du pouvoir', dit Shola contente.

--'Elle est soldat mais est-elle simplement guerrière et quel rôle joue-t-elle si elle n'est pas technicienne?', demanda Sachia curieuse.

--'C'est notre pilote, elle seule est capable de piloter le vaisseau', dit Daniel.

--'Vraiment', dit Shola,' j'avais cru comprendre que ce poste était réservé aux hommes'.

--'Non dans de rare exception', dit O'Neill.

--'Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ?', dit Shola à Jack.

--'Si mais…'

--'L'appareil appartenait aux Anciens. Il faut un gène spécifique pour pouvoir le piloter et peu de personnes le possèdent', expliqua Daniel.

--'Pourrai-je avoir le…', dit Vala profitant de la petite pause dans la conversation.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa demande, Adred lui passa le pot à sel.

--'Et votre amie le possède', dit Adred ignorant le regard étonné de Vala qui le remerciait en bégayant.

--'oui, Angéla les possède', dit Mitchell.

--'Angéla, c'est jolie', dit Astyan.

--'J'aime bien aussi', dit Shola,' Général Angéla…'

--'Calling. Général Angéla Calling', dit John.

--'ça sonne bien', dit Shola répétant le grade,' ne vous inquiétez pas, Angéla va s'en sortir, c'est un soldat à près tout. Merci Astyan'.

Tandis que ce dernier lui passa la carafe d'eau.

--'Daniel a réussit à réunir les tablettes avec l'adresse de votre planète, vous pourrez nous aider', dit Vala.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

--'Désolé mais Astyan a du boulot', dit Adred.

--'Ah bon depuis quand ?', dit Astyan sursautant.

--'Oh tu ne le sais pas encore, Shola veut que tu assistes Castiel'.

--'Vraiment ?', dit Astyan sur ces gardes, se tournant vers sa sœur puis vers Castiel.

--'Oui tu l'as déjà soigner une fois, je pense qu'un lien s'est crée entre vous. Si elle te reconnaît, elle se laissera soigner plus facilement. Tu as déjà établit un contact', dit Shola.

--'Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?', dit Astyan méfiant.

--'je n'en aurai pas eu besoin, mon frère. Tu l'aurais fait de toi-même', dit Shola en lui souriant.

--'Enfin je pense que Shola pourrait les regarder car elle a mieux suivit ces études que nous et elle pourrait rapporter son témoignage aux autres membres du Conseil demain. Ils seront alors obligés de vous croire. Une autre séance où vous êtes invités est prévu demain, n'est ce pas Maryl ?', dit Adred.

--'Oui, bien sûre mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de tous venir cette fois-ci', dit Maryl voyant l'air malheureux de Jack', d'ailleurs j'aimerai éclaircir certain point comme vous avez mentionnez que le vaisseau appartenait aux Anciens. Il ne vous appartient donc pas ?'

--'Non il nous appartient pas', admit Daniel.

--'Comment vous l'êtes vous procurer alors ? voler ?', dit Maryl en regardant Vala.

--'Non des amis l'ont trouvé'.

--'Et si les propriétaires le réclamaient, que ferez vous ?', demanda Maryl.

--'Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont déserté depuis longtemps', dit Daniel.

--'Et puis, maintenant le vaisseau a changé de propriétaire, il a reconnu Angéla comme maître', dit Sam.

--'Maître ?', dit Shola.

--'Ils sont en harmonie, on peut dire qu'Angéla et le vaisseau sont sur la même longueur d'onde', expliqua Sam.

Puis ils parlèrent de différents sujets comme les us et coutumes de leur planète respectif. Sachia aimait bien les comparer. Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur suite. Une fois seuls,

--'Ils nous ont berné depuis le début', dit Daniel plongé dans ces pensées, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la pièce.

--'Que veux tu dire,', dit Vala.

--'Ils ont prétendu ne pas connaître les Anciens ou les Oriis', ajouta Daniel.

--'Oui et je les ai sentit réagir quand tu les a nommé', dit Teal'c,' mais on en a déjà parlé'.

--'Certes mais je pense maintenant après cette soirée que certains d'entre eux sont des Anciens ou des descendants', dit Daniel.

--'En es-tu sûre ?', dit Jack.

--'Le signe sur la porte', dit John.

--'Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a des traces des Anciens partout même dans cette pièce', dit Daniel.

Eux aussi maintenant contemplèrent la pièce, ils la regardaient sous un nouveau œil mais ne remarquèrent rien de particulier.

--'Il y a des lettres atlantes parfois des mots', dit Daniel.

--'Comme sur la fontaine', dit Vala.

--'Oui et puis il y a Shola', dit Daniel.

--'Shola ?', dit Jack comme si Daniel avait perdu la tête.

--'Le fait qu'elle est capable de savoir la vérité ,', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui et leur comportement à table', remarqua Vala.

--'Oui j'ai remarqué aussi', dit Daniel pensif.

--'J'ai voulu demandé du sel et Adred m'en a passé sans que je le demande et puis les trois ont eue pleins d'échanges muets', dit Vala.

--'Tu penses qu'ils lisent dans les pensées comme de la télépathie et que Shola lit dans les esprits pour connaître la vérité', dit Mitchell, étonné par cette conclusion.

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Daniel', car ce ne peut être pas être que de la complicité entre eux'.

--'C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air complice', dit jack C.

--'Et Sachia semblait aussi…je ne sais pas comment le dire mais dès qu'elle touchait quelques choses, le système semblait se rétablir mais c'était peu voyant', dit Sam, ' et le vaisseau réagissait mais pas autant qu'avec Angéla, c'était plus contrôlé'.

--'Moi je trouve que leur façon de communiquer est flippante', dit Jack C.

--'Ouais', avoua Vala.

--'Je pense recenser au moins 6 anciens voire 8', dit Daniel.

--'Tu vois qui d'autres que les frères et Shola', dit Jack.

--'Uriel, Castiel et je pense que ce soit logique que Maryl, Bale et James en sont aussi. Ils ont des places importantes et permanents dans le Conseil. Ils veulent contrôler les autres', dit Daniel.

--'Maryl semble aussi immunisée contre Shola', remarqua Teal'c, ' et Adred a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu un autre membre qu'elle présider l'assemblée et ils sont très âgés'.

--'Ils ont un rôle important c'est sûre ils sont peut être immortels', dit Mitchell.

--'Et qui sont les autres ?', dit Sam en frissonnant.

Ils savaient tous de qui elle parlait : des 12 personnes qui avaient fait une entrée sensationnelle dans le Conseil. Ils restaient un mystère pour l'équipe.

--'Dons ils peuvent nous aider', dit jack en concluant et rompant le silence.

--'Oui, ils ne veulent pas s'en mêler c'est tout, comme tous les Anciens d'ailleurs qu'on a déjà rencontré', dit Daniel.

--'Ouais fidèles à leur stupide coutume', dit Vala dépitée.

--'Et leur serment apparemment. C'est peut être les conditions pour qu'ils puissent vivre parmi nous', dit Daniel.

--'Que fait on ?', dit Sam.

--'on répare les dégâts du vaisseau, il faut bien qu'on reparte un jour, John vous l'accompagnerait puis nous, nous ferons des recherches, enfin la chasse aux signes puisqu'apparemment cela nous indique le chemin', dit Jack, qui avait reprit la situation en main.

--'Cela semble une chasse aux trésors', dit Mitchell.

--'Et au sujet de… des Anciens ?', demanda Vala.

--'Doit on leur dire qu'on les a découvert', dit John.

--'A mon avis, Adred le sait déjà, il sait pleins de choses', dit Daniel.

--'Prémonition', proposa Jack C.

--'Sans doute', affirma Daniel.

--'Je pense qu'ils sont ouverts à la discussion, on peut peut-être leur parler directement aux frères ou Shola', dit Vala.

--'On verra. Teal'c et Cameron vous irez prendre des nouvelles d'Angéla', continua Jack à distribuer les différentes tâches.

--'Astyan a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir des visites, qu'elle était dans une zone stérile', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui je sais mais je veux tout de même des nouvelles d'elle, au moins la voir même si c'est de loin pour être sûre qu'elle va bien', ajouta Jack.

--'Et pour leur identité, je trouverai un moyen de les dévoiler', dit Daniel songeur.

--'A table, part exemple', propose John.

--'je ne sais pas…'

--'Ou à la prochaine assemblée', dit Teal'c ;

--'En parlant de ça, Daniel et moi, on y est invité demain tôt', soupira Jack.

--'Je pense peut-être le faire à ce moment là', songea Daniel.

--'On fait ça alors dans la cage des lions. Sam et John au vaisseau, Mitchell et Teal'c, allaient voir Angéla et Vala et Jack vous fouinaient un peu partout pour apercevoir les signes. Vous savez bien faire en générale', dit Jack.

--'Et le vaisseau ?', dit John.

--'Je l'ai dit, on le répare'.

--'Non je parlais d'autres choses, il me semble que nos hôtes s'y intéressent de trop près à mon goût. Ils ont même demandé si les propriétaires…enfin comme ce sont des Anciens, ils sont les véritables…'

--'Aucune chance sauf s'ils dévoilent leur identité', dit Daniel.

--'Ou si tu le fait à leur place, alors ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher', remarqua Vala.

--'Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé', avoua Jack.

--'Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront s'en emparer comme je l'ai fait remarqué, il est en contact avec Angéla », dit Sam.

--'sauf si elle meurt', dit Jack C.

--'Cela n'arrivera pas, en tout cas ils ne la tueront pas, ce n'est pas dans leur principe', dit Daniel.

--'Non mais ils peuvent la laisser mourir', dit John.

--'Donc trouver la demain Cameron et Teal'c', dit Jack, ' et maintenant si on allait se promener', pour détendre l'atmosphère.

--'Mais il fait nuit', dit Vala.

--'Ah oui c'est vrai, la nuit tombe vite ici, quelle planète de merde !', soupira Jack déçu.

Son regard se perdit dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée…

…de l'autre du miroir, Shola les observa. Elle soupira et se retourna vers Astyan, son frère et lui sourit faiblement.

--'Ils s'inquiètent', dit Shola.

--'Normal', dit Astyan,' pourquoi je suis là ?'.

--'Il faut que tu l'aides, ne serai-ce que pour les rassurer', dit Shola.

--'Qu'on-t-il dit d'autres qui te tracasse ?', demanda Astyan.

--'Ils savent au sujet de nous', dit Shola

--'Comment…,'

--'Ce ne sont pas des abrutis, ils sont aussi un peuple avancé, ils ont même réussit à piloter le Guerrera', dit Shola.

--'Ils ont été aidé un peu tout de même', dit Astyan en regardant Angéla.

--'En tout cas ils n'ont aucune idée hostile envers nous', dit Shola,' mais parlons plutôt d'Angéla'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je m'en occupe, si je fais quelques choses de mal, ce pourrait être catastrophique pour elle', dit Astyan.

--'Et moi je crois qu'au contraire, cela va t'aider', dit Shola confiante,' j'ai entièrement confiance en toi'

--'Et tu es bien la seule, même moi je doute', soupira Astyan,' bon je vais m'y mettre tout de suite alors'.

--'Très bien, bonne initiative. Tu as besoin de quoi ?'

--'De silence', dit Astyan un peu sèchement.

--'Ok, je te laisse seul, pas besoin de t'énerver', dit Shola en se retournant vers la sortie.

**End du chapitre**

Voilà, comme je ne suis pas régulière pour poster les chapitres, j'ai décidé de tenir à jour un tableau de bord pour vous annoncer mes avancées dans mon écriture, cela vous permettra peut être (un peu) de patienter. Donc je vous encourage à venir consulter souvent ce tableau pour connaître l'avancée des travaux (titanesque car j'en suis presque à 200 000 mots et ce n'est pas finit! malheureusement pour vous). Il se trouve sur mon profil

pour le prochain chapitre:

chapitre 20 : Dans l'au delà (titre définitif) (non complet 30 pages) (non corrigé)


	21. Chapter 21

'Pointe son nez discraitement sur le site de fanfiction'

'Personne? ouf'

Voila vous aller me dire : Ah enfin elle publie! ou bien me jeter des tomates pour l'attente ou bien à cause de mon dernier chapitre qui vous a pas plut. Et je profite des vacances pour poster et pour m'avancer dans le prochain chapitre qui est qu'en état de brouillon

Oui j'avoue, cela fait presque deux mois que j'ai pas publié mais bon ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Car le prochain chapitre sera encore plus long à venir et je compatit car moi aussi je déteste attendre une suite... C'est pourquoi j'ai crée le journal de bord, mis à jour régulièrement.

De plus moi même et ma correctrice somme surchargées cette années pour la préparation au concours (elle agro et moi CAPES). Et puis je ne sais toujours pas si cette fic vous plait pour les nouveaux ou si elle continue à vous plaire pour les anciens car pas de nouvelles de votre part. DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS comme ouh c'est nul! ouh beurk c'est illisible (je le sais mon style n'est pas bon du tout mais j'essaye de m'améliorer) ou ça me plait (ça ce serait cool^^) Alors n'hésitez pas!!

RubieLove : Cette histoire te plait-il toujours? en tout cas voici ta dose de début de trimestre^^

sur ce Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre assez long BONNE VACANCE ( pour les chanceux) et j'attend vos coms!!

**Chapitre 20 : Dans l'au-delà**

Le lendemain, Daniel et Jack allèrent comme prévue au Conseil tandis que Sam accompagnée de John allaient au vaisseau pour continuer à réparer les nombreux dégâts.

Daniel remarqua que l'assemblée se déroulait comme la veille : à nouveau, tous les membres étaient présents dans l'amphithéâtre et le même rituel était en place. Au même moment, Mitchell et Teal'c, suivis de Vala et Jack C cherchaient un visage connu dans la cité. Ils repassèrent devant la fontaine où ils avaient été accueillis la veille, qui leur paraissait lointain. A la sortie du hall, Mitchell demanda à un passant où ils pouvaient trouver Adred. L'homme leur indiqua le chemin mais il ne parlait pas leur langue donc le passant leur fit des grands signes de la main pour leur montrer la direction. Mais pour eux ces gestes étaient vagues et peu précis. Ils se perdirent donc dans un grand couloir large bordé par des grandes fenêtres vitrées et de statues alignées. Leurs pas raisonnaient fortement tandis qu'ils traversaient ce couloir et franchirent enfin une porte à double battants.

--'Oh bah ça alors ! je me demandais où elle était placée. Je la voyait plutôtcomme piève dans un musée, vu qu'ils s'en servent pas ou peu', dit Vala en entrant dans une cour.

En effet, devant eux, au centre d'une cour immense, la porte des Etoiles y était dressée, fière. Enfin ils voyaient quelques choses de familier dans cet endroit étrange. Ils tournèrent autour de la Porte pour l'observer sur toutes ses coutures et pour voir s'il y avait des différences avec celle qu'ils connaissaient. Puis ils regardèrent les alentours : ils étaient dans un milieu complètement désertique. La cour était circulaire et il n'y avait rien d'autres que la porte, des murs en cercle et du sable blanc. Le DHD n'était même pas présent.

Au bout d'un moment,…

--'Elle vaut le coup d'œil', dit quelqu'un derrière eux', on m'a dit que vous me cherchiez et comme vous avez pris la mauvaise direction, le passant avait peur que vous vous égarez dans la cité'.

C'était Adred.

--'Oui, nous aimerons voir Angéla', dit Mitchell allant droit au but et détachant le regard de la Porte avec regret.

--'Je pense que maintenant ce soit possible si vous me promettez de ne pas s'en approcher', songea Adred', suivez moi'.

Mitchell et Teal'c allèrent à sa suite, Mitchell remarqua qu'Adred n'avait laissé aucune trace dans le sable blanc parfaitement lisse devant eux. Alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir leur trace bien enfoncée de leur botte.

--'Oui promettez moi de ne pas s'en approcher car je vous préviens, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore possible de s'en approcher de très près et ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Bien que Castiel y a travaillé toute la nuit même moi je ne peux malheureusement pas l'approcher encore', dit Adred l'air abattu, reprenant la conversation.

--'Pourquoi vous voudrez l'approcher', dit Teal'c.

--'Je la trouve fascinante surtout avec …enfin je pourrai l'aider à ma manière. Et puis je suis curieux. D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question indiscrète à vous poser pendant que Shola est occupée et que mon frère ne soit pas là'.

--'Une question personnelle ?', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui, un peu…je me demandais…enfin j'ai remarqué que…Est-ce que beaucoup de vos femmes ont des cheveux bleus ?'

--'Pardon ?', dit Mitchell s'arrêtant brusquement, étonné par la question.

--'Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser ni vous choquer, je pense juste qu'il y avait peut être une signification au sujet de cette couleur comme une hiérarchie ou bien connotation sexuelle'.

--'Non !', dit Mitchell choqué par le mot sexuel,' non ! je veux dire , vous nous n'avez pas blessé mais c'est juste que…Non ce n'est pas commun à nos coutumes et cela n'a aucune signification à part peut être le côté rebelle'.

--'Rien de sexuel alors car certain peuple colore les cheveux de leurs femmes pour dire qu'elles sont déjà prises, ou bien vierges…Mais cela existe chez certains animaux surtout les oiseaux qui changent la couleur de leur plume s'ils sont en couple ou libre'.

--'Rien de tout ça', assura Mitchell.

--'Intéressant', pensa Adred,' c'est juste pour se distinguer alors'.

--'Enfin pas tout à fait', dit Teal'c.

--'Mais vous avez dit …'

--'C'est vrai, elle aurait pu choisir une autre couleur, je pense mais à la base elle voulait surtout cacher ces cheveux blancs sur le moment', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Oh elle a déjà des cheveux blancs, si jeune'.

--'Oui déjà', dit Teal'c.

--'Cela ne veut rien dire bien sûre mais c'est vrai qu'à son âge, ce n'est peu commun'.

--'Ce n'est pas dû à la vieillesse', ajouta Teal'c avec une pointe de tristesse.

--'Ah', dit Adred n'insistant pas même s'il n'arrivait pas bien à capter ces pensées.

Ils quittèrent le couloir aux vitres qu'ils avaient passés à peine 10 minutes plut tôt. Vala et Jack C s'étaient éclipsés comme prévu pour fouiller la Cité.

--'ça peut être jolie d'avoir des cheveux blanc', dit Adred l'air pensif.

--'Hum…,' dit Mitchell pas si sûre.

--'Je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de visiter le cœur de la cité', dit Adred qui avait remarqué l'absence des deux autres.

--'A votre avis comment se passe le Conseil ?', demanda Teal'c qui marchait à sa hauteur.

--'A peu près de la même façon qu'hier, c'est à dire ennuyante pour Jack, je le crains. Je crois qu'il y a à nouveau tout le monde, deux fois en un astra, ça relève du miracle', dit Adred l'air rêveur', enfin je pense qu'ils auront les mêmes réponses qu'hier pour votre demande d'aide malgré vos preuves. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vous aideront'.

--'Quand ? comment ?', dit Mitchell.

--'ça je l'avoue, je ne sais pas…en tout cas pas encore. Le temps nous le dira je suppose', soupira Adred l'air soudain fatigué.

--'Où est Angéla exactement ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Dans une grotte, dans le cœur même du volcan, là où il fait frais. Son corps est gardé à bonne température car elle a des difficultés à se réchauffer et elle est parcourut de temps en temps de pic de fièvre. De plus, elle y est à l'abri face aux infections extérieures. Elle est bien traitée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, c'est une battante. Par contre elle est toujours dans ces anciens habits, ils n'ont pas osé la déshabiller. Il y a donc beaucoup de sang dessus. Je vous conseille de les ignorer. Je ne pense pas que vous verrez les blessures les plus graves mais on ne sait jamais, je préfère que vous soyer préparer et au courant'.

--'On a vu pire', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui peut être mais pas sur quelqu'un d'aussi proche, à qui vous tenez énormément', dit Adred.

--'C'est vrai', accorda Mitchell.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Mitchell imaginait le pire. Ils passèrent une arche rocheuse d'environ de deux mètres. Mitchell supposa qu'il venait de rentrer dans cette fameuse grotte qui abritait Angéla. Cette fameuse grotte stérile. La cavité de la grotte semblait naturelle et constituait un véritable labyrinthe puisque d'autres conduits y menaient. L'homme ne faisait qu'utiliser ces chemins naturels. Les parois avaient l'air humide, brillées à la lumière des différentes torches accrochées aux murs par des hommes.

--'Ce milieu humide n'est-il pas au contraire propice aux moisissures ! ', demanda Mitchell, perplexe.

--'Non, ce ne sont pas des canaux complètement humides car avant d'être des tunnels, c'étaient des conduits ou des cheminées secondaires du stratovolcan et les larges cavités où est votre amie étaient des chambres magmatiques secondaires, des poches de stockages de magma primaire. En réalité, l'humidité provient de la condensation de l'air humidifiée recrachée par nos poumons lors de notre respiration car les parois sont encore chaudes. Les fungi ou les champignons comme vous les appelez ne peuvent pas donc y pousser. Les mycorhizes ne peuvent y survivre ni y croître sur les mousses, ainsi que les microbes. Ne vous inquiétez pas les conditions sont idéales pour obtenir un milieu stéril et le préserver', expliqua Adred.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme de 3 mètres de hauteur, comme sur un balcon d'opéra. En contre bas, ils virent trois personnes qui s'agitaient avec précision autour d'un bloc de roche plat, ressemblant à un lit naturellement rocheux.

--'Hey ! tout va bien', héla Adred pour faire remarquer leur présence ;

Un des hommes leva la tête l'air distrait vers leur direction, c'était Uriel. Il lui fit signe de la tête en signe de réponse. La cavité était silencieuse, ils n'entendaient que le frottement des vêtements des trois hommes et leur propre respiration.

--'Restons là', ordonna Adred.

Mais il se pencha au maximum pour voir le corps de la jeune femme de plus près par curiosité mais sans succès.

Uriel s'éloigna du rocher avec un plateau rempli de linge sale et tâché de sang, leur dégageant ainsi la vue. Mitchell put enfin voir ce qui les occupait. Astyan était placé à l'un des extrémités du rocher plat. Quand Uriel s'écarta, Mitchell aperçut le corps d'Angéla allongé, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Astyan était au niveau de sa tête, les mains posées sur les tempes de la jeune femme et sa tête proche de quelques centimètres de celle d'Angéla, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de l'embrasser. Castiel avait lui les mains posées sur la poitrine du corps inconscient, une au niveau du cœur, l'autre au niveau des mains croisées. Angéla avait l'air paisible dans ce tableau calme. Allongée sur le rocher, elle portait encore comme l'avait dit Adred, ses vêtements militaires de la veille tâchés de sang, son sang. Ses mains étaient bandées avec soin par un linge propre. Un pansement entourait sa tête, parfois une tâche de sang apparaissait, certaines des blessures avaient dû se rouvrir. A part ces traces, ils ne voyaient pas les autres blessures. Par contre, elle avait de nombreux bleus sur tout le corps. Contrairement à ses vêtements, sa peau semblait propre, mêmes les blessures l'étaient.

--'Mais que font-ils ?', demanda Mitchell, un peu perplexe en chuchotant pour ne pas déconcentrer les deux hommes.

--'Castiel surveille le rythme cardiaque ainsi que la respiration de votre amie pendant qu'Astyan essaye de la réveiller, de la sortir du coma'.

--'Comment ?', demanda Teal'c par curiosité.

--'En entrant dans son esprit bien sûre, c'est un exercice très difficile surtout quand la personne est inconsciente. Déjà éveillé, c'est très difficile. On utilise cette technique dans les traumatismes graves, comme de l'hypnose. Il faut qu'Astyan soit sur la même … longueur d'onde disons. En plus, ici c'est compliqué car Angéla possède une barrière mentale puissante et entrée dans un esprit sans l'autorisation de la personne est non conseillée. De plus Uriel est inquiet. Il a capté une anomalie dans l'électro-encéphalogramme de votre amie. Au lieu d'avoir une seule signature électrique émise, il y en a deux très peu différentes mais qui se distinguent de plus en plus au cours du temps.

--'Et c'est mal ?', demanda Mitchell inquiet n'y connaissant rien en neruophysiologie.

--'Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine, ça c'est pour Uriel mais sachez qu'un individu a sa propre activité cérébrale, sa propre activité électrique, unique comme une emprunte digitale de la main. Le fait qu'elle en a deux qui se distinguent…je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe. Au départ elle avait plutôt un signal élevé et fort. On ne distinguait pas de différence mais maintenant, on commence à en apercevoir une légère. Et c'est ça qui nous inquiètent'.

--'Qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?', souffla Mitchell.

--'sans doute rien car les deux signatures comme je l'ai déjà dit, ne sont pas totalement distinctes. C'est assez flou pour le moment. Ce phénomène a lieu que par moment ou…', dit Adred l'air rassurant.

--'Ou ?', insista Teal'c.

--'Ce la peut être une maladie mentale'.

--'Comme la schizophrénie ?'

--'Quel est cette maladie ?'

--'Une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité ou une altération de la perception de la réalité', indiqua Mitchell.

--'Oh…ceci peut expliquer cette anomalie mais d'après vos visages, Angéla ne souffre pas de cette maladie'.

--'Pas à ma connaissance…mais c'est peut être à cause de ce qu'elle faisait', dit Mitchell.

--'être pilote ne donne pas…', dit Adred ne comprenant pas.

--'Je ne parle pas de ça', coupa Mitchell', elle a été aussi espion et les espions ont la capacité de se fondre dans n'importe quelle identité'.

--'Comme un métamorphe', dit Adred surpris.

--'Un quoi ?', dit Teal'c.

--'C'est une personne qui est capable de changer de forme comme un caméléon', précisa Adred.

--'Euh…oui', hésita Mitchell.

--'C'est une métamorphe !! ils sont très rare, j'en ai connu qu'un seul et il a mal fini', dit Adred impressionné.

--'Mal finit ?', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui, il n'arrivait pas à revenir dans sa forme originale et il y en est mort. Il changeait d'identité toutes les 10 secondes'.

--'En faite, ce n'est pas tout à fait une… métamorphe. C'est juste qu'elle se déguise, se maquille…', dit Mitchell.

--'Donc…vous dites qu'elle peut jouer…un rôle', dit Adred.

--'Oui n'importe quel rôle comme dans un grand film hollywoodien', dit Teal'c.

--'Film ? Hollywoodien ?', demanda Adred intrigué.

--'Comme une actrice', expliqua Mitchell.

--'C'est comme dans une pièce de théâtre', dit Adred.

--'Oui'

--'J'aime bien le théâtre', dit Adred en regardant Angéla sous un autre angle, fasciné.

Mitchell lui aussi la regardait l'imaginant dans un de ses déguisements. Après un moment, une autre hypothèse vint :

--'Cela peut être aussi tout simplement lié au coma, non ?', dit Mitchell.

Adred le regarda étonné par cette nouvelle hypothèse.

--'Il y a sûrement autre chose', pensa Adred, ' je sais que 'est une femme extraordinaire…dites moi, vous avez parlé lors du Conseil d'un peuple très avancé technologiquement, plus que vous encore…'

--'Les anciens', informa Teal'c.

--'Pouvez vous m'en dire plus ?', dit Adred avec une idée derrière la tête.

--'Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Angéla', dit Mitchell perdu, ' mais qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?'

--'Sont-ils parmi vous ?'

--'Non, hélas', dit Teal'c voyant que Mitchell ne répondait pas.

--'En êtes vous bien sûre ? ils peuvent se cacher de vous comme ils sont différents, ils ont peut être peurs', supposa Adred.

--'Oui, on en est certain'.

--'Pourtant vous avez dit qu'il faut un …comment vous l'avez appelé pour contrôler le vaisseau, une essence ?', dit Adred.

--'Un gène', dit Teal'c,' c'est de l'information génétique'.

--'De l'information génétique…pourtant cela ne suffit pas votre chef…Jack n'a pas réussi là où Angéla a réussi'.

--'Où vous voulez en venir ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Il ne faut peut être pas que ce gène'.

--'Et quoi donc ? et puis Angéla en possède une grande partie, cela suffit peut être', dit Teal'c.

--'Je ne sais pas moi, je m'y connais pas mais c'est de la logique, et puis si certain d'entre vous possède ces gènes, c'est que un moment ou un autre, les Anciens se sont mélangés avec votre peuple'.

--'Oui, Daniel pense que oui dans un temps éloigné', dit Mitchell.

--'et Daniel… que pense-t-il du cas "Angéla" ?', dit Adred puis après un moment', elle a une bonne partie de l'information génétique,' hésitant sur ce mot', des Anciens donc le mélange a été récent, non ? À moins que ça ne marche pas comme ça'.

--'Si mais Daniel n' a pas encore d'hypothèse, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, vous voulez dire qu'il y a des Anciens parmi notre peuple et que l'on ne le sait pas et qu'Angéla en fait partie', dit Mitchell interloqué.

--'Votre raisonnement parait juste Adred mais Angéla n'a pas été dans cet état depuis sa naissance, elle n'est pas née avec cette information génétique Ancienne, mais il a été réécrit'.

--'Réécrit ? mais comment c'est possible ? vous avec des connaissances tellement poussées !', dit Adred.

--'Non cela ne vient pas de nous enfin pas exactement. En générale, on évite de jouer aux apprentis sorciers ', dit Mitchell.

--'Alors quelle est la raison de son état ?', demanda Adred.

--'Mais de l'accident, c'est l'accident qui lui a causé ce coma', dit Mitchell ne voyant pas où Adred voulait en venir. Il crut un instant qu'il avait perdu la tête. Et Mitchell supposa qu'il parla du coma.

--'Non je ne parlais pas de son coma mais de sa tumeur'.

--'comment… ?'

--'Nous l'avons détecté aussi, enfin Castiel, et elle date d'avant l'accident', coupa Adred, ' et ce phénomène est rare'.

--'Rare ?', dit Teal'c étonné.

--'Pas chez vous ?'.

--'Non, les tumeurs sont fréquentes chez nous'.

--'Et qui provoquent ces tumeurs sur votre planète ?', demanda Adred.

--'Le soleil enfin les UV, la pollution…'

--'Et dans son cas ?', demanda Adred montrant la jeune femme.

--'Une machine ancienne, on suppose…'

--'Vous supposez ?', coupa Adred.

Mitchell se mordit la langue. Sans se rendre compte, il lui dévoilé plus qu'il le voulait. Pendant leur conversation, il ne s'était pas méfié et avait répondu aux questions sans réfléchir.

--'Sam et Daniel', précisa Mitchell à regret.

--'Ils ont l'air de s'y connaître, ont-ils une hypothèse ?', continua Adred ne remarquant pas l'hésitation de Mitchell.

--'Pas vraiment, ils étudient dans le flou ,en tâtonnant', soupira Mitchell,' mais pourquoi ces questions, vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport avec l'anomalie enfin celle que vous avez enregistré'.

--'Parce qu'il y en a d'autres !', dit Adred surpris.

Mitchell se mordit à nouveau la langue pour avoir trahi le secret d'Angéla.

--'Vous nous avez pas répondu', dit Teal'c faisant diversion.

Mais c'était trop tard, Adred semblait sonder du regard les yeux de Mitchell puis il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme cherchant la vérité sur cette femme endormie mais n'y trouva rien, enfin rien qu'il ne savait déjà, puis il regarda de biais Mitchell.

--'Vous non plus', dit Adred voulant connaître la réponse.

--'Y a-t-il un rapport ?', répéta Mitchell entre ses dents

--'Non', dit précipitamment Adred.

Il évita à nouveau de regarder Mitchell et reporta son attention sur son frère, comme un appel d'aide muet. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'aider, il était beaucoup trop occupé et concentré sur Angéla. Il lui envoya tout de même un peu de réconfort et une onde d'apaisement.

--'Et votre réponse', ajouta Adred avec tension.

--'Et vous pourrez l'affirmer devant votre sœur', demanda Mitchell sentant son hésitation et son regard fuyant.

Adred se retourna brusquement vers Mitchell et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

--'On ferait mieux de les laisser tranquille dans leur travail', finit Adred en se retournant vers le conduit sans enthousiasme et plongé dans ces réflexions.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence profond. Adred de temps en temps jetait des coups d'œil bref à Mitchell. Mitchell, lui avait l'air d'être plongé dans une profonde reflexion, et un combat rude faisait rage et ce qu'il en déduisait, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sauf si Adred voyait un proche futur comme ils l'avaient supposé, mais pas le passé. Adred alors n'était pas capable de découvrir ce qu'il avait faillit révéler. Mitchell pouvait le sentir bouillonné de frustration. Mitchell vota pour cette dernière hypothèse. Adred les ramena devant leur suite et prit congé sans rajouter autres choses. Vala et Jack C étaient déjà de retour.

--'Alors quoi de neuf ?', demanda Mitchell en s'installant sur un des sofas.

--'Rien, à par qu'on a découvert, enfin peut être le système qui protège la porte mais je ne suis sûre de rien', dit Vala.

--'Vous êtes retourné dans la cour sableuse… ?', dit Teal'c étonné.

--'Oui, car quelque chose m'a intrigué, et je me suis trompée sur cette cité, car la technologie qui protège cette porte est très avancée, si avancée que je n'ai pas pu m'en approcher et y jeter un œil', dit Vala dépitée.

--'Elle n'a même pas pu y toucher', précisa Jack avec le sourire.

--'Ouais je me suis fais repoussée par un bouclier…électrique', ajouta Vala à contrecœur.

--'Et ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Et ça fait mal'.

--'Je veux dire qu'est ce que vous avez vu d'autres ?', dit Mitchell désespéré.

--'Ah nous avons trouvé une sorte de bibliothèque, enfin d'après ce qu'ils disent, enfin rien d'intéressant', dit Vala prenant un biscuit restant du matin même.

--'Dit le à Daniel', ria Mitchell.

--'enfin pas de troisième signe en ligne de mire', conclut Jack.

--'Et en même temps, il peut être aussi tout petit contrairement aux autres, alors il nous faudrait des années pour le trouver', dit Vala se servant cette fois-ci une infusion.

--'Vous avez visité toute la cité ?', dit Teal'c pensif.

--'Le cœur', rectifia Jack', cette cité est immense, on pourrait la comparer à Paris, ce devait être un sacré grand volcan avant'.

--'Paris…j'aimerai la visiter, mieux que la dernière fois', dit Teal'c.

--'En faite d'après ce que j'ai comprit, la surface n'est qu'une partie cachée de l'iceberg', continua Jack ignorant la remarque de Teal'c,' le volcan s'étend aussi dans les profondeurs avec de nombreux conduites de magma, en plus il devait posséder plusieurs poches magmatiques au cœur du volcan'.

--'Je confirme', dit Mitchell pensant immédiatement à la grotte,' nous avons pu aller dans un de ses conduits pour voir Angéla. Donc il peut avoir de nombreux souterrains sous la ville même'.

--'Donc pour tout fouillé, c'est encore plus hard', dit Vala, surprenant Mitchell.

Il avait toujours dû mal à entendre les expressions terriennes dans la bouche de Vala.

--'De plus certaines zones ne doivent pas être accessibles car ils doivent s'en servir comme usine thermique ou métallurgique. Une partie de la ville est parcourut par un fleuve souterrain de lave en ébullition procurant ainsi une source d'énergie considérable', décrit Jack,' je pense que c'est le même système que les sources hydrothermales de l'Islande ou en Italie'.

--'Ils tirent donc leur énergie du volcan pour leur propre besoin', dit Teal'c.

--'C'et astucieux et écologique pour un peuple si primitif, d'ailleurs ils ne connaissent pas les graves maladies comme les tumeurs ou les cancers. La pollution ne doit pas exister', dit Mitchell.

--'Pas tant que ça car certaines de nos vieilles civilisations l'utilisaient', dit Jack voyant leur air étonné,' bah…quoi, j'ai des loisirs en dehors de ma vie d'espion, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'histoire, quand je n'ai rien à faire. J'ai même été prof d'histoire une fois lors d'une de mes missions comme couverture pour intégrer…enfin bref leur système n'est pas si sophistiqué que ça mais il faut voir leur système de plus près pour en être sûre…et puis comme Mitchell l'a dit, c'est uns système très écologique'.

--'Peut être que nos vieilles civilisations l'utilisaient aussi mais qui nous dit pas que ce n'était pas des Anciens qui l'ont amené dans notre culture', dit Mitchell.

--'Non attends un moment, tu as aussi intégrer une association écologique', dit Vala.

--'Pas vraiment', rigola Jack', mais Angéla a fait une thèse…'

--'une thèse ? Mais je croyais qu'il fallait au moins 6 ans d'études pour en faire une et elle doit avoir 25 au plus et elle a déjà fait une thèse en physique quantique. Je croyais qu'elle s'intéressait qu'aux math ou même à la chimie', dit Vala étonnée.

--'Eh non, elle a fait aussi des thèses, comme tu la dit en physique quantique, mais aussi dans d'autres domaines comme la médecine, plus exactement sur les nanotechnologies,... enfin elle en a fait pas mal et je n'ai pas eu tous le temps de tous les lire. La dernière que j'ai lu c'était sur l'énergie renouvelable, sur une nouvelle énergie tirée de la propre énergie magnétique terrestre pour faire vivre tout un village autonome, c'était un modéle. C'était plus dans ma capacité de compréhension et accessible pour moi, les autres sont beaucoup trop complexe', précisa Jack.

--'Mais dites donc, nous avons là un vrai petit génie, en avance sur son âge', dit Val un peu moqueuse', quel est son QI ?'

--'QI ?', demanda Teal'c.

--'Quotient intellectuel. Et oui je me suis renseignée sur pleins de choses de votre chère planèten moi aussi', dit Vala en regardant Jack.

--'A vrai dire je ne connais pas son QI mais ce serait intéressant de le savoir cela expliquerai pourquoi elle me coiffe toujours sur le poteau. Je ne sais même pas si elle en a mesuré un', dit Jack.

--'Pourquoi lire ces thèses ?', demanda Teal'c curieux.

--'Pour mieux la connaître, les thèses de chimie par exemple peuvent me dire qu'elle est douée en explosif donc il faut vérifier sa voiture…ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour John d'ailleurs, les maths bah ça montre qu'elle est capable de s'adapter à un imprévu rapidement, car son cerveau analyse très vite la situation. Donc j'ai lu ces thèses pour connaître son savoir et découvrir les domaines où elle est faible', s'expliqua Jack.

--'Pour connaître ses faiblesses', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui'.

--'Et tu as trouvé quoi ?', dit Vala intéressée.

--'Qu'il ne faut pas s'y frotter trop', rigola Jack,' mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de la taquiner, c'est comme un jeu entre nous. Enfin elle est mauvaise en lettre et en critique d'arts, en bref, aucune infos importante pour être gagnant face à elle' :

--'Ouais, je ne pense pas que savoir qu'elle ne s'y connait pas au mouvement baroque ou au pointillisme, peut servir pour la battre', dit Mitchell en riant.

--'Et j'ai récolté que des maux de tête en prime', ajouta Jack.

--'Elle a bien d'autres faiblesses', insista Vala.

--'Oui comme tout le monde mais elle le cache bien. Mais bon il ya bien des petits défauts comme la générosité, la compassion', dit Jack.

--'Je ne vois pas en quoi…', dit Mitchell.

--'à donner sa confiance à n'importe qui, lui jouera un tour un jour. Pour l'instant, c'est une force car certaines personnes lui sont redevables mais ce ne sera pas toujours tout le temps le cas', dit Jack.

--'Sinon vous avez quoi comme nouvelles de votre côté ?', demanda Vala changeant la conversation.

--'On a vu où elle était mais on l'a aperçut de loin', informa Teal'c.

--'Et ?', dit Jack voulant en savoir plus.

--'Elle est dans état pitoyable', soupira Mitchell qui voulait éviter d'en reparler,' on n'a pas vu toutes ces blessures mais elle a l'air bien physiquement. En tout cas, ils s'occupent d'elle, enfin ont l'air. La radio fonctionne-t-elle ?'.

--'Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?', dit Vala en se levant pour aller chercher la sienne.

--'J'aimerai contacter le vaisseau pour leur demander de ramener des vêtements pour nous et Angéla'.

--'Tiens', lui tendant la radio.

Mitchell prit la radio avec reconnaissance. Il manipula quelques boutons avant de s'en servir.

« Allo. Ici le Colonel Mitchell, quelqu'un me reçoit ? »

Grésillement. Mitchell changea les réglages.

--'Ils n'ont pas dû changer leur fréquence', dit Teal'c.

--'Tu as raison', dit Mitchell

« Allo ! Ici Mitchell, vous me recevez ? »

Toujours rien.

--'Quelque chose bloque le signal ?', se demanda Teal'c.

--'La porte ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Non, je ne pense pas que le système brouille les ondes, il n'agit que localement', dit Vala.

--'Ils existent donc d'autres machines sophistiquées qui bloquent ces ondes', supposa Jack.

--'Sûrement', dit Mitchell.

--'Ou la radio est tout simplement morte ou endommagée. Après tout, j'ai été endormi avec leur arme', dit Vala.

--'Les armes ?'

--'Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit'.

--'Moi je n'ai vu que des bâtons de bois', dit Jack.

--'Justement ces armes ne sons pas de simples armes à mon avis', poursuivit Vala.

--'Ouais vous vous souvenez du bâton d'Astyan', dit Mitchell se levant pour aller chercher sa radio.

--'Non, j'étais trop occupé à…être assommée peut être', dit Vala avec sarcasme.

--'Oui, c'était un bâton avec une pierre bleue au bout, je dirai que c'était du Chêne. La pierre était comme illuminée lorsqu'il s'en ai servit pour assommer Vala ', dit Jack qui avait une excellente mémoire.

--'Comme les Oriis', précisa Teal'c.

--'Mais ce ne sont pas tout de même des…', dit Vala inquiète sur le qui-vive.

--'Non, mais nous savons qu'à une époque, les Oriis et les Anciens ne faisaient qu'un, et donc ils pouvaient utiliser les mêmes armes. On peut juste dire qu'à part leur apparence, ce sont des armes aussi sophistiquées', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Les autres gardes avaient d'autres couleurs pour leur pierre et je pense d'autres matières pour leur bois, cela a peut être aussi une signification', ajouta Jack.

--'Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant !', dit Mitchell, essayant sa radio.

Elle grésillait toujours.

--'Peut être parce qu'on a eut un grave accident et qu'on avait autres choses à penser sur le moment pour survivre', dit Vala avec ironie.

--'Les couleurs pourraient signifier différentes types d'armes ou tout simplement les rangs hiérarchiques', supposa Teal'c ignorant la remarque de Vala.

--'Peut être mais moi je n'irai pas vérifier, une fois cela m'a suffit', dit Vala sérieusement cette fois-ci.

--'Peu importe les couleurs. Ce qui est important c'est de voir leur force de frappe avec des armes « manuelles », alors imaginez avec des armes de masse', dit Jack gravement.

--'Tu penses qu'ils ont bien pu nous attaquer, enfin qu'ils en sont capables car où cacheraient-ils une telle arme ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Et ils peuvent sans doute nous aider aussi pour les Oriis', dit Vala.

--'Mais ne le veulent pas', remarqua Teal'c, ' et si ce sont bien des Anciens, ils seront fidèles à leur conviction. Ils ne peuvent être que des témoins et ne peuvent pas intervenir. C'est leur règle'.

--'Foutue règle de M…', dit Vala.

--'Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?', dit Mitchell ne comprenant pas,' ils ont fait une grave erreur en nous attaquant'.

--'Et pourraient la réparer en nous aidant', dit Vala.

--'Ouais, Adred avait l'air d'accusé son frère, à un moment', dit Jack songeur.

--' ???'

--'Je me souviens plus quand c'étais mais je sais que j'ai mis l'information dans la case à surveiller', s'expliqua Jack.

--'à surveillerr ?', demanda Vala', comment ça marche ?'

--'Je retiens tout pour analyser les événements après, au calme. C'est comme des ralentis, des flashs'.

--'Des flashs ?', dit Vala.

--'C'est des trucs d'espions tout cela, peu en sont capables de se souvenir de petits détails comme le bâton en chêne', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Et Angéla, elle en est capable ?', dit Vala revenant toujours à le jeune femme.

--'Elle est encore plus douée que moi, elle n'a pas les mêmes critères d'analyse par exemple elle aurait cherché une faiblesse dans l'arme pas une description. En plus, elle enregistre plus les sons que les images', répondit Jack.

--'Les conversations, en bref', dit Vala.

--'Oui, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur quand on lui parle, la moindre bavure est marquée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle est capable de déceler une petite hésitation, un changement d'intonation dans la voie…'

--'C'est comme un mémoire flash, comme une photographie', dit Vala.

--'Oui. Par exemple si tu me montre rapidement une série de chiffre, je serai capable de te les répéter. Angéla, il faut qu'elle les entende. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle n'est pas capable de retenir une suite de chiffres écrits, loin de là mais c'est plus facile quand c'est des sons pour elle'.

Au bout d'une heure de discussion sur différentes théories, une femme rousse vint leur donner leur repas, interrompant leur monotonie et leur réflexion. Ils durent encore attendre deux autres heures avant que Sam et John reviennent, juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Sam et John étaient suivis par deux hommes portant chacun deux sacs. Sam avait elle-même pensé à prendre des vêtements de tout le monde. Mitchell lui expliqua dès son arrivée le problème qu'il avait eu avec les radios.

--'C'est étrange car John et moi, nous avons communiqué sans problème quand il partait à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir les jambes et cela marchait parfaitement', dit Sam.

--'La cité doit alors bloquer le signal', proposa Mitchell.

--'Peut-être', dit Sam en sortant son pc portable.

Elle était déjà en pleine concentration. Elle se connecta

--'Je l'ai prit pour repérer des signaux énergétique anormalement haut sur cette planète', ajouta Sam, ' et dans ces sacs, il y a quelques vêtements pour nous mais aussi pour Angéla, elle pourrait en avoir besoin', en interrogeant du regard Mitchell.

--'Tu as parfaitement raison, on l'a bien vu, rassures toi. Ils s'occupent d'elle. Je les donnerai à Astyan ou peut-être plutôt à Shola', dit Mitchell pensif.

A quelques mètres de leur suite, à un niveau plus bas, Castiel et ses compagnons étaient toujours penchés sur le cas Angéla.

--'Je n'y arrive pas', dit Astyan désespéré.

Son cri de détresse raisonna dans toute la grotte.

--'Calme toi', dit Uriel,' Viens par là, repose toi un peu'.

Uriel le prit par l'épaule pour l'encourager et le réconforter.

--'Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée que je sois là, j'en suis incapable et ça on le sait tous'.

--'Justement, c'est une excellente idée', réfuta Castiel derrière lui,' tu l'as déjà aidé sur place, c'est plus facile si c'est toi qui reprend le contact avec elle. Nous, on a déjà essayé sans succès et puis c'est une bonne raison et le meilleur moyen de leur fermer leur clapet aux autres'.

--'Oui peut être mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait là-bas, c'était instinctif', dit Astyan.

--'Car tu l'as dans le sang', ajouta Castiel d'une voix confiante.

--'Et puis, on utilise peut-être pas la bonne méthode tout simplement', dit Uriel songeur', cette jeune femme est complexe, et je pense avoir trouvé comment l'atteindre…regardes, tu devrais te focaliser sur la plus faible signature de l'électro-encéphalogramme. Je pense que cela peut être son point de faiblesse. Concentres-toi dessus, sur ce signal uniquement', indiqua Uriel.

--'Tu es sûre de toi ?', demanda Astyan, lisant les paramètres.

--'Je ne peux pas être sûre à 100%, car je suis dans l'inconnu avec ce patient. Nous sommes dans l'inconnu. Elle est trop différente. Son esprit est fort. Nous n'avons jamais imaginé pareil chose auparavant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais on peut toujours tenter'.

--'Tu as raison, il faut tenter et il faut qu'on y arrive…', soupira Astyan.

--'Je vois ce que tu veux dire…on fait le maximum', dit Castiel', en tout cas tout ce qu'on peut faire pour les aider'.

--'Et on y arrive même pas', chuchota Astyan.

--'Pour l'instant. Ne baisse pas les bras aussi vite. Tu sais bien que rien nous résiste bien longtemps. Patience, laisse nous du temps', dit Castiel.

--'On y retourne', encouragea Uriel.

--'Ouais', soupira Astyan dépité', mais je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là'.

Uriel et Castiel s'échangèrent des regards amusés et pleins de sous-entendus. Astyan ne remarqua même pas leur attitude, il était déjà plongé dans une profonde concentration et intense. Il pose ses mains avec délicatesse une par une sur les tempes de la tête de la jeune femme étendue devant lui. Ecartant soigneusement ces mèches bleues de son front, il se pencha. Leurs lèvres auraient presque pu se toucher. Il chuchota le nom de la jeune femme dans un murmure presque inaudible : Angéla…il le répéta plus précisément une seconde fois, plus clairement aussi mais toujours doucement. Au bout de la troisième, il se tut, sa respiration devînt très lente. Il y était enfin. Sa respiration s'était naturellement calée sur celle de la jeune femme, leurs cœurs battaient maintenant à l'unisson comme un tambour de guerre…Pompom…POm…pom-pompom…

Il ouvrit les yeux mentalement. Tout était blanc, l'aveuglant. Il dut les refermer pour soulager la douleur perçante causée par la lumière trop vive. Il les rouvrit cette fois-ci plus lentement sans se précipiter afin de s'habituer à la luminosité et aux paysages. Peu à peu, il distingua des éléments de plus en plus précis et nets. Il entra alors dans le monde intérieur d'Angéla. Le vent se leva, ébouriffant ces cheveux déjà mal coiffés. C'était un vent violent et agressif. Astyan ne pouvait garder les yeux grands-ouverts, ils lui piquaient trop et le vent le faisait pleurer. Il essaya d'observer le paysage à travers la tempête sans grand succès. Le monde était chaotique, des zones de ténèbres déchiraient la toile, aspirant quelques éléments du décor, comme des plantes. Puis il aperçut sur sa droite, une oasis qui ne semblait pas atteinte par la destruction. Elle semblait au contraire paisible, à part, étranger aux chaos. Il s'en approcha lentement avec prudence, évitant les zones de ténèbres. Des cris de colère et de douleur déchiraient le silence et lui parvenaient en échos. Il redoubla sa vigilance. Peu à peu, l'oasis s'agrandissait à vue d'œil en s'y approchant. L'oasis était très fleurie presque sauvage, elle était composée surtout d'arbustes épineux et de ronces. Elle était de petite taille par rapport à l'étendu désertique qui l'entourait, elle devait faire au maximum 10 mètre de large, créant une barrière naturelle face au désert. En s'y approchant de plus près, Astyan remarqua que la végétation formait un milieu clos comme un petit cocon de protection. Il essaya de trouver une entrée ou une fissure mais n'en trouva pas. L'oasis était hermétiquement inaccessible. Le vent s'agitait de plus en plus autour de lui, des morceaux de plus en plus importants et grands disparaissaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Des ombres noirs menaçantes semblaient voler dans sa direction et fondre sur lui. Ses poils sur sa nuque se redressèrent face à cette menace : il était en grand danger. Astyan sentit qu'il se passait ici des choses pas claires et affreuses. Il força un passage dans la barrière naturelle pour échapper à cette ombre. Il se piqua les mains avec les épines et de déchira les vêtements à cause des ronces qui s'y accrochaient comme pour l'empêcher de passer. Il ignora la douleur et les écorchures sur sa peau voulant échapper à la menace grandissante à tout prix. Après tout, il était dans l'irréel pourtant la peur était présente et pressante. Rien ne pouvait le toucher, en théorie. Il réussit à franchir la barrière récalcitrante, et se méfia de son environnement. Il se hâta pour se mettre à l'abri avant de laisser un dernier coup d'œil sur la percé qu'il avait créé pour franchir les arbustes. Le trou qu'il avait fermé se refermarapidement.

--'Qui êtes vous ?'

Astyan localisa la voix. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, regardant l'horizon, le regard perdu. Il y avait un grand arbre au milieu de l'oasis où était appuyée Angéla.

--'Qui êtes vous ?', répéta la jeune femme sans le regarder.

Son attention semblait diriger autre part.

Astyan s'avança lentement vers elle pour mieux la regarder.

--'Je suis Astyan, je suis…guérisseur'.

Ce mot sonnait juste à présent dans sa bouche et raisonnait étrangement dans son esprit. Et il savait que c'était vrai pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis le dernier accident.

--'Je n'ai pas besoin de vous'.

La jeune femme montra son corps intact.

--'je suis Astyan, le guérisseur', répéta Astyan plus pour lui-même.

--'C'est bon ! j'ai assez entendu, je ne suis pas sourde'.

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui, si serein et si splendide. Il décida de commencer la thérapie tout de suite avec des questions simples.

--'Qui êtes vous ?', dit Astyan doucement pour ne pas l'offenser.

--'Vous le savez très bien, vous m'avez appelé et je suis là. Enfin plutôt vous êtes là'.

--'Dites le', insista Astyan content qu'elle réagisse.

--'Angéla Calling, le général Angéla Calling, soldat à votre service', dit la jeune femme d'un ton sûr et dur', et vous n'êtes pas guérisseur'.

--'Si', dit Astyan étonné.

--'Pas avant aujourd'hui en tout cas, vos vêtements sont trop propres, pas de sang…'

--'En effet', avoua Astyan,' je me suis éloigné de cette vocation. Et j'appartiens aussi à une famille noble, d'où mes vêtements. Je suis ce que vous qualifierez peut être un prince'.

--'Prince ? Chez moi, les rois sont en générale décapités, guillotinés, enfin…Crouic', passant un doigt sur sa gorge pour mimer le geste.

--'Oh alors j'espère que vous ne me couperez pas la tête', dit Astyan avec humour.

--'Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Que me voulez vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?'

--'Pour vous sortir de là', comme si c'était évident.

--'Et si je n'ai pas envie'.

Astyan n'avait pas prévu cette réponse. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que l'on pouvait volontairement se mettre dans cet état.

--'Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là !', dit Astyan étonné.

--'Pourquoi pas ! C'est plutôt pas mal ici, non ? Et puis je me suis réfugiée ici de mon plein gré. J'y suis en sécurité'.

--'Pour l'instant', regardant dehors', et vous avez besoin d'aide', montrant l'extérieur de l'oasis.

--'Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien', rigola Angéla puis plus sérieusement', la bataille est rude, très rude', soupira Angéla.

--'Battez vous !', cria Astyan en haussant la voix sans le savoir en la voyant hausser les épaules.

--'C'est ce que je fais !', dit Angéla en colère en se levant brusquement l'air menaçant.

--'En vous cachant ici !'

--'Me cacher !', dit Angéla scandalisée,' Jamais ! Non je protège le plus important, ce que je suis, les souvenirs, les sensations…mon âme est ici en sécurité. Je me bats, regardez'.

Elle montra du doigt une fenêtre dans son abri vers une direction précise. C'était ce qu'elle regardait auparavant avec intérêt. Astyan regarda dans cette direction. Le chaos avait fait de nombreux petits trous qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Devant lui, un dragon de couleur or se battait à côté d'un lion à la crinière bleutée et d'autres animaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la couleur des cheveux d'Angéla en regardant le lion mais son regard fut particulièrement attiré par le lézard géant.

--'La Bête !'

--'Ce sont des parcelles de moi, le lion, le dragon…'

--'Dragon ?'

--'Ouais, le lézard géant avec des ailes, aujourd'hui, il est en or. Tout doit sortir de mon imagination'.

De son imagination. Astyan se tourna vers Angéla. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait pu la prendre pour une folle s'il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux. Ces animaux se jetaient sur les ombres pour les avaler et les engloutir, le dragon par son feu refermait les brèches de la toile.

--'Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?'

--'La revanche, je suppose'.

--' ???'

--'Il y a déjà eu un combat avant de ce genre. J'avais gagné la première fois, là c'est moins sûre', dit Angéla sans peur.

--'pourquoi cette…guerre ?'

--'Sans doute parce que je suis faible, très affaiblie. Cette chose réessaye de reprendre le contrôle de tout ça. Elle doit le sentir et donc en profite pour relancer l'assaut. Je suis en mauvais état, je suppose, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit en tout cas'.

--'Pourtant, vous allez bien physiquement, en tout cas rien de grave'.

--'Ah bon !! ah c'est un problème alors… on se connait ?', dit Angéla en le dévisageant plus précisément.

--'Non', surpris par sa question.

--'Vous êtes sûre…c'est vous qui m'avez soigné, non ?'

--'Oui'.

--'Donc je vais bien. Pourquoi tout ceci alors…', dit Angéla dans ces pensées.

--'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?'

--'J'ai dû me réfugier ici car il y a dû se passer quelques choses d'horrible mais quoi…'

--'Rappelez-vous…'

--'Le crash !'

--'En parler, vous ferez du bien', dit Astyan pour l'encourager à se confier.

--'Je pourrai plutôt vous le montrer'.

--'Comment ?'

--'Vous êtes chez moi, tout es possible car je le veux. Je peux même faire pleuvoir des frites même si ça ne sert à rien en soit.

--'Des frites ?'

--'Laissez tomber. Prenez ma main', dit Angéla oubliant sa méfiance.

Flash back

Angéla venait d'enclencher la téléportation. Elle en avait usé ces dernières ressources pour y parvenir. Ces forces diminuaient dangereusement et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour se téléporter elle-même, ni la volonté. Dans un dernier acte de conscience, elle décida de transférer le reste de bouclier à l'avant pour amortir au maximum le choc lors de l'impact. Peu à peu, elle perdit conscience et son esprit se mettait à l'abri. Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil de commandement pour faire face au danger comme un capitaine de son navire qui est en train de couler. Comme un capitaine coulant avec son navire, elle allait se crasher avec son avion. Son regard décidé et intense fixait droit devant elle intensément, la terre approchant dangereusement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ne pouvant la retenir plus longtemps. L'impact était éminent. Elle se promit de ne pas bouger, ni d'avoir peur, de rester droite fière jusqu'au bout, d'affronter l'inévitable. Mais elle ne put tenir sa promesse muette. Elle leva les mains instinctivement pour se protéger le visage. Elle sentit son corps projeté en avant et se disloqué. Puis une douleur atroce. Plus rien. Le noir.

…

Astyan s'approchait avec son équipe avec précaution du vaisseau, les sens aux aguets. Il ordonna d'un signe de tête et de son bâton une dispersion de son équipe alors que lui-même entra seul dans l'entrée béante comme une plaie ouverte du vaisseau en fumée et en flamme. Il ignora les flammes, la chaleur et la fumée qui lui piquait les yeux. Tout ça ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Des câbles électriques pendaient paresseusement du plafond du vaisseau. Des étincelles éclataient un peu partout. Il les ignora, il avait un seul objectif pour l'instant. Et son objectif était au fond du vaisseau, là où était le véritable danger. D'instinct, il se dirigea dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il dégagea les débris dans sa progression, pour ne pas le gêner. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et vite contre sa poitrine, contrastant avec le silence morbide du vaisseau. Il déplaça donc les débris sur le côté, qui bloquaient le passage avec facilité et aussi les poutres de l'armature du vaisseau à travers le chemin. Son cœur allait exploser, il avait peur d'arriver trop tard vers son objectif, l'espoir s'envola. Il rencontra bientôt des débris qui ne provenaient pas du vaisseau : des débris de terre, de roche et de végétation arrachaient lors de l'impact sur le passage du vaisseau. Il était arrivé près de la salle de contrôle. Un début d'incendie naquit. D'un geste négligeant de la main, il étouffa le feu. Le feu essaya de résister, mais Astyan insista du regard. Le feu disparut comme par magie et comme un enfant pris en faute. Il soupira. Puis du bout de son bâton, il se fit un passage dans la salle de contrôle. il regarda avec plus attention la salle. Le sceau sur le sol était toujours allumé, toujours intact. Il s'agenouilla et le caressa du bout de ses doigts. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une masse sombre près de la baie vitrée maintenant fissurée à certain endroit. Il s'appuya sur son bâton pour se relever, sa pierre à l'extrémité s'alluma. Il remarqua que la vitre avait tout de même assez bien résisté au choc de l'impact. Seul, un impact circulaire la parcourait. Il s'approcha prudemment de la masse allongée sur le sol. C'était un humain. Il retourna le corps doucement. Il avait devant lui, une jeune femme avec une blessure à la tête. Astyan regarda à nouveau la baie vitrée. Elle s'était cognée la tête violemment contre la vitre, déjà fragilisée par l'impact. Un mince filée de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Il colla son oreille contre la bouche de la jeune femme : elle respirait. Certes, sa respiration était faible fuyante et irrégulière mais c'était déjà ça, elle était vivante. L'espoir refit surface.

…

Le noir. Plus aucune sensation. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je revins à moi avec difficultés tellement mes pensées se dispersaient. Avec effort, j'ouvris les yeux mais la lumière m'aveugla, et une douleur atroce traversa mon crâne déjà endolori. Je clignotai les yeux pour m'habituer. Je regrettai tout de suite, la douleur était partout, jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux.

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de vous', dit une voix qui paraissait loin.

Si loin. J'essaye de lui parler pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Un liquide envahit sa bouche et ce n'était pas de la salive…Beurk…C'était ferreux. Avec horreur, je compris que c'était du sang, mon propre du sang. Mais d'où venait-il ? Le goût du sang me dégouta. Je tentai de bouger mais rien ne m'obéit. Aïe. La douleur devint de plus en plus atroce, je ne pourrai pas la supporter encore longtemps. Je me réfugiai donc dans mon moi et l'accueillit avec reconnaissance.

…

Il passa une main au niveau de son sœur pour percevoir ses battements. Ils étaient réguliers et faibles. Il commença à inspecter les autres constantes et l'état de ces organes. Elle se réveilla en siffoquant et il sursauta par surprise. Elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il put voir ces yeux si magnifiques pendant une courte seconde.

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de vous'.

Il sonda attentivement tout son corps en imprégnant sa conscience dans la circulation sanguine de sa patiente. Son esprit passa d'une aorte aux artères puis artérioles jusqu'aux plus petits vaisseaux sanguins. Elle saignait de partout : hémorragie interne. Il s'ordonna de se calmer, il savait qu'il pouvait encore la sauver. Il dirigea le globule rouge dont il avait pris le contrôle vers les brèches. Il ordonna aux plaquettes sanguines de former des caillots pour stopper les hémorragies. Pour combler les brèches. Puis il s'occupa de ses fractures. Elle avait des côtes flottantes qui avaient perforées un de ses poumons. Il passa donc d'un globule rouge à un ostéocyte puis un ostéoblaste. Car il devait détruire de la masse osseuse avant de la reformer correctement afin de réparer les fractures. L'os de reformait doucement.

Il agit avec facilité et habilité. Le corps de sa patiente coopéra bien avec lui et accepta son aide.

…

Je sentis tout de suite l'intrus comme une infection bactérienne. Mais je ne réagis pas à cette attaque, trop faible et bizarrement, cette présence me faisait du bien, elle atténuait la douleur. Même si je ne la sentais plus où j'étais. Et puis en plus, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter et n'avais pas la force de le rejeter de mon organisme. Ce serait une partie de cache-cache trop difficile pour moi.

Car fatiguée et heureuse de rentrer dans mon jardin intime, je fus immédiatement attaquée comme un coup de poing dans le nez sans que je puisse réagir. Ce même nez qui saignait maintenant. Aïe !

Le vent se leva brusquement. L'atmosphère changea brutalement. Je me retrouve non pas dans une forêt luxuriante mais un désert chaotique. Un arbre encore jeune fut déraciné. Oh non ! Pas ça !

Car ce que je vis au loin, ne me plut pas du tout. En effet, je vis au loin, un nuage noir s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Pas encore ! Je ne réagis pas tout de suite à cette attaque. C'est toujours comme ça. Et oui ça n'arrive pas que dans les films d'épouvantes où la femme blonde reste plantée là à crier alors que son assaillant l'attaque pour la tuer ou lorsqu'une voiture fonce vers elle.

Mais moi tout de même je réagis et je ne crie pas. Certes à retardement mais je réagis. Ouf je ne suis pas blonde mais…quoi déjà…bleu ! Ouille ! Je me mis à sprinter. Je suis sûre que j'aurai pu gagner aux J-O, sans m'en vanter. C'est fou que dans ces moments là, on se surpasse. Mais malheureusement, cela provoqua aussi l'accélération du nuage maléfique. A l'aide ! Une forme rouge se rua vers moi. Je me couchai juste à temps pour l'éviter. Coucher est un faible mot mais plutôt plongea. Ouch ! je regardai en arrière, tout en me relevant. Mauvaise idée, je trébuchai à nouveau mais réussis tout de même à me lever. Vue mon état, faire deux choses en même temps relève du miracle. Face à l'affront, se tenait mon ami le vieux dragon. Il se dirigea vers le nuage lentement comme s'il jugeai son ennemi avec soin et sans importance, tandis que moi, je reprenais ma course pour aller où…je me rappelle plus mais je courrai tout de même, mettant ainsi une plus grande distances entre le nuage et mes fesses. Je regardais tout de même de temps en temps en arrière par curiosité et contempler la situation. Malheur à moi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. J'ai déjà dit ça à quelqu'un récemment…ah oui à Vala, je me souviens. Donc à cause de cette foutue curiosité, je trébuchai rudement au sol, voulant jeter ce regard fatidique pour moi. Je trébuchai à cause de…d'une tortue ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là bon sang !

--'Bah j'aide moi aussi, bêta !', répondit la tortue.

--'Euh, toi aidez'.

Je rigolai, non j'explosai de rire tandis que la fameuse tortue me fusillait du regard. Aïe mauvaise idée. J'ai des côtes cassées.

--'Aidez le dragon', ajouta la tortue avant de reprendre sa route à une vitesse de croisière, c'est-à-dire très lente. Avant de lâcher :

--'Ah c'est humain !'

On aurai même cru qu'elle avait regardé en l'air.

Pathétique, je suis aidée par une tortue.

--'Le dragon sera content, j'en suis sûre'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je criai ça mais bon c'est fait.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait arrêté sa course. Il battait plus lentement des ailes pour maintenir sa hauteur. Je me relevai lentement et avec difficulté. Je me mis à marcher cette fois-ci vers…où ?..Ah oui ! Le cœur de mon inconscient où je serai le plus en sécurité.

Les naseaux du dragon fumait, il était très en colère de cette affront. Puis il ouvrit la gueule pour hurler son mécontentement ou peut être un avertissement, va savoir. Et cracha du feu vers le nuage qui se brisa en millions d'éclats qui se mirent à grignoter le paysage. Oh non !

Je me retournai et me cognai dans un arbre. Content de te voir enfin ! Je suis enfin dans le cœur. Ça te dérange pas si je m'appuie contre toi, épuisée. C'était un platane d'Espagne. Il devait être assez vieux. Il avait subit de nombreux marcottage qui donnaient de nombreux autres clones plus petits. J'estimai son âge à 500 ans.

--'3253 ans', souffla le vent, faisant bouger les feuilles, les plus basses.

--'C'est bon, tu devrais être content je te rajeunis !'.

Je fermai les yeux et imagina alors une forteresse autour de moi pour me protéger. J'ouvre les yeux. Oooh ! J'aurai préférée des pierres ou du béton armé mais je m'en contenterai, j'imagine.

En effet, une barrière végétale s'était formée autour d'elle.

…

Elle s'assoupit. Elle sentit l'intrus encore en œuvre en elle. Elle frissonna car l'intrus allait dans des endroits les plus intimes où personnes d'autres avaient atteint. Il caressait chaque organe, chaque cellule, chaque particule de son être, avec son esprit. La signature de cette présence serait à jamais gravées dans ces cellules. C'est pour cela que ce même homme essaya plus tard de l'atteindre, de franchir ces barrières solides, en chuchotant son nom comme une caresse. Quand il avait essayé de reprendre contact avec elle, le vent s'était levé, l'entourant avec son nom gravé dans l'air. Ces mots avaient caressé son visage et s'étaient emmêlés dans ces cheveux. Elle accepta sa présence. Mais son attention fut vite attirée sur le front de la bataille. Une bataille qui faisait rage, qui avait déjà eu lieu deux ans plus tôt. Contrairement à la première fois, là elle savait qui l'attaquait et ce qu'il voulait. Moi ! Mais pourquoi moi ! Il veut mon corps plus exactement. Car je sais que ce que je suis en train de vivre n'est pas la lumière au fond du tunnel et si c'était le cas, c'est nul. C'est nul de mourir. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas la mort qui vient me chercher. Mais plutôt un geôlier qui cherche à m'enfermer dans des oubliettes. Je regardai par un petit trou de la barrière végétale où en était le dragon. Maintenant j'avais mobilisé non seulement le dragon et …la tortue. Quelle idée d'ailleurs franchement ! Et pas la meilleur que j'ai eu, mais aussi un lion, un loup, un faucon, une grenouille…une grenouille ? Enfin une vrai petite armée. En parlant de tortue, cette dernière était revenue dans l'abri après l'apparition des autres animaux. Une tortue qui mangeait les feuilles de mon abri…eh ! Ne mange pas tout…

Fin du Flash Back

--'Il y a eu un accident', chuchota Angéla toujours dans ses songes.

Ils étaient revenus à la réalité, leurs mains toujours en contact.

--'Oui'.

Angéla enleva brusquement sa main de la main d'Astyan, rompant ainsi le contact.

--'Un accident que vous avez provoqué', dit Angéla en colère en reculant pour s'éloigner d4Astyan.

Un vent violent se leva, faisant échos à la colère d'Angéla. Il entoura Astyan qui manquait de s'étouffer.

--'Ne vous êtes plus le bienvenu', continua Angéla.

--'Non, on essaye de réparer nos erreurs', suffoqua Astyan.

--'Comment ? pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?'.

Le vent redoubla de violence et d'intensité.

--'En vous aidant dans un premier temps', dit Astyan en un souffle, résistant au vent qui le faisait reculer,' on s'est occupé des autres'.

--'Ils vont bien ?'.

Le vent diminua d'intensité.

--'Oui, vous vous inquiétez plus pour eux que pour vous'.

--'Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?', redemanda Angéla.

--'La peur, on vous a vu comme une menace, je suis vraiment désolé'.

Le vent tomba brusquement.

--'Veuillez partir, je suis épuisée. Je ne veux pas en discuter, maintenant'.

--'Je pourrai revenir plus tard ?'

--'Peut-être', se retournant vers le cœur de la bataille', si je suis encore là'.

--'Je pars seulement si j'ai votre promesse pour mon retour'.

--'Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exigez quelque chose. Faites ce que vous avez à faire…mais pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi ?'

--'Parce ce que je vous…'

Le vent le poussa en dehors de l'abri. Il comprit qu'elle l'avait congédié. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant le combat qui faisait rage et fit le vide dans son esprit. Son corps disparut petit à petit de ce paysage chaotique.

Il se retrouva dans son corps dans la réalité. La tête toujours au dessus de celle de la jeune femme. Il observa attentivement ses traits pour se les mémoriser à jamais.

--'Je te reviendrai', chuchota Astyan.

--'As-tu réussi ?', demanda Adred juste au dessus de lui sur le balcon faisant sursauté Astyan.

--'Oui', dans un souffle.

--'Je pourrai ?', dit Adred rayonnant en s'approchant les yeux fixés sur Angéla.

--'Non', un peu durement.

--'Oh, dommage', un peu déçu.

--'Elle est farouche et elle sait', expliqua Astyan.

--'Quoi exactement ?'.

--'Que c'est nous, les coupables de leur accident'.

--'Ah !... Comment elle l'a su ?'

--'Elle nous a sentit, elle m'a sentit, je pense. Mais ceci sera un autre problème', dit Astyan tendu.

--'Elle t'a viré ?', rigola Adred pour changer de conversation.

--'Oui', avoua Astyan moins tendu.

--'Elle a du caractère, c'est sûr. Je ne te comprends pas. Toutes les femmes de la cité voudraient que tu leur ouvres ta porte et la seule que tu veux voir t'ouvrir sa porte, te la claque au nez. Tu me surprendras toujours, mon frère. Tu sais aussi que tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux ?'

--'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'.

--'Ne me mens pas, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais bon on veut toujours avoir ce que l'on peut obtenir', dit Adred pensif,' en tout cas je l'aime bien si elle t'a foutu dehors comme une vielle chaussette, je crois que c'est l'une des expressions de nos amis', expliqua Adred voyant l'air interrogateur de son frère.

--'Laisse moi me reposer, veux-tu ? Tu me fatigues', supplia Astyan.

--'Ok comme tu le voudras mais je ne te lâcherai pas ni Shola d'ailleurs', finit Adred avant de se retourner dans le tunnel de sortie, amusé, presque en sautillant.

Astyan soupira, son frère le taquinait beaucoup trop à son goût ces derniers temps. Il regarda les données qu'Uriel lui avait obtenues auparavant. Les constantes étaient stables. Castiel avait bien replacé les côtes de la jeune femme. Tous les organes étaient à nouveau irrigués par le sang. Castiel trouvait un peu alarmant les données sur le foie et les reins mais Astyan les trouvait normaux vue les conditions et les traumatismes que le corps avait subit et supporté. Il s'installa dans un coin de la grotte où il pourrait observer Angéla à loisir, pour étudier les signatures électriques du cerveau de celle-ci.

…

Deux jours se passèrent dans la même routine pour l'équipe SG1. Sam allait quotidiennement au vaisseau toujours accompagnée. Le reste de l'équipe passait son temps à rechercher des indices alors que Daniel avait réquisitionné les archives de la cité. En effet, Shola lui avait montré ces archives et l'avait présenté aux personnes qui s'en occupaient. Les archives étaient tenues par deux personnes. L'une était une femme assez âgée, l'autre était un apprenti d'à peine 13 ans. Malgré leur écart d'âge, elles s'entendaient à merveille, même parfaitement pour leur passion commune. Daniel et O'Neill n'avaient plus été invités au Conseil au désarroi de Daniel et pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack, qui détestait ces personnes de la haute société comme il aimait le répéter souvent.

Shola marchait rêveusement mais avec une bonne cadence dans un souterrain. Elle avait enfin prise sa décision d'aller faire un tour dans la grotte, qui servait d'hôpital pour les grands malades. Elle était suivie par deux de ses sœurs inquisitrices, qui étaient aussi ses gardes du corps et ses assistantes. Elle finit par atteindre le bout de tunnel, toujours plongée dans ses pensées où la lumière bleutée et agréable l'accueillit. En effet, des personnes avaient placé ces flammes bleues particulières qui éclairaient très bien le milieu sans en aveuglé les occupants. Elle sortit de sa transe à l'entrée de la grotte. Son regard se dirigea directement sur la jeune femme endormie, l'air apaisé. Une femme, une aide soignante s'en occupait soigneusement et avec délicatesse.

--'Mère inquisitrice', salua cette dernière.

--'Steela, sois béni', répondit Shola s'approchant du lit occupé en descendant les escaliers avec grâce.

--'Je vais vous laisser…', en s'inclinant légèrement.

Mais Shola ne l'entendit pas, ni ne la vit s'éclipser. Les deux autres inquisitrices s'éclipsèrent aussi discrètement dans l'ombre du tunnel de la grotte, pour ne pas la déranger, laissant seule Shola, mère inquisitrice dans ses méditations. Shola remarqua que l'aide soignante venait de nettoyer les plaies et de changer les pansements. Maintenant, Angéla ne portait plus ses vêtements mais était nue sous un drap posée simplement sur son corps. Shola s'approcha de ses vêtements pour les toucher et les sentir. sentir le doux parfum de la jeune femme. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un pantalon parmi ces vêtements. Pour un soldat, c'était normal car c'était plus pratique. Shola caressa les vêtements, les tissus étaient tout de même doux. Shola imaginait la jeune femme, portant une longue robe blanche, fraîche. Elle reporta son attention sur Angéla, allongée paisiblement. Le drap blanc contrastait avec les cheveux foncés de la jeune femme. Avec ce drap, elle paraissait encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Shola s'en approcha de plus près, ses doigts chassèrent une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le front d'Angéla. Puis elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme où un bleu avait apparu depuis la dernière fois où Shola l'avait vu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près, elle était fascinée par rapport au visage parfait d'Angéla. Puis ces doigts continuèrent leur course au niveau du cou puis de l'épaule droite. Ces courbes étaient aussi parfaites. Angéla était musclée sans paraître vulgaire. Elle s'attarda sur le pansement propre au niveau de l'épaule. Elle poursuivit sa course au niveau de l'avant bras jusqu'à la main. Elle lui prit la main. Elle était gelée. Elle la reposa délicatement puis elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

--'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ? Mais tout va aller bien maintenant qu'on est là', en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main.

De l'autre, elle caressa à nouveau le bras dans le sens inverse.

--'On fera tout pour que tu ailles mieux, le plus rapidement possible', continua Shola.

--'Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?', dit une voix brusque derrière elle.

--'Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ta patiente et voir vos progrès, Astyan'.

--'Tu ne pourras pas l'aider…'

--'Je sais, je sais…Dis moi plutôt, n'a-t-elle pas froid dans cette tenue, elle a la main gelée'.

--'Non pourquoi sa tenue te gène ?'

--'Tu veux dire son absence de vêtements. Non, mon cher, au contraire, son corps est si parfait…', regardant à nouveau le corps avec envie.

--'Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça ?'

--'Quoi ?'

--'De la regarder comme tu le fais, ce regard de convoitise', dit Astyan.

--'Est-ce de la jalousie, Astyan ?'

--'Jalousie ? Non ! mais je te préviens, elle aime les hommes'.

--'Rien n'est gravé à jamais dans la pierre'.

--'Si tu le dis. Laisses moi maintenant. Je dois faire mon travail'.

--'Je vois que tu travailles dur pour elle, c'est bien que tu aies repris goût. Tu y retournes ?'

--'Oui '.

--'Très bien', dit Shola frôlant le corps d'Angéla de ses doigts. Elle lui chuchota à bientôt.

--'Arrêtes ça, Shola'.

--'Pourquoi ça te donne envie ou t'es jaloux que moi j'ose le faire'.

--'Grrr…', grogna Astyan,' respectes au moins son corps, c'est tout ce qui lui reste'.

--'Pour l'instant'.

--'Certes'.

--'Désolé si je t'ai blessé, je ne voulais pas non plus l'offenser', dit Shola avec sincérité', tu penses que tu vas réussir ?'

--'Elle ne veut pas revenir', dit Astyan l'air navré.

--'Mais pourquoi ?', dit Shola étonnée.

--'Je ne sais pas vraiment c'est raison…mais il n'y a pas que ça comme problème. Son esprit se fait détruire. Quelque chose l'attaque.'

--'Très intéressant', songeuse.

--'Je ne trouve pas'.

--'On devrait peut être laissé faire, c'est peut être ce qu'on a détecté au départ…'

--'Hors de question. Elle se bat et je pense qu'aucun ne survivra, si elle perd, en tout cas elle fera tout pour ne pas être effacée'.

--'D'autres problèmes ?'

--'Elle sait', dit Astyan inquiet.

--'Ils le savent qui on est et c'est qu'une question de temps avant…'

--'Non, je ne parle pas de ça même si ceci est un problème aussi mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle sait ce qu'on a fait'.

--'Ils ont des doutes eux aussi'.

--'Oui mais elle en est sûre et elle est furax'.

--'Ah…Cela peut-il être un problème pour son retour, pour son rétablissement ?'

--'Peut être'.

--'Seul toi peut la convaincre et tu dois utiliser tous les moyens, même si elle pense qu'on est une menace pour elle, ou même pour eux', conseilla Shola.

--'Même le mensonge'.

--'Evites si tu le peux car une femme en colère est redoutable', ria Shola,' mais tu peux essayer les demi-vérités ou même la séduire, ce qui ne sera pas difficile, vue les sentiments que tu éprouves'.

--'Pour qu'elle soit à moitié en colère et peut-être que toi tu voudrais bien essayer de la séduire à ma place', ajouta Astyan.

--'Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce qui est important dans un premier temps c'est ce qu'elle veut et qui elle veut pour l'aider. Et apparemment elle veut toi'.

--'Oui car c'est moi qui l'ai touché en premier dans le vaisseau et qu'elle a accepté mon contact, c'est tout', soupira Astyan.

--'et elle t'a reconnu bien avant ça on dirait car si elle sait que c'est nous les coupables, elle t'a senti. Et nous ?', demanda Shola.

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Astyan.

--'Je pourrai alors peut être intervenir si elle ne me reconnait pas, comme des intervenants dans ce désastre', pensa Shola', mais elle ne veut pas pour l'instant, je sais…Fais ce que tu as à faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Aie confiance en toi, tu seras trouvé les bons mots pour la convaincre, écoute ton instinct ou ton cœur'.

Puis elle se retourna, faisant voltiger sa cape protégeant ces épaules. Ces deux sœurs inquisitrices la rejoignirent avant de partir en silence. Astyan regarda sa sœur disparaitre avec inquiétude. Il était troublé par le comportement de sa sœur. Il connaissait les goûts de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'elle ait pu être attirée par Angéla, s'en était presque maternelle. Cela se voyait dans son regard mais aussi ses gestes. Shola ne semblait même pas gênée par ces nouveaux sentiment, ni par la rivalité qu'il représentait pour elle. En effet, deux personnes étaient attirées par cette belle inconnue, une attirance irrésistible. Et ce nouveau sentiment leur était complètement nouveau, inconnu jusque là. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts et cela l'effrayait. Mais il se sentait tout de même privilégié d'être le seul à rentrer en contact avec l'esprit de l'inconnue. Il la regarda longuement, il aimait la contempler dans son sommeil ou plutôt dans le coma. Elle semblait si paisible alors que derrière cette façade se cachait une personne explosive, pleines d'énergies. Il pourrait la regarder ainsi pendant une éternité mais elle n'avait pas toute l'éternité devant elle. Puis avec douceur, il posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme et approcha sa tête de la sienne à quelques millimètres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Il murmura son nom, encore et encore avec de l'envie jusqu'à qu'ils soient en symbiose parfaite.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans le désert si familier. Le soleil était maintenant caché par des nuages noirs. Ils ne provenaient pas d'une tempête naturelle. Le ciel semblait figer, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il chercha l'oasis qui semblait encore intact au loin. Il se dirigea sans méfiance vers celle-ci. Alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua que le sol commençait à se craqueler à certains endroits, comme s'il avait subit une sécheresse intense. Les craquelures paraissaient profondes et s'élargissaient de plus en plus. Il s'en inquiéta car si le sol se fissurait comme une banquise en saison d'été, ce serait catastrophique car le sol ne serait plus stable et cela voulait dire que le temps pressait. Il comprit alors l'urgence de la situation, il devait l'aider vite avant qu'il en soit trop tard et que les marques causées soient irréversibles. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la barrière végétale tellement que son esprit était occupé à établir des stratégies pour convaincre Angéla. Il prit une bouffée d'air puis se décida à se frayer un passage. Un trou se forma plus facilement que la première fois soit parce que la barrière se fragilisait à cause du combat rude qui se déroulait soit parce qu'Angéla l'avait reconnu, lui facilitant son arrivée.

Une fois passé, Astyan chercha immédiatement du regard Angéla. L'intérieur avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. L'arbre et ses clones étaient toujours là, dressés et si puissants. Maintenant, il y avait d'énormes rochers, des grés de sables tassées. Une tortue dans un coin mangeait des feuilles tombées de platane. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Elle semblait le fixer avec reproche, le mettant mal à l'aise. Angéla était assise sur un bloc de gré, en face d'un plus petit où quelque chose brillait. Il ne put distinguer avec précision l'objet en question car une aura blanche l'entourait l'aveuglant. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour montrer sa présence, il toussa.

--'Je suis de retour', voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

--'Hum, je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle non plus'.

Les buissons composant la barrière tremblaient brutalement par moment comme s'ils devaient faire face à un affront et s'agitaient à s'en déraciner mais tenaient toujours bon.

--'Il faut qu'on s'en aille', dit Astyan avec urgence, la pressant.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était perdu au loin, sans peur.

--'Que me voulez vous ?', dit Angéla. Pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

--'Vous aidez, il faut que vous venez avec moi', en lui tendant la main.

--'Je ne veux pas', ignorant sa main.

Elle descendit de son rocher souplement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, pas encore.

--'Que vous est-il arrivé ?'

--'Je me suis battue mais aussi, je me repose juste un peu. Je reprends mon souffle'.

--'Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça !'

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il se noya dans son regard. Il put enfin observer son visage. Il était ridé, les veines sur ses tempes ressortaient sous l'effort de la concentration.

--'vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans cette situation', supplia Astyan.

--'Que me proposez-vous d'autres ? Abandonnée ?', l'air distraite.

--'Laissez moi vous aider', soupira Astyan,'même si je sais que vous me faites pas totalement confiance. Mais croyez moi, je ne veux que votre bien. Venez plutôt dans mon esprit, on y sera plus en sécurité et vous vous reposerez'.

--'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je m'éloigne…'

--'Ce n'est que temporaire, c'est juste pour parler dans le calme, loin de tout ça. Vous n'êtes pas tranquille et ne pouvez pas avoir une discussion sérieuse dans ces conditions', en lui tendant la main.

Après une courte hésitation, elle l'a prit. A ce contact, elle frissonna. Une lueur blanche envahit le corps d'Astyan puis le sien les entourant et ils disparurent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique jardin fleurit et lumineux. Tout avait changé le décor, l'atmosphère mais aussi ses vêtements. Une fontaine représentant un cygne en plein vol crachait de l'eau pure et claire. Angéla portait des vêtements qui lui étaient étrangers, d'une autre époque. Elle portait maintenant une longue robe rose pastelle largement ouverte dans le dos laissant apparaître ses tatouages, mais aussi ouverte sur le devant ainsi que sur les côtés en deux larges fentes laissant apparaître ces jambes musclées. Angéla regarda avec surprise ses nouveaux tatouages sur ces bras et avec curiosité. C'étaient des formes géométriques telles que des losanges, des demi-cercles... Puis elle remarqua avec horreur sa tenue. Le tissu était doux et fluide, comme si du liquide coulait le long de son corps. La robe laissait à vue un peu trop sa nudité à son goût. Des papillons volaient autour d'elle et s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés. Astyan voyant son embarra…

--'Désolé si cela ne vous plait pas mais vous êtes chez moi et je trouve que vous êtes mieux dans cette robe'.

--'Vous n'avez aucun droit de …', dit Angéla outragée et en colère, essayant de cacher sa nudité du mieux qu'elle put.

Astyan prit sa rage en pleine face mais ne se démonta pas.

--'Cela ne vous plait vraiment pas ?', dit Astyan qui l'a trouvé plutôt jolie.

--'Non', cria Angéla.

--'Cela vous va à merveille', dit Astyan ne comprenant pas sa colère.

--'Et ça aussi c'est vous ? c'est gribouillis !', montrant ses tatouages au niveau de son poignet.

--'Non', murmura Astyan inquiet.

Il lui prit le poignet pour les observer en détail, l'air soucieux. Mais elle lui retira brusquement comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

--'Je veux retrouver mes vêtements', s'éloignant de lui en colère et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il put voir son large décolleté dans son dos de sa robe et il eut du mal à en détacher le regard.

--'Reposez vous plutôt', dit Astyan d'une voix douce.

En effet, Angéla sentait peu à peu ses yeux se fermer malgré elle. Elle essaya de résister sans succès. Elle se laissa donc aller et son corps devient tout mou. Astyan s'approcha d'elle délicatement, la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement. Sa tête tomba sur ses épaules. Il attrapa ses jambes et il la porta soigneusement vers un lit végétal de pétale de fleurs jaunes. Il la posa avec soin dans ce lit naturel aux milles senteurs. Puis il attendit patiemment, il caressa les cheveux d'Angéla en rythme, au même rythme que son cœur, tout en la regardant le regard perdu. Une heure après, elle se réveilla enfin interrompant ce moment magique et en suspension. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Astyan allongé près d'elle à une distance raisonnable d'elle, la regardant en souriant, rayonnant de bonheur.

--'Je suis assoupis depuis longtemps ?', tandis qu'elle se réorientait.

--'Non. Une heure à peine. Vous êtes si belle et rayonnante quand vous dormez, que je n'osais pas vous réveiller'.

--'Euh…je ferai mieux d'y aller…je me suis absentée assez longtemps', un peu gêné du compliment.

Elle se commença à se lever mal à l'aise, par le regard d'Astyan.

--'Comme vous voulez', dit Astyan lui tendant la main.

Il ne pouvait pas la retenir éternellement, en plus il ne voulait pas la contrariée. Il l'aida à se lever complètement, l'attirant contre lui, accentuant encore plus le mal être d'Angéla. Puis une lueur blanche et intense les entoura à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'abri d'Angéla. Elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements à son grand soulagement. Astyan le remarqua et en sourit.

--'Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui', dit Angéla, défroissant ses vêtements qui n'avaient aucun plis,' il faut que j'y retourne, je me suis absentée trop longtemps à mon goût'.

A ces mots, Astyan se sentit rejeter en arrière et il se retrouva dans son corps dans la grotte sans qu'il puisse résister, ni lui dire au revoir. Angéla n'aimait pas quand Astyan lui rendait visite dans son monde. Elle se sentait mise à nue devant ce bel inconnu. Dans un monde que très peu de personne avait eu accès. En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir de venir dans son monde. Car quand il partait, elle entendait toujours ces questions muettes sur son retour. Et il sous-entendait souvent que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle frissonna quand le vent s'engouffra dans ces cheveux détachés. Elle les attacha avec une lanière en cuir pour pas qu'ils lui gênent. Elle frissonna comme elle l'avait fait quand elle lui avait pris la main. Encore quand elle s'était retrouvée dans cette robe soyeuse et aussi quand il la caressait du regard, ne cachant pas son désir. Ce désir était effrayant car ils pouvaient s'y noyer. Elle frissonna. Plus à cause d'Astyan mais à cause de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle tendit sa main sur le côté par habitude, une double lame apparut.

--'A nous deux maintenant'.

Puis elle s'avança vers la barrière végétale qui s'écarta d'elle-même la laissant passer pour s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres à corps perdu.

…

Astyan avait encore le cœur qui battait la chamade après l'avoir quitté. Il l'avait sentie confuse, un peu perdu et mal à l'aise. Il avait tellement savouré ce moment, elle, allongée, assoupie à ces côtés dans cette robe laissant apparaître ces courbes souples, plastiques et musclées. Il alla se reposer un peu alors que ses pensées s'affolaient, laissant libre court à son imagination.

Shona revient dans la grotte, seule cette fois-ci. Elle vérifia si elle était bien seule. Il y avait personne. Les lumières bleues avaient baissé d'intensité. Elle s'approcha du corps vers la tête. Puis appuya ses doigts sur les tempes d'Angéla. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de rentrer dans le monde de la jeune femme. Elle arriva directement dans l'abri. Elle était invisible aux yeux d'Angéla. Cette dernière était debout sur un rocher, les poings serrés. Le vent faisait voler ses beaux cheveux. Shola l'admira quelques instants. Elle était si belle comme une statue grecque, là immobile. Soudain, Angéla tourna sa tête dans la direction de Shola, ces yeux étaient vides, blancs. Elle avait repéré l'intrus. L'intrus fut effrayé par ses yeux laiteux qui cherchaient l'étranger sans le voir. Shola recula vivement. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle le comprit et s'éclipsa en arrière plan. Elle sourit tout de même car elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle capta un des souvenirs d'Angéla dont elle allait pouvoir s'en servir pour prendre contact.

Angéla, sur son rocher observait la scène qui se déroulait vers l'horizon avec attention. Mais elle sentit une présence qu'elle ne voyait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle l'ignora ne se sentant pas en danger dans l'immédiat. Elle descendit de son gré et sortit de son abri. Un brouillard se leva. Un brouillard surnaturel. Elle était sur ses gardes et perçut des pas étouffés dans le sable s'approchant d'elle. Elle en chercha l'origine sur sa droite. Elle vit une ombre se formée au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Les sonda les environs et ne perçut aucun danger. L'individu n'était pas un danger pour elle. Elle pensa reconnaître la silhouette d'un homme.

--'Astyan', hésita Angéla.

Mais la silhouette était légèrement plus petite et moins imposante. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas Astyan. Peu à peu, les traits de la personne devenaient plus nets.

--'Qui est-ce ?', demanda Angéla.

Mais la personne ne répondit pas mais continua sa route vers elle. Peu à peu, elle reconnut certains traits qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir. Et son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre car elle se trouva devant la personne qu'elle rêvait de revoir chaque nuit dans ses rêves les plus beaux.

--'Dean, c'est bien toi !', s'étrangla Angéla sous le coup de l'émotion et le souffle coupé.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle connaissait ces traits par cœur. Il avait été son fiancé, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Elle se rua dans ces bras et elle se nicha la tête contre son épaule.

--'Oui c'est bien moi', la tête dans ces cheveux.

--'Tu m'as tellement manqué'.

--'Moi aussi, ma puce'.

--' Je ne peux pas croire que c'est bien toi'.

Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts ses joues pour vérifier que c'était réel. Le contact avec sa peau l'était. Il était tel qu'elle se souvenait de lui, il n'avait pas changé ni vieilli. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement.

--'Eh doucement, j'ai besoin de respirer, je ne tiens pas ma respiration aussi longtemps que toi'.

Angéla rigola.

--'C'est bien toi', dit Angéla n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

--'Oui. Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, le fruit de mon imagination. Je commence à délirer.'

--' ???'

--'J'ai vu ma mère, il y a peu et maintenant toi'.

--'Tu as l'air pâle', dit Dean inquiet.

--'Je vais bien'.

Elle lui prit la main pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Leurs mains entrecroisées, elle les posa sur son cœur. Dean emmena sa paume vers sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

--'ça faisait si longtemps', reprit Angéla.

--'Oui trop longtemps'.

Puis toujours les mains enlacées, ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Dean s'arrêta et attira Angéla contre lui pour l'embrasser.

--'Il faut que j'y aille', chuchota Dean.

--'Ne me laisses pas'.

Elle le serra plus fort désespérée pour pas qu'il lui échappe.

--'Je ne peux pas rester et tu le sais. Ce n'est plus mon monde et puis je serai toujours là présent pour toi, en toi', en posant une main sur le cœur d'Angéla.

--'Ne me quittes pas', chuchota Angéla.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait doucement, leurs mains se séparèrent lentement, glissants. Angéla ne put bouger pour le retenir, elle n'avait plus de force. Dean disparut dans un brouillard. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait mal au niveau de la poitrine ,elel cria de douleur. Son cœur cognait fortement contre sa cage thoracique, réveillant la douleur. Elle se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers son abri tel un zombi pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même afin d'atténuer la douleur.

…

Shola retourna dans son corps, le sourire aux lèvres et heureuse. Son contact avec Angéla avait été magnifique même si elle ne s'était aps présentée sous sa véritable forme. Elle avait juste emprunté un souvenir marquant de la jeune femme. Angéla l'avait reconnu tout de suite, endormant sa méfiance. Shola se souvint du contact de ses doigts fins sur son proche visage, des sa bouche sur ses lèvres mais aussi de sa tête contre sa poitrine qui allait exploser sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle se souvint de ses cheveux soyeux qui chatouillaient son cou, de son cœur battant la chamade. Elle rêvait encore de ce contact pour prolonger son bonheur mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son frère.

--'Qu'est ce que tu fait là, Shola ?'

--'Je viens aux nouvelles', dit Shola précipitamment comme prise sur le fait.

--'Hum…bah il n'y en a pas'.

--'Oh dans ce cas, je vais te laisser tranquille, Astyan'.

Shola partit. Astyan fut surpris de la voir partir aussi vite, sans insister. Il sentait une embrouille dans l'air ou une grosse bêtise. Mais il s'en moqua sur le moment, il y avait d'autre problème et puis son esprit était occupé et pressé de rejoindre Angéla. Il se mit en position pour rejoindre le désert. L'exercice devenait de plus en plus facile à effectuer pour lui. Quand il entra dans l'abri, quelque chose avait changé. Il pleuvait abondamment. Angéla était assise contre le Platane d'Espagne. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa tristesse le submergea comme une douche froide. Il s'en approcha et s'assit juste à côté contre l'arbre, en silence. Il sonda son cœur. Il était fissuré. Elle avait le cœur brisé car elle avait revu une personne qu'elle tenait beaucoup, disparut depuis longtemps. Il chercha l'origine de son mal et reconnut l'essence de sa sœur. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'est que qu'elle avait fait ? Angéla le regarda et lui ouvrit son esprit. Il vit l'homme, ce Dean. En apparence c'était lui mais son âme n'était pas la sienne mais celle de sa sœur. La colère l'envahit mais il l'étouffa pour ne pas inquiéter Angéla. Au début, il n'osait pas lui parler, de peur d'empirer la situation puis il lui tendit la main.

--'Tu veux qu'on en discute ?'

--'Non'

--'On se promène ?'

Elle lui prit la main et atterrit dans un champ de fleur en plein printemps. Il était dans son intérieur à lui, il garda sa main pour la guider et il se mirent en marche. Il arracha une marguerite, la sentit et la tendit à Angéla qui sourit pour ce geste. Puis ils arrivèrent près d'un lac qui brillait. En effet, au fond des cailloux bleus donnaient la couleur si particulière de l'eau. Ils s'y assirent. La surface de l'eau était calme, ce qui apaisa Angéla.

--'Laisse moi t'aider', lui lâchant la main voyant son air gênée', laisses moi te sortir de là, je vous promets de vous aider, toi et tes amis'.

--'Nous aider ?'

--'Vous êtes là pour une raison, non ? Ce voyage…'

--'On cherche une arme, enfin ils cherchent. Moi je suis juste…là'.

--'Et si je te promets de vous la fournir, tu accepterais de venir avec moi ?'

--' et comment, vous ne voulez pas, je le sais', dit Angéla méfiante.

--'Je trouverai un moyen'.

--'Hum'.

--'Tu doutes de moi'.

--'Tu crois ce que tu dis mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir finalement'.

--'C'est vrai mais je pense réussir cette mission pour toi'.

--'C'est un accord sincère ?'

--'Oui, je vous apprécie beaucoup et…'

--'Jurez le sur ces tatouages', coupa Angéla.

--'Quoi ?', dit Astyan surpris.

--'J'ai vu comment vous les avez regardé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient mais pour vous, ils ont un sens et ça signifie beaucoup'.

--'Angéla, je ne pense pas…', hésita Astyan.

Et elle le vit. Elle se leva brusquement.

--'Tu dis que tu es sincère mais tu ne l'es pas, tu veux me convaincre par tous les moyens ! Mais saches Astyan, héritier d'Attalon. Je sais lire dans les personnes et je sais quand ils sont sincères. Je ne supporte pas le mensonge et inutile de me cacher la vérité car je finis toujours pas la connaître. D'autres hommes avant toi ont essayé et ils l'ont immédiatement regretté. Crois-moi. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici'.

Le vent s'était levé brutalement. Il avait atterrit dans le désert. Elle le rejeta violemment de son esprit. Ce fut douloureux pour lui. Le souffle coupé, Astyan était choqué. Ile ne savait pas comment la discussion avait dégénéré. Il avait été choqué d'avoir été rejeté ainsi. Elle savait qu'il avait essayé de la piéger avec ces demi-vérités. Même s'il avait été sincère sur le moment. En plus, elle connaissait sa véritable identité. Il ne se souvint pas de lui avoir parlé. Il comprit que le mensonge n'allait pas fonctionner sur elle car elle le mettra à jour facilement. Choqué il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle l'avait même surprit au sujet de ses tatouages.

La première fois qu'il les avait vu, cela ne l'avait même pas étonné, au contraire. Une joie immense l'avait envahit, c'était une réponse à ses prières. Il n'en avait même pas parler à sa sœur et son frère. Et il lui en parlera pas avant d'avoir eu une petite explication avec elle. Etincelant de rage contre sa sœur, il laissa à regret Angéla seul dans la grotte. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais elle l'avait repoussé pour l'instant. Il décida de s'isoler au lieu de s'énerver ou de créer une catastrophe qu'il regretterait plus tard.

…

--'Où est Astyan ?' je ne le trouve nulle part'.

--'Je ne sais pas Shola, mais il avait l'air troublé', dit Adred', tu penses que je peux montrer ces parchemins au docteur Jackson ?' ;

--'Je ne sais pas Adred et je m'en moque. Astyan n'est pas seulement troublé, il est furax. Tu sais bien qu'il…'

--'Il sait se contrôler', coupa Adred,' oui il es furax et contre toi, pour ce qui est de troublé c'est plutôt ce qui c'est passé ou ce qu'il a vu quand Angéla est rentrée dans son esprit'.

--'Elle est…Non pourquoi il a fait ça ? Rentrer dans son esprit avec elle, il est fou!'

--'Je ne sais pas mais j'ai confiance en lui'.

--'Mais il a vu quoi ?'

--'Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais c'est plutôt qu'est ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?', demanda Adred.

--'Rien de grave…je suis juste rentrée au contact d'Angéla'.

--'Tu as fait quoi ! il avait dit de ne rien tenter'.

--'Je sais mais je ne suis pas allée sous ma forme originale. Elle connaissait la personne et elle l'appréciait bien, apparemment'.

--'Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Shola. Tu ne sais pas quelle conséquence, ton intervention a pu provoquer. Ce ne sont que des humains. Leurs sentiments ont une part importante dans leur vie. C'est même une grande partie de leur personnalité. Il ne pardonne pas facilement. Ils ont beaucoup de haine, de peur et d'amour dans leur cœur. Certains sentiments nous sont inconnus. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas la même notion d'amour que nous'.

--'Et tu sais ça comment ?'

--'Daniel. Pour lui l'amour c'est passionnel. Pour John, c'est plutôt physique'.

--'Physique ?'

--'Oui…avec beaucoup de contact', dit Adred cherchant les mots.

--'Avec les lèvres par exemple'.

--'Oui…c'est un baiser'.

--'Elle m'a embrassé et sa langue…', dit Shola l'air rêveuse.

--'C'était comment ?', curieux.

--'Fantastique. L'amour physique est génial !!'

--'Mais cela ne se résume pas qu'à ça…enfin c'est complexe', expliqua Adred,' je n'ai pas pu tout décortiqué', mal à l'aise,' pour l'instant, c'est le doute qui domine leur cœur'.

--' ???'

--'Il se demande s'ils ont bien fait de faire ce voyage, de nous contacter'.

--'Hum…as-tu étudié leur… tablette ?', demanda Shola.

--'Oui. Elle sont authentiques, ce qu'il veut dire qu'ils ont bien eu des contacts avec des Anciens'.

--'Hum…mais le conseil ne veut tout de même pas les aider malgré ces tablettes. Mais tu peux leur montrer la voie'.

--'Oui mais pour les occuper. Les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes'.

--'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Adred ?'

--'Astyan va promettre à Angéla de les aider et il va le faire'.

--'Oh non !!'

--'en suivant tes conseils', dit Adred.

--'Mais je lui ai dit…'

--'de mentir. Oui mais elle va le piéger. Enfin elle va faire tout pour qu'il respecte sa promesse'.

--'Et donc ?'

--'L'avenir nous le dira', dit Adred énigmatique,' je devrais peut-être présenter Wellan à Daniel'.

--'Et en quoi un historien de mauvaise humeur peut-il l'intéressé ?', demanda Shola.

Adred haussa les épaules.

--'Tu as une autre idée pour les occuper et pour étudier les tablettes, Wellan est le mieux placé pour le faire'.

--'Fais comme tu veux mais avec l'âge, il est venu asociale'.

--'Cela l'occupera un peu et je sais que Daniel sera un auditeur intéressé. Cela lui plaira', dit Adred.

--'Bah vas-y alors'.

--'Et toi, je te conseille de résoudre ton problème avec Astyan'.

--'Tu sais où il se trouve, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Ne le sens tu pas ?', dit Adred étonné.

--'Non ! Il a du me fermer son esprit et je ne détecte rien'.

--'Je ferai mieux de t'accompagner. Je servirai de témoin pour ton futur assassinat, s'il veut t'étrangler'.

Choquée, elle lui tourna le dos, faisant claquer sa cape de voyage.

--'Attends moi !', dit Adred reposant précipitamment le parchemin', tu ne sais même pas où il est'.

--'Je ne peux que le deviner'.

--'Shola, arrêtez de vous battre'.

--'On ne se bat…'

--'Si depuis qu'elle est là. Dis moi tu n'as pas aussi des vues…'

--'Pf ne racontes pas n'importe quoi'.

--'On y irai plus vite si…'

--'Vu mon état, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Astyan n'aurait même pas besoin de me découper en morceau…'

--'Oui il ne faut pas gâcher son plaisir', plaisanta Adred,' laisses moi te guider'.

Il lui tendit la main. A contre cœur, Shola la prit. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas être maître de la situation. Une lumière blanche les entoura et ils s'éclipsèrent pour arriver dans la grotte qui servait de salle de soin.

--Il n'est pas là', dit Adred tandis qu'elle cherchait Astyan.

Il continua son chemin suivit de sa sœur. Il arriva dans une ouverture éclairée fortement pas le soleil. Ils entrèrent dans une carrière. Ils remarquèrent Astyan assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

--'Il vient toujours là quand il doit réfléchir', dit Adred.

--'Il est toujours attaché à cette endroit après tout ce temps'.

--'C'est là où tout a commencé', dit Adred,' à cause de son meilleur ami'.

En effet, Astyan était proche de son meilleur ami. C'était un magnifique étalon gris pommelé, qui broutait à ces côtés.

--'Astyan, c'est nous, ton frère et ta sœur chérie que tu aimes tant', dit Adred l'air moqueur.

Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Shola lui tira la langue et lui frappa l'épaule.

Le sol de la carrière était composé de la même matière que l'intérieur du volcan mais en poudre. Il y avait aussi des cristaux bleus qui clignotaient.

--'Ce n'est pas bon signe', chuchota Adred', on ferait mieux de repartir avant que…'

--'Que me vaut cette fois-ci cettevisite ?', dit une voix dure.

Adred prit les devants pour protéger sa sœur et s'approcha de son frère qui avait l'air soucieux.

--'Je sens que tu es préoccupé', commença Adred.

--'On se demanda à qui la faute', rétorqua Astyan.

Adred jeta un coup d'œil à Shola qui affrontait le regard d'accusation et de colère d'Astyan, avec courage, sans faiblir.

--'Ecoutes, Astyan, je suis désolée…'

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', coupa Adred, en voyant les lumières virées aux rouges. Il posa la main sur les épaules de son frère pour lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement, ce qui marcha un peu.

--'Je n'arrive plus à rentrer en contact elle', soupira Astyan.

--'Je suis désolée…'

--'Mais pourquoi ?', coupa encore Adred inquiet', est-elle morte ?'

--'Non'

Adred était soulagé. Astyan regardait Shola. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de cette dernière, sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

--'Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise', admit Shola.

--' La personne dont tu as pris l'apparence, c'était…son fiancée…comme une âme-sœur pour elle. Une âme-sœur qui ne fait plus partit de ce monde maintenant', expliqua Astyan.

--'Tu veux dire mort', dit Adred.

--'Oh qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?', comprit Shola.

--'Tu n'as pas réfléchit, tu as agit sans réfléchir comme d'habitude', accusa Astyan.

--'Elle doit être si triste', compatit Adred.

--'Elle est dévasté, elle s'efface…', dit Astyan.

--'Je suis tellement désolée…'.

--'Ce qui est fait, est fait', coupa Adred,' mais tu aurais pu la réconforter'.

--'Je l'ai fait mais elle m'a demandé de faire une promesse'.

--'Et alors ? oh c'est la promesse de les aider', comprit Shola.

--'oui'.

--'Et je pense que le conseil de Shola était correct, Astyan, tu n'as pas le choix'', dit Adred.

--'Sauf que je n'ai pas pu ce qu'il l'a mit en colère', dit Astyan.

--'Je sais que c'et dure pour toi de lui mentir mais tu tiendras ta promesse. On finira par les aider', expliqua Shola.

--'Comment ?'

Shola montra qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

--'Je ne sais pas mais ce qui compte c'est la fin. Le mensonge ne comptera plus'.

--'Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir'.

--'Bien sûre que oui', dit Shola.

--'Laisses le parler, expliques toi', dit Adred.

--'Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Elle a demandé de jurer sur la marque des Premiers'.

Le silence s'installa. Shola avait séché ses larmes. La stupeur se lisait sur leurs visages.

--'Comment connait-elle leur existence ?', demanda Shola étonnée.

--'Elle ne les connait pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils signifient', expliqua Astyan,' la marque des Premiers est gravée sur sa peau'.

--'T'en es sûre !...Elle est apparu quand elle est entrée dans ton esprit, n'est ce pas ?', demanda Adred.

--'Oui', murmura Astyan', et je sais les reconnaître puisque Shola la possède'.

--'Cela confirme nos soupçons', conclut Adred.

--'Et il a raison, il ne peut pas mentir sur cette marque', admit Shola,' mais ce n'est pas une inquisitrice pourtant. Où est sa marque ?', alors que la sienne était sur l'omoplate.

--'Ce n'est pas exactement la même', hésita Astyan.

--'Normal ! Elle n'est pas inqui…'

Adred la fusilla du regard pour son interruption.

--'La marque est étendue sur les bras, dans le dos, cela semble se propager sur tout son corps'.

--'Hum. Il ne faut pas faire des conclusions trop hâtives. Avec cette jeune femme, on ne s'ennuit pas', conclut Adred.

--'Fais la promesse', réfléchit Shola.

--'Quoi ! Tu veux ma mort', dit Astyan.

--'Non, Adred a dit qu'on les aidera, elle devra s'en contenter quelque soit l'aide qu'on leur accorde. Adred n'a pas vu ta mort proche et comme il le dit l'avenir nous le dira', expliqua Shola.

--'Merci de me citer, ma sœur', surpris,' mais elle a raison, tu n'as pas le choix'.

--'Et comment je fais maintenant ? les portes de son esprit me sont fermées'.

--'Tu trouveras, Astyan', dit Adred.

--'Excuses toi, dis lui que sa proposition t'a mis mal à l'aise, ce qui est vrai. Que tu devais bien y réfléchir avant de faire une promesse que tu n'étais pas sûre de tenir à ce moment là ou que ce pacte t'a effrayé', dit Shola.

--'Et j'espère que pour toi que leur coutume n'exige pas un de tes doigts comme preuve de ta confiance',se moqua Adred.

Astyan tomba dans une réflexion intense. Shola et Adred se volatilisèrent. Astyan tourna le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, faisant naître un mal de tête, tout en caressant l'encolure de son ami.

**End du chapitre**

Pour le prochain :

**chapitre 21 :** Le réveil ou Leçon d'Histoire (titre provisoire), en brouillon(30 pages), partiellement écrit (14 pages).


	22. Chapter 22

salut!

d'abord un joyeux Nowel à tous, le père nowel a bien pensé à vous ( et oui c'est moi la mère Nowel) car la suite des aventures de nos héros favoris arrive grâce à ma correctrice adorée qui l'a corrigé en...une soirée!! Chapeau pour elle !! (même si j'en ai pas)

Je vous souhaite aussi de bonne fête et et d'excellentes vacances

j'espère que vous avez été gâté pour nowel en tout cas moi je vous ai gâté...(ok après beaucoup d'attente mais tout de même c'est un très long chapitre)

et n'oubliez pas mes cadeaux aussi!! J'adore les cadeaux.

Exprimez vous, vous pouvez le faire en toute liberté, votre opinion m'interesse toujours et vos questions aussi....

voici votre cadeau

**Chapitre 21 : Le réveil**

Daniel se retrouva seul penché sur de nombreux parchemins poussiéreux et un peu jauni avec l'âge. Il était accompagné par un homme sinistre, Wellan, un historien réputé dans la cité pour sa mémoire. Un homme qui n'arrêtait pas de bougonner ou marmonner dans sa barbe blanche.

--'Vous avez dit que vous pensiez reconnaître l'auteur de nos tablettes', dit Daniel rompant le silence, l'air songeur.

--'Pas personnellement !! mais je connais qu'une personne capable de faire des prophéties aussi précise, jusque là je croyais que c'était une légende, une histoire embellie par des orgueilleux. Mais la précision de ces prédictions sont incroyables et ...'.

--'Précis', murmura Daniel étonné ne voulant pas contredire le vieil homme.

--'Et aussi éloigné dans le temps'.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas.

--'Vous savez c'est une science difficile à étudier la divination car elle dépend de nombreux paramètre dont le jugement de chacun. Le proverbe « rien n'est écrit pas avance » est presque vrai. Certaine chose doit arriver, c'est certain, inéluctable mais le choix personnel peut faire valser une prophétie ou une prédiction presque sûre. Je trouve qu'être aussi précis est remarquable et sur une longue période d'action en plus'.

--'Je l'ai trouve plutôt vague au contraire', dit Daniel.

--'Et vous êtes pourtant là sur Attalon', dit Wellan en s'arrêtant.

--'Euh, oui', avoua Daniel.

--'Pour en revenir à cette personne, je pense mais je peux me tromper aussi...je peux pouvoir affirmer sans erreur qu'il était un des 9'.

--'Un des 9 ?'

--'Oui, ce sont des ancêtres très éloignés. Des personnes très importantes. Leur existence persiste dans nos contes pour enfant. Un des neuf serait un de nos ancêtres, enfin pour une petite partie de la population globale de cette planète. Elle aurait apporté la vie sur cette planète. Même si à mon avis, elle existait déjà et elle a apporté juste des améliorations dans nos vies comme l'utilisation des volcans pour nous procurer toute notre énergie. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons qu'un récit vague et sûrement embelli de ces contes pour enfants. Mais nous savons qu'ils dirigeaient de très grandes cités magnifiques, brillantes de mille éclats. Leur technologie dépassait notre imagination. Ils étaient en couple…Mais nous racontons l'histoire courte aux enfants. Je dois avoir la véritable histoire enfin celle qui se rapproche le plus quelques part …', dit Wellan en s'engouffrant dans une allée.

Il s'éclipsa sans prévenir. Daniel l'entendit marmonner pour lui-même pestant sur le désordre des archives. Il soupira, enleva ses lunettes et se pinça le nez. Quand celle qui ne voulait pas entendre, arriva.

--'Alors quoi de neuf ?', dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

--'Rien, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant', soupira Daniel sans se retourner.

--'Pourtant l'historien connait son métier', dit Vala qui ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait s'enfermer dans cet endroit poussiéreux toute la journée, surtout pendant une si belle journée.

--'Wellan ? Oh oui. Il a toujours une anecdote à raconter pour toutes les situations possibles. Mêmes dans les écrits les plus obscures, il voit une signification, quelque chose d'important. Il a même dit que les prophéties étaient très précises'.

--'Ah oui ? peut être pour lui. Ou c'est peut être plus facile pour lui de comprendre car c'est peut être lui aussi un ancien donc il sait de quoi cela parle. Mais en quoi il les trouve précise ? et pourquoi ?'

--'Parce qu'on est là !'

--'Ah…en effet, à mon avis, il est fou. A force de rester là, il a perdu la tête. Fais attention. Toi aussi, tu pourrai devenir… enfin il est toujours pessimiste et puis il a cette façon de se parler à lui-même. C'est effrayant', dit Vala.

…

Dans la grotte, Astyan faisait les cent pas aussi pour résoudre son dilemme. Puis il se décida à affronter Angéla maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre que les choses se tassent et empirent. Il récita dans sa tête le discours d'excuse qu'il avait préparé. Il se mit en position, ferma les yeux tout en récitant mentalement ses excuses mais rien ne se passait. Les mots n'avaient pas l'air de faire son effet et de suffire. Il suivit alors son instinct et lui ouvrit complètement son cœur. « Je suis désolé » chuchota-t- il avec tout son âme, plus avec son cœur qu'avec la parole. Aucun était sortit.

--'Je vous crois', dit Angéla assise en tailleur devant lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et ne cacha pas sa surprise de la voir devant lui. Il oublia son discours devant sa vue. Mais il parvint tout de même à parler.

--'Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Croyez moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des promesses. On ne m'en demande jamais. En plus vous m'avez surpris par votre proposition. J'ai réfléchit et je suis d'accord pour accepter votre pacte', reprit Astyan.

--'Très bien', dit Angéla en se relevant.

Elle fit apparaître un petit poignard en argent, entouré d'une aura lumineuse aveuglante. La gorge d'Astyan se serra en le voyant. C'était une belle arme pure. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire avec. Elle voulait clore leur accord par le sang. Ils allaient faire un pacte de sang inviolable, qu'il ne pourrait pas rompre.

--'Prêt ?'

Il haussa les épaules pour affirmer son accord. Sûre d'elle, Angéla entaille la paume de sa main pour laisser couler un filet de sang sur le sol. Elle n'avait même pas grimacé, elle l'avait fait dans le calme avec assurance. Puis elle lui tendit le poignard par la lame, voyant son hésitation :

--'Vous n'aurez pas mal. Ce n'est qu'un symbole', dit Angéla en souriant pour le rassurer.

Il n'y avait pas pensé tellement que leur échange était réel. Là , il prit sans hésitation cette fois-ci le poignard par le manche. Il fit le même geste qu'Angéla auparavant au niveau de sa paume. Pendant que quelques gouttes de sang d'Angéla continuaient de couler et de s'infiltrer dans le sol, le tâchant. Il apporta sa main au dessus des tâches et secoua sa main afin de faire tomber lui aussi quelques gouttes pour sceller sa promesse. Le couteau s'échappa de sa main pour aller dans celle d'Angéla qui le fit disparaître dans un petit nuage de poussière. Il regarda à nouveau Angéla. Il pensait voir le soulagement sur son visage et un sourire. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître car le pire était encore à venir et elle le savait. Il devait tenir son serment maintenant. Angéla lui tendit la main comme une invitation et il la prit avec grand soulagement et de bonheur de ressentir à nouveau ce contact. La colère avait déserté le cœur d'Angéla. Il souffla, il avait réussi la première étape de sa guérison.

--'Comment allez vous procéder ?', demanda Angéla soucieuse au bout d'un moment,' la dernière fois j'ai mis presqu'un an à me sortir du coma'.

--'Je vais vous aider comme on sera deux, on ira pus vite. L'union fait la force. A deux, nous arriverons. Nous devons d'abord éliminer cette menace qui vous suit. On y parviendra', rassura Astyan sûre de lui.

Il fixa les nuages gris et noirs à l'horizon.

--'Fermez les yeux et laissez vous faire. Cela pourrait être douloureux de vous extraire de force de votre monde où vous vous sentez normalement en sécurité. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas même si j'ai des problèmes. Ne me résistez pas', conseilla Astyan.

Il ferma aussi les yeux et se concentra. Il se mit à scintiller de plus en plus fortement et à étendre son aura lumineuse de plus en plus loin. Il engloba ainsi son corps et Angéla ainsi que son monde. Au départ, l'exercice était aisé, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Mais cela ne dura pas car au contact des ténèbres, il fut immédiatement attaqué. Du vent le fouettait et lui coupa le souffle. Il le déchiquetait la moindre parcelle de peau, multipliant, amplifiant la douleur à chaque assaut. Il résista. Il était dans un monde irréel mais la douleur était bien réelle. Il se sentit découpé en petits morceaux alors qu'il recollait les morceaux petit à petit. Ce fut un combat de destruction et de reconstruction acharnée. Puis il lui parvient une voix surnaturelle, une voie inhumaine qui lui criait de laisser tomber. Il reconnut avec stupeur l'essence d'un Premier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour aller plus loin dans sa découverte. Il perdit ainsi sa concentration et du terrain dans son combat. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia mais aussi le fascina. L'essence était magnifique et majestueuse. Elle possédait le corps de la jeune femme. C'était Angéla, enfin une partie d'elle. Ces yeux était d'un blanc laiteux, vide de toute trace de vie. Il traduisait un peu tout de même de l'agacement et de la colère. Il ne restait aussi plus aucune expression d'Angéla sur son visage. Seule une larme coulant sur sa joue lui appartenait. Cela devait être très douloureux pour la jeune femme. Cette larme le fit revenir à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Angéla, innocente, qui avait réussit à toucher son cœur, sans défense et disparaître à jamais. Car elle était encore pleine de vie. Il y avait des règles qu'on devait tous respecter. Il devait les faire respecter même si c'était un Premier qui les enfreindrait. A moins que c'était cette entité qui maintenait le corps de la jeune femme encore en vie ainsi que son âme. Il s'interrogea, le doute le rongea. L'essence vit son hésitation et adoucit sa voix pour lui promettre ces plus beaux rêves. Elle lui promit d'occuper un autre corps dès qu'elle le pourrait car elle savait qu'il tenait à la jeune femme devant lui. Elle lui rendrait la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Elle lui promit aussi l'amour de la jeune femme, de la protéger. Il fut tenter un court moment mais aux yeux d'Astyan, ce n'était plus Angéla en cet instant. Il douta tout de même. Les preuves étaient pourtant là devant lui : le cancer, le sauvetage du crash, sa survie …

Tout pouvait s'expliquer mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas la responsable. Elle aurait pu être partit depuis longtemps si l'entité n'était pas présente et la maintenait pas en vie. La voix insistante continuait à lui susurrer des promesses alléchantes. Il reprit ses idées, prit un choix et se concentra à nouveau. Il recommença le travail qu'il avait entamé. La voix se déforma de frustration, la douceur qui l'avait envahi disparut, laissant place à l'horreur. Il ressentit toute l'immense force brute de la puissance du Premier. Une essence pure et très ancienne marquée par l'âge et la sagesse résultat de nombreux témoignages et d'expériences. Il ferma son esprit contre les intrusions pour éviter d'être submerger par cette puissance insoutenable. Il essaya de calquer son monde sur celui d'Angéla. Arbres après arbres, roches après roches, il remplaça tous les éléments un par un. Peu à peu l'essence pure s'éloignait perdant le combat pour disparaître finalement.

Astyan se sentit libérer soudainement. Il se retrouva brutalement dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement pour revoir la grotte. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il se sentit tout à coup lasse, épuisé, vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait alors qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'allonger pour se laisser aller et dormir longtemps. Très longtemps. Il résista à cette nouvelle sensation, il combattit la fatigue et regarda attentivement le visage de la jeune femme tout près du sien. Rien n'avait changé en apparence. Son visage était aussi figé qu'auparavant. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et sa main s'approcha vivement de la gorge d'Astyan pour la saisir. Elle l'étrangla. L'air lui manqua et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Angéla resserra encore sa prise de plus en plus fortement. Astyan essaya de respirer et de se dégager mais Angéla continua à serrer. Des petits points noirs commençaient à envahir son champ de vision, signe d'évanouissement. Il essaya de lui parler sans succès.

…

Castiel et Uriel lisaient de nombreux parchemins cherchant une trace d'un exemple ou d'un cas ayant les mêmes symptômes qu'Angéla, dans les écrits de l'histoire d'Attalon. Castiel était de plus en plus épuisé. Le poids de son âge commençait à se faire ressentir. De plus étudier n'était pas sa passion et son passe temps favori.

--'C'est un cas unique', répéta Uriel pour la troisième fois.

--'Non. Cela a bien dû se produire à un moment ou un autre, au moins une fois. Si seulement, on pouvait avoir accès à la mémoire collective'.

--'On peut demander à Shola l'autorisation. Mais ce ne serait pas bien vu', proposa Uriel.

--'Si seulement, je m'en souvenais…'

--'On ne peut pas nous souvenir de tout c'est pour cela que ces parchemins existent ainsi que la mémoire collective. Wellan pourrait nous aider…'

--'Non, on apporterait alors des soupçons et le conseil le verrait comme une menace ou il voudra intervenir et…'

Mais Castiel s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait sentit le signal d'alarme. Astyan était en danger. Il se leva brusquement, suivi d'Uriel qui l'avait aussi capté. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparut. Ils se ruèrent vers l'origine de l'appel de détresse ou vers l'appel là l'aide. La scène qu'ils découvrirent les stupéfia. Astyan se débattait avec Angéla, la jeune femme bien réveillée, dont ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du coma. Uriel fut le premier à réagir et à intervenir entre les deux. Il se précipité vers la patiente pour essayer de dégager Astyan. Castiel avait mi ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, en envoyant des vagues d'apaisements. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage et Uriel lui autorisa à pousser son apaisement. Il n'avait pas le choix, il insista alors. Les yeux d'Angéla s'alourdirent. Sa main se décontracta petit à petit, desserrant sa prise. Angéla s'endormit. Astyan toussa en reprenant son souffle. Sa gorge le brûlait. Uriel s'occupait de lui tandis que Castiel s'occupait Angéla, fasciné. Car elle avait résisté à son pouvoir tranquillisant.

--'On dirait que tu as réussit. Elle est en vie et à l'air parfaitement en bonne santé. Elle va bien', dit Castiel après son examen.

--'Oh oui ! un peu trop même', ria Uriel.

Astyan lui jeta un regard noir de reproche.

--'Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? pourquoi elle t'a agressé ?'

--'Elle a eu peur je pense. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu !'

--'Comment ça ?', demanda Uriel.

--'Elle a dû tout oublier', supposa Castiel.

--'On dirait', soupira Astyan.

--'Peut être à cause du choc de son réveil. En tout cas tu as fait du bon travail', complimenta Castiel.

--'On va la transférer dans un lieu plus commode pour elle en faisant en sorte qu'elle n'attaque pas d'autres personnes', dit Uriel,'en tout cas elle ne t'a pas loupé'.

--'Hum…'

--'Va te reposer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je m'occupe de son transfert', dit Castiel rassurant.

Daniel était toujours plongé dans ces parchemins quand Wellan le rejoignit toujours en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

--'Avez vous trouvez ce que vous voulez ?', demanda Daniel ne quittant pas du regard les anciens parchemins.

--'Non'.

--'J'en suis sûre que l'archiviste…', proposa Daniel.

--'Je ne veux pas lui demander. Nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ma mémoire suffira, vous n'avez pas besoin de tous les détails pour l'instant. L'apprenti nous cherchera pendant ce temps les textes originaux. Venez, allons nous promener dans un milieu peu propice. Cet endroit me donne la migraine. Daniel ne bougea pas, hébété par cette proposition soudaine, noyé parmi ces parchemins.

--'Allez bougez vous !!' , dit Wellan exaspéré.

Daniel sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita comme un enfant pris en faute par son professeur.

--'La genèse de cette cité n'est qu'une petite parcelle de l'histoire', commença Wellan dans ses pensées,' en faite je vais nous transporter dans un temps plus lointain pour la compréhension. Je ne serai vous dire avec précision tous les détails mais comme on est encore peu à connaitre cette histoire malgré nos efforts pour la transmettre, je vais faire de mon mieux. L'origine n'a pas lieu sur Attalon. Tous les habitants de la planète descendent de neuf familles clefs. Parmi ces neuf, il y avait une famille qui dirigeait les autres. Chaque famille dirigeait une cité de lumière. Ce qui faisait une capitale et ces huit annexes. En faite ces familles dérivent elle-même de 9 couples : neuf femmes et neuf hommes, et là c'est assez étrange, ce n'est qu'une légende, mais ils seraient issu du ciel. Nous supposons que ce sont des voyageurs comme vous qui se sont installés. Un de ces couples enfin une de ses familles ce sont ainsi installés ici. Ces couples avaient une espérance de vie hors du commun, particulièrement longue car leurs enveloppes corporelles mourraient mais leurs âmes rejoignaient le cosmos pour renaître dans un nouveau-né. Ainsi ils revenaient en vie de nombreuses fois. Ils ont ainsi traversé de nombreuses années. Ils avaient aussi des capacités extraordinaires : une intelligence hors norme, de la force et certains pouvoirs'.

--'Que sont-ils devenus ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Un jour, ils ont disparu, ils ne se sont pas réincarnés'.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'On suppose à cause de la guerre car ces couples avaient eu des descendants et dans certains cas, ils avaient les capacités de leur parent moins puissant bien sûre. Mais leur durée de vie restait humaine et la jalousie amena les ténèbres dans leur cœur. Des rudes combats ont eu lieu entre les deux car les couples ne pouvaient laisser utiliser leur pouvoir contre les humains. Ces descendants demandaient qu'on les vénère, qu'on les honore. Il demandait d'être les chefs de tous les villages de contrôler les villes. Ils devinrent des tyrans puis ils disparurent dans l'ombre comme tout humain. Mais leurs faits restèrent dans la mémoire des hommes, ils devinrent une légende. Ils étaient considérés comme des dieux. Il avait perverti une petite partie de la population. Tout le contraire des parents. Ce qui faut savoir c'est que les couples eux aussi dirigeaient le peuple sans vraiment diriger. C'est difficile à expliquer mais ils donnaient plutôt des conseils. C'était à la population de choisir ou non de les suivre. Ils apportaient aussi des savoirs qui pouvaient paraître divins comme l'utilisation du feu et du fer, mais aussi de la pierre pour les constructions…Des connaissances qui ont changé et facilité la vie des peuples. C'étaient plutôt des personnes discrètes. Seule leur longévité faisait leur célébrité. Puis un jour eux aussi ont disparut. Les peuples attendaient leur résurrection en vain.

--'Comment se passait-elle exactement cette réincarnation ?'

--'Les couples avant de mourir choisissaient un couple dans la population avec grand soin pour porter leur future enveloppe corporelle. Puis vingt ans après, un enfant voyait le jour pour contenir leur âme. A partir de ce moment, le nouveau-né était protégé dans un temple jusqu'à sa taille adulte'.

--'Mais un jour, il n'y a pas eu de nouveau-né pour les accueillir ?'

--'Non, ils ont attendu cinquante ans puis un siècle car le cycle pouvait varier. Ce n'était pas précis. Cette histoire vous paraît elle farfelue', demanda Wellan.

--'Non. Certaines de nos civilisations aiment croire à la réincarnation mais nous on parle plutôt d'un esprit inanimé comme des arbres ou même des animaux. Ils aiment croire qu'il y a une vie après la mort et qu'on existe sous une autre forme après la mort sur un autre plan d'existence'.

--'Vous voulais dire par esprit des fantômes'.

--'Oui et non car un esprit c'est plutôt une âme qui n'a pas trouvé de repos'.

--'Cela est complexe', songea Wellan.

--'Oui, votre histoire est intéressante car certains détails me sont familiers et concordent avec certaines de nos mythologies. Mais il y a quelques trucs qui me chiffonnent. Vous avez dit que l'origine n'avait pas eu lieu, ici sur cette planète ?', dit Daniel.

--'Non, en effet, nous pensons que leurs disparitions ont changé l'opinion publique de la population. Ils se sont sentis abandonnés par leur guide. Ils restaient tout de même leurs descendants qui ne s'étaient pas écartés du droit chemin. Ils ont essayé de continuer à répandre leurs savoirs acquis de leurs parents et de les perpétuer. Mais leurs savoirs s'effacèrent peu à peu au cours du temps dans les mémoires. Après, ils se sont senti en danger quand ils n'ont pas rétablir l'harmonie dans le peuple. Ils ont alors décidé de quitter leur planète. Plusieurs descendants se sont réfugiés ici par la porte. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est à ce moment là que la planète a arrêté les échanges commerciaux avec le Grand Extérieur. Ils ont voulu s'isoler. D'autres racontent qu'il y a eu une querelle'.

--'Que leur aient-ils arrivé à votre avis à ces couples ? Ne sont-ils pas tout simplement partit aussi ? et comment une guerre a pu les empêcher de revenir ?'

--'Ils se sont peut être perdu. Leur âme doit bien aller quelque part quand ils quittent leur enveloppe charnelle. Mais je pense plutôt que leurs ennemis ont joué sur cet autre plan d'existence pour gagner la guerre'.

--'Ils les ont empêché de se ressusciter ?'

--'Sans doute. Au départ ils tuaient les enfants hôtes puis tous les enfants nouveau-nés car après les familles cachaient les enfants et ils ne savaient pas lesquels étaient le bon. Cela retardait juste leur retour car ils arrivaient toujours à naître dans une famille isolée. Mais après, ils ont dû trouver un autre moyen de les nuire en coinçant leur âme dans un endroit de nos retours. Mais tout ceci est une légende pour ma part. Leur disparition reste un mystère complet. Car les ennemis eux aussi ont disparut'.

--'Ne sont ils pas allés ailleurs pour fuir ?', supposa Daniel.

--'Que voulez vous dire ?'

--'Comme je vous l'ai dit certains détails me sont familiers. Ces couples pourraient être des Anciens, nous savons qu'ils avaient réussi à survivre au-delà de notre existence physique'.

--'J'ai eu un compte rendu du Conseil. Cela ma intriqué au départ car selon vous eux aussi avaient des capacités particulières et possédaient de grandes cités. Ont-ils disparut aussi ?'

--'Oui'.

--'Hum…et vos ennemis, les…'

--'Les Oriis'.

--'Oui les Oriis seraient leur ennemi. Hum ça se tient…'

Puis il se mit à marmonner pour lui-même. Daniel ne le comprit pas car il parlait dans sa langue. Puis Daniel vit le jeune apprenti de l'archiviste se dirigeait vers eux noyé sous des tas de parchemins.

--'Ah voilà nos écrits', dit Wellan sortant de ses rêveries', ce sont nos archives à ce sujet. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une copie'.

--'Oui car nous effectuons des copies tous les cinq ans pour les préserver du temps et nous les rangeons dans un autre lieu. On a tous les textes en double rangés dans deux lieux différents au cas où un des lieux subit un incident tel un incendie', dit le garçon fièrement.

--'Merci, mon garçon'.

Il tria les parchemins et prit un des parchemins.

--'Voilà c'est pour vous, vous trouverez plus de détails sur cette histoire si vous voulez en savoir plus. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi. Faites moi quérir', dit Wellan avant de prendre congé.

Daniel lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. A son ton, Daniel comprit que c'était mieux de ne plus le déranger et de ne pas insister. Il prit le parchemin en soupirant, débarrassant ainsi l'enfant de sa charge.

…

Sam jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers Sachia pour reconnaitre des signes ou un comportement anormal chez elle. Elle ne remarqua rien de suspect comme la veille. Elle semblait fatiguée. Elle avait réussi à réparer quelques systèmes électriques. Sachia avait fait venir un souffleur de verre pour réparer la baie vitrée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sur le vaisseau pourtant Angéla n'était pas très loin. Le vaisseau n'était pas en contact avec elle. Le fait qu'Angéla était inconsciente n'arrangeait pas les choses. Soudain, le vaisseau se connecta à son pc la faisant sursautée.

--'Vous avez réussi', s'exclama Sachia avec enthousiasme.

--'Ouais mais ce n'est pas moi', dit Sam déconcertée.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait abandonné , découragée et qu'elle faisait semblant de se pencher sur son pc pour travailler pour mieux la surveiller. Elle accusa Sachia d'avoir fait accélérer les choses. Sachia s'était approchée d'elle.

--'Alors qui ?', étonnée.

Voyant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé la connexion du pc, son visage s'éclaira.

--'Angéla !'

Sam reconnu la signature de la jeune femme, juste à temps avant que le vaisseau se déconnecte.

--' ??'

--'Elle est réveillée enfin l'était', dit Sam excitée.

Elle ferma son pc un peu brusquement, le débrancha maladroitement et se précipita à l'extérieur prévenir Teal'c et John qui étaient en train de discuter.

…

Adred était assis parmi le reste de l'équipe. Tout aussi impatient qu'eux. Quelques minutes après, il avait vu Sam courir suivi de ses collègues le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Puis elle avait annoncé qu'Angéla était réveillée. Sous le regard étonné de Jack, elle lui avait expliqué l'activation soudaine du vaisseau et sa déduction. Adred avait immédiatement envoyé une question mentale à sa sœur. Ils attendaient la réponse.

Puis Shola vint avec Castiel. Shola souriait.

--'Où est Astyan ?', demanda Adred inquiet que ce ne soit pas son frère qui annonce la bonne nouvelle.

--'Il va bien', rassura Shola.

--'Il a juste eu quelques problèmes', ajouta Castiel.

--'Quel genre ?'

--'Rien de grave', rassura Castiel.

--'Y a-t-il un rapport avec Angéla ?, dit Mitchell ne tenant plus en place.

Shola regarda Castiel.

--'Oui'.

--'Elle s'est réveillée mais on a dû la rendormir, elle a attaqué Astyan', affirma Castiel.

--'Pourquoi ?', dit Adred surpris.

Il l'avait pourtant aidé.

--'Elle a sûrement été surprise ou bien elle s'est senti en danger dans ce lieu inconnu', dit Mitchell.

--'Nous pensons qu'elle ne souvient de rien. Elle dort sans rêve pour éviter que tout lui revient d'un coup en cauchemar', expliqua Castiel.

--'Quand elle se réveillera à nouveau, la vérité reprendra le dessus et comblera les trous de mémoire', ajouta Shola.

--'Alors ce serait mieux que l'un de nous soit auprès d'elle à son réveil', proposa Mitchell en pensant à lui évidement.

Castiel regarda Shola.

--'Nous ne pouvons pas vous empêcher d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour aller la voir. Castiel vous indiquera sa chambre. Le calme devra être respecté. Car vous serez dans une aile réservée aux malades'.

Jack autorisa Mitchell et Jack.C à suivre Castiel.

Ils suivirent de nombreux couleurs et changea complètement de décor. Les couloirs étaient plus espacés. Le plafond montait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Les couloirs étaient bordés par différentes statues de bronze et de pierre mais il y avait aussi des poteries sur des piliers et des tableaux. Des fenêtres étaient encadrées par de longs draps attachés par des fleurs.

--'Nous sommes au cœur même de la cité. Ce sont des appartements de luxe où se situent aussi les chambres de convalescence. Les membres du Conseil ainsi que l'ordre des Inquisitrices y résident. Ainsi que la famille royale et ses héritiers.

--'La famille royale ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Oui'.

--'On nous en a pas parlé'.

--'Pourtant vous en avez rencontré', dit Castiel en riant.

--'Ah bon'.

--'Au conseil ?', suggéra Jack.C.

--'En partie', dit Castiel en souriant, content de jouer aux devinettes.

--'Maryl', proposa Jack.C.

--'Oui', rigola Castiel', vous avez remarqué comment elle se départage des autres quand elle parle. Mais vous avez aussi mangé parmi eux aussi. Ils ne se distinguent pas par rapport aux autres. Certains membres de la famille travaillent même dans les champs. Adred, Astyan et Shola sont aussi des héritiers'.

Il pouffa de rire en voyant l'air incrédule des deux hommes.

--'Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans ces quartiers ?', demanda Jack.C.

--'Parce qu'elle est malade. La grotte n'est pas un lieu propice pour le réveil. Vue sa réaction la première fois. C'est mieux de se réveiller dans une chambre dans un lit douillé que dans une grotte obscure. Et puis le logement des malades a été mis en place il y a longtemps en temps de guerre pour les blessés. Ils ont été maintenus ici après. Les grottes ne servent qu'aux manipulations délicates et les soins intensifs', dit Castiel,' nos habitudes datent et les plus anciens comme moi d'ailleurs ont dû mal à faire face aux changements. Votre arrivée a beaucoup bouleversé dans nos vies et ce n'est pas un mal au contraire. Nous voilà arrivez', finit Castiel', trouverez-vous me chemin ultérieurement ?'

--'Sans problème', assura Jack.

Mitchell affirma aussi. Il ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer et les laissa seuls.

C'était une grande chambre, peu meublée donnant sur un long balcon. Mitchell regarda immédiatement vers le lit. Angéla était là en train de dormir paisiblement. Ces vêtements avaient disparut. Jack.C posa un sac à côté du lit avec des affaires à elle. Un feu réchauffait doucement la pièce. Mitchell s'approcha du lit de plus près. Elle avait les cheveux détachés sur ces épaules. Il pensa à la Belle au Bois Dormant dans sa belle robe de Princesse. Il sourit. Il se demandait si un baiser la réveillerait. Il reprit ses esprits. Elle n'était même pas en robe. Un haut blanc caché juste sa poitrine, le reste du corps était caché par une fine couverture laissant apparaître son ventre. Il osa toucher son front du dos de sa main, puis il la glissa sur sa joue. Mitchell prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Elle était chaude, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Jack lui se dirigea vers le balcon, leur tournant le dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec elle. Mais elle avait toujours été loyale, honnête. Elle n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver la leur, la sienne. Alors que lui il avait toujours été égoïste. La voir dans cet état là, le rendit triste. Il avait tellement profité d'elle, profiter de sa gentillesse pour la manipuler. Pourtant ils avaient eu une relation, il s'était d'ailleurs attaché à elle. Il avait eu du mal à s'en séparer, à rompre sans se briser le cœur. Son odeur lui manquait, sa peau contre son corps lui manquait. Le contact avec ses lèvres lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Il en rêvait la nuit. Il avait essayé d'avoir d'autres relations avec d'autres femmes mais il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisirs ni désir avec les autres. Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait perdu sa confiance peut être à jamais, tout ça à cause de son abus de confiance. Et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner, vu sa réaction lors de sa sortie en forêt. Sa gorge le serra voyant Mitchell aussi proche d'elle. Il s'imaginait facilement à sa place. Mitchell lui était aussi plongé dans ses pensées, tenant la main d'Angéla. Elle était chaude dans la sienne. Elle était en vie c'était certain. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Mitchell au chevet d'Angéla. Jack, proche de la fenêtre dans ses regrets, quand Castiel et Astyan arrivèrent.

Castiel s'approcha.

--'Vous êtes encore là, je viens pour changer ses pansements. Vous ferez mieux d'aller vous reposer. Je viendrai vous chercher immédiatement si elle se réveille'.

Mitchell hésita mais finit par accepter de partir, épuisé, suivi de Jack.C qui lança un dernier regard vers Angéla.

--'Comment va-t-elle ?', s'enquit Astyan.

--'Mieux. Et toi ?'

--'Oublié. Elle ne va pas être encore contente', dit Astyan le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il l'observait.

--' ??'

--'Ce changement de vêtements, elle n'aime pas montrer sa nudité, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre'.

--'Nous avons brûlé ces vêtements, on ne pouvait pas la laisser toute nue et puis cela lui va très bien'.

--'Oui c'est sûre que c'est mieux que rien', rigola Astyan.

…

Angéla s'était sentit en danger au réveil. Elle avait suffoqué et avait paniqué en voyant un homme penché sur elle. Si proche d'elle, par réflexe, elle l'avait étranglé. Mais elle s'était sentit très vite vidée de ses forces et elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond grâce aux renforts que l'homme avait eu.

…

Angéla rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une autre pièce. Elle ne sentait plus la pierrre si froide de la caverne sombre. Elle était allongée dans un lit douillet dans une pièce vivement éclairée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce. Elle avait mal partout, chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Le lit large semblait trop grand pour elle toute seule. Elle remarqua que la large pièce était très peu meublée. Elle perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, elle tourna vivement sa tête lui arrachant une douleur vive dans le cou. Elle serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre. Un vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil confortable à côté d'elle. Il lui souriait tranquillement d'un air rassurant tout en manipulant différents flacons.

--'Vous êtes enfin réveillée, vos amis commençaient à s'inquiéter'.

Le son de sa voix raisonnait dans son crâne et s'amplifia en plusieurs échos. Un mal de crâne s'y logea.

--'Hum…Mes amis', souffla Angéla, sa gorge sèche.

--'Oui, Daniel, Mitchell…vous souvenez d'eux tout de même ?'

--'Si…de l'eau', dit Angéla avec difficulté et beaucoup d'hésitation comme si elle apprenait à parler.

--'Ah désolé, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Excusez ma maladresse, j'en oublie aussi mes obligations', en se levant.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle hésita.

--'Je n'ai rien mi dedans', avec un sourire', vous avez assez dormi, je pense'.

Elle but une gorgée, une douleur de brûlure s'éveilla dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit avec difficulté puis elle se força à boire une deuxième gorgée puis une troisième.

--'C'est bien. Comment allez-vous ? Mise à part votre mal de crâne. Avez-vous mal quelque part de particulier', demanda le vieil homme.

--'Non', mentit Angéla, alors que des coups tambourinaient son pauvre crâne.

--'Hum…bien sûre…vous supportez assez bien la douleur, je pourrai vous apaiser pourtant'.

--'Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?', en essayant de se redresser.

--'En comptant votre coma, presque un astar'.

--'Un aster ?'

--'environ quatre jours'.

--'Je ne veux pas me rendormir, la douleur me maintiendra réveiller'.

--'C'est compréhensible'.

--'Qui êtes vous ?'

--'Castiel à votre servie, un médecin, je suis resté à votre chevet. Vous vous souvenez de tout ?'', demanda Castiel à contrecœur.

Des flashs défilèrent devant ses yeux, rapidement, lui rappelant les derniers événements : le crash, le jardin intime, Astyan, le combat, Astyan, l'enfer, Astyan, la douleur, Astyan, le réveil douloureux quand l'air avait brûlé ses poumons.

--'Bien sûre que vous vous rappelez', dit Castiel, voyant son regard vague.

Différentes expressions étaient passées sur son visage.

--'Vous n'oubliez pas aussi facilement', continua Castiel.

--'Astyan'.

--'Il va bien, il a juste été un peu étonné de votre attaque alors qu'il vous avait aidé'.

--'Il est aussi responsable de cet accident', dit simplement Angéla sans colère.

C'était une affirmation, Castiel ne chercha pas à nier. Ce serait insulté l'intelligence de la jeune femme mais il resta tout de même muet ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il l'observa avec ses yeux perçants, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et rompit le contact. Soit il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait soir il n'avait rien trouvé et n'avait pas insisté. Il prit une petite serviette et le trempa dans l'eau puis l'essora.

--'Je vais nettoyer vos plaies', prévint Castiel.

--'Vous êtes médecin comme ça', dit Angéla.

--'Oui je l'étais, il fut un temps', rigola Castiel', le meilleur de ma discipline sans me vanter et pourtant j'ai été incapable de vous aider et j'en suis désolé . j'ai repris du service pour votre cas exceptionnel', précisa Castiel.

--'Pourquoi ?'

--'J'avais besoin de rentrer en contact avec votre esprit mais il était trop bien protéger et Astyan avait eu un premier contact dans le vaisseau, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu faire ce qu'il a fait'.

--'Vous avez essayé au moins'.

--'Oui et puis je suis soulagé car comme ça, à votre réveil je ne me suis pas fait étranglé'.

--'Hum…'

--'Je sais qu'à ce moment là votre mémoire avait des lacunes mais attaquez vous souvent les gens ?'

--'C'est un reflexe de soldat, être toujours vigilant. On nous réveille souvent brusquement et en générale, il faut être prêt à combattre'.

--'Toujours sur le qui vive alors'.

--'C'est cela'.

--'Vous êtes alors opérationnel rapidement, vous avez été bien entraînée … et vous vous êtes rétablit rapidement. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, Angéla'.

Elle regarda ces gestes au niveau de ses plaies.

--'Vous avez surtout des bleues, c'est la seule blessure grave. Votre sauveur voudra prendre de vos nouvelles…'

--'et non je ne l'attaquerai pas', coupa Angéla,' même si je le devrais'.

--'Je ne vais pas me mêler de vos affaires mais…'

--'Mais vous allez tout de même le faire'.

--'Oui', sourit Castiel', c'était une erreur. Ils ont réagit trop rapidement et c'était une décision prise à plusieurs'.

--'Tuez vous souvent vos visiteurs ?', dit Angéla dans le même ton qu'il avait employé.

--'Nous en recevons peu'.

--'Sûrement car vous les éliminez. Que craignez vous ou qui ?'

--'Nous avons été tout le temps isolés, c'est un reflexe comme vous le dites'.

--'Vous en faisiez partit ?'

--'Non, je ne vous ai pas attaqué, je n'ai pas participé. Je me suis retiré de tout, j'ai repris uniquement le service pour vous'.

--'C'est un honneur'.

--'Et vous le méritez. Vous êtes une héroïne. On ne parle que de vous dans la cité. Vous êtes la nouvelle curiosité du peuple, tout le monde veut vous rencontrer. Vous recevrez de nombreuses invitations. Mais si vous voulez, je pourrai leur décliner à cause de votre état préoccupant', dit Castiel, complice avec un clin d'œil.

--'Hum, je verrai'.

--'Mais je vous conseille tout de même d'accepter votre première invitation'.

--' ??'

--'Ou plutôt les deux premières. Moi-même j'aimerais manger avec vous, votre conversation et votre présence me plait bien et ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé. La deuxième est celle d'Astyan'.

--'Et quand reverrai-je mes amis ?'

--'Bientôt. Certains ont été beaucoup plus des amis, n'est ce pas ? Comment avez-vous réussi à vivre dans cette situation ? La tension, la compétition à sa place dans ce genre de relation. Mais pour répondre à votre question plus précisément, c'est quand vous voulez mais je vous conseille de vous reposer avant. Moi-même, je vais vous laisser tranquille même si je meurs d'envie de continuer cette conversation. Mais je sais être raisonnable quand ile le faut', dit Castiel en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre. Seule, Angéla essaya de se redresser encore un peu plus mais une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule où auparavant Castiel avait nettoyé ses plaies. La pièce se mit à tourner sous la douleur puis à disparaître. Elle sombra dans un sommeil. Demain elle ira mieux, le sommeil était réparateur. Demain, elle reverra ses amis, Mitchell, Sam…

Elle voulait s'assurer de leur bonne santé, après elle s'occupera d'elle. Elle soignera ses plaies. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

--'Comment va-t-elle', demanda une silhouette appuyée contre le mur juste à côté de la porte.

--'Elle va bien. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle se rendorme', dit Castiel.

--'Bien'.

--'Bien ? Même très bien ? Tu as fait un excellent travail. Tu devrais penser à ton avenir dans cette branche. J'ai toujours su que tu étais doué. Je pourrai t'aider dans ta formation…'

--'Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant', coupa Astyan.

--'Soit. Comme tu le voudras…je respecte ton choix…elle est surprenant, je te l'accorde. Je dois te l'avouer, je l'aime bien. Mais attends un peu avant de la réveiller,…'

--'Je le sais, il ne faut pas la brusquer dans son rétablissement'.

--'Et elle nous causera des problèmes. Elle posera sans doute de tas de questions dont elle connait sûrement déjà la réponse. Juste pour savoir si elle peut nous faire confiance maintenant. Elle attirera donc l'attention.'

--'Que doit-on faire ?'

--'Lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre, la vérité'.

--'En plus, tu le sais peut être déjà mais tous les membres du Conseil hébergent dans la cité. Je dis bien tous'.

--'Grrr'

--'Apparemment, tu ne le savais pas. Bien trop occupé à réveiller la belle', ria Castiel,' mais t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est capable de se défendre seule. Elle sera leur parler ou ne rien dire. Bon, je dois te laisser pour aller ranger ces maudits parchemins. L'archiviste va nous tuer pour notre retard'.

--'Merci pour tout, merci pour Angéla. Je sais que c'est Uriel qui t'a convaincu de soigner Angéla. Et vous avez fait d'excellent boulot. Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'étudier dans les archives médicales alors que tu détestes cela'.

--'T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne déteste pas autant les études que je le prétends. Je me suis juste un peu trop habitué à ma retraite paisible et je vais te l'avouer ennuyante. Ne le dis pas à Uriel car sinon il va m'entraîner encore dans les parchemins mais je me suis jamais autant amusé dans nos recherches même si c'est au dépend de la jeune femme'.

--'Je vois', rigola Astyan,' Merci pour tous'.

Astyan lui serra le bras avant de le quitter. Il se dirigea directement dans ses appartements, non loin de la chambre d'Angéla. Castiel avait tout prévu ce qu'il le fit sourire. Ses appartements étaient composés de nombreuses pièces toutes luxueuses qui lui apparaissaient maintenant banales, vide sans utilité. Il s'était habitué à la petite grotte humide et inconfortable proche de la belle jeune femme. Il alla directement vers un bassin en pierre au milieu d'une pièce. Il y versa de l'eau et la remua du bout du doigt. Il regarda à sa surface. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il vit à travers l'eau, Angéla assoupie dans son lit, seule. Il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de vérifier alors qu'il venait tout juste de la quitter.

Puis il s'installa sur une table de marbre pratiquement vide. Seuls des plumes et des rouleaux y étaient posés. Il en déroula un, et commença à écrire son journal intime comme il le faisait depuis longtemps. Ces derniers jours, il l'avait négligé, occupé à s'occuper d'Angéla. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison, puisque maintenant il avait pleins de choses à lui raconter, à écrire noir sur blanc et à graver à jamais sur le papier. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, il reposa sa plume et enroula le parchemin. Il se leva et ouvrit une grande armoire grâce à sa paume de main. Il posa sa main sur la porte de l'armoire qui s'éclaira puis s'ouvrit. Deux portes lourdes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Il y avait tout ce qu'il possédait. Il avait de nombreuses étagères. La moitié était remplie de rouleau. Il y en avait des milliers. En effet, il y avait toute sa vie, une longue vie. Et seul cette page était la plus palpitante et intéressante de son histoire. Il soupira en rangeant le parchemin avec soin. Puis il prit la décision d'exécuter la décision qu'il avait prise lors de l'écriture de ces mots personnels. Il appela sa sœur et son frère mentalement qui étaient ensemble avec le reste de l'équipe. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas remarqué cet échange muet. Puis il communiqua avec Castiel et Uriel qui étaient en pleines discussions, disputes avec l'archiviste. Ce dernier les disputait pour leur rangement. L'archiviste perçut l'appel insistant d'Astyan et n'insista auprès des deux fouteurs de trouble dans sa bibliothèque et les laissa partir sans dégâts avec des remontrances.

Astyan les attendit dans son fauteuil favori devant la cheminée. Il avait fait amené des rafraîchissements pour accueillir ces invités. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent, l'un après l'autre. Des interrogations se lisaient sur leur visage.

--'Que nous vaut cette invitation soudaine,' dit Shola joyeuse.

--'Laisses le parler. Le sujet est important, ne le coupes pas', dit Adred sérieusement.

--'Facile pour toi, tu sais probablement déjà de quoi il va nous parler', boudeuse.

--'Asseyez vous', invita Astyan.

--'Merci', dit Castiel,' si tu as comme sous entend Adred, des révélations à nous faire, je suis content et fier d'en faire partie'.

--'Je pensais que cela allait t'intéresser. Et peut être répondre à certaines de tes interrogations. Enfin je vous dois bien ça', se lança Astyan', servez vous'.

--'Arrêtes de nous faire languir. Es au sujet d'Angéla ?', s'impatienta Shola.

--'Oui au sujet de son coma'.

--'Ah enfin, tu t'es décidé à nous en dire plus', dit Adred.

--'Oui mais pour cela je dois raconter tout depuis le début pour Castiel et Uriel. Comme je l'ai déjà raconté à ma sœur et à mon frère, pour réussir à guérir Angéla, je l'ai invité dans mon Intérieur'.

--'Tu as quoi ?', dit Castiel surpris.

--'Tu devais protéger tes secrets, tu es vulnérable quand tu t'ouvres', dit Uriel désapprobateur.

--'Je me suis introduit dans le sien, par la force sans son autorisation au moment où elle était la plus faible. Voyant ainsi ses plus sombres secrets. Je lui ai montré le mien pour qu'elle ait plus confiance en moi. Et puis elle savait déjà le plus important, elle l'a su dès notre première rencontre'.

--'Soit', dit Uriel.

--'Donc eux aussi possèdent un Intérieur', dit Castiel.

--'Oui il l'appelle leur jardin intime'.

--'Dans ce cas, on les a sous-estimé. Ils en savent plus sur l'esprit que nous le pensons', dit Uriel.

--'Donc son coma…elle s'est juste réfugiée dans son Intérieur'.

--'Oui pour échapper à un souvenir, le crash. Mais il y a bien plus, elle a…d'immenses pouvoirs…tout ce qu'elle veut se réalise. Tout y est possible, pour elle. Tout vient de l'imagination'.

--'Mais c'est faux ! C'est le reflet de ce qu'on est vraiment, de ce qu'on est capable. Le reflet de réalité', dit Castiel.

--'Oui une réalité cauchemardesque alors son monde est chaotique, monstrueux et à la fois magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu au cours de mon existence un tel paysage', dit Astyan.

--'Alors comme ça elle a donc des capacités. Elle n'a pas seulement le don', dit Adred, pensif.

--'Le don !', dit Castiel étonné.

--'Que voulez vous dire par là', dit Uriel.

--'Astyan n'a pas seulement invité la demoiselle, il a aussi révélé des tatouages. Elle est marquée par les Premiers', expliqua Adred.

--'Et pas que cela', ajouta Astyan.

--'Non pas seulement', confirma Adred.

--'Je m'explique, quand j'ai essayé de la sortir de son coma, j'ai senti que…quelque chose…une présence m'empêchait d'agir. J'ai reconnu l'essence des Premiers'.

--'Et pourquoi les Premiers t'empêcheraient de l'aider', interrogea Shola.

--'Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est que les Premiers sont toujours là, vivants quelques parts et sont parmi nous. De retour dans notre réalité', dit Uriel.

--'Non pas seulement,' chuchota Adred en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le bassin où l'eau reposait tranquillement sans perturbation.

--'J'ai eu une vision …en faite une image…très flou…elle remonte à très loin. Elle est bien plus que ça. Elle est un Premier. Son corps abrite cette essence, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Oui. Et comment cela se termine pour elle ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, pas très bien, j'imagine', dit Adred,' je suis désolé'.

--'Comment s'est possible ?', dit Castiel abasourdit.

--'L'un d'eux a enfin pu se réincarner après toutes ses centaines années. Il a enfin réussi à revenir. Qui est-ce ? Raphaël. Cybile ?', dit Uriel.

Personne ne répondit.

--'Ce qui explique le dédoublement de personnalité comme il l'appelle', dit Shola.

--'la double signature électrique, oui cela explique, une des signatures domine l'autre'.

--'Mais pourquoi, le Premier…une femme je pense…n'a pas ressuscité dans un corps de nourrisson mais chez une femme adulte. C'est plus facile chez les nouveau-nés', dit Adred.

--'En effet. De plus le Premier aurait dû effacer l'autre…', dit Castiel.

--'Mais il n'a pas pu. Car l'esprit d'un adulte est déjà bien mature et difficile à remodeler. L'esprit d'Angéla doit être très puissant', dit Astyan.

--'Et surtout le Premier a enfreint la principale règle', dit Shola en colère.

--'Il n'a peut être pas eu le choix'.

--'Ou elle est sans scrupule pour son hôte'.

--'En tout cas ce que nous a raconté, change tout et cela explique beaucoup de choses', interrompit Castiel.

--' ???'

--'L'esprit de la jeune femme est vif et rapide mais sa survie, elle le doit au Premier qui veut prendre possession de con corps. Nous l'avons affaibli quand on les a attaqués, créant une ouverture d'attaque pour le Premier. En plus, il se peut que les Douze connaissent son identité', s'expliqua Castiel.

--'D'où leur présence au Conseil', dit Uriel, l'air grave.

--'Et leur présence dans la cité', ajouta Adred.

--'Et elle ne sait même pas le danger qu'elle coure'.

--'Oui car ils la voudront', dit Shola.

--'On ne les laissera pas faire', gronda Astyan.

--'En effet, mon frère. On doit alors convaincre Maryl et les autres de les aider pour qu'ils partent le plus rapidement possible'.

--'Comment ?'

--'En disant à Maryl, une partie de notre découverte', dit Shola.

--'Pourquoi pas ?', acquiesça Uriel.

--'Elle possède une partie des Gènes des Premiers. Dis lui que tu veux la prendre pour femme et comme gage de bonne foi ou cadeau de noce, on leur offre notre aide. Elle est si désespéré pour te marier qu'elle accepterait', se moqua Adred', bien sûre tu devras demander à ta Belle de jouer le jeu. Comme ça elle repart vite fait à l'abri des douze'.

--'C'est une idée intéressante', dit Castiel,' mais impossible à mettre en place'.

--'Pourquoi la veulent-ils ?', soupira Astyan.

Même si l'idée d'épouser Angéla ne lui déplaisait pas. Son cœur s'était même emballé.

--'Demande-leur', dit Adred.

--'Je n'y manquerai pas', pesta Astyan', je crois que je vous ai tout dit'.

--'Et de quoi nous faire réfléchir', dit Castiel,' si jamais les Anciens comme Maryl l'apprennent, ils voudront qu'elle reste. Ils feront tout pour la retenir'.

--'Sabotage ?', proposa Shola.

--'Oui, accueillir les autres serait juste une contre partie à accepter, à moins de la retenir prisonnière', dit Adred.

--'Pour que le Premier se manifeste, qu'on subisse sa colère', dit Uriel.

--'En tout cas je parlerai à Sachia pour qu'elle accélère les réparations', proposa Adred.

--'Mais ils n'avanceront pas assez vite !', dit Astyan.

--'Peut être mais maintenant que leur pilote est réveillé, elle les aidera et ça ira plus vite. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, Sam dit qu'elle a une affinité avec le vaisseau. Je peux aussi accélérer sa guérison', proposa Castiel.

--'Elle en payera le prix plus tard, elle sera affaibli au moindre choc', dit Shola.

--'Peut être mais elle sera à l'abri et ils le seront aussi'.

--'Il ne voudront jamais partir sans notre aide. En plus, Daniel a l'air de trouver des réponses dans nos archives. Et puis cela prendra du temps de convaincre le conseil. Surtout les Douze. Les représentants des Terres Extérieurs ne poseront pas de problèmes'.

--'Alors il faut accélérer les choses', conclut Adred.

--'Comment ?', dit Castiel suspectant Adred d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

--'Faire un acte impardonnable afin d'obliger le conseil à accepter de les aider pour s'excuser'.

--'Tu veux dire le meurtre !', dit Shola horrifiée.

--'Qui ?', demanda Astyan.

--'Astyan, tu ne vas pas tout de même…', dit Uriel.

--'Non mais autres choses de moins grave…',coupa Adred avant que les esprits s'échauffent.

--'Je ne cautionne pas ton idée, je ne veux pas en savoir plus', dit Castiel.

--'Je ne vois pas en quoi le mariage est un acte impardonnable', dit Astyan, captant ses pensées.

--'Oh non je ne parle pas de ça. Mes pensées s'égaraient, désolé. Tu trouveras j'en suis sûre'.

--'Je crois qu'on ferait mieux un terme à cette conversation. Je vous promets de garder ces révélations pour moi et pour cette…idée, je m'en souviendrai même plus en sortant de la pièce. Je ne veux même pas en entendre encore une fois en parler. Nous il faut qu'on retourne aux archives hélas', soupira Castiel en se levant.

--'Je vais vous accompagner pour calmer les ardeurs de l'archiviste et de son apprenti, je suis en bon terme avec eux'.

--'Qui ne l'ai pas ? Personne veut mettre en colère la Mère Inquisitrice', dit Adred moqueur.

Ils se levèrent tous pour prendre congé. Shola sourit à Astyan pour le rassurer avant de quitter la pièce.  
--'Est-ce l'avenir que tu as vu tout à l'heure', demanda Astyan curieux.

--'Oh non, je rêvassais'.

--'De moi me mariant'.

--'Oui'.

--'Avec Angéla'.

--'Son avenir est flou, le tien aussi d'ailleurs dés que cela concerne la jeune femme'.

--'Quel en est la raison ?'

--'Je ne sais pas', soupira Adred, ' mais cela me donne mal au crâne de voir que des images flous incomplètes. C'est peut être son imprévisibilité, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle va faire ou bien l'essence du Premier me brouille mon troisième œil ou elle est trop puissante'.

--'Plus puissante que toi ?'

--'Peut être. Cela t'effraie, n'est ce pas ? car tu es guerrier, et tu sais ce que vaut sa puissance. Mais cela peut être de nombreuses raisons. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que le Premier est très puissant, il faut s'en méfier. Car même s'il n'a pas le contrôle de la jeune femme, il peut se manifester dans les émotions fortes. En tout cas, Angéla doit l'être aussi pour éloigner aussi longtemps cet esprit puissant'.

--'Ou il y a une raison pour que la première règle existe : ressusciter dans un corps de nouveau-né. Il est difficile de prendre le contrôle d'un esprit déjà adulte , ancré dans son corps. Pourquoi le Premier a-t-il violé la première loi', demanda Astyan.

--'¨Par désespoir. Pas le choix, là aussi on ne peut que supposer. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin. Profites en pour méditer', dit Adred,' tu as la solution en toi'.

Il posa une main sur son épaule avant de se lever et disparaître.

Il avait raison. Astyan avait besoin de repos. Il se dirigea vers le bassin, regarda une dernière fois le reflet avant de vider l'eau d'un geste négligeant. Il passa dans une autre pièce qui donnait dans un jardin. C'était sa chambre à coucher, un lieu intime et simple. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à peine froissé dû à son absence de ces derniers jours. Il accueillit avec gratitude la tranquillité de ses appartements et la douceur de son li. Il ferma les yeux et entra dans un rêve contrôlé. Il sourit. C'était de plus en plus facile d'effectuer ces voyages. Son esprit voyagea en dehors de son corps qui se reposait pour aller à l'extérieur vers…

…

Angéla s'était endormie dans un sommeil à rêve tout aussi déconcertant qu'effrayant. Elle revit différentes scènes de sa vie, lui ravivant la mémoire à vif. Le crash, le combat, Astyan, une douleur atroce, le vide dans son corps, plus aucune sensation. Elle avait ressenti l'étranger dés son premier contact. Astyan, un homme partagé entre la fascination et la colère. Elle courait dans un long couloir où d'autres plus petits donnaient. Des portes y étaient fermées ou entrouvertes. C'était un vrai labyrinthe de souvenir. Elle courrait pour échapper à ses souvenirs qu'elle avait assez vécu. Elle aperçut en passant devant la porte, son reflet courant alors qu'un dragon la survola. Puis une partie d'échec avec Mitchell…

Une porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit, accueillante et lumineuse. Epuisée de courir, elle s'y dirigea. En passant la porte, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière du soleil de l'autre côté contrastant avec l'obscurité du couloir. Elle comprit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien dans son rêve. Elle pensa qu'elle n'était plus dans son rêve a udépart. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu pareil paysage auparavant. Ce n'était pas un de ses souvenirs. Le fruit de son imagination ? Non, généralement son imagination était plus farfelue. Soit il y avait des chimères, soit un paysage volcanique. Parfois même elle possédait des ailes roses ou n'avait plus de capacités, enfin elle était normale à nouveau. Là c'était complètement différent. Une musique sortait de nulle part, douce et surnaturelle. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis de feuilles mortes rouges. Il y avait aussi des fleurs partout. Même le plus beau des jardins sur Terre faisait pâle figure à côté. Toute méfiance avait disparut tellement que l'ambiance était apaisante. Elle marcha d'un pas feutré sur les feuilles mortes vers un petit ruisseau coulant calmement. Elle y trempa sa main. L'eau était fraîche, pure et claire. Elle se sentit apaisée et reposée. Toute angoisse avait disparu. Elle sentit au bout d'un moment une présence, elle reprit sa route vers cette présence. Au niveau d'une clairière, la présence la rejoignit sortant de branchages. C'était Astyan.

--'Bonjour, dormez-vous bien ? Votre sommeil paraissait agité'.

--'C'est vous qui avez ouvert la porte ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Non. C'est votre rêve'.

--'J'en doute. Je ne contrôle rien. Cela ne vient pas de moi ce paysage'.

--'Alors de qui d'autre ?'

--'De vous !'

--'Non. Ce n'est pas de moi. Un sommeil partagé ? Je ne pense pas, non plus. Nous sommes dans un endroit où tout est possible, c'est tout, c'est le domaine du rêve. On ne contrôle pas ses rêves. Mais nous n'allons pas discuter de ça pendant tout votre sommeil'.

Puis tout s'accéléra pour Angéla. Sans contrôle, une aura blanche les entoura. Elle se retrouva main dans la main avec Astyan, en train de se promener au bord du lac. La mélodie qu'elle avait entendue s'intensifia légèrement. Un nouveau flash. Elle se tenait près d'Astyan, assise les jambes dans l'eau. Flash. Elle était dans l'eau seule. Une eau chaude et claire. Puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva devant Astyan, qui l'éclaboussa. Ces cheveux étaient collés au visage. La musique s'intensifia encore plus. Ils se mirent à jouer dans l'eau et à rire ensemble. Flash. La lumière commençait à décliner. Angéla se retrouva dans les bras d'Astyan. Un peu trop proche de lui mais comme elle ne contrôlait rien, elle ne s'écarta pas. Seul lui paraissait maître de lui. Il lui caressa la joue et replaça une mèche de cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille. Il lui fit une remarque sur sa couleur. Elle ria de bon cœur. Flash. Il faisait presque nuit, un feu brûlait, elle grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés. Ses dents claquaient. Juste en face d'elle, Astyan n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il tremblait encore plus. Elle rigola nerveusement, alors que ces dents claquaient. Lui aussi.

--'Si c'était mon rêve. Il ferait plus chaud et mes vêtements seraient secs', rigola Astyan.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

--'On aura plus chaud en échangeant nos chaleurs corporelles', ajouta Astyan.

Elle frissonna. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Astyan enleva son haut trempé. Il se retrouva torse nu, laissant apparaître ces muscles bien entretenus. Angéla déglutina et frissonna encore plus. Astyan le prit comme un frissonnement de froid et l'a prit dans ses bras, tout en frottant son dos pour la réchauffer. Il éprouva un plaisir intense à ce contact. Il osa aller plus loin. Il glissa une main sur son épaule pour lui ôter sa veste.

--'Tu auras moins froid'.

Elle en douta mais elle ne dit rien, le froid l'en empêchant. Il se colla encore plus, pressant sa peau contre elle. Il eut un frisson de plaisir mais aussi à cause des vêtements humides d'Angéla qui lui collaient à sa peau. Elle grelottait encore malgré ses efforts. Puis il ne put retenir son désir plus longtemps. Il fit glisser du bout de ses doigts soigneusement et doucement en l'effleurant la bretelle de son débardeur.

--'Tu es gelée'.

Plus pour longtemps pensa Angéla. Bientôt, elle allait brûler de désir. Astyan approcha ses lèvres de son cou, tout en faisant descendre encore plus la bretelle. Sa main continua sa course le long du bras alors que ses lèvres chaudes chatouillaient le cou d'Angéla. Flash. La musique atteignit son maximum, son optimum. Astyan l'embrassa sur les lèvres timidement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Astyan allongea Angéla soigneusement tout en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement maintenant. Il pressa son corps contre celui d'Angéla, une main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer vers lui et l'autre au niveau de sa taille. Il commença à soulever son débardeur en embrassant le bas ventre. Angéla haletait tandis qu'il remontait son haut complètement…

…

Elle se réveilla en sursautant, en sueur. Son pouls s'était accéléré. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la pièce. Rassurée, elle retomba sur son coussin. Elle avait dû faire un cauchemar. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Epuisée, elle se rendormit sans rêve agité, seule cette fois-ci…

…

Adred avait passé les nouvelles à sa compagne Sachia qui l'avait pris avec enthousiasme. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : réparer toute genre d'objet, comme le vaisseau…Adred alla rejoindre son frère. Il le retrouva joyeux, en train de siffloter à s'occuper de son cheval gris pommelé.

--'T'es bien heureux ce matin, mon frère'.

--'Je me suis levé de bon pied, c'est tout et passé une très bonne matinée', dit Astyan en bouchonnant l'encolure de son cheval.

--'Je vois et en quoi consistait cette matinée ?'

--' Quelques broutilles'

--'Hum…Tu ne m'en diras pas plus je suppose ?'

--'J'étais juste de bonne humeur à mon réveil'.

--'Mouais',dit Adred méfiant.

--'Alors tu es dans de bonne condition pour avoir les dernières nouvelles. Maryl est au courant pour ton intervention, elle sait donc qu'Angéla est réveillée. Les bruits courent vite dans la Cité'.

--'Déjà ! Tu m'as gâché ma journée'.

--'Comme ça je ne serai pas le seul à passer une mauvaise journée'.

--' ??', en posant la brosse douce sur un muret.

--'Shola est excitée mais d'autres s'impatientent aussi. Ils sont nerveux. En faite Maryl veut l'inviter au dernier dîné de cet Astra. Tu pourras alors faire ta proposition, je suppose'.

--'Quoi ! mais c'est bientôt. Inviter Angéla si tôt , n'est pas une bonne idée ! J'avais complètement oublié', il flatta l'encolure de son cheval et rentra.

--'Comment as-tu pu oublier les Douze ? Mais où avait tu la tête ? J'aurai pensé que tu aurais pensé toute la nuit à nos problèmes. Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ?', demanda Adred, étonné.

--'Me suis reposé', en se lavant les mains.

--'Hum…Tu pouvais rentrer dans un sommeil réparateur d'une heure. Cela saurait suffit pour te requinquer. Tu récupères rapidement d'habitude', lui fit remarquer Adred en lui passant une serviette.

--'Merci. Je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je voulais juste un peu de calme'.

--'En tout cas, cela t'a réussi, on dirait'.

--'Tu devrais essayer aussi de dormir, mon frère. Un rafraîchissement ?', proposa Astyan.

--'Oui et toi aussi car tu en auras besoin pour la suite des nouvelles', conseilla Adred.

--'Maryl sera se tenir'.

--'Oui, elle sera très contente de tes prouesses. Elle t'accordera même peut être ta demande. En plus, Castiel a suggéré de réunir tous les repas en un car il a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème'.

--'Quoi alors si Castiel intervient'.

--'Il y a Kaith, elle dort dans la cité'.

--'Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

--'Elle te voulait et tu la repoussais. On ne repousse pas une des Douze. En plus, je te rappelle que c'est une spécialiste des herbes médicinales et donc des poisons. Je te conseille de surveiller ce que tu manges. Tu vas me dire qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir essayé de te séduire mais c'est la seule qui est vraiment dangereuse. Elle va voir Angéla comme une rivale'.

--' ??'

--'Certains ont fait courir certains bruits comme quoi tu es attirée par Angéla. D'ailleurs confirmes-tu ces rumeurs', dit Adred amusé, puis voyant le silence de son frère', enfin bref, Kaith sera un sérieux problème ainsi que les autres comme Faith'.

--'Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elles ne m'intéressent pas et elle le savent. Il ne sait jamais passer quelque chose entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien. Je ne peux pas être plus clair. Je ne vois pas le problème, j'ai été très clair. Où tu veux en venir ?'

--'Kaith a aussi des oreilles. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être aussi au courant du réveil d'Angéla. Et je te donne ma main à couper qu'elle en a parlé aux autres. Kaleb a demandé une audience à Maryl pour voir Angéla.

--''Quoi !!'

--''Et tu sais bien que Maryl ne peut pas lui refuser. Elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Il possède ce droit'.

--'Il faut agir vite alors !'.

--'Mon frère. De quoi as-tu vraiment peur ?'

--'Ce sont des prédateurs'.

--'Tu exagères !', dit Adred.

--'Ils collectionnent les femmes'.

--'Ah c'est donc ça ? Tu as peur de leur pouvoir séducteur'.

--'Oui, tu sais bien que les femmes ont du mal à leur résister'.

--'Pas toute. Et je ne pense pas qu'Angéla soit une femme facile à influencer'.

--'Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, Adred'.

--'Hum…Tu es maintenant prévenu. Ne soit pas surpris. Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit que Castiel a conseillé à Maryl de faire un seul repas pour inviter Angéla. Il sera donc organiser un seul dîné où tout le monde sera présent. On sera donc là ainsi que ces amis'.

--'Elle ne sera donc pas seul', dit Astyan plus tranquille.

--'Oui car Kaleb n'a pas précisé qu'il voulait la voir seule', dit Adred l'air malicieux', maintenant c'est à toi de jouer pour écourter le voyage de nos amis. Sachia s'occupe du vaisseau, elle le remet en état. Moi et Shola les aident dans leur recherche. Tu dois amener ta contribution maintenant'.

--'J'ai aidé à soigner Angéla!'.

--'Hum…oui mais tu peux faire bien plus'.

--'Et si tu me le disais plus clairement ce que tu as en tête, ce que tu as vu, ça ira plus vite', dit Astyan.

--'Ce serait trop facile, seul toi à la solution et je t'ai déjà mis sur la voie'.

--'Tu parles de l'acte impardonnable, m'aideras-tu ?'

--'Oui bien sûre quand tu me le demanderas'.

--'Je te le demande'.

--'Tu sais ce que je veux faire ? tu sais ton idée n'était pas mal'.

--'De quoi tu parles ?'

--'De ce que tu pensais avant que j'arrive…', dit Adred,' peut être quand je partirai, cela te reviendra', en se dirigeant vers la porte.

--'Je …je ne comprend pas'.

Adred le salua de la main en souriant.

Astyan se perdit dans ces pensées. Avant l'arrivée de son frère, il pensait au futur moment seul qu'il passerait avec Angéla. Et il ne voyait pas le rapport avec la solution aux problèmes. A moins que… Son frère l'étonnait toujours. Il sourit.

…

Angéla se réveilla. Mitchell lui tenait la main.

--'Hey' ?

--'Salut, tu vas bien ?'

--'ça peut aller', elle essaya de se redresser sans avoir de douleur dans l'épaule.

Immédiatement, Mitchell vint à son aide en calant un coussin derrière son dos.

--'Merci et les autres comment…'

--'Ils vont bien', coupa Mitchell avant qu'elle s'inquiète.

--'Quelles sont les nouvelles ?'

--'Sam s'occupe des dégâts causés. Daniel est plongé dans ces écrits, Vala l'emmerde et les autres s'occupent. As-tu bien dormit ?', résuma Mitchell.

--'Moi j'en ai marre de rester allongée'.

--'Toujours la même', rigola Mitchell.

--'Oh oui ! Certaines choses ne changent pas', dit Angéla en rejetant sa couverture à ses pieds.

Un haut recouvrait tout juste sa poitrine et elle portait un pantalon taille base très large. Elle passa ses jambes en dehors du lit et se leva. Mitchell admira le corps d'Angéla puis s'attarda sur ses bleus et sa blessure à l'épaule. Leur vue lui fit mal au cœur. Elle lui tourna le dos pour regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il put donc admirer son tatouage à volonté. Son dos était musclé et marqué.

--'Tu es magnifique…je veux dire que tu as l'air en forme', se reprit Mitchell.

Angéla se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda sa tenue et haussa les épaules. Sa tenue ne la gênait pas devant lui, ils se connaissaient tellement bien.

--'Combien de temps…j'étais absente ?', demanda Angéla.

--'4 Jours environs, je ne sais pas exactement, le temps ne passe pas de la même manière ici. Les journées sont plus longues et les nuits très courtes. Je suis un peu déphasé, le décalage horaire on va dire'.

--'Avez-vous eu ce que vous voulez ?'

--'Non, hélas, je suis désolé'.

--'Ce n'est rien, je m'en doutais. Pourquoi on est là alors ?'

--' ??'

--'Ils n'ont pas ce qu'on veut et ils nous ont attaqué. Pourquoi rester !'

Mitchell se leva brusquement. Angéla le regarda avec étonnement pour sa réaction.

--'Nous avions des soupçons mais de là à l'affirmer. Comment tu le sais ?'

--'Je le sais c'est tout. Je les ai sentit, je suppose lors de l'attaque. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer clairement'.

--'Que doit-on faire', demanda Mitchell.

Angéla haussa les épaules pour lui montrer son ignorance.

--'Rien. On ne peut pas les attaquer, on n'est pas assez nombreux ni assez puissant et ils nous ont recueillit après. Vous avez l'air d'aller, on est libre de se déplacer'.

--'Ils regrettent leur geste, tu penses ?'

--'Oui je pense surtout parce qu'on y a survécut'.

--'Oui', rigola Mitchell,' les morts ne peuvent pas se plaindre, enfin c'est raraeet c'est grâce à toi qu'on peut se plaindre'.

--'C'était mon travail', dit Angéla simplement.

--'Il faut qu'on parle de la suite des événements'.

--'Pas maintenant, on a de la visite', coupa Angéla.

--'Comment tu le sais que… ?'

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Castiel en rentrant, vit Angéla debout devant la fenêtre. Une aura l'entourait grâce à la lumière du soleil. Il sourit, content de la voir debout. Il était suivit d'Astyan, avec un plateau de nourriture.

Ce dernier s'interrompit dans son geste pour la contempler. Il admira aussi son corps magnifique. Castiel remarque le blanc et rompit le silence.

--'Comment va la demoiselle, ce matin ?'

--'Elle va bien', dit Angéla rapportant son attention sur eux.

--'Nous avons amené des encas en attendant le repas car vous devez avoir faim maintenant', dit Castiel.

Astyan sortit de sa torpeur et amena le plateau sur la table. Angéla alla s'asseoir à côté de Mitchell. Castiel prit une assiette et la remplit pour la tendre à Angéla.

--'Tenez, reprenez vos forces'.

--'Merci à vous'.

Puis ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout sans but précis. C'était surtout Castiel qui parlait.

Après le petit goûter, Mitchell et Angéla décidèrent d'aller se promener et de rendre visite aux autres. Avant, Mitchell lui avait montrait les vêtements qu'il avait apporté. Elle les avait accueillit avec joie. Elle s'était changée dans la hâte car elle n'avait pas envie de se promener ainsi et d'être dévisagée lors de sa sortie par les passants. Elle put donc revoir les autres. Ils l'accueillirent avec joie et elle aussi. Angéla leur posa de tas de questions.

--'J'ai appris des choses intéressantes grâce à Wellan', dit Daniel

--'Qui est-ce ?', demanda Angéla.

--'L'historien de la Cité', répondit Daniel.

--'A quel sujet ? sur les armes ?', demanda John.

--'Sur nos hôtes ?', dit Vala.

--'Les deux en faite. Sur le passé de nos hôtes. Ils sont des descendants des Anciens. Certains d'entre eux sont même peut être des Anciens. Comme Merlin, au moyen-âge. Sauf que sur cette planète, ils ont pu y vivre plus longtemps discrètement'.

--'C'est sûre s'ils éliminent les visiteurs', dit Jack.C sèchement.

Angéla le regarda avec surprise à cause de sa remarque et du ton qu'il avait pris.

--'Ce qui est étrange dans leur histoire, c'est que les Anciens ont choisit 9 couples apparemment pour continuer à vivre sur Terre pour transmettre leur savoir. Car je pense que c'est sur notre planète que tout a commencé. Ce peuple a vécut sur notre planète au départ', raconta Daniel.

--'Merlin en faisait partie de ces couples ?', demanda Vala.

--'Peut être, il a parlé de catastrophe quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils nous aidé plus. Morgane a parlé d'erreur d'ailleurs, d'erreur de jugement qu'il avait fait…Je pense que cet événement a eu lieu dans un passé lointain sur Terre et qu'il a causé leur départ de la Terre car même Merlin semblait l'avoir oublié ou ne pas connaître ces erreurs commises c'était un moment où les Anciens étaient nombreux, les 18 plus leur descendant dont Merlin sans doute. Ce dernier s'est isolé et est réapparu au Moyen-âge. L'événement a dû aussi les séparer. Certains ont disparut, d'autres sont partis et d'autres comme Merlin sont restés, avec d'autres ? ça je ne sais pas. En faite, c'est l'apparition d'un ennemi qui a mi fin à leur civilisation'.

--'Les Oriis'.

--'Oui sans doute. Mais d'après Wellan, ce sont des descendants jaloux qui auraient été leur ennemi'.

--'Et on sait que les Oriis et les Anciens ont la même origine', dit Sam.

--'Oui et cela correspondrait à la mythologie grecque', répondit Daniel.

--'Les Titans et les Géants', dit Sam.

--'Oui je pensais à eux'.

--'Les Titans ont enfermés les Géants sous Terre selon la légende et les Oriis ne sont pas des prisonniers', remarqua John.

--'Non mais cela collerait bien car ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester éternellement enfermés. Les Géants ont instauré une sorte de Religion aveugle et totalitaire, composée de perversité, de violence et de mal. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'être encore là, le mal était fait, inscrit dans les mœurs. Certains Anciens ont fuit ne pouvant rien faire ni changer les mœurs gravés à jamais dans la mémoire des peuples. Certains sont restés pour essayer de sauver le peuple', raconta Daniel.

--'Comment les Terriens ont été sauvés ?', demanda Vala, intéressé.

--'Ils ne l'ont pas complètement été', dit Angéla d'un air grave,' je ne sais pas si tu as déjà visité notre planète, Vala,. Mais la vie n'est pas rose partout. Le meurtre, le viol, le vol, la guerre existent bien, même si on le cache derrière une façade de bonheur'.

--'Il y a eu une période de totale bonheur mais on ne l'a pas connu. On a juste des traces écrites, si je ne me trompe pas', dit Mitchell.

--'Non, c'était l'âge d'Or, d'après Tite Live c'est lui qui a retransmit les mots de Socrate sur la chute d'Atlantis', ajouta Daniel,' une période très peu décrite, on a tout oublié. Enfin bref, les Géants sont issus des Titans mais on prit une autre voie de croyance. Ce qui sont restés sur la Terre ont finit par réussir à se débarrasser de leur ennemi en « lavant la Terre de tous ces démons dans une pluie de déluge de boule de feu »'.

--'Des météorites', dit Sam.

--'Peut être'.

--'On n'en recense pas des récentes, la dernière pluie de météorites date du Crétacé et a causé la disparition des dinosaures', dit Angéla,' et puis comment les Anciens auraient apporter ces météorites sur Terre, il faudrait une force colossale'.

--'La colère, le désespoir', proposa Daniel.

--'Le plus puissant d'entre eux', dit O'Neill.

--'Ce n'est pas comme abattre toute une flotte d'Anubis', protesta Sam.

--'Pas des météorites mais une arme qui envoie des boules de feu', dit Vala.

--'Cela pourrait être alors l'arme que nous cherchons'.

--'C'est ce que je pensais', affirma Daniel.

--'Ils sont des descendants des Anciens terrestre, ils possèdent donc l'arme en question', conclut Mitchell.

--'Oui cela collerait avec la mythologie', dit Daniel.

--'Cet événement de pluie de déluge est aussi relaté plus récemment dans la Bible', dit Angéla pensive.

--'La descente des Anges et Archanges sur Terre pour emprisonner Lucifer avec l'Ange Michael. Dans le cas d'Attalon, c'était une femme qui a nettoyé les démons', raconta Daniel.

--'Le couple infernal, les Justiciers', dit Vala.

--'Wella m'a parlé d'un couple qui se détachait des autres. Ils étaient plus puissants et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leur pouvoir pour se battre. Ils faisaient partit de ceux qu'ils sont restés. La femme s'appelait Anéa, son mari Raphaël', dit Daniel

--'Anéa', chuchota Angéla.

--'Oui ça te dit quelques choses', demanda Daniel.

--'Non'.

--'En tout cas pas Michael', remarqua Vala.

--'Non', dit Teal'c.

--'Un amant peut être', proposa Vala.

--'Je ne pense pas Vala, ce sont des personnes fidèles très traditionnelles, on parle d'Ange', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui mais après de centaines d'années de vie commune, ils avaient peut être envie d'aller voir ailleurs', se défendit Vala.

--'Ou un couple polygame ou ouvert', dit John.

--'L'amour n'a pas la même signification pour eux. Rien de corporelle', dit Vala pour se défendre.

--'Où on en est pour le vaisseau ?', demanda Teal'c pour changer de conversation.

--'La baie est réparée, j'ai presque finit les moteurs'.

--'Très bien', dit O'Neill,' j'aimerai pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible au cas où car je n'aime pas l'attitude de Maryl au sujet du vaisseau, cela me met mal à l'aise'.

--' ??'

--'Maryl est un des membres du Conseil, elle s'intéresse un peu trop au vaisseau à notre goût et à toi d'ailleurs', expliqua Mitchell à Angéla.

--'Hum…'

--'J'ai aussi lancé un scan pour capter les différentes anomalies de flux d'énergie sur la planète pour détecter une quelconque arme', ajouta Sam.

--'Pas de résultat je suppose', dit O'Neill.

--'Non'.

--'Aucun aussi pour les autres signes', ajouta Teal'c.

--'On est dans l'impasse', conclut Vala.

--'En plus, on est encore invité tous demain soir pour dîner', soupira O'Neill,' et cela va arriver vite malheureusement'.

--'Il faut que j'y aille. Castiel doit me changer mes pansements et vérifier mes plaies. Il doit enlever aussi mes bandages au niveau des mains, il pense que je pourrai m'en passer', dit Angéla en se levant.

--'Je vais t'accompagner', dit Daniel en se levant brusquement.

--'Si tu veux'.

Puis elle salua les autres. Une fois partie :

--'Tu voulais me parler seul à seul ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Oui, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête et je voulais t'en parler'.

--'Vous avez fait de nombreuses théories pendant mon absence. Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé.

--'En effet, nous avons cherché dans un premier temps l'origine de notre attaque mais de ce côté aussi on fait chou blanc'.

--'Avez-vous identifié ou même détecté des signaux ou des signatures d'énergie ', demanda Angéla songeuse.

--'Non c'est brouillon'.

--'On n'a rien'.

--'Il n'y a pas de trace ni de résidu d'énergie'.

--'Tu as une idée derrière la tête', dit Angéla.

--'Hum…qu'as-tu ressentit… ?', hésita Daniel.

--'Je…ne sais pas. Pleins de chose. Mais je pense que vous ne trouverez pas la source car elle n'existe plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe une arme. L'énergie n'est pas stockée, elle est juste concentrée au bon moment pour un temps donnée pour être libérée. Si pas de stockage, on ne peut pas détecter.

--'Que veux tu dire par là ?', dit Daniel.

--'Tu avais l'air de dire que des Anciens vivaient sur cette planète comme cette…Maryl. S'ils sont plusieurs, ils ont pu combiner leur force pour nous attaquer, utiliser leur capacité'.

--'Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont attaqué avec leur pouvoir'.

--'Les Anciens n'ont-ils pas de grands pouvoirs ?'

--'Si mais…quand j'étais Merlin, je pouvais jeter des éclairs, bouger des objets, j'étais puissant mais de là à jeter des éclairs dans l'espace. Sam l'a dit c'est indéchiffrable'.

--'Même pour plusieurs personnes ?'

--'A moins qu'ils sont beaucoup plus proche des Anciens que je le crois. Car au cours des années, ce serait logique que leur capacité soit diluée jusqu'à disparaître chez les descendants comme sur Terre avec la présence de quelques gènes chez certaines personnes. En faite, tu soupçonne que Maryl…'

--'Soit des descendants directs des Anciens enfin des couples', coupa Angéla', enfin que voulais tu me demander ?'

--'Prendre un cheveu ou une empreinte d'Astyan ou de Castiel, selon ce que tu peux avoir pour que Sam l'étudie. Avec leur ADN on aurait une réponse fixe'.

--'Pas de problème mais pourquoi Astyan…Oh ! Tu crois que c'est…un Ancien. A-t-il des pouvoirs particuliers ?'

--'Oui, Shola sa sœur, lit dans les pensées, les autres aussi un peu et …', expliqua Daniel.

--'Et Astyan est guérisseur comme Castiel. Ils ont donc utilisé leur pouvoir sur moi', dit Angéla.

--'Qu'as-tu ? tu as l'air troublé', dit Daniel.

--'Non rien'.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle venait de se rappeler une partie de son rêve de sa dernière nuit.

--'Ces informations me surprennent c'est tout', ajouta Angéla pour le rassurer', dis moi. Tu n'imaginais pas trouver encore des représentants de ce peuple, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Non mais on est toujours étonné avec eux. Ils sont bien plus impliqués dans nos histoires qu'ils le devraient. Les tablettes peuvent nous indiquer leur dernier refuge ou une des étapes de leur voyage. Certains se sont installés ici sur Attalon, d'autres ont continué leur voyage vers d'autres galaxies'.

--'Nous voilà arrivez', dit Angéla devant la porte', je suis épuisée'.

Daniel ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

--'Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Content de t'avoir revu en bonne santé'.

--'Merci'.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Dans la chambre, il y avait Astyan assis dans un fauteuil, avec un plateau de nourriture à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il sifflotait un air qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Quand le souvenir flou qu'elle avait eu juste avant rejaillit du fin fond de sa mémoire, le rouge monta aux joues, mal à l'aise. Astyan dû le sentir car à ce moment là, il se retourna vers elle.

--'Ah vous êtes là, je ne vous avez pas entendu revenir', dit Astyan, ' je pensais que vous serez encore affamée'.

--'Merci', bégaya Angéla.

Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle avait encore le souvenir gravé sur sa rétine. Pouvait-il rentrer dans les rêves d'autrui? Il la fixait du regard et capta son mal aise. Elle pensait à un rêve fait la veille. Il rougit aussi car lui aussi il se souvenait très bien de ce rêve avec beaucoup plus de détails.

--'N'avez-vous pas faim ?', dit Astyan pour faire diversion.

--'Si si'.

Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, bloquée sur son souvenir. La diversion ne marcha pas.

--'Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour manger. J'aimerai vous faire visiter la cité ou l'extérieur demain'.

--'Euh… pourquoi pas ? J'aurai aimé voir le vaisseau si possible'.

--'Si vous voulez c'est comme vous le désirez selon votre état', dit Astyan avec enthousiasme, content qu'elle accepte.

Il se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, tétanisée.

--'Je viens vous chercher demain tôt le matin'.

--'Très bien'.

Il passa juste à côté d'elle et la frôla un peu. Elle soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il soit partit car la tension avait été insoutenable. Angéla accepta pourtant de bon cœur son repas avant de se coucher.

…

Le lendemain, Angéla était allongée les yeux ouverts perdu dans les dessins du plafond dans ces profondes pensées. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit car elle n'avait pas osé se rendormir de peur qu'Astyan s'introduise encore dans ces rêves. Il faisait à peine jour qu'elle se leva et s'habilla chaudement pour une sortie matinale. Elle remercia Sam intérieurement pour ces vêtements, elle pensait vraiment à tout. A peine fini que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Adred et Astyan. Elle avait espéré s'éclipser avant leurs venus. Mais ils avaient déjoué son plan. Elle avait l'air étonné de les voir aussi tôt et Adred le remarqua. Il lui sourit.

--'Je vois que vous êtes déjà prête à prendre votre petit déjeuner, vous êtes synchrone avec nous !'.

--'Euh…oui'.

--'Alors allons-y', dit Astyan lui offrant son bras.

--'Où allons-nous ?', demanda Angéla,' je pensais qu'on allait déjeuner ici'.

--'Si nous te le disons, ce ne serai pas une surprise, et pas un mot Astyan', dit Adred', et nous allons justement déjeuner mais dans un autre endroit plus convenable'.

--'Je n'aime pas les surprises'.

--'Allons. Soyez patiente. Les femmes adorent les surprises et puis ce n'est pas loin', dit Adred pour l'encourager.

Après quelque dizaines de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de plaine verdoyante dans la cité. Angéla pouvait voir au loin les murs naturels formés par les bords de l'ancien Volcan.

--'Nous allons déjeuner ici', dit Astyan, content de lui, voyant Angéla admirait le paysage.

Adred choisit avec soin un endroit plat sous un arbre dont elle ne connaissait pas l'espèce, peut être une ancienne espèce fossile de prêle géant disparut sur terre. Ils s'installèrent et Astyan servit le repas. Le soleil dépassa les murailles naturelles, projetant ces rayons dorés sur la plaine à la surface du sol sur les feuilles. Le soleil se reflétait dans les gouttes de rosée. C'était magnifique, la beauté du paysage coupa le souffle d'Angéla. Elle admira ce que la nature lui offrait.

--'C'est jolie n'est ce pas ?', dit Adred, 'Astyan aime bien et endroit'.

--'Oui', dans un souffle', alors comme ça vous êtes frères', pour entamer la conversation.

--'Oui'.

--'pourquoi alors vous vous envoyez des pics et de conseils énigmatiques ? Pour moi, vous deviez vous soutenir au contraire'.

Adred ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

--'Avez-vous un frère ou une sœur ?'

--'Oui, un frère. Mais je ne le vois pas beaucoup'.

--'Vous êtes alors presque une fille unique alors. Ce que vous voyez c'est de la camaraderie. On aime bien se taquiner un peu', expliqua Adred.

--'Moi je trouve qu'elle a raison. Tu devrais être plus compatissant avec moi et m'aider plus'.

--'Je…', rougit Adred.

--'Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?', demanda Angéla curieuse et changeant de conversation.

--'Ce que vous voulez, au-delà des limites de la cité si vous le voulez dans la limite de vos forces bien sûre', dit Adred.

--'Mangez pour prendre vos forces puis nous irons au vaisseau', conseilla Astyan.

--'Au vaisseau ?', sursauta Adred surpris.

--'Oui elle veut y retourner'.

--'Tu l'emmènes à l'extérieur dès maintenant ?! d'après Castiel et je suis de son avis, ce sera épuisant pour elle d'y aller'.

--'Je l'aiderai bien sûre', affirma Astyan.

--'Bien sûre, tu l'aideras…vous partirez peut être avec ma femme Sachia alors…'

Puis ils mangèrent en silence. De temps en temps, Adred jetait des coups d'œil vers son frère et essayait d'entamer une nouvelle conversation. Angéla regardait le paysage. Puis elle tourna la tête semblant capter un bruit au loin sur sa gauche. Adred ne remarqua rien alors qu'Astyan se redressait à l'écoute, le regard dans le vague.

--'Nous avons de la visite, mon frère', ria Astyan, soudainement joyeux.

--'Hum…', un morceau dans la bouche.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de sabot crissant sur les cailloux. Entre les arbres, une silhouette grise sortit. C'était un cheval gris pommelé s'avançant dans un trot régulier. Angéla admira sa démarche majestueuse et la couleur de sa robe qui brillait au soleil levant. Une couleur luisante au niveau de ses muscles, la tête haute fière, les oreilles dressées, le poitrail bombé, il avançait sans peur. Il s'approchait d'eux majestueusement avec une allure aérienne, souple et élégante. Il touchait à peine le sol ave sa foulée légère. Seul le bruit des sabots témoignait sa présence. Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'eux accentuant son imposante silhouette, il passa au pas et ronfla comme un vrai étalon. Puis à quelque pas, il tendit son large encolure en ronflant et soufflant fortement avec ces naseaux. Astyan lui tendit un morceau de pomme, en riant. Angéla lui envia ce contact. Il ria de tout cœur, c'était un homme transformé. Elle regarda avec étonnement Astyan et son cheval.

--'Ils ont une histoire commune', chuchota Adred, ne voulant pas rompre le charme.

--'Je vous présente Minautaur, mon cheval et en effet, il fait partie de ma vie depuis toujours'.

--'Quelle est cette histoire ?', demanda Angéla curieuse.

--'Quand on naît, on offre un animal de compagnie qui naît le même jour que nous, c'est la tradition. Selon les familles, nous recevons des animaux qui ont plus ou moins de la valeur…', expliqua Adred.

--'Selon la classe sociale', dit Angéla.

--'Oui selon les moyens des familles, moi j'ai eu un hibou très rare, ma sœur un aigle blanc'.

--'Et moi Minautaure', ajouta Astyan.

--'Donc vos êtes nés en même temps', réfléchit Angéla.

--'Oui il a le même âge que moi'.

--'Et maintenant ils sont inséparables, plus que jamais', dit Adred le regard dans le vide.

--'Si c'est le cas alors il devrait être très âgé !! car vous avez quel âge ?'

Adred regarda son frère qui détourna le regard.

--'Ce qui faut savoir et ce qui est important dans l'histoire c'est que son cheval a été malade, très malade quand il avait 17 ans. Il y était très attaché déjà à cette époque…mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette histoire. Il le fera en tant voulu, je suppose', dit Adred.

--'Il est temps d'y aller', intervint Astyan,' savez-vous monter à cheval ?'

--'Oui'

--'Je vous ferai alors parvenir un cheval. Je ne vous laisserai pas monter tous les deux sur le pauvre Minautaur'.

Ce dernier soupira comme de soulagement. Astyan rigola. Adred fusilla son frère puis le cheval. Angéla suivit étonnée cet échange muet.

--'On ira choisir plutôt nous même, une monture. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici'.

--'Comme tu veux', dit Adred vexé.

Ce dernier s'éloigna.

--'Quel âge a-t-il alors ?'

--'C'est votre manière de me demander mon âge', sourit Astyan.

--'Non ! Je peux donner le mien si vous voulez'.

--'Généralement les femmes préfèrent taire leur âge ou mentir. Certaines s'arrête de compter à partir d'un certain âge'.

--'Vous le serez si je mens de toute façon. Vous le savez déjà sans doute d'ailleurs et puis c'est juste pour comparer avec les chevaux de chez moi ? sur Terre, le plus vieux cheval avait plus de 40 ans'.

--'Hum.

--'Quoi ?'

--'Je dirai juste qu'il est bien plus âgé'.

--'Vous vous moquez de moi !!'

--'Non je n'oserai jamais !'

--'Et les animaux de compagnie de votre sœur et frère'.

--'Morts depuis longtemps'.

--'Vous ne les remplacez pas'.

--'Si mais ce n'est pas pareil. On a vécu nos enfances avec eux'.

--'Je comprend. J'ai un chien, j'ai eu du mal à le quitter pour cette mission. Il s'appelle Voyou'.

--'Il vous manque donc ?'

--'Oh oui énormément'.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un enclos sans fin. Elle ne vit rien de particulier aucune âme.

--'Approchez vous', conseilla Astyan en caressant Minautaur rêveusement légèrement en retrait.

--' ??'

--'Faites le et vous comprendrez'.

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'approcha de la barrière et s'y accouda.

--'Qu'est ce que je dois faire de particulier… ?'

Mais elle s'interrompit car elle entendit ou plutôt sentit la terre tremblée légèrement à ses pieds puis de plus en plus fortement. Enfin elle finit par apercevoir un nuage de poussières qui avançait vers elle. Elle interrogea du regard Astyan. Ce dernier et le cheval fixaient le nuage avec intensité. Le cheval avait dressé ses oreilles en avant.

--'ça a été rapide…parfois cela dure plusieurs années'.

--'De quoi ?'

--'Ce n'est pas le cavalier qui choisit la monture mais l'inverse, et de temps en temps le cheval n'est pas encore né pour une personne donc il doit revenir tous les ans s'il veut avoir un compagnon. Dans votre cas, c'était plutôt rapide, votre monture vous attend peut-être depuis longtemps ou le choix a été rapide', expliqua Astyan.

--'Comment ce choix se passe-t-il ?

Alors que la forme du nuage continuait à approcher.

--'Nul ne le sait vraiment. Certains ont essayé d'étudier le phénomène, d'autres ont essayé de tricher car le choix du cheval ne leur plaisait pas mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné, c'était toujours la même monture qui venait. Mais nous avons quelques idées. Certains pensent que c'est l'affinité qui joue un rôle majeur dans le choix comme des âmes-sœurs, d'autres pensent que c'est une question de puissance, de rang, allez savoir'.

--'Et vous qu'en pensez vous ?'

--'Je suis pour l'affinité vue mes relations avec Minautaur et vue mon cas. Il me semble que je sois quelqu'un d'influence et de haut rang et pourtant il a été très malade donc pour moi la qualité de la personne ne suffit pas'.

--'Qu'avait il ?'

--'Un problème de digestion', répondit Astyan.

--'Une colique ?'

--'Oui', dit Astyan surprit.

--'Je m'y connais un peu, c'est une des causes de mortalité la plus importante chez les équidés', avoua Angéla.

--'Vous avez beaucoup étudié ?'

--'Oui je touche un peu à tout, enfin j'essaye'.

--'Ce n'était pas mon cas, les études ne m'intéressaient pas, c'est plutôt le domaine de mon frère'.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'animal qui approchait. Ne supportant plus le silence :

--'Quel sexe sera-t-il ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Cela dépend. Il n'y a pas de règle. En général, on s'entend mieux avec le même sexe que soit, comme ça il n'y a pas de rivalités amoureuses'.

Le cheval prit forme. Autant Minautaur était très clair, autant ce cheval était très sombre, voir maléfique. Il se détachait du nuage. Sa foulée de galop était régulière et lourde, faisant tremblé le sol, contrairement à Minautaur. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de son poids mais de sa puissance. Puis il ralentit et s'arrêta devant la barrière à une certaine distance. Angéla avait le souffle coupé. Astyan avait l'air soucieux et étonné. Le cheval n'était pas totalement noir, il avait quatre balzanes blanches lui faisant des chaussettes. Elle voulut rire mais se retint. Il avait aussi une liste allant jusqu'aux naseaux. Sa crinière était mi-longue, à moitié noir et blanc en alternance. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette race de cheval ni vu cette robe. C'était un cheval très grand et massif. Apparemment c'était un mâle. Ces yeux fixaient Angéla comme s'il la jugeait. Impressionnée, elle n'osait pas bouger. Astyan lui était devenu muet et n'intervenait pas plonger dans ses pensées. C'est le cheval qui prit l'initiation de s'approcher, il secoua l'encolure pour montrer son mécontentement face à cet accueil. S'attendait-il qu'elle se jette dans ces bras ? C'était un géant, elle ne le connaissait même pas, il aurait pu les écraser comme une vulgaire fourmi. Il secoua la tête, un air de moquerie se lisait dans ces yeux. Il posa sa bouche contre la barrière et attendit. Il n'était même pas essoufflé par sa course.

--'Vous avez été choisit par un étalon, ils ont sale caractère, j'espère qu'il s'entendra avec mon hongre'.

Le cheval ignorait Minautaur qui était devenu nerveux. Il fixait toujours Angéla et elle aussi.

--'C'est aussi difficile à maîtriser', déglutit Angéla.

--'Vous n'aurez pas d'autres montures et je pense qu'il est trop tard pour demander à mon frère de nous en ramener une et puis s'il vous a choisit, il ne vous désarçonnera pas sauf s'il est d'humeur joueur', rigola Astyan puis plus sérieusement', sinon on a toujours la solution de monter tous les deux sur le mien.

Elle frissonna, se savoir si proche du corps d'Astyan, lui rappelant du coup à la mémoire son rêve. Puis le cheval n'était pas du même avis. Il baissa ces oreilles en arrière et montra ces dents vers Minautaur. Ce dernier qui semblait si impressionnant auparavant, tremblait mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Astyan l'apaisa en lui flattant l'encolure. Angéla prit sa décision.

--'Non ça ira, il est âgé, je ferai avec'.

Le cheval frappa du sabot les faisant sursauter tous les deux comme si elle avait prise la bonne décision et comme s'il montrait son accord. Astyan se ressaisit. Il prit un filet accroché sur la barrière et regarda l'étalon comme s'il attendait son autorisation. Puis il ouvrit l'enclos pour lui mettre le filet. Ces gestes étaient lents, précise et doux, pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques et l'effrayer. Il semblait éviter au maximum le contact avec le cheval. Le cheval se laissa faire tout en gardant un œil sur Angéla. Astyan prit les rênes mais en les gardant lâches tout de même, il emmena la monture en dehors de l'enclos. Il le suivit docilement pendant qu'Angéla refermait l'enclos derrière eux. Après quelques minutes, les chevaux étaient enfin prêts. Astyan aida Angéla pour monter. A peine dessus, elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait appris étant petite. Elle prit les rênes avec assurance, créant un contact sûre avec la bouche du cheval tandis qu'Astyan se mettait lui aussi à cheval. Elle était prête. Elle pressa légèrement les mollets sur les flancs du cheval qui réagit immédiatement en se mettant au pas.

Ils discutèrent et rirent de bon cœur au cours de leur promenade. Leurs chevaux marchaient aux bottes à bottes, à la même hauteur. Parfois les jambes des cavaliers se frottèrent. Au départ, Angéla était mal à l'aise comme Minautaur mais peu à peu ils se tranquillisèrent.

Au bout de 40 minutes de cheval, Angéla aperçut enfin le vaisseau, luisant au soleil. John était dehors avec Teal'c en pleine discussion. Elle ralentit sa monture, Astyan fit de même. A leur arrivée, les deux hommes levèrent la tête et les regardèrent arriver le sourire aux lèvres.

--'Quelles sont les nouvelles ?', demanda Angéla, en descendant de cheval.

--'Elles sont plutôt bonnes', dit John.

--'Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux', dit Teal'c souriant.

--'Pas assez pour venir à pied', dit Angéla.

John regarda avec intérêt sa monture sans s'en approcher.

--'Sam doit savoir que tu es là déjà. Elle doit sans doute t'attendre, ne la fait pas attendre !', dit Teal'c avec le sourire.

--'Ouais à tout à l'heure'.

Elle retrouva Sam et elles travaillèrent ensemble comme auparavant sous l'œil amusé de Sachia et Astyan. Quand elles se disputaient sur des mesures. Au bout de deux heures, Angéla remonta à cheval pour rentrer se reposer.

--'S'il m'a choisit, c'est qu'il ne voudra de personne d'autres'.

--'En effet', comprenant qu'elle parlait du cheval,' il est à vous'.

--'Je ne peux pas !!'

--'Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne voudra de personnes, il vous faudra l'emmener'.

--'Hum…Daniel pense que vous êtes des descendants des Anciens', allant droit au but,' moi je pense que c'est bien plus'.

--'Ah bon'.

Il la regarda avec amusement.

--'Vous avez de nombreuses capacités. J'ai vu Sachia se servir de ces pouvoirs pour réparer la ventilation d'air pure'.

--'Vue ? Elle était pourtant discrète'.

--'ok, je l'ai plutôt senti, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !'

--'Loin de là, en effet, nous sommes plus puissants que nous le montrons'.

--'Donc, c'est bien vous qui nous avez attaqué, vous étiez plusieurs, ce sont vos pouvoirs que vous avez utilisé pas des armes'.

--'oui et j'en suis désolé', attristé.

--'Je vous crois, vous essayez de réparer vos erreurs même si ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde'.

--'Vous l'avez remarqué', ria Astyan.

--'Dites moi en plus. Vous me le devez bien'.

--'sur quel sujet ?'

--'Commençons par ce Khaleb, qui veut me rencontrer… votre frère m'en a parlé'.

--'Il n'aurait pas dû'.

Elle vit de la tension sur son visage.

--'Je n'ai rien à dire à son sujet', ajouta Astyan.

--'Que me veut-il au moins dite le moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir'.

--'Vous', soupira Astyan,' une femme'.

--'Je ne suis pas à prendre'.

--'Vraiment ?', à la fois soulagé et un peu déçu.

Elle rougit.

--'Suis-je en danger ?'

--'Oui car se refuser à lui serait mal vu et non je serai là pour vous défendre'.

--'êtes vous de taille ?', demanda Angéla.

Astyan rigola.

--'Nous sommes des hommes pacifiques mais nous savons nous défendre quand cela en vaut la peine et vous en valez.... la peine que je me mette en colère. D'ailleurs nous mettre en colère n'est pas une bonne idée. Je suis un homme très puissant, Angéla car j'ai voulu améliorer mes capacités de guerriers au lieu d'étudier. J'ai donc développé mes pouvoirs au delà de ce que l'on croit. Je saurai vous défendre. Nous savons défendre ce que nous aimons…'

Angéla rata un battement.

--'êtes vous alors en danger à cause de moi ?'

Astyan ria.

--'Oui sans doute, mais il ne pourra rien faire tant que je suis encore vivant'.

Elle frissonna. Cet homme pourrait mourir pour elle. Ses sous-entendus la mettaient mal à l'aise.

--'Que savez vous faire ?'

--'Votre accident n'est pas un témoin suffisant de ma puissance ?', demanda Astyan.

--'A part tuer !!'

--'Hum…désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…vous avez raison, cette manifestation de mes pouvoirs n'est pas très positive. Je vous ai soigné'.

--'Jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez le faire ?'

--'J'ai fait juste le nécessaire pour vous mais si vous le voulez, je pourrai soigner bien plus come vos autres maux'.

Alors il savait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'en partageant son intimité, il en découvrait un peu plus.

--'Vous savez alors que je suis malade…condamnée'.

--'Oui je le sais et vos amis aussi, ils sont tous inquiets à votre sujet'.

--'Oui comme toujours. Mais vous avez parlé de maux'.

--'Oui vous avez aussi un corps étranger dans votre sang et dans certain tissu même s'il me paraît inoffensif pour l'instant ou maîtriser. Il ne reste pas moins un danger à long terme'.

--'Vous ne parlez plus de ma tumeur'.

--'Non'.

--'Pour ma tumeur, c'est un …mal qui n'est pas curable chez nous, enfin pas encore'.

--'Je pourrai vous soigner', affirma Astyan.

--'Mais à quel prix ?'

--' ???'

--'Quel prix vous payerez vous ? Il doit bien y avoir une contre partie. Et puis je ne suis pas intéressée. Je m'y suis faite. Mourir ne me fait pas peur. C'est mon destin. Mais étrangement, je m'accroche à la vie. Et puis je ne souffre pas autant que je le devrais. Je suis plutôt en bonne « santé », vue la situation. Mais vous pourrez peut être me donner une réponse à mes interrogations et me dire quelle en est la cause'.

--'Et qui vous dit que je le sais'.

--'Vous savez que je suis malade alors que vous ne me connaissez pas et cela ne se voit pas à l'extérieur. Vous avez sûrement vu que quelques choses clochaient chez moi'.

--'Je pense que vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne', dit Astyan en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait ou non dévoiler.

--'Pourquoi pas vous ?'

--'J'ai une mauvaise réputation quand il s'agit de soigner les gens. J'ai eu disons des excès'.

--'OK', elle n'insista pas,' au sujet de l'autre mal, je vois de quoi vous parlez, personne n'est au courant et j'en suis responsable'.

--' ???'

--'Je l'ai provoqué. Je me suis injectée moi-même ce corps étranger, une bactérie modifiée avec un virus donc je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout'.

--'Pourquoi se torturait !!'

--'J'ai mes raisons et vous qu'avez-vous fait pour avoir cette mauvaise réputation dans le monde de la médecine'.

--'J'ai fait un acte irréfléchi, interdit dans ma profession mais j'avais mes raisons'.

--'Hum. Faisons un deal. Je suis assez curieuse. Racontez moi et je vous raconterai mon histoire'.

--'Et qui vous dit que je suis curieux', dit Astyan d'un air malicieux.

--'Ok pas de problème alors je vous harcellerai'.

--'Alors dans ce cas, je m'incline et j'abandonne d'avance. Mais vous aimerez peut être moins encore mes capacités. Parfois, ma puissance me permet de dépasser les limites qu'il faut éviter de franchir. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer', pensa Astyan.

--'Par le début'.

--'Que savez vous des Anciens ?'

--'Qu'ils sont prétentieux, arrogants, solitaires…d'après mes sources'.

--'Alors vous devez avoir une mauvaise opinion de nous alors, vous qui croyez que nous sommes proches de ce peuple'.

--'Assez oui', rigola Angéla.

--'Hum…alors je vais commencer par…vous dire sans précision que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que j'en ai l'air…'

--'Ah bon !! De combien ?', coupa Angéla', 5…10…20 Ans…'

--'J'ai dit sans précision…Hum…Ne cherchez pas mais Minautaur a largement dépassé l'espérance de vie de vos chevaux'.

--'Vous avez plus de 50 ans !!!...comment est-ce possible ?'

--'à mes 17 ans', ignora Astyan', Minautaur a eu une colique avec double torsion de l'intestin. C'était horrible. C'est le pire jour que j'ai vécut !! C'était atroce. Un jour, je suis venu comme d'habitude avec une pomme à la main mais il ne m'a pas rejoint. Je l'ai cherché, j'ai crié son nom et je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol agonisant, se tordant de douleur. J'ai sondé son organisme comme je l'avais appris à l'école et trouva rapidement la cause de sa douleur intense. Il recraché sa nourriture par les naseaux, sa gorge était en feu à cause de l'acidité de l'estomac qui remontait dans son œsophage. Une partie de cette acidité était tombé dans les poumons'.

--'Un cheval ne peut pas vomir', chuchota Angéla.

--'Et il fallait que les aliments sortent bien par quelques parts. Son rythme cardiaque était trop élevé, sa tension aussi. Je compris qu'il était trop tard pour lui, qu'on ne pouvait plus intervenir. Je savais qu'on pouvait soigner certaines blessures avec nos pouvoirs. Mais les dégâts étaient trop importants. Il souffrait beaucoup, pourtant il aurait fallu que j'abrège ses souffrances mais je n'ai pas pu le laisser partir. La vie le quittait alors que moi je m'accrochais à lui désespéré. Je fis ce que mon cœur me dictait à ce moment là et j'essayai de le soigner à tout prix. J'ai dû y mettre mon âme, une petite partie dans sa guérison car cela fonctionna…maintenant, il vit avec une partie de mon âme en lui. Il est devenu presque immortel pour un cheval. Il vivra tant que je vivrai et cela peut durer longtemps. Je n'aurai pas pu le supporter de le perdre. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait mais cette mésaventure m'a éloignait de la médecine car j'ai franchi une limite. Certains ont appris ce que j'avais réussi à faire : repousser la mort et ils m'ont demandé de soigner leur proche mourant mais vous imaginez des dizaines…des centaines de personnes avec une partie de mon âme. Ce serait invivable pour moi. Briser une fois son âme est assez dure alors…enfin je n'ai plus eu confiance en mes pouvoirs de guérison…jusqu'à ce jour'.

--'Jusqu'à ce jour', répéta Angéla à voie basse, choquée.

--'Vous ai-je effrayé ?'

--'Non !! C'était un geste…noble. Vous avez sauvé une vie. Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs pour sauver une vie et pas pour tuer ou ôter une vie, même si c'était qu'un cheval'.

--'J'ai été égoïste'.

--'On l'ai toujours quand il s'agit de ceux qu'on aime'.

--'Assez parlez de moi…'

--'Oui désolée, je vais faire de mon mieux pour raconter cet événement car ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je pense que vous ne comprendrez pas les raisons de mes actions mais bon', soupira Angéla

**Flash Back.**

Angéla était dans une salle obscure qui ressemblait à un laboratoire clandestin. Elle n'alluma pas de lumière, elle se dirigea vers une porte blindée qui ressemblait à une chambre froide, avec un signe de radioactivité et de danger en rouge. Elle l'ignora et l'ouvrit faisant apparaître une lumière verte vive, éclairant le reste de la pièce. Elle aperçut alors des microscopes, des centrifugeuses…

Elle reporta son attention sur les tubes devant elle. La plupart ne l'intéressait pas, elle lut rapidement les différentes étiquettes. Juste un tube attira son regard. Elle relit l'étiquette. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit les deux autres tubes à côté. Elle commençait à avoir les doigts engourdis causé par la basse température du frigo. Puis elle referma le frigo. A la lumière, les tubes étaient incolores mais à l'obscurité, ils étaient vert fluorescents. Elle entendit un grésillement à sa radio.

_« Que fais tu ? »_

_« J'ai trouvé, je sors »_

_« Peux tu les détruire ? »_

_« Non malheureusement »_

_« Pas grave de toute façon on nous a demandé de ramener ces échantillons même si j'aurai préféré les détruire »_

_« On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut »_

_« oui Angéla »_

_« Il me faudrait une explosion à haute intensité pour cela »_

_« J'aimerai éviter, je veux être discret. Tu as de la visite, quelqu'un te rejoint dans…30 secondes »_

_« Ok silence radio »_

En effet, elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte puis le bruit d'une clef dans une serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, deux soldats balayèrent du regard la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Ils repartirent en refermant la porte. Angéla souffla, elle s'était cachée derrière la porte dans la hâte. Elle sortit de sous sa veste avec soin les tubes et les rangea dans une petite boîte. La température des tubes allait diminuer mais ils ne rencontreront plus la lumière, protégés dans la boîte. Elle rangea aussi dans sa poche intérieur un pistolet à compression pour injecter le contenu des tubes. Une fois prête, elle crocheta la porte pour sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir par les aérations pour éviter d'abîmer les tubes. Elle arma un flingue puis un autre et entrouvrit la porte. Elle passa un petit miroir en bas de la porte et observa les alentours. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit en grand la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir humide sous terre éclairé faiblement par des lumières vertes. Elle prit sur sa droite et traversa des couloirs sans encombre et en silence. Elle avait évité les gardes pour l'instant. Arrivée dans un large couloir encore moins éclairé, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement. Ils venaient bien vers elle et il n'y avait aucune porte, ni cachette possible. Trois hommes marchaient en rythme faisant leur ronde, lourdement armé. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir sombre.

L'un deux s'arrêta :

--'Avez-vous entendu ?', dit l'homme en arabe en regardant en arrière.

Le silence se fit.

--'Non tu as dû rêver. Tu es ici depuis trop longtemps. Tu deviens parano'.

--'Je n'aime pas les expériences qu'ils font ici, c'est inhumain'.

--'Moi je fais ce qu'on me demande de faire. J'ai la paye au bout c'est tout'.

--'Oui mais créer des bactéries ou des virus encore plus dangereux qu'ils le sont, n'est pas bien. Seul dieu a le pouvoir de le faire'.

--'Reprenons notre chemin, j'aimerai en finir. Il n'y a rien dans ce couloir à part peut être des rats'.

Puis ils reprirent leur ronde.

Il y avait en effet des rats mais pas qu'eux des rats, il y avait aussi une jeune femme, Angéla. Heureusement pour elle qu'il faisait sombre. S'ils avaient eu le reflexe de lever les yeux, ils l'auraient remarqué et elle serait morte ou le problème se serait sérieusement corser et tant pis pour la discrétion. En effet, elle s'était accrochée au plafond. Le bruit que le garde avait entendu, était le bruit d'un frottement de ses vêtements contre le plafond. Les bras écartaient et les jambes appuyaient contre les murs opposés. Une fois les bruits de pas disparus, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol accroupit, elle écouta puis soupira de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer par là. Elle rebroussa le chemin tout en regardant un bout de papier où elle avait dessiné un plan vague de la structure souterraine. Il y avait une autre issue certes plus longue mais sans doute plus sûre. Elle rangea la feuille et ressortit ces armes. Elle voulait éviter de s'en servir car elle lancerait alors l'alerte comme elle avait d'autres hommes sur la place, elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Cette partie du plan n'était pas prévu mais elle allait improviser. Elle prit donc un autre couloir. Ce passage de ce souvenir était le plus clair. Le changement de décor était brutal. Les couloirs étaient vivement éclairés. Elle aurait pu se croire dans une clinique. D'ailleurs, il y avait de nombreuses portes. Elle s'y engagea. Le carrelage ne couvrait plus les bruits de ses pas. A la moitié du couloir, elle aperçut une fenêtre menant à l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas loin du point de rendez-vous. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avec prudence et vérifia si la voie était libre et sortit le miroir. Elle joua avec le soleil avec. Quelques secondes après, un éclat de lumière lui répondit. C'était vieux comme le monde mais cette technique rudimentaire fonctionnait toujours pour communiquer. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour continuer son chemin, mais elle entendit un bruit étouffé et un toussotement et elle s'en approcha. Le bruit venait de derrière d'une de ses portes. Elle regarda par un genre de hublot à travers la porte et vit une enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même son visage remplit de pustules. Horrifiée, elle se plaqua contre le mur. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Ils expérimentaient leur création sur des enfants. Ecœurée, elle trouva ainsi plusieurs chambres avec différents occupants plus ou moins avancées dans leur contamination. Puis elle tomba sur une prison où plusieurs enfants étaient prisonniers sains, allongés ou assis effrayés. Elle compta deux gardes à moitié assoupis. Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir en plein doute. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfants se faire manipuler. En même temps les faire sortir ne serait pas discret. Elle prit sa décision, le risque en valait la peine. Elle s'approcha doucement et fit signe de silence aux enfants un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle assomma un des gardes et tua le deuxième garde qui s'était rapidement réveillé prêt à intervenir. Elle lui rompit les cervicales alors qu'il se précipitait sur son arme. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, il pourrait tirer sur les enfants. Elle emprunta les clefs du cadavre, ouvrit la porte et fit signe au plus grand des enfants d'approcher.

--'ça va ?', chuchota Angéla.

--'Oui'.

--'Comment tu t'appeles ?'

--'Abdel'.

--'Quel âge tu ?'

--'15 ans'.

--'Ok Abdel je vais te confier la garde et la surveillance des autres, ok ?'

Il acquiesça.

--'Je sais ce qui se passe ici, je vous promet de vous faire sortir d'ici, si tu les guides. Ils ne feront plus d'expérience sur vous. Suivez-moi'.

Elle ressortit des cachots et appela sur la radio devant la fenêtre.

_« J'ai un contre temps »_

_« C'est-à-dire »_

_« Des enfants »'_

_« Quoi ! » aboya l'interlocuteur._

_« Ils font des expériences sur des enfants! »_

_« Les montres mais nous ne pouvons pas… »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici. On fait une pierre deux coups. On les sauve et les rend à leur famille et on empêche les expériences de continuer. Sans cobaye, pas d'expérience »_

_« ok ! Quel est ton plan ? De toute façon je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher de les sauver »_

_« Une diversion, j'ai du C4 »_

_« Mauvaise idée, trop de bruit, je t'envoie Rick »_

_« Non pas le temps »_

_« Je t'envoie Rick pas de discussion. Tu es toujours près de la fenêtre ? »_

_« Oui »_

Angéla éteignit sa radio, elle fouilla sa poche et sortit un canif. Elle s'attaqua au gong de la fenêtre. Grâce à ces cours d'ingénierie de bâtiment, elle avait immédiatement repéré la faiblesse de la fenêtre. En 10 minutes, elle avait enlevé la fenêtre. Un léger courant d'air entra, les rafraichissant au passage. Il était au premier étage, elle aurait pu sauter facilement mais pas les enfants. Elle demanda des draps aux enfants et les accrocha les uns aux autres pour former une corde, elle testa la solidité des nœuds. Puis elle expliqua aux enfants comment faire pour descendre. Abdel montra l'exemple et commença à réceptionner les autres dans leur descente. Rick les rejoignit et continua le travail. Zach arriva pour les emmener par groupe de trois en sécurité. Il en restait plus que deux à l'intérieur quand elle entendit des bruits. Elle le fit comprendre à Rick et elle demanda aux enfants d'accélérer. Un pli d'inquiétude apparut. Elle aida le dernier enfant à passer la fenêtre alors que le denier n'était pas encore en bas. Tant pis cela casse ou ça passe.

--'Allez-y'

--'Et toi ?'

--'T'occupes'.

--'Tu as les fioles'.

--'Oui je serai sur le toit, vas-y'.

--'Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…'

--'Les enfants d'abord'.

Puis elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Juste à temps pour voir, un médecin à blouse blanche sortir du coin du couloir et se précipitait sur l'alarme. Elle dégaina son arme et tira mais c'était trop tard. L'alarme sonna. Elle se reprit ignorant l'homme pleurant de douleur au sol , blessé. Elle l'enjamba et prit l'escalier pour monter sur le toit. Elle pensait à l'hélicoptère. Mais le bâtiment était déjà pris d'assaut. Des soldats arrivaient de partout en bas mais aussi d'en haut. Elle arriva tout de même au troisième étage. Son cerveau était en ébullition, analysant la situation à la recherche d'un nouveau plan. Elle passa devant les fenêtres, l'issu était impossible par là, aucune prise. Puis elle était une cible facile de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur. Les cris approchaient. Elle avait coincé la porte mais elle savait que la porte n'allait pas tenir longtemps sous l'assaut des gardes, même avec le C4, cela n'allait pas les retenir. Elle vérifia ses munitions. Si tout allait bien, elle pourrait tuer tous ceux du bâtiment : une balle pour une tête. Après…bah le système d'ouverture des portes sera bloqué grâce aux virus informatiques qu'elle avait intégrés dans leur système de base avant de commencer sa mission pour au cas où. D'ailleurs, cela devait être fait vu les jurons et les tirs des hommes en bas. Elle sourit. Une balle par personne cela pouvait le faire. Au pire elle faisait tout exploser, elle, les fioles et eux derrière la porte. Elle regarda les différentes pièces et choisit la position de défense la plus idéale où elle verrait tout le monde et où elle ne pourrait pas se faire encercler, ni exploser puisqu'il y avait tous leurs fichiers de leur recherche. Ils n'allaient pas les détruire eux-mêmes. Elle prépara aussi une fiole dans le pistolet à compression même si elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais c'était son instinct et comme toujours elle le suivait. Elle était prête à les recevoir. Elle se mit en position alors qu'une explosion siffla dans la pièce, des cris fusèrent. Elle sourit. Peut-être avec un peu de chance deux ou trois hommes étaient déjà hors jeux. Puis le premier homme apparut seul et elle tira. Elle essuya ainsi plusieurs tirs. Au bout d'un moment, les munitions d'Angéla diminuaient alors que ceux de l'adversaire semblaient infini, à son désarroi. Le bureau derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée était rempli d'impact. Elle devait essayer à tout prix une sortie avant d'utiliser sa dernière balle. Elle changea donc de stratégie, il ne restait que cinq hommes d'après ces comptes. Elle sortit de sa cachette avec prudence. A la sortie d'un couloir, elle en tua un avec sa dernière balle et mit KO un deuxième d'un crochet gauche. Plus que trois à sa connaissance. Mais elle sentit une pression derrière son dos. Oups.

--'Lâchez votre arme et levez les mains', it uen voie d'homme en arabe.

Elle se retourna lentement et pose aussi lentement que possible son arme au sol sans quitter des yeux l'homme. Ce dernier armait son arme sur elle mais il quitta sa cible une seconde pour regarder l'arme au sol. Elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se lever brusquement et déviait l'arme qui fit feu. Elle cogna l'homme du coude. Elle luit prit l'arme des mains et le visa, lui contre le mur.

--'Je ne ferai pas ça', dit un autre homme en anglais.

Angéla sentit une arme derrière sa tête d'un homme. Un deuxième la mettait en joue, un médecin s'approcha. L'homme désarmé devant Angéla s'était relevé. Un médecin s'approcha ou bien un chercheur, il portait une blouse blanche.

--'Et pourquoi donc ?', répondit Angéla,' refaire la peinture de la pièce ne me dérange pas'.

--'Moi non plus', sûr de lui.

Entre temps, Angéla avait sortit le pistolet à compression.

--'C'est moi qui vous conseille de baisser vos armes', reprit Angéla en montrant l'inoculateur.

D'autres hommes arrivaient et la mettaient en joue.

--'Car si vous me tuez ceci se propagerai dans l'air et vous serez contaminer', elle attendit de voir l'effet de ces paroles, le médecin blêmit,' et oui docteur…vous avez bien reconnu l'échantillon'.

--'Attendez', intervint le médecin apeuré, il était devenu blanc comme un linge.

--'Elle bluffe', dit l'homme qui l'avait piégé.

--'Non je ne bluffe pas. Mon but était de la détruire. Ce bâtiment est cerné de C4. Soit vous vous contaminez soit vous…pouf'.

--'Elle bluffe', répéta l'homme.

Angéla sourit. La situation l'amusait. Puis une illumination lui vint. Elle ne sait pas par la suite pourquoi elle fit ce geste mais c'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle prit l'inoculateur et l'arma.

--'Non', cria le docteur en reculant,' elle a le virus'.

Angéla pressa la détente contre sa cuisse. Tous les hommes baissèrent leur arme surpris. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire rester pour appréhender l'intrus ou fuir. Elle profita de cette confusion pour s'enfuir. Elle courut et évita les tirs de ceux qui avaient reprit leur esprit. Elle courut et sauta par une fenêtre en brisant la vitre. Elle se réceptionna avec une roulade et continua à fuir. Tant pis pour une sortie triomphante avec l'hélicoptère.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

--Que s'est il passé après ?', demanda Astyan qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt.

--'Je me suis isolée pour ne pas contaminer les autres. J'ai juste dit que j'avais pu être contaminer lors de la destructions des fioles'.

--'Destructions ?'

--'La version officielle. Je n'ai pas pu tous les détruire. Une est dans mon sang et les deux autres sont cachées. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les détruire en réalité. Mais comme il y a eu des explosions lors de ma fuite un peu précipité. J'ai pu faire croire que c'était le cas. Donc les médecins ont pris quelques précautions et comme je n'ai montré aucun effet, aucun symptôme. Ils ont en déduit que j'avais été épargné sans recherche en profondeur''.

--'Et les fioles ?'.

--'Je les ai gardés en attendant une occasion. Je pensais les abandonner sur une planète inhabitée ou un astre'.

--'Donc vous les avez avec vous ?', soucieux.

--'Oui mais il n'y a aucun danger', rassura Angéla', elles sont dans un coffre blindé même si elles se cassent, il faudrait un contact avec de la lumière pour s'activer. Tant qu'elles restent dans ce coffre. Il n'arrivera rien'.

--'Cela ne me rassure pas car si vous voulez les détruire alors qu'on vous avait ordonné de les ramener, c'est qu'il y avait une raison'.

--'En effet, des chercheurs, des généticiens américains et d'autres ont modifié une bactérie, une souche d'une bactérie contaminée par un virus qui avait fait de nombreux dégâts, de morts à une époque. C'était une souche de la grippe espagnole. Nous pensons, enfin la population pensait qu'elle avait été éradiquée mais l'homme par caprice l'a maintenu en vie et a gardé un échantillon du virus pour l'étudier pour une future pandémie ou autre…je suppose. Mais la souche leur a été volé aux américains et ces voleurs ne cherchaient pas à créer un vaccin efficace contre des futurs épidémie mais ils voulaient en faire une arme biologique puissante.

--'Mais au départ l'intention était bonne, c'était de la prévention pour mieux combattre la maladie'.

--'Pas si bonne. Car en cas de nouvel épidémie, l'entreprise pharmaceutique ayant fabriquée ce vaccin aurait alors fait de nombreux bénéfices'.

--'Donc il visait un gros profil, une grosse somme d'argent', conclut Astyan.

--'Oui, il aurait pu même déclencher une épidémie contrôlée par eux-mêmes ou attendre que nouvelle souche apparaissent car c'est certain qu'un jour ou l'autre la grippe saisonnière mutera pour une forme beaucoup plus virulente. Des épisodes de maladie arrivent fréquemment dans une population. Mais cela s'est passé différemment, la seul souche rescapée de la grippe espagnole, l'un des plus gros fléaux de notre temps a été volé par des personnes malintentionnées. Ils ont modifié cette souche pour être une vraie arme. Elle était encore plus virulente, très spécifique aussi avec une progression de propagation aérienne. La souche a été modifiée pour être volatile. Ils pouvaient aussi l'utiliser dans les eaux de pluie'.

--'après des mois d'investigations, on a enfin appris qui étaient les coupables mais aussi leur attention. Nous voulons alors à tout prix les empêcher de continuer leur recherche et récupérer cette souche. Ce que nous ne savons pas c'est qu'une fois arrivée sur place, nous avons découvert qu'ils expérimentaient déjà sur l'homme'.

--'Sur des enfants'.

--'Oui. Cela m'a révolté'.

--'Mais pourquoi se l'injectait, c'est de la folie ?'

--'J'étais piégée et ils tenaient beaucoup à ces fioles. Et moi je ne voulais pas qu'il la récupère. En me l'injectant, j'étais devenu très contagieuse et donc pas approchable. Ils ne pouvaient pas alors m'approcher sans prendre de risque. Enfin je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire prendre, j'ai participé à de nombreuses autres missions qui auraient été aussi compromis. Je détenais des informations très importantes et top secret. Je ne pensais pas en parler même sous la torture mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque'.

--'Comment ça se fait que vous avez eu aucun effet ?'.

--'Oh j'en ai eu mais tardivement et cela a été horrible. J'avais compté sur mon héritage génétique'.

--' ??', la regardant avec surprise.

--'Mon grand-père avait été un survivant de la Grippe Espagnole. Il avait une résistance naturelle à ce virus, expliqua Angéla.

--'Et vous avez supposé que vous l'aviez !! Mais vous avez une chance sur quatre !!'

--'J'ai toujours eu de la chance aux jeux…'

Astyan ne la croyait pas. Il savait qu'elle aurait pris le risque si son grand-père n'avait pas eu de protection naturelle.

--'Oui vous avez eu de la chance', chuchota Astyan.

Car même si elle possédait la protection dont elle parlait, il savait que le Premier l'aurait protégé. Cela avait peut être été le cas d'ailleurs.

--'En tout cas ce mal est toujours présent en vous'.

--'Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je finirai par l'éliminer'.

--'Je pourrai vous en débarrasser'.

--'Vraiment ? Mais comment cela marcherai?.'

--'Comme je vous ai soigné. Dans ce cas, je transférerai mon esprit vers une cellule de défense immune'.

--'Un lymphocyte ?'

--'Vous l'appelez peut-être comme ça, enfin ce lymphocyte forcerai l'élément étranger à quitter votre organisme'.

--'Hum…sur votre planète, vous ne devez pas connaître les maladies alors si vous pouvez aussi facilement les éliminer. N'êtes-vous jamais malade ?'

--'Moi, je ne connais pas la maladie car mon corps inconsciemment élimine automatiquement les dangers mais la maladie existe bien dans mon peuple surtout dans les contrés éloignées et isolées.

--'Donc tout le monde ne possède pas vos capacités sur Attalon'.

---'Nous sommes peu à vrai dire, un cercle très fermé. Ceux qui ont du potentiel, suivent leur étude dans la cité. Les guérisseurs sont exceptionnels mais peu nombreux. A l'apparition d'une maladie très contagieuse, nous devons intervenir rapidement pour l'éradiquer. Nous avons peu de mort par maladie, c'est surtout les blessures accidentelles lors de travaux dans les champs, qui entrainent la mort de la population'.

--'Donc vous n'êtes pas invincible, vous pouvez être aussi blessé'.

--'En combat oui mais je guéris très vite aussi, plus rapidement que vous. Disons que mon frère dirait qu'il est difficile de se débarrasser de moi', rigola Astyan.

A la vue de la cité, ils ralentirent leur monture et passèrent devant un arche. Astyan salua les gardiens d'un signe de tête.

--'Parlez-moi de Khaleb', reprit Angéla à l'assaut.

--'Je n'ai rien à ajouter', se renfrogna Astyan.

--'Ne dois-je pas connaître votre ennemi et celui qui menace ma vie peut-être ?'

--'Ce serait une bonne stratégie en effet, c'est votre instinct de soldat qui vous fait penser à ça…'

--'Or je suis une femme', coupa Angéla.

--'Je ne dis pas que les femmes ne doivent pas se mêler des affaires de défense. Shola peut être très efficace quand elle est furax. Nous possédons aussi des guerrières redoutables qu'on utilise très peu si on peut l'éviter. Elles agissent que dans les conflits importants. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce sont des affaires internes. Vous êtes une étrangère, vous repartirez rapidement dès que vous le pourrez'.

--'En effet et bientôt j'espère'.

--'Je l'espère aussi même si je ne suis pas pressé que vous partiez'.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de leur point de départ, l'enclos.

--'Que voulez vous dire ? Ils ne saboteraient pas le vaisseau quant même !!...de toute façon il sera protégé. Le bouclier est mis en place et il est relié à moi. J'ai réussi à le faire fonctionné mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fonctionne qu'au sol. S'ils attaquent, ils m'épuiseront et donc je le sentirai'.

--'Pourquoi l'avoir mis ?'

Alors qu'il descendait de sa monture avec élégance.

--'Le tester et Sam me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Elle en avait peut être marre d'avoir des surcharges d'énergie. Comme ça le vaisseau est obligé de maintenir le courant constant et le surplus d'énergie est utilisé. Enfin le courant électrique permet à la coque de se réparer seule'.

--'C'est astucieux'.

--'Ouaip. Cela me demande pas beaucoup de concentration ni d'énergie d'ailleurs pour le maintenir. Mais vous évitiez la question sur Khaleb'.

--'Et vous êtes une femme têtue, vous insistez !!'

Il flatta l'encolure de Minautaur. Ce dernier s'éloigna pour aller brouter. Astyan avait le regard vague, pris dans ses pensées.

--'Ce qui faut savoir d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont imprévisibles. Ils n'ont peur de rien. Nous ne connaissons pas leur origine, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun lien avec nous sans doute. Ils ne se mélangent jamais aux autres. On ne connait pas non plus leur histoire, si elle a été commune avec nous, c'était il y a longtemps'.

--'Que savez vous de concret ? car ce que vous ne savez pas me sert à rien…'

--'En réalité, pas grand-chose. Nous savons juste qu'ils sont en nombre limités, je soupçonne même qu'ils sont que douze car nous n'avons jamais vu les autres. Puis ils ont mauvaises réputations. Certaines personnes qui ont eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin et qui ont accepté une invitation de leur part, ne sont jamais revenues'.

--'Mort ?'

--'Sans doute, mais aucune preuve et aucune trace physique n'a été trouvé'.

--'Ils ont fait disparaître leur corps'.

--'C'est difficile de savoir, ce ne sont que des spéculations', prévint Astyan.

--'Pourquoi ferait-il ceci ?'

--'Le plaisir'.

Angéla frissonna.

--'Ils aiment bien la chair et le désir. Ils choisissent avec soin leur invité'.

Angéla pensa au sexe.

--'Sur quel critère ?', demanda Angéla

--'La beauté, le pouvoir, le caractère, le sang'.

--'Le sang ?', sursauta Angéla.

Pas le sexe alors. Elle commençait à regretter d'en savoir plus.

--'Ce sont encore des rumeurs là. Ils recherchent des groupes sanguins rare car ils pensent que ce sont des personnes exceptionnelles et pour enrichir leur diversité génétique de leur peuple sans doute. Car ils prennent souvent des femmes en mariage'.

--'Ont-ils des problèmes pour se reproduire ? des maladies génétiques graves ? Des maladies orphelines ? Pour expliquer leur choix minutieux de leur congénère ? une maladie de sang comme la leucémie par exemple.'

--'On n'y a pas vraiment pensé', songea Astyan,' ils ont des caractères de dégénérescences, c'est sûr. Par exemple, ils perdent leur pigmentation de la peau et des yeux parfois. Ils sont donc anormalement pâles. Leur peau est aussi froide. Parfois leur yeux sont rouges. Ils ont tenté de se marier avec des personnes qui ont des capacités comme moi. Ils espéraient peut-être corriger leur problème génétique. Mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Personne n'a accepté en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant', dit Astyan songeur.

--'Vous avez eu une offre ?'

--'oui', avec un léger sourire.

--'Pourquoi avez-vous refusé ? ne vous plaisait elle pas ?

--'Ce n'était pas cela le problème. Car leur beauté est surnaturelle. Ils sont très attirants mais ils sont trop…asociables, antipathiques et trop différents. Ils ne se mélangent pas ou très peu.

--'Ils sont peut être trop timide', dit Angéla.

Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était sérieuse sur son visage. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque.

--'Ils sentent la mort', reprit Astyan.

Angéla frémit. Elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle mais elle prit cette remarque mot pour mot.

--'La mort !', chuchota Angéla,' et ils sont froids comme des cadavres'.

Voyant l'air troublé de la jeune femme, Astyan décida de changer de sujet.

--'Que voulez vous faire maintenant ?'

Il voulait continuer à rester en sa compagnie toute la journée et à discuter.

--'Je veux voir Jack', dit Angéla avec urgence.

Il s'alarma, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Il aimerait lire en elle mais il devait respecter son intimité.

--'Je dois lui parler', rajouta Angéla.

**Fin du chapitre**

dans les prochains épisodes,

**Tableau de bord:**

chapitre 22 : Le dîner (titre provisoire), en brouillon 20 pages.


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde me voici enfin de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours! non seulement pour vous poster mon nouveau chapitre qui sera normalement l'avant dernier de la première partie de cette histoire ...

et vous allez enfin voir dans deux chapitres l'arrivée de notre chère équipe Atlantis...ouf enfin pour ce qui l'attendait dès le début.

Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui était fort occupé en ce moment.

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop terrible depuis Noêl. Car il existe de nombreuses autres histoires tout autant palpitante (enfin je l'espère qu'elle l'est la mienne) que la mienne à suivre, qui vous permet de patienter. les commentaites sont toujours le bienvenu bien sûr mêmes les mauvaises remarques.

je sais que je pars de plus en plus dans mes délires dans cette histoire voir meme invraisemblable et malheureusement ce sera de pire en pire... hum pas très français tout ça mais bref...vous m'avez compris,

j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant (ça je ne le sais pas car je n'ai plus de nouvelles de vous mais bon c'est de ma faute vue le temps que je mets pour poster...et j'assume, enfin essayes car certains ont du abandonner la lecture de cette histoire depuis longtemps ou la redécouvre...)

Ce chapitre est malheureusement encore plus délirant (et mal écrit bizarrement car j'ai eu des difficultés comme les passages de vous à tu...)enfin je trouve mais vous commencez déjà à sentir la fin de la première partie donc il est un peu plat (l'action manque? Trop de blabla?) enfin voilà à vous de juger et n'hésiter à me dire si cette histoire vous plait toujours ou si au contraire vous avez abandonné sa lecture car trop farfelu ou trop nul à suivre ou bien ce que vous aimez dans le déroulement de cette histoire ou bien que vous aimez pas ... Ceci peut m'aider à écrire la deuxième partie, à changer ce qui ne va pas dans la suite...

En tout cas les poules ont pensé à vous, bonne lecture

**Chapitre 22 : le dîner**

--'La navigation est donc réparée', conclut Jack.O.

--'Oui mais on n'a pas de bouclier assez performant ni de téléportation et encore moins de propulsion'.

--'L'énergie ?'

--'Intacte', répondit Angéla,' on a eu de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas explosé lors de l'impact. Le noyau a encore quelques fluctuations anormales de temps en temps mais rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant. Sam pense que ce n'est pas dangereux et qu'avec le temps, il se stabilisera. En plus, le régulateur d'énergie régule instantanément les écarts et on a instauré pour l'instant un bouclier autour permanent jusqu'au moment où il le fera plus. Sam aura trouvé le problème d'ici là', confiante.

--'Donc on peut voyager mais avec prudence'.

--'Et vos ennemis ?', dit Astyan assis juste à côté d'Angéla. Il était resté jusque là silencieux, laissant Angéla faire son rapport.

--'En effet, ce ne serait pas prudent de partir sans bouclier totalement rétablit', dit Teal'c.

--'Où sont les autres ?', demanda Angéla à ce dernier.

--'Ils se défoulent'.

Angéla fronça les sourcils.

--'Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien aussi je suppose'.

--'Un petit combat', proposa Teal'c avec le sourire.

Angéla se leva comme réponse. Teal'c proposa son bras.

--'Faites attention', conseilla Jack.O.

--'Je ne vais pas vous la casser', dit Teal'c l'air malicieux', alors qu'on vient juste de la récupérer'.

--'Ce n'est pas de ça que je m'inquiète', se moqua Jack.O se souvenant de l'une de leur confrontation.

Astyan éclata de rire ainsi que Jack.O.

Jack.C les accompagna. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent.

--'Mon frère vous a donc fait visité l'arène', en conclut Astyan.

--'Oui ce lieu est particulier. De nombreux combats ont l'air d'avoir eu lieu. C'est un endroit magnifique'.

--'Content que cela vous ai plu. En effet de nombreux guerriers ont foulé cette arène et s'y sont entrainés. Certains se défient en duel même parfois en combat à mort mais cela devient rare à notre époque, on y donne parfois des spectacles. On y débourre aussi les jeunes chevaux ou on l'utilise pour la reproduction lors des saillies d'un étalon', précisa Astyan.

--'D'après Wellan, il a été construit en premier, avant même la cité', ajouta Teal'c.

--'Hum…c'est une légende. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet édifice aurait été construit en premier'.

--'En effet, en plus elle possède de nombreux cachots, recyclés aujourd'hui en loge ou salle d'observation pour accueillir le public', dit Jack.C à Angéla.

--'Ce sont peut être les Anciens qui l'ont construire à leur arrivée', proposa Angéla.

--'Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ceci ?', demanda Astyan pensif.

--'Le matériau utilisé', dit Teal'c.

--'Alors vous pensez que c'était une prison', dit Angéla.

--'C'est mon opinion mais elle a été recyclée comme la préciser Jack, car il n'y a plus de prisonniers depuis longtemps', dit Astyan.

--'Vous n'avez pas de prisonniers !', demanda Teal'c étonné.

--'Comment vous punissez les coupables ?', ajouta Angéla.

--'Nous les jugeons puis nous les condamnons soit à l'exil, soit à mort. Nous ne privons personne de leur liberté'.

--'A part pour la peine de mort', dit Angéla avec ironie.

--'Ils ont un Conseil pour les juger', dit Teal'c,' nous avons vu son fonctionnement. Les résultats sont plutôt bon, la population respecte la décision du Conseil en générale'.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe s'il y a un récidiviste ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Hum…cela ne s'est pas produit depuis longtemps. Le dernier rebelle est mort il y a deux siècles. Disons que le Conseil s'en occupe personnellement. Le conseil en a fait un exemple, en pleine place public devant beaucoup de témoins'.

--'Une exécution publique'.

--'Non…enfin oui mais c'était plutôt une démonstration de pouvoir et de force pour renforcer leur position'.

Teal'c s'arrêta de marcher. Angéla le regarda avec incompréhension'.

--'Maryl ?', interrogea Teal'c.

Le visage d'Astyan s'assombrit. Angéla ne comprit pas. Teal'c avala cette nouvelle avec difficulté. En plus c'était la première fois qu'il entendait clairement l'implication directe du Conseil dans des meurtres. De plus, Astyan avait affirmé l'existence de leur pouvoir, concordant avec leur supposition.

--'Daniel avait raison, vous êtes plus que de simples humains', dit Teal'c.

Astyan ne nia pas.

--'Et vous ne le cachez plus', rajouta Teal'c.

--'Non, vous vous en doutiez et puis après avoir soigné Angéla, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Puis Angéla a tout découvert au moment où on vous a attaqué'.

--'Maryl', demanda encore Teal'c.

--'C'était une décision commune mais contrairement à Maryl, on rattrape nos erreurs, enfin on essaye'.

--'Pourquoi n'intervenez vous pas ?', demanda Angéla.

--'C'est un membre du Conseil depuis longtemps. Son opinion est très importante ainsi que son influence sur les autres…'

--'Attendez…vous avez dit deux siècles !!', coupa Angéla.

--'Oui c'est-à-dire 400 Lustres', précisa Astyan calmement.

--'Lustres ?'

--' Lustre correspond à 100 Asters, c'est-à-dire 500 jours', cita Teal'c.

--'Oui', affirma Astyan,' il faut 500 jours à notre étoile pour faire le tour de notre soleil. Un siècle correspond à l'éclipse du soleil par une autre étoile. Nos étoiles à ce moment sont tellement proches que nous pouvons observer le paysage sur une autre étoile avec de bonne lunette'.

Teal'c ne voyait pas où Angéla voulait en venir.

--'Ce qui fait que Maryl a…548 ans', calcula Angéla rapidement,' plus de 550 ans en âge terrestre !!'.

Maintenant de l'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de Teal'c alors que celui d'Astyan avait viré au vert, de frustration. L'esprit de la jeune femme était trop vif à son goût et sa capacité de réflexion était aussi rapide. Elle n'oubliait aucune information dans son raisonnement. La moindre erreur d'inattention lui servait et lui permettait de découvrir des renseignements ne voulant pas être dévoilées. C'était frustrant. Il se maudit. Teal'c nota cette information aussi précieusement. Le malaise s'installa.

--'il est temps qu'elle laisse sa place', reprit Angéla sérieusement.

Il arriva vers une forêt qui encerclait un bâtiment de pierre. La forêt était en forme de fer à cheval, permettant de montrer l'entrée de l'édifice et offrant une protection naturelle au batîment. Il n'avait qu'un seul étage au premier coup d'oeil. Il paraissait circulaire. L'entrée était faire de barrière de fer. La pierre composant les murs étaient d'une couleur noire, bleutée. C'était de la pierre composé de biotite et d'olivine provenant sûrement de l'ancien volcan. Le soleil luisait sur cette roche, aveuglant presque les visiteurs. Ils passèrent sous un arche à la suite d'Astyan. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans un fossé. En effet, l'édifice n'avait pas été construit en hauteur mais en profondeur. Leur étage était la seule partie qui sortait de la terre, comportait des loges, anciennement des cachots. Les murs en profondeurs n'étaient pas droits mais incurvés, il faisait 5 à 6 mètres de haut. Des tâches noirs de brûlures marquaient ce mur. Angéla se demandait d'où cela pouvait venir. Elle regarda Astyan qui regardait les personnes dans l'arène et elle imagina un combat magique entre deux magiciens avec lancement de boule de feu ou d'éclair. Son imagination s'emballa. Angéla reprit la conversation alors qu'il descendait un escalier étroit.

--'Pourquoi vous ne la renversez pas comme un coup d'état ?', tandis qu'ils émergeaient à l'intérieur de l'arène.

--'Qui ?', demanda Adred appuyé contre le mur le sourire aux lèvres,' qui voulez vous tuer ?'

--'Maryl', dit Teal'c.

Adred explosa de rire.

--'C'est un vrai dilemme pour nous car Maryl est notre mère', dit Adred entre deux quintes de rire.

Astyan le fusilla du regard.

--'mais c'est une excellente idée à part ce petit détail', rajouta Adred toujours en riant.

Il regardait Angéla, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, l'air sérieux. Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, son sourire disparut.

--'Peut-être que Shola a finalement trouvé une alliée', dit Adred plus sérieusement et plus pour lui-même.

Teal'c se souvint du combat oral entre Maryl et Shola, il avait alors remarqué une sérieuse rivalité entre les deux. Le cerveau d'Angéla marchait à toute allure. Astyan le savait, elle analysait ces nouvelles informations que son frère avait divulgués. Mais elle garda sa réflexion pour elle car elle n'ajouta rien. Elle reporta plutôt son attention sur l'arène. D'en bas, on s'imaginait facilement être dans une bulle. Aucun son de l'extérieur leur parvenait. La lumière du soleil brillait sur le sol mais sans les aveuglés, eux et les combattants. Elle ne ressentit pas de chaleur des rayons du soleil. Puis elle vit les combattants qui s'affrontaient au milieu de l'arène. Elle reconnut Mitchell. Elle sourit, elle savait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. L'inactivité le rendait nerveux et il mettait tout son cœur dans le combat. Elle regarda alors son adversaire. Elle tressaillit, elle reconnut la femme qui se battait même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. La femme avait une longue tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos et était habillée dans un ensemble de cuir rouge sang, un bâton à la main avec une pierre au bout de la même couleur. Est-ce de la jalousie ? Jalouse qu'elle s'approche de Cameron. Non, elle connaissait ces sentiments envers le jeune homme. C'était plutôt un mal être Le même malaise qu'elle avait ressenti devant Astyan la veille. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Ils virevoltaient dans un ballet de coups précis et rapides. La femme lui tournait le dos. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et s'immobilisa. Angéla vit son dos se tendre. Le combat s'arrêta.

…

Elle s'entrainait avec Mitchell depuis plus de 30 minutes. Son adversaire avait une autre façon de se battre et elle s'amusait face à ce nouveau combattant inhabituel. Soudain, elle frissonna, son dos la picotait. Quelqu'un la fixait. Elle arrêta le combat et salua Cameron raide, pour clore le combat. Elle se retourna doucement. Shola vit son frère et … Angéla. Son cœur rata un battement alors que celle-ci la fixait l'air pensif.

Mitchell et Shola s'approchèrent des nouveaux venus.

--'Un peu d'exercice ?', demanda Mitchell'.

--'Oh oui !', reprenant ces esprits

Angéla suivit Mitchell pour rejoindre Vala et John. Teal'c les suivit.

--'On va avoir du spectacle', dit Adred.

--'Est-elle en état ?', demanda Shola, inquiète.

--'Qu'as-tu ? Tu es pâle d'un coup', sourit Adred.

--'Rien', lui jetant un regard noir.

--'On le verra et un de vous deux se fera un plaisir de l'aider au cas où', dit Adred en se moquant.

Ils le fusillèrent du regard, Astyan jura tout haut alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

--'Mais je pense qu'on pourrait même participer', dit Adred plus sérieusement.

--'Ils ont de la ressource', avoua Shola', ils savent se battre, j'aime bien Cameron'.

--'votre ballade à cheval s'est bien passé ?', dit Adred.

--'Oui, une monture l'a choisit'.

--'Et oui'.

--'Maryl ne va pas être contente', ajouta Astyan.

--'Elle n'est jamais contente en ce moment', soupira Shola.

--'Angéla a proposé de s'en débarrasser, t'en penses quoi ?', di Adred.

--'Vraiment !!', dit Shola l'air pensif.

--'Ne lui donnes pas de mauvaises idées', supplia Astyan.

Adred haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait au centre de l'arène.

…

Angéla choisit un bâton parmi d'autres, elle sentit un léger picotement au niveau des doigts, pressée d'en découdre. Mitchell l'attendait déjà en position. Angéla souffla, vérifia qu'elle était en bon état, en regardant ses pansements. Ils étaient propres. Aucune plaie ouverte. Puis elle rejoignit Mitchell prête. Il l'attendait en silence, lui fit signe de la tête pour le salut et engagea le combat. D'abord doucement, car elle faisait attention à ces mouvement, puis ces gestes étaient de plus en plus fluides, souples car elle était de plus en plus à l'aise dans ces mouvements. Elle protégeait bien tout de même ces blessures contre les coups au cas où. Mitchell était aussi concentré et évité son épaule. Astyan sourit, la voyant se déplacer aussi souplement, à pas de félin. Elle était une adversaire redoutable. Son expérience et sa rapidité l'aidaient dans son combat face à sa faiblesse physique. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle demanda une pause, essoufflée. Mitchell hocha la tête légèrement, inquiet. Astyan par reflexe et par inquiétude sonda l'état de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait vite et sa respiration était forte. Elle s'était arrêtée à temps.

--'Elle sait être responsable', remarqua Adred, en profitant de la pause, 'contrairement à d'autres'.

Personne ne lui répondit.

--'Tu ne nous a pas raconté les détails sur ta matinée', dit Shola qui lui lança un regard curieux.

Astyan la regard directement, Shola lui rendit le regard.

--'On n'en a pas besoin, ils sont juste allée voir Sam', dit Adred.

--'L'Etalon l'a choisit', dit Astyan.

--'Quoi ! Pourquoi ?', dit Shola surprise.

--'Moi, je pense que tout est lié et clair. On a des morceaux d'un puzzle : les tatouages, le Premier et maintenant l'Etalon. Tout est lié, il faut juste les assemblés dans le bon ordre mais il reste beaucoup d'ombres et je ne pense pas qu'on n'en aura l'occasion de les découvrir', dit Adred.

--'Hum…sans doute sauf toi', dit Shola,' es-tu prêt pour ce soir ? il faudra garder son calme, on n'est pas en position de force, Maryl ne nous soutiendra pas'.

--'Quand est-ce que tu l'appelleras mère ?', soupira Astyan,' mais je serai me calmer mais aussi réagir si besoin'.

--'Moi aussi. Elle ne mérite plus mon respect et le tien non plus', dit Shola cherchant l'aide d'Adred.

Mais celui-ci l'ignora et s'intéressa brusquement à la texture sableuse du sol. Il s'était exclu volontairement de la conversation.

--'Elle est trop conservatrice et là c'est la goutte d'eau qui…'

--'Je sais, je ne la défends pas mais c'est NOTRE mère', coupa Astyan.

--'Maryl n'est plus rien et surtout pas notre mère, c'est juste une autorité supérieure'.

--'Le plus important maintenant est que tu as trouvé la solution', interrompit Adred.

--' ??'

--'Le vaisseau est à nouveau en état, Sam et Sachia ont fait des miracles', expliqua Adred.

--'Mais ils ne peuvent pas encore embarquer d'après Angéla', dit Astyan.

--'Et ?'

--'Bah rien'.

--'Pourquoi le peuvent-ils pas ?', demanda Shola.

--'Pas de bouclier potable, qui tient la route. Trop de risques', dit Astyan.

--'Vous voulez qu'ils partent pour éviter la confrontation avec les Douze', dit Shola.

--'C'est l'idée', dit Adred.

--'Comment leur fournir un bouclier ?', dit Shola.

--'Je ne sais pas. Sachia étudie sur ce problème elle cherche comment enfermait notre énergie dans quelque chose pour maintenir un bouclier mais il faut un contact, le contact est ABSOLUMENT nécessaire', insista Adred, en fixant Astyan.

Astyan se répéta cette remarque en boucle, une idée germa. Un contact était nécessaire…ils avaient appris à créer un bouclier personnel alors qu'ils avaient 8 ans. Le bouclier était mis en place pendant la vie embryonnaire pour se protéger des chocs mécaniques. Ils apprenaient à recréer ce bouclier pour ne pas se blesser lors de sa jeunesse. Ils pouvaient donc jouer à des jeux dangereux sans se blesser. Ce bouclier se renforçait plus tard. Le sien s'était développé alors qu'il avait appris à se battre. Il avait été toujours doué pour en former un, à 18 ans pendant une crise d'adolescence, il avait réussi à irriguer un bouclier de protection dans toute sa chambre au lieu de la surface de sa peau pendant 5 asters. Années après année, ces pouvoirs avaient grandi…il se perdit dans ces pensées.

Après quelque minute, il sortit de ses rêveries.

--'J'aurai besoin de ton aide, mon frère'.

--'Bien sûre Astyan, pas de problème', dit Adred souriant.

Shola les regarda avec soupçons…Adred haussa les épaules et s'écarta du mur où il s'était appuyé pour observer les combattants. Il se dirigea vers l'équipe SG1. Il invita Vala à se battre. Elle accepta avec joie. Adred envoya un clin d'œil à Astyan, qui grinça des dents.

--'Je vais aller aider pour les préparatifs de ce soir', dit Shola vexée de ne pas être dans la confidence.

Angéla et Mitchell se dirigeaient vers Astyan appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide.

--'Avez-vous fini ?'

--'Oui', elle fit voir son pansement tâché de sang.

--'Je te vois plus tard', dit Mitchell.

--'Vous avez trop forcé pour aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper de cela'.

--'Peut-être ou bien c'est autre chose'. Vous avez dit que si vous me soignez …', elle regarda si Mitchell était assez loin', de la Grippe espagnole, vous forcerez le virus à quitter mon corps. La plaie est le meilleur moyen, non ?'

Angéla était très perspicace, il la fixa longuement avant de lui répondre.

--'Sans doute, mais je ne l'aurai pas fait sans votre autorisation, maintenant que vous êtes consciente'.

Angéla semblait déçue.

--'Vous voulez que je vous en débarrasse ?', souffla Astyan.

--'Je n'aurai pas été contre si cela avait été fait mais j'assume mes choix'.

--'Je pense que vous avez assez assumée !!'

--'Et cela vient d'une personne peut être âgé de plusieurs siècles'.

--'Vous m'avez perçu à jour grâce à mon frère', ria Astyan,' ce qui fait de moi de quelqu'un de très sage ; notre différence d'âge est énorme mais j'ai le corps d'un homme de 25 ans depuis longtemps'.

--'Seul la sagesse change'.

--'Oui je pourrai vous dire la même chose. Vous êtes sage pour votre âge. Allons-y je vais vous soigner'.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la chambre. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine en pensant au moment passé seul avec Astyan. Il la laissa passer en premier.

--'Allongez vous car le processus vous affaiblira un moment'.

Il alla chercher une bassine en Terre cuite et de l'eau. Puis il vint s'installer près d'elle. Il enleva son bandage tâché délicatement et mit une serviette mouillée sur la plaie.

--'Comment cela marche-t-il ?'

--'Vous allez voir'.

Il lui prit la main doucement et il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne cilla pas. Elle maintient son regard pénétrant, un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage d'Astyan.

--'Vous pouvez respirer', rigola Astyan.

Il dirigea son autre main au dessus de son épaule. Elle sentit son corps devenir tout mou. Son cœur ralentit ses battements. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, elle avait peur de lâcher le contact, le seul contact qui la maintenait dans la réalité. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle retrouva ses sensations, son cœur reprit son rythme normal et régulier. Toujours, main dans la main, Astyan lui apporta un bol à ses lèvres.

--'Tenez, buvez et mangez pour reprendre des forces', en lui tendant un biscuit sec.

Manger lui était difficile tellement elle était épuisée.

--'Ce simple morceau peut vous nourrir pour la journée', expliqua Astyan,'n'en abusez pas'.

--'Comme le pain des Elfes', chuchota Angéla alors que ces paupières devenaient lourdes, très lourdes.

--'Quoi ?'

Mais elle s'était assoupie. Astyan lui tenait toujours la main, de l'autre main, il nettoyait la plaie qui avait suinté comme du pus. Une grande partie du virus avait été éliminé, elle n'était plus porteuse de la maladie et elle n'avait plus besoin de la combattre. Il était fier de son résultat, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas soigné quelqu'un depuis l'accident avec Minautaur, qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas se souvenir comment faire. Il admira la femme endormie près de lui pour graver à jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire, car à un moment donné elle partira et ils se sépareront définitivement, à jamais, lui brisant le cœur.

…

Angéla n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Elle eut les rêves habituels dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir à son réveil. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle était angoissée. Elle se retrouva dans une rue sombre. Le bruit de ses pas raisonnait fortement dans le silence. Elle était sur ces gardes comme toujours. Elle avançait ses sens en alerte. Au bout de la rue entre deux bâtiments, elle vit une bande d'hommes apparaître, menaçante. Ils la virent immédiatement.

--'La voilà !', cria un des hommes.

Instinctivement, elle prit la fuite. Elle chercha une sortie pour fuir. Elle vit une échelle et y grimpa. Elle monta jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble. Elle passait au maximum dans les ombres pour mieux se camoufler sans succès.

--'Là haut !'

Elle vit avec horreur qu'ils la suivaient. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi la population la pourchassait. Elle se souvient des autres brides de ces anciens rêves. Une population criant sorcière, un bûcher, une guillotine. Monstres ! Un passant lui jetant une pierre. Elle se reprit à chaque fois cela se terminait dans une atroce douleur ou pire la mort. Elle se précipita vers le bord de l'immeuble, évalua la distance et regarda en arrière. Elle entendit des cris et elle prit sa décision, sans élan, elle sauta la distance entre les deux immeubles avec une facilité déconcertante. D'où peut-être les insultes qu'on lui proférait sans doute. Ainsi elle sauta d'immeuble à immeuble avec facilité, passant d'un huitième étage à un cinquième. Puis elle s'aida d'un arbre proche pour descendre au sol. Mais ces poursuivants n'étaient pas loin. Certains étaient restés au sol suivant sa progression dans les airs et la cueillir une fois descendue. Heureusement elle était aussi rapide, plus rapide que la normale d'ailleurs. Elle courut.

--'Par là !', entendit-elle.

Ils étaient partout à son grand désarroi. Elle passa par un cimetière pour couper court. Elle slaloma entre les tomes et en enjamba quelques unes. Elle arriva vers des taudis, aucun immeuble n'était présent. Les rues étaient plus étroites. Elle ralentit pour s'orienter mais elle ne reconnut rien. C'était un quartier pauvre. Elle commençait à se fatiguer physiquement, son cœur battait la chamade. Puis un homme apparut devant elle au bout de la rue, puis deux ...trois, lui barrant la route. Elle fit demi-tour pour rebrousser chemin dans le calme. L'accès de retraite était aussi bloqué par un groupe d'homme. Elle frissonna, elle n'était plus aussi calme. Elle frissonna…pas tant pour les hommes, elle pouvait facilement se débarrasser de quatre hommes voire plus mais c'était la haine qu'elle lisait dans ces yeux qui l'effraya. Et aussi les instruments qu'ils tenaient. Ils tenaient une sorte de barre en fer de la taille d'un bâton de bois, terminant par trois pics. Un des hommes tenait aussi un collier en fer et un bracelet, une face lisse à l'extérieur et une face avec des pics à l'intérieur. Ces pics devaient s'enfoncer dans la peau, dans sa peau. Elle frissonna. Car ces armes qui semblaient rudimentaires étaient très dangereuses surtout pour elle. Car ces armes dégageaient une source électrique. Pour montrer son fonctionnement, un des hommes l'enclencha créant trois arcs électriques à l'extrémité, en riant. Le collier et l'anneau étaient censés être reliés au système nerveux central pour le collier et périphérique pour l'anneau pour inhiber ces…pouvoirs. La raison de leur haine. Ces derniers brillaient à l'obscurité comme une menace alors que la lumière était pratiquement inexistante. Ils avaient tous un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Elle était différente et elle leur faisait un peu peur avec ces pouvoirs. A leurs yeux, elle était un montre, qu'on devait éliminer. Ou dans leur cas, rendre esclave pour leur besoin. Car elle était une arme redoutable même si elle-même n'en profitait pas. Elle fixa un homme en particulier, il devait être leur chef. Lui aussi avait aussi un sourire cruel mais aussi une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour montrer son envie, elle n'allait pas être qu'une simple esclave. Oui, il devait être le chef de cette bande. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait un homme dans un piteux état, blanc comme un linge. Il avait les joues creusées par la fatigue, des cernes aux yeux injectés de sang. Il portait le fameux bracelet au niveau de son poignet droit. Elle frissonna encore une fois, cette fois-ci de dégoût. Le chef chuchota quelques choses à l'homme pitoyable, qui hocha légèrement la tête de soumission. Il prit le collier qu'on lui tendait. Puis ce dernier s'avança vers elle avec réticence mais avec une légère détermination sur son visage. Elle se mit en position de défense mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

--'Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te défendre et de te laisser faire', dit le chef mais au bout d'un moment,' ou peut être pas. Cela nous fera voir ta véritable puissance et on s'amusera un peu aussi', ricana le chef.

L'homme pitoyable grimaça mais continua à avancer comme une marionnette.

--'Je ne te promets pas que cela te fera aucun mal mais si tu es gentille, on sera douce avec toi, enfin le plus possible que l'on peut être face à un monstre comme toi. Tu pourras même nous servir pour autre chose ave ton jolie minois. Certains payeront chers d'ailleurs', continua le chef.

Elle imagina ses mains avides sur son corps, ce qui l'a mis dans une colère noire. Elle se mit non plus en position de défense mais d'attaque. L'homme pitoyable le remarqua et soupira mais s'approcha tout de même. Etait- il fou ? pensa Angéla.

--'N'approchez pas', prévint Angéla.

--'Ce n'est pas une bonne idée', souffla l'homme pitoyable juste pour qu'elle l'entende', je suis désolé, mais pour leur résister, il faut être très puissant. Ne résistez pas'.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas vers elle et tendis son bras.

--'Non !', cria Angéla.

Il lui attrapa le poignet mais elle réagit immédiatement avec un coup de genou dans son ventre. Il se plia en deux mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire, il resserra son contact. Les doigts de l'homme se mirent à crépiter. Angéla le regarda surprise, une vive douleur parcouru son bras. Elle relâcha l'homme et ne résista plus. L'homme lui écarquillait les yeux de surprise puis de peur et enfin de soulagement. Le courant entre les deux s'arrêta. L'homme s'écroula haletant. Le bracelet et le collier de l'homme s'arrêtèrent de clignoter, se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Des perforations où coulaient de sang entouraient son cou et le poignet de l'homme.

--'Merci', souffla l'homme.

Il perdait beaucoup de sang. La main toujours cramponnait sur le bras de la jeune femme, l'homme commençait à faiblir. Elle regarda avec horreur les perforations et les vit se refermer devant elle arrêtant l'hémorragie. L'homme finit par la lâcher et amena sa main autour de sa gorge.

--'Merci', répéta l'homme avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Le collier qui lui était décerné tomba lourdement sur le sol et roula au loin. L'homme s'était évanoui. Quand l'homme l'avait touché, elle avait ressentit une vive douleur. Il s'était servi de son pouvoir pour l'affaiblir mais au lieu de l'endormir, Angéla avait absorbé toute son énergie en créant un courant d'énergie entre les deux. Elle reporta son regard sur les autres, il n'avait pas bougé de leur position pendant l'échange entre l'homme évanoui et elle. Une lueur d'amusement et d'envie se lisait dans les yeux du chef. Il devait imaginer tout ce qui pourrait faire avec elle et son énergie.

--'Voyez vous donc ça, elle est puissante en plus', dit le chef en rigolant,' je suis pressé de la voir en action pour notre compte de voir ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain…sur tous les terrains'.

Les autres acquiescèrent en riant alors qu'ils avançaient dangereusement vers elle, resserrant l'étau. Il n'y avait aucune issu. Elle se sentit prise au piège. Elle se redressa et les affronta du regard sans peur enfin presque, prête à les recevoir. Il suffisait juste qu'elle évite toutes les armes. Deux hommes arrivèrent en premier. Elle esquiva leur tentative d''attaque et contre-attaqua. Elle écrasa violemment un pied et cogna du poing au niveau du nez du deuxième. Elle sentit craquer le nez avec satisfaction. Mais ce fut de courte durée car d'autres arrivaient sur elle, déterminés. Elle ressentit une gène, un chatouillement sur son omoplate, elle se retourna vivement et assomma l'homme qui venait d'utiliser son arme sur elle. Elle baissa alors sa garde pour regarder l'arme plus attentivement et les autres en profitèrent. Elle ressentit des picotements de plus en plus forts sur ces côtes alors qu'ils insistaient avec leur arme. Elle tomba à genou sur le sol et se recroquevilla pour encaisser les coups Elle absorbait tout l'énergie. Elle commençait à crépiter de partout. Deux hommes lui prirent ses bras pour la maintenir debout. Ils ne ressentirent aucune douleur face aux crépitements d'Angéla. Eux aussi ils avaient des bracelets mais sans pics, ils semblaient les protéger de son pouvoir. Coincée, elle vit le chef resté en retrait s'approchait. Il lui enfonça son arme dans le ventre. Angéla hurla de douleur cette fois-ci, car elle était à bloque, elle ne pouvait plus absorber de l'énergie mais que la libérée. Le chef jubila et insista encore et encore.

--'Pauvre fou', dit Angéla entre ses dents, le souffle coupé. Car l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulée un moment ne demandait qu'à s'échapper maintenant et elle avait des difficultés à la retenir. Le chef fit signe à un homme qu'elle ne vit pas. Essoufflée, elle essayait de réguler sa respiration et de se concentrer pour se contrôler. Elle fixait du regard le sol, du coin de l'œil, elle vit un éclat qui attira son regard. Elle leva la tête doucement. Le chef tenait maintenant le collier dans la main en évidence. Il joua avec pour la narguer alors que son cœur commençait à s'emballer contre son thorax. Elle s''agita pour essayer de se dégager mais deux hommes la maintenaient bien. Les lampadaires se mirent à clignoter dangereusement. Le chef caressa sa joue de la paume de la main.

…

Astyan la regardait tendrement, il n'osait pas la toucher plus que sa main. Il vit passer sur le visage de la jeune femme différentes expressions : angoisse, peur, colère. Une douleur lui brûla sa main. Il se leva et toucha le front de la jeune femme. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il regarda sa main quand la douleur persista. La main d'Angéla était parcourut d'arcs électriques. Il la regarda avec surprise. Puis Angéla se débattit. La puissance de ses arcs grandissait. Une joie intense parcourut Astyan. Elle possédait aussi le pouvoir, peut être dormant mais elle en avait un, peut être grâce au Premier. Elle était capable de l'utiliser en plus pour accumuler son pouvoir dans sa main. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car Angéla commençait à paniquer et à convulser. Elle pouvait faire de gros dégâts en perdant le contrôle. Puis d'autres personnes pourraient la détecter dans la cité puisqu'elle dégageait beaucoup d'énergie. Or il ne voulait pas que cette découverte soit révéler à tout le monde. Il se trouvait égoïste de garder ce secret pour lui mais il voulait le savourer seul pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, certains proches pourraient la ressentir en ce moment même, il décida donc d'agir. Il mêla son pouvoir au sien pour masquer son empreinte. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur verrait que la manifestation de son pouvoir. Astyan jura tout bas car l'énergie de la jeune femme était difficile à maîtriser car elle était pure et sauvage donc incontrôlable. Il jura une deuxième fois car il s'était promis de ne plus entrer dans les rêves d'Angéla. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'allongea près d'elle, ignorant la douleur. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées. Il ferma les yeux et arriva dans une ruelle. La scène qui vit lui fit horreur. Angéla se débattait alors qu'un homme lui caressait la joue et approchait un objet, ressemblant à un instrument de torture, avec du sang séché dessus. L'homme riait. Astyan vit la détresse sur le visage de la jeune femme. En colère, l'énergie s'accumula dans son corps, créant un halo de pouvoir autour de son corps. Il tremblait de rage. Il voyait qu'elle résistait à retenir son pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas blesser les personnes qui lui faisaient du mal ? C'était absurde. Malgré le rêve, la douleur d'Angéla était bien réelle. Il lui conseilla :

--'Réagis', entendit Angéla, 'libère ton pouvoir'.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Astyan. Ce dernier baignait de lumière, une si belle lumière qu'elle aurait voulu se noyer dedans. Il avait sortit une boude de feu qui se concentrait dans la paume de sa main prêt à attaquer. La colère déformait son visage. Elle eut un frisson. Elle ne voyait plus le guérisseur qui l'avait soigné, l'ami qui l'a taquiné, l'amant qui l'a courtisé mais un guerrier redoutable prêt à tuer…pour elle.

--'Libère ton énergie maintenant', ordonna Astyan comme une menace.

Elle imaginait bien que si elle ne faisait rien, il allait tout brûler sur son passage et la bande l'ignorait.

--'Ne résiste plus, ils ne méritent pas de vivre, que tu souffres pour leur méchanceté', ajouta Astyan plus doucement.

Il lança une boule vers un des hommes qui s'enflamma immédiatement, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Comme un signal, elle se déconcentra en voyant le corps s'enflammé, elle lâcha deux arcs électriques qui sautèrent de ses mains de corps à corps. Carbonisant tout sur leur passage et consumant les derniers. Un halo blanc les aveugla, elle ferma les yeux pour se protéger la rétine, elle dut tout de même se protéger avec son bras car la lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Plus personne ne la retenait, elle tomba à genou au sol. Puis la lumière disparut. Astyan lui aussi avait été aveuglé mais avait gardé un œil sur elle. Il avait été frappé par la puissance libérée tel un souffle d'explosion. Un des arcs avait été aussi libéré vers lui, le bouclier qu'il avait formé avait tout juste arrêté l'arc électrique. Ces yeux s'habituèrent au retour de l'obscurité dévoilant le chaos autour de lui. Des flammes s'étaient allumées un peu partout. Il regarda avec intérêt les taudis prendre feu. Des voitures passaient en trombe, des pneus crissèrent. Il s'approcha d'Angéla avec prudence en contournant les corps foudroyés, réduits en cendre, certains tenaient encore debout. Angéla s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

--'ça va'.

Elle leva la tête vers lui les larmes aux yeux. Il la serra contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Le vent souffla faisant dispersées les cendres.

--'Nous devrions y aller'.

Il l'aida à se lever. Elle regarda les dégâts qu'elle avait causés en silence. La tenant par les épaules, il l'emmena loin du carnage. D'un geste négligeant, Astyan changea le décor d'horreur en prairie de Poacées.

--'ça va mieux ?', répéta Astyan, inquiet de la voir si faible et muette. Le silence le rendait angoissé.

Elle hocha la tête encore sous le choc. Ils s'installèrent contre un tronc d'arbre couché. Astyan regarda avec curiosité les blessures d'Angéla qui avaient fait trois perforations dans sa peau. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule au niveau des blessures avec délicatesse et la soigna. Elle se laissa faire car cela l'a soulagé même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il chercha d'autres blessures ailleurs allant même jusqu'à sous son tee-shirt. Il hésita, son cœur s'emballait mais elle ne le repoussa pas donc il la soigna. Elle le remercia du regard, puis elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains.

--'Que signifie ce rêve pour vous ?', dit Astyan voyant qu'elle observait avec peur ces mains.

--'Je ne sais pas, pour moi c'est la première fois car je m'en rappelle pas une fois réveillée', soupira Angéla,' mais je suppose que j'ai peur de l'opinion des autres sur…'

Angéla rougit.

--'Mes rêves peuvent être étrange, j'ai parfois des ailes et on cherche à me les couper'.

--'Des ailes ?! Vous aimeriez voler ?'

--'Pas spécialement, j'aime bien avoir les pieds sur terre'.

--'Pour un pilote ce n'est pas commun', dit Astyan.

--'J'ai perdu l'envie de voler, j'ai eu un accident, un grave accident'.

--'Il faut toujours remonter à cheval après une chute'.

--'Oh oui ! mais j'en ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire', rigola Angéla.

Astyan lui sourit, il avait réussi à la refaire rire. Ils étaient très proches physiquement et aucun malaise les envahit cette fois-ci. Ces beaux les rêves pensa Astyan. Angéla avait besoin pour l'instant d'une présence rassurante à ces côtés de sentir une personne auprès d'elle.

--'Vous vous insérez souvent dans les rêves d'autrui ? Car vous ne faisiez partit de mon rêve, n'est ce pas ?'

--'Non, je suis désolé de m'être inséré dans votre rêve mais j'ai perçu votre détresse, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir, rester sans rien faire pour vous aider. J'ai cru un moment que je vous avais mal soigner, que j'avais fait une erreur. Je n'avais jamais guéri une personne avant'.

--'Je suis donc guéri', soulagée,' et donc vous pouvez contrôler les rêves d'autrui aussi ?'

--'Oui, je le peux mais généralement je l'évite, c'est mal poli. On est tout de même deux à le contrôler car si vous le voulez je pourrai partir… à quoi vous pensez ?'

--'à l'autre soir…'

Astyan détourna les yeux.

--'Je vois', un peu honteux.

--'Vous n'avez pas de la chance d'habitude je ne me rappelle pas de mes rêves'.

--'Pas de chance oui. Les gens ne sont pas censés s'en souvenir, vous n'étiez pas censée vous rappeler. En tout cas, visitez votre rêve, m'a permis d'avoir un aperçu de votre monde, un peu bruyant d'ailleurs'.

--'oui la Nature est un élément secondaire dans notre monde malheureusement'.

--'Vos habitations sont serrées aussi', remarqua Astyan.

--'Voir superposées de plusieurs étages parfois'.

--'Combien ?'

--'12 en général mais certains atteignent les 50 étages voir plus'.

--'Cela doit être oppressant !'

--'Oui mais utile pour une population grandissante avec une croissance exponentielle. C'est un signe de puissance, alors vous imaginez chaque ville essayant de construire le plus grand immeuble pour faire concurrence à la ville voisine'.

--'J'ai eu aussi un aperçu sur vous, votre personnalité, votre caractère'.

--'Et qu'est ce que vous avez appris ?'

--'Que vous avez peur de ce que vous êtes. Avez-vous des pouvoirs ?', allant droit au but.

Il s'étonna lui-même de son audace en lui posant la question aussi directement, elle le regarda, le jugeant.

--'Que voulez vous dire ?', méfiante.

--'Soit vous avez une imagination débordante soit vous avez vraiment des pouvoirs', raisonna Astyan tout haut,' dans le dernier cas, soit vous le savez soit vous l'ignorez'.

Elle détourna à son tour le regard.

--'Alors vous le savez', souffla Astyan', ce qui explique certaines choses. Vous êtes unique, vous avez un don particulier et cela peut effrayer certaines personnes. Vous avez peur de l'opinion des autres s'ils apprenaient qui vous étiez réellement. Vos amis sont au courant pourtant. Et ils n'ont pas changé d'avis sur vous et pourquoi avoir peur ?'

--'Ils ont l'habitude de voir des…'

--'Des monstres', lisant ces pensées,' c'est comme ça que tu te vois'.

Il toucha sa joue.

--'Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois', reprit Astyan,' je vois une femme qui a du cœur'.

--'Qui suis-je ? que suis-je devenu ?', dit Angéla dans un souffle.

--'Devenu ?'

--'Je n'ai pas toujours été comme …ça'.

--'Vraiment ? ton pouvoir pouvait être dormant'.

--'Comment savoir ?!'

--'Envoie moi une charge, montre moi ta source'.

Il lui proposa sa main.

--'Non !', refusa Angéla, ' je ne veux pas. A chaque fois, c'est une catastrophe, je ne sais pas me contrôler, je sais juste brider mes pouvoirs'.

--'Alors viens, on fera autrement', dit Astyan en se levant.

Le décor changea encore une fois. Ils étaient dans l'arène à présent.

--'Je voulais te le demander tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas osé', avoua Astyan', un combat ?'

Il fit apparaître un bâton dans sa main et le lui tendit. Elle l'ignora.

--'Je ne veux pas que tu retiennes tes coups, tu peux même utiliser ton pouvoir, si tu veux. Tu me feras aucun mal, je sais me battre', dit Astyan pour l'encourager.

--'En réalité tu peux vraiment former une boule de feu ou c'était ton imagination débordante ?', demanda Angéla.

Il sourit. Il hésita mais décida d'être honnête.

--'Non c'était réel'.

--'Vas-tu l'utiliser ?', inquiète.

--'Non mais je peux utiliser mon courant. Tu pourras même apprendre des astuces'.

--'Ton courant ?'

--'Oui comme le tien'.

Elle haussa la tête.

--'Pourquoi vouloir se battre contre moi ?'

--'Shola s'est battu contre Mitchell', rigola Astyan.

--' ??', ne voyant pas le rapport.

--'Je voulais peut être vous impressionner ou être proche de vous. Dans certaines cultures, le combat entre une femme et un homme peut être une demande de mariage ou une déclaration pour montrer sa valeur mais aussi sa détermination. C'était aussi pour répondre à la provocation de ma sœur et de mon frère'.

--'Ton frère ?'

--'La couleur de vos cheveux. Il a une théorie intéressante à ce sujet'.

--'Comme les poissons femelles qui prennent une autre teinte lorsqu'elles ont un partenaire'.

--'En autre', rigola Astyan', c'est un de ses sujets d'études en ce moment. Il veut voir si cela est aussi applicable chez les humains et il vous a vu vous avec vos cheveux bleus'.

--'Qu'en pensez-vous ?'

--'Que vous avez juste caché votre état maladif en faisant cette coloration qui vous donne un certain charme en passant', proposa Astyan.

--'Hum. Peut être mais chez nous les femmes autant que les hommes font des colorations pour cacher leur âge ou bien pour changer ou séduire. Les brunes deviennent ainsi des blondes et inversement pour changer'.

--'Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas alors devenu blonde ?'

--'J'aime bien ma couleur et j'ai juste fait des mèches. Enfin vous ne connaissez pas les blagues moqueuses sur les blondes'.

--' ??,'

--'Comme quoi elles sont moins intelligentes que les autres. C'est une image qu'elles ont et on généralise. Personnellement, je voulais une couleur voyante. Et comme j'avais rien sous la main pour faire du rouge ou du rose j'ai choisi bleu'.

--'Rose !!'

--'oui'.

Angéla se dirigea vers les armes et prit le bâton du matin avec lequel elle s'était battu avec Mitchell.

--'Bon choix !', approuva Astyan,' de l'érable de 5 ans à bout de bronze. Solide pour les chocs et conducteur pour l'électricité. Le mien est un hêtre pour sa souplesse, aux extrémités du quartz résistant au feu et coupe l'acier'.

--'Pour le feu', répéta Angéla.

--'C'est celui que j'utilise d'habitude. Celui aussi que mon mentor utilisait aussi, j'ai fait mon apprentissage avec donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je choisirai une autre arme'.

--'Mes débuts étaient à mains nues'.

Angéla s'éloigna, soupesa l'arme et se mit en position.

--'On est dans un rêve, certes contrôlé mais un rêve tout de même. Tu ne peux pas vraiment être blessée, moi non plus. Tu n'as pas de raison de retenir tes coups ni à avoir peur. Tes blessures n'existent pas même si je t'ai soigné tout à l'heure, tu étais juste choquée. Saches que je ne chercherai pas à te faire mal ni t'effrayer penses y', prévint Astyan.

Angéla le regarda avec méfiance tandis qu'il la salua. Elle fit de même. Ils se regardèrent, s'évaluèrent. Astyan sourit. Elle était calme et patiente. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite engagé le combat avec précipitation comme le faisait souvent les débutants. Au contraire, elle était posée et attendait un mouvement comme quelqu'un d'expérience. Elle attendait un mouvement pour se déplacer pour rétablir la distance entre les deux. S'il faisait un pas sur sa gauche, elle faisait de même. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas attaquer en premier car elle évaluait les mouvements de ses adversaires. Donc il le fit. Elle riposta immédiatement avec agilité. Leur bois s'entrechoquait faisant des étincelles comme deux cerfs en plein combat. Ils soulevaient la poussière pendant leur déplacement, du sable en suspension les séparer du reste du monde. Leur mouvement était rapide, tout ce qui extérieur semblait arrêté. Angéla et Astyan bougeaient avec fluidité dans une chorégraphie complexe et souple. Ils enchainaient sans répit les combinaisons. Angéla contra chaque attaque, inflexible. Astyan sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné et qu'il n'avait pas eu de telle adversaire. Jours après jours, il découvrait de nouveau caractère de la personnalité d'Angéla et il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Le concept d'âme sœur ou du coup de foudre typiquement humain commençait à lui apparaître. Il comprit enfin ce que c'était ce concept. Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé avant, n'existait plus, enfin n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était heureux car Angéla avait beaucoup en commun avec lui-même, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle était puissante dans ses coups et précise, obligeant Astyan à se concentrer et à ne pas divaguer. La concentration se lisait aussi sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils s'éloignèrent. Angéla jugea son adversaire. Elle fut étonnée de la vitesse d'exécution d'Astyan dans ces actions, de la rapidité de réponse à chacune de ses attaques. Elle admira sa manière de se déplacer comme s'il glissait sur le sol. Elle semblait maladroite à côté de lui. A chaque mouvement ou geste, il plaçait son corps de telle façon qu'il était toujours équilibré. Il ne gaspillait aucun coup ni aucune attaque. Il était exactement synchrone avec elle et antagoniste. Elle contrait une attaque avant même son aboutissement et inversement. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus en corps à corps, ils pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre. Bientôt ils ne purent faire aucun mouvement. Leurs bâtons entrecroisaient entre eux, entre les deux poitrines haletantes. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres de l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardaient.

--'Tu abandonnes ?', rigola Astyan.

--'Ce n'est pas mon genre'.

--'Moi non plus. Que fait-on ?'

--'Tout est permit'.

Elle sourit et Astyan se sentit mal à l'aise, sentant son souffle. Il essaya de lire en elle mais sans succès. Son sourire s'élargit. Puis elle réagit rapidement pour se dégager, en faisant glisser son bâton contre l'autre. Ainsi les deux armes étaient baissées. Elle donna un coup vers son épaule le surprenant. Ce dernier dû reculer d'un pas pour encaisser le coup. Angéla était à deux pas de lui déjà en position, le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu sonné, Astyan reprit ses esprits. Il attaqua sans laisser le temps à Angéla de savourer sa petite victoire ou de réfléchir à la prochaine attaque. Mais elle était prête et elle accéléra encore. La surprise se lit sur le visage d'Angéla quand Astyan contrecarra ses attaques sans perdre de terrain avec facilité. Il maintenait sa position campée au sol. Les mouvements des bâtons devinrent flous dû à la rapidité d'exécutions des gestes. Astyan lui sourit, il s'amusait. A vrai dire elle aussi mais elle ne connaissait pas ces limites encore. Son esprit s'embrumait, ces gestes lui paraissaient lents, c'étaient comme des réflexes. Les coups se faisaient automatiquement. Son noyau interne bouillonnait de rage, Astyan sourit.

--'Libère le'.

--'Quoi ?', surprise, sa concentration diminua.

Il la frappa dans le ventre. Son bâton devint bleu foncé à son extrémité. Un arc électrique se forma lorsque le bâton d'Astyan vint s'y frotter. Une décharge lui picota la main, elle déglutit. Ses mains en réponse commencèrent à crépiter. Astyan envoya alors une décharge qu'elle contra en envoyant un flux plus important. L'impact entre les deux bâtons raisonna dans l'arène et créa un éclair. Ils furent tous les deux propulsés en arrière dos au sol. Astyan explosa de rire tandis qu'Angéla se relevait avec peine. Elle s'épousseta pour enlever la terre rouge de ces vêtements dans le calme, une grimace aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours son arme à la main. Astyan récupéra la sienne en le faisant léviter. L'arme se rua vers lui comme un cheval bien dressé. Il récupéra ainsi son arme sans même le regarder. Angéla ne trouvait pas la situation amusante. Certes ils n'étaient pas blessés mais cherchait-il à l'effrayer ? Non il voulait sûrement qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour contrer, sans avoir une peur bleue. Pensait-il qu'elle était comme lui ? Non il la prenait pour une simple humaine fragile, il y voyait juste une différence. D'ailleurs Angéla pensait que c'était cette différence qui l'attirait tant. Car elle avait senti son désir quand ils étaient très proches. Ou bien il pense qu'elle était comme lui, une Atlante, digne d'être sa compagne. Une image fugace traversa son esprit, elle dans une robe blanche très décolletée et ouverte dans le dos, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'Astyan devant un coucher de soleil sur un immense balcon. Elle vit Astyan lui sourire. Est-ce lui qui lui envoie cette image ? Elle eut envie de vomir. Le sourire d'Astyan disparut, de l'inquiétude pris la place puis le désarroi et enfin la peur de rejet. Elle lui sourit légèrement pour le rassurer. Ce qui lui avait donné envie de vomir c'était plutôt la question qui est-elle ? Astyan observa Angéla dans ce combat intérieur. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer lui aussi sur ses sentiments. Mais il vit du dégoût dans ces yeux. Un coup de poignard dans son cœur raviva une douleur. Puis elle lui sourit timidement à nouveau. D'autres questions la préoccupaient, trop nombreuses pour qu'il les capte dans ses pensées. Pourtant il aurait pu surement la rassurer. Le bâton à la main, il décida de lui faire quitter cette torture intérieure. Il voulait tenter quelques choses qui attireraient son attention. Il sourit. Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ces talents de combattant ? Face à elle, il n'avait pas peur de manifester ces pouvoirs. Elle ne le jugera pas car elle était dans le même cas. Il jeta un regard discret vers le haut et vit un léger éclat. Ils étaient en sécurité. Angéla vit Astyan redressé son bâton dans une position d'attaque. L'air autour de lui semblait dense comme s'il attirait toutes particules vers lui. Le sable au contraire roulait pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Enfin elle vit une boule d'énergie se concentrer à une des extrémités de son arme.

--'Le quartz résiste au feu', répéta Angéla pour elle-même.

Et apparemment aussi le courant électrique. Astyan avança son bâton vers elle pour lancer la boule et attendit la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle vit la boule se diriger vers elle à toute allure. Elle se protégea avec le bâton du mieux qu'elle put. Son arme absorba l'énergie et s'y concentra. Ses doigts lui picotaient. Ah non pas encore ! Elle sentit sa propre énergie réagir face à cette attaque et s'y mêler. Elle libéra son arme de son trop plein d'énergie car c'était une sensation trop désagréable pour le supporter. Astyan ne réagit même pas, il resta planté là sans bouger droit. Pour des yeux avertis, ils auraient vu autour de lui une légère déformation. Il avait créé un bouclier. Malheureusement, ces doigts n'arrêtèrent pas de picoter pour autant. Elle serra ces mains autour du bâton pour diminuer la sensation et pour résister. Le bâton absorbait son énergie la soulageant encore. Mais l'énergie sauvage, qui était près à bondir, faisait des allers-retours entre les deux extrémités. A chaque tour, elle s'amplifiait au désarroi d'Angéla. Le bâton se mit à vibrer puis plus rien, l'énergie s'était échappée d'une des extrémités vers Astyan. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Astyan était content qu'elle ait arrêté facilement son tir mais elle n'avait pas réagit comme il l'avait prévu. L'énergie envoyée, déséquilibrait la signature d'Angéla. Astyan vit cette énergie amplifiée arrivé vers lui, grossissant sur son trajet. L'énergie le frappa avec violence. Son bouclier vacilla. Il chancela sous le choc. Le bouclier n'avait pas absorbé le coup mais l'avait juste repoussé. L'éclair avait réfléchit sur sa bulle de protection et s'éloigna dans l'espace. L'éclair frappa une paroi invisible dans le ciel, dans un grésillement sonore, créant une zébrure dans le plafond. Angéla regarda les zébrures se propagées sur un dôme, avec surprise, au dessus de l'arène. Angéla lâcha le bâton au sol et se précipita vers Astyan plié en deux, à genoux.

--'Vous êtes fou', cria Angéla sans le vouloir, près de lui.

--'Je sais', dit Astyan avec souffrance, blanc comme un linge,' ça va aller', rassura Astyan en tentant de se relever.

--'Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?'

--'La curiosité, par stupidité sûrement', dit Astyan qui reprenait des couleurs,' un vilain défaut on dit'.

--'C'est un bouclier de protection ?', en regardant avec curiosité le ciel.

--'Oui, conçu pour les fuites d'énergie comme la votre par exemple. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette puissance, mon bouclier a préféré repousser votre attaque au lieu de l'absorber'.

--'Votre bouclier ?', surprise.

--'Oui ça'.

Elle vit l'air se troublé autour de lui comme une bulle autour d'Astyan. Elle approcha sa main et ressentit le contact froid, dure.

--'L'arène est protégée par son propre bouclier en forme de dôme du même type que le mien. Il est prévu pour ce genre de combat. Les personnes extérieures ne savent pas ce qui se passent à l'intérieur de l'arène et sont comme ça protégées des fuites'.

--'Ces genres de combat sont fréquents ?'

--'Oui entre nous mais cela faisait longtemps'.

--'Comment marche ce dôme ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Au départ, chacun mettait sa propre énergie pour le nourrir. A force, il est devenu permanent car de nombreuses générations ont fournit de l'énergie qui s'est accumulée, dans ce dôme et vous aussi maintenant, vous y avez participé. De plus à chaque coup qu'il stoppe, il absorbe l'énergie ce qui le renforce encore. Maintenant il est pratiquement indestructible même si aujourd'hui il a eut beaucoup à faire'.

En effet, les zébrures étaient toujours là, brillantes sur le plafond. Maintenant, le bouclier était bien visible.

--'Votre énergie est brute et pure et donc difficile à absorber, marqué profondément par votre signature personnelle. Cet endroit était en réalité une école pour des personnes possédant des capacités, pas une prison. L'école se trouve en ce moment dans la cité'.

--'Vous avez donc une école', pensa Angéla.

--'Oui, regardez vous, vous n'avez pas eu d'apprentissage et à la moindre perturbation ou une émotion, votre noyau d'énergie réagit. Imaginez le même cas chez des enfants qui ne savent pas contrôler leur émotion. J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose'.

Elle se méfia.

--'Ce n'est rien, donnez moi votre main'.

Après hésitation, elle lui tendit et il lui prit.

--'Fermez les yeux', chuchota Astyan.

Ce qu'elle fit, quand elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva dans une grotte seule.

--'Où suis-je ?', cria Angéla.

Car même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle ressentait sa présence proche.

--'On est toujours dans l'arène', entendit elle.

--'Vous vous foutez de moi !'

--'Non, vous êtes dans votre monde intérieur'.

--'Mon jardin intime n'est pas une grotte'.

--'Non mais c'est le lieu où réside votre pouvoir, le réceptacle de votre pouvoir, vous le voyez comme ça peut être parce que c'est comme cela qu'il m'apparaît…laissez moi entrer'.

Il se matérialisa à côté d'elle.

--'Cachez vos secrets que vous voulez garder pour vous dans un coffre ou derrière un mur', conseilla Astyan.

Des briques s'entassèrent l'une après l'autre, pour former un début de mur.

--'Voilà comme ça, continuez', encouragea Astyan, ' ensuite regardez autour de vous'.

Elle obéit, son regard s'arrêta au niveau d'une énorme boule rouge en suspension dans les airs.

--'C'est la source de ton pouvoir', expliqua Astyan', de temps en temps, des protubérances, des tornades se forment à sa surface pour s'y échapper quand tu perds le contrôle'.

Angéla avait plutôt crut voir une image du soleil.

--'Tu peux le modéliser et le façonner à ta guise, pour le retenir'.

--'C'est tout'.

--'Oui mais c'est un exercice difficile', rigola Astyan', rentrons car il faut se reposer. Un sommeil sans rêve pour éviter de détourner ton esprit'.

--'Je vais me rappeler de tout à mon réveil ?'

--'Sûrement oui puisque c'était le cas la dernière fois'.

--'était-ce un test ce combat ?'

--'Pourquoi je ferai ça ?'

--'Pour me tester pour tester nos capacités à nous défendre'.

--'Non…juste une envie d'être…', commença Astyan.

Angéla détourna le regard.

--'Que préparez vous ?', demanda Angéla en le coupant.

--' ??'

--'Tu as l'air soucieux en ce moment, préoccupé et je sais que tu mijotes quelques choses avec ton frère, je le sens'.

--'Je m'inquiète seulement pour ce soir et sûrement pour rien, pas seulement pour toi mais pour les autres aussi et nous ne mijotons pas quelques choses mon frère et moi', la rassura Astyan.

--'Vous êtes proches'.

C'était une affirmation, Astyan ne lui répondit donc pas.

--'Ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut se reposer, je m'inquiète assez pour vous'.

Pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait, elle hocha tout de même la tête.

Il quitta le sommeil d'Angéla le sourire aux lèvres. Allongé à côté d'elle, la main toujours enlacée à la sienne, il la regardait dormir, le cœur battant. D'un geste, il créa un feu dans le foyer de la cheminée de la pièce. En soupirant, il se leva à contrecœur, avec un peu de courbature. Le combat avait été rude et l'attaque magique l'avait sans doute plus atteint qu'il l'avait osé le dire. Il regarda une dernière fois Angéla et quitta la chambre. Il avait beaucoup à faire avant ce soir et il devait voir son frère, car Adred était bien meilleur alchimiste que lui.

…

Sam était de bien meilleur humeur depuis qu'Angéla était revenue du coma. De plus, les réparations allaient dans un bon rythme, même au delà de ses espérances. Même si elle avait eu peu de conversation avec son amie, elle savait qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle se rétablirait vite. Comme toujours. Mais des questions avaient été soulevées lors de son entretien avec elle. Angéla avait détecté des anomalies dans l'énergie du vaisseau et avait réussi à localiser la source : Sachia. Ainsi elles avaient longuement fixé Sachia. Pourquoi Sachia les aider maintenant ?

Daniel n'avait pas avancé dans ses recherches. Sa conclusion était qu'Astyan et compagnie étaient ces Anciens qui s'étaient isolés. Mais ce qu'il voudrait dire qu'ils auraient plus de 10 000 ans. Il soupira et décida d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il ira à la base des données du vaisseau pour avoir plus d'information.

--'Ce soir je ne dormirai pas ici', dit Daniel à Teal'c,' je veux vérifier quelques choses dans nos archives. Tu m'accompagnes ?'

--'Non, il y a le dîner ce soir'.

--'Ah oui c'est vrai'.

--'Et j'ai promis à Sam de l'aider dans ses recherches. Grâce à Angéla, elle a obtenu les signatures énergétiques du tir lors de l'attaque. Elle veut ainsi détecter l'origine'.

--'Et trouvé l'arme', conclut Daniel', mais même si on la trouve, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous autorisent à y avoir accès, si l'arme existe'.

--'Ils ne nous ont pas interdit l'accès à certaines pièces jusqu'à maintenant'.

--'Pour l'instant', dit Daniel', j'ai l'impression qu'on nous surveille et qu'on contrôle nos mouvements. J'ai même l'impression que l'on me guide dans mes recherches'.

--'Demande à Mitchell de venir', proposa Teal'c.

--'Il voudra aller au repas avec Angéla…et Vala aussi voudra aller au repas'.

--'Tu as proposé à Vala de t'accompagner ?'

--'Oui pourquoi ?'

--'Rien', en souriant.

--'Comment vont les autres ?'

--'Les exercices d'aujourd'hui ont calmé les ardeurs de certain. Mitchell est plus zen. Ce dernier allait justement rendre visite à Angéla. Il l'a trouvé épuiser assise sur son lit'.

--'elle va bien ?'

--'Oui, c'est juste de la fatigue passagère après l'exercice d'aujourd'hui'.

Mitchell assit à côté d'Angéla.

--'ça va ?'

--'Ouais, à ton avis nous en avons pour combien de temps ?'

--'Je ne sais pas', soupira Mitchell.

--'Sam semble avoir une idée car elle avance vite dans ses diagnostics'.

--'on m'a dit, cet endroit m'étouffe'.

--'Oui et je suis ici séparée de vous'.

--'pour mieux te surveiller. Castiel garde un œil sur toi voire les deux, il parait que tu es une patiente exécrable'.

--'Pf pas vraie, ce vieux fou n'est même pas venu aujourd'hui'.

--'Cela ne veut pas dire…'

--'Je sais'.

--'Moi perso je les trouve sympas, il ne t'oblige pas à rester allonger toute la journée sans rien faire'.

--'Oui heureusement ! Tu vas t'habiller comment ce soir ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Comme d'habitude'.

--'Eux comment seront-ils habillés ?'

--'élégamment bien sûre'.

--'Hum…de toute façon on n'est pas là pour leur plaire'.

--'Ouais tu verras, ils sont sympas dans l'ensemble'.

--'à part Maryl'.

--'Tu as eu des échos, on dirait', ria Mitchell', ça va, il y a pire'.

--'Dans ce cas, ne la mettons pas en rogne en arrivant en retard, je vais m'habiller, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Il me reste des vêtements que Sam m'a ramené'.

--'ok'.

Dix minutes après, elle sortit, elle était tout en blanc. Un jeans et un pull blanc, elle avait lâché ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Ces mèches bleues se détachaient du reste de sa tenue .

--'Allons-y !', dit Angéla.

En riant, Mitchell lui offrit son bras. Elle y posa sa main en le remerciant. Ils discutèrent des nouvelles qu'elle avait réussi à avoir et lui il lui raconta l'avancée de Daniel.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans un hall où leur parvenait des rires et de la musique. Des invités y convergèrent. Astyan se tenait à côté de son frère. Il cherchait du regard une personne en particulier.

--'Elle va arriver. Souris un peu aux invités', dit Adred.

--'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et je ne vais pas sourire, ce que je vais faire est grave'.

--'Oui mais cela va marcher et c'est juste pour quelques jours'.

--'C'est un crime !'

--'Et c'est pour ça que ça va marcher. Il faudra une compensation égale'.

--'C'est diabolique'.

--'Oui mais c'est toi qui a trouvé le plan, pas moi. As-tu choisit ta victime ?', demanda Adred.

Les yeux d'Astyan brillèrent. La personne qu'il attendait venait d'arriver. Il fut émerveillé par sa présence, tout en blanc, ces cheveux lâchés en une cascade bleutée.

--'Bien sûre t'as choisit, c'est un choix évident', approuva Adred.

Mais Astyan ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait d'un air sombre légèrement sur sa gauche, une ombre.

--'Ne t'en fais pas', rassura Adred.

L'ombre était un homme habillé simplement de noir, tenant un verre à la main.

--'Où est Daniel ?', demanda Angéla ne le voyant pas dans la foule.

--'Au vaisseau, il travaille'.

--'Seul !'

--'Oui', rigola Mitchell', tout le monde voulez s'amuser, allons nous amuser un peu'.

A leur arrivée, les rires avaient diminué, remplacé par des chuchotements. Un homme regardait Angéla avec insistance, la rendant mal à l'aise. Astyan surveillait l'ombre, c'était Khaleb. Les yeux de Khaleb avaient viré à l'or, dorées, cerclés de rouge. Il fixait sans ciller Angéla, il clignait à peine des yeux. Astyan aussi ne le quittait pas des yeux de peur de le perdre de vue. Khaleb était immobile, appuyé contre le mur, remuant négligemment son fond de verre pour éviter qu'il se décante au fond. Angéla discutait avec Cameron avec insouciance. Adred lui s'amusait comme un fou en critiquant et en donnant des commentaires sur chaque invité sur leur tenue. Shola arriva par la grande porte. Son arrivée fit sensation dans le hall parmi les invités. Adred sourit, elle savait se faire remarquer. Elle portait une longue robe bleue électrique en cuir. Même Khaleb détourna le regard d'Angéla pour l'observer avec étonnement. Un de ses sourcil se leva. Shola se dirigea directement vers eux en saluant sur son passage poliment les invités. Elle était ravissante. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle.

--'C'est ça ton plan pour aider Astyan à éloigner Khaleb et les AUTRES d'Angéla dit Adred amusé', en te faisant encore plus remarqué à leur yeux'.

--'J'amène ma contribution et elle n'est pas difficile à donner, c'est plutôt facile de faire la belle et puis ça marche', dit Shola en saluant un invité.

--'Oui cela marche', pouffa Adred.

--'Mais pas pour tout le monde, on dirait', dit Shola montrant Khaleb.

Ce dernier avait reporté son attention sur Angéla.

--'Oh oh voici Helena', dit Adred.

Une femme resplendissante se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était brune, la peau pâle, les yeux noirs profonds. Elle portait une robe tout aussi sombre. Sa robe ondulait sous une brise inexistante. Sur son passage, les conversations s'arrêtaient, les invités s'écartaient et la saluaient sur son passage. La femme les ignora et regardait le groupe de 3'.

--'Bien le bonjour, Shola, Adred', dit la femme s'inclinant légèrement', Astyan j'espérais avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement'.

--'J'ai été très occupé, Helena', dit Astyan agacé.

--'Oui nous savons que tu t'es occupé d'un malade', dit Helena menaçante, montrant qu'à ces yeux, Angéla n'était rien.

--'En effet', dit Adred pour détendre l'atmosphère.

--'J'attendais ta réponse', relança Helena.

--'Et je t'ai déjà donné une réponse négative'.

--'Et je t'avais dit d'y bien réfléchir', insista Helena.

--'C'est ce que j'ai fait'.

--'Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis', ses yeux viraient à l'orange.

--'Il a une autre vue. Il voit quelqu'un d'autre', dit Shola.

Helena se retourna vivement vers elle. Shola ne cilla pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'La jeune femme, la malade', ajouta Shola.

--'Je pourrai régler ce problème', menaça Helena.

--'Ou non, elle fait partie de la famille. C'est une très bonne amie maintenant, même s'il se passe rien avec mon frère pour l'instant. En tout cas un accident serait bien fâcheux et regrettable. Cela nous obligerait à aider ses amis et vous aussi, vous n'avez pas besoin que cela arrive. Vous pourrez vous mettre à dos notre ordre', intervint Shola.

--'Bien sûre, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pardonnez moi. C'est la jalousie qui parlait et l'amour', en s'inclinant.

--'Oui bien sûre mais c'est valable pour vos frères et sœurs aussi'.

--'Bien sûre pourquoi ?', dit Helena surprise.

--'Khaleb'.

Elle le regarda et comprit le problème.

--'Je ne contrôle pas Khaleb mais je suis sûre qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal, ce n'est pas son but'.

--'Je vois mais son but ne me plait pas pour autant'.

--'Je ne peux pas empêcher une femme de désirer Khaleb', dit Helena en regardant Astyan.

--'Car vous pensez qu'elle le désire', dit Adred, amusé.

--'Toues les femmes le désirent, sans exception et il choisit peu de femme pour partager sa vie', dit elle en souriant, voyant l'air triste d'Astyan.

--'Pas moi', rétorqua Shola.

--'Peut être parce que vous êtes raisonnable'.

--'Je vois, je vous remercie d'être là à cette soirée'.

Helena se raidit car Shola lui avait donné congé.

--'Et voici, notre sœur bien aimée en pleine action. Cette contribution pour t'aider est de loin la meilleur. Tu as évité l'assassinat futur d'Angéla', félicita Adred,' même si un combat entre Helena et Khaleb aurait été très intéressant : Helena voulant tuer Angéla et Khaleb la défendant et voulant tuer Astyan pour éliminer toutes concurrences. N'est ce pas magnifique l'amour', avec humour.

Khaleb ne bougea pas de la soirée, Hélena tournait autour d'Astyan de temps en temps, tel un prédateur face à sa proie.

--'Les soirées sont si ennuyantes que Daniel soit absent ?', demanda Angéla, impatiente.

--'Non, il voulait juste vérifier une info et cela devait être urgent pour qu'il rate cette soirée', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Dommage'.

D'un coup, le silence s'installa parmi les convives. Maryl arriva aux bras de Bale. Elle parcourut des yeux l'assemblée et s'attarda quelques secondes sur la jeune femme. Satisfaite, elle passa les grandes portes lourdes. Les invités les suivirent presque en silence.

--'Elle ouvre toujours le bal', expliqua Mitchell', tant qu'elle n'est pas là, on ne mange pas, il ne se passe rien'.

--'Normal pour la maitresse de maison'.

--'Oui elle aime se faire désirer en plus', rigola Mtichell.

--'Vraiment, on ne dirait pas son genre', pouffa Angéla.

Astyan surveillait toujours Khaleb du coin de l'œil, saluant d'un air distrait les invités qu'ils le saluaient. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin appuyé au mur. Mais quand Angéla avança à la suite des autres invités avec Mitchell vers la salle à manger, il se mit immédiatement à sa suite.

Angéla croisa le regard de l'homme en noir, il lui souriait. Il avait dû entendre sa remarque. Elle détourna les yeux gênée. Khaleb sourit encore plus largement. Astyan bouillonna de rage car Khaleb ne souriait jamais. Astyan le suivit de près, en fixant son dos d'un regard meurtrier. S'il pouvait, Astyan lui brûlerait le dos avec l'intensité de son regard. Khaleb dû le sentir car il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna doucement, si doucement qu'Astyan cru que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il allait perdre patience. Puis une voix lointaine intervint.

--'Y-a-t il un problème ?'

Les yeux de Khaleb se rétrécirent légèrement d'agacement.

--'Non, mère Inquisitrice', répondit Khaleb en s'inclinant,' vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante à ce que je vois, comment va note Shola ?'

--Bien après vous', ignorant le compliment.

Khaleb sourcilla un peu mais cela dura une demi-seconde, il s'était vite ressaisi et ne broncha pas. Adred lui avait pris les devants, sautillant de joie. Angéla suivait le reste de la foule. Teal'c les rejoignit pour demander de ses nouvelles brièvement.

--'Je vais bien, Teal'c. un peu vidé de mes forces mais en parfaite forme, je pourrai manger un bœuf !'

--'Oui le repas va te redonner de l' énergie', dit Mitchell.

--'Qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon ?', demanda Angéla.

--'En général c'est bon', dit Teal'c.

--'Oui, mais John ne peut pas s'empêcher de trier sa nourriture de peur de trouver du poison', ajouta Mitchell en riant.

--'On ne perd jamais certaines de nos habitudes', dit Angéla.

--'En effet', dit Teal'c.

Puis elle vit Sam au loin, jouée des coudes pour les rejoindre. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

--'Il faut que je te parle…mais pas maintenant', dit Sam.

Maryl était arrivée à sa place juste à côté de Bale. Le silence bourdonna dans la salle. Elle fit un discours qu'Angéla n'écouta à peine car elle regardait chaque visage des invités. Elle aperçut John et Jack O'Neill. Puis Adred, son frère et Shola. Elle frissonna car elle la regardait avec intensité. L'homme en noir à côté le vit et regarda avec étonnement Shola. Puis l'homme en noir la fixait. Il avait la peau pâle, les yeux dorés comme lui avait décrit Astyan. Les cheveux bruns profonds, elle supposa que c'était Khaleb même si à cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était froid ou s'il sentait la mort. De plus, Astyan le regardait avec méfiance. Adred souriait, il souriait toujours. Angéla s'attarda sur la robe de Shola. Par le hasard ou par ironie, la robe avait la même couleur bleue électrique que ces cheveux. Etait-ce un clin d'œil de la part de Shola ? Angéla était sûre que Shola avait aussi un penchant pour les femmes, pour elle en plus des hommes.

--'Viens allons nous installer', dit Mitchell en la sortant de ses rêveries.

Maryl avait finit son discours. Elle le suivit, après quelques bousculades, elle parvient à rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe. Bale proposa la chaise à Maryl qui s'installa sans le regarder. C'était le signal aux convives pour s'installer. Des hommes et des femmes en blanc apparurent immédiatement par de nombreuses portes de la salle à manger avec divers plateaux de mets. Mitchell lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté de lui et près de Castiel. Il y avait aussi dans la même zone qu'eux, Adred et son frère, ainsi que sa femme Sachia. Puis une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Uriel juste en face d'elle. Puis l'équipe et juste à côté de Sam, Khaleb et Helena. Angéla les observa tous et sa gorge se serra quand Helena la regarda aussi. Puis Jack.C la regardait aussi et elle lui rendit son regard.

--'où est Daniel ?', demanda O'Neill.

Astyan regarda son frère. Il n'avait pas remarqué son absence.

--'Au vaisseau', dit Sam,' il va dormir là-bas cette nuit, je pense'.

--'Oui', confirma Teal'c.

--'Il fait toujours les choses les plus intéressantes', dit O'Neill.

--'Il étudie nos archives', ajouta Sam.

--'Ou pas intéressantes', soudain content d'être là.

Un serveur vint les servir bien sûre après le couple Maryl et Bale.

--'Alors comme ça vous venez de loin', dit Khaleb.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui car c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient un des Douze parler, de plus sa voix avait été un murmure. Certains frissonnèrent comme John ou Sam. Astyan retenait son souffle. Angéla remarqua que Khaleb n'avait pas été servi comme les autres. Seuls des fruits : raison, fraise…étaient placés dans son assiette.

--'Oui de très loin', répondit enfin Mitchell.

--'Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus chercher exactement ?', continua Khaleb.

--'De l'aide', dit Mitchell,' mais vous le savez, vous étiez là au Conseil si je ne me trompe pas'.

--'En effet…mais je me suis mal exprimé sans doute qu'est ce qu'elle est venue chercher ici ? Vous n'avez pas le même but que les autres, n'est ce pas ?'

Elle hésita à répondre ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Quand elle répondit, elle avait choisit avec précaution ces mots.

--'Mon but est le leur…mais en effet, si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serai pas là mais dans un coin perdu, tranquille'.

Khaleb hocha la tête, il semblait déçu par sa réponse.

--'Donc, c'est contre votre gré que vous êtes ici ?', demanda une autre personne féminine.

Angéla chercha l'origine de cette voix et vit Maryl avec un verre à la main, la fixant.

--'Euh oui c'est un peu ça…'

--'Qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre vous ?', demanda Khaleb.

Mitchell était gêné par la tournure des conversations. Il ne s'imaginait pas comme un bourreau retenant Angéla de force pourtant c'était le cas, ils lui avaient pas donné de choix possible.

--'Ma tranquillité', ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

--'C'est sûre que c'est un élément essentiel et précieux pour vivre heureux', dit Khaleb, en souriant,' et si on vous délivré', demanda Khaleb.

Mitchell se raidit.

--'Je ne suis pas une prisonnière !'

--'Loin de là', ajouta John', si elle décidait de nous laisser, rien ne l'empêcherait, en tout cas pas nous'.

--'L'aide que vous nous avez demandé serait uniquement pour éliminer les…Oriis, n'est ce pas ?', demanda Maryl.

--'Oui madame', dit O'Neill,' nous ne prenons pas en général nos décisions à la légère'.

--'Peut être bien mais ceci on le saura point. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas asservir d'autres peuples. Le pouvoir peut faire perdre la tête à une personne même pour la plus honnête qu'il soit', répondit Maryl.

--'Alors dans ce cas, il nous sert à rien de rester ici', commença Angéla,' car aucune garantie ne pourrait vous être donné puisque comme vous l'avez si justement dit, il n'y pas que le temps qui change mais aussi le cœur des hommes…dans chaque part de nous, il y a une part d'obscurité comme une partie de lumière aussi. Même chez le plus infâme des hommes, il y a un peu d'humanité ou de compassion, même si on ne le voit pas aux premiers abords. Il ne suffit pas de gratter à la surface pour le voir, parfois il faut chercher en profondeur pour révéler cette part d'humanité si profondément enfouit'.

--'Vous avez parlé avec sagesse, je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux', dit Castiel avec un petit clin d'œil.

--'Merci mon ami mais j'ai parlé avec mon cœur car je l'ai vécu. Moi-même a été confronté à cette noirceur, cette partie de moi obscure, et ce n'est pas jolie à voir', répondit Angéla.

Mitchell la regardait intensément, étonné de son discours si passionné. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient d'une telle sagesse que cela ne pouvait être que du vécu. Il se demanda quel événement et à quel moment cette partie obscure avait fait surface. Car il n'imaginait pas son visage déformé par le mal ou la vengeance…Il frissonna. Il l'avait vu en colère lors du combat contre Teal'c. en effet, ce n'était pas beau à voir mais le savait-elle ? Non elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là.

--'Dans ce cas, je pense qu'elle est digne de confiance, qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Elle sera faire la part des choses', dit Khaleb gravement.

--'Vous seriez d'accord ?', dit Maryl étonnée.

--'Sous certaines conditions bien sûre', dit Khaleb souriant.

--'Non', cria Helena en se levant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Astyan grinçait des dents.

--'Les conditions ne suffiront pas', ajouta Helena plus calmement en s'assoyant.

--'Et les conditions ne seront pas acceptées', dit calmement Castiel.

--'On en reparlera à un moment plus propice, laissons nous le temps pour la réflexion', conclut Maryl.

Elle avait clos le sujet. Les conversations normales reprenaient.

--'Quelles sont ces conditions ?', demanda Angéla à Castiel en chuchotant.

--'Ils pensent que tu es digne de confiance, ils vous fourniront de quoi vous défendre mais uniquement à toi mais si tu reviens ici définitivement pour éviter que tu t'en serves après', expliqua Castiel.

Angéla blêmit.

--'Mais ceci ne se fera pas car tu refuseras et que ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde'.

--'Helena ?'

--'Oui elle a des vues sur Astyan depuis longtemps'.

--'Ah'

--'Oui et cela créait une tension supplémentaire, si tu reste'.

--'J'imagine'.

--'Bizarrement même Maryl est d'accord avec ces conditions'.

--'A cause de Khaleb ?'

--'Oui elle ne veut pas se froisser avec. Elle sait qu'il a des vues sur vous mais les pensées d Khaleb restent obscures. Mais c'est vrai que tout le monde enfin presque serait content. Quel serait votre réponse ?'

--'Vous la connaissez déjà'.

--'Bien sûre'.

--'Mais la question n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ?, mais plutôt s'ils me laisseraient partir, Astyan avait l'air de dire…'

--'Je vois', coupa Castiel gentiment', nous discuterons plus tard, il nous fixe', en chuchotant puis plus fort', vous ne mangez pas ? et il ne faudra pas oublier Daniel aussi'.

Elle regarda son assiette, elle était pleine. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le serveur qui l'avait servi. Les autres avaient déjà commencé. John regardait avec méfiance son assiette. Elle sourit. Elle se servit une patate avec sa fourchette d'un air distrait. Ces pensées examinaient la conversation précédente. Adred la fixait, le sourire aux lièvres comme d'habitude. Il regardait aussi les autres. Elle mangea une bouchée, c'était excellent. Mais quand elle la fit rouler sous sa langue. Il y avait un arrière goût. Immédiatement ces sens se mirent en alerte. L'envie de vomir la prit mais elle se retint. Du poison ? Non surement pas, elle regarda les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué, même John. Elle cogna le pied de Mitchell discrètement car elle avait opté pour le somnifère comme hypothèse la plus plausible. Mitchell la regarda étonné, elle reposa sa fourchette. Il fit de même en l'interrogeant du regard.

--'Je t'expliquerai', chuchota Angéla.

Elle se servit un bout de pain et prit un morceau dans l'assiette de Cameron pour la tester sans rien laisser paraître. Puis elle prit une conversation en route. Elle n'arriva pas à prévenir les autres. Adred la fixait toujours. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se levèrent. Khaleb qui n'avait rien mangé, à part quelques raisins se leva à leur suite. Il baisa la main d'Angéla avant de partir, elle frissonna à son contact glacial.

--'A bientôt ', murmura Khaleb.

Elle le salua de la tête.

Astyan la rejoignit.

--'Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?'

--'Palpitante, Khaleb n'a pas arrêté de me dévorer des yeux et la nourriture était bonne'.

--'Je…'

--'Astyan, il faut que je te parle', dit Adred avec urgence', Angéla…', il la salua', je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable nuit', en la congédiant.

--'Merci'

Elle s'éloigna.

--'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', demanda Mitchell inquiet en la rejoignant.

--'Ils sont mis quelques choses dans mon assiette, j'ai testé la tienne, toi aussi. Je te rassure, je n'en ai pas mangé assez, ni toi d'ailleurs mais les autres…' , expliqua Angéla.

--'Hey Angéla, je suis lessivée', dit Sam en baillant,' je vais me coucher'.

Teal'c bailla aussi.

--'Mais pour eux, je ne peux rien faire', finit Angéla.

Sam tituba, Angéla l'aida à marcher.

--'Va voir Daniel, ils vont le nourrir, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant', dit Angéla à Mitchell tandis que Sam s'endormait sur son épaule.

Les somnifères avaient juste accélérer le processus car Sam était déjà au point de rupture, dans un état de fatigue avancée. Mitchell quitta la pièce rapidement sous le ton alarmant d'Angéla.

Shola la rejoignit.

--'qu'est ce qui se passe ?', voyant Sam.

--'Elle a sûrement top bu, ça plus la fatigue, c'est un cocktail explosif, deux éléments qui ne font pas bon ménage'.

--'Vous voulez de l'aide', visiblement inquiète.

--'Non je vais la ramener', Sam sur son épaule, elle s'éloigna.

…

--'Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?'

--'Angéla n'a pas mangé', expliqua Adred.

--'Ce n'est pas un problème', dit Astyan,' je l'ai vidé de son énergie'.

--'Quand ?'

--'Cette aprèm dans l'arène quand elle dormait'.

--'Mitchell non plus n'a pas mangé', rajouta Adred.

--'Ah bon…il n'avait sans doute pas faim, on les gave trop'.

--'Non, elle l'a prévenu'.

--'T'es sûre ? Où est il ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il aide Angéla à coucher les membres de leur équipe subitement fatigués et Daniel n'était pas là'.

--'Je sais,j cela aussi n'est pas un problème, justement j'aurai un témoin et j'ai envoyé un peu de nourriture aussi'.

…

Elle les coucha tous, effondrés. Tous sous somnifères. Quand elle sortit discrètement de la pièce, Khaleb l'attendait les bras croisés. Son cœur rata un battement voir deux.

--'Vous revoilà ! Quelle coïncidence !'

Angéla ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

--'Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure si tardive ?', reprit Khaleb.

--'Je ramenai mes amis épuisés'.

--'Bien sûre, je vous ramènes ?'

Il lui proposa son bras. Son contact était froid, ses pas étaient légers et élancés. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot sur une partie du chemin.

--'Vous êtes une femme particulière'.

Elle ne répondit pas.

--'J'aimerai vous inviter chez moi, accepterez vous ?'

--'Mon cœur n'est pas à prendre, je ne resterai pas ici', allant droit au but.

--'Cela mérite d'être clair et très audacieux', dit Khaleb en souriant,' est-il prit ?'

--'Non'

--'Alors il y a toujours de l'espoir…'

--'Mais c'est une peine perdue'.

--'Rien n'est perdu d'avance pour moi et j'ai toute l'éternité', chuchota Khaleb.

--'Pas moi'.

--'Je pourrai alors vous l'offrir, cette éternité'.

--'Comment ?', curieuse.

--'C'est un secret', l'air énigmatique,' vous comprendrez qu'il ne doit pas sortir de chez moi, je ne l'offre pas à la légère car cela veut dire un partenariat éternel, une vie commune éternelle'.

--'Pourquoi êtes vous si peu nombreux', cherchant avoir des informations qu'Astyan ignorait ou avait tu.

--'Beaucoup de gens ont peur de nous ou ignorent nos vrais natures. Et puis nous ne sommes pas des personnes qui aimons se mélanger. De plus, nous nous reproduisons peu malheureusement'.

--'Pourtant vous l'avez fait ce soir'.

Elle regretta sa remarque.

--'Car vous étiez là'.

--'Pourquoi moi ?'

--'Vous nous ressemblez beaucoup'.

--' ??'

--'Je veux dire pour certaines choses. Votre force physique est exceptionnelle. Nous avons aussi une force hors du commun et peu de gens peuvent y faire face dans certaines circonstances'.

--'Et moi je le peux'.

--'Oui'

--'Vous pensez que je peux vous battre en combat singulier'.

--'Non', rigola Khaleb d'un rire cristallin et pur', mais pour autre chose'.

--'Oh vous parlez de ça', elle rougit légèrement.

--'Oui faire l'amour. Les femmes succombent facilement à nos…ardeurs, appétits, elles s'épuisent trop rapidement'.

--'Je crois qu'on est arrivé', soudain mal à l'aise.

--'En effet', sa main frôla son bras.

Il était dangereusement proche. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais elle ne put reculer, elle parvint tout de même à dire :

--'Je devrais me coucher', murmura Angéla.

--'Vraiment, j'aimerai vous accompagner'.

--'Je veux dire dormir profondément seule'.

--'Ceci ne sera pas un problème après que je…nous…'

--'Je…non, vraiment bonne nuit', réussit à dire Angéla.

Elle lui claque la porte au nez, elle s'appuya contre la porte de soulagement et souffla.

--'Il est partit'.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence dans sa chambre, alors que sa rencontre avec Khaleb l'avait chamboulé. En regardant plus précisément, elle remarqua une ombre assise dans le noir dans un fauteuil. Elle s'approcha du lit doucement. Des bougies s'allumèrent au claquement de doigt. C'était Astyan. Elle souffla et se laissa tomber sur le lit soulagée.

--'Oui', soupira Angéla alors qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

--'Vous l'avez repoussé', dit Astyan content.

--'Oui'.

--'Peu de femmes le font même s'il choisit peu de campagne, peu y survive d'ailleurs'.

--'Je sais, il me l'a dit', toujours sous le choc puis elle ajouta', et c'est peut être pour ça qu'il en a peu, s'il ne peut pas consumer leur amour'.

--'Ou peut être que c'est lassant de trouver une autre victime', dit Astyan froidement.

--'Il a dit que ce ne serait pas mon cas', continua Angéla qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

--'Sûrement mais vous l'avez repoussé', il se leva et la rejoignit et lui prit la main', j'aimerai vous aider…tout de suite'.

--'Tout de suite', étonnée sortant de sa torpeur.

--'Oui'.

Il se leva.

--'Mais je suis épuisée et les autres ?'.

Et c'était vrai.

--'Oui je sais, je te ferai appeler. Je ne peux pas attendre que les autres se décident et on ne peut pas te demander de rester ici, t'arracher à ton foyer, de te demander à choisir entre sauver ton peuple et ta vie'.

--'Quand exactement ?'

--'Plus tard', en reculant.

Puis il partit.

Elle essaya de le suivre pour avoir plus d'explications mais il avait disparut au croisement des couloirs. Elle courra tout de même dans les couloirs et tomba nez à nez sur Helena. Elle avait un sourire cruel. Cette rencontre tombait vraiment mal.

--'Tiens, tiens qui voilà, il est tard…'.

--'Je cherche Astyan, je viens de le quitter', coupa Angéla.

--'Vraiment ? Il n'est pas là comme tu le vois', en regardant les alentours,' il n'est pas bon de se promener la nuit seule'.

--'En effet, Helena et toi aussi tu devrais être chez toi. Que fais tu là ?', dit une voix féminine.

--'Je me promenai', dit Helena qui se raidit, en se retournant vers Shola.

--'Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je te conseillerai de te promener dans une autre zone ou dans ta chambre, d'ailleurs tu es loin de la tienne'.

--'Très bien', entre ses dents en s'éloignant.

--'Que fais tu ici ?', d'une voix plus douce à Angéla,' elle a raison tu ne devrais pas te promener seule alors que Khaleb et Helena sont dans les parages'.

--'Je cherchais juste Astyan'.

Après un moment,

--'Il va au vaisseau, je pense sans doute pour nourrir Daniel', dit Shola.

--'Merci'.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Que va-t-il faire là-bas ?

--'Tu devrais te reposer', conseilla Shola.

Mais un serveur arriva :

--'Astyan vous attend au vaisseau'.

Les deux femmes paraissaient surprise. Angéla haussa les épaules et quitta Shola. Au coin du couloir, elle se mit à courir vers l'équipe pour demander de l'aide mais ils étaient tous endormis sans exception. Etait-ce le plan ? Les endormir et voler le vaisseau. Non, il ne lui aurait pas donné rendez-vous. Ils voulaient peut être juste lui montré quelques choses comme l'arme et il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Mais pourquoi avoir mis des somnifères dans son assiette aussi ? A moins qu'il savait qu'elle savait pour les somnifères, qu'elle allait le découvrir et qu'elle n'allait pas manger. Elle chercha dans les affaires de ses amis des armes ou autres choses qui pouvaient lui être utile. Dans celui de John, elle y trouva un poignard et une arme à feu, dans celui de Mitchell, une torche et des munitions. Elle chargea l'arme et le mit au niveau de sa hanche droite. Puis elle courut vers l'extérieur de la Cité en utilisant le moins possible la lumière de la torche. Arrivée au rempart de la cité, elle se demandait comment elle allait franchir les flancs de l'ancien volcan car les portes étaient trop lourdes pour être bougées seule et sans bruit. En regardant les aspérités des remparts, elle remarqua des prises, elle se mit dont à grimper la muraille. Une fois en haut, elle reprit son souffle. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps dans cette ascension. Elle jugea la hauteur de l'autre côté, il n'y avait aucun arbre à proximité pour descendre, elle décida de sauter pour atterrir de l'autre côté et se diriger vers la forêt. Elle écouta les alentours. Aucun garde n'avait surprit son passage. Shola et Adred l'avaient prévenu sur l'existence de créatures nocturnes dangereuses présentes dans la forêt tels que des loups. Elle ne prit pas le risque de se perdre dans la forêt et emprunta donc les sentiers déjà tracés. Elle courut le plus vite possible malgré la fatigue accumulée toute la journée. Ces foulées étaient régulières et souples, son souffle rythmé. Mais elle commença à s'essouffler et à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter car elle entendait des bruits. Elle écouta pour les identifier et les localiser. C'étaient des martellements réguliers derrière elle. Elle se retourna chercha du regard une cachette mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer à entrer dans la pénombre de la forêt. Elle éteignit sa torche et s'écarta du sentier. Le bruit s'approchait et elle vit une silhouette, c'était le cheval qu'elle avait monté le matin même qui se dirigeait vers elle. La lune pleine se reflétait dans sa crinière à moitié blanche et noir, peu commune. Il avait l'air d'un fantôme à la lueur de la lune. Ces naseaux fumaient sous son effort à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à une distance acceptable. Ils restèrent planter là à s'observer. Puis le cheval frappa le sol avec son sabot, d'impatience. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle monta à cheval et s'agrippa à sa crinière alors que le cheval prenait le trop puis un galop soutenu.

…

Daniel était penché sur sa console quand un serviteur s'annonça et s'approcha avec un plateau où était placé un plat chaud. Il remercia le serveur et finit de lire son texte qu'il avait commencé avant de manger. Puis il l'afficha sur le grand écran vitré pour le relire et l'analyser en même temps qu'il s'occupait de son repas. Il installa le plateau sur ces jambes et commença à le déballer. De la fumée et une délicieuse odeur s'en échappa et il commença son repas.

--'Je n'en mangerai pas si j'étais toi', dit Mitchell essoufflé en retenant ces côtes devant lui.

Il avait des éraflures un peu partout et ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés. En effet, il avait coupé par la forêt pour aller plus vite, car le ton d'Angéla avait été alarmant et urgent. Ignorant les hurlements de créatures sauvages, il avait été le plus droit possible sans prendre la prendre d'écarter les branches d'arbres sur son passage, contrairement à Angéla. On avait mis des somnifères dans leur repas, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais sur ce point, il faisait confiance à Angéla. Il lui faisait confiance tout court. Arrivée au vaisseau, il croisa le serviteur qui l'avait regardé avec méfiance car il ne devait pas être beau à voir, il avait l'air de sortir de nulle part. A un moment, il eut peur d'arriver trop tard, avant que Daniel ait commencé à manger une bonne partie de son plat.

--'Tu ne devrais pas manger car on a mis des somnifères dedans', répéta Mitchell en montrant du regard l'assiette.

Daniel arrêta son geste. Il regarda sa fourchette avec soupçons et méfiance.

--'T'es sûre'.

--'Non'.

--'Pourquoi ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas', en s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

--'Comment ?'

--'Angéla, elle l'a remarqué et je lui fais confiance pour ça. Combien de bouchée tu en as mangé ?'

--'Je ne sais, 3 4 bouchées et les autres ?'

--'Assommés, Angéla s'en occupe'.

--'N'est elle pas en danger seule là-bas ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, le repas s'est passé de façon bizarre et je n'aime pas ça'.

--'Tu pense à Maryl…'

--'Non, ça ne vient pas d'elle mais des Douze, j'aimerai savoir ce que Maryl pense maintenant'.

Une petite alarme de prévention se mit à sonner.

--'Quelqu'un arrive encore', remarqua Daniel.

--'Peut être le serviteur ou Angéla'.

--'Je ne sais pas c'est apparut comme ça comme s'il sortait de nulle part'.

En effet, un point était apparut à 3 mètres du vaisseau, sortit de nulle part. le vaisseau s'enclencha.

--'Je doute que ce soit Angéla car le vaisseau l'a détecté à de kilomètres et elle ne sais pas encore se volatiliser', dit Mitchell.

…

Astyan venait de quitter la chambre d'Angéla. Elle avait l'air troublée par la rencontre avec Khaleb. Il était bouillant de rage envers l'attitude de Khaleb. Il demanda à un serviteur de transmettre un message à Angéla. Il calcula qu'elle en aurait pour une heure pour venir au rendez-vous, si elle venait. Oui elle viendra par curiosité et elle irait encore plus vite que prévu si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il aurait largement le temps de faire ce qu'il avait faire juste avant son arrivée. Il put tout de même faire un détour dans sa chambre. Il la regarda longuement car il y avait vécu sa jeunesse et maintenant il allait quitter son refuge. Il mit quelques affaires dans un sac en peau pour voyager et prit son bâton à pierre de quartz. Il regarda une dernière fois le reste de la pièce, il scella son placard où il y avait ses plus précieux souvenirs et enfin ses appartements. Il ferma la porte sans y jeter un dernier regard de regret, il trottina dans les couloirs calmes. Il s'arrêta en hésitant et fit demi tour en changeant d'avis, il avait le temps. Il se dirigea vers les balcons où la vue était extraordinaire. Il se mit dans l'ombre et observa l'homme appuyer contre la rembarre, immobile dans la nuit. Aucune air sortait de sa bouche.

--'Ne vous approchez plus d'elle', dit Astyan menaçant.

--'Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je…'

--'Je ne me répéterai pas, ne vous approchez plus d'elle'.

Puis il s'effaça définitivement dans l'ombre sans le laisser le temps de répliquer. Il reprit donc son chemin après ce léger petit détour et arriva près de la Porte des Etoiles. Il l'admira songeur puis se volatilisa en un clin d'œil. Ici, on ne détecterait pas sa téléportation ni sa disparition grâce à la protection de la porte. Il se retrouva devant le vaisseau à quelques mètres. Il marcha à grand pas vers l'entrée du vaisseau, pressé et s'arrêta car il eut un doute.

--'Je suis avec toi mon frère', entendit Astyan par la pensée.

Il grogna puis remercia son frère pour son encouragement. Puis il se dirigea vers le vaisseau d'un pas décidé. Tout y était étrangement silencieux comme en attente.

…

Angéla galopait en fixant devant elle, un point imaginaire pour se donner un but précis. Son corps était endolori par la cadence infernale du cheval. Mais elle garda tout de même en tête son objectif. Les sabots du cheval martelaient sans répit le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sa cadence musclée se ressentait dans sa puissante foulée. Elle pouvait sentir ces muscles en plein effort entre ses jambes. Elle essaya de caler son corps et d'avoir le même rythme que lui, ce qui lui demanda beaucoup de concentration. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir effectué les séances d'équitation que sa mère lui avait prises. Elle adorait les chevaux, tout lui était naturel avec eux. Ces séances lui auraient fait du bien même si sur le moment c'était un exercice désagréable. Le cheval ne semblait même pas essouffler par cette course endiablée. Il avait juste les oreilles pointées en avant. Angéla entendit un hurlement sur sa gauche, elle épia les environs mais n'aperçut rien de particuliers. Elle frissonna. Quelle créature l'observait dans l'ombre ? Le cheval accéléra, elle n'aurait pas cru encore possible qu'il puisse accélèrer encore plus. Tous les mouvements au niveau de ses cuisses devinrent fluides. Elle n'avait plus de difficultés à suivre la cadence, elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol. Puis elle vit au loin le vaisseau s'approchait, il grossissait de plus en plus à vue d'œil. Le cheval s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres, attendant quelque chose. Elle resta un moment immobile, à reprendre son souffle et observant les alentours. Puis elle se décida à descendre de cheval, ces jambes étaient engourdis et tremblaient un peu. Elle tituba légèrement en avançant vers l'entrée du vaisseau. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits et reprendre son souffle. Elle avait légèrement le vertige. Elle avança dans les couloirs en s'aidant des murs. Son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement dû à l'appréhension. En tâtonnant, elle arriva à la fin du couloir. Daniel était assommé au sol ligoté. Discrètement, elle s'approcha et mesura son pouls. Il était vivant, puis elle entendit un bruit de chute dans la pièce d'à côté, dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Elle s'y dirigea en silence et vit un homme de dos penché sur Mitchell.

--'Non', cria Angéla.

L'homme se retourna vivement : c'était Astyan. Il avait l'air surpris de la voir. Angéla furieuse s'approcha de lui. Les lumières frétillaient et ses mains crépitèrent. Astyan la regarda puis son regard glissa vers ses mains. Mitchell essayait de se relever.

--'Ne fais pas ça', murmura Astyan.

--'Eloignes toi de lui', dit Angéla menaçante.

--'Tu ne comprends pas, je dois le faire. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça'.

Le vaisseau bougea déséquilibrant Angéla. En perdant sa concentration, elle lança l'énergie vers Astyan qui leva son bouclier. Il scintilla. Tout devient blanc. Angéla fut aveuglée. Mitchell lui aussi se cacha les yeux alors qu'Angéla essayait de localiser Astyan pour relancer un éclair, sans succès. Un éclair par contre se dirigea vers elle. Elle le prit de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. La lumière blanche disparut. Mitchell vit Angéla suspendu en l'air les bras écartés, la tête en arrière, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, ces cheveux électriques s'écartaient dans toutes les directions. Son corps fut parcourut par des arcs électriques violents. Puis son corps s'écroula, inconscient. Astyan se dirigea vers elle, soigna sa blessure à la tête d'un rayon lumineux et doux et attacha ses mains avec des liens bleus électriques. Mitchell se leva avec peine, la tête qui tournait, le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Astyan se servir de ces pouvoirs.

--'Qu'est ce que vous lui…' ?', dit Mitchell avec difficulté.

--'Elle va bien, juste un peu assommée, elle aura peut être un peu mal à la tête au réveil', rassura Astyan.

Le vaisseau se mit à bouger plus franchement.

--'On décolle', dit Mitchell étonné.

--'Ne vous inquiétez pas', dit Astyan.

Il s'approchait de Mitchell. Mitchell lui lança son poing dans la mâchoire. Ce dernier mit sa main sur la poitrine de Mitchell. Mitchell sentit son énergie le quittait. Ces paupières se fermaient malgré lui.

--'Je pense que je l'ai mérité', dit Astyan.

Mitchell sombra dans les ténèbres.

**End du chapitre**

à bientot pour de prochaines aventures...^^

tableau de bord:

chapitre 23 : Parfois le kidnapping arrange la victime ou Quand les Anciens agissent (titre provisoire), écrit (32 pages), en correction== Fin de la première partie.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite je pense car il est déjà partit en correction.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello

comme promis, je poste le prochain chapitre 23, le dernier de la première partie. Enfin!!. Et oui pour une fois, le délai n'a été que d'un mois!!! Je m'améliore dans mes postes ^^ j'espère pour vous que cela va durer. j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à suivre cette première partie qui n'est que le commencement (hélas pour vous!!^^).

j'espère que j'ai répondu à vos attentes et que le mystère, l'aventure et l'univers de SG1 étaient bien au rendez vous. Je tiens aussi à m'escuser pour les fans de SGA pour la longue attente de 23 chapitres avant d'entendre parler de SGA mais cela va arriver ne vous inquiétez pas!!

Un petit mot avant de vous donner la fin de cette première partie, la suite sera au départ pas du tout et de loin la suite de celle-ci mais on s'y retrouvera quant même surtout dans la troisième partie car il y en aura une mais vous allez me dire mais combien de temps et de chapitre va durer cette histoire (cela fait 3 ans que vous me supporter!!! Et oui déjà) et bah elle va durer encore longtemps (j'espère pour votre plus grand plaisir). Par contre je ne sais pas encore si la suite sera là ou pas, j'y réfléchis déjà...

Je continue à mettre a jour régulièrement le carnet de bord de mon histoire.

Vos avis m'interesse toujours, surtout pour m'encourager à écrire la suite car comme vous pouvez le remarquer c'est un travail de longue haleine qui dure depuis plus de 3 ans, et il me faut autant de patience que vous ...

n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à dire si vous aimez la fin, si vous avez aimé le déroulement de l'histoire, si ce n'est pas trop bizarre à votre goût ou si certaines questions persistent toujours...en bref donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir.

sur ce, bonne lecture...(ok le titre est nul mais je n'ai pas mieux!!)

**Chapitre 23 : Parfois le kidnapping arrange la victime**

Astyan porta le corps d'Angéla précautieusement dans ses bras contre sa poitrine. Par la pensée, il souleva le corps inerte de Mitchell. Puis il alla dans la salle de contrôle proche de Daniel, assoupi. Faire voler le vaisseau avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui, une fois arrivée dans la salle de contrôle. Il avait suffit qu'il le soulève avec la force de sa volonté. A 5 ans, il s'entraînait déjà à maintenir un caillou élevé pendant ses pauses. Il regarda la vue sur Attalon avec ces lunes peut être pour la dernière fois car l'atre devenait de plus en plus petit. Prendre en otage ces occupants avait été plus difficile que prévus. Il reporta son attention sur Angéla et les deux autres. Il soupira, son plan n'avait pas exactement fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. Certes il voulait kidnapper Angéla pour forcer les Anciens à agir pour les aider mais kidnapper trois personnes, il ne l'avait pas prévu et dans la violence non plus. Il posa délicatement Angéla dans un des fauteuils de la salle de contrôle puis plaça aussi Mitchell juste à côté. Il se plaça ensuite devant la principale console, manipula plusieurs paramètres…Aux réveils d'Attalon, ils seront déjà loin et ils ne pourront plus agir, enfin il l'espérait.

--'Bonne chance', entendit Astyan dans un appel muet.

Quelques heures plus tard, Angéla émergea avec un mal de crâne. Elle essaya de bouger pour se dégourdir dans un premier temps mais elle sentit qu'elle était entravée. Elle regarda ses mains avec horreur en voyant les liens bleutés, puis elle vit Daniel qui essayait de trouver un moyen de se détacher en se débattant. Il l'aperçut et s'arrêta de gigoter.

--'ça va ?', inquiet.

--'Hum…oui, rien de casser. Il t'a assommé aussi ?'.

--'Non, je me suis assoupi'.

--'Les somnifères', comprit Angéla.

--'Je me suis sentit tout vide d'un coup'.

--'Hum depuis quand tu es réveillé ?', alors qu'elle essayait de se détacher. elle aussi

--'Quelques minutes seulement'.

--'On est assoupi depuis longtemps ?'

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Daniel.

--'Où est Mitchell ?'

Daniel lui indiqua un fauteuil sur sa gauche.

--'Le vaisseau bouge', remarqua Angéla.

--'Nous venons de quitter l'hyper-espace', dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent de concert vers cette voix. Une douleur dans la nuque arracha un grognement à Angéla. C'était Astyan. Tout ce qui c'était passé avant son évanouissement, refit surface dans sa mémoire.

--'Espèce de…', cria Angéla alors qu'elle se ruait vers lui, toujours entravée.

Mais il l'arrêta dans son élan, suspendue en l'air.

--'Tu es très en forme à ce que je vois', sourit Astyan,' j'aurai pensé que tu aurais dormi plus longtemps après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il te reste beaucoup d'énergie et tu es plutôt coriace'.

Puis il lâcha sa pression et elle s'écrasa sur le sol lourdement, le souffle coupait. Il n'avait esquivé aucun geste.

--'Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?', intervint Daniel avant qu'Angéla décide d'attaquer à nouveau. A moins que ce soit pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

--'Je viens de commettre l'un des plus grands crimes que nos lois punissent : le kidnapping est juger immoral chez nous'.

Daniel voulut poser d'autres questions car il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais Angéla s'énerva. Elle crépitait de partout et tremblait de rage. Elle se leva et se rua à nouveau vers Astyan. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle le cogna du coude dans sa mâchoire qui craqua à son plus grand plaisir. Elle tira sur ces liens qui explosèrent dans des petites étoiles. Les derniers débris disparurent dans un feu d'artifice. Ce n'étaient que des fils d'énergie. Elle se précipita pour un nouvel assaut vers Astyan qui s'était remis de la première attaque. Celui-ci irrigua un bouclier. Elle se cogna violemment contre ce bouclier et fut propulser en arrière pour aller s'écraser lourdement contre le mur et la console murale. Un craquement horrible résonna. Elle saignait des lèvres, à moitié accroupi sur le sol incapable de se relever. Mitchell lui commençait à se réveiller.

--'Je suis désolé', dit Astyan en se précipitant vers elle,' laisse moi m'expliquer et me défendre après tu feras ce que tu veux de moi'.

Angéla essaya de l'écarter mais elle ne put finir son geste, une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses côtes arrêta son geste.

--'Vous kidnapper est un grand crime qui mérite une grande compensation de la part de mon peuple, le vol aussi est punit'.

--'Vous nous avez kidnappé pour que votre peuple nous aide !!', dit Daniel perplexe.

--'Vous aviez raison, nous possédons la connaissance des Anciens comme vous les appelez, nous les appelons les Premiers. Nous sommes nous-mêmes des Anciens issus des Premiers. J'ai 654 ans dans ce corps. L'arme que vous parliez est une création d'un Premier Guerrier, spécialisé dans l'art de la guerre et surtout la destruction. Notre peuple, enfin plutôt le conseil ne veut pas partager ce savoir, ni même en parler. Ils en ont peur. Ils pensent qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être créée. C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu sur le moment pour vous aider et on ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'en chercher une autre à cause des Douze, Angéla était en danger tant qu'ils étaient encore là', s'expliqua Astyan.

--'Vous comptez nous endormir et après…'

--'Enlever un des membres de votre équipe, et si possible la plus importante sans quoi vous ne pourrez ne pas revenir chez vous, enfin pas avant longtemps. Le problème pour le Conseil est que plus vous rester longtemps sur Attalon, plus vous pourrez découvrir des choses sur notre peuple et cela Maryl ne le veut pas'.

Le silence s'installa car Mitchell se tortillait dans tous les sens quand il vit les autres, il arrêta.

--'Angéla', continua Daniel.

--'Oui mais elle a découvert les somnifères, pourtant Adred était sûr de lui, qu'ils ne changeraient pas le goût de la nourriture. Maintenant mon crime est plus grand encore car j'ai volé, kidnapper trois personnes et je vous ai blessé', en regardant Angéla.

--'Et maintenant ?', dit Mitchell comprenant la situation.

--'Il faut s'éloigner le plus possible, nos lois sont clairs…mais le Conseil voudra tenter de nous retrouver avant…'

--'Le peuvent-ils ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Oui, d'autant plus que j'ai un lien très fort avec certain…Maryl est ma mère…et n'y comptait pas et n'intervenez pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout ; je ne serai pas banni sans que le Conseil ne vous aide. Croyez moi, je fais cela pour vous aider et cela ne me plaît guère'.

--'Comment peuvent ils intervenir ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Ce que vous avez subi, peuvent être fait à une très grande distance s'ils sont assez nombreux pour fournir l'énergie. Mais on passera bientôt la limite de leur capacité. Puis Adred me préviendra de leur attaque et de leur décision. Tu as deux côtes cassées et ton épaule déboitée, Angéla. Je vais t'aider mais tu ne dois rien faire en contrepartie'.

Il se leva et allait passer dans un des couloirs. Il soupira, se retourna et envoya des liens invisibles pour la maintenir en place.

--'Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire grands choses dans cet état mais tu tenteras quant même et je ne voudrais pas que tu ne te blesses plus que nécessaire'.

Elle réussit à grogner comme réponse.

--'On doit se sortir de ce merdier', dit Angéla entre ses dents.

Mitchell se leva, toujours entravé et regarda Astyan partir.

--'Tu penses qu'il ne dit pas la vérité', dit Daniel, pensif.

--'Peut être que oui mais il es fou !', dit Mitchell qui se dirigeait vers Angéla.

--'Cela se tient d'après ce que Wellan m'a raconté sur leur coutumes puis le Conseil n'est pas très coopératif', dit Daniel.

--'Et tous les moyens sont bons pourvu que les résultats soient là', grogna Mitchell.

--'Oui il nous a pas fait de mal', dit Daniel.

--'Moi j'ai un mal de crâne et il a mit en morceau Angéla. Ça va ?'

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Elle serrait les dent pour résister à la douleur qui manquait de la submerger.

--'Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Prenez du recul, ce qui compte…'

--'Je sais le résultat, tu as peut être raison. On fait quoi on coopère', dit Mitchell, impuissant à soulager la douleur d'Angéla.

--'Non', chuchota Angéla.

--'Oui et on en apprend plus. Tu as entendu c'est un descendant des Anciens et ces capacités sont exceptionnelles, tu la vu !'

…

Bousculer Angéla avait été horrible la première fois mais encore plus la deuxième fois surtout avec ce bruit affreux qui avait résonné lors du choc. Il pensait bien qu'elle allait résister mais pas à ce point là. D'ailleurs, il avait pris des précautions avant en la vidant de son énergie dans la grotte et lors de leur combat virtuel. Mais apparemment elle en avait en réserve. Il voulut être au début inflexible face à Angéla mais en réalité, il voulait la prendre dans ces bras et obéir à tous ces désirs, se faire pardonner. La seconde attaque avait été violente, entendre ces os craqués, la voir immobile à supporter la douleur, avait été atroce. Il voulut immédiatement s'expliquer sur ces actes pour effacer du visage d'Angéla le masque d'horreur et de colère envers lui. Il les avait volontairement laissés seul pour qu'ils en discutent entre eux, en prétextant qu'il avait besoin de matériel pour soigner Angéla. Il compta jusqu'à cent et fit demi-tour. Une fois revenu, il les entendit discuter puis à son arrivée, le silence s'installa.

--'Je pense que ce n'est plus nécessaire d'avoir ces liens', dit Astyan.

--'Non', répondit Daniel en concertant les deux autres.

Les liens disparurent. Astyan s'approcha d'Angéla.

--'Tenez', lui tendant une compresse pour son nez,' je vais m'occuper de vos côtes et de ton épaule'.

Angéla serra les dents. Il posa sa main sur ces hanches réveillant la douleur comme un pic à glace qui s'enfonçait dans sa hanche. Une lueur blanche engloba les mains d'Astyan et se propagea sur le corps d'Angéla. Elle respira mieux et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

--'Voilà c'est fini'.

--'Tu va mieux ?', demanda Mitchell, inquiet et fasciné par le pouvoir d'Astyan.

--'Oui mieux'.

Mitchell content de cette réponse se tourna vers Astyan.

--'On aimerait donner de nos nouvelles aux autres membres de notre équipe afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas'.

--'Pas pour le moment', dit Astyan le regard vague,' Maryl a remarqué mon absence et la votre, la Cité est en alerte'.

--'Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?', dit Daniel, soucieux.

--'Ils vont nous chercher sur Attalon puis…et s'ils nous trouvent pas, ils vont établir un Conseil exceptionnel. Adred et Shola orientera le débat, ils s'arrangeront pour que Attalon vous donne une compensation pour vos pertes. Ils feront en sorte que ce soit l'idée du Conseil, ils vous aiderons alors'.

--'Comment le reste de l'équipe vont rentrer sur Terre ? combien de temps cela durera ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Par la Porte, d'ailleurs ce sera rapide, le Conseil durera même pas une journée, pour mon jugement ce sera autres choses. Après pour vous aider, ce sera différent, cela dépend de la mise en place et de la construction de l'arme car l'un de nous sera obligé de vous accompagner.

--'Et nous ? que faisons nous ? où allons nous ? Car j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas revenir, une fois la décision du Conseil prise', dit Daniel.

--'En effet, il faudra attendre. Vous avez parlé des Anciens, vous avez donc découvert l'existence de la Cité sur Terre'.

--'Nous allons vers Atlantis ?', dit Daniel.

--'Oui dans la galaxie de Pégase', ajouta Astyan.

--'Comment savez-vous … ?'

--'Je le sais et on fera un léger détour', coupa Astyan.

--'Pourquoi allez là-bas, si loin ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Il vous faudra de l'énergie et ceci, on ne vous l'apprendra jamais à construire le noyau de réserve d'énergie'.

--'Il parle du E2PZ, dit Daniel.

--'Et il y en a là-bas ?!', dit Mitchell étonné et soudain intéressé.

Etonné, que leur équipe de recherche sur place n'ait rien trouvé.

--'Oh oui, toute une usine que vous appelez…E2PZ'.

--'le Zéro point module', dit Daniel.

--'C'est juste que vous n'avez pas bien cherché c'est tout, ou vous ne saviez pas ce que vous avez devant vous', reprit Astyan.

--'Vous connaissez les Wraiths alors !', demanda Daniel.

Astyan se retourna vivement.

--'Les wraiths ont été des ennemis redoutables à une époque en plus de ce que vous appelez les Oriis, nous les appelions…', cherchant ces mots.

--'Les Autres, opposés aux Premiers', finit Daniel.

--'Oui c'est bien cela, les wraiths sont des ennemis plus récents mais je pensais qu'il n'était plus un problème jusqu'à un bon moment. Ils ne devaient pas se réveiller avant longtemps', dit Astyan pensif.

--'Non, ils sont bels et bien réveillés. Une de nos équipes a réveillé involontairement la ruche principale', expliqua Mitchell.

--'Alors vous avez fait une grave erreur, vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez déclenché. Car les peuples n'ont pas eu le temps de se reconstruire, de se repeupler, de se rétablir moralement et de cicatriser leur blessure. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour y faire face. Ils décimeront vos peuples', dit Astyan l'air grave.

--'Des génocides ont déjà eu lieu', avoua Mitchell.

--'Et ils ne sont pas encore ralliés je suppose, après ce sera pire'.

--'Ralliés ? Généralement ils sont indépendants, parfois ils se regroupent en une ou deux, rarement trois ruches', dit Daniel.

--'Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Ils se sont réunis une seule fois pour porter le coup fatal à Atlantis. Car des rumeurs courent, je ne sais pas lesquelles mais leur habitude change et pas dans le sens qui vous avantage. Deux factions se sont créées ce qui va nous causer des problèmes, Sam avait raison'.

--' ???'

--'Si les Wraiths sont vraiment réveillés, sans bouclier nous ne ferons pas le poids. Ils nous détecteront rapidement. Je peux me dissimiler mais ils sentiront l'énergie sauvage d'Angéla et y verront comme une menace et contre ça je ne peux rien faire. Je n'avais pas prévu cela quand je me suis décidé à aller chercher une Matrice'.

--'Une Matrice ?'

--'Ce que vous appelez E2PM'.

--'Une usine de …Matrice, cool', dit Mitchell optimiste.

--'Non pas cool car certaines Reines wraiths doivent aussi la rechercher car c'est une technologie qu'ils n'ont jamais pu copier ni même voler les connaissances nécessaire. De plus, ce vaisseau ne doit pas tomber dans leur main'.

--'Il faut donc rétablir le bouclier', décida Angéla.

--'Car seul je ne peux pas nous défendre, je peux étendre mon bouclier personnel mais ce serait contraignant. Dites moi, d'après vos dires, Atlantis est toujours debout ?', demanda Astyan.

--'Euh oui, nous l'avons fait sortir de l'eau grâce à notre apport d'énergie'.

--'Sous l'eau ?', dit Astyan surpris.

--'Oui là où on l'a trouvé, mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle a bougé', dit Daniel.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Quelle est donc cette rumeur', demanda Angéla.

--'On n'en parle pas, mais cette rumeur provient des Douze'.

Angéla frissonna.

--'Avez-vous un moyen de tous les détruire ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Euh…non pas tout à fait sinon certains de nos ancêtres ne se seront pas enfuis de la Cité, abandonnant une des nos Cités la plus importante. Car au début, on les a laissé croître sans intervenir et nos lois nous empêchaient d'utiliser la violence. Et ils devinrent beaucoup trop nombreux, plus nombreux que nous. Ne pouvant pas utiliser nos forces, on les a juste repoussés. On pouvait intervenir que dans des rares cas, lors de la protection d'une cité par exemple'.

--'Vos lois sont stupides', dit Angéla.

--'Peut être', rigola Astyan', mais ils évitent des abus. En général, on choisit des guerriers qui ont tous les droits pour nous défendre. Ils étaient aux nombres de 9 gouvernés par 3 chefs'.

--'12 malheureux guerriers contre tous les autres Wraiths, je vois pourquoi vous avez perdu !! et trois chefs, tu dis ?', répliqua Angéla.

--'A quoi penses tu ?', demanda Daniel.

--'A un tableau dans une chambre du vaisseau, il me rappelait une scène de la Bible où trois personnes armées jouaient aux dés, l'un représentant la guerre, la discorde, l'autre la faim et la famine…'

--'Les cavaliers de l'Apocalypses', dit Daniel.

--'Oui'.

--'Moi j'aurai pensé plutôt aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Merlin était bien un Ancien'.

Les yeux d'Angéla brillèrent.

--'Vraiment ?'

--'Peu importe, nous devons rétablir le bouclier et les moteurs', intervint Astyan.

--'Nous ?'

--'Oui, j'ai fait décollé et déplacé le vaisseau uniquement avec ma force, il serait temps que tu me soulages de ce fardeau, je suis lasse Angéla'.

Elle hocha la tête.

…

A quelques millions de kilomètres, sur Attalon, Jack O'Neill se réveillait avec un mal de crâne phénoménal. Il ne souvenait de plus grand chose de la veille, surtout après le repas. Les autres avaient autant de mal que lui à se lever.

--'Où est Mitchell ?', demanda Jack en remarquant son absence.

--'Aucune idée, il doit être déjà levé, faire son footing', dit Teal'c qui tentait de se lever', hier j'ai cru entendre une conversation avec Angéla, je pense qu'il est allé voir Daniel après le repas'.

--'Quel nuit !', dit Sam complètement endormie.

Elle réussit à s'asseoir, ouvrit son pc portable.

--'Quelques choses ne va pas ?', demanda Jack connaissant les mimiques de Sam par cœur.

D'après son visage, il savait que quelque chose clochait.

--'Je suis déconnectée du vaisseau, cela doit être une erreur.

Elle remplit des commandes, l'écran affiché toujours déconnexion en clignotant. Puis une alarme retentit dans toute la Cité. L'équipe se précipitait à l'extérieur sur le balcon. Jack se pencha pour mieux voir. Khaleb avait l'air de se disputer avec Maryl. Adred et Shola étaient sur les côtés discutant avec Castiel et Uriel. Puis Adred les regarda et son groupe les rejoignit.

--'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda Jack craignant que la Cité soit attaquée.

--'Quelque chose de grave est arrivée. Un Consile a été convoqué d'urgence', expliqua Adred le sourire aux lèvres.

--'Encore !!', soupira Jack qui en avait marre de ces réunions ennuyeuses.

--'Ce n'est pas la même chose cette fois-ci, il y aura un jugement', dit Adred.

--'Et le coupable ne sera pas là', dit Shola,' je dois vous laisser, on m'appelle, Adred vous expliquera tout. Castiel, Uriel', en s'inclinant pour les saluer. Castiel et Uriel la suivirent.

Pourtant personne ne l'avait appelé.

--'Venez', dit Adred, les invitant à retourner à l'intérieur alors que la Cité était en éruption', nous allons attendre le résultat du Concile et des recherches. Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre le résultat avant d'avoir l'explication de la situation. Je vous conseille de rester ici en attendant'.

…

Une journée plus tard, Shola sortit épuisée du Concile. En arrivant, elle fusilla son frère.

--'Alors ?', dit Adred, ignorant son regard.

--'Le Concile s'est plutôt bien passé et le résultat final est satisfaisant. Maryl est bien sûre furieuse, elle a…peu importe, mais il n'y a pas qu'elle qui et furieuse, il y a les Douze, les membres des Terres Extérieurs. Bale a su résoudre le problème et mettre tout le monde d'accord. Astyan a été exilé pendant un temps indéterminé, ce sera pour un autre Concile je pense. Khaleb lui demandera sûrement un défi à son retour si Astyan ose revenir', résuma Shola.

--'Mais pourquoi ?', dit Sam étonnée.

--'Un crime a été commis', dit Adred gravement, même s'il souriait.

--'Il a tué quelqu'un ? Mais où sont les autres membres de mon équipe', dit Jack avec un mauvais pressentiment.

--'Non ! Mon cher frère a eu la bonne idée de…comment dire dans votre langue…de kidnapper vos trois amis. En faite ce qui ne sont pas là', dit Shola furieuse.

Le silence s'installa le temps qu'ils enregistrent l'information.

--'Daniel, Mitchell et Angéla ?', demande confirmation Jack.

--'Oui en plus il a volé le vaisseau', dit Shola.

--'Continue ma chère sœur au sujet de la fin du Concile', intervint Adred.

--'Le Concile a punit Astyan pour ce crime. Bale et Castiel ont demandé une compensation conséquente. Ils ont eu les faveurs de la plupart des membres du Concile. Ils ont accepté de vous envoyer quelqu'un chez vous et de vous fournir de quoi vous défendre de vos ennemis'.

--'Et pour nos amis', dit Sam.

--'Ils sont beaucoup trop loin, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour intervenir, c'est pour cela que le Concile vous propose cette aide. Mais je vous rassure, ils vont bien', dit Adred.

--'Bien ? Ils ont été kidnappé !', dit John ;

--'Nous essayerons d'avoir de leurs nouvelles', rassura Adred.

Ils auraient dû être contents d'avoir l'aide du Conseil mais ce n'était pas le cas et à quel prix!. Ils étaient beaucoup trop inquiets pour leurs amis pour fêter ça.

…

Le lendemain, ils firent leur affaire, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Un ingénieur assez âgé était venu parler à Sam des plans de l'arme mais elle l'écoutait à moitié et il le remarqua, patient.

…

Angéla s'était couchée, épuisée dans sa chambre. A son réveil, elle avait repris ses habitudes. Elle se rappela très vite qu'elle avait été kidnappée avec Mitchell et Daniel. Quand elle entra dans la salle de contrôle, Daniel était en pleine discussion avec Astyan. Seul Daniel s'amusait comme un fou. Mitchell était pas très loin d'eux comme si rien n'était.

--'Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous voulons contacter le reste de l'équipe via le pc de Sam maintenant qu'on est assez loin, penses tu que ce soit possible ?', demanda Mitchell.

Elle soupira, blasée.

--'Je ne sais pas, la distance…'

--'N'est pas un problème', coupa Astyan', je sais que vous voulez rassurer vos amis, je trouve cela normal. En plus on pourrait en profiter pour avoir des nouvelles de leur côté, on n'est assez loin pour éviter une représailles'.

--'Alors on pourra faire demi-tours', dit Angéla avec espoir.

--'Non', dit Daniel', sans source d'énergie, l'arme sera inutile'.

--'Mais les générateurs de dernières génération devraient suffire, on pourrait aussi utiliser l'énergie du vaisseau', protesta Angéla.

--'Et si on n'en a pas assez et qu'on en a besoin de ce vaisseau', dit Daniel.

--'Et alors, il ne vous servira à rien puisque je serai plus là', lâcha Angéla sèchement.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

--'Donc vous pourrez l'utiliser', continua Angéla.

--'Cela suffirait', ajouta Astyan, comprenant sa détresse.

Il était éloigné de sa terre natale que depuis une journée et il était déjà nostalgique.

--'Nous n'accepterons pas que le vaisseau soit rendu inutile, ni le NIC d'ailleurs. De plus si on n'a plus d'énergie, on ne pourra plus consulter les archives du vaisseau.

--'Cela revient à la même chose car je ne serais plus là', répéta Angéla entre ses dents.

--'Tu nous abandonneras pas, tu nous laisseras pas seuls ?', dit Daniel.

--'oui sans hésitation. J'ai ma vie et ce n'est pas celle là'.

--'Tu devrais y réfléchir, tu pourrais faire partir de notre équipe', dit Daniel.

--'C'est tout réfléchit'.

--'Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que certaine personne... ne te laisserait pas partir', dit Mitchell avec hésitation, mal à l'aise.

--'Woosley ? Je m'en doutais. Qu'est ce qu'il veut de moi ?! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, basta. Point final'.

--'Tu n'as pas signé le dossier de confidentialité', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Oui car je ne suis pas habiliter à le faire. Pourquoi ferait-il un cinéma pour ce projet Porte des Etoiles ?, je m'en moque de ce projet, je sais garder un secret'.

--'Il n'y a pas que ça je pense', dit Mitchell.

--'Il veut faire de moi un rat de laboratoire, m'étudier', dit Angéla.

--'On ne les laissera pas faire', dit Mitchell.

--'On n'aura peut être pas le choix, Cameron', soupira Daniel', comprends les, tu es exceptionnelle. Tu es ce qui se rapproche de plus à un Ancien et tu as des capacités'.

--'Et que pense-t-il faire, m'étudier pour faire d'autres supers soldats comme moi, incontrôlable'.

--'Je ne sais pas'.

--'Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, s'il le faut je m'exilerai, il y a pleins d'autres planètes', conclut Angéla.

--'Attalon te sera toujours ouverte', dit Astyan.

--'On n'en ai pas là', dit Mitchell.

--'Alors tu penses pouvoir te connecter à l'ordinateur de Sam', demanda Astyan pour détourner la conversation.

--'Peut être', un peu plus calme.

Il lui passa la console sans l'effleurer.

--'Passez son pare-feu sera facile, un jeu d'enfant'.

--'Alors tout va bien', dit Astyan,' à deux on y arrivera, Daniel parlera'.

--'Ok'

Ils se mirent au travail. Mitchell observa Angéla concentrée dans sa tâche. Lui aussi se posait des questions sur l'avenir de la jeune femme. La solution serait qu'elle perde ces pouvoirs mais cela paraissait peu probable.

--'Voilà on y est', dit Angéla au bout de 30 minutes.

--'Allez-y', dit Astyan.

Daniel se mit devant l'écran. Il voyait Sam occupé à discuter avec un vieil homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, à travers de la webcam de son ordinateur.

--'J'ouvre une conversation vidéo', dit Angéla.

--'Daniel !!' Jack, viens vite…j'ai Daniel en conférence vidéo'.

--'En quoi ?'

--'Je l'ai devant moi'.

Daniel perçut des bruits étouffés derrière Sam.

--'Daniel, Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? c'est le bordel ici', dit Jack en se mettant devant le pc.

--'J'ai été kidnappé…nous sommes prisonniers', en cherchant ces mots.

--'Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être prisonniers, Daniel', reprocha Jack.

--'C'est Astyan', essayant de se justifier,' comment sont les nouvelles de votre côté ?'

--'Alors c'était ça le plan'.

--'Je jure que ce n'était pas mon idée'.

--'Hum, j'ai dû mal à te croire…exil pour Astyan', répondit Jack.

Ce dernier se raidit.

--'La population est en ébullition', reprit Jack,' Maryl nous a assigné un ingénieur. Ils se sont décidés enfin à nous aider, on nous renvois sur Terre demain'.

--'Donc le plan à Astyan a marché, c'était son but'.

--'J'ai toujours dû mal à te croire mais si tu le dis…maintenant vous pouvez rentrer alors', dit Jack rassuré.

--'Astyan a été exilé', remarqua Daniel.

--'Euh oui, c'est fâcheux, je te l'accorde mais il l'a bien cherché. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'autres ? à part revenir', dit Jack.

--'On va vers Atlantis, Astyan nous y emmène'.

--'Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison il ferait cela ?...Ne serait-il pas plutôt une bonne raison pour que tu ailles sur cette foutu Cité ?'.

--'Nous sommes des otages, Jack !!! Je te rappelle. Mais cela, je te l'accorde arrange tout le monde. Moi je vais enfin aller sur Atlantis, vous avez l'arme et Astyan est exilé et ne peut pas revenir. En plus il nous fournira des E2PZ pour utiliser l'arme et pour aussi la Cité et nos vaisseaux', expliqua Daniel.

--'Bah voyons, l'excuse. Mais de quoi tu parles ?'

--'Astyan nous emmène dans une usine à E2PZ'.

--'Une usine ?', étonné.

--'Oui avec pleins de E2PZ'.

--'Tu va bien t'es sûre'.

--'Je ne délire pas, Jack', soupira Daniel.

--'Ok mais Daniel, imagines toi à ma place. Tu te fais kidnapper et vous allez où tu rêves d'aller depuis toujours sans résister. Et tu veux me faire croire que t'y va contre ton gré. Angéla peut, j'en suis sûre arrangé…la chose. Et puis tu vas me dire que tu as un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu nous dise que tu vas bien'.

--'C'est un peu ça, bien résumé mais je ne suis pas menacé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.'

--'Mouais, de toute façon, on ne peut pas venir te chercher pour vous délivrer. Le Prométhée mettrait des mois à venir et vous serez déjà très loin', soupira Jack,' comment va les autres ?'

--'Mitchell a besoin de bouger, au contraire Angéla a besoin de repos même si je pense qu'elle meure d'envie de foutre une raclée à Astyan'.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle était raide. Ces gestes étaient moins précis et son visage était pâle.

--'Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit, elle pourrait tout arranger. Que fait-on alors ?', demanda Jack.

--'On va à Atlantis et on rentre par la porte dés qu'on peut'.

--'Je vois, on peut dire adieu au vaisseau alors'.

--'J'en suis sûre que le Docteur Mac Kay se fera un plaisir de l'étudier et on pourra toujours le récupérer après', soupira Sam.

--'Ok je vous donnes deux semaines, après j'envoie la cavalerie à Atlantis pour aller vous chercher', dit Jack.

--'Merci Jack'.

--'Sam pense pouvoir construire l'arme en quelques mois donc si vous dites vrai pour le E2PZ, il nous fera avancer car il faudra sinon plus de temps pour fournir l'énergie adéquate', dit Jack

--'On fera le nécessaire, à bientôt', finit Daniel.

Il sourit, la conversation avec Jack ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que prévu.

Sam regarda son pc.

--'Il dit la vérité, ils ont utilisé la communication sub-spatial de longue portée que je n'ai pas réussi à installer sur le vaisseau. Astyan lui devait savoir puisque le vaisseau est ancien et il doit le connaître. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?'.

--'Ce que pour quoi on est venue : L'arme. Ils vont s'entraider, Angéla est un bon soldat, Mitchell aussi et Astyan apprécie Angéla je crois, il ne lui fera pas de mal, ni aux autres', dit Jack.

…

Ils étaient dans la cafétéria et mangeaient en silence. Astyan regardait attentivement Angéla. Son état l'inquiétait. Il s'était dégradé depuis la veille.

--'Tu es un de ses guerriers', dit soudain Angéla.

--'Oui…j'ai choisit cette voie'.

--'Qui sont les trois chefs ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Ils devaient être des Premiers', répondit Daniel.

--'Oui … ils ont quitté ce monde il y a longtemps, abandonnant ce monde à son sort'.

--'La montée des Anges aux cieux après le déluge', chuchota Angéla.

--'La bible…', remarqua Mitchell.

--'Les trois chefs étaient Michael, Anéa et le troisième inconnu', dit Astyan.

--'L'ange Michael qui a détruit le mal sur Terre'.

--'Je suis une des descendantes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde', dit Angéla, pensive.

--'Vraiment ? de qu ?i', dit Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas qui exactement et je n'ai jamais voulu savoir, je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais c'est que neuf familles ont survécu aujourd'hui, descendants des chevaliers. Ce sont des familles très fermées, riches pour la plupart. Peu de gens le savent, connaissent leur héritage. Le descendant du Roi Arthur serait aussi parmi nous…mais on ne sait pas qui c'est'.

--'Il n'a pas eu de descendant, sa lignée est éteinte ! Morgan s'en est chargé', dit Daniel.

--'C'est la légende. Merlin est intervenu. Une prophétie datée…du XVIIIème siècle raconte qu'un descendant important serait un descendant de ce fils caché. Ce fils caché se serait uni avec une des filles de Merlin. Ce serait une personne avec un grand rôle, importante. On avait pensé à Napoléon qui a conquit l'Europe ou à un président comme Truman qui a mis fin à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…Buch avec sa lutte contre le terrorisme ou même Obhama, le premier président noir. Enfin c'est sûre que ce serait une personne importante car tu l'as dit toi-même Merlin était un Ancien', dit Angéla.

--'Est-ce le fameux secret ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Non !', rigola Angéla,' c'est un grand secret pour vous peut être mais maintenant il n'a plus aucune importance, ma lignée s'éteint à petit feu, ma famille a été décimée. Pour quelle raison la malchance est tombée sur ma famille, nul ne le sait. Il ne reste plus que moi, mon frère et mon grand-père. Et tu va sans doute aimer Daniel et en rire, mais mon grand père possède comme surnom Merlin. Tout le monde l'appelle comme cela, qu'on en a oublié son véritable prénom. Est-ce que c'est son vrai nom, nul ne le sait, comme son véritable âge. Je pense qu'il faisait un complexe sur son âge, ma grand-mère en riait beaucoup. D'ailleurs je pense que c'était la seule personne à connaître son vrai âge et son nom', raconta Angéla.

--'Alors c'est quoi ton secret ? car si ceci n'est pas ton secret, il doit être important', rigola Mitchell.

--'Peut être…ou pas. Je l'emmènerai sûrement dans ma tombe'.

--'Ce serait bête', dit Mitchell.

--'Peut être alors je le dirai dans mon testament, il faut le modifier alors'.

--'Testament ?', demanda Astyan.

--'C'est ce qu'on fait au cas où il nous arrive quelques choses comme la mort. C'est pour léguer ses biens', expliqua Daniel.

--'C'est nul si c'est le cas', dit Mitchell.

--'Cette révélation ne te suffit pas !', dit Angéla.

--'J'avoue qu'elle fait sensation dans ma tête', avoua Mitchell.

--'Alors tu devrais t'en contenter et toi tu en as pas de secret ?'.

--'Pour un certain temps je m'en contenterai. Et Non j'en ai pas'.

--'Combien de temps durera le voyage ?', dit Daniel.

--'Deux jour au max', dit Astyan,' et on sera arrivé tôt dans la matinée.

--'On va à l'usine premier', dit Daniel pressé d'y arriver.

--'Oui car le vaisseau se fera malheureusement remarqué. J'aimerai éviter une confrontation direct même si le vaisseau a été taillé pour le combat', dit Astyan.

--' ??'

--'Ce vaisseau est l'une des dernières créations de Judeon'.

--'Le chercheur ?', dit Mitchell qui avait lu ce nom quelques parts.

--'Oui'.

--'Il faisait des recherches sur le voyage dans le temps dans un vaisseau', dit Daniel.

--'Oui en autre. Il ne respectait pas tout le temps les règles, il créa clandestinement ses découvertes. Le vaisseau à remonter le temps n'était pas censé voir le jour. Ce vaisseau a été conçu pour le combat. Il y a beaucoup d'énergie pour un si petit vaisseau. C'était un cadeau pour le couple Anéa et Michael. Ils s'en servaient surtout pour les voyages. Ils y voyageaient une fois par vie humaine pour leur noces. Il possède une puissante frappe en vol. je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas utiliser contre nous ni contre les Oriis. Ils auraient suffit je pense avec une bonne tactique'.

--'On ne savait pas, on a trouvé que des armes secondaires', dit Daniel, surpris par cette découverte.

--'Ce ne sont pas des armes physiques, mais vous avez devant vous le potentiel', expliqua Astyan', il est conçu pour recevoir des ordres directs au niveau du noyau d'énergie. Il est conçu aussi pour recevoir l'énergie d'une personne, de la modeler, de la concentrer, de l'amplifier et de la modifier'.

--'Ils utilisaient leur pouvoir à travers ce vaisseau', dit Daniel.

--'Oui et seuls les guerriers pouvaient se servir de leur pouvoir offensif'.

--'Alors comment nous… ?', demanda Mitchell perplexe.

--'Angéla', dit Daniel.

--'Oui, elle peut transmettre son désir et même son potentiel électrique. Le vaisseau est programmé pour équilibrer les charges qu'il reçoit. Il ne peut pas donc surcharger. Le noyau a été nourrit par Anéa et Michael par leur propre énergie, comme pour le bouclier de l'arène et puis par d'autres volontaires de génération en génération'.

Angéla pensait qu'il avait tord. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il disait. Elle n'était pas aussi étrange. Mais elle n'insista pas.

Le regard d'Angéla se perdit dans la profondeur des fonds de l'aquarium. De temps en temps, des formes indistinctes passaient. Il y avait tellement der mystère dans cet univers.

--'Je vais me reposer', dit Angéla soudain lasse.

Elle se leva, son plateau disparut. Elle chancela un peu puis elle quitta le réfectoire. Ils la regardèrent, inquiets de son état en s'interrogeant du regard. Angéla se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant les pas. Elle s'allongea sur son lit les bras écartés en croix. Elle fixa le plafond longuement. Elle soupira et se releva. Elle prit une trousse de soin et farfouilla dedans. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle inséra une sorte de gélule dans un pistolet à compression et se l'injecta dans le bras gauche. Elle se rallongea et s'endormit. A son réveil, elle se sentit mieux. Elle se leva et alla à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait bien cet endroit car il était paisible. Astyan apprenait à Daniel à jouer sur l'un des plateaux de jeux inconnus sur terre. Elle s'approcha pour les observer et se laissa tomber dans un des pouffes de la pièce près d'eux.

--'ça va ?', s'enquit Daniel sans même lever la tête.

--'Oui, mieux…en plus je n'ai rien à faire sur le vaisseau, Astyan fait tout. Où est Cameron ?'

--'Il s'entraîne', dit Daniel distrait.

--'Ok je le rejoins'.

Il ne la regarda même par partir, attentionné et concentré sur son jeu. Au contraire, Astyan haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Elle entendit des bruits de déplacements au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle de sport. Une fois dans la salle, elle aperçut Mitchell se battre contre un hologramme. Elle sourit, il était toujours en action. Il ne l'aperçut pas, plongé dans une concentration intense face à son adversaire.

Elle applaudit dès que l'hologramme disparut, KO, appuyé contre le mur. Mitchell fit une courbette devant un public imaginaire avant de se tourner vers Angéla. Il sourit.

--'ça va ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Ouaip…doit on intervenir ?'

--'Non', après hésitation,' Daniel pense que non en tout cas. Tu as fait ce que tu a pu'.

--'Oui mais Daniel est intéressé parce que Astyan va lui apprendre sur les Anciens', dit Angéla.

--'Oui, c'est Daniel, et toi tu en penses quoi ?'

--'Je veux rentrer chez moi', soupira Angéla.

--'Je sais', murmura Mitchell.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras pour la consoler. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ce contact lui faisait plus de bien à lui qu'à elle.

--'Je te promets de te ramener chez toi'.

--'Même si Woosley…'

--'Oui', coupa Mitchell,' il ne te fera rien tant que je suis en vie'.

--'Cameron, je… , écoutes, je ne sens pas trop cette…nouvelle destination. Au cas où il m'arriverait…', commença Angéla.

--'Il ne t'arrivera rien', affirma Mitchell.

--'Oui, je sais m'occuper de moi-même mais au cas où, donnes mes affaires à mes parents adoptifs. Dis leur que je n'ai pas souffert et dis …leur la vérité…j'ai fait une lettre mais je pense qu'elle sera censurée. Au sujet de mon grand-père…il sera s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il sait toujours, donnes lui la mallette en fer et si possible ramène mon corps, il sera…'

--'Je te promets', la gorge serrée.

Ils restèrent ainsi debout dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, pendant de longues minutes.

--'Tu as déjeuné ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Il y a quoi au menu', rigola Angéla.

--'Astyan a changé !!'

--'Alors allons-y, goûtons le nouveau menu', dit Angéla en l'attirant avec elle en lui prenant le bras.

Daniel cherchait les deux autres. Il les trouva dans la cafétéria, assis au sol dos contre l'aquarium. Ils rigolaient et buvaient de la bière.

--'Tu en veux ?', demanda Mitchell lui montrant le pack de bière déjà entamé.

--'C'est une des idées à Jack, il l'avait planqué', dit Angéla.

--'Non merci', dit Daniel.

--'Gagné ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Non, c'est un jeu très compliqué qui demande beaucoup de tactique. Vous faites quoi ?'

--'ça ne se voit pas, on boit !', dit Mitchell ;

--'En quel honneur ?'.

--'En honneur de rien. C'est juste que la situation craint, aucun de vous deux veut agir contre notre kidnappeur bien aimé, donc moi je noie mon désespoir, Cameron me suit pour m'accompagner et la bière est bonne. Et puis on n'aura pas d'autre occase pour boire de la bière de chez nous. D'ailleurs, je hais ce vaisseau, je vous hais pour ce que vous faites. Je vous hais de m'avoir embarqué dans vos folies. Je hais tout ça', dit Angéla.

Elle leva la bière et but cul sec.

--'A ma haine', dit Angéla.

--'Tu es saoule ?', dit Angéla.

--'Non au contraire, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, la vérité s'offre à moi', dit Angéla,' je suis très sérieuse'.

--'Et si on faisait ce jeu, tu sais…', intervint Mitchell avant que Daniel coupe l'ambiance.

--'Quel enjeu ?', dit Angéla.

--'Ton secret', dit Mitchell.

Angéla rigola et s'essuya la bouche.

--'Tu plaisantes !'

--'En quoi consiste ce jeu', dit Daniel.

--'Tu es pas assez dure pour y jouer, ce n'est pas pour les petits et puis on connait tout de ta vie', dit Mitchell.

--'Celui qui boit à le droit de poser une question de son choix à celui qu'on veut, celui qui doit répondre, soit il répond soit il refuse mais il doit boire deux gorgées. Mais si on doit y jouer on va corser le jeu. C'est pas avec des bières que le jeu sera marrant', expliqua Angéla.

Elle se leva.

--'Je reviens dans un instant. Surtout ne bougez pas'.

Astyan vit Daniel et Mitchell côte à côte contre l'aquarium sur le sol attendant quelques choses.

--'Vous faites quoi ?', surpris de les voir ainsi sans rien faire.

--'Un jeu', dit Mitchell.

--'Un jeu ?', il ne comprenait pas le but. Etre assis sans rien faire.

--'Question vérités', ajouta Daniel.

--'Quelle vérité on doit trouver ?'

--'Moi je veux trouver le secret d'Angéla', dit Mitchell.

--'Et elle, elle veut quoi en échange ?'

--'Je ne sais pas, des secrets aussi'.

--'Voilà j'ai ce qui nous faut', dit Angéla', de la vodka orange de la Martinique, c'est de la dure'.

--'ouch', dit Mitchell en sifflant,' et tu te promènes avec ça'.

--'J'ai pas eu de douane avant de débarquer alors je me suis dit que je pourrai me réconforter quelques fois avec', plaisanta Angéla, ' alors qui joue ?'

Elle tendit des verres de liqueurs. Mitchell en prit un immédiatement. Daniel aussi ce qui la fit sourire.

--'Moi', dit Astyan voulant participé.

--'Vous êtes sûre ?'.

--'Oui'.

--'Ok mais n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs pour éliminer l'alcool au fur et à mesure, ce serait de la triche'.

--'C'est promit', sourit Astyan.

--'C'est possible ? Cool', dit Mitchell.

Astyan prit un verre. Elle s'installa pour former un cercle et installe d'autres verres au milieu devant elle. Ils lui tendirent les leurs pour les remplir et rempli les restants.

--'Ok prêt', dit Angéla se frottant les mains.

--'Qui commence ?', dit Daniel.

--'Moi', dit Mitchell pressé.

Il but une gorgée.

--'On t'écoutes', dit Angéla.

--'Donc commençons par toi, as-tu ou avais tu une relation avant de partir dans cette nouvelle vie horrible ?'

--' Non mais je croyais que…'

--'On a toute la soirée pour découvrir ton secret, plus tu sauras saoule, plus ce sera facile pour moi', rigola Mitchell.

--'Bonne stratégie', elle leva son verre et but une gorgée,' Daniel. Quel est le pire événement que tu as vécu dans ta vie, la plus gênante disons ?'

--'Me retrouver nu dans la bureau de Jack, avec pour seul protection le drapeau américain'.

--'Non pas possible', éclata de rire Angéla.

--'Si'.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Daniel but.

--' Mitchell, Quel événement tu ne voudras pas revivre ?'

--'Le crash…le premier', précisa Mitchell, il but,' Astyan,' Avez-vous eu déjà une femme dans votre vie ?'.

--'Non', il but', Daniel quel est ton vœu le plus cher ?'

--'La paix…dans l'univers. Mitchell, ton pire cauchemar'.

--'Te voir nu dans mon bureau avec comme seul protection un drapeau américain', rigola Mitchell.

Ils rirent.

--'Non, me retrouver devant un « moi », un clone, c'est horrible…une sensation…beurk. L'autre sait à quoi tu penses parce qu'il est toi', dit Mitchell.

--'Cela s'est vraiment passé ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Quand deux réalités sont tellement proches, le voile entre les deux frontières se déchire, fragilisé. Il y a des périodes ou des événements comme une explosion dans un trou noir, où le voile est plus fragile, il y a donc passage entres les deux', dit Astyan.

--'J'aurai pas mieux dit', dit Mitchell. Il but.

--'Astyan, quel est votre moment le plus heureux ?'

Astyan réfléchissait avec précaution à la question car il ne devait pas mentir, Angéla le sentirai. Il devait être honnête s'il voulait gagner leur confiance. Il chercha un de ses souvenirs les plus heureux mais seuls les derniers événements étaient les plus heureux. Ils le fixaient attendant la réponse. Astyan n'osa pas leur avouer. Il but deux gorgées. Le goût amer lui brûla la gorge.

--'Bouh', rigola Angéla', et Centaure ?'

--'C'est vrai, j'y est pas pensé', avoua Astyan. Il avait pensé à elle tout de suite.

Il but.

--'Angéla', sa tête commençait à lui tourner alors qu'il cherchait une question', de quoi rêvez vous le plus souvent ?'

Elle déglutit. Des brides floues de ses rêves agités s'accumulèrent dans son esprit. Elle but deux gorgées ne pouvant pas mettre en place ses idées. Elle posa son verre fini à l'envers sur le sol avec une grimace et en prit un autre.

--'Quelle est la femme idéale pour toi, Mitchell ?'

--'Hum…question difficile…je passe.'

Il but deux gorgées et reversa à son tour son vers à l'envers.

--'Angéla je te retourne la question, quel est l'homme idéal pour toi ? Acteurs ou connaissance'

--'Je…suppose que je ne mentirai pas si je choisis Dean, mon fiancée défunt, c'est pour cela que je l'avais choisit'.

Elle but une gorgée plus longue que d'habitude.

--'Daniel, hum…Quels sont tes sentiments envers Vala ?'.

--'Rho…elle marque un bon point là', rigola Mitchell.

--'Je passe', dit Daniel en buvant ces deux gorgées en grimaçant.

Il retourna son verre vide.

--'Mitchell, quels sont tes sentiments envers Angéla ?', demanda Daniel.

Il s'était toujours demandé quelle était la nature exacte de leur rapport car ils étaient très complices.

Le silence se fit. C'est clair que Daniel avait voulu se venger et renvoyer l'ascenseur. Mitchell mettait du temps à répondre.

--'Ma réponse est…Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble intenses, bonnes et mauvaises et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus entre nous, qu'une simple amitié. Peut être une alchimie entre nous deux'.

Il vida son verre pour faire face à ce qu'il venait D'avouer. C'était fait, il l'avait dit mais il ne se sentait pas mieux, pas du tout soulager car Angéla le fixait de son regard intense avec ces yeux brillants. Il déglutina but une gorgée.

--'Angéla, au sujet de ton secret'.

--'Nous y voilà', dit Angéla.

--'Fais tu partie d'une secte ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non !', rigola Angéla,' mais les membres sont très restreints et secrets. On ne revendique rien'. Elle but une gorgée,' Astyan ton premier amour, si tu n'as pas eu de femme, tu as bien eu une vue sur quelqu'un'.

--'J'avais 8 ans, une certaine Katleen, elle habitait juste en face, je n'ai jamais osé m'en approcher'.

--'Oh c'est dommage', dit Angéla.

--'Daniel, ta première sensation lors de ta première rencontre', demanda Astyan.

--'Humide'.

--'Humide ?', dit Astyan ne comprenant pas.

--'Je suppose qu'il parle du baiser', rigola Angéla.

Daniel acquiesça.

--'Angéla dans quel lieu ton secret se passe ?'

--'En Asie on le sait ', dit Mitchell.

--'Exactement', précisa Daniel.

--'Entre la Chaine Himalayenne et le Tibet à Xian de Tingri au pied de l'Everest au niveau du glacier de Rongbuk'.

--'cela nous avance pas, je ne sais même pas où s'est exactement et il n'y a rien là bas', dit Mitchell.

Angéla haussa les épaules alors que Daniel réfléchissait.

--'Astyan t'as plus grosse bêtise'.

--'J'ai collé la main de mon frère sur mon armoire, je le soupçonnais de fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles, il y restait une semaine'.

--'Cool', dit Angéla.

--'Mitchell quel est l'objet que tu ne te sépareras jamais ?'

--'Ma voiture'.

--'C'est un moyen de transport rapide', expliqua Daniel à Astyan.

--'Non tu plaisantes', dit Angéla.

--'Si je t'assures'.

--'C'est toute sa vie', assura Daniel.

--'Angéla, ton secret a un rapport avec ce que tu a appris, un lourd secret, une grande découverte comme la Pierre Philosophale ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'On peut dire ça'.

--'Ah…ça m'avance pas', conclut Mitchell.

--'Daniel, quelques choses dont tu n'es pas fière', dit Angéla.

--'Mentir', sans hésitation.

--'C'est tout toi', dit Angéla.

--'Astyan connaissez vous le secret d'Angéla ?', demanda Daniel.

Angéla sursauta, Astyan étonné fronça les sourcils.

--'Non je ne pense pas…Angéla…êtes vous attiré par quelqu'un de particulier ?'

--'Non'.

--'Allez tu as bien une petite idée derrière la tête', ajouta Mitchell.

--'Hum…', elle but deux gorgées.

--'Ah une petite lueur d'idée alors'.

--'Mitchell…tu fantasme sur qui Mitchell ?', demanda Angéla.

Il rigola prit au dépourvu, et but deux gorgées.

--'Daniel est ce que ton pouvoir te manque ?'

Angéla et Astyan sursautèrent mais personnes les remarque. Mitchell fixait Daniel et Daniel regardait son verre sans le voir, dans le vague.

--'Oui, cela me manque de pouvoir faire quelques choses de vraiment d'important, qui fait la différence. De faire quelques choses de bien, de servir. Dans l'équipe je ne sers à rien sans mes connaissances. Alors oui il me manque. Angéla, sais-tu manier le Tachi ?'

--'Le quoi ?', demanda Mitchell surpris.

Angéla fixait Daniel. Une drôle de lueur éclairait ces yeux.

--'Je sais manier beaucoup d'armes dont le Cardia Dracontium'.

--'Vraiment ? comme il le faut'.

--'Comme il le faut', ajouta Angéla.

Daniel devint pâle.

--'Tu as découvert quelques choses, Daniel', demanda Mitchell.

--Peut être que oui mais mes idées ne sont pas clairs, peut être demain tout sera clair. Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là'.

--'Comme nous tous, on l'a bien descendu', dit Angéla en montrant la bouteille presque vide.

L'esprit d'Astyan était brumeux. Il avait des picotements au bout des doigts. Il accepta lui aussi d'arrêter le jeu même s'il voulait en savoir plus sur Angéla. Mais il pourrait vite perdre le son contrôle s'il éliminait pas l'alcool de son organisme. Mitchell commençait à voir tanguer les murs à moins que ce soit lui. Il n'était même pas sûre de se souvenir de ce début de soirée le lendemain. Angéla se leva.

--'Très bien, je vais me coucher', conclut Angéla.

--'Je t'accompagnes'.

--'Ok si tu veux , Daniel'.

Elle tangua un peu, déséquilibrée en se levant.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le réfectoire.

--'Alors as-tu une petite idée de mon secret derrière ta petite tête de linotte ?', demanda Angéla inquiète que son secret soit dévoilé.

Un secret si chèrement cachait aux autres.

--'Peut être mais en y réfléchissant plus profondément, ma théorie me parait farfelu et irréaliste'.

--'Hum.'

--'Le Tachi était l'arme préféré des assassins mais aussi des justiciers, en Chine aux XII et XIIIème siècle mais aussi bien avant et après aussi. Les légendes mongols en parle mais aussi les écrits de la Cité Interdite'.

--'La cité Interdite ?'

--'Oui même si l'accès reste cacher et pratiquement inaccessible, elle garde des traces de l'histoire asiatique même dans sa période la plus sombre de son Histoire. Grâce à mes contact, j'ai eu un accès'.

--'Je ne savais pas', songeuse.

--'Dans l'antiquité, elle existait déjà. Enfin ce nom désignant toutes armes dangereuses à des propriétés particulières. Cela pouvait être juste une excellente résistance à toute épreuve. On appelait aussi Tachi une arme qui avait fait couler beaucoup de sang. Ces armes appartenaient généralement à des Héros. Elles sont issues de nombreuses légendes. Même Excalibur fut baptisé dans les Terres Orientales : Le Tachi sans Maitre. L'arme originelle, le précurseur de toutes les autres armes était forgée au cœur même d'un volcan à partir de fragment de météorites et du sang de la première victime. A cette arme, était donnée un nom secret qui donnait à son propriétaire s'il le connaissait, un pouvoir immense : Jamais la lame de son arme le trahirait'.

--'C'est vrai, je connais cette partie. C'était un volcan d'après la légende qui abritait le cœur d'un très vieux dragon. Un cœur d'une puissance inégalable, pur'.

--'Oui, le cœur choisissait un mortel', dit Daniel.

--'Oui mais qui croit au dragon ?', dit Angéla.

--'Mais cette pratique n'existe plus, je ne savais que la technique avait été sauvegardée, avait survécu. La dernière personne qui possédait cette pratique est mort en…'

--'En 1931 avec son savoir', finit Angéla,' plus aucune lame fut créer et les autres furent brisées ou ont perdu leur charme, leur efficacité à la mort de leur propriétaire. Seules les théories existent encore', finit Angéla.

--'J'en ai vu un lors d'une enchère de particulier. L'arme reste tout de même redoutable'.

--'Peut être mais où veux tu en venir ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Plus tard, laisses moi mettre mes idées aux clairs. Peut être que l'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur toi mais moi j'ai besoin de récupérer'.

--'Ok, tu viendras dès que tu le voudras'.

--'Tu ne vas pas te reposer', surpris.

--' Non je ne pense pas, j'ai changé d'avis, mon mal de crâne a disparut, je vais en profiter…puis j'ai la pêche'.

--'Hum…la chance car moi à mon réveil, j'en aurais un monumental'.

Angéla rigola.

--'Une vraie torture, allez va, va cuver'.

Angéla fit demi-tour et alla dans la salle de sport.

Astyan venait de quitter le réfectoire alors que Mitchell s'endormait sur place. Il entendit des bruits près du réfectoire.

--'Vous ne vous reposez pas ?'

--'Non, j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai l'habitude de la boisson et vous ?'

--'J'ai éliminé les toxines de mon corps'.

--'Je m'en doutais. Vous ne buvez pas sur votre planète ?'

--'Si pendant les repas, les fêtes. Chaque occasion est bonne pour se faire plaisir mais on a prit l'habitude d'éliminer les effets secondaires pour faire durer le plaisir'.

--'Un peu d'exercice', demanda Angéla.

--'Pourquoi pas ?'.

Elle prit deux armes et lui en lançant un des deux. Elle démarra le programme par la pensée et choisit le mode deux joueurs. Deux hologrammes apparurent, elle les arma et indiqua des capacités, elle leur donna une grande vitesse d'exécution, une force importante. Elle osa même une petite touche personnelle dans leur armure : un chapeau de noël. Astyan l'interrogea du regard, car il ne connaissait pas ce type d'heaume. Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

Elle mit aussi le mode de combat avec minuteur et avec un certain niveau maximum. Elle réduit le nombre d'adversaire possible à 5.

--'Prêt ?'

Il haussa la tête. Immédiatement les deux adversaires se mirent en mouvement de façon synchrone. Angéla et Astyan se mirent en position de défense simultanément puis attaquèrent en même temps. Ils enchainèrent les coups en essayant de ne pas se gêner. Astyan était attentif aux mouvements de la jeune femme pour ne pas la cogner. Ces mouvements étaient fluides et précis.

Chaque coup était efficace. Il l'admira du coin de l'œil, en pleine action. Ces gestes étaient instinctifs et automatiques malgré l'alcool. Au départ, ils étaient côte à côte mais quand le nombre d'adversaire augmenta, ils se mirent dos à dos se frôlant de temps en temps. Angéla commençait à suer sous l'effort et à s'essouffler. Elle s'épuisait vite. Elle n'était pas complètement remise de l'accident. Mais elle continua à se battre, repoussant ces limites. Vue de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'ils effectuaient une chorégraphie complexe. Parfois ils changeaient d'adversaire.

Puis à un moment, elle se retourna et leurs armes se rencontrèrent alors que le dernier hologramme restant disparaissait. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, immobiles. Puis Angéla reprit le mouvement le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci ils combattirent l'un contre l'autre. Angéla contrait chaque attaque d'Astyan. Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille et cette fois ils combattaient pour de vrai hors d'un rêve. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle, diminuant sa marge d'attaque en la gênant ce qui agaçait la jeune femme. Puis il coinça son arme contre lui. Il la serra dans ces bras. Angéla donna un coup de rein pour se dégager. Puis ils reprirent le combat. Astyan accéléra le mouvement, Angéla contrait tout juste les attaques mais elle devait tout de même reculer à chaque assaut jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle : le mur. Leurs armes se croisèrent, celle d'Angéla à la verticale bloquant celle d'Astyan à l'horizontale au niveau de sa gorge. Elle déglutit. Il appuyait sur son arme, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Pour la première fois, le silence fut brisé.

--'Tu te défends bien', dit Astyan les yeux brillants d'admiration.

--'Pas assez apparemment', avec une grimace.

Astyan rigola.

--'Tu n'aimes pas être dans cette position, une position d'infériorité, de faiblesse'.

Angéla rougit. Astyan était beaucoup trop proche à son goût, sa tête à quelques centimètres. Le cœur d'Astyan battait trop bruyamment aussi. Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, sentir son souffle régulier. Il la fixa avec envie. Une chaleur envahit son corps. Puis son regard fixa un point. L'horreur l'envahit. Une tâche de sang était apparut sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, là où elle avait été blessée lors du crash. Angéla fut soulagée lors qu'Astyan s'éloigna mais perçut son angoisse ;

--'Je suis désolé, je vais arranger ça…', alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers son épaule.

Angéla regarda son épaule et comprit.

--'Ce n'est rien, je vais me nettoyer', en se dégageant.

--'Laisses moi faire', supplia Astyan.

Elle se tétanisa quand il lui toucha son bras et quand il lui prit la main. Il l'attira vers lui et alla s'installer sur un banc contre le mur, en l'attirant à sa suite.

--'J'aimerai voir ta…'

--'Euh…oui', elle enleva maladroitement son tee-shirt.

En dessous, elle était en sous-vêtement. Il perçut son malaise et il l'était aussi. Il déglutit. Il essaya de ne pas trop la regarder avec envie et reporta son attention sur sa blessure. Il essaya d'enlever le pansement sans lui arracher une grimace de douleur. A son contact, elle frissonna.

--'Désolé, si je te fais mal', dit Astyan.

--'Hum'.

Ele n'avait pas eu mal en réalité.

--'En effet, ce n'est rien', ajouta Astyan regardant la blessure.

--'Je te l'avais dit. Je crois que l'alcool commence à avoir un effet sur moi, je mais aller me coucher'.

--'C'est une bonne idée', ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

Elle se leva et remit rapidement son tee-shirt. Astyan entraperçut son dos. Il grimaça, il avait vue une partie de son tatouage qui lui rappelait vaguement quelques choses et des marques. Une ride de soucie marqua son front. Elle ne se retourna pas et partit, sans un mot de plus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'installa dans un pouf moelleux et s'endormit. Le matin, comme il avait prévu, Daniel se leva avec une migraine de chien. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées. Il remarqua un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine sur son meuble de chevet. Il sourit. Quelqu'un avait tout prévu. Il prit donc le médicament. Puis il remarqua un message sur son écran. Il se leva en soupirant. Il alla à côté dans la chambre d'Angéla. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Mitchell et Astyan étaient déjà là à prendre un petit déjeuner. En effet, le mot l'invitait à déjeuner dans la chambre d'Angéla.

--'Hey', salua Angéla qui l'avait remarqué, ' tu veux quelques choses ?'

--'Oui merci, vous avez l'air tous en forme'.

Angéla se leva.

--'Je vais aller chercher du café, installes toi', puis elle partit.

--Pourquoi mange-t-on ici ?', demanda Daniel en s'asseyant.

--'Plus conviviale ou peut être qu'elle avait pitié de toi', dit Mitchell.

--'Je n'ai pas une si mauvaise tête que ça', se défendit Daniel.

--'Tu as eu sûrement toi aussi eu le droit à l'aspirine', dit Mitchell,' elle en avait mis dans ma chambre aussi'.

--'Pas moi', dit Astyan.

--'Avez-vous dormi au moins ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin, une heure suffit et puis j'avais éliminé l'alcool. Je pourrai vous soulager aussi'.

--'Ce serait bien aussi, merci', dit Daniel.

Astyan se déplaça vers lui, il appuya ses doigts sur les tempes de Daniel. Ses mains se mirent à luire d'une lumière blanche. Puis l'aura disparut ainsi que le mal de tête de Daniel.

--'ça va mieux ?', demanda Astyan.

--'Beaucoup mieux', avec le sourire.

--'Vous pouvez soigner tous ?', demanda Mitchell fasciné.

--'Presque'.

--'Nous pensions que vous avez des pouvoirs mais de là à vous voir les utiliser. Cela rend réel nos suppositions', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui j'imagine que c'est difficile à avaler pour vous mais cela est plus facile pour vous car vous connaissez les Anciens et Angéla, elle est un cas exceptionnelle', dit Astyan avec compréhension.

--'Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle a ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas mais d'après ce que j'ai vu son patrimoine génétique a été réécrit partiellement. Ce qu'elle est peut venir de là. Une combinaison particulière d'Acide Aminés dans un ordre précis, c'est peut être ce qui fait notre différence, à part notre entraînement', répondit avec soin Astyan.

--'Vous avez dit que vous pouvez soigner presque tout…Angéla…', commença Mitchell.

--'Sa tumeur', finit Daniel.

--'Je pourrai, je pense si j'ai l'occasion et si elle accepte', réfléchit Astyan,' en tout cas je pourrai essayer. Je pourrai y réfléchir mais je pense que pour l'instant, elle rêve de rentrer chez elle', le regard lointain', et puis il y a des risques comme pour tout.

--'Oui comme pour tout', répéta Daniel,' mais je pense que pour les risques, elle en vaut la peine'.

--'Oui mais il n'y a pas que pour moi qu'il y a des risques. Elle pourrait en subir des conséquences. Elle vit très bien pour l'instant. Même si je pense que l'éloigner de chez elle, l'affaiblit bizarrement. Car elle doit suivre un traitement particulier, je suppose'.

--'Que voulez vous dire ? oui elle doit en avoir un', dit Mitchell.

--'Que se passerait-il quand elle en aura plus ? En a-t-elle pris assez pour une longue durée ?'

--'Le vaisseau peut en créer non ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Oui mais il faudrait qu'elle connaisse les molécules exactes utilisée, ce qui je pense n'est pas le cas', dit Astyan.

--'Vous avez dit qu'elle le vit très bien, c'est vrai mais pourquoi ? ', demanda Daniel.

--'Je ne sais pas, une tumeur peu combattive. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai arrêté mes études de Médecine pour me consacrer à la défense de la planète. Chez nous, nous avons peu de personne atteinte de tumeur ni de cancer'.

--'Qui est peu combattive ?', demanda soudain Angéla.

--'Maryl', dit Astyan avant tous les autres.

--'Hum…tiens ton café, Daniel, j'ai pris aussi du jus d'orange'.

--'Alors de quoi vous parliez ?', demanda Angéla en s'installant.

--'De rien de vraiment d'intéressant', dit Daniel,' par contre c'était très instructif notre petite soirée d'hier soir'.

--'Hum…', tandis qu'elle essayait de boire son chocolat toujours trop chaud.

--'Comme quoi ?', demanda Mitchell.

--'Mes idées ne sont toujours pas claires mais vue notre conversation sur le Tachi, cela m'a donné quelques brides de ce fameux puzzle qu'est ta vie. Les morceaux sont chaîne Himalayenne, Tachi, apprentissage… Tu connais le secret du maniement du Tachi.

--'Hum…', alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée.

--'Et tu es la dernière détentrice de ce secret alors, car je sais que ce savoir a pratiquement disparut', continua Daniel.

--'A vrai dire, je suis l'avant dernier, il faut bien que quelqu'un me le dévoile'.

--'Soit'.

--'Ce qui veux dire ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Tu es un soldat aux savoirs d'énormes secrets, ayant eu un rôle dans la guerre contre l'empire Impériale de Chine', dit Daniel.

--'Tout de suite les grands mots', rigola Angéla.

--'C'était aussi le savoir des Samouraï', rajouta Daniel.

--'En théorie oui, mais je n'ai été qu'une apprentie, je n'ai pas été révélée aucune marque est apparu', expliqua Angéla.

--'Aucune', répéta Daniel.

--'Oui aucune enfin pas celle que mon maître attendait', répondit Angéla.

--'Ce qui veux dire ?', dit Mitchell.

--'Je ne sais pas, mon formateur ne m'a plus adressé la parole, il est devenu blême et à éviter de me regarder, enfin droit dans les yeux car je sais qu'il m'observait comme si j'étais sur le point de commettre une énorme bêtise. Mais le savoir m'était acquis et ça il ne pouvait plus me l'enlever. Je n'ai jamais comprit sa réaction'.

--'Hum…il a été déçu, peut être que tu n'étais plus digne', proposa Mitchell.

--'Hum…'

--'Oui déçu, moi-même j'ai été rejeté, mes professeurs m'ont rejetés car je ne voulais plus étudier, j'étais un mauvais élève', expliqua Astyan.

--'J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer', en finissant sa dernière bouché de pain beurré.

Elle s'essuya les mains et se leva. Elle apporta une de ses mallettes que Mitchell avait déjà remarqués. C'était une grande malle métallique avec un code d'accès. Elle tourna les chiffres pour former le code et enclencha l'ouverture. Mitchell s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Curieux, il s'approcha. Elle dégagea deux plateaux sur le côté. Sur ces deux plateaux, il y avait toutes une panoplie d'armes à feu de toutes sortes et de munitions. Sur le couvercle il y avait d'autres gadgets et des flèches. Elle souleva le fond de la malle avec soin. Mitchell ne put voir le contenu, il y avait une protection en mousse.

--'Je vois que tu as des provisions', rigola Mitchell,' une vrai mine d'or, des armes de tout genre'.

--'Toujours avec moi au cas où, disons que ce sont mes bouées de sauvetage', expliqua Angéla.

Puis elle tourna la mallette vers eux. Au fond il y avait une arme, le fameux Tachi que Daniel parlait. L'arme était rangée dans un fourreau élégant noir orné par des fils d'or. Elle tira légèrement la lame de telle façon qu'on y voyait un morceau de la lame. La lame était gravée et luisé malgré le peu de lumière présente. Elle reflétait la lumière sur toute la gamme d'un arc en ciel. La lame était affutée sur ces deux tranchants. Au niveau de la garde, il y avait aussi des filons d'or torsadés. La lame était légèrement incurvée.

--'C'est une vraie', dit Mitchell.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la lame qui scintillait.

--'Oui formé au cœur même d'une météorite, trempée dans du sang et réchauffée dans un magma en fusion…puis refroidit dans de l'eau salée, tout ça pour donner cette arme redoutable, enfin elle a étéponcée par un diamant de qualité pur à très haute pression et à très haute température'.

--'Du sang ?', demanda Daniel.

--'Oui celui de la première victime. Mais ce n'est pas la première victime dans le sens que vous l'entendez. La légende a modifié son sens. La première victime est en faite soi même, on perd son ignorance, on sort de l'enfance', expliqua Angéla.

--'Il faut donc se blesser volontairement', dit Mitchell avec une grimace.

--'Oui avec la météorite en fusion. Le sang dans plusieurs traditions a un rôle particulier comme pour le premier saignement chez les jeunes femmes'.

--'Je peux', demanda Daniel.

Elle l'autorisa avec un hochement de la tête. Il prit avec précaution l'arme en retenant son souffle. Il fit une prière muette comme si c'était un hommage de la prendre dans la main.

Des éclats étranges apparurent quand il retira encore plus le fourreau. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans la lame.

--'Bien utiliser, elle peut fendre l'acier, même tous les matériaux, il parait'.

--'En effet', affirma Angéla.

--'C'est une belle arme', confessa Astyan en connaisseur.

--'Oui c'est un beau cadeau, je m'en sépare jamais, enfin presque', avoua Angéla.

Daniel reposa l'arme avec précaution à sa place et avec vénération en silence, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

--'Qu'avons-nous prévu ?', demanda Angéla pour changer de sujet.

--'Rien d'important, la matinée est déjà bien avancée, j'ai le bouclier à améliorer au cas où on rencontre des Wraiths. Même si je pense que ce ne sera pas le cas, enfin j'espère', dit Astyan.

--'Hum que sont-ils vraiment ?', demanda Angéla.

--'Des hommes génétiquement modifiés, des hommes qui auraient été parasités par un ectoparasite'.

--'De quel genre ?', interrogea Angéla.

--'Genre très gros, qu'on ne veut pas croiser, un gros insecte avec des pinces et des épines', dit Mitchell en l'imitant.

--'L'ectoparasite au lieu de tuer l'hôte, il le maintenait en vie à moins que l'homme peu à peu ait réussi à vivre avec. L'hôte s'est mis à le tolérer jusqu'à ce qu'il forme plus qu'un à la fin', expliqua Daniel.

--'Ainsi marche l'évolution des espèces', dit Angéla.

--'Mais ceci a fait de nombreuses modifications autant moléculaire que morphologique chez l'hôte', dit Daniel.

--'C'est-à-dire ?', dit Angéla imaginant un homme insecte.

--'Ils n'ont plus l'apparence d'un humain comme nous et ils se nourrissent…d'hommes'.

--'Des cannibales', surprise.

--'C'est bien plus que ça, ils absorbent ton énergie vitale, te faisant ainsi vieillir', ajouta Astyan.

--'Ils sont donc immortels tant qu'ils se nourrissent de…nous. Comment s'est possible ?', choquée.

--'Je ne sais pas', avoua Daniel.

--'En tout cas, j'aimerai éviter tous contacts avec eux', dit Mitchell.

--'On fera tout pour', affirma Astyan.

Angéla frissonna.

**End du chapitre**

**End de la Première partie**

**à bientôt pour d'autre aventure.**

tableau de bord:

chapitre 24 : Energie, écrit (26 pages), en correction, publication prévu pour Juin==Début de la deuxième partie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Deuxième partie de Enfin un Ancien sur Atlantis**

Bonjour,

dans un premier temps,  
je souhaite des bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont (enfin bien mérité^^),  
je félicite ceux qui ont eut des examens et qu'ils les ont réussis (bacheliers, concours, licences...) et les autres bah de réussir l'année prochaine  
enfin je vais vous aider à passer un excellent été en continuant mon histoire,  
je poste donc mon premier chapitre de ma deuxième partie (enfin). Il aurait dû être poster depuis longtemps puisque corriger depuis un moment mais je n'ai pas eu internet pendant un mois et demi (C'était l'horreur!)  
Là, on change carrément d'univers, le registre reste le même, aventure, suspense...sont au RDV.  
J'espère que je vais garder mes fidèles dans cette deuxième partie et que j'en aurait des nouveaux

Donc je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivit pendant 23 chapitres (et oui) et qui m'ont supporté (car il faut être patient pour attendre mes postes)  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec la fin de cette première partie(qu'elle répondait à vos attentes) et que j'ai répondu à toutes vos interrogations sinon bah posez les moi! (car j'ai les réponses!)  
Je tiens à remercier Thrudhvangr, marama potter, ValandraSmith , Dark Schtroumpf , canette et ma correctrice pour ces encouragements et vos coms ...et les autres qui m'ont lu mais qui m'ont pas donné vos avis (bonne ou mauvaise? Trop timide^^)

D'ailleurs je répondt aux deux derniers coms:  
Canette == J'aime la simplicité pourquoi faire tout compliqué ? Je pense mais c'est mon avis qu'après le chapitre 7 cela devient plus compliqué non ? Ah désolé pour toutes les fautes pourtant j'ai une correctrice...mais je pense que vue la longeur de mes écrits c'est dur de tout voir... J'espère mettre amélioré à la fin non ? J'écris pour m'améliorer et j'ai du chemin alors à faire^^ Merci pour tes encouragements Je m'en sors mieux pour la suite ?

Dark schtroumpf==Que dire? bah je deteste l'anglais donc je ne lis pas en anglais donc je ne vois pas la différence mais toi étant bilingue tu le vois sûrement. Artificiels ? tu veux dire simpliste, non ? Choquant? Hum là je vois pas. Tu as lu que le premier Chapitre Hannnn pas bien! et pour la suite alors je m'en sors mieux ? ^^

Je continue mon tableau de bord pour voir l'avancée de mon écriture sur ma fiche (très laborieuse en ce moment) et j'espère respecté les dates fixées (elles vont peut être décalées dû à mon problème de connexion ou pas mais cela vous fera deux chapitres postez en peu de temps...donc mois d'attente...je vais voir...)

Sur ce bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 1 : Une Puissante Energie.**

Il ouvrit les yeux, éteignit son réveil qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil bien mérité et se leva aussitôt, frais et disponible. Il alla se rincer le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de fatigue. Une barbe naissante se reflétait dans le miroir. Il soupira et se mit au travail. Il avait du laisser aller en ce moment. Au bout de cinq minutes tapantes, il s'était rasé et habillé. Il calla son arme de service contre sa hanche plus par reflexe que par nécessité. Il retroussa ses manches. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce et sortit de sa chambre comme tous les matins à la même heure. Il savait instinctivement où il devait aller. Il ne croisa presque personne sur son chemin. Il erra vers un but comme un pressentiment, comme à chaque mission qui allait être programmée. Arrivée à destination :

-'Qu'avons nous aujourd'hui ?', dit il en rentrant dans un bureau en fouillis avec de nombreuses machines.

-'Rien', dit l'interlocuteur.

Il regarda un homme, agité devant de nombreux écrans en train de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui-même.

-'Alors Meredith, crachez le morceau, je connais cette expression…genre Eureka !, j'ai besoin d'action', supplia-t-il.

-'Alors oui… Eureka !', puis il se mit à nouveau à marmonner et à s'agiter comme une marionnette.

-'Et ?'

-'Et je veux pas me précipiter, John'.

-'Tu ne te précipite jamais, ça s'est moi'.

Mc Kay s'arrêta, l'air de réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils.

-'Oui, c'est vrai et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir'.

-'Oui et toi tu réfléchis...un peu trop parfois', ajouta John,' et puis tu peux me le dire car je sais que tu sais que tu as raison'.

-'J'ai toujours raison !'

-'Oui', avec le sourire.

-'Bon ok John. J'ai fait une découverte sensationnelle'.

-'Et ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi. Je vais mourir d'impatience ou d'inaction', cria John.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', dit une voix derrière eux.

-'Meredith a trouvé quelque chose pour nous faire sortir d'ici mais il ne crache pas le morceau', résuma John.

L'homme en question était grand, costaud avec des rastas. Il avança l'air menaçant vers Mc Kay pour l'effrayer. Ce qui marcha, car Rodney s'affola.

-'Non…c'est pas vrai !', se défendit Rodney', je disais juste…j'allais dire que j'ai trouvé une planète. Mais il faut que j'en parle à Woosley avant de vous en parler. Il me faut son accord avant'.

-'Allons-y alors', dit John.

-'Oui, oui, je préparais justement mon exposé, je ne veux rien oublié', alors qu'il prenait son portable.

-'Tu n'oublieras rien comme d'habitude', dit l'homme au rasta.

-'C'est facile à dire, Ronon', soupira Rodney.

Il sortit de la pièce avec rapidité avec de grands gestes et alla donc vers le bureau du nouveau responsable d'Atlantis. Avec nostalgie, il se souvenait de la jeune femme qui l'occupait en premier le docteur Weir puis il se souvint de la sublime Dr Samantha Carter qui avait malheureusement été réquisitionnée pour faire face aux problèmes « Oriis ». Il rentra dans la pièce qui n'avait pas changé au fil des différents directeurs, juste à côté du bureau principale qui avait une vue sur la Porte des Etoiles. Seule la personne qui l'occupait en tant que chef avait changé, il était cynique. Teyla était déjà installée ainsi que le Docteur Beckett, son ami. Woosley aussi était là, toujours ponctuel, il avait pris son nouveau poste depuis peu. Tout rangé à sa place, des feuilles étaient posées devant lui droit avec un stylo à côté bien parallèle. Il replaça les feuilles droites alors qu'elle y étaient déjà ainsi que le stylo. Ce geste stressa Mc Kay.

-'Ah vous voilà enfin', dit Woosley en levant les yeux vers eux, une fois satisfait de la disposition de ses affaires,' votre ton pressant de notre dernière communication m'a fait pensé que vous étiez pressé d'exposer votre découverte, alors j'ai convoqué tout le monde'.

-'ça l'est, je voulais juste que tout soit parfait avant de venir', s'expliqua Rodney.

-'C'est compréhensible', le consola Beckett.

Tous s'installèrent à leur place respective et habituelle. Ronon proche de la sortie pour partir le plus vite possible à la fin de la séance, Mac Kay proche de l'écran où il fera son exposé. D'ailleurs, ce dernier resta debout, trop nerveux pour s'installer. Il pianota sur son pc en tremblant.

-'Voilà P3X…', alors qu'une planète apparaissait sur l'écran.

-'Grrr, passons Mc Kay, ce ne sont que des détails ces chiffres', rugit John d'impatience.

-'Cette planète était dans une des bases des données inaccessibles jusque là, des données importantes que j'ai craqué depuis peu', avec fierté.

-'On sait Meredith, tu es un génie', dit John.

-'Bref cette planète possède des propriétés intéressantes. Il y aurait un laboratoire Lantiens quelques parts à sa surface. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au docteur Beckett de se joindre à nous car nous aurons besoins de lui sur le terrain'.

-'Quel genre de laboratoire ?', demanda Woosley.

-'Médicale je pense mais il y a aussi une usine. Elle consomme beaucoup d'énergie ou en produisait. Je pense qu'elle a été arrêtée pour cette raison, il y a avait trop d'énergie mise en jeu dans un seul endroit', décrit Rodney.

-'Que pensez vous trouver là-bas ?', demanda Woosley.

-'Des armes lantiennes, des découvertes médicales...', dit Rodney.

-'Allons-y alors', coupa John.

-'Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?', demanda Woosley prudent.

-'C'est peut-être l'explication de la présence inexpliquée de vaisseaux ruches Wraith autour de cette planète et de leur inactivité'.

-'Les wraiths sont sur cette planète, inactifs ?', se renseigna Teyla.

-'Non juste autour de la planète, ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils ne bougent pas, ils ne sont pas actifs, ils attendent quelques choses en orbite ou bien ils font des mesures', expliqua Rodney.

-'Ils cherchent la même chose que nous sans doute', dit Teyla, la voix de la raison.

-'Alors ce n'est pas grave, on trouve l'arme avant eux, on en tue le maximum en partant avec, je ne vois pas le problème', dit Ronon.

-'Oh peut être la présence d'un grand nombre de Wraiths !', s'exclama Mc Kay.

-'Et la Porte ?', se renseigna Woosley.

-'Pas utiliser, pas garder non plus'.

-'Je pense que ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque, on ne doit pas laisser ces armes si elles existent entre leurs mains, au pire, il faut les détruire', dit Woosley après longue réflexion.

-'C'est ce que je disais avec moins de mots', dit John.

-'Mais seulement en Jumper pour étudier à distance puis à pied que si vous avez des informations importantes et aucun risque en vue', ajouta Woosley,' car s'il y a de l'énergie, vous la détecterez en orbite et alors vous pourrez découvrir ce qu'ils trafiquent là-bas'.

-'Ok'.

-'Et pas d'actes héroïques', finit Woosley.

-'Combien de ruches ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Ah j'allais me demander quand vous alliez me le demander... Trois ruches', dit Rodney en montrant leur position autour de la planète.

-'J'espère alors que ça vaut vraiment la peine', dit Woosley.

-'Oui ce n'est pas le cas tout le temps, hélas', affirma John.

-'ça vaut toujours la peine', contredit Rodney.

John ne refusa pas la mission, au contraire il l'accepta de bon cœur. Enfin de l'action, même si ce n'était que de la reconnaissance, il allait sortir de la Cité. Son équipe et lui allèrent donc se préparer. Une fois l'équipe prête, il regarda celle-ci, fier. Mc Kay excité comme un môme par sa découverte, Ronon calme de l'extérieur mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur, grincé des dents et Teyla était toujours sereine. Beckett, membre exceptionnelle et occasionnelle de son équipe, vérifiait son matériel pour la troisième fois. Mc Kay vérifia aussi une dernière fois les données. Il avait décidé d'utiliser une porte proche de la planète cible pour y aller en Jumper, pour la suite du chemin. Il voulait arriver assez loin pour vérifier à nouveau la position de l'ennemi et pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou pour ne pas avoir de surprise en arrivant. Il avait donc renoncé d'utiliser la porte de la planète car ils auraient été tout de suite repérer et auraient fait une cible facile. Enfin il fit signe de la tête à John pour lui donner son accord pour le départ. Rodney était prêt, il se frotta les mains près à l'action.

John déclencha les moteurs du Jumper grâce aux gènes des Anciens qu'il possédait naturellement. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée par le plafond où était dressé la Porte, fière.

Woosley était à son poste, sur le balcon face à eux juste devant son bureau pour les observer et leur souhaitait bonne chance.

John passa la Porte des Etoiles pour arriver de l'autre côté parmi les étoiles. Il essaya de se réorienter dans l'espace. Un écran apparut pour lui montrer la situation.

Mc Kay était déjà plongé sur son ordinateur sur les données qu'il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir pour les analyser. Il indiqua la direction à suivre à John sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur de bord. En arrivant proche d'une étoile géante rouge, ils aperçurent leur cible. Ronon grogna.

-'Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disait qu'il y avait du wraiths', dit Ronon.

-'Hein ?...ouais…c'est qu'un détail', dit Mc Kay distrait.

John le regarda surprit. Depuis quand les wraiths n'étaient que des détails pour lui.

-'Il y a tout de même trois vaisseaux ruches', répéta Teyla.

-'Oui, oui…je vous l'avais dit, non ? Peu importe, on est invisible', dit Rodney toujours pas soucieux, ' de plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils sont inactifs, ils ne bougent pas. Ils attendent quelque chose c'est sûr'.

-'Ils sont peut être en conseil de guerre, une réunion entre Reines pour faire une alliance', proposa Teyla.

-'Qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous rapprocher ?', dit Rodney.

-'T'es sûre !'

-'Certain, vers la planète, j'ai localisé la porte'.

-'Ce serait bien de se poser à côté au cas où', dit Teyla par sécurité.

-'Oui mais pas tout de suite, je dois récolter des donnée avant et vérifier l'absence des wraiths sur la planète'.

-'Ah car cela te dérange plus', dit John.

-'Bien sûre ! Ici on est en sécurité, pars dans les bois, il y a des bois... que des bois pratiquement, beaucoup d'habitants…pas de Wraith…ce qui étrange car il y a beaucoup de nourritures', analysant les données.

-'Ouais'.

-'Oh oh'.

-'Quoi ?', demanda John n'aimant pas ce ton.

-'Il y a du mouvement', répondit Rodney.

-'Je croyais qu'ils étaient inactifs !', jura John.

-'Cela ne vient pas d'eux ! Eux aussi ils l'ont remarqué!'

-'D'où alors ?'

-'Je ne sais pas exactement, cela viens d'en dessous de nous et des Wraiths, ce qui explique pourquoi ils ne sont pas sur la planète, ils ne peuvent peut être pas sans approcher. En tout cas il y a une accumulation d'énergie importante qui se produit en ce moment même…eux aussi ils l'ont sentit, ils bougent. Regardez !...Ils rentrent en action, ils se sentent menacer'.

-'Par quoi ?', demanda Rodney qui ne voyait rien d'anormal à part les trois vaisseaux ruches.

Rodney montra quelque chose du doigt. Devant eux des dards sortaient de leur ruche.

-'Où est cette énergie Rodney ?', demanda John.

-'Je ne sais pas, nos capteurs se surchargent et sont perdus mais les Dards aussi cherchent'.

En effet, les Dards non plus ne savaient pas où aller, ils semblaient avoir aucune idée de l'origine de la menace, ils tournaient en rond. Ils allaient par ci par là, aléatoirement comme des guêpes perdus loin de leur ruche principale, désorientées.

-'Cela provient peut être de la planète', suggéra Teyla.

-'Sans doute', excité.

-'On ferait mieux de s'éloigner', dit Ronon stressé.

Les poils de son cou s'étaient dressés comme face à un danger. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En plus il n'aimait pas voyager en vaisseau car il se sentait désuni lors d'attaque, il ne pouvait pas intervenir.

-'Attendez regarder', dit Rodney.

Juste en face d'eux, une boule hétérogène bleue et blanche grossissait à vue d'œil, les éblouissant. Mc Kay la bouche ouverte l'admira, oubliant de prendre des mesures.

-'C'est magnifique', dit Rodney.

Puis la boule se propagea en implosant dans toutes les directions. Les dards qui s'étaient dirigés vers cette source se désintégrèrent en de milliers d'éclats de glace. Puis un rayon frappa un des vaisseaux qui explosa en morceaux. Les ruches avaient réagis en lançant aux hasards leur tir, les Dards semblaient inefficaces face à cette boule. Un deuxième tir atteint une des ruches sans la détruire, celle-ci perdit de l'altitude, percuta la ruche restante avant de disparaître dans l'atmosphère de la planète. La troisième ruche restante était aussi mal au point, elle avait subit les dégâts de la première vague d'énergie puis l'impact du vaisseau contre sa coque enclencha des explosions à sa surface. Enfin la boule disparut dans une explosion créant un champ électromagnétique autour.

-'Oh oh c'est mauvais ça', dit Rodney alarmé.

En effet, ils voyaient la ruche s'éteindre petit à petit devant leur yeux, incapable d'agir.

-'Il faut s'éloigner avant que les ondes arrivent sur nous sinon tous nos circuits seront grillés…trop tard'.

En effet, l'onde électrique avait atteint une vitesse vertigineuse et les rattrapa en un clin d'oeil. Tous les circuits et les contrôles se fermèrent d'un seul coup. John avait essayé de se réfugier dans l'atmosphère mais le vaisseau avait été hélas rattrapé juste avant. La traversée de l'atmosphère fut terrible car il tombait en chute libre sans aucun contrôle et sans courant. John essayait de faire planer le module sans succès. Le vaisseau continuait sa course. Mc Kay était passé à l'arrière, regarder les différents systèmes, en jurant.

-'C'est une catastrophe, Grillé, tout est grillé !'.

-'Dis moi que tu as une idée', dit John entre ses dents alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle du Jumper.

-'J'ai d'autres cartes en réserve pour au cas où mais tous les circuits sont inutilisables. J'ai combien de temps ?'

-'Pas beaucoup…', John savait que Rodney travaillait mieux sous la pression.

-'Peut pas rétablir la navigation, pas le temps', cria Rodney.

-'Tu veux faire quoi ?'

-'Je cherche la malle de secours'.

-'C'est pas le moment de soigner des bobos !', dit John.

-'Tu veux quoi ?', demanda Beckett pour l'aider.

-'Ton matériel médical doit être protéger contre les impulsions électriques, non?', expliqua Rodney.

-'Oui comme les défibrillateurs, c'est la loi...', affirma Beckett.

-'ça suffira, donnes le moi', dit Rodney.

Il prit un voltmètre, le régla, le brancha sur le module, changea quelques cartes.

-'Tu va créer un autre circuit fermé avec comme source le défibrillateur ?'

-'Oui. Zelenka et moi, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le tester et nos simulations terminaient toujours sur des échecs, mais bon c'est le moment ou jamais', dit Rodney.

-'De quoi tu parles, testez quoi ?', dit John méfiant.

-'La téléportation à partir d'un Jumper, par sur des individus mais sur le module en entier. Il ne faut pas beaucoup d'énergie normalement, surtout si on est proche de la cible c'est à dire dans notre cas le sol'.

-'Oui t'as raison, on sera très proche du sol si tu continue a trainer, plus proche que tu l'aurais voulu', cria John.

-'Elle sera donc déclenché au dernier moment pour ne pas user trop d'énergie', remarqua Teyla.

-'Oui vu le peu d'énergie qu'on a', en montrant le défibrillateur', et on saura enfin si cela est possible et si cela marche'.

-'Oui si on n'est pas écrasé !', dit John qui voyait le sol s'approchait dangereusement,' Rodney je n'aimes pas ça'.

-'Moi non plus', soupira Rodney.

John se retourna vivement vers Mc Kay pour le fusiller du regard.

-'Zelenka pense que c'est impossible', expliqua Rodney.

John jura.

Mc Kay s'agita pour essayer de dégager au mieux le défibrillateur à l'aide du Dr Beckett.

-'Cela suffira', demanda son ami.

-'J'espère', pria Rodney.

Il dénuda les fils et les relia aux câbles du voltmètre. Il travailla efficacement malgré ses mains tremblantes et l'agitation du Jumper. Il n'osa même pas regarder où ils en étaient dans leur descente en enfer. Pour éviter de paniquer, il se noya dans son travail avec à ses côté Beckett. Il finit par réussir à tous relier les cables.

-'Ah ça y est, le courant est faible et mince', dit Rodney.

-'ça suffira ?', répéta Beckett.

-'Il le faudra…pas le choix…il faut que je calcule le moment idéale pour l'enclencher maintenant et aussi la distance entre le sol et le jumper', dit Rodney.

John le regarda avec impatiente, il commençait à perdre espoir. Il arrivait sous l'asthénosphère, la plus haute couche de l'atmosphère. Il commençait à apercevoir des arbres dressés fièrement. Le vaisseau tremblait de plus en plus lors de la traversée de l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs leur vitesse de chute n'avait à peine diminué. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus, il pouvait presque entendre la vie dans la forêt. Il alla jurer contre Mc Kay quand une lumière blanche les entoura les aveuglants. John leva son bras pour se protéger les yeux alors que les autres s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Quand la lumière disparut, John vit Beckett recroquevillé protégeant une forme sur le sol, Mc Kay, replié sur lui-même. Ce dernier releva la tête.

-'ça a marché !', cria Mc Kay' il ne faudra pas oublier de remercier Zelenka'.

Il regarda son ordinateur.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', demanda John, content d'être en entier.

Il montra le message d'erreur aux autres.

-'Nous n'avons pas eu assez d'énergie, cela n'aurait pas dû marcher', expliqua Mc Kay.

-'Et alors, Meredith, ça a marché tout de même que demander de plus , parfois il ne faut pas chercher l'inexplicable', dit John.

-'Je ne crois pas au miracle', marmonna Rodney.

-'Moi si maintenant', dit John,' je suppose qu'on ne peut pas repartir'.

-'Non, il faudra un autre miracle. Il faudra marcher, je me suis trompé dans mes calculs'.

-'De combien ?', soupira John.

-'De quelques kilomètres hélas'.

-'Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur dans le calcul de l'altitude, plus bas on aurait été sous le sol', rigola John.

-'Si justement je me suis trompé, on aurai dû s'écraser'.

Le sourire de John disparut.

-'Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on est en vie, maintenant on se dirige vers la Porte en espérant croiser un village pour cette nuit. A-t-il quelques choses qui n'a pas été grillé qui peux nous servir ? Peux tu étudier quelque chose avec ce que tu as ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Je ne sais pas le défibrillateur peut encore nous fournir du courant vue qu'il n'a pas fonctionné'.

-'Assez pour détecter ce qu'on a vu ?', demanda John.

-'D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était ?', dit Ronon.

-'Anciens ?', proposa Teyla.

-'Peut être'.

-'C'est vrai que c'est dû déjà vu', dit John.

-'Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas trouver ça, c'était…', commença Rodney.

-'Magnifique', finit Teyla.

-'Oui mais dangereux', grogna Ronon.

-'Oui comme une belle femme fatale', pensa John,' prenez l'essentiel, Ronon, Teyla coupez le plus de branches possible, on va devoir jouer à l'ancienne pour camoufler le vaisseau. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bruit ?'

...

Un sifflement assourdissant les frappa. Puis la terre trembla une fois puis une deuxième fois, faisant gémir le Jumper.

L'équipe se baissa au sol. John sortit du Jumper mais ne vit rien.

-'Cela doit être une des ruches', dit Rodney.

-'Nous ne sommes pas les seuls victimes', remarqua Teyla.

-'Non et pour les wraiths ce n'est pas une perte', dit Ronon,' le peuple de cette planète est mon ami s'ils sont les ennemis des Wraiths mais pour le responsable de ça, je le remercie puis je le tue'.

-'C'est un adversaire de poids apparemment, dit John,' allons-y ne trainons pas'.

John aida Mc Kay et Beckett à réunir et à choisir leur matériel. Ils finirent par bouclés deux gros sacs. Il cacha le reste dans le Jumper. Teyla avait déjà commencé à placer des branches sur le Jumper. Tandis que Ronon trainaient de nombreuses branches vers un tas. John prit un des sacs et aida Teyla à bien cacher le vaisseau. Au bout de six heures, Mc Kay avait finit son inventaire. La nuit était tombée.

-'Je crois que ça ira', dit John.

-'Ok', Ronon prit les branches restantes et les balança sur le Jumper.

Pendant que John vérifiait le vaisseau.

-'d'après mes calculs, on devrait aller par…', Rodney tourna en rond en regardant l'écran et s'arrêta dans une direction,' par là…ou par là…juste a droite'.

-'Avec combien de marge d'erreur ?', se moqua John.

Mc Kay se dirigea vers une direction, ignorant la remarque mais personne le suivit, Ronon lança la dernière branche afin de camoufler entièrement le vaisseau, puis se dirigea à l'opposé de la direction indiquée par Rodney, John à sa suite.

-'Bon très bien on va par là, ceci est aussi une de mes possibilités, mais si nous nous perdons, venez pas vous plaindre', dit Rodney.

John regarda le ciel désespéré par le comportement enfantin de Rodney.

...

-'Heureusement que le temps est clément et que les UV sont faibles à la surface de la planète grâce aux couverts végétales car j'ai oublié ma crème solaire', dit Rodney.

-'Oh oui heureusement sinon on t'entendrait râler', dit Jon.

-'Oh attendez !'

-'Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?', demanda John.

-'Oui je crois que j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure', il s'appuya contre un arbre pour ôter sa chaussure.

-'Je parlais de quelque chose d'important comme une signature énergétique par exemple enfin les trucs habituels', soupira John sans s'arrêter.

-'Bah quoi ? ça fait mal'.

Beckett soupira.

-'Pas tant que ça Rodney', dit Beckett.

-'Chut !', murmura Ronon immobile.

Mc Kay en profita pour rattraper les autres. Ils étaient en haut d'un talus. Ronon s'allongea pour se rapprocher discrètement au sommet. Les autres firent de même avec forces railleries de Mc Kay sur son équipement tout propre. En haut, ils purent observer d'où venait le bruit. Ils virent des villageois. Le soleil commençait à se lever

-'Harim, j'ai pu rattraper trois bêtes et toi ?'

-'J'en ai déjà ramené deux'.

-'Laisses donc tes frères ramenés les autres'.

-'Ok père'.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent et l'équipe n'entendit pas la suite.

-'Où allez-vous ?', demanda John alors que Ronon se levait et dévalait la pente discrètement.

-'Où vont les villageois, il y a un village', expliqua Ronon.

-'mais ils ont l'air primitif', dit Rodney.

-'L'apparence est parfois trompeuse', dit Teyla avec sagesse,' cela s'est déjà avéré dans le passé'.

-'C'est vrai', dit Rodney l'air boudeur', mais j'ai mal au pied, je n'en peux plus'.

Ronon se retourna menaçant, arme sortie. Rodney se décida de descendre le talus rapidement mais il trébucha et Teyla le retint de justesse.

-'Merci'.

Teyla hocha la tête puis reprit le chemin les sens aux aguets. Après un kilomètre de marche, d'autres bruits les ateignirent au tournant d'un sentier ainsi que des odeurs. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un village. Des enfants jouaient avec deux poules alors qu'une femme cueillait des pommes. Certains enfants osaient piquer des fruits dans les paniers sous le regard patient d'un chien. Les deux hommes avec leurs trois bêtes s'étaient dirigés vers un enclos. Les habitants ne les dévisagèrent pas à leur arrivée. Au contraire, ils les ignorèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge où ils s'installèrent à une table dehors. Un homme arriva pour prendre commande.

-'Prenez vous la monnaie Athosienne ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Bien sûre nous faisons du troc avec certain. Que voulez vous ?'

-'à manger', dit Mc Kay exténué.

-'Quelque chose à boire de fort', dit Ronon.

-'Donnez nous des plats du jour', dit Teyla avec le sourire.

Ils étaient installés sur une longue table unique. Trois hommes au bout avec deux enfants étaient déjà installés, ils discutaient en chuchotant.

Un des enfants regardait Ronon avec fascination.

Le chef de l'auberge leur apporta leurs plats fumants, dégageant une odeur alléchante. Puis il s'installa près d'eux.

-'Vous êtes arrivée depuis quand ?', se renseigna l'aubergiste,' vous devez être arrivés par l'anneau'.

-'Oui nous sommes arrivés depuis peu, on marche depuis 4 heures', dit Teyla, 'vous êtes le premier village qu'on rencontre'.

-Au moins quatre heures', dit Mc Kay,' je ne sens plus mes pieds', il commença à s'empiffrer en se souvenant de la longue marche horrible.

-'Vous avez donc ressentit les secousses'.

-'En effet, la terre a tremblé cette nuit ', affirma john.

-'Qu'en pensez vous ?', demanda l'aubergiste.

-'Euh…'

-'Moi je dis que les Dieux nous punissent', intervint un des hommes au bout de la table,' Martin a vu une boule de feu se jetait sur notre planète'.

-'Tais toi Corek Tu vas faire peur à nos invités, le Commandeur a vu un vaisseau Wraith en feu, pas une boule. Il est très inquiet', coupa l'aubergiste.

-'Nous pensons la même chose', affirma Rodney entre deux bouchées,' savez-vous ce qui est arrivée à la ruche ?'

-'Les Dieux sont peut être revenus', dit Corek.

-'Tais toi avec tes superstitions', répéta l'aubergiste.

-'Demandes alors à Chamane ce qui en pense. Lui-même est inquiet par le réveil du volcan. Ils nous a demandé de passer le test', reprit Corek.

-'Parce que le Commandeur lui a demandé. Les Wraiths sont une menace', il se tourna vers John', nous avons appris il y a que six mois de leur réveil prématuré', expliqua l'aubergiste.

-'Que maintenant !', dit Rodney surprit.

La gorge de John se serra de culpabilité, cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

-'Oui car nous n'avons pas utilisé l'anneau depuis longtemps et les Wraiths n'étaient pas encore venus ici et puis nous avons eu d'autres problèmes internes', expliqua l'aubergiste.

-'Ils ne sont pas venus ici car peut être dans le passé ils ont subit des défaites mémorables ici', remarqua Mc Kay.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, les yeux gros par sa remarque.

-'Quoi j'ai faim ! Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement après notre marche forcée', se défendit Mc Kay.

-'Je ne pensais pas à ça', dit John.

-'Je ne vous l'avais pas dit que les Wraiths avaient perdu de nombreuses batailles dont une ici'.

-'Non tu nous l'as pas dit !', dit John furieux.

-'C'est donc pour cela qu'ils nous ont laissé tranquille', comprit l'aubergiste.

-'Oui, votre astre possède des anneaux. Je pensais que c'était des astéroïdes, une simple ceinture de matériaux. Mais elles sont constituées de Fer et pas de Nickel qui normalement constituent les corps rocheux de l'espace et puis il y avait de la matière organique. J'en ai déduit que c'étaient des morceaux d'épaves de ruche'.

-'Alors aucun vaisseau ruche n'avait réussi à s'approcher d'ici aurapavant', supposa Teyla.

-'Oui et ils devaient encore le croire vue leur inactivité et ils doivent encore le croire maintenant vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils attendaient peut être de voir s'il y avait une réaction de la planète ou étudier simplement l'étoile', reprit Rodney.

-'Ils l'ont scanné ?', demanda John.

-'Oui comme moi sûrement mais ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient comme moi', dit Rodney.

-'En tout cas le Commandeur a envoyé une équipe pour voir ce qui se passe réellement et confirmer nos suppositions, ainsi que pour prévenir les autres villages', dit l'aubergiste.

-'Vous avez bien fait, on ne sait jamais avec eux', dit Ronon ave rancœur.

-'Malheureusement nous sommes des petits villages par ici et nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre en cas de grande attaque et nous sommes isolée en plus'.

-'Vous ne pouvez pas évacuer', proposa Teyla.

-'Nous avons des grottes pour nous protéger. Elles peuvent nous abriter un court moment et elles nous permettent d'avoir accès à la capitale de l'autre côté mais c'est en cas de dernier recours car le trajet est dangereux et instable. Les grottes n'ont pas été visitées depuis longtemps ni entretenues. Vous dormirez ici cette nuit ?', demanda l'aubergiste pour finir avant de se lever.

-'Oui merci', dit John.

-'Mangez bien', dit l'homme en regardant Rodney.

-'Nous allons rester là alors, alors qu'il y a des Wraiths sans doute quelques parts et que ça fait bientôt deux jours qu'on est absent', demanda Rodney pas rassuré.

-'La deuxième journée vient de commencer et oui, on reste ici car on est loin de la Porte et le temps qu'on y arrive, il fera nuit et c'est juste le temps que tu calcules le trajet exact vers la porte, on partira tôt le matin et puis je veux plus t'entendre railler encore aujourd'hui', dit John.

Rodney grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se réfugia dans son assiette. Beckett en profita pour offrir ses services à la population après le repas, accompagné de Teyla. Il soigna ainsi une blessure causée par une faucille, un accident ménager, quelques infections d'anciennes blessures, une angine blanche… Pendant ce temps là, Mc Kay trafiquait son ordinateur avec le défibrillateur et avait fait des calculs pour localiser la Porte des Etoiles. Il jura plusieurs fois contre le peu de moyen qu'il avait. Les deux journées d'après se passèrent de la même façon. John et Ronon interrogeaient les habitants sur l'énergie, Mc Kay s'occupait de son ordinateur, Teyla discutait avec les habitants au sujet de commerce et Beckett s'occupait des blessés. En effet, Rodney n'arrivait pas à trouver la Porte, enfin John trouva que rien pressait de partir. Rien ne se passait d'inhabituelle à ce moment-là. Ils n'entendirent plus aucune nouvelles du vaisseau ruche ni des Wraiths pendant leur séjour. Ils vivaient tranquillement.

Au cinquième jour, John et Ronon se décidèrent de se promener hors du village pour essayer de localiser la Porte et voir le vaisseau ruche. Mc Kay leur avait indiqué la zone probable du crash du vaisseau ruche. Ils voulaient s'assurer que tout le monde était mort, enfin surtout Ronon. Ils étaient accompagnés de Corek, leur guide. Ce dernier avait essayé d'entamer une conversation au départ mais devant l'air grognon de Ronon, il renonça vite.

-'Voilà, Martin pense que c'est derrière ces arbres', dit Corek.

Ils étaient devant des arbres. Ronon se dirigea tout de suite devant.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres de l'autre côté ?', demanda Ronon tandis qu'il s'infiltrait dans la forêt.

-'Une falaise, le vide'.

Ronon s'arrêta brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

Puis il continua plus prudent. En effet, après 3 lignées d'arbres touffus, ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'une falaise sans prévenir. Juste en bas, un lac se reposait tranquillement après avoir chuté un peu plus loin en une cascade bleutée. Le paysage paradisiaque n'attira pas leur regard. Leur regard était plutôt attiré par la carcasse de la ruche Wraith inerte, fumante devant eux.

-'Que fais tu ?', dit John arrêtant du bras Ronon dans son élan.

-'S'il y a des survivants…'

-'On ne peut pas risquer d'intervenir, il y a une ruche en orbite je te rappelle. On ne fera pas le poids si elle intervient, et je ne parle pas des Dards', dit John.

-'Mais s'il n'y a pas de Wraiths, on pourra avoir des informations', ajouta Ronon.

-'ça se tient mais j'aimerai avoir une porte de secours au cas où'', avoua John.

-'Moi si vous voulez de mon avis, j'attendrai que l'équipe revienne avec des informations, ils ne vont pas tarder, cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'ils sont partis', dit Corek.

-'C'est une bonne idée', approuva John espérant que cela allait apaisé les ardeurs de Ronon.

Puis il se mit à pleuvoir.

-'Puis il pleut', ajouta John.

Ronon grogna de résignation et fit demi-tour. Ce dernier argument fit tomber sa résolution. Ils arrivèrent dans le village peu de temps après trempés. Teyla et Beckett discutaient avec Mc Kay à l'abri, de leur découverte.

-'Alors ?', demanda Rodney.

-'La ruche est bien là'.

-'Bien sûre qu'elle est là !' dit Rodney,' mais y a-t-il des survivants ?'

-'Je ne…'

-'A l'aide, aidez moi !', cria une personne.

Ils se retournèrent vers les cris. Le chef de l'auberge sortit violemment du bâtiment avec une massue.

-'C'est l'équipe de surveillance...enfin une partie', expliqua l'aubergiste.

Un autre homme armée d'une longue épée était sortit aussi immédiatement et s'était aussi précipité vers les cris.

La population l'avait suivi, s'amassant autour de trois hommes qui portaient un tas informe. Ils posèrent le blessé devant l'homme armé.

-'C'est le Commandeur', expliqua l'aubergiste en chuchotant.

-'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?', dit le Commandeur.

-'On s'est fait attaqué alors qu'on récoltait des informations sur les Wraiths, il était seul, nous avons couru aussi vite que possible pour le ramener', répondit un des trois.

Il n'était même pas essoufflé par l'effort. Beckett essayait de s'introduire dans la mêlée pour examiner le corps. Mais un homme était déjà penché sur le corps.

-'Chamane dis moi quelque chose', cria le Commandeur.

-'Dravek est mort, je suis désolé, je sais que tu le considérait comme un frrère'.

-'De quoi ?', coupa l'homme.

-'Tu le sais bien', compréhensif.

-'Un wraith', grogna l'homme.

-'Je suis médecin, je peux.. .', intervint Beckett.

Il trouva le cadavre allongé livide mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait bien la marque qu'avait laissé le Wraith quand il s'était nourrit mais le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout vieilli.

-'Il n'a pas vieilli', constata Beckett.

-'Non', dit Chamane en le fixant', il ne les a pas laissé faire, ils ne se sont pas nourris de lui'.

-'Et ses os sont désossés !'

Ce qui expliquait la forme flasque qu'il avait devant lui.

-'Il s'est tué ?', dit Beckett.

-'Oui', affirma un des hommes qui avait porté le cadavre,' pour qu'on puisse tuer le wraith'.

-'Vous avez donc tuer le wraith', demanda le Commandeur pensif.

-'Oui ils étaient deux, tous les deux très affaiblis'.

-'Donc il y a bien des survivants dans le vaisseau ruche et ils ont déjà fait une victime si nous…', chuchota Ronon en colère.

-'Leur tête repose au bout d'un pic, j'ai voulu ramener le corps de ton frère pour pas qu'il ne soit enterré avec ces chiens'.

-'Tu as bien fait, nous irons demain voir sur place. Prépares une équipe et envoies des messagers avec les informations récoltées à la Capitale par les grottes si possible. Ordonnes un couvre-feu, qu'aucune femme ni enfants ne sortent, en tout cas seuls. Allumez les lanternes pour prévenir les autres villages', ordonna le Commandeur d'une voix calme.

Un homme se dirigea avec une torche sur un tas de foin mis en hauteur sur un guet. Le foin s'embrasa au contact de la torche, devant le coucher du soleil. Des murmures s'intensifièrent dans la foule. Certains montraient une lueur au loin. D'autres tas de foin avaient été enflammés comme un signal d'alarme, puis de plus en plus loin.

-'Emmenez le corps à l'abri des charognards', dit le Commandeur rompant le silence.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?', dit Ronon.

-'Rien, on ne peut rien faire', dit John.

-'Ils vont se faire massacrés, vous avez vu leur arme rudimentaire', dit Ronon.

John soupira car il avait raison, ce peuple allait à leur perte.

-'On peut essayer de les aider à organiser leur défense mais c'est tout', prévint John.

-'On partira vers la fin de la matinée et aucune chose ne pourra me faire changer d'avis cette fois-ci sauf si Mc Kay détecte quelque chose'.

John se dirigea vers l'aubergiste, ignorant le regard de Ronon et expliqua leur décision. Ce dernier prit leur aide de bon cœur.

-'Que fait le Commandeur ?', demanda Teyla,' nous aimerions discuter avec lui'.

-'Il part pour les villages proches de l'endroit où…l'attaque a eu lieu pour la défendre d'une prochaine attaque et puis il y a eu d'autres accidents avant'.

-' D'autres morts ?', demanda Mc Kay inquiet.

-'Je ne sais pas, un blessé grave, Chamane s'en occupe. Les deux se déplacent rarement donc j'imagine que c'est important'.

-'Je suis médecin, je pourrai aider !', dit Beckett.

-'Chamane peut s'en occuper tout seul même s'il semblait tout de même soucieux. Mais s'il n'y parvient pas, je vous promets de parler de vous', dit l'aubergiste.

-'Le mieux serait d'évacuer vos terres', dit Ronon.

-'Abandonner nos terres ! C'est impensable. La terre a besoin de nous, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner. Lycas interviendras, il trouvera une solution'.

-'Lycas ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Le Commandeur, il est chargé de notre sécurité. Il évite les guerres civiles. Il est habitué au combat. Il a repoussé l'envahisseur'.

-'L'envahisseur ? des Wraiths ?', demanda Rodney.

-'Non, vous ne vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi on ne savait pas pour les Wraiths, parce qu'on n'avait pas accès à la Porte. C'était à cause de nos voisins qui avaient annexés nos terres dont la Porte. Nous n'y avons pas accès jusqu'à 6 mois quand Lycas les a repoussé. Nous sommes encore fragiles, la population retrouve l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir. Nous déplacer ne serait pas bon pour le moral de la population. Nous soignons nos blessures récentes du mieux que nous le pouvons. L'arrivée des Wraiths ne pouvait pas tomber au plus mal. La mort du frère de Lycas va aussi provoquer un désastre.

-'Comment expliquez vous l'état du corps du défunt ?', demanda Beckett.

-'Je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je sais c'est quand on passe l'Octroie, un test spirituel, on se trouve changer. Le défunt avait changé de caractère. Lycas aussi d'ailleurs, il est devenu plus belliqueux, nécessaire sûrement, vue notre situation passé. Le défunt l'avait passé il y a trois mois. Le Wraith n'a pas pu faire ça ?', dit l'aubergiste.

-'Non enfin si mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de le tuer car il n'a pas pu se nourrir'.

-'Donc aucun ne s'est nourrit encore, ils sont encore affaiblis', dit Ronon.

-'Oui', affirma Beckett.

-'Le couvre-feu va éviter d'autres accidents, dormez tranquille cette nuit', finit l'aubergiste.

-'On devrait partir demain matin avec les autres pour les chasser', dit Ronon.

-'Oui on ira mais après on part', dit John à contrecœur.

Ronon voulait en découdre, c'était sûr.

-'Nous avons eu un visuel du vaisseau, à votre avis combien de temps il nous faut pour y aller ?', demanda John.

-'C'était où exactement ?', demanda Rodney.

-'Corek nous a emmenés au dessus d'une falaise'.

-'Hum, vous devez parler du Lac de Krystal, si vous passez voir le lieu de combat, plus d'une demi-journée', réfléchit l'aubergiste.

Rodney soupira à l'idée de la future longue marche.

-'Tu resteras là avec Beckett, il voudra sûrement encore aider la population et tu en profiteras pour essayer de localiser le flux d'énergie', dit John.

Mc Kay accepta avec enthousiasme, soulagé.

-'Allons nous reposer maintenant', ordonna John.

Deux heures après, Mc Kay ronflait depuis longtemps, Teyla dormait assise dans un fauteuil. John rejoignit Ronon près de la fenêtre.

-'Tu ne dors pas…moi non plus, savoir qu'il y a peut être une horde de Wraiths qui rôdent autour du village, affamés, blessés, me donne des frissons'.

Ronon ne répondit pas, muré dans un silence profond et mortel. John soupira et retourna se coucher pour essayer de dormir un peu. Cette nuit, ils étaient de bonne garde, Ronon veillait. La nuit se déroula sans accident.

Le matin, John se leva et rejoignit Ronon qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Le regard fixait vers un point à l'extérieur. Beckett était déjà levé et sortit. Mc Kay dormait profondément. Teyla rentra avec un seau d'eau. Elle se nettoya les mains et se rinça le visage. John fit de même pour se réveiller et pour enlever toute trace de fatigue. Elle invita Ronon à faire de même mais il les ignora. John alors éclaboussa Mc Kay qui sursauta.

-'Qu'est ce qui… ? Oh John, ça va, ça va je me lève. Qu'a-t-il à manger ?'

-'On n'a pas le temps de manger', dit Ronon sortant de son mutisme.

-' ?,'

-'L'équipe part dans 10 minutes', expliqua Teyla.

-'Très bien', John remit sa veste et son arme', je suis prêt'.

-'Où puis-je manger moi ? puisque je reste ici', dit Rodney à peine réveillé.

John leva les yeux au ciel avant de franchir la porte.

-'Va voir l'auberge, tiens paye le en même temps, j'ai déjà payé le repas d'hier et la nuit au cas où qu'on change d'avis pour ce soir', dit Teyla avant de partir.

-'Ok où est… ?'

Mais ils étaient déjà tous partit, le laissant seul. Il prit son matériel rudimentaire en soupirant et sortit de la chambre. Il aperçut Beckett déjà à l'œuvre. Il demanda son petit déjeuner et s'installa à côté de Beckett.

-'Comment ça va ?', demanda Beckett en le voyant.

-'Moins fatigué', en déposant le défibrillateur sur la table.

-'Que fais tu ?'

-'Mon boulot bien sûr, je vais tout réparer, remplacer tous les composants comme je peux'.

-'ça marchera ? Cela fait deux jours que tu es dessus'.

-'Oui je suis un géni capable de tout faire à partir de rien mais de là à dire si je vais détecter quelque chose c'est autre chose'.

-'Si tu le dis, si tu trouves quelque chose, on restera plus longtemps'.

-'Je suppose…en faite non, John veut qu'on rentre car ça fait longtemps qu'on est partit et Woosley nous avons donné une semaine. Et puis s'il y a trop de Wraiths présents, c'est risqué. Mais on reviendra après. Tu as l'air déçu'.

-'Non pas spécialement mais j'aimerai rester pour aider, il y a tant à faire ici'.

-'Je vais trouver quelque chose t'inquiète pas et on ira juste chercher du matériel. Tu pourras mieux soigner les gens', conclut Rodney.

Il se mit au travail.

…

Ronon était passé devant prêt au combat. L'équipe marchait en silence. John aussi fixait droit devant. Teyla regardait le paysage. John en avait marre de voir des forêts. Il étudia le comportement de son ami. En face, son dos était raide, tendu. Après quelques kilomètres de marche, une puanteur envahit l'air. Le reste de l'équipe ne semblait pas gêner par l'odeur. Deux hommes étaient déjà présents tenant des torches à la main.

-'Nous avons eu votre signal, le couvre-feu a été mise en place', salua un des deux hommes.

-'Bien, Lycas n'a pas pu venir, il avait une autre affaire', dit un de leur équipe.

-'Quel genre ?'

-'Je n'en sais pas plus mais on va le croiser, on n'en sera plus'.

John, pendant ce temps, s'était rapproché des corps. Les cadavres étaient entassés sur un tas de branches sur un bûcher. C'étaient bien des Wraiths. Deux wraiths morts, blessée à la tête. Leur tête reposait sur l'extrémité d'un pique juste à côté des corps. Elles étaient plantées dans une grimace à jamais figées sur leur visage.

-'Nous vous attendons pour brûler les corps mais qui sont les étrangers ?'

-'Ils sont là pour nous aider, ce sont des explorateurs'.

-'Très bien alors honneurs aux invités'.

L'homme tendit une torche. La bile monta dans la gorge de John. Ronon la prit sans hésitation et s'approcha du bûcher. Il mit feu aux branches et rendit la torche sans regret. La flamme monta haut dans le ciel, des étincelles s'y échappèrent. Le feu lécha les corps. L'odeur de la chair brûlée envahit l'air.

-'Allons-y, nous avons du chemin'.

…

-'Tu as vu toi aussi ?', demanda Mc Kay.

-'Oui j'ai vu ça a clignoté', ne voyant pas ce qui avait d'extraordinaire.

-'Il y a eu un pic d'énergie, très bref certes mais un pic'.

-'Quand tu dis énergie, tu veux dire la même lueur bleue...', demanda Beckett.

-'Oui ! Oh non c'était trop bref pour que je localise, j'ai plus rien maintenant !'

-'Tu auras d'autres occasions', le rassura Beckett.

-'Déjà hier, je l'ai loupé, ce sont des signaux furtifs'.

-'Pourquoi ? à ton avis'.

-'Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un peu frustrant. Peut être un signale de détresse'.

…

John et compagnie marchaient en silence depuis plus de deux heures aux aguets. Ronon s'arrêtait souvent à l'écoute des alentours, au moindre bruit.

-'Nous arrivons bientôt à la falaise, on aura plus qu'une heure de marche', informa un des hommes.

-'Nous sommes allez plus au sud pour descendre facilement la falaise', expliqua un autre.

…

-'As-tu mal à la gorge ?', demande Beckett.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-'Il a un peu de fièvre, je vous conseille ceci pour…'

-'Monsieur, monsieur', cira un enfant de 7 ans essoufflé par sa course', on a besoin de vous, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque'.

-'Quoi ?', dit Mc Kay affolé arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-'Emmènes moi voir la victime', avec calme.

L'enfant prit la main de Beckett et l'attira. Il se dirigea vers la périphérie du village, vers trois archers autour d'un corps.

-'Attaque d'un Wraith', dit l'homme.

-'Combien ?', demanda Mc kay.

-'Deux, on a pu s'échapper de l'attaque alors qu'on chassait le gibier'.

-'Il est encore en vie ! Mais ces constantes sont fuyantes', dit Beckett,' apportez le à l'intérieur de l'auberge'.

-'Va-t-il survivre ?', demanda l'enfant.

-'Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de la propagation du poison dans la circulation sanguine et des organes déjà touchés'.

Il s'acharnait déjà dans sa tâche. Mc Kay lui tournait autour de lui en marmonnant, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers Beckett.

-'Il faut prévenir les autres, il faut qu'ils reviennent', dit Rodney.

-'Je te rappelle que les radios sont grillés'.

-'Ah oui c'est vrai'.

-'Mais tu peux aller les chercher'.

-'Seul ! Non c'est une mauvaise idée, c'est bon, on ne doit pas se séparer. Je préfère aider là'.

-'Pour m'aider, arrête de t'agiter, j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer et lui aussi'.

…

Ronon s'engagea dans la descente de la falaise mais un bras le stoppa. Ronon regarda d'un mauvais œil l'homme qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan.

-'Regardez il y a du mouvement'.

-'On ne descend pas par là à moins de se rompre le cou', chuchota l'homme à Ronon, qui avait arrêté Ronon,' tu penses que c'est Lycas ?'.

-' sans doute mais que fait-il ?'

-'On dirait qu'il a de la compagnie, là bas', indiqua John.

-'Oui des Wraiths trois, il y a un combat, on dirait que Lycas rejoint la bataille', indiqua Martin.

-'Contre qui ils se battent, les Wraiths ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Je ne sais pas son style de combat ne me dit rien, mais le combat est rude et il y a des civils sur place', répondit Martin.

-'On doit y aller', dit Ronon d'un ton pressant.

-'On arrivera trop tard', estima Martin,' la personne aura des renforts. Mais allons-y tout de même pour la fin'.

-'C'était loin pour obtenir autant de détail', remarqua Teyla à John.

-'Il a peut être une excellente vue', dit John en haussant les épaules.

Elle semblait dubitative. Mais ces deux amis avaient déjà entamé la descente donc elle n'insista pas. Une fois en bas, ils se mirent à courir. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du carnage. Une femme, les larmes aux yeux, protégeait les yeux de ses deux enfants pour éviter qu'ils regardent le massacre. Une autre était penchée sur le corps d'un homme en pleurant. Des chevaux paissaient tranquillement sur le côté. Un des hommes de leur équipe essaya de soutirer des informations à la femme mais celle-ci était en état de choc.

-'Reste avec elle', ordonna Martin.

Ronon s'était déjà éloigné et se dirigeait vers les bruits de lutte.

Un homme était penché sur le corps semblant nettoyer des plaies. Ronon l'ignora, John le suivit. Ronon continua son chemin aux aguets. Un homme se battait contre un wraith, c'était Lycas, une autre personne s'en approcha, tira les cheveux du Wraith en arrière et l'égorgea d'un seul trait avec sa lame d'une oreille à l'autre. Ronon s'en approcha. La personne se tourna violemment vers lui avec son arme. Ronon eut juste le temps de l'éviter mais la personne était rapide, plus rapide que lui, il attrapa Ronon par le cou et le cogna en suspension contre un arbre proche solitaire. John se précipita arme au poing.

-'Oh oh doucement, nous sommes des amis, reposez le', dit John avec un peu de menace dans le timbre de sa voix.

L'homme au capuchon tombant sur son visage se tourna vers lui, silencieux, le jugeant du regard.

Un homme derrière eux gémit. C'était Lycas.

L'homme relâcha soudainement Ronon qui tomba lourdement sur le sol en toussant, la respiration coupée. La personne se retourna vers l'homme gémissant.

-'Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste le souffle coupé', réussit à dire l'homme pour rassurer la personne qui s'était accroupi auprès de lui.

C'était Lycas, l'homme était légèrement blessé.

-'Surveillez les environs', cria Martin en s'approchant d'eux.

-'Il avait une jolie poigne ce soldat, il a dû te confondre avec un Wraith', dit John en souriant.

Ronon grogna et Teyla ria de bon cœur.

-'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon Commandeur ?', demanda Martin alors que la personne s'éloignait.

-'Je lui avait dit de les tuer immédiatement pourtant et de ne pas seulement les blesser', râla Lycas en regardant le dos de l'homme en question.

-'Il n'est pas facile de tuer même pour les meilleurs guerriers', compatit Martin.

-'Je sais Martin mais cela aurait pu éviter ce malheureux accident, D'ailleurs on n'aurait pas dû être là…', en regardant l'homme au capuchon s'éloigner,' mais on l'a vu donc…'

-'La Forêt est en sécurité', dit un homme en sortant d'un arbuste.

-'Très bien, Magnus, ramenez les femmes choquées et blessées et les enfants aux villages d'à côté', commanda Lycas qui avait reprit des couleurs.

…

-'Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus', se plaignit Rodney.

-Il avait une demi-journée de marche', rappela Beckett,' ils doivent se reposer maintenant'.

-'Peut être, …ça doit être ça. Comment va… ?'

-'Bien mieux, le poison a maintenant quitté son corps. Son corps récupère et doit juste s'habituer à cette vieillesse soudaine'.

-'Combien lui a-t-il pris ?'

-'Trente ans, je pense', dit Beckett avec une grimace.

-'Il faut qu'on rentre, on n'est pas en sécurité ici'.

-'Sans doute mais tes recherches ?'

-'Il ne donne rien', soupira Mc Kay.

L'aubergiste se dirigea vers lui d'un pas pressant un hibou sur son épaule.

-'Vous avez un message de votre équipe', dit celui-ci.

-'Ah…Je reconnais bien l'écriture mal soigné de John. Ils dorment dans un village d'à côté. Il pense que c'est trop dangereux de revenir ici durant la nuit, ils nous demandent d'être près à partir vers midi pour rentrer à la base. Bref, dans son message, il ne s'étale pas. Pas de problème apparamment, ils sont juste retardés', lut Rodney.

…

John regardait son assiette avec dégoût, il préférait largement l'autre auberge. Ronon, au contraire mangeait avidement. Lycas arriva et s'installa près d'eux. Il semblait épuisé.

-'Je suis le Commandeur Lycas, on m'a parlé de vous, vous vouliez me rencontrer. Vos conseils me seront précieux mais j'ai bien peur que si toute la flotte Wraith ait survécu, on ne pourra pas résister longtemps'.

-'Oui je me doute mais nous devons rentrer chez nous', dit John', les miens doivent s'inquiéter de notre longue absence'.

-'Mais nous reviendrons, n'est ce pas ?', dit Ronon avec un regard insistant.

-'On essayera en tout cas', dit John.

-'Je vous remercie de votre aide, nous avons perdu déjà cinq hommes, nous avons bien sûre reçu de l'aide de taille, un bon guerrier que vous avez vu aujourd'hui mais c'est un guerrier jeune et blessé, même s'il est doué il manque d'expérience mais…'

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Chamane et l'homme en question, qui avait étranglé Ronon, venaient de rentrer dans l'auberge. Chamane indiqua une place à son compagnon et se dirigea vers Lycas. La deuxième personne avait prit une place au fond en face d'eux. John ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par son manteau à capuche noir, qui tombait sur la moitié de son visage et la cape de voyage cachée le reste. Ronon se tendit légèrement en alerte.

-'Offres lui le plat du jour avec ta soupe au poireaux et pas ta vieille soupe', dit Lycas au gérant.

-'Et quelque chose de doux à boire', ajouta Chamane,' son état m'inquiète, elle n'aurait pas du sortir, pourtant elle l'a fait malgré mes conseils, mettez lui ceci dans sa soupe', en lui tendant une fiole violette, ' mais nous avons à discuter de choses plus grave, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Oui', dit Lycas l'air ailleurs.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette dans l'ombre.

-'Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous fournir une équipe de protection jusqu'à la porte ', reprit Lycas.

-'Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, on se débrouillera', dit John reconnaissant.

-'Que faisiez-vous ici ?'

-'Nous sommes des explorateurs', expliqua Teyla,' on visite, on crée des contacts avec différents peuples'.

-'Et apportons de l'aide parfois face aux wraiths', dit Ronon.

-'De plus on se demandait ce qui aurai pu détruire les vaisseaux Wraiths', finit John.

-'Les ?', sursauta Lycas.

-'Il y en avait trois, une a été détruite complètement, l'autres est en orbite mais elle aussi est hors d'état de nuire pour l'instant d'après notre expert'.

-'Si jamais elle reprend du service, on est foutu', dit Lycas choqué.

-'En tout cas cela ne viens pas de nous', dit Chamane.

-'Vous n'avez rien vu de particulier', demanda Teyla.

Chamane regarda Lycas et répondit.

-'Non'.

-'Corek a parlé d'un possible retour des dieux', tenta Teyla.

Le regard de Chamane s'assombrit.

-' De quoi parlait-il ?', demanda Teyla

-'Il y avait des personnes à une époque très éloignée qui protégeaient cette planète mais ils sont partis depuis longtemps nous laissant à notre triste sort. En tout cas, cela ne vient pas de la planète. Le seul événement notable est le réveil du volcan'.

-'Alors cela ne vient pas de la planète sans doute', remarqua John', cette information intéressera Rodney'.

-'Alors d'où ?', dit Teyla, perdue.

-'De l'espace', proposa Chamane.

-'Un satellite en orbite, peut être invisible', dit John songeur.

-'Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne route pour demain. J'espère qu'on se reverra', dit Lycas en se levant, soudain l'air absent.

John le regarda partir, surpris par son comportement. En faite, il rejoignit l'homme en noir qui venait de se lever et qui partait. Chamane soupira.

-'Je dois retourner voir mes blessés dont celui-là', dit le guérisseur en montrant le guerrier qui partait.

…

-'Un satellite en orbite !', s'exclama Rodney.

-'Tu ne l'as pas détecté ?', dit John.

Il était presque midi. John et ses amis les avaient rejoins comme prévu pour le départ.

-'Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de scanner tout en orbite quand j'étais dans le Jumper car les ruches attiraient toute mon attention, et maintenant, ce que j'ai, ne me permets pas de le faire en orbite, je n'ai pas une assez longue portée', répondit Rodney,' j'ai juste eu des pics brefs'.

-'C'est compréhensif', dit Teyla.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

-'Mais il faut bien le contrôler ce satellite et je n'ai rien détecté à la surface de la planète à part ces pics brefs'.

-'Oui mais tes appareils étaient archaïques et rudimentaires', dit Beckett.

-'Mais suffisant, cela change tous mes calculs alors', râla Rodney.

-'Peut être mais là on rentre et on rapatrie le Jumper avant que quelqu'un le trouve, le reste est maintenant secondaire', dit John.

-'Combien il nous reste de temps avant d'atteindre la porte ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Encore un kilomètre au sud', calcula Rodney.

-'Pourquoi ?', demanda John inquiet.

-'Je sens la présence de Wraiths proches', expliqua Teyla.

-'Proche comment ?', paniqua Rodney.

-'Avançons, passer devant', dit John à Beckett et Rodney.

Soudain, un Wraith sauta devant Teyla qui fit feu automatiquement.

-'Courez', cria John.

Rodney poussa légèrement Beckett en avant et commença à courir. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils n'entendirent plus rien, plus un tir. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

-'Tu avais dit un peu moins d'un kilomètre', se plaignit Beckett plié en deux.

-'Ma machine archaïque n'est pas aussi précise', se défendit Rodney.

-'Où sont ils ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, je dirai par là…ou par là'.

-'Bravo, on est perdu', soupira Beckett.

-'Mais non…tu as entendu ?'

-'Entendu quoi ? Tu délires…'

Une branche craqua.

-'Ok je l'ai entendu'.

Un wraith sorti des couverts végétaux vers eux.

-'Cours, je te couvre', cria Rodney qui avait reprit courage.

Il sortit son arme et enleva le cran de sécurité.

-'Vas-y, je te suis ! Enclenches l'adresse', reprit Rodney l'arme en main.

Après hésitation, Beckett avança vers les fourrages. Mc Kay tira tout son chargeur sur le Wraith tout en fuyant. Il chercha un chargeur dans ses poches, rechargea son arme avec efficacité comme à l'entrainement. Il avait fait ce geste des milliers de fois devant son miroir pour s'entraîner pour faire face à ses situations. Il se retourna et visa le Wraith qui avait disparut. Il soupira de soulagement. Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin et se retrouva nez à nez devant un Wraith blessé et très en colère. Le wraith lui attrapa le bras. Mc Kay lui tira dessus du mieux qu'il put. Le Wraith le lacha sous la douleur. Rodney s'éloigna en trébuchant tout en le visant. Son ennemi se lança à nouveau à l'attaque. Rodney par panique, trébucha se tordant la cheville en lâchant l'arme et tomba au sol de tout son long. Le Wraith s'approcha de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, un sourire de victoire, la main tendue vers sa poitrine.

-'Non, ne me…', supplia Rodney en essayant de ramper',…à l'aide', s'étrangla Rodney.

Il leva le bras pour se protéger, le Wraith le griffa. Puis une forme noire fonça vers le wraith pour le plaquer au sol. Une bête pensa Rodney. Génial il allait se faire dévorer par une bête sauvage au lieu de mourir de vieillesse. Il ne distinguait rien, la douleur lui brouillait la vue puis un filet de sang partant de sa tempe lui cachait la vue. Il se leva avec difficulté et s'éloigna en boitillant.

…

-'Je vous couvre, rejoignez les autres, protégez les', cria John.

Ronon se précipita vers l'endroit où les deux docteurs avaient disparut, au bout de quelques mètres, Teyla et Ronon tombèrent sur la porte. Teyla remarqua Beckett à côté en train de composer l'adresse. Il avait ouvert la porte.

-'Allez-y', cria John juste derrière eux alors qu'il tirait,' vite !'

Beckett courra pour passer la porte, le reste de l'équipe passa la porte qui se referma après leur passage.

-'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', dit Woosley en sortant du bureau.

-'Des Wraiths', cracha John essoufflé.

-'Mais où est Mc Kay ?', remarqua Teyla, en reprenant son souffle.

Ils regardaient Beckett.

-'On s'est fait attaqué, il l'a retenu pour que je compose l'adresse, je pensais que vous l'aviez rejoint !', s'expliqua Beckett soudain affolé.

-'Non je n'ai rien vu', dit Ronon, navré.

-'On n'a pas vu de Wraith non plus devant nous !', dit Teyla.

-'Il est resté là-bas, on l'a laissé là-bas!', dit Beckett avec horreur, très inquiet.

**End du chapitre**

Mon tableau de bord:

chapitre 2 : Rencontre, écrit (32 pages), en remastérisation (remodelage), publication prévu pour fin Juillet.

chapitre 3 : Une découverte surprenante, écrit(32 pages), en correction, prévu pour fin Aout.


	26. Chapter 26

Hellow me voici de retour

je sais que j'avais prévu un post début aout mais vue mes problèmes d'internet et d'autres personnels, j'ai été retardée dans mes chapitres  
Mais bon me voici pour poster ce deuxième chapitre de la deuxième partie de la fiction.

Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire (surtout avec le facteur temps) donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bien sûr vos coms sont la bienvenue

bon j'arrête de parler ou plutôt d'écrire pour vous laisser lire

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux Rodney.

-'Il faut y retourner', cria John faisant les cent pas, agité.

-'Je sais que la perte d'un membre de votre équipe si inestimable que le docteur Mc Kay vous atteint profondément mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre d'autres hommes alors qu'il y a un tas de Wratihs là-bas…j'ai supprimé son code d'accès au cas où l'ennemi l'aurait récupéré en l'interrogeant puis de toute façon le délai est passé, c'est la règle, Lieutenant colonel', dit Woosley patient.

-'Il y a aussi le Jumper, s'ils le trouvent, ils pourront…', dit John essayant un autre argument.

-'En effet, c'est regrettable', dit Woosley en posant son stylo,' vous avez dit que l'invisibilité ne fonctionnait pas'.

-'Oui'.

-'Ceci est en effet un problème mais sans le docteur Mc Kay , on ne pourra pas le réparer et je ne veux pas emmener un autre scientifique sur une planète envahit par les Wraiths, blessés ayant un grand besoin de se nourrir, dans l'urgence'.

-'Même s'il est volontaire ?'.

-'Qui serait volontaire pour cette mission, presque suicidaire… ?'

-'Zelenka', coupa John.

-'Si c'est vraiment le cas, vous prenez une autre équipe avec vous, celle d'Evan pour le protéger en plus de vous car je sais que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de chercher Mc Kay tout de même', conclut Woosley.

Il avait raison même si Mc Kay agaçait souvent John. John avait appris à l'apprécier et il ne voulait pas le laisser au sort des Wraiths.

-'Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?'

-'Rien monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas', se réveilla John.

…

-'Alors comme ça, on fait une chasse à l'homme dont la proie est Mc Kay', dit Evan amusé.

-'Oui'.

-'Alors ce sera facile. Il ne peut pas survivre longtemps sans sa tarte au citron, on pourrait l'attirer avec', rigola Evan.

-'Prêts', demanda John à l'équipe d'Evan.

-'Autant que l'on peut l'être', en regardant les autres membres de son équipe.

Et ils passèrent la Porte des Etoiles.

…

Deux heures après, l'équipe de John arriva au premier village tandis que l'équipe d'Evan surveillait le Jumper et trouva l'aubergiste. John pensait que Rodney avait pu faire demi-tour vers le village. John alors demanda des nouvelles de Mc Kay à l'aubergiste. C'était le premier jour de recherche pour l'équipe pour retrouver le Docteur Mc Kay.

-'Personne n'est venu dans ce village en tout cas, rien de nouveau et je n'ai pas vu votre ami', répondit l'aubergiste, désolé.

-'Et les Wraiths ?', demanda Ronon.

-'Ils nous laissent tranquille pour l'instant, bizarrement…certains croient qu'ils cherchent quelques choses', chuchota le gérant.

-'Comme quoi ?', questionna Teyla.

-'Une personne à mon avis…mais pas votre ami, quelqu'un qu'ils craignent, ils évitent de s'approcher des villages, il n'y a plus eu de blessés depuis et nous retrouvons parfois des têtes de Wraiths sur des pics dans nos forêts. En tout cas, je peux transmettre votre recherche à tous les voyageurs pour qu'ils soient plus attentifs' , proposa le gérant.

-'Merci, en effet je ne pense pas que ce soit notre Mc Kay qu'ils cherchent à moins qu'il s'est transformé en monstre ou super guerrier pendant notre absence', dit John.

Il prit sa radio.

_« Major Evan, vous en avez pour longtemps »_

_« Zelenka estime minimum une journée, il faut qu'il change tout le système, il n'est pas content apparemment car il n'arrête pas de jurer en russe, Lieutenant Colonel. »_

_« De la compagnie ? »_

_« Non que des moustiques pour l'instant »_

Il coupa la communication.

…

Lycas semblait épuisé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. John s'en approcha doucement pour lui laisser le temps de le reconnaître.

-'On m'a raconté pour votre ami, je suis désolé', dit Lycas sincèrement,' il ya trois étrangers qui sont arrivés le jour où vous êtes partis pour rentrer chez vous, dans ce village. Je ne les ai plus revu après mais je ne pense pas que votre ami était parmi eux'.

Il pointa un doigt sur une carte posée devant lui. Il y avait placé l'épave du vaisseau et des dizaines de villages et enfin la Porte.

-'Je ne pense pas que votre ami était parmi eux car ces personnes partaient à l'opposé de la Porte vers le volcan. Hum…ce village est le plus proche de la Porte, je vous conseille d'attendre là-bas…', à Chamane il demanda,' est elle là ce soir ?'

-'Non Lycas, elle n'est pas venue, je pense que le test lui a foutu les jetons'.

-'Je ne pense pas'.

-'Moi non plus', admit Chamane.

-'Elle était avec un homme hier à Terah', dit Martin.

-'Un homme ?', dit Lycas.

-'Oui un homme grognon mais un homme', dit Martin le sourire aux lèvres,' tu ferais mieux de l'oublier'.

-'Martin a raison, tu sais', ajouta Chamane,' c'est une étrangère, elle n'est pas pour toi. Tu étais présent pendant le test, donc tu connais sa destinée. Elle a une destinée hors norme, qui ne suit pas la tienne, elle n'est pas une femme pour toi'.

-'Oui hors norme mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit l'assumer seule', dit Lycas.

-'Et elle est une femme à plusieurs hommes peut être', dit Martin.

-'Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'insultes, ce n'est pas une femme de plaisir', se leva Lycas brusquement menaçant.

-'Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect', s'excusa Martin.

-'De lui manquer de respect', corrigea Lycas entre ses dents.

-'Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire', dit Martin précipitamment.

-'Calmes toi Lycas elle viendra me voir ce soir normalement ainsi que la petite Taisha, elle lui a promit. Tu la verras et lui demanderas des explications à ce moment là. Tu pourrais aussi emmener tes jeunes amis au village, ils pourront alors se renseigner au sujet de leur ami', calma Chamane.

…

John attendait sous la véranda. Ils avaient pris la décision de retourner sur les lieux pour chercher des indices dès qu'ils le pouvaient puis d'aller au village en compagnie de Lycas et de ses guerriers. Plusieurs paires d'yeux ne serraient pas de refus. Lycas préparait les affaires pour l'expédition. Puis John vit arriver une femme vêtue de cuir en courant à côté d'une enfant de douze ans. Les enfants qi jouaient à côté de l'auberge s'interrompirent pour aller vers elle en criant de joie.

-'Là voilà comme promis', dit Chamane qui était apparu à l'embrasure de la porte,' elle est même en avance'.

Lycas arriva à ce moment là, ces yeux pétillaient d'amour et de désirs à la vue de la femme. Pour la première fois, John le vit sourire. Ronon aussi la regardait avec envie. John reporta son attention sur la femme qu'ils admiraient tous. Il fut frappé par son aura de beauté. La jeune femme avait soulevé un enfant dans ses bras et le faisait tournoyer autour d'elle en riant alors que les autres sautaient de joie autour d'elle pour réclamer leur tour.

-'Allez les enfants, allez jouer ailleurs', dit Chamane rompant le charme, le sourire aux lèvres attendrit par cette scène.

Il s'avança vers elle en clopinant pour l'accueillir.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent à contrecœur. Il ne restait qu'une jeune fillette blonde. Ces cheveux étaient nattés. La fillette pris la main de la femme et l'attira à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

-'Venez', dit Chamane en passant devant John.

Lycas était retourné à ses occupations. Ils s'installèrent. John écoutait la jeune femme. La femme et la fille s'étaient assises à une table.

-'Prenons le premier échantillon recueillit aujourd'hui'.

-'Tiens', dit la fille en sortant une feuille de son sac à peau.

-'Ils font un herbier', expliqua Chamane.

-'Pourquoi faire ?', demanda Ronon, intrigué.

-'Certaines plantes ont des vertus et des propriétés thérapeutiques', expliqua Chamane.

-'Voilà alors d'après ce que tu vois, on est en présence de quoi…?', demanda la femme.

-'Hum…je dirais une herbacée…car c'est tout vert, petit et mou', réfléchit Taisha.

-'Oui elle a des caractéristiques particulières, regarde bien les feuilles comment elles sont répartis autour de la tige, deux à deux'.

-'Oui, opposées!, on a des feuilles opposée et largement dentées !'

-'Oui très bien et regarde si on coupe la tige…'

-'Il y a un liquide jaune !'

-'Ce liquide jaune a une propriété contre les verrues, c'est une chélidoine'.

-'Mais maman dit que c'est une mauvaise herbe'.

-'Oui sûrement', rigola la femme', elles poussent partout sur les maisons de façon anarchiques, les jardiniers en ont horreurs mais regarde même les mauvaises herbes ont une utilité et sont importantes'.

-'Il faut étaler la feuille'.

-'Oui vas-y et avec son nom et ses propriétés en bas et la date ainsi que le lieu où elle a été trouvée'.

La jeune fille sortit une feuille blanche, étala l'échantillon. Elle se leva pour aller chercher une bougie sur le comptoir et l'alluma. Du bout d'un petit bâton, elle prit un peu de cire chaude et l'étala sur la feuille blanche à des endroits stratégiques pour coller l'échantillon avec soin.

-'Voilà au suivant…', fière d'elle.

…

Le premier jour seul dans la forêt de Mc Kay commença mal pour lui.

Mc Kay s'était levé avec difficulté à cause de son entorse au pied mais il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le Wraith…et la bête. Il regarda tout de même ce qu'il se passait derrière lui par curiosité. La bête était en réalité une personne. Ils se tournaient autour dans un combat acharné. Rodney chercha du regard son arme tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le Wraith. Puis le Wraith prit le dessus sur la personne étrangère, la personne tomba puis rampa et se retourna avec dans sa main l'arme de Rodney qu'il cherchait. L'homme tira une balle, une seule dans la tête de son adversaire. Le Wraith s'écroula sur lui. Il repoussa le cadavre sur le côté, se leva et s'épousseta. Il poussa le corps du pied pour vérifier s'il était bien mort ou qu'il ne bougeait plus, puis s'approcha de Rodney l'arme en main, la main en sang.

-'Je ne...pitié ne me faites pas de mal'.

L'homme baissa sa capuche.

-'Mais vous êtes une femme !', cria Rodney.

-'Vous êtes perspicace!', alors qu'elle continuait à s'approcher de lui', ne soyez pas stupide vous êtes blessés et si je voulais vous tuer, je ne serais pas intervenue'.

-'Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas blessé', pour se donner bonne contenance.

Elle était tout près.

-'Aïe !', cria Rodney de douleur alors qu'elle touchait sa cheville.

-'Je ne vous ai à peine frôlé', se défendit la femme.

-'ça doit être cassé', se justifia Rodney.

-'Même pas'.

-'Ah bon, c'est très douloureux pourtant'.

-'Certain. Appuyez vous sur moi'.

-'Pourquoi faire ?'

-'A moins de rester avec votre ami… '

-'Ok ok, j'ai compris…vous ferez mieux de lui couper la tête', alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-'pourquoi je l'ai tué d'une balle dans la tête ! ça suffit !'

-'Oui parfois mais ils sont plutôt résistants', expliqua Rodney.

-'Qui sont-ils ?'

-'Les Wraiths !'

-'Que sont-ils ?'

-'Vous ne les connaissez pas !', en déduit Rodney.

-'De nom juste, jamais vu avant'.

-'Ils sont très résistants, celui là avait peut être plus de 1000 ans. Ils sont capables de résister à toutes sortes de blessures pratiquement. Ils se servent de la force vitale des personnes pour vivre plus longtemps et pour se régénérer aussi de leurs blessures', expliqua Rodney.

La femme ragea, elle se retourna mais s'arrêta nette. Le corps avait disparut. Pourtant elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir loupé. Cet homme avait-il raison ? Elle essaya de percevoir un son. Rien.

-'Disparut', dit la femme à Rodney alors qu'elle revenait vers lui.

-'Il est encore en vie', conclut Rodney.

-'Peut être mais il n'est pas un danger pour l'instant'.

-'Où va-t-on ?'

-'à l'abri, pour passer la nuit car je n'ai pas envie de dormir en pleine forêt avec un Wraith dans la nature et vous êtes blessés', dit la femme.

Deux heures après,

-'On y est presque', encouragea la femme.

-'Vous avez dit la même chose, il y a une heure', râla Rodney.

-'C'était pour vous encourager à continuer', avoua la femme.

-'Vous m'avez mentit !'

La femme soupira, il commençait à l'agacer. Elle regretta déjà de l'avoir sauvé la vie.

-'Nous y voilà'.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite carrière. Des arbres étaient couchés sur le sol, arrachés.

-'Ce n'est pas un village', remarqua Rodney', mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?'

-'Non, il est encore plus loin et vous n'avez pas de force pour continuer, c'est là que je dors en ce moment'.

-'Vous n'avez pas de maison ?'

-'Non je ne suis pas d'ici, je me suis écrasée avec mon vaisseau, d'ailleurs vous n'aurez pas rencontré trois hommes dont l'un est agaçant et terriblement beau'.

-'Non, vous avez dit vaisseau ?'

-'Oui'

-'Où ?'

-'Là', dit la femme en montrant le vide,' désolée je l'ai camouflé au regard des curieux, j'avais oublié'.

Le gros rocher derrière lui tremblota puis s'effaça peu à peu laissant place à un vaisseau.

-'Comment avez-vous fait ça ?', demanda Rodney émerveillé.

-'C'est du camouflage'.

-'Alors vous aussi vous vous êtes écrasés'.

-'Oui en beauté ! Le camouflage n'est pas terrible mais c'est mieux que rien pour me protéger des regards curieux'.

-'Vous avez encore du courant ?'.

-'Oui on peut dire ça'.

Elle partit et revint avec un sac.

-'C'est quoi ?'

-'Calmez vous', soupira la femme,' c'est pour vous soigner'.

-'Me calmez mais je ne vous connais même pas', bouda Rodney.

-'Alors présentez vous', alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac.

-'Pourquoi moi en premier ?'

Elle soupira.

-'Parce que c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie…et j'ai l'arme', en montrant l'arme qu'elle avait encore en le secouant sous son nez.

-'OK, je suis le docteur Rodney Mc Kay et puis d'ailleurs je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, je me débrouillais très bien seul…'

-'C'est sûr ! Mince alors je n'avais pas remarqué que vous avez pris le dessus sur le Wraith. Mince j'aurai dû plutôt vous regardez vous faire ratatiner et comptez les points. Tenez, servez vous, je pense que vous pouvez juste vous masser un peu et vous bandez pour soutenir votre cheville…moi c'est Anéa, enfin c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici'.

-'Anéa comment ?'

-'Ce sera Anéa tout court…alors vous êtes docteur…'

-'Pas médecin juste un spécialiste en astrophysique'.

-'Je me disais'.

Elle alluma grâce à un silex le feu devant lui. Les braises rougeoyaient lentement alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et que le froid les envahissait. Puis Anéa s'absenta pendant que Mc Kay se soignait. Puis elle revint avec un petit bol.

-'Tenez manger, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est calorique et pour votre blessure tout ira bien je ne suis pas médecin mais je connais quelques trucs en anatomie'.

Rodney la remercia en prenant le bol.

-'Alors vous venez d'où ?', demanda Mc Kay.

-'D'ailleurs', dit Anéa vaguement.

-'Le vaisseau a l'air sophistiqué', dit Rodney en mangeant.

-'Il l'est. Il l'est tellement que je n'arrive pas à le réparer', soupira Année', et j'en ai besoin pour retrouver mes amis'.

-'Moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis', dit Rodney.

-'Combien ?'

-'4'.

-'Je ne les ai pas croisés quand je vous ai trouvé. On ira demain sur place, si vous êtes capable de marcher seul pour voir leurs traces'.

-'Merci et vos amis ?'

-'Ils étaient 3 disons que l'un n'est pas vraiment mon ami'.

-'Pour votre vaisseau, je pourrai peut être vous aider, je suis assez bon dans ce genre de …chose, pour réparer', proposa Rodney.

-'Vraiment ? Alors la chance me sourit car je suis tombée sur la seule personne de la planète qui n'est pas effrayé par un vaisseau', rigola Anéa.

Elle se leva, prit quelques choses dans son sac et s'installa à côté de Mc Kay.

-'Tenez, étudiez si vous voulez, moi je vais me reposer'.

Elle prit une couverture et s'installa près du feu.

-'Euh là ?'

-'Oui il est dangereux de dormir à l'intérieur comme vous allez le remarquer, le vaisseau est instable', expliqua Anéa.

Puis elle s'allongea. Mc Kay n'en revenait pas qu'elle dorme dans ce milieu hostile. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, c'était elle privé pour lui ? De plus, elle lui faisait tout à fait confiance. Elle lui avait donné son pc. Il ouvrit l'écran en le touchant. En faite le pc était juste un écran tactile. Il arriva sur différentes fenêtres, des histogrammes et un hologramme apparut annonçant que la simulation avait échoué. Il essaya de quitter l'application à l'aide du clavier sur l'écran mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle lui avait tout de même coupé tout accès au reste. Après beaucoup de travail, il ne parvint pas à piraté le pc. Frustré, il l'éteint. En plus il avait froid et ces paupières se firent lourdes.

Quand il se réveilla pour sa deuxième journée, seul sur la planète, son ventre gargouilla. Il se leva, testa sa cheville et fit quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes. La douleur avait disparut. Anéa n'était pas en vue mais il l'entendait jurer de temps en temps. Il se dirigea vers le bruit pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il la trouva allongée proche du vaisseau, au niveau d'une ouverture proche du sol. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille mais maintenant le vaisseau lui paraissait plus grand et elle avait raison de dire qu'il était instable. Des arcs électriques apparaissaient de temps en temps, elle progressait donc doucement dans son observation avec patience et elle jurait quand elle se prenait des coups de jus. Elle aussi, il put mieux l'observer. Elle était habillée simplement d'une chemise grise et d'un pantalon en soie boueux. De nombreuses coupures décoraient son bras. Elle avait le visage tuméfié mais même avec cela, elle était belle.

-'Ah salut, passe moi le tournevis 10, s'il te plait', le sortant de ses rêveries.

Il alla chercher sur un tas d'outils sur le côté, l'outil en question et lui tendit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ces yeux étaient aussi magnifiques captant toute son attention.

-Il y a un morceau de lapin si tu veux sur le feu et de l'eau fraîche à côté', reprit Anéa.

-'Merci'

Elle se leva, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et sortit quelques choses du feu.

-'Tu ne manges pas', remarqua Mc Kay.

-'Hum…non', chuchota Anéa concentrée.

Elle remua une pâte dans un bol, une pâte molle verdâtre avec un bâton.

-'Tiens c'est une pommade faite maison pour ton entorse. Donne moi le reste quand tu as fini. C'est mieux de l'étaler quand c'est chaud', conseilla Anéa.

Il mangea sa cuisse de lapin et se désaltéra longuement. Puis il prit le bol et jugea la pâte d'un œil critique. Mais il fit tout de même ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Contre toute attente, l'application de la pommade improvisée était agréable à étaler et le soulagea, l'apaisa.

-'Vous serez en état de marcher je pense', remarqua Anéa.

-'Oui je pense aussi, tenez j'en ai assez'.

-'Bien'.

Elle prit le bol, s'installa et commença à la manger.

-'Quoi ? C'est aussi très nutritif', dit Anéa.

-'Et le lapin ? Il en reste !'.

-'Je ne peux pas en manger, pas encore. Préparez vous, on part dans 10 minutes. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps dans des bavardages inutiles. Taisha doit me rejoindre à midi'.

Elle jeta ensuite le bol en bois dans un seau d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers le vaisseau et en sortit armée. Elle en tendit une à Rodney. Les autres, elle les plaça contre ses hanches au niveau d'une ceinture en cuir.

-'A-t-on vraiment besoin de ça…oui bien sûr, je…je suis prêt', dit Rodney.

-'Bien alors allons-y'.

La jeune femme passa devant, sans un regard en arrière lui tournant le dos. Elle avait une grande épée accrochée au dos, qu'elle pouvait dégainer facilement sans la gêner dans ces mouvements.

-'Pourquoi m'avez-vous fourni une arme ?', dit Rodney à sa suite.

-'Pour vous défendre, je ne peux pas toujours être derrière vos arrières'.

-'Je me doute mais avez-vous assez confiance en moi ?'

La jeune femme se retourna violemment et le plaqua contre un arbre, une main sur sa gorge qu'elle ne pressa pas, très proche de lui.

-'Si vous voulez m'attaquer, je serai facilement en mesure de me défendre et vous contrer puis quel serait votre intérêt ?'

Il put voir de plus près ces marques sur son visage, elle avait aussi les lèvres sèches'.

-'Je ne vous connais pas', remarqua Rodney.

-'Moi non plus et pourtant je suis intervenue au péril de ma vie. Pouvons nous continuer notre chemin ?'

-'Oui'.

-'Bien'.

Elle le relâcha.

-'On pourrait se tutoyer cela faciliterait…'

-'Si vous voulez, maintenant marche'.

-'Tu as les mêmes armes que moi. Où les as-tu eue ?'

-'Et toi ?'

-'Je vois que c'est mieux de garder nos secrets', comprit Rodney.

Anéa lui sourit. Mc Kay n'insista pas car il ne pouvait pas trahir la présence de son équipe sur la planète. Mais il en reparlerait à John dès qu'il pourrait. Car il savait que les Jedis et Mickael avaient volé des fournitures dont des armes aux Atlantes. Si ces armes étaient sur le marché noir, ils pourraient peut être remonté la filière.

-'Combien étaient-ils vos amis déjà ?', demanda Anéa.

-'4'.

-'Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés déjà ?'

-'Ils ralentissaient les Wraiths et les retenaient'.

-'Et cela a été efficace à ce que je vois', dit Anéa avec ironie,' et pourquoi vous laissez à l'arrière ? Moi je serai revenu'.

-'Ils pensaient que j'était devant, enfin j'étais censé l'être donc ils ont du penser que j'étais déjà rentré chez moi en sécurité', répondit Mc Kay pour les défendre.

-'Hum…sans doute. Pensez vous qu'ils reviendront ?'

-'Oui, ils viendront me chercher', sûre de lui.

-'Et pourquoi ils risqueront leur vie pour la votre ?'

-'Par amitié et je suis un élément essentiel'.

-'Hum… sauf s'ils pensent que vous êtes morts', remarqua Anéa.

Son cœur rata un battement et si c'était vrai. Beckett avait sûrement raconté l'attaque des Wraiths. Ces amis auraient alors déduits qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre correctement et n'avait pas survécut. Il espéra que le docteur avait insisté sur son courage et sa bravoure pour retenir l'attaque, qu'il avait un bon éloge. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. En faite s'ils pensaient qu'il était mort, il n'aurait pas d'équipe de sauvetage. Puis il se rappela du Jumper. Il était pratiquement certain qu'ils viendront pour le récupérer. Mais serait-il capable de retrouver le chemin du Jumper. Alors il devrait juste attendre l'équipe. Mais John avait raison, il n'avait aucun sens d'orientation spatiale. En plus, il avait perdu son matériel lors de l'attaque. Il fixa le dos de la jeune femme.

-'Que ferez-vous ? si on ne vient pas vous chercher', reprit la femme.

-'Je ne sais pas…c'est encore loin'.

-'Oui'.

-'Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir marché tout ça'.

-'Moi si car vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous plaindre et je vous portez à moitié…'

La femme s'était arrêtée brusquement. Elle devait avoir entendu un bruit et il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour indiquer à Rodney de se taire et se cacha derrière un arbre. Mc Kay commença à paniquer, pensant qu'elle avait entendu un Wraith approché et chercha à se cacher aussi mais il ne trouva nulle planque. Il sortit son arme par reflexe. Anéa lui fit des signes furieux pour qu'il range son arme.

-'Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', chuchota MC Kay ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Puis des buissons à sa droite bougèrent. Anéa se précipita et chopa quelques choses et le souleva. Des cris suivis par des rires éclatèrent.

Anéa avait attrapé par la taille une petite fille blonde et la faisait tourner en rond.

-'Comment va ma boucle d'or Taisha ?'

-'Va bien. Tu as fait comment ? J'étais sûre d'être immobile et aussi silencieuse que tu m'as appris'.

-'Oui tu l'étais', elle frotta sa tête affectueusement', mais il n'y a pas que ça Taisha pour être discrète et tu ne devrais pas te promener seule par ces temps troubles'.

-'Tu le fais bien toi et puis tu es toujours là pour m'aider'.

-'Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas', gronda Anéa.

-'Je sais, j'ai cueillit des échantillons pour ce soir'.

-'Ta soif de savoir est énorme, Taisha', rigola Anéa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-'Oui car cela me servira à moi et à mon peuple, tu viens bien au village aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas Anéa ?'

-'C'est…laisses tomber', soupira Anéa d'exaspération.

Elle regarda Mc Kay.

-'Je te présente un ami, Rodney, il a perdu ses amis. Rodney voici Taisha, la peste', sourit Anéa.

-'Il ne s'est pas perdu plutôt', remarqua Taisha.

-'Tu as l'esprit rapide', rigola Anéa, ' non il a été attaqué par un Wraith. Donc oui pour répondre à ta question, je pense aller au village pour voir s'ils y sont. Mais là on va sur place où l'attaque a eu lieu'.

-'Je vous accompagne alors'.

-'Je ne sais pas…'

-'Je serai plus en sécurité avec toi et en plus tu l'as dit, je ne dois pas me promener seule, là je ne serais pas seule'.

-'Raison acceptable', sourit Anéa en lui prenant la main.

…

-'Nous voici arrivés, je l'ai blessé…là', montrant le sol.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace.

-'Il a plu ici cette nuit, la pluie a évité le village', annonça Taisha.

-'Effaçant les traces de pas, je suis désolée', dit Anéa à Rodney.

-'Beurk, du sang Wraith', dit Taisha montrant une trace,' tu l'as sérieusement blessé. Elle t'a sauvé la vie'.

-'Je sais', grommela Rodney.

Mc Kay cherchait des indices mais il n'en trouva pas.

-'Tu es sûre que c'était ici', demanda Rodney.

-'Oui la pluie ne peut pas effacer toutes les traces. J'avais planté un couteau ici', montrant un arbre.

En effet, son écorce était en lambeau au niveau de l'impact.

-'D'ailleurs je suis certaine de lui avoir tiré une balle dans la tête', montrant sol où devrait se trouver le cadavre', comment est-ce possible', reprit Anéa,' est ce que cela veut dire que tous ceux que j'ai tué sont en vie ?'

-'Ce n'était pas votre premier ! Les wraiths ont des capacités de régénérescence hors normes. En plus ils se nourrissent d'hommes'.

-'Oui je sais aussi que ce sont des cannibales'.

-'Pas seulement, ils absorbent l'énergie vitale d'une personne pour se régénérer et être immortelles'.

Taisha frissonna et se réfugia dans les bras d'Anéa.

-'Dons ils avaient raison de me conseiller de leur couper la tête', dit Anéa.

-'Oui ce serait le plus efficace'.

-'Je ne tues pas facilement à la normale mais ces…hommes me répugnent, ils méritent de mourir'.

Mc Kay lut de la colère dans ses yeux. Il frissonna.

-'Que veux-tu faire alors ?'

-'Suivre ton conseil, allez au village pour recueillir des informations', accepta Rodney.

-'Tu fais bien, tu mangeras mieux'.

-'A-t-elle mangé hier d'ailleurs ?', demanda Taisha à Rodney.

Anéa grimaça.

-'Un peu', répondit Rodney.

-'Tu parles, elle ne peut pas manger autres choses que du liquide et elle refuse de boire du sang', rigola Taisha.

-'Allons-y ne trainons pas ici', intervint Anéa.

Une fois au village, Taisha se dirigea vers l'auberge.

-'Papa va te préparer une soupe'.

-'Je n'ai pas forcément faim'.

-'Moi je meurs de faim', dit Rodney.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall. Taisha emmena Mc Kay par le bras à une table. Anéa choppa une carafe d'eau et deux verres.

-'La chasse a été bonne ?', demanda le cuisinier en arrivant.

-'Je n'ai pas chassé aujourd'hui, Simon, j'ai juste trouvé ta fille, seule, le seul gibier à l'horizon'.

-'Je te remercie de me l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve. Lycas est là si tu veux, ton repas sera prête dans 20 minutes'.

-'Bien sers mon ami, je patienterai'.

-'A-t-il vu mes amis ?', demanda celui-ci.

-'Non mais il passera le message'.

-'OK merci'.

-'Manges après je retourne au vaisseau, j'ai du travail'.

-'Je t'aiderai aussi de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire d'autres à part attendre', ajouta Rodney.

-'Hum…il faut que je sois honnête avec toi moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis, je veux bien t'aider mais je les cherche en priorité. Je ne veux pas te foutre le moral dans les chaussettes mais il y a peu d'espoirs tout de même qu'ils reviennent'.

-'Je comprends, comment cela s'est passé pour toi ?'

-'Pas maintenant…', chuchota Anéa.

Un homme venait de rentrer. Il s'était assis de Mc Kay et fixait Anéa.

-'As-tu réfléchit ?', rompit le silence.

-'Ma réponse est la même'.

-'Très bien c'est ton choix, je préviendrais Lycas. Il vient de partir d'urgence. As-tu vomi ?'

-'Non'.

-'Bien, continues ton régime', puis il se leva.

-'Attends', cria Anéa,' je suis désolée…mais j'ai des obligations, je ne suis pas en état de …, je ne suis pas la personne que vous attendiez'.

-'Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as été choisit…', en revenant vers elle en clopinant.

-'D'autres le seront', supplia Anéa.

-'Non, la dernière fois qu'il a choisit quelqu'un, c'était il y a 500 ans jours pour jours', dit l'homme sèchement.

-'Jours pour jours', répéta Anéa.

-'Oui et il ne choisit pas n'importe qui'.

-'Ce n'est qu'un test !'

-'C'est ce qu'on t'a fait croire. Je sais que tu as un don et il serait dommage que tu ne l'exploites pas'.

-'Qui te dit que je ne l'exploite pas', lâcha Anéa furieuse.

-'En effet…je suis désolé, je n'ai pas à te juger. Je te connais à peine, j'ai tout de même quelques choses à te montrer'.

-'Quand ?'

-'Quand tu seras prête à manger normalement', rigola l'homme.

-'Il faudra faire un autre test ?', dit Anéa méfiante.

-'Non, c'est juste que…enfin ce sera une surprise'.

-'Je n'aimes pas les surprises'.

-'Hum je pense qu'elle te plaira'.

-'J'en doute', le regard vague.

-'Laisses la tranquille, elle a un estomac à nourrir', intervint l'aubergiste avec deux plats fumants.

-'Et un esprit à combler ce soir', ajouta Anéa en regardant Taisha qui attendait sagement.

-'Que voulait-il exactement ?', demanda Mc Kay qui avait suivit l'échange avec intérêt en silence.

-'Je ne sais pas', soupira Anéa,' je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi'.

Elle regarda sa soupe fumante. Elle n'avait pas forcément faim mais elle se força sous les regards d'encouragement de Simon. Mc Kay avait déjà fini son repas.

-'Qu'allons nous faire au vaisseau ?'

-'J'ai déjà remis en état une partie du bouclier et l'invisibilité est presque fini, je n'ai rien réussi à obtenir du reste, mais on verra cela sur place. Je propose qu'on reparte rapidement. Je n'aime pas voyager de nuit. Savez-vous monter à cheval ?'

-'Euh…un peu', dit Mc Kay.

Mais en vérité ce n'était pas du tout, il n'avait jamais cherché à établir un contact avec ces grands mammifères.

-'Merci, Simon, dis à ta fille de faire attention', en se levant.

-'Tu sais comment ils sont à cet âge là, merci de veiller sur elle', dit l'aubergiste en débarrassant les couverts.

Elle acquiesçât.

-'Je ramènerai les chevaux la prochaine fois et j'en ai besoin d'un pour mon ami', ajouta Anéa.

-'Oh tu peux le garder le tien, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un cadeau de l'élevage de Lycas', dit l'aubergiste,' pour le deuxième, tu n'as qu'à le laisser partir quand tu en auras plus besoin, il rentrera de lui-même à la maison. Ils savent où leur pitance se trouve'.

-'Ok merci encore', puis elle sortit.

Mc Kay la suivit maladroitement en évitant de justesse une chaise. Des enfants les saluèrent au passage.

-'J'imagine que tu ne sais pas comment t'en occuper ?'

-'Pas vraiment', avoua Rodney.

Elle sortit deux harnachements d'une cabane en bois et rentra dans un enclos. Docilement, deux chevaux se laissèrent attraper et la suivirent en mâchonnant des touffes d'herbes. Deux heures après, ils arrivèrent enfin au campement. Mc Kay descendit gauchement de sa monture, les jambes tremblantes sous l'effort. Il avait passé son temps à perdre son équilibre sur son cheval alors que la jeune femme se tenait droite sans problème sur son cheval devant lui.

-'Alors vous avez dit que vous saviez monter à cheval', remarqua Anéa.

-'En réalité non, j'avais 10 ans et j'y suis resté 5 minutes', il éternua,' en plus je crois que j'y suis allergique'.

-'Bah voyons'.

Elle descendit de cheval avec souplesse et avec beaucoup plus d'élégance que Rodney qui s'était laissé tomber lourdement.

-'Allons plutôt dans un domaine que vous connaissez bien alors. Mettez nous au travail', proposa Anéa.

Deux heures après, Anéa était penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Rodney devant son pc. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et ces cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou. Elle pointa quelque chose sur l'écran. Mc Lay expliqua les raisons de son résultat de calcul. Ainsi, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à analyser des paramètres, à calculer des données. Ils étaient rarement d'accord. Mc Kay admirait son intelligence car l'esprit de la jeune femme était vif et elle savait se remettre en question contrairement à lui. Il commençait à apprécier leur relation amicale qui s'était installé entre eux. Sa présence auprès de lui était rassurante. Il se sentait en sécurité malgré les bruits étranges dans la forêt qu'il entendait parfois. Les chevaux broutaient paisiblement autour d'eux. Alors que la nuit tombait, le repas était prêt près du feu. Anéa faisait bouillir des œufs. Mc Kay fixait le dos de la jeune femme hypnotisé.

-'Que vous est il arrivé à toi et tes amis avant… ça ?', demanda à nouveau Rodney en montrant les alentours.

-'Un vaisseau Wraith a touché le vaisseau je crois. J'ai perdu alors le contrôle du vaisseau et j'ai dû me poser en catastrophe. Avant j'ai réussit à téléporter mes amis et après moi-même juste avant l'impact. Le problème c'et que j'ai perdu leur trace lors de la téléportation. Maintenant je suis incapable de les localiser à cause de cette foutu machine', raconta Anéa.

-'Des pièces sont mortes, Anéa'.

-'Je sais', soupira Anéa', et toi comment es-tu arrivé là ?'

-'J'étais dans un vaisseau', avoua Rodney, voulant lui dire la vérité,' notre vaisseau a eu aussi des problèmes'.

-'Les Wraiths ?'

-'Non je ne pense pas, j'ai réussit à nous téléporter avec le vaisseau pour éviter de nous écraser au sol comme une crêpe'.

-'Vraiment ? Je n'y avais pas pensé'.

-'Notre vaisseau était plus petit. Nous explorons cette planète. Nous sommes aussi avancés que toi'.

-'Vraiment ?'

-'D'où viens-tu ?'

-'D'une planète très éloignée d'ici', dit Anéa nostalgique', mais ce vaisseau n'a pas été inventé par les miens, nous ne faisons que l'utiliser'.

-'Ah'.

-'Tu as l'air déçu', remarqua Anéa.

-'Un peu car ce vaisseau possède la marque des Anciens'.

-'Je connais ce peuple, leur réputation n'est pas très bonne'.

-'Ah bon pas chez nous, en quoi elle n'est pas bonne ?'

-'Une longue histoire'.

-'En tout cas que tu connaisse leur existence, expliques que tu es capable de le piloter'.

-'En quoi ?', surprise, le cœur battant.

-'Certaines personnes éparpillées dans la galaxie possèdent le gène des Anciens'.

-'Et toi ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Non malheureusement'.

-'Pourtant tu…'

-'Je le possède mais pas naturellement', expliqua Rodney,' je me le suis fait inoculé'.

-'Vraiment ? Votre peuple peut le faire', dit Anéa pensive.

-'Oui. En tout cas je peux vous aider à réparer quelques modules car je connais le langage des Anciens mais certains sont au delà de mes compétences sans le bon matériel et il y a trop de dégâts'.

-'J'imagine'.

-'Comment s'est chez toi ? Cela te manque, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Oh oui ! Mais ce qui me manque vraiment, c'est mon lieu de naissance. Je ne suis pas retournée depuis mes 5 ans. Je suis née sur une île, entourée à la fois d'une mer mais aussi d'une banquise. C'est magnifique. De grandes montagnes séparent cette banquise du continent. De nombreux volcans encore actifs y résident au cœur du continent. Des fjords parsèment toutes les côtes. La faune y est importante. De nombreux troupeaux de chevaux galopent dans les plaines toutes verdoyantes à toutes saisons. Il pleut beaucoup là bas. Et toi ?'

-'Chez moi, il fat chaud en été, froid et sec en hiver. Nous avons aussi beaucoup de verdures chez nous. Pas de chevaux mais des rennes. Mais moi non plus je n'y vais plus là-bas…', songeur.

-'C'est triste d'être éloigné de chez nous mais vous n'avez pas l'air nostalgique'.

-'Non car j'aime bien ma situation actuelle'.

-'Allons-nous nous reposer. Demain je chasserai car je n'ai plus de provisions. Pour vos amis, vous pourrez utiliser la porte pour rentrer chez vous'.

-'Non hélas, je n'aurai pas accès. Ils ont dû supprimer mon code d'accès pour des raisons de sécurité'.

-'Ah. On peut essayer une autre planète. N'y a-t-il pas un peuple en contact avec les vôtres ?'.

-'Peut être mais s'ils me cherchent ici...', dit Rodney.

-'Tu as raison, ce serait idiot de se croiser'.

Puis elle s'allongea proche du feu qui rougeoyait doucement alors que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Mais Mc Kay la vit se relever plus tard mais ne fit pas attention.

Le lendemain matin, la troisième journée de Mc Kay seul sur la planète allait être la plus excitante et la plus longue de sa vie, en effet Mc Kay se réveilla seul. Quelque chose était déjà sur le feu. Il fut attiré par l'odeur appétissante. C'était de la caféine. Il se servit immédiatement un verre en remerciant Dieu de sa bonté. Le vaisseau était toujours visible et clignotait légèrement. Le pc portable y était connecté, en mode pause. Il s'assit devant. Il était toujours étonné de voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Car tout lui était familier. Il était comme un gosse devant un nouveau cadeau de noël : un vaisseau Atlante. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'impatienta devant l'absence de la jeune femme. Il se leva et écouta attentivement le moindre bruit. Il remarqua que les montures manquaient à l'appel. Il crut entendre hennir au loin. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le bruit malgré la crainte de quitter la sécurité du camp. Il arriva dans une carrière. Un des chevaux releva brutalement la tête vers lui à son approche. Il fut stupéfié par l'image qu'il se déroulait devant lui. Anéa se rinçait les cheveux. Elle avait changé de vêtements. Maintenant elle portait un ensemble de cuir, un pantalon à cuir souple attaché sur chaque côté de ses hanches par des lanières en cuir. Au pied, des bottes souples lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Son haut de cuir aussi était retenu par des lacets au niveau de son dos mais aussi au niveau de sa poitrine, laissant un large décolleté ouvert et plongeant. Le haut s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril. Un large et long manteau recouvrait le tout, tombant sur ces épaules jusqu'aux pieds. L'image parfaite d'une gothique. L'image fugace de la jeune femme s'éloignant du campement alors qu'il s'endormait, lui traversa l'esprit. Ces cheveux gouttés sur ces épaules tandis qu'elle remplissait deux gourdes en peaux d'animaux avec de l'eau fraîche et pure d'un étang.

-'Si tu veux tu peux faire ta toilette', dit Anéa le regardant un sourire aux lèvres.

-'Je…merci'.

-'Les chevaux ont bu aussi, nous sommes prêts à y aller'.

-'Je…'

-'Oui toi aussi tu viens. Tu serais capable d'attirer un Wratih dans mon repère. Je préfère t'emmener avec moi, nous allons juste chasser. Tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer, pas une de plus'.

Elle s'éloigna pour préparer les montures pour leur périple pendant que Mc Kay se lavait le visage et les mains dans l'étang, puis il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son cheval en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille, pour qu'elle s'habille comme ça.

-'Allez souris, on va s'éclater', dit Anéa.

Il n'en était pas sûr. Elle se dirigea vers le camp, tendis l'arme à Mc Kay qui était déjà à cheval. Elle éteignit le feu avec le seau d'eau. Elle rentra vite fait dans le vaisseau et en sortit avec un arc à poulies et des flèches probablement pour chasser, puis une épée qu'elle plaça dans son dos.

Elle monta sur sa monture nerveuse à son tour. Sa monture trépignait d'impatience de partir se défouler. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le camp. Lui aussi, il fut étonne de ne plus voir le vaisseau mais un gros rocher et des arbustes qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait un feu de campement, pas de fumée, pas de piétinement ni la présence d'un vaisseau. Il n'avait même pas vu Anéa activait le camouflage.

-'Dis moi, chez vous vous chassez ?', demanda Anéa curieuse alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la forêt dense.

-'Oui par plaisir, c'est un loisir généralement réservé aux riches. Je n'ai jamais aimé, trop sportif à mon goût'.

-'Oui mais utilise pour se nourrir en pleines forêts', remarqua Anéa,' il y a un terrain de chasse pas très loin d'ici, tranquille, où il y a peu de passage pour éviter de tuer accidentellement un passant'.

Puis elle serra les mollets contre les flancs de sa monture pour passer au trop et baissa la tête pour éviter les branches. La monture de Rodney la suivit docilement, Mc Kay essaya de suivre tant bien que mal mais ne réussit pas à éviter les quelques branches sur son passage lui éraflant le visage. Mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Après un moment, elle s'immobilisa.

-'Que fait-on ?'

-'Chut', murmura Anéa', nous restons immobiles et nous attendons. Il y a pleins de vie autour de nuit, malheureusement, ils nous ont entendu arriver et ils se sont réfugiés dans leur terrier. Nous resterons immobiles un moment pour se fondre dans leur décor'.

Elle prit une flèche silencieusement, pinça les plumes et les caressa du pouce puis elle plaça la flèche sur son arc à poulie avec soin en pinçant la corde avec l'encoche. Rodney l'observait en silence avec admiration. Elle se concentrait dans ses gestes. Il la regarda, immobile tendu, il n'osa même pas respirer. Même les chevaux semblaient silencieux, attendre quelque chose, ils ne bougeaient pas non plus. Mc Kay observa les environs et chercha leur futur gibier mais ne vit rien. Au bout de 10 minutes, Anéa bougea enfin légèrement. Elle arma son arc et se mit en position de tir, toujours en silence. Elle cherchait quelque chose avec son viseur en forme de loupe puis elle s'arrêta semblant avoir trouvé sa cible. Mc Kay retint son souffle, il savait que le moment d'action était proche. Il la vit fermer un œil et fixait quelque chose droit devant très concentrée. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. Elle resta dans cette position longtemps. Soudain, il entendit un sifflement. Elle avait lâché la corde, la flèche était partie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de regarder où elle était partie. Son cheval se mit au galop sans prévenir, pour suivre celui d'Anéa qui était déjà partit à peine la corde lâchait. Anéa avait déjà réarmé son arc et visait à nouveau. Puis elle lâcha une nouvelle fois. Rodney déséquilibré tenter de rester sur sa monture tant bien que mal mais quand Anéa évita un arbre, sa monture fit de même mais pas lui. Il fut désarçonné et tomba lourdement et violemment sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Sonné, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, il vit son cheval s'éloigné, seul sans lui. Il essaya de se relever mais la vue se brouilla. Il entendit tout de même le martellement de sabot à l'approche. Puis un rire cristallin réchauffa son corps.

-'Je les ai eu…ah ah ah j'aurai dû te prévenir ! Les chevaux sont dressés pour se précipiter vers la proie quand on chasse', ria Anéa.

Elle était descendu de cheval, elle tenait à la main deux lapins morts, une flèche chacun dans le cou, brisé à l'impact. Morts sûrement sur le coup. Elle les accrocha sur la selle de son cheval et vint s'accroupir près de Rodney sonné. Elle lui toucha la tête délicatement et lui pris le menton.

-'ça va ?', inquiète.

Il se noya dans ces yeux si beaux et profonds, sa voix s'éloigna. Il savoura ce contact. Elle le secoua.

-'Eh reste avec moi !'

-'Oui, Oui je suis là…ça va…je suis juste un peu sonné et surpris'.

Elle l'aida à se relever.

-'Tiens bois', conseilla Anéa.

-'Attends !', la voyant s'éloigner.

-'…'

-'Où vas-tu ?'

-'Je vais te chercher ton cheval, bêta'.

-'Ah oui…'

Le cheval la suivit docilement l'encolure pendante. Elle vérifia soucieuse ses pieds.

-'J'ai l'impression qu'il boîte', remarqua Anéa.

-'Je l'ai blessé ?'

-'Non, il a dû marcher sur un caillou, le terrain est assez irrégulier, cela arrive. Tu vas monter avec moi pour l'instant, on verra s'il va mieux'.

Elle aida Rodney à monter sur sa monture et s'installa devant lui. Rodney ne savait pas quoi faire de ces bras. Il sentit la chaleur que le corps de la femme dégageait. Une chaleur bienfaitrice et rassurante. Mais quand elle partit au galop, il n'hésita pas à mettre ses mains sur sa taille pour ne pas tomber et tenir son équilibre. Le cheval boiteux les suivit docilement. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

Ils arrivèrent alors en dehors de la forêt dans une prairie ouverte. Quelques fermes se dressaient dans le paysage, éparpillées. Mc Kay pensa qu'elle allait demander de l'aide pour le cheval boiteux.

-'C'est la maison de Taisha, allons voir', indiqua Anéa sur sa gauche.

Elle repassa au pas et franchit une barrière ouverte. Une femme accrochait du linge dehors et les remarqua.

-'Taisha n'est pas là, madame, son père veut rentrer avec elle ce soir pour s'assurer de sa sécurité'.

-'Bien ce n'est pas grave. Avez-vous des problèmes dans le coin ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Pas encore nous avons instauré un couvre feu pour l'instant. Mais des hommes parlent au sujet d'une rencontre…heureusement que cette histoire se soit bien terminée.

-'Ils sont sûrement affaiblit. Ils rôdent pour trouver des cibles isolées'.

-'Oui mais je me méfie car ils peuvent tuer les siens, les plus faibles d'entre eux pour survivre et se renforcer', dit la femme en prenant le panier vide sous son bras.

-'Hum peut être, en plus vous êtes isolés certes plus loin du vaisseau mais isolés', ajouta Anéa en descendant de sa monture.

-'Oui j'ai demandé à mon mari de rentrer avec des voisins assez tôt'.

-'C'est une bonne idée mais je vais aller aussi jeter un coup d'œil dans les environs avant de rentrer. Si cela peut te rassurer', proposa Anéa.

-'Merci de veiller sur nous, Anéa'.

-'Vous l'avez bien fait pour moi…tenez un lapin pour vous, avez-vous des légumes ?', en montrant le lapin attaché à la selle.

-'Oui pas de problème'.

Elle lâcha son panier à linge et se dirigea vers la maison avec son lapin.

-'Oh votre cheval est blessé', en revenant montrant le cheval boiteux.

Rodney se sentit coupable.

-'Juste un caillou, je pense…', dit Anéa.

-'Je vous l'échange contre un frai. Vous avez assez fatigué celui-là, même s'il vient de l'élevage de Lycas qui sont robustes. Je m'occuperai de lui et le ramènerai demain'.

-'Merci bien madame'.

Anéa s'éloigna du cheval.

-'Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps', dit Anéa à Rodney.

Elle passa les rênes à Mc Kay. Le cheval commença à bouger nerveusement à son grand désarroi.

-'Laisses le brouter', conseilla Anéa.

Mc Kay laisse tomber les rênes longues, pendante sur l'encolure du cheval. Le cheval alors se mit à brouter les quelques touffes d'herbes qu'il pouvait attraper, ignorant sa charge. Elle revint quelques temps avec un sac de paille tressé et un cheval. Pendant que la fermière désanglait le cheval, Anéa prépara l'autre et y attacha le sac.

-' Je demanderai à mon mari de regarder son pied en rentrant'.

-'Merci encore pour tout, je repasserai par là à mon retour pour donner des nouvelles, je vous salue'.

-'Soyez prudent', cria la fermière alors que les chevaux passaient les barrières limitant son domaine.

-'Voilà, nous avons de quoi faire un bon petit repas. Ils nous manquent plus qu'à faire la ronde et rentrer', dit Anéa alors que Mc Kay descendait du cheval à Anéa.

-'Qu'allons nous faire exactement ?'

-'Nous promener un peu', en montant sur sa monture.

Mc Kay soupira, pensant aux douleurs de ses jambes. Mais il monta tout de même à cheval en silence sans se plaindre, ne voulant pas contrarié la jeune femme. En plus il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il fut tout de même content de changer de cheval et de reprendre la route. Sa nouvelle monture était moins agitée et plus docile que la première.

-'Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps', le rassura Anéa.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée d'une autre forêt, ils aperçurent de la fumée. Le visage de la jeune femme se figea d'inquiétude.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda Rodney percevant son inquiétude.

-'Je ne sais pas, on dirait un feu'.

-'Un incendie ?'

-'Non selon mes souvenirs il n'y as pas de maison dans cette zone, on dirait un incendie contrôlé, un petit feu'.

Anéa dirigea sa monture vers la fumée montante. En s'y approchant, ils virent un tas de foin en forme de hutte en flamme, éloigné de la forêt, entouré de pierre. Le feu ne pouvait pas se propager.

-'C'est un feu de détresse', indiqua Anéa.

-'Qui l'a allumé ?', ne voyant personne.

-'Des sentinelles, sûrement à cheval', elle regardait des traces au sol', il y a eu fuites, des traces de piétinements là'.

-'Fuir quoi ?'

Mais il savait déjà la réponse.

-'Je ne sais pas, approchons nous, ils ont dû voir quelque chose. Il y a un petit village un peu plus bas proche de la rivière. Il surveille le barrage du cours d'eau, il y a aussi quelques bateaux de pêches', expliqua Anéa.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, d'où ils avaient une bonne vue sur le paysage en contre bas. Au creux d'une vallée, il y avait un village en feu. Mais Anéa regardait autre chose. Des guerriers évacuaient rapidement les hommes, femmes et enfants.

-'Il y a bien eu un incendie', dit Rodney.

-'Non', chuchota,' une attaque, des guerriers ferment la marche'.

-'Ils fuient quoi !', répéta Rodney redoutant la réponse.

Anéa ne lui répondit pas et continua son observation.

-'Des chevaux et des hommes arrivent là-bas', indiqua Anéa.

Elle montra la direction du doigt.

-'Ils sont loin t'es sur de toi ?', dit Rodney qui ne voyait rien.

-'Oui sur la falaise'.

-'Ils ne pourront pas descendre à temps, ils arriveront trop tard'.

-'Oui, pas à temps en tout cas et ils le savent. On doit aller les aider, retarder l'attaque pour attendre les renforts'.

Elle reprit ses rênes et tourna sa montures sur sa droite, elle descendit lentement la pente rocailleuse avec précaution. Puis elle prit le galop vers les fuyards pour recueillir des informations.

-'Ils fuient des Wraiths n'est ce pas ?', demanda Rodney alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-'Tu vois ce bosquet d'arbres là-bas'.

-'Oui'.

-'Ils masquent le vaisseau Wraith. Dans quelques kilomètres, on pourra apercevoir une partie…dans peu de temps'.

Ils arrivèrent au premier guerrier, elle s'y arrêta.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', questionna Anéa.

-'On évacue le village, l'ennemi approchait. Les Wraiths y sont déjà maintenant apparemment vue le feu. Ils sont nombreux cette fois-ci', indiqua le soldat.

Puis le soldat reprit la route, pressant les villageois à forcer la marche. Un deuxième soldat arriva à leur hauteur et les intercepta.

-'Où allez-vous ?'

-'Au village, il reste des hommes ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Oui des guerriers pour les ralentir'.

-'Ou leur servir de garde manger, le moyen le plus sûre pour qu'ils retrouvent leur force', grogna Anéa.

-'Je sais bien madame mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il y a des enfants et des femmes à secourir, les renforts vont arriver'.

-'Mais ils vont se faire massacrer car vos renforts sont loin !'

-'Ils le savent, madame', dit le soldat tristement', mon aîné est sur place et ce n'est pas une place pour dame'.

-'Sont-ils armés ?'

-'Non, je ne pense pas mais ils ne restent pas moins dangereux'.

Elle talonna son cheval mais l'homme le retint.

-'Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller'.

Anéa protesta puis un homme intervint.

-'Que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi tu ralentis ?'

-'Cette dame veut aller au village'.

-'Elle n'y pense pas tout de même !'

-'Si elle y pense', rétorqua Anéa.

Elle commença à sortir légèrement son épée, énervée comme une menace. Les deux hommes virent le geste et observèrent la lame, admiratifs. Etonné, il prit le bras de l'homme.

-'Laisses la passer', murmura l'homme en baissant légèrement les yeux en un bref salut et avec respect.

Mc Kay regarda la scène avec surprise. Anéa reprit son chemin sans faire attention aux chuchotements des deux hommes.

L'homme qui était intervenu, arrêta le cheval de Rodney. Il crut un instant qu'il allait rester coincer là. Mais l'homme le regarda.

-'Protégez-la de votre mieux'.

Puis il caressa l'encolure du cheval, qui avança à la suite de son compagnon.

Ils avancèrent en silence, Mc Kay dans ses pensées. La gaieté avait déserté le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle mit sa capuche recouvrant ces cheveux et recouvrit bien son corps. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Rodney jura et mit le manteau qu'elle lui tendit avec empressement. Les chevaux imperturbables continuaient d'avancer malgré la pluie. Arrivée à un kilomètre du village, Anéa ralentit l'allure. Elle sortit son arc et une flèche. Mc Kay comprit que lui aussi devait sortir son arme. Il vérifia le chargeur et ôta le cran de sécurité. Anéa le regarda le sourire aux lèvres. Mc Kay regarda le paysage horrifié.

-'On ferai mieux de descendre de cheval', conseilla Rodney.

-'Non, nous avons un avantage…si la situation dégénère, fuit. Fait confiance à ton cheval, ta jument sera retrouvée le chemin de retour vers la ferme. Reprend l'autre monture avec de la chance, elle ira mieux. Dis à la famille de bouger, de s'exiler. Le cheval trouvera le vaisseau, seul, fais lui confiance surtout, ok', ordonna Anéa.

Il dit oui de la tête.

-'Tu ne retourneras pas ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Non'.

-'Bien, je suis rassurée car je ne pourrai pas me battre si tu es là et que je dois te sauver la vie encore une fois'.

-'As-tu l'habitude de ce genre de situation ?'

Elle ria.

-'Oh oui, il y a toujours des guerres chez moi'.

Mais elle s'interrompit car le village était devant eux, silencieux et désert. Elle s'arrêta et se mit en position de tir. Elle tendit la corde. L'arme de Rodney ne lui servait à rien pour l'instant à cette distance car il ne tirait pas très bien, enfin ne savait pas viser aussi loin. C'était trop loin pour lui pour atteindre une cible. Il préféra attendre et économisait les munitions. Anéa lâcha la tension de son arc. Elle rechargea immédiatement son arc. Mc Kay essaya de suivre du regard la trajectoire du traie mais la flèche était trop rapide. De plus il ne voyait pas l'ennemi. A ce moment là, un Wraith était apparu au milieu d'une ruelle en face d'eux, flairant une proie. Le Wraith s'était écroulé, une flèche au niveau de son front. L'attaque avait été rapide pourtant elle avait alerté les autres. Mc Kay était aux aguets. Le cheval d'Anéa commençait à s'impatienter alors que le sien restait calme, fidèle à lui-même. Il surveilla le Wraith mort au cas où il se relevait. Anéa s'était éloignée, elle avait encore éliminé un Wraith isolé. C'était justes des soldats primaires qui étaient le plus souvent sacrifiés, les moins intelligents. Elle rejoint un guerrier qui était resté accroupi et caché derrière un muret.

-'Combien sont-ils ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Je ne sais pas mais deux de moins en tout cas'.

-'Combien vous êtes ?'

-'Trois sont tombés dont deux blessés et un mort, les autres je ne sais pas où ils sont exactement. Je sais qu'il y a deux personnes, des archers sur le toit en face encore en vie'.

-'Ils sont armés', désignant le Wraith qu'elle avait abattu.

-'Non, ils ont juste des armes rudimentaires qu'ils ont trouvées sur leur chemin' confirma l'homme ce que le guerrier lui avait dit.

-'Etrange', dit Mc Kay,' d'habitude ils ont des armes puissantes. Avez-vous vu des Dards ?'

-'Non plus, ils chassent à pied'.

-'L'onde électromagnétique a dû aussi mettre hors service non seulement leur arme mais les dards', expliqua Rodney.

-'Tous vos hommes possèdent des arcs ?'

-'Oui dans l'ensemble'.

-'Oh non n'y pense pas', dit Rodney.

-'Nous sommes à cheval et nous sommes rapide, si tu as peur tu peux rester là ou si tu m'accompagnes et que tu as peur que ton manteau te gêne, enlèves le'.

-'Pour me retrouver tremper, non merci ! Si je ne meurs pas de la main d'un Wraith, j'aimerai ne pas attraper la crève au moins'.

-'Très bien, comme tu veux. Tu te rappelles de tout, si je dis de partir…'

-'Oui je n'oublierai pas', affirma Rodney.

-'Vous aussi évacuez vos hommes quand vous le pouvez, allez protéger les habitants, ils sont partit vers l'Est', conseilla Anéa.

-'Que voulez vous faire exactement ?'

-'Les attirer à découvert pour les éliminer plus facilement et pour les regrouper'.

-'Mais vous vous exposerez trop !'

-'C'est l'idée', remarqua Rodney.

-'On est à cheval'.

-'Ce n'est pas le même cas que dans la plaine, vos mouvements seront restreints dans la ville', dit l'homme.

-'Peut être c'est pour cela que c'est juste pour les ralentir et les dissuader de poursuivre leur route en attendant les renforts. Avez-vous encore des montures ?'

-'Ils nous en restent deux'.

-'Alors quand ça dégénère, évacuez les blessés et vos hommes. Laissez les plus frais en arrière et si possible les meilleurs tireurs, à leur tour ils se retireront'.

-'Mais…'

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle rabattit son capuchon sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie et partit. Mc Kay la suivit en soupirant.

-'Tu peux rester en arrière…'

-'Non'.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'a suivit alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la fin de cette aventure. Mc Kay aperçut une silhouette sur un toit. Il frissonna non pas à cause de la pluie mais à cause du silence inquiétant du village qui normalement devrait être remplis de vie, de rire et de joie. Ils arrivèrent dans une place. Il entendit des sifflements un peu partout, l'homme devait donner ses ordres.

-'Ohé', cria Anéa,' y a-t-il quelqu'un ?'

Bonjour la discrétion pensa Mc Kay. Anéa avait rechargé son arc. Un Wraith sortit de nulle part de sa droite et courrait dans leur direction. Anéa relâcha la tension de la corde et abattit l'homme. Le Wraith s'écroula, raide mort puis son cheval prit le trop sous un ordre muet, pour aller de l'autre côté du village. Mc Kay pensait que le plan n'allait pas marcher. Deux personnes n'intéressaient pas les Wraiths alors que des femmes et des enfants vulnérables fuyaient. Il pensait aussi qu'ils allaient plutôt se séparer. Le regard dans le vague Anéa attendit sûre d'elle. C'est alors que d'autres Wraiths arrivèrent en grand nombre et se rapprochèrent d'eux. Rodney avait tord. Des flèches volèrent sortant de nulle part les frappant. Certaines les loupèrent de peu ou de beaucoup, d'autres les blessèrent gravement ou à peine. Deux Wraiths seulement étaient tombés sur les traits peu précis. Mais cette tactique sema tout de même la confusion dans les rangs adversaires. Malgré tout, ils se ruèrent vers les deux cavaliers, les seuls cibles visibles pour eux. Anéa fit mouche à chaque tir dans un calme complet, sans se précipiter. Une autre pluie de flèches arriva. Ceux qui arrivaient à 20 mètres d'eux étaient immédiatement abattu par Anéa et Mc Kay qui vidait malheureusement deux balles à chaque fois. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi nombreux car les guerriers n'étaient pas tous efficaces dans leur tir. Bientôt les deux cavaliers seront surchargés par l'ennemi. De plus, leur nombre de flèches s'épuisèrent rapidement. De plus certains hommes avaient été évacués pendant la bataille. Les Wraiths approchaient dangereusement des deux cavaliers. Anéa changea de tactique et coinça son arc dans le dos sans qu'il la gène dans ces mouvements et attrapa un objet dans son dos. Elle prit une poignée et sortit une lame. Le bruit fut perçut par les Wraiths qui hésitèrent. Aux oreilles de Mc Kay, le bruit produit un son cristallin comme si la lame avait chanté la guerre, son heure de vengeance et au sang de l'ennemi. Ils frissonnèrent tous. Mais l'hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes, ils se précipitèrent vers elle dans un seul mouvement dans un ordre muet. Mc Kay restait en retrait pour ne pas gêner Anéa. Anéa galopa à leur rencontre pour intercepter les premiers Wraiths. Mc Kay la vit décapité le premier arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle continua son chemin se frayant un passage dans la foule de Wraiths à coups d'épée. Ainsi elle créa une percée et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Mc Kay l'observa, elle était fière sur son cheval le dos droit. L'épée sur le côté qui gouttait le sang de l'ennemi. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il était en présence des fameux Chevaliers de la Croisade ou devant un héros d'héroïque fantaisie. Son cheval était aussi fier, la tête dressée, les oreilles en avant. Mais cette image s'effaça car il venait de remarquer qu'il était seul de l'autre côté devant un mur de Wraiths. La panique l'envahit. En plus, les Wraiths avaient continué leur ruée vers lui, ignorant Anéa. De plus, la pluie de flèches avait largement diminué et était de plus en plus imprécise. La pluie rendant le sol glissant. Paniqué, Mc Kay déchargea toute son arme sur un seul Wraith qui s'écroula sous les impacts. Malheureusement, un autre le remplaça. Rodney essaya de s'échapper en talonnant les flancs de son cheval mais il était trop tard. Le cheval un peu effrayé piaffait alors que le Wraith attrapa la cuisse de Mc Kay. Il essaya de se dégager en gesticulant. Le Wraith essaya de le faire tomber mais Rodney se cramponnait aux crins du cheval. L'ennemi utilisa une autre stratégie et dirigea sa main vers la poitrine de Rodney.

-'Non', cria Mc Kay en essayant de se défendre.

Puis le geste de l'adversaire s'arrêta brusquement. Il s'accrocha à la cuisse de Mc Kay en le griffant avec ces ongles. Rodney vit une lame traversée sa gorge. Anéa était juste derrière, elle lui avait encore sauvé la vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier, qu'elle s'était déjà retournée vers un autre assaillant. Rodney reprit ses esprits en éloignant la monture apeurée. Il vit Anéa se faire attaqué par 3 Wraiths. Son cheval hennit de frayeur et s'écroula avec Anéa. La pluie avait rendu le sol instable. Anéa se noya dans les Wraiths. Il la perdit de vue avec horreur. Il vit une lame traverser le corps d'un Wraith, prouvant qu'elle était encore en vie mais sûrement pas pour longtemps. Il la vit se dégager et tenir à distance un wraith avec son épée. Ils avaient temporisé le combat pour l'observer. Il l'entendit crier mais ne comprit pas.

-'Sauves toi !', cria Anéa alors qu'elle affrontait un Wraith chef qui s'était rué vers elle à nouveau pour reprendre le combat.

Elle le renversa au sol et courut vers Mc Kay s'éloignant de son point de chute. Elle frappa la croupe du cheval de Mc Kay avec le plat de son épée. Celui-ci réagit en partant au galop, content de quitter tout ce bruit et l'horreur du champ de bataille. N'écoutant pas le battement affolé de son cœur, il se concentra sur la route en jetant un dernier regard à Anéa qui était encerclée par plusieurs Wraiths. Le chef s'était relevé et sifflait de colère. Comme Anéa l'avait prédit, le cheval connaissait son chemin. Il ne croisa personne sur la route avec soulagement mais avec angoisse car ce silence voulait dire que tous les Wraiths étaient maintenant près d'Anéa, seule. Le village semblait avoir été évacué en totalité selon le plan. Mc Kay angoissé se pencha sur l'encolure du cheval tentant de s'habituer à la cadence infernale de sa monture. La pluie dégoulinait sur la crinière du cheval, ses mains glacées, glissaient sur les rênes. Il ne voyait presque plus rien tellement que la pluie était dense. Il doubla un homme à pied qui fuyait le carnage, Rodney l'ignora puis rattrapa l'homme avec qui ils avaient parlé. Sa monture ralentit la cadence en montant la pente.

-'Les renforts ne vont pas tarder', cria un homme.

Mais Mc Kay ne le comprit pas, son esprit était embrumé. Il ne sut pas comment mais il était arrivé devant la ferme. Le cheval s'était arrêté essoufflé et s'était mis à brouter. Devant lui, il y avait une maison où une lumière accueillante brillait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait sombré mais il avait réussit à revenir à la ferme. Il flatta l'encolure du cheval en descendant pour le remercier, content de descendre. Il était tout endolori. Il arriva à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-'Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?', dit une femme en l'empêchant de s'écrouler.

-'Une attaque', réussit à dire Rodney la gorge sèche,' le village…'

Puis il se rappela de ce qu'Anéa lui avait demandé de faire.

-'Il faut évacuer', dit Rodney qui avait remis en ordre ces idées', changer de cheval…l'ennemi n'est pas loin...'

-'Simon, ramène une couverture et quelque chose de chaud à boire, vous êtes trempé', dit la femme,' et prépares nos affaires, on doit partir'.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', dit l'homme en tendant la timbale en fer à sa femme.

-'Les Wraiths sans doute', dit simplement la femme sans peur,' où est Anéa ?'

Elle regardait derrière lui, espérant l'apercevoir.

-'Elle est resté sur…'

-'Non !', cria une fillette en sortant de la maison comme un boulet de canon.

Le père la rattrapa.

-'Taisha que fais-tu ?'

-'Il faut aller la chercher père, elle va se faire massacrer, elle est blessée !'

-'Elle sait se battre', dit l'homme pas sûre de lui en regardant sa femme qui fixait les alentours.

-'Mais Anéa.. .', reprit Taisha.

-'C'est elle qui m'a dit de vous prévenir pour évacuer', coupa Rodney.

-'Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire', dit la femme en rentrant, ' elle est de bon conseil'.

-'Mais c'est nul ! De l'abandonner après tout ce qu'elle a fait !', cria Taisha.

-'Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, si elle a dit à ce monsieur de venir, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas prendre de risque qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à ici, elle n'est pas sûre de tous pouvoir les poursuivre à cheval'.

Rodney se souvint de sa chute de cheval. Ce dernier ne s'était pas relevé.

-'Mais non ! Elle est restée pour sacrifier sa vie pour nous ! Elle voulait qu'on est une chance de s'en sortir. Sinon elle aurait gardé toute l'aide', dit Taisha.

-'Taisha, tu sais bien ce qu'elle est, tu étais là quand elle est revenu de son voyage spirituel. Tu crois qu'elle va baisser les bras…c'est une combattante, tu l'as déjà vu lors de son combat contre la mort', dit la femme en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

-'Je suis là uniquement parce que je ne sers à rien, je suis un pitre soldat, je la gênais plutôt qu'autres choses'.

La jeune fille semblait dubitative mais accepta l'argument en l'observant. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçut par son accord.

La famille se préparait pour leur départ. Mc Kay n'avait pas spécialement envie de quitter le foyer chaud et de remonter à nouveau sur un cheval frais. Mais comme l'avait précisé la dernière, Anéa était de bon conseil, il n'osa pas rester au chaud, de peur de décevoir Anéa. Il ressortit en traînant les pieds sous la pluie toujours aussi dense. La fermière lui apporta son ancienne monture.

-'Mon mari a regardé son pied. Il peut voyager mais ménager le tout de même. Il devra se reposer après. Dites à Anéa de m'envoyer des nouvelles, nous serons chez notre cousin'.

Il admira le courage de cette femme qui croyait au retour de la jeune femme. Il effaça l'image de son visage, il n'avait même pas pu graver son visage à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait juste d'une silhouette trempée jusqu'aux os, de ces long cheveux trempés. De quelle couleur ils étaient déjà ? il ne s'en rappelait plus, son cerveau était engourdit. Par contre il n'avait pas oublié son arme. Rodney commençait à avoir des remords de l'avoir laissé seul en arrière. De plus, elle ne pourrait plus l'aider à trouver ses amis. Mais bon il pourrait toujours réparer le vaisseau et les contacter. Il se perdit dans ses pensées échafaudant des nouveaux plans alors que la famille de l'aubergiste quittait les lieux.

Après un moment là immobile, il reprit ses esprits et ordonna à son cheval de poursuivre le chemin. Le cheval plus nerveux que l'autre s'élança immédiatement au galop réveillant les courbatures de Mc Kay, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Après une heure de route, il se trouva sur un sentier d'une forêt presque à l'abri de la pluie sous le couvert végétal. Il se pensa perdu, arrivé à une interception. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir, le cheval lui obéit. Puis il prit une décision mais le cheval refusa de lui obéir. Il insista et le cheval finit par céder. Au bout d'une heure alors que la luminosité s'atténuait, il arrêta à nouveau sa monture, se leva de sa selle pour observer les environs. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Un arbre était un arbre parmi les autres ainsi que les rochers. Il soupira, il était définitivement perdu. Il jura. Il était donc incapable de s'orienter correctement. Le cheval grogna aussi de mécontentement.

-'Très bien', jura Rodney en lâchant les rênes et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine l'air boudeur.

Le cheval fit demi-tour l'ignorant et prit le chemin inverse. Alors Mc Kay se rappela de la recommandation d'Anéa « fais confiance à ta monture, il te retrouvera le chemin… »

A peine 30 minutes plus tard, le cheval s'arrêta pour brouter à côté d'un rocher. La nuit était tombée et il n'avait pas encore mangé de la journée à part un petit grignotage lors de la chasse. Son ventre grogna. Il se rappela qu'elle avait répartit la nourriture sur les deux chevaux. Il avait les légumes. Mais il devait trouver le camp d'abord. Mais son cheval ne voulait plus avancer. Il descendit en jurant.

-'Sale bête'.

Le cheval leva la tête vivement indigné. Il avait mal aux jambes. Il essaya de marcher un peu mais ses jambes protestèrent et il trébucha sur un caillou et se rattrapa de justesse pour se retrouver devant…le vaisseau.

-'J'ai trouvé !'

Il entendit un hennissement derrière lui.

-'Ok tu as trouvé'.

Fatigué, il avait complètement oublié le bouclier de camouflage. Il s'approcha de la monture et la félicita. La présence du bouclier le rassura. Le cheval se remit à brouter ignorant Rodney. Mc Kay le dessella et le libéra. Il décida de s'en occuper avant de se nourrir lui-même car il méritait bien toute son attention. Etrangement derrière le bouclier il ne pleuvait pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs car il ne voulait pas rester sous la pluie toute la nuit. Il aurait pu tenter de rentrer dans le vaisseau mais Anéa avait fermé l'accès en prétextant que c'était trop dangereux. Il essaya en vain de rallumer les braises du matin et mangea les aliments qui pouvaient manger sans les faire cuire. Puis il s'enroula dans une fine couverture, tremblant de froid dans l'attente improbable du retour d'Anéa.

…

La fin de la première journée de recherche était bien entamée.

-'Avez-vous essayez de repérer le dernier endroit où vous l'avez vu ?', demanda Lycas.

-'Non, on était trop occupé à fuir. Je ne sais pas où on était exactement', dit John.

-'Les corps des Wraiths doivent être encore là et vous vous dirigiez vers la Porte. Nous allons regarder s'il n'y a pas de traces, au pire on trouvera des squelettes. Nous irons maintenant, en une heure on doit pouvoir y être. Êtes-vous en état d'y aller ?'

-'Oui', dit Ronon devançant John.

-'Ok allons-y, Martin amènes 5 hommes'.

-'Bien Lycas, on sera prêts dans 5 minutes'.

Il prit son épée qu'il avait posé sur la table, regarda l'équipe. Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en regardant leur arme. Il sortit de l'auberge et avança vers la sortie d village. Des hommes le rejoignirent, l''équipe était prête.

-'Prêt', demanda Lycas.

-'Oui', grogna Ronon.

Et ce fut le signal de départ, Lycas et ses hommes se mirent à courir aux grands étonnements de l'équipe.

**Fin de chapitre**

A bientôt

Tableau debord:

chapitre 26 : Une découverte surprenante, écrit(32 pages), en correction, prévu pour Septembre.


	27. Chapter 27

Hellow,

je fais un petit passage par ici  
je ne vous oublie pas, c'est juste que mon année scolaire est très chargée. Mais c'est bon je suis en vacance donc je profite de HALLOWEEN pour vous faire peur (mais non c'est pas vrai)  
donc voilà je poste enfin un chapitre (et oui moi je donne pas de bonbons) après plus de deux mois de retard sur mon programme de publication.  
j'espère que vous appréciez ces nouvelles aventures, vos coms sont toujours les bienvenus bien sûre^^

sur ce régalez vous AH AH AH AH

**Chapitre 3 : Une découverte surprenante**

John les regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils allaient y aller en courrant. Il soupira et se mit à courir aussi pour rattraper son retard. S'il avait su d'avance, il serait resté coucher mais le visage effrayé de Mc Kay lui donna du courage pour poursuivre. Ronon semblait joyeux de courir enfin vers un but. Teyla ne semblait pas gêner après son accouchement par cet exercice intense. En tout cas elle ne s'en plaignit pas et il décida de faire de même.

Au bout d'un moment, Lycas se mit à ralentir quand le premier corps Wraith, que Ronon avait descendu, apparut devant eux. Martin brûla les corps pendant que Lycas analysait la scène avec Ronon, notamment les traces au sol. Puis Lycas se remit à courir suivi de Ronon. D'autres corps apparurent par ci par là.

-'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', dit Martin soudain.

-'C'est une recharge', dit John en prenant l'objet et en le serrant.

C'était à Rodney.

-'Mc Kay était là', en déduit Ronon.

-'Et il y avait un wraith aussi…du sang', dit Teyla.

-'Et du sang humain aussi', dit Lycas.

-'Il y avait deux humains même, deux traces de pas distinctes dont une plus légère', rajouta Martin,' ça s'éloigne'.

Ronon prit immédiatement le chemin mais les pas revenaient en arrière et disparurent après quelques centaines de pas.

-'Plus aucune trace', lâcha Ronon, dépité.

-'En tout ca, on sait que votre ami est bien vivant car les pas s'éloignent du carnage et il marchait avec de la compagnie. Une personne a dû camoufler ses traces', décrit Lycas.

-'Mais pourquoi plus de traces de Wraith ?', dit Martin.

-'Lui aussi semble s'être volatilisé, pas de corps', remarqua Teyla.

-'Les traces se dirigeaient vers là-bas. Qu'y a-t il dans les environs ?', demanda Ronon, sondant les environs.

-'Rien… quelques fermes et un petit port. Ils ont pu aller là-bas mais je n'aurais pas été là-bas moi si je voulais des renforts', remarqua Martin.

-'Sauf s'il y a urgence car il y a un guérisseur de second ordre', dit Lycas.

-'Mais cela les rapproche du vaisseau, aussi', dit Martin.

-'Qu'importe il faut y aller', coupa Ronon.

Martin regarda Lycas.

-'Alors allons-y, on prendra des chevaux à la Fosse, on perdra moins de temps', dit Martin sous l'accord de son chef.

Lycas attendit que ces hommes passent devant avant de se mettre à nouveau en route. Il fixa quelque chose dans un arbre puis couru à côté de John, l'air soucieux. John grimaça quand ils reprirent leur course mais aussi pour leur futur chevauchée. il n'avait pas monté à cheval depuis très longtemps.

A la première ferme, Martin alla chercher les montures, l'équipe de John refusa dans un premier temps de monter à cheval mais finit par accepter pour une question de pratique. Ils ne voulaient pas ralentir les hommes de Lycas et ils ne voulaient pas rester en arrière à la traine. Ronon et Teyla semblaient à l'aise à cheval. Pas John. De plus, ces armes les gênaient. De plus il ne savait pas comment les chevaux allaient réagir au bruit de leurs armes s'ils s'en servaient. Ils allèrent donc plus vite pour le reste de leur voyage vers les falaises.

-'Le petit village est un petit port, il régule le barrage du canal. Si votre ami y est allé, il se fera remarqué à coup sûr. Tout se sait dans ce genre de village. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir même si je trouve étrange qu'on n'est pas trouvé de corps', dit Martin.

-'Pourtant la scène montre qu'il y a eu fuite et ce n'était pas un Wraith', dit Ronon entre ses dents.

-'Oui mais il y a eu aussi une scène de bagarre avec beaucoup de sang', remarqua Lycas.

-'Il y a toujours de l'espoir tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps', intervint John.

-'Votre ami ne connait pas le coin, il peut facilement tourner en rond pendant quelque temps avant qu'il croise quelqu'un, combien te temps il peut survivre dans la nature ?', demanda Martin.

-'Peu, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et il ne sait pas se débrouiller seul dans la nature', avoua John.

-'Chasse-t-il ?'

-'Non plus'.

-'Donc s'il est encore en vie, il n'a aucun moyen de survivre dans la forêt seul à moins qu'il est rencontré par chance une personne', résuma Lycas.

-'Vous pensez que ce soit possible ?', dit John avec espoir.

-'Peu de gens passe dans cette zone à cette saison, on évite de s'éloigner des sentiers sauf pour chasser. De plus, on chasse peu en ce moment, il pleut trop. Le temps est trop instable et le terrain aussi mais on ne sait jamais. il y avait deux traces différentes', dit Martin.

-'Mais vous pensez que c'est le cas ?', insista Teyla.

-'Il y avait une deuxième personne sur place en plus du Wraith', admit Martin.

-'Et il y avait cet impact', ajouta Lycas.

-' ?'

-'Sur le tronc d'arbre. Votre ami n'avait pas de couteau ?'

-'Non je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas son genre'.

-'Or cet impact est récent et a été faite avec un couteau qui laisse une trace particulière dans le bois, en croix', informa Lycas.

-'tu as une idée sur son propriétaire donc', dit Martin.

-'Peut être que oui', dit Lycas l'air mystérieux', et il se trouve là-bas'.

Il montre du doigt un port près d'un canal.

-'Mais il y a un problème', dit Martin,' un feu d'alarme a été déclenché. Les villageois fuient le lieu, on dirait'.

-'Mais que fuient-ils ?', dit Teyla.

-'Les Wraiths', grogna Ronon.

-'Sans doute car le vaisseau n'est pas loin du port. Ils ont l'air d'être nombreux à fuir', indiqua Martin.

-'Qui est sur place déjà ?', demanda Lycas.

-'Le régiment que tu as envoyé hier en repérage c'est tout'.

-'Donc 8 à 9 hommes. Ils ne seront pas assez nombreux…encore moins s'ils ont évacué les habitants présents'.

-'Il faut aller les aider', dit Ronon sans détour.

-'Oui mais nous arriverons trop tard, n'est ce pas ?', dit John en calculant la distance.

-'Oui même avec nos meilleurs coursiers mais on pourra limiter les dégâts tout de même', dit Lycas fixant l'air féroce sa cible,' je propose qu'on intercepte les fuyards et qu'on les dépasse pour s'occuper des Wraiths qui voudraient suivre les habitants sans défense'.

-'ça me va', dit Ronon prêt.

John regarda Teyla, elle aussi semblait prête.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils rencontrèrent les premiers fuyards sur le côté de la file mais ils ne s'en approchèrent pas, ils longèrent la colonne de personnes de tout âge. Ils arrivèrent enfin près du village. Lycas descendit de cheval en marche et sortit son épée en courant. John fit de même soulager de descendre de cheval. Un squelette d'homme gisait au sol en train de ramper pour fuir son ennemi. Même mort il semblait encore vivant, voulant s'échapper. Ronon visa des corps au sol et les toucha du bout du pied pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien morts. Teyla en retourna un du pied.

-'Un Wraith…mort', souffla Teyla.

-'Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?', dit John.

-'Il y a une douzaine de morts', compta Martin,' voire même plus, des Wraiths pour la plupart'.

Lycas avait arrêté Martin du bras et indiqua quelque chose au milieu du champ de bataille. Une forme noire qui était agenouillée au milieu du carnage et qui les ignorait. Il rangea son épée tandis que Martin s'éloignait. John le suivit. Ronon plus méfiant regarda les alentours. John se demandait ce qui se passait ici.

-'Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ?', demanda Lycas à Martin qui était revenu en courant

-'Non, un des gardes est revenu quand ils nous a vu'.

-'Il y a eu un carnage ici', dit John.

-'Oui mais les habitants sont sains et sauf, évacués'.

-'Le garde a dit qu'une seule personne est resté pour les affronter tous', dit Martin.

-'Un seul homme a fait tout ça !', dit John étonné.

Personne ne répondit.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', dit Martin', pourquoi le Guerrier Noir ne bouge pas'.

Lycas avança prudemment.

-'Sécurisez le périmètre, regardez s'il y a des survivants', ordonna Lycas pour mettre fin aux interrogations.

Il continua vers la silhouette. John aussi arme au point. Lycas lui fit signe de baisser son arme.

-'Ce n'est pas un Wraith', chuchota Lycas pour répondre à sa question muette.

John pensa alors que le Guerrier Noir devait être un de ses hommes. Plus il s'approchait, plus il distinguait une autre forme étendue sur le sol. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un autre humain en fin de vie, vie qu'un Wraith aurait aspirée. Ce spectacle le répugnait toujours jusqu'à dans ces rêves. Même si l'image des Wraiths qu'il s'était faite, se transformait jour après jour depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait aussi rendre la vie aux personnes. Puis la forme devint plus nette, c'était un cheval. Il fut soulagé. Mais pourquoi ne se relevait-il pas ? Le Guerrier Noir lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille comme une douce musique, tout en le rassurant avec des caresses sur son encolure. En un coup d'œil, Lycas analysa la situation.

-'Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, il a la jambe brisée. S'il était capable de se relever, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps', dit Lycas.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la personne mais la silhouette ne broncha pas, ni ne bougea.

-'Viens te mettre à l'abri...', il regarda les alentours, il n'y avait pas de danger,' de la pluie…il faut mettre fin à ses souffrances', reprit Lycas à contre-coeur.

Le cheval leva la tête et hennit fortement comme pour protester. John remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

-'Le périmètre de sécurité est installé', dit Martin en arrivant un peu essoufflé', aucun survivant à part…'

Il vit le cheval allongé sur le flanc et son regarde se voila de tristesse.

-'Que ressens-tu ?', demanda Lycas à Martin inquiet.

Martin regarda un point sur le sol à côté du blessé, le regard dans le vague puis il fixa le dos de la silhouette noire.

-'De la tristesse, de la souffrance'.

-'Blessé ?'

-'Non…on devrait s'éloigner…laisser…'

-'Tu as raison', dit Lycas.

Il regarda en arrière avant de s'éloigner.

Ronon revenait de sa ronde. Vue son air déçue, il n'avait rien trouvé. Apparemment aucun n'avait survécut.

-'Il y avait un fuyard', contredit Ronon', il retournait vers le vaisseau'.

-'Un fuyard ?', dit Lycas,' Les Wraiths ne fuient pas'.

-'Sauf si on a un adversaire trop puissant', dit Martin jetant un regard vers la silhouette agenouillée.

-'Vous allez me dire que ce…carnage est le résultat d'un seul homme !', répéta John à nouveau.

-'Pas…non laissez tomber. Apparemment oui mais il a eu tout de même des pluies de traits mais ils n'ont fait que ralentir l'ennemi. Le maniement de l'arc n'est pas leur spécialité ici', expliqua Lycas.

-'Et une seule personne peut faire tous ces dégâts', affirma Ronon sachant de quoi il parlait.

-'Oui ce qui ont reçu un entrainement adéquat, tu étais un soldat, Ronon', remarqua John.

-'Martin cherche moi Falcon immédiatement, j'ai des questions à lui poser', dit Lycas.

-'C'est l'homme que vous parliez tout à l'heure, l'homme au couteau', demanda Teyla.

-'Oui que voulez vous faire ?', dit Lycas.

-'Attendre cet homme, de toute façon, il fera bientôt nuit et puis je ne peux plus poser mes fesses sur un cheval', dit John.

-'Vous n'êtes pas habitué', rigola Lycas.

-'Non, on aime mieux les transports plus rapide et confortable'.

-'Plus rapide ? Hum…', étonné.

-'Et puis, on pourra surveiller si des Wraiths reviennent', dit Ronon,' je ferai le guet'.

John n'en doutait pas qu'il n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-'Je vais faire un feu', dit Teyla voulant se rendre utile.

Lycas la retint par le bras. Elle se noya dans ses yeux, une chaleur l'envahit sans la prévenir au niveau de ses reins. Elle remarqua qu'il était bel homme avec ces cheveux mi long.

-'Laissez mes hommes le faire, ils brûleront les corps Wraiths en même temps, reposez vous', dit Lycas.

Puis il relâcha la pression au niveau de son poignet au plus grand regret de Teyla et partit.

-'Venez', dit Martin,' nous allons nous installer'.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés autour d'un feu avec une timbale de fer entre les mains pour essayer de se réchauffer. Quelques fois, Lycas jetait des regards inquiéts vers la silhouette noir.

-'Voici, Falcon, Lycas', dit un de ses gardes.

Ce dernier se leva et entoura son bras autour des épaules de Falcon.

-'Falcon, mon ami, j'ai quelques questions à te poser…où étais tu d'abord ?'

-'Je…'

-'Il était en tête de colonne', dit le garde.

-'Premier à fuir, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Non,…c'est que…'

-'Je plaisantais…j'aimerais t'emprunter ton couteau', alors qu'ils s'installèrent autour du feu.

-'Pourquoi ?', hésita Falcon.

-'Je sais que tu es un bon guerrier et chasseur, toujours un couteau sur toi et j'en ai besoin pour un petit moment', expliqua Lycas.

-'C'est que…j'ai…je l'ai perdu, je ne sais pas où'.

-'Il ment', dit Martin.

-'Non, non, je dis la vérité, je ne l'ai plus, je jure', affolé.

-'Donc tu n'étais pas en chasse, hier ?'

-'Non, Lycas, ce n'est pas la saison, tu le sais bien et tu as déconseillé certaines zones, je n'y suis pas allé, je te promets'.

-'Je te crois mais cela ne me dit pas où est ton couteau', dit Lycas menaçant,' car le tien était sur un terrain de chasse, il a laissé une trace'.

-'Mais pas de moi, Lycas, je ne sais pas pourquoi il était là-bas'.

-'Où est il alors ?', répéta Lycas.

-'Je l'ai perdu, je ne l'ai plus', supplia Falcon.

-'Tu l'as joué comme mise ? Très bien qui…'

-'Non…je ne me rappelle plus, Lycas je suis désolé'.

-'Très bien alors peut être que Martin te rafraichira la mémoire', menaça Lycas.

Martin attrapa Falcon et l'éloigna du camp.

-'Je suis désolé mais Falcon n'a jamais rencontré votre ami', dit Lycas.

-'On a donc aucune piste', en conclut John.

-'Non pas vraiment. Combien de temps comptez vous rester ?', demanda Lycas.

-'Le temps qu'il faudra', dit Ronon.

-'Malheureusement, nous avons d'autres obligations', dit Lycas.

-'Oui j'imagine et cela fait plus de trois jours que notre ami a disparut', remarqua Teyla triste mais compréhensive.

-'Quatre, cela fait quatre jours', corrigea Ronon.

-'Ne vous inquiétais pas, nous ferons les recherches nous-mêmes, nous n'abandonnons pas aussi facilement les nôtres', dit John.

-'Je comprend', dit Lycas.

-'On pourrait peut être demandé à…', proposa Martin.

-'Ce n''est pas une bonne idée', coupa Lycas.

-'C'est une personne qui a du flair et c'est un bon chasseur…elle pourrait sûrement retrouver votre ami s'il est encore en vie'.

-'Mais cette personne a d'autres problèmes, elle attire les ennuis comme des mouches', insista Lycas.

-'Oui sans doute surtout après cette journée', avoua Martin.

-'Cette personne…c'est la même que sur le champ de bataille', demanda Teyla.

-'Oui mais Lycas ne veut pas la mêler à d'autres histoires…'

-'En parlant…', demanda Lycas.

-'Rien de nouveau, le cheval a l'air toujours en vie', dit Martin.

-'Il faut…'

-'Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'y aller. On a besoin d'un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'est passé', dit Martin.

-'Oui Martin fais donc', dit Lycas frustré.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on finisse ces phrases, mais il devait bien l'avouer il était fatigué.

-'Cette personne…', demanda John intéressé, voulant des informations.

-'Je la connais peu, nous l'avons juste soigné', le regard dans le vague.

Martin revint en courant. Il ne s'était pas absenté longtemps.

-'Il s'est passé quelque chose', chuchota Marin à l'oreille de Lycas.

De l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage puis de l'étonnement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ce que Martin lui montrait. L'homme en noir arrivait, il marchait très lentement en boitant, derrière un cheval qui boitait fortement lui aussi. Une sorte de plâtre lui couvrait l'antérieur. Les hommes à son passage le saluèrent avec respect et s'écartèrent en silence. Mais ce dernier les ignorait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son cheval. Il semblait lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragement et le rassurer.

-'Je croyais qu'il était…', souffla Lycas.

-'Condamné oui moi aussi', dit Martin,' mais évites le sujet et ne poses pas de question, elles ne seront pas le bienvenu'.

Le Guerrier Noir s'approchait toujours vers eux, il laissa son cheval en dehors du camp et vint s'asseoir parmi eux lourdement. John put voir avec plus de précision sa silhouette. Elle était de moyenne taille, fine et musclée. Le Guerrier Noir était habillé de cuir trempé par la pluie et de tâche de sang.

Comment vas-tu ?...tu as l'air blessé', demanda Lycas pour rompre le silence pesant.

-'Ce n'est rien... que quelque égratignure', en chuchotant.

-'Chamane regardera'.

-'Pas besoin, ce n'est pas mon sang. Il faut que je m'occupe de mon cheval'.

-'Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?', demanda Lycas écoutant le conseil de Martin en écartant le sujet sur le cheval blessé.

-'Une alerte…je suis venue en renfort, …un wraith a fait tomber mon cheval…je me suis relevée…pas lui. J'aimerai me reposer'.

-'Bien sûre. Prend quelque chose avant. Il y a un mélange de sang et de ragout sur le feu, c'est mangeable', dit Lycas.

John grimaça en regardant sa timbale.

Martin lui servit une timbale. L'homme se réchauffa les mains avant de déguster sa soupe. Ronon le fixait avec haine. C'était l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, il était sur le qui vive. John essayait de voir les traits du visage de l'homme mystère mais sans succès, à cause de l'obscurité et de son manteau qui lui retombait sur le visage.

L'homme ne prononça plus un seul mot. Il était juste là assis à côté d'eux, immobile. Il semblait endormi. John épuisé par sa chevauché et sa course commençait à tomber dans un léger sommeil jusqu'à que le soleil lui brûla le visage le lendemain. Il se réveilla, s'étira. Juste à côté, Lycas était déjà réveillé ainsi que Teyla. Lycas cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

-'Il est partit tôt ce matin', dit Ronon en grognant.

Il ne semblait pas avoir du tout dormi de la nuit.

-'Qui ?', dit John un peu sonné.

-'L'homme', en montrant la place vide', partit avec son cheval'.

-'Oui, je l'ai vu, c'est à cause de son cheval. Ils ne pouvaient pas voyager rapidement donc ils sont déjà partis', affirma Martin en rallumant le feu.

-'Ils auraient pu attendre', dit Lycas,' je connais ce cheval, c'est un cadeau que je lui ai fait, j'aurai pu l'examiner'.

-'Un vrai courant d'air', dit Martin en souriant et en haussant les épaules,' nous aurons d'autres occasions de la croiser. Comme tu la dis, tous les ennuies sont attirés…et puis il suffira qu'un Wraith soit dans les parages. Enfin c'est une personne très occupée'.

-'Il faudra qu'elle s'explique tout de même. Falcon se souvient-il de quelque chose ?', demanda Lycas.

-'Oui mais il a honte. Laisse lui du temps, il s'expliquera et tu pourras ou non le punir en conséquence après'.

-'Je vais suivre ton conseil sage mais c'est la seule piste que l'on possède sur l'ami de nos hôtes'.

-'Oui je sais,' soupira Martin', on a compté 17 wratihs morts'.

-'Ils étaient venus en nombre', dit John pensif.

-'Affaiblis, un village isolé, pas très loin du vaisseau, en surnombre, le port était une cible facile et idéale pour eux', dit Ronon.

-'Oui facile, ils doivent désespérés. Ils ont perdu une grande partie de leur combattant dans l'explosion dans leurs Dards. Les dards restants ne doivent pas fonctionner en plus', analysa John.

-'Et maintenant ils doivent se servir de la vieille méthode pour chasser et se nourrir, qui est longue, difficile et épuisante. Ils ne sont pas patients. Moi si', rajouta Ronon.' Ils sont obligé de traquer leur proie ou attaquer des petits villages isolés. Nous pourrons les décimer tous s'il le faut, ils sont très faibles'.

-'Et Mc Kay ?'

-'S'ils l'ont capturé, on le saura'.

-'Tu penses qu'il…', dit John.

-'Tout est possible', dit Martin', mais s'il a été capturé, sa vie va être de courte durée car ils sont affamés'.

-'Au mieux, ils s'entretuent pour se nourrir en premier de Rodney', rigola Ronon', et personne ne voudra se nourrir de lui'.

-'Votre idée d'attaquer le vaisseau me paraît bonne. Car plus on attend, plus ils font de victimes et reprennent de force. Combien faut-il d'homme', dit Lycas décidé.

-'Je peux m'en occuper', dit Ronon avec l'image du squelette rampant sur le sol gravée sur sa rétine.

-'Si le Guerrier en Noir participe aussi un peu, on….', réfléchit Martin.

-'Il ne participera pas', coupa Lycas.

-'Lycas c'est un atout majeur ! nous ne pouvons pas nous en passé !'

-'Peut être mais c'est un atout blessé surtout'.

-'Tu as raison Lycas mais on peut toujours demander son avis'.

-'Comment elle est introuvable ?'

-'La petite de Simon a la manie d'essayer de la retrouver. Elle finit toujours pas être trouver par…'

-'On ne va pas l'envoyer seule, une jeune fille d'à peine 14 ans', dit Lycas outré.

-'13, elle a 13 ans. Elle sera à l'abri', dit Martin.

-'Je suis d'accord avec Lycas, ce serait trop risqué', intervint Teyla.

Son côté maternel revenait toujours.

-'Comme tu voudras Lycas'.

-'Combien d'hommes tu peux réunir en très peu de temps, Martin ?', demanda Lycas pour clore la conversation.

-'50 peut être plus', après hésitation.

-'Cela suffira', dit Teyla.

-'Fais donc, pendant ce temps-là, j'attends la confession de Falcon'.

-'On pourrait aussi observer le terrain autour du vaisseau avant une attaque', proposa Teyla.

-'Oui j'y est pensé. D'ailleurs, comment savoir si tous les Wraiths seront réunis au même endroit. S'il y en a dans la nature, on ne les aura pas tous', demanda Lycas.

-'On pourrait les attirer tous', réfléchit Ronon.

-'Comment ?'

-'Moi...certain me connaissent peut être, j'ai été leur prisonnier pendant un long moment, j'étais leur jouet de chasse…'

-'Ou bien on pourrait aussi appeler celui qui a causé le massacre ici, Ronon a dit qu'un Wraith avait fuis. Ils pourraient vouloir tuer le responsable', dit Martin', ok je me tais…j'y vais…c'était juste une idée', il partit face aux regards meurtriers de Lycas.

-'Ce serait une bonne idée, on aurait une belle brochette avec eux deux pour les attirer', rigola John.

Mais Ronon lui ne plaisantait pas avec son idée.

…

Mc Kay trembla de froid. Il n'avait pas réussit à maintenir le feu éveillé. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait réussit tout de même à manger mais sa journée d'hier l'avait complètement vidé. En plus, il avait mal partout à cause de sa chevauchée. Alors qu'il somnolait, il entendit des bruits de pas irréguliers étouffés par les feuilles. Puis une voix. Il se leva brusquement à l'écoute et observa les fourrages, apeuré. Puis comme dans un rêve, il la vit sortir de la forêt.

-'Allez encore un petit effort, on y est presque'.

-'Anéa ?', hésita Mc Kay, un peu content.

Il la vit sortir d'un buisson chargé d'un sac.

-'Vient m'aider'.

Rodney se précipita vers elle, content de la voir. Il prit les affaires qu'elle lui tendait.

-'Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?'

-'Blessé…le cheval est blessé'.

-'Et toi !', montrant son haut.

-'Il n'y a pas que mon sang', le rassura Anéa.

-'Votre sang ?', s'étrangla Rodney.

-'Il y a plus important, le cheval est blessé, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à revenir'.

-'Plus important, le cheval, du temps ?', qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

-'Cela fait 24 heure…est ce que ça va ? Blessé…'

-'Non je vais bien, pas vu le temps passé', mentit Mc Kay.

-'Tu as mangé ?'.

-'Oui.. .oui, j'étais juste inquiet. Qu'a-t-il ?'

-'Nous sommes tombés lors de l'attaque', expliqua Anéa.

Le cheval avançait avec difficulté vers le camp.

-'Cassé ?', interrogea Rodney.

Elle se releva vivement et le fusilla du regard.

-'Car si c'est cassé, on ne peut rien faire, on ne peut pas soigner, je crois un membre cassé d'un cheval. On les abat généralement'.

Il repéra une lueur triste dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-'Ce n'est pas cassé', chuchota Anéa,' ce n'est pas cassé, je vais le soigner et il ira mieux'.

-'Oui bien sûre', s'empressa de dire Rodney', en plus s'il a réussit à venir jusqu'ici dan cet état, ce n'est peut être pas brisé'.

Il l'aida à se débarrasser les affaires sur son dos. Le cheval avait sué et tremblé de tout son corps. Il n'était pas en grande forme. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Anéa prit un seau d'eau et le posa sur le feu. Elle raviva les cendres sans difficulté, puis elle partit dans la forêt, laissant seul Rodney. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en l'attendant. Il observa avec pitié le cheval mal au point. Le cheval se laissa tomber sur ces flancs pour se coucher et essayait de brouter quelques touffes d'herbes autour de lui. Mais il fut vite en manque. Rodney décida de lui en apporter et de lui apporter de l'eau fraîche. Le cheval assoiffé accueillit l'eau avec empressement. Il but longuement. Anéa était revenu et s'était dirigée vers le feu. Il la vit jeter dans un bol des herbes, racines…et un peu d'eau. Elle fit bouillir le tout en agitant de temps en temps en ajoutant de l'eau. Puis elle le rejoignit auprès du cheval.

-'Je vais lui chercher à manger, il doit rester un peu de foin et de granulés', proposa Mc Kay voulant se rendre utile.

-'Bien, il en aura besoin, il aura besoin de force pour les prochains jours'.

Elle se leva, prit sa préparation. Le mélange avait donné une sorte de pâte. Elle l'emmena au cheval qui la mâcha. Mais quand Mc Kay emmena le reste du foin, il ignora la pâte. Anéa enleva le bandage. Elle avait placé deux grandes feuilles épaisses et rigides, retenues par deux bâtons taillés à plat. Le tout était maintenu par des lianes. Elle révéla ainsi une plaie ouverte. On pouvait presque voir l'os.

-'T'es sûr que ce n'est pas cassé.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, concentrée. Elle jeta un sac à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit. C'était une trousse de secours. Elle prit un désinfectant et nettoya le plaie puis elle laissa couler un liquide qui s'était formé lors de la cuisson de la préparation. C'était un jus jaune. Elle nettoya le surplus et commença à recoudre, en laissant un trou pour faire un drain pour l'évacuation du pus. Elle mit ensuite une pâte autour de la plaie. Sur la plaie, elle plaça les feuilles rigides. Elle y ajouta de la mousse et les bâtons pour maintenir le tout. Elle prit une bande pour finir. Elle passa la main dessus pour s'assurer que le pansement n'allait pas blesser le cheval. Le bandage recouvrait le membre jusqu'au genou, pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

-'Peux tu me prendre de l'eau sur le feu ?', rompit le silence Anéa.

Il se leva, prit le seau avec soin et la vit poser ses mains sur la plaie et chuchoter. Il pensa qu'elle apaisait le cheval, malgré son calme.

-'Tiens'.

-'Merci, quand je vais verser l'eau, la mousse va se gonfler à son contact et accumulera de l'eau. C'est une plante capable de vivre dans des conditions extrêmes comme la sécheresse'.

-'Le fait de la gonfler, va renforcer le bandage'.

-'Oui et stimuler la circulation pour la guérison', expliqua Anéa.

-'Ira-t-il mieux ?'

-'Oui. Laissons le se reposer. Dans une heure, la pâte que je lui ai donné, fera effet. C'est un calmant'.

-'Pourquoi l'avoir endormi ?'.

-'Un cheval n'est pas fait pour rester coucher. Je dois le maintenir debout, on va le faire grâce aux arbres et à une sangle. Mais pour cela c'est mieux qu'il soit endormi pour qu'il se laisse faire pendant l'opération'.

-'Mais il sera plus lourd !'

-'Oui en effet, c'est l'inconvénient. Préparons l'installation'.

Une heure après, ils hissèrent le cheval endormit debout. Accroché à trois arbres le cheval était maintenu en l'air juste pour qu'il se maintienne sur 3 jambes. Ils étaient maintenant autour du feu, autour d'un repas chaud.

-'Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?', demanda encore Rodney.

-'Je les ai tous tué, c'est tout'.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

-'Tous ?'

-'Sauf un et toi ?'

-'J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, aller à la ferme, échanger de cheval…puis j'ai attendu ton retour'.

-'Bien'.

-'Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?'

-'Que veux tu dire ?'

-'Pour le cheval…pour nous ?'

-'Le cheval va se rétablir…'

-'Pourtant cela avait l'air cassé', insista Rodney têtu,' je m'y connais pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'une fracture pour eux est mortel'.

-'Ce n'était pas cassé', répéta Anéa.

-'J'ai dû mal voir'.

-'Oui dans deux jours, il ira mieux'.

-'Ouais', douta Rodney.

-'Et pour nous…je ne sais pas car je ne peux pas quitter le camp, le cheval sera une proie facile pour les prédateurs. Rechercher vos amis sera donc difficile, à moins que…', pensa Anéa,' il faudrait réparer le scanner du vaisseau. A l'aide d'un portrait robot, il pourrait scanner la planète à la recherche de vos amis. Il les retrouvera s'ils sont là'.

Elle finit le dernier morceau de pomme de terre et se leva.

-'Votre vaisseau possède ce genre de technologie ?'.

-'Pas encore mais il possède un scanner pour la topographie des milieux donc…en faite je n'en sais rien…mais c'est faisable, je peux créer un programme en une heure'.

-'Vraiment ?'

-'Oui'.

Elle reposa son bol dans un seau d'eau, puis se lava les mains et se dirigea vers le cheval blessé. Ce dernier se réveillait doucement de sa torpeur. Elle lui caressa l'encolure et lui chuchota quelques mots. Mc Kay se dépêcha de finir son assiette, puis la rejoignit et observa le travail. Le cheval pouvait brouter un peu et bouger mais dans un périmètre restreint.

-'Comment va le pied du tien ?'

-'Bien, Simon a parlé d'un caillou coincé. Il va beaucoup mieux'.

En effet, il broutait avidement.

-'Le scanner fonctionnera ?', dit Rodney pour revenir à la conversation.

-'Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…'

Elle vérifia une dernière fois le pansement, puis se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Mc Kay commençait déjà à réfléchir sur comment ils allaient réparer le scanner et écrire le programme. Une fois devant l'ordinateur, il avait déjà quelques idées en tête.

-'Quelle est votre source d'énergie en faite ?'

-'Un noyau'.

-'Un noyau ?'

-'Oui. Si on doit se servir du système, il faut stabiliser le tout d'abord'.

-'Je sais, on peut essayer de l'occuper au maximum', proposa Rodney.

-'Oui et je peux aussi essayer de le stabiliser moi-même. Le vaisseau est étroitement reliée à moi, j'ai essayé de le contrôler au départ mais il suffit juste de le guider, pas de le contrôler'.

-'Très bien'.

-'Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai besoin d'avoir accès au système de l'intérieur'.

-'Ah'.

Mc Kay regarda l'entrée du vaisseau peu accueillant en grimaçant.

-'On a combien de chance déjà de se faire…foudroyer ?'

-'110 %, je dirai', plaisanta Anéa.

-'Alors qu'attendons nous !'

-'Hum du courage, je suppose'.

-'Ou un peu de folie, il faut être fou, mais ma curiosité est forte donc…'

-'Alors prêt ?'

-'Oui autant que l'on peut l'être', soupira Rodney.

-'Avec un peu de chance, on mangera à l'intérieur ce soir', encouragea Anéa.

Mc Kay prit l'écran portable, prêt à rentrer à la suite d'Anéa. Elle sourit. Ils avancèrent avec beaucoup de précaution, en silence concentrés sur leur chemin. Au bout d'un temps long, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Mc Kay regarda stupéfiait l'endroit. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. A l'entrée d'Anéa, la salle s'illumina. Des écrans apparurent suspendus en l'air et la rune sur le sol s'alluma en clignotant faiblement comme un battement d'un cœur, toujours en état leur souhaitant la bienvenu. Il admira la pièce, émerveillé.

-'Ce n'était pas si difficile', soupira Anéa, évacuant toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules.

-'Non', s'étrangla Rodney ému.

Elle souffla de soulagement et elle ne put s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, les jambes tremblantes. Les écrans eux s'affolèrent. Mc Kay resta immobile, debout au milieu pour tout regarder, tout graver dans sa mémoire. Pour tout analyser plus tard.

-'On dirait qu'il est occupé…tu l'occupes ! Il fait des analyses médicales', dit Rodney.

Anéa sursauta. L'écran disparut.

-'Il est vraiment connecté à toi…', chuchota Anéa, ' Tu penses, il fait…enfin je pense que cela est plus dure, je suppose…'

-'Oui heureusement ce serait trop facile'.

-'Il est complètement instable ce vaisseau', dit Rodney en lisant les écrans,' il a prit un sacré coup'.

L'énergie fluctuait à grande amplitude.

-'Peut être que le coup l'a plus touché que je l'ai pensé. Allons-nous mettre au travail ! Nous avons du boulot !', soucieuse.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de contrôle et se concentra.

-'Tu me guideras', dit Anéa.

Mc Kay la regarda travailler avec émerveillement. Elle lui rappelait John ou Beckett quand ils étaient assis sur le siège des Anciens. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas la même chose ici aussi. Il la vit rentrer dans le système sans problème et il vit le fameux noyau d'énergie du vaisseau pour la première fois. L'esprit de la jeune femme semblait fusionner avec le vaisseau. A travers ses yeux, il pouvait tout voir. Il crut voir un trou noir devant lui. Le noyau semblait tirer son énergie du vide, il était magnétique. Il la vit se promener dans les différents circuits du vaisseau.

-'Stop ! Là il y a une brèche, reviens…c'est quoi…le circuit d'air…on peut faire un caillot pour boucher le trou ou condamner le circuit à cet endroit, cela occupera une partie du vaisseau et consommera un peu d'énergie…voilà c'est bien…', encouragea Rodney',…c'est pas possible !'

-'Quoi ?', paniqua Anéa.

-'Que ça !', vérifiant ces calculs.

-'Quoi !'

-'Cela n'a rien stabilisé. Ce n'était qu'un petit trou. Le vaisseau en faite avait condamné la zone à risque. Tu as utilisé que très peu d'énergie pour réparer la brèche'.

-'Donc il est autonome'.

-'Oui, assez oui pour compenser les pertes. Recherche la zone d'impact, la zone qui a été le plus touchée normalement, il faudra réparer…la carrosserie…cela normalement consommera beaucoup d'énergie et affaiblira le noyau', conseilla Rodney.

-'OK, OK'

Après deux heures, Anéa se déconnecta, épuisée. Elle avait le vertige à voyager dans les différents circuits à grandes vitesses.

-'Qu'est ce que tu fais on n'a pas finit !', dit Mc Kay déçu.

-'Je fais une pause, je suis épuisée', lasse.

-'Ok…désolé…je n'avais pas pensé que…'

-'Ce n'est pas grave', durement,' on a tout de même fait du bon boulot en peu de temps. On peut circuler presque en toute sécurité. On a juste que 70% de chance de se faire foudroyer comme tu dis', avec plus d'humour.

-'Quelle chance !'

-'On peut commencer la réparation du scanner et écrire le programme'.

-'Pourquoi pas ! J'ai tellement de chose à découvrir de toi', soupira Rodney.

-'Nos peuples ne sont pas si différents que ça', remarqua Anéa énigmatique.

-'Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?'

-'Ma technologie ne te semble pas inconnu, tu es plutôt à l'aise'.

-'En effet, mais ce n'est pas du tout comme chez moi et puis je m'adapte facilement'.

-'En bref un génie', pouffa Anéa.

Après une heure de travail en commun,

-'Je lance la simulation', dit Anéa.

-'Que fait-on maintenant ? On reprend notre quête pour stabiliser le vaisseau'.

-'Non ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, allons manger. Je te ferai visiter un peu le vaisseau si tu es sage', dit Anéa.

-'Ok cela tombe bien, j'ai faim'.

-'Comme d'habitude'.

Anéa le guida dans un couloir. Ils rentrèrent dans une sorte de tunnel limité par une parcelle. Le toit et les côtés clignotaient comme s'ils ne captaient pas l'image comme à la télévision. Mc Kay put distinguer des étoiles.

-'C'est la carte du ciel en temps réel. On peut distinguer les planètes, c'est cool hein ?', expliqua Anéa.

-'Cool, si elle fonctionnait correctement'.

-'Oui en effet'.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, tout était éteint.

-'Hum l'as-tu vu sur l'écran ?', prudente.

-'Non, j'ai surtout regardé les circuits électriques, ils étaient intacts'.

-'Continuons, il doit avoir une sorte de disjoncteur pour là'.

-'Il y a peut être une raison pour que ce soit éteint', dit Rodney.

-'Peut être, mais on devrait avoir au moins un éclairage de secours normalement branché à part'.

A ces mots, des néons de quelques centimètres s'allumèrent avec difficultés, éclairant faiblement les couloirs.

-'On s'en contentera', dit Anéa.

-'Il faudra aussi s'en occuper plus tard'.

-'Voilà on est arrivé'.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte à double battants.

-'On va devoir ouvrir manuellement, s'il n'y a pas de courant', dit Rodney.

-'Ou peut être pas', alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-'elle ne doit pas être branchée aux circuits', suggéra Rodney.

-'Ouais, elle fonctionne à part. Les portes n'ont pas besoin de courant. Par contre ce sera un repas aux chandelles. La visite se fera donc plus tard sinon tu ne verras rien'.

-'On dirait que c'est l'arrière qui a été le plus touché'.

-'C'est pour ça que l'énergie est instable, le noyau est à l'arrière', expliqua Anéa.

-'Ouais et si on mangeait'.

-'Tu ne perds pas le nord toi. Installez toi là, pas trop loin de l'entrée. On ne verra rien sinon. J'arrive avec les plateaux'.

Après quelques minutes, Rodney installé, tapotait sur la table d'impatience.

-'Qu'est ce que c'est ?', demanda Rodney alors qu'Anéa déposait un plateau devant lui.

-'Je ne sais pas, je ne voyais pas le menu et je ne pouvais pas choisir dans le noir donc j'ai pris au hasard. Ne sois pas surprit si tu as ton dessert avec ta viande', rigola Anéa.

-'La texture du plateau est…bizarre…a l'air liquide'.

-'Ah bon, non c'est cool, ça absorbe les liquides et certains solides. Quand tu renverses de l'eau, c'est immédiatement absorbé. Pratique pas de nettoyage'.

-'Astucieux !'

-'Pourquoi êtes vous venu sur cette planète ?', dit Anéa.

-'Et vous ?'

-'Affaire et mon ami voulait revenir ici, il a connu cette planète dans sa jeunesse', dit Anéa songeuse.

-'Nous sommes là à cause de mes recherches', avoua Rodney sombre,' je pense qu'un peuple très développé en technologie a vécu ici sur cette planète et puis il y a cette énergie'.

-'Energie ? quelle énergie ?', surprise.

-'Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Je croyais que tu as eu l'accident au même moment…j'avais espéré que tu avais vu quelque chose'.

-'C'est le cas mais je n'ai pas vu cette énergie. Je me suis fait tirer dessus c'est tout'.

-'C'était un champ de lumière, il y a eu des explosions, tu l'as forcément vu ou même détecté vu votre technologie'.

-'Non j'étais peut être déjà en mauvaise posture. Mon vaisseau a juste été attaqué par les Wraiths'.

-'Vraiment ? et après, tu n'as rien vu ? Il y a eu deux vagues d'attaques même si pour la deuxième je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé', dit Rodney.

-'Non je n'ai rien vu…trop occupé surement à essayer de limiter les dégâts et à me poser en douceur…si tu veux on dormira là cette nuit, si cela te rassure'.

-'Oui merci', surpris qu'elle change de conversation.

Mais il était tout de même content de ne plus dormir à la sauvage, de dormir loin des bruits étranges des noirceurs des bois. Elle se leva, le laissant seul. Son plateau disparut. Il regarda le vide avec stupeur. Ces pensées s'entremêlèrent. Mc Kay l'imagina droite sur son siège, gouvernant comme un roi son navire. La première fois qu'il avait vue le vaisseau, il avait tout de suite pensé aux Anciens. Il avait observé Anéa longuement du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Anciens qu'il avait rencontré et il n'avait rien pour le prouver qu'elle en était un. Puis il y avait eu cette bagarre avec les Wraiths. Il l'avait vu si vulnérable. A ce moment là, il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un puissant Ancien. La journée avait été très riche en événement. D'abord il avait cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais puis il l'avait vu surgir de nulle part comme si rien n'était. Ensuite elle avait eu une idée géniale pour retrouver ces amis. Plus le temps passait, plus il aimait son intelligence et sa compagnie. Puis il avait eu accès à de nombreuses données tout aussi extraordinaire que la jeune femme. Grâce à Anéa, il avait pu voir les différents circuits comme s'il y était. Il avait vu aussi la parfaite symbiose entre l'homme et la machine et vu le noyau d'énergie. Il avait jubilé sur le moment en le voyant, croyant avoir trouvé la source de l'énergie, une source illimité et pure. Mais la signature ne correspondait pas, c'était ici une énergie sauvage. De plus, le noyau n'avait pas perdu d'énergie alors qu'une quantité énergie importante avait été mise en œuvre dans les cieux. Or le noyau était intact au niveau de ses réserves, malheureusement pour leur situation. Enfin il sortit de ses rêveries en voyant Anéa chargé de couverture traversée la porte.

-'Tiens, cela va te servir, le chauffage ne marche pas. L'arrière est en faite totalement isolée'.

-''On devrait aussi s'occuper de ça. L'énergie sera alors bien répartit dans tout le vaisseau'.

-'Ouais, je pense que par sécurité, tout a été désactivé. Il faudra tout réactiver petit à petit et les brèches seront comblées'.

-'Oui, sinon tout resautera par surcharge', dit Rodney.

A son tour, il se leva. Le plateau disparut. Il se demandait où il allait, mais il posa une autre question.

-'Qu'est ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé alors avant le crash ?'

-'Je…suis pas prête à en parler…j'ai nourri les chevaux. Il pleut demain on n'aura pas besoin d'aller cherche de l'eau. Je pense que j'aurai tout finit pour demain pour le scanner. Le cheval ira mieux et je lui ferai un peu d'exercice si possible au réveil', dit Anéa.

-'Combien de temps le scanner mettra ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants mais la population est très dispersée donc peut être deux jours…on reprendra aussi nos « soins » sur le vaisseau demain'.

Elle s'installa sur le sol et se recouvrit de sa couverture. Mc Kay fit de même. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil sur le sol dur. Son cerveau était en ébullition, à échafauder des tas de théories.

A son réveil, il avait oublié qu'il était couché dans le vaisseau. Il essaya d'apercevoir une forme dans l'obscurité sans succès car Anéa s'était déjà levée. Il chercha à tâtons la sortie. Il se cogna plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre le tunnel et la salle de contrôle et enfin la sortie. Anéa était penchée sur l'écran portable juste à côté du cheval blessé. Celui-ci avait l'encolure basse et avait l'air mal au point, triste.

-'Hey', salua Anéa.

-'Hey...il n'a pas l'air bien…'

-'Il n' a pas l'air bien, il ne mange pas'.

-'Infection, fièvre…'

-Non, il déprime. L'évolution a sélectionné un animal actif. Ne pas bouger est contre sa nature. En plus s'il ne mange pas, il va s'affaiblir et il ne pourra plus tenir debout. Alors je reste près de lui pour lui tenir compagnie, pour lui remonter le moral. Je n'ai pas pu le promener, sa jambe n'est pas prête'.

-'Que penses-tu faire ?'

-'Travailler là, le faire manger. Je pensais lui prendre des pommes, les chevaux adorent les pommes, il mangera j'en suis sûre…j'ai finit la programmation pour les bonnes nouvelles de la matinée, la simulation a été un succès. Je viens de donner ma touche finale. Il n'y a plus qu'à faire un portrait robot pour la reconnaissance faciale. J'ai fait les miens, j'ai lancé ma recherche. Je te laisse faire les tiens et comme cela, je saurai à quoi ressemblent tes amis', dit Anéa.

-'Que vas tu faire ?'

-'Chercher des Pommes'.

-'On ne mange pas ?'

-'On mangera des pommes', en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui passa l'écran et il vit sur l'écran une caricature de lui très ressemblant.

-'Le programme de dessin est facile à utiliser, comme tu peux le voir', montra Anéa,' appel moi quand tu as finit, si je ne suis pas revenue'.

Elle prit son arc à poulies, un sac sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans la forêt, quittant la sécurité au campement.

Au bout d'une heure, McKay en était qu'aux préliminaires de son dessin. Il était désespéré car il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait juste fait les cheveux en bataille de John et la couleur de ses yeux. Le portrait de Teyla était plus avancé mais il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Seul celui de Ronon était le plus convaincant avec les rastas, sa barbe…Il était incapable de dessiner le visage de ses amis. Il soupira et jura pour la centième fois alors qu'Anéa revenait, chargée.

-'Tu as finit ? j'ai pris aussi des baies', en posant son sac rempli au pied de Rodney.

Elle ouvrit le sac montrant ces trouvailles. Elle donna une pomme au cheval blessé. Ce dernier la croqua à pleine dent. Elle accrocha le sac à sa hauteur pour qu'il se serve facilement.

-'Fais voir ce que tu as fait ?'

Elle lui prit l'écran des mains alors qu'il protestait. Elle pouffa de rire.

-'Quoi !'

-'C'est plutôt …médiocre', rigola Anéa.

-'C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire', se défendit Rodney, vexé', à chaque fois, aucun critère ne marchait !'

-'Ok'.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, elle fit défiler les portraits des autres et s'arrêta sur celui de Ronon.

-'Je sais que…mais c'est ma plus belle réussite, c'est difficile à le dessiner', se justifia Rodney.

-'Non ce n'est pas ça…je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…mais je me souviens pas où ni quand'.

-'Impossible car son passage est généralement marquant…attends tu veux dire sur cette planète', le cœur battant.

-'Je…je ne sais pas, tout se mélange dans ma tête'.

-'C'est un Setada, son peuple a été ravagé par les Wraiths, tu l'as peut être vu pendant la guerre'.

-'Non…je n'avais jamais vu de Wratihs avant…ici, je ne les connaissais pas avant'.

-'Vraiment ?'

-'Cela va me revenir…tes portraits ne sont pas du tout complets mais on pourra tout de même lancer le scanner, on ne sait jamais. Si tu veux faire des modifications, tu le feras en cours'.

-'Penses tu qu'avec si peu d'informations, cela va marcher ?'

-'Oui j'y crois, je sais que mes amis sont ici, je n'imagine pas fouiller toute la planète…par contre pour toi, ils sont incomplets mais comme ils ne sont pas d'ici, ils ne sont pas habillés pareil ou leur physionomie diffère un peu'.

-'On ne pourrait pas calculer une zone où tu aurais pu téléporter tes amis, pour limiter les recherches ?'

-'Il faudrait les dernières mesures…'

-'Ce qu'on a pas', finit Rodney.

-'Je pourrai faire un modèle par rapport à mon point de chute mais je pense perdre du temps car ce ne sera pas du tout précis. Je vais chercher du bois, pour le feu afin de cuire le gibier que j'ai chassé. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller trop loin. C'est l'avantage quand on s'est crashé en pleine forêt et que le vaisseau a cassé la moitié des arbres sur son passage. Il suffit de ramasser', proposa Anéa.

Mc Kay se leva pour la suivre. Il la vit prendre des branches mortes au sol et les mettre sous son bras lors de leur progression.

-'Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à téléporter ton vaisseau. Cela pourrait me servir à l'avenir', reprit Anéa pensive.

-'Bien sûre, mais pour un vaisseau de cette taille…et puis c'est de la théorie…j'ai une question …'

-'Vas-y'

-'J'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas…'

-'Je mange mais tu ne le remarques pas, tellement que tu t'empiffres, je ne savais pas que j'étais si bonne cuisinière', sourit Anéa.

-'C'est mieux que rien. En parlant de téléportation, tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir indemne avec le vaisseau qui était instable…'

-'Qui te dis que je m'en suis sortit indemne ?'

-'Tu as l'air en forme', surpris.

-'Oui, j'ai eu de bons soigneurs Lassa et Chamane se sont bien occupés de moi'.

-'Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?'

-'Je…rien d'important, je me suis juste téléportée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment c'est tout'.

Il prit une branche sur le sol pas trop grande pour lui, ni trop lourde mais il remarqua du sang.

-'Il y a du sang !', paniqua Rodney.

-'Ce n'est rien, c'est ancien', dit Anéa sans le regarder alors qu'elle soulevait une souche.

Mc Kay observa la flaque de sang séchée. Qu'est ce qui avait pu perdre autant de sang ? se demanda Mc Kay. Un Wraith ? Non, il aurait vu un cadavre. Une proie ? Non une flèche limite les pertes de sang. Puis il leva les yeux et vit un arbre meurtri. Quelques branches étaient cassées. Anéa lui avait dit que le vaisseau avait été obligé de se frayer un chemin parmi les arbres pour s'écraser. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ce paysage. En effet, juste derrière le vaisseau, il y avait une longue trainée de terre aves des morceaux d'arbre à moitié arrachés du sol. D'autres étaient carrément couchés sur le sol tel des cadavres. Il regarda précisément les arbres brûlés. L'arbre meurtri qu'il avait vu en premier était resté debout. Il y remarqua des traces de sang à l'extrémité d'une branche cassée en forme de pieu. Quelque chose y avait été empalée, vue le sang à l'extrémité, puis était tombée au sol. Le pieu était dirigé vers le haut. Le reste du pieu était au sol près de l'arbre. Des centaines d'images lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'image qu'il avait brièvement vue lorsqu'Anéa s'était connectée au vaisseau. il avait dit que le vaisseau faisait des analyses médicales sur Anéa. Il avait vu brièvement une silhouette avec un gros point rouge au niveau de l'abdomen. Une autre image d'Anéa qui tombait sur ce pieu. Le pieu enfonçait dans le ventre. « Je me suis juste téléporter au mauvais endroit » avait-elle dit. De plus il ne la voyait pratiquement pas manger à part des infusions et des soupes. Il regarda encore une fois le pieu puis reporta le regard sur Anéa qui continuait à ramasser des souches. Elle était maintenant chargée. Il fit la relation mais resta silencieux, respectant son secret.

-'Tu veux en ramasser plus, à moins que ce ne soit trop lourd pour toi', dit Anéa le sortant de ces rêveries.

-'Non, ça va', mentit Rodney.

-'Horrible spectacle, n'est ce pas ?', car il n'avait pas bougé.

-'oui', chuchota Rodney.

-'C'est pour ça que je prends le bois ici, autant s'en servir. Tiens tu veux une partie des miens ?'

Il regarda son tas, il y avait 4 bouts de bois qui se battaient en duel alors que son tas faisait le triple au moins. Il se sentait déjà chargé, il voulait lui dire que non, qu'il était assez chargé mais il pensa à sa blessure puis à son courage car elle ne laissait rien paraître. Encore la veille, elle s'était battue pour défendre des villageois qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, probablement. Elle l'avait aidé, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécut dans la forêt.

-'Ouais, passes-en moi un peu', en souriant.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes de marche, il regretta son geste de gratitude. Il s'essoufflait vite, Anéa arrivait au camp, déposa son tas sur le sol.

…

-'Pourrait-on interroger votre homme ?', demanda John impatient ', nous avons d'autres moyens d'interroger quelqu'un, d'autres méthodes', en regardant Ronon.

Lycas suivit son regard et sourit.

-'Et puis , nous sommes des étrangers, il pourrait plus facilement nous parler', ajouta Teyla.

-'Peut être. Martin serait là, dirais que je suis menaçant. Pourquoi pas essayer mais je serais là tout de même'.

Il se leva, s'épousseta les jambes.

Ils entrèrent dans le village, en traversant la place principale. Ils allèrent vers les quais où les bateaux mouillaient paisiblement. Ils longèrent l'eau puis se dirigèrent vers une grange.

-'Ils entreposent leur marchandise, pour l'instant quelque personne y habitent en attendant que les dégâts soient réparés dans le village', expliqua Lycas.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, Lycas salua les paysans occupés à leur tâche.

-'Pourquoi es-tu là ?', demanda une voix sur le côté.

-'Martin que fais-tu là ?'

-'T'inquiètes pas, j'ai envoyé les messages de rassemblement, Chamane m'a demandé de l'aide pour soigner les hommes blessés. Au plus tard, tout le monde arrivera ce soir avec les messages'.

-'Ils veulent interroger Falcon', dit Lycas en montrant l'équipe.

-'Hum…ok ce serait mieux…Chamane pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller à l'encontre de l'ennemi. Il dit que tu es poussé par la vengeance…'

-'Qu'en penses-tu toi ?'

-'Que tu fais ton devoir mais la vengeance te suit comme une ombre et elle assombrira ton esprit et ton jugement sur ton chemin de la bataille', répondit Martin.

-'Je donne deux jours maximum pour réunir tout le monde. On part sur place en début d'aprém du deuxième jour. Maintenant Martin…'

-'Entrez', invita Martin à entrer dans la grange.

Ils traversèrent le hangar pour aller au fond. Deux hommes debout droit surveillaient un homme assis, dépité et fatigué.

-'Laissez nous', ordonna Martin aux deux gardes.

John s'approcha et s'installa en face de Martin. Ronon lui fit les cent pas derrière John alors que Teyla s'assit sur la table à côté de Martin.

Lycas s'éloigna dans l'ombre, appuyé contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. On ne voyait pas son visage.

-'Ces hommes veulent t'interroger sur…', commença Martin.

-'Un ami', ajouta Teyla.

-'Si je peux aider, je le ferai', répondit Falcon en s'installant mieux.

-'On a trouvé votre couteau sur le lieu de la disparition de notre ami', commença John.

-'Je n'y suis pour rien !', se défendit Falcon.

-'On sait', dit Teyla doucement pour le rassurer,' vous avez dit que vous ne l'aviez plus'.

-'Je l'ai perdu oui'.

-'Comment ? Aux jeux ?', proposa Martin.

-'Non ! Les jeux avec mises sont interdits !'

-'Alors pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ?', interrogea Martin.

-'C'est que…j'avais bu…j'ai agit en parfait imbécile…je ne me rappelle plus exactement', bégaya Falcon.

-'Vous vous êtes battu ?', demanda John.

-'Non', il commençait à s'agiter mal à l'aise et à se tordre les mains et à chercher un regard familier.

-'Oh tu t'en souviens parfaitement', dit Martin.

-'Notre ami s'est fait attaquer sur ce lieu, nous voulons juste le retrouver', dit John patient.

-'On même savoir s'il est vivant', dit Teyla.

-'Je ne sais rien sur cette histoire, je n'y étais pas, ce n'était pas moi'.

-'Alors qui ?', demanda Teyla toujours aussi doucement.

-'Je ne peux pas vous aider…je…'

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Ronon avait arrêté de faire les cent pas, s'était approché de lui en frappant la table du poing.

-'Qui ?', grogna Ronon.

-'Je…je ne sais pas où est votre ami…je…'

Ronon le souleva en bousculant la chaise.

-'…Je ne sais pas, je jure …'

Il sortit son arme et le menaça avec.

-'On veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé', insista Ronon en colère.

-'Ok…ok, je me rappelle….je…'

Ronon le relâcha, ramassa la chaise et la montra à Falcon. Lycas sourit alors que Martin était scandalisé. Falcon regardait les autres mais personne n'intervenait, il s'assit à regret voyant que personne le défendait.

-'C'était un soir, j'en étais à déjà trois verres à l'auberge du port. Mon frère avait une consultation avec Chamane et j'attendais sauf que Chamane était occupé par un autre cas, donc le temps s'écoulait et moi je buvais, je buvais…puis Chamane est venu à l'auberge avec son patient et pris un repas…c'était l'Etranger.

Martin surprit, se mit sur ces gardes. Lycas se crispa et changea légèrement de position.

-'Qui c'est ?', demanda John.

-'Une femme qu'on a trouvé gravement blessé. Ce jour-là, c'était son premier jour de sortie, en dehors de la grotte', expliqua Martin.

-'Chamane s'en occupait', ajouta Falcon.

-'Oui, il l'a soigné',' ajouta Martin.

-'Elle avait l'air si fragile mais si belle. J'avais beaucoup bu de verre, mes idées n'étaient pas claires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une fois que Chamane soit partit, je me suis rapproché d'elle. Il y avait eu beaucoup de murmures sur elle. Des rumeurs comme quoi elle était venue du ciel ou qu'elle avait été attaquée par des Wraiths, que sa beauté reflétait l'image même de la lune, qu'elle avait fait le test et qu'elle avait réussit, avait été choisit', reprit Falcon.

-'Un test ?', demanda Teyla.

-'L'octroie, c'est une méditation spirituelle', expliqua Martin.

-'Aucun étranger n'est choisit normalement', dit Falcon.

-'Comment cela marche ?'

-'Une grotte, il a lieu dans une grotte. Enfin j'ai voulu savoir mais quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, une chaleur inhabituelle m'a envahit. En plus, avec l'alcool, mon esprit était embrouillé. Elle m'a ignoré et repoussé mes avances. J'ai insisté, deux autres hommes m'ont rejoins. Ils voulaient aussi attirer son attention. L'Etranger nous ignorait toujours. Elle se leva pour s'en aller. Nous étions énervés qu'elle nous repousse. Donc nous l'avons suivi à l'extérieur. En sortant, elle avait disparut, mais nous avons remarqué un coin de cape de voyage. On la hélait, elle se retourna au lieu de fuir comme une provocation. J'avais envie de sentir ces cheveux, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Mais elle me repoussa gentiment. Les autres rirent et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'insistai dans mes avances, elle me bouscula ce qui me rendit fou de rage. Je sortis automatiquement mon cran d'arrêt sans réfléchir et la menaça en l'appuyant sur sa gorge. Elle me dit quelque chose calmement que je n'entendis pas, de sa voix si douce. Ses lèvres bougeaient, j'avais envie de les frôler avec ma bouche, ma main caressa son avant bras…puis ma main continua…elle se débattait'.

Falcon se retrouva la tête contre la table, écrasée et le bras tordu dans le dos.

-'Tu as essayé de la violer', cria Lycas, furieux.

Il était resté calme et silencieux jusque là même s'il bouillonnait de rage mais là Falcon avait eu l'audace de poser ces yeux sur elle.

-'Je…je non…oui…j'avais bu…'

Il appuya encore plus sur sa gorge. Martin essaya de le retenir.

-'Laisse le continuer, il sera puni en temps voulu'.

-'Elle aurait dû te les couper', en le lâchant.

John fit une grimace. Ronon et Teyla souriaient.

-'Continue', cria Lycas.

Falcon déglutit et continue.

-'Elle s'est défendu mais en un instant, j'eus mal au crâne. Les deux hommes qui avaient voulu intervenir en la retenant prisonnière, étaient assommés au sol. Mon couteau était dans la main de la jeune femme près de mon…bras ventre. L'autre main sur mon cou…je ne sais plus après, je me suis fait dessus et j'ai dû m'évanouir car je me suis réveillé dans la rue le lendemain', raconta Falcon.

-'Donc c'est une femme qui a récupéré l'arme', conclut John.

-'Oui c'est l'Etranger', affirma Falcon.

-'Sûre ?'

-'Oui et si elle était bien où vous le dites, elle doit être morte avec votre ami'.

-'Je ne crois pas Falcon', dit Martin avec mépris.

-'Il nous faut la voir. Où est elle ?', dit Ronon.

-'Elle est repartit, elle n'est pas ici', dit Martin en regardant l'expression du visage de Lycas, ' on ne sait pas où elle réside. Les rumeurs ont raison, elle n'est pas d'ici. Mais Chamane pourra peut être vous aider. Si quelqu'un sait où elle est, c'et bien lui'.

-'Où est-il ?'

-'à un octroi, il demande des réponses'.

-'Très bien, on part quand ?', dit Ronon.

-'Aujourd'hui, c'est sur le chemin, Martin réunit les hommes comme prévu'.

-'Mais on avait dit deux jours'.

-'J'ai changé d'avis. Nous partons aujourd'hui, fait passer le message et enlève moi ce monstre, je ne veux plus le voir'.

-'Que doit-on en faire ?', demanda Martin.

-'Je ne sais pas, emmènes le, il sera en premier sur les lignes d'attaque où il se fera peut être tuer'.

-'Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…pitié', supplia Falcon en s'approchant de Martin qui n'osa pas le regarder et qui le repoussa.

…

-'Qu'allons nous faire maintenant que les scans sont en cours ?'

-'Je ne sais pas', avoua Anéa.

Il faisait nuit, le temps s'était calmé.

-'On a assez de bois pour la nuit, il suffit de maintenir le feu cette nuit pour éloigner les prédateurs des chevaux, demain on aura peut être quelque chose et on pourra agir. En attendant, on peut s'occuper du vaisseau…'

-'Qu'est ce que c'était ?', coupa Rodney.

-'Quoi…j'entends rien !'.

-'ça !'

Un hurlement retentit.

-'Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un loup'.

Un autre hurlement répondit.

-'Un ! non plusieurs', cria Rodney.

-'Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils chassent et tu ne les as remarqué que maintenant. Il est tard, si tu veux t'y mettre, c'est maintenant, les feux les maintiendront éloignés', soupira Anéa.

-'Si tu le dis', pas rassuré, la suivant avec hâte.

Comme la veille, ils firent attention dans leur progression à l'intérieur du vaisseau jusqu'à la salle de contrôle où ils se mirent en place en soufflant. Elle s'assit, ferma les yeux et les ouvrit. Elle pensait au doux chant des loups. L'écran montra les loups.

-'C'est toute une meute !', remarqua Rodney.

-'Ils sont loin à l'Est, au moins à 10 kilomètres', indiqua Anéa pour le rassurer.

-'Et celui-là il a l'air prêt et seul'.

-'En effet', l'air troublé.

Le loup semblait fixer quelque chose, le regard dans le vague, puis l'image changea.

-'On peut essayer de rétablir le courant dans les couloirs', dit Anéa.

-'Hum…il faut réparer les brèches avant', dit Rodney aussitôt concentré sur sa tâche.

-'Comment va ta jambe en faite ?', dit Anéa pour faire la conversation après un long silence.

-'Bof', occupé.

L'écran indiquait son état de santé.

-'eh !'

-'Tu as l'air en parfaite santé…'

-'Mais la douleur est là !'

-'Mais pas la blessure, tu es un peu fragile, une petite nature on dirait'.

-'Même pas vrai et toi ton scanner…', vexé.

-'Moi je n'ai pas mal'.

-'Je sais que tu es blessée'.

-'Peut être mais je ne me plains pas'.

-'Moi non plus', remarqua Rodney.

-'C'est vrai plus maintenant'.

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche.

-'Dis moi que feras tu…quand tu auras retrouvé ton chez toi…la première chose', reprit Anéa.

-'Manger'.

-'Merci, suis-je une aussi piètre cuisinière'.

-'Non mais le sucre me manque'.

-'C'est vrai', avoua Anéa.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Mc Kay ne voyait pas le temps passé. Il se mit à bailler au bout d'un moment alors qu'Anéa se leva et désactiva les consoles de contrôle, pour s'étirer.

-'C'est bientôt le matin, je propose qu'on dorme un peu tout de même', épuisée.

-'Oui, bonne idée,' en baillant.

…

L'équipe s'était mise en route, avec espoir de retrouver Meredith pour la première fois qu'ils étaient là. Ils suivirent Lycas et Martin, derrière eux quelques hommes aussi se déplacer vers le futur champ de bataille. Falcon était enchaîné en tête de peloton en traînant les pieds, suppliant ses geôliers sourds à ces supplices. Il les suppliait de le laisser partir.

-'C'est quoi l'Octroie ?', demanda Teyla à Martin.

-'Un voyage spirituel, certain trouve leur voie comme peintre, chasseur ou guerrier, d'autre non. C'est innée comme pour tuer pour Lycas l'est'.

Teyla le regarda avec surprise.

-'Moi je me débrouille bien à l'arc mais mon domaine c'est les émotions, je les lis bien, mon animal protecteur est le hibou', reprit Martin.

-' Et Lycas ?', demanda John, intéressé.

-'Le Couguar'.

-'Ce sont des animaux de la forêt', remarqua Teyla,' y a-t-il d'autres types d'animaux ?'.

-'Oui comme les loutres mais les animaux aquatiques sont rare en pleine forêt'.

-'Je m'imagine bien en lion', dit John.

-'Non, je dirai plutôt un blaireau'.

Ronon rigola.

-'Chamane est un guide mais pas seulement il est aussi guérisseur d'un village et gardien des morts, ou des personnes en fin de vie. Son animal protecteur est le…', dit Martin.

-'Le corbeau', finit Teyla.

-'Oui, comment ?'

-'J'ai vu sa plume puis il a l'air d'un corbeau, son visage, ses yeux', s'expliqua Teyla.

-'Oh oui'.

-'Que fait-il à l'octroi s'il l'a déjà passé ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Il est le guide, il peut demander audience, il pose des questions, en ce moment on a de nombreuses interrogations'.

-'Au sujet des Wraiths ?', dit John.

-'Oui en autre comme demandez comment s'en débarrasser ? Demander des conseils. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que Lycas fera marche arrière si on lui déconseille d'attaquer. Il y a son frère…puis il est en colère, il a besoin de ce combat'.

-'à cause de Falcon', devina Teyla.

-'Oui, il n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à cette jeune femme, il n'aurait même pas dû l'approcher'.

-'Parce qu'elle est une Etrangère, et qu'elle ne doit pas être touchée', dit Teyla avec une pointe de colère.

-'Non, nous ne sommes pas comme ça avec les voyageurs, c'est qu'elle est vraiment étrange…enfin vous verrez par vous-même et puis Lycas…disons que son cœur bat pour elle. Même s'il ne se passe pas vraiment quelque chose entre eux. Pour en revenir à Chamane, il n'y a pas que les Wraiths qui l'inquiètent…une personne a obtenu de l'aide de plusieurs animaux protecteurs à la fois et c'est très rare'.

-'Pour vous protéger des Wraiths ?'.

Il la regarda surpris.

-'C'est ce que j'ai pensé, je pensais que c'était pour nous aider mais Chamane pensait à autre chose…'.

-'Et cette personne ne serait pas l'Etranger par hasard', demanda John.

-'Si, il se demande aussi pourquoi avoir choisit l'Etranger ? Si seulement je savais quelles sont les créatures qui l'ont choisit'.

-'Vous ne le savez pas ?'

-'Non, Chamane le garde secret, seul Lycas le sait je pense. Avant de nous l'annoncer, il veut avoir des réponses. Mais cela doit être un esprit rare d'abord, un animal qui ne vient pas en aide souvent, qui n'était pas intervenu depuis longtemps. Ceci peut être un animal marin ou de la savane qui sont rares ici car le milieu n'est pas propice dans ce milieu. La jeune femme a bien sûre réagit mal à la fin de son test, elle est partit comme une furie. Je pense qu'elle a eu peur ou peut être qu'elle n'aime pas ses animaux protecteurs, c'est peut être un cafard', rigola Martin', en tout cas, Chamane a promit de tout nous expliquer plus tard'.

-'Pourquoi l'appelez L'Etranger alors que c'est une femme ?', demanda Teyla ne comprenant pas.

-'Quand on l'a trouvé blessée, on ne savait pas que c'était une femme, juste qu'elle n'était pas d'ici puis c'est resté…et vous verrez par vous-même son étrangeté…elle a un comportement bizarre, son physique aussi l'est mais elle est tout de même sympathique…'

Martin rejoignit Lycas qui s'était arrêté devant une grotte où deux torches brûlaient de chaque côté de l'entrée.

-'C'est la grotte où se passe l'octroi, Chamane y est encore d'après le feu', expliqua Lycas jusque là silencieux.

John essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais la grotte était trop sombre.

-'Allons le voir, après je vous laisserai', dit Lycas songeur.

-'L'attaque peut attendre Lycas. Tous les hommes ne seront jamais là à temps', intervint Martin.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, il était déjà entré dans la grotte, avalé par les ténèbres. John le suivit prudemment. Il observa attentivement la grotte, avec intérêt et méfiance. Des signes y étaient gravés qui lui étaient familiers mais aussi des représentations de divers animaux. John remarque que le chemin s'élargissait jusqu'à une chambre. La chambre était éclairée par des cristaux bleus, répartis en cercle au milieu, au fond deux battants de portes étaient ouverts, brillants. Les cristaux clignotaient faiblement et rythmiquement.

-'Pourquoi les portes sont-elles ouvertes ?', chuchota Martin comme s'il ne voulait pas embêter les habitants de la grotte.

-'Et tu revenu ici depuis ton octroi ? ou même le dernier', demanda Lycas méfiant.

-'Non personne n'est revenu, le dernier à y être allé est Chamane'.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Chamane était près du mur du fond, la tête penchée sur le mur appuyée contre le mur.

-'Chamane, est ce que ça va ?', dit Martin inquiet.

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard vague.

-'Oh oui, oui…ce n'est que vous'.

-'qui crois tu que ce soit ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu des voix venant de là', montrant le mur', des chuchotements. Il y a une chambre de l'autre côté, ce sont des portes !'

-'Depuis quand les lumières sont dans cette état là'

-'Il y a peu. Quand je suis revenu, elles étaient déjà comme ça. Mais que faites vous là ?'

-'On part en guerre', dit Lycas.

-'ça je le sais'.

-'Ce soir si possible'.

-'Lycas ne te précipite pas, qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?'.

-'Rien', dit Lycas sèchement,' ces personnes cherchent ta nouvelle amie'.

-'Ce n'est pas mon ami, par contre toi…'.

-'Tu passes ton temps avec elle, tu l'admires'.

-'Je suis son médecin, c'est normal que je sois auprès d'elle', expliqua Chamane en soupirant.

-'Mais tu ne dis pas tout…'

-'Hum que me voulez vous ?', demanda Chamane en se tournant vers John.

-'Nous pensons que notre ami est avec la jeune femme'.

-'Et comment vous l'avez déduit ? Non laissez tomber, je ne veux pas en savoir plus'.

-'Oh mais si tu devrais le savoir', coupa Lycas.

-'Ce qui essaye de te dire, c'est que Falcon l'a attaqué', expliqua Martin.

-'Et il est encore en vie !'

-'En effet', dit Lycas.

-'Je pensais que Lycas ne devait pas…s'en occuper', dit Martin.

-'Non, je parle d'elle', en secouant la tête.

-'Qu'est ce que vous nous dites pas ?', demanda Ronon.

Ils sursautèrent quand un cri rauque retentit. C'était un corbeau. Ce dernier atterrit sur un rocher, les regarda et s'envola. John frissonna, il avait failli abattre ce pauvre oiseau perdu. Pour Teyla, il n'était pas perdu, elle regarda fixement Chamane, c'était un avertissement.

-'Notre ami est il en sécurité avec cette personne ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Oh oui…s'il est son ami', répondit Chamane,' elle a été choisit par le plus dangereux protecteur qu'il existe, le plus imprévisible aussi', en chuchotant.

-'Le dragon', dit Martin le regard dans le vide, comprenant enfin.

-'Oui', affirma Chamane.

-'Mais c'est impossible', cria Lycas.

-'Je l'ai vu et ces marques…'

-'Elle n'en a pas', dit Lycas.

-'Elles doivent être parti et tu les a vu je le sais', en regardant Lycas le sourire aux lèvres.

Lycas avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-'Donc vous voulez savoir où elle se trouve ?', réfléchit Chamane.

-'Oui', dit Ronon, impatient.

-'Hum, je sais qu'elle vit dans la forêt, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit facile à trouver, elle se méfit, je lui donne toujours rendez vous aux villages. Mais je pense qu'on peut l'appeler pour votre…mission suicidaire mais elle ne sera pas là ce soir. Comme les rumeurs courent vite, elle le saura, si ce n'est pas déjà fait'.

-'Non je ne l'appellerai pas, pas pour ça', soupira Lycas.

-'Hum comme tu veux mais en dehors de ça, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est le seul moyen de la faire venir', dit Chamane.

-'Et votre prochain rendez vous ?', demanda Teyla

-'On ne sait pas donner rendez vous et je pense que je ne suis pas prêt de la revoir, elle m'ignore en ce moment'.

-'Pourquoi cela ?', dit Martin.

-'Elle n'accepte pas son destin…', soupira Chamane', mais il y a forcément quelque chose d'autres', en reportant son attention vers le mur comme si la réponse était là,' en tout cas attends demain. Tous vos problèmes à vous', regardant John', et …à toi se résolvons en partie', en regardant Ronon.

**Fin de chapitre**

**J'attends vos encouragements et vos avis avec impatiente**

à bientot pour la suite de nos aventures avec

chapitre 27 : Bataille (prévu fin novembre enfin j'espère!^^)


	28. Chapter 28

salut

et oui je l'ai fait! Mais fait quoi ?

vous allez me dire QUOI déjà! elle poste! après un mois à peine. Ouah pour une fois elle respecte son emploi du temps. et Bah oui! Je le fais ENFIN! car je suis en repos donc j'ai le temps et en plus ma correctrice est libre aussi donc en parfaite synchronisation. Et En PLUS... quoi il y a une suite, je pense tenir aussi mon emploi du temps pour décembre! N'est ce pas magnifique! Si mais combien de temps cela va durer ? ça je ne sais pas. Mais je manque aussi d'encouragement de votre part aussi !. Je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles, pas d'encouragments ni des critiques ni insultes. Bah Quoi révéiller vous! et prener un petit moment pour une review rien que pour m'encourager pour la suite et me féliciter pour ce poste si rapide! Car moi j'ai besoin de votre avis pour la suite

et même comme cadeau de noel je peux glisser une de vos idées, extraits , fantasmes...dans un de mes chapitres! SI SI ça doit pouvoir se faire,

allez je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous attend au review!

Ah si j'ai une remarque, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai peut etre des petites incohérences mais que des petites je vous rassure car j'ai du mal à écrire les scènes de combat et merci à ma correctrice pour avoir trouvé le bon titre.

bon arrêtons le blabla et à vous!

**Chapitre 4 : Bataille et Rage de Sang**

-'Où vas-tu ?', se plaignit Mc Kay.

-'Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé', s'arrêta Anéa,' je pensais faire de l'exercice au cheval'.

-'Tu penses qu'il est prêt ?', sceptique,' et les loups ?', voulant la dissuader.

-'On verra', en haussant les épaules,' les loups ne me font pas peur'.

-'Je t'accompagne', se décida Rodney, plus par peur de rester seul que pour la protéger.

-'Si tu veux', en prenant un seau d'eau,' emmènes l'autre, cela lui dégourdira aussi les jambes un peu', puis elle s'accroupit en lui tournant le dos.

Il la vit défaire le bandage pour regarder la blessure et lui en remettre un propre à la place. Puis elle défit les sangles qui maintenaient le cheval debout et prit la longe d'une main. Elle l'encouragea à effectuer ses premiers pas. Mc Kay le regarda hésiter puis il fit un pas, suivit d'un autre. Il retint son souffle alors que le cheval continuait, l'émotion le submergea. Le cheval prenait de l'assurance.

-'Tu as réussi !'

Elle aussi, elle souriait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était réjoui de le voir rétabli et de voir la jeune femme aussi contente. Enfin plus sûre de lui, le cheval fit d'autres pas et s'arrêta pour brouter hésitant. Il arracha une touffe d'herbe avec avidité.

-'Cela l'a manqué, on dirait. Il a fait une overdose de pomme, le pauvre', en lui flattant l'encolure.

-'Oui sans doute et moi aussi', dit Mc Kay d'accord avec le cheval.

Il prit la longe de son cheval qui broutait plus loin, ce dernier le suivit, le surprenant par sa docilité soudaine. Il sourit, content d'avoir crée un lien avec lui. Il lui flatta l'encolure. Ce dernier secoua la tête, l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop. Rodney arrêta son geste. Anéa les regarda avec fierté.

-'Allons-y doucement, demain il ira encore mieux, plus il marchera, plus il ira mieux'.

-'Tu penses ?'

-'J'espère ! Allez viens mon beau…'

-'On n'a toujours pas de réponse ?'

-'Non', l'air attristée et déçue', malheureusement aucune. Le scanner n'est peut être pas capable en fin de compte de le faire', pensive.

-'Il doit analyser toute la population, cela peut être long. En plus, on l'a peut être ralenti hier', dit Rodney pour l'encourager.

-'Je ne sais pas…', elle s'arrêta.

-'Les loups ?', demanda Rodney anxieux.

-'Les loups ne chantent pas', chuchota Anéa.

En effet, Rodney entendit des bruits et une voix chantante. Puis il vit la petite fille Taisha, s'approcher d'eux.

-'Qu'est ce que tu fais là Taisha ?', gronda Anéa,' tu ne devrais pas être là, j'ai entendu des loups cette nuit'.

-'Je cueille des baies pour ma mère car mon père ne peut pas le faire, il est parti ce matin', expliqua le petite fille en se réfugiant dans les bras Anéa.

-'Parti ?'

-'Oui, Lycas a réuni tous les hommes proches et capable de se battre, tu ne le savais pas ?'

-'Pourquoi faire ?', demanda Rodney.

-'Il va attaquer le vaisseau Wraith'.

-'Mais il est fou', cria Rodney.

La petite haussa les épaules.

-'D'ailleurs, je pensais que t'y serais, déjà comme une déesse sur son destrier', dit Taisha.

-'Mon destrier est hors servie et je n'étais pas au courant', dit Anéa l'air ailleurs', et on ne m'a pas prévenu'.

-'Il ne voulait pas que tu sois présente, sans doute', en déduit Taisha.

-'Il faut que je lui parle'.

-'Maintenant !', dit Mc Kay.

-'Oui. Cela te dit de prendre un bon repas chez Taisha'.

-'Ce serait super, maman attends ça depuis longtemps', s'impatienta Taisha.

-'Ok pourquoi pas. Mais que faisons nous avec les chevaux…'

-'On n'a tout le temps pour y arriver, on ira à leur rythme, on mangera et on ira boire un coup, j'en ai besoin'.

Ils se mirent en chemin.

-'Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis', reprit Anéa.

-'Sûre, maman a pleuré, elle est si triste'.

-'Tu en penses quoi', demanda Anéa en se retournant vers Rodney.

-'De quoi ?'

-'L'attaque'.

-'C'est une idée folle et suicidaire…quoi tu veux y aller ?'

-'Si tu ne veux pas…et puis j'aimerai vérifier', ajouta Anéa.

-'Euh…ok mais qu'allons nous faire, je n'ai plus de munitions et je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien que toi à l'épée', remarqua Rodney.

-'Juste surveiller'.

-'Mais compte intervenir si la situation se dégrade'.

-'Oui je connais des personnes qui seront sur place et puis tu as eu quelques leçons d'escrime, tu t'en sortiras'.

-'Oui…ok, tu voulais manger à la ferme mais c'est loin', se plaignit Rodney.

-'mais non, feignant, ce n'est pas loin', dit Taisha.

-'Jai mis plusieurs heures à revenir l'autre jour', affirma Rodney.

-'Tu as marché en zigzag et tu n'as pas laissé ton cheval te guidait'.

-'Je…non…ok ce n'est pas si loin', finit par dire Rodney.

-'Oui d'ailleurs, on voit déjà le toit de ma maison, regarde…on y sera juste pour le thé…dis moi Anéa, les hurlements c'était Loup ?', demanda Taisha.

-'Je ne sais pas…'

Mc Kay passa à l'avant alors qu'elles discutaient mais il s'arrêta net en voyant des yeux ambres le fixait. C'était un loup.

…

-'Comment trouver cette femme ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, Ronon…qu'elle réapparaisse'.

-'Lycas a l'air nerveux, peut être que lui il sait où elle est', proposa Teyla.

-'Non, sinon il ne serait pas énervé, je pense', dit John.

-'De toute façon dès que je la vois, je vous appellerai', dit Martin,' Lycas a d'autres choses à penser…aller manger au village, je reviens demain aves les informations, enfin j'espère'.

-'Ok', répondirent l'équipe en cœur même s'il n'y était pas.

…

Au même moment, Mc Kay se mettait à table.

-'Il faut se laver les mains', dit la jeune fille.

-'Mes mains sont propres !', râla Rodney.

-'Tu ne mangeras pas tant que…'

-'C'est de la torture', en se levant et en traînant les pieds, boudeur.

Anéa apporta les couverts en riant.

-'On s'inquiétait pour toi', dit la mère de l'enfant en plaçant les assiettes', ton ami a dit que tu étais restée…nous avons évacué, on a été chez mon frère. On est revenu que ce matin quand nous avons reçu chez mon frère des nouvelles de la fin de l'alerte'.

-'Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai besoin de parler à ton mari', allant droit au but.

-'Au sujet de l'appel au combat ? ce n'est qu'une rumeur, n'est ce pas ?', soucieuse.

-'Je ne sais pas', avoua Anéa.

-'C'est ce qu'on aimerait justement éclaircir', dit Mc Kay en s'installant, montrant ces mains propres à Taisha, en grimaçant.

-'Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille', ajouta Anéa, étonnant Mc Kay,' c'est trop dangereux, ils seront sur un terrain inconnu'.

-'Tu as parfaitement raison mais va lui dire de rester en arrière pendant que les autres y vont', dit la mère en s'installant.

-'Moi je connais le terrain', dit Mc Kay.

-'Peut être mais tu es là pour l'instant'.

-'C'est comment ?', demanda Taisha.

-'Euh, c'est magnifique…euh non affreux, baveux', voyant l'air sévère d'Anéa', et dangereux même si leur technologie est fascinante, leur vaisseau est construit à partir de matière organique', décrit Rodney.

-'Beurk', dit Taisha.

Rodney était content de son effet.

-'Mon mari est à l'auberge encore, il se prépare', informa la mère avec espoir,' il doit aussi faire passer le message du rassemblement si la rumeur est fondée, puis ma sœur prendra la suite'.

-'N'es-tu pas inquiète ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Bien sûre que si ! mais pour rien j'imagine, c'est un ours'.

Mc Kay manqua de s'étouffer avec le soupée.

-'Rien ne pourra le retenir hélas ni le faire changer 'avis', ajouta la mère.

-'Un ours !', dit Mc Kay.

-'C'est son animal ou esprit protecteur voyons, moi je serai loutre', dit Taisha fière.

-'Tu ne peux pas le savoir en avance et tu n'as pas encore l'âge de faire l'octroie', dit sa mère avec reproche.

-'Anéa a dit que j'avais un don pour la médecine', se défendit Taisha.

-'Oui mais cela se travaille aussi, certains ont le don', dit Anéa.

-'Un esprit protecteur ?', dit Rodney confus.

-'Oui mère est un hibou, tout le monde a un animal', expliqua Taisha.

-'Ma chérie, je te rappelle qu'ile ne viennent pas d'ici', dit sa mère.

-'Oui je sais mais Anéa en a un, je l'ai vu sortir de la grotte, tout était lumineux, cela ne l'a jamais été autant avant. Je pense même que lui aussi il en a un', dit Taisha.

-'Ah oui le quel ?', questionna Rodney, curieux.

-'Le chien', en riant.

Anéa rigola.

-'Le fidèle toutou', dit Anéa, en imitant le chien.

-'Un ami très fidèle, ma sœur est Chien', précisa la mère.

-'Désolé je ne voulais pas t'offenser', s'excusa Anéa.

-'Tu ne l'as pas fait, chaque esprit est redoutable…à sa façon disons. Allez manger', expliqua la mère.

-'Merci', dit Mc Kay se jetant sur un morceau de viande, une fois que sa soupe soit fini.

-'Ouais, le chien peut être redoutable au troisième stade', reprit Taisha entre deux bouchées de viande.

-'Stades ?', dit Anéa et Rodney en même temps.

-'Oui mes parents sont de deuxièmes stade. Il y en a trois et quand on atteint le troisième, ça devient vraiment cool'.

-'Surveille ton langage', gronda sa mère.

-'Anéa le dit', se défendit Taisha

-'A la naissance d'un enfant, on passe au deuxième stade, mon troisième stade correspondrait au moment où je deviendrais grand-mère', précisa la mère.

-'D'ailleurs, maman comment tu deviendras grand-mère ?'

Mc Kay manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de viande. Anéa le sourire aux lèvres, continua à boire sa soupe innocemment.

-'De la même façon que ma mère l'est devenu', expliqua sa mère, le vant les yeux au ciel.

-'Je ne sais pas comment, je n'étais pas née ou trop petite', dit Taisha.

-'Tu le verras quand tu seras grande, maintenant arrête de parler, laisse nos invités manger tranquillement. Ce repas vous plaît ?'

-'C'est parfait', dit Anéa.

-'Vous dormez ici cette nuit ?'.

Anéa regarda Mc Kay.

-'Oui sans doute', finit par dire Anéa.

-'Ensemble ?', demanda Taisha.

Rodney cette fois-ci s'étrangla.

-'Taisha !', gronda sa mère.

-'Quoi ! Je l'ai vu dormir avec Lycas dans la même chambre et c'était pour savoir si je dois leur laisser ma chambre, elle est plus grande'.

-'Non garde ta chambre', remercia Anéa.

-'Mais cela me fera plaisir !'

-'On verra, tu as fini ?', dit Anéa à Mc Kay.

-'Euh oui', en prenant un morceau de pain.

-'Allons y alors, puis-je t'emprunter un cheval ? le mien est blessé, j'aimerai qu'il se repose'.

-'Oui vas-y, prend le même que d'habitude'.

-'Merci', en se levant.

-'Qu'allons nous faire exactement ?', demanda Rodney, en passant la porte d'entrée.

-'Auberge, je dois aller me renseigner. Ouvrir nos oreilles et si possible les dissuader. Enfin prendre un verre en même temps. Tu bois ?'

-'oui ! Enfin un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en général et je ne bois pas au travail'.

-'Oui vaut mieux', rigola Anéa,' on voyagera rapidement, si tu es fatigué, tu pourras toujours revenir à la ferme seul'.

Mc Kay acquiesçât mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser seule encore une fois. Il suivit Anéa. Elle prépara le cheval puis ils partirent. Il s'habituait de plus en plus aux allures de son cheval. Il prenait de l'assurance, n'avait plus de difficulté à la suivre et commençait à maîtriser son cheval. Il l'observa légèrement en retrait et en silence durant le voyage. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Jour après jour, il avait perdu espoir de revoir ces amis mais grâce à Anéa un minuscule espoir persistait. Il pensait que l'équipe devait avoir abandonnée les recherches depuis longtemps. En plus, il était très loin de la zone où il s'était perdu, où il avait pris l'initiative de défendre son ami, le docteur Beckett. Au début, il avait été inquiet dans cette forêt hostile pour survivre seul. Maintenant il se voyait bien y vivre avec la jeune femme puisqu'elle était débrouillarde. Ils étaient devenus amis, complices. Là où elle allait, il la suivait. A ces côtés, il devenait même courageux. Il avait même pris une leçon d'escrime à l'épée. Il était lamentable d'ailleurs. Elle avait relevé sa capuche sur sa tête car il savait qu'elle sentait qu'il allait pleuvoir. Il savait aussi qu'il devait faire de même s'il ne voulait pas être trempé mais il ne fit rien. Il fixa le dos d'Anéa qu'il imaginait crispé par la tension qui l'habitait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il sentait qu'elle était soucieuse mais elle le gardait pour elle pour l'instant. Il sentait maintenant quand elle était de mauvaise humeur ou heureuse, il savait lire en elle maintenant de la même façon qu'elle lisait en lui, même si c'était plus facile pour elle. Il y arrivait grâce à de longues observations du comportement de la jeune femme, il avait appris aussi qu'elle était très intelligente, même il se l'avouait plus que lui. Il savait aussi qu'elle cachait de grand mystère.

D'après ces observations, le vaisseau, son comportement et les données qu'il avait lu, il en avait déduit qu'elle faisait partie d'un peuple très développé technologiquement, voire même proche des Anciens. Il n'avait pas osé lui demandé ses relations avec les Anciens. Il aurait aimé lui faire visiter la cité, lui faire rencontré ses amis une fois qu'il les aurait retrouvé. Accepterait-elle de venir avec lui ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de l'aider à réparer son vaisseau. Accepterait-elle de rester avec lui à la cité ? Son aide serait précieuse à l'équipe. Mais elle avait tissé des liens facilement avec les habitants de cette planète. Mais Pourquoi voudrait-elle partir d'ici ? Peut être parce que le niveau de vie est différent.

-'On pourrait aller voir les fours', dit Anéa qui avait ralenti l'allure, interrompant la réflexion de Rodney.

-'Les fours ?', sortant de ses pensées.

-'Oui , la forgerie, on pourra te prendre une épée, un ami m'a fait forgé la mienne mais je sais qu'il y a un forgeron là-bas. Il pourra en faire une rapidement ou t'en prêter en attendant d'avoir une plus belle à ta taille. Tu en dis quoi ?'

-'Une comme les chevaliers ?', surpris.

-'Oui une vrai et non pas une en bois', ria Anéa,' car s'entraîner avec du bois, ce n'est pas ça. On dirait des enfants'.

-'Euh, ça me va', s'imaginant déjà avec une épée, une vraie.

Anéa sourit comme si elle avait capté ses pensées.

-'On verra si on a le temps, je sais qu'il travaille tard à la fraîche. En plus il sera peut être déjà partie pour ce foutu rassemblement', finit Anéa.

Pendant qu'Anéa demanda au forgeron une épée, Mc Kay s'occupait des chevaux. Puis il rejoignit Anéa peu de temps après en pleine discussion avec le forgeron.

-'Il me faut une plus légère, celle là est trop lourde', dit Anéa.

-'Légère ?', interrogea le forgeron.

-'Oui, regarde'.

Elle passa une épée à Mc Kay. Ce dernier ne réussit pas à la maintenir en l'air, la pointe s'enfonça dans le sol. Il fut surpris par la charge d'une vraie épée.

-'Je vois', dit l'homme.

Anéa s'approcha d'un tonneau où de nombreuses vieilles épées y étaient rangées. Elle prit une des épées, joua avec son équilibre, la faisant tourner et virevolter ou bien maintenir en équilibre sur son pommeau.

-'Celle là fera affaire', se décida Anéa après réflexion.

-'Bon choix, légère, souple et courte, normalement faite pour les enfants mais elle est parfaitement équilibrée comme vous l'avez remarqué', dit l'homme.

-'Oui'.

Elle prit des mains l'épée de Mc Kay enfoncée dans le sol et la rangea parmi les autres.

-'Elle sera prête demain'.

-'Merci bien'.

-'Ce n'était pas nécessaire', commença Mc Lay de peur de se blesser.

-'J'en ai bien une moi', pour couper court.

Oui pensa Mc Kay mais elle était une guerrière redoutable.

Anéa rentra dans l'auberge et alla s'installa suivie de Rodney à court d'argument. Une femme vient leur prendre commande, une fois installés.

-'Deux pichets, où est le gérant Simon ?', commanda Anéa.

-'Il est à l'arrière, je vais l'appeler. C'est tout ?'

-'Euh non, je veux ces petits biscuits enrobés…', après que la serveuse se soit éloignée', ouvre tes oreilles…les deux, écoutes les ragots et on aura notre réponse rapidement'.

La femme revint avec les fameux pichets qui étaient des verres de la taille d'un seau. Mc Kay regarda son verre, étonné.

-'Les pasta arriveront après', annonça la serveuse.

-'Merci', avec joie.

-'Je ne pense pas que je vais tout boire', remarqua Rodney en regardant la taille du verre.

-'Mais si ça se boit facilement, ils mettent une liqueur de cassis, c'est exquis, tu verras'.

Elle but une gorgée, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise. Mc Kay goûta. Il manqua de s'étouffer alors que sa gorge le brûlait.

-'Pouah ! C'est fort !'

-'C'est ta première fois, le reste passera'.

Une chaleur envahit le cœur de Mc Kay, sa gorge s'adoucit alors que le liquide pétilla au fond de sa bouche. Il trouva la liqueur douce. Il rebut une gorgée qui passa plus facilement cette fois-ci.

-'Tu vois, j'ai raison', avec un clin d'œil complice.

-'C'est sacrément bon !', s'exclama Rodney,' on dirait une boisson sucrée pour les enfants'.

-'Ouais mais fais attention tout de même, c'est alcoolisé', avec un clin d'oeil.

La femme revint avec les biscuits.

-'Et voilà le reste, le gérant arrive', servit la femme.

-'Ah voici le meilleur', contente.

-'Merci', dit Rodney en se servant, l'air jovial.

-'Tu m'a demandé ?', dit Simon en s'installant en face d'elle.

-'Des rumeurs courent', allant droit au but.

-'Oui des tas', rigola Simon', mais tu dois sûrement parler celle du rassemblement. C'est au sujet des Wraiths mais je n'en sais pas plus. Beaucoup trop de rumeurs courent et va savoir laquelle est la bonne. Je sais juste qu'il y a un rendez vous'.

-'Et t'y vas ?', demanda Anéa en connaissant la réponse.

-'Bien sûre !'

-'Ta femme s'inquiète'.

-'Je sais mais…'

-'N'essayes pas de te justifier, pas à moi en tout cas', coupa Anéa,' tu pars quand ?'

-'Demain midi, j'y vais à cheval, j'y serai rapidement contrairement à d'autres et j'en serais plus sur place. D'autres questions ?'.

-'Non tu n'en sais pas plus', dit Anéa.

-'Tiens d'autres biscuits, je sais que tu les adores, prends en', en riant.

-'Des biscuits !', ria Rodney, saoul.

Anéa le regarda.

-'Ce sera tout pour lui', dit Anéa à l'aubergiste.

-'OK comme tu veux', en se levant.

-'Mais toi tu en voudras une autre, n'est ce pas Angéla ?', dit une voix d'homme derrière elle familière.

Comme à chaque fois que cet homme venait, elle en avait des frissons, comme à chauqe fois qu'il prononçait son véritable nom sans l'écorcher : Angéla. L'homme en question prit la place de l'aubergiste qui regarda Anéa attendant une réponse. Il était le seul à prononcer correctement son nom donc il s'en servait. Elle haussa la tête. Simon partit chercher une autre consommation. Le nouveau venu la fixait de ses yeux dévorants.

-'Cela faisait longtemps', dit l'homme.

-'En effet, Lycas, pour toi sans doute', dit Anéa en souriant.

-'Des personnes te cherchent mais je vois que tu es de bonne compagnie ce soir'.

Anéa regarda Mc Kay, ce dernier sirotait son cocktail comme un enfant, l'air ailleurs. Il parlait à son verre comme un ami.

-'C'est un ami…j'ai des questions à te poser', reportant son regard sur lui.

-'Très bien moi aussi, donnant donnant alors'.

L'aubergiste arriva, déposa les pichets et prit celui d'Anéa déjà vide.

-'Autres choses ?', demanda Simon.

-'Un autre pour son ami, il a bientôt…', commença Lycas.

-'Non, ce sera tout', répéta Anéa,' il va se coucher'.

-'Alors une coupe de fruits, je vois qu'elle a déjà pris des biscuits'.

-'Ok', l'aubergiste s'éloigna.

-'Attendez ! J'en veux, il est vide', cria Mc Kay paniqué en se levant.

-'Il se fait tard Rodney, il faut rentrer', dit Anéa en lui prenant le bras.

Lycas observa la scène avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il avait vu le geste.

-'Tu vas rentrer tranquillement, le cheval te guidera'.

-'Il le fait toujours'.

-'Oui et tu vas dormir à la Fosse'.

-'Tu viendras, tu ne partiras pas sans moi', demanda Mc Kay inquiet.

-'Non'.

-'Comment je sais que tu dis la vérité ?'

-'Tu as mes gâteaux préférés', dit Anéa en lui passant le sachet de biscuits', et puis mon épée et mes armes sont restées là-bas, je ne peux pas partir sans'.

-'Ok alors j'y vais', il se leva à contre cœur mais tituba.

Anéa alla se lever pour l'aider.

-'Non, laisse quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui', intervint Lycas.

Lycas fit un signe à un homme qui emmena Rodney.

-'Son cheval est dehors, veilles à ce qu'il y soit bien installé et qu'il parte bien', ordonna Lycas.

-'Tu n'as pas intérêt à tous manger', cria Anéa alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-'Alors ce n'est qu'un ami. Où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?', demanda Lycas.

-'Oui, un ami, Lycas. Que veux-tu ?', dit Anéa avec colère.

-'Tu avais des questions', en souriant content de l'avoir énervé,' et j'en ai aussi'.

-'Il ne sait rien passer avec lui et il ne se passera jamais rien, ça te va comme réponse', en soupirant.

-'Oui', avoua Lycas plus détendu.

-'Allons parler ailleurs car je me doute que ton interrogatoire ne va pas être courtois'.

-'Si tu veux'.

Il lui tendit la main. Après réflexion, Anéa l'a pris. Lycas serra légèrement la main de la jeune femme et l'apporta à sa bouche pour un baiser profond. De l'autre, il prit les deux pichets. Deux hommes les suivaient discrètement alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage. A l'étage, il l'emmena dans une pièce. Il posa les deux pichets sur une table. L'aubergiste les avait suivit avec la coupe de fruit et les biscuits. Les deux hommes de garde se mirent de chaque côté de la porte.

-'Ignores les', en fermant la porte', installe toi'.

Il l'invita à prendre le fauteuil. Il se mit près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

-'Tu ne dors pas ici, si j'ai bien compris'.

-'En effet'.

-'Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir non plus', sourit Lycas en se tournant vers elle,' comme tu as répondu à certaines de mes questions muettes, à toi l'honneur'.

Anéa but sa boisson, le faisant attendre, patienter. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement, les mains sur les accoudoirs, calme.

-'D'abord, je tiens à qu'on soit clair…je ne t'appartiens pas, nous ne sommes pas liés…quand je pourrai, je partirai', commença Anéa.

-'Je sais bien', soupira Lycas,' mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te défendre et d'être jaloux, surtout après ce que j'ai appris…'

-'A quel sujet ? Je ne vois aucun autre homme, je te l'ai déjà dit…'

-'Je sais, je suis idiot de le croire, c'est à propos de Falcon', la douleur dans ces yeux.

-'C'est un crétin', lâcha Anéa crispée,' et ce n'était rien'.

-'Non ce n'était pas rien, il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher', en serrant rageusement les accoudoirs à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

-'Et il ne l'a pas fait. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?'

-'Rien…pour l'instant', ajouta Lycas.

-'Tu réagis comme ça car je couche avec toi ou si c'étais une autre femme, tu aurais eu la même réaction. Tu es trop possessif. Ou bien c'est ton côté mâle qui a été touché'.

-'Angéla, je…'

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-'Entrez', dit Lycas, mécontent.

Un homme entra en hâte, lui chuchota à l'oreille. Lycas se raidit puis il se leva lors que l'homme disparut.

-'Il faut que j'y aille'.

-'J'ai des questions à te poser, je te rappelle'.

Lycas se retourna.

-'Ah oui c'est vrai, tu n'as qu'à venir', en haussant les épaules d'un ton provocateur.

-'Ne me provoques pas', prévint Anéa.

-'On change juste d'auberge'.

-'Il ya qu'une seule auberge dans les environs'.

-'Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est plutôt mon quartier générale mobile'.

-'Où ?'

-'à une heure de cheval…vers la grotte, on a installé un camp près du village'.

Anéa grimaça. Lycas la regarda soucieux.

-'Tu viens ?', demanda Lycas.

-'J'arrive, je te rejoins, je te retrouverai'.

…

Mc Kay s'était noyé dans sa boisson. Il s'était senti partir sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'était trouvé en manque une fois que le pichet soir vide. C'était si exquis. Mais Anéa lui avait conseillé de rentrer et d'aller dormir. Et puis il y avait cet homme qui le regardait étrangement avec un air meurtrier. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre un nom sur son visage pourtant il était sûre de le connaître. Rodney en avait déduit que c'était un homme jaloux. Il avait réussi à monter à cheval. Seul ? Hum il ne le savait pas. Cette fois-ci, il laissa sa monture avancer seul. Il ne sut jamais s'il était arrivé à destination, ni quand, ni comment.

...

L'auberge s'était agitée. Un homme était rentré en criant en portant quelqu'un. Il était tout de suite monté à l'étage avec son fardeau. Teyla les avait accompagnée.

-'Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?', dit John.

-'Wraith sans doute', grogna Ronon.

-'Tout ne se résume pas à eux'.

-'Si', en voyant Chamane courir à l'étage.

John essaya de s'informer alors qu'il vit Lycas arrivé en courant et monté les escaliers deux à deux. Mais il le vit redescendre plus lentement. Les épaules lourdes de responsabilité, il s'installa près de John.

-'Alors ?'

-'Wraith apparemment, je n'en sais pas plus', répondit Lycas', j'ai fait le plus rapidement possible pour venir'.

Ronon regarda John avec l'air de dire je te l'avais dit. John l'ignora et servit un verre à Lycas.

-'Une de vos amis est sur place, elle aura sans doute plus d'information. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, trop nombreux. Je pense que c'était un éclaireur'.

-'Tiens là voilà'.

Teyla s'installa en soupirant.

-'C'est Marrek', dit Teyla.

-'Un éclaireur', affirma Lycas.

-'Chamane reste auprès de lui, il pense qu'il ne passera pas la nuit'.

-'Mort de quoi ?', demanda John redoutant la réponse.

-'De vieillesse. Il a 92 ans'.

-'Il avait 28 ans', soupira Lycas.

-'Il a eu de la chance d'être encore en vie et d'être arrivé ici, ses proches…sont au près de lui pour lui dire adieu. Chamane essaye d'atténuer la douleur'.

-'C'est bien, il a dit quoi d'autres ?', dit Lycas.

-'Marrek a raconté qu'il était près de la source de Krystal, quand il s'est fait attaqué. Le second éclaireur parle d'un rassemblement des survivants du crash. Marrek a été interrogé, ils cherchent quelque chose mais il ne se souvient plus de quoi', informa Teyla.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ?', demanda John surpris.

-'De quoi manger ?', suggéra Ronon.

-'Non', dit Lycas en secouant la tête', il y a des villages et des fermes isolées partout, des cibles faciles. Ils cherchent autre chose'.

-'La porte des Etoiles', proposa Teyla.

-'Pour fuir car ils ont remarqué qu'on se battait et qu'on se défendait', dit Lycas.

-'Ou pour aller chercher des renforts pour leur vaisseau', dit Ronon.

-'La Reine est parmi eux', dit Teyla,' elle supervise tout d'après Corak. Il a vu la Reine se nourrir de ses soldats. Elle doit être affaiblit. Elle paraissait très en colère aussi d'avoir perdu des hommes'.

-'La porte des Etoiles n'est pas si loin de leur position', dit Lycas pensif.

-'Et à côté de notre équipe', s'inquiéta John.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas contacté Evann. Il se promit de le faire une fois seul.

-Il ne cherche pas la sortie donc', dit Teyla.

-'Il cherche peut être quelqu'un', dit Ronon, menaçant.

-'Ils ne savent pas tu es là, ni que nous sommes là. A mon avis, s'ils cherchent quelqu'un c'est la personne qui les a attaquée. Pour se venger, pour détruire tout ennemi, capable de les nuire en plein ciel', dit John.

-'Et ils ne la trouveront jamais et nous avons la capacité de les attaquer', dit Lycas décidé.

-'Il faut la trouver avant eux et la protéger', dit Ronon. Et trouver Rodney pensa Ronon.

-'Où les ralentir ou les stopper', dit Lycas.

-'Sauf s'ils cherchent du vent', dit John.

-'Le satellite', dit Teyla,' Mc Ky….', sa gorge s'étrangla.

-'Nous n'avons jamais entendu parle de ce type de matériel. En tout cas c'est décidé, nous partons ce soir, il faut qu'on les stoppe, on arrivera à l'aube…excusez moi…je vous préviendrez quand je pars…', en se levant.

-'Encore une nuit blanche', râla John.

-'D'après Chamane, ils font une erreur en les attaquant', dit Teyla.

-'Non, il faut réagir', dit Ronon.

John regarda Lycas s'éloigner.

-'Ils pensent au mieux pour son peuple,' conclut John.

Il le vit, rejoindre une personne, une femme à une table.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une autre pièce à l'étage.

-'On dirait qu'il va s'amuser cette nuit', dit Ronon en souriant.

Lycas avait ressentit la présence d'Anéa dès son entrée. Elle s'était assise à une table éloignée fixant son dos. Son cœur s'était affolé. Il s'approcha d'elle le cœur battant la chamade, lui tendit la main une deuxième fois dans la même soirée. Elle accepta sans hésitation cette fois-ci et le suivit. Dans la pièce, il se servit un verre d'eau et but alors qu'Anéa s'installait dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, inversant les rôles. Elle calme et lui agité.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda Anéa voyant l'air agité de Lycas.

-'Un de mes éclaireurs se meurt'.

-'Comment ?'

-'Wraith'.

Anéa blêmit et son visage devint livide. Lycas reposa son verre et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit les mains.

-'Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal, pas tant que je sois en vie', rassura Lycas.

-'Que vas-tu faire pauvre fou ?'

-'Je pars ce soir, pour les attaquer à l'aube'.

-'Ne le fais pas. C'est une mauvaise idée', agitée.

-'Je ne peux pas, j'ai un peuple à protéger…à te protéger. Il cherche la personne responsable de leur sort, le crash'.

Anéa blêmit.

-'Et t'y vas car tu pense que c'est moi…'

-'Tu es venue pratiquement le jour où ils se sont écrasés. C'est peut être une coïncidence mais le mystère t'entoure et puis tu as décimé une partie de leur équipage au port. Ils veulent peut être ta mort et je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher'.

-'Tu ne dois pas le faire à cause de moi…je ne …'

-'Tu es importante pour moi, s'il te plaît, ne me rend pas la tâche plus compliquée', supplia Lycas.

-'Alors les rumeurs étaient vrais, je ne peux pas te laisser faire, je te rejoindrai…'

-'Non, je ne serai pas tranquille si tu étais là', en lui caressant la joue,' et je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de ton ami'.

-'J'irai le chercher et je vous rejoindrai'.

-'Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ?', soupira Lycas.

-'Non … sauf si tu me promets de ne pas y aller'.

-'Chut…', chuchota Lycas, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche,' tu n'as rien d'autres à me demander ?'.

Elle fit non de la tête. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et déposa un baiser chaleureux sur ses lèvres douces.

-'Mais toi tu en avais…', souffla Anéa,' Lycas…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée', alors que les lèvres de Lycas bougeaient dans son cou, lui effleurant la peau en une caresse presque insupportable,' Tu as dis que des personnes…', le souffle coupé.

-'Pas maintenant, chut…'

-'Lycas…je ne vais pas restée, il faut que…', supplia Anéa.

-'Que tu rentres et allait chercher ton ami pour demain…tu n'as pas l'attention de dormir ici et moi non plus je te les déjà dit', dit lycas, le souffle accéléré.

Il effleurait son cou avec ses lèvres la faisant frémir, ses mains n'avaient pas quitté ses mains tremblantes.

-'Ne chercherai-tu pas à me ralentir…', soupira Anéa de plaisir.

-Peut être bien et toi de me repousser'.

-'Oh non !'

-'Alors tais toi et laissez toi faire', sourit Lycas,' prends du plaisir'.

Une des mains s'échappa vers sa hanche pour coller son corps contre le sien. Toujours accroupi, il emmena sa tête vers lui pour prolonger le baiser, tout en caressant son cou et ses cheveux.

…

-'J'aimerai avoir du café pour me maintenir éveillé', soupira John.

-'Je vais voir si Chamane a besoin d'aide…', dit Teyla en se levant, voulant servir à quelques choses au lieu d'attendre.

-'Tu en penses quoi ?', dit John rapportant son attention sur Ronon.

-'Son plan est ingénieux, ils ont une chance'.

-'Je parlais de Mc Kay'.

-'Il est en vie'.

-'Sans doute mais où !'

-'Cette personne, cette jeune femme…quel est son nom déjà ?', dit Ronon.

-'Aucune idée, il ne l'ont pas dit…je vais contacter Evann pour le prévenir au sujet des Wraiths', se rappela John.

-'Ok'.

John s'éloigna dans un endroit isolé sans bruit. Des hommes ivres commençaient à chanter enfin plutôt à hurler une balade.

_« Lieutenant…Evann »_

_« Oui Colonet »_

_« Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, les travaux prennent plus de temps que prévu. Zelenka avait mal évalué les dégâts. Woosley nous a donné deux jours de plus mais pas plus. En plus, le vaisseau est instable, il n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi, Zelenka jure beaucoup en russe. Il dit que c'est un cas désespéré. S'il ne réussit pas à réparer, j'ai du C4, il faudra le détruire hélas et vous des nouvelles ? »_

_« On avance peu malheureusement. Par contre faites attention, il a eu une réunion de Wraiths et je n'aime pas ça alors soyez prudent »_

_-'Très bien »_

_« Transmission terminée »_

Il était rassuré maintenant. Détruire le Jumper ne lui plaisait pas de tout mais s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne devaient pas laisser de trace de leur passage sur cette planète. Ils ne laisseraient jamais une telle technologie dans la nature aux ennemis qui rêvaient de l'étudier.

-'Deux jours, …on a deux jours, c'est peu', dit Ronon.

-'Oui'.

Il entendit des pas précipités au dessus d'eux puis il vit la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. C'était la même qu'il avait croisé à l'auberge avec les enfants. Elle avait l'air pressée et elle descendit les escaliers avec hâte tout en faisant virevolter sa cape de voyage pour l'enfiler. Mais il ne put l'observer plus précisément, elle avait déjà mis son manteau avec sa capuche et franchit la porte pour partir.

Une heure après, Teyla et Lycas descendirent, elle avait des larmes aux yeux qu'elle retenait.

-'ça y est. Marek est mort !'

-'Chamane doit faire la prière pour l'âme du défunt, seul', informa Lycas,' on part dans une heure'.

…

Le lendemain, Mc Kay se leva avec un mal de crâne, réveillé par le coq de la ferme, qui chantait déjà le lever du soleil.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

-'Foutu coq ! Il ne connait pas l'heure', jura Rodney.

Il descendit à contre cœur à l'étage inférieur, tout son corps était douloureux. Anéa était déjà prête. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était peut être pas couchée du tout.

-'Il nous faut partir', dit Anéa en guise de bonjour.

-'Alors les rumeurs étaient fondées', soupira Rodney en s'installant.

Taisha lui tendit un verre.

-'Pour le mal de crâne'.

-'Merci', il but,' beurk !'

-'C'est fait pour la douleur, pas pour le plaisir', dit Taisha sévèrement', bois'.

Elle le regarda les mains sur ses hanches.

-'Après sinon tu ne vas pas arrêter de râler et ennuyer Anéa', dit Taisha.

Mc Kay chercha de l'aide en regardant Anéa pour éviter de boire ce bouillon immonde. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait pas intervenir.

-'Allez on y va !', dit Anéa en se levant.

Mc Kay, voyant qu'Anéa ne venait pas à son secours, écœuré, but d'un seul trait son verre.

-'N'oublies pas tes biscuits, Anéa', dit Taisha.

-'Non t'inquiètes'.

Elle sortit charger de son épée accrochée dans le dos et de son arc à côté de ses flèches.

-'Nous avons juste le temps d'aller à la forgerie', informa Anéa,' puis d'aller au vaisseau Wtraith, ils attaquent à l'aube'.

-'Quoi déjà!'

Elle sortit ne lui répondant pas.

Puis elle monta à cheval et quitta la ferme. A sa suite, Mc Kay appréhendait. Ils firent un saut rapide à la forgerie. Le forgeron avait laissé la commande à sa porte. Elle la prit et la lança à Mc Kay qui l'attrapa maladroitement. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il finit par l'accrocher à ses hanches, pendante comme dans les films. Puis ils se mirent à galoper les cheveux au vent comme dans les films aussi. Les chevaux avançaient à une allure modérée. Elle avait reprit sa monture, reposée. Mc Kay accueillit le vent avec gratitude, il n'eut même pas peur de tomber malade. Il savourait tellement le moment à regarder le paysage, à sentir le contact étroit avec son compagnon animal, malgré le froid.

-'Ce serait bien qu'il pleuve', dit Mc Kay sans savoir pourquoi.

-'Et pourquoi ?'

-'Ils ne nous verrons pas arriver', dit Rodney étonné de son sens de statégie.

Depuis quand avait-il l'esprit belliqueux ?

-'Sans doute, mais ce serait dangereux pour se battre, les chevaux glisseront, le mien vient de se remettre d'un choc'.

Elle caressa sa monture, blessée. Il avait voulu lui déconseiller de prendre son cheval qui avait été blessé, surtout pour une si grande distance. Son cheval ne semblait pas gêner. Il était en forme.

-'On ne devrait pas tarder, n'est ce pas ?'.

-'Oui derrière ce bosquet, on verra le vaisseau, nous avons coupé, on ne sera pas du même côté mais j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas commencé sans nous', dit Anéa, lui iniduant des arbres du doigt.

En effet, le soleil était enfin levé. Anéa regarda le ciel au loin.

-'Tu as peut être de la chance, Rodney, ton souhait sera peut être exaucé, il va pleuvoir. Rappelle toi de ton entraînement, tout se passera bien', le rassura Anéa.

…

Ils attendaient silencieusement. John regardait avec ses jumelles le vaisseau. il remarqua qu'il était toujours en flamme, de la fumée en sortait. De nombreux Wraiths préparaient quelque chose à l'extérieur.

-'J'en vois une dizaine', compta John.

-'Je sens qu'ils sont nerveux, peur de quelque chose sûrement', dit Teyla.

-'Tant mieux', dit Ronon.

-'Nous sommes prêts, j'ai 50 hommes sur place…d'autres arriveront. Il y aura donc plusieurs vagues d'attaques', dit Lycas à leur côté.

-'Nous aussi nous sommes prêts', dit Ronon en sortant son arme.

John et Teyla vérifia leur chargeur. John regarda une dernière fois leur cible avec les jumelles et les rangea.

S'ils réussissaient leur abordage, ils auraient un vaisseau Wraith en prime. Ils pourraient détruire l'autre vaisseau en orbite et avoir le champ libre pour chercher Mc Kay. Si tout se passait bien, si les Wraiths n'avaient pas demandé de l'aide, s'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux et si son équipe réussissait à tous les tuer. Cela faisait beaucoup de si. Il regarda ses compagnons, aucune expression se lisait sur leur visage à part de la concentration. Ils étaient sereins. Une lueur meurtrière se voyait dans les yeux de Ronon. Un bruit de crissement de fer le fit sortir de sa rêverie. John vit Lycas dégainer son épée, le regard lointain, d'autres préparaient leur arcs, lances… Son équipe avait un avantage sur l'ennemi et sur leur allié grâce à leur arme. Il fit signe à Ronon de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Ils devaient rester grouper, se soutenir.

-'Prêt', dit Lycas.

Ils haussèrent la tête. John déglutit et suivit Ronon qui se mouvait furtivement.

Le soleil venait de se lever. L'ombre des arbres les camoufler parfaitement.

-'Si on est séparé et si la situation tourne mal, j'ai dit à Lycas qu'on se repliait vers l'Est, vers l'autre équipe', dit John.

Ils acquiescèrent. John avança furtivement évitant les brindilles sur le sol qui auraient pu craquer sous ses pas, révélant sa position. Le soleil faisait une percé à l'horizon parmi les nuages. Une autre journée de pluie ? Oui juste derrière le vaisseau des nuages gris menaçant avancé vers eux comme une menace. Le soleil mit en évidence en dehors de la forêt un léger brouillard. Il fut recouvert par un fin film d'eau sur ces vêtements. Il accueillit avec plaisir cette fraîcheur matinale. Il fixa le dos de Ronon, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue. Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'autres personnes se déplaçant lentement, sans bruit tels des fantômes.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'orée de la forêt. John observa les silhouettes se dispersaient. Les Wraiths allaient partir en chasse. Puis son regard fut attiré par une silhouette particulière. Il frissonna. Elle était longue, élancée et les cheveux rouges, étincelés dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait. Ils avaient l'avantage…pour l'instant car les Wraiths n'étaient pas si nombreux et ressemblaient plutôt à des zombis de Resident Evil. Il s'imagina dans un jeu. Il devait tuer les zombis. Il se concentra sur le dos de Ronon qui se raidit et s'immobilisa. Teyla sentait de plus en plus la présence des Wraiths. Son lien avec les Wraith s'intensifiait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ce qui diminuait sa résistance. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars aux autres, des rêves où elle se trouvait dans un corps de Wratih, un Wraith assoiffé et très en colère. Elle regarda la position de l'ennemi, se prépara à tirer et elle la vit aussi. La Reine des Wraiths, la Reine de la ruche, Teyla pouvait l'entendre crier des ordres, comme un écho dans sa tête. Un contact fragile se mit en place entre les deux esprits. C'était d'elle que Teyla rêvait ces nuits-ci. Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter.

_« Trouvez là, trouvez là »_

A moins que ce soit quelque chose. Trouver la chose. Ces sifflements résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle tenta de les ignorer. Elle essaya d'ignorer ces voix. Puis elle vit la Reine s'immobiliser brusquement, humant l'air. Puis elle poussa un des subalternes avant de disparaître dans le vaisseau.

John avançait toujours quand il entendit des sifflements d'oiseaux puis des sifflements de traits au dessus de sa tête. Ce fut le signal convenu. Les Wratihs étaient attaqués, plusieurs tombèrent d'autres réagirent très vite. Leur faiblesse apparente disparut. Ils s'éparpillèrent et se bougèrent au hasard, en analysant la trajectoire des flèches et évitant les projectiles.

John s'appuya sur un rocher et fit feu. Teyla fit de même contre un tronc d'arbre couché, arraché du sol. Ronon lui continuait à avancer, doucement tout en faisant feu.

-'Ronon !', prévint John mais ce dernier l'ignora', zut', jura John.

D'autres hommes comme Ronon, avançaient droit vers les Wraiths qui avaient repéré leur ennemi. Il y avait Lycas. John vit son épée brillé avec le peu du rayonnement solaire. Des cris commencèrent à résonner. Les Wraiths se déplaçaient avec agilité, surprenant certains hommes. Ils sautaient, griffés, poussés des virevoltes pour se débarrasser des hommes. John visait les Wraiths près à se nourrir en priorité. Car l'idée d'avancer était une mauvaise idée. Ils fournissaient de la viande gratuite aux Wrraiths. Ils faisaient une cible parfaite, isolée. Dont faisait partir Ronon. Il le surveillait de près. Il le vit tiré sur des Wraiths qui s'écroulaient. Ronon tira un homme allongé au sol vers l'arrière. Tout en reculant, il tirait sur les prochains Wraiths à sa portée. Teyla l'aidait. L'homme en question était blessé à la jambe. Un autre homme vint prendre le relais. John et Teyla quittèrent leur abri, pour le rejoindre.

-'Que fais-tu bordel, j'ai dit…', commença John.

-'Il y avait un blessé', coupa Ronon.

John regardait le champ de bataille avec horreur. Il y avait beaucoup de blessé et Ronon ne pouvait pas tous les évacuer. Les archers n'avaient pas été découverts, des tas de Wraith étaient sur le sol mort ou blessé. Mais pas qu'eux. D'autres hommes étaient morts, gorges tranchées, étranglées, des hommes dont ils restaient que leur os ou bien même morts avec des flèches plantées dans le dos. Leurs propres archers avaient tué les leurs, ami, frère pour éviter de nourrir un Wraith. Ils tuaient les hommes en difficultés, blessés gravement, pour ne pas faire une cible facile. De la bile monta dans la bouche de John. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'idée de tuer les coéquipiers pour éviter de nourrir un Wraith. Il trouvait que c'était une idée barbare, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Bien sûre, il y avait eu le Colonel dont le visage hantait les nombreuses nuits de John. John vit au loin trois hommes faire un carnage autour d'eux dont Lucas en faisait partie. Les flèches diminuaient de plus en plus. Ronon se dirigea vers le groupe de trois hommes pour aider.

-'Les archers n'ont plus de munitions, ils doivent évacuer les blessés, ils ne peuvent plus rien pour nous', souffla Lycas, en blessant un Wraith à la jambe de la pointe de son épée.

-'Ils en ont fait assez', assura Ronon.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, les blessés étaient de plus en plus nombreux, des valides les évacuaient, les plus faibles tombés. Ils ne restaient que les plus robustes mais les rangs s'étaient éclaircis, ils se faisaient encerclés. Ceux qui restaient commencer à fatiguer, à perdre du terrain. Les munitions de John commençaient aussi à être critiques comme ceux de Teyla. Quelques hommes s'étaient joins à eux pour les soutenir.

-'Quelque renfort n'aurait pas fait de mal', grimaça Martin au côté de Lycas, toujours aussi joyeux malgré la situation,' je te l'avais dit !'

Lycas lui jeta un regard d'assassin. Martin reprit son sérieux pour se concentrer sur l'adversaire, alors que Lycas repoussait un Wraith. Soudain, un cor brisa les clameurs de la bataille, une, deux et trois fois. Martin fit les yeux ronds quand il aperçut l'origine du cor, puis il sourit.

Lycas s'arrêta net, en reconnaissant le son. Le wraith qu'il combattait aussi.

-'Apparemment les rumeurs ont atteint ses magnifiques oreilles aiguisées, c'est le cor de la Mort !', dit Martin.

Les hommes criérent leur cri de guerre. Les hurlements résonnèrent faisant écho au cor.

En effet, le son raisonna dans la plaine à leurs oreilles, les paralysant. Pourtant, le court moment de répit ne dura pas. Les Wraiths sortirent de leur torpeur et se ruèrent vers le son. John vit l'origine de ce cor de guerre, deux chevaliers de l'autre côté de la plaine arrivaient au galop et vit le même éclat que Lycas. Une épée, non deux étaient sortis. Un gros chien les suivait. Celui-ci s'avança, s'arrêta devant les deux cavaliers et hurla. Non, ce n'était pas un chien domestique. John se concentra à nouveau sur le combat tandis qu'un des deux chevaux se cabra comme pour lancer un défi aux Wraiths.

-'Il faudra penser à se replier', cria Martin,' le Guerrier est là…tu as assez tué de Wraiths non ?'

-'Pas maintenant…pas maintenant qu'elle est…c'est impossible, elle est sur…'

-'Tu ne peux pas le voir d'ici'.

-'Je connais ce cheval…on doit l'aider'.

-'Ils vont se débrouiller', supplia Martin,' c'est une très bonne diversion pour fuir…'

En effet, John tua le dernier Wraith dans la zone, il vit les autres wraiths se diriger vers les deux nouveaux-venus. Un des deux chevaliers arriva à la hauteur du premier Wraith. John grimaça. Une tête avait sauté et s'envoler dans les airs pour rouler au sol. Le chien égorgea un autre en lui sautant au cou. La deuxième personne semblait moins sûre d'elle, moins habile. Mais il réussissait à se battre tout de même par maladresse. Il donnait des coups au hasard, bousculait le Wraith avec son cheval le piétinant. Ils avaient largement le temps de se replier. Lycas grogna de dépit.

-'Ramasser les blessés et repliez vous', cria Lycas, en pointant la forêt où ils étaient camouflés avant la bataille. Il prit lui-même un blessé et se fit relayé par Martin.

Ronon lui s'éloignait pour aider certain à se relever, Teyla vérifiait les blessures de certain.

-'Il faut les arrêter', dit John pensif.

Ronon le regarda étonné.

-'Ils vont vers la porte !'.

-'Evann', comprit Teyla,' ils ne sont pas encore en danger'.

-'On ne peut pas être sûr avec eux', dit Ronon.

-'Ils sont loins je vous dis', dit Teyla.

Ronon haussa les épaules. Il faisait confiance à Teyla et John n'insista pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les Wraiths s'éloignés. Il observa la ruée des zombis vers un autre but. Puis il vit Lycas courir vers eux l'épée à la main. Apparemment il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'aller rejoindre les Wraiths fuyards.

-'Que fait-il ?', dit Martin en se secouant la tête.

Il soupira.

-'Faites l'évacuation des hommes Kroenen, continuez', ordonna Martin à un archer près de lui,' Lycas a décidé de jouer au héros'.

John lui en profita pour suivre Lycas. Les deux autres soupirèrent et firent de même. Pendant que Martin appelait quelque archers en renfort, Lycas et l'équipe se dirigeaient vers le nouveau lieu de bataille. Les archers avaient le temps de ramasser des munitions sur leur chemin.

…

Mc Kay appréhendait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Comme elle avait prévu, ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté de la vallée. Par contre les clameurs de la batille étaient déjà au rendez vous et ils perdaient apparemment.

-'Nous sommes en retard', grogna Mc Kay.

-'Non, mon ami, pile à l'heure, , elle prit son épée qui chanta en sortant de son fourreau,' t'inquiète pas tu en auras aussi', avec un calme olympique', vas-tu faire chanter la tienne avec moi' ?, demanda Anéa en le regardant.

-'Euh…oui', hésita Mc Kay.

Il prit la pognée de la garde. Le contact avec le pommeau de la garde était agréable. Il la tira. Elle était légère, le peu de lumière qui avait se refléter sur la lame. Il regarda son reflet dans la lame.

-'Du bon travail, n'est ce pas ?', dit Anéa le sourire aux lèvres devant la mine bouche-bée de Rodney.

-'Oui', sans hésitation malgré lui.

-'Que dis-tu de faire une entrée triomphante…enfin théâtrale pour le triomphe on verra après. Es-tu prêt à tuer du Wraith ?', encouragea Anéa.

-'Oui !', dit Mc Kay en brandissant son épée, se laissant emporter par l'optimisme d'Anéa, la fièvre du combat l'envahit.

Il ne se reconnu pas dans son reflet.

Elle sortit d'une sacoche un cor de guerre, joliment décoré.

-'On ne tombe pas, on ne lâche pas son arme sauf cas majeur et on ne s'arrête pas', conseilla Anéa, 'mon beau…', elle flatta l'encolure de son cheval', tu vas leur montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre'.

Puis Anéa regarda sur sa droite, des yeux ambrés sortirent d'un buisson.

-'Le loup !', dit Mc Kay surpris.

-'Loup est au rendez vous aussi, on dirait'.

-'Tu le connais !'

-'Oui, il était blessé, je l'ai aidé et il m'a fait confiance'.

-'Mais c'est lui qui hurlait l'autre nuit !'

-'Sûrement, il a été rejeté par sa meute à cause de son albinos. Il cherche un autre clan'.

-'Nous ?', demanda Rodney.

-'Non, je ne pense pas, ce serait étrange. Prêt ?'

-'Oui', sûr de lui.

Elle mit le cor dans sa bouche et souffla. Le cor raisonna une, deux et trois fois. Le son semblait sortir de nulle part, il semblait faire trembler ta terre sous les sabots des chevaux à moins que ce soient ses jambes qui tremblaient. Le Loup s'avança et hurla une menace. Mc Kay le regarda, le peu de soleil se reflétait dans son pelage blanc perlé de rosée, il était magnifique. Puis il reporta son regard sur Anéa qui rangeait le cor calmement avec soin alors que son cheval galopait. Puis elle ralentit, il fit de même. Il la vit s'avancer puis son cheval se cabra et elle se rua vers les Wraiths dans un galop infernal.

Mc Kay sortit de sa torpeur et se rua à sa suite. Maintenant, l'épée était lourde. A l'abord d'un Wraith, il oublia ses leçons d'escrime avec Anéa, par peur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de son épée, elle semblait l'encombrer. Il poussa négligemment un Wraith qui se fit piétiner par son cheval, blessa un autre en se retournant avec son épée. Il semblait si maladroit, il avait pourtant vidé toute la zone autour de lui. Il vit Anéa passé sa jambe par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval et se laissait glisser au sol, son cheval s'éloigna en trottinant, en boitant légèrement, se réfugiant dans les bois.

Et elle avait dit de ne pas tomber ! pensa Mc Kay. Il s'éloigna mais un Wraith sauta devant lui et cria en sifflant, son cheval prit peur et fit un écart. Il ne le contrôlait plus.

-'Descends avant que ta jument s'emballe', cria Anéa.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber au sol alors qu'Anéa avait été si élégante. Anéa l'aida à se relever, en regardant son cheval aller dans les bois.

-'Replions nous dans la forêt, on les sèmera', dit Anéa.

Rodney obéit et courut alors qu'Anéa rangea son épée et tira plusieurs traits pour gagner du temps puis quand Rodney fut assez éloigné, elle le rejoignit en peu de temps, en tirant une flèche de temps en temps. Ils étaient dans la forêt qui les engouffra.

…

John regarda les deux chevaliers se battre puis fuir. Ronon était loin devant lui, pressé d'en finir avec les derniers Wraiths. La Reine n'avait pas pointé son nez encore, ni les renforts. Lycas était à la hauteur de Ronon. A l'arrivée au bord de la forêt, ils ralentirent. Teyla était à sa hauteur, les regardant aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas les quitter du regard.

Arrivée devant les premiers arbres, les deux hommes avaient disparut. Ronon s'était engouffré dans la forêt suivi de Lycas. Tout de suite, il ralenti par prudence. Puis des bruits de chocs parvinrent à leurs oreilles, des bruits de combat. Alors que Lycas s'arrêta pour les analyser, Ronon avança. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts. Ronon aperçut une personne virevoltée avec des gestes flous autour de Wraiths. La cape de voyage tournoyait, fouettait l'air sur son passage. La personne portait un ensemble noir en cuir. Elle avait deux broches à la main. Il vit la personne donné un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un Wraith et l'embrochait avec sa lame au niveau de sa gorge alors que le Wraith s'écroulait. Ronon s'approcha, abattit un Wraith, puis deux. Il vit du coin de l'œil, une boule de poil fonçait, pour achever un Wraith à terre avec un grognement sourd. Du sang gicla.

…

John rejoignit Lycas, arrêté et l'interrogea du regard.

-'Il y a une autre odeur, animale'.

-'Oui, j'ai vu un chien avec eux', dit John en continuant.

Lycas jura.

…

Ronon n'avait d'yeux que pour son ennemi. Mais il ne vit pas tout de suite le Wraith qui arrivait par derrière et le vit trop tard. Le Wraith lui griffa le bras alors que Ronon esquivait.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux et roulèrent au sol. Malheureusement le Wraith se retrouva au dessus de lui, dans une position favorable, Ronon coincé en dessous. Il essayait de se dégager mais en vain. Le Wraith cria un cri de triomphe et approcha sa main. Mais son cri de triomphe se transforma en cri d'agonie, sa main se figea à quelques centimètres du torse de Ronon. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche alors que la pointe d'une dague apparut dans sa poitrine, lui perçant un poumon le vidant de son air. Ronon réagit immédiatement en récupérant son arme et lui tira dans le ventre. Il se leva avec difficulté un peu sonné. La personne en noir avait déjà récupéré son épée et se battait à nouveau avec le dernier Wraith alors que Ronon reprenait son souffle. Soudain le Wraith qui l'avait attaqué, lui agrippa la jambe. Là, la boule de poil se rua vers lui, Ronon élimina le Wratih d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire mais il ne put éviter l'impact avec la boule de poil. Ils roulèrent et leurs corps se séparèrent. Ronon se releva et le visa mais son coup fut dévié, l'homme en noir l'avait bousculé faisant dévié le tir. La personne se releva avant lui, Ronon essaya de le frapper mais son bras fut intercepter par le coude de son adversaire. Il braqua son arme mais son adversaire lui tapa le bras contre l'arbre. Ronon dû lâcher l'arme. L'homme s'éloigna un peu. Mais Ronon n'était pas du même avis. Il se rua vers l'homme alors que la boule de poil grognait. Ronon la poussa vers l'arbre, et sortit avec habilité un couteau, un bras sur la poitrine de l'homme, l'autre le menaçant le couteau sous la gorge. Mais il sentit une lame froide près de son bas ventre alors qu'il put voir le visage de son agresseur. Il eut un rire nerveux. C'était une femme, la surprise le fit hésitée mais la froideur de la lame lui rappela que son adversaire était redoutable. Il plissa les yeux. Il sentit qu'elle respirait à peine.

Ronon et la femme ne bougeait plus, dans un silence inquiétant. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Ils se jugèrent. Ronon attendait un mouvement mais elle ne fit rien. Il observa son adversaire plus attentivement. Elle avait sa lèvre inférieure fendue, un hématome sur le front et une éraflure sur sa joue. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance car une lueur meurtrière voilait ses beaux yeux captivants, aux regards profonds. Mais il n'y avait pas que la lueur qui avait réveillé ses soupçons. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune femme connue. Ces cheveux brillaient d'une lueur effrayante, ces cheveux étaient parcourut de mèches bleues et rouge de sang. La boule de poil grogna le menaçant, en gardant une distance respectable. La femme sourit d'un sourire inquiétant et si beau.

John courut vers les bruits mais ces bruits s'étaient interrompus dans un silence inquiétant. Puis il arriva près du carnage en trouvant des corps de Wraiths puis il vit la scène peu habituel. Ronon était figé devant un arbre. Lycas le rejoignit avec Teyla. John aperçut alors l'animal , c'était un loup albinos, qui grognait après Ronon. Tout était figé. Lycas s'approchait du loup avec prudence. Lycas vit alors Ronon menacé Anéa.

-'Lâchez là', cria Lycas en voyant la scène.

John vit alors ce que Ronon faisait. Il tenait contre un arbre une femme, la menaçant avec son couteau, une femme qui le menaçait aussi. Il comprit alors la situation. John visa la jeune femme sans hésitation pour défendre son ami.

-'Ne faites pas ça, ne l'agressez pas, elle est en transe', prévint Lycas,' la situation va s'aggraver sinon'.

John ne voyait pas comment la situation allait s'aggraver encore plus. Le loup était toujours prêt à attaquer, prêt à bondir. Il empêchait Lycas de s'approcher de Ronon. Puis des hommes arrivèrent dont Martin. Les Archers se mirent à viser vers Teyla, John et Ronon, pour défendre la femme. John comprit alors comment la situation pouvait dégénérer.

-'Rompez le contact visuel', chuchota Lycas,' elle sortira de sa transe'.

-'Facile à dire', dit Ronon entre ses dents alors qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter du regard.

Alors que son regard était de plus en plus pénétrant, elle ne semblait pas le voir. Pourtant il sentait qu'elle le sondait. Soudain, elle détourna les yeux, elle fixa un point derrière lui. Alors qu'ils la fixaient tous, attendant que quelques choses se passent. D'un coup, la jeune femme réagit, elle effleura de sa lame d'un geste rapide, l'avant bras contracté de Ronon. Ce dernier relâcha immédiatement la pression et son étreinte, à cause de la douleur. Elle en profita pour s'échapper en lui assommant du plat de la main un coup dans le ventre lui coupant la respiration. Ronon se plia en deux, en tenant sa blessure en jurant. John n'avait pas réagit ne voulant pas blesser son ami par sa proximité avec la jeune femme. Il vit la jeune femme donc se dégager sans intervenir puis il entendit un grognement. Autre que celui du loup. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la femme se rua vers le grognement sourd. Un Wraith qui était en faite pas mort, proche de Teyla. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu, saisit par la scène et visant le loup. Le Wraith se dirigeait vers cette dernière. John reporta son attention sur le Wratih. La jeune femme toujours armée, l'attaqua avec vivacité mais le Wraith était aussi rapide. Elle évita de justesse les griffes de son adversaire, qui réussit tout de même à faire perler quelques gouttes de sang sur sa joue. Elle passa sous son bras, en retenant le bras et se retrouva derrière lui, elle lui fit une clef de bras et le força à s'agenouillé d'une pression dans son dos. De l'autre main, elle appuya sur la trachée pour l'étouffer. Elle essayait de l'étrangler à main nue. Martin lâcha une flèche dans le torse du Wraith mais il se débattait toujours sous la pression de la jeune femme. Teyal comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, elle se retourna vers lui pour le viser. Elle regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux qui avaient une lueur décidée juste derrière le Wraith. Teyla lui tira dessus sans hésiter et la femme relâcha sa pression quand le Wraith roula mort, ses yeux vitreux fixaient à jamais l'immensité céleste. John fixait avec étonnement la scène, tout s'était passé avec rapidité, étonné face à l'incroyable résistance du Wraith. Le Wraith avait des cheveux argentés, il devait être une personne importante dans la hiérarchie de la ruche, d'après ses habits. Les simples soldats eux portaient des masques, on ne voyait jamais leur visage. Le loup se dirigea vers le mort avec prudence et le renifla puis il s'écarta. Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement, la jeune femme semblait maintenant fatiguée mais elle était toujours une menace. A ce moment, Ronon sans prévenir se précipité vers elle. Il n'avait pas été témoin de la scène avec le Wraith. Seule la douleur assombrissait son esprit. Il s'était déjà fait menacé par cette même personne, une fois, en plus d'apprendre que c'était juste une femme l'énerva encore plus.

…

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt. Les Wraihts les avaient malheureusement suivit. Ils se mirent dos à dos pour leur faire face. Il sentit le dos d'Anéa, une liaison rassurante. Des Wraiths arrivèrent en grand nombre de tout part, trop au goût de Mc Kay. Il déglutit.

-'T'inquiètes pas', le rassura Anéa sûre d'elle, l'encourageant.

-'Ne pas baisser sa garde', récita Mc Kay.

-'Oui c'est cela.

-'Ne pas rompre les rangs', ajouta Mc Kay.

-'Oui', dans un souffle.

Puis le combat s'engagea par le tintement de leurs épées. Il savait qu'Anéa était concentrée dans sa tâche et s'était mise en mouvement. Il fit de son mieux ave son épée qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lourde. La fatigue se réfugiait dans son bras et une crampe le menaçait.. il ne sut pas comment, sans doute par négligence de sa part mais il fut séparé d'Anéa. Tous les Wraiths semblaient l'attaquer sauf un. Il devait représenter une petite menace apparemment pour eux. Le Wraith le fixait, le jugeant. Il essaya de feinter mais Rodney maintient sa position. Ils tournèrent ainsi en rond sans attaquer. Soudain, le Wraith s'avança brusquement vers lui. Rodney ferma les yeux et fendit l'air avec son épée. Après un long moment, il finit par les rouvrir, voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas attaquer ni tuer. Le Wraith était agenouillé sur le sol, se tenant le bras là où avait été sa main. A la place, il y avait un moignon où coulait un flot de sang important. Rodney lui avait coupé la main. Il n'y avait même pas eu de résistance quand l'épée avait traversé l'os, il n'avait rien ressentit. Il avait fendu l'os comme si c'était de l'air. Le Wraith s'écroula, se vidant de son sang et se replia sur lui-même. Rodney n'osait pas s'avancer. En gardant un œil sur le corps inerte, il repéra Anéa. Elle était en difficulté face à la masse de Wraiths. Une blessure traversait sa joue, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle avait été griffée sur la joue. Elle sentit le liquide ferreux rentré au contact de sa salive sur sa langue. Le goût du sang accéléra le battement de son cœur, brouilla sa vue. Elle sentit le sang battre ses tempes. Elle sentit ensuite son esprit disparaître laissant place à une transe décuplant ces forces. Son identité la quittait, glissait sur son corps peu à peu. Rodney la vit changer d'attitude avec stupeur. Elle se redressa face à l'ennemi.

-'Sauves toi', réussit à dire Anéa entre ses dents dans un moment de lucidité.

-'Qu'est ce que tu as ?'

-'La rage de sang', souffla Anéa les dents serrées.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit. En s'éloignant il entendit des cris d'agonie, de gargouillement. Il ne se retourna pas et essaya d'ignorer ces bruits atroces. Il courut pour échapper à ces bruits effrayants. Quand ses jambes tremblèrent, il s'arrêta essoufflé. Puis il rebroussa chemin lentement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, pas encore une fois.

…

Ronon avait ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Pourtant la coupure était superficielle. Puis sans réfléchir, après avoir récupérer ses esprits, il s'était rué vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Elle semblait vidée de ses forces. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur elle, lui bloquant les bras. Elle était coincée.

-'Lâchez là, lâchez Angéla', dit Lycas menaçant, en colère.

Les archers visaient encore l'équipe, tendus. Le loup avait les poils hérissés sur son échine. Les babines relevaient montrer des crocs énormes.

-'C'est un malentendu', intervint John ne lâchant pas son arme, en passant son arme de l'un à l'autre.

Teyla elle visait le loup.

-'Ronon soit raisonnable', dit John en ne quittant pas du regard Lycas.

-'Elle…', commença Ronon en colère.

-'Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait', dit Martin.

-'Elle est en transe', répéta Lycas.

-'Il faut qu'elle se contrôle si mon ami la lâche', prévint John.

-'Elle ne nous fera rien. Si elle a attaqué votre ami, c'est qu'il est un danger ou qu'il l'a menacé', dit Lycas.

-'De toute façon, il ne pourra pas la retenir longtemps', dit Martin.

-'C'est ce que vous croyez', dit Ronon déterminé.

-'La rage de sang a embrumé son esprit', expliqua Lycas', laisser moi lui parler'.

Mais Ronon ne voulait pas la lâcher, il tenait ses bras fermement. Il cherchait du regard son arme, ou une arme quelconque mais il ne vit rien tout près. Il y avait seulement un canif à quelques pas. Il ressentait la tension palpable dans les environs.

-'Elle n'est pas humaine', dit Ronon dans un souffle', il faut la tuer'.

John s'était rapproché de lui petit à petit pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui.

-'Pourquoi tu dis cela ?', dit John intrigué.

-'Cela se voit', dit Ronon.

-'Je ne ressens pas de mal en elle', dit Teyla ne quittant pas des yeux les yeux ambrés du loup.

-'Laissez moi m'en approcher', insista Lycas.

Mais son épée à la main ne donnait pas envie à John de céder à sa demande. Du sang gouttait sur le sol, coulant de l'épée, le sang de ses ennemis.

La jeune femme commençait à s'agiter. Ronon resserra son étreinte même s'il devait lui briser les poignets. Mais elle insista. Soudain, elle donna un coup de hanche, le déstabilisant. Elle en profita pour passer une jambe devant lui et de le renverser. Ronon fut éjecté alors qu'elle se relevait avec agilité. Ronon tomba proche d'une lame, il en profita pour la saisir. Il se releva pour l'attaquer. Elle avait baissé ses défenses.

-'Ne faites pas ça', cria Lycas tandis que Ronon se rua vers elle avec l'arme.

Ronon ne l'entendait pas. John intercepta Lycas en lui donnant une droite. John allait le regretter car Lycas se défendit et très bien. Ronon s'approcha menaçant et plongea.

-'NON !', cria une voix.

Tout le monde se figea. La femme arrêta le mouvement de Ronon qui se figea aussi. Le loup grognait, Teyla allait tirer.

**Fin du chapitre**

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures

chapitre 28 : Retrouvaille, écrit (23 pages), en correction, prévu pour Janvier (à 99% sur).

chapitre 29 : Retour à la maison, écrit (35 pages ) en correction, prévu pour Mars (à 50% sur).


	29. Chapter 29

Oh OH OH je suis le Père Noêl.

Vous me croyez pas ? et bah tant pis pour vous, vous n'aurez pas de cadeaux Na!

Mais si mon cadeau est ce chapitre tout beau tout frais (et affreux je l'avoue, ce n'est pas ma plus belle reussite) et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter UNE BONNE ANNEE 2010

Merci à ma correctrice. Et désolé d'avance pour les fautes car elle a oublié, elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'était pas fraîche pendant la correction ( a mon avis trop de champagnes...)

Bien sur, j'attends toujours vos avis sur mon histoire meme mauvaise! et oui profitez-en c'est le seul moment où vous pouvez vous défouler. Et j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu!

Je me demandais, vue le nombre de chapitre et le nombre de mots, et là je vous demande votre avis si ce serait mieux de créer un lexique avec tous les lieux, personnages, objets et tout et tout pour vous aider à vous retrouver et aussi pour moi, enfin c'est quelque chose que je vous propose hein ? un petit lexique que je mettrais à chaque chapitre et que je compléterai au fur et à mesure. Vous en dites quoi?

Merci à Ryhn pour ces reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question pour la suite et merci pour tes encouragements. N'hesites pas pour d'autres questions et continue à donner ton avis. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrêtée a lire quand tu as vu tous les chapitres et quand tu as vu que je partais dans mes délires... j'espère que je ne t'ai pas perdu dans le fin fond de la galaxie Aîe je ne pourrai pas te récupérer snif lol allez j'espère à bientot

enfin bref sur ce , bonne année euh non je me trompe bonne lecture

et ...

...vous avez pas remarqué quelque chose ? Je suis à jour dans mes postes encore une fois. et Pipip...HOURRA!

**Chapitre 5 : ****Retrouvaille**

Mc Kay avançait lentement à travers les différents buissons en se tenant la hanche à cause d'un point de côté qui se réveillait, lui poignardant la hanche. Puis il crut entendre une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre. Une voix familière, autoritaire, rassurante et amicale.

« C'est un malentendu »

Il oublia son point de côté et courut vers cette voix tant attendue. Une fois qu'il sortit des buissons, il fut témoin d'une scène invraisemblable. Il aperçut John puis Teyla. une joie immense l'envahit. Il avait retrouvé ses amis. Il faillit se précipiter à leur rencontre pour les serrer dans les bras mais il fut frapper d'horreur, quelque chose n'allait pas dans la scène, en dehors des Wraiths morts au sol. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, ils étaient tous occupés, leurs attentions tournaient vers quelqu'un d'autre. Parmi les corps des Wraiths, il y avait Ronon, retenant son amie contre le sol, l'étouffant presque. Il s'arrêta net, choqué.

« Elle n'est pas humaine. Il faut la tuer », dit Ronon

Non, pensa Rodney. Mais que dit-il ? Mais si elle l'est, Anéa est humaine voulu-t-il dire mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était horrifié, pétrifié, puis à son grand soulagement, il vit Anéa se dégager de l'étreinte de Ronon. Le loup grogna tout près, se préparant à attaquer lui aussi. Teyla visait le loup. Ronon avait réagit rapidement et se ruait vers Anéa pour la rattraper. Rodney voyait qu'elle était épuisée, à bout de force, qu'elle avait donné toutes ses forces pour affronter les derniers Wraiths restants. Puis il remarqua un éclat, l'éclat d'une lame. Ronon avait sortit un couteau. Elle allait se faire tuer par Ronon sans défense, enfin presque et Loup aussi, lui qui voulait la défendre, la protéger comme lui, le voulait. Car au moindre geste, il serait abattu par Teyla. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita en avant comme s'il pouvait arrêter une balle et arrêter Ronon dans son élan. Le temps s'était arrêtait pour lui.

-'NON !'

Tout le monde s'était figé. Ronon avait reconnu cette voix si longtemps non écouté. Il ne fit donc rien quand son adversaire le contra encore une fois, pris par surprise. John avait aussi arrêté son geste, avait baissé sa garde et s'était pris un coup dans le ventre par son adversaire. Plié en deux, il tentait de localiser cette voix. Teyla visait toujours le loup, prête à intervenir, ne le quittant pas des yeux comme le loup. Anéa s'était aussi stoppée nette après avoir éloignée la lame, elle avait ressentit la présence du loup à ses côtés, mais aussi de Mc Kay. Son esprit glissa sur son corps et refit surface comme une douche froide. La brume qui obscurcissait son esprit se dispersa alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait. La fatigue envahit chaque fibre de son corps, la paralysant. Mc Kay s'était rué sans réfléchir aux conséquences devant le Loup, faisant face à Teyla. Avec étonnement, John regardait Rodney, ne le reconnaissant à peine, son ami qui était sorti de nulle part comme un fantôme. Il le regarda à travers un brouillard de douleur et retint des larmes de soulagement. Il le vit caresser la tête du loup comme si c'était un gentil chien_.« Notre Mc Kay caressait un loup sauvage, pas possible »_. Il devait rêver, pensa John. Ce dernier s'était laissé faire mais était resté tout de même en position, en balançant sa queue comme s'il voyait que la situation ne s'était pas calmée pour autant.

-'Mc Kay ?', dit John hésitant en s'avançant vers lui, croyant à un mirage.

-'Oui. Qui veux tu que ça soit d'autres ? C'est…'

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ronon s'était rué vers lui, lui coupant le souffle et l'enserra dans ses bras musclés jusqu'à l'étouffer. Rodney lui rendit l'étreinte amicale les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi n'y croyait pas. Mais Ronon ne pouvait pas ignorer les bras musclés de Ronon, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Puis John les rejoignit ainsi que Teyla, heureuse. Mais leur étreinte fut interrompit par un cri.

-'MARTIN. Appel Chamane vite', cria Lycas.

Mc Kay se dégagea de ses amis. Ils virent la jeune femme tombée à genou sur le sol avec un cri étouffé. Les mains posées sur la hanche droite, un liquide chaud tâcha son cuir. Une grimace de douleur se figea sur son beau visage.

-'Oh non', souffla Mc Kay.

John le regarda avec étonnement. Il se demandait pourquoi il s'inquiétait de cette femme dangereuse ? Lycas s'était précipité vers elle.

-'Je vais…', commença Anéa le souffle court.

-'Non, tu ne vas pas bien', coupa Lycas.

Puis John reconnut la silhouette plus précisément. Il reconnut cette voix, ces cheveux ondulants, sa silhouette élancée, c'était la même silhouette qu'il avait vue avec les enfants, la même sur le champ de bataille la première fois, la même voix que l'homme en noir au camp : L'étranger. L'homme, l'Etranger était une femme. Toutes ces personnes étaient une seule et unique personne, cette femme. La femme qu'il cherchait, la femme qui avait sauvé la vie de Rodney. La femme qui lui avait fait battre son coeur plus vite rien qu'avec sa présence. Il regarda Mc Kay qui n'osait plus parler et qui regardait horrifié la femme. Oui c'était bien elle et Mc Kay la vénérait. Il s'en était fait une amie. Ronon aperçut aussi le regard de Mc Kay. Il eut honte, et baissa le regard. Alors, John savait qu'elle s'était bien occupée de lui et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir vécu avec elle quelques jours. Ronon s'en voulait même s'il se méfiait toujours d'elle.

Pourtant, c'était la femme qui avait maintenu en vie leur ami dans un milieu hostile et il avait laissé son instinct prendre le dessus et l'avait attaqué. Ronon avait voulu la tuer. Mc Kay s'approcha de la jeune femme avec hésitation. John put mieux apprécier le visage de la femme.

Elle était si belle, belle comme une déesse, la cruauté avait quitté ces yeux bleus couleurs des mers profondes. Elle était de taille moyenne, élancée, les muscles bien formés, le visage radieux, les lèvres douces et son regard…attirant et profond. Ces cheveux étaient bruns rassemblés en une cascade d'eau bleu clair, grâce à ces mèches. Un portrait complètement irréel parmi les cadavres des Wraiths. Elle avait des cheveux bleus électriques, une coupure traversait sa joue, sa lèvre était fendue…Il regarda plus bas admirant le spectacle. Ces courbes étaient généreuses même si un séjour prolongé dans la forêt l'avait marqué et amaigrie. Son corps portait quelques marques de privation. Puis son regard s'arrêta au niveau de ses hanches solide, idéale pour poser ses mains mais une tache de sang gâchait le portrait, une tâche de sang, son sang.

-'Je suis juste fatiguée', dit Anéa plus clairement.

-'Tu es sûre ?', dit Lycas inquiet.

-'Oui', elle se releva avec difficulté à l'aide de Lycas. Elle tituba légèrement.

Mc Kay laissa tomber son épée qu'il avait gardé jusque là et qu'il avait presque oublié et s'avança plus sûre de lui.

-'T'es sûre que ça va ?' demanda Rodney.

-'Oui', agacée,' je crois qu'on a été à la hauteur', en regardant les corps éparpillés.

Il ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas la contrarier mais c'était elle qui avait tout fait le travail.

-'Au moins tu ne t'es pas perdu dans la forêt ', rajouta Anéa avec humour.

-'Veux-tu de l'aide ?', proposa Martin.

-'Trouves moi mes armes'.

Martin rigola en se retournant.

Lycas siffla…deux chevaux arrivèrent. Martin se dirigea vers les autres archers pour leur donner des ordres. Mc Lay lui ramassa son arme.

-'Vous en avez mi du temps à me retrouver', râla Mc Kay à John avec reproche.

-'C'est bon aussi de te revoir, Meredith, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir', sourit John', on a retrouvé notre Mc Kay', à Teyla.

-'Pas comme avant', remarqua Ronon.

-'Oui, il a rencontré une femme', dit John en rigolant.

Lycas se retourna brusquement. Mc Kay devint blême.

-'Je ne parlais pas de ça', grogna Ronon qui surveillait du coin de l'œil la femme.

-'Il ne s'est pas perdu en pleine forêt', expliqua Ronon.

John rigola. Teyla ria de bon cœur et Mc Kay se mit à bouder. Oh oui, ils avaient retrouvé leur Mc Kay, peut être un peu transformé mais leur Mc Kay tout de même. John n'osait pas croire que c'était vraiment lui en face de lui, le chevalier courageux prêt à affronter les Wraiths sur son cheval. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait été maladroit. Il sourit, c'était tout Rodney, il s'en sortait toujours même dans les pires situations.

-'Meredith, je crois que tu as beaucoup à nous raconter sur tes aventures', dit John.

-'Meredith ?', demanda Anéa surprise alors qu'elle retournait un cadavre pour récupérer une de ses dagues.

-'Il ne vous l'a pas dit ! son nom complet est le docteur Meredith Rodney Mc Kay', dit John.

-'Non', puis elle retourna à sa fouille, en haussant les épaules.

John fut surpris que le nom ridicule de Mc Kay n'amuse pas Anéa. Rodney en fut soulagé qu'elle ne fit pas de remarque. Ronon lui dégageait les flèches des corps et trouva un cadavre avec une épée dans le ventre. John admira l'épée. Elle semblait capter toute la lumière de la forêt.

-'Elle est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?', dit Mc Kay fier.

Teyla le regarda étonné qu'il trouve une arme belle.

-'Les signes dessus sont particulièrement intéressants', reprit Mc Kay.

Là, Teyla comprenait. Elle sourit.

-'C'est du Ancien', raconta Rodney.

John la regarda plus précisément. Ronon l'empoigna pour la dégager du corps mais il n'y parvint pas.

-'C'est un cadeau de Lycas', ajouta Rodney.

-'Un cadeau très galant', marmonna John.

-'Laisse moi faire, Chamane m'a dit que c'était un cadeau de Lycas', Anéa se saisit de l'arme qui se dégagea sans problème de sa prison de chair.

La haine de Ronon envers elle augmenta encore plus. Elle ignora son regard, essuya sa lame sur un Wraith mort et la rangea à sa place dans son dos.

-'On rentre quand ?', demanda Rodney à John comme un enfant.

-'Demain'.

-'Pas maintenant !', déçu.

-'Non mais ce n'est pas grave maintenant que tu es ami avec les loups tu peux dormir sans problème dehors', se moqua John.

Rodney ne releva pas, il soupira. Le confort n'était pas pour ce soir, hélas. Il se dirigea vers son cheval et lui caressa l'encolure. Le cheval se réfugia dans son épaule. Teyla sourit devant cette marque d'affection. Lycas s'occupait du deuxième l'air préoccupé.

-'As-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait pour le soigner ?', demanda Lycas à Rodney alors qu'Anéa cherchait toujours ces armes au loin.

-'Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? elle l'a mal soigné ?', inquiet.

-'Oh non au contraire, il n'a plus rien'.

Lycas enleva le pansement de fortune, il n'y avait plus rien.

-'Mais c'est impossible ! C'était ouvert !'.

-'C'est bien ce que je pensais mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien', il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Anéa.

-'Ce n'est peut être pas le même cheval', supposa Rodney.

-'Non, c'est lui il vient de mon élevage...c'est lui, j'en suis certain'.

-'Alors ce n'était pas aussi grave alors'.

-'Sans doute', mais il n'y croyait pas.

-'Tu sais monter à cheval', dit John étonné.

-'Oui maintenant', avec fierté.

-'Tu n'as pas chômé alors pendant notre absence. Tu as appris à survivre dans une forêt, à apprendre à monter à cheval, à te servir d'une épée', le taquina John.

Un feu avait été mis en place, les corps des Wraiths morts y étaient balancés sans pitié, une odeur de chair brûlé envahit l'air rapidement, les écœurant. Ils n'auront pas le droit aux hommages des morts ni à une sépulture. Deux hommes les rejoignirent dont Chamane à cheval.

-'On m'a appelé'.

-'C'est bon', dit Martin.

-'C'et pour Angéla', dit Lycas en même temps.

Chamane regarda la jeune femme puis détourna le regard.

-'Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi', remarqua le viellard.

-'Et si nous faisions connaissance', dit John en regardant Anéa qui revenait vers eux avec toutes ces armes.

Rodney soupira, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer auprès de la gente féminine.

-'Voici Anéa, Anéa voici John, Teyla et Ronon', se lança Rodney.

-'Pas Angéla ?', dit John surpris en la saluant.

-'Non, c'est juste pour les intimes,' dit Martin,' non…en faite, nous...notre peuple avons des difficultés à prononcer son nom dans notre langue, seul Lycas semble ne pas écorcher son nom, disons que pour lui c'est un privilège'.

-'Je vois que votre mission a été un succès', dit Chamane en fixant Anéa.

-'Oui grâce à Anéa', dit Martin', par chance, la rage de sang a envahit son cœur'.

-'La rage de sang', répéta Chamane doucement.

Des interrogations marquèrent leurs visages même celui d'Anéa.

-'C'est la première fois', dit Rodney', qu'est ce que c'est une maladie ?'

-'La première fois vraiment ?', dit Chamane.

-'Oui j'étais là aux autres combats', dit Rodney fier.

-'Vraiment ?', dit John étonné,' on a dû se croiser alors'.

-'J'ai du fuir', avoua Rodney après un moment.

-'Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est une soif de... sang,' ne trouvant pas d'autres mots',...disons une une envie de tuer, on ne sait pas comment ce phénomène est déclenché... au cours d'une bataille ou dans un moment de faiblesse, de fatigue intense, parfois la rage de sang n'a pas lieu. Pourquoi ? ça on ne le sait pas', expliqua Chamane.

-'Le sang', souffla Anéa.

-'Pardon ?'

-'Le sang, le goût du sang, la vue du sang', en se touchant le joue.

Puis son regard devient vague.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', demanda Mc Kay alors que Chamane était plongé dans ces pensées.

-'Je dois y aller', dit Anéa d'un coup.

-'Déjà !', dit Lycas déçu.

-'Oui, il se passe quelque chose…on se reverra…', elle posa un baiser sur son front,' je te salue guerrier'.

-'Toi aussi guerrière', la main sur le cœur.

Puis elle se retourna et monta agilement sur son cheval, le loup la suivit.

-'Attends', cria Rodney sortant de sa torpeur.

Anéa se retourna étonnée, elle le fixa.

-'Tu as trouvé tes amis, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi'.

-'Et toi ! Et tes amis ?'

-'Je suis grande, je sais me débrouiller seule, je dois vraiment y aller', d'une voix pressante.

-'J'aimerai récupérer mes biens'.

Elle le regarda fixement de son regard perçant, le jugeant puis elle sourit.

-'Ok, dépêchez vous !'

-'Que fais-tu ? Tu n'as rien d'important à récupérer…', chuchota John, agacé par le comportement de Rodney.

-'Si j'en ai …puis on ne va pas la laisser seule', coupa Rodney.

-'Elle est capable de se défendre seule', grogna Ronon.

-'Que mijotes-tu ?', chuchota John.

-'C'est vrai que mijotes-tu, Meredith', dit Anéa l'air moqueur, droite sur son cheval.

-'Rien', en rougissant.

Anéa passa devant, souriante.

John entendit :

-'Et la revoilà, le courant d'air', dit Martin alors qu'ils quittaient le champ de bataille.

-'Alors pourquoi ?', revenant à la charge,' tu as dû mal à la quitter c'est cela ? En même temps, je te comprends, elle est jolie', dit John.

Mc Kay avança à sa suite. Anéa avait déjà pris de l'avance.

-'Non…ok elle est belle'.

-'Canon', rectifia John.

-'Mais ce n'est pas pour ça, pas pour sa beauté'.

Anéa sur son cheval sourit, les entendant. En effet, Rodney ne savait pas qu'elle avait l'oreille fine ni John d'ailleurs.

-'Où allons-nous ?', demanda Teyla arrivée à la hauteur d'Anéa, l'aissant les hommes derrières.

-'Vous nulle part, moi dans ma tanière', dit Anéa énigmatique, ralentissant sa monture pour que Teyla puisse suivre.

-'Anéa ! Tu peux leur faire confiance', s'exclama Rodney.

Elle tourna sa monture vers lui pour le regarder.

-'C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir pour leur montrer ta trouvaille', en colère.

-'Non…comment…', mal à l'aise comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-'Quelle trouvaille ?', demanda John intrigué.

-'Mais non...pas que ça', reprit Rodney honnête.

-'Tu es honnête alors dis moi tout au lieu d'être dans cette situation ridicule et embarrassante. Cela évitera aussi que tu penses que je lis dans tes pensées'.

-'Je…', de plus en plus mal à l'aise,' je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête d'un coup et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a le vaisseau…mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer mais il faut convaincre mes amis avant', avoua Rodney.

-'Que proposes-tu ?', le fixant du regard.

-'Que tu viennes avec nous…pour réparer le vaisseau', avec sincérité, c'était son vœu le plus cher.

-'T'es fou !', dit John.

-'Je te remercie mais je peux me débrouiller seule', répéta Anéa.

Puis elle reprit le chemin.

-'T'es fou', répéta John.

-'Attends de voir le vaisseau, tes yeux ont déjà clignoté à la vue de l'épée, imagine le reste'.

-'C'était un cadeau', dit John, ne voyant pas pourquoi il parlait de l'épée.

-'Oui et une drôle de coïncidence', chuchota Rodney,' mais attends de voir le vaisseau'.

John connaissait ce regard, il se promit de réfléchir à sa proposition sérieusement même si pour lui cela ne le dérangeait pas d'accueillir la belle guerrière, Anéa dans la cité voir même plus loin…

-'Avancez plus vite', dit Anéa de plus en plus inquiète.

Ils accélèrent donc la marche en silence pour garder leur souffle. Au bout d'un moment, la monture d'Anéa ralentit. Loup grogna.

-'Loup reste tranquille ! Je l'ai vu aussi', murmura Anéa.

Mc Kay s'arrêta par réflexe et dit aux autres de se taire. Il avait comprit le signal. Elle se tenait droite sur son cheval, le dos raide, le regard lointain. Anéa attrapa son arc dans le dos et non l'épée. Elle le brandit. Elle encocha une flèche avec lenteur. Aucun souffle ne troubla le silence. Ronon avait lui aussi sortit son arme par méfiance. Même s'il ne voyait rien, il avait confiance en Anéa pour percevoir un danger. La flèche glissa sur son repose flèche, elle clippa l'encoche sur la corde. Puis toujours avec calme, elle brandit son arc. Teyla l'observa avec curiosité tout en regardant les environs. Ronon et John firent de même. Mc Kay resta immobile, prêt, il se cramponna au pommeau du cheval et attrapa une touffe de crin car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Soudainement, Anéa lâcha sa flèche qui fusa tout droit. A ce signal, les chevaux se précipitèrent. Rodney la vit remettre une flèche et la tirait du coin de l'œil. Il vit aussi Ronon courir sans but réel, essayant de suivre la cadence des chevaux. Avec agilité, Anéa descendit de son cheval alors qu'il n'était pas arrêté. Tous étaient maintenant autour de la cible. C'était un Wraith.

-'Je t'ai trouvé enfin !' , siffla le Wraith, en dirigeant une main tremblante vers elle.

-'D'autres de tes copains m'ont trouvé aujourd'hui et ils ont perdu', avant de l'égorger d'un geste vif et professionnel.

Mc Kay regarda avec inquiétude Teyla et l'interrogea du regard.

-'Il n'a pas eut le temps de donner la position, juste un visage', dit Teyla.

-'Pas eut le temps ?', demanda Anéa surprise.

-'J'ai un contact étroit avec leur esprit', expliqua Teyla.

-'Vraiment', grimaça Anéa en lâchant le cadavre avec dégoût.

-'Pourquoi te cherche-t-il ?', demanda John.

-'à ton avis ? Elle a fait un massacre parmi leur rang', intervint Rodney fier.

Anéa se leva sans un mot, essuya sa lame et reprit le chemin à pied tenant le cheval par sa bride.

-'As-tu trouvé des informations sur l'énergie ?', demanda John changeant de sujet.

-'Non pas vraiment'.

-'Satellite ?', demanda John.

-'C'est une bonne idée mais on n'en a pas vu'.

-'Invisible ?'

-'Je ne sais pas car Anéa aussi ne l'a pas vu'.

-'Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Comme vous'.

Teyla n'insista pas.

-'Sommes-nous encore loin ?', râla Rodney.

-'Ne reconnais-tu pas l'endroit ?'

-'Non, je devrais ?', en regardant les alentours.

Pour lui, un arbre était un arbre…

-'Non apparemment'.

-'Mais toi oui', dit Rodney.

-'Bien sûre'.

-'Nous sommes prêts ?'

-'Oui'.

-'Pourquoi je ne reconnais rien'.

-'En faite seuls les animaux et moi peuvent retrouver le chemin', expliqua Anéa.

-'Oh c'est pour ça que le cheval…mais pourquoi donc ?'

-'Le vaisseau est invisible aux inconnus mais pas seulement, il modifie l'image autour de lui grâce à la lumière. En plus il désoriente les passants. C'est pour cela que Taisha m'a jamais trouvé alors qu'elle était toute près de moi'.

-'Cool !', dit John.

-'Pas tant que ça car ce n'est pas moi qui …'

-'C'est un système de défense déjà prédéfini', coupa Rodney alors que son cerveau était en ébullition face à cette découverte.

-'Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi efficace. Je me demandais pourquoi les Wraiths tardaient à me retrouver. Le Wraith qu'on a rencontré, a dû sentir une piste mais n'a pas pu trouver le vaisseau, il est passé juste devant sans le voir.

-'Le Wraith, c'est le danger que tu as senti tout à l'heure au champ de bataille', demanda Rodney.

-'Oui'.

-'Sentit ?', dit Teyla.

-'Anéa est reliée intimement au vaisseau', expliqua Rodney.

-'Oui le vaisseau m'a prévenu'.

-'Comment ?', dit Teyla qui se demandait si cela fonctionnait comme avec elle avec les Wraiths.

-'Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, une sensation, des images, c'est inexplicable', dit Anéa songeuse.

-'Combien sont-ils encore ?', demanda John montrant le cadavre derrière eux.

-'Je ne sais pas combien peut contenir leur vaisseau ?'

-'Beaucoup', dit John.

-'Donc il en reste pas mal', conclut Anéa,' mais ceci ne vous concerne plus. Vous avez retrouvé votre ami, vous devriez rentrer rapidement pour vous mettre à l'abri avant que la situation dégénère. Qu'est ce qui vous retient encore ici ?'

-'Notre vaisseau, on essaye de le réparer mais il est dans un sérieux état', expliqua Teyla.

-'Vous avez les moyens de le réparer ?', demanda Anéa.

Teyla haussa la tête.

-'Dans quel état il est ?', demanda Anéa.

-'La coque est intact comme je te l'ai dit, je nous ai téléporté avec le vaisseau mais le système électrique est totalement grillé', décrit Mc Kay.

-'Grillé ?', étonnée.

-'Oui mort', affirma Rodney.

-'Comment ?'

-'à cause de l'énergie', dit John,' savez-vous d'où elle pouvait venir cette énergie', avec espoir.

-'Non…j'étais trop occupée à sauver ma peau. Je ne connaissais même pas les voyages intergalactiques il y a trois semaines, encore moins les Wraiths'.

-'Et vous avez eu le commandement de ce vaisseau ?', dit John étonné.

-'Oui j'étais déjà pilote et j'étais la seule disponible'.

-'Pourquoi voyager ?', demanda Teyla.

-'La survie de mon espèce'.

-'Ce qui est le cas de la plupart des peuples d'ici aussi', dit Teyla,' Pour quelle raison, ennemi, naturelle ?'

-'Un ennemi, des demi-dieux plus exactement, qui menacent notre planète', dit Anéa,' mais notre sauvetage ne s'est pas déroulé comme on le voulait'.

-'Apparemment oui', dit John.

Anéa le fusilla du regard.

-'J'aimerai que vous restiez là', dit Anéa.

-'Tu peux leur faire confiance', répéta Rodney, 'et nous n'allons pas dormir en pleine forêt !'

Anéa sembla réfléchir.

-'Très bien mais a une seule condition'.

-'C'est normal', dit Rodney.

-'Laissez vos armes à l'entrée du camp'.

-'Hors de question', refusa Ronon.

-'D'accord', accepta Rodney en même temps.

Anéa haussa les épaules et avança. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle disparut devant leurs yeux comme par magie. Mc Kay la suivit et disparut à sa suite. Il n'était pas armé. John regarda ses amis et se décida à le suivre aussi alors que Ronon grognait. John passa une sorte de voile et l'image devant ses yeux se modifia. Il se retrouva devant un grand vaisseau et un feu de camp éteint. Mc Kay s'occupait déjà des chevaux par habitude alors qu'Anéa ravivait les cendres d'un ancien feu. Il s'avança pour les rejoindre mais fut retenu par un mur invisible. Les autres aussi.

-'Pas d'armes', chuchota John entre ses dents pour lui-même.

Teyla avait déjà comprit et avait déjà posé son arme au sol. Elle traversa alors sans problème le mur. Il soupira et la suivit. Ronon aussi mais à contrecœur, il abandonna son arme à regret. Son arme lui manquait déjà.

Anéa avait posé une marmite sur le feu et y jetait des ingrédients. John admira le vaisseau derrière Anéa, bouche-bée. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus grand qu'un Jumper. A première vue, il ne semblait pas en piteux état.

-'Assayez-vous', ordonna Anéa,' faites comme chez vous'.

Mc Kay vint s'asseoir à côté de Ronon. Anéa marmonna pour elle-même alors qu'elle prenait le contenu de la marmite et sépara le contenu dans plusieurs bols en bois.

Puis elle les distribua.

-'Cool ! C'est une bonne idée', dit Mc Kay.

John regarda son plat avec curiosité, mêlé d'horreur. La texture ne ressemblait à rien. Mc Kay posa son bol à terre et reporta son attention sur un écran portable. Personne n'osait se servir. Anéa emmena des linges propres et de l'eau. Puis Ronon n'y tenant plus, ayant faim entama le bol.

-'Hum c'est bon', remarqua Ronon en reprenant une gorgée.

Les autres firent de même.

-'Je suis content de vous voir, vous savez', dit Rodney toujours plongé sur son écran.

Il prit son bol et se servit.

-'Heureusement Anéa est là, je me suis écorchée dans les bois, ce qu'elle nous a préparé est très efficace pour apaiser les douleurs et cicatriser les blessures'.

Il prit donc la pâte avec les doigts et se l'étala sur ces coupures. Puis Mc Kay remarqua qu'ils mangeaient le contenu du bol.

-'Ce n'est pas à manger !', prévins Rodney.

-'T'es sûre ?', dit John regardant son bol.

-'C'est bon pourtant', dit Ronon.

-'C'est mangeable mais c'était pour vous soigner', indiqua Anéa, en désigant le bras de Ronon où elle l'avait coupé.

-'Si vous voulez manger, prenez ce qui a sur le feu', dit Anéa.

Teyla qui n'était pas blessée, alla se servir. Rodney aida Ronon à se soigner en étalant la pâte sur son bras puis il se servit à manger.

Teyla remarqua qu'Anéa n'avait pas touché au repas. Elle fixait le feu, le regard perdu.

-'Vous ne mangez pas ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Non', en se levant.

John vit Anéa enlevée son manteau de cuir. Il put mieux voir son corps alors qu'elle s'approchait du feu. Elle était aussi habillée en cuir noir en dessous. Un pantalon mettait bien en évidence ces courbes. Il était attaché par des lacets au niveau des hanches. Son pantalon était une taille basse, on voyait donc son ventre plat. De même le haut était maintenu par des lacets dans son dos mais aussi au niveau de sa poitrine dans un décolleté profond. Elle enleva ses protèges bras en cuir. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas au grand étonnement de John, elle enleva son haut en défaisant les lacets. Elle l'ôta par le haut et se retrouva donc en brassière de cuir. Malgré qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il eut des frissons. Elle s'agenouilla près du feu. Il put voir son tatouage dans le dos. Il crut voir un dragon recroquevillé sur lui-même en boule sur son omoplate. Elle finit par se retournait. Elle avait un bandage au niveau de son ventre là où il l'avait vu saigner sur le champ de bataille. Elle enleva son pansement, laissant apparaître une plaie. Elle prit de l'eau bouillante avec les linges et nettoya la plaie.

-'Tu es tatouée maintenant ?', dit Mc Kay étonné.

Anéa le fusilla du regard. John regarda Mc Kay bizarrement.

-'J'ai juste…je t'ai juste surpris au lac quand tu te rhabillais…je n'ai rien vu…je suis désolé'.

Son regard se radoucit.

-'Il va et vient. Chamane pense que c'est selon mon humeur. Je suis certaine de ne pas l'avoir avant l'Octroi, enfin pas comme ça…Chamane dit qu'il a toujours été là. Il ment. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Quand il est apparu ? Pendant que j'étais inconsciente ou bien c'est l'effet de l'Octroi', expliqua Anéa.

-'Le dragon est ton esprit protecteur', remarqua Rodney.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle le fusilla du regard. Elle lâcha le linge rempli de sang dans le seau d'un geste presque rageur. Elle trempa une lame dans le feu. John comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, il grimaça. Elle s'installa confortablement, mit un morceau de bois dans la bouche et cicatrisa avec la lame brûlante un peu sa plaie. De la fumée apparut quand elle mit la lame brulante sur la chair. John grimaça alors qu'elle étouffait un cri. Puis elle prit de la pâte et se l'étala.

-'Le tatouage disparaitra, cela doit être de l'henné et l'esprit protecteur est une foi. C'est tout'.

Elle alla chercher une gourde et but. Puis elle prit un sachet de biscuit préféré et les mâchonna.

-'Qu'avez-vous besoin pour réparer votre vaisseau ?', demanda John pour effacer ces dernières images de sa mémoire.

-'Peu de chose', affirma Rodney.

-'Je crois qu'on vous doit bien ça', dit John.

-'Vous me devez rien du tout', dit Anéa sèchement,' une vie n'a pas de prix'.

-'Ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est que ce serait un cadeau de remerciement', dit Rodney.

-'Je dois faire quoi ?'

-'Tu viens avec nous ! Tu verras, tu te plaira sur Atlantis', affirma Rodney.

-'Atlantis ?'

John regarda Mc Kay avec reproche.

-'Oui, la Cité perdue', dit Teyla ignorant le regard d'avertissement de John.

-'J'en ai entendu parler vaguement', dit Anéa.

-'Oui beaucoup de peuple connait cette Cité dans ces contes…mais nous aimerions savoir plus de chose sur vous avant…votre histoire comme comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?', intervint John avant qu'ils en disent plus.

-'Peut être un jour, John…Je ne pourrai pas m'absenter longtemps loin du vaisseau'.

-'Oui c'est compréhensible, je crois que la Cité vous sera familière', dit John d'un ton énigmatique.

-'Peut être, on verra, nous devrions partir ce soir plutôt, allez au village pour dormir', conseilla Anéa.

-'Non je préfère partir le matin pour y aller directement sans escale', dit John voulant être à l'abri.

-'Oui mais je dois aller au village pour les chevaux avant, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls ici', dit Anéa.

-'Ok pas de problème, on fera juste une déviation', dit Mc Kay.

John ne put rajouter quelque chose car en effet elle ne pouvait pas laisser les animaux.

Mc Kay prit la marmite et versa le restant dans une assiette et alla le donner au loup qui attendait sagement les restes. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un abri, c'était un prédateur redoutable.

…

Le lendemain matin, Ronon était assis près du feu, remuant d'un air distrait les cendres éteintes. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit car il n'avait toujours pas confiance envers la jeune femme. Mc Kay se réveilla doucement, les yeux ouverts, il observa Ronon. Puis il se décida à se lever et s'étira pour enlever les dernières crampes de la nuit au niveau de ses jambes. Il s'approcha du feu, salua Ronon. Il fut rassurer de voir que leur retrouvaille n'était pas un rêve. Cette nuit, il avait eut dû mal à trouver le sommeil de peur de voir son vœu le plus cher disparaître. Il avait peur d'avoir rêvé leur retrouvaille. Tout cela ne semblait pas réel pourtant quand il regarda Ronon, il comprit qu'il était tiré d'affaires. Il essaya de raviver le feu éteint depuis longtemps, sans succès.

-'Où est Anéa ?', ne voyant personne.

-'Dans le vaisseau', indiqua Ronon.

-'Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps ?', l'air soucieux.

-'Deux heures'.

-'T'es sûre'.

-'Oui, Teyla et John y sont aussi'.

D'ailleurs ces derniers sortirent de l'ouverture du vaisseau avec de la nourriture sur les fameux plateaux à surface liquide, en train de discuter. John les rejoignit.

-'Tu as raison ce vaisseau me plaît', chuchota John à Rodney, en s'installant près de lui pour manger.

-'Il est Ancien', indiqua Rodney avec le sourire.

-'Je ne sais pas, cela y ressemble mais il n'a pas réagit à ma venue'.

-'Vraiment ? Il réagit immédiatement avec Anéa', étonné.

-'C'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre comme nourriture, nous partons tôt comme prévu', dit Anéa.

Teyla mangea à peine, elle avait mangé assez la veille. John la vit près de la marmite en train de préparer quelques choses sur le feu. John savoura sa nourriture comme Ronon. Il fut surpris de voir disparaître en même temps que Ronon, les plateaux. Ils se volatilisèrent une fois le repas fini, à la dernière bouchée. Rodney lui fit un clin d'œil complice en murmurant _« Cool hein ? »_. John regarda du coin de l'œil Anéa. Elle s'était éloignée légèrement. Elle s'était assise en tailleur, leur tournant le dos. Il imagina qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle semblait faire du yoga. Mc kay attira son attention en lui pinçant le bras.

-'Regarde', murmura Mc Kay.

Il renversa quelques gouttes sur le plateau. Les gouttes tombèrent sur le plateau. Au début rien ne se passa. Puis les gouttes disparurent. Le plateau les absorba jusqu'à la dernière goutte. A son tour, le plateau disparut.

Mc Kay était aux anges. Il souriait devant l'air bouche-bée de John. Puis Rodney reporta son attention sur Anéa. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Mais John n'osa pas lui demander à quoi il pensait. Ce dernier sourit, se leva et alla prendre un long bâton. Il fit un clin d'œil à John, roula des épaules et souffla décidé. Il s'approcha doucement d'Anéa sans bruit. Ronon le regarda surpris. Avait-il perdu la tête ? John comprit ce qu'il voulait faire : attaquer Anéa par surprise en traite dans le dos. Il n'était pas pour mais n'intervint pas car Rodney devait avoir ces raisons. John le vit lever le bâton au dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper. Décidé, Rodney l'abattit vers la tête d'Anéa qui le stoppa dans son élan, au dernier moment en bloquant son attaque en croisant deux bâtons qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Elle se leva rapidement et le fit tomber au sol, le bâton menaçant son cou. John était prêt à intervenir ainsi que Ronon.

-'Encore perdu', soupira Mc Kay, en riant à moitié.

-'Oui', sourit Anéa de bonne humeur,' il n'y aura pas d'exercices aujourd'hui, on se rattrapera plus tard'.

-'Dommage', déçu.

Il rangea le bâton parmi le peu d'affaires qu'il avait à ramener.

-'Je t'ai fait à manger', intervint Teyla lui présentant un bol.

-'Je ne mange pas…'

-'C'est du liquide', informa Teyla.

Anéa regarda le bol que lui tendait Teyla. Puis elle lui prit avec reconnaissance. Elle mangea avec faim ce qui fit sourire Teyla. Puis enfin prêts, ils se mirent en chemin. Anéa traîna les chevaux par leur bride. Elle regarda le vaisseau avec nostalgie et avec regret, Rodney aussi. Le début du chemin se fit en silence. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et s'éloignaient du vaisseau, la tristesse d'Anéa les touchait de plus en plus au plus profond de leurs cœurs.

Deux heures après, ils arrièrent vers le campement des troupes de Lycas. Anéa observa la scène d'un air désolé. Ils y avaient de nombreux blessés. Certains buvaient à leur victoire, d'autres s'occupaient soit des morts soit des blessés graves. Lycas la remarqua immédiatement et les rejoignit rapidement. Il prit la main d'Anéa sans un mot.

-'Vous partez', dit Lycas à Mc Kay, le voyant à nouveau réuni avec ces amis.

-'Oui, je retourne enfin chez moi, puis nous allons aussi aider Anéa à rentrer chez elle'.

-'Tu les accompagnes donc ?', étonné.

-'Oui…je reviendrai très vite, ne t'inquiètes pas…tu dois me promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant mon absence'.

-'Hum…je ne peux pas le te promettre quand les ennuis sont attirés par moi comme un aimant mais en tout cas je vais pas les provoquer, je te promets…'

-'Bien', rassurée.

-'Il faut que je te parle avant, c'est urgent…avant qu'il soit trop tard', dit Lycas d'un ton pressant, lui serrant légèrement la main.

-'à quel sujet ?'

-'De toi…laisses-moi parler….j'aurai dû m'en douter quand il te l'a donné mais…'

-'De quoi tu parles ?', coupa Anéa.

-'Chamane t'a piégé', dit Lycas d'un seul trait.

-'Que dis tu ?', dit Anéa étonné, ne comprenant pas.

Pourtant son cœur rata un battement.

-'Au sujet de l'Octroi', rajouta Lycas.

Anéa était tendue car elle s'était doutée de quelque chose.

-'Tu es dragon, n'est ce pas ?'

-'J'ai refusé l'héritage'.

-'Non au contraire, tu l'as accepté…inconsciemment', dit Lycas l'air désolé.

-'Non', dans un souffle.

La bile monta dans sa gorge, une crampe menaça son estomac. Elle se retint de se plier en deux.

-'Je suis désolé'.

-'Comment ?'

-'L'épée'.

-'Mais c'était un cadeau….ton cadeau !'

-'Non, il t'a mentit. De plus elle a été reforgé…'

-'Avec mon sang je sais, i la fait coulé mon sang le long de la lame', dit Anéa n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

-'Pas seulement, tu ne comprends donc pas…Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de cette épée alors je vais te faire un bref résumé. Son origine prend naissance dans une pierre en fusion d'un volcan de cette planète. Un morceau de lave, un basalte chauffé à bloc lors d'une éruption volcanique. L'épée a été forgée à partir de ce fragment, un matériel pur. Le forgeron a prit la pierre sans la modifier, il a juste donné une forme…la forme de l'épée, grâce à son habileté et à son savoir. Il l'a ensuite décoré avec les plus beaux joyaux trouvés dans la paroi du volcan des diamants et autres pierres précieuses'.

-'Où veux-tu en venir ?', choquée.

-'On ne connait même plus le nom de ce forgeron, le temps nous l'a fait oublié. Où l'as-tu prise ?', demanda Lycas qui connaissait la réponse.

-'Elle était figée dans un bloc de pierre dans la grotte. Chamane m'a dit qu'elle était pour moi, en faite ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas été forgé pour moi. Il a fait couler mon sang dessus alors qu'elle était encore figée dans la pierre. Je pensais que c'était un rituel faisant partie de la fabrication d'une épée. Il a dit que c'était un cadeau'.

-'Non ce n'était pas de moi, elle n'a pas été forgée à ce moment-là. Elle existait bien avant ma naissance et la naissance de Chamane ainsi que nos ancêtres. La coutume veut qu'un guerrier au cœur pur soit son maître. Seule une âme adéquate peut réussir à déloger cette arme de son socle. Quand tu l'as empoignée, tu as scellé ton destin, tu l'as accepté malgré toi…comment Chamane l'a su que tu étais l'élue, je ne sais pas…car ton octroi…ce ne pouvait qu'être un hasard', expliqua Lycas.

-'Quel est le rapport avec le dragon ?', comprenant qu'elle s'était fait avoir.

-'Ton esprit…tout, cette épée appartenait à un homme très influent et très puissant, on dit qu'il avait un compagnon redoutable, fidèle et ailé'.

-'Un dragon', souffla Anéa.

-'Oui, son louange est écrit dans la grotte. Ses exploits y sont relatés dans l'ancienne langue, des dessins aussi les illustrent. D'ailleurs, l'Octroi est dirigé par cet homme, il choisit les guerriers, les guérisseurs…son esprit est dans la pierre, à jamais emprisonné. Il est condamné à jamais à nous conseiller à cause de quelque chose de terrible qu'il a provoqué'.

-'Il m'a donc choisit ?', conclut Anéa.

-'Oui tu es son héritier…héritière'.

Anéa rigola. Lycas haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-'Hum, dans ce cas, tout va bien, les dragons n'existent pas. Il y a donc aucun destin a accepté…rien n'existe…En plus je ne suis pas née ici, je ne peux pas être sa descendante'

-'Cette épée existe pourtant, elle est réelle et très vieille', l'air navré', De nombreuses générations ont essayé de s'en saisir, même moi…d'ailleurs je t'envie d'un côté!'

-'Alors prend là ! Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, n'importe quelle arme fera affaire…', elle lui tendit l'arme et la posa contre sa poitrine.

Mc Kay retint son souffle, Lycas regarda la garde avec avidité, son visage se figea, se transforma. Puis avec lenteur, il prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur la garde, l'entourant de ses mains, tout redevint comme avant. Mc Kay avait pu voir l'envie dans les yeux de Lycas, il avait ressentit la pression dans l'air augmentée, ainsi que les cieux s'assombrirent.

-'Elle t'a choisit', chuchota Lycas,' on ne peut aller à l'encontre de son choix et tu la mérites. Tu es loyale, honnête, un peu naïve…mais la bonté noie ton cœur', sans quitter des yeux l'épée.

-'Qu'est ce qui a marqué dessus', demanda Anéa.

-'Je ne sais pas', avoua Lycas.

-'On devrait y aller', s'impatienta Rodney.

Lycas lâcha les mains d'Anéa et la regarda partir avec regret.

L'humeur d'Anéa s'assombrit.

-'Je dois faire quelque chose avant', dit Anéa à Rodney,' il va me le payer'.

Elle bifurqua vers la grotte. Mc Kay la regarda avec surprise, il croisa le regard de Lycas qui haussa les épaules.

-'Que fais-tu ?', dit Chamane assis dans la grotte alors qu'Anéa déboulait dans la première chambre.

Les cristaux bleus s'intensifièrent. Anéa ne lui répondit pas, l'ignora. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes encore grandes ouvertes. Elle s'arrêta hésitante puis passa le seuil décidé. Mc Kay regarda les cristaux bouche-bée s'allumés un à un. Le plafond s'illumina de milliers d'étoiles. Chamane chuchota une prière d'émerveillement. Anéa leva le regard aussi et suffoqua de surprise. Mc Kay vit la nuit étoilée formée un motif : un dragon en plein vol, crachant des cristaux de roches bleutées enflammées, qui miroitaient comme des diamants. Elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce, refusant de regarder à nouveau le plafont, près d'un bloc de pierre d'un mètre de hauteur, baigné de lumière. Les murs commençaient aussi à s'illuminer à leur tour.

-'Incroyable !', marmonna Chamane.

Anéa les ignora, elle avança et sortit l'épée de son fourreau avec délicatesse. Elle brillait d'une lueur inquiétante, la lumière faisait ressortir les écritures et les symboles sur sa lame. Anéa joua avec la lumière puis elle glissa vers le rocher. Elle remit avec soin l'arme dans le trou, à son emplacement. L'épée semblait à sa place. Puis elle se retourna sans un dernier regard. Mc Kay regarda toujours l'épée baignée dans une lumière irréelle, alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin. Chamane semblait hérité par ce geste et essaya de stopper Anéa mais elle l'ignora, elle avait prit sa décision.

-'Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?', cria Chamane.

-'Je n'en veux pas !', furieuse puis elle répondit à la question muette de Rodney,' il pense voir en moi leur sauveur mais je ne le suis pas, je partirai d'ici dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. J'ai d'autres obligations. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il leur faut…On ne me trompe pas aussi facilement'.

-'Mais comment vas-tu te défendre maintenant ?'

-'J'ai d'autres armes, Rodney…mes dagues suffiront largement. Elles sont légères, fines et facile à manier'.

-'Si tu le dis', ne voulant pas la contrarier.

-'Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?', dit Anéa décidée.

-'Rien, allons-y', di John surpris par la scène qui venait de voir.

-'Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage', dit McKay pour lui faire changer les idées.

-'On verra', encore plus renfrognée.

-'Que vas-tu faire une fois à la maison ?', demanda John à Rodney.

-'Manger. Dormir'.

Anéa grimaça.

-'Pas que la nourriture ne soit pas bonne', reprit Rodney pour se corriger,' je veux aussi revoir Beckett. Il va bien, n'est ce pas', dit Rodney soudain inquiet.

Il n'avait pas pensé à demander des nouvelles de son ami.

-'Oui très bien, grâce à toi', le rassura Teyla,' tu as même le droit d'aller le voir en rentrant…directement pour un bilan'.

-'Et on est tous pressés d'entendre ton histoire ainsi que la votre Angéla', dit John avec un sourire charmeur.

-'Appelez-moi Anéa comme tout le monde'.

Sauf Lycas pensa John.

-'Mc Kay parfois embellit les histoires…à son avantage', dit John.

-'Ce n'est pas vrai', se défendit Rodney.

-'Il n'y a rien à embellir, votre ami a vécu des moments difficiles, comme tout le peuple de cette planète', dit Anéa.

-'Woosley va être content de te revoir', dit John en frappant l'épaule de Rodney amicalement.

-'Woosley', dit Anéa surprise.

-'C'est le nom…de notre chef disons, récemment installé à son pose, drôle ne nom, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs c'est un drôle d'oiseau', expliqua John.

Anéa haussa la tête.

-'Par contre, c'est dommage que tu n'as pas pu localiser l'énergie, peut être que Zelenka aura réussit, là où tu as échoué', dit John.

-'J'en doute, son origine est un mystère. Attends un moment, il est là !', dit Rodney.

-'Oui bien sûr, pour réparer le Jumper'.

Rodney grogna.

-'Qui est ce Zelenka ?', demanda Anéa curieuse.

-'Un de nos techniciens, un des meilleurs…', commença John.

-'Après moi bien sûre', ajouta Rodney.

-'J'allais le dire', sourit John,' à eux deux, ils régleront votre problème'.

-'Je n'aurai pas besoin de lui', sûr de lui.

John sourit. Rodney n'aimait avoir un concurrent dans les pattes. Mais ce qui marqua Rodney, c'est qu'il était possessif avec Anéa, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche d'elle.

-'Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous de trouver…cette énergie ?', demanda Anéa pensive.

-'Une telle énergie est importante à nos yeux, pour notre combat face aux Wraiths. Apparemment c'est une quantité non négligeable d'après le peu qu'on a vu. Une telle arme capable de détruire aussi facilement leur vaisseau nous est essentielle', expliqua Teyla.

-'Que ferez-vous quand vous la trouverez ?'

-'On l'étudiera, on démontera peut être la source de cette énergie', expliqua Rodney avec envie.

-'Et si ce n'était pas une machine…ou si elle appartenait à quelqu'un ? La personne ne voudra sûrement pas qu'on s'y approche'.

-'Savez-vous quelque chose ?', demanda John.

-'Non ,je fais juste des suppositions', dit précipitamment Anéa.

-'Woosley veut cette arme mais la présence des Wraiths l'oblige à choisir la prudence. Je ne pense qu'on aura une autre chance de la découvrir. Il y aura alors de nombreuses questions sans réponse comme pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles. Après tout le travail n'est pas finit ! Car la planète est encore pleins de Wraiths et ils attaquent les villages. La protection n'est pas si efficace', dit John.

-'Que voulez-vous dire ?'

-'C'est un système de défense, je dirai. Mais cette chose ne protège plus les habitants maintenant', dit Rodney.

-'Il lui faut peut être du temps pour se recharger', supposa Anéa indignée,' et si vous prenez le seul moyen de défense de cette planète, les habitants seront encore plus menacés'.

-'C'est vrai mais temporairement', avoua John.

-'Non, elle a raison, c'est mal, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de moyen pour se défendre', réfléchit Rodney.

John le regarda avec stupeur. C'était le premier à ignorer la population, d'habitude et là il voulait être prudent.

-'On arrive bientôt n'est ce pas ?', dit Rodney excité.

-'Oui comment… ?', dit Ronon.

-'J'entend des bruits'.

Ils n'entendaient rien. Pourtant Anéa acquiesçât. Elle aussi, elle les entendait.

_« Ethann…nous arrivons. Evites de tuer Mc Kay par inadvertance avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le récupérer', contacta John._

_« En effet, ce serait dommage »_

Ils sortirent du feuillage. Anéa vit des hommes armés, elle se crispa. Un homme était plié en deux, jurant dans une langue étrangère. Mc Kay s'approcha :

-'Mais que fais-tu ? T'es fou ! Tu va tout faire exploser !', commença à râler Mc Kay.

-'Mc Kay content de te voir vivant…je me demande comment t'as fait pour atterrir sans courant !'

-'Sans courant ?', dit John.

-'Oui, le défibrillateur n'aurait pas même pas suffit à allumer le plafonnier', expliqua Zelenka.

-'Je suis un génie c'est tout et je te l'avais dit que…John parlais d'un miracle', rigola Rodney.

-'Même un génie…'

-'Où tu en es ?', coupa Rodney.

-'Au début, j'ai rien', soupira Zelenka.

-'Ok…Zelenka, Ethann je vous présente Anéa, une amie de Mc Kay', présenta John.

-'Salut !'

Elle leur rendit leur salut de la tête. Puis elle s'éloigna pour tourner autour du vaisseau l'observant avec curiosité.

-'D'où elle sort ? Ami de Mc Kay tu dis ?', dit Ethann.

-'Ouais hein ! Elle est Canon'.

-'Tu l'as dit…le cuir lui va bien'.

John sourit, il avait eu la même opinion.

-'Que faisons nous maintenant, on fait sauter ?', demanda Ethann.

-'Je n'en tire rien', grogna Zelenka.

Anéa glissa ses doigts sur les courbes de l'architecture en acier froide du vaisseau. Le visage de Mc Kay s'illumina quand le vaisseau s'alluma un peu.

-'ça marche ! Tu as réussit', dit Mc Kay à Zelenka en lui frappant l'épaule un peu violemment.

Zelenka se frotta l'épaule pour effacer la douleur. Il était surpris.

-'On peut rentrer à la maison', fébrile.

-'Est-il capable de voler ?', demanda John prudent, ne voulant pas prendre de risque.

-'Je ne sais pas', dit Zelenka, hésitant.

Mais Rodney commençait déjà à rentrer dans le Jumper.

-'Viens Anéa, entrons', n'attendant pas le diagnostic.

Mc Kay l'invita à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent. Il vit avec plaisir qu'elle regardait autour d'elle ébahie et émerveillée.

-'Voyons de quoi la bête est capable alors', dit John suivant Rodney, en faisant un clin d'œil à Anéa.

John s'installa à sa place.

-'C'est comme avec toi, il contrôle le Jumper par la pensée, la volonté', expliqua Rodney,' qu'as-tu ?', voyant qu'elle était devenue blanche.

-'Rien ,je suis fatiguée d'un coup…ça va aller', rassura Anéa.

-'Le mal de l'air sûrement ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Sans doute'.

-'On n'en aura pas pour longtemps', la rassura Teyla.

-'Oui je dirai 10 minutes maximum', calcula Zelenka,' si tout va bien', sceptique.

-'Je vais contacter la base avant de traverser la porte et demander l'autorisation de rentrée d'urgence ainsi on préviendra aussi la venue d'une invité de marque', dit John.

Anéa regarda avec appréhension dehors, les dernières images du sol et de la planète, alors que la porte se fermait très lentement. Mc Kay et Teyla lui prit les mains pour la rassurer durant le voyage.

_« Ici, Jumper numéro 3 avec le Colonel John Sheppard, répondez »_

_« Je vous reçois mon Colonel. Quelle est votre situation ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »_

_« Elles sont bonnes »_

_« Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous rentrez à la maison ? » une autre voix._

_« Oui en Jumper et nous ramenons des personnes »_

_« Mc Kay ? »_

_« Oui en autre. Nous ramenons une amie aussi qui l'a maintenu en vie pendant notre absence. Elle a dû avoir beaucoup de boulot » dit John avec humour._

_« Une personne sûre ? » une voix inquiète._

_-'Oui, elle a combattu de nombreux Wraiths… »_

_« Dans ce cas, l'ennemi de nos ennemis sont nos amis »_

_« C'est ce qu'on dit dans ce cas là »_

_« Ok elle ira en quarantaine par contre au cas où…pour les maladies, quelque broutille »_

John regarda Anéa qui ne broncha pas.

_« Ok à tout de suite alors »_

Alors que le Jumper s'éloignait vers la porte à basse altitude.

-'Voici la Porte des Etoiles par où on voyage', dit Rodney.

-'Je connais', de plus en plus blême.

Enfin, ils finirent par traverser la Porte des Etoiles.

**End du chapitre**

Prochainement:

chapitre 29 : Retour à la maison, écrit (35 pages ) en correction, prévu pour Mars.

enfin j'espère


	30. Chapter 30

Yo! enfin Salut

J'avais prévu dans mon emploi du temps de publier qu'en mars mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai décidé de publier en avance.  
Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre après un mois et demi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bien sûre je reste à votre disposition pour les questions.

Merci à ma correctrice.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

Hum ça fait un peu catalogue mais l'essentiel c'est que j'ai tout dit

Ah non j'ai oublié bonne lecture et à la prochaine (Pâques)

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à la maison**

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar à Jumper. Anéa se leva avec difficulté les jambes tremblantes, le sol sous ses pieds tangué encore. Rodney la regarda avec inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible. Ils sortirent du Jumper. Lorsque le dernier homme, c'est-à-dire Ronon sortit, le Jumper s'inactiva brusquement.

-'Il était temps', souffla Rodney.

-'Il a tout juste tenu !', hoqueta Zelenka,' il n'y a plus rien ! Plus aucune énergie', en regardant son écran.

-'Je vous souhaite la bienvenue', dit quelqu'un derrière eux pour les accueillir.

C'était Woosley accompagné de deux soldats. Il avait tenu à revoir si Rodney était bel et bien de retour et à accueillir la nouvelle venue. Il tendit la main vers Anéa pour la saluer mais elle l'ignora. Elle regardait d'un œil perçant les hommes armés, son mal de l'air oublié. Woosley se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. John était mal à l'aise.

-'Je suis content de vous revoir Docteur Mc Kay', dit Woosley rapportant son attention sur Rodney,' l'infirmerie vous attend pour vos petits bobos que vous n'avez pas manqué de vous faire…ainsi que pour votre amie'.

Rodney s'écarta pour laisser passé Anéa en premier en galant homme. Anéa regarda autour d'elle avec ébahissement.

-'C'est beau, n'est ce pas', chuchota Mc Kay.

-'C'est immense surtout !'

-'Nous sommes dans une des plus grandes Cités des Anciens', annonça John fier.

Rodney et Anéa passa à l'avant tandis que John et Woosley restait en retrait. Il interrogea John.

-'Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?'

-'Sur un champ de bataille avec notre Mc Kay. Pourquoi ?'

-'J'ai l'impression de la connaître…', pensif.

John regarda le dos d'Anéa, son manteau de cuir frotté légèrement au dessus du sol, son arc y était accroché. Elle paraissait à peine émerveillée par la Cité. Il aurait dû lui demander de retirer ces armes avant de venir comme elle l'avait fait pour eux mais elle paraissait si fragile et si inoffensive à ce moment-là qu'il avait oublié. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour eux. Surtout vu ces armes rudimentaires, elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux leurs. Il entendit Mc Kay lui décrire tout sur leur passage, le moindre petit détail insignifiant. Elle semblait supporter son discours et ses commentaires inutiles avec calme. Il sourit, cela n'allait pas durer.

-'J'aimerai vous voir pour le briefing dès que Beckett aura vu nos patients', reprit Woosley sortant de ses pensées,' et que notre invitée soit bien installée. J'aimerai l'interroger et en savoir plus sur elle, avoir plus d'informations…puis j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez cru bon de la ramener ici, nous compromettant ainsi que notre nouvelle adresse et nouvelle position, à part pour son joli minois'.

John rougit.

-'Ce n'était pas mon idée', dit Ronon en passant devant eux avant de disparaître.

-'Et ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, on dirait', ajouta Woosley.

-'Oh ne faites pas attention à lui, il s'est fait battre deux fois par Anéa…d'où sa mauvaise humeur', expliqua John.

-'Raison de plus pour en savoir plus, une personne pouvant battre notre Setadan en combat, en plus une femme ne peut être que dangereuse, à mon avis. En plus, elle est encore armée'.

-'Bien Monsieur'.

…

-'Alors j'ai réussi à mettre le bouclier pour qu'Atlantis se réfugie sous l'eau', raconta Rodney.

-'Sous l'eau ?', questionna Anéa étonnée.

-'Oui, engloutie comme à son origine'.

-'Pas sous la glace ?'

-'Non, Atlantis a été engloutie par l'eau pour la protéger, pas sous la glace !'

-'Ah, je croyais que c'était sous la glace'.

-'Non pourquoi elle le serait ?'

-'Je ne sais pas…j'ai dû entendre cela quand j'étais petite'.

-'Hum Atlantis est souvent sujet de multiples fables, toutes différentes, tu sais. En tout ca c'est grâce à Atlantis qu'on s'est rencontré. Elle possède des données incalculables dont l'adresse de la planète où tu étais'.

-'Un vrai paradis pour toi', rigola Anéa.

-'Oh oui, j'ai trouvé l'adresse dans un rapport et pouf nous voilà à l'explorer'.

-'Et à te perdre…allez-vous souvent en mission en suivant des souvenirs vieux de milliers d'années ?'

-'Oui cela arrive souvent'.

-'Avez vous déjà rencontré les propriétaires, le couple royal ?'

-' ?'

-'Une si grande cité devait être gouverné par quelqu'un pour vivre en harmonie, un ancien', s'expliqua Anéa.

-'Non, ce n'est pas ce système de gouvernement qu'il avait. Il n'y avait pas de roi ni de reine chez les Anciens mais oui on les a rencontré mais ils ne sont pas restés…c'est une longue histoire'.

-'Hum cela me paraît peu probable. Quelqu'un devait dépasser les autres en pouvoir pour ses opinions, quelqu'un que tout le monde suivait, qui avait de bon conseil, un chef ou un meneur', dit Anéa.

-'Peut être, il faudra alors demander à Morgane mais je n'ai rien vu de tel'.

-'Morgane ? Comme la fée !'

-'Oui toi aussi tu l'as connais en tant que fée, la mauvaise femme qui…'

-'Ah non ! Au contraire, elle était…je n'ai pas de mot, du bon côté disons'.

-'Hum…fables différentes…au sujet de Morgane, on lui pose une question et elle répond. Au début, on croyait que c'était un hologramme simple qui avait accès à toutes les données mais il s'est avéré que c'était un Ancien qui venait nous conseiller faisan croire qu'elle n' intervenait pas'.

-'intervenir ?'

-'Oui elle n'était pas autorisée à nous aider, elle a enfreint les règles, en venant'.

-'Elle est donc réelle et bien vivante !', dit Anéa étonnée.

-'Oh non ! Elle n'a plus de corps physique, disons qu'elle joue dans un autre plan d'existence'.

-'Un autre plan d'existence ?', ne comprenant pas.

-'Oui mais assez parler, je parle de trop, je dois t'ennuyer avec ces histoires. Comment te sens-tu à présent que tu as les pieds sur terre', demanda Rodney.

-'Beaucoup mieux', ruminant les révélations de Mc Kay.

-'Le médecin verra'.

-'Que va-t-il faire ?'

-'Rien de bien méchant, regardez si tu vas bien mais apparemment tu n'as pas de maladie connue de la cité sinon elle nous aurait prévenu et aurait condamné la zone infectée, pour isoler l'infection'.

-'Incroyable', chuchota Anéa en regardant les murs.

-'On est bientôt arrivés d'ailleurs', dit Mc Kay.

Ronon les suivait silencieusement en retrait pour les observer. Teyla s'était éclipsée pour aller retrouvée son fils et John aussi s'était éclipsé pour une quelconque raison.

…

-'Très bien, nous pouvons commencer', alors que Rodney arrivait suivit par Beckett dans la salle de briefing.

-'Installez vous Rodney, faites moi un résumé détaillé de ce que vous avez vu, entendu, étudié…je veux tout savoir', reprit Woosley,' John m'a déjà raconté quelques détails mais c'était assez vague'.

-'Par où commencer…nous sommes venus pour un laboratoire lantien mais on a rencontré à la place une puissante énergie. A ce sujet, je n'en sais pas plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était énorme. Je n'ai pas pu faire de mesure exacte, j'ai tout juste à peine réussit à nous sortir de là vivant, pour éviter le crash', commença Rodney.

-'Que voulez vous dire ? John a parlait d'un miracle'.

-'Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement moi qui nous est sauvé, enfin en partie'.

-'Qui alors ?'

-' Je ne sais pas comme l'a dit John, un miracle'.

John le regarda avec surprise car Rodney lui avait ri au nez quand il avait parlé de miracle.

-'On est arrivé sur cette planète, on a visité cherchant cette mystérieuse énergie puis en entrant, on a été séparé à cause d'une attaque de Wraiths. On a couru, moi et Beckett, ce qui me semblait vers la Porte des Etoiles pour rentrer d'urgence. Mais un autre Wraith nous a barré le chemin, on nous avait prit par revers. J'ai dit à Beckett de partir en avance pour composer l'adresse et ouvrir la porte. Je devais juste ralentir un peu le Wraith et courir mais je ne faisais pas le poids. Il était vif même s'il était faible.

-'J'ai donc couru, entendu des coups de feu et j'ai en effet atteint la porte. J'ai composé puis les autres sont arrivés et je suis passé en premier', continua le docteur pour confirmer les dires de Rodney.

-'J'ai été ralentit, le Wraith était coriace, il avait pris le dessus et j'étais complètement désorienté…enfin l'horreur totale'.

John sourit en imaginant la scène.

-'Je me croyais perdu', reprit Mc Kay le regard dans le vide', le Wraith s'est approché dangereusement de moi, prêt à se nourrir…puis elle est arrivée. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une grosse bête noire sauvage, j'étais blessé et je voyais flou mais je compris vite fait que je faisais erreur puis elle s'est approché de moi et m'a aidé sans rien en retour.

-'Qu'as-tu appris sur elle exactement ?', demanda John.

-'Je sais qu'elle s'est aussi écrasée avec son vaisseau, elle a eu mois de chance que nous pour atterrir, elle ne s'est pas posée en douceur…elle s'est téléportée du vaisseau avant qu'il s'écrase'.

-'Elle n'a rien vu au sujet de l'énergie', demanda Woosley avec espoir.

-'Non, elle ne cherchait pas à connaitre sa provenance ni son origine. Elle était beaucoup plus préoccupée par la perte de ses amis'.

-'Ils sont combien ?', demanda Woosley.

-'3', dit John.

-'Quoi d'autres ?', dit Woosley.

-'Bah que c'est une redoutable guerrière, elle n'a pas hésité à se battre contre les Wraiths sans même les connaitre. Le temps que j'ai passé avec elle, elle chassait pour survivre'.

-'Est-elle dangereuse ?'

-'non !'

-'Oui', dit Ronon en même temps.

-'D'où vient-elle ? pour ne pas connaitre les Wraiths', dit Teyla.

-'Je ne sais pas, elle m'a parlé d'une île avec des volcans, des forêts et …une banquise'.

-'En même temps ! Drôle d'endroit !', remarqua John.

-'Et son vaisseau', demanda Woosley.

-'Très très avancés technologiquement', les yeux pétillants.

-'John parle d'un vaisseau Ancien'.

-'Oui…mais il ne faut pas s'enflammer, il n'appartient pas à son peuple, elle le comprend tout juste'.

-'Mais elle doit posséder le gène des anciens tout de même', dit John.

-'Oui sinon elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser'.

-'Oui', acquiesçât Beckett', mais j'en parlerai à mon tour'.

-'Peut-elle nous être utile ?', demanda Woosley.

-'Euh…utile comment ?', surpris.

-'Son vaisseau, sa connaissance, sa force'.

-'Non c'est une solitaire et elle veut le rester. Elle ne partagera rien car il lui faudra côtoyer des personnes et pour son vaisseau, elle ne peut rien faire'.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Elle le contrôle à peine, moi-même je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à voir des informations même quand elle n'était pas là, une vraie forteresse infranchissable…même pour moi', avoua Rodney.

-'Mais détenant des secrets inestimables', finit John.

-'Oui, j'en ai vu quelques uns…mais sa relation avec le vaisseau est unique. Quand elle se connecte au moniteur, elle semble…fusionner avec. On voit alors le vaisseau à travers ces yeux', expliqua Rodney les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-'Son vaisseau est-il fait pour le combat ?', demanda Woosley.

-'S'il y a des armes ?', précisa John.

-'Je ne sais pas en tout cas elles ne sont pas visibles'.

-'Donc elle ne nous donnera pas d'informations ni sur son savoir ni sur son vaisseau alors pourquoi est-elle là ?'

-'Elle a aidé Rodney', expliqua John.

-'C''est moi qui l'ai invité, je voulais l'aider sur son vaisseau pour la remercier de son aide. Je n'aurai pas survécu sans elle'.

-'C'est sûr !', dit John en rigolant.

-'Il faudra quelque chose en échange…son savoir peut nous être utile pour notre combat et son vaisseau aussi. Comment elle les tuait ?'

Mc Kay regarda John.

-'Elle leur tranchait la tête, les égorgés', dit John n'épargnant pas les détails.

-'Hum…je vois avec une armes particulières ?'

-'Non à l'épée mais je pensais à un moment qu'elle avait pu avoir un lien avec les Jedi car elle possédait une arme américaine, des armes qu'ils nous ont volé', dit Rodney en se mordant la lèvre.

-'Vraiment les Jedi', dit John en se redressant.

-'En avez-vous parlé avec elle à ce sujet ?', contrarié.

-'Non'.

-'Elle n'a sans doute aucun lien avec eux, elle a dû juste leur acheter l'arme aux marchés noires', dit Teyla.

-'Peut-être. Avez-vous d'autres informations sur elle, intéressantes ?'

-'à un moment…', hésita Mc Kay.

-'Oui ?', l'encouragea John alors que Rodney le regardait.

-'Disons que j'ai eu une intuition étrange mais peut-être que Beckett nous répondra plus précisément. Je lui ai exposé mon hypothèse et il a fait des tests pour…en faite vue qu'elle pilote un vaisseau Ancien, j'ai pensé qu'elle était…'

-'Un Ancien', finit John dans un souffle.

-'Oui'.

-'Je crois que c'est à moi d'intervenir maintenant', intervint Beckett,' en effet j'ai effectué de nombreux tests en partie dirigé par Rodney'.

-'Elle les a tous accepté ?', demanda Woosley qui cherchait une faille chez leur invité.

-'Euh non pas tous'.

-'Non ?'

-'Elle en a refusé quelques uns mais rien de grave, j'ai pu faire l'essentiel, scanner, ECG…'

-'Quels sont les examens refusés ?', demanda Rodney inquiet.

-'Les prises de sang et les vaccins habituels'.

-'Elle a peur des aiguilles', comprit Rodney étonné.

-'Oui c'est une hypothèse, vraiment bizarre d'après la femme que tu nous a décrit. Redoutable contre un Wraith mais effrayée devant une aiguille'.

-'Ou bien elle nous cache quelque chose au sujet de son sang', dit Woosley soupçonneux.

-'Je ne pense pas, la Cité n'a rien détecté puis elle s'est coupée pour me fournir du sang tout de même, une petite quantité, juste pour faire les tests simples et élémentaires : glucose, cholestérol…Elle n'est atteinte d'aucune maladie virale ni bactérienne en se moment en tout cas mais je soupçonne une maladie virale passée vus le nombre de leucocytes présents dans son sang mais rien d'anormale et d'alarmant', décrit le docteur.

-'Elle est complètement saine alors', demanda Rodney même s'il connaissait la réponse puis que la Cité n'avait rien détecté.

-'Mais elle a déjà été malade', insista John car il savait que les Anciens n'avaient jamais connu la maladie'.

-'Oui', affirma le docteur.

-'Donc la théorie de Rodney tombe à l'eau', dit John.

-'Oui …et non'.

-'Qu'est ce qu'elle a eut ?', dit Woosley.

-'Qu'est ce qu'elle a plutôt car ce qu'elle a eut, je ne peux pas le savoir, il ne reste plus aucune trace en tout cas détectable par nos moyens'.

-'Si tu parles de sa blessure…', commença Rodney.

-'Non, je ne parle pas de ça'.

-'Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ?', dit Rodney inquiet.

-'Cancer'.

Mc Kay rata un battement de cœur.

-'Mais elle va bien…', la voix tremblante.

-'Non, elle n'est pas opérable, il touche son cerveau au niveau de son hypothalamus, on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider,…je suis désolé…En plus son état s'est aggravé à cause de sa blessure'.

-'Quel genre de blessure ?', demanda John encore sous le choc.

-'Un énorme trou dans son ventre,' ailleurs.

-' ?'

-'Elle s'est empalée sur une branche d'un arbre', s'expliqua Rodney,' la téléportation s'est mal tournée pour elle, je l'ai dit'.

John grimaça en imaginant la scène d'horreur.

-'Elle ne mangeait que du liquide', remarqua Teyla.

-'Ouais et son pansement...', dit Ronon.

-'Elle devait mettre son tube digestif au repos mais cela n'a pas suffit, son foie a pris un coup, ses reins aussi, certains micro-organismes ont franchit l'épithélium intestinal', expliqua Beckett.

-'En quoi la théorie de Rodney tient toujours car le cancer ne fait pas partie de leur quotidien aux Anciens', dit Woosley.

-'Son ADN, j'ai eu accès à une petite partie quand elle s'est coupée grâce à de l'épithélium du derme. Son ADN est particulier', il afficha à l'écran une double hélice de chaîne d'ADN', à gauche c'est celui de John, ce qui est fluorescent par la fluoréscine, un fluorochrome ce sont les gènes des Anciens qu'il possède', trois zones étaient éclairées', voici le simple morceau que j'ai d'Anéa et sa coloration'.

-'Il y en a partout', remarqua Teyla.

-'Oui mais il y a tout de même une logique dedans. Ce sont tous des gènes en rapport avec les métabolismes de l'organisme, principalement les métabolismes actifs pendant les efforts physiques. Ceci suppose donc un métabolisme élevé et une régulation hormonale importante. Les hormones sexuelles sont aussi touchées'.

-'Elle est sexuellement très active !', dit John en se redressant de son fauteuil.

-'Oui, elle a besoin de consommer le trop plein d'énergie produit', dit Beckett', d'où son activité physique élevé'.

-'Donc d'après les tests, elle a une bonne partie de son patrimoine génétique hérité des Anciens', dit Woosley pensif.

-'Oui'.

-'Une demi-sang ?', demanda Mc Kay.

-'Comme un demi-dieu', dit John qui venait de lire un livre à ce sujet.

-'Ce qui veut dire qu'un de ces ancêtres soit un Ancien', dit Rodney choqué.

-'Comme nous tous mais à différents degrés', remarqua Beckett.

-'Autres choses ?', demanda Woosley.

-'Son examen psychologique semble bien', en regardant ses notes,' elle n'est pas très bavarde. Elle répond aux questions de façon concise. J'ai programmé un test physique demain pour voir de quoi elle est capable'.

-'Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait moi aussi', remarqua John soudain intéressé.

-'Oui je sais mais j'ai déjà réservé pour Rodney car cela fait encore plus longtemps'.

Ce dernier soupira.

-'Je peux te remplacer avec plaisir si tu veux', dit John le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Non, non ça ira, de toute façon je ne peux pas y échapper, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera plus tard', l'air malheureux.

John haussa les épaules.

-'C'est comme tu veux, je suis toujours prêt à sauver le monde'.

-'Autres choses ?'

-'Non, je continue à étudier le peu d'analyses qu'on a sur le jumper', dit Rodney.

-'Très bien. Où est-elle ?', dit Woosley.

-'Dans sa chambre, deux gardes lui sont assignés', dit John', pour l'instant, elle n'a pas voulu la quitter. Elle ne semble pas à son aise et elle ne cherche pas le contact. Comme l'a dit Rodney, c'est une solitaire'.

-'Normal après avoir passée un bon moment seule en forêt, elle ne voyait que peu de monde', remarqua Teyla', elle doit être déboussolée'.

-'Même moi, j'ai du mal à me refaire l'idée que je suis là de retour et que je suis resté là-bas seul plus d'une semaine. Parfois j'avais l'impression que des mois passaient et d'autres que le temps passait trop vite'.

-'Oui Rodney vous avait vécu une expérience horrible mais vous êtes à nouveau chez vous. En tout cas tant mieux qu'elle ne se balade pas car je préfère qu'elle ne se promène pas trop dans la cité où elle pourrait avoir accès à des informations grâce à ces gènes. Combien de temps vous pensez qu'elle restera ?', demanda Woosley.

-'Il me faut peu de temps pour réunir les matériaux nécessaire pour réparer son vaisseau'.

-'Et vous pensez qu'il n'y a aucun danger à y retourner là-bas ?'

-'Je ne pense pas, la situation paraissait calme', remarqua John.

-'Alors combien de temps ?'

-'Deux jours au mieux, si tout va bien, cinq jours maxi. Pourquoi ?'

-'Plus elle reste, plus nous pouvons apprendre du nouveau sur elle, on peut aussi la convaincre de nous fournir des informations, son savoir. Mais au contraire, plus elle reste, plus elle peut en apprendre sur nous. Le mieux serait d'étudier son vaisseau', pensa Woosley.

-'Vous pensez le voler, faire ça derrière son dos', dit John.

-'Non, non, mais elle est seule pour ce vaisseau incroyable'.

-'Non, elle n'est pas seule, il y a ses amis', remarqua Rodney.

-'Et elle ne s'en sert pas pour combattre les Wraiths et puis ces amis n'existent peut être pas'.

-'Vous pensez que ce vaisseau ne lui sert à rien et qu'il est inutile entre ses mains et qu'il le serait mieux utilisé par nous. On ne peut pas la juger', dit Rodney.

-'Oui, on ferait notre possible avec en tout cas', dit Woosley.

-'On ne peut pas la priver de son bien et son seul moyen non seulement de retrouver ses amis mais aussi de rentrer chez elle'.

-'On pourra la renvoyer par la Porte', remarqua Ronon.

-'Et je vous rappelle qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir s'en servir. A aucun moment, j'ai pu le contrôler et pour ses amis, ce seraient les condamnés'.

-'S'ils existent, ils sont sans doute morts. Elle a, elle-même survécut de justesse au crash', remarqua Woosley', et nous aussi on en a besoin'.

Rodney ne répliqua pas, choqué par ces paroles. Il bouillonna de colère intérieurement. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Il avait peur qu'Anéa devienne leur prisonnière si Woosley se décidait vraiment à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau Lantien. Pour l'instant, Woosley semblait réfléchir sur les pour et les contre de son idée. Rodney espéra que la balance allait pencher du côté du contre de son idée. Et il ne pourra pas agir s'il penche du côté du pour. Au mieux, il pourra la prévenir, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien, elle était encore son invité, leur invité. Mais le moment venu, il agira et il sera de son côté pour l'aider quoi qu'il apprenne sur elle. Elle l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois et elle l'avait aidé à survivre dans un milieu hostile. Il avait donc une dette envers elle. Elle avait le sens de l'honneur. Elle aidait sans demander rien en échange. Mc Kay rangea ses notes machinalement alors que son esprit bouillonnait, mettant fin à son rapport. Woosley le vit. Rodney sortit de la salle de réunion.

-'Qu'est ce que tu as ?', dit John voyant Mc Kay dans ses pensées en sortant et en prenant un des couloirs sans but.

Il ne l'entendit pas. John posa alors sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire remarquer sa présence et l'obligea à le regarder en le tournant.

-'Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', répéta John.

-'Rien…enfin si l'attitude de … Il a tord', en regardant en arrière.

-'Tu as une totale confiance en elle, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Oui complètement'.

-'Si elle a ta confiance, elle a la mienne'.

-'Merci', dit Rodney.

-'J'essayerai de le raisonner s'il en vient à là, je lui parlerai'.

-'Merci. Tu comprend, j'ai peur qu'elle devienne notre prisonnière, je ne veux pas…il n'a pas le droit de…elle a dû tant souffert'.

-'Et moi, je pense qu'il a raison', dit soudain Ronon qui les avait rattrapé.

John le fusilla du regard.

-'Elle est trop secrète à mon goût. On l'a croisé plusieurs fois, sans qu'on ne sache rien d'elle. On aurait pu te trouver largement avant', se justifia Ronon.

-'Elle semblait distraite et on l'a croisé que brièvement', dit John pour la défendre.

-'Elle semblait avoir reconnu mes portraits, enfin plutôt celui de Ronon mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus', se souvint Rodney.

-'D'après tes portraits robots ?', dit Ronon.

-oui'.

-'Mais il ne ressemblait à rien !', dit John.

-'Pourtant celui de Ronon, elle l'a reconnu…mais elle ne pouvait pas préciser ni où ni quand'

-'Elle est louche', répéta Ronon.

-'Elle a un cancer, Beckett n'a pas préciser où, elle peut peut-être perdre la mémoire à cause de ça. Comme je l'ai dit, elle me semble ailleurs, distraite parfois. Je pense qu'elle a des moments d'absence et puis elle a cette façon de nous regarder comme si elle voulait lire dans nos pensées', dit John, en frissonnant.

Mc Kay haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

-'Que vas-tu faire du reste de la journée ?', dit John.

-'Je vais faire visiter la Cité à Anéa puis on vous rejoindra pour manger ce soir. J'ai aussi à discuter sur les réparations du vaisseau avec elle puis avec Zelenka. Il devrait voir ce que j'ai analysé'.

-'Ok, à tout à l'heure'.

Mc Kay se dirigea vers les chambres réservées aux invités. Il ignora les deux gardes et entra dans la chambre en s'annonçant. La pièce avait à peine changé, pas d'objet personnel et aucun n'avait été déplacé. Il aurait pu croire que personne n'y était présent. De plus, elle était vide à première vue. Alarmé, il regarda dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Il y avait une unique fenêtre qui était grande ouverte. La personne qu'il cherchait y était assise sur l'embouchure. La tête posée sur le bord. Elle avait le regard vague. La réflexion de John lui revint en mémoire. Elle semblait à ce moment-là ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée ou elle attendait qu'il entame la conversation en premier. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Par quoi commencer.

-'Tu as l'air inquiet', dit Anéa sans le regarder.

Elle l'avait donc vu ou entendu.

-'euh non…'

Mais il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

-'Est-ce au sujet du vaisseau ? Tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir le réparer'.

-'Je ne sais pas, il est tellement différent de ce que j'avais vu avant. Je n'ai jamais vu un vaisseau se réparer de lui-même grâce à son intelligence artificielle et …'

-'Ce système a toujours une limite'.

-'Oui comme dans ce cas-là', soupira Rodney', mais je ferai de mon mieux, je te promets'.

-'Il ne faut pas que je m'absente longtemps, j'ai peur que mon éloignement diminue le camouflage et affaiblit le vaisseau face aux Wrariths. Je pense que ma présence est indispensable…'

-'Je ferais de mon mieux pour réunir tout le matériel rapidement. Que vas-tu faire quand tout sera réparer ?'

-'Je trouverai mes amis'.

-'Non, je veux dire après'.

-'Après je rentrerai chez moi…on va garder contact si tu veux mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit difficile…', voyant ce qui le préoccupait.

-'Oui', avoua Rodney,' mais tu pourrais passer nous voir de temps en temps grâce à ton vaisseau'.

-'Peut-être. Si vous êtes encore en situation délicate avec les Wraiths, contactez-moi. Je te donnerais un système pour m'appeler mais quand cas de danger grave', prévint Anéa en souriant, 'pas pour seulement me voir, même si la vue vaut le coup'.

Elle reporta son regard sur le paysage.

-'Vous ne trouverez rien', reprit Anéa.

-'De quoi ?'.

-'Dans mon sang, il ne pourra rien faire d'autres avec, en tout cas pour l'instant'.

-' ?'

-'Je sais que vous cherchez des réponses dans mon sang, d'autres réponses. Vous ne pourrez rien en tirer de plus, ni avec aucune modification. Il est protégé. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour parler de mon sang'.

-'Non', sortant d'une léthargie,' euh oui, je suis venu te faire visiter la Cité'.

-'Vous avez accès à toute la Cité ?', dit Anéa.

-'Non, certaines zones ont été endommagées par l'envahissement des eaux, puis il faudrait des années pour tout découvrir, je pense'.

-'Sûrement, c'est gigantesque…elle me rappelle un dessin. Qu'allons nous visiter ?'

-'Un peu de tout…Tu as déjà vu le hangar, une de nos chambres…il y a pleins d'autres endroits remarquables à voir'.

-'Ok allons-y alors', descendant du rebord de la fenêtre, enthousiaste.

Mc Kay et Anéa visitèrent ainsi la Cité, tout en discutant. Ils commencèrent par la Porte des Etoiles. Elle était majestueuse au milieu de la salle éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. Arrivé le soir, Mc Kay l'emmena vers la cafétéria, le ventre affamé. Ses amis étaient déjà installés en pleine discussion. Il lui conseilla le menu et lui indiqua le déroulement.

-'Installes toi', dit Rodney.

Elle s'installa à côté de Beckett en face de Rodney.

-'Alors comment trouvez-vous l'endroit ?', demanda John.

-'Intéressant'.

-'Seulement intéressant !', s'insurgea Rodney.

-'Ce ne sont que des bâtiments, un paysage serait beaucoup plus intéressant. Le style de construction est intéressante, innovante', dit Anéa.

-'Tout à fait d'accord', dit John,' rien ne vaut une plage avec des cocotiers'.

-'Oui sûrement', dit Anéa, 'en tout cas, c'est tout à fait extraordinaire que l'une des 9 Cités soit encore intact'.

-'Neuf !', s'étrangla Rodney avec sa première bouchée.

-'Neuf ?', répéta John interrogatif.

Anéa les regarda fixement.

-'Neuf cités autour de la Capitale, vous ne le savez pas.', cita Anéa comme si elle lisait ou se remémorait une leçon d'histoire,' seule la Capitale est restée au lieu d'origine'.

-'C'est la Cité principale', assura Rodney.

Anéa le fixait et haussa les épaules comme s'il avait tord.

-'Peut-être', chuchota Anéa.

-'Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a neuf autres cités comme celle-ci dispersées un peu partout, c'est vrai qu'on en a rencontré une sur une autre planète, complètement détruite, il ne restait que la tour principale', dit Teyla.

-'Oui, en même temps c'est la partie la plus solide et la plus exposée. Ils concentraient leur effort pour la protéger. C'est normal qu'elle soit la dernière à tomber je pense', dit Anéa.

Ils la regardaient surpris qu'elle en sache tant. Rodney avait peut-être tord en disant qu'elle n'allait pas partager ces connaissances.

-'Oui pour protéger la porte, logique', dit Rodney.

-'Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a sans doute des Cités encore actives, pouvant nous servir', dit John.

-'Oui', affirma Anéa.

-'Comment sais-tu pour les neuf ?', dit Rodney.

-'Le dessin que je t'ai parlé. Il y avait 10 couples qui les dirigeaient'.

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire la curiosité de Rodney mais pas celle de John.

-'A part ces Cités, il y a des satellites un peu partout, des Cités implantées aussi', dit Teyla.

-'Oui dont des laboratoires secrètes', dit tristement Beckett.

-'En a-t-il sur la planète où on était ?', dit John.

Anéa sursauta.

-'Non…je ne pense pas, seulement des laboratoires, je pense'.

-'Les Anciens sont des peuples pacifiques, ils n'auront pas créé et mis en place un satellite d'attaque', dit Teyla.

-'Oui mais quand d'autres peuples sont en danger, ils interviennent. Pas tous, seuls les guerriers', dit Anéa.

-'Des guerriers ?', interrogea Teyla.

-'Oui il y avait trois chefs guerriers à ma connaissance. Certes ils sont peu nombreux mais ils sont efficaces', dit Anéa le regard vague.

-'Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?', dit Rodney étonné.

-'Une légende de mon peuple, ils ont failli causer notre disparition en un temps très éloigné, mais ce n'est qu'une légende, vous avez sûrement des histoires semblables dans vos mœurs'.

Puis elle se plongea dans un silence profond. Anéa regarda les environs, essayant de ne rater aucuns détails du décor. Puis elle sembla fixer quelque chose de précis et se raidit.

-'Il faut que j'aille me reposer, dit Anéa troublée, toujours fixant au loin.

Elle se leva.

-'Je t'accompagne', dit précipitamment Rodney.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Beckett la regarda s'éloigner inquiet et interrogea du regard Rodney qui n'en savait pas plus. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter. Rodney rejoignit rapidement Anéa, ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant le chemin. Il la quitta devant sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot car elle était plongée dans ces pensées sur tout le chemin.

-'Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?', dit John l'ayant rejoint dans son bureau.

-'Fatiguée je suppose'.

-'Tu n'y crois pas toi aussi'.

-'Non', admit Rodney,' je ne l'ai jamais vu fatiguée'.

-'Je pense qu'elle a vu quelques choses qui l'a troublé', hésita John.

-'Ou ressentit'.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?'

-'Elle est en connexion avec son vaisseau et je pense que c'est une connexion permanente', expliqua Rodney.

-'Et la distance !', surpris.

-'Tu as raison, je lui donne des capacités qu'elle ne peut avoir', soupira Rodney.

-'Tu penses que c'est possible ?', demanda John sérieusement.

-'Tu l'aurais vu, elle fusionne avec le vaisseau, je l'ai vu…je pense que s'il y a une variation sur son vaisseau, elle le saura, elle le sentirait !'

-'Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela qui ait changé son comportement', réfléchit John.

-'En effet car son vaisseau doit être occupé pendant au moins deux jours mais quoi alors ?', soupira Rodney.

John haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

Le lendemain matin, John alla vers la chambre de leur invité. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup devant lui et Anéa y sortit manquant de le renverser.

-'Oh pardon', dit Anéa, confuse.

-'Pas grave…je pensais vous emmener déjeuner', ayant reprit ses esprits.

-'Mes escortes auraient pu me guider'.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas utiliser le mot gardes.

-'Euh oui mais ils ne sont pas très bavards'.

Elle fixa ses gardes et sourit.

-'En effet', puis elle reporta son attention sur John,' je vous suis donc'.

-'Avec plaisir'.

-'Vous ne vous habillez jamais en civils ?', pour faire la conversation.

-'Non enfin rarement, je suis à l'aise comme ça, nous changeons juste de couleur quand on sort. En faite quand on est dans la Cité, nous gardons les couleurs de nos pays respectifs. C'est plus confortable'.

-'Respectifs ? Votre équipe est donc composée de plusieurs représentants de chez vous'.

-'Pas tout à fait, Teyla est Athosienne, Ronon est Satédien. Ils sont d'ici, de cette galaxie. Moi j'appartiens à un puissant état, les Etats unis d'Amérique', fièrement.

-'Je vois', dit Anéa un peu durement.

-'Vous avez l'air soudainement en colère', remarqua John.

Son changement d'attitude ne lui avait pas échappé comme la veille.

-'Non, juste surprise…de certaines choses', se radoucit Anéa.

Elle ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait mais resta silencieux et n'insista pas.

-'Je ne suis pas votre ennemie…mais certaines personnes peuvent me voir comme une ennemie', reprit Anéa.

-'Ronon ?'

-'Non lui c'est plutôt une question de territoire, je pense, c'est un mâle, ou peut-être de la compétition puis il n'aime pas se sentir inférieur face à une femme. Les hommes sont des pisseurs pour marquer leur territoire'.

-'C'est sûr', rigola John.

Elle se détendit.

-'Woosley alors ?'

-'Oui je l'ai sentit, un peu nerveux'.

-'Nous aussi nous l'apprécions pas beaucoup', dit John.

Elle sourit et il se détendit. La tension s'était envolée.

-'Où est Mc Kay ?', demanda Anéa,' je dois lui parler'.

-'Il se lève tard en générale ou peut-être qu'il est déjà penché sur votre cas. Vous savez, il est très doué dans son domaine et il vous admire. Et je tiens à préciser qu'il peut tout réussir quand il est motivé, donc il travaillera sans relâche'.

-'Il réussira ?'

-'S'il y a un moyen, il le trouvera', dit John confiant.

-'Sinon je trouverai un autre moyen, mes amis seront quoi faire quand je les retrouverai'.

-'A leur sujet, j'aimerai en savoir plus'.

-'Ils sont trois'.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'employait pas le passé donc elle savait qu'ils étaient vivants.

-'Un n'est pas vraiment mon ami, disons qu'il s'est incrusté dans notre équipe, mais maintenant, je l'avoue... malheureusement il est indispensable pour réparer le vaisseau. Lui saura quoi faire, j'en suis sûre'.

-'Donc votre priorité est de retrouver vos amis'.

-'Oui'.

-'Il faut alors d'abord réparer vos systèmes de détections…vous avez bien un système de recherche ou quelque chose comme ça', proposa John comme idée.

-'Oui, on travaillait justement dessus'.

-'En tout cas vous serez toujours la bienvenue pour nous aider face aux Wraiths'.

-'Même si je suis un danger pour votre couverture, pour la Cité'.

-'Vous marquez un point'.

-'Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez bien seuls, Ronon est efficace'.

-'Oui, il l'est', sourit John.

-'John je veux être clair maintenant, je ne rentrerai pas en guerre contre eux auprès de vous, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler avant'.

-'Plus grave que notre situation ?'

-'Pas dans l'immédiat car mon peuple est en danger, il court même un très grand danger. Mon peuple est trop fier pour se plier à la volonté des plus forts. Devenir des esclaves ne sont pas dans nos mœurs'.

-'Qui le veut ?', compatit John.

-'C'est sûr mais parfois le combat est perdu d'avance, il faut plutôt agir plus discrètement, nourrir une résistance, pour se rebeller, démonter la menace de l'intérieur, ou attendre un meilleur moment pour agir ou que les chances tournent'.

-'Vous ne faites pas le poids même avec votre vaisseau, vos moyens ?'

-'Ce n'est qu'un vaisseau de voyage, pas de combat, d'après ce que je sais en tout cas', expliqua Anéa, ' à ma connaissance, il ne possède pas d'armes pouvant faire face à nos ennemis. Car notre ennemi n'utilise pas d'arme ni de feu comme armes, ils plient plutôt les gens sous leur volonté par l'esprit'.

-'Comme les Reines des Wraiths le font'.

-'Je ne sais pas, j'en ai jamais rencontré', songeuse.

-'Moi j'ai eu l'honneur', rigola John.

-'Alors vous êtes un homme chanceux', sourit Anéa,' quoi qu'il en soit, ce vaisseau est notre dernière chance, l'ennemi ne connait pas encore son existence. Il est notre seul salut, je dirais. Moi personnellement, j'attendrais et je me cacherais mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis'.

-'Et en quoi est-il votre salut ?'

-'à vrai dire, je ne sais pas mais mes amis le pensent…'

-'Vous avez l'air d'être de bons amis pour que vous vous donniez autant de mal pour les retrouver'.

-'Comme pour vous avec Rodney, laisserez vous un homme derrière vous ?'

-'Non en effet pas quand je le peux'.

-'Pourtant vous l'avez déjà fait'.

Il la regarda surpris. Il pensa immédiatement au lieutenant Ford. Anéa comprit alors qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

-'Parfois on n'a pas le choix', chuchota Anéa,' j'ai laissé un de mes hommes aussi derrière moi une fois, je les regrettais après,…cela a hanté de nombreuses nuits. Mais vous avez raison, l'un a été plus qu'un simple ami. Il a été mon compagnon, l'autre est un ami avec qui j'ai vécu de nombreux événements heureux comme tristes'.

-'Venez-vous de loin ?'

-'Oui, je dirait même que je ne viens pas de Pégase. Mais vous êtes bien curieux'.

-'oui, j'aime connaître mes invités surtout quand c'est une belle femme'.

-'Rodney m'avait prévenu', sourit Anéa.

-'Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?'

Elle haussa les épaules.

-'Hey', interrompit Teyla.

Anéa lui fit signe de la tête.

-'Avez-vous vu Rodney ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Non, il doit essayer d'éviter le contrôle physique', dit John.

-'Il est volontaire quand il le veut, il a combattu avec courage', remarqua Anéa.

-'Oui vous avez transformé notre ami en un super guerrier alors qu'a-t-il dit sur moi ?', dit John.

-'Je ne dirai rien'.

-'Je pense savoir', dit Teyla.

Elles sourirent se comprenant. John abandonna.

-'à quelle heure est la séance ?'

-'10 heures'.

-'Il vous a fait visité la Cité', demanda Teyla.

-'Oui, nous avons visité la serre, les différents panoramas, la Porte…'

-'La salle de sport,'

-'Non'.

-'c'est tout lui, le plus intéressant', dit John.

-'Vous avez l'air mieux ', dit Teyla.

-'Le voyage m'a fatigué mais je vais mieux en effet'.

-'Très bien alors je vous ferai visiter la salle de sport', proposa Teyla, décidée.

-'Ce serait avec plaisir', répondit Anéa en souriant.

-'Oui si Beckett ne me fatigue pas bien sûr avant', remarqua Anéa.

-'Quels sont vos projets ici ?', questionna Teyla, en prenant un plateau de nourriture.

-'Rien, je ne resterai pas longtemps ici', un peu sèchement le regard vague.

-'Pour quelle raison ?', surprise.

-'Ce n'est pas votre accueil qui me presse', la rassura Anéa,' c'est juste qu'il y a…je dois y réfléchir'.

-'Sur ?', demanda John.

-'Des nouveaux éléments', n'en disant pas plus.

Il n'insista pas mais il sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus. Son comportement avait changé la veille et ce matin même. C'était au repas du soir, elle avait changeé de comportement. Il réfléchissait à tous ces détails pour en découvrir la raison. Aucun mot n'avait été dit de travers, aucun commentaire blessant, même Ronon n'avait rien fait. Même le comportement de Woosley ne l'avait pas gêné. Il ne voyait pas la raison de son changement de comportement. Il lui semblait qu'elle était mal à l'aise d'un coup.

-'Si c'est 10 heures, il ne faudra pas traîner après le déjeuner', dit Teyla rompant le silence.

-'Oui'

-'Où est Ronon ?', demanda John.

-'Il m'évite', dit Anéa alors qu'elle commençait à manger.

-' ?'

-'Sûrement pour éviter de me tuer', ajouta Anéa, le prenant avec indifférence.

Dix minutes après, elle se nettoya les mains et la bouche avec sa serviette et se leva. Elle rangea sa chaise.

-'Je vais vous accompagner', dit John alors que deux gardes s'approchaient.

-'Merci'.

-'à vrai dire, j'ai pleins d'autres questions à vous poser', se justifia John l'air malicieux.

Anéa sourit. Le cœur de John rata un battement de cœur. Il était envoûté par ses yeux et son sourire.

-'Alors ?'

-'Alors quoi ?', sortant de ses rêveries.

-'Vos questions', dit Anéa amusée en sortant de la cafeteria.

-'Vos cheveux', lâcha John ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, envoûté.

-'Mes cheveux font beaucoup parler les gens', rigola Anéa.

-'Il y a de quoi ! C'est naturelle ?'

-'Votre question est-elle ironique ?'

-'Non…enfin…non c'est une vraie question, je me disais que peut-être quelques parts, il y aurait de drôle d'individus, des extraterrestres, des créatures à couleurs bizarres'.

-'Je ne pense pas qu'on soit si différent. Je suis brune à l'origine', rigola Anéa.

-'Cela vous va bien…'

-'Hum…est ce à cause de ma couleur de cheveux que Ronon me déteste ?'

-'Euh…je ne sais pas, peut-être…', réfléchit John.

-'Que vais-je subir ?'

-'De la vraie torture pour des personnes comme Mc Kay, vous allez surtout courir, je pense'.

-'Pourquoi ce test ?'

-'Beckett cherche peut-être une force et une rapidité surhumaine chez vous', dit John sérieux

-'Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je sois capable de faire ce que vous dites ?'

-'Je ne sais pas peut-être l'hypothèse de Rodney'.

-' ?'

-'Il a crut que vous étiez un Ancien', cherchant une réaction de sa part.

-'Vraiment ? A cause du vaisseau ?'

-'Oui et votre attitude'.

-'Hum…il ne trouvera rien, je ne suis pas un Ancien. En faite Beckett ne fera que tester mon endurance'.

-'Oui'.

-'Je crois que je suis en forme en ce moment'.

-'Quel rôle avez-vous vraiment joué contre les Wraiths ?'

-'Sur la planète ? J'apporte juste mon aide à la population. Mais si ce que vous voulez savoir si je suis responsable de leur massacre…oui en partie, j'y suis responsable'.

-'Une fois que vous retrouveriez vos amis, vous allez partir tout de suite ?'

-'Si je retrouve, vue les conditions…je pense que nous ne partirons pas tout de suite, on était là pour une raison précise. Je dois finir ma mission mais je ne suis que le pilote'.

-'Moi aussi je suis pilote, c'est important pour nos missions, nous voici arrivés, j'imagine de là, Rodney trouvant une excuse pour éviter de faire les exercices'.

Anéa rigola. Ils entrèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie. Rodney sautillait sur place comme pour s'échauffer. Il portait un jogging et un long tee-shirt. On aurait dit qu'il portait un pyjama.

-'Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer', dit le docteur Beckett.

Rodney se retourna et sourit en voyant Anéa. John était surpris de le voir si motivé.

-'Il m'a promit une tarte au myrtille. Ils n'en ont pas prévu cette semaine et cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'en ai pas eue', expliqua Rodney.

-'Je me disais, ta joie sera de courte durée, au bout de 10 minutes, il va se plaindre'.

-'C'est sûre', affirma Anéa.

Rodney les fusilla du regard. Ils pourraient quant même l'encourager pour cette épreuve si difficile et ne pas briser son enthousiasme, sa volonté.

-'Bien, je vais vous mettre des électrodes à des placements stratégiques pour vos pouls et vos cycles respiratoires, cela peut picoter un peu ou entraîner une petite gêne occasionnelle', informa Beckett.

-'On peut aussi y être allergique à ces patchs', dit Rodney.

-'Mais non Rodney, j'ai prit des hypoallergiques pour toi. Donc pas d'allergie pour toi'.

Il semblait sceptique, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil au patch et de se frotter les bras à l'avance.

-'Le vélo ou le tapis ?', demanda Beckett.

-'Vélo !', cria Rodney en premier,' enfin si cela ne te dérange pas'.

Beckett regarda Anéa, qui haussa les épaules.

-'Très bien, Rodney au vélo et Anéa au tapis. La difficulté augmentera au cours du temps pour vous deux'.

-'Il est au niveau 1 là ?', demanda Rodney, en s'installant.

John s'était mis de côté les bras croisés pour les observer, il ne voulait pas rater cette séance. Il voulait compter le nombre de secondes, enfin la durée que Rodney allait supporter son exercice physique.

-'Oui, la difficulté n'augmentera pas beaucoup pour toi', rassura Beckett.

-'T'es sûre car c'est déjà dure !', en essayant.

-'Mais oui t'inquiète'.

-'Et il n'y a pas de niveau 0', se moqua John.

-'Alors là ce sont les niveaux, au départ si c'est trop lent, tu régules toi-même', montra Beckett à Anéa,' au départ, il faut que tu coures à ta vitesse normale, il se régulera tout seul, tu dois pouvoir courir sans t'essouffler. Tu dois pouvoir nous parler sans problème. Après, il augmentera tout seul à un rythme régulier. On arrête quand le cœur atteint 190 à 200 battements par minutes. C'est notre but. Ou que vous en pouvez plus', en regardant Rodney,' si possible, tenez 30 minutes', en regardant encore Mc Kay qui soupira,' c'est quand vous voulez'.

Rodney commença à pédaler et Anéa mit en route le tapis roulant à sa suite.

…

Au bout de 10 minutes, Rodney arrêta de pédaler, essouffler.

-'J'arrête…mes…poumons…ça brûle !', râla Rodney.

-'C'est normal, allez un petit effort', encouragea Beckett.

-'Je n'en peut plus, je me sens mou et j'ai soif'.

Anéa sourit. Elle interrogea John qui lui montra tous ses doigts, pour lui montrer qu'il avait tenu 10 minutes.

-'Imagines qu'un Wraith te rattrape à vélo', rigola Anéa.

Rodney grogna et continua à pédaler avec peine sous les encourageants de Beckett et de John. Anéa courrait toujours à son rythme normal qui était déjà bien élevé. Elle était cohérente quand elle parlait et répondait aux questions de Beckett. Parfois, Beckett notait des données.

-'Des allergies particulières ?'

-'Je ne pense pas', dit Anéa après réflexion.

-'Sportive ?'

-'Oui, très'.

-'Ce qui explique votre adaptation, le cœur a augmenté rapidement de quelques battements pour compenser le changement d'activité et pour approvisionner les organes de dioxygène puis il stagne dû à l'entrainement sûrement'.

Elle acquiesçât.

-'Un traitement particulier ?'.

Anéa le regarda fixement. John ne savait pas quoi penser de son expression. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle le regardait juste avec ces yeux gris. Beckett était mal à l'aise.

-'C'est juste…j'ai remarqué…sur certaines analyses…des anomalies', bégaya Beckett.

-'Allez droit au but', lâcha Anéa, en grimaçant.

Rodney s'était arrêté, personne ne le remarqua. En effet, la vitesse supérieure du tapis volant s'enclencha. Anéa s'adapta à nouveau à la nouvelle vitesse.

-'Vous avez un cancer', finit Beckett.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-'Vous le saviez ?', demanda John, ne voyant aucune réaction.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

-'Bien sûre que vous le saviez…', murmura John.

-'En effet, je prends un traitement', coupa Anéa,' surtout pour la douleur et éviter la propagation des cellules cancéreuses car on ne peut rien faire pour moi mais bonne nouvelle, son emplacement évite une propagation du cancer dans le reste du corps grâce à la barrière naturelle cephalo-rachidien, ironique non ?'

-'Le cerveau en entier', dit Rodney interloqué et choqué.

-'Pendant votre séjour, si vous avez besoin…', dit Beckett.

-'J'ai pris mes dispositions…', sans en dire plus.

Le rythme s'accéléra, l'obligeant à forcer l'allure. Beckett nota la mesure du rythme cardiaque. Si elle avait été perturbée par ces questions, son cœur n'avait pas réagit.

-'Votre cœur n'a pas atteint le seuil voulu mais votre activité cérébrale commence à diminuer, vue votre état…'

-'Je peux continuer', coupa Anéa sèchement.

-'Ce ne serait pas raisonnable', dit Rodney.

-'Il a raison', affirma Beckett.

-'Je peux le faire et je vais rester enfermer donc croyez moi, j'en ai besoin. Vous voulez me tester, alors faites-le. Trouver les réponses à vos questions', souffla Anéa.

Elle commençait à s'essouffler, à manquer d'air. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Son esprit s'embrouillait et elle avait de plus en plus du mal à répondre aux questions de façon cohérentes.

-'Elle a atteint le niveau maximal de la machine', remarqua John.

-'Hum', dit Rodney assis sur un des lits.

Il soulageait ses jambes car il avait mal partout.

-'Et toi tu as…même pas dépassé le niveau 3', se moqua John en regardant le vélo.

-'Et alors ? c'est mon record !'

-'Tu t'es fait battre par une femme', remarqua John.

-'Et alors ? Même toi tu ne l'as pas atteint ce niveau 10, seul Ronon l'a fait et il n'y reste pas longtemps.

-'C'est normal, c'est la vitesse de sprint !', se défendit John.

-'Oui et cela fait 10 minutes qu'elle y est. Dis à Ronon aussi qu'il s'est fait battre par une femme'.

John grimaça. Il n'allait pas lui dire sauf s'il voulait mourir.

-'En plus, c'est mon record', dit Rodney fier.

Une alarme retentit. Anéa avait enfin dépassé le seuil des 200 battements par minutes, elle courrait à une vitesse affolante. Sa foulée commençait à être lourde. Beckett relevait toutes les mesures avant d'arrêter la manipulation.

-'Quel est la racine carrée de 85264 ?', demanda John au hasard surprenant Mc Kay.

-'292', répondit Anéa automatiquement et immédiatement.

Surpris, Rodney regarda Anéa sous un autre œil car elle avait donné la bonne réponse malgré la fatigue et avec rapidité et efficacité.

Son activité cérébrale grimpa en flèche. Rodney remarqua qu'elle saigna du nez.

-'Tu as…', montrant son nez.

Beckett reporta son attention sur sa patiente, alarmé.

-'On va arrêter là', dit Beckett avec urgence.

Il craint qu'il soit allé trop lent dans le test. Anéa s'arrêta et remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez.

-'Ce n'est rien, cela arrive quand j'ai chaud', expliqua Anéa.

-'Ou quand tu as fait un trop grand effort ou solliciter tes aires cérébrales alors que tu as un cancer', dit Rodney inquiet.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-'Les tests ont été concluants, merci', dit Beckett', à part…vous êtes en forme'.

…

-'Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?', dit Rodney, blessé.

-'Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?', le regardant de ces yeux profonds, bleus.

Ils avaient encore changé de couleur.

-'Parce que…tu as raison c'est ta vie privée mais tu as pris tellement de risques'.

-'Et tu t'en inquiètes que maintenant parce que tu sais que j'ai un cancer'.

-'Non, je l'étais avant…mais je t'aurai dissuadé plus activement…enfin essayer'.

-'J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets … certains de mes proches ne sont pas au courant…'

-'Que vas-tu faire là ?Anéa'.

-'Prendre une douche, rester seule un peu', soupira Anéa.

-'Oui bien sûre'.

-'Pourquoi ?'

-'Je pensais travailler sur ton cas…je veux dire le vaisseau'.

-'Oui mais John m'a invité à manger et Teyla a prit rendez-vous pour un petit combat'.

-'Ah', visiblement déçu.

Il pensait l'avoir que pour lui, tout seul.

-'Mais après je serai libre'.

-'Ok dans ce cas, on fait ça en fin de l'après-midi', proposa Rodney ' je te montrerai en même temps une zone où tu peux courir car d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'auras besoin de te dépenser'.

-'Ok, merci', avec reconnaissance.

-'Ce ne sera pas aussi bien que la forêt mais nos hommes s'en contentent en générale. John connait de bon parcours', précisa Rodney.

-'Et toi ?'

-'Moi je ne courre pas'.

-'Je sais, j'avais compris que tu n'étais pas un sportif mais tu en connais ?', rigola Anéa.

-'Euh oui'.

-'C'est une invitation à venir courir avec moi, bêta. Demain matin au réveil…les gardes, je ne veux pas…'

-'Ok…pourquoi pas, je veux dire mais…'

-'Super, j'irai à ton rythme, ne t'inquiète pas et tu me montreras pour les autres jours'

-'Ok, je te préviens…'

-'Je sais que tu risques de t'arrêter au bout de 10 minutes, ça suffira, on fera le reste en marchant'.

-'OK', rassuré.

…

-'Alors le test ?', demanda Teyla.

Ils étaient revenus à la cafeteria. Ils étaient tous réunis pour manger.

-'Bien', dit Anéa après une bouchée.

-'épuisant', dit Rodney.

-'Il a tenu environ 18 minutes tout juste', précisa John.

-'C'est son record', ria Ronon.

-'Je m'améliore !', dit Rodney.

-'C'est déjà bien', le rassura Teyla.

-'oui, cela suffit', dit Beckett', et tu es un scientifique, on ne te demande pas d'être un athlète hors pair'.

-'Tout à fait d'accord, du moment que tu résous nos problèmes', dit John', et que tu coures assez vite pour éviter les Wraiths'.

-'Es tu toujours d'accord pour cet aprèm ?', demanda Teyla à Anéa.

-'Oui j'ai un petit moment de libre avant de m'occuper de la réparation du vaisseau avec Rodney'.

-'Oui, nous avons du boulot'.

-'Woosley veut aussi ton rapport de mission', informa John.

-'Je le ferai ce soir', dit Mc Kay.

-'Combien de temps il te faut pour aider Anéa ?', demanda John.

-'Je ne sais pas exactement, je l'ai déjà dit, pourquoi ?'

-'Plus le temps passe, plus la situation se dégénère sur la planète et Woosley refusera notre retour, je le crains', informa John.

-'J'irai seule, j'y arriverai seule'.

-'Non, ce sera mieux à deux', dit Rodney.

-'Non John a raison, ce sera dangereux'.

-'Et alors, cela nous ralentira pas'.

-'Des Wraiths partout, Rodney t'imagine', dit John.

-'Rodney, je n'aurai pas tout le temps l'avantage sur eux au combat, tout le monde perd à un moment donné', dit Anéa, voyant ce qu'il avait en tête', je ne suis pas invincible'.

-'On n'y est pas', dit Teyla,' Mc Kay n'a pas encore trouvé la solution'.

-'J'y arriverai', sûre de lui.

-'Ou le vaisseau résoudra le problème de lui-même mais cela prendra du temps'.

-'Combien ?', demanda John.

-'Des mois ou des années', en haussant les épaules,' sauf si…'

-'Sauf si…,' l'encouragea Teyla.

-'Sauf si je retrouve l'Attalonien qui m'accompagnait'.

-'L'attalonien ?'

-'L'intru'.

-' ?'

-'C'est une longue histoire mais ce voyage n'était pas voulu par mon équipe'.

-'Je croyais que vous devez faire ce voyage pour sauver votre peuple', dit John perplexe.

-'Oui mais on a été dévié de notre mission. Il nous a disons forcé à venir ici à cause de quelque chose qui nous est nécessaire', expliqua Anéa.

-'Quoi ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, il parlait d'usine, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?'

-'Peut-être, c'était quoi comme usine ?', demanda Mc Kay.

-'D'énergie'.

-'D'énergie ?'

-'Oui'.

John regarda Mc Kay.

-'Où ?', demanda John.

-'Je ne sais pas, c'était lui le guide, moi j'étais juste le…'

-'L'otage', dit Rodney.

-'J'allais dire le pilote mais ça me va', dit Anéa.

-'Mais vous étiez trois contre un !', dit Rodney étonné,' tu aurais pu rapidement en venir à bout'.

-'Oui j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi et certains d'entre nous étaient consentant', le regard dans le vide,' j'ai essayé', répéta Anéa avec une grimace,' mais lui aussi peut contrôler le vaisseau et sa maitrise est bien meilleur que la mienne malheureusement'.

-'Ce que vous cherchez, c'est ce qu'on cherche aussi', dit John.

-'Pourquoi ?'

-'On n'en a besoin pour alimenter la Cité', expliqua Teyla.

-'Et imaginez la force de frappe qu'on aurait avec', dit John.

-'Et il est où le hic ?', demanda Anéa.

-' ?'

-'Il y a toujours un hic quand tout est trop facile ou trop beau'.

-'On dirait Mc Kay', rigola John.

-'Je suis juste réaliste', dit Anéa.

-'A part les Wraiths présents, je n'en vois pas', dit Rodney.

Elle semblait dubitative.

-'C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un petit problème Rodney'.

-'On pourra sans doute se mettre d'accord et s'entendre. Woosley sera plu compréhensif si vous pouvez nous aider à trouver cette énergie', dit John.

-'Je ne parlais pas de l'origine de l'énergie qui vous a touché ?'

-'Alors de quoi ?'

-'Je suppose d'une sorte de batteries', dit Anéa.

-'Ceci aussi nous intéresse'.

-'Je ne sais pas où chercher et je ne pense pas vouloir chercher, pour l'intrus, il ne vous aiderait pas, je pense', dit Anéa.

-'Pourquoi ?'

-'Il le fait pour nous à cause de…moi. Il pense que je suis son âme sœur…', expliqua Anéa.

-'Ame sœur', répéta Rodney.

-'Il ne l'est pas', coupa Anéa.

-'Ok, il n'y a rien entre vous, mais comment connait-il l'emplacement d'une base Ancienne ?', demanda John.

-'Parce que c'est l'un des descendants des Anciens'.

-'Vraiment ?', sursauta Rodney.

-'Nous le sommes tous', informa Anéa.

-'Oui mais nous ne savons pas où sont les structures des Anciens'.

-'Il est assez mystérieux, je pense qu'il a peur de notre opinion', pensive.

-'Le vaisseau…'

-'Il n'a pas cherché à le reprendre à part quand il nous a kidnappé, il ne demande pas à le récupérer. Il ne le considère pas comme sa propriété, même si c'est son héritage, je pense. Ce vaisseau appartenait à un couple guerrier dont je vous ai parlé hier. Ce sont leur nom qui sont gravés dans les runes de la salle de contrôle', expliqua Anéa.

-'Un couple guerrier ? Mais vous avez dit qu'ils étaient trois', dit John.

-'Oui mais deux d'entre eux étaient en couple'.

-'J'ai lu ça quelque part…je dois vérifier quelque chose', dit Rodney pensif, en se levant dans ses réflexions.

Anéa le regarda surpris.

-'Il fait souvent ça…'

-'Oui quand il a une idée derrière la tête et qu'il ne veut pas l'oublier', dit Teyla,' mais nous aussi nous devrions y aller avant qu'il vous réquisitionne'.

…

John se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Woosley après toutes les révélations d'Anéa, suivi de Ronon.

-'Tu ne surveilles pas Anéa pour protéger Teyla'.

-'Elle sait se défendre', grogna Ronon.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Ce dernier était en train de lire.

-'Vous avez des infos ?', demanda Woosley sans même lever les yeux.

-'Oui j'en ai, il y a bien une usine sur place et Anéa connait son existence', commença John,' d'après elle, c'est une usine à énergie'.

-'D'énergie ?'

-'Oui'.

-'C'est une découverte…primordiale…donc elle sait quelque chose qui nous intéresse', en posant son stylo.

-'Non mais un de ses amis, oui, un de ses amis qui est en faite un kidnappeur'.

Il leva complètement les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il ne plaisantait pas. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'interrogations.

-'Une longue histoire, il paraît', dit Ronon.

-'Ce n'est qu'un détail, notre but est...', continua Woosley.

-'L'énergie', finit John,' ce n'est pas l'énergie qui nous a mit hors service'.

-'Il nous la faut tout de même'.

-'à tout prix', dit Ronon.

-'Oui, elle nous mènera à ce qu'on veut j'en suis sûr. Tenez-moi informé, vous êtes mes yeux. Toutes les informations m'intéressent, chaque geste suspect, tout comportement'.

-'Hier, elle a parut différente, quelque chose l'a fait réagir', ajouta John.

-'Trouvez ce qui l'a fait réagir…je veux tout savoir, soyez discret aussi'.

-'Bien, monsieur'.

...

Mc Kay se souvenait bien d'avoir entendu cette histoire quelque part. Ceci lui était revenu quand Anéa avait parlé de ce couple. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il apprenait qu'elle était une étrangère malgré les jours passés avec elle. Elle était entourée de plein de mystère. Il cherchait dans les archives, une histoire qu'il avait lut lors de sa première année sur la Cité. Il l'avait mit de côté car cette histoire ressemblait plutôt à un conte pour enfants à cette époque et depuis il l'avait complètement oublié.

…

Teyla emmena Anéa dans la salle de sport où elle s'entraînait avec Ronon et John et plus rarement Rodney. C'était une salle espacée avec aucun meuble, éclairée par de larges fenêtres, baignant la salle d'une douce lumière accueillante et apaisante. Teyla lui avait fournit des vêtements Athosiens à Anéa pour être plus à l'aise lors du combat. Pourtant, lle sesentait moins bien, c'était moins confortable pour elle. Elle lui présenta les différentes armes courtes ressemblant à des bâtons. Elles en avaient chacune deux. Teyla lui montra le principe de ce type de combat. Le corps bougeait beaucoup. Teyla s'était mise à l'aise, elle était pieds nus pour avoir un meilleur contact avec le sol. Elle avait une longue robe avec deux larges fentes sur chaque côté de ses cuisses, favorisant ses mouvements. Elle lui apprit quelques gestes et quelques combinaisons de coups de base.

-'Je ne connaissais pas cette technique', dit Anéa.

-'Quelle arme utilises-tu d'habitude ?'

-'Des longues, des épées…parfois les mains mais jamais de si courtes', informa Anéa.

-'Ton bassin doit être plus flexible', conseilla Teyla en lui montrant pour corriger sa position.

-'Comme cela ?'

-'Oui, cela demande de la précision et de la rapidité d'exécution. La force est un désavantage ici', expliqua Teyla.

-'Précision…rapidité et souplesse', reproduisant le mouvement de Teyla.

-'Oui…attention au coude'.

-'Pourtant ma force physique m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, ma force surprend les hommes, effet de surprise…Je suis même plus puissante que certains ce qui compensent mon manque de souplesse, je suppose'.

-'Tu te débrouilles pas mal', avoua Teyla.

-'Oui mais quand mon aisance avec cette technique aura évolué, je serai redoutable', ria Anéa.

-'Prête ?'

Teyla s'était mise en face d'elle, prête au combat. Elle entama en premier le combat, confiante.

Anéa répéta aisément les gestes appris.

-'Que faisiez-vous de votre vie avant votre voyage ?'

-'Vous voulez me distraire ou quoi ?'

-'C'est le but en effet, pour que vos gestes deviennent automatiques'.

-'Cette technique de combat demande du silence, non ?', en déviant une attaque.

-'En effet, mais vous ne le saviez pas encore'.

-'Oui mais je les lu dans vos pensées', plaisanta Anéa,' je vous imagine réprimander d'ailleurs Rodney pour cette raison'.

-'Oui, c'est déjà arrivé', rigola Teyla puis elle lui mit un coup à épaule.

-'Pour vous répondre, je suis étudiante…', déviant un coup à l'estomac,' c'est-à-dire beuverie, travail nocturne, fête…drogue à la caféine et pas que la caféine à mon avis pour certain…une vie de rêve quoi', dit Anéa en jouant le jeu.

-'Cela a l'air et cela vous manque…je suis dans l'équipe depuis 6 ans, j'aime bien rencontrer de nouveaux peuples…et je suis mère de famille'.

-'Félicitations…oulah doucement vous allez m'éborgner…ouille'.

Anéa avait réussi à éviter une feinte mais elle avait pris un autre coup à la cuisse. Son sourire disparut pour reprendre son sérieux et sa concentration.

-'Et vous ?', demanda Teyla.

-'Je préfère me taire pour éviter les coups', dit Anéa.

-'Vous avez alors comprit alors le principe du silence', sourit Teyla.

Elle s'éloigna.

-'Mais il y a des moments où vous pouvez parler', précisa Teyla.

-'Pas de famille en particulier, j'ai un frère, un grand père que je ne vois jamais. Mes parents sont morts…quand j'étais petite. J'ai des parents adoptifs mais ce n'est pas pareil…'

-'Je comprends…je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon fils'.

-'Il est en sécurité sur la Cité', assura Anéa.

-'Oui mais tant qu'on a de l'énergie ou qu'on ne soit pas attaqué, malheureusement notre énergie est limitée'.

-'Elle est toujours, chaque chose meurt un jour ou l'autre'.

Teyla réattaqua. La pause avait été de courte durée. Anéa reproduit les gestes appris bloquant les attaques.

-'C'est bien', félicita Teyla.

-'J'apprend vite', les bois croisés.

-'Je vois cela', puis elle reprit l'attaque.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son adversaire accéléra la cadence, ces mouvements devenaient fluides la surpassant. Teyla laissa trop d'ouverture, ce qui lui fut fatale. Anéa lui donna un coup au mollet ce qu'il lui fit plier le genou. Elle en profita pour pointer son bâton vers son cou. Teyla était essoufflée, mise KO. Anéa lui tourna autour, toujours le bâton braqué vers elle, au niveau de la poitrine de Teyla qui se soulevait sous l'effort. Anéa avait l'air d'être triomphante.

-'Bien'.

-'La rapidité est la clef, ce qui est pas un problème pour moi', dit Anéa.

-'Oui'.

Puis sans prévenir, elle faucha les jambes d'Anéa qui tomba et donna un coup mais le bâton ne rencontra que le sol. Anéa s'était déjà relevée, les deux bâtons pointés l'un vers l'autre.

-'et la souplesse aussi', sourit Teyla.

Anéa grimaça. Teyla réattaqua dans une zone découverte mais Anéa bloqua son arme de son avant bras et pointa la sienne vers sa gorge. Elles étaient coincées.

-'Et la tactique. L'ennemi même faible est une menace s'il a un bon plan', finit Anéa.

-'Laisser paraître un semblant de faiblesse pour attaquer par derrière', comprit Anéa.

Elle essaya de se dégager sans succès. Anéa l'avait bloqué, l'avait mise hors d'état de nuire, de combattre. Elle était à sa merci. Elle lui sourit.

…

John et Ronon se dirigeaient vers la salle de sport, voulant voir comment elles s'en sortaient. John voulait voir comment leur invité se débrouillait au combat avec la technique de combat de Teyla. Il en avait eu des bleus face à elle. Seul Ronon réussissait vraiment à rivaliser mais il le soupçonnait de retenir ses coups. Rodney l'avait décrit comme une redoutable guerrier. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette image quand ils arrivèrent. Teyla avait perdu une de ses armes. Anéa la tenait en joue. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir Ronon qui s'était précipité pour aider Teyla. Ce dernier attrapa Anéa, Teyla sous le choc tomba sur le sol. Dans son élan, il cogna Anéa contre le mur. Cette dernière réagit tout aussi rapidement d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle dévia un coup de poing en se dégageant. Un combat acharné entre les deux se déroula. John reporta son attention vers Teyla au sol.

-'Arrêtes le avant que la situation se dégénère…elle n'a rien fait de mal…je vais bien'.

John regarda les deux adversaires, Ronon avait pris le dessous mais la seconde d'après, c'était Anéa. Il ne savait pas comment intervenir. Soudain le combat s'arrêta. Anéa avait mit une droite à Ronon. Ronon encaissa le coup. Il porta sa main aux lèvres et remarqua le sang. Furieux, il prépara à frapper à son tour. Anéa bloqua son poing à la volée. De la fureur se lisait aussi dans ces yeux gris. De la douleur se lisait sur le visage de Ronon. Anéa le força à reculer. Il plia les genoux sous la douleur et tomba au sol. Puis elle relâcha la pression. Ronon serra son poing en jurant. Anéa lui tourna le dos. Elle remarqua enfin John auprès de Teyla.

-'Je crois que la séance est finit pour aujourd'hui', dit Anéa sèchement.

John frissonna en voyant ses yeux jetés des éclairs. Puis elle quitta la salle. Teyla se releva avec difficultés.

-'ça va ?'

-'Elle ne m'a pas blessé. C'est plutôt Ronon qui m'a blessé en me bousculant. J'ai perdu l'équilibre', dit Teyla sèchement.

-'Il ne voulait pas te blesser, il pensait juste que tu étais en danger', le défendit John.

-'Et bah non…pourquoi tu réagis comme ça face à elle, comme une bête sauvage'.

-'Elle ne…m'inspire pas confiance', dit simplement Ronon.

-'Elle n'a rien fait de mal pour mériter ton comportement', cria Teyla.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour la rejoindre, John le bloqua.

-'Laisses tomber, elle a raison…', dit John.

Teyla ramassa ses affaires avec furie et partit sans dire un mot.

-'Elle n'est pas contente', dit John.

…

Le soir, au repas, ils ne virent pas Anéa, ni Teyla de la soirée. John interrogea Mc Kay car ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Il avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée. John pensait plutôt qu'elle les évitait. Rodney avait fait un résumé de leur avancée. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des éloges sur leur hôte et Ronon se renfrognait encore plus. Il avait finit par dire qu'elle ne semblait pas bien, elle était pâle. Elle ne lui avait sourit aucune fois. Rodney demande s'il y avait un lien avec l'absence de Teyla. John le rassura mais il ne lui parla pas de l'accident pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il changea d'ailleurs rapidement de sujet vu l'état grognon de Ronon qui en avait marre de parler d'Anéa. Ce dernier s'était renfermé, encore plus. John n'avait pas réussit à lui arracher un seul mot depuis sa dispute avec Teyla. Après le dîner, chacun s'isola pour des raisons différentes : le travail pour Mc Kay, la colère pour Ronon. Teyla passait du temps avec son fils, ignorant Ronon. Anéa tomba dans une réflexion profonde. John rêvait des Anciens, d'Anéa, sur la raison de la répulsion de Ronon envers la jeune femme. Anéa…son nom faisait vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque cellule de son organisme. Son cœur s'accélerait quand ils parlaient d'elle. Il réfléchissait sur la raison de ce comportement.

**End du chapitre**

voilà le chapitre est fini.

vous allez me dire "OH Non déjà !" et bah oui déjà il est tout de même très long et puis la suite viendra rapidement mais si je vous assure le temps passe vite en cette période enfin surtout pour ceux qui font des études et puis les beaux jours ne vont pas tarder à arriver

enfin à suivre...

tableau de bord de l'Espoir :

chapitre 30 : Ire, écrit ( 38 pages), en correction, prévu pour Avril


	31. Chapter 31

Hey tout le monde!

voilà comme promis la suite de nos aventures. Rodney est enfin rentré chez lui mais pas pour longtemps. Il va encore se fourrer...Enfin bref lisez par vous même. Ici pas d'oeufs au chocolat ni de cloche pour Pâques mais juste un tout beau chapitre tout neuf, fraichement publié à l'heure. HOURRA! (hum on dirait que je suis toute seule)

enfin bref même blabla que d'habitude, je remercie ma correctrice, mes lecteurs et vos commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue...

d'autres blabla? Hum je ne sais pas, ah oui j'oubliais, ne me frappez pas mais le poste du prochain chapitre risque d'arriver en retard, ma correctrice est en stage d'entreprise et moi même je suis en préparation des oraux et les oraux eux memes pour le CAPES, qui tombent juin juillet donc ça va travailler dur dur. C'est pourquoi je voulais absoluement poster ce chapitre à l'heure pour pouvoir poster le prochain presqu'à l'heure en juin juillet, vous pouvez toujours prier...

Dernier blabla? Bah j'espère que vous commencez à voir et à avoir des réponses au sujet du personnage d'Anéa. Normalement, vous devriez commencer à cerner le personnage et tout et tout. Je vous ai laissé assez d'indices...

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**** : Ire**

Anéa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était en ébullition. Elle regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir suivi Rodney. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus au cours du temps, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du vaisseau. Chaque pas avait été difficile pour elle puis la vue du Jumper avait accéléré les battements de son cœur sans aucune raison. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce type de vaisseau pourtant. Mais c'était comme si elle...elle le connaissait, elle avait eu une sensation de déjà vu, une sensation familière lorsqu'elle l'avait effleuré. Il avait réagi à son contact quand elle l'avait touché comme pour le vaisseau qu'elle pilotait. Pendant le voyage, elle s'était affaiblie à petit feu. Maintenant, elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle repassait les derniers événements en vue, dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas analysé ce qui c'était passé lors de l'accident ni les derniers événements depuis le dernier mois. Elle profita de cette pause momentanée pour analyser en premier les derniers événements.

Lors de son voyage avec le Jumper, il avait puisé dans l'énergie vitale d'Anéa pour fonctionner. Elle avait supporté sans broncher cette perte énergétique. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était le processus mais le Jumper avait aspiré son énergie pour permettre son fonctionnement. Elle aurait pu rompre ce lien mais elle l'avait gardé pour Rodney qui voulait rentrer chez lui. Elle avait été à peine consciente au départ quand elle avait touché le vaisseau qu'il puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie. Mais pendant le vol, elle s'était sentie mal puis une fois arrivèe, elle avait senti la pression sur son cœur se relâcher alors qu'elle s'éloignait du vaisseau. Elle regardait fixement le plafond comme s'il recelait les réponses à ces questions. Elle avait transmit son énergie au vaisseau sans le toucher pendant le vol. Elle le savait maintenant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un contact avec les appareils Anciens, juste un effleurement ou une pensée.

Le deuxième indice avait été lors du repas, quelle a été sa surprise quand elle avait vu sur les uniformes des hommes de la Cité, leur appartenance ethnique. Certains portaient le drapeau américain, russe…ou même le drapeau canadien comme pour Mc Kay, sur ces vêtements officiels. Elle s'était trouvée stupide au départ, comment avait-elle été si aveugle ? L'arme de Mc Kay aurait dû l'alarmer, lui donner la puce à l'oreille. Elle se maudit et se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

Le pire de tous les indices était leur dirigeant. Elle devrait être très transformée pour ne pas être reconnue par Mr Woosley. Sûrement à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et sa nouvelle couleur mais aussi de ses égratignures. Mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle dut se faire violence pour lui sourire et répondre à sa question sans lui montrer son identité.

La Cité, lui en avait mis pleins yeux, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens resurgissaient de sa mémoire, lui en mettant pleins les yeux. Des images d'une autre époque dont elle n'avait pas été témoin, ça elle en était sûre. Elle aimait écouter Rodney raconter la moindre petite histoire sur le plus petit détail. Malgré ses découvertes, elle avait réussi à faire semblant de ne pas connaître leur provenance, à continuer à jouer le jeu. Maintenant elle savait qu'ils venaient du même endroit qu'elle, la Terre. Son instinct lui avait conseillé de se taire et de ne pas révéler son identité.

Le détail le plus stupéfiant était qu'elle devinait chacune de leur pensée sans difficulté. Elle avait toujours eu de l'instinct, on disait l'instinct féminin mais elle connaissait maintenant leur pensée de façon très précise. Ses sens s'aiguisaient. Elle savait donc que Woosley se posait des questions sur elle et qu'il voulait la piéger. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter.

Elle savait aussi que Teyla était curieuse à son sujet, elle voulait devenir son amie. Mc Kay, bah c'était Mc Kay, il voulait l'impressionner, fidèle à lui-même. John cherchait à la déstabiliser et essayer de flirter comme Rodney lui avait dit et prévenu. Ronon avait une haine indéchiffrable envers elle. Ignorer tous ces détails était difficiles mais elle devait se taire.

En plus, la veille s'était mal terminée, un combat avec Ronon n'avait pas arrangé la situation et l'état instable d'Anéa. En effet, lle était épuisée de retenir totue son énergie accumulée lors de son repos. En effet, dans la Cité, tout son corps vibrait en diapason répondant à un son muet que personne d'autres n'entendait. Son corps voulait une seule chose, répondre à ce chant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y répondre. De peur de révéler son identité. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était d'être patiente, éviter les ennuies surtout avec Ronon, jusqu'à son départ. Mais c'était difficile de ne rien faire, en ce moment même, son corps était prêt à rentrer en résonance avec le chant. Elle soupira, elle devait discuter avec Mc Kay. Ce n'était pas urgent mais elle voulait le prévenir de sa vraie nature. Elle se leva et sortit. Ces deux gardes du corps étaient accompagnés maintenant par deux autres. L'accident avait été répandu. Elle essaya de se remémoriser le chemin de la chambre de Rodney. Elle finit par trouver, un des hommes s'occupa d'aller chercher l'homme en question.

…

Mc Kay entendit du bruit, il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'heure et se leva pour répondre à l'appel en jurant.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver, non pas devant John mais un soldat.

-'Oui, c'est pourquoi ?', ensommeillé, un peu râleur.

Il s'écarta. Mc Kay vit Anéa le saluer, assise en face attendant tranquillement. Il sourit immédiatement.

-'Oh tu n'as pas oublié', dit Rodney, se rappellant de la séance de jogging programmée.

-'Et non. Habilles toi et dépêches toi', en lui souriant.

Rodney soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. 10 minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Ils se mirent à courir. Anéa régula sa course à celle de Mc Kay.

…

John lui aussi n'avait pas dormi. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au vaisseau de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à diminuer les battements de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il était à la fois effrayé et fasciné par Anéa. Son savoir sur les Anciens l'étonnait car parfois elle ne connaissait rien et d'autres fois, elle sortait des petites anecdotes inconnues à ce jour par eux. Il se posait de tas de questions sur elle. Chacune de ses réponses ajoutait des mystères. De plus, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Ronon et de Woosley. Encore Woosley cherchait de la puissance, du pouvoir pour la Cité mais Ronon n'avait pas de raison à la haïr. Il se leva et alla chercher Ronon pour lui faire changer les idées. Il avait rajouté des gardes devant la chambre d'Anéa autant pour le protéger que pour la protéger. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, déjà levé en train de ruminer et faire les cent pas.

-'Tu veux courir ?', proposa John.

-'Non pas spécialement'.

-'Ouais mais ce que tu as envie de faire ne peut pas avoir lieu'.

-'Elle nous cache des choses', entre ses dents.

-'Je suis d'accord mais tout le monde a des secrets…j'ai demandé à Woosley une autorisation de sortie sur les terres'.

-'Chouette'.

-'Je pensais inviter Anéa. Rodney ne peut pas travailler sérieusement quand elle est là, je le trouve distrait', ajouta John.

-'C'est un rendez-vous ?'

-'Non…je ne sais pas…'

-'Ok alors tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sors avec qui tu veux après tout'.

-'Merci... de ton autorisation', le sourire aux lèvres', mais il faut que tu restes tranquille en sa présence'.

-'On va courir', dit Ronon ne voulant rien lui promettre.

Car c'était une promesse qu'il pourrait peut être ne pas tenir.

-'Ok…mais ne traversons pas toute la Cité'.

Après un long moment,

-'Alors ?', demanda John pour sa promesse.

-'Je ne peux rien te promettre', réfléchit Ronon,' Mc Kay le sait ?'

-'Non, enfin je lui ai dit que je l'occuperai'.

-'Tu ne lui as rien dit', conclut Ronon,' bah ce n'est pas grave, t'auras une occasion de le faire comme maintenant', s'arrêtant raide.

John regarda ce qui l'intriguait.

-'C'est pas vrai… tu vois ce que je vois', hallucinant.

-'Oui, Rodney courre avec Anéa, ce n'est pas un mirage', dit Ronon.

Arrivée à eux,

-'Faisons une pause', dit Mc Kay.

Anéa haussa les épaules, pas du tout essouffler.

-'Hey', salua John.

-'Hey…'

-'Je n'en peux plus', dit Mc Kay essoufflé,' cela fait 30 minutes que je courre'.

-'Comme tu veux'.

-'Mais toi continues à courir, eux…ils courent plus longtemps en générale.

John regarda Ronon pour voir comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait pas mi Rodney au courant sur leur petit différent et sur l'accident de la veille entre Ronon et elle. Il ne savait donc pas qu'il y avait de la tension entre les deux ?

-'Euh, je ne sais pas…', hésita Anéa.

-'Mais si ! je t'assure, n'est ce pas Ronon ?'

-'Ouais', grogna Ronon en grimaçant.

-'Très bien, on se voit ce soir alors', salua Rodney sans attentre la réponse, voulant échapper à la torture.

-'Eh Rodney, on fait une sortie à l'extérieur, en faite!'.

-'Ok', en s'éloignant, presque en ignorant la remarque.

-'On sait quand lui demander une faveur', dit Ronon en regardant John,' il faut le faire courir avant'.

Puis il reprit sa course encore plus vite qu'avant comme s'il voulait fuir quelqu'un en l'occurrence Anéa dans cette situation et non un Wraith. John regarda Anéa et avec un accord muet ils se mirent en route pour rattraper Ronon devant. Anéa et John rattrapèrent sans difficulté Ronon. Ils coururent en silence, chacun regardant devant soi, ignorant les autres, enfin presque. Ronon serrait les dents et jetait des coups d'œil vers Anéa qui courrait en retrait. Puis sans un mot, ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'hydrater.

-'Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui', dit John plié en deux, avant que la tension explose entre eux.

-'Non, je ne suis pas encore fatigué', remarqua Ronon.

-'Moi non plus', admit Anéa.

-'Je vous attend pour le retour alors', hésitant.

-'Ok', dit Ronon, surprenant John.

Puis il reprit sa course. Anéa hésita un moment avant de le suivre. Ronon la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle arrivait à suivre sa cadence sans peine, malgré la différence de taille. Ils étaient tous seuls dans les couloirs. Il pouvait facilement lui briser le cou en une seconde sans témoin mais il savait qu'elle réagirait tout aussi vite. Alors il accéléra encore plus vite pour ignorer son envie de meurtre. Elle sourit. Pour répondre à son défit, elle accéléra aussi à son tour. Il sourit. Il aimait les défis et le releva. Pour le retour, ils courraient très vite, ils sprintaient vers John qui les attendait patiemment en s'étirant pour éviter les crampes. Il les observa approcher, content de les voir entiers tous les deux sans égratignures.

-'ça y est, vous êtes fatigués ?', demanda John.

-'Oui', dit Ronon, plié en deux.

Anéa avait la poitrine qui se soulevait dangereusement. Elle haussa les épaules d'indifférence, fit un clin d'œil à John et repartit en courant. Elle sourit voyant la réaction de Ronon.

-'Apparemment non', dit John la regardant partir sidéré.

-'C'est une machine !'.

-'Peut-être mais une machine sexy. A mon avis, elle est aussi épuisée, c'est juste pour frimer. Beckett l'aurait détecter si cela avait été le cas', dit John en souriant.

…

-'Elle a accepté ?', demanda Ronon.

-'Oui, Anéa a dit oui', dit John content,' mais pas Teyla'.

-'J'irai lui parler à mon retour', dit Ronon.

-'Hey attendez !', dit quelqu'un.

-'Tu viens finalement ?'

-'Oui', sans regarder Ronon', je pense que cela fera du bien à mon fils', ajouta Teyla avec dans les bras un petit garçon.

-'Ok'.

-'Et je vous surveillerai', dit Teyla en regardant Anéa arrivée.

-'Prêts ?', dit Ronon ne tenant plus en place et voulant éviter Anéa.

Il entra dans le Jumper en premier.

Tout le monde embarqua.

-'Il parait que vous êtes allés courir toi et Rodney', en tenant son fils sur les genoux alors qu'ils décollaient avec le Jumper.

-'oui, 30 minutes, il ne sait pas plaint une seule fois', confirma Anéa.

-'La chance !'.

-'Vous ferez mieux de regarder la belle vue, les filles', dit John.

Teyla invita Anéa à y aller. Anéa se leva et se dirigea à l'avant. Elle observa le panorama avec émerveillement et vit une vue d'ensemble de la Cité. Celle-ci était immense et elle ne voyait que la partie visible, à la surface d'après Mc Kay. John put sentir son souffle dans son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle se mit à rêver d'images d'autrefois.

Puis le Jumper s'éloigna pour atteindre les côtes en quelques minutes.

-'Que chasse-t-on là-bas ?', demanda Anéa, curieuse.

-'C'est une surprise, je vois que vous avez pris vos armes mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit inutile pour votre future proie'.

-'Les proies ont la peau très résistante', expliqua Teyla,' de plus elles sont très rapides et discrètes. Très peu de personne arrive à les chasser'.

-'On peut à peine les apercevoir. Par chance, nous avons le meilleur chasseur de ces créatures dans l'équipe', dit John.

-'Je ne chasse que des petits gibiers comme des lapins', dit Anéa.

-'Eux ne ripostent pas', dit Teyla.

-'Je vois c'est une surprise empoisonnée : se faire attaquer par son gibier', dit Anéa en retournant à sa place,' ça se mange au moins ?'

-'Oui c'est très bon et fort,' informa John,' voilà on est arrivés'.

Teyla s'était déjà levée avec son fils dans les bras et attendait que la porte s'ouvre.

-'Je serai au bord de l'eau', précisa Teyla,' soyez prudents'.

Elle déposa son fils au sol et le tenant par la main ils se mirent en marche, doucement pour Teyla et prudemment et maladroitement pour son fils. John observa Anéa préparée ses affaires pour sa future chasse, une vraie professionnelle. Elle mit son carquois dans le dos et y accrocha son arc. Elle vérifia la position de ses deux couteaux de chasse de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle avait laissé ses autres armes trop encombrantes à la Cité.

-'Prêts ?', demanda John.

-'Toujours', répondit Ronon partant déjà.

Anéa attendit que John parte.

-'Quelle est la stratégie ?', demanda Anéa à sa suite alors que John lui retenait une branche.

-'Stratégie ? Aucune'.

-'Vous cherchez au hasard ?'

-'Oui enfin moi je suis Ronon'.

-'Et lui il doit bien suivre quelque chose'.

-'Les traces j'imagine mais on peut utiliser aussi les appâts'.

-'Quel genre ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Ils sont omnivores, on peut utiliser quelqu'un'.

-'Je vois', avec une grimace,' je vote pour la technique de Ronon. Quelle taille ?'

-'De quoi ?'

-'Le gibier'.

-'Ah ça arrive à ma hanche'.

-'Ah'.

John faisait 20 centimètres de plus au moins d'Anéa. Elle fit rapidement le calcul. Le gibier devait être une sacré bête.

-'C'est énorme !'

-'Oui assez pour nourrir 20 personnes'.

-'Et seuls vos armes à feu fonctionnent ?'

-'C'est mieux'.

-'Hum'.

-'Vous cherchez des indices à ce que je vois', rigola John.

-'J'essaye de me le visualiser'.

-'Et ça donne quoi ?'

-'Rien…quel est son comportement ?'

-'Il erre et broute en générale'.

Ils rejoignirent Ronon, accroupi proche du sol.

-'Il y a des traces fraîches ici', chuchota Ronon.

Anéa les regarda attentivement. La vue des traces ne lui disait rien, elle ne reconnaissait pas le type de gibier. Il avait 6 doigts qui se terminaient par de longues griffes. L'empreinte était profonde, l'animal devait peser environ 300 kg. Les pas s'éloignaient tranquillement de leur zone, d'après les écarts entre deux empruntes. Le gibier ne se sentait pas en danger et semblait errer paisiblement. Pour l'instant. Elle observa Ronon devant eux qui avançait sans bruit, l'air décidé et concentré. Elle devina qu'il allait traquer leur proie. De temps en temps, elle remarqua des coups de griffes sur les troncs d'arbres pour marquer le territoire. Elle savait que si elle sentait l'écorce, elle y sentirait l'urée. Un animal marque toujours son territoire. La proie qu'ils poursuivaient était sans doute un mâle dominant de ce territoire. Si tel était le cas, ils avaient violé son territoire, sans son autorisation. Ils étaient des intrus. Anéa était aux aguets. John regardait les alentours en jetant des regards furtifs et brefs vers Anéa. Elle semblait plutôt à l'écoute. À l'écoute des différents mouvements des feuilles, des brindilles, qui craquaient sous leur pas. Elle isola leur respiration, huma l'air à la recherche d'odeur inconnue. Occupé dans leur recherche, Ronon s'était éclipsé. John le fit remarquer à Anéa.

-'Suivons les traces', proposa Anéa.

-'Je ne sais pas, je suis sûre qu'il est partit par là', suivant d'autres traces.

-'Mais elles ne sont pas récentes', dit Anéa observant les traces.

-'Sûre ?'

-'Ce n'est pas ma spécialité de chasser ce genre de gibier', avoua Anéa.

-'Pourtant, Rodney nous a raconté que vous avez l'air de vous en sortir'.

-'Oui mais disons que je ne chasse pas en générale un animal', rigola Anéa.

-'Vous chassez quoi alors?…ah les humains', voyant ses yeux brillés.

-'Oui je recherche des personnes disparues, perdues…et parfois je dois les éliminer'.

-'Alors vous êtes une spécialistes de la chasse à l'homme', dit John mal à l'aise, d'être seul avec elle.

-'Oui sur tous les terrains…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire', avec un sourire charmeur.

-'Je vois', rigola John détendu.

-'Je pourrai chasser Ronon à la place du gibier mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit content'.

-'En effet'.

La jeune femme le déstabilisait. Ses sentiments passaient de la peur à l'admiration jusqu'à la passion. Son corps tout entier était attiré par elle comme un aimant. Chacun de ces gestes le faisait frissonner d'excitation. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ces pulsions, ces désirs, ces envies.

-'Nous devrions rechercher votre ami', dit Anéa le sortant de ses songes.

-'Pourquoi souriez-vous?'

-'La situation, les membres de votre équipe ont tendance à beaucoup se perdre, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à les retrouver'.

-'C'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rodney?'

-'Je chassais à ce moment-là puis j'ai entendu des coups de feu…vous n'êtes pas discrets d'ailleurs. S'il y avait des Wraiths aux alentours, ils auraient été tout de suite ameutés. Puis j'ai entendu des cris alors je suis intervenue malgré moi', raconta Anéa.

-'Malgré…vous voulez dire contre votre gré?', ne comprenant pas.

-'Je ne voulais pas intervenir, car le résultat de ce combat était incertain. J'étais blessée mais mon instinct en a décidé autrement. Je suis rentrée dans une colère noire…je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas retrouvé votre ami avant car Ronon a raison, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois et pourtant je n'ai pas fait le lien. Vous l'aurez trouvé depuis longtemps si…'

-'Si Mc Kay avait correctement dessiné les portraits robots…je les ai vus, ils sont atroces, seul celui de Ronon avait une légère ressemblance', la rassura John.

-'Oui mais quel gâchis!'

-'Tout est finit maintenant et bien. Alors on prend quoi comme chemin?', dit John.

-'Je ne sais pas'.

-'c'est vous l'experte en chasse à l'homme'.

-'Mais on ne chasse pas Ronon, si?'

-'Non bien sûre', dit John rapidement.

-'On n'a qu'à prendre entre les deux, pour ne pas se mouiller', proposa Anéa.

-'Vous ne résolvez pas le dilemme, vous les contournez', rigola John', ça me plait. On peut aussi retourner à la plage, il se débrouillera très bien seul. Il nous en voudra pas si on le laisse seul'.

-'Non, s'il a prit le bon chemin, on le retrouvera', elle se baissa et étudia une emprunte de pas', suivez moi…en silence'.

Puis elle avança prudemment contrairement à Ronon. John se concentra sur son dos pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

-'Il a ralenti', indiqua Anéa.

-'Il doit se nourrir', supposa John.

-'Peut-être trouvons nous un endroits dégagé en hauteur'.

Mais il n'y avait rien en hauteur.

-'On ne va pas quant même grimper aux arbres'.

-'Pourquoi pas?'

-'Je n'y arriverai pas'.

-'Tu feras l'appât ?'

-'Non merci'.

-'La surprise est si mauvaise…ok cherchons autre chose', rigola Anéa.

-'Oui'.

-'On fonce dans le tas alors', réfléchit Anéa.

-'Vraiment?'

-'Non, c'était une blague. On s'approche doucement, repère le terrain et localise l'animal'.

-'ça me va'.

Anéa avança à moitié accroupie vers les arbustes. John lui fit remarquer un mouvement devant eux, de feuillage. Anéa acquiesçât, elle l'avait vu aussi. Elle sortit une flèche.

-'J'espère que ce n'est pas Ronon', chuchota Anéa en plaisantant.

Elle encocha la flèche.

-'On ne voit rien', jura John.

-'On n'a pas besoin de voir mais de sentir', dit Anéa entre ses dents', vous dites qu'il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer'.

-'Oui si l'animal se sent menacer', affirma John.

Anéa alors se leva, à la surprise de John qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver. Elle siffla et banda son arc. John jura quand il vit des branches s'agiter de plus en plus proche. Anéa fixa l'arbuste, le dos raide. Elle vit une corne apparaître puis deux autres. Elle hésita quand elle le vit, entre fuir ou tirer. En effet, l'animal possédait trois cornes servant de défenses. Des défenses dépassaient aussi de chaque côté. Son museau se terminait par une trompe de moyenne taille. Deux canines dépassaient de la mâchoire. Le cou puissant possédait aussi des épines dorsales. L'animal sortit complètement du buisson, ennuyé d'être dérangé. Il chercha la raison de son dérangement, plus avec sa trompe qu'avec ses yeux. John lui regarda la bête avec stupeur puis Anéa. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur d'attirer la bête. Mais il recula tout de même d'un pas ce qui fit craquer une branche. La trompe se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. L'animal ronfla. John comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Anéa n'attendit même pas que l'animal réagisse et charge. Elle décocha sa flèche. Celle-ci se planta entre les deux yeux. L'animal ne cria même pas de douleur et l'ignora. Maintenant il louchait, lui donnant un air idiot ce qui aurait pu les faire rire dans une autre situation. L'animal continua à charger ignorant le projectile entre ses yeux. Anéa avait déjà rechargé, John était près à tirer ou à fuir en plongeant sur le côté. Mais Anéa ne semblait pas prête à s'écarter, camper solidement sur ses jambes. Elle visa et attendit. John se demandait ce qu'elle attendait. Il avait continuer à reculer, laissant Anéa devant qui ne bougeait toujours pas, immobile sans défense. Était-elle bloquée par la peur? Il voulait la prévenir du danger mais il était trop loin et l'animal s'approchait dangereusement. Tout en avançant, l'animal leva la tête en arrière pour crier son cri de défie. À ce moment-là, Anéa bougea. La flèche se logea dans la bouche de l'animal encore ouverte. Elle rechargea encore une fois alors que l'animal s'arrêta net, surpris. Ces yeux roulaient de terreur. Il essaya de cracher le projectile mais ne réussit pas. Il commença à tousser par manque d'air. Il s'étouffait et s'écroula. Anéa et John s'approchaient de l'animal couché, affaiblit. À ce moment, Ronon sortit vivement des buissons, prêt à tirer. Il regarda avec surprise l'animal couché au sol qui hoquetait. John près du corps puis Anéa encore plus proche de l'animal qui l'étudiait. Ronon aperçut alors les deux empennages

-'Il faut abréger ses souffrances', dit Anéa brisant le silence.

-'Oui', dit John sous le choc.

Comme personne ne réagissait, Anéa s'accroupit près de la tête de l'animal. Elle lui toucha la tête avec une caresse rassurante et apaisante et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots pour le calmer et lui brisa la nuque. L'animal calme devint inerte, mort apaisé.

-'La chasse est finie', en se relevant.

Elle enleva les deux flèches. Celle entre les yeux s'enleva facilement contrairement à l'autre. Ronon grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il attacha le gibier à deux branches mortes épaisses. Ainsi John et Ronon portèrent l'animal et se dirigèrent vers la plage. La chasse était finie.

…

Teyla surveillait son fils jouant à faire des pâtés de sable quand Anéa la rejoignit.

-'Alors la chasse?', demanda Teyla.

-'C'est un drôle d'animal'.

Anéa alla rejoindre l'enfant et joua avec lui, proche de l'eau. John arriva ensuite.

-'Alors la chasse?'

-'Courte et quelques frayeurs'.

-'Oui mais on aura quelque chose à manger à ce que je vois. Comment elle s'est débrouillée?'

-'Elle était effrayante. La bête fonçait vers elle et elle bah elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil'.

-'C'est elle qui l'a tué', en déduit Teyla.

-'Oui avec deux flèches', en regardant Anéa.

Elle avait fait une petite tour avec le sable et elle aidait le fils de Teyla à y mettre des petits cailloux pour le décorer.

-'Elle s'entend bien avec les enfants', dit John en se souvenant d'Anéa autour d'un tas d'enfants.

-'Oui il l'adore'.

…

John rejoignit Anéa près de l'eau. Teyla et son fils étaient repartis au vaisseau car la température diminuait. Elle était toujours près du terrain de jeu. Maintenant deux tours et une rempart y étaient dressés. Anéa fixait l'horizon le regard dans les vagues en silence. Elle dessinait des signes dans le sol, distraite. John n'osait pas rompre le silence mais il voulait entamer la conversation.

-'C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Oui magnifique', sans le regarder.

John l'observait, le soleil se reflétait dans ces mèches bleutées. Il admira la jeune femme, les yeux volontaires, sûre d'elle.

-'Vous combattez les Wraiths depuis longtemps ?', demanda Anéa.

-'6 ans', avec fierté.

-'La cité a dû beaucoup vous aider'.

-'Non, enfin si dans certaines situations'.

-'Elle a du potentiel, vous le savez? Rodney le sait'.

-'Oui'.

-'Mais il ne sait pas encore comment, il n'a fait que frôler ce potentiel'.

-'L'énergie nous manque, on fait avec ce qu'on a'.

-'Ce n'est pas une question d'énergie mais de sacrifice. Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, vous ne connaissez pas les Anciens', msytèrieuse.

-'Que voulez-vous dire?'

-'John? Peut-on rentrer, il se fait tard, mon fils est fatigué et il commence à faire frais', demanda Teyla près du Jumper.

-'Je…oui allons-y'.

Il se leva, suivit d'Anéa.

-'Il faudra remettre ça', dit John à Anéa.

Ronon avait fini de récupérer les morceaux de viandes de la proie.

…

-'Mais où est-elle ?', demanda Mc Kay impatient.

-'Elle est partie se changer'.

-'Mais pourquoi?'

-'C'est une femme! Peut-être qu'elle ne sent pas bien dans nos vêtements', dit Teyla.

-'Ouais et le cuir lui va très bien', dit John avec le sourire.

-'Elle va revenir, elle n'en a pas pour longtemps', le rassura Teyla.

-'Mais pourquoi tu es si excité ?', demanda John.

-'Je ne suis pas…'

-'Pas à moi, Meredith…'

-'Ok, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut'.

-'Nous faut ?', dit John.

-'Ce qu'il lui faut, à Anéa, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il lui faut, une machine qu'on a trouvé dans une partie non habitée de la Cité, je peux réparer son vaisseau!'.

…

-'Et tu penses que cette machine peut m'aider'.

-'Oui, j'en suis certain, c'est une sorte de console qui accumule de l'énergie dans le vide et qui se branche à une interface', expliqua Rodney.

-'Mais l'énergie sera perdue'.

-'Oui c'est l'inconvénient', admit Rodney,' je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen pour la récupérer mais cette machine permet aussi de dévier l'énergie d'une zone'.

-'Le temps qu'on répare…oui pourquoi pas', réfléchit Anéa.

-'Donc vous partez?', demanda John.

-'Oui le plus vite possible', dit Anéa.

-'Ce serai bien mais il y a un problème. J'en ai parlé à Woosley. Au départ, il était complètement emballé mais quand j'ai analysé la planète…la situation s'est dégradée', dit Rodney.

-'Il ne veut pas que je rentre donc'.

-'Ce n'est pas ça…il est content de se débarrasser d'une étrangère sans vouloir t'offenser'.

-'Dégradée comment ?', demanda John.

-'Les Wraiths sont très présents', soupira Rodney.

-'Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi', dit Anéa.

-'Peut-être pour toi mais pour nous…pour l'instant ils ne gardent pas la Porte', dit Rodney.

-'J'irai seule', se décida Anéa.

-'Non!…et puis il est hors de question d'établir une connexion pour l'instant avant de savoir si la Porte est bien sans surveillance…enfin c'est l'avis de Woosley', dit Rodney.

-'Donc, je suis bloquée ici'.

-'La situation se tassera', dit Teyla sans grande conviction.

-'Et le vaisseau s'ils le trouvent!', dit Anéa inquiète.

-'Aucune chance…n'est-ce pas?', douta Rodney.

-'Je ne sais pas…je ne me suis jamais autant éloignée et si longtemps à part quand…j'ai été blessée'.

-'J'essayerai d'en parler à Woosley pour accélérer le processus et lui faire changer d'avis', proposa John.

-'Oui et pendant ce temps-là j'aurai le temps de peaufiner la MPE', dit Rodney ravi.

-'La quoi?'

-'La Machine à Piège d'Energie', dit Rodney fier de lui.

…

John observa Rodney, travaillé sur la MPE. Anéa était derrière lui, penché lui montrant du doigt quelque chose sur l'écran. Ronon à côté était énervé. John, lui éprouvé de la jalousie.

…

Le lendemain, c'était jour de repos pour Anéa pendant que Rodney travaillait seul. John allait donc pouvoir passer du temps avec son invité.

Ce matin-là, il se leva de bonne humeur et il prit du temps pour se préparer. Cette bonne humeur était due à une seule raison. Il devait passer toute la journée avec Anéa. Mc Kay lui avait demandé à regret ce service, la veille, un service que John avait accepté avec grand enthousiasme. En effet, Mc Kay devait avec Zelenka finir leur projet sur la MPE. Il avait eut l'idée d'enfermer le surplus d'énergie dans une sorte de batterie pour éviter la perte inutile d'énergie. De plus il avait créé un programme rudimentaire pour réparer la plupart des systèmes du vaisseau. Pour les dégâts matériels, il avait réunit les pièces et les outils nécessaire aux travaux.

Pour en revenir à cette magnifique matinée, John avait donc rendez vous avec Anéa, la belle et mystérieuse guerrière en cuir. Elle avait l'air de sortir directement d'une bande dessinée d'Héroic-fantaisy avec ces belles guerrières à la beauté plastique. Tout en se préparant, il imaginait facilement le programme de la journée, le sourire aux lèvres. Teyla était occupée par son fils. C'était la journée de la semaine où elle et Ronon s'occupaient de son fils ensemble. Donc il était seul avec la belle guerrière. Il avait alors tout prévu, petit déjeuner sur une des plateformes à l'air libre avec vue sur la tour principale qui scintillait à cause des embruns et du levée du soleil. Puis comme il l'avait compris un peu d'exercice ensemble. Il pensait courir aux grands airs sur la terre ferme, pique-niquer sur place…et après bah, il verra comment la journée allait se dérouler. Malheureusement sur cette nouvelle planète, la nuit tombait vite. Le cycle de la journée était donc écourté. Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa chambre avant de la quitter. Puis il prit le chemin vers les chambres des invités. Des gardes y étaient postés, il les congédia de la tête. Il souffla, enleva un pli imaginaire de sa veste et frappa. Il attendit qu'on lui réponde. Les quelques secondes semblaient durer des minutes. Même quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'ouvrait lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Les portes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Anéa. John eut le souffle coupé en la voyant apparaître devant lui. Elle s'était lavée les cheveux et ils étaient tout emmêlés, ébouriffés dans tous les sens, comme si elle avait mit la main dans une prise électrique. Elle portait son habituel ensemble de cuir sans sa longue veste en cuir, qui cachait le tout. De plus, elle lui souriait.

-'Je suis prête', dit Anéa.

-'Je vois ça'.

Il lui proposa un de ses bras. Elle accepta l'offre. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent en dehors de la Cité à l'air libre. Sur leur chemin, John prit deux paniers de pique-nique. Arrivés sur une des plateformes, ils s'installèrent près du bord, proche de l'eau. Anéa osa s'approcher pour regarde les fonds.

-'Y a-t-il de la vie dans ces fonds ?'

-'Oui tout un écosystème', dit John choisissant l'endroit idéal pour s'installer.

-'Vous aimez ce que vous faites', remarqua Anéa en s'installant auprès de lui,' avez-vous pensé à faire autres choses?'

-'Non, depuis petit, je voulais de l'action, je voulais être détective et vous ?'

-'Oui, je voulais être médecin, aider les gens, supprimer la douleur sur leur visage mais l'avenir en a décidé autrement'.

-'Donc vous n'avez pas choisi'.

-'Oh non loin de là, qui voudrait de cette vie là, mon futur était tracé à l'avance'.

-'La seule chose que je regrette, c'est la famille. De ne pas avoir de contact avec ma famille et de ne pas voir des enfants courir autour de moi, mes enfants…et vous ?', admit John.

-'Pareil, j'ai un frère et un grand père que je ne vois jamais…et des parents adoptifs que j'ignore'.

-'Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie ?'

-'Un ex-fiancée', informa Anéa.

-'Ah'.

-'Je suis veuve', ajouta Anéa.

-'Je suis désolé', sincère.

-'Ouais moi aussi', lui faisant comprendre que le sujet était clos.

-'On mangera là, juste un petit jogging avant'.

-'Petit?'

-'On verra', ria John,' ça vous va comme endroit'.

-'Parfait, cela change des couloirs et des…'

-'Couloirs', finit John avec humour.

-'Oui'.

-'Il y a assez d'espace pou courir et le soleil n'est pas encore levé donc on ne sera pas ébloui par son reflet dans la tour principale', dit John,' prête ?'

-'Oui'.

Ils se mirent à courir. Ils se calèrent au rythme de chacun. Leur pas résonnèrent sur la plateforme.

-'Alors comme ça vous êtes super active', dit John.

-'Oui, j'ai toujours fait du sport pour canaliser mon énergie'.

-'Le Docteur Beckett dit que c'est hormonale et il nous a parlé de votre ADN'.

-'Au sujet de mes gènes Anciens'.

-'Vous le saviez?'

-'Oui c'est le seul intérêt chez moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai été choisie par les miens pour cette mission'.

-'êtes-vous nombreux comme vous?'

-'Non pas à ma connaissance, il paraît que je suis unique, un mélange de plusieurs familles très anciennes…enfin bonjour la consanguinité…on devrait garder notre souffle pour notre exercice et puis vous n'aurez plus de question pour le petit déjeuner'.

Ainsi ils coururent en silence. Au petit déjeuner, ils purent être témoins du levée du soleil se reflétant dans la tour principale comme un cristal ou un énorme diamant.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent pendant le petit déjeuner et rirent de bon cœur. Ils commencèrent même à se tutoyer avec maladresse.

L'après-midi, il l'emmena sur la plage où elle avait admiré l'horizon la veille. Ils prirent le Jumper pour y aller. Il la laissa piloter, côte à côte. Ils s'amusèrent. John savoura ces moments seul avec elle et si proche d'elle. Parfois leur sépaules se frôlèrent. Il savoura les moments où il pouvait sentir son odeur parfumée de ces cheveux, quand elle prenait sa place aux commandes, elle assise, lui derrière elle, touchant son dos. Il avait pu sentir sa peau contre la sienne quand sa main avait guidé la sienne sur la console de navigation. Elle s'était très bien débrouillée pour piloter le vaisseau. C'était un bon pilote.

Ils se promenèrent pieds nus au bord de l'eau. Il lui raconta sa vie dans la Cité

-'Vous vous baignez?', demanda Anéa.

-'Non, ce n'est pas notre genre et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre'.

-'y a-t-il un risque?'

-'Je ne crois pas'.

-'Alors on pourrait se baigner', s'arrêtant et regardant avec envie les eaux,' cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à la mer pour me baigner'.

-'Moi aussi', admit John', mais…'

-'Allez ne soispas timide', elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers l'eau.

Il apprécia ce bref contact. Elle posa le panier au sol et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard surpris de John.

-'Je parie qu'elle est bonne', encouragea Anéa, en se dirigeant vers l'eau.

Elle lui balança son bas au visage, le temps qu'il le retire, elle était déjà enfoncée jusqu'à la taille et lui tournait le dos puis elle rentra dans l'eau entièrement en sous-vêtement. Il la vit plonger dans une vague. Elle y était rentrée si facilement. Il la vit réapparaître plus loin. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-'Allez viens! Elle est bonne!'

John hésita, il n'avait pas prévu de prendre un bain. Puis sa détermination se brisa. Elle le regarda se déshabiller avec maladresse, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il rougit quand elle le regarda s'approcher. Elle se laissa couler. Il rentra dans l'eau lentement. Finalement elle avait raison, elle n'était pas si froide. À l'arrivée d'une vague, il plongea à son tour. Il émergea. Anéa n'était toujours pas remontée à la surface. Il la chercha du regard. Puis il sentit qu'on lui attrapait la cheville et il se laissa couler sans résister. Dans l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Elle lui souriait. Elle lui montra la présence d'un banc de poisson. Il commença à remonter par manque d'air alors qu'elle était depuis plus longtemps que lui dans l'eau. Elle remonta en même temps que lui.

-'ça va ?', dit John.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'eau. Il trouva la situation embarrassante. Elle ria. Ils étaient proches à quelque centimètre, presque nus. Ces cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur les épaules.

-'Vous ne faites pas ça souvent, je parie ?'

-'Non', admit John.

-'Cela ne doit pas être évident de vivre tout le temps dans la peur et sur le qui-vive, depuis plus de cinq ans'.

-'C'est vrai mais on s'y fait puis il y a les moments comme celui-ci qui vaut la peine de mettre nos vies en danger'.

-'Peut-être même si je pense que le prix à payer, est trop fort pour moi, pour l'instant'.

-'Je ne trouve pas'.

Anéa rougit à son tour. Elle détourna sa tête pour cacher son visage et observa le paysage.

-'Même d'ici, elle est magnifique. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle en vaut le coup…pour qu'on se batte pour elle. Ne la laissez jamais tomber, John', sérieusement.

John la regarda sans comprendre. Il fut étonné par sa remarque. Quand il reporta son regard sur elle, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle allait lui jouer un mauvais tour, il le sentait. Il s'enfonça alors pour regarder où elle était. Ainsi ils jouèrent ensemble à se poursuivre dans l'eau et s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser, se couler comme des enfants jouant aux bords de la mer. Au bout d'un moment, John sortit de l'eau à cause du froid puis il avait faim. Anéa continua à faire quelques brasses pendant qu'il préparait le repas sur le drap. Il se sécha du mieux qu'il put et enfila son pantalon. Il resta tout de même torse nu. Il plaça alors les différents vivres sur la nappe, éparpillés un peu partout. Il replaça ces cheveux comme il put. Enfin Anéa se décida à sortir de l'eau. Ebahi, John la regarda sortir. Elle portait un petit shorty et une brassière de cuir croisée dans le dos. John déglutit avec difficulté. Il admira ces courbes et ses jambes musclées. Elle s'installa à côté de lui sans même le regarder et mit une des vestes Mc Kay sur ses épaules pour se sécher.

-'Serres toi', proposa John en bafouillant légèrement.

-'Merci. Reprenons notre petit interrogatoire', dit Anéa en mangeant une bouchée de salade, 'Hum…quelle est ta passion ? passe-temps ?'

-'Si je n'étais pas là ?'

Elle haussa les épaules.

-'J'aime bien la vitesse, j'adore voler mais je dirai les voitures de course sans doute', répondit John, songeur, pensant à sa magnifique chevrolet qu'il avait laissé sur Terre.

-'De collection ?'

-'Oui bien sûre !'

-'Hum, tu aimes les vieilles choses alors'.

-'Oui mais qui vont vite et toi ?', demanda John.

-'Je dirai…les armes'.

John la regarda surpris.

-'Ma première arme a été un lance pierre au bois d'hêtre', dit Anéa rêveuse', c'était un cadeau d'un jeune paysan, habitant près de chez moi, fabriqué par ses soins. C'était mon premier cadeau venant d'un étranger. Je l'ai caché à mes parents, c'était notre petit secret. Après il m'a apprit à en fabriquer un et à chaque fois qu'il voyageait, il m'en offrait un avec différents matériaux et différents motifs. Mais je n'ai jamais su m'en servir', finit Anéa avec regret,' puis j'ai eu d'autres armes, ma première épée en bois, puis en acier', en frissonnant,' mon premier couteau de chasse offert par mon premier petit ami. Ces derniers, je sais parfaitement m'en servir'.

-'Et les armes à feu', conclut John.

-'Oui, ce n'est pas mes préférées mais je m'en sors bien avec. Je préfère les petites armes'.

-'Donc tapassion, ce sont les armes'.

-'Oui, j'ai même une serbe à canne', rigola Anéa', pas très utile mais cela fait partie de ma collection. J'ai une collection de tous types d'armes, vieux comme récent'.

-'D'un côté toi aussi tu aimes les vieilles choses', remarqua John.

-'Oui vieille mais dangereuse'.

-'Certes,…tonpetit pêché ?'

-'Hum…la sucrerie'.

-'Je prends note, pour moi une bonne bière, une bonne pizza et un bon film, il n'y a rien de meilleur dans la vie'.

-'Oui les choses les plus simples sont toujours les plus recherchées et malheureusement peu fréquents hélas'.

-'Oui cela me paraît inaccessible maintenant', approuva John.

-'Quel genre de chose tu ne regrettes pas de ton ancienne vie ?'

-'L'ennuie, il n'y a rien de pire que ce sentiment'.

-'C'est vrai', rigola Anéa.

Le silence s'installa, chacun à leur réflexion.

-'Et toi ?'

-'Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant', sans réfléchir.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle que c'était vrai même si elle-même ne se l'était jamais avouée.

-'C'est à dire ?', voulant en savoir plus.

-'Avoir une vie normale avec une famille, mon prince charmant', dit Anéa le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Le rêve idéal quoi'.

-'Oui un rêve que j'ai perdu maintenant', avec tristesse.

-'Mais ce qui est perdu, peut être retrouvé', en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-'C'est vrai', un léger sourire masqua sa tristesse,' mais certaines choses sont perdues à jamais'.

-'La mort', chuchota John.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'il avait touché juste. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un de très cher.

-'Quel est le programme du reste de la journée ?', demanda Anéa pour changer de sujet.

-'La journée est bien entamée vous savez mais tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques astuces à l'épée, Mc Kay a dit que tu étais un bon professeur et j'ai fait un peu d'escrime étant jeune'.

-'Rodney dit beaucoup de chose mais pourquoi pas. Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé de t'occuper de moi ?'

-'Il a sans doute trouvé quelques choses d'intéressant mais il ne veut pas être dérangé'.

-'Dérangé par moi…alors il a trouvé une solution', pensive.

-'Oui, il est sur le bon chemin, en tout cas il est confiant'.

-'Tu sais s'il ne trouve pas, ce n'est pas grave…. Je trouverai un autre moyen…je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps…Je pourrais te montrer les coups simples'.

-'OK', en se frottant les mains, prêt à en découdre.

Elle l'aida à ranger les différents vivres dans le panier et John la guida dans un espace dégagé dans les bois. Il avait trouvé une clairière dégagée à moitié à l'ombre où des pierres longues étaient éparpillées en cercle délimitant une arène naturelle. Elle lui montra les différents coups à connaître pendant une heure. Il devait suivre ses mouvements à la perfection en l'imitant. Pour cela, il avait pris deux bâtons en guise d'épées. Il suivait pas à pas ces gestes, essayant d'être au même rythme qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, Anéa s'arrêta.

-'Tu te débrouilles bien, faisons une pause'.

-'Cette technique peut être utilisée avec n'importe quelle arme, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Oui, l'arme que tu utilises n'est que secondaire, c'est la technique qui est primordiale'.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau.

-'Mais ceci demande beaucoup de concentration, je suis à l'aise aussi au combat à main nue où seule le réflexe compte', reprit Anéa.

-'Mais les Wraiths aussi sont rapides, comment fais-tu ?'

-'A les toucher ? L'anticipation. Ou il faut être plus rapide qu'eux. A mains nues ou avec arme, vous pouvez ainsi facilement les battre. Car vous aurez à chaque fois une avance sur leur geste. Il suffit de lire en eux en regardant la position de leur corps, leur regard. De plus ils se croient plus forts, ils sous-estiment les armes rudimentaires. La surprise aussi est votre amie face à eux. Ils se croient invincibles'.

-'Sauf en te rencontrant, maintenant ils vont y réfléchir à deux fois'.

-'Non erreur, ils pensent que j'ai eu de la chance ou que j'ai utilisé d'autres stratégies. Si je me trouve à nouveau en face d'eux, je pourrai toujours les avoir par surprise car ils pensent que je suis faible, le sexe faible, jusqu'au moment où ils auront compris ma manière de fonctionner. Alors ils deviendront plus méfiants, ils ne fonceront plus dans le tas et là ce sera plus compliqué pour moi. Seul le plus endurant aura l'avantage. Mais pour l'instant, les seuls qui m'ont affronté, sont morts donc ils n'ont que des rumeurs à mon sujet'.

-'Mais cela ne les empêchera pas de t'attraper et d'essayer encore et encore'.

-'En effet, ils n'abandonnent pas facilement. Mais cela arrivera dans longtemps. Tant qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, si je n'ai plus de mystère pour eux alors là ils ne feront pas qu'attaquer'.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?'

-'Je serai trop dangereuse pour eux, ils essayeront alors de m'éliminer par tous les moyens'.

John frissonna car elle le prenait assez bien.

-'Et cela ne t'effraie pas ?', demanda John.

-'Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas ce qui est pire…mourir ici ou ne plus retourner chez moi…je pense que je ne réalise pas encore le danger'.

-'Comment tu fais pour réagir comme tu le fais !'

-'Je vis le jour au jour et je n'oublie pas l'essentiel…mes amis que je dois retrouver à tous prix'.

-'Je vois, on reprend ?'

-'Ok mais cette fois-ci en duel ?', proposa Anéa.

-'Ok je suis prêt, enfin de l'action'.

-'On dit toujours ça quand on débute mais on le regrette très vite, crois moi'.

John haussa les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres. Anéa l'attaqua par surprise avec rapidité, beaucoup plus vite que lors de la simulation. Il fut vite dépassé en quelques bottes et il perdit son arme quand elle la déséquilibra. Il se massa le poignet.

-'Je commence à te croire', affirma John en allant ramasser son arme.

-'Seulement commencer, tu n'as pas idée', rigola Anéa avec défie.

-'Tu as eu un bon prof ?'

-'Oui, j'en ai eu les doigts cassés. Il m'a tout apprit. Il m'a apprit à manier toutes les armes'.

-'Tu es multifonction alors'.

-'Oui'.

-'A partir de quand l'élève dépasse le maître ? Est-ce ton cas ?'

-'Oui j'ai dépassé ce stade, il y a différents moyens de dépasser son maître. De le tuer, qu'il meurt ou bien de le battre dans un duel'.

-'Y a-t-il un autre stade après ?'

-'On se bat ou on bavarde ?'.

Il ne répondit pas car elle l'attaqua rapidement. Cette fois-ci il était prêt. Elle augmenta la cadence des coups et la force. Il perdit à nouveau son arme.

-'Ouah j'ai rien vu venir. Tout était flou'.

-' ?', inquiète', tu as pris peut être un coup. Il fait chaud, tu ne t'es peut être pas assez hydraté. Une pause ?'

Il accepta.

-'J'y suis peut être allée trop rapidement'.

-'Non, non je vais déjà mieux. Alors quel stade ?'

-'Je devais prendre un apprenti mais…disons que j'ai fui mes responsabilités'.

-'Oui c'est dure de prendre à sa charge quelqu'un, c'est une lourde responsabilité'.

-'Oui, et je pense que j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver', songeuse.

Elle se redressa et se remit en position.

-'Quand on devient maître à son tour, on devient alors encore plus puissant, je ne sais pas comment cela marche…mais c'est effrayant, c'est de l'inconnu pour moi', s'expliqua Anéa.

-'Pourtant Mc Kay et moi suivons ton enseignement, nous sommes en quelques sortes tes élèves'.

-'Non', rigola Anéa, 'vous n'êtes que des touristes. Un apprenti…c'est un lien beaucoup plus profond, un lien de sang comme…mari et femme, avec tout le tralala sur la sécurité, l'amour et la protection. L'apprenti t'accompagne partout…tu lui apprends tout ce que tu sais…plusieurs apprentis sont venus pour moi mais je n'ai pas pu en choisir'.

-'D'où vient cette peur !'

-'De mon maître'.

-'Dis moi, tu ne l'as pas tué tout de même', avec doute.

-'Non, il n'a pas terminé ma formation…à cause de quelque chose, de la peur, il m'a congédié après une mésentente. Et je ne pense pas que je sois capable de transmettre mon savoir ou que j'en ai le droit'.

-'Pourtant tu as appris à Rodney à se battre'.

-'Ce n'était rien, je n'ai appris que des bases à Rodney, il y a beaucoup plus mais ce qui est au delà je ne pense pas avoir le droit de le divulguer. Et puis prendre un apprenti, devenir plus puissante, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Le pouvoir ne devrait jamais aller à une seule personne. Le pouvoir modifie les cœurs des hommes, même des meilleurs. Il est attirant, sournois et c'est difficile d'y résister'.

-'Oui mais certaines personnes ne sont pas avides et résistes plus au pouvoir. Le pouvoir leur est destiné'.

-'Ouais sans doute', admit Anéa.

-'Comme toi', rajouta John.

-'Et pourquoi donc ?'

-'Tu as refusé taresponsabilité, tade devenir plus puissante, c'est peut être un signe'.

-'Peut être mais je n'ai pas envie de posséder ce pouvoir'.

-'C'est une décision définitive ?'

-'Rien n'est définitif, je mentirai si je disais que jamais je ne…dis moi tu ne regrettes pas de diriger une équipe que tu peux perdre à tout instant'.

-'Non je ne regrette pas, c'est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur de perdre un membre de mon équipe mais les moments que l'on passe ensemble sont…'

-'Uniques'.

-'Oui c'est le mot'.

-'Je ne pense pas que je sois capable d'en payer à nouveau le prix. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que la nuit tombe. Je pense qu'on en assez fait pour aujourd'hui', dit Anéa.

Ils firent le chemin inverse en silence chacun dans leur pensée.

…

-'C'était une belle journée et encore merci pour la sortie', dit Anéa en sortant du Jumper.

-'Ce n'était rien', dit John', et ce n'est pas finit, pour ce soir je te donne le choix sur notre destination pour manger'.

-'N'importe où ?'

-'Oui, dehors, à l'intérieur, n'importe où'.

-'Hum je vais y réfléchir, j'ai ma petite idée mais je dois regarder les plans avant…à ce soir', en entrant dans sa chambre.

Des gardes se placèrent devant sa porte. John content de sa journée alla chercher des nouvelles des autres. Il trouva le premier, Rodney avec Zelenka en train de se disputer au sujet d'un calcul de math.

-'Ohé tout le monde, qu'avez-vous de nouveau ?'

-'Zelenka est totalement stupide, il va vous faire explosé'.

-'Explosé', inquiét.

-'Oui…enfin non je veux dire faire explosé le vaisseau'.

-'D'Anéa ?'

-'Oui, ce que j'essaye de lui dire et de lui montrer c'est que l'appareil,…ici présent', il montra une machine', va aspirer l'énergie du vaisseau mais on ne peut pas contrôler le flux d'énergie', dit Zelenka.

-'Si on pourra l'arrêter'.

-'Rodney soit plus clair, tu veux dire que ce tout petit appareil, va absorber toute l'énergie du vaisseau'.

-'Oui mais on pourra l'arrêter avant qu'il vide toute l'énergie'.

-'Oui mais si on se trompe d'une seconde, il pourrait tout vider ! ou pas assez vider et rendre le tout instable, non seulement le vaisseau mais aussi l'appareil', dit Zelenka.

-'En tout cas, c'est mieux que votre idée de mettre une batterie pour récupérer un peu d'énergie'.

-'C'est une bonne idée ça , non ?', dit John.

Ils avaient toujours besoin d'énergie pour alimenter la cité.

-'Ah merci', dit Zelenka content.

-'Mais non, non, non l'énergie est pure et instable, on ne connait pas ses propriétés exactes, on risque de surchargé tout. On a aussi aucun matériau capable de contenir cette énergie, tout risque d'exploser', contredit Rodney.

-'Non pas si on…'

-'Donc tu pense que cela va exploser ?'

-'Oui, sur un rayon de 100 kilomètres minimum et de façon imprévisible', dit Rodney.

-'Ah quant même pour une si petite batterie'.

-'Et je ne parle pas du vaisseau il pourrait détruire toute la planète voire plus'.

-'D'après mes calculs, cette pile est stable', dit Zelenka,' même avec deux fois plus de quantité prévue, il y a peu de chance qu'elle explose'.

-'Oui maintenant elle est stable'.

-'Et quelle est la marge d'erreur ?', demanda John.

Car il savait qu'il calculait toujours les risques.

-'Enorme ! 10 %'.

-'Oui mais cette petite pile peut accumuler autant d'énergie', fasciné.

-'Oui et elle pourrait alimenter toute la cité en pleine puissance pendant des mois', avoua Rodney.

-'Des mois !'

-'Oui c'est extraordinaire 9 mois maxi', dit Zelenka,' d'après lui, le vaisseau possède une quantité d'énergie incroyable'.

-'Cool !'

-'Non ce n'est pas cool, on ne connait pas les propriétés de cette énergie et je ne veux pas prendre de risque d'exploser le vaisseau. le vaisseau est instable, il y a trop d'inconnues. Le vaisseau a été conçu pour recevoir beaucoup d'énergie pourtant il semble avoir du mal à garder son énergie. L'énergie semble vouloir tout le temps s'échapper du vaisseau', répéta Rodney.

-'Oui recherchant sa source initiale probablement', dit Zelenka.

-'Cette source n'est pas dans le vaisseau ?', demanda John.

-'Si mais la source doit aussi avoir un problème, ce qui fait que l'énergie fait des allers-retours. La source ne peut pas l'absorber donc elle la dévie mais celle-ci revient et ainsi de suite…'

-'Mais vous arriverez à réparer le vaisseau tout de même ?'

-'Non…pas si on ne trouve pas de solution au sujet de l'énergie en excès'.

-'Si', dit Zelenka en même temps.

-'Ok il suffit de calculer le bon moment pour débrancher la MPE', dit Rodney.

-'Mais ce n'est pas facile car on parle de grande quantité d'énergie imprévisible', dit Zelenka.

-'Vous trouverez et si vous récupérez de l'énergie capable de tenir dans cette…pile, ce sera que du bonus', dit John.

-'On y travaille, on y travaille', d'un geste distrait, à nouveau sur son pc.

-'Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez vous'.

…

-'Je suis prête,' dit Anéa.

-'Je te suis alors', dit John', on va où ?'

-'Surprise'.

-'Je ferme les yeux', amusé.

-'Non, Rodney m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas visité cette zone ou très peu'.

-'Ah je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée alors'.

-'Mais si, on sera prudent et tout ira bien', en entrant dans un téléporteur,' cet engin est extraordinaire, il relègue les ascenseurs au rand de découverte dépassée'.

-'Tout à fait d'accord', sourit John.

Elle appuya sur une combinaison de touche et observa un plan puis appuya sur un accès.

-'On va où vaguement…je sais que c'est une surprise mais j'ai droit à des indices quant même, en plus j'aimerai éviter les zones inondées'.

-'Ok Rodney m'a fait un bref topo et j'ai un peu creusé et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Pas toi ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, visiter une zone inconnue est toujours excitant mais parfois nous avons de drôle de surprise'.

-'Comme quoi ?'

…

-'Alors cette Elisabeth qui est de notre présent, a fait un saut dans le passé, elle s'est congelée pour pouvoir traverser les temps pour vous prévenir d'un danger et pour vous sauver dans son futur, c'est compliqué',' résuma Anéa.

-'Euh …oui c'est un peu ça. Tu es plus douée que moi pour résumer et pour comprendre toutes ces choses compliquées'.

-'Et donc la première fois, cette cité avait été engloutie sous les eaux par votre arrivée et que grâce à elle…'

-'Oui'.

Il aimait l'écouter raconter des histoires compliquées.

-'Il existe de nombreuses dimensions de notre réalité. Dans certaines, je suis morte, je n'existe pas ou je vis de vieux jours', continua Anéa.

-'Oui Rodney nous a expliqué ce phénomène, je n'ai pas tout compris d'ailleurs', avoua John.

-'Oui mais ce qu'il ne vous pas dit c'est que parfois ces dimensions sont tellement proches qu'elles se confondent en un court instant et parfois des passages entre les différentes dimensions ont lieu, c'est comme le Déjà vu, la sensation de déjà vu', raconta Anéa.

-'Ah oui expliquer comme ça c'est ...il y a un film sur ça…attendez une seconde, cette zone a été condamnée'.

En effet, la porte était marquée d'une croix rouge qui indiquait une zone condamnée.

-' ?'

-'Je crois qu'on n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir', se rappela John.

-'Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?'

Elle se retourna et regarda plus attentivement la porte.

-'Je ne sais pas inondée, dangereuse'.

-'C'est là pourtant, Rodney ne m'a rien dit'.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de la porte et ferma les yeux.

-'Oui c'est là', chuchota Anéa,' ce n'est qu'une chambre pourtant'.

-'Comment peux-tu le savoir ?', dit John étonné.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-'En tout cas, on est …', dit John.

Anéa s'approcha encore plus et la porte s'ouvrit.

-'Bloqué', finit John.

-'Plus maintenant', avec le sourire.

-'Il ne faut peut être pas…', prudent.

Mais elle franchit la porte.

-'…y aller'.

Les lumières s'allumèrent une par une.

-'C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?'

Elle tournoya pour regarder les alentours. John était figé à l'entrée. Anéa était joyeuse de se retrouver là et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les lumières étaient au sol sur chaque côté du couloir qui se terminait par un cercle.

-'C'est un cul de sac', dit John déçu, franchissant le seuil.

-'Oui on dirait, on s'arrêtera là'.

-'C'est ce que tu voulais voir ?'

-'Oui'.

Ils arrivèrent dans le cercle. John observa les environs. C'était petit. Il entendait des gouttes d'eau tombées au fond de la chambre de façon rythmique. Il put voir son reflet dans une marre d'eau. Il s'y approcha prudemment croyant que c'était inondé. Mais non de l'eau coulée le long du mur comme une cascade.

-'C'est un bassin', dit Anéa à ces côtés.

-'Oui'.

Mais John ne connaissait pas la profondeur.

-'Quel est cet endroit ?' demanda John.

-' Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ma cité mais cet endroit m'a intrigué sur les plans…c'est naturel on dirait'.

-'C'est une salle d'eau genre une salle de bain'.

-'Therme ?', dit Anéa.

Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit et mit la main dans l'eau. Les lumières au fond du bassin s'allumèrent.

-'L'eau est chaude', remarqua Anéa.

-'C'est incroyable comment les lieux réagissent à vos gènes', fasciné.

-'Pas avec vous ?'

-'Non'.

-'La profondeur a l'air faible'.

Elle enleva son manteau de cuir, révélant une longue robe couleur pastelle. Elle était époustouflante. Il se demandait où elle avait sorti cette robe vue qu'elle avait emmené que son ensemble de cuir. Mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Puis elle entra dans l'eau doucement.

-'Qu'est ce que … ?'

-'L'eau est chaude et il y a des marches, je veux voir la hauteur'.

Elle avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui dictait d'y aller. Elle continua à descendre les marches. Elle se sentit apaiser, en sécurité. L'eau atteignit sa poitrine puis elle plongea. John s'approcha de l'eau pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Les lumières avaient changé de couleur. Il la vit s'approcher des lumières pour les observer. Cela avait l'air de l'intriguer. Il caressa l'eau de sa main, en effet, elle était chaude. Puis il vit Anéa ressortir de l'eau. Ces cheveux plaqués sur son visage ainsi que sa robe contre son corps révélant ces courbes. Elle souriait.

-'Tu as entendu ?'

-'Quoi ?', dit John.

-'La musique ! C'est merveilleux', transportée de bonheur.

-'Non'.

-'Quand je touchais les lumières, un son était émis pour former après une mélodie si douce mais apparemment on ne peut l'entendre que dans l'eau'.

Elle était toujours au bord du bassin, ne voulant pas sortir.

-'Tu me rejoins ?'

-'Je…ne sais pas, deux fois en une journée… c'est du laisser-aller'.

-'Tu n'es pas en mission, à moins que me surveiller soit ta mission'.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, ils étaient maintenant très proches. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche.

-'Non au contraire, j'apprécie ces moments'.

-'Et pourquoi donc ?'

Son cœur battait. L'eau se réchauffa autour de son corps. Des nouvelles sensations l'atteignirent. Elle se vit au bord de ce même bassin enlacé à un homme, peau contre peau.

-'Tu as touché mon cœur', sincère à sa grande surprise.

Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

-'Le mystère t'entoure, si attirant… tes yeux…je m'y noie volontier'.

-'Alors si c'est le cas, tu devrais accepter mon invitation', dit Anéa.

Sa respiration devenait rapide alors que le visage de John fusionna avec celui d'un homme qu'elle embrassait. Elle cligna des yeux pour effacer cette vision.

-'Ok'.

Elle avait ébranlé ces dernières barrières. Il enleva ses chaussures et le reste de ces vêtements ne gardant que son caleçon.

-'T'aurais pu venir tout habiller', dit Anéa malicieuse.

-'Je ne préfère pas'.

Il entra prudemment dans l'eau.

-'Viens', l'invita Anéa.

Elle lui prit la main et plongea. John la suivit et observa ces gestes. Elle appuya sur différentes lumières. Un son y sortit, qui se mua en une mélodie douce. Il fit de même et écouta les différents sons, émerveillé. Ils refirent surface.

-Drôle d'endroit ?', dit Anéa, ' tu penses vraiment que c'étaient des bains'.

-'Sans doute, un endroit pour se détendre. Une lumière douce, une eau reposante et relaxante et une musique apaisante'.

-'On peut même y nager', dit Anéa.

-'Oui'.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent du regard. Le pouls d'Anéa s'accéléra quand la vision se superposa à nouveau à la réalité. Elle s'approcha de l'inconnu-John. Très proche, John l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire car elle connaissait l'inconnu. Mais leur baiser pris fin rapidement. Embarrassés, John et Anéa s'éloignèrent et sortirent de l'eau.

…

-'Tu en penses quoi', demanda Rodney.

Rodney et Anéa avaient bossé une grande partie de la nuit. Ils s'étaient accordés que quelque pauses de quelque minutes. Des minutes qu'ils passaient dans la salle de sport. Anéa lui apprenait de nouvelles techniques de combat.

-'Cela peut fonctionner', dit Anéa contrant une attaque,' tu as eu une idée géniale…enfermer l'énergie dans un autre réceptacle pour la dissiper…'

-'Oui mais sans la MPE, on aurait pu rien faire…', dit Rodney essoufflé', et puis ce n'est que de la théorie'.

-'Oui on n'a plus qu'à vérifier'.

-'John fait ce qu'il peut pour convaincre Woosley…'

-'Il ne pourra pas me retenir', dit Anéa.

Mc Kay frissonna car il connaissait cet air décidé.

-'Oui mais je suis sûre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil apportera conseil à Woosley', dit Rodney.

Anéa contra le geste de Rodney.

-'Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai encore ce temps devant moi'.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?'

-'Je…'

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, divers expressions se reflétaient dans son visage, elle semblait ailleurs. Puis une douleur atroce traversa ses yeux.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', inquiet.

-'Il se passe quelque chose', chuchota Anéa se tenant le ventre.

Elle semblait voir quelque choses qui se déroulaient ailleurs. Elle semblait retenir son souffle. Puis elle reprit son esprit aussi vite. Elle regarda Rodney qui put voir son regard, son feu intérieur dangereux.

-'Il faut que j'y aille', dit Anéa d'une autre voix', ne m'arrêtez pas'.

Puis elle se détourna rapidement et courut.

-'Attends ! Je…'

Mais elle avait déjà disparut. Rodney affolé courut et failli rentrer en collision dans John.

-'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', l'interceptant.

Il ne répondit pas.

-'Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu convaincre Woosley pour Anéa, il ne veut pas la laisser partir', dit John.

Rodney le regarda sans comprendre puis une lueur de lucidité apparut dans son regard.

-'Anéa…il est arrivé quelque choses…elle doit partir'.

-'Mais tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Woosley a été catégorique…elle…'

-'Elle partira quant même, enfin elle essayera', coupa Rodney retrouvant ces esprits.

-'Où est-elle ?', demanda Ronon à côté.

-'Je ne sais pas !', avoua Rodney', on faisait des exercices'.

-'Merde', jura John.

Il prit sa radio.

_« Ici, Colonel Sheppard, répondez »_

_« Ici Salle de contrôle, reçu cinq sur cinq »_

_« Recherchez la position de notre invitée »_

…

_« Impossible, elle a disparut de nos écrans »_

-'Impossible ! Je viens de la quitter', dit Rodney.

_« Lancez une recherche d'urgence »_

-'Allons à la porte', dit John.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', dit Ronon.

-'Anéa part…elle est introuvable et Woosley refuse son départ, c'est une catastrophe', résuma Rodney.

-'Mais pourquoi ?', dit Ronon.

-'Il veut en faire une prisonnière…', dit John.

-'…pour le vaisseau', finit Rodney.

-'Oui et pour l'énergie, j'en sortais, j'allais demander son arrestation', dit John navré.

-'Mais c'est insensé !'

-'Complètement d'accord', dit Ronon,' c'est mieux de la renvoyez sur cette planète', entre ses dents.

-'C'est une folie, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle le sait peut être que vous voulez la faire prisonnière', dit Rodney.

_« Lieutenant Colonel ? »_

_« Oui, je vous écoute »_

_« La porte de la chambre des invités a été activée »_

-'Elle a dû récupérer ces armes', dit Rodney.

John changea de direction et se dirigea vers la chambre.

_« Depuis combien de temps ? »_

_« Dix minutes maintenant »_

_« Ok merci »_

Il fit demi-tour.

-'Elle a eut déjà le temps de prendre ces affaires', expliqua John', vue à la vitesse où elle courre'.

A ce moment-là, l'alarme sonna.

-'Elle a dû être repérée à la Porte', en déduit Rodney.

Ils s'y précipitèrent donc. John vit en premier lieu Woosley sur son balcon donnant des ordres, inquiet. Il avait l'air stressé par la situation, il perdait le contrôle de le situation. John arrêta un de ses hommes pour aller aux nouvelles.

-'Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?'

-'Je ne sais pas exactement, Lieutenant Colonel', en regardant Woosley,' il a demandé de fermer l'accès à la Porte et à demander l'arrestation de l'invitée mais son plan ne se déroule pas comme prévu'.

-'Je vois ça'.

-'L'invitée en question est…je ne sais pas, c'est le bordel comme vous dites, elle est déterminée'.

-'Des blessés ?'

-'Oui monsieur mais pas de grave'.

John reprit le chemin inverse du soldat suivi de ces deux compagnons. Il réussit à atteindre le bureau de Woosley qui regardait quelque chose avec ardeur.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda John à Woosley.

-'J'ai bouclé l'accès à la Porte, cet accès là est condamné', montrant du doigt une des portes.

-'Y a-t-il des hommes là dedans ?'

-'Oui malheureusement'.

-'Quoi ? Avec Anéa ? Il faut rouvrir !'

-'Oui elle est là, impossible d'ouvrir, elle ne doit pas nous échapper'.

-'Mais pourquoi ?', dit John abasourdi.

-'Il faut l'interroger, c'est plus rapide. Il nous faut ce vaisseau et ces connaissances', dit Woosley avec envie.

John le regarda effrayé, Anéa avait raison, il était aveuglé par le pouvoir.

-'Et à n'importe quel prix'.

John alors comprit que ses hommes n'allaient pas recevoir de renforts.

-'Elle ne leur fera pas de mal', dit Rodney sûr de lui.

-'Peu importe, elle est coincée, l'accès est maintenant inactive. Nous cherchons à couper l'oxygène'.

-'Mais c'est un plan fou', cria Rodney.

-'Où en êtes-vous ?', demanda Woosley ignorant Rodney à un scientifique.

-'Il y a un problème monsieur, on a perdu le contrôle, nos codes d'accès aux systèmes ne fonctionnent plus'.

-'Elle a prit le contrôle', dit Rodney avec stupeur penché sur un écran.

-'Impossible, j'ai coupé tout le courant', dit le scientifique.

-'Ah oui', remarqua Rodney.

-'Comment alors ? A-t-elle prit le contrôle avant ?'

-'Non impossible', dit Rodney et le scientifique.

-'Trouvez-moi ce qui ne va pas et vite', ordonna Woosley.

-'Il y a du mouvement', les interrompit Ronon.

-'Le courant se rétablit dans la zone condamnée', dit le scientifique.

-'Mais je vous ai dit de couper l'accès', dit Woosley.

-'Mais c'est fait !'

-'Alors d'où vient l'énergie ? Trouvez la fuite'.

La porte bloquée se mit à luire puis elle s'ouvrit lentement. Trop lentement au goût de John. John prit son arme par réflexe et Ronon le suivit. Des hommes s'étaient mis en position devant la porte, prêts à faire feu. La porte continuait à s'ouvrir, laissant paraître la jeune femme, un visage serein et décidé. C'était Anéa. Elle s'était rhabillée en cuir et ses armes l'accompagnaient. Tout était silencieux dans la zone à son apparition. John crut un instant qu'elle les avait tous tués et retint son souffle. Puis elle s'avança, elle ne craignait pas ses hommes. Les hommes se mirent en visé.

-'Ne bouger plus', dit Woosley la voie forte un peu tremblante.

Anéa le regarda de ses yeux gris absents.

-'Que voulez-vous ?', dit Anéa d'une voie désincarnée, possédée.

-'Les Wraiths…'

-'Vous mentez', coupa Anéa,' les Wraiths ne sont pas le véritable problème'.

-'En effet, nous avons besoin de vous', dit Woosley.

-'Comme vous l'avez déjà eu besoin'.

-'De quoi vous parlez ?', étonné.

-'C'est comme la première fois, vous avez employé la force. Je ne le tolérerai pas une seconde fois. Vous avez déjà obtenue de moi ce que vous voulez. Laissez moi partir…'

-'Obtempérez ou je serai obligé d'utiliser la force comme vous dites'.

-'La force ? Quelle force ? Que connaissez-vous de la force', ricana Anéa.

-'Mes hommes n'hésiteront pas à tirer sur vous', prévins Woosley.

-'Comme l'on fait les hommes dans le couloir…'

-'Que vous avez lâchement tué', dit Woosley.

-'Tuer ? Ils n'ont rien, ils n'ont eu qu'à obéir à un ordre direct de leur supérieur'.

-'De quoi vous parlez…', de plus en plus désorienté.

-'Notre conversation est intéressante mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire', dit Anéa.

-'Nous ?', dit John surpris.

-'Ne m'obligez pas à user la Force', dit Anéa.

Elle avança. Les hommes attendirent les ordres.

-'Enclenchez l'adresse', dit Anéa en regardant fixement le scientifique.

Celui-ci hésita puis sa main exécuta l'ordre.

-'Arrêtez le !', cria Woosley,' c'est ma dernière offre, la force ou…'

-'La Force ?', cria Anéa furieuse.

Elle leva les mains. Des décharges sautèrent de ces mains et frappèrent les soldats les plus proches.

-'Quelle Force ?', reprit Anéa.

Alors que tous les hommes étaient K-O. puis elle s'avança vers la Porte. Devant la Porte, elle mit la main dessus. La console de contrôle de la Porte s'enclencha, seule.

-'Arrêtez le processus', cria Woosley.

Mais ils étaient tous figés.

-'Impossible', chuchota Rodney.

-'Mettez le bouclier', ordonna Woosley.

Le bouclier s'enclencha. Anéa l'ignora.

-'Pauvres humains, vous êtes si ignorants, même ce corps est pathétique et superficiel'.

La Porte s'enclencha, le vortex se forma.

-'Elle va s''écraser contre le bouclier', couina Rodney.

-'C'était un plaisir, Meredith Rodney Mc Kay', dit Anéa d'une voie plus douce.

Elle le salua dans un salut militaire. D'un geste négligent, elle fit sauter le bouclier, elle franchit la Porte sans difficulté.

-'Non', cria Rodney quand il descendit les marches.

Il courut.

-'Rodney, non !', cria Rodney.

-'Il faut la suivre', en courant.

-'Tu ne peux pas…'

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait traversé la Porte. Ronon plus rapide juste après lui, passa la Porte juste avant la fermeture.

-'Quelle adresse a été composée ?', demanda Woosley effondré.

-'Chez elle'.

-'Combien de morts ?'

-'Aucun pour l'instant', dit un soldat en arrivant avec le docteur Beckett, qui était déjà sur place.

-'Aucun ?', dit Woosley, surpris.

-'Tous endormis pour la Porte, pour le couloir, tous conscients'.

John courut pour vérifier. En effet, certains refaisaient surface. Il atteint le couloir. Ils étaient tous agenouillés, les mains derrières la tête. Aucune blessure. Elle leur avait rien fait comme l'avait prédit Rodney. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui cette fois-ci, il était avec Ronon.

**Fin du chapitre**

A la prochaine fois, Juin-Juillet ?

chapitre 31 : Trahison, écrit (22 pages), en correction, prévu Juin-juillet

chapitre 32 : Torture (titre provisoire), écrit (32 pages), en correction, prévu Juillet-Aout


	32. Chapter 32

Hi,

Je pointe mon museau à l'extérieur pour vous souhaiter un bon soleil.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année (scolaire) pour certains. Examens, Concours, passage à l'année suivante, Carnet de note sont au rendez-vous.

Pour vous remonter le moral, j'ai pensé à vous en postant un nouveau chapitre. Tout beau et tout frais. Un chapitre court et essentiel. on a finit un chapitre par de l'action et et continue avec de l'action avec une trahison (titre du chapitre) qui va transformer nos personnages et qui va entrainer des événements dans chapitre suivant.

D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser dès maintenant que le prochain chapitre sera posté ailleurs, à part et posté ici avec une version allégée (très allégée, il fera beaucoup moins de mots). Pourquoi?

Il y a des scènes violentes interdites, je pense au moins de 12 ans. Cette histoire est tout public donc ces scènes n'ont pas sa place ici mais sont tout de même importantes dans l'histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Trahison.**

John regardait Beckett passer d'un soldat à un autre, dans le hall de la Porte des Etoiles, apportant des soins brefs mais efficaces. Woosley était retourné dansh son bureau après ce désastre, un peu bouleversé par les derniers événements. Il y faisait les cent pas. John pensait qu'il l'avait bien mérité cet échec puisque c'était lui-même qu'il l'avait provoqué, qui avait provoqué la jeune femme. John s'était assis sur les marches repensant aux dernières minutes passées analysant les moindres détails.

Le premier détail, Rodney qui lui avait dit affolé qu'Anéa voulait partir. Bah pourquoi pas ? s'était-il dit. C'est normal à près tout. C'était arrivé pendant leur combat amical. Elle aurait été… absente pendant un bref moment selon Mc Kay. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement ? La même chose que lors de la fin de la bataille lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Rodney ? Puis d'un coup elle était pressée de partir. Un danger ? Pour son vaisseau ? Rodney avait dit qu'elle était reliée à lui intimement.

Le deuxième détail, elle avait réussi à ouvrir les portes blindées et fermées par ses hommes sous l'ordre de Woosley. Comme sur son vaisseau sans les toucher. Elle avait le gène des Anciens comme lui pourtant lui, il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir sans les toucher avec seulement l'envie de les ouvrir. Elle avait même réussi à prendre le contrôle de la cité entière malgré les protocoles de sécurité instaurés par Mc Kay, lui-même. Et puis l'énergie ? Elle était censée avoir quitté la zone. D'où venait-elle ? A-t-elle été détournée ? Grâce au gène encore?

Le troisième, il n'avait lu aucune peur dans les yeux des prisonniers lors de la prise d'otage dans la zone condamnée. Les yeux d'Anéa étaient devenus gris comme quand elle était en colère, gris comme des nuages d'orage. Il l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois ce changement de couleur de ses yeux selon ses humeurs. Mais il avait sentit autres choses comme si une autre personne avait été là à sa place. La voie métallique surnaturelle n'était pas la sienne, d'habitude si douce.

Le quatrième. Déjà quatre ? Ah oui et le pire de tous. Ces mains avaient lancé des…quoi déjà ? Des éclairs avec un grand E majuscule comme dans les jeux vidéos. A ce détail, il n'avait aucune explication car pour lui cela n'était pas possible, pas réel. Elle aurait pu tous les tuer en un seul geste pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait juste envoyé une décharge anesthésiante à ses hommes qui allaient récolter un mal de tête au réveil.

Le cinquième qui se répétait un peu avec l'ouverture des portes blindées mais bon il devait tout analyser pour ne râter aucun détail. Elle avait déclenché la Porte des Etoiles en posant juste la main dessus. Encore une fois, grâce aux gènes des Anciens. C'était juste une question de volonté. Contrôle par son esprit comme pour le Jumper.

Le sixième, le _« pauvres humains »_ résonna dans son esprit, le faisant frissonner. Puis le retour de sa personnalité soudaine saluant Rodney comme un vieux pote. Double personnalité ? Schizophrène ? Aucune détection par Beckett en tout cas.

Le septième. Les soldats agenouillés dan le couloir. John ne comprenait pas leur comportement. Pourquoi ? Elle avait dit qu'elle leur avait ordonné. Avait-elle contrôlé aussi leurs esprits ? Non elle avait dit _« Obéir à un ordre direct d'un supérieur »._ Un rapport avec son lien avec Woosley ? Peut être. Comment savoir ?

Tous ces détails s'entremêlaient dans sa tête de façon désordonnés. Il se releva aussi perdu qu'avant. Il alla demander des réponses à ses questions, enfin une partie à Woosley.

-'Quelles sont les nouvelles ?', demanda Woosley, en voyant John approché.

-'Aucun blessé. Tous pourront reprendre leur poste d'ici demain au plus tard sauf le scientifique, il a l'air très perturbé'.

-'C'est un désastre'.

-'Vous m'avez entendu, aucun blessé, c'est plutôt bie, non?'.

-'Oui, oui mais on a perdu deux hommes de votre équipe dont un atout. Je ne leur donne pas longtemps à vivre après ce que nous lui avons fait'.

John avait envie de lui répondre : _« ce que vous avez fait »_ mais il se retint ne voulant pas aggraver l'humeur de Woosley.

-'C'était quoi votre plan exactement ?', demanda John puis n'en pouvant plus', mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête, bon sang ?'

-'C'était un plan tout fait, tout tracé. On la retenait ici. L'interroger sur l'usine, son vaisseau…'

-'Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait rien !'

-'Et vous l'avez cru !'

-'Mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre elle vous et Ronon ?'.

-'Et il y avait le vaisseau', sans l'écouter.

Il était aveuglé par le pouvoir comprit John.

-'On l'aurait forcé à tous nous révéler, on l'aurait contraint à nous servir…un lavage de cerveau, je ne sais pas…', continua Woosley.

John pensa qu'il était devenu fou.

-'…Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Vous avez vu son contrôle sur la cité, la Porte et puis ces éclairs…tout n'est pas perdu, on peut encore aller la rechercher. Préparer une équipe'.

…

John prépara donc l'expédition. Il prit le MPE par intuition. Teyla était à ses côtés, toujours prête.

…

Rodney traversa la Porte sans réfléchir. Une fois de l'autre côté, Anéa avait déjà disparu. Rodney entendit la Porte se refermer derrière lui et vit Ronon qui l'avait suivit, avec étonnement.

-'Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser encore partir seul', dit Ronon.

Ronon étudia les traces immédiatement au sol.

-'Que penses-tu de la situation ?', dit Rodney un peu nerveux.

-'Woosley est un abruti, il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à elle'.

-'Je suis d'accord'.

-'Et au sujet d'elle ?', en montrant les traces.

-'Je ne sais pas, je croyais la connaître', soupira Mc Kay.

-'Mais tu la connais', insista Ronon,' j'ai entre-aperçut qu'elle n'avait fait aucun mal aux hommes, ils respiraient encore et aucune douleur se lisait sur leur visage mais je parlais plutôt...'

-'De comment elle a contrôlé la Cité sans difficulté ? À l'évidence, ce n'est pas comme John quand il contrôle le siège des Anciens'.

-'Et ses mains ?'.

-'Oui j'ai vu aussi', distrait.

-'Pour moi, l'hypothèse d'une Atlante court toujours', dit Ronon.

-'Peut être...on lui posera directement la question'.

-'Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'elle répondra à nos questions après ce qu'il s'est passé', dit Ronon, surpris.

-'Si elle ne veut pas nous répondre, elle nous le dira. C'est une personne franche et directe et elle ne nous mentira pas', affirma Rodney.

-'Ok je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis à son sujet, hein ?'

-'Même si tu m'attaches...je veux la retrouver', jura Rodney sûre de lui.

-'Fais attention, cela pourrait me donner des idées et si je t'assommes...ok, on y va', voyant l'air décidé de Mc Kay.

Il avait trouvé une trace à suivre. Rodney était surpris par son changement de comportement.

-'Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?', après un moment de marche.

-'Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance mais si c'est un Ancien...il faut mieux la respecter...dis moi sa couleur de cheveux ne te choque pas ?'

Rodney s'arrêta brutalement.

-'Dis moi que ce n'est pas à cause de ça tout de même que tu la détestes...', rigola Rodney.

-'Réponds juste à ma question', entre ses dents.

-'C'est vrai que sa couleur de cheveux est peu commune mais ce n'est pas naturelle, c'est une coloration...les jeunes le font souvent. Ils se colorent les cheveux avec des couleurs voyantes pour se faire remarquer, pour se donner un genre'.

-'Donc c'est normal', dit Ronon un peu plus détendu.

-'Tu la persécutes à cause de sa couleur de cheveux!'

-'Non pas seulement, à cause de son aura'.

–'?'

-'Elle inspire autorité, force, c'est une femme...elles sont censées être sensibles et fragiles', s'expliqua Ronon.

-'Et Teyla ?'

-'Elle l'est à sa façon'.

-'On a de nombreuses femmes dans nos rangs', remarqua Rodney.

-'Je sais'.

-'Tu n'es toujours pas habitué à cette idée, n'est ce pas ?'

Il ne répondit pas.

-'Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que son cœur est pur. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle. Elle aide toujours son prochain même si cela la met en danger, elle est généreuse, intelligente...'

-'Et sait se servir des armes. Tu as trouvé ton égal aussi, n'est ce pas ?'

Il parlait de l'intelligence de la jeune femme.

-'Oui voire plus. Elle a une maîtrise de la physique quantique idéaliste. Elle a un point de vue sur les choses uniques... Tu as eu ta réponse ?'

-'Oui', sourit Ronon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-'Alors pas besoin que j'en rajoute'.

-'Non'.

-'C'était ennuyant'.

-'Oui presque', sourit Ronon', qu'allons-nous faire quand on l'aura retrouvé ?'

–'?'

-'Je ne me vois pas lui dire : « ah désolé en faite, ce n'était pas voulu cette attaque contre toi »', imitant la voix de Rodney.

-'Tu penses qu'elle nous en veut ?'.

-'Oui je pense', en regardant les traces', à ton avis, pourquoi elle se mettrait à courir'.

-'Je ne sais pas, c'est le cas ?'

-'Oui'.

-'Pour son vaisseau peut être'.

-'Comment le trouver ? Je te rappelle qu'il est camouflé', demanda Ronon.

-'Il faudrait un cheval, le sien ou celui que j'avais. Le cheval le trouvera'.

-'Ou bien on se laisse attaquer par un Wraith', proposa Ronon.

-'Hum...pas une mauvaise idée ça!'

-'Je plaisantais', dit Ronon.

-'Ah'

-'Elle a peut être senti qu'un des villages était en danger', supposa Ronon.

-'Elle ne l'aurait pas senti de la Cité'.

-'Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a ressenti un danger dans la Cité ?', demanda Ronon.

-'Oui, je ne vois pas d'autres explications, elle est devenue livide et...'.

-'C'est peut être en te voyant', plaisanta Ronon,' elle s'est arrêtée brusquement dans sa course... et elle a changé de direction'.

-'Elle a un bon sens d'orientation donc elle ne s'est pas perdue, elle a changé de plan'.

-'Oui bien vu', dit Ronon,' allons voir ce qu'il lui a fait changé d'avis'.

…

-'Là voilà', chuchota Ronon.

Elle était accroupie derrière un rocher.

-'Nous devrions nous annoncer', dit Ronon', zut', alors que Rodney se dirigeait vers elle.

-'Que faites-vous là ?', dit Anéa sans même les regarder.

-'Tu m'as entendu ?', dit Rodney surpris.

-'Même un sourd l'aurait fait'.

-'Tout à fait d'accord', affirma Ronon.

-'Que regardes-tu?'

Elle lui fit signe de la tête. Rodney vit un village silencieux.

-'Que remarques-tu ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Rien...quel est le problème ?'

-'C'est cela le problème. Un village fait du bruit en temps normal', dit Ronon.

-'C'est le deuxième village que je vois dans cet état, le premier était vide'.

-'Ils ont dû évacuer', dit Ronon.

-'Possible mais pas celui-là. Derrière ce village, il y a les grottes, c'est la ville natale de Lycas et de Martin'.

-'Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche ?', dit Rodney.

-'Allons au port', ordonna Anéa.

-'Anéa...je voulais te dire', commença Rodney maladroitement.

-'Pas maintenant Meredith, on discutera cela après'.

Elle prit un tube de bois creux et souffla dedans. Aucun son ne sortit. Puis elle la retourna, souffla alors qu'un léger son aigu en sortit, porté par le vent.

-'Allons-y'.

-'Pourquoi tu as... ?', demanda Rodney.

-'Tais-toi et observes', coupa Anéa.

Mais observer quoi? Au bout de 20 minutes, des feuillages devant eux frémirent. Ronon se mit en alerte. Des yeux ambrés y sortirent. C'était Loup.

-'L'autre ne devrait pas tarder'.

-'Le cheval ?'

-'Les chevaux', corrigea Anéa.

-'L'ultrason pour le loup et l'autre pour les chevaux', comprit Rodney.

-'C'est une invention de Martin, c'est ingénieux, n'est ce pas ?'

20 minutes plus tard, à la sortie de la forêt, deux chevaux broutaient paisiblement sans se soucier des problèmes d'autrui.

…

Après une heure de chevauchée, Anéa arrêta sa monture et descendit. Ils firent de même, Rodney et Ronon se partageaient le même cheval. Elle s'approcha doucement et observa la port de loin. Ils étaient à une assez bonne distance pour passer inaperçus.

-'C'est différent ici...il y a des habitants...et des Wraiths! ', dit Anéa étonnée.

-'Ils tiennent en otage le village', dit Ronon.

-'Non, il y en a très peu. Soit les habitants ont fui à leur arrivée, soit les Wraiths les ont délocalisés et réunis dans un village plus grand'.

-'ça se tient', dit Rodney, ' Que fait-on ?'

-'Je ne sais pas mais il me faut l'épée', se mordit la lèvre,' je connais un village caché dans la montagne, on peut avoir accès à la grotte. S'il y a des réfugiés, Lycas les a cachés là-bas'.

-'Ok allons-y comme cela on n'en saura plus', dit Ronon.

…

-'C'est par ici', guida Anéa.

Elle grimpa et atterrit devant une entrée de grotte, une entrée obscure.

-'Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?', cria Anéa.

Ils entendirent, provenant de la grotte, des froissements de vêtements. Deux archers les accueillirent en les visant.

-'Dieu merci ce n'est que vous', dit Martin, un des deux archers.

Martin les guidèrent dans la grotte. Ils ne voyaient presque rien dans leur progression. Seul, Loup était dans son élément.

-'Pourquoi êtes-vous là encore ?', demanda Martin, curieux.

-'Mon vaisseau'.

-'Tu es donc au courant, d'après Taisha...'

Anéa s'arrêta.

-'Elle va bien, elle est ici en sécurité, elle a vu des Wraiths encerclés la zone qui d'après elle, était là où tu dormais...alors c'est vrai tu es venue ici en vaisseau', raconta Martin.

-'Oui Martin, que se passe-t-il ici?'

-'Je ne sais pas, tout s'est enchaîné très vite après le massacre dans les bois. Lycas est parti tirer ça au clair. Mais d'après certains qui sont là, on dit que des Wraiths avec la garde princière sont venus dans les villages fouiller les maisons. Même si les Wraiths n'ont pas attaqué, certains ont préféré se mettre à l'abri ici'.

-'La garde princière ? Mais que fait-elle avec les Wraiths ?'

-'Je ne sais pas... le prince a peut être passé un pacte avec eux où ils l'ont obligé...tenez installez vous, je vous apporte de quoi vous rafraîchir', proposa Martin.

-'Ceci ne me va pas de tout', dit Ronon.

-'Oui pourquoi cette alliance ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Pour trouver quelqu'un', dit Martin en revenant.

-'Il te cherche', comprit Rodney.

-'Il ne la trouvera pas...enfin tu contres les plans de Lycas bien sûre en revenant ici mais on fera avec', dit Martin en haussant les épaules.

-'On peut toujours avoir accès à la grotte par ici ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Oui tu veux y aller quand ?'

-'Maintenant'.

Martin demanda à dix hommes de les accompagner. Ils passèrent devant des visages d'enfants et de femme effrayés. Certains priaient ou chuchotaient à leur approche. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle aux cristaux. Puis les hommes firent une haie d'honneur. Anéa les ignora. Elle empoigna l'arme qui glissa de sa prison de pierre et la rangea soigneusement dans son dos.

-'Il faut que je vois Lycas'.

-'Je ne sais pas où il est exactement…je vais me renseigner', dit Martin devant le regard insistant d'Anéa.

…

-'Que fait-on ?', dit Rodney.

-'Je ne sais pas, on attend nos réponses', dit Anéa.

-'Excusez moi madame, on m'a dit que vous cherchiez Lycas', dit un homme.

-'Oui mais qui êtes-vous ?'

-'Je suis Tarek'.

-'Ok Tarek tu sais où on peut trouver Lycas ?'

-'Oui c'est à deux heures d'ici'.

-'Très bien', dit Anéa en se levant', emmènes-moi'.

-'Vous êtes sûre, c'est dangereux ces temps-ci de se promener, seul'.

-'Oui'.

-'Tu ne vas pas y aller seule !', dit Rodney.

-'Si'.

-'Non je vais l'accompagner', répondit Ronon.

-'Moi aussi je viens'.

-'Non tu restes ici, dit à Martin qu'on est parti et récolte des informations pour moi', ordonna Anéa.

Ainsi Ronon et Anéa partirent, guidés par Tarek à la recherche de Lycas.

…

Une fois laissé seul, Rodney s'ennuya vite. Il essaya de trouver des visages connus parmi les villageois. Après quelque temps, il fut heureux de reconnaître un visage familier même s'il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait content de le revoir auparavant.

-'Taisha ? Comment vas-tu ?', dit Rodney alors que la petite fille lavait des couverts.

Elle leva son visage fatigué vers lui. Son visage s'illumina quand elle le reconnut. Elle se leva.

-'ça va ? Vous êtes avec Anéa ?'

-'Oui'.

-'C'était une erreur, elle n'aurait jamais du revenir'.

-' ?'

-'Il y a des rumeurs', dit sa mère juste à côté.

-'Des Wraiths la cherchent', dit Taisha.

-'Oui, on sait'.

-'Mais il n'y a pas que ça', dit la mère en chuchotant, regardant autour de soi,' des hommes aussi la cherchent. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais certaines personnes seraient capable de la vendre aux Wraiths... vu les temps qui courent.

-'La vendre !'

-'Oui échanger contre leur vie sauve', dit Taisha navrée.

-'Mais ce n'est que des rumeurs, du coup on parle d'espions. Son retour ne va pas arranger les choses en plus', dit la mère.

…

Anéa et Ronon suivirent donc leur guide mais au bout d'un moment il ralentit sans raison.

-'Qu'y a-t-il ?', demanda Ronon.

-'Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le rejoindre, il a dit de ne pas le déranger, s'il me voit...', expliqua Tarek.

-'On est loin ?', demanda Anéa.

-'Non'.

-'Dis nous juste la direction alors, on trouvera seuls', proposa Anéa.

-'C'est vrai ? Ce serait sympas, c'est par là encore pendant 15 minutes', indiqua Tarek du doigt.

-'Ok merci pour tout, rentre bien et soit prudent', dit Anéa tandis que leur guide rebroussait chemin.

-'Très bien à nous de jouer', dit Ronon en avançant en premier avec prudence.

Mais Anéa ne lui suivait pas. Elle regardait fixement l'homme s'éloigner. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', dit Ronon revenant vers elle.

Anéa fronça les sourcils.

-'Tu ne trouves pas son comportement étrange', dit Anéa.

-'Non', en haussant les épaules.

-'Cela vient peut être de moi mais il nous cache quelque choses', dit Anéa sans le regarder, elle reprit le chemin.

Ronon regarda l'homme s'en aller puis rattrapa Anéa. Ronon s'aperçut qu'elle semblait tendue et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, pour le moment.

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers leur destination.

-'Je n'ai pas vu Chamane parmi les fuyards', remarqua Anéa après un moment de profond silence,' je pensais qu'il ne quitterait pas la grotte sous aucun prétexte'.

-'Il a été sans doute obligé avec le nombre de morts croissant', dit Ronon.

-'Lycas l'aurait mi à l'abri avec les autres. Il est trop important'.

-'Il doit être avec Lycas alors'.

-'Oui peut être. S'ils m'attrapent, que me feront-ils ?', demanda Anéa avec hésitation,' Je sais que vous les connaissiez bien et que vous…'

-'Il ne faut pas y penser, cela n'arrivera pas', promit Ronon, ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur cette discussion.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Maintenant, elle semblait si fragile. Malgré leur différent et sa haine envers elle, il se promit de la protéger. Aucun ne méritait d'être l'esclave d'un Wraith, même la pire des vermines.

-'J'ai besoin de savoir', évitant son regard dans un souffle, elle fixait le sol', si jamais,…le pire est de ne pas savoir, non ?'

Ronon regarda à son tour le sol, il inspira une bouchée d'air et se lança :

-'Ils vous tortureront si vous avez de la chance. Ou ils pourront se servir de vous comme jouet dans leur stupide partie de chasse à l'homme'.

-'C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?'

Il ne répondit pas. Son silence répondait à sa question.

-'Et quand ils se lasseront de vous, ils se nourriront de votre force vital à petit feu, vous croirez mourir mais non cela durera une éternité', poursuivit Ronon.

-'Je suis désolée', d'une voix douce', ce que vous avez enduré…'

Elle avait compris qu'il parlait d'expérience et ne posa pas plus de questions malgré ces centaines de questions.

-'Sont-ils tous… ?', cherchant ses mots.

-'Cannibales ?', continue Ronon,' oui tous…'

-'N'y a-t-il pas certains qui refusent leur situation'.

-'Oui cela existe mais ils sont peu', avoua Ronon à contre coeur.

-'Alors j'ai aucune chance qu'ils m'oublient'.

-'Aucune', navré.

-'Pourquoi vous ?'

-' ?'

-'Pourquoi avoir été leur…appât ? leur jouet ? comme vous le dîtes'.

Il ne répondit pas.

-'Je sais que vous aviez été…', avoua Anéa.

-'Je ne vous en ai pas parlé'.

-'Non mais votre regard, la tristesse et la colère dans votre regard dit tout à votre place. Vous les détestiez'.

-'Comme tout le monde. Et vous aussi vous devriez'.

-'Je les haïs mais différemment, cette haine ne vient pas de moi…'.

-' ?'

-'C'est une colère ancienne, quoiqu'il en soit pour vous c'est personnel'.

-'Ils suppriment toutes résistances de votre part, tout espoir de s'évader ou de fuir'.

-'Vous leur avez donc résisté…s'ils vous rattrapaient…'

-'Ils me tueront', finit Ronon le visage dur,' Je leur ai causé trop de problème mais pas avant d'avoir soutiré toutes les informations…'

-'Sur la Cité', conclut Anéa la gorge serrée.

-'Oui et sur les hommes qui m'accompagnent, John, Rodney, Teyla. Ils sont aussi recherchés. Puis ils les tueront devant moi avant de me tuer'.

-'C'est affreux', souffla Anéa,' cela n'arrivera pas, vous avez des secrets à cacher…je me demande comment ma vie a pu basculer…dans ce désastre…je pourrai maquiller ma mort et la votre aussi si vous le voulez. Je suis douée dans tout ce qui est explosif', dit Anéa souriante .

-'Pour se cacher…fuir'.

-'Ce n'est pas votre genre, j'ai compris…le mien non plus', soupira Anéa,' mais je suis lasse de courir et de sauver ma peau à longueur de journée, pas vous ?'

Il haussa les épaules.

-'Cela fait 15 minutes, vous voyez quelques choses ?'

-'Non mais cela ne doit plus être loin, il y a eu du passage', dit Ronon en observant les empruntes de semelles au sol.

Côte à côte, ils suivirent les traces de pas.

Ronon fixait le sol et Anéa fixait les alentours. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le début. Elle frissonna. Mauvais signe.

-'On ne doit pas être loin', dit Ronon dans un murmure à peine audible, dans sa concentration.

Anéa ne l'écoutait pas aux aguets. Ronon s'avança mais elle l'arrêta dans son élan en lui barrant la route avec son bras contre son torse. Elle retira vivement son bras, ne voulant pas froisser Ronon qui la regardait froidement.

-'Désolée,' ne le regardant pas.

Elle s'accroupit. Elle montra le fil tendu entre deux branches du sol.

-'Un piège ?', dit Ronon à son oreille, de la surprise dans sa voix.

Anéa suivit du regard le mécanisme en silence. Ronon était proche d'elle. Elle fit attention à ces gestes quand elle dégagea les feuilles.

-'Sûrement pour briser des membres de gibier', dit Ronon.

Elle ne répondit rien, pas convaincue. Elle sortit doucement son poignard de chasse et se releva doucement pour épier les environs.

-'Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous attrapent', concentrée.

Les sourcils de Ronon s'arquèrent d'incompréhension et de surprise. Il ne comprenait pas

-'Quoiqu'il arrive, cachez vous, prévenez les autres…et désolée d'avance', reprit Anéa rapidement sans le laisser le temps d'agir et de poser des questions.

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle le prit par surprise. Elle le poussa, il roula sur le sol légèrement penté vers un buisson à une quarantaine de mètres. Il vit l'éclat de son couteau de chasse. Elle allait couper le fil et déclencher le piège sans qu'il puisse intervenir.

Il ne put voir la suite car il continuait à dévaler la pente sans pouvoir ralentir sa chute. Seul un buisson stoppa sa course. Il entendit juste des clameurs et des cris d'étrangers. Il essaya de se relever avec difficulté, secoué par sa course folle. Le buisson le cachait. Il grogna quand il se releva et vit Anéa encerclée par des hommes brandissant des épées, des lances…Elle avait plongé sur le côté pour éviter le piège. Maintenant, un filet vide pouvant contenir une personne se balançait mollement en hauteur sans proies. Anéa avait dégainé ses deux dagues. Ronon réussit à se lever mais une vive douleur éclata dans sa cuisse. Il jura tout bas. Il avait une coupure à la cuisse. Elle l'avait blessé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle avait prévu le coup, le piège. Elle savait que c'était un piège depuis le début mais elle avait suivi l'intuition de Ronon. Elle l'avait écarté du piège lorsque celui-ci s'était refermé, déclenché par Anéa et elle l'avait mis hors service pour qu'il n'intervienne pas. La blessure n'était pas si douloureuse, elle était supportable s'il n'essayait pas de faire de mouvement brusque. Il ne pouvait donc pas attaquer. Elle l'avait juste mis hors d'état d'intervenir dans l'immédiat. Il ne pouvait que se cacher et regarder les événements comme un témoin, impuissant. Ou il pouvait intervenir et se faire prendre à cause de sa faiblesse momentanée. Les hommes tournaient autour de la jeune femme comme des vautours devant une carcasse. Elle était démunie. Pourtant ils restaient à une distance respectable pour l'instant, jugeant leur proie.

-'Attrapez là !', ordonna un homme prenant la décision de l'attaquer.

Il avait donc jugé qu'elle n'était pas un adversaire redoutable. C'était Tarek qui avait donné l'ordre. Ronon reconnu sa voix. Il jura. Tarek les avait piégés. Elle évita les hommes avec grâce. Elle les repoussa grâce à ses dagues mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle les laissa vite tomber. Elle sortit donc son épée. A sa vue, les hommes hésitèrent.

-'Allez-y, c'est juste une épée…attaquez là !'

-'Pourquoi ?', cria Anéa voulant comprendre.

-'Pour l'argent bien sûre ! Tu es une Etrangère, tu n'es pas notre famille et tu ne fais pas partie de mon peuple. Regarde toi, tu es si différente'.

-'Et Lycas ?'

-'Il n'y a pas de Lycas, il n'est pas là. Personne ne sait où il est.'

-'Est-il au courant ?'

-'Non', ria l'homme,' il t'a désigné comme terre inviolable. Son esprit est embué par toi, tu l'as séduit, il en trouvera une autre'.

-'Je n'ai rien fait de tel…s'il le sait…', se défendit Anéa.

-'Il saura trop tard', finit Tarek,' il ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi. Peu de femmes ont séduit Lycas. Avec un peu de chance, on verra ce que tu as en plus par rapport aux autres', ria Tarek.

Les autres firent échos. Elle se retint de frissonner ne voulant pas montrer sa frayeur.

-'Qu'allez-vous faire de moi !', dit Anéa.

-'A part nous amuser avec toi…le Prince nous donnera une récompense pour ta capture et libérera mon frère. Puis il te livrera sans doute aux Wraiths en échange de notre survie'.

-'Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vous épargneront !'

-'Peut être pas mais moi…nous serons riches et à l'abri. Et puis tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. Tu les as toi-même provoqués. Tu as provoqué leur colère, tu dois assumer maintenant'.

-'En vous défendant !', cria Anéa furieuse, essayant de temporiser,' je l'ai fait pour vous défendre'.

-'Peut être mais on t'a rien demandé. Arrêtons de discuter, attrapez-là. Et ne te défends pas ma chérie sinon je serai obligé d'utiliser la force', un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Le même sourire cruel que dans son rêve. D'un homme lui voulant de mal, voulant la capturer pour en faire son esclave. Elle refoula ce souvenir affreux.

Ronon avait arraché un bout de son vêtement tout en suivant l'échange, pour compresser sa blessure, en faisant un garrot. Il pourrait peut être faire plus de mouvements. Il serra les dents quand il serra son bandage improvisé, écrasant son artère principale. Coupant ainsi sa circulation sanguine partiellement. Un caillot allait se former pour arrêter le saignement. Puis il reporta son attention sur Anéa. Elle avait temporisé le combat. Il essaya d'avancer mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il pouvait encore moins courir. Il remarqua qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Le groupe se resserrait autour d'elle comme un étau lentement. Renfermant le piège. Elle avait du mal à les éloigner. Elle fit alors un geste étrange, peut être désespérée, elle lança son poignard. Elle loupa sa cible car le couteau de chasse alla se planter à deux pas de Ronon comme un avertissement alors que celui-ci tentait de s'approcher. Tarek rit.

-'La chance est avec nous ! Elle est maladroite aujourd'hui'.

Ronon regarda médusé le couteau, caché. Tarek n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction, absorbé par Anéa. Puis avant de se rendre, sous le poids de l'adversaire, elle planta son épée dans le sol et leva les mains pour se rendre. Les hommes attrapèrent violemment ses mains pour les ligoter dans son dos. Ils ne faisaient pas dans la délicatesse. Elle serra les mâchoires pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Ces liens l'empêchaient de bouger et lui coupaient la circulation. Ses doigts commencèrent déjà à s'engourdir. Tarek lui attacha un anneau de fer au cou relié à une corde comme une laisse. Il tendit la corde à un de ses hommes.

-'Ils étaient deux, où est l'homme ?', dit un des hommes.

-'Il a dû fuir, on a ce qu'on veut, ignore-le', dit Tarek.

Celui-ci s'approcha de l'épée.

-'C'et du beau ouvrage…cette épée. Elle est incrustée de diamants sur le pommeau. Cela doit valoir beaucoup d'or'.

-'On ne peut pas la prendre, c'est…', intervint un homme paniqué.

-'Je sais ce que c'est ! Abruti ! Ce n'est qu'une légende…'

-'Personne n'a réussi à la retirer de son socle pourtant', faisant une croix rapide sur son torse et une brève prière.

-'Bah elle a dû trouver un moyen quelconque…pourquoi une Etrangère aurait réussi…'

Il s'avança vers l'épée, la caressa du bout des doigts. Puis il l'empoigna. Mais l'épée lui résista. Il ne put la retirer du sol. Il jura en jetant un regard haineux à Anéa comme si c'était sa faute.

-'Allons-y', dit Tarek prenant la corde d'un geste rageur, projetant Anéa en avant brutalement, l'étranglant à moitié comme pour se venger.

Elle ne broncha pas. Il jeta un dernier regard de regret vers l'épée avant de se retourner.

-'Couvres-lui la tête', dit Tarek alors qu'il tirait la corde pour forcer sa prisonnière à avancer.

Elle ne broncha toujours pas. Tous les hommes l'encerclèrent et la surveillaient de près attentivement leurs armes pointées vers elle.

Ronon jura entre ses dents à cause de la douleur et de cette foutue situation. Il avança vers le poignard en boitillant et l'arracha du tronc d'arbre avec lui aussi un geste rageur. Cette femme commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Puis il se dirigea vers l'épée en clopinant. Il ramassa les dagues en regardant l'épée émerveillé. Elle avait l'air maintenant ordinaire. Avec surprise, il put l'arracher du sol sans effort. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il la rangea soigneusement dans sa veste qu'il avait retiré. Il regarda son reflet dans la lame avant de l'enrouler dans le vêtement. Puis il décida de les suivre à distance, les gardant à l'œil. Ainsi ils rebroussèrent chemin pendant une heure. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un camp temporaire. De là, ils bifurquèrent vers le port vide. Tarek et ses hommes se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers les quais avec leur otage, qui n'avait pas manifesté de résistance pendant la marche forcée à l'aveuglette. Tarek emprunta un bateau et embarqua avec ses hommes. Ils descendirent ainsi doucement la rivière se laissant glisser grâce au courant. Ronon ne put alors que les observait s'éloigner, caché dans un buisson, impuissant. Il ne pouvait plus les suivre discrètement. Car il n'était pas un bon marin et le bateau ne serait pas discret. En plus, il ne pensait pas pouvoir naviguer sur ces grands bateaux même des petits. Il renonça donc avec regret de les suivre mais ils connaissaient leur direction. Il avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas du fleuve. Sinon il perdrait leurs traces.

Avec regret, il rebroussa chemin pour aller chercher des renforts à la grotte et prévenir les autres.

…

Ronon essayait d'aider Taisha et sa mère, tout en récoltant des informations en faisant différents tâches ménagères. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. La situation s'était dégradée sur la planète depuis leur départ pourtant ils étaient partis que 3…4 jours. Il ne savait plus. Il observa discrètement les visages des habitants de la grotte. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés par la fatigue et la peur. Ils se regardaient discrètement, se méfiant des uns des autres, chuchotant entre eux comme pour comploter. Alors qu'il aidait Taisha, il remarqua une agitation anormale, inhabituelle vers l'entrée de la grotte. C'était peut être le retour de Ronon et d'Anéa avec Lycas. Cela faisait 3 heures maintenant qu'ils étaient partis. Il les chercha avec espoir. Puis il pensa qu'ils avaient échoué dans leur recherche. Mais des murmures se mirent à résonner dans la grotte de plus en plus forts. Rodney entendit :

-'Laissez passer !'

Rodney vit Martin, suivit de Lycas. Rodney le regarda avec stupeur. Il avait tellement changé en peu de jour. Une barbe naissante recouvrait son menton. Ces yeux étaient plus clairs, plus vifs malgré les cernes autour. Il était habillé beaucoup plus simplement d'un ensemble de cuir noir discret et usé. Son épée était toujours sur sa hanche droite. Il chercha ses compagnons mais ne les vit pas.

-'Lycas est là ?', dit Martin.

-'Mais…Anéa et Ronon ne sont pas avec vous ?', demanda Rodney inquiet, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Car il n'était pas aveugle. Ils n'étaient pas là.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', demanda Martin.

-'C'est que…ils sont partis vous chercher…un homme leur a dit qu'il pouvait vous retrouver', expliqua Rodney.

-'Impossible, personne ne savait où j'étais, en cas de capture. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?'

-'Elle a ressenti une urgence…'

Lycas haussa les épaules et regarda Martin.

-'Elle a dû sentir que son vaisseau était en danger', se justifia Rodney.

-'Oui, ils l'ont encerclé…enfin la forêt où elle résidait…puis il y a…', dit Martin.

-'La chasse à l'homme,' finit Rodney.

-' ?'

Lycas regarda Taisha et comprit.

-'Je vois…Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est en danger. Des habitants pourraient la vendre, la trahir…qui a voulu lui servir de guide ?'

-'Je ne sais pas…un certain Tarek', se mémorisa Rodney.

-'Tarek, un des jumeaux ?', demanda Lycas, pensif.

-'Oui il était dans le refuge', affirma Martin', il s'est réfugié ici alors que son frère se faisait tuer…une triste histoire'.

-'Son frère n'est pas mort, je l'ai vu pendant mon…petit voyage de reconnaissance, il est prisonnier. Tarek peut vouloir échanger Anéa contre son frère. Ce sont des rebelles qui ont aidé à faire chuter le port, pas des Wraiths. Et il faisait parti de ces rebelles'.

-'Combien de temps ils sont partis ?', demanda Martin.

-'trois heures je dirai', estima Rodney.

-'Si c'était un piège, il a déjà été tendu', reprit Lycas.

-'Et si ce n'était pas un piège, il pourrait penser te retrouver, c'est un bon pisteur', dit Martin.

-'Il y a des témoins en plus, on saura que c'est lui', dit Chamane en s'approchant.

-'Et seul il ne sera pas capable de la neutraliser car Ronon la défendra,' affirma Rodney.

-'Elle est avec lui ?'

-'Oui et elle rebroussera chemin quand elle verra que Tarek ne vous trouve pas et c'est peut être déjà le cas', dit Rodney avec espoir.

-'Espérons', dit Lycas, pensif,' je ne sais pas Martin je ne le sens pas…qui aurait quitté la sécurité de la grotte pour s'aventurer dehors dans une quête floue'.

-'Ronon est un bon combattant et Tarek connait les talents d'Anéa', rassura Martin.

-'Je le sens mal aussi', avoua Chamane.

-'Pour moi, on lui a tendu un…' , dit Lycas.

-'Un piège', finit une voix rude derrière eux.

C'était…

-'Ronon, vous êtes revenus', dit Rodney soulagé.

-'Je suis revenu', il attendit l'effet de ces paroles,' c'était bien un piège'.

-'Qu'est ce … ?', questionna Rodney.

Il le vit boiter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné Anéa sauf s'il avait été mis KO et en là en l'occurrence, il était blessé.

-'Il y a eu combat ?', dit Rodney.

-'Ouais', grogna Ronon', mais je n'ai pas participé, elle m'a blessé'.

-'Mais pourquoi ! Je ne comprend pas…'

-'Elle a senti le piège', comprit Martin.

-'Oui'.

-'Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu l'aider !', répéta Rodney, perplexe.

-'Je ne sais pas…'

-'Pour nous prévenir, si vous avez été attrapés tous les deux, personne aurait été prévenu de votre disparition ou trop tard pour pouvoir agir', expliqua Martin.

-'Et il aurait mieux fallu qu'il vous attrape vous qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas leur but, mais ça elle, elle ne le savait pas. Elle a donc été capturée', dit Lycas en colère.

-'Que va-t-on faire ?', demanda Rodney, désespéré.

-'Allez la chercher', dit Lycas, décidé.

-'Je viens', dit Ronon.

-'Vous êtes blessé', remarqua Chamane.

-'Ce n'est rien, elle n'a pas voulu me blesser mortellement, juste me mettre hors service un petit moment'.

-'Ok mais ne me ralentissez pas', prévins Lycas menaçant.

-'Je viens aussi', dit Rodney'…quoi ! C'est mon amie !'

-'Non', dit Ronon.

-'Que s'est il passé exactement ?', demanda Lycas.

Ronon raconta avec tous les détails et leur montra l'épée.

-'Pauvre fou, il pensait voler l'épée', dit Chamane en la regardant.

-'Pourtant, il a pu l'enlever lui', remarqua Martin.

-'Car il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et Anéa lui a peut être confié', supposa Chamane, ' mais il ne pourra pas s'en servir comme son véritable propriétaire. Dans sa main, elle sera qu'épée ordinaire'.

-'Ils sont donc descendus par le fleuve, ils vont peut être vers la capitale', supposa Martin.

-'Non, le prince est à Boran et sa garde est beaucoup agitée dans cette zone en ce moment. Des témoins ont vu les gardes coopérer avec les rebelles', informa Lycas.

-'C'est impensable !', dit Chamane,' pas le Prince, il n'aurait jamais ordonné ce coup d'état au port et n'aurait pas laissé les Wraiths envahir nos terres'.

-'Plusieurs témoins ont raconté la même histoire et je l'ai crois'.

…

Anéa avait senti le piège tout de suite sans le situer avec exactitude. Elle sortit la lame discrètement et le chercha des yeux. Elle arrêta brusquement Ronon en voyant un léger éclat. Elle le regarda et prit une décision en quelques secondes. Elle avait fait son choix et elle ne le regretterait pas. Enfin elle l'espérait. Elle blessa Ronon et le poussa sur le côté vers la pente. Déséquilibré, il tomba et la dévala. Et elle enclencha le piège sur elle. Puis des hommes l'avaient attaqué. Elle se défendit puis se laissa prendre à cause du surnombre. Sa gorge se serra et son cœur s'affola quand on lui passa une corde autour de son cou et un sac sur la tête. Elle les suivit docilement, en trébuchant de temps en temps, un peu déséquilibrée, aveugle. Elle écouta attentivement les alentours, essayant de se repérer dans l'espace. Elle réussit à entendre Ronon les suivre. Sa présence la rassura. Même s'il était loin et qu'il n'allait pas intervenir. Enfin normalement. Ses ravisseurs étaient tellement contents de leur prise qu'ils ne savaient qu'ils étaient suivis à distance et ne le remarquèrent même pas. Elle put ressentir leur satisfaction. Elle angoissa quand ils embarquèrent sur un navire. Elle pouvait sentir le sol tanguait sous ses pieds lors de l'avancée de l'embarcation le long du fleuve. Elle laissa le vent caressé ces cheveux. Le vent l'apaisait. Elle s'était laissée prendre pour plusieurs raisons. Elle avait eu quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision et maintenant elle avait tout son temps pour y réfléchir.

La première raison était qu'ils étaient nombreux et en surnombre. Puis elle ne voulait pas les blesser et enfin elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi ses hommes voulaient l'attraper. Mais si elle avait su ce qu'il l'attendait vraiment, elle ne se serait pas laisser faire et elle regretterait d'être curieuse. Car l'impensable pour elle allait se produire.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps dans le noir, attachée et surveillée, se laissant bercer par le bateau. Elle savait qu'ils la surveillaient étroitement. Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards attentifs, lui piquant la peau. Ils finirent par arriver à destination et descendirent sur la terre ferme. Elle eut dû mal à s'habituer au nouveau sol qui ne tanguait plus. Arrivée à un bâtiment, ils lui enlevèrent la cagoule. Ils étaient devant une prison. Le sol était recouvert de paille usée. Les cellules faisaient trois mètres sur trois. Ils arrivèrent au bout et le chef de la bande la poussa dans une des cellules violemment. Chaque cellule avait une petite fenêtre de 10 centimètres. Il lui enleva la corde autour du coup. Sans un mot, ils l'enfermèrent et partirent en l'ignorant. Anéa se massa le cou endolori, où la corde avait laissé une marque vive. Elle regarda immédiatement la solidité des barreaux. Elle les secoua mais ils tinrent bons. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder les environs. Un bruit de métal résonna dans la prison. Quelqu'un avait mit un loquet. Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le village qui était à la fois calme et agité. Calme car aucun marchand ne vantait ses produits en criant sur la place du marché, agité car de nombreux soldats par groupe de 8, rangés deux par deux marchés dans les rues, pour patrouiller ou se déplacer. Des gardes aux couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vus. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes de Lycas. La fenêtre était beaucoup trop petite pour qu'elle pense s'y échapper par là. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper dans l'immédiat.

…

Lycas faisait les cent pas, élaborant un plan. Ronon se faisait soigner par Taisha et Chamane. Rodney ruminait dans son coin.

-'Il faut partir peu, on sera plus discret si on veut avoir la chance de la retrouver et de la libérer', dit Lycas rompant le silence.

-'Je viens aussi', répéta Rodney.

-'C'est trop dangereux', refusa à nouveau Ronon.

-'On ne va pas encore en discuter', coupa Lycas', il pourrait peut être nous être utile. Martin réunit trois hommes de confiance ainsi que ton frère. On aura besoin peut être de ses services'.

-'Je pourrai venir', proposa Chamane, vexé d'être mis à l'écart', je serai plus efficace'.

-'Tu nous ralentiras, son frère suffira et c'est aussi un guerrier. Mais soit prêt à agir à notre retour. Si on n'est pas revenu dans deux jours ou trois, prends une équipe de trois homme avec Samuel comme pisteur', ordonna Lycas.

-'Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?', demanda Martin.

-'Ils vont la livrer aux Wraiths', conclut Lycas, navré.

C'était la conclusion de sa longue réflexion.

-'Je ne sais pas quand…peut être que le Prince va vouloir connaître celle que les Wraiths craignent'.

-'Je ne peut pas encore croire qu'il a pactisé avec les Wraiths. En plus la rumeur dit qu'il est friand des femmes. Il ne peut pas y résister, à leur charme, même s'il n'est pas encore marié', dit Martin.

-'Il a tout un pays à défendre, à contenter. Je suppose qu'il agit pour le bien de la majorité', dit Chamane', il est désespéré et peut être que si…son frère…'

-'C'est un exilé, il n'interviendra pas', coupa Lycas.

-'Tu es son frère…'

-'Non mon frère a été tué par ce Wraith', cracha Lycas.

-'Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas ton frère car ce sont des liens forts entre vous deux mais tu es quant même lié par le sang avec le Prince et tu es bon. Il t'écoutera', dit Chamane.

-'On n'a que ça en commun, mon sang. Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide ni mon conseil'.

-'Il ne t'a jamais rejeté'.

-'Non il a ignoré mes choix et mon opinion'.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?', demanda Martin pour changer de conversation.

-'La délivrée bien sûre !'

-'Oui j'avais bien compris ton attention mais si ton frère est au village, que vas-tu faire ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas le rencontrer'.

-'Très bien, j'ai qu'un seul conseil à te prodiguer, ne te précipite pas, soit patient, d'accord ? en vaut-elle le prix ?', demanda Chamane.

Rodney allait protester mais ne dit rien devant l'air sévère de Lycas, qui fixait Chamane.

-'Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?', lui retournant la question.

-'C'est une Etrangère', en haussant les épaules.

-'Et tu fais quoi de son héritage que tu n'arrêtes pas de nous rabâcher, tu as tellement défendu tes idéaux…'

-'Elle l'a refusé'.

-'Alors tu te venges, elle ne mérite plus ton attention…tu veux la pousser…'

-'Chamane, elle a reprit l'épée, Ronon l'a ramené', coupa Martin.

-'Oui mais seulement pour avoir une arme pour se défendre', dit Chamane.

-'Peu importe, elle a tant fait pour nous', dit Lycas.

-'Et si elle ne veut pas être sauvée', dit Chamane.

-'Mais qui ne veux pas être sauvé par des Wraiths !', dit Rodney scandalisé.

-'Elle s'est laissée attraper', lui rappela Chamane.

-'Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait', dit Rodney.

-'Et elle a blessé la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider', contra Chamane.

-'Il a raison', remarqua Ronon,' elle savait que c'était un piège. Elle a tout planifié'.

-'Quand ? Pourquoi ?', dit Rodney,' qui ferai exprès de se faire attaquer et dans quel intérêt ?'.

-'Elle l'a planifié sur le moment, elle a une capacité de réflexion rapide ou c'est peut être la raison de son retour', la défendit Lycas.

-'Non, elle est revenue pour son vaisseau', affirma Rodney.

-'Et elle aurait senti le danger d'aussi loin', répondit Chamane sceptique.

-'Mais pour quelle raison ?', répéta Rodney.

-'Les éliminer tous en même temps', dit Lycas après réflexion.

-'Ils seront tous là pour elle, pour la voir', dit Martin impressionné.

-'C'est un pari risqué', dit Lycas, songeur.

-'Non, on n'est à côté de la plaque', dit Ronon', elle ne voulait pas qu'on m'attrape'.

Ronon regarda Mc Kay et ils se comprirent. Les autres les regardèrent, interrogatifs.

-'Elle voulait protéger nos secrets. Elle a évité ma capture et s'est laissée prendre en espérant qu'il m'ignore', conclut Ronon.

Un souvenir fugace jaillit, elle avait dit « _désolé comme vous l'avez dit, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous attrapent »_. Il se leva et testa sa jambe. Chamane avait fait du bon travail. Il était prêt pour la mission de sauvetage. Rodney lui trépignait d'impatience.

…

Anéa était assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés sur elle-même, quand un garde lui apporta son repas. Anéa attendit qu'il parte pour prendre le plateau. Les couverts étaient en bois peu pointus. Seule la timbale d'eau était en fer. Dans ce gobelet, il y avait un fond d'eau. Elle le but avidement, la gorge asséchée. La nourriture consistait à une bouillie. Elle l'ignora mais prit le fruit. Elle l'écrasa à l'aide de ces couverts dans la timbale pour en faire un jus. Ainsi elle mangea. Ensuite, elle prit le gobelet en fer et s'approcha des barreaux. Elle vérifia si on la surveillait. Mais aucun garde ne faisait de ronde et ne faisait attention à elle. Elle frappa l'anse du gobelet contre le barreau pour briser l'anse. A chaque fois qu'elle cognait, elle s'arrêtait pour écouter les bruits. Quand elle croyait entendre du bruit, elle vérifiait la provenance. Car ces coups répétés auraient pu alerter des personnes. Il en fallut cinq ou six pour briser l'anse du gobelet. Une fois brisé, elle l'arracha de son socle en le tournant et en le bougeant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache complètement. Elle pensait pouvoir crocheter ainsi la serrure de sa cellule ou bien blesser un de ses gardes quand il lui ouvrira la porte. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun n'allait s'apercevoir de l'absence de l'anse sur le gobelet. Pour cela, elle le mit coucher sur le plateau alors qu'elle entendit une porte claquée au loin et des pas approchés. Elle se replaça contre le mur, le dos appuyé dessus. Le garde s'approcha, haussa les sourcils en voyant le plateau non entamé puis reporta son attention sur sa prisonnière.

-'Vous n'aurez rien d'autres', prévint l'homme.

Il devait faire allusion à l'assiette encore pleine. Elle l'ignora. Il glissa le plateau sous les barreaux et repartit. Anéa souffla. Il n'avait rien vu de suspect quand il avait pris le plateau. A l'aide du bout de métal, elle essaya de rompre ses liens qui commençaient à lui faire mal. Malheureusement, le métal n'était pas assez aiguisé. Elle frotta donc le morceau contre le fer pour l'aiguiser, avec un soupir.

…

L'équipe de sauvetage se mit en route. Ils se déplacèrent avec prudence en silence. Avec en tête Martin. Les trois hommes qu'il avait choisit, étaient des hommes massifs, probablement des guerriers. Son frère au contraire était frêle et énergique. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile sans rien faire plus de quelques secondes.

…

Dans la cité, les dégâts avaient été tous réparés. Ils avaient récupéré le contrôle total de la Cité. Tous les blessés étaient sortis de l'infirmerie. Certains avaient eu des consultations chez le psychologue d'autres avec Woosley lui-même. Ce dernier voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement derrière la porte. Pourtant leur état mental était intact. Alors pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait ?

John était prêt à partir avec une équipe, celle d'Evann avec Teyla. Il tenait à la main une malle en fer. Zelenka lui répétait pour la énième fois les précautions de transports et d'emploi du MPE. Cette fois-ci, ils prendraient le Jumper et passeraient directement par la Porte des Etoiles de la planète.

Ainsi ils arrivèrent sur la planète et s'approchèrent du Port.

**Fin du chapitre.**

chapitre 32 (9): Torture (titre provisoire), écrit (32 pages), en correction, prévu Juin-Juillet. Ce chapitre sera raccourci pour la publication dans cette histoire. La version longue et complète sera publié ailleurs et sera pour les plus de 18 ans je pense. Je mettrai le lien sur mon profil.

chapitre 33 (10): Fuite et Douleur (titre provisoire), écrit (30 pages), en correction, prévu Juillet-Aout


	33. Chapter 33

salut!

J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire :

premièrement : enfin les vacances sont là enfin pour certains...Donc BONNES VACANCES !  
deuxièmement : je vais distribuer mes félicitations aux bacheliers, collégiens, étudiants... pour leurs bacs, brevets, concours... pour leur réussite. Pour les autres, ne vous découragez pas!

troisièmement et oui il y en a un :

voilà je tiens à préciser que j'ai changé de correctrice. Mon ancienne a eu un heureux événement : la naissance d'un petit garçon de 2,9 kg. Félicitation! et je la remercie de m'avoir suivie pendant ces plus de 30 chapitres en corrigeant mes grosses fautes d'orthographes. Elle m'a donné aussi des idées et des conseils lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. Son voyage avec nous s'arrête là car elle va avoir beaucoup de travail avec son petit et de nouvelles responsabilités. Elle me donnera toujours des conseils. Encore merci à elle.  
Accueillons maintenant kaira195, ma nouvelle correctrice et elle ne corrige pas que les grosses fautes^^. Merci à elle d'avoir pris le relai et d'avoir fait cet énorme travail en peu de temps. Je vais devoir poster plus souvent vue sa rapidité! (chouette vous allez dire!) je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'a pas pu faire une re-relecture donc les erreurs sont entièrement de ma faute

quatrièment : Euh bah Bonne lecture! Ah non j'ai oublié c'est la version allégée et censurée.

**Chapitre 9 : Torture**

Anéa, appuyée contre le mur, avait fini d'aiguiser le morceau de métal qu'elle avait réussi à voler dans sa première prison. Elle avait entamé les liens qui entravaient ses mains mais elle fut interrompue par des cris provenant de l'extérieur.

Elle ressentit de la peur; la peur provenait des habitants. Elle se redressa rapidement prête à agir. Ses jambes la portèrent difficilement, douloureuses de par son inactivité mais elle ignora ses crampes. Elle regarda au dehors par la persienne entr'ouverte. Elle vit une femme courir en traînant son enfant et rentrer avec urgence dans une maison au hasard. D'autres s'agitaient, comme les gardes qui portaient des vêtements rouges. Les rues se vidèrent rapidement, ne laissant que les gardes seuls. La tension des gens cachés vibra dans l'air; elle pouvait respirer leur terreur . Mal à l'aise, elle se balança sur ses pieds. Anéa ressentit une multitude de sentiments sans en comprendre la signification car elle ne voyait rien pour l'instant. Puis elle le vit : un Wraith, seul à première vue, avec de longs cheveux gris, marchait vers les gardes calmement, accompagné de quatre gardes du corps, Wraiths également, juste derrière. Les gardes en rouge s'immobilisèrent et les saluèrent, à la grande surprise d'Anéa. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Les gardes ne fuyaient pas, ni n'attaquaient les Wraiths. Elle pouvait tout de même sentir de l'appréhension en eux, tout au fond de leur cœur, ainsi que leur réticence à obéir aux ordres. Elle n'entendit pas distinctement leur échange. Elle comprit juste que le Wraith demandait une audience. Un des gardes quitta les rangs et disparut dans une rue, presque soulagé. Les deux groupes restèrent immobiles attendant le retour du messager. Soudain, sans prévenir, le Wraith tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait dû sentir qu'il était observé. Elle se cacha immédiatement : les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle pria de ne pas être repérée par le Wraith, ni reconnue. Quand elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil à la scène, tout le monde avait disparu. Mais son cœur ne ralentit pas pour autant. Alors la raison de sa capture devint claire. Tarek n'avait pas menti, et il avait raison : elle allait être vendue aux Wraiths. Apparemment, quelqu'un de très haut placé avait conclu un marché avec eux, un accord dont elle était la monnaie d'échange. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, et de préférence avant l'échange.

Mais hélas ses liens lui résistaient toujours.

…

Martin, en tête, avançait avec prudence. Le groupe de John ne rencontra pas âme qui vive sur son chemin. Lycas n'avait pas encore établi de plan bien précis. Ils s'étaient juste déguisés en paysans pour ne pas être remarqués. Ronon et Rodney portaient donc un long manteau lourd cachant leurs vêtements. Ils avaient mis leur capuche pour cacher leur visage. Rodney ressemblait plus à un moine qu'à un fermier. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. Ce long manteau servait aussi à dissimuler leurs armes. Rodney les suivit en silence, pour une fois , conscient de la gravité de la situation. Il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois de la cadence imposée.

Il essayait d'imaginer des plans possibles afin de délivrer Anéa, dont il serait le héros. Mais il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient faire pour mener à bien leur mission. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient partis, en ne se basant que sur des hypothèses, jusqu'à maintenant. Les trois hommes de Lycas les suivaient discrètement. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Rodney ne les avait pas encore aperçus, comme des ombres. Il crut à plusieurs reprises les apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Mais ce n'étaient que des éclairs. Ils étaient dans les alentours, les protégeant, et cela le rassurait.

-'Quel est le plan ?', dit Rodney, en s'approchant de Lycas.

-Faut-il en avoir un ?', demanda Lycas en guise de répone le regardant à peine.

-'Non', dit Ronon.

-'Oui', dit Rodney en même temps.

Lycas les dévisagea surpris.

-'Disons que je serais rassuré si je savais ce que nous allons faire exactement', avoua Rodney.

-'Nous avons des contacts sur place, dans presque tous les villages', informa Martin.

-'Des espions ?', s'enquit Ronon curieux.

-'On peut dire ça. J'aimerais savoir où est Angéla exactement avant d'agir', expliqua Lycas.

-'C'est logique. Et après ?', dit Rodney, voulant en savoir plus.

-'Après on agira; les gardes ne sont pas un problème en fait'.

-'Quel est le problème dans ce cas?', interrogea Ronon.

-'Si les Wraiths sont déjà sur place, cela complique la mission. Si le peuple intervient contre nous, cela risque de dégénérer'.

-'Pourquoi le ferait-il ?', réfléchit Rodney.

-'S'il pense que c'est la solution de vendre Anéa, pour avoir leur liberté, la vie sauve', dit Ronon.

-'Le mieux c'est qu'il n'intervienne pas du tout', affirma Lycas,' mais on n'y est pas : il faut trouver la ville où est emprisonnée Angéla puis recueillir des informations. Dites moi…pourquoi votre équipe n'est-elle pas complète ?'

-'Anéa', dit Ronon simplement.

Lycas l'interrogea du regard.

-'Elle a voulu repartir… à cause de son vaisseau', ajouta Rodney.

-'La zone est encerclée', chuchota Lycas.

-'Mais notre…"dirigeant" a refusé son départ', dit Ronon.

-'Qu'il a jugé trop dangereux, et il avait raison', comprit Lycas.

-'Pas seulement, il voulait l'interroger…notamment sur son vaisseau', dit Rodney.

-'Il voulait l'emprisonner ?', dit Lycas en le regardant avec méfiance.

-'Oui, on peut dire ça', admit Rodney, mal à l'aise.

-'Et cela n'a pas marché…', remarqua Lycas.

-'Non elle a pris le contrôle de… elle a… ', commença Rodney.

-'Jeté des éclairs', finit Ronon.

-'Vous voulez dire de vrais éclairs ?', s'exclama Martin, surpris, derrière eux.

-'Oui, vraiment', confirma Rodney.

Lycas et Martin se regardèrent en silence.

-'Donc vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter', conclut Martin alors que Lycas avait l'esprit ailleurs.

-'Non, on n'a rien pu faire : je les suivis car je voulais l'aider'.

-'Pourtant elle n'est pas furieuse contre vous…'

-'Non', admit Rodney.

-'Donc seuls vous deux avez réussi à la suivre', conclut Martin.

-'L'autre moitié va sûrement nous chercher', dit Ronon.

-'Pas si Woosley l'interdit', contredit Rodney, navré.

…

Depuis qu'elle avait vu le Wraith, Anéa limait ses liens énergétiquement. Mais elle dut s'arrêter brutalement quand elle entendit une porte claquer à proximité. Précipitamment, elle cacha la lame sur elle. Juste à temps. Car six hommes s'approchaient de sa cellule. Deux des hommes étaient ses ravisseurs. Les autres étaient les gardes rouges. Son cœur s'affola. Ils venaient la chercher. Un des gardes ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, et sans un mot la saisit violemment, en lui pinçant le bras droit. Il la poussa au dehors et les autres gardes l'encadrèrent étroitement.

-'C'est bien elle', dit un des gardes en passant une bourse à Tarek.

Au son que la bourse produisait, elle pouvait aisément deviner les pièces d'or à l'intérieur. Tarek s'inclina devant le garde, par marque de respect, et pour le remercier. Les gardes reprirent la marche. Ils ne sortirent pas de la prison par la porte d'entrée, mais franchirent une porte cachée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée la première fois, à son arrivée. Elle dut se baisser pour passer la porte tant elle était basse. Comme les autres hommes. Trois d'entre eux éclairaient le chemin à l'aide de torches. Ils émergèrent dans un couloir, dans un tout autre endroit. Anéa regarda avec intérêt le nouveau lieu richement décoré. Ils semblaient être maintenant dans un manoir, voire même un château. Ils empruntèrent un large escalier pour descendre un étage. Dans ce nouvel étage, contrairement à l'autre, tout était sombre. Ils l'emmenèrent vers une lourde porte en bois. Un des hommes sortit une grosse clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte dans un claquement assourdissant. Puis il poussa violemment Anéa à l'intérieur.

-'Le Prince vous rendra visite', dit l'homme sans même la regarder.

Et il referma la porte à clé.

Elle regarda attentivement son nouvel environnement. Cette cellule était complètement différente. Elle était faiblement éclairée mais plus confortable que la précédente. Il y avait un vrai lit, un miroir, une chaise et quelques vêtements. Toutes des robes. Elle les ignora en les balançant sur la chaise, sans même les regarder, pour pouvoir s'installer sur le lit. Elle se demandait pourquoi on l'avait déplacée. Son geôlier avait dit que le Prince viendrait la voir. Quel Prince ? Décidément, elle ignorait tout de ce peuple. Mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà été livrée aux Wraiths ? Elle les avait vus, prêts à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Elle sourit à cette idée puis frissonna. Elle caressa les draps, ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Ils étaient de bonne qualité. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre menant à l'extérieur mais des trous pour aérer la pièce, trop petits pour s'échapper.

…

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du port. Martin alla chercher un bateau sans que Lycas ait besoin de lui en donner l'ordre. Les trois hommes les avaient rejoints, leur signalant leurs observations. Il n'y avait rien à signaler.

-'Fouillez le port', ordonna Lycas par prudence.

…

John fut étonné de voir le port vide. Un port tellement vivant. Il hésita à y aller. Mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il connaissait que ce village, aussi proche de la Porte. Après un moment, il crut voir du mouvement avec ces jumelles, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

-'Il se passe quelque chose de pas clair ici, il n'y a personne', remarqua Evan.

-'Oui… ils ont peut être été évacués et ils ne sont pas revenus après l'attaque des Wraiths abandonnant le village', supposa John.

-'Que fait-on ?'

-'Allons-y', dit John en rangeant ses jumelles.

-'Colonel Sheppard… il y a du mouvement : un bateau', dit Evan.

Il savait bien qu'il avait vu du mouvement.

Il reprit ses jumelles.

-'Il me semble voir Ronon ?'

-'Oui', confirma John.

-'Et les autres ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a pas de traces de femme à première vue'.

-'Qui sont ces personnes alors ?', interrogea Evan.

- Lycas et Martin, je suppose…et ses hommes. Il faut les rattraper le plus vite possible'.

…

Martin et son frère embarquèrent à bord d'un bateau. Rodney les suivit après une brève hésitation.

-'On en a pour combien de temps ?', demanda Rodney, peu rassuré.

-'Une heure à peine. On va tout droit au port principal. Mais il faudra s'arrêter avant pour ne pas être repérés. Des espions ont vu des Wraiths traîner dans les parages. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de les croiser', dit Martin en regardant Lycas.

Autant pour eux que pour les Wraiths car Lycas portait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-'Donc ils sont peut être déjà sur place', dit Rodney.

-'Oui, c'est probable… j'espère qu'elle ne leur sera pas livrée tout de suite', dit Martin, alors que Lycas s'était plongé dans un silence inquiétant.

-'Alors comme ça, le Prince est votre frère ?' demanda Rodney avec curiosité.

En le regardant, Rodney pouvait imaginer les traits d'un futur roi assez facilement. Il ne voyait pas comment deux frères pouvaient avoir des destinées si différentes.

-'Oui, c'est mon cadet de trois ans; la guerre nous a séparé. Nous ce n'est pas la mort qui nous a séparés mais nos actes. Ma grande participation à la guerre a creusé un fossé entre nous, que je n'ai jamais pu combler par la suite'.

-'Pour quelles raisons ? A cause de vos différences ?'

-'Non, nous ne sommes pas si différents, mais nous avons vu la mort de notre père d'une façon différente', soupira Lycas.

-'La mort d'un proche peut transformer un homme', approuva Ronon, pensant à sa propre famille.

Le silence s'installa alors que le bateau se laissait glisser tranquillement le long du courant.

Les berges de la rivière étaient dégagées.

-'On remarquera notre arrivée', remarqua Ronon.

-'Oui, vous avez raison, mais les berges deviennent plus sauvages plus loin', dit Martin.

-'Un vrai piège, parfait pour les embuscades', dit Lycas', mais nous n'avons pas le choix'.

…

Elle avait fouillé toute la pièce en vain. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant pour l'aider à s'échapper. Les seuls objets présents étaient les robes maintenant posées sur la chaise. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas qu'elle allait se changer et quitter ses affaires confortables ? Elle regarda plus précisément celles-ci. Elles étaient de bonne manufacture et de bonne qualité. Le tissu était doux et solide au toucher. C'étaient de belles robes, mais pas pour elle. Toujours les mains liées, elle étudia la porte. Les gonds étaient un peu rouillés mais la porte semblait solide et difficile à déloger.

Elle perçut des bruits au loin, puis plus proches. Des bruits de clef qu'on tournait dans une serrure. Elle s'éloigna par prudence, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Une petite femme rondelette accompagnée de deux gardes entra. Deux servants la suivaient portant une table joliment décorée. Apparemment c'était l'heure de manger pour elle. La femme regarda les robes ignorées avec mécontentement et regarda Anéa avec un air de reproche tout en claquant de la langue. Elle installa les couverts soigneusement puis partit. Cette fois-ci, les couverts étaient en fer, mais ils ne coupaient pas si bien que ça. La nourriture avait l'air meilleure mais elle n'y toucha pas pour autant, plus par réflexe que par envie. On pouvait toujours la droguer et les mains liées ne lui facilitaient pas les choses. Même si elle pensait pouvoir détecter la drogue, elle ne connaissait pas toutes les drogues et une seule bouchée pourrait suffire à lui être fatale. Elle regarda l'eau avec envie et décida que boire devait être sans danger, après un moment. Car elle pouvait encore survivre sans manger mais pas sans étancher sa soif. Cette fois-ci, elle ne vola rien car elle se doutait que la femme allait vérifier le moindre détail, et remarquer rapidement la disparition d'un objet, d'un œil d'expert. Une heure plus tard, la femme revint chercher le plateau. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle remarqua l'assiette pleine. Puis elle haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Elle ordonna aux deux serviteurs de tout débarrasser et s'approcha d'Anéa la jugeant du regard.

-'Vous devriez vous nourrir si vous voulez survivre'.

Anéa ne répondit pas. La femme lui prit les mains. Anéa se retint de les lui retirer. La femme regarda les marques au poignet, faites par les liens trop serrés. Elle se pinça la lèvre de mécontentement.

-'Ils vous ont traitée comme des brutes, vous n'êtes pas une bête !', protesta la femme, avec désapprobation.

-'Que me voulez- vous ?', Angéla se décida enfin à parler, en guise de défi.

-'Mon Maître désire vous connaître', répondit la vieille femme sans même la regarder.

-'Je voulais dire pourquoi me livrer aux Wraiths ?'

Son regard s'attrista et la peur noya son cœur.

-'Qui vous a dit… ?'

-'Je ne suis pas idiote, je les ai vus au village', dit Anéa furieuse.

Les torches de la pièce vacillèrent alors qu'Anéa se crispait de colère. La femme recula d'un pas, effrayée mais elle se reprit très vite quand les deux serviteurs revinrent.

-'Vous feriez mieux de faire des efforts pour plaire au Prince', lui conseilla la vieille femme, en regardant les robes', peut être qu'il sera clément'.

-'Je ne demanderai jamais de la pitié pour ne pas être livrée aux Wraiths', répliqua sèchement Anéa avec fierté.

-'Alors votre arrogance vous perdra mais je ne parlais pas des Wraiths'.

-'De quoi parliez-vous alors ?'

Elle rougit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre : les deux serviteurs rirent dans son dos.

-'Je vous conseille de suivre mes conseils', finit par répondre la femme avant de quitter la pièce.

…

L'équipe de John arriva au port.

-'On devrait peut être aussi se déguiser', dit John se remémorant les habits que portait Ronon lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu avec les jumelles.

-'Pourquoi ?', demanda Evan.

-'Ce port grouillait de vie la dernière fois qu'on y est passé. Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas net ici. Et Lycas avait peu d'hommes autour de lui, il voulait se déplacer rapidement mais aussi discrètement'.

-'On ne risque rien à être prudents', approvua Teyla.

-'Ressens-tu quelque chose de particulier au sujet des…tu sais quoi ?', demanda John inquiet.

-'Non', le rassura Teyla.

-'Tu vois quelque chose ?'

-'Non plus, tout est brouillé par la bataille précédente', s'excusa Teyla en regardant le sol.

-'Quelqu'un sait-il diriger un bateau ?', demanda John.

-'Moi…un petit bateau de pêche', dit Evan le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Moi aussi', ajouta Teyla.

-'Bien, à vous deux on devrait y arriver, combien de temps vous faut-il ?'

-'Il me faudra bien une heure pour trouver un bon bateau, encore en état de marche et hisser les voiles. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de bateaux capables de naviguer par ici'.

-'Ok. Nous, on s'occupe de réunir la nourriture et des vêtements pour nous camoufler pendant que vous cherchez la perle rare'.

…

Ils avaient ralenti leur progression pour faire le moins de bruit possible dans l'eau. Devant John, Martin avait le dos raide, attentif aux environs. Le silence s'était installé parmi eux. Les trois autres hommes observaient dans différentes directions. Rodney devina qu'ils avaient atteints ces fameuses berges sauvages propices aux embuscades. En effet, des buissons avaient cru de manière anarchique. Sur un signe discret de Lycas, le frère de Martin dirigea l'embarcation vers un des flancs de la rivière. Puis ce dernier sauta au sol et attacha le bateau à un arbre robuste. Ils débarquèrent en silence. Les trois hommes de Lycas poussèrent ensuite le bateau hors de l'eau et le cachèrent dans des buissons.

-'Venez', chuchota Lycas.

Rodney suivit Ronon, qui rejoignait Lycas.

-'On s'installera ici pour cette nuit. Je vais essayer de contacter nos espions ce soir. Il y a trois villes plus au sud', indiqua Lycas en dessinant trois ronds sur le sol,' j'ai une préférence pour la plus grande', décrit Lycas, en montrant avec un bâton la ville la plus proche de leur position actuelle, ' Mais il faut être prudent. J'irai vérifier aussi les deux autres. On ne sait jamais : Angéla a pu aussi y être transférée. J'espère avoir des informations pour ce soir'.

-'Tu vas avoir besoin de combien de temps exactement ?', demanda Martin.

-'Je reviendrais tard, seul je serai plus rapide'.

-'Tu ne risques rien ?'

Martin avait peur que Lycas tombe dans un piège. Il était prudent en temps normal mais la capture d'Anéa avait brouillé son jugement.

-'Non pas pour l'instant. Vous non plus mais restez prudents. Si je ne reviens pas, fondez vous dans la foule de la plus grande ville et écoutez les ragots'.

-'Le marché est le meilleur lieu pour recueillir des ragots', indiqua Ronon.

-'Oui, ça ou les temples de prière et de méditation', ajouta Martin. 'Demain matin, on fera ce que tu demandes, mais ne m'en veux pas si je t'envoie un homme à tes trousses…'

Lycas acquiesça en silence et se leva prêt à partir, sans un mot.

…

Anéa finit par s'ennuyer rapidement sans distraction dans sa prison. Elle ne trouvait pas de moyen de s'enfuir à part foncer dans le tas au moment où un garde viendrait la chercher. Ou quand quelqu'un viendrait chercher son repas. Elle pensait aussi exploiter la faiblesse des gonds mais elle n'avait pas encore d'idée concrète à mettre en pratique. Elle décida de s'accorder un peu de repos, un petit instant. Assise sur le lit en tailleur, face à la porte, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux…

Elle était dans son désert asséché. L'état de son jardin intérieur était le reflet de son état physique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Pas depuis son accident. En fait, elle avait peur d'y aller, d'y retourner, peur de voir ce qu'elle devenait, peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais la situation critique où elle se trouvait, l'avait faite changer d'avis. Elle devait non seulement reprendre des forces mais aussi prendre conseil auprès des plus sages. Et avec un peu de chance, prévenir ses amis de sa situation…"délicate". Elle cligna des yeux. Le paysage se métamorphosa en grotte, plus obscure. Elle était entrée dans une transe plus profonde, que peu de gens atteignaient. La personne qui hantait ses nuits, arriva alors…

-'Enfin !', dit un homme avec impatience,' cela faisait longtemps… beaucoup trop longtemps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…tu m'as manqué', ajouta un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

Il s'approcha d'Angéla, tendit la main vers sa joue et lui sourit.

Angéla recula doucement pour s'éloigner sans le vexer.

-'Tu es faible', reprit l'homme avec tristesse', as-tu refusé de te ressourcer pour m'éviter ?'

Elle ne répondit pas, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-'J'ai été plutôt occupée'.

Il sourit.

-'Pourquoi maintenant ?'

-'Je n'arrive pas à vous trouver, le vaisseau se refuse à moi, il refuse de s'ouvrir à moi…'

-'Il te protège peut-être… Laisses lui du temps…'

-'Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de vous retrouver', avoua Angéla.

Elle confessa sa faiblesse et sa défaite. Elle évita son regard.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', l'interrogea Astyan inquiet

Son sourire disparut.

-'Je suis prisonnière'.

-'Peu importe, je te retrouvai moi-même si tu me laisses faire. Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais ?'

-'Je ne peux pas, Astyan… je ne peux pas te laisser pénétrer dans mon esprit', dit Angéla d'une petite voix, en baissant le regard.

-'J'ai tout mon temps, n'aie pas honte…je suis désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise, Angéla', en lui relevant la tête doucement de ses mains douces', je te promets de respecter ton intimité'.

-'Comment le saurai-je ?', demanda Angéla, pleine de doute.

-'Le fameux coffre… et je ne pourrai pas me cacher… tu te souviens ?' lui rappela Astyan.

Elle doutait toujours.

-'J'aurais pu te rejoindre dans ce désert si je le voulais, depuis longtemps j'aurai pu visité tes nuits', reprit Astyan.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

-'Mais j'ai attendu ton invitation', reprit aussitôt Astyan, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

-'Je ne t'ai pas…'

-'Invité ? Soit. Mais tu voulais me voir, j'ai vu ton hésitation et je pense qu'on n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que tu te décides à me rencontrer…', s'expliqua Astyan, avec amusement.

Et elle savait que c'était vrai.

-'Je te trouverai et je te libérerai si tu me le demandes'.

-'Tu peux le faire demain ?'

-'Hum… non, cela risque d'être compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce si urgent. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ?'

-'Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai été trahie par les habitants…'

-'Ce ne sera pas un obstacle', coupa Astyan.

-'Mais si tu viens, il n'y aura peut être plus rien à sauver', dit Angéla avec désespoir.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', s'alarma Astyan, en lui saisissant les mains.

-'Je voulais juste te parler, te prévenir… le vaisseau devrait bientôt être réparé et tu pourras enfin le localiser'.

-'Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', insista Astyan.

-'J'ai été trahie', répéta Angéla le regard ailleurs. 'Je vais être livrée aux Wraiths', lâcha Angéla, dans un souffle.

-'Quoi ?' cria Astyan la faisant sursauter.

Le sourire et la compassion sur son visage disparurent, laissant place à de la colère. La grotte s'assombrit encore plus. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, reflétant sa colère. Un cercle orangé apparut autour de ses prunelles marron.

-'Je ne me laisserai pas faire', promit Angéla pour l'apaiser.

-'Je n'en doute pas mais au détriment de ta vie. Même si tu tues le maximum de Wraith en mourant, ce ne sera que maigre consolation', objecta Astyan, avec colère,' Ouvre-moi ton esprit', ajouta Astyan plus doucement.

-'Je serai courageuse', dit Angéla, en se retournant, ignorant sciemment sa demande.

-'Je ne peux pas te laisser faire', en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

Il lui saisit le poignet doucement. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lâcha sa main.

-'Tu as promis de ne pas me forcer', rappela Angéla en reculant encore.

-'Tu me demandes de ne rien faire ?', demanda Astyan en haussant les sourcils

-'Quitte cet endroit ', supplia Angéla.

-'Que vais-je dire à tes amis ?'

-'La vérité'.

-'Que tu laisses tomber'.

-'Non !'

-'Laisses-moi t'aider', implora Astyan à son tour.

-'Tu ne peux pas…', s'étrangla Angéla.

-'Si'.

-'_Je_ ne veux pas…'

-'Il y a une autre solution'.

-'Laquelle ?'

-'Quand tu seras en face …d'eux, appelle-moi'.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?'

-'Moi rien'.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?', répéta Angéla.

-'Les tuer. Mais pas directement', hésita Astyan un court instant.

-'Comment ?'

-'Ma colère'.

-'C'est un sentiment que les Anciens ne connaissent pas', remarqua Angéla.

-'En effet... de nos jours. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne la ressentions pas dans un temps éloigné. Nous avons juste oublié… mais disons que je me servirai de la tienne'.

-'Tu vas tuer à travers moi ! Et si je n'ai pas l'envie de les tuer…'

-'Je l'aurai pour toi… ou ce sera un autre sentiment, le désespoir… la douleur que tu vas ressentir… je ne permettrai pas qu'ils te touchent… je ne veux pas te perdre… pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Tu es sous ma protection.'.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Elle ne résista pas cette fois-ci.

-'Que va-t-il m'arriver ?' demanda Angéla apeurée.

-'Rien, je vais libérer ton énergie au bon moment'.

-'Je vais perdre le contrôle !' s'affola Angéla.

-'Non, je t'aiderai. Promets-le-moi. Promets que tu m'appelleras'.

-'Tu penses que mon pouvoir…', répondit Angéla.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-'Oui, il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'utiliser, je serai là pour te rassurer et t'apaiser. Promets-moi juste que tu vas le faire', la pressa encore Astyan, en posant ses mains sur son cœur.

-'Je… ', hésita Angéla.

-'On sera juste liés pour te protéger. Je verrai juste ce que tu vois, je n'aurai pas accès à ton cœur ni à ton esprit', jura Astyan.

-'Ce que je vois', répéta Angéla, perdue.

-'Oui, je briserai le contact tout de suite après, à jamais. Ce n'est que temporaire'.

-'Comment saurai-je si cela marche à part quand le Wraith sera mort ?'.

-'A part sa mort… je te testerai avant'.

-'Je n'aime pas ça… Je…'

-'As-tu une autre idée hormis ton idée stupide ?'

-'Non', avoua Angéla.

-'Prête ?'

Elle donna sa bénédiction. Ses mains s'illuminèrent autour des mains d'Astyan. Angéla sentit une légère chaleur parcourir son corps. Sa vision changea. Elle se vit, se tenant debout devant elle-même. Elle comprit qu'elle se voyait à travers les yeux d'Astyan. Elle se regardait avec tendresse et envie. Elle se sentit raidir et se vit éviter le regard d'Astyan, confuse. Puis la vue s'assombrit et elle vit à nouveau Astyan.

-'J'ai bloqué ton lien avec moi pour l'instant, cela pourrait être déroutant pour toi de voir ce que je vois se superposer à ce que tu vois. Je ne verrai pas tout, juste ce qui te tracasse', expliqua Astyan.

-'C'est-à-dire les Wraiths', grogna Angéla.

-'Oui', rit Astyan,' entre autres choses. Maintenant va ! Et tiens ta promesse'.

Il tendit la main pour lui effleurer la joue alors qu'il s'effaçait avec la grotte.

…

Rodney avait froid et ils ne pouvaient pas allumer un feu sans risquer de se faire repérer. Il commençait même à claquer des dents. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la Cité, et ce que faisaient John et Teyla. Woosley les avait-il autorisés à les suivre ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il savait que John ferait tout son possible pour venir les chercher. Enfin il espérait. Et s'ils les retrouvaient avant d'avoir libéré Anéa. Les laisseraient-ils continuer ? Pourrait-il résister à John ? S'opposer à lui ? Et s'enfuir à nouveau ? Ronon était motivé pour la mission pour l'instant mais il changerait peut-être d'avis une fois confronté à John . Le groupe resté en arrière attendait patiemment le retour de Lycas avec des nouvelles fraîches. Martin était revenu de la chasse avec du gibier qu'ils mangeaient cru. Même Ronon avait l'air préoccupé.

-'Lycas ne veut pas en parler mais vous pensez qu'ils veulent la tuer ?', demanda Rodney.

-'C'est le mieux qui puisse lui arriver', répondit Ronon.

Rodney le fusilla du regard.

-'Certains Wraiths se servent des hommes comme garde-manger ou comme jouet', expliqua Rodney aux autres.

-'S'ils se nourrissent d'elle, je ne pourrai rien faire pour elle', remarqua le frère de Martin.

-'Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, elle est un véritable danger pour eux tant qu'elle est en vie. S'ils se nourrissent d'elle, elle mourra tout de suite. Ils ne serviront pas d'Anéa comme garde-manger', analysa Martin.

Pourtant, il avait l'air soucieux. Autre chose le tracassait.

-'Dites moi… se sont-ils déjà nourris d'une personne possédant des pouvoirs ?' demanda Martin, ayant clairement une idée derrière la tête.

Rodney le dévisagea surpris et réfléchit à cette question.

-'Pas à ma connaissance', hésita Rodney, en regardant Ronon avant de répondre', mais si cela arrive, on peut imaginer plusieurs scénarios. Ma meilleur hypothèse serait qu'ils capteraient le pouvoir aussi', supposa Rodney.

-'C'est bien ce que je pensais', dit Martin en regardant son frère d'un air entendu.

-'Pourquoi ?' dit Ronon.

-'Anéa a une force extraordinaire. Si un Wraith…'

-'Il sera encore plus difficile à tuer', coupa Ronon.

Rodney était choqué.

-'Alors on doit tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas', dit le frère de Martin.

-'Ce qu'il essaie de dire, c'est que s'il le faut, il faudra supprimer le problème', précisa Martin.

-'Non, on ne va quand même pas... ', protesta Rodney n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-'C'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent : acquérir plus de force', insista le frère.

-'Non, ils ne le savent pas, pas encore', dit Martin. ' Et je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que si l'un deux parvenait à s'approprier le pouvoir d'Anéa, ce dernier se dissiperait avec le temps et il devrait alors…'

-'Se nourrir à nouveau', comprit Rodney, horrifié.

-'Elle serait une source de force importante et cela leur donnerait un avantage considérable, y compris au sein de leur propre hiérarchie', avisa Ronon.

-'Ils ne le savent pas, ils ne connaissent pas les capacités d'Anéa, n'est ce pas ?' demanda Martin, hésitant.

-'Non, pas tant qu'ils ne se seront pas nourris de sa force vitale', dit Ronon. ' Mais cela ne va plus tarder'.

-'Tu dois avertir Lycas du danger qu'elle représente', dit le frère,' Car c'est à lui de prendre la décision'.

-'C'est-à-dire tuer Anéa', traduisit Ronon impassible.

-'Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait rester leur prisonnière même un bref moment', conclut Martin.

…

John examina la tenue qu'il portait. Elle le grossissait et recouvrait tout son corps et ses armes. Teyla avait fini par trouver un bateau en état de flotter. Elle l'avait mis à l'eau. Ils embarquèrent tour à tour avec prudence. John demanda à ses hommes d'observer les berges, avec attention à la recherche d'un autre bateau : celui de Ronon. Lui-même chercha des signes de mouvements quelconques avec ces jumelles. Teyla éloigna le bateau du quai doucement pour ne pas perturber les autres et s'occupa de la navigation sous les instructions d'Evan.

-'J'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un…un visage connu', soupira John tout en scrutant les environs à travers ses jumelles.

-'Ou pas, si on veut être discrets', dit Evan, ' Et comment va-t-elle réagir en nous voyant…vu qu'on a tenté de l'emprisonner'.

-'J'espérais que Rodney lui parle avant pour la persuader qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal malgré les apparences contre nous et puis j'ai l'appareil', répondit John en tapant sur la mallette.

-'Oui, mais si tout est réparé, Anéa partira', dit Evan.

-'Sans doute. Mais en paix', souffla John.

Evan acquiesça.

-'Et puis peut-être que plus tard, on fera du commerce et des échanges de connaissances', ajouta Teyla, attentive à sa manoeuvre.

-'J'y compte bien, je pense que la situation se tassera avec le temps', approuva John, avec optimisme.

…

Anéa ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des mains d'Astyan. Les siennes continuèrent un peu de briller avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, alors que la douleur à ses poignets se réveillait. Ses doigts étaient engourdis à cause des liens qui lui mordaient la chair. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la servante avec un nouveau repas, cette fois-ci celui du soir, elle supposa.

-'Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas changée', remarqua la femme, indignée.

-'Et comment suis-je censée le faire ?', balança Anéa énervée.

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre. Anéa lui montra ses mains liées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, embêtée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-'Je vois', dit la femme qui reprit son professionnel,' Je vais voir ce que je peux faire'.

Puis elle partit. Anéa comprit qu'elle avait peur de rester seule avec elle. Anéa savait que la servante ne prendrait pas le risque de la détacher. Elle sortit le bout de fer qu'elle avait volé et essaya de rompre ses liens à nouveau. Mais dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas, et crut que la femme revenait reprendre le plateau. Elle cacha rapidement le bout de fer entre sa peau et son pantalon au niveau de sa hanche. Mais c'était un homme qui ouvrit la porte. Anéa fut choquée quand elle le vit. Car il lui semblait si familier mais aussi totalement étranger. Il ressemblait à Lycas. Il congédia ses gardes de la main. Il resta seul face à Anéa et porta toute son attention sur Anéa, toujours assise sur le lit.

-'Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Le devoir m'appelait malheureusement. Je me présente, je suis le Prince Stefan et vous devez être…Anéa ?', interrogea Stefan en la jaugeant du regard.

-'Elle-même', répondit Anéa méfiante.

Il s'approcha du lit sans la quitter des yeux.

-'Ma gouvernante semblait mécontente…je vois que vous avez ignoré les robes. Ne vous plaisent-elles pas ?

-'Ce n'est pas mon style'.

-'Je vois. Vous êtes plutôt cuir. Mais vous avez aussi ignoré le repas que je vous ai fait apporter', observa le Prince, amusé.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle.

-'Je préfère manger ce que je prépare'.

-'Vous pensez qu'on l'a empoisonné ?', rit Stefan.

Il avait le même rire que Lycas, en plus grave. Il se leva et alla goûter le plat.

-'En plus, il n'est pas si bon que ça, c'est vrai', concéda Stefan.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

-'En ce qui concerne vos liens, je suis désolé que personne n'ait pensé à les enlever. Les gardes semblent méfiants à votre égard, ma gouvernante aussi'.

Il revint vers elle et lui saisit les poignets délicatement. Il lui ôta les liens. Il ne lâcha pas les mains d'Anéa tout de suite. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les marques avec douceur. Elle ne bougea pas, raide.

-'Et si je vous invitais à manger pour me faire pardonner. De plus, cela vous dégourdira les jambes'.

-'Traitez-vous tous vos prisonniers toujours aussi bien' ?, se méfia Anéa.

-'Non, seulement les jolies femmes. Mais mes prisonniers n'ont pas à se plaindre, en général. Cette prison est la même pour tous les autres'.

-'Et vous dînez avec eux aussi ? Ou seulement ceux qui sont condamnés à être livrés aux Wraiths ?'

Il se raiditexactement de la même manière que le faisait Lycas.

-'Alors vous le savez', chuchota Stefan doucement.

-'Je ne suis pas une idiote, je les ai vus au village', répéta Anéa mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à la gouvernante.

Il se leva sans se retourner. Des gardes l'encerclèrent. Elle les suivit docilement alors que quatre autres les rejoignaient.

-'Vous ne comprenez pas : le peuple est effrayé; il pourrait y avoir une émeute', reprit Stefan.

-'Ce n'est pas mon problème, et je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi'.

-'Vraiment ? Vous êtes la cause de la colère des Wraiths, et peut-être même de leur présence, enfin c'est ce que croit le peuple. Et je ne leur donne pas tord, vous êtes arrivée en même temps, ils vous ont peut être suivis. En fait, la décision de votre sort ne m'appartient pas, même si les rumeurs s'avéraient fausses. Enfin pas complètement. Le peuple réclame justice : il cherche un coupable à leurs malheurs. Il fait pression pour que je vous livre. Rassurez-vous : je ne le ferai pas tout de suite. Vous êtes encore en sécurité, ici pour l'instant'.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle vide, et la traversèrent pour entrer dans une pièce plus petite. Les gardes ne les y suivirent pas. Anéa avisa le Prince du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'y dirigeait déjà vers une banquette faisant face à une table haute. Le repas était servi. Il l'invita d'un geste à s'installer. Ce qu'elle fit. Assis à ses côtés, il lui servit le plat.

-'Vous verrez, c'est bien meilleur'.

Elle regarda l'assiette sans rien dire. Le Prince prit une pomme de terre dans l'assiette d'Anéa et la croqua à pleines dents avec un grand sourire. Il voulait lui montrer que le repas n'était pas empoisonné. Elle se servit.

-'Bien, vous reprendrez des forces pour affronter les villageois'.

-'Que vont-ils faire ?', demanda Anéa inquiète.

-'Vous faire payer « vos crimes » avant de vous livrer'.

-'Comment ?'

-'Je ne sais pas', admit le Prince, en prenant un verre de vin', En vous humiliant, je suppose'.

Elle savait qu'il mentait, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver.

-'Pourquoi participez-vous à … cette folie ?'

-'Pour éviter une émeute bien sûre. Et si vous pouvez éviter d'autres problèmes en vous sacrifiant, je le ferai dans l'intérêt du peuple'.

-'Pourquoi suis-je encore là dans ce cas ? Pourquoi les faire attendre ?'

-'Vous êtes belle', répondit Stefan avec audace, en reposant son verre,' et vous êtes entourée de mystère et cela me plaît'.

Stefan lui sourit.

Le conseil de la femme lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit que c'était un homme à femmes. Elle prit un verre de vin et le vida cul sec.

-'Et je suis seul, sans compagnie'.

-'Je suis dangereuse, vous feriez mieux de m'éviter', menaça Anéa.

-'J'aime vivre dangereusement', rit Stefan', Tarek est un imbécile. Il aurait dû demander plus d'argent, vous valez beaucoup plus…'

-'Quand viendront me chercher les villageois ?', s'informa Anéa tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cet homme.

-'Cela dépendra de vous', souffla Stefan, l'air mesquin.

-'De moi', chuchota Anéa en frissonnant.

Les yeux de Stefan se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange : de l'envie. Elle comprit l'absence des gardes. Elle se resservit un verre et le vida à nouveau.

-'Resservez-vous', dit Stefan souriant.

Après une heure de repas, une servante ramassa tous les plats, laissant le vin et servit les desserts. Ils avaient déjà descendu deux bouteilles de vin à eux deux. Elle espérait le rendre ivre pour qu'il s'endorme. Lui espérait sûrement que l'alcool lui monte à la tête pour qu'elle soit plus docile. Le Prince s'était rapproché tout doucement durant leur conversation. Toujours soupçonneuse, elle avait répondu à ces questions patiemment en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Stefan ressemblait à Lycas.

-'Vous êtes une femme remarquable', conclut Stefan.

-'Vous l'êtes aussi apparemment, vous vous êtes fait une sacrée réputation lors de la dernière guerre'.

-'C'est vrai. J'ai profité de l'occasion mais ce que j'ai fait ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Le peuple en particulier'.

-'Qui se plaint ?'

-'Les pauvres'.

-'Ils sont toujours mécontents de leur malheur', affirma Anéa,' qui exige une victime ? Pour les Wraiths ?'

-'Aussi bien les pauvres que les riches. Pour une fois, ils sont tous d'accord. Mais ce sont surtout les riches qui font pression'.

-'Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?'

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il caressa la joue d'Anéa, enlevant une mèche rebelle sur sa joue.

-'Que c'est du gâchis'.

-'Ce serait mieux que nous arrêtions là notre conversation, nous avons tous deux trop bu et nous pourrions regretter certains de nos actes', dit Anéa sagement.

-'De quel genre ?', demanda Stefan, avec malice.

-'Un geste regrettable'.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu et se pencha sur elle. Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Mais sa tête continua à descendre vers elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, timidement puis plus fortement, plus sauvagement. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche et de l'autre lui ôta les mains fermement.

-'On devrait…', dit Anéa essoufflée.

Il n'écoutait pas, il pesa de tout son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres se réfugièrent dans son cou. Une main descendit de sa hanche vers le creux de son genou. Il l'attrapa pour caler son corps contre le sien.

-'Non', protesta Anéa en tentant de le repousser.

Elle chercha à tâtons un objet pour se défendre. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle était vulnérable. Les gardes étaient prêts à intervenir contre elle, si elle résistait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue car elle se savait complètement impuissante.

Si elle se défendait, les gardes allaient lui tomber dessus, en surnombre et ils aideraient sûrement le Prince à la violer. Ils entraveraient ses mouvements pendant que le Prince assouvirait son désir. Il avait réussi à enlever les lacets de son haut en cuir.

-'Vous faites une grave erreur', grogna faiblement Anéa, les dents serrés.

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée.

Il n'écoutait pas ses supplices. Alors, Anéa se rappela du bout de fer caché dans son pantalon. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas tombé. Il avait réussit à baisser légèrement son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenta de récupérer l'arme.

-'Sois coopérative, ma douce', chuchota Stefan dans son cou, tout en lui effleurant les cheveux de la bouche.

A tâtons, elle chercha l'arme et la sentit contre sa hanche. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle réussit à saisir l'objet. Maladroite, elle faillit lâcher l'objet. Elle sentit alors une présence étrangère qui envahissait son cerveau : c'était Astyan, qui venait l'aider. Elle resserra son étreinte sur l'arme. Grâce à Astyan, elle tenait fermement le morceau de fer. Car c'était bien lui. Il avait dit qu'il testerait le lien qu'ils avaient créé. Il avait dit qu'il ressentirait ce qui la gênerait. Avec horreur, elle comprit qu'il était spectateur de cette scène. Elle pouvait sentir son dégoût et sa colère naître tout au fond de son être. Puis il prit le contrôle. Anéa pointa l'arme sur la gorge de Stefan, haletante, sans le vouloir. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Elle pressa l'arme contre sa gorge. Le Prince s'arrêta net, fiévreux de désir.

-'Arrêtez-vous', siffla Anéa entre ses dents alors qu'une rage intérieure l'envahissait.

Ce n'était pas sa voix mais celle d'Astyan. Le Prince ne s'en aperçut pas et se mit à rire.

-'Nous sommes dans une situation délicate alors', dit Stefan.

-'Non vous l'êtes, éloignez-vous de moi maintenant'.

-'Ou sinon quoi ?', se moqua Stefan.

-'Je vous tue', répondit Anéa sérieusement.

-'Je ne doute pas que vous en soyez pas capable, mais vous ne le ferez pas,' la défia Stefan, sûr de lui, en regardant la porte où étaient postés ses gardes.

-'Je ne vois pas pourquoi,… je ne vous laisserai pas me violer'.

-'Vous n'avez qu'à voir ça comme un échange…je vous désire et en échange je vous protège des villageois jusqu'à l'arrivée des Wraiths'.

-'Je préfère affronter les villageois', cracha Anéa avec colère.

-'Vraiment ? Vous changeriez rapidement d'avis mais si c'est votre choix… sachez que mon offre tiendra toujours'.

Il caressa du dos de sa main la joue d'Anéa, effaçant une larme. Anéa insista en appuyant plus la lame contre sa gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence. Le Prince recula doucement. Elle se releva avec peine pour s'éloigner de son agresseur. Le Prince soupira. Il s'épousseta et se rhabilla calmement.

-'Vous aviez peut-être raison…pour l'alcool. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire alors'.

Il se leva. Anéa se rhabilla du mieux qu'elle put et renoua ses lacets. Les gardes entrèrent, ignorant le désordre qui régnait. Anéa planta son arme dans la table avec rage. Celle-ci tangua un instant.

-'Je vous conseille de garder vos distances car quand je retrouverais ma liberté…', menaça Anéa.

Il ne dit rien mais comprit le message en regardant le bout de fer vibrer sur la table. Les gardes la ramenèrent à sa cellule, sans un mot ni même sans un regard.

Une fois seule, elle se frotta la peau car elle se sentait salie. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit, tremblante, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en séchant ses larmes. Elle repensa aux derniers événements de sa vie. Les pires de toute son existence. L'astuce d'Astyan avait fonctionné, il avait réussi à établir un contact. Une heure après, elle entendit des bruits. Elle se releva, à nouveau forte. Les gardes venaient la chercher. Stefan n'avait pas traîné. Cette fois-ci, ils lui attachèrent les mains avec une corde particulièrement rêche. Le Prince, à l'écart, la regardait à peine, depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas encore.

-'Voici la femme, comme promis, mais vous êtes sûr que…'

-'Oui, il nous la faut, les Wraiths ont été très clairs à son sujet…'

-'Je sais, j'étais là', répliqua le Prince un peu sèchement', mais il doit y avoir une autre solution pour les apaiser'.

-'Non, en plus le peuple sait qu'elle…'

-'Comment l'ont-t-ils su ?', coupa Stefan.

-'Les rumeurs courent vite. Ils réclament le coupable, et le coupable est tout trouvé'.

-'Que va-t-il lui arriver avant d'être livrée ?'

-'Cela ne vous regarde pas, elle est sous notre tutelle maintenant. Je dirige le port et je dois répondre aux exigences du peuple'.

-'J'insiste'.

-'Elle sera livrée demain dans l'après-midi; avant cela elle sera avant exposée à tous, sur le marché. Certains veulent la punir'.

-'Je vois'.

-'Je vous remercie au nom du peuple'.

-'Je ne veux pas de débordements, compris ?'

-'Il y en aura. Je regrette : le peuple est en colère, et il est difficile de les contrôler en ce moment'.

-'Je connais votre réputation, votre cruauté envers vos ennemis. Je ne tolérerai pas de violences gratuites de votre part sous prétexte que le peuple est en colère. Donc pas de débordements, vous devez la respecter'.

Les gardes la poussèrent et la guidèrent hors de la pièce.

-'Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera encore vivante et entière pour demain mais je ne peux pas promettre …pour le peuple…'

L'homme, dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, s'approcha de l'entrée de sa cellule et reporta son regard sur Anéa. C'était un homme petit et gros. Son crâne était dégarni. Ses mains potelées avaient des gestes nerveux. Il regarda Anéa comme une marchandise, avec envie et cruauté. Ses doigts semblaient vouloir palper la marchandise. Elle comprit alors que son sort n'allait probablement pas s'améliorer.

-'Nous avons un accord au sujet…de votre penchant…'

-'Oui, oui', coupa l'homme voulant en finir', et je le tiendrai… je ne la toucherai pas, même si je pense que c'est regrettable de passer à côté, mais je m'amuserai autrement ce soir…'

Le Prince ignorait toujours Anéa du regard. Il sembla devenir livide.

-'Allez… allez nous n'avons pas tout notre temps', lança le marchant d'un geste de la main aux gardes, d'un air agacé.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le Prince cria à Anéa :

-'Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler si vous changez d'avis'.

…

Ronon se leva et accueillit Lycas en lui tendant une boisson chaude. Ce denier s'installa à côté d'eux, l'air sombre. Il essaya de se réchauffer les mains au contact de sa boisson.

-'Alors ?', s'enquit Martin, impatient,' tu comptes nous faire attendre longtemps ?'.

-'Elle est au Grand Port. Où ? Je ne sais pas exactement'.

-'Pourquoi es-tu si sombre si on sait où elle est ?'.

-'Le peuple est remonté… très monté, le clergé aussi. Le gérant du port semble dépassé, le peuple l'accuse'.

-'Donc le peuple ne nous aidera pas', conclut Rodney.

-'Non, ils cherchent un coupable. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas le bienvenu au Port. De plus, certains disent que les Wraiths sont déjà là, d'autres disent qu'ils arrivent demain'.

-'Ce qui veux dire qu'on a peu de temps pour agir', dit Ronon.

-'Oui, je vais voir tout de même mon frère demain matin tôt', se décida Lycas,' j'aurai alors plus d'informations. Reposons-nous, j'ai la sensation que demain sera une longue et dure journée.

…

Le petit homme lui jeta un manteau sur les épaules pour la dissimuler, le temps de traverser les rues. Ils la guidèrent devant un large bâtiment. Il faisait nuit. Le petit homme avait l'air de quelqu'un d'important. Comme un maire, ou autre dirigeant. C'était donc lui qui voulait trouver un coupable à leur misère. Ils entrèrent dans cette large bâtisse où il y avait beaucoup de bruits, beaucoup trop au goût d'Anéa. Dedans, il y avait des tas de femme peu vêtues, qui dansaient, riaient, chantaient ou se pavanaient parmi les convives majoritairement masculins. Elle comprit que c'était un bordel. Le cœur d'Anéa se serra. Mais dans quelle galère, elle s'était fourrée !

Un homme richement vêtu interpela le petit homme.

-'Eh ! C'est la nouvelle recrue ?', demanda un client, en riant.

-'Pas exactement, c'est une surprise', répondit le petit homme, avec un clin d'œil, malicieux.

Elle comprit ce que le Prince voulait dire par "ses penchants". Il aimait les femmes, les brutaliser. L'homme était puissant et tenait même un bordel. Elle voulut vomir. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'étage inférieur, guidés par le petit homme. C'était une pièce sombre et discrète avec pour seul meuble une chaise et des étagères. Enfin presque les seuls meubles. Car en regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir des chaînes au sol, sur les murs…Le petit homme indiqua un crochet accroché au plafond. Les gardes l'y emmenèrent. Ils lui serrèrent des fers aux poignets par-dessus la corde et accrochèrent la chaîne au crochet. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée au plafond. Le petit homme tourna une manivelle et elle put se tenir presque normalement, debout. Les gardes lui attachèrent alors les pieds au sol les jambes écartées. Puis les gardes s'en allèrent sans se retourner, la laissant seule avec l'homme. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, juste détendre ses muscles. Puis l'homme la laissa à son tour dans le noir, le sourire aux lèvres, sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à sa nouvelle acquisition. Comme s'il était heureux de son nouveau jouet.

…

Seule dans le noir, elle essayait d'écouter les différents bruits à l'étage et observa la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle entendait surtout des cris de femme. Des cris de plaisir, des rires, des cris d'angoisses, d'extase, mais aussi de peur. Elle pouvait aussi entendre des coups de fouet accompagnant des gémissements de douleur. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Elle dut supporter ces cris une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle ne put donc s'endormir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Un rai de lumière l'aveugla. La porte se referma sous les cris d'insulte d'un homme et des pleurs d'une femme. Elle vit un homme, le petit homme jeter une femme dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'effondra à ses pieds et ne se releva pas. Le petit homme descendit les escaliers et attrapa violemment les cheveux de la femme pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle pleurait. Il la traîna vers le fond comme un vulgaire chiffon désarticulé. Il était fort malgré sa petite taille.

-'S'il vous plaît, je serai sage', promit la femme.

Elle portait une robe courte, déchirée sur le côté. Une des bretelles était tombée et la robe était descendue, révélant un sein.

-'Tu n'a pas assez crié, le client s'est plaint, il a payé cher pour une vierge. Il n'a même pas pris ta virginité tant il était déçu. Tu vas pouvoir réfléchir à tes actes, ici'.

-'Non ! Je veux me racheter, vous serez meilleur professeur', supplia la femme en soulevant sa robe.

Anéa la regarda avec horreur : elle _s'offrait_ à lui.

-'Pour perdre ta seule valeur : ta virginité ! Tu aurais dû crier quand il te touchait...'

Elle s'écroula à ses pieds. L'homme sembla hésiter. La femme le vit et prit la perche qu'il lui tendait. Elle saisit sa main et la posa sur son sein alors qu'une de ses mains cherchait le bas ventre du petit homme. Elle voulait l'exciter. Mais il la regarda à peine, les yeux rivés les yeux sur Anéa.

-'Peut-être que tu peux te faire pardonner. Le client s'y est peut-être mal pris avec toi. Il n'a pas été assez violent. Oui tu le peux', murmura l'homme, en regardant Anéa qui déglutit bruyamment.

-'Oh oui merci, je ferai tout ce que tu veux', sanglota la femme de soulagement.

-'Lève-toi', ordonna l'homme qui avait de toute évidence une idée derrière la tête.

-'Merci, merci, vous êtes bon'.

L'homme rit et passa derrière Anéa pour prendre quelque chose sur l'étage. Elle essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait.

-'Déshabille-la', ordonna l'homme.

La femme regarda Anéa avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle fit tout de même ce qu'on lui demandait, sans poser de question. Les mains tremblantes, elle défit les lacets du haut et l'ôta, ignorant le regard d'Anéa. Elle fit de même avec le bas. Anéa se retrouva entièrement nue. Puis elle s'éloigna admirant le corps d'Anéa. Anéa perçut l'odeur d'une bougie. L'homme refit surface et prit la chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'Anéa, souriant.

-'Caresse-la'.

-'Pardon ?', demanda la femme, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

-'Fais-le !'

Elle hésita encore, alors qu'il les regardait toutes les deux, en souriant. Elle le regarda à nouveau pour voir s'il ne plaisantait pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-'Tourne-toi'.

Il souleva sa robe et elle commença à paniquer.

-'Laissez-la', cria Anéa en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer.

Il rit, s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit un tissu dans la bouche pour la bâillonner. Il revint derrière la femme.

-'Non, je vais le faire', dit la femme timidement.

Elle dirigea une main vers le corps d'Anéa avec hésitation.

-' Oui c'est bien', l'encouragea l'homme à son oreille.

Il lui caressa le ventre. Puis il lui prit la main et la dirigea sur le sein d'Anéa.

-'Fais ce que tu aurais dû faire à cet homme'.

Anéa essaya de crier mais sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. La femme prit de l'assurance. Elle prit du plaisir face à ce corps magnifique. Dégoûtée, Anéa détourna la tête, embarrassée. Elle pria pour que ça s'arrête.

-'Bien'.

Il s'était reculé.

-'Tu es en bonne voie'.

Il s'assit à nouveau. Elle explora plus loin le corps d'Anéa. Anéa frissonna à ce contact doux et ferme. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la situation.

-'Va plus loin', dit l'homme, la voix rauque et excitée.

La fille ne sembla pas comprendre. Anéa en déduit qu'elle était inexpérimentée. Elle avait dû refuser des caresses d'un homme et de faire l'amour à un homme trop violent pour sa première fois. L'homme soupira devant son regard interrogateur et lui attrapa la tête un peu violemment.

-'Ouvre la bouche'.

Elle obéit. Il s'était relevé. Puis il lui dirigea la bouche vers la pointe du sein d'Anéa avec douceur.

-'Voilà utilise ta langue et tes lèvres, doucement', conseilla l'homme fiévreux.

Il se rassit, sans quitter les deux femmes du regard, et admira le spectacle. Il commençait à respirer avec difficulté à cause de l'excitation. Anéa remarqua que le désir l'avait envahi. Les yeux de l'homme étaient devenus fous. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de la chaise, pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. La femme n'hésitait plus, elle prenait de l'assurance.

-'Arrêtes…Maintenant !', s'écria l'homme essoufflé, n'en pouvant plus.

La femme obéit aussitôt, presque déçue.

-'Prends le produit derrière. Fais le couler le long de son cou', ordonna le petit homme, en se léchant les lèvres.

-'Mais c'est chaud !', protesta la femme avec horreur.

Anéa écarquilla les yeux. L'homme sourit d'un air sadique.

-'Fais le', répéta l'homme doucement.

-'Je ne peux pas…elle est si belle'.

-'N'ait pas peur d'abimer ce corps, elle n'aura pas de marque. En plus, elle est responsable de tous nos malheurs. Elle a attiré les Wraiths chez nous. Tu as l'occasion de te venger avant tout le monde et elle ne vivra plus demain soir'.

-'Je ne veux pas', refusa la femme.

-'Rappelle-toi que tu dois te faire pardonner', susurra l'homme pour la convaincre.

Il sourit en apercevant le dilemme dans ses yeux. Pour la convaincre, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, le dos de la fille contre sa poitrine. Il la menaça de la violer. La fille se débattit.

-' Non, s'il vous plaît !', pleura la femme affolée.

Elle hésita toujours

Mais il l'a serra encore plus, la pressant d'obéir.

-'Tu sais ce que tu as à faire', lui souffla l'homme dans l'oreille.

Elle sanglota d'acceptation. D'une main tremblante, elle dirigea le liquide chaud vers la gorge de sa victime qui essayait de se dégager de ses entraves. La femme laissa tomber le liquide doucement, ce qui brûla la peau d'Anéa qui se débattait. La femme pleurait.

-'Lèche le liquide'.

-'Quoi ?'.

-'C'est du miel'.

Elle lécha le miel le long du cou d'Anéa. Elle pleura de douleur alors qu'elle avait fini.

Il lui tendit sa ceinture sans s'arrêter dans ses va-et-vient. Elle la prit sans hésiter cette fois-ci. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Et sans remords, elle fouetta le ventre d'Anéa alors qu'elle se faisait violer, pour atténuer sa douleur. Celle-ci ne broncha pas au début. Les yeux fermés, elle priait pour que sa souffrance cesse. A ce moment-là, Astyan envahit son esprit la protégeant de la douleur et de l'humiliation. Anéa entendit les hurlements de la femme alors que les coups de fouets cessaient. Elle entendit les pleurs s'intensifier, et des cris d'excitations du petit homme emplirent la pièce. Alors qu'Astyan lui disait des mots doux pour l'apaiser et occuper son esprit, le silence tomba. Elle ne vit pas l'homme quitter la pièce mais l'entendit dire :

-'Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux crier et faire ce qu'on te demande', rit l'homme de bon cœur.

Il avait effleuré le sein d'Anéa du bout des doigts alors qu'il restait du miel encore chaud.

-'Dommage que je ne puisse pas te toucher, ma belle. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe qui m'excite. Je te félicite, tu m'as beaucoup excité ce soir mais demain ce sera encore mieux', lui souffla l'homme aux oreilles d'Anéa.

Elle n'osa enfin lever les yeux que lorsque la porte claqua. Elle remarqua la femme à ses pieds, effondrée, baignant dans son sang : un bain de sang causé par la violence du petit homme. Elle sanglotait, les genoux repliés sur elle-même. Elle avait perdu sa virginité dans d'atroces souffrances. Anéa s'évanouit alors qu'Astyan lâchait son emprise sur son esprit.

…

Le lendemain matin, Lycas était déjà levé, faisant les cents pas dans le couloir d'un manoir. Il était nerveux, et ignorait le décor luxurieux. Il avait les autres à une auberge pendant qu'il demandait audience à son frère. Il attendait alors la venue de celui-ci.

-'Où est-elle ?', demanda Lycas sans préavis quand il le vit arriver.

-'Salut mon frère… Mais de quoi parles-tu ?', répondit son frère feignant l'ignorance.

-'De la femme', cracha Lycas.

-'Quelle femme ? Tu sais bien que je ne vois personne de particulier en ce moment et toi non plus', remarqua le Prince.

-'La femme que tu as fait capturer pour la livrer aux Wraiths', insista Lycas avec colère.

-'Ah, je vois… Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?... Oh ne me dis pas que… tu as eu une aventure avec elle', supposa Stefan, le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Ce n'est pas le problème', coupa Lycas, ignorant sa remarque.

-'Non en effet, elle peut régler nos petits problèmes…'

-'Où est-elle ?', répéta Lycas, en se faisant plus menaçant cette fois.

-'Elle n'est plus là', avoua Stefan.

-'Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis sûre que tu ne te serais pas privé de la gloire de l'avoir capturée, et puis tu aurais voulu un peu flirter avec…'

-'Je n'ai pas dit que …'

Lycas le saisit violemment et le pressa contre le mur.

-'Tu l'as touchée ?', cria Lycas, furieux.

-'J'avais bu…', tenta de s'expliquer son frère.

-'Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'était pas consentante…'

-'Non, elle ne l'était pas', s'étouffa Stefan, l'air coupable, en baissant les yeux.

-'Qu'as-tu fait ?', cria Lycas le secouant.

-'Ma virilité a été sérieusement touchée, j'ai voulu me venger après cette …débâcle. Je voulais qu'elle revienne me supplier de lui pardonner et de lui faire l'amour en lui disant des mots doux. J'ai été aveuglé par sa beauté, mon frère, tu peux me comprendre…', se justifia le Prince, le suppliant du regard.

-'Non, je ne l'ai jamais forcée…elle aurait dû te tuer', cracha Lycas, en le lâchant, envahi de dégoût et de mépris.

-'Elle ne l'a pas fait'.

Lycas le regarda furieusement.

-'Elle a dû remarquer notre ressemblance, elle aurait pu le faire mais elle ne l'a pas fait', reprit Stefan.

-'Tu as eu de la chance, tu vas pouvoir te racheter, où est-elle ?'

-'Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai voulu me venger, je l'ai laissé à Darjin'.

-'A Darjin ! Es-tu fou ? C'est un sadique, un violeur…'

-'Et c'est le dirigeant du Grand Port', rappela Stefan', je lui ai arraché la promesse qu'il ne la toucherait pas'.

-'Peut-être pour lui mais les autres ?'

Stefan ne sut quoi répondre, Lycas grogna furieusement et frappa dans le mur.

-'Donc elle est à l'Auberge', souffla Lycas reprenant le contrôle.

-'Et les Wraiths seront là vers midi', informa Stefan.

Lycas s'arrêta.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?', demanda Stefan l'air soupçonneux.

-'La délivrer'.

-'Tu l'aimes ?', demanda Stefan.

-'Elle possède le Cœur', soupira Lycas.

-'Tu en es sûr ?', sursauta Stefan.

-'Oui, je l'ai vue arracher l'épée de son socle et toi, tu as juré de servir le Cœur, au lieu de ça, tu l'as trahie, salie et humiliée. Et elle, elle est restée humble, en te laissant la vie sauve'.

-'Tu m'en veux, je sais, traite moi de tous les noms si cela peut t'aider mais n'interviens pas. Tu n'en tireras rien de bien. Tu vas non seulement empirer sa situation mais celle du peuple aussi. Tu peux te faire tuer aussi'.

-'Tu veux que j'abandonne le Cœur !'

Lycas fusilla son frère du regard.

-'Si elle est le Cœur, elle saura se débrouiller'.

-'Tu n'as pas changé Stefan', cracha Lycas, en s'éloignant, déçu.

-'Elle ne sera plus à l'Auberge', cria Stefan', les fanatiques sont là'.

Lycas s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna pour affronter du regard son frère.

-'Qu'as-tu fait mon frère ?', répéta Lycas,' S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je reviendrai…', menaça Lycas.

Puis il partit, le cœur lourd.

…

-'Il n'a pas voulu la libérer ?', demanda Rodney, l'air sombre.

-'Non'.

-'Alors quoi ?', dit Martin.

-'Elle est maintenant à l'Auberge'.

-'Bah voilà, on connait son emplacement', s'extasia Rodney content.

Mais les autres faisaient toujours grise mine.

-'J'ai la confirmation que les Wraiths sont ici, elle sera livrée vers Midi', précisa Lycas.

-'Ca c'est moins cool, bah on va la chercher dans cette auberge', dit Rodney.

-'l'Auberge est un… bordel', grimaça Martin.

-'Ah donc ce n'est pas bien ?', dit Rodney.

-'C'est l'endroit le plus abondant en personnes de la ville, c'est un lieu de rassemblement, en plus l'insigne a mauvaise réputation', expliqua Martin.

-'Allons voir les environs, repérer les lieux et peut être qu'une ouverture s'offrira à nous', conseilla Ronon.

-'Oui : attendre le bon moment pour agir', conclut Lycas avec un sourire cruel.

…

Anéa se réveilla en sursaut alors que des personnes la touchaient pour la rhabiller, ravivant les douleurs de la nuit. Des femmes lacèrent ses vêtements. Elles ignorèrent la femme étendue au sol nue. Anéa eut pitié d'elle un instant puis elle se rappela la nuit passée. La colère revint au grand galop. Quand elle fut prête, deux hommes forts vinrent la chercher. Ils défirent la chaîne du crochet et lui mirent un sac sur la tête. Ils la forcèrent à marcher alors qu'elle avait des difficultés, les jambes engourdies et meurtries. Des brouhahas lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Les gens étaient excités et se racontaient des tas de ragots. Elle sentit la brise matinale à travers le sac, ce qui lui fit du bien. Puis elle sentit de nombreuses personnes autour d'elle, la fixant du regard. Sa peau la picotait. Certains osaient s'approcher et l'insulter. On lui saisit les mains et on les plaça sur des fers en forme de croix. On la força à s'agenouiller. Ses genoux heurtèrent des planches en bois, en protestant. Faible, elle ne résista pas. Elle était sur une estrade en bois. On lui ôta le sac. Elle put sentir le vent caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Des personnes étaient éparpillées autour de la scène, curieux. Elle se trouvait sur la place du marché. Les murmures de la foule s'amplifièrent.

…

Lycas et les autres se fondirent dans la foule jusqu'à la Place de l'Auberge, bondée. Rodney et les autres avaient mis leur capuche pour cacher leurs visages.

-'Il y a du monde plus loin', remarqua le frère de Martin,' vers la Place du Marché'.

…

Anéa n'entendit pas son bourreau monter sur l'estrade et faire son discours devant le peuple. Elle entendit juste leurs acclamations quand il s'arrêta de parler. Elle sentit de la colère provenant des hommes et femmes autour d'elle, mais aussi de la haine. Puis elle vit des hommes en longues robes noires portant un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile en argent s'approcher. En rang, ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Elle sentit la peur et le ressentiment qu'ils inspiraient aux personnes à côté d'eux. Elle les regarda sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle voulut détailler leurs visages mais le soleil du zénith se reflétait dans leurs pendentifs, l'aveuglant. Elle baissa les yeux. Puis elle entendit les gens s'agiter autour d'elle.

-'Elle va payer pour nos souffrances, son sang nous redonnera de l'espoir', s'écria une voix masculine.

Anéa le regarda, il avait un sourire diabolique. L'homme en robe noire s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa l'épaule du bout des doigts alors qu'il passait derrière elle. D'une main experte, il défit les lacets dans son dos, la dénudant. Il lui caressa le dos tendrement. Puis elle fut attirée par un bruit de pas sur sa gauche. Un autre homme en robe noire s'approchait avec un tonneau. Elle reporta son regard sur la foule qui la regardait avec curiosité. Dans la foule, elle aperçut le petit homme dodu assis en face d'elle, l'air satisfait. Une femme lui massait les épaules, se tenant juste derrière. Il était dans une loge à l'abri du soleil de plomb, confortablement installé. Il la salua et fit signe à l'homme en noir derrière elle. Celui-ci approcha le tonneau et l'ouvrit. Il était rempli d'eau à première vue. Le petit homme se leva sous les applaudissements de la foule et rejoignit l'homme en robe noire sur l'estrade tout en saluant la foule. Il s'approcha d'Anéa, lui attrapa les cheveux et tira la tête en arrière alors que le peuple criait de joie. Puis il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Anéa qui essayait de se dégager.

-'Crie pour moi, ma belle, je suis tout à toi', chuchota l'homme.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

-'Fais-moi jouir', dit encore l'homme, en riant.

Puis il retourna à sa place.

-'Plutôt crever', marmonna Anéa entre ses dents.

Alors il fit signe à l'homme en noir de commencer le spectacle. Elle le vit sortir plusieurs jouets du tonneau. Il prit celui avec des piques : c'était des fouets. Il le caressa comme on caresse une amante puis il lui sourit. Elle essaya de se débattre pour se libérer mais les fers la tenaient solidement attachée, immobile. Il abattit son premier coup sur sa peau nue. Surprise, elle faillit lâcher un cri de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir au peuple : elle ne crierait pas. Au bout du troisième coup, le fouet lui arracha une partie de la peau sur son passage. Tout au long de la torture, elle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas éviter de croiser le regard du petit homme qui avait l'air satisfait. Il s'amusait comme un gamin. Elle ne put que le fixer avec haine. Après un moment interminable pour elle, il changea de fouet. Il prit du temps pour le choisir, avec soin. Il en saisit un lisse cette fois-ci. Il le trempa dans l'eau. Puis il frappa Anéa, à nouveau sans relâche. Une douleur atroce la submergea. L'eau lui brûlait la peau. C'était de l'eau salée. Celle-ci s'infiltrait dans ses blessures, là où sa peau avait été arrachée. Elle se pinça la lèvre et ferma les yeux afin d'ignorer sa souffrance. Quand elle les rouvrit, la grotte apparut à ses yeux, illuminée. Sa douleur s'apaisa. Astyan y était présent.

Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol de la grotte, pleurant. Il vint à elle et la consola.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda Astyan.

-'Ils cherchent vengeance, en me faisant souffrir', pleura Angéla.

-'Ce peuple est si cruel'.

-'Non, il a peur, il est désespéré. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, les Wraiths sont présents ici à cause de nous'.

-'Ils étaient là avant qu'on arrive', la contredit Astyan.

-'Alors pourquoi leur présence ?... A cause de l'usine ?'

-'Oui, sans doute. Ils ont longtemps cherché à s'approprier nos découvertes, s'ils trouvent le laboratoire et nos armes, aucun peuple ne pourra leur résister'.

-'Il est midi', souffla Angéla un peu ailleurs.

Son esprit s'égarait à cause de la douleur.

-'Je serai présent', lui promit Astyan,' je peux te soulager dès maintenant'.

-'Non, je peux le supporter', refusa Angéla, bravement.

-'Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?'

-'La douleur, j'ai besoin de repos et puis le dégoût, toutes ces personnes présentes qui n'interviennent pas'.

-'Donc la douleur…'

-'Elle sera supportable', coupa Angéla.

Elle commença à revenir à elle au fur et à mesure qu'il lui chuchotait _« je serai là »_. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. L'eau salée ruisselait toujours dans ses blessures, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Les coups cessèrent enfin. Elle regarda les alentours, un peu perdue et vit le petit homme, excité comme un taureau. Elle grimaça de dégoût. La femme massait toujours les muscles de ses épaules alors qu'il la fixait. Un gonflement entre ses jambes montrait son excitation. La bile monta à la bouche d'Anéa. Puis un frisson parcourut l'assistance. L'air devint froid. La peur envahit les observateurs.

…

-'Allons voir cette agitation', proposa Martin.

Ils se mélangèrent à la foule. Ronon suivait de près Rodney et Lycas. Ils avaient rabattu leurs capuches pour cacher leurs visages. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à coups de coudes dans la foule vers la source de l'agitation. Les murmures s'amplifièrent. Rodney perçut des coups répétés. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Puis l'horreur l'envahit quand il reconnu Anéa sur la scène. Il la vit se faire fouetter le dos. Elle semblait inconsciente. Lycas commença à avancer mais il fut arrêté par le frère de Martin.

-'Pas maintenant'.

-'Elle…', protesta Lycas, furieux.

Soudain, Anéa leva la tête, les fixant sans les voir. La folie semblait avoir envahi ses pupilles. Elle semblait épuisée, meurtrie, mais pas effrayée. Son bourreau lui jeta le seau d'eau sur le dos pour en finir. Rodney la vit se tortiller, essayant de défaire les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière.

-'Ce n'est pas le bon moment', reprit Martin en saisissant le bras de Lycas, qui tentait de se dégager.

Rodney suivit ce qui attirait son regard. Lycas ne quittait pas Anéa des yeux. Martin regardait les Wraiths qui venaient d'arriver. Ronon se raidit. Il y en avait une dizaine. Parmi eux, un chef richement vêtu avançait vers Anéa. Rodney n'avait jamais vu un Wraith comme lui. Enfin si, une seule fois : Michael. En effet, celui-ci avait des traits presque humains. Juste à côté, une reine Wraith regardait les alentours, elle avait l'air particulièrement mécontente. Huit gardes les entouraient, lourdement armés.

-'Ils sont pile à l'heure', remarqua Ronon.

Lucas émit un grognement rauque en guise de réponse.

-'Les prêtres bougent', remarqua le frère de Martin.

En effet, ils avaient détaché les fers d'Anéa et ils la maintenaient debout, prisonnière. Un petit homme dodu descendit de sa loge.

-'Le gérant et Intendant du Grand Port', précisa le frère de Martin à l'attention de Ronon et Rodney.

-'C'est lui qui veux vendre Anéa ?', interrogea Ronon.

-'Oui avec l'accord de mon frère', grogna Lycas avec colère.

-'Où est-il alors ?', demanda le frère de Martin,' Son siège est vide, seule sa garde est présente'.

Les Wraiths étaient arrivés jusqu'à l'estrade d'où on faisait descendre Anéa.

-'Quel est le plan ?', demanda Rodney inquiet.

-'Il n'y en a pas', répondit Ronon,' On pensait la libérer d'une prison, pas en pleine place publique'.

-'On peut foncer dans le tas', proposa Lycas l'air décidé', mais attendons le signal de Martin'.

Les fanatiques tenaient Anéa par les bras fermement alors que les Wraiths s'approchaient encore. Ses mains étaient entourées de fer devant elle. Rodney guettait désespérément le fameux signe. Mais c'était quel genre de signe ?

…

John avait fini par trouver des traces du passage de ses amis. Il avait failli ne pas les voir. Il fut content de revenir enfin à la civilisation, et de retrouver la terre ferme. Même si la terre tanguait encore un peu. Toute la ville était en agitation. Il se demandait comment son groupe allait retrouver ss amis parmi la foule. En plus, c'était jour de marché. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue. John se demandait quel était leur but. Pourquoi fuir par ici ? Où était Anéa ? Avait-il perdu sa trace ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas cherchée à son vaisseau ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était revenue pour le vaisseau. Ils n'auraient pas pu la retrouver là-bas puisqu'il n'était visible que pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis, si elle l'avait fait ? Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait déviée de son but. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, ou pire : elle était tombée dans un piège formé par des Wraiths. Alors que faisaient ses amis ? Il savait que Lycas ferait tout son possible pour aider Anéa car ils étaient très proches, cela crevait les yeux. Il pensait que Rodney ferait aussi la même chose mais John pria pour qu'il se trompe.

**Fin du chapitre.**

POur la version non censurée et complète c'est là id=7192932/1/Chapitre_9_Torture_non_censure

journal de bord :

chapitre 33 (10): Fuite et Douleur (titre provisoire), écrit (30 pages), en correction, prévu Juillet-Aout


	34. Chapter 34

Salut tout le monde !

Oula vous alez dire elle est encore en vie celle-là, après plus de 6 mois d'absence. Et oui je suis toujours en vie. Je me suis décidée enfin à poster un chapitre. Le délai a été long car j'ai eu des problèmes avec la version non censurée et censurée. De plus, mes correcteurs m'ont lâché coup sur coup. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de correcteur mais j'ai pris l'initiative tout de même de poster ce chapitre. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes, incohérences, fautes de français et de syntaxe (pourtant je me suis relu 4 fois avec une semaine d'intervalle à chaque fois) et c'est là que je m'aperçoit que mes correcteurs avaient beaucoup de boulot àchaque fois. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y suis, je vais faire mes courses (bah oui c'est bientot noel).

Je cherche âme généreuse qui apprécie cette histoire pour devenir ma/mon futur(e) correcteur/trice. Ils auront le privilège de voir mes chapitres brutes, pleines de fautes, de griboullis... et l'avant première des chapitres. Enfin celui qui signe devra subir une mission impossible. Car être ma correctrice est assez horrible vue mon niveau de français lamentable et la longueur de mes chapitres. Je pense que ce deuxième point est encore plus affreux c ar ceci endort vos esprits dans la correction. Par contre j'espère qu'il endort pas les lecteurs ! (un oreilller ?) POur les candidatures, envoyez moi un mail. POsez moi vos questions pour plus de précisions sur les modalités... COmme vous pouvez le voir je ne poste pas souvent (malheureusement diront certain, heureusement diront d'autres) donc je ne suis pas pressée (les lecteurs si normalement) pour poster (un mois ce serait bien, hein lecteur ?).

Enfin c'est moi qui va vous endormir avec mon long discours.

De plus, Je pensais avoir tout dit et donner toutes les précisions sur le chapitre non censuré avant mais apparemment non. Ce n'était pas assez clair.

Comme j'ai eu un commentaire au sujet de la version non censurée (non trouvée), je poste ici la réponse aux questions :

**où trouver la version non censurée ?**

Chapitre 9 : Torture

pour la version non censurée allez voir le lien sur ma fiche (voir chapitre 32) ou bien l'histoire se nommant chapitre 9 : Torture non censurée. J'ai créé une nouvelle histoire spécialement pour cette version.

**Pourquoi je l'ai posté à part ?**

Parce que l'histoire est censée être tout public or ce chapitre est assez... violent, je dirai. Le chapitre posté ici est plus allégé, il reste assez violent tout de même mais je pense que cela peut se lire par tout le monde. D'ailleurs, dans un avenir, j'aimerai encore plus l'allégé. Ce sera le seul chapitre avec un haut degré de violence normalement, donc ne vous y arrêtez pas svp.

Si jamais vous trouvez des incohérences dans l'histoire allégée, il faut me le dire. L'allégement a été assez difficile à faire. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes lecteurs, même si je pense que je les ai perdu entre Anéa, Angéla...

Pour d'autres questions, je reste à votre disposition. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrits au site, s'il vous plait laisser moi un mail ou autre pour vous répondre (hein matrix98!) car je ne vais pas poster à chaque fois un nouveau chapitre pour vous répondre.

Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire, ah non j'ai oublié toutes mes escuses pour cette longue attente. Et si j'arrive à trouver un autre correcteur d'ici là j'espère poster pour après Noël. J'espère poster plus souvent dans l'avenir.

ps : sinon **matrix98** tu apprécies mon histoire ? Saches que tu peux lire le premier tome sans problème. Ils peuvent se lire séparement et cela t'occuperas sur au moins 25 chapitres. Car si tu attends la fin de l'histoire, tu va attendre beaucoup car elle se déroule sur trois tomes et je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le deuxieme sur papier. Je me suis assurée d'écrire les tomes pour qu'ils puissent être lus séparement. J'aurai pu même les poster en plusieurs histoires mais il aurait fallu que je trouve alors trois titres d'histoires alors qu'un seul correspondait bien. Voilà, j'espère t'avoir convaincu de me lire.

Place au chapitre. Tadaaa ! (roulement de tambour) Oh mince plus de connexion (reçois des cailloux). Mais non je plaisante (pars se cacher).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 :**** Douleur et Fuite.**

Anéa affronta du regard le couple Wraith, sans peur. Seul, l'homme avança vers elle. La femme avait l'air de s'ennuyer, et de regretter d'être présente. Elle aussi.

…

- Qu'est-il ? Il semble si… commença Rodney, éberlué.

- Humain finit Ronon. Un autre Mickael ?

- Non, il est unique… Il était unique, ce n'est pas lui.

- Il a l'air de commander dans leur couple, la Reine se soumet à ses ordres remarqua Ronon.

- Un Roi ? proposa Lycas.

- Possible chuchota Rodney, plongé dans ses pensées. On ne connait pas leur structure sociale, pas avec exactitude en tout cas. Nous savons juste qu'une Reine protège sa ruche en sommeil, et la commande, une fois la ruche réveillée. On ne sait pas du tout comment ils se reproduisent, leur interaction sociale. On ne connait rien aussi de leur structure familiale.

- Que font-ils ? questionna Lycas, apercevant du mouvement du côté Wraiths.

L'homme Wraith fixait intensément sa Reine silencieuse, qui avait l'air de plus en plus mécontente et contrariée. Elle grimaça comme seule réponse. Il sourit et continua à avancer.

- Je pense qu'ils se parlaient commenta Rodney.

- Je n'ai rien entendu remarqua Lycas.

- Par la pensée précisa Rodney. Leur lien doit être fort ou bien, le Wraith est puissant. Ils peuvent parfois communiquer entre eux, ainsi.

…

Anéa les toisa furieusement. Si elle avait pu les brûler d'un simple regard, elle l'aurait fait à cet instant même. Il aurait été calciné. Elle scruta, ensuite les environs avec urgence, cherchant une quelconque issue, n'importe laquelle. Son esprit était en ébullition, essayant d'échafauder un plan d'évasion, et rapidement si possible. Mais l'homme wraith reporta son regard sur elle, ayant fini sa discussion muette avec la femme wraith.

- Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé intervint le petit homme, se tordant les mains, anxieux. On avait un marché. Sa vie contre notre tranquilité.

Le Wraith l'examina attentivement, quittant des yeux Anéa, ce qui la soulagea, un court instant.

- En effet murmura celui-ci.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'Anéa. Elle ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Il tendit la main vers elle. Il effleura son cou alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui, mais ces gardes la retenaient fermement. Il devait suivre la ligne de brûlure le long de son cou, continuant plus bas. Elle sentit la peau tremblée sous son contact. Elle serra les dents ignorant la douleur, alors que son angoisse augmentait.

- En effet répéta le Wraith.

Sa voix était douce, presque mélodieuse et envoutante. Elle était plus douce que celles de ses congénères. Sa main quitta le cou d'Anéa, laissant une trace chaude sur son passage. Anéa se retint de se frotter la peau même si elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Il s'approcha du petit homme, qui recula par réflexe de survie. Le Wraith le remarqua et sourit.

- Néanmoins, vous en avez mis du temps. De plus, je vois que vous avez pris du bon temps avec elle susurra le Wraith lentement, en souriant.

- Oui, oui, elle est si…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Le Wraith le saisit brusquement sans prévenir et pressa la main droite contre sa poitrine. Anéa recula et ne les quitta pas des yeux, avec horreur. Elle essaya de se dégager pour s'éloigner de cette scène abominable et de cette folie. Elle vit l'homme vieillir à vue d'œil. Il hurla de douleur, lui vrillant les tympans, un cri qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre.

…

Rodney regarda avec dégoût, le Wraith se nourrir du bourreau d'Anéa. Il détourna des yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la scène. Personne ne méritait cette mort, même pas lui. Lycas ne semblait pas affecter par la future mort de l'homme, dans d'atroce souffrance. Il le regardait vieillir sans sourciller, puis devenir un cadavre, et enfin un sac d'os. Le Wraith le lâcha une fois repu, le sourire aux lèvres. Le corps s'écroula au sol sans vie, en un tas difforme. La foule commença à s'agiter, à murmurer d'horreur et à reculer pour s'éloigner de la scène digne d'un cauchemar. Ils avaient peur : Anéa pouvait le sentir. Certains commençaient à se détourner de la place du Marché, ne voulant plus contempler le spectacle : Torturer une femme était beaucoup plus amusant que de mourir aux mains d'un Wraith. Maintenant, ils craignaient pour leurs propres vies. Ils étaient beaucoup moins enthousiasmes qu'auparavant. Le Wraith se tourna vers la Reine, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit à son tour même si elle semblait un peu agacée par le comportement de son compagnon. Rodney fut frappé par ses traits humains plus prononcés encore, quand le présumé Roi se retourna. Car ses traits humains s'étaient accentués après s'être repu. Ronon le fut encore plus quand les dernières traces de Wraith disparurent juste devant lui. Le Wraith paraissait maintenant presque humain, à part ses yeux qui trahissaient sa vraie nature. Rodney et Ronon n'avaient jamais vu ce phénomène auparavant. Il arrivait juste qu'il guérissait d'une terrible blessure au cours du processus. Sous leurs yeux, il était devenu pratiquement humain. La Reine lui sourit plus sérieusement alors qu'il l'observait avec insistance. Mais le masque de courtoisie de la Reine disparut quand il reporta son attention sur Anéa. La Reine grimaça, presque de jalousie. Anéa s'interrogea. Pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? Elle allait mourir en quelque seconde, voire même en quelque minute, en servant probablement de dessert. Sa situation n'avait rien à être enviée. La Reine n'intervint pas pour autant, elle ne devait pas être assez jalouse. Anéa s'était arrêtée de se débattre quand il s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait désarmée face à tous ces Wraiths. Mais Rodney fut heureux de voir un air de défi dans ses yeux. Face à l'évidence d'une mort proche, elle ne baissait pas les bras pour autant. Au contraire, elle releva la tête fière, prête à affronter le Wrait ou sa mort proche.

…

Elle masqua sa surprise quand elle constata, elle aussi, le changement sur le visage du Wraith, secondes après secondes. Devant elle, ses traits de Wraith avaient été remplacés par des traits plus humains, et plus fins. Seul, son regard n'était pas complètement humain, et il n'était pas moins plus effrayant. Anéa n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, mais vu qu'elle avait découvert ce peuple récemment, rien ne l'étonnait vraiment. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme s'il s'approchait d'une biche apeurée, ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle.

- Et voici donc la personne qui nous a causé tant de problèmes et tant de soucis… Une femme susurra le wraith, l'air moqueur.

- Entre autre répliqua Anéa rageusement, essayant de se dégager.

Il tourna autour d'elle, à distance l'observant comme s'il voulait acheter une vache à viande. Elle voulut presque immobile, le suivre du regard pour ne pas le quitter des yeux : Ne jamais quitter votre ennemi des yeux, était la règle numéro un, la plus importante. Cela pourrait vous être fatal si vous ne la respectiez pas. Après une éternité, pour Anéa, il se retrouva devant elle, ayant fait un tour complet, tout doucement. Sa main maintenant presque humaine s'approcha alors de son visage, lentement. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de son ennemi, et elle réussit qu'à reculer un peu, la main s'approchait toujours de sa joue. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, presque hésitant. Sa main avait la peau douce et blanche, contrairement aux autres Wraiths. Pourtant sa paume était différente. Il y avait des petits crochets, lui permettant de se nourrir de ses victimes. Du dos de la main, il lui caressa la joue. Elle frissonna à ce contact léger. Puis sans prévenir, d'un geste rapide, il posa violemment la paume de main sur sa poitrine qui retint une respiration, juste au dessus de son sein droit, au niveau de son cœur plein de vie. Pour l'instant. Elle tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit, tant la douleur était atroce. Sa peau lui brûlait. Elle sentit son sang battre rageusement au niveau de ses tempes alors qu'il aspirait son énergie. Elle se sentit faiblir alors que son sang circulait plus lentement dans ses veines. Son cœur, par manque d'apport de sang, commençait aussi à ralentir. Son cerveau s'engourdissait à cause du défaut d'apport en oxygène et en sucres. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Elle avait aussi des difficultés à respirer. Elle hoquetait pour inspirer la moindre bouffée d'air, vitale à sa survie. Car le peu d'air qu'elle réussissait à inspirer, était directement aspiré par le Wraith, la vidant de ses forces, petit à petit. Ce dernier au contraire, criait. Non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. C'était un cri de victoire et d'extase. Apparemment, elle était « appétissante » à manger. Son énergie diminuait à grand vitesse. Elle devait tirer le signal d'alarme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Elle devait agir, se défendre, ou faire un geste, même désespéré. Mais ses bras refusaient d'obéir, pourtant ils étaient à nouveau libres. Les fanatiques ne la tenaient plus, ils s'étaient repliés légèrement en retrait, la libérant et s'étaient agenouillés autour d'elle. N'ayant plus de force, Anéa s'écroula à genou et réussit enfin à crier, un cri déchirant. Le Wraith ne lâcha pas prise et continua à se nourrir alors qu'il jubilait. Après un moment, elle finit par réagir. Elle agrippa le bras du Wraith, fermement et tenta de le faire lâcher prise. Mais il tint bon. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise et insista encore plus, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa poitrine, à l'aide de ses ongles. Tandis que les forces d'Anéa disparaissaient, les siennes s'amplifièrent. D'un coup, un contact entre les deux esprits s'établit. Elle vit ses pensées douloureuses mélangées futur et passé: des massacres… Des guerres… De la souffrance… Il devenait de plus en plus humain, même ses yeux le devenaient. Il ne s'était jamais autant bien senti. La femme Wraith commençait à s'agiter, derrière eux alors que le temps s'était suspendu pour Anéa. Cela dura trop longtemps à son goût. Puis elle le vit. Derrière le Wraith, Astyan campait sur ses deux jambes solidement, très en colère. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit d'Anéa. Flou au départ, sa silhouette devint nette.

- Défend-toi… Tu peux le faire entendit-elle, au loin.

La pluie commença à tomber sur eux, rendant le sol du marché boueux et glissant. Elle fut trempée en quelque seconde. La pluie ne semblait pas l'affecter. Elle ne la sentit presque pas. La pluie semblait aussi éviter Astyan, puis qu'il n'était pas vraiment présent.

- Défend-toi répéta Astyan, plus fort avec rage.

Sa voix raisonna dans l'esprit d'Anéa se mêlant aux souvenirs.

- Je ne peux pas souffla Anéa à Astyan à voix haute, comme paralysée.

Le Wraith l'ignora. Elle se vit prisonnière dans un vaisseau ruche. Le Wraith la contemplait avec amour, et lui caressait la joue avec tendresse, comme il l'avait fait juste avant de commencer à se nourrir. Elle était enchainée au mur. Il lui exprimait encore son amour avec des mots doux. Elle avait envie de vomir, de dégoût. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des souvenirs passés, d'une autre femme ou bien son futur. La scène de son rêve s'associa à la réalité. Une autre scène se superposa. Elle se vit s'enflammer, libérant une énergie phénoménale, tuant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Trop d'images s'accumulaient dans son esprit, augmentant encore plus sa confusion. Elle devait délirer, sous l'emprise de la douleur.

Puis d'un coup, elle sentit son énergie refluée vers son corps, dans le sens inverse, en un torrent puissant. Sa force revenait, et elle la recueillit avec joie. Ce retour était presque douleureux. Son sang accéléra à nouveau dans ses veines, alimentant ses différents organes avec urgence. Ses membres retrouvèrent leurs mobilités. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vigoureusement, de plus en plus fort, lui arrachant des douleurs dans sa poitrine, au niveau du sternum. Le Wraith écarquilla des yeux, surpris, et presque effrayé par le retournement de situation.

…

Le cri d'Anéa raisonnait dans les oreilles de Lycas, infernale. Ce dernier résistait à l'envie de se précipiter pour l'aider. Rodney voulait se boucher aussi les oreilles, pour supprimer ce bruit atroce.

- Il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose ne va pas distingua Rodney.

- Elle ne vieillit pas, et il continue sa transformation remarqua Ronon, qui ne manquait rien à la scène.

- Cela dure trop longtemps aussi couina Rodney.

Il la vit tomber à genou, sans réagir, paralysée. Puis elle agrippa le bras du Wraith comme un dernier geste de désespoir.

- Attend Lycas ! l'interpela le frère de Martin alors que Lycas s'avançait pour intervenir.

Lycas ne tenait plus en place. Il regarda la main du frère de Martin qui le maintenait en place.

- Ecoute… Le signal reprit le frère.

Ils entendirent un joli chant d'oiseau qui détonnait dans cette scène d'horreur : c'était le signal.

- On peut y aller ? se renseigna Rodney, impatient de quitter l'endroit.

- Non répondit Lycas, l'air contrarié. Le signal nous indique que nous sommes encerclés par les gardes du Prince. Ils arrivent. Ils sont partout.

Lycas fixait la nuque du Wraith, comme s'il pouvait lui briser le cou à distance, rien qu'en le fixant. Rodney reporta son attention sur Anéa. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. La foule évacuait les lieux autour d'eux leur cachant la vue. La Reine semblait s'agiter de plus en plus. Puis il fixa le ciel, le regard attiré par les nuages sombres.

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas très claire avertit Lycas, en regardant le ciel, suivant le regard de Rodney.

- Les nuages ! Ils bougent trop vite. Ce n'est pas naturel ! rétorqua Rodney.

- Et à contre sens en plus perçut Ronon. Contre le vent.

Rodney fixa les nuages menaçant. Ceux-ci semblaient se diriger vers Anéa, attirer comme un aimant. Ils tournaient en rond au dessus d'elle.

- Ils s'accumulent au dessus de nous décrit Rodney.

- Non au dessus d'eux grogna Lycas, indiquant Anéa et les Wraiths.

Des nuages noirs tournaient en rond dans une danse infernale. Ils s'affrontèrent et rentrèrent en collision : les nuages blancs contre les noirs, le Bien et le Mal, provoquant des bruits fracassants et assourdissants alors que les ions se mettaient en mouvement, là-haut. Un orage allait éclater. Le ciel gronda, en colère et se zébra de vifs éclairs. Non, ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel. En plus de la présence des Wraiths, l'orage déclencha la panique de la foule, qui avait gardé juste que là une certaine retenue dans leur fuite. Celui-ci brisa le peu de bon sens de la population. Les paysans se ruèrent dans toutes les directions, se bousculant brutalement.

- Préparez vous ordonna Lycas.

- Pour… Quoi ? questionna Ronon, se méfiant des nuages.

- Le moment venu…

- Un autre signal de Martin ? consulta Rodney.

- Pas exactement répondit Lycas, avec une grimace.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? interrogea Ronon, cherchant un plan.

- S'occuper des Wraiths si ce n'est pas déjà fait proposa Lycas, en regardant Anéa. Eviter les gardes, fuir…

Rodney ne comprenait rien, il regarda Anéa puis l'orage. Celui-ci s'était étalé sur tout le Port, menaçant et grondant.

- Rodney ! Tu devrais prendre de l'avance car il faudra courir conseilla Lycas. Et je ne pense pas…

Un hurlement l'interrompit. Ce n'était pas un cri d'Anéa. D'autres le suivirent. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau. Rodney regarda dans tous les sens, pour localiser l'origine des hurlements.

- Des Loups ? devina Ronon, étonné.

…

La pluie s'était abattue sur elle et sur le couple étrange, avec acharnement, sans répit. La douche froide réveillait les différentes sensations d'Anéa, peu à peu. Pas seulement la douleur mais aussi sa capacité d'action. Elle serra les dents pour résister à la douleur. Sa main se resserra plus fermement sur le bras du Wraith. L'autre main s'était enfoncée dans la terre pour maintenir son équilibre alors que la douleur s'amplifiait dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda à nouveau vers Astyan mais ne vit rien, à part les trombes d'eau. Il avait disparut. Avait-elle halluciné ? Sa voix pourtant, raisonna au fond d'elle.

- Défends-toi chuchota Astyan, dans un dernier souffle emporté par le vent de la tempête, en un dernier conseil.

Le brouillard dans l'esprit d'Anéa disparut. Non, elle n'avait pas halluciné. Astyan l'avait aidé au moment où tout était perdu. Elle reprit ses esprits et se repéra.

Le regard d'Anéa glissa vers le squelette de son ex-bourreau. Une rage, jusque là inconnue l'envahit. Elle venait de tout au fond de son cœur, aveuglant sa raison. L'énergie s'arrêta de diffuser complètement vers le Wraith et retourna dans sa poitrine, réchauffant son coeur. Puis avec un grand effort, elle se releva avec peine, en puisant de l'énergie dans le sol même. Griffant le bras du Wraith, elle diminua l'emprise sur sa poitrine. De l'autre main, elle saisit le cou du Wraith malgré ses chaines, entravant ses mouvements. Elle connaissait cette nouvelle sensation. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle de soi, à cause de son courroux. Des sentiments d'une autre personne allaient envahir son esprit. Une personne qui avait l'air de haïr les Wraiths. Ses mains se mirent à crépiter alors que l'énergie autour d'elle fusa vers elle. Le Wraith décida de lâcher prise, voyant sa vie en danger. Sa main fumait, brûlante. Des étincelles s'échappèrent du corps d'Anéa. Des arcs électriques se propagèrent dans tout son corps. La douleur s'atténua, peu à peu. Maintenant c'était au tour du Wraith de souffrir et de tomber à genoux. Il essaya de retirer la main d'Anéa, qui lui serrait le cou, mais la colère avait dupliqué sa force. Quelque arc électrique s'échappèrent et frappèrent le sol comme des petits éclairs autour d'elle, alors que le dernier fanatique tentait de se mettre à l'abri. Trop tard pour lui, l'arc électrique le frappa dans le dos. Il s'effondra. Les fanatiques avaient rompu le cercle autour d'eux, quand elle s'était relevée. Quelqu'un cria. La foule paniquée s'éparpillait dans le chaos, elle les ignora. Toute son attention tournait vers son unique préoccupation : le Wraith. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau au dessus d'eux, éclairant le visage apeuré du Wraith. La foule affolée encore plus se bousculait pour évacuer les lieux alors que les Wraiths et les gardes arrivaient. Anéa n'avait d'yeux que pour le Wraith.

…

Rodney, surpris observa Anéa qui se relevait doucement. Elle semblait à nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens comme si elle avait puisé son énergie de la terre, elle-même. Elle reprenait le dessus.

- Ce signal marmonna Lycas, entre ses dents.

Il savait qu'Anéa allait réagir.

Ronon gronda et se rua immédiatement pour arrêter un Wraith dans sa course, qui tentait de défendre son maitre en difficulté. Il fut suivit de Lycas de près, alors que la foule se dispersait, autour d'eux complètement apeurée. Certains furent bousculer, d'autres piétinaient. Rodney ne bougea pas, hypnotisé par une aura surnaturelle entourant Anéa. Des auréoles électriques faisaient des allers retours le long de son corps. Alors il vit la même image que les soldats avaient vue dans le couloir de la Cité. Elle était impressionnante, et inhumaine.

- La Reine avertit Lycas, alors qu'il se battait contre deux Wraiths.

Ronon se retourna.

La Reine avait profité de l'inattention d'Anéa pour passer derrière elle. Figé, Rodney vit la Reine l'attaquer par derrière. Anéa se retourna juste à temps pour l'intercepter. Elle lâcha le Wraith. Prise dans son élan, la Reine tomba au sol, entraînant Anéa dans sa chute. Anéa se releva très vite et semblait être un peu désorientée, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Au contraire la Reine, elle, n'était pas désorientée. Elle se rua vers Anéa, instantanément. Un combat entre les deux femmes fit rage. La Reine était rapide, plus rapide que son adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, Ronon et Lycas repoussaient les gardes Wraiths, comme ils le pouvaient. Ils voulaient se rapprocher d'Anéa. Le Wraith humain se releva, avec peine et lenteur. Rodney l'entendit parler dans sa langue. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait : il parlait trop vite. Les autres non plus car le combat masquait ses cris. Même la Reine ne l'entendit pas.

- Laisse-la moi, Cynthy ! cria le Wraith, plus fort pour se faire entendre.

La Reine se figea comme si on l'avait giflée. Anéa était toujours attachée, le souffle rapide et campée sur ses jambes. Elle semblait tenir tout juste debout. La chaine pendait mollement entre ses mains liées. Rodney comprit que ses mouvements étaient ralentis par ses fers. Reprenant ses esprits, Rodney dégaina son épée avec difficulté, et se rua vers l'ennemi en hurlant, comme pour s'encourager car il était en réalité, très effrayé.

…

La Reine la dévisageait avec haine et arrogance, pendant que son compagnon revenait vers eux. Anéa chercha des yeux un outil pour briser ses chaines, qui commençaient à lui entamer la peau. De plus, la blessure au niveau de sa poitrine la démangeait, et lui brûlait, gênant ses mouvements. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration rapide. Le Wraith presque humain, remplaça la Reine, et se positionna en face d'elle, près à combattre. Il lui sourit. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Elle ne voyait pas de sadisme dans ses yeux, juste de l'amusement. Les arcs électriques autour d'elle diminuaient d'intensité au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'atténuait. Ou peut-être que son énergie se tarissait. Puis il chargea. Anéa contre-attaqua avec difficulté, gênée. Elle encaissa les coups du mieux qu'elle put alors qu'elle commençait à suer sous l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, le souffle court. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que ses congénères wraiths. Plus rapide aussi. Il n'attaquait pas sans réfléchir comme le faisait parfois les Wraiths. Il profitait de son avantage sur elle. Il plaçait ses coups avec précision, la déstabilisant de plus en plus à chaque coup. Elle attrapa alors une barre de fer, dans un tonneau près de l'estrade, qui devait servir d'instrument de torture, et la présenta devant elle, comme moyen de défense. Il sourit à nouveau, amusé. Il s'approcha, et fit de même, mais il prit soin de la choisir. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Anéa alors se rua avec son arme improvisée, vers lui. Il la contra facilement. Elle sentit la force de l'impact jusque dans ses muscles et ses os, raisonnant à partir de ses poignets. Elle faillit faire tomber son arme sous le coup, alors que le Wraith lui envoya un coup de coude dans le nez. Elle recula sous le choc. Ignorant la douleur, elle chargea à nouveau. Les coups étaient de plus en plus durs pour elle. Puis elle baissa sa défense et le Wraith en profita croyant à une fatigue passagère. Il porta son coup en levant l'arme et l'abattant vers la tête de son adversaire. Au dernier moment, elle leva ses mains présentant la chaine de fer. L'arme s'abattit fortement contre le fer, le brisant sous l'impact. Elle se trouva ainsi libérer, retrouvant l'autonomie de ses mouvements. Alors le combat reprit et se durcit. Autour d'eux, Ronon avait abattu deux Wraiths. Lycas s'occupait des autres. Rodney lui faisait de son mieux lorsqu'il entendit des pas approchés.

- La garde princière prévint Rodney.

Lycas regarda la direction que Rodney montrait.

- Il faut se replier ordonna Lycas.

Rodney regarda où en était la situation autour de lui, pour Anéa, pour Ronon… Le Wraith semblait beaucoup plus fort qu'Anéa. Elle perdait sans cesse du terrain. Rodney avait peur qu'elle perde le combat, son dernier combat.

- Tu peux te rendre susurra le Wraith, amusé. Tes amis seront épargnés.

- Je préfère mourir cracha Anéa, tout en repérant les environs pour une possible fuite.

- Je ne préfère pas répondit le Wraith, en jetant un bref regard vers la Reine. Tu peux m'être utile continua le Wraith, alors qu'il était certain que sa compagne n'écoutait pas.

- Comme garde manger, non merci rit Anéa.

- Non… Tu es particulière, trop précieuse. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué notre petit… Echange. Je sais que tu as lu dans mon esprit. Tu pourrais être consentante…

- Non.

- Je suis plus puissant que toi, tu le sais et c'est grâce à toi.

- Impossible.

Elle essayait de gagner du temps, en discutant avec lui. Elle reprenait ainsi son souffle.

Le Wraith rit. Il leva sa main libre. L'arme d'Anéa vola vers lui, sans effort. Il saisit l'arme d'Anéa de sa main libre. Surprise, Anéa se figea. Tout le monde se figea quand ils virent l'objet volé vers lui. La Reine ne comprit pas. Elle n'avait rien vu, elle avait le dos tourné. Anéa stupéfaite, regarda ses mains vides. Autour d'eux, le combat reprit.

- Comment ? murmura Anéa, stupéfaite.

- Il n'y pas eut qu'un échange d'énergie… sourit le Wraith, voyant son air perplexe. Je pourrais devenir plus puissant encore. On pourrait être les personnes les plus puissantes de la galaxie, ensemble. Tes pouvoirs dépassent ton imagination… Et tu n'as pas le choix.

- J'ai le choix, j'ai toujours le choix.

- Non, tu vas mourir.

- Oui je le sais répondit Anéa.

Ce n'était pas un scoop.

- Dans d'atroces souffrances ajouta le Wraith.

- Oui, et tu ne peux rien y faire, à part me tuer tout de suite pour éviter toute souffrance inutile.

- Au contraire, je peux te maintenir en vie proposa le Wraith.

- Pourquoi faire ? rit Anéa.

Sa question le déstabilisa. Il lui proposait de vivre, l'immortalité et elle la refusait.

- Si je meurs, c'est que je le dois rajouta Anéa.

- Dans ce cas, je t'obligerai à te rendre, à vivre pour moi argumenta le Wraith, en haussant les épaules.

Il laissa tomber les barres au sol et leva les mains à nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Anéa sourit à son tour, ses jambes ancrées dans le sol, solidement. Il insista encore plus. Anéa glissa légèrement en arrière, poussée par le nouvau pouvoir du Wraith, et à cause de la pluie qui avait rendu le sol glissant et boueux. Son sourire s'effaça.

…

Rodney analysa la scène, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu. Les craintes de Martin s'étaient révélées juste. Le Wraith avait réussi à faire léviter un objet : l'arme d'Anéa, à distance. Il pouvait non seulement, puiser de l'énergie vitale chez sa victime, mais aussi son pouvoir, dans le cas d'Anéa. En parlant d'elle, il l'observa. Elle semblait avoir des pouvoirs, d'autres que ses éclairs. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus Rodney était effrayé par la jeune femme.

Rien ne se passa un moment, ils s'affrontaient juste du regard. Puis, Rodney vit le Wraith s'écroulait au sol, se tenant la gorge comme si on l'étranglait, sans raison. Anéa le fixait durement. Elle semblait l'étrangler avec son pouvoir en un simple regard. Rodney trembla en comprenant la scène. Puis elle s'avança vers le Wraith, tout en maintenant la pression sur sa gorge. Lycas l'intercepta et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

La pression sur le Wraith se relâcha alors que Lycas et Anéa courraient, se tenant la main. Le Wraith s'écroula sur le sol alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, avec difficulté. Ronon se détourna de la Reine, avec regret. Mais il savait fuir quand il le fallait. Et justement c'était le moment de fuir. Rodney resta figer alors que les gardes les encerclaient. Ronon lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à sa suite, le sortant de sa torpeur.

- Le poison te tuera. Tu auras besoin de moi cria le Wraith, à terre.

Anéa s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre alors que le Wraith comprit qu'elle ne savait pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas compris. Rodney se demandait comment ils allaient franchir les gardes sans accroche, et sans faire couler de sang. Puis il se souvint des hurlements, des hurlements de loups. Loup était là. Il sourit. Les renforts arrivaient et il comprit que ses renforts étaient déjà là et efficaces, quand les gardes se mirent à crier et à se disperser. Mais ils étaient encore trop nombreux pour faire une brèche dans leur défense. Lycas choisit de prendre une petite ruelle où les soldats ne pouvaient pas s'engouffrer en masse. Ils s'éloignèrent donc des gardes. Des hommes les encerclaient de chaque côté de la ruelle. Lycas se mit devant Anéa pour la protéger. Alors que Ronon, et Martin qui les avait rejoints, protégeaient leur arrière. Ils étaient coincés de tout part.

- Rendez-vous s'écria un des gardes.

Lycas regarda les autres. Par un accord muet, il attaqua avec rapidité les gardes, de son épée, juste devant lui mais les gardes resserraient l'étau. Un homme remplaçait celui qui tombait. Tout à coup, une flèche fendit les airs et toucha un garde devant Lycas. Ce n'était pas Martin, car la rue était trop étroite. Rodney chercha l'origine de cette flèche. C'était un homme sur un toit. Il ne pouvait voir son visage caché. Ils ne se posèrent pas de question sur leur sauveteur inconnu car à chaque fois qu'ils progressaient, le garde qui les interceptait, était abattu par l'inconnu.

…

Ainsi, ils purent atteindre l'orée de la forêt la plus proche sans perte de leur côté. Ils essayaient de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et la ville. Et les loups ralentissaient le déploiement de la garde. La garde était donc ralentie.

- Il faut que je m'arrête souffla Rodney, se tenant la hanche, un point de côté.

Lycas lui jeta un regard de reproche.

- Moi aussi accepta Anéa avec joie, en s'appuyant contre un arbre et en se laissant tomber.

- Je vais regarder tes blessures proposa le frère de Martin, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Il est guérisseur informa Lycas.

- Ton dos exigea le frère.

Le regard d'Anéa s'assombrit, mais elle obéit et se retourna, raide. La tête contre le tronc, elle respira bruyamment. Elle se laissa examiner en silence. Lycas ordonna à ses hommes de surveiller les environs et s'éloigna pour laisser de l'intimité à la jeune femme.

- Vous avez pris un risque considérable remarqua Anéa, en contemplant Ronon.

- Rodney aurait été agaçant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si vous n'avez pas été sauvée se justifia Ronon, en haussant les épaules. Et je ne préfére pas. J'aime ma tranquilité.

- Merci chuchota Anéa, en fermant les yeux.

- Elle survivra à ses blessures, elle cicatrise déjà. Je pense que ses pouvoirs accélèrent la guérison.

Anéa examina ses mains sans les voir. Les fers étaient lourds et la blessaient.

- L'électricité a dû solliciter les tissus et les a poussés à se refermer supposa Rodney.

- Je… J'ai encore perdu le contrôle, je ne voulais pas mais… se reprocha Anéa.

- Chuttt chuchota Lycas avec douceur, en se mettant accroupi en face d'elle. T'y es pour rien, ils t'ont poussé à bout. Tu ne dois pas refuser ton héritage.

Il lui prit la main.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être… Différente… Je ne suis pas née comme… Le Wraith, il est devenu puissant à cause de moi ?

- Cela ne durera pas affirma Martin, pour la rassurer, jetant un coup d'œil à Lycas.

Elle le dévisagea sans le voir.

- Qu'est-il ? Il n'était pas comme les autres reprit Anéa, le regard perdu.

Rodney avait peur qu'elle devienne folle à cause de la douleur.

-Un Roi ? dit Rodney. C'est ce que nous pensons.

- Oui, il est très vieux, je n'ai pas pu voir tout, mais…

- Voir ? demanda Lycas inquiet, croyant qu'elle délirait.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il a vécu…

- Je peux voir tes autres blessures proposa le frère de Martin s'inquiétant pour l'état mental de sa patiente.

Elle accepta. Il prit soin de ne pas la blesser encore plus en l'examinant. Il s'y prit avec douceur. Il s'immobilisa. Lycas le vit et se retourna, scrutant les buissons autour d'eux. Le frère de Martin avait senti et entendu quelque chose. Il était beaucoup plus sensible que les autres pour les bruits. Lycas se releva près à en découdre, il sortit légèrement son épée de son fourreau. Ils fixèrent les feuilles qui bougeaient un peu. C'était Loup, qui courrait vers eux. Il glapit heureux de les voir, allant à leur rencontre. Rodney l'accueillit avec joie, en lui tapotant la tête. Loup l'ignora et alla lécher les doigts d'Anéa, comme un salut.

- Merci à toi aussi chuchota Anéa en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le guérisseur continua son inspection. Il grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir remarqua le frère de Martin.

- Et le poison ? demanda Rodney, en redoutant la réponse.

Anéa sursauta.

- Quel poison ?

- Les Wraiths, quand ils se nourrissent de… Tu sais quoi, ils injectent un poison pour te paralyser'.

- Je n'étais pas paralysée.

- Non, mais il peut être encore dans ton sang. Il peut te paralyser maintenant, mais aussi te détruire renseigna le guérisseur. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois empoisonnée. Je verrai cela plus tard quand on sera à l'abri.

Soudain, Anéa se figea.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rodney.

- Quelqu'un approche murmura Anéa.

Lycas fit signe à Martin de s'en charger, alors qu'il restait près d'elle.

- Il faut qu'on te déplace, tu es prête ?

- Oui, je suis prête, éloignons nous de cette maudite ville accepta Anéa.

Elle se leva avec difficulté mais ne bougea pas le temps de récupérer. Martin revenait avec quelqu'un. L'homme en question avait à la main un arc et un carquois avec quelques flèches, qu'il avait apparemment presque épuisés lors du combat. Une capuche cachait son visage.

- C'était notre diversion apprit Martin.

- Même un aveugle vous aurez retrouvé, vos traces sont bien visibles, mon frère salua l'homme, en abaissant sa capuche.

- Stefan ! jura Lycas. Tu n'aurais pas dû nous suivre.

Il se reprocha de lui, menaçant.

- Je voulais me racheter dit Stefan, montrant ses mains pour montrer son inoffensivité, tout en reculant. Je viens en paix, mon frère.

Martin s'interposa. Stefan posa son arc au sol comme signe de soumission.

-C'est trop tard, maintenant.

Martin le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, il nous a aidé, je te rappelle remarqua Martin.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait reprocha Lycas, en fixant son frère.

- Mon frère a raison, mon acte est impardonnable. Je suis là pour me racheter supplia Stefan.

Il posa un genou à terre devant Anéa et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

- Tu veux te racheter d'un viol ! Tu as… s'emporta Lycas.

-Viol ? répéta Rodney, ne comprenant pas.

Il croyait que Stefan l'avait juste livrée aux Wraiths. Il regarda Ronon dont le regard s'assombrit. Ronon détourna le regard. Au fond de lui, il ressentit la même rage que Lycas.

Martin regarda Stefan puis Anéa. Anéa regardait Stefan avec haine. Puis il comprit. Il s'approcha de Stefan et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il mit les mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit de la douleur dans les yeux de Stefan.

- Lycas, il est sincère…

-Je m'en moque… Partons ordonna Lycas.

Sans regarder Stefan, il partit.

…

- On est plus très loin informa Anéa un peu distrait. On sera en sécurité dans peu de temps.

Elle gardait ses distances avec Stefan. Elle se tenait donc à l'arrière.

- Ou piéger remarqua Lycas. Car je te rappelle que des Wraiths encerclent ton vaisseau.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir dit Anéa. Tu en as assez fait…

…

John s'était engouffré avec le reste de son équipe dans la foule, lors de la panique. Ils avaient été repoussés en dehors de la place publique, par la foule déchainée. Ils avaient eut juste le temps de voir Ronon s'éloigner au loin. John jura, il les avait ratés de peu. Mais ils réussirent à suivre tout de même prudemment le groupe de Ronon, voulant révéler leur présence au bon moment.

…

Au bout d'un moment, Anéa s'arrêta sans raison apparente. Elle chuchota quelque chose à Loup à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'éloigna. Dix minutes après, Loup revint avec des hommes.

- John… Comment… ? interrogea Rodney qui reconnut avec hésitation ses amis, quand Loup revint avec des invités.

Anéa les regarda, l'air sévère.

- J'ai passé une horrible semaine, je suis de très mauvaise humeur alors j'espère pour vous que vous avez préparé un bon discours d'excuse les sermonna Anéa.

- Euh non… Pas vraiment, nous pensions que Rodney… avoua John.

- Je vois répliqua Anéa, sèchement. Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard, vous n'auriez jamais dû essayer de me retenir…

Puis elle avança et disparut devant leurs yeux.

- Attends cria Rodney à sa suite. Tu savais qu'ils nous suivaient…

Alors qu'ils réapparaissaient derrière la barrière invisible.

- Oui admit simplement Anéa.

- Ils n'auraient pas vu le vaisseau comprit Rodney.

Devant eux, le vaisseau gisait, écrasé au sol, seul. Les autres arrivèrent derrière Ronon qui connaissait maintenant le mécanisme d'invisibilité du vaisseau. Lycas et ses amis hésitèrent plus à traverser.

- C'est bon d'être à nouveau là soupira Anéa, respirant l'air autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce ? De la sorcellerie ? demanda Martin, en s'approchant prudemment du vaisseau.

Anéa soupira.

- Non, c'est mon vaisseau… C'est mon moyen de transport. Il m'a permit d'arriver sur votre planète. Vous ne le voyez pas à cause de son bouclier. Tadaaa! Bienvenue chez moi.

- Nous sommes en sécurité ici ? s'enquit le frère de Martin.

- Oui, il nous protègera.

- Bien, je vais pouvoir regarder tes blessures plus attentivement alors continua le frère de Martin, en souriant.

-Ignore le, il est toujours joyeux même quand il voit ses patients mourants conseilla Martin.

- Fais vite accepta Anéa.

- Installons-nous.

Il s'installa auprès d'elle. John s'approcha pour voir la blessure faite par le Wraith et grimaça à sa vue. Il connaissait ce genre de blessure pour l'avoir souvent vue. Trop vue à son goût. Il en avait même eut une fois. Par chance, le Wraith lui avait rendu le nombre d'années volées, et l'avait guéri. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas vieilli ? Il allait poser cette question à Rodney, plus tard.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette situation ? demanda John, curieux.

- Un piège grogna Ronon, qui s'éloignait pour s'installer.

- Le peuple a passé un pacte avec les Wraiths ajouta Martin qui le suivit.

- Pour livrer Anéa comprit John. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un peuple passe un pacte avec eux pour essayer d'avoir la vie sauve.

Il s'éloigna d'Anéa et se rapprocha de Rodney, assis sur un tronc.

- Ils pensaient qu'elle était responsable de la destruction de la ruche, n'est ce pas ? devina John à Rodney en chuchotant. L'est-elle ?

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil vers Anéa, l'air pensif. Il la croyait en être capable avec son vaisseau. Elle pouvait être capable de tout.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a une semaine, j'aurai dit que non. Mais maintenant... Il faut lui demander…

- Ah oui ? Je vois la scène d'ici : « Eh ! On aimerait savoir quelque chose, est-ce toi qui a déclenché l'apocalypse dans le ciel de cette planète plaisanta John.

- Depuis quand tu nous suis ? questionna Rodney pour changer de sujet.

- Depuis le petit port, on vous a repéré mais nous avons trop de retard à rattraper.

- Tu as vu … La place… murmura Rodney, la gorge serrée.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol. D'un coup, un grain de sable semblait très intéressant.

- Nous avons entendu des cris décrit Evan, qui revenait du vaisseau. Belle bête… indiqua-t-il, en montrant celui-ci.

- Je suis désolé reprit John, voyant l'air triste de Rodney. Nous avons vu le Wraith à moitié humain aussi ajouta John.

- Mickael ? pensa Evan.

- Non, non, je ne pense pas. Il était unique en son genre. Il avait l'air proche de la Reine indiqua Rodney.

- Nous pensions à un Roi, un Wraith beaucoup plus âgé précisa Ronon.

-Un Roi ? J'en n'ai jamais entendu parler réfléchit Teyla. Mais je ne connais pas toutes les légendes de mon peuple. Je questionnerai la Doyenne de mon peuple à ce sujet.

- Oui, mais cela a un sens. On s'est toujours demandé comment ils se reproduisaient entre eux conta Rodney. Nous avons supposé que les gardes étaient des progénitures, moins évoluées. Les Reines sont peu nombreuses et il y a tant de Wraiths. Pourtant, il existe des Wraiths évolués parmi les mâles comme Todd. On ne sait pas comment elles font mais je pense qu'il faut pour eux, un mâle pour se reproduire. Un Roi doit prendre de temps en temps une compagne, une Reine pour faire des Wraiths plus évolués ou une autre Reine. Les gardes doivent être le résultat d'une reproduction asexuée, sans la présence de mâle. Parfois, les Wraiths comme Todd, peuvent aussi servir de congénére lors de leur reproduction.

- Tu veux dire que quand vous êtes arrivés ici, la première fois, vous les avez dérangés en pleine période d'accouplement comme les abeilles rit Evan.

- Peut être.

Ils grimacèrent à cette remarque.

- D'où la présence des trois vaisseaux ruches au même endroit expliqua Rodney. C'était une cour. Il réunissait deux prétendantes.

- Donc pas d'alliance de leur part ? réfléchit John.

- Non, juste de la copulation pure et simple grimaça Rodney.

- En tout cas, s'il y avait une alliance, elle n'existe plus remarqua Evan.

- Grâce à notre amie ajouta John, en reportant son attention sur Anéa.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vieilli ? demanda Teyla.

- Ah ! J'allais le demander sourit John.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange décrit Ronon, cherchant du regard de l'aide envers Rodney.

- Autre chose de bizarre ? Autre que ne pas vieillir ? plaisanta John.

Ronon scruta Rodney. Ils se mirent d'accord.

- En faite, on vient d'apprendre une révélation cruciale… Peut-être même la raison de la chute des Anciens commença Rodney.

- Les Wraiths ne volent pas que l'énergie vitale d'une personne mais aussi leurs capacités exceptionnelles expliqua Ronon.

- Les pouvoirs d'Anéa, dans ce cas présent conclut John.

- Oui.

- A son sujet, qu'est-elle ? demanda John.

- Une humaine affirma Ronon, sans hésitation.

- Qui jette des éclairs ? se moqua John.

- Et la télékinésie… Tu peux ajouter précisa Rodney.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Evan, en observant Anéa.

- Enfin, c'est la capacité que le Wraith a développé, quand il s'est nourri indiqua Rodney. C'est sûr qu'elle est humaine, Beckett a séquencé son ADN.

- Alors quoi ? questionna Teyla.

Soudain le vaisseau démarra les surprenant tous. John jeta un regard vers Anéa pour voir sa réaction. Elle s'était assise précipitamment, apparemment elle était aussi surprise qu'eux.

-Attend ! Je n'ai pas fini de tout regarder se plaignit le frère de Martin alors qu'elle essayait de se lever en fixant le vaisseau.

Loup s'était rapproché du vaisseau et le reniflait avec curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas agréable… Brûle la plaie qu'on en finisse lui demanda Anéa.

Le frère de Martin regarda Lycas qui haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

- Non, ça ira pour l'instant, il faudra juste nettoyer les plaies tous les jours et surveiller la propagation du poison se décida le guérisseur.

- Ok merci.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le vaisseau, le fixant, ignorant les autres. Ce dernier s'alluma entièrement à son approche. Il se souleva, se dégageant de ces décombres, soulevant de la poussière. Anéa recula, émerveillée. Il se reposa doucement.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lycas à ses côtés. Il faut que tu me racontes tout à ce sujet.

Il lui prit la main.

- Comment le sais-tu, je n'ai dit à personne au sujet du vaisseau ?

- Rodney est un peu bavard et Martin a cru le voir un jour, tôt le matin lors de l'une de ses patrouilles. J'ai cru qu'il avait rêvé. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil mais quand il regardait plus attentivement l'endroit, il ne voyait rien. Puis les Wraiths ont encerclé cette zone comme attirés par quelque chose. Et j'ai comprit. D'ailleurs comment a-t-on pu éviter les patrouilles de Wraiths sans être vus ?

- Le vaisseau se protège lui-même. Il peut les détecter. Comme je suis connectée à lui… Je ressens parfois des choses… C'est une longue histoire et je pense que la nuit sera longue.

…

- Il faut aller chercher du bois ordonna Lycas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner beaucoup informa Anéa. Cherchez dans la zone d'action du bouclier. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque, le vaisseau a arraché de nombreux arbres lors de son atterrissage précipité.

- Oui, d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on ne voit pas les dégâts de loin remarqua John.

Anéa s'éloigna.

- Ca va ? demanda Rodney la voyant pâle.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai…

Elle s'écroula sans prévenir toute tremblante. Lycas se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Elle a de la fièvre cria Lycas, en touchant son front. Va chercher ton frère, Martin.

-Mais il l'a déjà examinée indiqua Rodney, surpris.

Il était accroupi à côté de Lycas.

John vit Lycas revenir avec Anéa dans les bras, inconsciente. Il la posa près du feu.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda le frère de Martin.

- De la fièvre répéta Lycas.

- ça commence… J'espérais qu'elle soit épargnée. Qu'elle ne soit pas empoisonnée murmura le guérisseur inquiet.

- Je vais faire du feu proposa Teyla, efficace comme d'habitude.

Lycas tournait en rond, inquiet alors que le frère de Martin s'occupait d'Anéa avec précaution. La poitrine de cette dernière se soulevait dangereusement. John savait que les victimes survivants à une attaque Wraith mourraient à cause du poison injecté lors de la nutrition. Beckett n'avait pas trouvé de moyens pour éliminer le poison. Il arrivait juste à le ralentir et atténuer ses effets afin de laisser le système immunitaire combattre l'infection.

…

Anéa fit des cauchemars. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle captait les pensées d'un Wraith. Deux fois, elle avait perdu le contrôle de soi, noyée dans la noirceur du cœur des Wraiths. Elle avait une haine innée envers ce peuple qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Cette haine ne venait pas d'elle. Elle le savait. Cela l'effrayait. La première vision avait été horrible pour elle, plus horrible que la deuxième fois. La conséquence avait été désastreuse Car elle avait été prise par surprise. La deuxième fois, elle avait surtout vu des scènes de la vie passée du Wraith. Mais elle avait aussi ressenti du désir et de la soif. Un désir moins trivial que le premier Wraith. Elle avait vu la vie de Wraith auprès de nombreuses Reines avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Pas le véritable amour juste l'acte physique fugace d'une nuit. Il les avait maternés une fois enceintes pour protéger sa progéniture, ses descendants. Il avait vécu aussi plusieurs guerres, et de nombreux combats. Des guerres sans merci face à des êtres de lumière. Elle comprit que ces êtres de lumières étaient les Anciens. Il les avait respectés pendant un long moment, voire même admirés. Il les avait respectés jusqu'à un événement tragique et regrettable. A cause d'une trahison dont les Wraiths se souvenaient à peine. Mais lui, il se souvenait, marqué au plus profond de son âme. En plus des Reines, il avait eu de nombreuses femmes humaines, comme prostitués qu'il tuait après les avoir utilisées. Mais quand elles tombaient enceintes, il les protégeait durant la gestation et leurs prenait leurs bébés à la naissance, avant de les supprimer. Mais contre toute attente, il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Mais elle lui avait brisé le cœur. C'était une des leurs. Une être de lumière, si parfaite. Anéa avait vu très brièvement son visage. Elle était si belle alors que ses yeux reflétaient une dureté, sans précédent. Un visage qu'il lui était presque familier. Anéa possédait quelques uns de ses traits. En la voyant, le Wraith avait cru revoir cette femme si désirée, un amour perdu à jamais. Quand il s'était nourrit, il croyait même l'avoir reconnue un bref instant. Anéa ressentit le désir du Wraith envers cette personne. Puis elle s'était vue enchainée dans une chambre. Il lui rendait souvent visite, tous les jours, sans répit. A chaque fois, il lui parlait de ses souvenirs passés de sa voix envoutante. Il ne se nourrissait jamais d'elle ni devant elle car il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ou la dégoûter. Il essayait plutôt de la séduire, de lui plaire. Parfois, il allait trop loin. Il devait tuer ses hommes pour devenir encore plus humains, pour effacer ses traits de Wraiths. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et il essayait de réveiller du désir en elle pour lui. Il lui chuchotait des mots doux à ses oreilles, lui caressait la joue, le cou…

Elle sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans la fièvre, au fur et à mesure que ces visions revenaient. Puis elle parvint à atteindre son jardin intérieur : le désert où elle se trouvait, était d'un calme plat, trop calme. Seule la tortue était présente. Elle mâchait sa touffe de salade paresseusement, insouciante du monde extérieur.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda une voix.

Elle se retourna vivement, un peu surprise d'entendre quelqu'un dans son monde. C'était Astyan. Elle évita son regard en fixant la tortue, comme fascinée.

- Je croyais que tu respectais mon…

Il soupira.

- Il y a urgence.

Elle regarda sa poitrine. Ses vaisseaux sanguins étaient devenus verts et bleus, en partant de la plaie.

- Je peux guérir annonça Angéla, en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais cela sera douloureux et long. Et tu ne pourras pas le faire seule. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Pourquoi alors ?

- J'ai repéré le vaisseau, je l'ai senti.

- Oui, il est presque réparé coupa Angéla.

- Oui mais on est trop loin lui apprit Astyan avec tristesse. On s'est trop éloignés.

- Je vous rejoins alors soupira Angéla.

On ne lui facilitait jamais les choses.

- Va vers le volcan recommenda Astyan. Je savais bien que tu allais te proposer. Mais viens, en ayant effacé toutes tes craintes conseilla Astyan.

- Mes craintes ?

- Au sujet de tes pouvoirs. Accepte ce que tu es ?

- Que suis-je ? demanda Angéla, en baissant les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre.

- Mais tu le sais… Comment veux-tu que mes amis aient confiance en moi si je suis incapable de répondre à leurs questions lui demanda Angéla.

- T'auras la réponse bientôt.

- Quand ?

- Ne soit pas pressée car cela voudra dire que c'est la fin.

- La fin de quoi ?... Oh je serai morte comprit Angéla, affolée.

- Oui confirma tristement Astyan. Et je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre. Tout ira bien promit Astyan. Tu rentreras chez toi.

-J'ai dû mal à te croire… Et pourquoi rentrer si c'est pour mourir… Comment vont les autres ? interrogea Angéla, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

-Bien, Daniel est un bon élève, il écoute bien… Cameron, je l'occupe disons… Mais tu vas les voir bientôt… Si tu viens.

- Une fois guérie précisa Angéla.

- Oui. Tes amis auront beaucoup de questions à te poser, vous aurez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter… Il est temps que tu leur révèles ce que tu es.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une terrienne, chef d'armée, tu es l'une des leurs et un leader sourit Astyan.

Il savait qu'elle tenterait de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Comment tu sais qui ils sont ? Je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Je sais que tu as remarqué qu'ils venaient de Terre pour certain, n'est ce pas ? Et j'ai suivi tes songes même si c'était vague par moment. C'était juste pour m'assurer de ta sécurité. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'avais pas révélé ton identité dès le début. Ils auraient pu t'aider.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit pour plusieurs raisons… Je suis différente, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Woosley le sait. Il ne m'a pas reconnue et j'en ai profité. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour atterrir dans cette Cité ou s'il venait de Terre juste pour m'harceler. Mais c'est vraiment pas de chance de le recroiser. Le résultat reste le même. Il veut faire de moi un rat de laboratoire. Il veut ma peau. Vu les derniers événements, j'en ai maintenant la preuve expliqua Angéla.

- Raconte leurs tous. Ils ne te rejetteront pas. S'ils le font, c'est qu'ils ne te méritent pas et qu'ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment.S'ils te rejettent, c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas ton amitié conseilla Astyan. Ils doivent te prendre telle que tu es, avec tous tes défauts. Rodney te soutiendra.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Astyan sourit.

- Personne ne peut te résister, surtout avec ton charme naturel.

Il s'approcha d'elle, encore plus.

- Il faut que tu t'ouvres à eux sinon ils te tourneront définitivement le dos. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur vos interrogations, sur leurs interrogations. Ils se posent des questions sur toi et imaginent des scénarios… Improbables. Et tu auras du soutien pour la suite du voyage.

- Lycas ?

Astyan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ces yeux brillèrent.

- Qu'est-il pour toi ? demanda Astyan.

- Quelqu'un a qui je peux parler, qui me rassure, un ami, un amant…

- Alors que suis-je ?

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main.

- Tu es celui qui nous a kidnappés.

Elle n'ôta pas sa main.

- Seulement ? demanda Astyan, avec une grimace de douleur.

- Tu écoutes aussi, me protèges mais tu en veux plus et je le sens. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

- N'est ce pas la définition d'un ami, d'un protecteur ?… Alors cela me suffit… Pour l'instant sonda Astyan alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Dans tous les cas, tu vas le perdre. Quoiqu'il arrive, il te suivra. Il ne t'abandonnera pas.

Anéa le savait car dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle partirait. Lycas le savait aussi. Astyan savait aussi ses sentiments les plus profonds. Il pouvait lire sur son visage aussi facilement que dans un livre, sans lire dans ses pensées. Ses doutes. Ses peurs. Ses désirs. Rien n'était un secret pour lui.

- Il est actuellement fidèle à son poste, auprès de toi, même si de nombreuses questions trottinent dans sa tête reprit Astyan, pour faire taire les angoisses d'Angéla.

Il approcha sa main vers son cou.

- Tu as été marquée continua Astyan.

Elle baissa les yeux. La main d'Astyan repassait sur les traces qu'avait provoquées le miel chaud. Sa main était douce et apaisait la douleur. Le contact n'était pas désagréable. Elle espéra qu'il n'allait pas retracer tout le parcours. Il s'arrêta au dessus de ses seins, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait dû lire dans ses pensées, à nouveau.

- Tant de souffrances chuchota Astyan. Le poison se propage, tu devrais t'atteler à ton problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je reviendrai'.

C'était une promesse.

…

Anéa avait le sommeil agité, luttant contre le poison.

- Je peux essayer de la soulager proposa le frère de Martin.

Teyla et lui s'étaient occupés à préparer un anti-poison. Elle l'aida à lui faire boire la potion. Teyla retourna voir les autres, une fois sa tâche terminée.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda John, allant aux nouvelles.

- Pas bien informa Teyla, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait souvent vu des personnes mourir à cause du venin, après avoir survécu de justesse à une attaque Wraith.

- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Rodney.

Il savait déjà la réponse mais demander par réflexe.

- Rien dit Martin à leur côté. Il faut attendre.

- Elle combattra seule cette fois-ci ajouta Teyla.

- Pas tout à fait la contredit Martin, en regardant Lycas et Stefan.

…

Lycas enleva une mèche de cheveux sur la joue d'Anéa, en sueur. Le frère de Martin essayait de nettoyer les plaies. Lycas lui saisit le poignet alors qu'il nettoyait une brûlure au niveau du cou.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna Lycas.

- ?

Il lui lâcha le poignet. Il montra la ligne rouge commençant en haut du cou. Puis il souleva son haut pour voir où la ligne rouge se dirigeait. Alors il fut frappé d'horreur. La ligne avait été interrompue là où le Wraith s'était nourri. Elle continuait de l'autre côté en passant entre ces seins et se perdait dans son bas ventre. Son doigt retraça cette ligne puis s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre qui était zébré de plaies et de bleus. Elle gémit. Il retira sa main, vivement. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait été torturée avant d'être emmenée à la place du Marché.

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? demanda Lycas sèchement au guérisseur, sans le regarder.

- Oui, la soulager mais seul le temps cicatrisera ses plaies s'excusa le guérisseur.

Lycas se releva, le dos raide et caressa délicatement la joue d'Anéa qui luttait contre le poison. Les yeux ombrageux, il se dirigea vers son frère, d'un pas décidé. Il le saisit violemment et le traina vers Anéa qui gémissait de plus en plus. Sa poitrine se soulevait dangereusement. Stefan fut donc emmener de force vers Anéa.

- Tu as dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas ! Regarde ce que tu as provoqué ! hurla Lycas, jetant son frère près d'Anéa.

- Il me l'avait promis sur… se défendit Stefan.

- Oui, il l'a fait mais il a pu utiliser quelqu'un d'autres pour faire sa sale besogne…

- Je pensais qu'il était trop possessif, qu'il aurait voulu la garder pour lui, et qu'il n'autoriserait personne la toucher, autre que lui se justifia Stefan, à bout de souffle.

- Tu as basé sa vie sur des suppositions cria Lycas, fou de rage.

Soudainnement, Anéa se réveilla en criant. Son visage était baigné de sueur. Ses yeux étaient pris de folie et ne les voyaient pas. Lycas relâcha Stefan, se précipita auprès d'Anéa et lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

- Chut, chut murmura Lycas à son oreille. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle toussa. Le guérisseur jeta un regard inquiet à son frère.

- Chamane pourra faire quelque chose ? lui demanda Martin.

- Non, il ne pourra rien faire de plus, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- On peut essayer de l'emmener tout de même le voir…

- NON ! cria Anéa avec difficulté.

Elle ne parlait à personne en particulier. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle déglutit avec peine.

- Il l'avait dit… Le poison va me tuer… Il a dit que j'avais besoin de lui pour survivre haleta Anéa.

- Qui ? demanda Lycas.

- Elle délire, Lycas remarqua Martin.

- Le Wraith… souffla Anéa.

- Elle a raison intervint Rodney. Seul un Wraith peut évacuer le poison précisa Rodney, en regardant John.

- Mais ce n'est pas une solution envisageable grogna Ronon.

- Non, en effet, on ne peut pas lui ramener Anéa. Il l'a contaminée car il savait qu'elle chercherait à s'enfuir comprit John.

-Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Martin. A part Chamane… on ne va pas la laisser mourir !

- Non intervint Stefan.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Anéa voulut reculer mais elle était trop faible pour s'éloigner. Il s'installa près d'elle à une distance respectable.

- Elle est la clef, elle peut résoudre ce problème seule… Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, ici.

Il lui montra son cœur alors qu'elle tremblait.

- Il a raison reprit Rodney, en se levant.

Il venait d'avoir une idée. John le regarda l'air interrogateur.

- Mais pourquoi je n'y aies pas pensé avant ! Le vaisseau est la solution. Anéa, écoute moi… Ton lien avec le vaisseau est peut être plus profond que tu ne le crois. Il peut t'aider !

- C… Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais la solution est devant nos yeux. On sait qu'il peut diagnostiquer ton état… Enfin ta panne'.

- Je ne suis pas une machine, Rodney.

- Pour lui, si. Il te réparera comme tout système endommagé comme si tu étais un moteur de propulsion ou autre.

- Même si c'était possible, la douleur… Est… Trop intense… Je ne pourrai pas… Me concentrer balbutia Anéa, avec difficulté.

- Là c'est mon domaine intervint Stefan.

- Ne la touches pas menaça Lycas.

- C'est peut être sa seule chance de vaincre le poison remarqua Martin, en lui saisissant le bras.

- Ton frère peut l'aider à diminuer sa douleur indiqua Lycas.

- J'ai déjà fait le maximum s'excusa le guérisseur.

- Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne se contrôle même pas. Les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques. Il n'a jamais réussi à maîtriser son Han se justifia Lycas.

- Peut être mais ses émotions le contrôlent avoua Martin. Il se trouve qu'il possède les mêmes sentiments que toi à l'égard d'Anéa même s'il ne les a pas exprimés de façon approprié.

Martin fusilla du regard Stefan. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il se soumettait face à l'accusation. Martin fixa du regard Stefan.

Stefan, après l'accord de Martin, s'approcha d'Anéa. Celle-ci le regardait sans comprendre.

- J'espère que ceci rachètera tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Sache que je n'ai jamais utilisé mon Han sur quelqu'un auparavant. En faite, il n'a jamais voulu se manifester. Peut être que je ne peux pas t'aider mais il faut que j'essaye.

- Que… ? commença Anéa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas douloureux, loin de là… la rassura Stefan.

Il s'approcha encore plus. Sa tête s'approcha de celle de la jeune femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses lèvres au dessus des siennes. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle ne résista pas.

Rodney observait la scène avec intérêt. Stefan penchait sur Anéa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé voir. Au départ, il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser comme un prince charmant embrasse sa belle au bois dormant. Il n'était pas passé à l'acte. Puis il le vit, le fameux Han. Il vit un fil d'argent translucide sortir de sa bouche. C'était plus un filet de gaz que de liquide. Ce fil d'argent se dirigeait vers la bouche d'Anéa entrouverte.

- Incroyable ! chuchota Martin. Je pensais ne jamais le voir. De ne jamais le voir de ma vie.

- Moi non plus avoua Lycas, sidéré.

Anéa commençait avoir les yeux lourds alors que la douleur s'atténuait.

Puis Stefan embrassa Anéa. Après quelque seconde, il s'éloigna.

- C'est fait conclut Stefan.

Ses yeux étaient éteints. Il tituba de fatigue. Anéa avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'embrasser grogna Lycas.

Il s'approcha d'Anéa. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, apaisée.

- Non, mais j'en avais envie se justifia Stefan lasse.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Teyla fascinée.

- Le Han s'assit Martin stupéfait.

Anéa avait sombré dans un sommeil calme.

- C'est peut être le pouvoir le plus rare après le Cœur du Dragon précisa Martin, en regardant Anéa.

- Le Cœur de Dragon, c'est Anéa ? demanda Evan en suivant son regard.

- Oui, elle a été choisie expliqua Martin.

- Et c'est un excellent choix, je dirai ajouta son frère.

- Certains pouvoirs sont plus impressionnants que d'autres renseigna Lycas.

- Chamane aide les âmes à traverser le voile entre les mondes pour aller dans le royaume des Morts. Moi, je peux lire dans les pensées des autres, ressentir leur sentiment. Lycas est belliqueux, il est capable de se battre contre presque n'importe qui. Mon frère est guérisseur. Certains sont habiles avec leurs mains comme les Araignées expliqua Martin.

- Leur gardien comprit Teyla.

- Oui, le sien est le Dragon dit Lycas, montrant Anéa.

- Et vous ? demanda Teyla.

- Je suis l'Ours, Loutre pour le frère à Martin, Corbeau pour Chamane précisa Lycas.

- Et Phoenix pour moi finit Stefan.

- Vous ressusciter les gens ! dit Rodney.

- Non rigola Stefan. Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Je peux apaiser la douleur des gens, leur enlever leur cauchemar ou au contraire les effrayer en créant des cauchemars…

- C'est un pouvoir compliqué à manipuler. Plus le pouvoir est puissant, plus il l'est. Et cela peut être dangereux autant pour le porteur qu'autrui expliqua Martin. Il y a deux Phœnix sur cette planète, en ce moment. Ils sont rares. Stefan ne sait pas s'en servir, pas encore. L'autre s'occupe des blessés traumatisés par la guerre. Il va avoir du travail en plus avec les Wraiths. Il aurait pu s'occuper d'Anéa mais il est trop loin.

- C'était la première fois que je m'en servais avoua Stefan.

- Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais l'utiliser à ce moment précis ? demanda Lycas.

- Je ne le savais pas, je devais juste tenter.

…

La douleur avait disparut. Le désert semblait figé, face à elle. Le temps s'était arrêté de ce côté. Les zébrures du poison s'étaient propagées. Les bras étaient maintenant atteints. Elle suivit des traces au sol et trouva leurs propriétaires : la tortue. Celle-ci n'avait pas bouger.

Elle la regarda sans bouger. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, faible. Un mur ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle l'ignora, fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux. Elle soupira car les dégâts étaient nombreux. La guérison allait être longue.

- Je n'y arriverai pas conclut Angéla, pour elle-même.

- Arrête de te plaindre, il y a pire que la mort dit la tortue.

Angéla l'observa.

- Vraiment ?

Elle réfléchit. Non, rien ne pouvait être pire que la mort, à part la douleur. Ou de vivre tel un fantôme parmi les vivants, ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle combattait sa maladie. Une cause perdue d'avance. Une morte parmi les vivants, voilà ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle ne devrait plus être là. Son âme devrait reposer en paix.

- T'aura de l'aide ajouta la tortue.

- Qui ? Astyan ? Il ne peut pas.

- Non, même si j'aimerai le croquer, comme cette feuille. Il est à croquer celui-là. Et toi tu le rejettes. Tu es timbrée ma pauvre.

- Tu es censée représenter la sagesse lui rappela Angéla.

- Je suis sage. Je ne vais pas rejeter un canon parce qu'il me montre son désir répliqua la tortue, en avalant sa feuille.

- Tu es moi, tu ne dois pas me contredire.

- Je ne te contredis pas.

Angéla ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fusilla du regard la tortue. Car elle comprit que la Tortue parlait de ses sentiments les plus profonds, ceux qu'elle faisait taire car elle avait peur.

- Je sais que toi aussi tu es attirée par lui reprit la tortue.

Elle voulut la contredire mais se retint.

- Et oui, tu ne peux pas te contredire. Tu commences à piger !

Anéa crut voir un sourire.

- Alors qui ? demanda Angéla, pour revenir à la conversation.

La tortue sembla lever les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

- Elle ne te cause pas que des problèmes, tu sais ?.

Angéla blêmit. Elle savait de qui parlait la Tortue, même si elle parlait par énigme.

- Pourquoi elle m'aiderait ?

- Tu sais la réponse puisque je la connais.

- Parce que tu es moi, pourtant…

- Elle a besoin de ton corps, bon sang ! Et en bonne santé si possible répondit la tortue, exaspérée. Astyan te fait peut-être tourné la tête en fin de compte. Tu n'arrives même plus à réfléchir correctement ou à mettre tes idées en place à moins que ce soit Lycas ou Stefan…

Elle ignora sa remarque.

- Besoin de mon corps répéta Angéla. Alors la tumeur…

- Euréka !

- Elle me maintient en vie depuis le début comprit Angéla avec stupeur.

Elle devait sa misérable vie à son pire ennemi.

- Pour mieux se débarrasser de toi après affirma la tortue.

- ?

- Ouais t'as vu le hic toi aussi sourit la tortue. Va comprendre. Bon allez au boulot.

…

Deux heures après, Anéa ouvrit les yeux. Elle baignait dans sa sueur et respirait à nouveau normalement. Lycas était auprès d'elle, plongé dans ses pensées, lui tenant la main. Son contact était chaud et rassurant. Il la regarda quand il sentit qu'elle reprenait vie.

- Ca va ? hésita Lycas, en la voyant se réveiller.

Anéa semblait recouvrir des couleurs.

- Un peu mieux.

Elle s'assit avec prudence, la tête lui tourna légèrement. Elle regarda les autres assis au loin près du feu en silence. Ils étaient tous là.

- Combien de temps ai-je sombrée ? questionna Anéa, voulant reprendre des repères.

- Quelques heures compta Lycas. Es-tu sorti d'affaire ?

- Je pense que oui hésita Anéa. Quelque chose d'inhabituelle ?

Il hésita.

- Ton corps a été baigné de lumière, quelque instant. Rodney pense que c'est le vaisseau. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- J'ai senti mon sang bouillonné décrit Anéa. Puis le poison a disparu, je ne me rappelle pas de tout. J'ai dû délirer un certain temps.

- Tu devrais manger un morceau pour reprendre des forces conseilla Lycas.

- Non pas encore, j'ai besoin d'une douche avant. Tout ce sang… Mon sang, je veux que tout disparaisse… Pour oublier.

Lycas comprit.

Elle se leva avec difficulté avec l'aide de Lycas. Elle fit quelque pas, comme elle semblait solide sur ses jambes, elle y alla plus franchement, seule.

- Ca va mieux ! dit Rodney, levant les yeux vers elle, joyeux.

Elle lui sourit en retour comme réponse.

- Où est Loup ? demanda Anéa, ne le voyant nulle part.

- Parti chasser supposa Rodney. C'est incroyable, il a pratiquement tout réparé…

- Je ne suis pas une machine marmonna Anéa.

Puis elle entra dans le vaisseau, ne l'écoutant plus, marmonné des éloges envers le vaisseau. Rodney voulu la suivre mais une barrière invisible lui bloqua l'accès au vaisseau. John la regarda partir tel un fantôme.

- Mais où va-t-elle ? s'interrogea Rodney, étonné.

- Effacer ses souffrances répondit Lycas. Seule.

Il s'installa avec les autres.

-J'aurai voulu l'examiner avant se plaignit le frère de Martin.

- Elle va prendre une douche comprit Teyla, en regardant l'entrée du vaisseau. Elle a envie d'être seule.

Elle approuva son idée.

…

Anéa entra dans le vaisseau le corps ankylosé. Les lumières du vaisseau semblaient suivre les battements de son cœur, l'apaisant comme un baume. Elle se sentit immédiatement chez elle. Le vaisseau l'accueillait les bras ouverts. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre. Le vaisseau lui semblait étrangement silencieux. Elle accueillit le silence avec joie. Elle se dirigea directement vers la douche sans enlever ses cuirs. Alors que l'eau coulait sur elle, elle enleva ses cuirs tachés de sang et usés. Elle accueillit avec gratitude l'eau chaude, sur sa peau. Elle serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur quand l'eau s'infiltra dans ses plaies, les désinfectant et les apaisant. Elle resta ainsi une heure sous l'eau chaude. Tant pis pour l'économie d'eau ! Seule, elle laissa ses sentiments la submergés, et laissa les larmes coulées le long de ses joues pour effacer ses douleurs et ses peines. L'eau faisait disparaître les traces de sang, son sang mais aussi ses mauvais souvenirs. Enfin elle sortit, et se drapa dans une serviette. Le contact du coton sur ses plaies la fit frémir. Elle chercha des vêtements propres dans son sac. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de la trousse de soin. Elle se désinfecta du mieux qu'elle put. La blessure causée par le Wraith avait viré au jaune-violet. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle prit des aiguilles et enleva ses fers qui tombèrent en un bruit sourd sur le sol. Puis elle s'habilla faisant attention à ses gestes. Elle mit alors un jogging noir large et un débardeur bleu long, avec écrit dessus I Love Paris, une petite Tour Effel et Soirée Etudiante 2008. Cette soirée lui parut lointaine. Elle sourit. Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'Astyan. Elle avait pris soin de le choisir. Elle alla se coiffer dans la salle de bains, puis sortit de la douche à nouveau en forme. Elle se dirigea vers ses affaires. Accroupie, elle regardait ses armes qu'elle avait ramenées lors de son bref retour. Elles n'avaient pas bougé. Elle regrettait d'avoir suivi son instinct. Quand elle avait franchi la Porte, elle avait courut le plus rapidement possible vers le vaisseau. Elle avait repéré les Wraiths qui patrouillaient autour. Elle avait quant même réussi à franchir les patrouilles sans problème. Elle avait aussi effacé ses traces derrière elle pour ne pas être pistée. Arrivée au vaisseau, elle avait comprit qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Il était en sécurité. Il avait juste détecté la présence des Wraiths, autour de lui. Elle avait cru au pire quand il s'était déclenché et qu'elle l'avait ressenti. Elle avait répondu à une peur sourde, presque étrangère maintenant. Il pouvait se cacher des Wraiths, seul. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en emparer. Par contre, elle avait remarqué qu'elle touchait au but. Les réparations étaient presque achevées, en tout cas les plus importantes, à son grand soulagement. Alors elle avait décidé d'aller voir au village le plus proche. Elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Elle savait que Lycas aurait évacué les habitants s'ils étaient en danger. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des affaires des autres. Elle avait laissé ses armes au vaisseau pour ne pas être encombrée. De toute façon, elles ne l'auraient pas aidée plus, face à la trahison du peuple. Ce qui avait été difficile à accepter, c'était que personne n'avait pris sa défense, pas un seul n'avait levé le petit doigt ni même protesté pendant qu'on l'a torturée. La peur leur faisait faire des actes atroces et cruels. La peur obscurcissait leur humanité et les rendait aveugles. Même elle, elle avait été contente de voir son bourreau hurlé lors que le Wraith s'était nourri. La souffrance dans ces yeux l'avait fait tout de même frémir. Elle avait voulu une mort atroce. Il l'avait eut. Puis celui qui les avait aidés à s'échapper, s'était révélé être Stefan, le frère de Lycas. Maintenant elle connaissait le nom de l'homme qui avait tenté de la violer. Il n'avait pas été au bout mais son envie avait été palpable. Sans défense, il aurait été juste qu'au bout même s'il l'aurait regretté après lourdement. Cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à Lycas, son sourire, son rire… Elle voulait tout oublier maintenant. Elle ne devait pas détester Lycas pour les actes de son frère.

Une fois habillée, elle prit ses armes et les tria. Elle laissa de côté ses dagues car elles étaient trop encombrantes. Elle choisit son poignard de chasse et le mit à sa cheville droite. Elle hésita devant son arc. Ses flèches avaient beaucoup servi, et elle ne s'était pas occupée de celles-ci. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa malle d'arme à feu. Elle fit le code. Une fois ouverte, elle regarda une petite boîte en fer. Elle se leva, éteignit la lumière et ouvrit la boîte. Elle souleva une fiole. Celle-ci était fluorescente comme prévu. Elle n'avait pas été brisée lors de l'accident. La protection avait joué son rôle. Elle referma la boîte et ralluma la lumière. Elle prit deux armes à feu de type Glock 17 avec leur chargeur de 17 coups. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se préparait au combat, mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle prit deux ports d'arme et l'accrocha à chaque cuisse, avec les recharges. Son but approchait. Elle le sentait depuis que le vaisseau s'était soulevé du sol. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le vaisseau avait trouvé nécessaire de décoller mais c'était bon signe. Elle prit aussi deux grenades par précaution. Puis elle regarda sans raison son Tachi. Elle le frôla du bout du doigt. Elle ressentit une attirance, comme un appel. Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter cet appel, écoutant son chant apaisant. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait saisi l'arme, sans le vouloir. La lame scintillait à la lumière. Elle fit jouer la lumière sur le filon d'or entourant la garde. Déterminée, elle se leva. Elle cala l'arme dans son dos. Armée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. En se regardant dans une vitre, elle semblait en bien meilleur état. Tous les écrans étaient en marche, actifs. De nombreux programmes étaient encore en cours mais le vaisseau était enfin stable. Elle entra dans la salle de contrôle passant sur la rune au sol qui s'arrêta enfin de clignoter, mettant fin à l'alarme. Elle s'installa sur le siège de contrôle du vaisseau et se connecta par la pensée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle préférait fermer les yeux quand elle se connectait. Son esprit devait s'adapter aux nouveaux flux d'informations qui lui parvenaient. C'était moins chaotique que la dernière fois. Elle chercha le programme qui l'intéressait. Elle sourit, il fonctionnait. Pour la première fois, l'espoir revenait. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une carte était affichée devant elle : trois points bleus fixes y figuraient. Elle l'étudia avec soin.

- Le volcan souffla Anéa, en touchant l'écran. Je viens vous chercher.

Puis d'autres informations arrivèrent, d'autres points, cette fois-ci rouges clignotèrent, mobiles, un peu éparpillés partout. Des points rouges qui semblaient se diriger vers le volcan.

- Des Wraiths jura Anéa.

Elle regarda ensuite la topographie de la région.

- Mais où allez-vous ? Il n'y a rien là-bas murmura Anéa.

Il n'y avait aucun village, aucun bâtiment, juste ce satané volcan. Elle demanda une analyse du volcan au cas où.

- Un volcan actif en plus.

Elle remarqua l'architecture à l'intérieur, particulière qui ne pouvait pas être faite naturellement. Le scanner du vaisseau ne donna pas plus de précisions. En étudiant l'édifice, elle remarqua des structures particulières, ressemblant à des tunnels et des chambres. Elle avait quelque notion en génie du bâtiment, et elle savait reconnaître quand c'était construit par l'homme.

- Ils veulent entrer à l'intérieur comprit Anéa. L'usine est dans le volcan !

Sachant leur but, elle établit un plan car elle savait qu'elle avait raison sur le volcan et l'usine. Les Wraiths ne seraient pas attirés par trois humains malheureux au milieu de nul part. Ils étaient en danger. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais avant de partir, elle devait avoir une idée précise des lieux, avant de s'y aventurer. Par exemple pour éviter de tomber dans une réelle chambre magmatique. Enfin elle devait trouver une entrée.

**Fin du chapitre**


	35. Chapter 35

Ho Ho Ho !

comme promis, enfin presque, je poste le prochain chapitre comme cadeau de noël et du coup cadeau de fin 2011 et début 2012^^. Voud devez mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, elle tient presque les temps pour poster. Bah c'est peut-être (et j'espère) ma nouvelle résolution de l'année. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plut et que le prochain aussi. J'ai toujours pas de correcteur/trice donc j'ai encore moi même corriger mes fautes. Donc désolé d'avance pour les oublis, les phrases qui veulent rien dire... les contresens, les incohérences... enfin voilà tous les défauts sont de ma faute. En plus le chapitre est très long. J'accepte toujours vos remarques même négatives et celles-ci sont bienvenues. Je remercie mes lecteurs même ceux qui ne se manifestent pas et les remercie de me supporter encore et encore. Je cherche toujours activement un correcteur/correctrice. Voilà comme je ne suis pas en retard pour le poste, mon speach sera court.

bonne lecture ! et vos reviews !

**Chapitre 34 : Jamais deux sans trois. **

Rodney n'avait pas revu Anéa depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le vaisseau. Elle avait exigé qu'on ne la suive pas. Elle voulait être seule. Loup était revenu, et avait ramené du gibier que Martin et Evann faisaient cuire alors que Teyla préparait des légumes. Puis la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit à nouveau, après un long moment d'inaction. Rodney entrevit une vision fascinante. Anéa était éclairée par la lumière du vaisseau. On aurait dit un ange, descendant du ciel. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ces mains crépitèrent légèrement et cela ne la gênait plus de montrer son pouvoir devant eux.

- Alors ? demanda Rodney curieux.

- C'est en bonne voix répondit Anéa en parlant du vaisseau.

Elle réprima ses pouvoirs. Rodney fut ravi, quand de nouvelles informations apparurent sur son écran portable. Il les regarda avec fascination, en défilant toutes les nouvelles données pour les dévorer des yeux. John, lui était stupéfait. Non pas par la manifestation des pouvoirs d'Anéa mais plutôt par elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui tapait à l'œil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Teyla voyant l'air étonné de John.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la bouche entrouverte, il regarda le major Evan Lorne. Ce dernier aussi était éberlué.

- Ouais, elle est lourdement armée, très lourdement armée marmonna Ronon en la fixant avec méfiance.

- Non ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est son tee-shirt dcorrigea Evan, étonné lui aussi.

Il avait aussi remarqué le détail qui tue. Même s'il avoua que les armes faisaient bon effet. Teyla ne comprenait pas en quoi un vêtement pouvait les gêner autant. Elle observa la jeune femme, plus attentivement.

Elle avait changé de vêtements. Elle avait quitté son ensemble de cuir, pour une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée. John la regarda s'approcher d'eux et l'examina. Teyla put lire I Love Paris et un symbole rayé sur sa poitrine.

- Paris ? chuchota Teyla à John.

Ce mot lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait quelques fois entendu ce mot.

- Une ville française rappela John.

Il lui avait tant décrit cette ville magique.

Ils la regardèrent donc avec étonnement, se diriger vers eux.

- Cela peut être une coïncidence, non ? dit Teyla en chuchotant, essayant de trouver une raison raisonnable.

- Vous avez dit Paris intervint Rodney sortant de ses pensées. J'adore cette ville.

- Je ne crois pas répondit John à Teyla, en lisant Soirée Etudiante 2008 dans son dos. C'est un symbole de la France, le truc rayé c'est la Tour Eiffel.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Rodney perdu.

Rodney regarda Anéa sans comprendre. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Celle-ci s'installa près d'eux, en souriant. Puis, il regarda John, le regard interrogateur.

- Merci pour le repas remercia Anéa en se servant de la nourriture. Vous avez vu un fantôme ? questionna Anéa, en remarquant leurs têtes.

Loup se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle. John se raidit. Il ne faisait pas confiance au loup. Il était aussi mal à l'aise par la situation. Il chercha de l'aide vers le major. Celui-ci était fasciné par le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Enfin, John espérait que le major ne s'intéressait pas de près à sa poitrine.

- Comment vas-tu ? se renseigna le frère de Martin.

Elle grimaça aux souvenirs des derniers événements. Elle aurait préféré qu'on ne lui en parle plus jamais.

- Bien, vu les circonstances. Le sol bouge encore un peu sous mes pieds mais rien de dramatique.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Lycas, un peu inquiet.

Il venait d'attiser le feu.

- Elle va bien, Lycas arrêtes de la materner intervint Stefan, en souriant timidement.

Il était assi à distance, près du feu.

Anéa le fusilla du regard, celui-ci ne se démonta pas, joyeux. Il soutint son regard.

- Nous ne sommes pas présentés vu les derniers événements continua Stefan. Je suis Stefan, l'aîné de Lycas, Prince d'Icaria et serviteur de la douleur à votre service.

- Vous êtes donc son frère.

- Oui, plus vieux d'un an. Je sais que vous aviez remarqué notre petite ressemblance et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous nous avez confondu un petit moment.

Elle ne répondit pas, dégoûté.

Martin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ravivant la douleur. Elle grimaça.

- Désolé chuchota Martin, voyant qu'il avait été trop loin.

Il voulait qu'elle accepte le premier pas de Stefan vers la réconciliation.

- Angéla Calling, ici on m'appelle Anéa, sœur de…peu importe, simple pilote grommela Anéa la bouche dans sa cuillère.

Elle n'était pas du tout motivée pour se reconcilier avec son premier bourreau.

- Enchanté répondit Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque répliqua Angéla durement.

- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant qu'on est encerclés ? demanda Martin pour diminuer la tension, même si parler des Wraiths ne les rassuraient pas.

- Se reposer proposa Lycas, en regardant Anéa qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

Il avait peur qu'elle rechute. Il ne croyait pas à une guérison miraculeuse, aussi rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas son but, je pense remarqua Martin, excité. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, elle s'est préparé pour une guerre…

- Je ne vais pas à la chasse aux Wraiths rassura Angéla. J'ai enfin localisé mes amis.

- C'est vrai ! dit Rodney, quittant des yeux le pc.

- Oui lui sourit Angéla. Des Wraiths s'approchent de mes amis, hélas.

- On doit se reposer avant insista Lycas. Puis tu as des choses à nous raconter.

- En effet, par exemple des histoires de fantôme ironisa John.

Angéla le regarda fixement. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris intense et profond, presque accusateur.

- Très bien accepta Anéa. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de repos et il va faire nuit. Que voulez vous savoir ?

Lycas souffla et se décontracta un peu. Il avait peur qu'elle reprenne la route, de suite.

- Tout demanda le frère de Martin, impatient, se frottant les mains.

Apparemment il était aussi friand d'histoires que son frère.

- Très bien, mais sachez que je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mes amis se dirigent vers le volcan commença Angéla en regardant Lycas.

- Au volcan ? Mais c'est dangereux, il est actif en ce moment informa Stefan.

Il s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre.

- Je sais tout ça, mais y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier à savoir sur ce lieu ? Des pièges ? ou autres ?

- Il a détruit toute vie, ici il y a des milliers d'années sur des kilomètres. Son activité est assez imprévisible.

- Il semble petit pourtant dit Angéka. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une activité intense.

- Oui, mais il a craché de la lave pendant des mois, lors de la dernière éruption apprit Martin.

- Un point chaud chuchota Angéla. Ou peut être un stratovolcan. il se serait éffrondré sur lui-même par des glissements de terrain.

- ?

- C'est la cause généralement des plus grandes extinctions d'espèces sur une planète. Cela expliquerait les écoulements de plusieurs kilomètres sur plusieurs mois, avec des épanchements basaltiques. Les points chauds ne forment par des édifices, ni cônes, ni puy expliqua Angéla pensivement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit un volcan actif reste dangereux remarqua Ronon.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda Stefan, voulant aller droit au but.

- Avec le vaisseau.

C'était une évidence pour elle.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de tel auparavant avoua Stefan en regardant le vaisseau du coin de l'oeil.

- Ce vaisseau ne m'appartient pas, ni à mon peuple d'ailleurs. Il appartenait jadis à un peuple, beaucoup plus puissant, ceux que Rodney appelle les Anciens ou Atlantes et que moi, je nomme les Premiers. Je peux le contrôler uniquement parce que je possède quelques uns de leur gêne comme certains d'entre vous expliqua Angéla en regardant John. Mais Rodney connait plus leur histoire que moi.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? continua Martin.

- Ce n'était pas mon choix. Astyan, un des…nôtres, nous a guidés ici. Quelle a été notre surprise quand nous avons vu trois vaisseaux ruches en orbite autour de votre planète.

- Qu'est ce qui se passa après votre découverte ? dit John voulant venir au moment qu'il l'intéressait.

Son regard se perdit.

- C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé là. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils nous ont détectés. On était invisible, ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir, ni savoir qu'on était là. Puis ils nous ont senti, ils ont senti ma présence et ils ont tiré au hasard pour nous toucher. C'est là que vous avez été touchés par hasard.

- Mais qui es-tu ? coupa John, l'interrompant, ne pouvant plus attendre la fin de son histoire.

Angéla lui sourit. Son sourire le désarçonna.

- Ah le fantôme ! Je suis originaire de France soupira Angéla.

- De France, sur Terre ? dit Mc Kay stupéfait.

Il avait râté un épisode. Puis il fit les gros yeux en voyant son débardeur, enfin.

- Mais comment… ? C'est impossible reprit Rodney.

- Depuis quand tu sais pour nous ? demanda John, suspicieux.

Il savait qu'elle avait découvert leur origine.

- Depuis le premier jour , lors de mon séjour dans la Cité. Au repas du soir, un de vos hommes portaient ses couleurs, un drapeau américain puis j'ai vu un canadien…cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence alors j'ai su. Mais j'aurai dû me douter que le Projet Porte des Etoiles s'étalait dans différentes galaxies, au délà de mes pensées.

- Donc vous êtes du même monde en conclut Martin, fasciné.

- Oui.

- Donc tu pourrais partir avec eux indiqua Lycas renfrogné.

- Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée répondit Angéla au grand étonnement de Rodney et de John. Je ne suis pas le bienvenue…Woosley est un homme qui aime le pouvoir, ses pensées sont aveuglées par l'envie du pouvoir.

- Vous vous connaissiez alors avant comprit John.

- Oui, j'espérait qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas et apparemment mon nouveau accoutrement, ma nouvelle coupe de chevaux et mes blessures m'ont aidé à me masquer car il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Il soupçonnait quelque chose, pourtant. Il avait des doutes avoua John.

- Peut être. Il a eu le même comportement lors de notre première rencontre même s'il l'a moins exprimé sur le moment. Il était déjà avide, il me disséquait du regard déjà. Lors de notre deuxième rencontre, j'ai su ce qu'il voulait faire, m'étudier. Je ne savait pas qu'il allait être muté ou qu'il était revenu sur Terre pour des affaires et qu'on se retrouverait au milieu de nulle part. Le hasard fait mal les choses, disons…

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il vu la première fois ? demanda John.

- Justement pour mon état psychologique, si j'étais apte pour cette mission, enfin les contrôles habituels.

- Quelle était votre mission ? Tu étais avec qui ? questionna Rodney, curieux.

- Moi, mon rôle était de piloter ce foutu vaisseau.

Elle montra le vaisseau.

- L'équipe qui m'accompagnait, était composée du Générale Jack O'Neill et de son équipe SG1. On devait trouver une sorte d'arme.

- Le fameux O'Neill ! Alors qui sont vos amis ? se demanda John surpris car il ne connaissait pas cet Astyan.

- De quel genre l'arme ? demanda Rodney en même temps, intéressé.

- Oui, lui-même. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir l'arme. On a eut cet accident. Elle était censée nous aider à combattre les Oriis expliqua Angéla.

- C'est votre grand ennemi… Ils ont tenté d'envahir notre galaxie, il y a quelque temps mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait envahi presque toute votre galaxie avec efficacité comprit John.

- Oui, et le voyage pour trouver une solution, était trop long par notre propre moyen, enfin par les moyens habituels continua Angéla.

Elle parlait de la porte.

- On a été dans une notre galaxie…poursuivit Angéla.

- Comment avez-vous eu le vaisseau s'il n'appartenait pas à votre peuple ? demanda Martin.

- Un cadeau des Asguards, il paraît.

Rodney acquiésçat, il en avait entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Maintenant, si.

- J'en ai entendu parler, il pensait trouver une solution pour le faire fonctionner. A ce sujet, Samantha Carter avait une excellente idée.

- Oui, mais elle n'a pas fonctionné car le gène des Anciens ne suffisait pas. O'Neill le possède et pourtant il n'a jamais pu le mettre en marche. Ce n'est que par pur hasard qu'ils ont su que j'étais capable de le contrôler même à une courte distance.

- Pourquoi avez-vous atterri ici ? Si vous êtiez partis pour une autre... Galaxie demanda Lycas.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, un enchainement de faits. Tout s'est passé rapidement. A notre arrivée à destination, un peuple y vivait et il n'a pas été très accueillant. Ils nous ont attaqués pour se défendre d'une éventuelle attaque, qui n'aurait pas eu lieu bien sûre puisque nos intentions étaient pacifiques et qu'on ne savait pas utiliser les armes du vaisseau, surtout. On s'est alors crashé. Il a déjà subi des dégâts avant notre arrivée ici. On a demandé assistance au peuple mais ils ne voulaient pas nous aider. Puis un des leurs a eu une idée géniale raconta Angéla avec sarcasme. Son idée était de nous kidnapper, moi et deux de mes amis afin de forcer son peuple à nous aider comme compensation. Mais rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

- C'est ainsi que vous, enfin nous avions obtenu cette arme comprit John.

- Oui, puis il nous a amené ici pour recupérer de l'énergie pour alimenter cette arme, faire une pierre deux coups.

- L'usine ? supposa Rodney.

- Oui… La présence des Wraiths n'était pas prévue, par contre. Et Woosley n'arrange pas la situation, il voudra s'en emparer à tout prix rajouta Angéla.

- Et comment ! Cela pourrait nous servir à alimenter la Cité admit John. On n'aurait plus de problèmes d'alimentation.

- Et cela provoquera votre perte. La Cité n'en a pas besoin, elle se suffit à elle-même. Vous attirerez la convoitise des autres dont les Wraiths A votre avis, pourquoi les peuples puissants ne durent jamais longtemps et subissent tous le même sort : leur disparition. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait trois vaisseaux ruches en orbite autour de cette planète. Un peuple ne doit pas dominer les autres par leur technologie même s'il ne s'en sert pas pour guerroyer. Car la puissance apporte toujours la jalousie des peuples voisins. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence leur présence, ils voulaient s'assurer que personne s'en empare.

- Ou s'en emparer eux-même corrigea Ronon.

- Non, ils ne pourront pas s'en servir, seul le gène des Anciens permet d'avoir accès à l'usine apprit Angéla.

- Il pourrait l'étudier enchérit John.

- Pourquoi Woosley complique tout ? Pourquoi toi… ? demanda Rodney.

- Il aurait voulu que je sois un rat de laboratoire. Mais j'appartiens à personne, une partie de moi appartient à l'Armée de Terre et de l'air. Même si avant tout... ça, je n'étais plus pilote'.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés ? demanda John.

- Je ne crois pas John, je m'en souviendrai rit Angéla.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais plus pilote ? s'interrogea Lycas.

- Un regretable accident.

- Tu les cumules ! dit le frère de Martin, absorbé par l'histoire. Plus de poisse que toi, ça n'existe pas.

- Oui, la malchance me poursuit et j'y est survécue trois fois avec celle-ci. C'est un miracle. Même si mon dernier essai est de loin mon meilleur et le moins catastrophique.

- Donc tu as accepté cette mission conclut Rodney.

- Non, j'ai été poussée dans le bon sens coupa Anéa. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon avis ne compte pas face à la menace de la galaxie, tu comprend ? Mon premier accident a eu lieu il y a longtemps maintenant, mon escadrille a été décimée. Décimée pour protéger quelque chose qu'on ne voyait même pas. C'était classé secret-défense. Je ne voulais pas revenir…murmura Angéla.

Sa voix était lointaine.

- Antarctique ? demanda John.

- Oui, Mirage 911 

- J'y étais aussi.

Angéla regarda John.

- Je comprends maintenant notre sacrifice reprit Anéa. Mais ce n'est pas un sacrifice que je suis prête à refaire.

- L'énergie qui a détruit les vaisseaux ruches, c'est ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Evann.

- Non, j'en ai bien peur que ce soit moi qui soit la responsable de ce désastre.

- ?

**Flash back**

Angéla était couchée dans son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, ailleurs. Mitchell entra après s'être annoncé, en frappant à sa porte.

- Tu boudes ?

Silence.

- Cela fait deux jours qu'on ne te voit pas. Il faut sortir un peu.

- A quoi vous jouez ? demanda Angéla en se redressant en position assise, lui faisant face.

- ?

- Vous deux ! A faire ami avec… cria Angéla, furieuse.

- On ne peut rien faire répondit Mitchell, coupant court cette conversation, d'un ton calme. Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas ma vie tout ça mais la tienne… Je ne veux pas de tout ça s'exclama Angéla, montrant le vaisseau. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa le bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa la tête contre son épaule.

- Je te promets de te ramener chez toi.

Cette promesse l'apaisa un peu.

- Evites-tu Daniel ? demanda Mitchell, sans la regarder.

- Non !

- Non, même si je te dis que ses sentiments envers toi non pas changés.

- Non répéta Angéla.

- OK. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ? Il te comprend mieux maintenant, il te voit comme je te vois. Je ne comprend pas ton isolement.

Il lui écarta les cheveux de son épaule. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

- Il a eut sa chance, je suis passée à autre chose murmura Angéla.

- Vraiment ?

- Ok, mon cœur bat toujours pour lui mais il bat aussi pour d'autres admit Angéla.

Il sourit.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est ce pas ? D'apporter de l'amour à tout le monde et Astyan ?

- Quoi Astyan ? rétorqua Angéla un peu sèchement, en s'écartant de lui. Je veux le tuer, si tu me laissais…

- Hum, j'en connais d'autres que tu aurais voulu tuer et tu es sorti avec eux aussi… rigola Mitchell.

- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

- Pourtant tu te caches. Il te fait de l'effet, n'est ce pas ? Car il te montre ce qu'il ressent. Il veut ton bien et il te désire. Il jette toutes les secondes des regards vers ta porte de chambre en espérant que tu en sortes.

- Bah qu'il espère et qu'il crève !

Mitchell sourit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, il est venu.

- ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Qui ?

- Astyan est venu dans un de mes rêves répondit Angéla.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Oh ! Il était bien réel, et c'est rare qu'on soit deux de rêver de la même chose.

- Il peut faire ça ?

- Oui, il le peut. Il peut contrôler mes songes, et me les faire oublier.

- Oublier ?... Je vois, t'a-t-il touché ?

- Il a été même plus loin sauf que je me souviens de tout.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve répéta Mitchell, pour s'en convaincre.

- C'est du viol spirituel s'emporta Angéla.

Il voulut se lever.

- Il a osé … commença Mitchell comprenant enfin le problème.

Elle le retint. Elle lui saisit la main.

- Arrête supplia Angéla. Je ne veux plus en parler.

- Ok accepta Mitchell avec hésitation. Je suis venu te dire qu'on est bientôt arrivé. Viens.

Elle hésita puis elle se leva.

Elle sortit de sa chambre à sa suite. Elle ignora le regard brillant d'Astyan, ainsi que son sourire éclatant.

- On arrive informa Daniel excité. Installez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent donc.

Quand ils sortirent de l'hyper-espace, Angéla fut désorientée un bref instant. Elle se repéra rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Mitchell en se relevant.

- Des vaisseaux ruches Wraiths jura Astyan en colère.

- Autant dans un même lieu fit remarqué Daniel, étonné.

- Ils guettent expliqua Astyan. Angéla. ça va ?

Il était inquiet ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part.

Il l'examina, en se mettant à côté d'elle. Elle regardait le vide sans voir Astyan. Angéla avait perdu toute notion de temps. Elle fixait les vaisseaux devant elle. Son esprit vagabondait au delà de son corps. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Elle se retrouva à marcher dans un couloir sombre. Elle ne contrôlait pas son corps. Elle se trouvait dans l'esprit d'une autre personne, dans un autre corps. Les pensées de la personne n'étaient pas agréables à entendre. Elle ressentit une faim atroce, une cruauté et l'envie de faire souffrir. La porte devant elle, s'entrouvrit automatiquement. Elle vit ses mains vertes avec des ongles jaunes. Dans la pièce, un homme était attaché au sol. A son entrée, il écarquilla des yeux et recula apeuré. Il transpirait la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle s'avançait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme trébucha en reculant, essayant de s'éloigner.

- Ne me faites pas de mal supplia l'homme, en s'étranglant à moitié de peur.

Elle sentit l'excitation augmenter au fur et à mesure que la peur de l'homme l'envahit, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa faim. Elle rit, d'un rire cruel, en jetant la tête en arrière. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, sans hésitation avec élégance. Sans attendre, elle saisit l'homme. Dans le vaisseau, le corps d'Angéla s'était crispée. Elle serrait les accoudoirs du fauteuil de la salle de contrôle alors que l'homme hurlait. Les cris de douleur résonnaient dans son crâne. Elle approcha l'homme de son visage pour mieux sentir sa peur. Elle sentit l'énergie délicieuse qu'elle arrachait à l'homme, envahir ses veines. Elle regarda l'homme vieillir, avec horreur. Puis elle vit des scènes accélérées de la vie de l'homme qu'elle possédait. La personne qu'elle visitait en esprit, s'était nourri de nombreuses personnes. Il avait tant tué dans sa vie. Elle voyait aussi des moments intimes, des scènes de torture et de pure cruauté. Elle ressentit sa haine, son excitation dans cet esprit. Tant de souffrances lui parvenaient. Ses mains se mirent à crépiter à cause de la colère qui aveuglait Angéla.

Astyan se place en face d'elle.

- Regarde-moi ordonna Astyan.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Daniel alarmé, voyant Angéla immobile sans réaction.

Elle regardait toujours le vide.

- Elle a établi un contact avec l'esprit d'un Wraith jura Astyan.

- Peut-elle nous faire repérer ? demanda Mitchell inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, pour l'instant remarqua Astyan, les dents serrés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre vaisseau s'agite.

Les mains d'Angéla crépitaient de plus en plus sur le fauteuil. Elle était toujours figée. Son pouvoir se propageait dans tout son corps et au niveau du fauteuil qui semblait absorber l'énergie.

- Ils bougent eux aussi préviny Daniel, alors que les vaisseaux ruches se mettaient en mouvement.

- Reviens cria Astyan comme un ordre.

Il avait posé une main sur la sienne. Il ignora la douleur qui le transperça.

Angéla ne voulait plus en voir plus. Une colère noire l'envahit. Elle voulait mettre fin à toutes ces souffrances, rayer cet être de l'univers. Elle quitta violemment le corps qu'elle visitait. Le contact avec la victime s'interrompit. Elle retrouva son corps. Son esprit fusionna avec le vaisseau et s'y noya. Elle sentit le noyau d'énergie du vaisseau, crépitant, prêt à lui obéir alors qu'Astyan l'appelait. Elle ignora sa voix. Sa propre énergie avait rejoint celle du vaisseau. Elle sentit l'énergie du vaisseau jaillir vers elle en réponse. L'énergie s'accumula autour d'elle puis elle relâcha la pression qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle rejeta l'énergie vers l'extérieur du vaisseau. Le souffle de l'énergie se propagea à grande vitesse, créant une onde de lumière et de choc qui allait frapper tout objet sur son chemin. Fatiguée, elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil. Hébété, Daniel observa l'onde d'énergie s'éloigner du vaisseau et se propager, pour détruire tout sur son passage.

- C'était quoi ça ? siffla Daniel sidéré.

- On essuie des tirs remarqua Mitchell, alors que le vaisseau trembla sous les tirs.

- Regarde si elle va bien demanda Astyan, qui retourna vers une console pour éviter les tirs.

Mitchell attrapa sa main ce qui fit réagir Angéla qui le regarda enfin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle était étourdie.

- On perd de la latitude, on est plus en orbite. On est attiré par l'attraction de la planète informa Astyan.

- On s'écrase quoi résuma Mitchell.

Daniel regarda Astyan.

- Oui, c'est une autre façon de résumé la situation, je ne suis pas un bon pilote s'excusa Astyan.

-Et il est trop tard, nous avons perdu un moteur. Il ne répondt plus annonça Daniel.

- Je vais m'en occuper proposa Angéla, qui avait reprit ses esprits.

Mitchell semblait sceptique. Elle se redressa et contrôla différents programmes du vaisseau. Elle grimaça.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour les moteurs, je peux toujours nous téléporter réfléchit Angéla.

- Cela n'a pas bien fonctionné la première fois rappela Mitchell.

- Oui, mais maintenant je connais le programme et j'ai assez d'énergie pour vous téléporter et me téléporter après, cette fois-ci.

- Je t'aiderai affirma Astyan.

Mitchell réfléchit à d'autres solutions mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il donna son accord. Décidée, elle répéta les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois. Ce fut plus facile pour elle. soit elle avait prit l'habitude, soit le contact avec le vaisseau devenait plus intime ou le vaisseau ne lui résistait plus.

- Prêts ? demanda Angéla.

- Oui cria l'équipe en cœur, un peu hâtivement alors que le sol s'approchait.

Elle analysa la topographie de la planète. Elle chercha un terrain plat. Elle calcula rapidement les paramètres et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle avait trouvé un lieu propice pour la téléportation. Un halo de lumière blanche entoura ses amis et les fit disparaître du vaisseau, qui continuait de descendre. Elle vit devant elle un vaisseau ruche s'écraser lui aussi puis au loin, avec horreur, sans défense, elle capta un plus petit vaisseau plongé vers le sol. Elle avait réussi légèrement à redresser la course du vaisseau et à ralentir la descente du vaisseau mais le petit objet inconnu tombait de plus en plus vite, en chute libre. Elle ne l'avait pas repéré dans un premier temps car il était inactif. Grâce au détecteur thermique, le vaisseau avait détecté des humains à bord d'un vaisseau. L'onde avait grillé tout appareil dans un large rayon, tout circuit électrique. A cause d'elle, le petit vaisseau allait s'écraser, tuant ses passagers au passage. Elle se décida à intervenir avant qu'un drame arrive. Elle regarda sa situation qui n'était guère mieux. Mais sa décision était prise. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle relança une analyse et une simulation en changeant des paramètres dont le code source de téléportation. Puis elle localisa l'objet en question avec précision. Elle devait changer la source avec cette nouvelle localisation. Elle paramétra la téléportation et vérifia les calculs une dernière fois. Elle pria pour qu'elle ne se trompe pas dans les calculs. Elle ferma les yeux pour lancer l'ordre. Quand elle les rouvrit, l'objet avait disparut. Il était réapparu au sol, indemne. Son vaisseau continuait à s'approcher dangereusement du sol. Il arracha à son passage des arbres. Les secousses du choc remuaient le vaisseau et Angéla. Elle faillit couper la connexion avec le vaisseau et perdre le contrôle par manque de concentration. Elle se concentra à nouveau pour lancer le programme pour sa téléportation. Trop tard, le vaisseau rencontra le sol avec violence. Elle fut projetée en avant par l'élan du vaisseau. Elle mit instinctivement le bras devant le visage pour se protéger. Soudain un halo blanc, et bienvenu l'entoura. Ouf elle avait réussi à l'activer à temps. Elle ferma les yeux aveuglés. Elle entendit le vaisseau vrombir alors qu'il s'arrêta dans sa course dans le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'air fusa autour d'elle et siffla dans ses oreilles alors que son corps était transporté. Elle finit par oser ouvrir les yeux, pour voir sa situation. Elle devrait être arrivée à destination. Malheureusement, elle s'était trompée dans ses calculs, à cause de sa précipitation. Elle avait été téléportée quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Elle vit avec horreur qu'elle plongeait à l'air libre sans parachute vers le sol, droit vers un arbre. L'impact fut brutal mais il ralentit sa chute puis l'arrêta. Elle s'évanouit, sonnée par le choc. Elle s'insulta pour s'être trompée de calcul. Intérieurement, elle rit car si elle avait fait une erreur dans l'autre sens, elle aurait creusé sa propre tombe, si elle s'était téléportée sous terre.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente mais elle était en vie. Car elle avait mal partout. Le dernier souvenir qu'il lui traversait l'esprit, c'était sa chute avec le vaisseau puis sa téléportation mal calculée. Elle sourit, elle avait tout de même réussi. Puis son sourire s'effaça car elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle se rappela être tombée en chute libre vers un arbre. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Le jour l'aveuglait. Il faisait donc encore jour. Elle essaya de se lever, sans succès. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle promena la main le long de son corps, qui toucha une surface rugueuse, c'était de l'écorce ou du lichen. De l'écorce ? Elle s'était donc écrasée dans une forêt. Donc c'était normal. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était téléportée, pas très loin du vaisseau. Elle ne le voyait nulle part. Elle avait des difficultés à bouger la tête. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus bouger ? Elle pouvait bouger les orteils. La colonne vertébrale n'était donc pas touchée. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement. Elle commença à s'affoler. Avec effort, elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Du sang séché avait coulé le long de ses joues. Elle avait une blessure à la tête, pas de cervicale cassée. Tout autour d'elle, elle ne vit que des arbres, des feuilles mais pas de sol. Elle regarda le reste de son corps. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle faillit vomir. Elle ne voyait pas le sol car il était encore plus bas, beaucoup plsu bas, à quelques mètres. Elle faillit s'évanouir en voyant une branche brisée dépassant de son ventre, comme un pieu. Elle dirigea la main vers le pieu, il semblait bien coincer. La bonne nouvelle était que sous son poids et la pression de la branche, l'hémorragie était arrêtée. La mauvaise était qu'elle était encore à trois mètres du sol, dans un arbre. Un arbre qui avait transpercé son corps. Si elle enlevait le pieu, elle savait que le saignement allait reprendre et elle se viderait de son sang en quelques secondes, seule dans la forêt. Epuisée, elle sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Elle passa dans différents états de transe, une alternance d'inconscience et de demi-réveil. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta dans cet état. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Sa situation ne s'améliorait pas. Puis elle retombait dans les vapes, vidée de ses forces. Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix :

- Angéla murmura la voix, doucement, à peine perceptible.

Cela aurait pu être son imagination, qui lui jouait des tours ou c'était le vent qui soufflait. Elle pourrait avoir des hallucinations alors qu'elle mourrait baignant dans son sang. Elle délirait car elle manquait de sang.

- Angéla.

Mais ce ne pouvait pas être une illusion, car la voix était pressante, insistante. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Astyan était penché sur elle l'air soucieux. Ce qui était impossible, vu qu'elle se trouvait à trois mètres du sol, sauf s'il flottait dans l'air.

- ça va ?

Angéla ne répondit pas, hébétée et désorientée.

- ça va ? répéta Astyan.

- Oui tout baigne s'étrangla Angéla.

- Peux-tu te lever ? demanda Astyan.

-Oui, sans problème... Mais non... s'étrangla Angéla.

Pourtant elle était allongée sur le sol. Elle regarda son ventre. Il n'y avait pas de branche. Mais son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux de danger. Astyan regarda son corps ce qui la fit rougir alors qu'il la détaillait. Il devait chercher une quelconque blessure.

- Tu es sous le choc dit Astyan.

Il ne voyait rien.

- Non.

Elle regarda à nouveau son ventre. Il était intact mais brièvement. Une autre image se superposa sur son corps. Angéla regarda Astyan. Il l'avait vu.

- Apparemment tu ne peux pas te lever... Pourtant ici tu n'as rien remarqua Astyan soucieux.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Angéla en essayant de voir quelque chose sans bouger, enfin le moins possible.

- Dans ton esprit, il est confus répondit Astyan. Après la téléportation, je t'ai cherchée, j'ai essayé de te localiser. Je te sentais mais ne pouvais pas te localiser avec précision. Alors je me suis permis de te contacter par ce moyen.

Elle frissonna. Car il n'avait pas été invité dans son jardin secret. Personne n'avait pu y rentrer sans son autorisation jusqu'à maintenant. Elle venait dans ce monde pour se protéger, le plus souvent de la douleur. Elle avait résisté à de nombreuses séances de torture grâce à son monde intérieur où la douleur n'existait pas. Où elle était en sécurité. Elle protégeait toujours son esprit alors que son corps subissait la douleur. Si ces bourreaux avaient réussi à briser son monde, elle n'aurait pas longtemps résisté aux maux.

- Je m'inquiétai, je ne le ferais plus promit Astyan, voyant sa gène.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Je crains que l'on soit trop loin. Tu as choisi un endroit dégagé et éloigné.

Elle déglutit. Elle ne sera donc pas secourue, par eux. Elle fut tout de même rassurée d'avoir réussi cette fois-ci sa mission.

- Combien de temps pour venir ici ? chuchota Angéla, redoutant la réponse.

- Une journée, je dirai si la cheville de Daniel guérit rapidement et si je savais où tu étais exactement.

- Ils…

- Vont bien coupa Astyan. Je suis avec eux, ils ne leur arriveront rien et toi aussi, tu va t'en sortir…

- Comment ?

- Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis sûre rassura Astyan, confiant. Tu es pleine de ressource. Tu va devoir trouver par toi-même comment te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de te retrouver, je ne te trouve pas, ni le vaisseau. Tant qu'il est dans cet état, je ne peux pas te localiser. Nous allons chercher le ZPM.

Elle eut envie de crier qu'il vienne l'aider.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le vaisseau ? demanda Angéla à la place, voulant des explications.

Elle se retint de lui demander de l'aide.

- Tu es sensible soupira Astyan. Tu as l'esprit trop ouvert. Il faudra apprendre à te protéger dès que possible car cela, un jour pourrait t'être fatale.

- ?

- Tu es clairvoyante. N'as-tu jamais deviné ce que quelqu'un ressent ou pense ? demanda Astyan.

Elle le regarda.

- Ou deviner une action.

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle était une experte au poker et aux échecs car elle lisait les intentions des autres.

- Tu savais pour les somnifères reprit Astyan.

- Je les ai sentis quand j'ai goûté se justifia Angéla.

- Tu savais pour mon plan. Tu sais… Des choses… Tu es sensible aux sentiments des gens et ce n'est pas une perception physique que tu perçois, pas d'accélération de pouls. Tu es télépathe à un certain degré.

- Je lis dans les pensées ? demanda Angéla, effrayée.

- Pas exactement hésita Astyan. Tu perçois les humeurs des personnes, tu sais si une personne te veut du mal, leur intention...

Il lui prit la main.

- Tu sais pour mes sentiments. Je sais que tu les perçois.

Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans sa main. Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu …

- Tu as été sensible aux pensées de Wraith, dans le vaisseau ruche. Ton regard s'y est fixé avant que j'intervienne pour t'empêcher d'établir un contact. Un bref regard a suffit à créer un contact entre vous.

- J'ai ressenti de la douleur, de la souffrance, et de la peur. Mais aussi envie, cruauté chuchota Angéla. Un contact visuel suffit…

- Tu as été effrayée, tu ne comprenais pas tout ce que tu voyais… continua Astyan.

Elle avait peur de connaître la suite.

- … Et tu as perdu le contrôle. Ce vaisseau peut être une arme redoutable malgré son apparence. Car il est capable de fusionner avec les pouvoirs des Guerriers. Leur pouvoir alimentait le noyau d'énergie. Alors il suffisait d'avoir le contrôle sur ce noyau pour le commander, à leur guise.

- Je voulais les détruire, les faire disparaître.

- Et le vaisseau a exaucé ton vœu. Il t'a obéi. Il est entré en action à l'aide de ton énergie. Tu dois être épuisée. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, je t'ai écarté de ce contact visuel mais trop tard. L'onde d'attaque avait été déjà formée et se propageait rapidement. Je n'ai pas osé…

- Oser quoi ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour rompre le contact.

- Si, il y avait un moyen de le rompre… Un baiser l'aurait fait.

- Je vois.

Contente qu'il respecte son choix malgré ses attirances.

- L'onde a révélé notre présence, et notre position aux Wraiths continua Astyan. Et le bouclier n'était plus là. Je l'avais détourné pour nous rendre invisible.

- Et je l'ai ensuite détourné pour attaquer se souvint Angéla, horrifiée.

Elle avait causé leur perte. Elle avait laissé le vaisseau sans défense.

- Oui, ta rage t'a fait perdre toute prudence.

- J'ai causé notre perte souffla Angéla.

- Non.

Il caressa sa joue.

- Tu as fait ce qu'on a toujours refusé de faire, attaquer ces… Monstres la contredit Astyan. Puis nous sommes encore en vie.

- Encore ? Pour combien de temps ? Parlez pour vous s'étrangla Angéla.

- Tu es dans un mauvais état avoua Astyan. Et nous sommes sur une planète inconnue. On ne sait pas où est le vaisseau, nous sommes…

- Désarmés.

- J'allais dire perdus car moi je ne suis pas désarmé sourit Astyan.

Il leva la main, un bâton apparu. A son extrémité, une pierre précieuse y était logée dans le bois. C'était son arme et il savait s'en servir. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

- J'ai mes pouvoir, je défendrai tes amis. Ils ne leur arriveront rien… Par contre toi… Si tu continues à faire la brochette dans cet arbre… reprocha Astyan, avec douceur.

Elle grimaça.

- Je serai une proie facile contre les prédateurs ou pire les Wraiths comprit Angéla.

- Et de choix rajouta Astyan.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

- Je ferai de mon mieux promit Angéla.

- Je l'espère. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sous ma protection rappela Astyan.

- Et tu ne peux rien faire pour moi soupira Angéla.

- Non, mais je peux t'envoyer de l'aide. Je peux demander à quelqu'un de passer par où tu es. De lui donner du courage de s'approcher ou même lui donner cette idée proposa Astyan, avec sourire.

- J'aurai besoin d'un bon médecin aussi remarqua Angéla.

- Tu auras de l'aide promit Astyan, sûre de lui.

- Et eux ?

- ?

- Pour les Wraiths, le peuple ne pourra pas y faire face remarqua Angéla.

- Tu as d'autres problèmes à régler pour l'instant. Tu dois te sortir de là et faire attention aussi aux Wraiths. Toi aussi tu es en danger. Ils vont vouloir trouver l'origine de leurs destructions. Saches juste que personne ne te retrouvera dans cet arbre. Tu dois t'occuper de toi avant tout.

Astyan lui lâcha la main et lui prit la tête pour lui déposer un baiser au front.

- A bientôt chuchota Astyan à son oreille.

Les yeux d'Angéla se fermèrent, lourdes.

…

De l'eau coulait le long de son cou. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur ses lèvres sèches, la rafraichissant. Ses lèvres entrouvertes accueillirent avec joie la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle but ce qu'elle put. Cela lui redonna de l'énergie et de l'espoir. Enfin elle finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il pleuvait. Elle voulut rire mais la douleur à son abdomen lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Elle regarda sa blessure. Apparemment, elle avait de la chance, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Son sang n'était pas noir, le foie n'avait pas été touché. Avec un peu de chance, le pieu n'avait touché que des tissus adipeux et cassé une ou deux côtes. Elle fouilla à l'aveuglette ses poches. Elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle avait juste son couteau de chasse à sa cheville. Il paraissait inaccessible pour le moment, à ses pieds. Elle jura entre ses dents. Elle essaya de bouger ses pieds. Le pieu n'avait pas atteint la colonne vertébrale, ni des nerfs moteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne pourrait pas faire de mouvement brusque. Ses mouvements étaient limités et elle ne pourrait pas saisir son couteau de chasse. Elle devait se débrouiller seule, sans celui-ci. Elle observa alors le problème en lui-même. La branche n'était pas trop épaisse, trois quatre centimètres de diamètre. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se faire embrocher comme un vulgaire morceau de viande sur une brochette de barbecue. La branche avait été brisée avant sa chute, aiguisée prête à l'accueillir. Elle chercha un moyen pour se dégager mais n'en trouva guère. Elle était coincée, le dos appuyé contre une large branche. Elle empoigna le pieu et essaya de la briser à sa base. Elle espérait que son poids et son impact avait fragilisé la branche. Hélas, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. La branche était encore intacte au premier coup d'œil. Elle essaya de se soulever. Mais elle sentit immédiatement le sang coulé le long de son dos. Mauvaise idée. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée en tête. Elle regarda le sol, il était tapissé de feuilles des années précédentes formant un humus moelleux. Toutes les idées qu'elle avait étaient invraisemblables. Elle pensait se laisser tomber. Car si elle tombait, sa chute sera amortie par le lit naturel de feuilles. Elle espérait juste qu''aucune racine ne se cachait sous ce tapis de débris de feuilles. Des petits points apparurent dans son champ de vision. Le vertige l'envahit. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Elle tourna lentement la tête dans sa position originale. Elle revint au problème. Elle regarda si elle pouvait atteindre d'autres branches autour d'elle mais la zoné était dégagée. Une seule solution revenait : se laisser tomber au sol. Elle briserait la branche sous son poids mais elle risquerait d'aggraver sa blessure, pouvant même en mourir. Elle se souleva à nouveau et saisit la branche dans son dos. Son sang coula sur sa main rendant sa prise glissante. Elle sentit une faiblesse dans le bois. Elle eut une idée. Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle oublia la douleur. Elle se concentra et se mordit la lèvre de peur de ne pas réussir. Pour la première fois, elle souhaitait que son pouvoir se manifeste. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement à sa demande et bondit comme un cheval fougueux. Elle le réprima. Elle ne voulait pas pulvériser l'arbre entier. Elle laissa alors un petit flux de son pouvoir atteindre la paume de sa main derrière le dos. L'autre main tenait l'autre extrémité pour le stabiliser. Enfin elle lâcha son pouvoir d'un coup. Elle sentit l'air crépitée sous son dos. Son dos fut parcourut de frisson. Elle entendit avec soulagement un craquement. La branche se brisa et son corps bascula dans le vide, n'étant plus retenu. Elle chuta. Elle se prépara à ressentir l'impact de la chute. Le sol arriva plus vie qu'elle le pensait. Elle heurta le sol violemment. Elle cria de douleur alors qu'elle tomba sur le côté, se brisant encore quelques côtes au passage. Elle se remit sur le dos, les yeux flous. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

…

Des gouttes d'eau lui fouettaient le visage, la réveillant. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Etait-ce le même jour ou un autre ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère ni temporel ni spatial. Elle ne voyait plus le vaisseau. Elle essaya de bouger et se traîna vers un arbre pour s'y appuyer. La main sur la hanche pour arrêter le saignement, de l'autre elle essaya de se relever. Appuyée contre l'arbre, elle regarda sa blessure puis les environs. Sa main baignait dans son sang. Un bout de branche dépassait encore. Elle chercha de l'aide du regard mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule livrée à elle-même. Elle saisit le pieu et en serrant les dents, le retira d'un coup sec. Les mains tremblantes, elle jeta le pieu au sol et réprima un cri. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie pour arrêter le flux sanguin avant de faire une hémorragie. Elle gémit de douleur. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite pour compenser les pertes de sang. Sa respiration devint difficile. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Puis, elle ne ressentit plus rien, elle s'appuya sur l'arbre pour s'empêcher de tomber. Son cœur ralentit car le sang manquait. Puis elle entendit des voix lointaines.

« Je donnerai l'idée à une personne de s'approcher ». Astyan. Angéla se redressa. C'était sa seule chance de survie. Elle devait aller à la rencontre des voix. Astyan lui tendait une perche et elle devait la saisir. Elle s'écarta de l'arbre avec difficulté et tituba d'un arbre à un autre, en se tenant la hanche. Le sang battait au niveau de ses tempes. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller sous l'effort. Elle ne sut combien de temps ainsi elle marcha mais cela lui parut une éternité. Au bout d'un moment, ses jambes refusèrent de continuer, elle s'écroula à genoux dans un bruit étouffé.

- Martin, va chercher de l'aide cria une voix masculine. Elle est blessée.

Des bras masculins la soutenirent.

- J'ai… réussit à dire Angéla.

Elle s'écroula épuisée dans les bras solides d'un homme qui l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle heurte le sol.

- Je suis Lycas, je vais m'occuper de vous, soyez tranquille chuchota Lycas à son oreille.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Des mains douces appuyèrent sur sa plaie. Elle se sentit mieux, en sécurité. Elle ne protesta pas quand la douleur revint, bienvenue. Elle savait que c'était pour son bien.

Lycas détailla la femme. Elle entendit vaguement des personnes s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle put sentir le doux parfum de l'homme qui sentait le lilas blanc. Lycas la regardait. Il examinait ses traits fins. Elle était si belle.

- Où est Chamane ? demanda Lycas, sans crier pour ne pas brusquer la femme, et sans la quitter des yeux. Il faut lui emmener cette femme.

- A la grotte.

Il jura.

- Emmenons là, vite ! ordonna Lycas prenant une décision.

- Mais il faut y être invité… protesta un homme.

- Elle a besoin d'aide, elle ne survivra pas à une autre journée. Les règles ne sont pas importantes face à une vie.

Il caressa sa joue. Elle frémit sous la caresse mais se laissa faire car cela l'apaisait. Elle sentit Lycas la soulever et l'emmener. Elle passa dans les bras d'un autre homme un bref instant.

- Passes la moi.

- Tu devrais…

- ça ira coupa Lycas.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans ses bras, à cheval. Ainsi elle s'endormit au rythme de la cadence du cheval, en sécurité dans les bras doux d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

…

Elle se réveilla dans une grotte, nauséeuse. Elle referma les yeux car ils lui brûlaient.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer murmura une voix inconnue. Tu as besoin de dormir, elle ne va pas s'envoler.

- ça ira répondit un homme dont elle reconnaissait la voix.

- Tu ne la connais même pas, pourquoi elle ?

- Je n'ai trouvé aucun lien de parenté avec une personne dans le coin continua Lycas, ignorant la question.

- Elle n'est pas d'ici, ça se voit. conclut l'inconnu.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Quelqu'un lui repoussa une mèche.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle, une étrangère ?... Elle est réveillée.

Un vieil homme apparut dans son champ vision alors qu'elle clignait des yeux. La grotte était faiblement éclairée. Elle était allongée sur une peau de bête. Il souleva le bandage à sa hanche. Elle gémit.

- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, mais tu survivras… Bois un peu.

Il fit couler quelques gouttes sur ses lèvres. Trop peu à son goût. Elle avait la gorge si sèche. La boisson avait un goût amer mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle ne ressentait plus aucun danger. Elle retomba dans un sommeil profond.

…

Elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Un homme était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Il sentait le lilas blanc. C'était Lycas. Il avait le visage fin, une petite barbe naissante sur son visage ensommeillé. Ses cheveux mi longs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il devait avoir le sang noble pour avoir des traits si fins. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence.

- Elle est réveillée indiqua Lycas, en la fixant.

- Bien, bien…

Le vieil homme apparut. Il boitait.

- …Est-ce qu'elle parle ?

- Oui souffla Angéla alors que sa gorge était sèche.

- Bien, bien… Je crains que je ne puisse pas étancher votre soif dans l'immédiat. Je peux vous donner quelques gouttes seulement.

Elle accepta.

- Je suis Lycas… Et voici Chamane notre guérisseur présenta Lycas.

- Angéla salua Angéla, avec difficulté.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver des membres de votre famille, vous voyagez seule ? demanda Lycas.

Elle lui dit que non puis oui.

- Je pense qu'elle essaye de dire qu'elle a perdu le reste de ses compagnons de voyage traduit Chamane, lui tournant le dos.

Elle confirma.

- Hum je vois, vous êtes une étrangère.

Il fixa ses cheveux. Il caressa d'une main une mèche bleue. Elle haussa les épaules, s'arrachant une grimace.

- Au delà de notre planète ajouta Chamane.

Elle ne nia pas.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez vécu quelque chose de... Douloureux et vous le vivrez encore un moment conseilla Chamane.

Elle essaya néanmoins de se relever mais Lycas lui tint l'épaule pour la forcer doucement à se rallonger. Elle essaya de protester mais sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle voulait les prévenir du danger, de la présence des Wraiths sur leur territoire proche. A cause de la douleur, elle sombra à nouveau. Elle s'évanouit

…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule. Elle observa les alentours. La grotte était vide, étroite et ne semblait pas habitable à première vue. Ils l'avaient installé dans cet endroit à cause de l'urgence. Elle réussit à s'asseoir. Elle examina ses pansements propres. La bile remonta, elle voulut vomir en voyant la blessure. Il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines pour s'en remettre complètement voire même des mois. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle manquait de force. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle chercha la lumière du jour. Elle ne la voyait pas car elle devrait être profondément ancrée dans la grotte. Seules des torches l'éclairaient.

- Je vous ai ramené de la nourriture dit une voix, sortant de nulle part, la faisant sursauter. Ce n'est que du liquide froid mais c'est mieux que rien.

C'était Chamane. Elle s'assit sur son lit de fortune.

- C'est Anéa, c'est cela ? reprit Chamane.

- Non, Angéla corrigea Angéla.

- Oui, oui peu importe…Angéla continua Chamane, avec difficulté. Vous ne devriez pas vous lever conseilla le guérisseur, l'air déprobateur.

Il écorcha son prénom.

- Cela devrait vous redonner des forces.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Il la regarda de ses yeux brillants.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore. Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire. Vous êtes encore faible et vous avez de la fièvre. Il faut voir comment vous réagirez à votre premier repas.

- ?

Elle lorgna son repas avec méfiance.

- Voir si vous êtes capable de vous nourrir. Sinon votre état va empirer car vous serez encore plus faible pour combattre la fièvre expliqua Chamane.

Elle déglutit. Comme elle avait la bouche sèche, elle but tout de même doucement, avec prudence. Elle savoura le liquide. Chamane la regardait attentivement, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Soudain, elle sentit le liquide remonter. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait bu. C'était douloureux. Pliée en deux, elle se rallongea, aidée par Chamane.

- C'est ce que je craignais s'excusa Chamane.

Elle frissonna et se mit à trembler. Chamane à ses côtés, lui passait une lingette froide sur son front. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Elle ne voyait pas son interlocuteur. Sa vue se troubla. Son visage était trempé de sueur due à la fièvre. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle était toute courbaturée.

…

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La fièvre avait légèrement diminué. Elle avait été placée sur le ventre. Le guérisseur devait s'occuper de la plaie au niveau de son dos, là où avait pénétré le pieu. Elle perçut des chuchotements autour d'elle et capta quelques mots incomplets.

- … Sa fièvre est redescendue un peu mais je me méfie… La blessure m'inquiète tout de même…

- Elle a l'air plutôt bien.

- Cette plaie est presque guérie, oui… Guérit vite… Plus vite que je le pensais… Elle pourra bientôt se lever, marcher un peu…

- Déjà !... De la folie… Trois jours seulement… Elle va se blesser…

- Elle guérit exceptionnellement vite...

Trois jours. Elle était dans cet état depuis trois jours. Elle avait l'impression que c'étaient des semaines.

- Et ce tatouage… Si beau… Complexe… L'air vivant… Il ressemble à…

Elle sentit un doigt suivre les traits de son tatouage. Un contact doux et agréable. Elle frissonna. La personne retira vivement sa main.

- Désolé Anéa…je ne voulais pas vous blesser s'excusa l'homme, dans un couinement.

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir. Elle vit Chamane qui lui souriait, l'air rassurant. L'homme qui l'avait touchée était jeune. Il était mal à l'aise.

- C'est Angéla souffla Angéla.

Elle avait des difficultés à respirer dans cette position.

- Comment ? dit le jeune homme, surpris.

-' Votre prénom nous donne du fil à retord… La prononciation nous est difficile s'expliqua Chamane. Vous pouvez vous retourner… Doucement, voilà.

Soulagée, elle put mieux respirer, une fois retournée.

- Votre fièvre a bien diminué, je pense qu'on va pouvoir voir le fond du tunnel informa Chamane, souriant.

Angéla le regarda.

- C'est l'humour de Chamane chuchota l'homme. Moi c'est Martin.

- Où nous sommes ? demanda Angéla la voix sèche.

- Nous sommes dans le Sanctuaire répondit Martin, en montrant la grotte.

- Cet endroit est un lieu sacré où on peut communiquer avec nos esprits rajouta Chamane.

- Nous allons vous déplacer dès que possible.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire intervint Chamane les yeux brillants, un sourire malicieux.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à... demanda Martin, ne comprenant pas.

- Je pense qu'au contraire, elle l'est. Elle y a le droit. Sa présence n'a pas l'air de déranger les esprits s'expliqua Chamane, regardant la grotte.

- Mais quels esprits ? demanda Angéla, l'esprit embrumé.

- On en reparlera devant un bon repas, d'ailleurs il arrive.

En effet, un homme arriva. Elle le reconnut, c'était Lycas. Il portait une épée à sa hanche et dans ses mains, il avait des provisions.

- Ta patiente s'est enfin réveillée informa Chamane à Lycas.

Lycas regarda Angéla et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Il semblait satisfait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis Lycas, vous vous rappelez ?

- Oui.

- Je vous ai trouvé, blessée.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide.

- Nous parlions des esprits interrompit Chamane.

Lycas le regarda étonné.

- Je suis désole, dès qu'elle pourra, je la déplacerai.

- Non, non ce n'est pas la peine coupa Chamane, d'un geste négligent.

Il se retourna et lui tendit un bol. Angéla hésita. Elle avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois.

- Il faut qu'on sache… expliqua Lycas.

- Oui affirma Chamane.

Elle se décida. Elle but avec prudence gorgée après gorgée. Rien ne se passa. Le liquide réchauffa ses entrailles. Elle accepta cette sensation avec joie.

- Voilà c'est mieux conclut Chamane. Elle ira mieux. Sa guérison est un miracle et si rapide…

- Tant mieux coupa Lycas en reportant son attention sur Angéla. Alors Angéla racontez nous tout.

Il n'avait pas écorché son prénom.

- Lycas est le gouverneur de cette région, si vous vous êtes perdue, il vous aidera expliqua Maetin.

- En faite, il veut savoir comment une belle femme comme vous a pu se retrouver dans cette situation et pourquoi elle se promène seule, venant de nulle part ajouta Chamane.

- Je n'étais pas seule raconta Angéla le regard vague.

- On vous a attaqué d'après ce que j'ai compris tenta Martin.

- Oui répondit Angéla, vaguement.

« en quelque sorte » pensa Angéla.

- Je n'ai pas vu les agresseurs ajouta Angéla.

Lycas acquiesçât.

- J'ai cherché des personnes mais je n'ai rien trouvé après vous avoir trouvé. Reposez vous finit par dire Lycas, pensif.

- J'aimerai quant même éclaircir un point intervint Chamane. Votre tatouage que représente-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas bégaya Angéla, étonnée de la question.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attardait sur ce vulgaire tatouage qu'elle avait du faire une nuit de cuite après un pari perdu. Elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il représentait.

- En quoi son dragon t'intéresse ? demanda Lycas.

Angéla sursauta et rougit mal à l'aise. Elle comprit qu'il l'avait vu au moins à moitié nue.

- Ah c'est ce que tu vois toi aussi sourit Chamane.

- Oui, pourquoi ? reprit Lycas, un peu agacé.

- Rien et vous ? demanda Chamane à Angéla.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vous ne savez pas…

-'Non, j'avais sûrement bu, je ne me souviens pas avoua Angéla.

Chamane semblait surpris et pensif.

- Angéla, ce n'est pas important rassura Lycas lui prenant la main.

…

Elle faisait du cheval, plongée dans ses pensées.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l'homme à ses côtés, sur un magnifique étalon, en botte à botte avec elle.

C'était Lycas.

- Rien.

- Ne sois pas agacée.

- Je ne le suis pas le contredit Angéla, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu te renfrognes à chaque fois que Martin t'appelle Anéa observa Lycas.

- Mon nom est…

- Angéla, je sais coupa Lycas. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, tu n'arrêtes pas de corriger mes hommes et de le répéter.

- Tu y arrives toi remarqua Angéla. Pourquoi ?

- Un privilège... L'amour répondit Lycas, en haussant les épaules.

Il ordonna à sa monture d'accélérer sans la regarder, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Angéla, au contraire ralentit sa monture, ne sachant quoi penser ni quoi dire. Elle trembla légèrement.

- Y a-t-il un problème Anéa ? demanda Martin en la rattrapant, voyant son air contrarié.

- Non, aucun soupira Angéla.

Elle abandonna l'idée de lui faire rentrer son nom dans la tête de Martin. Elle renonça donc à son prénom. Anéa n'était pas si mal que ça après tout

- Tout va bien, Martin, merci.

Celui-ci rayonna de bonheur.

…

Elle était dans une chambre. Elle se redressa.

- Il faut te reposer dit une voix sur le côté sortant de l'ombre.

Elle le regarda surprise. C'était Lycas.

- J'ai promit à Chamane de te surveiller. Tu dois rester tranquille, tu es bien installée ? demanda Lycas.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas fatiguée informa Angéla en se levant.

- Je sais… Tu es incroyable.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Chamane… Ta guérison rapide, ton humour,…ta douceur.

Il caressa sa joue.

Elle se laissa faire, savourant ce moment de tendresse.

- Je pense qu'on peut rester ici tranquille, tout en étant actif reprit Lycas en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Il l'attira vers le lit et la força doucement à s'asseoir.

- Mais tu dois tout de même y aller doucement, Angéla…

Elle adorait entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu arrives à prononcer mon nom, pourquoi pas les autres ? redemanda Angéla.

Elle voulait une réponse sérieuse.

- C'est un privilège pour moi lui sourit Lycas. Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir mais quand je t'ai trouvée… Tu étais si belle, je ne voyais pas la femme blessée ayant besoin d'aide mais tu étais comme un ange descendu du ciel… Tu m'as ébloui…

- Chutt murmura Angéla, doucement. Ne parles plus, tu parles trop rajouta Angéla; en lui posant un doigt sur la douche.

Il lui saisit la main délicatement et lui baisa les extrémités des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de plaisir. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il s'était approché d'elle et l'embrassa avec douceur.

…

Elle était assise dans un lit, drapée dans une couverture douce, complètement nue en dessous. Des doigts lui caressaient le dos en des cercles concentriques, dans la zone de son tatouage.

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle sentit un baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna.

- Tu vois un dragon ? demanda Angéla.

- Oui confirma Lycas.

Les baisers montèrent plus haut le long de son dos.

- Mais les autres peuvent voir autre chose, selon leur esprit gardien reprit Lycas.

- ?

Elle se retourna pour l'interroger du regard.

- Par exemple, d'autres verront un chien couché. Il semble vivant s'expliqua Lycas, alors qu'il frôlait du doigt la queue du dragon de son tatouage au niveau de son épaule.

Cela doit être une tâche comme chez les psychologues, chacun voit se qu'il veut voir, pensa Angéla.

- Tu es presque guérie reprit Lycas.

Elle frémit quand il passa son doigt sur sa blessure. Il descendit la bouche du haut de son tatouage jusqu'à sa blessure faisant glisser la couverture pour la mettre à nue. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, réchauffant sa peau sur son passage.

- Ecoutes, il faut que j'y aille réussit à dire Angéla, en retenant un gémissement. Chamane m'attend, à la grotte.

- Pourquoi à la grotte ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'ignorance alors qu'elle se rhabillait.

- Je ne serai pas là ce soir informa Angéla. J'aimerai comme je te l'ai dit, chercher des traces de mes amis.

…

Elle entra dans la grotte sans hésitation. Elle connaissait les lieux maintenant. Chamane venait à sa rencontre en boitillant.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux.

- Ménages toi lui conseilla Chamane l'air sévère. Tiens manges… Ce sera le dernier breuvage pour toi… Après tu devras manger de la soupe. Pour ta plaie, je te vois toujours dans deux jours pour vérifier. Je pense que tu peux te la nettoyer seule maintenant.

…

Elle regarda les traces au sol. Elle avait reconnu l'endroit. Avec horreur, elle regarda l'arbre où elle avait été embrochée. Elle grimaça. D'après ses souvenirs, le vaisseau était plus au nord par rapport à sa position. Angéla se dirigea donc vers cette direction. Après un moment, elle sentit le brûler dans l'air. Elle savait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. Puis elle le vit.

Gisant sur le sol tel un cadavre, le vaisseau était en flamme. Elle soupira. Elle allait avoir du boulot. Elle s'approcha du vaisseau en contournant les fins de feu. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il était sous tension. Il avait encore de l'énergie et il était même en surtension. Elle entra dans le vaisseau avec prudence alors que des étincelles éclatèrent autour d'elle. Elle devait à tout prix le camoufler aux regards des autres. Elle finit par atteindre la salle de contrôle avec multiples précautions. La traversée lui donna des sueurs froides. Car un seul coup de jus lui pourrait être fatale. En plus, elle avait tendance à attirer toute sorte d'énergie électrique. Le vaisseau avait lancé de lui-même des programmes de réparations. Il y avait des tas de messages d'erreur sur les écrans. La rune au sol clignotait et une alarme sonnait comme un bourdonnement. Elle regarda le siège de contrôle avec réticente. Elle hésita. Elle regarda les écrans. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant elle avait peur de se noyer dans le torrent d'informations qui allaient la submerger quand elle allait se connecter. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois pour se convaincre. Décidée, elle s'assit doucement comme si elle utilisait un siège éjectable. Elle posa les mains sur les accoudoirs et se connecta au système. Quand elle avait prévu, elle fut noyée par toutes les données. Pendant trois heures, elle les tria et désactiva tous les programmes secondaires. Seuls les programmes élémentaires et nécessaires continuaient à fonctionner. Enfin elle lança des tests de simulation de diagnostics. En tout dernier, elle réussit à activer le camouflage du vaisseau car l'invisibilité était inaccessible pour l'instant. Fatiguée, elle se déconnecta. En titubant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle regarda ses affaires. Rien n'avait bougé. Le vaisseau devait posséder des stabilisateurs. Pressée, elle changea de vêtements, surtout le haut un peu déchiré et tâché de sang séché. Elle se regarda dans une glace. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle alla chercher des armes dans ses affaires. Elle prit son arc et quelques flèches, ainsi que deux dagues. Ses armes complétèrent son couteau de chasse à sa cheville. Elle hésita devant ses armes à feu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher des munitions. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester sur la planète. Elle ne prit aucune arme à feu. Ainsi armée, elle quitta le vaisseau en regardant la chambre de Cameron avec regret puis celle de Daniel. Elle soupira et ne se retourna pas quand elle quitta le vaisseau. Elle ne reviendrait pas avant deux jours. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en venant souvent dans cette zone. Avant de partir, elle se prépara un feu pour dormir avant de quitter le vaisseau. Elle plaça des cailloux pour éviter la propagation du feu, autour de son foyer. Elle préleva ensuite des bouts de branches sèches sur le sol. Le feu prit du premier coup malgré l'humidité de l'air. Pensive, elle passa la nuit près du vaisseau où elle rumina en pensant à ses amis et aux Wraiths, qui étaient quelque part.

…

Le lendemain, elle rebroussa chemin. Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle quitta le périmètre de camouflage du vaisseau. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les réparations pour l'instant. Les Wraiths avaient hanté toute sa nuit dans ses cauchemars. Elle imaginait un Wraith sortir de nulle part, de l'ombre lui sautant dessus pour se nourrir jusqu'à la mort. C'est pourquoi, elle avançait avec prudence même si maintenant il faisait jour. Le jour la rassurait. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Lycas chez lui. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra des paysans. Elle fit une partie du chemin avec eux tout en discutant.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seule, il y a de drôle de rumeur en ce moment raconta le vieux du groupe.

- Oui, on raconte que la nuit, il y a des hurlements d'agonies provenant de la forêt rajouta une petite fille.

- Taisha ! Qui t'as raconté ça ? demanda sa mère.

- Chérie, elle a du l'entendre à l'auberge la défendit son père.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Simon.

- Vous êtes bien la personne qui accompagne souvent le Gouverneur Lycas en ce moment ?demanda Simon.

- Oui.

- Je suis le Gérant d'une auberge, on s'est vu brièvement.

- Quelles sont les rumeurs alors ? demanda Angéla curieuse.

- Des monstres hantent nos forêts reprit Taisha dans un murmure.

Sa mère la regarda furieuse. Angéla fronça les sourcils. La petite fille devait parler des Wraiths.

- Il n'y a pas encore eu d'attaques mais quelque chose rôde dehors, dans nos forêts, ça c'est sûre. Je pense que l'ancien peuple est revenu.

- Vos anciens ? interrogea Angéla.

- Des mangeurs d'hommes dit le vieux découvrant ses dents.

Beaucoup étaient absentes.

- Mais ce n'est que des rumeurs conclut Taisha soudain sérieuse.

- Il faut se méfier tout de même car toute part de rumeur possède de la vérité. Lycas est inquiet. Il aurait eu un troupeau de mouton attaqué dit le vieux.

- Cela peut être des loups remarqua Simon.

Le vieux haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

- Mais elle n'aura pas de problème car elle est armée dit Taisha montrant les dagues.

- Vous savez où se trouve exactement Lycas ? Il m'a donné rendez vous à l'Est du village mais je ne connais pas bien la région encore se renseigna Angéla.

- Je vous y emmènerai, l'adresse doit être sa maison proposa la mère. Je recueillerai en même temps des informations sur ces fameuses rumeurs.

- Alors dans ce cas, on se sépare là dit Simon. On se voit ce soir, soit prudente.

- à ce soir chéri.

Elle embrassa son mari sur la joue et prit un autre chemin suivi par Angéla.

- Soyez prudentes cria Simon.

…

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'était ma fille Taisha', dit la mère pour faire la conversation.

- Appelez-moi…Anéa hésita Angéla.

- Enchantée, ce n'est pas très loin. Nous allons à sa ferme indiqua la mère. Il possède un élevage de chevaux.

- A-t-il une femme dans sa vie ?

Elle n'avait pas pensé dans un premier temps que ce bel homme pouvait avoir une femme. Son cœur se serra.

- Non, c'est un solitaire répondit la femme, avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

La mère se mordit la lèvre comme si elle en avait dit trop. Mais elle reprit tout de même son explication.

- Il n'a pas vraiment de domicile fixe, il erre d'un village à un autre pour aider les gens. Il revient toujours ici même si ce n'est que pour une nuit. Il s'y ressource, je dirais.

- C'est son point d'ancrage comprit Angéla.

Elle aussi, elle en avait un. Au tournant, ils aperçurent des chevaux tranquilles broutant.

- Je vais aller voir s'il est là proposa Angéla, en voyant son hésitation.

- Ok fais-nous signe.

- Non, venez dans 20 minutes.

Elle s'avança donc seule. Tout était silencieux. Elle avança prudemment voyant le corps de la ferme inanimée. Elle s'approcha de la ferme et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle contourna donc le bâtiment car elle entendit des coups sourds juste derrière. Elle se dirigea vers les bruits. Une silhouette était agenouillée au sol, penchée sur des plants de choux. La personne jardinait dans son potager. Elle s'approcha pensant que c'était Lycas.

Mais la personne se retourna violemment, la prenant par surprise. Elle dirigea son épée vers la gorge d'Angéla, nerveuse. C'était bien Lycas. Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de Lycas. Il arrêta son geste. Angéla avait sorti sa dague vers la lame mais trop tard. Les deux lames tintèrent.

- Ce n'est que toi s'excusa Lycas soulagé.

La tension disparut de ses épaules. Elle écarta gentiment de la main l'épée de sa gorge.

- Oui, que moi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je vois ça sourit Lycas en montrant la dague. Tu as de bon réflexe.

- Pas assez apparemment grimaça Angéla sentant encore le froid de la lame sur sa gorge.

- Tu as trouvé facilement ? demanda Lycas, plus doux.

- On m'a accompagné dit Angéla. Je te préviens avant que tu ne les attaques…

Lycas rit de bon cœur, réchauffant le cœur d'Angéla.

- Angéla chuchota Lycas. ?e ne te ferai jamais de mal, c'est jusque que….

Il posa la main sur sa joue.

Il entendit des pas approchés. C'était Taisha avec sa mère.

- Je vois… Tes escortes… sourit Lycas de bonne humeur en s'écartant légèrement d'Angéla.

- Elles veulent avoir des informations sur les rumeurs indiqua Angéla.

Ils la regardèrent surpris, étonnés de sa franchise. Le visage de Lycas s'assombrit.

- J'allais t'en parler répondit Lycas à Angéla. Pendant que tu étais en… Convalescence. Nous avons trouvé des indices sur des personnes… Etrangères… Sans doute responsable de ton attaque.

- Ces personnes ont attaqué d'autres personnes ? demanda Angéla.

- Non, pas encore. C'est ce qui m'inquiète… Je pense qu'ils te cherchent… Je ne sais pas comment mais ils doivent savoir que tu es en vie… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais je pense qu'ils cherchent à terminer leur travail raconta Lycas.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne les connaissait pas et ils ne la connaissaient pas. Des Wraiths avaient donc survécut au crash comme elle.

- Je vais prévenir les habitants d'être prudents alors décida la mère en prenant la main de Taisha avec urgence.

- Merci, dit à ton mari de réunir une équipe pour le barrage ordinna Lycas. Il comprendra.

Angéla les regarda partir l'esprit en ébullition.

- Je serai me défendre reprit Angéla, le regard dans le vague.

- Je n'en douterai pas en temps normal murmura Lycas se tournant vers elle. Mais tu es blessée et plus lente.

Furieuse, elle dégaina son arme avec rapidité et se rua vers Lycas qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque. Ils tombèrent sous le poids de l'attaque, s'écrasant sur le sol. Lycas réagit vite aussi et se releva mais Angéla lui faucha les jambes et il tomba à nouveau. Elle grimpa sur lui, le bloquant au sol et le menaça avec sa dague.

- Je serai me défendre répéta Angéla, en détachant les mots.

Il donna un coup de hanche pour la désarçonner. Ainsi il retourna la situation. Angéla avait toujours la dague menaçante sur sa gorge. Il souriait.

- Je t'ai si manqué que ça pour que tu me sautes dessus.

Il caressa ses cheveux et pressa son corps contre elle. Angéla retourna encore la situation, à califourchon sur lui, au niveau de son ventre.

- Je suis sérieuse insista Angéla, en plantant sa dague dans le sol juste à côté de la tête de Lycas.

- Moi aussi même si je ne trouve pas l'endroit approprié.

Il l'admira.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le laissa faire et plaça ses mains autour de sa tête, l'encadrant. Un rideau de cheveux tomba sur le côté du visage de Lycas alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Elle s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres de la bouche. Elle alla ensuite à son oreille, le faisant frissonner avec son souffle.

- Je peux me défendre chuchota Angéla à son oreille.

Il lui saisit les hanches plus fermement alors qu'elle allait se relever. Elle le regarda curieuse alors qu'il la retenait.

- Je sais répondit Lycas, sérieux.

Il se souleva délicatement et s'assit la faisant glisser sur ses cuisses. Leurs visages étaient très proches.

- J'ai vu ta force intérieure précisa Lycas. Ton aura brille d'une force puissante.

La bouche était près de sa bouche.

- On ne devrait pas lui reprocha Angéla mais elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

- Pourquoi était-ce qu'une aventure d'un soir ? N'était-ce pas sincère ?

- Si ça l'était dit Angéla avec sincérité. Je ne suis pas d'ici…

- Tu as raison coupa Lycas. Mais j'aimerai en profiter quant même.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pas maintenant supplia Angéla, avec une grimace.

Il ne comprit pas. Elle le repoussa gentiment. Il relâcha la pression sur ses hanches. Il vit aves horreur que sa main baignait dans le sang d'Angéla.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Chuutt, je sais murmura Angéla en l'embrassant en se relevant.

Elle jura. Elle avait encore un tee-shirt de mort.

- Je vais devoir refaire ma garde robe si ça continue jura Angéla entre ses dents pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna. Lycas rit alors qu'il essayait de se relever

- Tu saignes et tu penses à tes vêtements. Je te trouverai des vêtements, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens allons te nettoyer.

Il lui prit la main et la traina vers la ferme. Arrivés à la ferme, il la dirigea vers la table du salon. La pièce était décorée avec goût par des meubles en bois et des bibelots en terre cuite. Des tapis recouvraient le sol. Une cheminée éteinte décorait le coin de la pièce. Il la souleva avec délicatesse et l'installa sur la table, qui prenait la plus grande partie de la pièce.

- Laisses moi faire proposa Lycas, l'air malicieux.

Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes éponges propres. Il posa le tout à côté d'Angéla. Il passa ses mains douces et chaudes sous son tee-shirt lentement et le souleva savourant le moment. L'air froid sur sa peau la fit frémir, augmentant son excitation. Il l'enleva totalement puis sa main descendit le long de son cou vers son bras, puis sa hanche jusqu'au pansement. Il enleva les bandages avec précaution pour nettoyer la plaie. Il faisait des ronds concentriques autour de la plaie avec la serviette éponge trempée, l'hypnotisant. Elle ferma les yeux bercée par les mouvements circulaires. Il s'éloigna ensuite de la blessure pour monter vers ses seins. Il les contourna et continua dans le cou.

- C'est fini ? demanda Angéla essoufflée, la voix tremblante, tremblante de désir.

- Oui dit Lycas souriant voyant son mal à l'aise.

Il reporta son attention sur la blessure. Il refit le bandage méticuleusement.

…

Angéla était dans la grotte, à l'heure pour son rendez-vous. Chamane lui tendit un sac de vêtements.

- C'est de la part de Lycas indiqua Chamane, sans même la regarder.

C'étaient des vêtements en cuir. Elle avait échappé aux vêtements en peau de bête, qu'ils l'auraient sûrement grattée. Elle les sortit et les regarda avec intérêt. C'était de la bonne qualité. Le cuir était doux au toucher et souple. Elle posa ses armes au sol. Chamane les regarda avec un air approbateur.

- Je vais te laisser seule proposa Chamane.

- Je ne vais pas mettre ça s'exclama Angéla, en retirant un haut et un pantalon du sac, choquée.

Le haut et le pantalon ne recouvrait pas grand-chose. Le haut possédait un décolleté profond à l'avant et des lacets pour le dos. Il était court en longueur. Le pantalon lui était une taille basse et s'attachait aussi par des lanières sur le côté, où on allait voir sa peau.

- C'est un cadeau, tu ne peux pas refuser. Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton sang. Je suppose que tu vas encore plus lui plaire à présent se moqua Chamane.

- Ce n'est pas mon but marmonna Angéla, ignorant son sourire.

- C'est trop tard, tu l'as déjà séduit. Tu vas lui briser le cœur.

- Je sais soupira Angéla.

- Puis il y a le manteau pour cacher le tout et si tu as froid rajouta Chamane, plus sérieux.

Elle déglutit. Mais il avait raison. Le manteau de cuir aussi allait tout caché. Il était long et avait une belle coupe qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Il n'était pas lourd à porter et ne gêner pas ses mouvements.

- J'ai une autre surprise après, disons… Je te donne dix minutes pour te préparer et t'habituer à ton cadeau sourit Chamane. Après tu pourras te dégourdir.

Elle grimaça alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'éloigner. Elle lui tira la langue. Elle haïssait les surprises.

- Je t'ai vu dit Chamane sans se retourner alors qu'il empruntait le tunnel de sortie.

Seule, elle regarda horrifiée l'ensemble en cuir. Elle allait ressembler à une perverse en cuir telle qu'on voyait dans les films érotiques. Ou pire à un super héros habillé en cuir comme Catwoman et compagnie, ou même à une vamp. Elle prit le cuir souple et l'essaya. Il épousait parfaitement ses courbes sans entraver ses mouvements. Elle s'avoua convaincue : elle était une bombe dans ce vêtement. Elle mit par-dessus le manteau qui avait une coupe longue et un col qu'elle releva. Elle releva ses cheveux par-dessus. Elle ne le ferma pas, de peur d'avoir trop chaud. Une fois prête, elle essaya quelques mouvements prudemment. Ses gestes n'étaient pas entravés par le cuir. Ce dernier semblait résistant. Au contraire, elle était à l'aise.

- Tu es parfaite, Lycas a du goût avoua Chamane qui revenait en clopinant. Tu devrais faire attention et être plus attentive à ta blessure. Sois prudente quand tu sors. Viens, suit moi pour la suite.

- Comment se passe l'Octroie ? demanda Angéla s'en réfléchir, à sa suite.

- Tu vas le découvrir par toi-même.

- C'est la surprise ?

- En partie répondit Chamane, mystérieux.

Elle plaça ses armes sur le côté de ses hanches en le suivant. Elle replaça ses cheveux, tombant comme une cascade sur le manteau de cuir. Chamane sourit. Ils continuèrent le chemin plus en profondeur dans la grotte jusqu'à une chambre.

- Installes-toi ordonna Chamane, ne la laissant pas observer les lieux.

Il s'accroupit au centre de la chambre. Elle s'assit en face de lui en tailleur. Il posa devant lui un bol et versa le contenu d'une gourde en peau en marmonnant.

- Que va-ton faire ?

- Patiente et demande toi plutôt qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? corrigea Chamane. Le passage de l'Octroie va t'aider à guérir plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Tu es mal au point remarqua Chamane. Plus que tu le penses.

- Je vais mieux !

Chamane lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Et comment ce passage est censé… ? poursuivit Angéla.

- Ton gardien… Ton esprit gardien t'aidera à guérir mais il faut que tu sois choisi avant.

- Et si je n'ai pas d'esprit ?

- Tu en as un. Tout le monde en a un.

- Mais ce n'est pas mieux de guérir naturellement… Je ne doute pas que cet esprit puisse m'aider mais je préfère laisser le temps s'occuper de mes blessures. Et j'ai déjà une destinée.

Elle grimaça. Elle détestait ce mot.

- Sans doute comme tout le monde à la naissance. Mais que fais-tu de tes ennemis ?

Silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les Wraiths étaient une menace. Depuis son accident, elle n'en avait pas entendu parler, à part des rumeurs. Mais, elle en avait peur la nuit. Elle faisait des cauchemars. Leurs visages la hantaient

- Quelles sont les nouvelles à propos ? demanda Angéla, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il y a eu une deuxième attaque de troupeau et un homme a disparu. Mais cette disparition n'a pas été reliée à vos agresseurs et on n'a pas trouvé de corps. Lycas surveille la situation de près informa Chamane prudemment.

Angéla se raidit.

- Mais pensons avant à te guérir… Après tu aviseras. Tiens bois, cela va t'aider à entrer en transe.

- Cela va durer combien de temps ? se renseigna Angéla, en prenant le bol.

Elle but.

- Cela dépend des personnes, quelques heures, ou plusieurs jours … Années.

- Des années ! s'exclama Angéla.

Trop tard elle avait bu.

- Pourquoi tu penses que j'en ai besoin ?

- Mon instinct. Maintenant ferme les yeux. Ecoutes le rythmes de ton cœur.

La voix de Chamane diminuait d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait. Le bruit de son cœur devint assourdissant. Elle voulut s'y échapper. Elle n'aimait pas entendre son cœur battre. Heureusement, ce bruit s'adoucit et même ralentit de rythme. Son cœur diminuait ses battements. Puis il s'arrêta. Surprise par cet arrêt, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle était toujours dans la grotte mais Chamane n'était pas visible. Il n'était plus là. Elle se leva doucement.

- Chamane ? appela Angéla. Où êtes vous ? cria Angéla, plus fort.

Personne.

- Ohé y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Sa voix raisonna seule dans la grotte. Elle n'était pas dans la même grotte où elle était entrée en transe. Aucune voix lui parvenait, par contre un grognement traversait les murs qui se mirent à trembler. Le tremblement s'arrêta. Elle toucha ses hanches à la recherche de ses dagues. Elles n'étaient pas là. Désarmée, elle s'engouffra dans un couloir à la recherche de personne. Chamane lui faisait-il une farce ? L'obscurité l'envahit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle posa une main sur la paroi rocheuse du couloir pour se guider. La paroi était chaude. Après quelques pas, une lumière vive l'aveugla. Elle avança en plissant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par l'intensité de la lumière. Plus elle s'approchait de cette lumière, plus il faisait chaud. De plus elle avait des difficultés à respirer.

Au bout du tunnel, elle croisa une rivière de magma, origine de la lumière aveuglante. Elle la regarda fascinée. Mais où était-elle ? Une autre dimension ? Une autre planète ou endroit ?

Elle entendit une voix grave presque humaine lui chuchotant une invitation à poursuivre son chemin. Elle longea la rivière avec précaution en prenant des distances. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud dans son ensemble de cuir. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir mis un manteau. La voix devenait au fur et à mesure de son avancée de plus en plus forte et pressante. La voix ressemblait à un grondement animal.

Après un moment, elle arriva à un croisement. L'un des chemins continuait à longer la paroi rocheuse, l'autre traversait la rivière à travers un pont qui semblait peu solide. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la paroi car elle n'avait pas confiance au pont. Pourtant son instinct lui disait d'emprunter ce chemin. De plus, le premier chemin semblait tourner en rond. Ainsi elle franchit le pont avec prudence presque sur la pointe des pieds. Au bout du pont, un escalier montait. Ses pas raisonna dans le silence du volcan alors qu'elle empruntait l'escalier en pierre. En montant, l'air devint plus fraîs. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle observa les environs. Au centre, un lac de magma en fusion éclairait le centre du volcan. Autour d'elle, les parois rocheuse montaient vers le haut presque à l'infinité. Le lac était une grande étendue, elle ne voyait pas l'extrémité de celui-ci. Malgré la chaleur, un vent frais la rafraîchissait. Elle hésita à bouger, le lac tout proche. Elle avait peur de s'y approcher. Pourtant elle se sentait attirer vers le centre, vers ce lac. Elle chercha une autre issue. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lac. Elle entrevit un autre escalier qui montait en spiral vers le haut. Elle les monta en se collant contre la paroi pour éviter de glisser dans le lac de magma en fusion. En haut, il y avait un autre plateau. Il n'y avait pas de lac mais du vide. Le lac était plus loin en contre bas. Au centre du plateau, il y avait un trou béant. Un large pont traversait ce trou qui formait un large cercle. Au centre du pont, il s'élargissait en largeur en un cercle surplombant le vide. Où était le lac ? Beaucoup plus bas. Elle se dirigea vers le milieu du pont, tout en admirant le lac plus bas. Son envie d'avancer et son attirance diminuaient de plus en plus lui indiquant qu'elle atteignait son but. S'approchait-elle de son gardien ? Mais quel gardien vivait dans ce genre d'endroit ? Etait-elle toujours dans sa quête aux esprits, sa quête spirituelle ?

Elle entendait des voix.

- Quoi ? Que dites-vous ? demanda Angéla, en se retournant cherchant l'origine de la voix. Je ne vous entends pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les voix. Elle ressentit la fraîcheur de l'air, apaisant sa peau. Un vent léger soulevait ses cheveux.

Elle entendit enfin plus clairement la voix.

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Angéla répondit Angéla._

_- Qui es-tu ? répéta la voix._

_- Angéla, je suis ici pour mon gardien. Avez-vous des indices pour moi ? répondit Angéla, croyant que la voix ne l'avait pas entendue._

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'exclama Angéla agacée._

_- Non. Qui es-tu ? répondit la voix, plus durement._

_- Anéa essaya Angéla._

Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait sur cette planète.

_- Non, Anéa n'est qu'un parasite. Qui es tu ? rit la voix._

Un parasite ? De quoi il parlait, bordel ?

Le vent s'intensifia.

_- Je suis Angéla Calling répéta Angéla. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps._

_- Perdre ton temps ? rugit la voix, en colère. C'est mon temps que je perds là, pas le tien._

_- Mais où êtes-vous ? demanda Angéla, commençant à être effrayée._

_- Partout bien sûre. Ici. Là-bas. Mais arrête d'éviter ma question, réponds-y au lieu d'en poser conseilla la voix, agacée. _

_- Est-ce que cela va m'apporter quelque chose ?_

Rien. Aucune réponse.

_- C'est pour mon gardien ? insista Angéla._

La voix rit.

_- Ok… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Une femme tenta Angéla._

Un souffle chaud la réchauffa brusquement. Mauvaise réponse.

_- Tu te moques de moi._

_- Non, je n'oserai pas marmonna Angéla avec ironie. Je ne …_

Elle se tut car un grondement de colère envahit le pont qui se mit à trembler. Le cri lui brûla les tympans. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un vent violent la frappa. Elle se recroquevilla et se cacha les oreilles. Une fois le calme revenu, elle ouvrit les yeux. Choqué par ce qu'elle vit, elle recula et tomba au sol en tenant de s'éloigner.

Elle voulait fuir deux grands yeux rouges cerclés d'or. Un regard furieux. Des bruissements envahirent la zone et s'intensifièrent. Ils étaient provoqués par le battement d'immenses ailes. Ses yeux et ses ailes appartenaient à uen immense créature. Un monstre.

- Qui es-tu, petit homme ? répéta la créature, en montrant ses dents, menaçant.

Elle déglutit en tenant de se relever. Elle continua à reculer.

- Je suis… déglutit Angéla. Le Général Angéla Calling des Etats-Unis.

- Qui es-tu ?

La tête du monstre s'approcha d'Angéla.

- Un petit indice ? demanda Angéla timide, avec une petite voix.

Ces ailes arrêtèrent de bouger. Elle vit le corps immense du monstre, se poser devant elle. Il prenait la moitié du plateau à lui tout seul. La terre trembla sous son poids quand il se posa. Elle ne vit pas son corps en entier mais elle vit qu'une partie et surtout sa tête immense.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Moi lâcha Angéla, sans réfléchir.

- Ah… On avance ! Enfin.

- Moi ? répéta Angéla étonnée.

- Je ne suis pas sourd.

C'était ça la stupide réponse ! pensa Angéla

Elle regarda les yeux immenses devant lui. Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux… En rêve et …

- Moi… Mais tu es…

- Qui es-tu ? coupa le monstre.

- Encore ! Tu te moques de moi s'exclama Angéla, qui en avait marre de ce jeu.

- Non, je n'oserai pas… Qui es-tu ? questionna la créature, en s'approchant encore vers elle.

- Un petit indice ? redemanda Angéla.

La tête du monstre se releva rapidement, de toute sa hauteur. Elle put voir son long cou. Elle sentit l'air chaud s'échapper de ce corps immense. Elle se sentit en danger alors que l'air se réchauffait autour de lui. L'air chaud semblait provenir de la bouche du monstre. En danger, elle sortit avec rapidité ses dagues alors que la tête du monstre redescendait. Des dagues ? Mais d'où venaient-elles ? Elle ne se posa pas de question, elles étaient là et c'était tant mieux. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche dans sa direction, révélant de longues dents aiguisées. Angéla croisa ses dagues au dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger même si cela n'allait pas la protéger de ce qu'il allait suivre. Un flot de feu s'abattit sur elle comme une douche chaude . Elle hurla… Par réflexe paralysée. Mais la douleur ne vint pas, elle ne vint jamais. Le flot de feu la chatouilla au contraire, lécha son corps. Sous le choc, les genoux cédèrent. Un genou heurta le sol alors que l'autre était replié sous la pression. Elle serra les dents sous celle-ci.

Elle entendit dans son esprit _Qui es tu ?_ Le feu ne la brûlait pas mais la caressait. Ce n'était tout de même pas agréable. Le sol autour d'elle calcinait. Pourquoi ne brûlait-elle pas ? Parce que ce n'était pas réel. La réponse était évidente. Pourtant la sueur qui coulait dans son dos, l'était bien. La température autour d'elle augmentait. Elle commença à haleter. Etait-ce le fameux test ? Pourquoi pas ?

_Qui es tu ?_

- Le feu hurla Angéla à bout de souffle, sans réfléchir encore une fois.

Le flot de flamme s'interrompit brutalement. La pression disparut, la faisant trébucher vers l'avant. Elle hoqueta et tomba à genoux complètement. Elle lâcha ses dagues qui tombèrent dans un fracas sur le sol. Les yeux rouges l'observaient. les mains posées sur le sol, elle reprenait son souffle.

- Mais que signifie tout ça ? se demanda Angéla, en se secouant la tête, perdue.

La créature soupira et s'éloigna. Elle put alors mieux voir le reste du corps du monstre. C'était un dragon, le même dragon présent dans son jardin intime.

- Réponds moi ordonna Angéla en colère alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficultés et qu'elle tentait de le suivre.

Elle avait reconnu son dragon. Le dragon se retourna doucement mais il ne paraissait pas plus menaçant.

- Tu es… Moi hésita Angéla.

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas réel.

De la fumée sortie de ses narines englobant Angéla. Elle toussa. Ça, c'était réel.

- Je ne comprend pas ! s'exclama Angéla, enfin debout.

- Non, pas encore… Jj'ai utilisé diverses formes que tu connaissais , en qui tu avais confiance.

- Tu n'es pas un dragon.

- Si mais pas comme tu l'imagines.

- Mais qui es-tu ? demanda Angéla.

Il rit.

- Toi … Je suis toi comme tu es moi. Car tu es à moi, petit homme.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Ta moitié, tes oreilles ne doivent pas fonctionner.

- J'ai compris ça mais quoi ? insista Angéla.

- Ma véritable forme ? Exprimes-toi mieux. Hum… Puisque tu me le demandes, je vais te montrer…

Devant elle, le dragon se mua. La forme de la créature grandit et changea de couleur. Elle passa du rouge, la couleur de son jardin intime à noir et or. Elle grossit de trois fois sa taille initiale. Angéla crut que la tête allait dépasser la limite des parois rocheuses du volcan. Poutant, il était là devant lui, trois fois plus grand.

- Es-tu satisfaite, ma bien aimée ? demanda la créature, d'une voix calme et douce.

Mais les murs tremblèrent. Tremblante, elle recula alors que sa tête de lézard s'approchait d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas de différence… à part la taille bégaya Angéla, hésitante.

- Je suis un dragon-mage ! corrigea le dragon fier et interloqué par son ignorance. Ne suis-je pas beau ?

Beau ? Non, mais effrayant oui, pensa Angéla.

Il rit.

- Je te fais peur.

Il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Nous sommes liés expliqua le dragon. Ton esprit est engourdi par la surprise de nos retrouvailles.

Ouais ça doit être ça, pensa Angéla.

- Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que ça reprit le dragon.

- Pourquoi un dragon rouge ?

-Tu connaissais cette forme et puis l'avantage était que je gardais ma nature même si elle était beaucoup plus petite expliqua le dragon avec dégoût.

- Il m'effrayait déjà…

- Ah t'aurai préféré…

Il explosa en de milliers d'étoiles comme un feu d'artifice, pour prendre une autre forme.

- … Cette forme horrible et fragile. C'est un monstre !

Le dragon avait été remplacé par une tortue. Ça horrible ! Il se moquait d'elle.

- C'est beaucoup mieux en effet avoua Angéla, retenant un rire.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, je suis ridicule.

- Ma moitié a-t-il un nom ? demanda Angéla.

C'était plus facile de parler à une tortue.

- Hum, les noms ont un pouvoir réfléchit le dragon. Je n'ai pas encore le mien mais j'en ai pleins en même temps.

- Tu dois en avoir un de naissance remarqua Angéla.

Elle crut voir un sourire.

- La brume s'est levée.

Angéla regarda autour d'elle. En effet, un léger brouillard les entoura.

- On est quant même limiter sous cette forme, je ne peux même pas bouger se plaignit la tortue, en tordant le cou.

En effet, elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle était à l'envers sur sa carapace. Elle s'approcha de la tortue et s'accroupit. Elle n'aurai jamais pu oser s'approcher du dragon. Elle saisit la tortue et la mit dans le bon sens.

- C'est mieux comme ça, n'est ce pas ? dit Angéla, se moquant.

- Oui c'est mieux… Qu'est ce que je suis lent ! pleurnicha le dragon-tortue. Je n'ai pas le mode d'emploi se justifia le dragon-tortue. Et en ce qui concerne mon nom, toi seul peut le trouver.

- Encore une énigme soupira Angéla. Comment je sors d'ici ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Que va-t-il arriver à mon réveil ?

- Ton destin se dévoilera devant toi.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Ton héritage… Te reviendra de droit.

- Des pouvoirs ?

- Tu en as déjà, tu t'es protégée du feu sacré.

- Je n'ai rien fait marmonna Angéla.

- Tu n'en as pas encore conscience mais maintenant oui, tu l'utiliseras et le maîtriseras dit le dragon-tortue, sûre de lui.

- Et si je n'en veux pas ?

Il cracha du feu. L'image d'une tortue crachant du feu la fit rire.

- Foutaise ! Cela est ancré en toi maintenant.

- Vous vous trompez de personne… Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Et pourquoi on ne me demande jamais mon avis ?

- Oui concéda le dragon-tortue. Mais avec une destinée hors-norme. Tu as été choisie et tu as dicté ta loi. Tu as survécu. Tu es le réceptacle que tu le veuilles ou pas dit le dragon-tortue.

- Réceptacle répéta Angéla. Vous faisiez référence à mes cauchemars.

- Oui, elle perd le combat. Elle le sait maintenant. Elle sait que vous devriez cohabiter ou je la supprimerai à jamais gronda le dragon-tortue.

Elle frissonna devant cette menace même si elle sortait de la bouche d'une tortue.

- Je t'ai choisie et personne ne touchera à ma bien-aimée et surtout pas elle… reprit le dragon-tortue.

La tête de la tortue se frotta contre sa main.

- Bientôt je pourrai mieux te protéger. Pour l'instant, je suis bloqué, il faut que tu viennes me chercher… Je t'attendrai patiemment mais mets pas trop ma patience à rude épreuve. Tu es beaucoup trop lente à mon goût, en plus tu te mets en danger un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda Angéla osant lui demander.

Elle allait peut-être enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- T'auras ta réponse en temps voulu. Tu es en sécurité et c'est ce qui compte.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Rester vivante déjà et ton instinct te guidera.

- Je ne me souviendrai pas de cette conversation à mon révil, n'est ce pas ?

Sinon c'était trop facile.

- En effet sourit la créature. Tu seras trahi par tes proches mais tu te lèveras plus forte, mûrie.

- Qui ? voulut savoir Angéla.

- Tu l'oublieras, dors petit homme.

Assise, elle le regarda. La tortue lui souffla dessus. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Elle devina quelques mouvements, la tortue se métamorphosa en dragon-mage à nouveau. Elle sentit son contact chaud à ses côtés puis il s'envola.

Elle se réveilla dans la grotte. Chamane la regardait inquiet.

…

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda le guérisseur.

- Oui, je vais bien affirma Angéla se dégourdissant les jambes.

- Alors ? demanda Chamane, curieux.

- Rien ! Chamane, c'est le trou noir. J'ai rien vu et je n'ai pas vu de gardien.

- Pourtant tu as changé, Anéa.

- En quoi ? sursauta Angéla, le fixant, méfiante.

- Ton tatouage.

Il lui avait enlevé le manteau alors qu'elle était entrée en transe car elle avait eut chaud.

Elle regarda son épaule. Son épaule droite. Son tatouage sur l'omoplate s'était propagé jusque là. Elle le regarda soucieuse.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien répéta Angéla, ne comprenant pas. Je n'étais pas censée rencontrer cette esprit puis discuter ou je sais pas quoi ?

- Si, tu as bien été choisie confirma Chamane, baissant les yeux. Tu as été choisie par le Dragon.

- Le dragon répéta Angéla. ça me dit rien. Je me souviendrai si j'avais vu un dragon. Je ne suis pas votre guide poursuivit Angéla; se souvenant de ce que Martin lui racontait au sujet des esprits.

- Il n'a jamais été notre guide. Il l'a été que pendant une courte période de son existence parmi nous.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Tu as autre chose à… demanda Angéla, voulant quitter l'endroit qui lui donnait maintenant la chair de poule.

- Oui, j'ai autre chose, viens avec moi.

- Finissons-en soupira Angéla.

Ils prirent un autre couloir s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la roche.

…

- Tu es sûre que cette épée est pour moi demanda Angéla étonnée.

Elle la regarda fixement avec méfiance.

- Oui confirma le guérisseur un peu pressant.

- Pourtant elle a l'air bien ancré dans la roche.

Elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il lui mentait. Mais pourquoi ? Elle s'approcha du rocher tout de même. Chamane s'était décalé en retrait. Proche, elle arrêta de respirer alors qu'elle regardait la roche. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta de s'approcher alors que des cristaux s'allumèrent. Elle jeta un regard à Chamane qui ne broncha pas. Ça avait l'air d'être normal. Il l'ignorait même. Il regardait, envoûtait le plafond. Elle s'approcha plus et saisit l'épée. Elle hésita imaginant la résistance de l'épée coincée dans le socle rocheux. Au contraire, l'épée glissa hors de son support alors qu'elle la tirait vers elle. Doucement, elle l'extirpa complètement. Elle admira la lame.

**Fin de flash back**

- Bien sûre j'ai compris plus tard et trop tard que Chamane m'avait piégé conclut Angéla.

Bien sûre tout au long de l'histoire, elle avait omis son rôle principal dans la destruction des vaisseaux ruches. Mais aussi les détails de son Octroie qui lui étaient encore flous. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Ni les détails croustillants sur sa relation avec Lycas.

- Donc c'était toi ! Ce n'était pas un miracle comprit Rodney ahuri.

- Oui… Je ne pouvais pas vous regarder tomber sans rien faire alors je suis intervenue, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous affirma Angéla, le regard vide.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait la même chose avec le vaisseau demanda Rodney.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Cela aurait demandé beaucoup plus d'énergie pour le faire… Meredith… Au sujet de l'énergie que tu cherches, abandonnes. Cela vous apportera que déception, douleur et peut être la mort.

- Tu sais quelque chose demanda John.

Elle le regarda tristement.

- Abandonner répéta Angéla.

- Pourquoi ? On en a besoin remarqua Rodney étonné.

- Cette énergie… Ne vient pas d'une quelconque… Machine ? insista John soupçonneux.

Elle le regarda.

- Non avoua Angéla, tristement.

Elle se tordit les mains ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

- C'est un conseil que je vous donne, suivez le juste finit par dire Angéla, en se levant.

Elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour tout révéler.

- Attends cria Rodney. Qu'as tu ?

Elle était devenue livide. Il était inquiet.

- Rien, j'en ai trop dit.

John se leva pour essayer d'arrêter Angéla de lui couper toute retraite alors qu'elle voulait éviter la conversation.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? interrogea John avec reproche en essayant de lui attraper le poignet.

- Je ne vous cache rien, vous ne posez juste pas les bonnes questions soupira Angéla, s'écartant. Vous ne trouverez pas la source de l'énergie tout simplement parce qu'elle n'existe pas reprit Angéla.

- Pourtant nous avons vu cette énergie, j'ai vu sa signature énergétique même si c'était bref contredit Mc Kay.

- Elle n'a pas d'existence propre précisa Angéla, désespérée.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- A quoi ressembler le signal ? demanda Angéla mystérieuse.

- Je… réfléchit Rodney.

Elle toucha son écran portable et lui donna.

- Regardes… Elle ressemble à ça ?

- Oui peut être hésita Rodney.

- ça ne te rappelle donc rien ?

- Non.

Angéla soupira.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda John.

Angéla lui montra autre chose.

- A moins que… C'est un électro-céphalogramme ? s'exclama Rodney.

- Oui, une signature amplifiée d'un humain et légèrement modifiée indiqua Angéla.

Mc Kay était stupéfait par cette découverte. Son ami Beckett l'aurait remarqué tout de suite, lui.

- C'est le signal d'une personne, pas d'une énergie quelconque provenant d'un satellite ou autre en déduit John. On fait fausse route et on a donc aucune trace de cette énergie, en réalité.

- Si vous en avez une répondit Angéla en s'installant à sa place. Cest la raison pour laquelle je vous ai téléportés. Car votre perte était ma faute. J'ai provoqué votre chute quand j'ai essayé de tuer tous les Wraiths dans leur vaisseau ruche révéla Angéla en regardant Lycas. Je me sentais responsable de votre sort…

- L'énergie, … C'était toi comprit Rodney. Comment ?... Je ne comprends pas, j'ai étudié l'énergie du vaisseau, ce n'est pas la même signature.

- J'ai paniqué… Je ne connaissais pas ce peuple. Quand j'ai lu dans l'esprit de l'un d'eux, j'ai vu des images atroces ce qui m'a mise en colère. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon esprit avait fusionné avec le vaisseau qui a immédiatement riposté à ma demande pour les détruire. Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, c'était la première fois. C'était instinctif. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, le vaisseau perdait de l'altitude et c'était le chaos autour de moi.

- C'est donc votre vaisseau qui est responsable de cette destruction massive de vaisseaux ruches résuma Ronon.

- Non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise. C'était moi. Ce signal est mon activité cérébrale. J'ai transmit ma propre énergie au vaisseau expliqua Angéla secouant la tête.

- Comment est-ce possible ? bégaya Rodney, éberlué.

- Jack O'Neill m'a… Il a modifié quelque chose en moi.

- Pendant cette bataille, n'est ce pas ? demanda John.

- Je savais que la lumière pouvait être dangereuse avec tous ces radiations dit Rodney.

- Elle n'était pas dangereuse remarqua John en soupirant.

- C'était autre chose continua Angéla; le regarda vide. Après mon rétablissement, les scientifiques ont voulu exploiter ce changement en moi. Après mon accident, j'ai mis trois mois à m'en remettre. J'ai commencé à voir un psychologie car je faisais de nombreux cauchemars sur des événements que je ne comprenais pas. Peu à peu des souvenirs brefs et violents me revenaient de l'accident… Le retour de ses souvenirs avaient déclenché quelque chose en moi et brisait quelque chose… Je suis devenue instable, très instable. Quand ses souvenirs se précisèrent, j'ai provoqué de nombreux accidents. Le premier arriva lors d'une séance chez le psychologue. Je me rappelais tout avec exactitude l'accident, sous hypnose. On m'a arraché… Quelque chose… Je me souviens parfaitement de cette douleur… J'ai pris alors une lourde décision, je devais me soigner dans un centre spécialisé pour éviter d'autres accidents graves. Des experts s'occupèrent donc de moi et me tentèrent de me soigner. Le centre était pourvu de matériaux protégés contre l'électricité. Pendant six mois, on me changeait de lieux souvent, je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais désorientée. Un psychologue s'occupait de moi quotidiennement, exclusivement. Il m'aidait à supporter le retour de ma mémoire et de mes cauchemars. Physiquement, j'étais guérie mais mentalement j'étais détruite…Brisée. J'avais confiance envers les experts. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me guérir, me soigner, faire disparaître les anomalies ancrées en moi. J'y croyais et j'eus tord. Le problème était que plus j'allais mieux physiquement et moralement, plus j'étais puissante. L'électricité de mon corps était pure et sauvage. Mon corps s'adaptait à la tension. Ma chambre était une vraie cage à Faraday pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises, de perdre le contrôle…Un jour, lors d'un contrôle de routine, je perdis le contrôle sans raison. Enervée, je tue deux hommes, carbonisés sur place. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus blesser personne. Mais ils continuaient tout de même à me voir et à m'étudier malgré les risques. Ils faisaient des expériences. Ils avaient découvert un moyen d'évacuer mon trop plein d'énergie que j'accumulais de plus en plus. Cela me soulageait toujours, un bref moment. Puis ils décidèrent de puiser plus et je me sentis pour la première fois vidée. Aucune tension ne m'habitait. Je m'abandonnai totalement à ce répit. Toute l'énergie me quitta entièrement. Je n'avais plus mal, ni peur. J'étais en paix avec moi, avec mon esprit. Alors je découvris mon jardin secret car la perte de mon énergie me fit perdre conscience. Mais hors de son abri, c'était une scène d'horreur. La réalité me frappa, horrible. L'énergie que j'avais libérée quitta le navire où j'étais enfermée vers le large, la côté. Une boule d'énergie se dirigea vers la terre, en flamme. Elle se dirigea en un arc de cercle dans le ciel pour détruire un village avec ses habitants. Frappée d'horreur, je regardai sans rien pouvoir faire, le village disparaître devant mes yeux… Alors la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Ils ne voulaient pas me soigner ni faire disparaître mes pouvoirs ou m'apaiser, ils se servaient plutôt de moi pour détruire des vies. Ils se servaient de moi comme arme de destruction. Je ne sais pas comment ils y arrivaient. Mais ils avaient réussi à attirer mon énergie pour la diriger vers une cible potentielle sans que je m'en rende compte. Alors j'ai su qu'ils ne voulaient pas me guérir et qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir. Après cet épisode, je m'entraînai en secret à me contrôler. Je réussis à atteindre mon jardin secret. Je pouvais me contrôler. Je m'affaiblissais physiquement alors qu'ils puisaient toujours plus d'énergie sans que je puisse intervenir sans répit. Ils essayaient toujours d'en tirer encore plus. Pendant mes entrainements, j'appris à discerner le moindre changement électrique dans l'atmosphère. Je suis devenue miss Météo. J'ai appris aussi à détecter les cameras en fonctions et à les contrôler à distance. Je pouvais même détecter des signaux électriques issus du cerveau… Comme un détecteur de mensonge. Je pouvais donc savoir quand on me mentait. Un jour, j'ai exprimé mon envie de quitter ma prison. Je me contrôlais assez pour vivre normalement mais ils refusèrent comme je me l'attendais. Ils reculaient l'échéance, à chaque fois donnant de multiples prétextes. Enfin ils ont dépassé mes dernières limites. On était au large de la Jordanie, à ce moment-là. J'observais toujours leur cible. Je diminuais toujours la puissance de la boule de feu. Parfois même je la déviai légèrement. Cette fois-ci, ils en voulaient plus car la boule de feu devait passer au dessus de la Jordanie, pour atteindre les terres plus lointaines. Quand ils puisèrent l'énergie, mon corps en trembla sous la tension. Je les suppliais d'arrêter mais ils ont ignoré ma détresse. Les condensateurs qu'ils utilisaient ne purent suivre l'apport massif d'énergie. L'énergie revint alors vers mon corps qui avait du coup du mal à supporter le surplus d'énergie. Les condensateurs se surchargèrent et s'interrompirent d'un coup. L'énergie se libéra, libre. J'entends encore les hurlements des hommes présents sur le bateau, la nuit dans mes cauchemars. Rien ne me soulagea. Je me rappelai de supplier pour qu'ils arrêtent mais personne ne m'écoutait. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Ils ne firent même plus attention à moi. Puis tout s'enchaîna, je m'évanouis et perdit le contrôle, en libérant toute l'énergie… à mon réveil, c'était le chaos. Tout était détruit autour de moi. Des débuts de feu s'étaient déclarés. Des étincelles volaient dans tous les sens. J'étais encore attachée, à moitié nue sur la table inclinée. Les liens étaient bien serrés pour éviter que je me blesse quand je convulsais lors des expériences. Tout avait été détruit. Toute vie avait quitté le navire. Le navire lui-même était devenu une cage de faraday. Je finis par sortir sur le pont du navire, à peine habillée. Plus personne dirigeai le navire qui allait s'échouer sur la plage de la Jordanie. Je me suis jetée à l'eau mettant fin à mes souffrances et à mon esclavagisme finit Angéla.

- Que s'est-il passé après ? demanda Rodney ému par l'histoire.

- Rien, j'ai repris ma vie normale puis j'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'on m'avait fait, puis j'ai rencontré Daniel et le programme Porte des Etoiles.

- Qui dirigeait ce programme ? demanda John.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace officielle, ni documents ni ordre de mission. Le programme n'a jamais existé sur papier ou ils ont effacé toutes les traces… Je ne veux plus en parler et plus de questions prévint Angéla.

Mc Kay jeta un regard d'avertissement à John. Sa confession avait été douloureuse pour elle. Elle avait besoin de temps avant de répondre à d'autres questions. Et de nombreuses gigotaient dans l'esprit de John.

Martin regarda Lycas, essayant de détecter une quelconque réaction de sa part. John dirigeait ses nouvelles alors que Rodney avait trouvé des réponses à de nombreuses questions. Ronon lui décida que c'était le moment de redonner le bien à Angéla. Il prit son manteau et l'ouvrit révélant la fameuse épée. Angéla la regarda et l'ignora.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, gardes là.

Tout le monde la regarda étonnée et Ronon n'insista pas.

- Pourquoi avoir fuit ? dit John.

Il parlait de l'attaque de la Porte des Etoiles.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix répondit Angéla, un peu sèchement. Vous ne m'aurez jamais laissé partir.

- C'est vrai avoua John. Mais j'ai besoin de plus d'explications.

Le silence s'installa devant le défi de John. La tension était palpable. Angéla fixa John du regard. Il n'y avait pas de colère. En faite, elle n'exprimait rien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… murmura Angéla, le regard flou.

- Comment… ?

- Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs continua Angéla ignorant la question.

Elle frissonna.

- La rage de sang siffla Martin.

Angéla le regarda et l'interrogea du regard.

- Certains d'entre nous… expliqua Martin cherchant ses mots avec soin et regardant Lucas. ...Ont tendance à… S'emporter sur un champ de bataille… à oublier son environnement, la notion du temps… Seul l'adversaire compte. Plusieurs éléments peuvent déclencher cet état… De transe, je dirai.

- Ce n'était pas mon cas contredit Angéla.

- Tu as déjà été en état de transe pourtant remarqua Rodney.

- Oui, je sais, j'avais senti le changement en moi, l'ignorance totale du sang mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. J'ai juste senti un danger. Le vaisseau…Ma réaction a été un peu excessive. Je ne réagis jamais sans réfléchir et analyse la situation d'habitude… Mon inquiétude était disproportionnée parla Angéla, cherchant ses mots.

**Flash back**

Angéla courut dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait son inquiétude mais elle devait se presser. Elle se pressa à rassembler ses affaires. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la Porte se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait avec tant d'émotions. De nombreuses images traversèrent son esprit. Arrivée près de la Porte, l'alarme de la Cité se déclencha. Elle sentit l'agitation s'amplifiée autour d'elle. Elle sentit une rage longtemps enfuie refaire surface. Une rage dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'origine. Une rage étrangère. Cette rage brouillait son esprit. Encore une fois, son esprit s'effondra au fond de son corps, à côté de son cœur. Il passa en second plan comme pour se réfugier. Cela lui était déjà arrivé avant. Quelques brides de souvenirs lui restaient. Elle se souvenait de cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne, le regain d'énergie, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se sentit libérer, à l'écart de tout problème extérieur. Elle était plongée dans une paix intérieure.

Elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment avant. Une paix mélangeait avec un sentiment de peur de ne plus exister. Cette peur se mua en orage apocalyptique : la rage. Elle détestait les humains qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie, qui lui barraient toujours la route, qui l'empêchaient d'accomplir sa destinée. Elle se laissait trop marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait trop longtemps toléré leur ignorance et leur débordement. Ils se mêlaient toujours des affaires des autres dont les siennes. Ce mélange de sentiment la rendait confuse. Sa colère explosa lorsque des hommes encore tentèrent de l'arrêter. Elle avait voulu les écraser mais une voix intérieure avait protesté. Sa voix. Certains hommes s'étaient immobilisés perplexe quand elle s'était présentée. En faite, elle avait pris l'identité du corps qu'elle possédait. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle les avait regardé baisser leur arme, avec triomphe. Ils la saluèrent avec respect. Elle voulait parler mais l'esprit qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, était resté de marbre. Raide, un visage figé, les yeux gris les fusillaient. L'air hautain, avec son masque de froideur, elle passa devant eux les ignorant, contente que les hommes restent à leur place. Arrivée à la porte, elle ouvrit celle-ci sans peine. Sa fusion avec la Cité était totale. Cette dernière l'avait reconnue. Chaque fibre de son corps ressentait la vie fourmillant dans la Cité. Elle ressentit chaque battement de cœur des habitants. Elle ressentit la tension habitant les hommes de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle regarda ensuite la Porte des Etoiles avec envie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi pressée de partir de son foyer qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle revenait de retrouver. Puis, elle avait ressentit la noirceur dans le cœur d'un homme avide. L'avidité de cette homme l'avait encore plus énervée. Cette noirceur était une impureté insupportable à regarder et à supporter même à grande distance. Elle était restée pétrifiée face aux flux négatifs autour d'elle provenant de cet homme. Angéla voulu gratter à la surface de son esprit pour fuir, pour abandonner son corps. Elle voulu en finir et se dirigea vers la Porte et la traversa. Elle redevint elle-même comme si c'était une douche froide. Elle se réveilla. Elle se ressaisit. Elle regarda les alentours un peu perdue. Elle ne se souvenait presque pas d'avoir traversé la Porte. Puis la raison de se retour lui revint. L'alerte. Elle savait que quelque chose était arrivée même si elle ignorait quoi.

**Fin de flash back**

- Ton âme est peut être abîmée proposa Martin. La division de son âme pourrai causer ces symptômes.

Angéla regarda le vide.

- Mais qu'est ce qui provoquerai cet état ? dit Stefan.

- La torture se renfrogna Lycas.

- Le corps peut guérir mais l'esprit reste à jamais meurtri cita Angéla. C'est possible mais je pense que ce soit plus grave que ça. Je perds la tête sans doute… Et jeperds le contrôle de plus en plus… Je le sens, il y a quelque chose en moi… Une colère sourde, un mari perdu, une confiance bafouée… Des sentiments qui ne sont pas les miens… Tout cela coule dans mes veines. Des souvenirs anciens… Très anciens chuchota Angéla.

Elle ne parlait à personnes en particuliers plus à elle-même. Lycas et son frère se regardèrent.

- Ancien comment ? demanda Rodney.

- Je ne veux pas dire trivial mais dans un temps perdu ancien, l'âge d'or. Purs. Intenses. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ces souvenirs.

- En ce moment que ressens-tu ? demanda le frère de Martin.

- Lassitude. Je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bats. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je perds, je suis à jamais perdue. Il faut se diriger vers le volcan et rapidement.

- Comme une attirance ? demanda Lycas.

- Oui, comme l'instinct féminin. Mes amis sont là-bas.

- Le danger aussi remarqua Rodney.

- Quelque chose me dit que je ne risque rien.

- Encore cette voix ? demanda Rodney.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Cette même voix qui t'effraye. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas confiance… commença Lycas.

- C'est compliqué soupira Angéla. Je dois y aller c'est tout.

- Ok, je te guiderai se décida Lycas.

- Et pour le vaisseau ? demanda Rodney.

- Il s'occupera de lui-même.

- Qui sont tes amis ? demanda John qui voulait savoir quels membres de l'équipe l'avaient accompagnée.

Il pouvait aussi connaître ses personnes.

- Deux viennent aussi de Terre, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et le Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

- Daniel Jackson ! répéta Rodney.

- Lui-même affirma Angéla.

- Et le troisième ? demanda John.

- Astyan.

- Ton kidnappeur ? demanda Rodney.

Elle l'affirma.

- D'où vient-il ? demanda Teyla voulant savoir quel était ce nouveau peuple.

-'D'Attalon, nous… Enfin Daniel pense que c'est un Ancien.

- Ah oui ? dit John intéressé.

- Et toi tu en penses quoi ? interrogea Rodney.

- Que c'est un emmerdeur de première catégorie rit Angéla. Il pense que je suis son âme-sœur, ou quelque chose de semblable. Il pense que nous sommes liés.

- Liés ? demanda Lycas.

- Il protège mon esprit… Il m'a aidé quand le Wraith… Pendant la torture.

Ses mots sortirent de sa bouche avec difficulté.

- Je ne nie pas qu'il possède de nombreux pouvoirs poursuivit Angéla.

- Des pouvoirs ! dit Rodney.

- De quel genre ? demanda John.

- Télékinésie, télépathie… Boule de feu réfléchit Angéla.

- Et toi ? Tu en as aussi remarqua Teyla.

- Je suis une anomalie corrigea Angéla, évitant leur regard.

- Comme de nombreuses personnes rit Martin.

Angéla le regarda et le remercia du regard.

- Quelque chose m'a transformé répéta Angéla.

John se doutait qu'elle n'était pas née avec des pouvoirs.

- Pendant la bataille de l'Antarctique, quelque chose s'est brisée confirma Angéla.

- Ton âme murmura Lycas.

- Non, je suis intacte… Je suis juste améliorée…

- Tu as touché à une machine bizarre ? demanda John.

- Non, jamais de ma vie… C'était juste une intrusion. C'était très désagréable.

- Une intrusion ? dit Rodney.

- Oui…Daniel pense avoir vécu la même chose.

Rodney pensif regarda John pour lui demander son avis.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été momentanément amélioré… J'étais un peu plus intelligent, plus fort…

- Un peu ? demanda Angéla, intéressée.

- Ok beaucoup plus mais pas tant que ça corrigea Rodney.

- Comment cela s'est finit ? s'intéressa Angéla.

Rodney regarda John.

- A vrai dire, pas très bien répondit John.

- Je vois dit Angéla ne montrant aucun sentiment.

Elle se leva.

- Préparez vous nous partons.

Elle rentra dans le vaisseau, seule. Ronon rangea l'épée.

- J'en fais quoi ? demanda Ronon à John.

Ronon n'avait pas parlé du tout, écoutant attentivement l'histoire. Sa rancœur envers cette femme avait diminué au cours de l'histoire.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ce serait une insulte peut être vis-à-vis du peuple si on la gardait précisa Teyla.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient prêts. Angéla était armée jusqu'aux dents : deux dagues étaient placées sur ses hanches, deux épées étaient croisées dans son dos et son arc était aussi placé dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris des armes à feu.

Ronon lui proposa à nouveau l'épée.

- Je suis déjà armée dit simplement Angéla. Combien de temps de marche ?

- Je dirai deux jours à pied estima Lycas.

Il respectait son choix de ne pas prendre l'épée qui lui revenait de droit.

- Si on évite les Wraiths qui nous encerclent ou qui font des rondes remarqua Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas un problème répondit Angéla.

- Peut-être mais on est déjà encerclé et d'autres peuvent arriver dit John.

- Connais-tu une entrée dans le volcan ?

- Une entrée ? questionna Rodney étonné.

- Il y en a de nombreuses mais anciennes réfléchit Lycas.

- Certaines ont été bouchées et d'autres mènent à la mort rajouta Martin.

…

Ainsi l'équipe quitta la sécurité du campement, l'abri temporaire du vaisseau. Ils marchèrent en silence prudemment. Ils faisaient souvent des haltes pour écouter les bruits alentours. Parfois ils faisaient demi-tours, contournant une patrouille de Wraiths. Le cœur d'Angéla au fur et à mesure de leur marche devint lourd. Pourtant son attention était tournée vers le Volcan. Son attirance était beaucoup trop forte. Rodney la regardait de temps en temps, inquiet. Son amitié n'avait pas changé mais son image d'elle oui.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Voilà ce chapitre se termine déjà et quel gros chapitre !

La suite sera pour février je pense.

Tableau de bord :

chapitre 35 (12): Survivre ou mourir, écrit (31 pages), en correction, prévu Février


	36. Chapter 36

Oyez oyez chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

venez nombreux car la suite de mon récit arrive !

Et oui, je suis encore à l'heure pour mon poste. C'est peut-être ma nouvelle résolution de l'année et pour l'instant je la tiens. Voilà je remercie aux fidèles reviewer etlecteurs (hum, je ne suis pas sur que j'en ai eu cette fois-ci). n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. Je vous laisse un panier de tomates si vous n'aimez pas, et un panier de pétales de roses si vous adorez. Je préfère les pétales de roses, hein je tiens à le dire. Sans plaisanter, n'hésiter pas à me dire vos commentaires comme j'aime pas ton histoire, c'est nul... j'adore ton histoire, je veux la suite. ou bien tu es horrible avec tes fins à la C** bip. Enfin, bref j'aimerai savoir si vous appréciez toujours l'histoire et si quelqu'un me lit (je me sens un peu seule là snif) Si vous aimez la tournure que prend mon histoire... Je veux bien être un peu encouragée vu l'ampleur de mes travaux (cela me décourage un peu à vrai dire)

Enfin sachez qu'il reste 4 chapitres sans doute un peu plus court avant la fin de ce tome. Je ne sais pas si je continue. Cela ne tiens qu'à vous et un peu de moi à vrai dire (il ne faut pas se leurrer, il faut avoir du courage pour écrire et me corriger)

je me suis encore auto-corrigée. Et je trouve ça horrible d'ailleurs, alors j'imagine les autres... d'ailleurs si quelqu'un aime bien la torture par les mots, postulez ! ...enfin bref je raconte ma vie et vous dites mais on s'en moque, on veut le chapitre...

...Et vous avez raison et donc ... vous ne l'aurez pas... mais si c'était une blague ne me tuez pas !

Bonne lecture (se sauve avant qu'on me tue) pour ce chapitre 35 ou 12 du tome 2

**Chapitre 12 : Survivre ou mourir**

Pendant qu'Angéla essayait de sauver sa peau et combattait la mort, Daniel se retrouva dans une forêt parsemée, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras. Une fois, la lumière aveuglante disparue, il osa regarder les alentours pour s'orienter et examiner la situation. Il aperçut Cameron et Astyan debout fixant un point lointain.

- ça va ? demanda Astyan.

- On dirait…et Angéla ? répondit Mitchell.

- Elle se bat leur apprit Astyan.

Il semblait voir quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. La terre trembla.

- Elle a réussit ? interrogea Daniel, inquiet.

- Oui, elle s'est téléportée. Le vaisseau est gravement endommagé mais ça ira.

- Où est-elle ? chercha Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas avoua Astyan, soucieux. J'ai perdu son signal quand elle s'est téléportée et le vaisseau…

- Pas une approximation ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Elle va devoir se débrouiller seule. Elle n'est pas loin du vaisseau je pense.

- Ok, que fait-on ? On…

Un bruit assourdissant suivi d'un tremblement de terre les percuta.

- Le vaisseau ruche, ils ont dû réussir à ralentir leur chute supposa Daniel.

- Génial ! On est au milieu de nulle part, désarmés avec peut-être des survivants Wraiths jura Mitchell.

- Qui a dit qu'on était désarmés intervint Astyan, calme sans même le regarder.

Il examinait les alentours.

- Ok, j'ai mon arme de service mais ce n'est pas grand-chose concéda Mitchell.

- Et moi aussi, j'ai mon arme personnelle enchérit Astyan, toujours sans le regarder.

Il tendit la main à hauteur de ses épaules. Un bâton en bois apparut dans sa main, aussi grand que lui. Une pierre qui le décorait, luisait faiblement.

- Je suis également armé et cela suffira largement rajouta Astyan en le regardant avec un léger sourire.

- Ok, admettons. En quoi un bâton … En bois va nous aider ? rit Mitchell.

- Etes vous blessés ? demanda Astyan, ignorant sa question.

Il parlait à Daniel. Il avait du remarquer que ce dernier boitait.

- Non ça ira informa Daniel, en essayant de poser sa cheville.

- Que faisons-nous ? soupira Mitchell.

- Il faut nous mettre à l'abri pour cette nuit, il va pleuvoir. Malheureusement nous avons aucun moyen de localiser le vaisseau. Donc on doit y réfléchir.

- Comment Angéla va… ? interrompit Mitchell, ne voulant pas la laisser seule.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. On doit suivre notre propre chemin. On ne peut rien faire pour elle. on pourra la localiser une fois au volcan décida Astyan, l'air triste.

- L'usine s'y trouve devina Daniel.

- Oui, et on pourra alors la localiser et le plus rapidement possible, serait le mieux.

- Combien de temps pour y arriver ? demanda Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas… Il faut déjà repérer le volcan. Je ne sais pas où elle nous a téléporté. Mais comme c'est un grand édifice, on le verra bien de loin.

- Combien ? répéta Mitchell.

- Moins d'une semaine peut-être voir plus… Je suis désolé, on n'aura beaucoup de marche. Pour en savoir plus, on devrait gravir cette colline pour voir les environs. Si on a de la chance, on est tout près du volcan. Ou même mieux, de la haut, on pourra peut être apercevoir le vaisseau proposa Astyan, avec espoir.

- Ou celui des Wraiths grommela Mitchell amèrement.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas notre priorité remarqua Astyan.

- Et si on en croise ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- On se défendra répondit Astyan, en serrant les dents.

- Comment ? J'ai de quoi tuer 10 Wraiths avec de la chance ! remarqua Mitchell.

Astyan ne bougea pas. La pierre à l'extrémité du bâton se mit à luire plus fortement puis une boule de feu se forma et se concentra en énergie. Celle-ci fusa vers un arbre qui explosa en cendres à son contact. L'impact éparpilla les restes autour d'eux en une pluie de cendres.

- Vous êtes malades ! s'écria Mitchell, en se protégeant la tête des débris.

Astyan haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

- On ne peut pas laisser Angéla seule, elle peut être en difficulté insista Mitchell.

- Elle ira bien promit Astyan, ignorant son regard insistant.

Il y avait pourtant une pointe de doute dans sa voix. Il essayait plutôt de se convaincre lui-même.

- Qu'avons-nous d'autres comme solution ? interrogea Astyan, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Pourra-t-elle nous retrouver ? demanda Daniel.

- Cela dépend de l'état du vaisseau mais en théorie oui. Elle pourra localiser aussi le volcan soupira Astyan.

- Elle pourra donc nous rejoindre conclut Daniel.

- Oui affirma Astyan, plus sûre de lui.

- Si, elle n'est pas perdue comme nous ironisa Mitchell. Ou pire blessée ou morte.

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir. Astyan haussa les épaules.

- Elle a fait le mieux qu'elle a pu. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte

- Je sais, je ne la critique pas… Mais… se défendit Mitchell.

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle attaquerait les Wraiths se justifia Astyan, pour couper court.

- On comprend mais comment cela a pu se produire ? Elle n'a jamais été en contact avec les Wraiths. Elle ne les connait pas remarqua Daniel, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la femme.

- Marchons proposa Astyan, après un moment de réflexion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais votre ami a une affinité particulière avec le vaisseau comme s'il avait reconnu son maître en elle…Eelle a développé des capacités que vous qualifieriez d' anormales… En bref, le vaisseau a exaucé son souhait : attaquer les Wraiths.

- Est-ce à cause de son ADN ? supposa Daniel.

- Sûrement.

- Oui, son ADN a été fortement modifiée. Est–ce un problème ? demanda Mitchell.

- à long terme ? Oui, possible. Mais quand vous dites modifier… Vous voulez dire quoi exactement ? interrogea Astyan, l'air soucieux.

- Réécrite précisa Daniel.

- Comment ?... Et pourquoi ?

- On n'en a aucune idée avoua Mitchell, en regardant Daniel.

- Qui a fait ça ? Peu de gens peuvent modifier le génome d'une personne sans créer des erreurs fatales pour l'organisme. La probabilité d'obtenir un individu viable est faible voire même de zéro.

- Un Ancien indiqua Daniel.

Astyan s'arrêta de marcher et lorgna étonné.

- C'était O'Neill, il a eut momentanément le savoir d'un Ancien dans la tête précisa Mitchell.

- Donc vous avez déjà eu des contacts avec mes ancêtres ? se renseigna Astyan.

- Oui, brièvement.

- Qui ?

- Il y a eu Merlin cita Daniel.

- Oui, ce dernier est resté sur Terre parmi vous. Il était trop attaché à votre espèce…Disons que ses liens avec vous étaient trop forts pour les ignorer.

- Forts comment ? voulut savoir Mitchell, intéressé.

- Forts comme les liens de mariage, il n'y a rien de plus fort, je pense réfléchit Astyan.

- Il était donc marié ! s'exclama Daniel, étonné.

Il y avait eu des rumeurs sur ce mariage mais jamais de confirmation. La légende disait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme-fée appelée Vivianne, qui l'aurait enfermé dans une forêt Brocéliande, à cause d'une mésentente.

- Oui, plusieurs fois pourquoi il ne le serait pas affirma Astyan.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en savais rien. J'ai partagé des moments avec lui et je n'ai rien su chuchota Daniel, chamboulé.

- Il s'est lié à plusieurs terriennes tout au long de son existence. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent chez nous, vous savez.

- Il a du avoir des enfants alors supposa Mitchell.

- Oh oui et ils ont du avoir une destinée exceptionnelle. Mais aujourd'hui son sang et ses gènes ont du être dilués voire même perdus au cours du temps.

- Angéla est une de ses descendantes se rappela Mitchell de la soirée beuverie.

- Vraiment ? Je l'avais oublié réfléchit Astyan.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

- Elle en a parlé lors du jeu question-vérité se rappela Astyan, songeur.

Voulant connaître tout sur elle, il en avait oublié ce détail crucial.

- Le processus de modification de son génome a du être facilité par son héritage génétique reprit Astyan. Elle a été choisie pour ça, je pense. Qui d'autre ?

- Il y a eu Morgane que l'on nomme aussi Vivianne dans certain de nos écrits continua Daniel.

- Puis d'autres qu'on n'a pas rencontré mais qu'on connait à travers leurs recherches ajouta Mitchell.

- Oui, Judéon, Parthus... précisa Daniel.

- Parthus ? répéta Astyan, en sursautant.

- Oui, c'était l'esprit qui était présent dans la fameuse bibliothèque des Anciens, enfin nous pensons. C'était un érudit. Jack O'Neill a récupéré les données dans son esprit, enfin ce qu'il a pu encaisser expliqua Mitchell.

- Et vous m'avez dit que c'était Jack qui avait déclenché la modification…

- Oui, nous le pensons.

- Ce n'était pas seulement un érudit soupira Astyan en secouant la tête. C'était aussi un excellent généticien. Votre ami a bel et bien essayé de réécrire le génome d'Angéla, j'en ai bien peur. C'était aussi un excellent physicien. Il était en quelque sorte très proche des Premiers, proche du couple guerrier. Il a fait autant d'horreurs que de biens durant son existence mais je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations. On a perdu ses traces dans nos écrits. On a que des rumeurs et des contes pour enfant.

- Donc Jack est bien responsable de son changement. Est-il permanent ? se renseigna Mitchell.

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais il était là et Parthus aussi en quelques sortes. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut effacer ça c'est Parthus et donc O'Neill. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'était son but réfléchit Astyan, pensif.

- Sauf que O'Neill est redevenu normal apprit Mitchell.

- Est-ce à cause de son ascendance ? proposa Daniel. Sa présence ? Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- Non, moi aussi j'étais là, pourquoi elle ! s'exclama Mitchell.

- Je dirai plutôt son ascendance choisit Astyan.

- Dites moi, à la fin de sa vie, Parthus était de quel côté. Dans quel camp ? demanda Mitchell, craignant le pire.

Astyan soupira.

- C'est compliqué à dire. On a que des rumeurs. Il a été dupé pendant très longtemps.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il voulait du bien… Ou du mal à Angéla coupa Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas soupira Astyan. Il était vieux et paranoïaque. Il était perdu. Il avait perdu sa foi, sa confiance aux autres. J'aimerai savoir exactement ce que Jack a fait.

- Il ne s'en rappelle plus. Il était juste une enveloppe. Il perdait son identité peu à peu. La seule information qu'on a, est que son génome… Une partie a été réécrite dans des endroits stratégiques surtout au niveau des séquences de régulation des gènes.

- Des améliorations sans doute traduit Mitchell.

- Oui vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire maintenant. Ses modifications au niveau de ses séquences ont accéléré son métabolisme, mais aussi la régénération cellulaire... Enfin toute la réponse cellulaire. Elle devait déjà posséder des bases dans son génome pour supporter ses transformation mais à long terme, cela peut lui être fatal informa Astyan, triste.

- Combien de temps ? dit Daniel, comprenant que les jours de la jeune femme étaient comptés.

- Elle en subit déjà les conséquences. C'est trop tard remarqua Mitchell.

- Oui, son corps commence à ne plus supporter les changements. Elle aurait été jeune de… 5 ans. Elle se serait adaptée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Premiers choisissaient des nourrissons comme réceptacle. Les jeunes possèdent encore une plasticité cérébrale pouvant être modifiée. Elle aura des pertes de mémoires, trouble de la personnalité. Elle ne sera plus qui elle est. Son cerveau se remplira d'eau et se dégradera.

- Le travail a été bâclé grommela Mitchell. Son cerveau devient une éponge.

- Peut être ou interrompu contredit Astyan pensif. Elle a du interrompre le processus. Elle a résisté ou il s'est passé quelque chose. Elle n'a pas encore les symptômes inquiétants. Mais dès les premiers signes, on ne pourra plus l'aider et cela ira vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est Parthus…Son histoire est très longue.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on était très occupé remarqua Mitchell, avec ironie.

Astyan le regarda.

- Peut être marmonna Astyan. Je vois un abri… Allons nous mettre en sécurité pour une petite histoire.

Ainsi, ils trouvèrent une grotte où ils se réfugièrent. Il se mit à pleuvoir comme l'avais prédit Astyan. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Astyan fit un feu sans étincelle. Autour du feu, Astyan cherchait ses mots. Puis il commença son histoire.

- C'était il y a longtemps, je dirai 40 000 ans. Parthus avait de grandes ambitions, depuis sa jeunesse. Il voulait rallonger la durée de vie des Premiers et de ses descendants dont lui. Parthus arriva même à mourir et revenir dans une autre enveloppe. Il devint l'ami des Premiers. Les premiers étaient des Anciens immortels, ce don leur avait été offert à la naissance. Ils se réincarnaient toutes les trois générations humaines. Une vie pour eux durait 150 ans en moyenne. En général, les couples mourraient ensemble. Un jour, un premier couple disparut. Puis les autres suivirent, un à un. Le dernier couple à rester, était le couple guerrier. Eux aussi disparurent après un moment. Puis Parthus. Il survécut tout de même 172 ans lors de sa dernière résurrection, avant de s'éteindre à son tour à jamais. Ce qui était exceptionnel pour un humain, descendant des Premiers. L'avant dernier Premier, Astyan était supposé mort deux siècles avant. Parthus devait attendre le nouveau venu.

- Mais personne vint comprit Daniel.

- Aucun. Même les plus puissants ne revenaient pas alors que la guerre contre nos ennemis étaient finis depuis trois siècles. Parthus a trouvé un moyen de rester en vie pour les attendre.

- Vos ennemis ? demanda Mitchell. Qui c'étaient ? Les Wraiths ?

Mais la date ne concordait pas. Les Wraiths étaient plus jeunes.

- Les Géants ? Wellan en a parlé. C'étaient des descendants des Premiers se souvint Daniel.

- Les Titans étaient les Premiers ? dit Mitchell, éberlué.

La mythologie grecque était basée sur l'histoire des Premiers. Seules les dates ne correspondaient pas. Daniel avait déjà trouvé dans la Bible des ressemblances avec l'histoire des Anciens.

Daniel affirma.

- Hélas oui, leur propre chair et sang. Mais les Géants ne pouvaient pas rivaliser face à la puissance des trois Guerriers ni même du couple Guerrier. Surtout quand ils étaient tous réunis. Ensemble, leurs pouvoirs se surpassaient. Les géants ne pouvaient pas prendre le dessus tant que les Guerriers étaient vivants. Nous les nommons les Descendants aussi. Descendants directs des Premiers comme Parthus. Les Premiers ont eu de nombreux enfants au cours du temps. Certains se sont éloignés de nos lois, et devinrent les Descendants, les Géants.

- Vous l'êtes aussi remarqua Mitchell.

- Oui mais nous n'avons pas perverti le peuple. Certains ont dépassé les limites émises par les Premiers par jalousie. Nous respectons encore nos règles.

- En effet, mais vous nous avez abandonné reprocha Mitchell. Les Premiers semblaient aider les peuples.

- Peut être que nous avons nos raisons… Comme je le disais, les Géants vous ont perverti. En faite, on ne sait pas réellement si vous avez perverti les Descendants ou l'inverse. Les Géants ne pouvaient pas rivaliser physiquement face aux Premiers malgré leur nombre grandissant. Alors ils ont joué sur un autre plan… Ce qu'il faut savoir… C'est qu'une fois que le Premier meurt, son âme rejoint le cosmos pour se régénérer avant de revenir dans un autre corps, une nouvelle enveloppe.

- Wellan disait que les nourrissons se faisaient assassiner, les empêchant de revenir à la vie se rappela Daniel.

- Oui, mais les Premiers réussissaient toujours à revenir. Mais grâce aux humains, les Descendants ont fini par prendre le dessus. Alors que la guerre était finie, laissant des cicatrices béantes. Parthus préparait le retour des Premiers. Les hommes inventèrent une machine. Certains la décrivent comme une hélice fermée où l'âme des Premiers était à jamais enfermée, tournant sans fin. Seul le couple Guerrier avait réussi à revenir, dans une famille isolée.

- Comment s'appelaient-ils ce couple ? demanda Mitchell curieux.

- Anéa la fougueuse et Astyan l'impitoyable rigola Astyan. Je porte son nom en sa mémoire. Mais celui d'Anéa a été perdu, oublié. Peu le connaissent encore. Je le connais car Wellan possède encore des écrits sur cette femme. Il a été mon mentor. Il m'a confié son histoire. Encore aujourd'hui, son nom est craint par ce qui connaisse encore son nom. Notre peuple a préféré l'oublier. Pour faire court, Anéa mourut dans des circonstances étranges. Astyan revint seul d'un voyage. Il la chercha mais la trouva point. Notre peuple a pensé qu'elle nous avait trahi. Qu'elle avait fui ou pire était passée du côté obscure. Chagriné, Astyan l'impitoyable s'isola. Nous pensons qu'il s'est suicidé à son tour dans cette machine. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. Wellan prétend qu'il dort dans un sommeil profond attendant le retour de sa bien-aimée. Enfin, disons qu'il s'est suicidé. Car il pensait qu'Anéa était aussi perdue avec ses frères et sœurs. Il pleura longtemps son amour perdu avant de partir. Parthus pleura aussi ses amis et resta fidèle au côté d'Astyan. Il chercha à les refaire revenir. Il étudia le cas d'Anéa. Elle avait été la dernière à succomber après sa mort étrange.

- Il voulait faire revenir Anéa comprit Daniel. Pour Astyan.

- Oui, il en avait fait la promesse à Astyan mais sa principale difficulté était le manque de temps. Le temps lui manquait car il était déjà vieux et il y avait beaucoup à faire. De plus, les Premiers n'étaient pas morts naturellement de vieillesse comme d'habitude. Ils sont tous morts durant leur jeunesse.

- Parthus a étudié les corps des hôtes supposa Mitchell. Une autopsie.

- Oui, avant leur décomposition. Il a étudié leur ADN. Il pensait que leur mort subite était dans leur génome.

- Il a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Daniel curieux.

- Il pensait à une dégénération rapide ou une régénération de leur âme dans le cosmos écourtée. Astyan et Anéa ont pu éviter leur emprisonnement deux fois mais ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Ils n'ont donc pas sonné l'alarme pour les autres couples. La première fois, Anéa et Astyan ont grandi normalement. Mais leur pouvoir était perturbé, surtout celui d'Anéa. Les enfants qu'ils ont eus étaient aussi atteints de cette dégénérescence.

- Pas de descendance donc ?

- Si, la fille d'Anéa a pu avoir un enfant mais elle en est morte et l'enfant… Oublié. Probablement mort aussi.

- Cette dégénérescence était transmissible alors comprit Daniel.

- à cause de la mère ou du père ? ou des deux ? demanda Mitchell.

- On ne sait pas. Je pense que sa lignée s'est éteinte de ce côté-là. Je pencherai plutôt pour la mère. Sa mort mystérieuse, ses pouvoirs perturbés, le mal qui rongeait son coeur.

- De ce côté-là ? dit Mitchell, surpris.

- Ils ont eu d'autres enfants dans leur vie précédente. Ses derniers ont eut des descendants dont Merlin...

- En quoi Parthus était-il mauvais s'il a voulu aider… Astyan ? questionna Mitchell, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme avait fait de mal.

- Il est le créateur de l'hélice apprit Astyan.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il créé cette machine ? s'exclama Daniel. Alors que cela pourrait causer sa propre perte !

- Il voulait tuer le couple Guerrier au départ. Il croyait que le couple Guerrier voulait prendre le pouvoir sur les autres Premiers. Par leur fonction, Parthus pensait qu'ils pourraient perdre tout jugement et toute neutralité. Ils avaient montré au peuple leur pouvoir et ils n'avaient pas hésité à écraser leur ennemi alors que c'était contraire à nos principes. Ils ont été élus à ce poste mais personne n'imaginait qu'un jour, ils devraient un jour intervenir, user de leur supériorité. Parthus a vu en eux de la cruauté. Ils se sont éloignés des idéaux des Premiers. Les Premiers ne connaissaient ni la peur ni la colère. Pourtant, Parthus avait vu une expression inconnue sur le visage d'Anéa : la rage. Les Anciens ne connaissent que l'amour, la compassion… Le couple Guerrier avait découvert d'autres sentiments. A la fin, Parthus reprit ses esprits mais c'était trop tard car le mal était fait. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument sauver Anéa.

**Flash back.**

Une grande femme brune lui tournait le dos, faisant face à un océan agité. Des oiseaux narguaient les vagues. Des cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa natte, agités par le vent.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda un homme s'approchant doucement d'elle.

- Non, je suis inquiète pour nos enfants soupira la femme.

- La rumeur t'est donc parvenue.

- Oui, les élues ont fait des fausses couches encore une fois. Aucune naissance n'a abouti, encore une fois avoua la femme, alarmée.

- Cela ne signifie rien se rapprocha encore l'homme.

- Si. Je sens que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire devant nos yeux mais on est aveugle …

- La guerre est finie.

Elle le regarda. L'homme ne portait qu'une chemise de soie ouverte malgré le froid.

- Nous y avons mit fin depuis une génération reprit l'homme, s'accoudant sur le balcon à côté d'elle.

- Peut-être mais nous les avons perdus souffla la femme, en embrassant l'horizon.

- Tu parle de nos frères et sœurs ? du peuple ? ou des Géants que l'on a tué ?

- De tout. On n'a pas pu les sauver… Notre propre sang s'étrangla la femme. Nous avons tué notre propre famille. Mais ce n'est pas notre plus grande perte…, nos frères… Nos sœurs…

sa voix s'étrangla.

- Je ne ressens plus leur présence, Astyan, plus du tout. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Parthus étudie la question et nos enfants sont en forme.

- Oui, pour l'instant mais nous sommes en danger. La guerre a marqué à jamais la population. Nous les avons aussi perdus. Ils ont maintenant foi à la cruauté, la haine et à la richesse. L'amour n'est que secondaire. Leur cœur est tâché de noirceur. Fais tu confiance en Parthus ? Moi non, pas encore.

- Nos ennemis ont été détruits, aucun homme peut nous affronter, nous l'avons démontré. Le peuple oubliera toutes ces horreurs. Leurs blessures cicatriseront et ils oublieront. Il leur faudra du temps, Anéa la rassura Astyan, en lui prenant le menton.

- Mais combien de temps ? Combien de personnes en subiront encore les conséquences ? Je ne les comprends plus. J'ai vu de la cruauté dans leurs yeux. Mais pas seulement dans leur acte, je suis allée au port… L'homme était si mutilé, on ne le reconnaissait même plus. Leur noirceur atteindra aussi nos cœurs, tu le sais bien.

- Tu es si sensible. Tu as été toujours la plus ouverte, ton cœur est si pur... Tu as toujours su écouter les sentiments des autres. Tu étais la plus habile de nos sœurs et frères murmura Astyan, en lui saisissant la main pour lui déposer un baiser.

- Oui, pourtant mon cœur se durcit maintenant. Je ne suis pas insensible aux cruautés du peuple. Je deviens presque insouciante au malheur d'autrui car cela me détruit… Je ne veux pas que nos enfants voient ce monde noir… voit mon cœur noir, plein de ténèbres.

- Tu n'as rien de noir en toi la rassura Astyan, le cœur serré face à la détresse de sa bien-aimée. Tu as tant sacrifié...Viens nous devons y aller, nous avons rendez-vous avec Parthus.

Le regard de la femme devint dur.

- Je ne lui fais plus confiance répéta Anéa.

- Il ne nous fera plus de mal promit Astyan. Même s'il voulait, ensemble nous sommes indestructibles. Il a été dupé. Ses remords le rongent.

- Il nous a trahi avec cette garce…

- Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir que tu es une jumelle au cœur noir. Elle l'a séduit. Il t'apprécie tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas la rejeter… Puis c'est le seul à pouvoir trouver nos frères et sœurs conclut Astyan.

**Fin de flash back.**

- Une jumelle ? répéta Daniel, étonné.

Ils avaient écouté l'histoire avec intérêt.

- Oui, tout le contraire d'Anéa. Un vrai démon. La mère d'Anéa avait prit du retard dans son accouchement. Le travail fut très long et douloureux pour la mère. La naissance d'Anéa a été éprouvante comme d'habitude. Quelle fut leur surprise quand elle reprit le travail. C'était une autre petite fille blonde cette fois-ci. La mère en est morte. Le père décida de garder l'enfant en souvenir de sa femme alors qu'Anéa est partie au temple pour son éducation. Parthus accepta que le père garde l'enfant malgré les règles. Ce fut une grosse erreur. La jalousie de la petite fille blonde devint intense malgré l'amour apporté par son père. La jalousie grandit en même temps que la petite fille. Son corps se transformait en corps de femme alors que jalousie devint rage. Parthus identifia une anomalie chez la mère mais trop tard. Il comprit que la petite fille avait pris tout le côté obscure d'Anéa. La partie obscure que les anciens faisaient taire.

- N'y avait-il pas un mécanisme pour éviter ce dédoublement ? demanda Daniel.

- Si, mais Anéa avait du accumuler beaucoup de ténèbres pour combattre le Fléau lors de sa vie précédente.

- Le Fléau ? demanda Mitchell.

- Le mal incarné. Cette énergie négative a déséquilibré son aura. Les ténèbres avaient taché son cœur. Elles se sont détachées de son âme pure lors de sa résurrection pour s'accumuler dans le fœtus jumeau. Parthus l'a détecté trop tard. La sœur jumelle s'est liée d'amitié avec le vieillard. Elle avait ancré dans son esprit des messages néfastes. Elle pensait qu'Anéa voulait la détruire comme elle l'avait fait pour les Géants. Elle disait qu'Astyan et Anéa étaient devenus des monstres sans compassion. Il créa l'arme pour les enfermer et il comprit son erreur trop tard quand il vit les autres Premiers disparaître aussi. Il comprit alors qu'elle s'était servie de lui pour éliminer tous les Premiers. Alors il tua la sœur jumelle et jura de réparer ses erreurs en priant que ce ne soit pas trop tard raconta Astyan.

- Pourquoi pensait-elle avoir encore le coeur noir ? demanda Mitchell.

- Elle l'avait sûrement encore. Face à la noirceur, elle ne pouvait pas être spectatrice. Elle a du vouloir absorber le mal présent chez les humains.

- Donc Parthus voulu se racheter conclut Daniel qui voulait qu'Astyan reprenne le cours de son histoire.

**Flash back.**

- Mais où est-il ? marmonna un vieillard, perdu.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Le voilà enfin ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? reprocha le vieillard, en parlant à l'objet en question.

L'homme le dos voûté était seul dans une pièce sombre. Seule une bougie éclairait l'espace et lui tenait compagnie. L'homme n'avait plus de traits humains comme s'il avait commencé à se décomposer avant même de mourir. En effet, ce dernier avait défié la mort de nombreuses fois pour finir son œuvre. Il avait réussi à reculer l'heure fatidique à plus tard. Au contraire, son esprit était encore vif quoique un peu fou. Il avait réussi à garder son corps lors de ses régénérations. Comme les Premiers avaient été emprisonnés au moment de leur résurrection, il avait protégé son corps pour ne pas disparaître à son tour. Mais le temps ne l'avait pas épargné. Ainsi il avait vécu quatre générations dans ce corps en décomposition, affaibli par le temps. Quatre générations, isolé seul après la disparition d'Astyan. La première à disparaître avait été la belle Rhenna. Il se souvenait encore de sa chevelure rousse, flambant comme un feu plein de vie. C'était la plus jeune. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas été alarmé. Anéa lui avait parlé de son inquiétude sur ces disparitions précoces mais il l'avait ignorée. Puis elle fut l'avant dernière à partir. Alors il s'était donné corps et âme à la retrouver. Il avait donné sa parole à Astyan puis ce dernier ne revint pas non plus. Isolé, il s'acharnait sur sa tâche nuits et jours, oubliant même de manger parfois. Il se souvenait des yeux d'Anéa si doux et furieux contre lui. Il allait se faire pardonner quelque soit le prix à payer. Il voulait revoir ces yeux. La première étape avait été de ne pas disparaître lui-même, d'éviter le piège. Il soupira en pensant à l'état de son corps, ce qui lui avait fait subir, était cruel. Ses os étaient si décharnés. A chaque mouvement, ses os protestaient. Ses muscles étaient pratiquement inexistants, dépourvus de matière et de substance. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus. Il chercha à tâtons un parchemin se servant de sa seconde vue pour mieux voir. Lorsqu'il s'en servait, il pouvait percevoir les contours d'un objet. A chaque fois, une brise soulevait le peu de cheveux qu'il possédait, prouvant l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Ses lèvres desséchées marmonnaient tout le temps des paroles inaudibles comme des grognements. Seul depuis longtemps, il avait pris l'habitude de se parler à lui-même. Ses mains décharnées déplièrent le parchemin avec multiples tremblements. Il saisit une plume et annota des mots. Il possédait tout son esprit mais il pouvait oublier facilement une nouvelle idée. Car son cerveau aussi s'était dégradé et ne pouvait plus stocker de nouvelles données. Pour survivre, il avait réussi à protéger son corps et son esprit lors de son élévation. Il avait ensuite ressuscité dans son propre corps. Une chose qui était déconseillé de faire. Car entre son retour et sa mort, son corps continuait de se dégrader mais cela n'aura plus bientôt d'importance bientôt. Car sa tâche était bientôt finie. Il touchait au but, il le sentait. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis deux siècles. Il s'était terré pour ne pas être retrouvé et tué.

- C'est cela la solution marmonna le vieux, alors qu'une idée lui venait.

La deuxième étape était de trouver la cause de la disparition de ses frères et sœurs. Enfin la cause, il la connaissait. C'était lui la cause et son aveuglement. C'était cette grande hélice indestructible et affreuse, tournant sans fin qu'il avait créé lui-même. Il devait trouver comment briser cette hélice qu'il connaissait si bien. Mais le temps passa. Il touchait au but mais son objectif final s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il semblait stagner. Des années se succédèrent. Parthus toujours seul penché sur ses parchemins arrivait vers sa fin, au bout de ses limites. Car il ne pouvait plus faire subir une autre résurrection à son corps. C'est pourquoi il devait trouver la solution. Il avait pris soin de refermer tout son savoir dans une machine, une genre de bibliothèque vivante qui lui servait aussi de pense-bête. Chaque soir, il s'y connectait lors de ses brefs repos, pour y stocker ses mémoires. Cette bibliothèque stockait tout son savoir et lui permettait de se souvenir et d'avoir accès à ses découvertes oubliées. Il pensait manquer de temps pour finir ses travaux. Il pensait prendre un apprenti sûr pour finir ses travaux et lui transmettre la bibliothèque. Pourtant un jour, au fond de sa pièce, alors que ses mains tremblaient en suivant une ligne sur un vieux parchemin, la dernière solution lui vient. Joyeux, il en oublia de manger. Il y travailla sept jours. Une fois les conclusions finies, il se reposa car le plus dur était à venir et il devait se reposer pour les épreuves à venir. Parthus finit par réussir à extraire une aura de l'hélice. Mais l'hélice à peine ouverte se referma, emprisonnant les autres. Parthus soupira. Il allait délivrer les autres plus tard. Il avait usé toute son énergie pour extraire une seule aura alors qu'il y en avait une dizaine. Une énergie qu'il avait accumulée pendant plusieurs siècles. Mais le prix en valait la peine. Heureux, il observa l'aura pleine de vie s'agiter, contenant un esprit, une âme d'un Premier.

- Qui peux-tu être ?

- Hum, je dirai une femme, vu la couleur.

- Une femme puissante Rhenna ? oui, une femme puissante sinon je n'aurai pas pu te soustraire de ton piège… Tu m'as aidé. Et si tu étais la dernière ?

- Es-tu Anéa ?

La boule d'aura s'agita.

- Oui, oui, désolé, il me faut te trouver un corps…

Il se dirigea vers sa cape de voyage. Mais celle-ci n'existait plus. Seul un lambeau de tissu pendait sur un clou. Il chercha la porte du regard. Mais il y en avait aucune. Il avait oublié. La réalité le frappa. Il s'était fait prisonnier lui-même pour se protéger des intrus.

**Fin de flash back.**

- Pourquoi Anéa ? Ce n'était pas la dernière. Mais Astyan compta Daniel.

- Si car Astyan n'est pas mort immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa moitié. Parthus lui proposa le sommeil éternel.

- Il a été mis en stase comprit Mitchell.

- Oui, c'est ce que vous avez supposé mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas libéré quand il trouva la solution ? Il aurait pu l'aider à sortir les autres dit Daniel.

- Seul Parthus savait sa dernière demeure mais il l'avait oublié. Sa réussite et son échec lui ont fait oublié la raison. La folie avait envahi son esprit à cause de la solitude.

- L'échec ? demanda Mitchell.

Il croyait qu'il avait réussi.

**Flash back.**

Après de nombreuses années, Parthus allait pouvoir admirer l'accomplissement de ses sacrifices. Il ferma les yeux et effectua le rituel, avec l'aura en sécurité au creux de ses mains. Normalement, c'était le propriétaire de l'aura qui choisissait son prochain corps mais il pouvait faire une exception vu la situation. Il projeta son esprit dans le monde extérieur alors que l'aura s'agitait d'impatience.

- Du calme ma belle, je sais… C'est un grand moment… Il faut bien choisir… Oui tu as raison, le mieux serait un de tes descendants… Mais tant de temps sont passés… Laisse moi me concentrer… ordonna le vieillard, se parlant à lui-même, seul, comme un fou.

Il ferma les yeux même s'il n'avait pas besoin de les fermer, étant aveugle. Parfois il l'oubliait. Il projeta donc son esprit en dehors de son corps et de sa prison. Il rechercha une enveloppe corporelle prête à accueillir son aura et à recevoir sa sœur tant attendue. Sa recherche dura longtemps mais pour lui, le temps ne comptait plus, effacé par l'impatience et l'excitation, après tant d'années. Il ne trouva rien. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva pas d'enveloppe corporelle compatible. Avec horreur, il comprit que beaucoup trop de temps étaient passés. Les mœurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les individus lui semblaient étrangers, primitifs. Ils avaient de nouveaux sentiments dans les cœurs des hommes : la peur, la jalousie, la vengeance, le désir… Les connaissances de son peuple avaient disparu. Même l'existence des Premiers et des Anciens n'était plus qu'une légende. La Cité d'or avait disparu, et avait été détruite. Les Descendants eux aussi avaient disparu. Avec stupeur, il accepta la vérité comme une gifle. Après tant de temps, il ne trouva pas de corps compatible. Il ne pouvait pas réintégrer l'aura dans un corps.

**Fin de flash back.**

- Il n'a pas pu finir son œuvre comprit Daniel. Si près du but.

Daniel ressentit de la compassion envers le vieil homme. Il en était désolé.

- Non, jamais… Nous avons quitté les lieux depuis longtemps quand nous avons vu que le peuple s'était révolté contre les Premiers. Nous l'avons cru perdu, on avait perdu confiance en lui expliqua Astyan.

- Et la Cité d'Or ? C'était Atlantis demanda Mitchell.

- Oui, nous n'avons pas pu la déplacer, trop d'énergie aurait été nécessaire. Elle a été laissée sur place et détruite.

- Vraiment ? dit Mitchell regardant Daniel.

- Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir pour la déplacer.

- Qui le pouvait ? demanda Daniel.

- Les plus vieux Parthus et les Premiers. La dernière personne qui habitait cette Cité était Anéa. Maintenant les plus vieux sont les membres du Concile. Il n'y a plus de descendants directs des premiers encore en vie, en tout cas comme vous l'entendez. Merlin, Morgane… En sont mais eux même n'étaient pas assez puissants pour déplacer la Cité principale. Seuls les premiers le pouvaient et ils n'étaient que douze. Mes ancêtres sont partis avec les cités annexes. Seule, la cité est restée sur la planète originelle. Car à l'époque, ils n'utilisaient pas d'énergie externe pour contrôler les cités.

- Comme avec le vaisseau remarqua Daniel.

- Oui, Angéla se servait de son énergie pour modeler l'énergie du vaisseau qui possède sa propre source. A la base, les Cités n'avaient pas leur propre énergie. Ce sont les descendants qui ont inventé un autre moyen d'alimenter les cités : le ZPM. Cette invention était nécessaire car les pouvoirs des descendants s'atténuaient au cours des générations. Après de nombreuses générations, ils n'auraient pas pu continuer à vivre sur les cités sans l'énergie. Le pouvoir aurait disparu.

- Donc à la base, pas de ZPM pour contrôler les cités résuma Mitchell.

- Non.

- Les cités devaient être alors directement liées aux Premiers. Ensemble ils pouvaient tous les alimenter reprit Daniel.

- Oui, au moins deux Premiers suffisait pour alimenter la Cité principale. Les descendants étaient plusieurs pour pouvoir déplacer une cité annexe expliqua Astyan.

- Et vous ?

- Nous n'en serions pas capable. Nous sommes une partie du peuple qui a été déposée sur Attalon. L'autre n'est pas restée. Tous n'avaient pas le désir de s'installer sur une planète et de tout reconstruire. On est parti de rien, pas de Cité.

- Quand l'énergie a-t-elle été créée ? demanda Mitchell.

- Quand la nécessité devient réelle. Après trois siècles, après le départ du dernier Premier. Le pouvoir se diluait trop au fil des générations. Ils voulaient contrôler les alliances mais la consanguinité donna des résultats inverses.

- Leur départ de la planète a ôté toute chance à Parthus d'accomplir son travail, la résurrection d'Anéa.

- Oui, s'il avait vraiment réussi à extraire l'aura. Car on n'a aucune preuve de son existence. Où est cette aura maintenant ?

- Car vous pensez que ce n'est qu'un mensonge, qu'il n'a pas réussi ? questionna Daniel. Elle pourrait être dans un de vos laboratoires. Peut-être même dans le labo du volcan.

- Je pense que la fin de son histoire a été comblée et embellie. Sans doute pour donner une meilleur image de Parthus après sa mort. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que nous avons aucune trace du Premier sauvé ni des autres répondit Astyan. Pour moi, les Premiers sont tout simplement morts et ont quitté notre plan d'existence. Ils ont voulu en finir. Parthus n'a juste pas supporté leur perte et il avait peur lui-même d'en finir. Les premiers sont restés dans l'autre plan d'existence.

- Pour nous, il n'y a pas de retour après l'ascension sauf exception remarqua Daniel.

- Et cela a toujours été le cas sauf à l'origine de notre histoire. Seuls les Premiers revenaient. Pour les autres, ils devaient en subir les conséquences. La Chute n'est pas possible.

- Des Anciens ont bien du franchir les limites et enfreindre les règles nota Daniel.

- Ce que Daniel ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a vécu l'ascension et a subit la Chute.

Astyan haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Vous avez effectué l'ascension… comprit Astyan, fasciné.

- Oui, il a eu la chance de s'élever… rajouta Mitchell. Et à chuter comme vous le dites.

- On m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'univers, j'ai appris tellement de chose…

- Et il oublie aussi de vous dire que vos règles sont… Stupides ajouta Mitchell pour ne pas être vulgaire.

Astyan regarda Mitchell sans comprendre.

- Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous pensez… Que ressentez vous maintenant ? demanda Astyan à Daniel.

- Limité, impuissant, aveugle…

- Oui, car vous avez vu, ressenti chaque fibre de votre corps. Vous voyez tout, vous étiez puissants. Quel effet aurait, à votre avis cette puissance dans ce monde ?

- Dévastateur avoua Daniel. Je l'ai comprit quand j'étais… C'était frustrant de ne rien faire, de ne pas pouvoir aider mes amis, de là-haut alors que j'en avais le pouvoir s'emporta Daniel frustré.

- C'est le plus difficile en effet. Ceux qui sont encore présents dans ce plan d'existence, sont ceux qui n'ont pas encore ce recul. Quoique certains y sont proches quand ils commencent à se désintéresser du monde extérieur.

- Le Conseil supposa Mitchell.

- Oui, le Consile. Leur envie de ne pas se préoccuper de la politique externe.

- Ou des affaires étrangères rajouta Daniel.

- Les règles existent pour éviter des excès. Que vous est-il arrivé pour chuter ? demanda Astyan curieux.

- Je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien faire pendant que mes amis souffraient. Je les ai aidés quand ils en avaient besoin. Je suis intervenu en sachant que j'allais être banni, même si mon aide était futile répondit Daniel ne regrettant rien.

- Et ils lui ont effacé la mémoire.

- Evidemment, c'était son choix et ce sont les conditions lorsqu'on revient. Vous avez eu de la chance de vivre ce moment unique. Ils vous ont fait un honneur, Daniel Jackson.

- Je le sais.

- La Chute peut paraître cruelle mais vous avez appris de nombreuses choses et vous avez un autre point de vue maintenant. La Chute reste tout de même un évènement rare.

- Je le sais aussi et je leur suis entièrement reconnaissant. J'ai vécu un moment incroyable et unique concéda Daniel.

- Même si leurs règles sont stupides ? demanda Mitchell.

Daniel ne répondit pas.

- Pour en revenir à Parthus, vous pensez que la bibliothèque des Anciens que nous avons découvert soit la machine qu'il a créé pour sa mémoire, pour avoir ses recherches sous la main reprit Mitchell.

- Cela se pourrait bien…

- L'esprit de Parthus se serait alors transféré dans celui de Jack lors du contact supposa Mitchell.

- Il aurait alors achevé son travail incomplet conclut Daniel.

- C'est une théorie un peu farfelue remarqua Astyan.

- Pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant et vous le savez. Parthus était capable de modifier l'ADN d'un individu. Il l'aurait fait pour que la personne devienne l'hôte de l'aura raisonna Mitchell.

- C'est possible concéda Astyan.

- Et vous avez remarqué l'importance d'Angéla. Vous vous êtes beaucoup intéressé à elle rajouta Daniel.

- Peut-être mais l'intérêt était autre avoua Astyan en rougissant.

- Peut-être pour vous mais pas les Autres… Je pense même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de modifications génétiques pour accueillir l'aura vu son ascendance, peut-être quelque retouche. Les Autres étaient particulièrement intéressés par Angéla remarqua Daniel.

- Je suis désolé pour leur comportement, vous étiez nos invités… Mais je vous assure qu'on ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… se défendit Astyan.

- Sans doute mais vous nous cachez des choses coupa Mitchell. Vous savez quelque choses à son sujet mais vous refusez de nous le dire.

- Je sais… Des choses avoua Astyan en choisissant ces mots avec soin. Enfin plutôt je suppose des choses… Je ne veux pas m'avancer. Car cela pourrait blesser des personnes sans doute pour pas grands choses. Je ne veux pas effrayer Angéla avec mes hypothèses. Mais je vous promets qu'un jour, vous aurez vos réponses à vos questions alors j'espère être là pour vous… Pour elle et que vous aussi, vous serez auprès d'elle. Elle en aura besoin.

- A ce point là ! dit Mitchell inquiet.

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle en tirerait rien de bon… Cela la tue doucement mais sûrement… Drôle expression terrienne d'ailleurs expliqua Astyan, pensif. Quand la vérité éclatera d'elle-même, elle aura besoin de … Toute l'aide possible pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, pour digérer les informations… Je pense… Je veux l'aider finit Astyan mettant fin à la conversation.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur le monde extérieur. Son cœur ralentit. Il semblait serein mais en réalité il était inquiet. Il avait crée un lien avec Angéla depuis sa guérison et durant le voyage. Ce lien avait été rompu lors du crash. La mort pouvant être une des causes de cette rupture. Il était donc inquiet pour elle. Il s'évada loin de leur abri à la recherche d'Angéla. Il perçut au loin, un faiblement battement de cœur qu'il reconnaissait. Un cœur qui se débattait pour survivre, pour continuer à battre parmi le bruit de la pluie. Il s'y approcha le cœur serré alors que sa crainte grandissait. Il effleura l'esprit engourdi d'Angéla. C'était elle. Il souffla de soulagement. Elle était gravement blessée mais vivante. Il devait l'aider dans la limite de ses capacités et de ses moyens. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était satisfait de lui. Il sourit même si un pli d'inquiétude apparut sur son front. Mitchell le regarda interrogateur. Astyan haussa les épaules.

…

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de trois quittèrent la grotte, au lever du soleil. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelque heure. Ils se mirent à la tâche en grimpant le relief modéré. Astyan restait vigilent et tenait son bâton fermement prêt à l'emploi. Une fois en hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle le regard perdu à l'horizon. Chacun regardait dans une direction différente à la recherche d'indice.

- Le volcan est là-bas montra Astyan du doigt.

- Comment Angéla va savoir qu'on va là-bas ? soupira Mitchell.

- Elle ne le sait pas avoua Astyan sans le regarder.

- Hum.

- Je ne vois aucune trace de vaisseaux. Ni Espoir ni Wraiths. On est si loin ? demanda Daniel inquiet.

- Je ne les vois pas non plus, on doit continuer sans elle finit Astyan.

Daniel et Mitchell se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de laisser derrière eux un des leurs.

- Je suis désolé, on n'a pas le choix, on en a déjà parlé insista Astyan, voyant leur hésitation.

Lui-même était déchiré : entre continuer sa quête ou aller secourir Angéla blessée.

Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui et redescendit la pente en direction du volcan. Laissant les deux hommes digérés la situation. Ils devaient prendre le temps de se décider pour ne pas le regretter plus tard. Astyan les laissa donc entre eux. Daniel et Mitchell finirent pas le rejoindre à mi-chemin de la descente. En silence, ils entamèrent le périple. Enfin presque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous attend ? demanda Mitchell, curieux.

- ?

- Avec vous, il y a toujours des énigmes et des problèmes en vue alors j'aimerai le savoir avant expliqua Mitchell. Pour m'y préparer. Nous sommes déjà tombés sur un dragon.

- Un dragon ?

- Oui, une grosse bête ailée qui crache du feu.

- C'était un hologramme précisa Daniel.

- Le feu était réel.

- On trouvera un laboratoire de recherche très ancien. Nous aurons très peu de temps pour prendre ce que nous avons besoin intervint Astyan.

- A cause des Wraiths ? demanda Daniel.

- Je les soupçonne d'être là pour nos recherches sinon pourquoi ils seraient là ?

- Le vaisseau supposa Daniel au hasard.

- Non, nous avons été repérés par les Wraiths après l'attaque d'Angéla. Ils étaient déjà présents remarqua Mitchell.

- Et nous n'avons pas été suivis affirma Astyan. Nous sommes en danger. Plus on reste, plus on risque d'en rencontrer et vu ce qu'a fait Angéla, ils ne vont pas nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Et nous avons… commença Mitchell.

Il prit son arme et libéra son chargeur.

- 7 balles et non 10 pour nous défendre compta Mitchell.

- Ne soyez pas pessimiste intervint Astyan en souriant.

- Ah oui nous avons aussi vous et votre bâton corrigea Mitchell, avec amusement. On a déjà vu une petite démonstration mais on sera sûrement plus rassurés en sachant ce que vous êtes vraiment capable de faire.

- Vous voulez me tester se renfrogna Astyan. Vous n'avez pas confiance … C'est normal, je vous comprends…Posez vos questions.

- Pouvez vous lire nos pensées ? commença Mitchell en pensant à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Angéla.

Daniel lui fit signe de faire attention avec ses questions directes. Mitchell l'ignora.

Astyan le regarda, étonné qu'il pose cette question.

- Oui, si je le veux répondit Astyan, en choisissant bien ces mots. Mais je pense qu'Angéla aussi en est capable.

- Elle lit les émotions des personnes, les mouvements… C'est différent hésita Daniel.

- Si vous le dites accorda Astyan, en haussant les épaules.

- Quand vous avez attaqué Angéla, vous avez utilisé la lévitation mais aussi des boules d'énergie…

- Oui, je peux aussi utiliser le feu, la glace, néanmoins j'ai une familiarité avec le feu. Je peux battre une armée entière si je suis bien préparé. J'ai été formé pour ça.

- J'espère que vous l'êtes vraiment alors espéra Mitchell.

- On ne l'est jamais assez sourit Astyan. Surtout quand il s'agit d'ôter une vie.

- Vous avez communiqué avec Angéla hier soir, n'est ce pas ? questionna Daniel dans ses pensées.

- Pas vraiment.

- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Mitchell.

- Oui.

- Et alors ? demanda Mitchell désespéré d'attendre qu'il réponde.

- Elle était momentanément occupée. Elle est blessée mais elle va s'en sortir.

- Blessée répéta Mitchell en s'arrêtant de marcher. Comment vous voulez que ça aille ?

- Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira.

- On peut avoir des détails ? demanda Daniel calme mais inquiet.

- Je n'en ai pas à vous donner mais pour vous rassurer, je garde un œil sur elle et le bon les rassura Astyan, en souriant.

Le même sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait une expression terrienne.

Ainsi ils marchèrent, avalant des kilomètres. Parfois en silence, parfois avec des conversations animées. Ils se racontaient leurs souvenirs. Chaque soir, Astyan s'isolait. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Angéla. Un soir :

- ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais remarqua Mitchell en faisant le feu.

- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles cita Daniel.

- En effet si elle a fermé son esprit avoua Astyan, le regard vague plongé dans le feu.

- Je pense que demain on arrivera au volcan dit Mitchell.

Il faisait cuir le gibier qu'Astyan avait attrapé avec ses pouvoirs. Après deux tentatives, il avait réussi à ne pas les faire exploser. Il arrêtait tout simplement le cœur d'un oiseau en plein vol ou d'un lapin.

- Non, on n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est une illusion mais il est encore loin même s'il semble près. De plus je pense qu'on va être ralenti le contredit Astyan.

- A cause de ce qu'a dit le fermier ? demanda Daniel.

- Je le sens aussi, on va avoir des problèmes. Il va y avoir de l'agitation.

- Avec les Wraiths ? demanda Mitchell, en jetant un regard à Daniel.

- Oui… Je ne connais pas le terrain et le lieu exact de l'entrée du volcan. Je n'ai que des vagues indications.

- Qui est ? demanda Daniel, qui s'attendait à une énigme.

Et il allait être servi. Astyan chantonna :

_Là où le nouveau géant rouge brille. Tourne-lui le dos. N'aie crainte._

_Entre la sorcière et l'ours couché, tu verras._

_Laisses la nuit briller de tous ces éclats._

_Ici se trouve le destin de l'Héritier et Guerrier perdu. _

_Invités, soyez émerveillés et soyez le bienvenu._

_Guerrier portant ma marque, acceptes ton destin et ta souffrance._

_Né dans le foyer de la vie, je suis. Cœur pur, tu as._

- Génial encore une énigme comme si nous n'avons pas d'autres problèmes à résoudre grommela Mitchell avec sarcasme. Je le savais !

- Si ma traduction est correcte précisa Astyan, fronçant les sourcils. Vous vous inquiétez encore pour Angéla.

Il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Oui, et comment peut-il en être autrement ? affirma Mitchell sèchement.

- Je vous ai dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir, cela ne vous suffit pas ? soupira Astyan en regardant les deux hommes.

Non. Mitchell voulait la toucher à nouveau, sentir ses cheveux doux.

- Blessée j'en doute douta Mitchell.

- Elle va mieux depuis précisa Astyan.

Mitchell se posait des questions. Il voulait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux.

Astyan le fixa et rougit en sondant ses pensées.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous teniez tant à elle.

- Elle fait partie de notre équipe indiqua Daniel.

- Elle paraissait en colère contre vous, en colère car vous l'avez forcé à vous suivre parla Astyan. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plus…

Mitchell ne répondit pas. Ne rougit pas. Il tenait à Angéla, c'était un fait. Il avait des sentiments, c'était un autre. Il l'aimait, il le savait. Mais c'était de l'amour fraternel, non ?

- C'est une amie précisa Daniel.

- Qui de vous deux a conquit son cœur ? demanda Astyan.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça se défendit Daniel mal à l'aise. Nous n'abandonnons pas nos hommes, c'est tout.

- C'était donc vous… Et ce n'est pas fini pour vous comprit Astyan.

- SI notre histoire est finie, j'ai rompu.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que disent votre cœur et votre regard. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens en vous regardant. Votre cœur bat encore pour elle.

- ça tout le monde le sait sauf lui gromella Mitchell entre ses dents en les doublant.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend…s'excusa Daniel avec stupeur.

- Il est blessé indiqua Astyan.

Mitchell s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

- Je ne suis pas blessé, pas moi … C'est Angéla que tu vas blesser si tu continues comme ça avec tes… Conneries. Tu joues avec elle, et je n'aime pas ça cria presque Mitchell.

- Je ne joue pas… Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens… Je suis perdu… De la revoir… Cela a remué quelque chose en moi. De la voir si sensible… Si fragile… Cela a brisé quelque chose en moi. Je ne vais pas la blesser… Je ne veux pas la blesser. La seule personne qui va en souffrir c'est moi ! Car je ne réussirai jamais à me pardonner et à accepter mon erreur. Je ne vais rien lui dire et la laisser partir s'emporta Daniel.

Choqué, Daniel se tut, avalant avec difficulté ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il chercha de l'aide le regard perdu.

- Et tu crois qu'elle ne va rien voir. Elle lit en nous comme des livres ouverts cracha Mitchell en reprenant la route.

Astyan les regarda sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu se dégénérer à ce point.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… s'excusa Astyan, se sentant responsable de cette querelle.

Daniel haussa les épaules de découragement.

…

Le feu crépité, Mitchell préparait un ragoût avec le gibier qu'Astyan avait chassé, ruminant dans ses pensées. Daniel s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis désolé, Mitchell … Je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

Astyan se tendit et les regarda. Ils revenaient à leur dispute.

- Si, au contraire, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit lui répondit Mitchell, sans le regarder.

- Je ne vais pas la blesser répéta Daniel.

- Pourras-tu vraiment la laisser… Partir ? demanda Mitchell s'arrêtant de respirer.

- Oui.

- C'est courageux… Je n'en serai pas capable dit Astyan.

Mitchell l'examina. S'apercevant de sa confession, Astyan rougit. Mitchell le jugea du regard.

- J'ai eu ma chance reprit Daniel.

- Je ne la fera pas souffrir reprit Astyan rêveur sans les voir.

Mitchell arrêta son geste. Il était en train de remuer les braises. Daniel le regarda aussi, mal à l'aise. Mitchell les regarda un à un.

- Jamais finit Astyan plus pour lui-même.

Mal à l'aise aussi, Mitchell se leva.

- Vraiment ? intervint Daniel, cherchant le regard d'Astyan.

Celui-ci sortit de ses rêveries.

- Je veux dire… J'ai… bégaya Astyan, un peu perdu.

- Vous pensez… Vous et Angéla…? demanda Mitchell.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? demanda Daniel, en même temps.

Il commençait à comprendre le trouble de la jeune femme.

- Oui… Enfin non pas vraiment. C'était dans le monde des songes.

- Les rêves corrigea Daniel.

- Quoi ! sursauta Mitchell.

- Ce n'était pas réel reprit Astyan.

Angéla avait parlé d'un rêve lui semblant très réel à Mitchell. Cela lui revenait. Elle avait dit quoi déjà…

- Un soir quand j'ai voulu voir ses blessures. Elle était réveillée… Enfin elle était consciente de ma présence. J'étais dans son esprit et elle savait que j'étais là. Etant dans un rêve… Tout mon être était attiré par elle… Je ne connaissait pas ce sentiment avant…Je me suis laissé guider par celui-ci.

- Un rêve répéta Mitchell. Donc vous pouvez vous introduire dans les rêves d'autrui et les contrôler.

Elle avait vu juste. Il s'était inséré dans son rêve. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus

- Oui admit Astyan en rougissant.

- Vous l'aimez ? demanda Daniel.

- Mais c'est du viol ! s'emporta Mitchell coupant Daniel.

- Elle rêvait contredit Daniel.

- Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était partagé et contrôlé par un autre.

- Non, pas sur le moment admit Astyan. Mais après… Elle l'a deviné. J'étais troublé en sa présence et elle a dû le sentir.

Mitchell se rassit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il comprenait maintenant l'isolement d'Angéla dans sa chambre. Quand il releva la tête, il regarda Astyan.

- Vous pensez que vous n'allez pas là faire souffrir non plus ?

- Jamais.

- Vous n'êtes pas de son monde... Pas de la même planète… Les relations à distance sont vouées à l'échec remarqua Daniel.

- Et elle ne vous suivra pas rajouta Mitchell sûre de lui.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui la retient ? Vous la traitez comme un monstre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Mitchell jetant une branche dans le feu.

Astyan resta calme.

- Alors elle le pense. Combien de temps avant qu'un scientifique fou s'occupe de son cas ? Si ce n'est pas déjà fait demanda Astyan les yeux brillants de colère.

- Elle n'a jamais été maltraitée !

- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda Astyan, en regardant tour à tour Daniel et Mitchell.

- Oui dit Mitchell.

- Savez-vous quelque chose qu'on ignore ? demanda Daniel méfiant.

- Non… Elle est réservée, pensez-vous qu'elle vous en parlerez ? J'ai vu certains de ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle délirait dans sa fièvre. Ils ne sont pas tous agréable et flous. Je pense que c'est un rapport avec son premier accident… Son crash… Vous avez passé du temps avec elle lors de votre récupération…

Mitchell acquiesçât.

- Elle est partie avant moi. Brutalement précisa Mitchell. Après un accident.

- Quel genre ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle a tué accidentellement deux hommes.

- Leurs morts la hantent depuis confirma Astyan.

- Je ne savais pas souffla Daniel les yeux ronds. Mais c'était un accident, en quoi…

- Après elle est partie dans un centre spécialisé. Je n'ai jamais eu de détails sur son séjour apprit Mitchell.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la protéger indéfiniment remarqua Astyan.

- Non avoua Daniel.

- Moi si. Je pensais m'installer sur Terre ou dans votre galaxie, vu mon exil forcé… Voir même chez moi, si je suis pardonné révéla Astyan, les yeux brillants.

- Ah… dit Mitchell, en regardant Daniel.

- En faite, l'obstacle vient de vous. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à la laisser partir.

- Peut-être avoua Mitchell. Mais de là à mettre autant de distance avec la Terre.

- Elle sera bien traitée, sa différence ne sera pas visible parmi mon peuple.

- Et les Autres ? rappela Daniel.

Astyan le regarda, surpris.

- Ils ne la toucheront pas si…

- Si vous êtes ensemble, ou là comprit Mitchell avec sarcasme. Et si ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous devez vous absenter...

- Pensez-vous qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? demanda Astyan avec tristesse.

- Aucune chance dit Mitchell, sincèrement.

- Peut-être. On ne sait pas, c'est une femme. Elles sont parfois compliquées précisa Daniel.

…

Mitchell marchait devant Daniel et Astyan plongé dans ses pensées. La discussion de la veille avait fait surgir à la surface de vieux souvenirs et des nouvelles insoupçonnées. Astyan avait l'air de penser qu'Angéla avait été maltraitée. Il se souvenait de certains événements : son départ de l'hôpital, un peu affolée mais résignée. Elle était venue le voir pour lui annoncer son départ. Son visage était serein mais son regard semblait avoir peur. Il se rappela de son coup de téléphone, elle avait eut l'air d'être effrayée. Il y avait entendu une détresse cachée. Avait-il été aveugle ? Avait-il fermé les yeux face à la réalité ? Il s'en voulait maintenant. Il aurait dû poser des questions. Il s'arrêta regardant l'édifice devant lui. Il n'était plus très loin. Il regarda les deux hommes discrètement : deux hommes qui aimaient la même femme, Angéla.

- J'aimerai me reposer indiqua Astyan.

Etonné, Mitchell le lorgna. Astyan ne demandait jamais de pause, même la nuit. Il ne dormait pas, presque pas. Daniel accepta la pause avec reconnaissance. Mitchell surveilla Astyan. N'avait-il pas vu qu'Astyan était à bout, fatigué ? Non c'était un homme inépuisable. Il y avait autre chose.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Mitchell en parlant d'Angéla.

- Elle a ses propres problèmes à régler répondit Astyan.

- Sa blessure ? supposa Daniel.

- Pas seulement, le vaisseau et les Wraiths.

- Mais nous n'avons pas rencontré de Wraiths depuis notre départ remarqua Daniel.

- Car on n'arrête pas de bouger indiqua Mitchell.

- Oui.

Astyan se mit à l'écart et s'installa contre un arbre, son bâton posé sur ses genoux, vigilent. Puis il ferma les yeux.

…

Trois jours passèrent.

- On ne trouve pas se plaignit Mitchell qui en avait marre de piétiner.

- Pourtant le premier vers est clair._ Là où le nouveau géant rouge brille. Tourne-lui le dos. N'aie crainte. _L'Ouest est la réponse. Le soleil est le nouveau géant rouge qui se lève. Le soleil se lève bien, ici à l'Est, donc si on lui tourne le dos, l'Ouest est là récita Daniel.

- Oui, on est du bon côté du flanc du volcan affirma Astyan les yeux fermés.

- Mais il est large le volcan remarqua Mitchell avec désespoir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Astyan qui semblait méditer.

- As-tu des nouvelles d'Angéla ? demanda Mitchell.

Astyan ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il soupira.

- Vous me posez la question tous les jours.

- Je sais que vous essayez de la contacter tous les jours.

- C'est vrai, la dernière fois que j'ai réussi à établir un contact, elle se battait contre des Wraiths. La tension sur cette planète monte révéla Astyan.

- Et c'était quand ? voulu savoir Daniel.

- Il y a deux jours soupira Astyan.

- Et depuis ?

- Aucune nouvelle avoua Astyan, en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si elle avait quitté la planète, volatiliser.

- Elle a peut-être réparé le vaisseau supposa Daniel avec espoir.

- Peut-être concéda Astyan, sceptique.

- Alors elle nous cherche peut-être s'excita Mitchell.

Astyan ne répondit pas. Il étudia le sol. Une branche craqua à droite de Daniel. Astyan se redressa brusquement en alerte et sourit. Mitchell haussa les épaules, supposant la présence d'un gibier.

- Continuons un peu, faisons le tour du flanc proposa Astyan, devenu méfiant.

- On doit, peut-être, trouver une personne, une femme… Cette sorcière réfléchit Daniel pensif.

Il réfléchissait toujours au poème.

- Je doute que ce soit une personne, à moins qu'elle puisse vivre plus de 20 000 ans sourit Astyan.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, une autre branche craqua. Cette fois-ci, ils se mirent en alerte alors qu'un individu sautait d'un buisson sur Mitchell. l'individu et Mitchell chutèrent et roulèrent sur le sol. Mitchell roula et esquiva les coups de griffes d'un Wraith. Un autre cri hurla, raisonnant dans la forêt. Ils étaient attaqués par des Wraiths. Astyan s'occupa du deuxième Wraith qui s'était attaqué à Daniel.

Astyan se mit immédiatement en mouvement. Il se servit de son bâton pour se défendre. Il s'immobilisa face à ces adversaires. Il campa ses jambes, ancrées dans le sol. Il se concentra. Une boule de feu apparut. Il l'envoya dans l'estomac du Wraith qui s'attaquait à Daniel. La boule lui transperça l'abdomen du Wraith qui s'effondra mort. Puis il aida Mitchell qui se débattait. D'une main, Mitchell retenait le poignet du Wraith qui essayait de se nourrir. De l'autre il essayait d'éloigner la tête du Wraith. Puis le Wraith explosa en cendres et ses mains rencontrèrent le vide. Astyan l'avait explosé d'un seul geste. Mitchell s'accouda sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle un peu étourdi. Des cendres étaient éparpillées sur lui. Daniel se tenait le bras contre un arbre. Mitchell retira les cendres, restes du Wraith, de son pantalon. Il regarda Astyan stupéfait. Celui-ci était debout, les jambes légèrement écartées, campées dans le sol. Un cercle de feu l'entourait. Une brise légère soulevait ses vêtements et les feuilles autour de lui. Les feuilles étaient en suspension dans l'air. Astyan le regardait le visage dur. A cet instant, Mitchell n'avait pas envie d'être son ennemi.

Astyan se remit en position normal. Il marcha vers Mitchell. Le cercle de feu se brisa et se dissipa. Les feuilles tombèrent doucement sur le sol.

- ça va ? s'informa Astyan, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Il me semble dit Mitchell en époussetant les dernières cendres.

Astyan l'examina. Semblant content de son examen, il se retourna vers le corps du Wraiths et le retourna. Mitchell déglutit quand il vit un trou béant dans le tronc du Wraith. Il regarda Astyan différemment.

- C'était la première fois murmura Astyan.

- Quoi ? réussit à dire Mitchell, avec difficulté.

Mitchell sentait le goût des cendres dans sa bouche.

- Que je tuais quelqu'un avec mes pouvoirs continua Astyan, ne montrant rien de ses émotions.

Il enleva son manteau qui tomba au sol. Il déchira une de ses manches de son haut. Il se dirigea vers Daniel.

- Je vais vous soigner.

Daniel recula.

- Je ne vais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs… Je préfère garder mes forces… Pour les cas majeurs précisa Astyan, en regardant le Wraith étendu et le tas de poussières.

- Vous l'avez pulvérisé balbutia Daniel.

- Oui, j'y suis allé un peu fort avoua Astyan.

- Un peu fort ! répéta Daniel.

Astyan se balança d'un pied à l'autre alors que Daniel hésitait toujours. Puis Daniel décida de lui faire confiance.

…

- Ils ont fini par nous retrouver jura Mitchell.

- Oui, on pourrait tout de même faire un feu se plaignit Daniel qui avait froid. Je suis sûre qu'Astyan peut faire un feu sans fumée

Ils étaient cachés dans un buisson.

- Pour nous faire repérer ? Non merci dit Mitchell.

Astyan n'intervint pas. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus parlé depuis l'attaque. Mitchell jeta des regards inquiets à Daniel. Astyan s'était isolé dans un coin, muré dans un silence profond. Son esprit divaguait. Il se sentait coupable.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Mitchell, en s'installant auprès de lui.

- J'ai… Est-ce mal ?

- Oui hésita Mitchell. Prendre la vie de quelqu'un est mal mais dans le cas, d'une menace de vie… C'est différent si on défend quelqu'un d'un quelconque danger.

- Toute vie est précieuse même pour les âmes noires murmura Astyan.

- Oui, mais quand il s'agit de sauver une vie, il faut penser à la vie sauvée.

- En vous accompagnant… Je ne pensais pas... En venir là… A utiliser mes pouvoirs pour nuire à quelqu'un… Bien sûre, je dois vous protéger, la protéger.

- Angéla ?

- Oui. Mais là, il n'y avait pas d'égalité dans le combat.

Mitchell le lorgna ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Parfois les combats ne sont pas égaux… Ce n'est pas pour autant de la lâcheté. Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois… La première fois que j'implique quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Angéla. Avec mon équipe, ce n'est pas pareil. On est habitué au risque. On les connait. Je dois la protéger aussi… Je me sens responsable.

Astyan hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il comprenait et le remerciant de sa confession. Il se sentait moins démuni.

- Désolé, … Je ne suis pas mignonne, pas autant qu'Angéla. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse mais merci quant même pour le sauvetage plaisanta Mitchell, voyant l'humeur d'Astyan s'amélioré.

Astyan sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas si mal… le provoqua Astyan. Je te remercie… Nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance.

- Je te laisse à ta méditation proposa Astyan, avec un clin d'œil, en se levant et frottant son pantalon.

Comme chaque soir, Astyan méditait. Il regarda Daniel et Mitchell discuter de l'énigme. Daniel s'acharnait à résoudre les vers. Lui, il attendait que la vérité frappe d'elle-même et qu'elle vienne à sa rencontre. Il sourit. La soif de connaissance de Daniel était illimitée. Puis d'un coup, il ressentit quelque chose. Comme un pincement. Les yeux ronds, il s'immobilisa. Les autres n'avaient pas remarqué son changement de comportement. Il se concentra et ferma les yeux. Il avait ressenti une nouvelle connexion. Le vaisseau était en marche. Le cœur battant, il se projeta vers celui-ci. Angéla avait réussi. Il sourit. Le vaisseau était à nouveau fidèle au poste. Mais elle n'était pas au vaisseau. Son cœur s'affola. Elle avait des ennuis. Des Wraiths patrouillaient autour du vaisseau. Elle n'était pas inquiète mais lui il l'était. Malgré le danger, il se connecta à son esprit.

Elle était dans une cellule. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien. Il apprit qu'elle avait été trahie. Les hommes l'avaient trahie pour sauver leur vie et elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle allait être livrée aux Wraiths. Il lui avait promit protection. Elle avait longuement hésité. Elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir son esprit. Mais elle finit par accepter. Ainsi le lien de connexion était devenu plus vivace. Il pouvait ressentir et voir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Si elle avait peur, il le ressentirait.

Astyan décida d'annoncer à ses compagnons l'avancée des réparations du vaisseau qui avaient fait un grand pas.

…

Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas l'entrée. L'équipe commençait à faiblir. Leur moral était au plus bas. Ils perdaient encore du temps car ils ne trouvaient pas la sorcière ni l'ourse. Fatigué, Mitchell se demandait si ce n'était pas une cause perdue. Astyan lui aussi commençait à douter. Sa seule consolation était le moment où il méditait et effleurait l'esprit d'Angéla. Il avait même eu un contact physique dans son monde imaginaire. Il lui avait promit protection pour une situation délicate. Chaque soir, son cœur s'affolait car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. La veille, il était intervenu. Il avait senti qu'elle avait paniqué. Il l'avait vu affaiblie et choquée. Un homme avait essayé d'abuser d'elle par la force et son rang. Bien sûre, il avait passé sous silence cet épisode à Daniel et Mitchell pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il était entré dans une colère noire. Il l'avait aidé à repousser l'homme. A son réveil, il avait pulvérisé un arbre, contrôlé par la rage. Mitchell avait pensé qu'Astyan faisait des cauchemars depuis qu'il avait tué un Wraith… Deux plutôt, avec son pouvoir. Si Astyan l'avait pu, il aurait tué l'homme par la pensée à travers l'esprit d'Angéla. Mais il lui avait promit de ne pas faire plus que nécessaire. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Enfin il l'espérait.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il fut entouré d'un brouillard épais. Une panique l'envahit. La panique ne venait pas de lui. Il craignait le pire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Le désert du jardin intime d'Angéla avait disparu. Tout était brumeux. Il avança craignant de voir la vérité. Le bouillard lui cachait la vue. Il aperçu une masse difforme sur le sol.

C'était une femme nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante.

- Angéla chuchota Astyan navrée alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

Angéla sanglotait. Des marques apparaissaient puis disparaissaient sur son corps. Il se précipita auprès d'elle. Avec horreur, il vit une femme nue allongée se superposer à une femme nue enchainée au plafond. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faisait torturer au fouet.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils te font ?

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il prit son manteau et cacha sa nudité. Elle continua à frissonner sous les coups de fouets. Il la serra dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser et la rassurer. Il lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, prisonnière de sa douleur. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne ressentait plus rien. Les mains d'Astyan brillèrent.

- Laisse-moi t'aider supplia Astyan, frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Non !… J'ai mal cria Angéla apeurée.

- Je sais, je sais… Je vais t'aider, je t'ai promis.

La lumière se propagea dans son corps. Il se raidit quand le douleur se transféra dans le sien. Le corps d'Angéla se relâcha et se détendit.

- J'ai mal hoqueta Angéla.

- Chut … Chut je suis là lui murmura Astyan à son oreille alors qu'Angéla se calmait et s'apaisait.

Astyan referma sa colère en lui et s'occupa de la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement alors qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement dans ses bras, en toute confiance.

…

- Je déteste l'esprit tordu des Anciens jura Mitchell.

Astyan le regarda sans rien dire. Il sourit. Il adorait sa franchise.

- On doit peut être, chercher des étoiles. L'Ourse peut être la grande Ourse, la constellation d'étoile. _Entre la sorcière et l'ours couché, tu verras. Laisses la nuit briller de tous ces éclats_ cita Daniel.

- Mets en quoi les étoiles vont nous aider ? On n'est pas dans la bonne galaxie remarqua Mitchell.

- Une direction participa Astyan. Si on ne trouve pas, on va devoir bouger car les Wraiths se rapprochent.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Daniel.

- Au sujet d'Angéla précisa Mitchell.

- Le vaisseau est à nouveau actif.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Il a lancé un scanner précisa Astyan en souriant.

- Combien de temps avant qu'elle nous rejoigne ? demanda Daniel.

- Le vaisseau ne peut pas encore voler. Elle sait où on est, elle devra le faire à pied.

L'espoir de Mitchell s'envola. C'était trop dangereux pour qu'elle fasse le trajet seule. En plus, elle mettra beaucoup trop de temps à son goût. Astyan se leva, intrigué par quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mitchell.

- Des Wraiths ? devina Daniel.

- Non… Je ne suis pas sûre… Vous voyez l'arbre avec le port étrange…montra Astyan hésitant.

- Oui.

- On dirait un chapeau tordu décrit Mitchell.

- Pas un chapeau … Une femme ajouta Daniel.

- La sorcière murmura Astyan.

La vérité avait frappé Astyan.

- C'était un arbre l'indice ! s'exclama Mitchell éberlué.

- Oui, c'est risqué car un arbre n'est pas immortel informa Astyan soucieux.

Il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

- L'Ourse pourrait être le rocher, là continua Daniel dans la lancée. Le rocher ressemble à un ours couché.

- Oui, je pense marmonna Astyan, en regardant le rocher.

Astyan près de l'arbre approcha sa main. Elle le traversa.

- Un hologramme comprit Daniel.

L'hologramme était le moyen le plus sûre comme indice du moment qu'il était alimenté.

- Passons entre les deux proposa Mitchell.

Ils furent bloqués par un mur de huit mètres de haut. Astyan regarda le mur. Daniel le haut.

- On ne pourra pas grimper c'est trop haut, à moins que tu saches léviter remarqua Mitchell.

Astyan ne dit rien.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ….

- Si, mais je ne pourrais pas vous transporter, c'est trop dangereux avoua Astyan. Puis on n'en a pas besoin.

-_ Laisses la nuit briller de tous ces éclats_ cita Daniel.

- ça tombe bien il va faire nuit plaisanta Mitchell.

Ainsi ils attendirent que le soleil se couche à l'Ouest. Astyan était toujours devant le mur. Daniel lisait le reste du poème. Une fois la nuit venue, il s'écarta du mur.

Des minéraux brillèrent à la clarté de la lune, formant une flèche. Elle montrait une grosse pierre parmi d'autres.

-_ Ici se trouve le destin de l'Héritier et Guerrier perdu. __Invités, soyez émerveillés et soyez le bienvenu_ murmura Astyan émerveillé.

- Mais qu'arrivera-t-il au guerrier ? demanda Mitchell soupçonneux.

- Je ne suis pas le guerrier en question, ni l'héritier dit Astyan voyant l'inquiétude de Mitchell. Puis je ne suis pas encore perdu, ni marqué. Je pense que c'est une malédiction et un avertissement pour cet héritier.

-De qui parle-t-il ?

- Des Premiers Guerriers, enfin d'un seul. Peut être un descendant. Le maître du lieu supposa Astyan.

- Qui serait maître d'un volcan ? demanda Daniel, perplexe se demandant qui voudrait bien vivre dans ce type de milieu.

- Le maître du lieu a été emprisonné dans les entrailles du volcan pour un crime abominable. En tout cas, c'est une légende conta Astyan. C'est une autre histoire que le volcan nous révélera peut-être.

- Oui, mais généralement les légendes sont fondées sur des vérités remarqua Daniel.

Astyan sourit et appuya sur la brique. La lumière des cristaux s'intensifièrent, traçant une porte. Puis le mur bougea laissant apparaître une entrée où une légère brise chaude et poussiéreuse en sortit. Astyan fixa intensément les ténèbres. Le joyau au bout de son bâton s'illumina, révélant l'entrée.

- Le volcan est-il actif ? se renseigna Mitchell méfiant.

- Oui leur apprit Astyan, sans le regarder.

- C'est sans danger ?

Il haussa les épaules et entra.

- Nous l'avons aménagé pour nos besoins. L'énergie est formée par le volcan. Je pense que mon arrivée mettra en route le système principal et le système de protection.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite. La porte derrière Mitchell se referma doucement les coupant de l'extérieur. Comme si la porte les prévenait de nombreuses épreuves à venir.

- Il y avait d'autres entrées. Il y en avait bien une plus imposante et moins discrète mais elle a été condamnée après notre départ, pour ne pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains. D'autres plus petites comme celle-ci sont cachées un peu partout. Elles sont encore plus mystérieuses, piégées et parfois effondrées reprit Astyan. La légende dit qu'il existe une entrée par le haut du volcan mais l'oxygène est trop faible pour les humains.

- Et pour un vaisseau ? demanda Daniel.

- Possible mais il y a un système de défense. Hors code d'accès, on aurait rencontré une mort certaine, une barrière infranchissable. En plus, il n'y avait pas de piste pour les vaisseaux à l'intérieur.

- Alors pourquoi une entrée en haut ? demanda Mitchell intrigué.

Les Anciens ne construisaient jamais quelque chose sans aucune utilité. Surtout si c'était une faiblesse pour leur système.

- A une époque très éloignée, on ne voyageait pas en vaisseau, ni à l'aide de machine mais de créature ailée. Je n'en ai jamais vu en illustration mais ces créatures ont disparu et ce sont éteintes. En mer, c'était la même chose rêva Astyan. Peut-être ce que vous appelez Dragon.

- Mais ces créatures étaient aussi touchées par le manque d'oxygène, non ? se risqua Mitchell.

- Pas forcément réfléchit Daniel.

Astyan avança avec empressement dans le couloir, poussé par la curiosité. Le long du chemin, il se mit à chantonner :

_Là où le nouveau géant rouge brille. Tourne-lui le dos. N'aie crainte._

_Entre la sorcière et l'ours couché, tu verras._

_Laisses la nuit briller de tous ces éclats._

_Ici se trouve le destin de l'Héritier et Guerrier perdu._

_Invités, soyez émerveillés et soyez le bienvenu._

_Guerrier portant ma marque, acceptes ton destin et ta souffrance._

_Né dans le foyer de la vie, je suis. Cœur pur, tu as._

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une caverne. A l'entrée d'Astyan, la caverne s'illumina. Il sourit. Il se sentait presque chez lui.

-Incroyable souffla Daniel fasciné.

**Fin du chapitre**

A la prochaine fois et n'oublie pas avant de changer la page, une petite review même si c'est un coucou, cela fait toujours du bien d'être encouragée

tableau de bord :

chapitre 36 (13): Attirance (provisoire), écrit (18 pages), en correction, prévu Mars

chapitre 37 (14): Volcan, enigmes et dragon, écrit (20 pages), en correction prévu Avril


	37. Chapter 37

salut tout le monde et bonne vacance pour ceux ou celles qui en ont. Moi pas.

Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour parler des vacances, ni des oeufs de pâques, ni chocolats... Hum ok j'arrête là. Miam quant même. Je suis là pour la suite de nos aventures enfin de mes aventures. Je m'obstine à vouloir la finir même si je n'ai plus de correcteur(trice). JE corrige donc moi-même mes chapitres en ce moment donc dsl si j'oublies des fautes ou si ce n'est pas très bien écrit. Pourtant je me relis 6 fois avec un mois de décalage pour avoir un nouveau regard sur ce que j'écris. Enfin pourquoi je vous raconte ça... Je ne sais plus. Mais je sais que je finirai au moins le tome 2... pour la suite à voir.

EN tout cas vos commentaires sont toujours bienvenus même si en ce moment ils se font rares. Peut être parce que mon histoire devient étrange et que êtes déçu par la direction que prend mon histoire... Mais bon on peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Étrange oui mais riche je pense. Enfin voilà j'attends vos retours qui m'aident à écrire mais aussi à diriger la suite des évènements.

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1****3**** : Attirance et Volcan.**

John avait ordonné au sergent Evann et son équipe de rester au camp, proche du vaisseau. Evann avait essayé de négocier pour les accompagner car il avait des ordres de Woosley. Puis il regardait Loup près du feu. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec ses hommes avec la bête sauvage. Pourtant, quelqu'un devait surveiller le vaisseau et le protéger des Wraiths. Même s'il se doutait tous que ce dernier était capable de se défendre et de se camoufler face à l'ennemi. Ainsi, Evann et son équipe restèrent sur place pendant qu'Angéla et l'équipe de John partaient pour retrouver le Colonel Mitchell et le docteur Daniel Jackson.

Ainsi, ils se dirigeaient vers le volcan, dressé fièrement dans le paysage. Ils avaient fait une halte à une ferme pour emprunter des montures, grâce à Lycas, qui avait une certaine réputation dans la région. Ainsi ils avancèrent à une bonne allure sans réel but, à part l'envie d'Angéla. Son envie d'aller vers le volcan. Angéla et Lycas étaient à l'avant, et elle semblait les guider. Pourtant elle ne connaissait pas la région. Elle suivait juste son instinct. En tête, elle semblait crispée sur son cheval. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer des Wraiths. Rodney était perdu dans ses pensées. Il analysait ce qu'il avait appris sur son amie depuis ces derniers jours. Il se demandait si cela allait changer la donne, au sujet de leur amitié. Elle était terrienne comme lui et elle voulait rentrer chez elle, lui ce n'était pas le cas. C'était un sentiment normal, elle avait le mal du pays. Lui aussi l'avait eu dans les premiers temps. Elle ne resterait pas donc à Atlantis, près de lui. Mais le pourra-t-elle vraiment... Rentrer? Woosley la laissera-t-elle rentrer après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur son identité. Elle cachait des choses, des secrets incroyables. Quelqu'un sur Terre devait bien connaître sa situation, O'Neill ? Daniel ? Ces derniers protégeaient peut être son secret. Ils avaient chevauché toute la journée, en silence, évitant les Wraiths sous les consignes d'Angéla. Elle était douée pour les éviter. Elle savait quand il fallait revenir sur leur pas, s'arrêter ou bien accélérer. Parfois, ils y avaient aussi des obstacles naturels sur leur route.

- Sais-tu où est l'entrée ? demanda Lycas, pour entamer la conversation et rompre le silence presque gênant.

- Non, pas vraiment et toi ? soupira Angéla.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, au hasard.

- Non, nous avons perdu les plans depuis longtemps et beaucoup d'entrées ont été détruites depuis, j'imagine.

- Le temps fait des ravages.

- Alors on ne sait pas où on va ? râla Rodney, derrière eux.

Il avait entendu la conversation

- Comment tu sais si on va du bon côté du flanc du volcan ? demanda Martin.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- L'instinct … J'ai… Je suis attirée... Vers là-bas.

Elle montra du doigt une direction, un point au loin.

Martin et Lycas la regardèrent. Stefan aussi. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette attirance. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait un plan et qu'elle savait où elle allait.

- Attirée ? interrogea Martin, voulant plus de précision.

- Oui, comme une pulsion, un aimant, quelque chose m'appelle expliqua Angéla.

- Je ne sens rien apprit Martin, qui était sensible à ces choses-là.

- Je n'entends rien non plus écouta Lycas.

- J'entends un gémissement intervint Stefan dans un murmure. Je ne comprends pas ce que la voix dit… Et toi ?

Il s'était adressé à Angéla, qui ne le regarda pas.

- Non plus. Pas encore.

- ?

- La voix devient plus claire, plus on s'approche. Je pense que je la comprendras quand on sera plus proche.

- Est-ce une plainte, une souffrance ? demanda Martin, intrigué.

- Non, de la tristesse, c'est une répétition de même mots répondit Stefan en tendant l'oreille.

- Plus je m'approche, plus la douleur d'attraction diminue… Mon cœur est moins comprimé… Mes amis sont là-bas.

- Le vaisseau les a localisés ? demanda Rodney.

- Oui.

De ça, elle en était sûre.

- Mais ils ont pu bouger depuis remarqua John. Si le volcan n'était pas leur but.

- Sans doute, on trouvera des traces à ce moment-là espéra Angéla. On pourra donc les pister. Mais je pense que le volcan est leur but.

- Ouais, s'ils n'ont pas été trouvés par des Wraiths avant râla Rodney, pessimiste.

- C'est pourquoi on a pris des chevaux pour aller plus vite remarqua Angéla. Et les rattraper. Ils ont plusieurs jours en avance !

Heureusement que Lycas connaissait la région contrairement à Astyan. Lycas connaissait de nombreux raccourcis et le moindre obstacle naturel. Il allait faire gagner un temps considérable au groupe d'Angéla.

…

Astyan perçut un bruit derrière eux, un léger frottement. Il s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

- Vous avez entendu ?

Astyan n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

- Non écouta Mitchell, qui s'arrêta aussi.

Daniel tendit aussi l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Une légère brise souleva leurs cheveux. Astyan se retourna vers l'entrée et sonda les ténèbres qui s'étaient refermées sur eux. Il fit signe à Mitchell de s'écarter.

- On a été suivi renseigna Astyan. Ils ont du voir notre ouverture et la bloquée.

- Des Wraiths ? chuchota Mitchell appuyé contre le mur.

Astyan ne répondit pas, concentrée et perçant de ses yeux les ténèbres. Les lumières des parois rocheuses diminuèrent puis s'éteignirent à son ordre mental. Il ne voulait pas être vu. Il avait un avantage car les venants ne le verraient pas mais lui si.

…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Angéla alors que Ronon s'était arrêté, à ses côtés.

Ils avaient parcouru des miles grâce aux chevaux et rattrapaient leur retard sur le groupe précédent. Les chevaux commençaient à fatiguer, le groupe aussi. Ronon était penché sur quelque chose l'air soucieux. Elle descendit de cheval à son tour et s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas le surprendre. Elle avait appris comment s'approcher de lui sans le provoquer. Martin était aussi sur place. Il toucha la terre et la huma. Ronon cachait quelque chose à cause de son corps.

- C'est un Wraith remarqua Martin sans la regarder cherchant d'autres indices sur place.

- Quoi !

Angéla était surprise. Elle surveilla les environs, tout en s'approchant d'eux. Lycas fit de même. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres dans les environs immédiats, à première vue. Il porta tout de même sa main à son épée, prêt à en découdre.

- Mort. Un trou dans l'estomac décrit Ronon.

- Qui aurait pu faire ça ? se demanda John en grimaçant en voyant le corps.

Angéla reporta son attention sur le corps, certaine qu'aucun ennemi était dans les environs. Elle s'accroupit près de Ronon et étudia le trou du bout du doigt. Oui, c'était un Wraith mort. Elle répugnait à toucher un Wraith. Chaque contact s'était soldé par des flashs. Alors maintenant elle évitait de les toucher, même morts.

- Les bords sont brûlés, tout a été carbonisé… souffla Angéla, pensive.

Elle regarda le sol près du corps pour relever des indices.

- Les traces sur le sol montre trois personnes et deux Wraiths réfléchit Angéla, en analysant les marques sur le sol.

Elle se leva.

- Il y a des cendres par là appela Martin.

Là où il avait humé la terre.

- Le deuxième a été réduit en cendres ? supposa Ronon étonné.

- Et il y a du sang ici… Du sang humain indiqua Lycas près d'un arbre.

Il y avait une trace de main contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

- Qui a pu… ? demanda Rodney de loin sur son cheval.

- Astyan chuchota Angéla stupéfaite.

Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait tué les Wraiths. Il en était capable. Elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre. Elle se réjouit. Ils avaient enfin réussi à les rattraper et à apercevoir leurs premières traces de vie. Traces qui se situaient sur un lieu de combat intense, soldé par la mort de deux Wraiths. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Elle savait que ses amis étaient en sécurité avec lui.

- Tu connais la personne qui a causé… demanda Martin fasciné.

- Oui, c'est l'Ancien qui nous accompagnait coupa Angéla, ne voulant pas en dire plus.

- Il ne faut pas l'énerver alors siffla John avec humour.

Mais Angéla n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle était figée.

- Ils sont donc suivis en conclut Ronon retournant vers son cheval.

Angéla le regarda sans comprendre car elle pensait toujours aux pouvoirs terrifiants d'Astyan, puis elle comprit en regardant le corps couché. Elle aussi se dirigea vers sa monture, par automatisme.

- Par où ? demanda Angéla.

Pour suivre des traces, elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Ronon étudia les traces de son cheval.

- Par là annonça Martin, déjà en chemin.

Ronon acquiesçât.

- Nous les avons rattrapés. Le corps date de deux à trois jours maxi, je dirai. Malheureusement, les brûlures peuvent fausser mon estimation et accélérer la décomposition du corps estima Angéla, s'approchant de sa monture.

- Arriverons-nous trop tard ? demanda Rodney, craignant le pire.

- Il y a qu'une façon de le savoir dit Lycas en s'approchant d'Angéla à cheval.

Elle ne dit rien.

Murée dans son silence, elle remonta sur son cheval et suivit Ronon et Martin qui ouvraient le chemin.

Elle craignait le pire. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda à Lycas s'il était loin encore du volcan. La pression sur son cœur diminuait encore.

- Le volcan est immense. On n'a l'impression d'être près mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. On peut être encore loin. D'autre fois, on peut se cogner le nez croyant qu'il est encore loin sourit Lycas, devant l'impatience de la jeune femme.

…

Ils étaient descendus de cheval. Ces derniers broutaient paisiblement et se reposaient. Ils continuèrent le chemin à pied car le terrain devenait trop dangereux pour les chevaux. De plus, Angéla pensait qu'ils seraient plus discrets. Elle était sur les nerfs depuis la découverte des corps Wraiths . Elle avait peur de tomber à tout moment sur un groupe de Wraiths égarés ou patrouillant. Ils étaient partout pour elle, une ombre, un bruit... Elle les imaginait cacher derrière un arbre ou un rocher. Le poison n'était pas totalement évacué de son corps, et de son système sanguin. Le frère de Martin la surveillait constamment prenant ces constances toutes les heures. Elle sentait son sang bouillir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se battait rageusement pour attirer les Wraiths vers elle. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas l'entendre avec le boucan qu'elle faisait ? Elle regarda les environs, inquiète.

- ça va ? demanda Lycas, soucieux.

- Non murmura Angéla, dans un souffle.

Elle se sentait compresser et elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle semblait ailleurs.

- Le poison n'a pas totalement disparu de son corpsexpliqua le frère de Martin. Je pense qu'elle voit des choses… Des hallucinations.

- Des ombres corrigea Angéla.

Sa voix semblait éloignée et faible.

Elle semblait toujours les entendre même si son regard semblait perdu autre part.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partout reprit Angéla.

- Qui ? demanda Lycas.

- Les Wraiths.

- Ce n'est peut être pas qu'une impression remarqua Stefan, observant les environs.

- Avançons pressa Ronon.

Angéla trébucha. Deux images se superposèrent. Tout devint gris et transparent. Elle voyait à travers les arbres. Elle pouvait voir la sève pleine de vie montée puis redescendre vers les racines. Tous ceux qui étaient solides, devinrent brumeux et vaporeux. Elle manqua d'air. Elle n'arriva pas à se redresser et se relever. Elle vit des ombres bougées autour d'eux, rapides. Lycas l'aida à se relever. Elle trébucha à nouveau et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, lui parlait. Elle le regarda sans rien entendre. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Quand elle regarda Lycas dans les yeux. Elle ne vit pas ses deux yeux couleurs noisettes mais deux grands yeux ors, l'air sévère. Elle ferma les yeux, apeurée. Elle croyait rêver, encore.

_« Ouvres les yeux, petit homme »_

La voix raisonna dans son crâne en écho.

- Quoi ? cria Angéla perdu.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? répéta Lycas.

_« Ouvres les yeux, petit homme »_

- ça va ? répéta Lycas soucieux.

- J'ai les yeux ouverts.

Lycas regarda le frère de Martin. Celui-ci était à côté d'elle, une main sur son front.

_« Fuis ! Maintenant ! »_

La voix grognait dans son esprit la faisant trembler.

Sa vue se stabilisa et lui revint. Elle vit le visage inquiet de Lycas alors que la situation revenait à la normale.

- Courrez souffla Angéla, sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais lors de son malaise, elle avait reconnu les ombres. C'étaient des Wraiths qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Des brindilles craquèrent autour d'eux.

- Courrez maintenant ! hurla Angéla en se levant, allant tout de suite mieux.

Elle ne le répéta pas. Tout le monde se mit à courir alors que des grognements de Wraith fusaient de partout dans les bois. Angéla dégaina son Tachi tout en courant. Un Wraith sauta devant elle pour l'intercepter. Elle ne l'évita pas et lui trancha la gorge en un seul geste, en diagonal. Le sang gicla.

…

- Rien à signaler souffla Martin à l'oreille d'Angéla. Tu peux aller te reposer.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son poste de surveillance. Ils n'avaient eu aucune perte mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Ils s'étaient éloignés aussi de leur but à cause des Wraiths. Ils étaient partis trop à l'Ouest des traces de ses amis. Martin était son binôme de surveillance

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Martin, observant les ombres.

Il cherchait la cause du malaise d'Angéla.

- Ils sont là-bas indiqua Angéla.

Il savait qu'elle parlait de ses amis.

- Entre eux et nous, il y a des Wraiths comprit Martin. Ils sont ou vont être danger. c'est leur plan ?

Elle l'affirma en se mordant la lèvre.

- Et la nuit tombe, le danger sera encore plus grand reprit Martin.

- Oui, mais on pourra aussi plus facilement passer entre les mailles du filet remarqua Angéla, l'air malicieuse. Il faut qu'on parte.

Elle quitta alors son poste, sans un regard à Martin. Il la suivait. Lui n'était pas de son avis.

- Qu'y a-t-il exactement dans ce volcan… Vous connaissez les parages, vous avez au moins des légendes sur ce lieu demanda Angéla.

Elle savait que Martin le suivait.

- Il a servi d'abri, il se fut un temps. Il y a aussi des mines. Enfin c'est la maison du Gardien raconta Martin en la suivant de près.

- Le gardien des esprits.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Oui, le seul et l'unique. Il choisit rarement une personne, tu sais ? expliqua Martin.

- Le dragon chuchota Angéla.

- Oui dit Stefan qui les avait rejoins, les yeux brillants.

Il avait des bouts de bois pour le feu.

- Mais ce n'est pas réel pensa Angéla.

Lycas et Stefan se regardèrent.

- Nous avons foi à nos esprits. Celui du Dragon était plus une légende mais il existe des coïncidences troublantes se justifia Stefan.

- Le volcan s'est réveillé et puis l'esprit a choisi quelqu'un ajouta Lycas.

- Il n'y a aucun indice, ni secousses sismiques, ni dégazage, ni dilatation de l'édifice, aucune mesure concrète à part le panache de poussière. Rien ne présage qu'il se réveille affirma Rodney alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés.

- L'est-il vraiment ? demanda John.

- Il y a de la fumée remarqua Stefan. Pour moi, cela suffit comme signe.

- Non, un panache de poussière et de cendres. Mais un feu peut faire le même effet remarqua Rodney, sceptique.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Teyla qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, surveillant les environs pour repérer les Wraiths de loin.

- Comme un dragon… Non je plaisante. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun autre indice de son réveil répéta Rodney.

- Des personnes peuvent y vivre ou des créatures dans ce volcan? demanda Angéla.

- Non, à part le Dragon, le gardien précisa Martin. Et qui pourrait vivre dans un volcan, ce lieu est si sombre et chaud.

- Il y a des galeries et ce n'est pas naturel. Un peuple a pu y vivre sans difficulté pourtant remarqua Angéla.

- Les hommes ont construit des mines, c'est sûre mais après de là à y vivre… avoua Lycas, pensif.

- Il n' y a pas d'entrée visible?

- Non, elles ont été toutes comblées pour éviter des accidents. Il peut y avoir encore des passages secrets réfléchit Stefan.

- Un de tes amis doit en connaître une supposa John.

- Oui sûrement confirma Angéla pensive.

- Des Wraiths les suivaient, ils savent peut être aussi maintenant remarqua Ronon.

- J'en doute, sinon ils ne seraient pas ici encore le contredit Rodney. Ils auraient déjà eu ce qu'ils voudraient.

- Alors tes amis vont se faire piéger conclut Martin.

- Oui, leurs traces sont faciles à suivre affirma Ronon. Ils ne les ont pas effacées. Ils ne sont pas prudents

- Et s'ils trouvent l'entrée, ce serait catastrophique conclut Teyla.

- Trois, c'est peu pour tenir un siège réfléchit Lycas. Ils vont être rapidement débordés.

- Astyan s'en occupera rassura Angéla. Il remplace une armée.

- Peut-être mais s'ils sont en grand nombre, il tombera lui aussi remarqua Ronon. Même s'il est puissant.

- Il tiendra… C'est un Ancien contredit Rodney.

Lui aussi, il croyait aux capacités d'Astyan.

- Puis il a suivi une formation guerrière apprit Angéla. Je ne suis qu'une novice à côté.

- Pourquoi y aller ? demanda Teyla. S'ils savent que c'est un piège. Si on sait que c'est un piège.

Elle était la voix de la raison. Angéla la regarda.

- Parce que je vais devenir folle si je n'y vais pas. Les voix que j'entends sont de plus en plus fortes et insistantes… Je vois des choses aussi…

- Le poison peut-il encore provoquer… demanda Lycas au frère de Martin.

- Des hallucinations ? finit le frère de Martin. Oui mais le poison devrait être évacué depuis. Et un résidu n'est pas assez puissant pour.

- Accompagné de fièvre ajouta Rodney. Or elle n'a pas de fièvres.

Le frère de Martin l'affirma.

- Chamane m'a décrit les symptômes. Les hallucinations arrivent quelques heures après la contamination et s'intensifient lors qu'il donne son dernier souffre. Elle n'a pas l'air de mourir affirma le frère de Martin. Elle guérit depuis que le vaisseau s'est occupé d'elle.

- Elle devient folle alors sourit Stefan.

Ils le regardèrent tous.

Elle réfugia sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait que rejoindre ses amis était de la folie. Mais elle ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel.

- Reposons nous proposa Lycas. On a eu une dure journée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Inquiet, Lycas s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Tu ne deviens pas folle, tu es juste épuisée. Reposes toi et tout ira bien demain.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle espérait qu'il ait raison.

…

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée. Certains de ses compagnons s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps, ereintés. Elle savait que Lycas la surveillait discrètement, assis en face d'elle. Elle écoutait le moindre bruit à l'extérieur. Certains de ses bruits lui parvenaient de très loin comme un chuchotement qui était responsable de son début de migraine. Elle pouvait même entendre une fourmi grimpée sur l'écorce d'un arbre à quelque mètres d'elle. La sève coulait dans l'arbre par différence de pression, nourrissant ainsi les branches secondaires. Tous ces sons, battement du cœur de la forêt, semblaient amplifier masquant presque le propre battement de son cœur. Puis il y avait ce chuchotement qui ne cessait pas de répéter _« Viens à moi »._ A travers ses paupières, elle voyait des yeux rouges l'observant sans cesse, avec insistance.

…

Les frottements et des bruits de graviers sous des pas leur parvinrent. Astyan mit un doigt sur sa bouche leur faisant signe de se taire et d'avancer. Le problème était qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Daniel suivit de près Mitchell qui tâtonnait contre la paroi rocheuse pour progresser. Astyan retournait en arrière dans la galerie, à l'aveuglette lui aussi. Il était plus habile. Mitchell supposa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre du volcan. Il en eut la confirmation quand il se cogna le pied dans un objet. Il jura en silence et sortit son arme au cas où. Daniel s'approcha de l'objet et le tâtonna pour l'identifier.

Ce dernier s'alluma. C'était une console.

- Bonjour la discrétion jura Mitchell en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'éteindre se plaignit Daniel désolé.

Mais Mitchell pu observer la chambre, la galerie avec suspicion.

- ça dit quoi ? interrogea Mitchell, en s'approchant de la console.

- C'est un guide je dirai, à première vue hésita Daniel.

- Continuons ordonna Astyan en sortant du couloir, pressé. Ils ont trouvé l'entrée. Il leur faudra peu de temps avant d'atteindre cette endroit.

- Comment ? demanda Mitchell.

- Ils ont dû caler un rocher pour empêcher la fermeture du passage.

- Ils nous ont suivi comprit Mitchell.

- Oui, mais nous allons les semer sourit Astyan.

Il regarda le guide. Il appuya sur l'écran pour le dérouler puis il éteint la console.

- Suivez-moi.

Il traversa la chambre. Au fond, il ignora les différents couloirs. Mitchell s'était déjà imaginé à résoudre un casse-tête afin de choisir un des couloirs. Mais, non. Astyan se dirigea vers un mur. Il appuya sa main contre la paroi.

- A vous l'honneur proposa Astyan, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la galerie de plus en plus inquiet.

Mitchell regarda le mur sans comprendre

- Prenez votre temps pour vous décider mais ne tardez pas trop. J'aimerai éviter un combat ici sourit Astyan.

- C'est un passage comprit Daniel alors que sa main disparut à travers le mur.

Sans hésitation, ils franchirent le portail, suivi d'Astyan.

- Ils ne nous entendrons pas et ne pourront pas nous rejoindre. Le mur les bloquera Ils devront faire le tour et le détour est parsemé d'embûches. Cela peut leur prendre des années s'ils ne se perdent pas ou meurent...

- Et sinon ?

- Quelques heures, s'ils se débrouillent bien. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'ils ont appris de notre peuple… S'ils en savent plus, ils feront le détour rapidement. J'aimerai éviter un affrontement dans le volcan car les parois rocheuses peuvent être fragiles. J'ai peur de tout déstabiliser si je me sers de mes pouvoirs. En plus, l'activité volcanique est en équilibre précaire.

…

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. La lave était autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de déjà-vu. Un bruissement grave remplissait l'air. Elle entendait toujours le murmure : _« Viens à moi »_, comme un appel doux de son amant. Elle y était attirée comme si quelque chose lui manquait, une partie d'elle-même, son âme-soeur. Plus elle s'approchait, plus la pression contre son cœur diminuait. Et plus elle se sentait transformer… Pas physiquement. Elle devenait agressive. Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas poursuivre les Wraiths dans toute la forêt. Physiquement, elle se sentait étrangère à son corps. Les bruits et les odeurs lui venaient plus forts, écœurants parfois. Là, elle sentait le brûlé de la roche en fusion. Le magma rouge vif l'aveuglait. Le magma n'arrêtait pas de remonter à travers un énorme trou. D'un coup, le magma arriva en abondance et déborda même du trou jusqu'à elle. Elle essaya de reculer mais il venait de partout. Bientôt, le magma arriva à ses pieds. Elle chercha en vain une solution pour s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas de sortie. Le magma arriva à ses pieds et remonta le long de son corps. Elle hurla de douleur.

_« Viens à moi, laisse moi faire »_

Le magma commençait à atteindre ses mains, recouvrant tout son corps.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le camp était silencieux, endormi. Encore sous le choc, elle reprit son souffle. Elle observa le camp endormi, cherchant du regard un danger quelconque. Elle n'en trouva pas. Elle se leva.

Martin surveillait le camp. C'était son tour de garde. Il avait mi sa capuche. Il vit alors Angéla se réveiller en sursaut. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle s'était levée raide comme un robot, jetant des regards partout. Il se leva pour l'intercepter alors qu'elle semblait réunir ses affaires.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Martin en la retournant.

Il sursauta en la voyant.

- Tes yeux…

Elle ne le regarda pas et l'ignora.

Ses yeux étaient oranges et rouges. Des zébrures rouges quittaient ses yeux et se propageaient sur ses joues. C'était du sang.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Angéla avança toujours en l'ignorant, muette. Elle le bouscula presque. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle commença à s'éloigner du camp, raide comme un fantôme. Il se précipita vers Lycas et le réveilla brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rodney en entendant le raffut, autour du camp.

Martin regarda le buisson où Angéla avait disparu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas expliqua Martin. Anéa a quitté le camp.

Il avait toujours des difficultés à prononcer son nom.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda John étonné.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais de garde et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais elle ne me voyait pas, aveugle. Elle était ailleurs indiqua Martin frustré.

- Elle n'a que cinq minutes d'avance… compta Lycas.

Ronon cherchait déjà des traces sur le sol.

- Mais c'est la nuit, c'est de la folie remarqua Rodney.

…

Elle marchait vers un but qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle grimpait toujours et toujours trébuchant sur des graviers. Elle avait mal partout. Elle s'était écorchée de nombreuses fois les mains et les genoux pendant son périple en solo mais elle continuait à monter quant même. Son souffle se faisait difficile. Elle avait aperçu une porte entrouverte bloquée par un rocher roulé. Elle l'ignora. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste que ce n'était pas son but. Elle devait l'ignorer et continuer son chemin afin de mettre fin à son cauchemar, à ses bruits atroces et à ses appels douloureux. C'était un supplice. Elle trébucha encore. Elle réfugia sa tête dans sa main pour atténuer les bruits sans succès. Elle cria de douleur et de frustration. A genoux, elle demanda aux cieux qu'on arrête ses souffrances.

_« Viens à moi alors. Tu as trop tardé »_

La voix était douce et attirante. Elle essaya de se relever. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. La douleur qu'elle ressentit, lui permettait de se raccrocher à la réalité. Sans vraiment le vouloir, poussée par une force invisible, elle fut soulevée pour continuer son chemin. Elle escalada le mur sans être assurée.

…

- Il y a une entrée remarqua Teyla, en écartant une branche.

Lycas regarda les alentours.

- Ces pas s'arrêtent là indiqua Ronon, surpris.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il parlait des traces d'Angéla. John observa l'entrée avec méfiance. Elle n'était pas accueillante. Il regarda Lycas. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui donna son accord. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le volcan. Ils pensaient tous qu'Angéla avait aussi trouvé cette entrée et qu'elle l'avait franchie.

- Vous avez dit que ses yeux saignaient… demanda John, en rattrapant Martin.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Elle a fait une attaque ? supposa Teyla.

- Je ne crois pas contredit le frère de Martin.

- Elle avait peut être un caillot dans le cerveau. Elle voyait des choses et entendait des voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas reprit John.

- Et elle avait raison, les Wraiths étaient bien là remarqua Stefan.

- Son état s'est dégradé finit John en fixant les ténèbres devant lui.

- Son état ? demanda Lycas.

- Elle est malade apprit Rodney.

- Elle est condamnée précisa John. Elle a... Quelque chose au cerveau.

Silence. Martin trouva soudain un intérêt au niveau des parois rocheuses. Stefan observa la réaction de son frère.

- Rupture d'anévrisme proposa Teyla qui avait déjà entendu ce mot.

- Non, c'est fatal en général remarqua Rodney. Elle serait morte.

Le silence s'installa encore une fois.

- C'est un bel ouvrage intervint Martin pour changer de conversation en touchant les parois de la galerie.

Il était arrivé à l'entrée d'une grande chambre.

- Serait-il possible que des Wraiths aient trouvé l'entrée aussi ? demanda Rodney.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

- Quoi ! C'est juste une remarque ! Ils peuvent avoir louper l'entrée si voyante... Non, ok ils l'ont vue.

John regarda les ténèbres avec moins de confiance et plus de méfiance. A partir de là, ils continuèrent en silence.

…

Une fois le portail franchi, ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle beaucoup plus petite et éclairée. Des tubes plus ou moins gros remplis de liquide jaune feu, se dressaient un peu partout et décoraient le plafond et les murs. De nombreuses consoles étaient éparpillées autour d'une grosse machine avec une petite porte comme un four.

- C'est un laboratoire constata Daniel.

- Oui, un des nombreux labos affirma Astyan. Ici on régule l'énergie de tout le complexe. Ces tubes fournissent de l'énergie aux autres pièces. L'énergie est tirée du volcan lui-même. On peut aussi créer certaines pièces dans ce four comme des armes, des bijoux…

- Il y a aucune information ici ? demanda Mitchell.

- Non, mais il doit être étroitement surveillé au risque d'exploser. L'explosion rasera tout sur son passage sur un rayon de 300 Km.

- Endroit idéal pour un sabotage sourit Mitchell.

- Les Wraiths veulent plus récolter des données que saboter remarqua Daniel.

- Oui. Quand la machine est en surcharge, elle évacue de la chaleur ici.

- C'est la fumée que l'on voit de l'extérieur. Le peuple pensait à une éruption supposa Mitchell.

- Oui. Mais tout a l'air de fonctionner correctement. Il ne devrait pas avoir de fumées. La machine fonctionne correctement

- Sûre ? demanda Mitchell.

- Peut-être un système d'autodestruction proposa Daniel.

Astyan le regarda surpris.

- A cause de la présence des Wraiths précisa Daniel. C'est votre spécialité.

- Non, cela vient du volcan lui-même.

- Il est alors vraiment en éruption supposa Mitchell inquiet.

- C'est une hypothèse possible. Personne ne tire de l'énergie du volcan maintenant. Le volcan a peut-être reprit son activité normale réfléchit Daniel.

- Possible admit Astyan pensif. Vous voyez ce gros tube ?

Il montra un gros tube vertical semblant traverser le sol et le plafond.

- C'est un tube important imagina Mitchell en s'y approchant. Le liquide a l'air stagnant.

- Oui, il l'est et c'est inactif.

- C'est ça l'énergie… Pour créer les ZPM comprit Daniel.

- Oui sourit Astyan.

Il aimait les déductions de Daniel.

Mitchell suivit du regard la direction du gros tube. Il allait à l'étage supérieur et inférieur. D'autres plus petits partaient de celui-ci horizontalement dans toutes les directions.

…

Au bout d'un moment, elle escalada malgré la fatigue à cause d'un obstacle : un mur. Elle continuait à avancer inconsciemment. Avec difficulté, elle arriva en haut de l'escarpement. Les derniers centimètres étaient les plus difficiles. Elle poussa sur ses bras pour se propulser vers le haut pour franchir les derniers centimètres. Pris par son élan, elle bascula de l'autre côté dans un trou immense, dans les ténèbres.

…

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au centre de cette chambre. Soulagés, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Rodney s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la console centrale.

- Elle est bloquée jura Rodney. Je ne peux rien faire dans l'immédiat. Il me faut un code d'accès. Pour le contourner il me faudrait plus de temps finit Rodney avant que John lui demande.

Lycas avait continué au fond de la chambre avec Martin qui regardait le mur.

- ça va ? demanda Stefan à son frère.

- J'ai l'impression… Je ne sais pas…

Rodney s'approchait aussi. John lui tendit son ordinateur de poche. John y avait pensé.

- Merci dit Rodney avec reconnaissance. Il y a des radiations…Légères.

John s'approcha donc intéressé. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

- Quoi ! On ne sait jamais s'expliqua John.

- Ce n'est pas un passage secret soupira Rodney, désespéré par l'action puérile de John.

- Si ça doit être un de ces fameux portails intervint Stefan en regardant son frère.

Ils le regardèrent.

- Il y en a un au château… Quand on était petits, Lycas et moi… Le traversons. Il permet de traverser une grande distance entre deux portails. Il permet aussi dans certains cas de cacher des trésors précisa Stefan.

- Seules des personnes de sang royal pouvaient y accéder. Si on est en présence d'un portail, il a aussi été programmé pour un but précis ou pour un individu particulier rajouta Lycas.

- Si tel a été le cas, on n'aura pas accès apprit Stefan.

- A moins de tout reprogrammer soupira Rodney. Et je pense qu'on peut le faire qu'à partir de la console qui est bloquée.

- Donc on ira plus vite si on prend… commença John qui chercha un tunnel…Des tunnels. Ce chemin.

- Sans doute soupira Rodney.

- Dites-moi si les Wraiths étaient après eux, ils ont eu le même problème que nous… supposa Lycas.

- Oui et le même choix que nous finit Ronon en regardant les différents tunnels.

- Bah on n'a peu de chance de choisir le même qu'eux remarqua John en regardant Ronon.

- Ouais environ 16% confirma Rodney. S'ils se sont séparés, je dirai 42%.

- Ok, on a une petite probabilité de les rencontrer se corrigea John. Mais j'imagine que certains sont piégés.

- Et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée qu'ils se soient séparés. S'ils ont rattrapé vos amis, on pourra les prendre en tenaille remarqua Lycas. Ils seront moins nombreux.

- Oui admit John.

Il pesait les pour et les contres. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Mais où est Angéla ? demanda John.

- Anéa est là où les Wraiths sont, comme d'habitude cita Martin.

Rodney le regarda.

- Bah c'est ce qu'elle fait d'habitude. Elle se fout toujours dans les emmerdes reprit Martin en haussant les épaules. Elle attire les ennuis.

- On devrait aussi se séparer alors pour augmenter nos chances de les prendre en tenaille proposa Stefan.

- Mauvaise idée contredit Lycas.

- Pas tant que ça réfléchit Rodney. On ne peut pas jouer leur vie sur du 16%.

- OK, pour la séparation concéda Lycas à contre cœur.

- On a oublié une autre hypothèse intervint Martin. Anéa a pu ne pas franchir l'entrée du tout.

Lycas grogna de frustration. Il y avait trop de variable.

- Et ignorer une entrée aussi voyante ? se demanda Ronon.

Il n'y croyait pas.

- Oui, c'est insensé affirma Teyla. Elle n'a pas pu ne pas la voir. Elle sait que ses amis sont passés par là.

- Elle n'était pas elle-même rappela Martin.

- Partons du principe qu'elle l'ait trouvée proposa John. Teyla, Ronon allez avec Martin et les autres…Lycas, Stefan et toi Rodney avec moi, ça vous va ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Contact toutes les 20 minutes pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Ainsi ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté en deux groupes.

…

Elle tomba et rencontra rudement le sol, s'écorchant encore plus les mains et les genoux. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa cheville était foulée et ne pouvait plus supporter son poids. Elle resta étaler sur le sol. Elle essaya de continuer en rampant vers son but encore inconnu. Elle était attirée comme un aimant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter sa progression. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle réveilla ses vieilles blessures. Son pansement à la hanche baignait dans son sang.

Elle continua tout de même sa progression en rampant malgré la douleur. Les voix ne cessaient de l'appeler, ils ne la laissaient jamais tranquille. Il n'y avait pas que la voix. Il y avait aussi ces yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de la fixer, lui brûlant la peau. Elle voulait s'arrêter pour réfléchir et reprendre son souffle mais elle continuait inlassablement à vouloir avancer. Elle tâtonna donc à la recherche d'une prise pour l'aider à avancer plus vite en rampant.

…

Mitchell regarda avec ébahissement le laboratoire. Ils avaient atteint une autre pièce. Il était comme dans un magasin de jouets. Il y avait des gadgets partout, heureusement inactifs. Car il ne connaissait pas leur utilité. Daniel était penché sur une autre console, concentrée alors qu'Astyan cherchait à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe de pièces. Daniel traduisait les textes.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé souffla Astyan.

- Vous croyez ? Vous avez dit la même chose, il y a trois laboratoires remarqua Mitchell quittant des yeux un objet alien.

Astyan le fusilla du regard.

- Je suis un guerrier pas un explorateur. Je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation…

- Angéla l'a indiqua Mitchell.

- A vous entendre, elle est parfaite remarqua Astyan.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de défauts à vue d'oeil.

- Et vous Daniel ?

- Euh… hésita Daniel en levant la tête de sa console. Elle est trop dominatrice…

Ils le regardèrent. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres.

- Oubliés ce que je viens de dire, cela n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation reprit Daniel, mal à l'aise.

- Pas de défauts d'après vous… C'est parce que vous l'appréciez conclut Astyan.

- Et vous ? demanda Mitchell.

- Euh… Aucun essaya Astyan. Je ne la connais pas assez.

- C'est vrai avoua Mitchell.

…

John était passé à l'avant, suivi de Mc Kay, qui étudiait les divers données sur son écran, en sécurité derrière lui. Stefan fermait la marche. John ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de mettre les deux frères dans le même groupe mais il les voulait sous les yeux et il savait que c'étaient de bons atouts.

- Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Angéla ? demanda John en revenant sur la conversation.

Il regardait droit devant. Il voulait éclaircir ce point.

- Vous voulez savoir si la rage de sang s'est emparée à nouveau d'elle ? demanda Lycas.

- Elle a déjà eu une crise ? demanda Stefan étonné.

- Oui avoua Lycas, à contre coeur.

- Je pense que c'est dû à sa maladie poursuivit John.

- ?

- L'anévrisme ? demanda Stefan qui avait entendu ce mot dans la bouche de Teyla.

Pourtant il avait écarté l'hypothèse avant.

- C'est une maladie brutale et fatale leur apprend John. Non, la chose qu'elle a au cerveau.

- Oui, c'est vrai admit Rodney. En tout cas d'après la description de Martin, les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux ont littéralement explosés.

- Elle avait des maux de tête ajouta Lycas.

- Elle n'en s'est jamais plainte... Elle pourrait être mourante qu'on ne le remarquerait même pas admit Rodney.

- Oui et si ça se trouve, elle est déjà morte mais on ne le sait pas encore car elle le cache aussi plaisanta John.

- Vraiment ? Elle peut faire ça ?... Ah ah très drôle, la blague… Qu'est ce que c'est… ?

- Quoi ? demanda John en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de la voix de Rodney.

- ça ! Vous l'entendez, non ?

- Oui.

Tous en échos.

- Les murs grondent décrit Stefan.

- On dirait que tout s'écroule rajouta Lycas.

- Quoi ! Non, rien ne me l'indique rassura Rodney, en regardant son écran.

John toucha les parois de sa main gauche.

- Cela ne tremble pas. Ce bruit ne vient pas de la terre annonça John.

- Un monstre ! Oh non ! supposa Rodney.

- Non, c'est plus profond rajouta Stefan.

- Un monstre profond alors !

- Le volcan supposa John. Une chambre magmatique.

- Non, je n'ai aucune mesure se plaignit Rodney.

- Mon frère parlait de l'esprit du volcan, le Gardien. Il s'est réveillé précisa Lycas.

- Vraiment ? Un esprit ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bruyant. Quel esprit hante ce milieu déjà ? se renseigna John, peu rassuré.

- Un dragon.

- ça n'existe pas intervint John rassuré.

Angéla avait dit la même chose.

- Je ne sais pas mais la température a légèrement augmenté depuis quelques minutes et cela vient du volcan informa Rodney. Mais ce n'est rien. Un dragon peut faire ça plaisanta Rodney.

- J'espère que tu as raison jura John, continuant le chemin.

- Le grognement a prit un certain rythme remarqua Lycas.

- Comme... Une respiration décrit Rodney. ça a l'air vivant.

La théorie d'un monstre revenait au galop.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a un dragon dans ce volcan qui aurait quoi… Des milliers d'années soupira John en se retournant.

- Oui, plus de 8 000 ans corrigea Stefan.

- C'est peu probable remarqua Rodney.

Mais cela ne rassura pas John pour autant même s'il savait que les dragons n'existaient pas. Ni Rodney.

…

Angéla rampait à l'aveuglette. Du sang coulait de ses yeux et séchait la rendant aveugle. Elle se dirigeait vers cette voix, son unique repère. Elle commençait à avoir soif, la gorge asséchée. Ses doigts étaient engourdis. Ses genoux écorchaient. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'évanouit presque malgré l'attirance et l'ordre de continuer.

…

- On n'y arrivera jamais à temps soupira Astyan.

- Les Wraiths nous ont rattrapés ? demanda Mitchell.

- Je le crains.

- C'est moi où la température augmente remarqua Mitchell.

- Vous avez raison et ce n'est pas normal. Le système dans le premier laboratoire est censé réguler la température.

- Et ce bruit… Il ne vient pas d'un des laboratoires, si ? demanda Daniel.

- Il y a peut-être des créatures qui ont élus domiciles dans ce volcan après le départ des Anciens expliqua Astyan.

- Des créatures ? quels genres ?

- Mais ce n'est pas notre problème, pour l'instant.

…

Elle se réveilla. Elle était étendue sur le dos contre le sol froid. Elle était gelée. Elle frissonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas le lieu. Elle se leva rapidement ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle toucha son front. Il était brulant de fièvre, pourtant elle avait froid. Elle sentit des traces de sang séché sur ses joues. Elle voyait à nouveau normalement. Ses yeux avaient cessaient de saigner. Elle se retourna en se levant pour observer les lieux, ravivant son mal de crâne oublié.

« _Enfin tu es réveillée !_ »

Elle chercha du regard la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Elle vit la brume humide et chaude au centre d'un cercle où elle se trouvait. Elle s'approcha timidement en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le brouillard. Elle fixa la brume et vit deux grands yeux rouges et ors l'observer. Ces mêmes yeux qu'elle voyait sans cesse. Son premier reflexe fut de reculer mais ce regard était rassurant et attirant. Alors elle continua à avancer vers la brume essayant de repérer un corps. Elle perçut un mouvement sur la gauche, vague. Elle s'arrêta. Elle crut voir des écailles rampées sur le sol. Elle s'arrêta apeurée. Des souvenirs enfouis refirent surface.

**Fin du chapitre**

à bientôt

tableau de bord:

chapitre 37 (14): Volcan, enigmes et dragon, écrit (20 pages), en correction prévu Juin


	38. Chapter 38

salut tout le monde!

Et surtout Bonne vacance pour les chanceux et félicitations pour tout ce qui est exam, concours... J'ai plusieurs nouvelles d'abord je poste ce chapitre très difficile à écrire pour moi car beaucoup de scènes d'actions accélérées et difficile à retranscrire.  
Ensuite, je veux que vous souhaitez la bienvenue à mon nouveau correcteur **jas29830** (dont j'attend un com tout de meme !), qui m'a corrigé très rapidement ce chapitre et relevé les petites incohérences. mais aussi des petites interrogations sur les sentiments ou autre de mes personnages. Où ça ? hum secret défense car tout le monde ne se les pose pas et la réponse est ... bah secrète car ce serait spoiler...

Voilà pour les fautes n'ont vu, je suis la seule responsable (mon correcteur n'est pas une machine et puis j'avais cas ne pas les faire en premier lieu). Les tomates sont pour moi. Enfin j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que j'aurai vos commentaires même négatifs car des encouragements font toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture. et faites vous plaisir enfin j'espère ^^

**Chapitre 14 : ****Dragons et ****Énigmes****.**

Muette, Angéla regarda son interlocuteur.

- Je suis si beau que ça, pour que tu restes muette.

- Tu n'es pas humain remarqua Angéla.

C'était un lézard géant.

- Tu es perspicace, ma Liée.

- Liée ? Votre peau…De lézard…

Il balança sa queue négligemment. Ce qu'elle avait vu avant, était en réalité sa queue qui possédait des épines sur tout son long.

- Ah ça, ce n'est rien.

Il parlait de la queue. Il s'approcha d'elle et se déploya dans toute sa hauteur.

- J'ai aussi des ailes remarqua la créature, fière d'elle, en les ouvrant.

Angéla était effrayée. Elle recula car les ailes occupaient tout son champ de vision.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas en faire autant.

- Dragon chuchota Angéla.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait devant un véritable Dragon, enfin ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de Dragon. Était-ce une illusion ?

- Oui, ma Liée.

- Je reconnais cette aura souffla Angéla, encore sous le choc.

- Normal, je suis toi, tu es moi… Tu te reconnais en moi, c'est tout.

- Non, ailleurs. Quelque chose d'autre.

- Impossible, ma Liée. Ton esprit te joue des tours. Tu veux me rejoindre depuis un certain moment déjà. Tu ne m'as pas encore rencontré sauf en rêve.

- Te rejoindre pour quoi faire ? demanda Angéla.

- Pour nous unir à jamais et pour toujours, je t'ai promis, il y a longtemps.

Quelle promesse ? S'unir ? Il ne parlait tout de même pas d'acte sexuel ? De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Uni ? répéta Angéla, voulant plus de précision.

- Oui, on sera alors inséparable, comme le soleil et la nuit… Le bien et le mal… Je t'ai promis protection, il y a longtemps alors que tu n'étais pas encore née.

- Non, ce n'était pas toi. Cette aura… Etait différente assura Angéla, sûre d'elle.

- Impossible répéta le dragon dans un grognement. Tu es liée à moi et même si tu étais liée à un autre… Tu ne peux pas m'avoir trompé. Il n'existe plus de dragon… A moins que…

Il s'approcha d'elle pour mieux sonder son visage. Elle resta impassible.

- C'était où, petit homme ? demanda le dragon, en lui soufflant de l'air chaud sur son visage.

Il était en colère.

- Au vaisseau se souvint Angéla, se faisant toute petite pour éviter la colère.

- Es-tu liée à lui ? demanda le dragon furieux.

Sa queue s'écrasa contre le sol avec force, faisant trembler le sol.

- Je n'ai rien fait… couina Angéla.

- Non, tu n'es qu'un bébé, tu ne sais pas…

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il s'approcha d'elle et la renifla. Elle sentit le souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle ne bougea pas d'un signe.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti dans ce vaisseau ?

- Un appel… bégaya Angéla.

- …A l'aide finit le dragon. Je le sens aussi. Il y a bien une petite ressemblance concéda le reptile.

Ses écailles avaient viré en plusieurs teintes de rouge à or.

- Une femelle.

Il sourit. Sa queue s'agita d'excitation et de soulagement. Il recula pour laisser souffler Angéla.

- Une femelle blessée. Elle t'a demandé de l'aide. Tu ne m'as donc pas trompé conclut le dragon, rassuré.

Elle ne comprenait rien et préférait l'ignorer.

- Allez, viens te lier à moi maintenant. Le temps presse lui chuchota le Dragon, impatient.

Elle ne bougea pas, figée. Il soupira.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation… Bien sûr… Tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Vous êtes si faibles, vous les humains. Enfin tu l'es pour l'instant. Tu as déjà accepté de te lier à moi.

- Quand ?

Elle était perdue.

- Je t'ai choisie rappela le Dragon.

Ce n'était pas une réponse.

- L'Octroie chuchota Angéla.

- Non, bien avant. Quand tu es devenue femme, dans un de tes rêves, puis tu es devenue guerrière…Maître.

- Le Cœur du Dragon comprit Angéla, sidérée.

- Oui. Tu te souviens. On a été à nouveau liés à l'Octroie. C'était un rappel de notre promesse, petit homme. Rien de plus.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini ma formation ! Et ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Foutaise, ma réputation est légendaire mais je suis bien réel. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être lents d'esprit, vous les hommes ! soupira la créature. Je t'ai choisie avant même ta naissance. Et ça personne ne peut te l'enlever.

- Même la mort ?

- C'est un sujet complexe pour vous les hommes avoua le dragon. C'est un sujet taboo. Tu parles de mort à quelqu'un qui a vécu 8642 ans. Je t'attends depuis que j'ai éclos. Malheureusement, tu n'étais pas encore née.

- Mais j'aurai pu ne jamais naître… Ou même ne jamais venir ici… Sauf si mon destin était déjà tout tracé à l'avance.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. Heureusement, ce serait ennuyeux pour toi... Et pour moi. Et tu crois vraiment que je t'attendrais ici, loin de chez toi en priant pour que tu viennes… Là où nous sommes, le temps et l'espace ne comptent pas. Pour vous, je viens d'éclore hier.

- Impossible souffla Angéla stupéfaite. Un trou temporel...

- Je te l'accorde. Il me faut 6 000 ans pour atteindre ma maturité sexuelle. Les dragons continuent à croitre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Je suis encore un bébé, je ne fais que 8m de haut. Après il me faut 7 000 ans pour pouvoir cracher du feu et pour plaire à une dragonne. Maintenant, je peux en cracher des tonnes. Prenons toi, ici, tu n'as pas 25 ans, tu peux aussi bien avoir 90 ans… Le temps ne coule pas ici normalement, de même pour l'espace… On peut se trouver à Dallas, ou même sur Io ou Tatouine, en ne prenant que des exemples.

- Tatouine n'existe pas indiqua Angéla.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais… ? En tout cas, elle existe dans certains esprits. Tu peux aussi m'accorder qu'on ne trouve pas mon habitat naturel partout. T'imagines un volcan à Paris. Je créerai un désordre, non ? Je suis là où tu peux me trouver. Je me situe sur une planète ou pas. Je suis peut être tout simplement sur Terre ou dans le vide de l'espace.

- Je suis larguée avoua Angéla.

- Vous l'êtes toujours, petit homme remarqua la créature, agacée.

- Je suis une femme contredit Angéla.

- Je sais sourit le Dragon. J'adore ton odeur… Je peux me transformer en humain pour nous lier si tu veux ?

- Lier veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Tu penses au sexe ! Non. Enfin si tu préfères… On peut...

- Non, non répondit Angéla, avec précipitation.

…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Daniel, voyant l'air heureux d'Astyan.

Il pensait qu'Astyan avait trouvé le laboratoire. Enfin.

- Angéla est là.

- Ici s'exclama Daniel, étonné.

Il se dirigea vers lui voir ce qu'il l'intriguait.

- Oui, je viens de la sentir. Mais j'ai aussitôt perdu le contact. Je pense qu'elle est ici.

- Et les Wraiths ? demanda Mitchell, qui s'inquiétait plus de leur ennemi.

- Elle n'est pas venue seule informa Astyan. Les Wraiths ne sont pas un problème dans l'immédiat.

- Avec ?

- Des amis qu'elle s'est faite. Sa présence est peut être masquée par son groupe supposa Astyan, intrigué.

- Et le laboratoire ? demanda Daniel pour en revenir à leur recherche. Il est loin.

- Plus trop loin et les Wraiths non-plus.

Mitchell s'approcha de la console et vit un groupe de points rouges avançant vers eux.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas un problème ! rouspeta Mitchell.

- En effet.

- Ils sont nombreux siffla Daniel.

- Oui, je dirai huit pour ce groupe estima Astyan. Certains se sont séparés.

Il changea d'écran. Ils virent d'autres groupes de points. Daniel regarda Mitchell paniqué.

- Ils sont nombreux mais ce qui m'inquiète est plutôt notre emplacement. Je ne pourrait pas sans doute, utiliser mes pouvoirs sans risquer de faire effondrer la structure du volcan remarqua Astyan.

- Cela semble solide analysa Daniel.

- Peut-être mais il a raison, son pouvoir est dévastateur remarqua Mitchell en se souvenant du Wraith transformé en tas de cendres en quelque secondes.

- Les laboratoires doivent posséder leur propre système de défense remarqua Daniel. On pourrait les bloquer d'ici et les enfermer dans un laboratoire.

- Sans doute mais je n'ai pas le temps d'étudier la question et de chercher dans l'immédiat.

- Et les points de couleurs neutres ? C'est quoi ? demanda Daniel.

- Le groupe d'Angéla supposa Astyan, attentivement. En tout cas, le volcan ne les a pas détectés comme étant une menace. Elle a réussi à rallier à sa cause beaucoup de personnes, on dirait. Elle pourrait être une bonne dirigeante avoua Astyan.

- Elle dirigeait toute une unité… informa Mitchell.

- Quand elle était militaire ?

- Oui, mais elle aurait pu être plus… affirma Mitchell. Elle a de nombreux alliés et amis.

Daniel pensa au Président et aux deux agents russe et anglais recrutés pour leur mission. Elle avait des amis hauts placés, mais aussi de grands ennemis.

- Que faisons nous? demanda Daniel, en regardant les Wraiths arriver à proximité.

- On va les accueillir sourit Astyan. Comme il se le doit pour des invités de marque.

…

Astyan était devant la console, seul et concentré sur les inscriptions. Il cherchait toujorus sur les plans, le laboratoire qui l'intéressait le plus. Son esprit était aussi occupé à sonder les alentours. Il surveillait la progression des Wraiths dans le volcan. Ce volcan était un vrai labyrinthe, autant pour les Wraiths que pour lui. Il pensait s'y retrouver facilement grâce à ses origines. Pourtant, les plans ne lui disaient rien. Les Wraiths ne semblaient pas affecter par ce dédale de couloirs interminables. Ils avaient un odorat développé qui les aidait sûrement. Lui, il était un peu perdu. Il aurait dû plus souvent quitter son foyer et la Cité pour des contrées lointaines, pour développer son sens d'orientation. Il ne savait même pas lire une carte et se repérer sur celle-ci. Heureusement, les Anciens étaient organisés et gardaient toujours des traces écrites dans des bases de données immenses. Il avait alors fait une recherche à l'aide de mots clefs dans celle-ci. Il avait eu dix réponses à ses mots clefs. Il parcourut la liste en attendant que les Wraiths ne le trouvent. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Il était prêt à les accueillir les bras ouverts. C'est en arrivant à la moitié de la liste qu'il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés proches et des respirations bruyantes, près de lui. Il allait avoir de la compagnie. Il sourit et continua à trier les réponses.

…

- Vers où ? Rodney ! grogna John entre ses dents.

John ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec un Wraith, par hasard, dans un tournant. Il ne voulait pas non plus rester dans ce volcan une éternité, perdu. Enfin, il ne voulait pas tomber sur une rivière de lave, coupant un tunnel en deux. Ils avaient traversé de nombreux laboratoires inoccupés et vides. Ils semblaient inactifs depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, une rivière de magma traversait les tunnels sans prévenir. Ils devaient être prudents. Rodney avait été fasciné par les pièces qu'ils avaient traversées et leur spécificités mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y attarder s'ils voulaient aider Angéla et ses amis. Pourtant, John aussi se demandait quelle était l'utilité des laboratoires ? Stefan et Lycas découvraient un nouveau monde. Ils admiraient les lieux et essayaient de tout enregistrer en silence. La quiétude des lieux les inquiétait un peu. Pourtant, John perçut quelque chose, au loin.

- Vous entendez ? demanda John en tendant l'oreille.

- Des tirs ? proposa Rodney.

John acquiesça et se mit à courir vers l'origine du bruit. Sans se préoccuper du chemin ni du fait de rencontrer des Wraiths venant d'en face, il n'attendit même pas que Rodney choisisse le bon chemin.

- Stop ! Des Wraiths y convergent cria Rodney pour le prévenir du danger.

John s'arrêta net. Les Wraiths se regroupaient vers les coups de feu, attirés par le bruit. Il regarda Lycas et se décida. Ils se précipitèrent donc vers la bataille au grand désespoir de Rodney. Prudent, John ne courrait plus mais avançait en visant, éclairant le tunnel grâce à son arme. Rodney avait sorti son arme tout en surveillant son écran et la progression des Wraiths. Il ne voulait pas être pris en embuscade et encore moins être cerné. John pensa à son ami Evann resté au camp. A ce moment-là, de l'aide n'aurait pas été en trop. Pourtant, il lui avait demandé de rester au vaisseau. Pas pour seulement le surveiller, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec la base en cas de problème. John se détesta de ne pas les avoir contactés avant de rentrer dans le volcan. Il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus les contacter à cause des interférences présentes dans le volcan mais aussi des mètres de roches se trouvant au dessus de leurs têtes. Toute tentative de communication était un échec. Il soupira, il ne devait pas regretter ses décisions. Ce n'était pas le moment et il reporta son attention sur son problème : les ténèbres du tunnel.

…

- Et si je ne veux pas me lier à… demanda Angéla.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas! grogna la créature, en battant de la queue contre le sol, agacé et impatient.

Elle sursauta sous la violence du choc. La queue faisait trembler le sol.

- On l'est déjà reprit la créature plus doucement. Ceci n'est qu'une formalité. Si tu veux, je peux me transformer et va pour le sexe !

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Comment on procède ?

- Tu dois brûler.

- Hein ! Brûler… Comme chaud… Bouillant ? balbutia Angéla, étourdie.

- Pfff…Vous les humains, vous êtes toujours prêt à l'action mais quand il faut agir… Vous jouez trop avec les mots, oui… Brûler comme enflammer. Il y a un problème, ma liée ?

Elle était devenue livide. Elle avait un rêve à ce sujet. Des brides de souvenir lui revenaient. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. L'Octroie.

- Non… A part que je vais mourir et que je ne veux pas mourir…Pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi les humains tiennent à leur vie… A cette chose si futile. Tu ne vas pas mourir, enfin pas maintenant.

- Oh oui, je me demande pourquoi marmonna Angéla.

- Ne prends pas cet air moqueur menaça le Dragon. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis… Tu crois que j'ai attendu 8000 ans pour rien.

- Bah non le temps ne compte pas ici rétorqua Angéla.

De la fumée sortit de ses naseaux, il était énervé.

- Tu apprends vite, petit homme siffla le reptile géant, agacé.

- Ok mais quand je serai prête demanda Angéla.

- C'est-à-dire dans combien de temps ?

- Jamais.

Il rugit. Apparemment, il n'acceptait pas cette réponse.

Elle ferma les yeux et évacua l'air de ses poumons. Puis respira à fond. Elle sentit l'immense masse se déplacer vers elle et s'élever dans toute sa longueur. Il se plaça devant elle.

- A trois accepta Angéla, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ok

Il soupira.

- Un...

Elle imagina le dragon redressé dans toute sa hauteur et fier. Il déploya ses ailes majestueuses.

- ... Deux...

Elle imagina son cou de reptile se tendre vers elle, prendre son inspiration. Elle commença à paniquer. Il allait lui griller le cul sur place et elle l'acceptait. Elle sentit la pression de l'air changer autour d'elle et se charger. La température augmentait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

- Tr… poursuivit Angéla, la voix tremblante.

N'en pouvant plus, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le dragon ouvrit sa bouche.

- Non hurla Angéla. Je n'ai pas encore dit trois !

Un flot de lave et de feu se rua vers elle. Elle mit ses mains devant le visage pour se protéger par réflexe.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit trois répéta Angéla plaintive.

Alors que les flammes léchaient ses mains et se collaient à sa peau, le dragon rit à pleine gorge.

…

Elle se réveilla. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Elle se leva précipitamment et se frotta le corps croyant brûler. Elle regarda son corps paniquée. Elle n'avait rien, aucune brûlure. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour vérifier chaque parcelle de son corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle voyait rouge. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, elle était toute nue. Ces armes aussi avaient disparu. Enfin, le sentiment d'attraction s'était atténué.

_- C'est finit _intervint une voix.

La voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle en chercha l'origine. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un mal de tête lui arracha une grimace. Elle vit avec horreur les yeux du dragon gravés dans ses rétines. Il l'observer… De l'intérieur de son esprit.

_- Nous sommes enfin liés… _sourit le dragon jubilant._ Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?_

Il était prêt à agir, elle le sentait. Elle ne réagit pas de suite car elle croyait être morte.

-_ Je ne sais pas _hésita Angéla désorientée, ne s'habituant pas à sa nouvelle situation.

A une vitesse incroyable, le décor se déplaça. Non, ce n'était pas le décor qui se déplaçait mais c'était elle. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas bouger. Elle savait que si elle rouvrait les yeux, elle se trouverait toujours dans la même pièce. Elle voyait donc à travers les yeux du dragon.

-_ On peut aider la Dragonne, maintenant _proposa le Dragon content de lui, alors qu'elle sentait que sa présence s'éloignait_._

- _Non... Pas maintenant_ haleta Angéla alors qu'elle commençait à avoir le mal de l'air dû à la vitesse.

- _Quoi alors ?_ demanda le dragon s'arrêtant, attendant depuis 8000 ans de décoller.

- _Le temps ne…_commença Angéla,voyant son impatience.

- _Je sais, petit homme_ râla le dragon, railleur. _Arrête d'utiliser mes arguments._

- _Mes amis sont en danger_ informa Angéla.

Sa vue s'améliora malgré la vitesse. Il faisait le point pour elle.

- _Oh tu as raison. Il y a de l'action, ma Liée, là-bas_ affirma le lézard, content.

Elle avait comprit qu'il y avait un lien entre son humeur et comment il l'appelait. Quand il l'appelait ma liée, il le disait avec une douceur exagérée, comme s'il parlait à une amante. Quand il était furieux ou agacé, il l'appelait petit homme.

Elle vit l'action en question. Des hommes se battaient au loin. Ses amis étaient en danger.

- _Tu peux aller les aider_ proposa le Dragon.

- _Comment ? Je suis loin, trop loin_ remarqua Angéla, désespérée.

Et nue pensa-t-elle.

- _Tu as moi_ lui rappela la créature.

_- Je peux voler ? _s'étonna Angéla perplexe.

- _Mais non, ne soit pas stupide, ma Liée_ rit le dragon attendrie. _Ceci est mon travail._

- _Allons-y !_

Elle était pressée d'aider ses amis. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus.

- _Bah ouvre les yeux. Tu as l'air stupide comme ça et ne restes pas planter là_ se moqua le Dragon.

Elle obéit.

- Et maintenant ? répondit Angéla à voix haute, l'air perdue.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle était toujours dans cette salle étrange.

- Toute ton éducation est à refaire se plaignit le Dragon. Je suis en toi.

La voix raisonné dans les murs.

Elle regarda son bras. Sur sa peau nue, la queue du dragon y était tatouée avec le reste de con corps. Celle-ci se balançait le long de son bras, impatient.

- Chasses-moi de ton esprit conseilla le Dragon.

Elle obéit. Elle se concentra. Des flammes l'entourèrent. Affolée, elle essaya d'éteindre le feu. Elle ferma les yeux. D'un coup, la chaleur disparut. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était au même endroit. Le dragon était devant elle, la regardant.

- Je peux sortir de… Toi ou t'accompagner partout sous cette forme… Ce vulgaire tatouage mais tu ne sais pas encore me repousser dans un coin de ton esprit. Pour l'instant je reste sous cette forme car je ne peux pas te suivre partout dans le volcan… Pas où sont tes amis… Sauf si je détruis tout sur mon passage. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là… Soit prudente, ma liée lui souffla le Dragon.

Elle lui promit d'être prudente. Le dragon lui souffla dessus. Mais aucune flamme n'en sortit comme elle s'y attendait. Une brume de gouttelettes d'eau l'entoura. Son sang se mit à battre dans ses veines. Malgré l'absence de feu, une chaleur envahit son corps. Pas une chaleur brûlante mais accueillante.

- Bonne chance, ma Liée l'encouragea le Dragon à son oreille.

Elle était en feu. Elle n'osait pas regarder. Elle ne ressentait plus son corps. Au contraire, son esprit était plus aiguisé que jamais et plus rapide. Soudain, la chaleur aussi disparut. Son esprit voulait agir et aller en avant, vers la bataille. Malgré elle, elle avança ou plutôt flotta vers sa cible. Prise de vertige, elle regarda défiler les décors alors qu'elle avançait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle ne le savait pas. Jusqu'à l'épuisement sans doute. Cela ne lui paraissait pas réel. Etait-ce un rêve ? Son esprit remplissait tout l'espace. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des Wraiths au loin. L'odeur de l'envie, du mal. Elle voulut mourir mais ne put car son existence palpable n'était plus. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Elle s'y dirigea hâtivement.

…

John courrait maintenant à moitié, vers un futur incertain. Rassuré, il savait que ses amis seraient là pour couvrir ses arrières. Lycas et Stefan étaient armés et savaient se battre. Ils avaient l'air maladroit dans ces couloirs étroits. John savait que les deux frères allaient se gêner lors du combat. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Rodney essayait de trouver un plan génial et de tracer le chemin le plus sûr. Ce qui pourrait tous les sauver.

- Mais où est Angéla dans tous ces points ? jura Rodney.

- Elle devrait être seule, non ? suggéra Lycas.

- C'est vrai admit Rodney. Sauf si elle a déjà rejoint les Wraiths ou ses amis.

- D'où les tirs sourit Stefan.

- Elle n'a pas pu rejoindre ses amis dans son état les contredit John.

- Elle était attirée par quelque chose… Cela pourrait-il être cet ami, cet… Astyan ? demanda Lycas.

- Ou bien autre chose rajouta Stefan regardant en arrière. Il se passe quelque chose de pas clair dans ces lieux.

…

Le premier tir s'arrêta et se consuma dans le bouclier d'Astyan. Tout souriant, il se retourna pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Son piège avait fonctionné. Il ouvrit les bras comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue mais Daniel, caché, savait que c'était trompeur. Il vit deux boules de feu qui s'échappèrent de ses mains tendues. La bataille démarra. Daniel se demandait qui des deux groupes avaient été piégés. Eux ou les Wraiths ?

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous réveiller menaça Astyan.

Sa voix était dure. Daniel surveillait la progression de l'ennemi grâce à la console. Il n'était pas armé, seul Mitchell l'était, légèrement. Ce dernier le couvrait et le protégeait au cas où les Wraiths réussiraient à contourner Astyan. Celui-ci s'était replié derrière une console, amusé. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Daniel surveillait les autres groupes ennemis.

…

Teyla et Ronon courraient. Ils avaient entendu des clameurs de bataille, et des détonations lointaines. Ils s'étaient donc rués vers les bruits. Ce fut le premier groupe qui tomba sur des Wraiths. Les Wraiths avaient l'air de se réunir vers la zone d'affrontement où avait lieu les explosions. En fait le tout premier fut Ronon. Il avait heurté de pleins fouets un Wraith qui débouchait d'un tunnel voisin, apeuré. Sous le choc, ils avaient trébuché et chuté. Teyla avait immédiatement tiré. Martin et son frère s'étaient aussi mis en mouvement. Ils égorgèrent les Wraiths suivants, les attaquant un par un. Chacun leur tour. Teyla faisait mouche pendant que Ronon se débattait avec le cadavre lourd du Wraith pour se relever. Les autres Wraiths fuirent en comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas faire le poids et parce qu'ils étaient appelés de toute urgence ailleurs, vers le cœur du combat. Martin tendit la main à Ronon pour l'aider à se relever en poussant du pied le cadavre. Ronon la saisit avec un grognement.

- Merci grogna Ronon, à Teyla et à Martin.

Il s'épousseta et frotta ses vêtements pour enlever toute trace de Wraith.

-' Ils sont partis où ? demanda Ronon qui avait loupé l'attaque.

- Par là indiqua le frère de Martin en montrant du doigt.

Celui-ci s'amusait.

- Ils vont nous tendre une autre embuscade, n'est ce pas ? demanda Martin.

- Ils vont vouloir nous empêcher de rejoindre les autres concéda Teyla.

- Alors soyons plus prudents conseilla Ronon.

…

John visa un Wraith, car ils avaient rattrapé les Wraiths trainards et rejoint le lieu de l'attaque. Ils avaient alors rencontré un des groupes de Wraiths qui s'étaient séparés, trainant à l'arrière.

…

Mitchell vida son chargeur sur un Wraith qui s'écroula. Il espéra qu'il soit vraiment mort.

- Sur la droite prévint Daniel en criant.

Mitchell évita tout juste un Wraith qui se ruait vers lui. Il se pencha et lui fonça dessus pour le plaquer, comme au football américain. Il détestait ce sport de brute, sauf quand il le regardait à la télévision. Il était plutôt joueur de baseball. D'ailleurs, il le saisit mal et le plaqua avec maladresse. Le Wraith ne bascula pas totalement et se défendit. Mitchell lui jeta son poing dans le plexus alors que le Wraith lui agrippait le bras. Il essayait de l'éloigner le plus possible de Daniel. Ce dernier cherchait une arme à sa portée. Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Astyan pour voir où il en était. Deux corps étaient calcinés autour de lui.

- Astyan… Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps grogna Mitchell essoufflé.

Astyan le regarda et comprit la situation. Il tenait à distance les Wraiths grâce à ses pouvoirs. Les seuls Wraiths qui réussissaient à s'en approcher, mourraient brûlés vifs.

- Vous n'aurez jamais dû vous réveiller répéta Astyan d'un ton neutre.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus, Traîtres cracha un Wraith caché derrière un mur. On veut juste la femme et cet endroit…

- Quelle femme ? demanda Daniel, surpris.

- Nous savons qui elle est. Elle a touché l'esprit d'Elijah. Nous la voulons… Il la veut… reprit le Wraith.

- Vous voyez une femme ici ? se moqua Astyan en regardant autour de lui. Daniel enlève ta perruque.

Son sourire était cruel.

Il envoya une boule de feu. Le Wraith visé plongea à temps pour l'éviter. Une trace de brûler marqua le mur où il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mitchell et Daniel juste derrière, étaient en mauvaise posture. Daniel tournait autour d'une console pour échapper à un autre Wraith alors que Mitchell luttait pour sa vie. Il était dos au mur et maintenait à distance les mains du Wraith. Astyan était encerclé. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les éloigner de peur de faire effondrer l'édifice. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas tout perdu.

…

Lors de la rencontre avec les Wraiths, John fut séparé de Rodney. Il le vit plus loin au côté de Stefan enfin plutôt derrière. Lycas se battait à main nue avec un Wraith, abandonnant son épée. John n'avait presque plus de munitions. Il avait sortie son couteau de combat et tournait autour d'un Wraith. Ce groupe-ci était aussi en difficulté, tous les groupes l'étaient. Les Wraiths prenaient le dessus du fait de leur nombre.

- Oh oh ! quelque chose ne va pas cria Rodney continuant à étudier les données malgré le combat, caché derrière Stefan et Lycas.

- Non sans blague marmonna John entre ses dents.

- Il fait chaud… Plus chaud indiqua Rodney. Quelque chose de chaud se dirige vers nous à grande vitesse.

- Quoi encore ? demanda John.

- Par où ? demanda Lycas.

Les Wraiths l'avaient aussi senti. Ils se concertèrent du regard leur laissant une pause dans le combat.

Lycas en profita pour en égorger un.

- Elle arrive, tenez vous prêts ordonna un Wraith à pleine gorge.

- Qui elle ? demanda John, méfiant.

- Par là indiqua Rodney montrant le tunnel d'où ils venaient.

John ne quitta pas pour autant des yeux le Wraith et se décala pour mettre le tunnel en visée, devant lui. Les Wraiths reprirent le combat. Le Wraith attaqua John. Il évita le coup mais il était beaucoup moins fort. L'autre le saisit et le plaqua contre le mur. Sonné, il essaya de se relever mais le Wraith l'attrapa et le souleva au dessus du sol. Il tenta de lui lancer un coup de genou mais il était trop court.

- Dans trois secondes compta Rodney avec urgence.

Il regardait l'entrée du tunnel avec intensité.

Lycas n'ayant plus d'adversaire, se dirigea vers John pour l'aider. Il saisit le Wraith.

- C'est là !

Rodney observa le tunnel. Des flammes arrivèrent. Il se protégea le visage par réflexe. Il se recroquevilla pour se protéger. John vit les flammes arriver vers lui mais il ne pouvait pas bouger maintenu par le Wraith. La vague de flamme l'atteignit. Il se prépara à recevoir une vague de douleur. Les flammes ne le brûlaient pas. Il ressentit l'étreinte du Wraith se relâcher. John tomba au sol. Par contre au contact des flammes, il ressentit une fureur indéfinissable mais aussi un sentiment de protection et de bonté. En moins de deux, les flammes continuèrent leur chemin. Sur leur chemin, elles laissèrent des cadavres de Wraiths, seulement de Wraiths, brûlés et entaillés.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda John abasourdi et sonné, les jambes tremblantes.

- Le système de défense du volcan supposa Stefan.

Rodney la regarda étonné. C'était une bonne idée.

- Peut-être, en tout cas c'était puissant siffla Rodney.

- Et humain rajouta Lycas, penché sur un corps. Les entailles ont été faites par des armes humaines. Un couteau je dirais.

…

Plus loin, Astyan entendit des cris d'agonie et de terreur. Il sourit.

- On dirait qu'elle arrive sourit Astyan. Votre vœu a été exaucé.

Il s'adressait aux Wraiths alors qu'il lançait un éclair qui cette fois-ci atteignit sa cible.

Mitchell commençait à voir des étoiles, fatigué de résister. Daniel fut le premier à voir les flammes arriver fauchant le Wraith qui le poursuivait. Il plongea pour se cacher. Les flammes emportèrent le corps de Wraith qui hurla de douleur et de peur. Les flammes le plaquèrent au plafond et l'écrabouillèrent sans pitié. Daniel perçut le bruit sinistre des os brisés. Le corps retomba au sol, inerte. Les flammes se regroupèrent. Daniel aida Mitchell en s'attaquant au Wraith restant. Mais ce dernier fut aussi propulsé contre le mur. Daniel aida son ami à se relever. Ils ne virent donc pas les flammes lécher le corps d'une femme, puis disparaître. C'était Angéla, habillée tout en cuir.

Etourdie, celle-ci essaya de se repérer dans la pièce. Elle vit ses amis en difficulté. Elle regarda Astyan saisir un Wraith au cou et le transformer en cendres. Astyan la regarda et lui sourit. Elle lut sur ses lèvres.

- Bienvenu parmi nous.

Elle se ressaisit immédiatement et dégaina ses deux pistolets. Elle tira sur les Wraiths qui menaçaient encore Mitchell.

Celui-ci vit les Wraiths s'écrouler autour de lui. Il regarda l'origine du massacre.

Le Wraith tenant Mitchell se retourna et reçu une balle en plein cœur. Sa main se dirigea vers son cœur, abandonnant sa proie, Mitchell. Puis elle visa sa tête et il s'écroula mort. Elle l'ignora et alla rejoindre Astyan. Mitchell les regarda sidéré.

Ils étaient tous les deux derrière une console.

- Content de te revoir en si bonne santé, même si j'aurai voulu d'autres circonstances pour ses retrouvailles.

- Tu as ton bouclier ? demanda Angéla ignorant sa remarque.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de me canarder comme vous le dites. Mais toi, tu y seras sensible sourit Astyan.

- Leurs arment endorment juste remarqua Angéla.

- Oui, pour l'instant. Ils ne veulent pas encore nous tuer.

- Je peux en supporter quelques uns supposa Angéla.

Astyan se demanda sur quoi elle basait cette supposition.

Elle se leva et tira une puis deux salves de balles.

- Tu ne veux pas servir d'appât ? demanda Angéla essayant de repérer les Wraiths.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un appât rit Astyan. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mon…

- C'est ok alors ? coupa Angéla. Vas-y je te couvre.

- Pas besoin refusa Astyan, lui jetant un clin d'œil.

- Je sais, c'est un réflexe grimaça Angéla.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front sans qu'elle puisse réagir.

- C'est un honneur de combattre à tes côtés la salua Astyan.

Il se leva et s'écarta de la console. Des tirs s'écrasèrent sur son bouclier. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Ah en fait… Très belle entrée sourit Astyan.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, mal à l'aise. Il avait été le seul à voir son arrivée dans les flammes. Il ne posa pas de questions comme: comment n'avait-elle pas été brûlée par les flammes ? Quelle était cette magie ? Elle ne savait même pas elle-même comment elle était parvenue ici. Elle l'avait tout simplement souhaité. Elle ne parla pas non plus du Dragon lové dans son dos et son bras droit, lui caressant la peau et de sa présence enfouie en elle. Mal à l'aise, elle le regarda s'avancer vers les Wraiths. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, il semblait juste amusé. Ignorant les tirs, il n'avait peur de rien. Elle souffla et se concentra. Elle oublia le dragon, les flammes et se focalisa sur son ennemi. Puis elle se décida et se leva à découvert. Elle courut vers une autre console, en tirant sur ces adversaires. A l'abri, elle reprit son souffle et recommença à nouveau. Elle évita ainsi les tirs adverses en n'arrêtant pas de bouger et de plonger grâce à des roulades. Ainsi, elle continua à les harceler sans pause. Mitchell avait reprit ses esprits auprès de Daniel.

- ça va ? demanda Daniel inquiet.

- J'ai mal au crâne répondit Mitchell. Et toi, tu peux te lever ?

- Oui, avec de l'aide grimaça Daniel.

Il avait été touché quand il avait plongé pour éviter les flammes, même si elles étaient inoffensives. Mitchell regarda le laboratoire pour savoir où en était Astyan. Il se demandait si c'était lui l'origine de ses flammes. Mais il se rappela qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de peur d'effondrer la structure de l'édifice. Astyan continuait à se battre et les tirs ne l'atteignaient jamais. Il chercha un autre endroit pour se cacher pour reprendre son souffle et il la vit.

- Angéla ! Elle est là hurla Mitchell à Daniel.

- Quoi ! Tu t'es cogné la tête…

Mitchell ignora la remarque de Daniel. Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena à l'abri. Daniel la vit aussi, visant les Wraiths. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de plonger à l'abri.

- C'est bien elle admit Daniel abasourdi.

Il se demandait comment elle avait pu les rattraper et comment elle était arrivée là.

A l'abri, ils la regardèrent se déplacer avec rapidité et faire mouche à chaque fois.

- Efficace remarqua Mitchell, en soufflant.

- Il faut l'aider non ? Elle va se faire submerger à un moment proposa Daniel

Mais aucun n'avait envie de bouger.

Elle sortit à nouveau de sa cachette mais cette fois-ci, un tir plus adroit que les autres, l'atteignit la touchant en plein dans la poitrine. Elle continua tout de même à s'avancer vers le Wraith, légèrement déséquilibrée. Elle rangea son arme vidée et saisit un couteau de chasse. Prise dans son élan, elle poignarda le Wraith et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. À découvert, un autre tir la toucha. Cette fois-ci, sous le choc, elle posa un genou au sol, sonnée.

Le premier tir l'avait juste chatouillée. C'était juste une gêne qu'elle avait ignoré. Le deuxième était plus douloureux, son genou fléchit. Affaiblie, un Wraith s'approcha d'elle, l'air triomphant. Sonnée, elle était encore paralysée. Elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger. Le tir ne l'avait pas assommée, juste engourdie. Après quelque secondes d'engourdissement, elle se ressaisit. Elle brandit son poignard. Encore lente, le Wraith fut plus rapide et lui saisit le bras pour la bloquer. Encore un genou sur le sol, elle se propulsa en avant pour le déstabiliser. Une fois levée, elle donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Celui-ci, ignorant son coup, retourna la main d'Angéla pour retourner son arme vers elle, la rendant inoffensive. Il l'abaissa brutalement et la lame s'enfonça légèrement dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle le frappa au visage mais il tint bon. Elle résista sous la pression du Wraith, essayant de l'enlever. Le Wraith appuyait de toutes ses forces. Angéla savait que c'était perdu d'avance pour elle. Elle maintint la lame d'une main et de l'autre, elle le frappa de la paume de la main au niveau de sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration. Le Wraith sous le choc recula et essaya de reprendre son souffle coupé. Grâce au répit, elle enleva la lame doucement. Elle était faiblement enfoncée et n'avait pas touché d'organes internes. Elle reporta son attention sur le Wraith qui s'était rétabli rapidement et commençait à se ruer vers elle. Angéla vit une main traverser l'estomac du Wraith. La main étrangère appartenait à Astyan qui tenait le cœur du Wraith dans la main encore palpitant de vie. De la force de la main, il l'écrasa. Le cœur s'arrêta de battre.

- De rien dit Astyan avant même qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

Il avait senti qu'elle était en danger et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas agir.

Grâce au répit qu'apportait Astyan, elle rechargea ses armes avec urgence. A mains nues, elle était désavantagée. Elle ignora le sang, son sang sur les mains.

…

John reprit ses esprits. Rodney était déjà sur sa tablette, alors que John partit étudier le dernier Wraith à avoir succombé aux flammes. Ce dernier était tombé du plafond calciné.

- On est plus très loin indiqua Rodney essoufflé.

- Allons-y les motiva Lycas tout en courant pressé d'en finir.

En tête, John arriva dans le laboratoire suivant où des bruits de tirs et des cris de combat raisonnaient sur les parois rocheuses du volcan en écho. Ainsi le groupe de John arriva dans le chaos, des corps à terre. Certains corps étaient calcinés, d'autres baignaient dans une mare de sang, touchés par balles. Il y avait aussi des dégâts matériels apparents. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et Angéla était au milieu du chaos, en plein cœur du combat. Ils virevoltèrent l'un autour de l'autre. Angéla possédait deux armes. Elle tirait sur les Wraiths alors que l'homme…

John cligna des yeux croyant voir une illusion ou un mirage. L'homme n'avait pas d'armes, pourtant des corps tombaient raides morts autour de lui. Non ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. L'homme se servait de ses mains pour semer la mort autour de lui. Il jetait des boules de feu vers les Wraiths qui se consumaient à son contact.

Angéla abattit le dernier Wraith encore en vie, d'une balle dans la tête. La bataille était finie. Elle abaissa son arme, épuisée. Juste à ce moment-là, le groupe de Ronon arriva en courant.

Ronon semblait aussi secoué. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient eu leur propre rencontre avec des Wraiths. Personne n'avait l'air blessé, à part Angéla.

Celle-ci regarda le chaos autour d'elle. Son chargeur était presque vide. Elle le vida sur un Wraith encore en vie, qui rampait sur le sol. Elle laissa tomber les chargeurs au sol sans quitter des yeux les corps. Aucun ne bougeait encore. Elle rechargea ses deux armes à feu. Puis elle les rangea une fois à nouveau chargées, par automatisme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Mitchell qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé. Elle courut vers lui pour l'enserrer, ignorant sa blessure.

…

Une fois le combat terminé, Mitchell sortit de son abri. Il vit Angéla accourir vers lui et lui sautait dans les bras. Il l'enlaça fortement, ne voulant plus la quitter ni la laisser partir. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras protecteurs, un peu tremblante. Elle voulait être à nouveau rassurée. Elle le serra, voulant voir qu'il était vraiment réel, qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Elle voulait être réconfortée. Elle réfugia sa tête dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit le cœur de Mitchell battre. Ce bruit lui faisait du bien. Il la rassurait et la calmait. Elle voulait effacer le chaos, oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il la laissa se réconforter contre lui. Lui non plus ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle.

- Chut… C'est finit murmura Mitchell à son oreille.

Il lui caressait les cheveux, apaisant. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Daniel sortit à son tour de sa cachette et alla les enlacer brièvement. John observa la scène de loin. Daniel s'approcha de lui :

- Lieutenant Colonel, content de vous revoir salua Daniel.

- De même répondit John. Surpris de vous voir ici.

- Oui, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter avoua Daniel.

Angéla pleurait à chaude larme, heureuse. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. L'espoir revenait pour la première fois. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, enfin elle l'espérait. Mitchell sentit qu'elle faiblissait dans ses bras.

- ça va ? demanda Mitchell en s'écartant pour la regarder, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien murmura Angéla sans le lâcher.

- Ça ne sera rien quand je l'aurais dit intervint le frère de Martin en s'approchant d'eux, en professionnel.

Il la fit asseoir doucement, les séparant définitivement. Ils le firent à contre cœur. Il regarda sa blessure.

- Où est Astyan ? demanda Mitchell parcourant du regard ses compagnons.

- Il était…Là répondit John montrant le centre de la pièce.

Là, où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, à combattre contre les Wraiths. Il avait disparu en un clin d'œil.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Ne quitte pas cette fenêtre, va en bas sur review please ^^!**

**ça vous a plut ? OUi dites le**

**Non dites le aussi...**

Alors vous vous dites ce sont les vacances... chouette elle va poster plus souvent et bah non, car j'y suis pas mais je compte tout de même poster plus tôt car ma correctrice l'est ... Sadique ? non pas du tout, juste prise aussi prise que nos héros.

à la prochaine

tableau de bord :

chapitre 38 (15): Sauvetage et Sacrifice, écrit (21 pages), en correction prévu Juillet


	39. Chapter 39

Salut tout le monde

vous allez dire déjà ! Elle poste ? Et oui déjà, moi et mon correcteur faisons un bon boulot et je remercie jas pour la correction d'ailleurs (on a un chapitre presque aprfait je trouve ^^).  
Après un chapitre stressant et pleins d'action, on ralentit un peu ici pour accélérer un nouveau. Et oui c'est un vrai sprint vers la fin du tome 2 qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Vous êtes essouflés ? Moi pas. Bon mon blabla sera plus court et je vous laisse au suspense et laisse place à votre imagination pour la suite. Sur ce bonne lecture.

AH OUI j'oublie les échanges en italique sont des échanges de pensées et non oraux (haute voix), Astyan et Angéla discutent dans leur tête. Enfin vous me comprenez hein ? Non, bah lisez et sinon MP.

**Chapitre 15 : Sauvetage et Sacrifice**

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne perds pas tout ton sang sur le chemin remarqua le frère de Martin avec un sourire rassurant.

Il ressemblait à Martin, il avait toujours le moral.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi marmonna Angéla n'y croyant pas. Tout va s'arranger.

- Tu entends toujours des voix ?

- Non pas aussi fort, ce n'est qu'un bourdonnement.

- Et cette attirance, pression dans ta poitrine...

- Disparue aussi. Je ne ressens plus rien comme si j'étais libérée.

- OK, les vaisseaux sanguins de tes yeux sont intacts, tu ne saignes plus. Ta fièvre est tombée. Je dirais qu'à première vue, tu vas mieux.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi répéta Angéla.

- Oui, mais on doit encore sortir de là… C'est bon j'ai fini mon examen conclut le frère de Martin en se relevant.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Lycas. Ils se serrèrent le coude dans un salut guerrier, en gardant le silence.

- Merci d'être encore là remercia Angéla.

- Pas de problème, il faudra perdre cette habitude de disparaître, sans prévenir conseilla Lycas en guise de réponse. Puis on n'allait pas louper la fête.

- J'y travaille sourit Angéla.

Elle s'approcha de Daniel qui était occupé à lire des instructions sur la console.

- On a quoi ? demanda Angéla en guise de salut.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Elle savait qu'il était content de la revoir. Elle aussi. Ils échangèrent tout de même un regard complice.

- Astyan a disparu et je ne le vois pas sur les écrans annonça Daniel soucieux.

- Il doit cacher ses déplacements… Je suppose que c'est possible grâce à son bouclier… Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?', demanda Angéla montrant un panneau.

- On a de la compagnie soupira Daniel. Encore.

- Où ? demanda Lycas systématiquement.

Il dirigea sa main sur le pommeau de son épée par réflexe.

- Ils n'ont pas encore atteint le volcan… Je dirai une dizaine minimum compta Angéla.

- Et nous sommes presque tous désarmés remarqua John en regardant son arme presque vide.

- J'ai encore un chargeur dit Teyla en le tendant à John.

Son groupe avait eu moins de combat contre les Wraiths. Ils ne leur restaient plus de munitions.

- J'en ai encore deux enchérit Angéla. Sans compter ceux-là reprit Angéla, en tapotant ses armes.

Elle en passa, à son tour un à Mitchell et tendit une de ses armes à Daniel. Ainsi ils se distribuèrent le reste des munitions.

- Peut-t-on contacter l'équipe d'Evann ? demanda John à Rodney. Je n'y arrive pas.

Il pensait à des renforts.

- Ils sont trop loin, ils ne pourront jamais atteindre le volcan à temps sans chevaux remarqua Angéla.

- Oui, mais il pourrait peut être nous faciliter notre retour suggéra Ronon, une idée derrière la tête.

- Et si Astyan se décide à revenir, il sera d'une aide précieuse aussi contre ses nouveaux- venus rajouta Daniel.

- Mais où est-il ? chuchota Angéla en regardant l'écran. Montre-moi sa dernière recherche… Il a pu continuer la route seul.

- Alors c'est... Il y a un laboratoire...Par là dit Daniel qui avait eu le temps d'étudier les plans pendant l'attaque.

Et contrairement à Astyan, il savait se repérer. Ainsi armés, ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain laboratoire, celui qui les intéressait.

Astyan y était déjà comme ils l'avaient supposé.

- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans vos retrouvailles s'expliqua Astyan, sans même les regarder. Nous sommes à l'abri pour l'instant informa Astyan.. vous devriez vous reposer et vous échanger vos aventures pendant que je travaille sur l'énergie.

Daniel voulut protester mais Astyan l'ignora. Ainsi Angéla s'assit contre le mur, épuisée, acceptant l'offre d'Astyan. Mitchell fit les cents pas, préoccupé par l'arrivée des Wraiths. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Lycas se décida à entamer la conversation.

- Ainsi vous vous connaissez tous ? demanda Lycas curieux, en regardant John et Daniel.

Daniel le regarda. Angéla intervint.

- J'avais oublié la politesse grommela Angéla, en se relevant avec difficulté.

Elle abandonna d'ailleurs l'idée de se lever et fit la présentation au repos.

- Lycas, voici Astyan...

Elle montra l'homme en question, de là où elle était, assise.

- Daniel…Mitchell…et là Martin…son frère…Stefan…Ronon…Rodney et Teyla annonça Angéla.

- Enchanté salua Astyan en regardant Lycas.

Angéla se releva avec difficulté.

- Astyan est l'Ancien ? demanda Stefan.

- Oui répondit Angéla en coupant la vue d'Astyan qui fixait du regard Stefan.

- Enfin l'un des descendants corrigea Rodney précis.

Celui-ci était à côté de l'Ancien, ne voulant râter aucune miette.

- Vous avez un admirateur dit John à Astyan avec un clin d'œil.

- Enfin plutôt fan de vos découvertes... Enfin celles de vos ancêtres corrigea Rodney.

- Elles intéressent beaucoup de personnes hélas soupira Astyan. La cause de tous nos problèmes et des vôtres, j'en ai bien peur.

- Il paraît qu'on peut trouver de l'énergie, des ZPM par ici demanda John innocemment.

Astyan regarda Angéla, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je vois… J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Je suis ici pour une seule raison : aider Angéla et ses amis. Le problème des…Oriis doit être éliminé en priorité. Je ne peux résoudre qu'un problème à la fois... Et je n'aurai pas assez d'énergie pour en créer un deuxième.

- Et les Wraiths…? demanda John.

- Ils auraient dû encore dormir coupa Astyan sèchement.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas répondit Ronon en grognant.

Astyan le regarda.

- En effet, je ne peux rien faire pour vous… Je suis seul. Angéla est intervenue d'une façon…Radicale reprit Astyan en la regardant. Elle a déjà éliminé deux vaisseaux ruches mais cela ne risque pas de se reproduire. Je reste seul face à eux. Je ne fais pas le poids même avec l'aide du vaisseau et d'Angéla. Vous croyez vraiment que mes ancêtres n'avaient pas prévu leur réveil. A votre avis, pourquoi ils étaient tous endormis ?

- Ils s'étaient endormis par un commun accord. Ils n'avaient plus assez de nourritures donc ils se sont mis en sommeil. Puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils ne prévoient pas la conséquence de leur acte se défendit John.

- ?

- Mes ancêtres ont toujours été prudents et réfléchissent toujours à deux fois avant d'agir.

- Peut être mais ils réfléchissent un peu trop remarqua John. Et ils ne pensent pas aux autres peuples qui ne possèdent pas leur capacité.

- Je pense qu'il fait référence à la Cité. Vos ancêtres l'ont engloutie sous l'eau mais après de nombreuses années, environ 10 000 ans, l'énergie de la cité s'est tarie. Quand l'équipe de John est arrivée, le bouclier les protégeant de l'eau était faible et à céder s'expliqua Daniel.

- Elle était sous l'eau ? demanda Astyan, étonné.

Il lorgna John.

- Oui, sous l'eau confirma John content d'avoir trouvé un argument face à la négligence des Anciens.

Astyan regarda Angéla

- Et ouais pas sous la glace affirma Angéla, en haussant les épaules.

Astyan les regarda surpris, pris au dépourvu.

- Attendez, attendez … Vous avez dit que les Anciens avaient prévu leur réveil ! intervient Rodney. Mais ils ont prévu quoi exactement ?

- Leur extermination répondit Astyan.

Rodney regarda John avec stupeur. Mais il y avait une faille dans ce plan : les Anciens n'étaient plus.

- Mes ancêtres ont provoqué leur hibernation collective. Certains sont tombés dans un sommeil naturellement, d'autres ont eu leur cycle raccourci. Nous avons précipité leur entrée en dormance expliqua Astyan. Ils ont bien sûr cru que c'étaient volontaires. Une volonté de leur part.

- Comment ils voulaient les exterminer ? se renseigna John en réutilisant son mot.

- Et qu'est ce qui a raté surtout ? Car ce plan n'est nul part se plaignit Rodney.

- Vous… Vous avez fait tout raté. Ils n'étaient pas censés sortir de leur dormance avant longtemps. Le plan n'était pas achevé.

- Jusqu'au retour des Guerriers ajouta Angéla pensive.

- Je ne comprends pas avoua Daniel, perdu. Les Guerriers ont définitivement disparu.

- Parthus les a forcés à rentrer en sommeil profond lors de la disparition du dernier couple des Premiers raconta Astyan. La fin des Anciens étaient proches car à la mort du dernier couple, le déclin de notre civilisation aurait été inévitable. les savoirs auraient été perdus au fil des générations. Les Wraiths auraient dû dormir jusqu'à...

- … Jusqu'à leur résurrection supposée comprit enfin Daniel. La résurrection du couple guerrier. C'est une prophétie, un mirage.

- Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda John perdu.

- Parthus était un scientifique Ancien se souvint Rodney. Mais il était considéré comme fou.

- Et de quelle résurrection on parle ? demanda John.

- Du couple guerrier : Anéa et Astyan, les deux derniers Premiers à disparaître. Ils faisaient partie des deux des trois Guerriers répondit Mitchell. Il parle de la Chute d'un Ancien, ce qui se passe après l'ascension.

Il commençait à bien connaître leur histoire. Même si leur histoire était comblée de lacunes et d'incohérences. Pour lui, il semblait un couple uni près à tout pour leur peuple.

- Anéa et Astyan répéta Ronon. Il n'y a que moi à qui cela choque…

Ils regardèrent Astyan puis Angéla.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Angéla alors qu'ils la fixaient.

- Les Wraiths te veulent murmura Lycas.

Mais tout le monde l'entendait parfaitement.

- Croient-ils que tu es un des trois Guerriers ? Ils se sentent peut être menacés reprit Lycas.

- Oh ils … Vous pensez que je suis…

- Oui finit Ronon.

- Attendez… Je résume… les Guerriers étaient des Anciens. Ils devaient défendre leur peuple et leur cité. Mais c'est contraire à leur règle. Il ne devait pas se défendre ni intervenir s'excita Rodney, repérant une contradiction dans l'histoire.

- Cela n'a pas été toujours le cas. Nous nous défendons mais cela ne sert à rien : le mal existera toujours. Puis nous avons décidé de ne plus intervenir dans vos histoires.

- Pourquoi vouloir tuer les Wraiths alors ? demanda Daniel.

- Car les Wraiths sont et resteront toujours notre problème. Nous sommes l'origine du développement des Wraiths dans cette galaxie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui faut noter c'est que les Wraiths étaient des humains avant d'être transformés s'expliqua Astyan.

- Oui, c'étaient des hommes parasités par un ectoparasite qu'on a découvert sur une de nos premières planètes visitées dans cette galaxie indiqua Rodney. Nous le savons déjà.

- Cela a démarré par un seul homme… Qui a accepté ce parasite par amour, pour devenir égal à l'être cher. Ce n'était pas un accident de chasse. Puis il y en a eu d'autres contredit Astyan.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Daniel pour avoir plus de précisions.

- C'est à cause d'un amour impossible. Il aimait une femme, déjà unie à quelqu'un. Malheureusement l'amour n'était pas réciproque. Il voulait attendre, l'attendre. Il pensait qu'avec le temps qui passe, elle changerait d'avis.

- Ou que la personne à qui elle était unie décède supposa Martin.

- Ou qu'elle s'en lasse enchérit Stefan.

- Mais il n'y avait pas de guerre à l'époque donc pas de raison de mourir plus tôt que prévu. C'était l'âge d'or rappela Daniel.

- Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, n'est ce pas ? demanda Teyla voulant savoir la suite de cette tragédie.

- En effet, car leur amour devait rester éternel et dura éternellement.

- Car la femme était immortelle ? comprit Angéla.

- Oui affirma Astyan. Pas lui.

- Il pouvait attendre le pauvre siffla Martin.

- Parfois l'espoir fait vivre cita Astyan. C'est pourquoi il a pris cette décision. Il était mortel lui. Avec le temps, il vieillirait alors que son amour lui restera éternellement jeune.

- Grâce au parasite, il pouvait vivre plus longtemps comprit Teyla, fasciné.

- Oui, ainsi est né le premier Wraith. Il avait encore des traits humains à cause de sa transformation récente. De plus, plus il se nourrissait, plus il gardait ses traits humains.

- Ok m ais les autres ? réfléchit Teyla.

- Les autres utilisèrent ce procédé pour une autre raison. Le peuple savait que les Premiers allaient disparaître petit à petit. Ils ont vu en ce parasite, une solution pour conserver leur savoir. Une vie humaine ne suffisait pas à accumuler le savoir des Premiers. Peu à peu, des technologies ne pourraient plus être utilisées par le manque de savoir, elles ne seraient plus réparées par exemple. Vivre plus longtemps, permettrait alors d'accomplir l'apprentissage et peut être même l'ascension raconta Astyan.

- Ok, ces hommes ressemblaient donc plus à un humain qu'à un Wraith tant qu'ils se nourrissaient résuma Rodney. Les Wraiths possèdent une partie du savoir des Anicens alors !

- Non, car ils les ont oubliés à cause de la mémoire collective qu'ils ont développée à cause du parasite. Tout s'est mélangé, puis perdu.

- Et l'homme de la place… Le supposé Roi… C'était lui ? Le premier Wraith ? supposa Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas, d'autres ont pu avoir les mêmes caractéristiques…Son amour se transforma en obsession. Un jour, il la kidnappa, l'emprisonna et lui fit la cour. Un jour, elle réussit à sortir de sa cage mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'histoire dit qu'il voulait la re-capturer. Certains disent qu'il y ait parvenu. Immortel lui aussi, il voulait vivre à ses côtés même si elle était une prisonnière. Ils disent que l'impensable arriva. Elle mourut contre toute attente. Cette femme était Anéa. Elle ne revint pas. Ce fut l'avant dernier Premier à disparaître.

- C'est comme ça qu'Anéa est morte ! comprit Daniel. Et elle ne s'est pas réincarnée, coincée dans l'hélice.

- Oui, d'autres pensent qu'elle est morte dans les bras d'Astyan. En tout cas, elle est morte en se sacrifiant rajouta Astyan. A l'aide de Parthus alors que sa disparition était imminente. Elle avait fait un choix. Parthus avait un plan. Elle avait inoculé un poison. Elle se laissa capturer par le piège de ses ennemis et libéra la toxine. Ainsi il pensait endormir tous les Wraiths après sa mort. Elle se condamna alors et ne put réinvestir un autre corps.

- Une toxine… J'en ai entendu parlé… Michael s'en est inspiré pour contaminer les Wraiths qui ne pouvaient plus alors se nourrir d'humains sans mourir réfléchit Rodney à John. C'est peut être la même.

- La toxine agissait au niveau du métabolisme des Wraiths en ralentissant tout leur système jusqu'au sommeil. Elle n'a pas agi immédiatement. Elle a pu se répandre rapidement sous sa forme latente. Parthus n'avait plus qu'à l'activer en excitant la molécule juste après sa dispersion.

- Donc après la contamination de l'air par cette toxine, les Anciens ont provoqué leur hibernation précoce comprit John.

- Une hibernation simultanée. Un excellent timing rajouta Rodney fasciné.

- Oui. La propagation fut rapide car quand une ruche se mettait en sommeil, elle se mettait sous la protection d'une autre Reine qui surveillait le site. Mais comme toutes les ruches entraient en sommeil, elles recherchaient une autre Reine pour la surveillance et ainsi de suite, tous tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. C'est pourquoi il restait tout de même une Reine réveillée, même si elle était dans un état de léthargie avancée expliqua Astyan.

- Puis on pouvait les éliminer après sans problème dit Ronon.

Le plan semblait sans faille… Jusqu'à leur arrivée.

- Oui, le plan voulait qu'ils soient tués tous en même temps par le couple Guerrier mais votre arrivée les a réveillés finit Astyan.

- Il aurait fallu tuer la Reine avant qu'elle donne l'alerte ou qu'elle réveille tout le monde pensa Angéla.

- Mais le plan était bancal car il supposait le retour de ce couple. Ce qui semble improbable. Ils ne sont pas revenus remarqua Daniel.

- Non, pas encore, peut-être qu'un jour avoua Astyan mystérieux.

- Cette toxine comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda John.

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit être dans les données du volcan mais cette base est compromise. Quand elle le comprendra… répondit Astyan.

- Elle s'autodétruira poursuivit Rodney, soucieux.

Toutes ses données si importantes allaient être détruites. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'elles recelaient.

- Oui. Pour l'instant, elle ne les considère pas comme une menace remarqua Astyan inquiet. Elle le devrait.

Pourtant la présence des Wraiths auraient dû déclencher les détecteurs. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda Angéla discrètement. Son coeur râté un battement. Non ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ronon. La base ne détecte rien.

- Les données sont cryptées et elles doivent être piratées avant pour déclencher l'alarme. Il faut avoir des codes d'accès pour pouvoir lire les données et les décrypter expliqua Rodney. Ils peuvent les lire mais ils ne les comprendront pas.

- Oui affirma Astyan. Mais la base aurait dû quant même réagir en les isolant dans des parties du volcan.

- Je peux osa demander Rodney voulant voir la console.

- Allez-y l'invita Astyan. Ainsi vous avez gâché le travail des Anciens et la dernière chance de tous les exterminer en un coup termina Astyan.

Angéla leva les yeux au ciel quand Rodney prit la place d'Astyan.

- J'ai quant même une théorie sur l'inaction de la base. Elle rejoint la votre.

Astyan regardait Ronon.

-Ah oui ?

John n'aimait pas ça.

- En faite il y a plusieurs théories. Soit la base est compromise.

- Elle ne l'est pas, pas en si peu de temps confirma Rodney.

- Soit le volcan a reconnu un Ancien et celui-ci a interdit le déclenchement du système de protection.

Daniel regarda Astyan.

- C'est une plaisanterie intervint Mitchell.

- Non, et bien sûre ce n'est pas moi.

Rodney regarda Angéla. Elle avait bien réussi à pirater et à passer tous les parefeu de son système de sécurité sur la Cité.

- Ni moi enchérit Angéla.

- Ce qui m'amène à ma théorie et celle de Ronon poursuivit Astyan. C'est à dire à un Ancien qui avait accès à ce volcan et qui le connait.

- Impossible dit Rodney. Il aurait des milliers d'années... Le Roi. C'est le Wraith qui contrôle le volcan ! C'est une catastrophe !

- Oui et ce qui explique que les Wraiths ne se soient pas perdus dans les couloirs comprit Daniel.

- La mémoire collective souffla Teyla. Il a transmit ses ordres par la pensée.

- C'est une catastrophe répéta Rodney.

- Non, car la base va se déclencher tôt ou tard. Elle a un certain degré de tolérance à la présence d'ennemis sur son territoire expliqua Astyan.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe quant même conclut Angéla.

Elle se posta devant l'entrée du tunnel, ayant une mauvaise impression.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lycas en s'approchant d'elle, en voyant son air préoccupé.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment chuchota Angéla.

Comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

- Quelque chose bouge au loin affirma Stefan qui regardait le plafond l'air absent. Il vient de se passer quelque chose. Les choses vont changer.

- Quoi ? demanda John en se mettant devant le tunnel.

Il ne capta rien et haussa les épaules.

Astyan qui avait laissé sa place à Rodney, s'approcha d'eux.

- Alors vous êtes… Les anciens habitants de cette planète, je suis… dit Stefan avec respect.

- On s'est déjà rencontré coupa Astyan qui le regarda sévèrement.

Stefan ne comprit pas son changement de comportement. Astyan regarda Angéla qui elle avait comprit ce changement d'humeur.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait reprit Astyan.

Tout le monde les regardait. Même Rodney s'était interrompu. John passa d'Angéla à Astyan et à Stefan. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais il ne savait pas. Astyan s'avança vers Stefan qui recula.

Puis Stefan comprit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… J'avais bu... se justifia Stefan, voyant l'air honteux d'Angéla.

- De quoi il parle ? intervient Mitchell en les séparant.

- De rien coupa Angéla un peu rude.

Elle ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Elle saisit le bras d'Astyan avant que la situation dégénère. Elle savait qu'il pouvait le tuer avec un seul regard. Il avait été témoin de son viol. Il n'allait jamais oublier ce visage. Par respect à Angéla, il n'insista pas. Il respecta son choix de taire l'affaire. Elle avait assez souffert.

- Allons voir Rodney avant qu'il crée une catastrophe proposa Angéla presque suppliante du regard.

Il se laissa faire, tremblant de rage.

- Comment peux-tu le laisser en vie ? lui demanda Astyan, entre ses dents.

- On fait tous des erreurs répondit Angéla, elle-même n'en croyait pas un mot. Je veux partir d'ici… Et rapidement.

- Alors tu va faire l'aveugle et oublier…

- Non, pas oublier mais ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort récita Angéla. Écoute, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut se presser et quitter cet endroit.

- A cause du Roi ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais je pensais que c'était l'endroit idéal pour un moment d'angoisse.

Elle lui sourit.

- Partir souffla Angéla.

- C'est comme si c'était fait accepta Astyan, à nouveau souriant.

- Si, c'est la bonne traduction assura Daniel alors qu'ils approchaient.

- Non impossible, ça veut rien dire se plaignit Rodney.

- Que vous arrive-t-il encore? demanda John avant que la situation s'aggrave.

- La traduction ! répondit Rodney.

- Oui et ?...

- Il… Nous traduisons « sacrifice » mais cela ne veut rien dire…

- C'est à quel sujet ? se renseigna Angéla.

- La construction d'un ZPM dit Rodney excité.

John s'approcha lui aussi intéressé.

- Vraiment ? Il y a un mode d'emploi pour… hésita John n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Oui !

Rodney était surexcité.

- Et ça dit quoi ? demanda Angéla.

Car ils étaient venus pour ça à la base : trouver un ZPM pour alimenter la future arme qui allait exterminer les Oriis, les faux dieux.

- Les différentes étapes de construction… Assez complexe sur la physique élémentaire… Mais facile pour moi rassura Rodney.

- Et il vaut mieux ne pas nous assommer avec les détails car pour nous c'est du chinois intervint Daniel.

- J'allais le dire. Toutes les instructions me paraissent si simples que je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. J'ai déjà tout paramétré. Il suffit de lancer le programme mais il y a un mot qui m'intrigue. Je ne comprend pas il semble parler de « sacrifice » expliqua Rodney.

- Oui confirma Daniel. Quelqu'un doit mourir ?

Astyan avait le regard vague. Angéla l'interrogea du regard mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir. Il laissait l'équipe se débrouiller et obtenir leur conclusion. Il laissait couler.

- Et vous ne vous trompez pas ? reprit Angéla en jetant un regard à Astyan.

Il avait toujours l'air impassible.

- Je suis sûr de la traduction dit Daniel. C'était quoi déjà les vers...

- Je ne comprends pas dit Angéla.

- Bah lançons le programme et regardons ce qui se passe proposa John.

- Non, il faut savoir avant ce que cela signifie refusa Daniel.

- Je suis d'accord. On pourrait créer une catastrophe ajouta Rodney.

- C'est quoi la phrase exacte ? demanda Teyla. C'est peut être le sens qui ne va pas.

- Alors… Je passe les passages ennuyants…récita Daniel en regardant Rodney.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- _Sacrifier votre Chi_… Ce mot peut être aussi âme je pense cita Rodney après réflexion. Ils disent que la puissance fournit au ZPM dépend de l'âme… Il y a plusieurs… Puretés…Le premier mot veut dire aussi _se séparer de_… admit Daniel.

- Il faut donc que quelqu'un meurt comprit Martin. Chouette !

Angéla le regarda de travers.

- Le mot…Chi peut aussi être un esprit mais on ne l'utilise plus. Il fait partie de la vieille langue de notre peuple. Même les plus anciens ne l'utilisent plus intervint Lycas.

- Donc il faut se séparer de son protecteur résuma Teyla, pensive.

- Oui et s'en séparer revient à en mourir dit Martin.

- Mais… Votre esprit se lie à vous à l'âge adulte, donc plus tard dans votre vie nota Teyla qui avait repéré un paradoxe.

- Oui c'est exact affirma Stefan. Mais ce qu'essaye de dire Martin, c'est qu'on préfère mourir que de perdre son gardien.

- On peut très bien vivre sans gardien. Certains ne sont pas choisis par un gardien et vivent bien rajouta Lycas. C'est juste qu'on perd notre identité.

- Cela ne concerne aucune de nos hypothèses… C'est autre chose poursuivit Angéla pensive.

Ils la regardèrent. Astyan la fixait aussi les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son regard.

- N'est ce pas ? interrogea Angéla en regardant Astyan.

Il ne répondit pas. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je pense qu'Astyan va se servir de son pouvoir pour alimenter le ZPM, c'est ça le sacrifice, le Chi… La magie reprit Angéla. Il va fabriquer et façonner le ZPM à son image.

- Quel est votre gardien ? demanda Martin curieux.

Astyan le regarda, surpris par sa question.

- Oui, de quel gardien tirez-vous tous vos pouvoirs ? précisa Martin.

- C'est dans mes gènes. Mes capacités sont innées. J'ai mes pouvoirs depuis mes trois ans. J'ai un compagnon, un étalon, c'est tout.

Lycas le regarda autrement. Lui aussi avait une affinité avec les chevaux.

- C'est rare. Il y a eu qu'un cas qui avait ses pouvoirs dès la naissance s'expliqua Stefan en regardant Angéla.

- Le Dragon supposa Teyla.

- Oui, l'appartenance à cet esprit nécessite un développement de son pouvoir tout au long de sa vie. Sinon le pouvoir détruirait la personne à son apogée apprit Martin.

- Je n'ai pas d'esprit protecteur. Mes capacités m'ont été transmises par mes parents. Ces pouvoirs sont issu des Premiers reprit Astyan. Et Angéla n'est pas née avec ses capacités.

- Nous pensions que les Premiers avaient chacun un protecteur, les douze existants dit Stefan. Un chacun.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. En tout cas, je vais bien utiliser mes pouvoir pour créer un ZPM reprit Astyan.

- Un transfert d'énergie ? supposa Daniel.

- Oui, je vais me séparer d'une grande partie de mes pouvoirs : le sacrifice mais la principale source d'énergie vient du volcan. Mon pouvoir va juste façonner la structure du ZPM et le limiter dans son réceptacle.

- Combien de temps il faut ? demanda John.

- Le plus possible, plus je sacrifie, plus l'énergie sera grande.

…

Astyan s'était connecté à la console, concentré. Rodney surveillait de près le processus de transfert d'énergie. Avec attention, il regardait les différents flux provenant d'Astyan et du volcan.

- Que se passe-t-il vraiment ? demanda Mitchell.

- En faite, il transfert son énergie là qui est amplifiée dans ces tubes.

Il les montra du doigt.

- Le principal tube est rempli de vide permettant l'arrivée du magma en fusion issu du cœur du volcan et des profondeurs de la planète. Ce magma est déplacé à très grande vitesse grâce à un gradient de pression et à la présence de gaz dans le magma. Puis le magma et l'énergie d'Astyan arrive dans cette cuve où les molécules tournent très vite.

- Comme une centrifugeuse demanda Mitchell.

- Oui, la rencontre des molécules augmente l'énergie mise en jeu reprit Rodney.

- Et Astyan ?

- Il perd de l'énergie à chaque seconde. J'ai bien peur qu'il en perde une quantité phénoménale.

- Les anciens ne devaient pas produire des ZPM tous les jours remarqua Mitchell.

- Combien de temps il lui faudra pour récupérer ? demanda Angéla inquiète.

Elle regardait le visage livide d'Astyan.

- Pourquoi? demanda Rodney.

- Car on va avoir de la compagnie, beaucoup de compagnie expliqua Angéla. Et on a besoin de lui. Et en forme si possible.

John s'approcha d'une console.

- Elle a raison.

De nombreux points parsemaient l'écran. Leur nombre avait triplé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient détectés.

- Apparemment ils ne sont pas tous morts grogna Ronon.

- Oh…Oh dit Daniel alarmé.

- Quoi ? demanda Rodney.

- La base réagit, maintenant. La quantité de Wraiths à sa porte est perçue comme une menace maintenant apprit Daniel.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda John. Que fait la base ?

- La base commence à enclencher la fermeture de certaines sections et le programme de destruction se lance décrit Daniel.

- Combien de temps on a ? demanda John.

- Peu.

- Il faut se sauver conseilla Angéla. Réveiller Astyan.

Daniel s'en approcha.

- Il ne répond pas car le processus n'est pas fini. Je ne sais pas s'il peut m'entendre hésita Rodney.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à une solution, le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait faire un choix. Elle regarda Rodney puis Astyan puis Lycas.

- Combien de temps on a ? répéta Angéla voulant savoir tous les paramètres.

- 30 minutes peut-être compta Daniel. On a du chemin avant la sortie et ils vont sûrement nous ralentir. En plus certains secteurs seront fermés. Il faut avoir une marge d'erreur.

- Ok, recherche la sortie la plus rapide, ne fais pas attention aux Wraiths, on s'en occupera ordonna Angéla à Daniel.

Elle s'approcha d'Astyan. Il se tenait toujours debout devant la console, raide.

- Astyan, il faut partir et se dépêcher.

Il ne l'entendait pas, concentré sur sa tâche. Ses yeux fixaient le vide.

- Que se passe-t-il si je le touche ? demanda Angéla à Rodney.

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que tu te connecteras aussi.

Elle soupira et retint son souffle alors qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Une sensation désagréable la traversa. Elle retira vivement la main. Elle se mordit encore la lèvre.

- On ne peut pas arrêter le processus ? Autrement ? demanda Angéla à Rodney.

- Non, cela le tuerait probablement dit Rodney navré.

- et couper la connexion ? demanda John, prêt à tirer sur la console.

- Le tuerait aussi ou il deviendra fou car il aurait perdu une partie de son identité dans ces tubes intervint Daniel.

- As-tu une solution ? demanda Angéla à Rodney pleine d'espoir.

- Non.

- On ne peut pas partir sans lui répondit Mitchell.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, en tout cas confirma John.

Pourtant le temps pressait.

- Imaginer ce que lui feraient les Wraiths… Vue son identité et là… Il est inoffensif imagina John. Rodney trouvera une solution. Il travaille mieux quand il est sous pression.

Angéla n'en était pas sûre. Angéla le regarda inquiète. Rodney ne semblait pas trouver de solution s'affairant sur la console.

- Pas cette fois-ci... Ou pas à temps remarqua Angéla. Astyan est nécessaire pour nous faire sortir de là. Il pourra nous défendre. J'ai peur que même s'il finit le processus à temps, il ne sera plus en mesure de nous défendre marmonna Angéla. Ce n'est pas une arme inépuisable.

- Que penses-tu faire ? questionna Mitchell.

Elle était pensive. Elle fixait Astyan.

- Quand je l'ai touché… C'était désagréable… Je sentais qu'on m'ôtait de l'énergie ou de quelque chose de vitale lui décrit Angéla reportant son regard sur lui.

- Tu crois que tu peux accélérer le processus en sacrifiant toi aussi une partie de ton énergie en déduit Daniel. Tu peux aussi être une source ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on a besoin de toi aussi. Tu es blessée. Et ton énergie ...

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin coupa Angéla avec une grimace.

- Ok mais dans quel état tu seras toi aussi après ? demanda Lycas. S'il lui est affaibli… Toi… Cela pourrait être pire pour toi.

- Je pense que je serai juste plus affaibli et Astyan aura assez d'énergie pour nous protéger… Tous.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau d'Astyan, hésitante. Avec appréhension, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle ressentit à nouveau la sensation désagréable. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un organe. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir les pensées d'Astyan.

_- __Que fais-tu ?__ lui dit une voix connue._

La voix résonnait dans sa tête.

_- __Il faut s'en aller. La base a déclenché comme tu le craignais son système d'urgence informa Angéla._

_- Mais le processus n'est pas fini._

_- Je sais… Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais le faire à ta place… Je prends ta place se décida Angéla._

_- Tu ne peux pas… Tu vas te faire tuer car tu ne sais pas encore te maîtriser._

_- Non. Tu seras là pour me protéger comme d'habitude. Un sacrifice doit être offert, comme dans toutes les guerres. Un sacrifice qui nous donnera une victoire contre les Wraiths et les Oriis. Je sais que je peux le faire. En plus, les Wraiths ne doivent pas atteindre ce lieu et toi seul peut défendre la base._

_- Non._

_- Je ne serai pas assez forte pour les affronter seule._

_- Tu dois prendre tes propres responsabilité conseilla Astyan. J'ai pris les miennes. J'ai fait mon choix._

_- Un choix qui te condamne à être seul au final._

_- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Astyan triste. Tu penses que mon sacrifice est inutile._

_- Non !_

_- Et je ne suis pas seul. La complicité avec mes parents ne se résume pas à une présence. Ils sont tout le temps présents dans mon cœur. A tout moment, je peux communiquer avec eux et cela me suffit._

_- Oui, mais cela ne peut pas suffire. Leur contact finira par te manquer. Tu nous as aidé mais tu n'auras pas … La récompense que tu mérites._

_Il posa sa main sur la sienne._

_- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà eu._

_Elle ne voyait pas son visage car elle était derrière lui. Mais sa voix était sincère._

_- Je ne peux pas te fournir ce que tu veux supplia Angéla._

_- Et je le sais. Je sais me contenter de ce que tu me donnes._

_- Et cela te suffit ? questionna Angéla, surprise._

_- Oui, pour l'instant rit Astyan. Puis je trouve que se sacrifier par amour est tout aussi noble que se sacrifier pour sauver un peuple. Et les temps changent._

_- Alors tu dois nous sauver._

_- Tu me demandes un autre sacrifice que je ne peux tenir. Je ne peux te laisser prendre ma place. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule._

_- Pourtant tu le dois et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice que je te demande mais une requête. Je te promets de ne transférer que ce que je peux fournir promit Angéla, avec douceur._

_- Mais tu es faible et blessée protesta Astyan._

_- Je ne servirai à rien à long terme répliqua Angéla__._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rapporta son attention sur John.

- Allez-y partez.

- Mais… intervint Rodney.

- Allez-y répéta Angéla. John et Stefan restez avec moi pour me protéger.

Stefan la regarda surpris. John accepta sans broncher. Il alla donner ses ordres aux autres.

Elle contacta à nouveau Astyan.

_- C'est bon, ils sont prêts._

_- Deux personnes pour te protéger. Tu es prudente concéda Astyan._

_- Toujours…Vas-y._

Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle se plaça à ses côtés. Elle dirigea ses mains sur l'objet qui se formait petit à petit. Il était jaune orangé. Elle n'avait jamais vu de ZPM. L'objet ressemblait à un cristal.

Peu à peu, il quitta l'objet en question et ôta tout contact finalement. Soudain, Angéla se sentit seule. Son énergie était aspirée dans les différents tubes vers l'objet, le chargeant en énergie. Le flux de transfert était discontinu. Elle vit des fils de différentes couleurs reliés son corps et la machine. Ces fils se tortillaient pleins de vie comme des serpents à la recherche d'un refuge. Elle perçut les différents mouvements autour d'elle. C'étaient plus des ombres que des corps qu'elle percevait. Ils évacuaient le volcan. Elle sentit le regard de Lycas dans le dos et l'inquiétude de Mitchell. Elle ne pouvait pas les rassurer, concentrée sur sa tâche. Astyan était déjà en route voulant assurer sa mission le plus vite possible en espérant pouvoir revenir la chercher le plus rapidement possible. Elle reporta toute son attention sur la future arme qui se formait. Elle prit une autre teinte de couleurs plus vives, sûrement un apport personnel d'elle dans la fabrication de l'arme.

…

John regarda ses compagnons partir.

- Dégagez le chemin pour nous ! cria John.

Il regarda Angéla. Il se demandait si elle avait prévu une fin dans son plan. Il espérait que la fin ne soit pas la mort… Pour elle, pour eux. Au bout de quinze minutes trop longues à son goût, la machine s'éteignit.

- C'est bon, c'est finit ?

Elle ne répondit pas alors que ses mains se décollèrent avec difficultés de l'arme formée. Elles étaient tremblantes. L'arme ressemblait au ZPM qu'avait décrit Daniel avec une autre couleur. Elle était rouge au lieu de jaune orangé.

- Oh doucement se précipita John alors qu'elle s'écroulait d'épuisement.

Stefan approcha une gourde d'eau vers sa bouche sèche.

- Donnez moi une minute souffla Angéla, une fois abreuvée.

- On n'a peut être pas une minute pressa Stefan.

Elle se leva avec difficulté ignorant sa remarque. Elle se dirigea raide vers la console pour regarder l'arme, John la suivit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit John en voyant l'air soucieux d'Angéla.

- Rien… C'est qu'on va avoir des problèmes murmura Angéla, en regardant la console.

- De quel genre ? soupira Stefan.

- Très chaud… Le volcan se remplit de magma, le manteau de la planète a dû entrer en fusion.

- Dans les conduits… C'est le système d'autodestruction ? demanda John.

- Pas vraiment, je pense plutôt à un effet secondaire, notre départ bloquera l'accès à ce labo.

- Il sera détruit comprit John. Toutes ses données vont être détruites.

Elle débrancha alors le ZPM avec délicatesse et le souleva.

- Ne trainons pas conseilla Angéla alors qu'elle protégeait l'arme dans sa veste.

- Complètement d'accord accepta John.

Sans prévenir, Angéla se mit à courir à l'avant mais en tournant, elle s'arrêta brusquement. John manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il regarda la raison de son arrêt brutal. Une rivière de lave coupait l'accès.

- C'était la seule sortie, je suppose ? demanda Angéla.

- Par où es-tu passée toi ? Tu étais devant nous ? questionna John.

- Euh… hésita Angéla, en se tournant sur elle-même. J'ai des difficultés à me repérer.

En réalité, elle ne savait pas par où elle était venue. Il semblait qu'elle était passée par tous les tunnels.

- Essayons par là proposa John voyant son hésitation en éclairant un chemin avec son arme.

…

Astyan ouvrit la voie. Il connaissait maintenant le chemin les yeux fermés. Il avait le cœur serré d'avoir laissé Angéla derrière. Même s'il avait senti en elle un changement et qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore cette transformation, ni même les conséquences. Il savait qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ses nouvelles capacités sauf si elle était obligée. En peu de temps, ils traversèrent le portail. Les murs se mirent à trembler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Daniel.

- Le portail, on ne peut plus le passer apprit Martin.

Lycas jura.

- Il est en sens unique maintenant comprit Mitchell.

- C'est une mesure de sécurité pour évacuer les survivants supposa Teyla.

- Sans doute souffla Astyan inquiet, en regardant le portail.

Il se dirigea vers la console.

- La température augmente brutalement à la base du volcan, les niveaux inférieurs semblent inondés…informa Astyan.

- De lave finit Daniel.

- Le volcan entre en éruption comprit Lycas.

- Est-ce à cause du système d'autodéfense ? pensa Mitchell.

- Sans doute, quel meilleur moyen de détruire tout ? marmonna Astyan.

- Tout sera donc détruit s'étrangla Rodney. Tant de données… Du gâchis. Les anciens ont toujours des plans à la C..

Il était désespéré de tout perdre ses connaissances.

- On peut l'arrêter ? demanda Mitchell pensant à Angéla qui était de l'autre côté du portail.

- Non, la base se sent menacer… Un vaisseau semble arriver répondit Astyan, l'air désolé.

- Impossible s'écria Rodney.

- Il passe par le haut remarqua Daniel.

- Oui, au dessus du volcan confirma Astyan.

Les murs tremblèrent encore. Un pan de mur s'écroula bouchant un des tunnels.

- On doit y aller pressa Ronon. Soyez prêts à affronter à nouveau des Wraiths.

Il sortit son arme et s'engagea vers la sortie, avec prudence.

…

Ronon sortit en premier du tunnel attentif. Il se réfugia immédiatement derrière un rocher pour couvrir la sortie des autres. Il était derrière le fameux ours couché. Les autres suivirent, leurs sorties étaient moins discrètes. Ils attirèrent l'attention des Wraiths en surveillance. Le regard de Mitchell fut attiré vers les cieux.

- Le vaisseau ruche veut atteindre le sommet du volcan pour y entrer supposa Teyla.

- C'est quel vaisseau celui-là ? Celui en orbite ? demanda Daniel.

- Aucune idée avoua Rodney.

Astyan rejoignit Ronon aux aguets.

- Ils nous ont repéré ? questionna Astyan.

- Oui, ils arrivent.

- Il faut protéger l'entrée pour les autres, les Wraiths ne doivent pas s'en approcher ordonna Astyan.

- Demander aux autres de la surveiller, je m'occupe de les éloigner d'ici proposa Ronon alors qu'il se levait.

Astyan lui attrapa les bras.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maintenons juste notre position.

- Vous êtes peut être puissant mais à quel point ? demanda Ronon.

Astyan lui sourit.

- On vous a parlé de moi, je vois… Combien sont ils ? demanda Astyan caché derrière le rocher lui aussi.

Ronon se leva discrètement. Un coup de feu fusa vers lui. Il tira deux salves en riposte par principe et se recacha.

- ça vous dit si je vous dis pleins ?

- ça me va sourit Astyan.

Ronon commençait à apprécier cet homme et son humour.

- Protéger les autres, Angéla m'en voudra s'ils leur arriveraient quelque chose ordonna Astyan alors qu'il regardait Mitchell tirer un coup de feu.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Ronon curieux.

- Vous montrez mes talents.

La terre bougea.

- Et s'il vous plaît surveillez l'entrée finit Astyan.

- Ils vont s'en sortir le rassura Ronon. Ils…

- Ronon… Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne pourra pas les repousser pendant longtemps. Il faut se replier. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir sortir à temps cria Teyla.

- Et si on en donne ? répondit Astyan.

- Non, il faut s'éloigner de l'édifice, s'il s'écroule… répondit Teyla prudente. En plus le vaisseau peut toujours envoyer des dards.

Ils avaient oublié les dards. Etaient-ils opérationnels ?

…

Angéla derrière John sentait le sol tremblé à ses pieds. Elle regarda les quelques éboulis glissés sur les murs.

- Il commence à faire très chaud commenta Angéla.

- ça rappelle les cocotiers se souvint John avec humour.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? demanda Stefan qui fermait la marche.

John le regarda lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Vous avez un pouvoir fascinant… Ce Han permet de supprimer la douleur des gens, vous m'avez aidé… Je me suis dit que votre pouvoir pourrait peut-être m'aider par la suite… Vous ne supprimez pas seulement la douleur, vous pouvez transmettre de l'énergie à une autre personne s'expliqua Angéla.

- Vous voulez que je sois votre source comprit Stefan.

- Je… On pourrait en avoir besoin.

- J'en serai honoré salua Stefan.

Elle le regarda, il était sérieux.

- Pourquoi le volcan bouge autant ? ça n'a pas de sens intervint John. La destruction par la lave ne suffit pas ? En plus, le labo s'en sert comme énergie.

- Je ne sais pas avoua Angéla l'air ailleurs.

Son esprit était dirigé vers le sommet du volcan, où sa moitié hurlaient de joie, enfin libre.

…

Astyan sortit de sa cachette et avança. Des tirs se noyèrent dans son bouclier personnel. Ronon lui jeta un regard noir. C'était de la triche, il était protégé. Astyan se concentra et se vida l'esprit. Ronon vit des petits cailloux se réunir vers Astyan. Ce dernier les ignorait. Il ignorait aussi les tirs qui lui étaient adressés.

- Que fait-il ? demanda Rodney au loin.

- Oh oh c'est mauvais jura Mitchell qui savait ce qui allait se passer.

La terre trembla à nouveau.

Les cailloux se regroupèrent autour de lui puis Astyan relâcha la pression. Ronon vit la force dévastatrice envoyé par Astyan s'éloigner et tout balayer sur son passage. Le sol se souleva devant Astyan et se propagea comme des ondes vers les Wraiths. Affolés, ces derniers tentèrent de s'échapper. Ils trébuchèrent.

- Incroyable souffla Rodney n'en croyant pas ses yeux, accroupi.

Le sol rattrapa les retardataires fuyards et les avala.

…

- On est où ? C'est encore un cul de sac soupira John.

- Non, ils sont passés par là apprit Angéla. Le tunnel s'est juste écroulé ou...

- Le portail ? supposa Stefan.

- Quel portail ? demanda Angéla.

- Le portail, il y avait un portail dans la chambre principale expliqua John.

- Et on est de l'autre côté conclut Angéla.

- Je pense qu'on peut le traverser proposa Stefan fixant le portail.

- Et si on ne peut pas ? demanda Angéla.

- On s'écrase sourit Stefan.

Il s'approcha du mur. Grâce à sa sensibilité, il avait perçut le portail, comme une déchirure dans la réalité. Il passa sa main, elle disparut.

- Ok super, dépêchons nous pressa John en invitant Angéla à passer après Stefan.

…

Soudain la terre trembla encore plus fort. Le volcan dégagea de grandes nuées de poussières vers le vaisseau ruche, le cachant un peu à leur vue. Des éboulis glissaient vers le bas.

- C'est de pire en pire soupira Rodney.

Astyan se retourna ayant fini de s'occuper des Wraiths et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais pas à temps. Une partie du pan du volcan s'écroula, bouchant l'entrée. Astyan regarda horrifié, sans pouvoir intervenir, la dernière pierre se stabiliser.

…

Angéla courrait vers la sortie.

- Venez, c'est par ici indiqua John, avec urgence.

Des murs tremblaient de plus en plus, comme si le volcan les incitait à les pousser vers l'extérieur.

- ça s'écroule ! hurla Angéla.

Elle prit la main de John et le força à augmenter l'allure. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les murs s'effondrèrent sur eux. Ils voulurent rebrousser chemin. Ils furent bloqués à nouveau. Angéla attrapa le bras de Stefan avant d'être noyer dans les ténèbres. Le tunnel s'était écroulé sur eux.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Merci à vous et à bientôt.

**Et n'oubliez pas un petit com !  
**Cela fait toujours plaisir

tableau de bord :

chapitre 39 (16): Arme humaine : l 'Amour


	40. Chapter 40

Salut tout le monde

et surtout bonne rentrée. Et oui pour certains c'est la fin des vacances, d'autre le retour en classe ou au boulot...  
Voilà pour la rentrée un jolie petit chapitre assez court mais bon je pense qu'ils vont être dans ses zones là les prochains

Un grand merci a mon correcteur jas comme d'hab qui a corrigé assez rapidement le chapitre deux fois et c'est donc grâce à lui que je reposte aussi vite. Applaudissement. (donc ce chapitre a eut 4 corrections donc dsl si des fautes s'y cachent rho les méchantes !)

Enfin voilà j'espère que cette suite vous plaît. Je me suis un peu amusé pour ce chapitre là et me suis fait plaisir. Car ce que j'attendais le plus et peut être vous aussi est enfin arrivé ! Et fait du bien non? (un peu de tendresse non?) Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? bah non vous l'avez pas lu encore ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : L'amour, l'arme la plus puissante.**

Rodney regarda, ébahi l'entrée du volcan disparaître. Il était à côté d'Astyan qui était resté figé. C'était la seule entrée qu'ils connaissaient : elle était maintenant condamnée. Astyan s'approcha et testa la solidité et la résistance du mur artificiel. L'entrée était bel et bien bouchée.

- Je suppose que c'était la seule entrée connue râla Rodney.

- Oui, hélas. Celles que nous connaissions ont été oubliées, ou comblées comme celle-ci maintenant raconta Lycas, navré.

- Je vais m'en occuper proposa Astyan entre ses dents, en observant la structure dans les moindres détails.

…

John étouffait, l'air commençait à manquer. Il était en vie, pour l'instant, plongé dans le noir. Il alluma la lampe de son arme. Ils étaient accroupis dans un petit espace sous l'effondrement du tunnel. Le visage d'Angéla était crispé par l'effort. Elle tenait toujours fermement le bras de Stefan. Lui aussi, était un peu livide. On aurait dit deux fantômes hantant ses murs. Angéla avait un genou au sol comme écrasée par un plafond plus bas que la normale. Le plafond était formé de débris issu de l'éboulement. Peut être qu'elle le soutenait vraiment. John dirigea sa lumière vers le haut et examina avec stupeur ce plafond suspendu au dessus d'eux. Il y avait des roches de différentes tailles, juste au dessus de leur tête, prêts à leur tomber dessus. Elles semblaient suspendues à l'aide de fils invisibles. John pensa que le temps s'était figé.

- Oh mon dieu… Qu'est ce … ?

John se leva à moitié, voulant toucher la structure. Il essaya de toucher avec le bout de son arme mais il rencontra une résistance. Angéla lui saisit brutalement la jambe et le força à s'accroupir à nouveau.

- Descends jura Angéla entre ses dents. C'est déjà assez difficile de maintenir mon bouclier en place...

-Ah. Donc cela vient de vous deux siffla John, émerveillé malgré la situation.

- Oui et on va manquer d'air sauf si je meurs d'épuisement avant remarqua Stefan.

John imaginait la suite. Soit il mourrait par manque d'air soit par écrasement. Mortel comme plan.

- Je suis désolé de… balbutia Angéla.

Elle avait comprit qu'il n'approuvait pas son plan.

- Ce n'est pas... commença John.

Il s'interrompit. Angéla regardait Stefan.

- Ce n'est rien, vous m'avez en quelque sorte prévenu coupa Stefan, pâle.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda John en observant le bouclier.

- Creuser suggéra Stefan.

- Je n'ai pas emmené mes outils se moqua Angéla.

- Je ne pensais pas aux travaux manuels…Tu dois pouvoir forcer un chemin avec ton bouclier indiqua Stefan.

Elle pouffa de nervosité.

- J'arrive à peine à… C'est la première fois que je crée un bouclier. C'est la première.

- C'est sa première répéta John. On n'est pas sorti. Heureusement alors que tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement.

- Tu penses ne pas en être capable comprit Stefan en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien résumé répondit Angéla.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit loin de la sortie supposa John, pensif.

…

Astyan était placé devant les débris, concentré. Il posa sa main sur la paroi rocheuse et ferma les yeux. Il projeta son esprit vers l'entrée du volcan, de l'autre côté de l'écroulement. Il passa par les porosités des roches. Il s'infiltra ainsi de plus en plus profond dans le tunnel. Il ignora les autres qui s'étaient remis aux aguets. Ils surveillaient les Wraiths. Astyan savait que les Wraiths ne pourraient pas l'atteindre tant que son bouclier le protégeait. Il cherchait surtout une autre présence de l'autre côté. Il la rencontra plus tôt que prévu et s'y heurta. C'était Angéla. Heureux, il accourut à sa rencontre. Il sentit qu'elle était affaiblie et il se concentra sur elle. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Le groupe d'Angéla avait presque atteint la sortie. Il comprit immédiatement la situation. Quand le séisme s'était déclenché, ils n'avaient pas pu faire demi-tour. Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés coincés dans le couloir. Angéla avait eu juste le réflexe d'irriguer un bouclier autour d'eux. Il palpa celui-ci. Il se prit une décharge. Il était solide. Il fut émerveillé par sa conception. Elle y était parvenue sans entraînement. Lui-même avait mis une semaine pour en créer un petit sans effort. Un bouclier de cette taille devait consommer beaucoup plus d'énergie. Elle avait utilisé son électrique statique pour créer un bouclier autour d'elle, puis de ses amis. Elle avait juste excité les molécules autour d'elle pour éloigner les débris, en inversant leur polarité. Astyan la regarda, fier d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir consciemment. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle était pâle. Puis il regarda John. Ce dernier était agité et essayait de dégager des pierres, morceaux par morceaux. Il reporta son attention sur Angéla qui avait fermé les yeux, sûrement pour mieux se concentrer. Elle serrait toujours le bras de Stefan. Étonné, il regarda le contact entre Angéla et Stefan. Un flux d'énergie allait de Stefan à la jeune femme. Astyan effleura l'esprit d'Angéla. Le cœur d'Angéla accéléra. Ils entrèrent en communication mentale.

'_Tu es venu' salua Angéla, joyeuse._

_Elle n'était pas surprise de sa présence._

'_Toujours__,_ _lui sourit Astyan. Tu puises ta force de Stefan'._

'_Oui, c'est un genre… De sourcier. Je l'ai découvert quand il m'a aidé à éliminer le poison des Wraiths de mon corps. Il m'a transmis sa force. Malheureusement, il s'affaiblit'._

'_Tire__ ta force de ton environnement'._

'_Ta force ?' demanda Angéla._

'_Non je suis trop loin. Les Wraiths nous encerclent. Je vais essayer de déblayer de mon côté' proposa Astyan en regardant John faire de même._

'_Vas-y !' pressa Angéla._

'_Je le fais déjà'._

_Comme elle ne pouvait pas le voir sourire, elle le sentit._

'_Que fais-tu encore là alors ?' l'interrogea Angéla._

'_Je te distrait'._

'_Mauvaise idée' grimaça Angéla._

En effet, John regarda impuissant, plusieurs roches glisser le long de son bouclier et s'écraser sur le sol.

- Oula doucement cria John, évitant une roche qui avait traversé le bouclier.

'_Désolé' s'excusa Astyan._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Astyan avait disparu en riant. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi sa situation était hilarante. Angéla soupira. John reprit son travail de déblayage. Les paupières d'Angéla tombèrent à nouveau. Elle divagua entre le songe et la réalité.

Elle ressentit toute la détermination d'Astyan mais aussi son amour féroce pour elle, de l'autre côté du mur. Elle rougit. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Mal à l'aise, elle se déplaça légèrement pour le cacher.

Soudain un autre esprit prit contact. Elle entendit une voix intérieure.

_« Tu as trop tardé, je m'inquiétais ma liée. Que fais-tu ici ? »_

La voix était moqueuse.

_« Je suis coincée. »_

Sa voix était plus un couinement qu'une voix fluide. Elle voulut rire mais n'osa pas.

Elle avait espéré que tous ses souvenirs sur le dragon aient été un rêve. Pourtant, elle le vit. Le dragon était bien réel. Le dragon se déplaçait. Il volait à l'intérieur du volcan, en suspension, remontant vers les cieux.

_« J'ai préparé mes bagages pour partir. Je t'attends. »_

_« Partir ? Des bagages ? »_

Angéla commençait avoir la tête qui lui tourne.

_« Je t'accompagne. »_

La voix était décidée.

_« Est-ce pour ça que le volcan entre en éruption ?»_

_« Oui. Je n'apporte plus de protection en ces lieux. »_

_« Daniel pensait que le laboratoire lanthien se détruisait en réponse à la présence des Wraiths. »_

Elle avait dit ça plus à elle-même.

_« Les humains sont stupides. Ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur personne. Pourquoi es-tu coincée ? »_

_« Le volcan s'écroule et je suis encore dedans. »_

Il soupira.

_« Pff… J'ai déjà du boulot… Je te laisse libre quelques instants et tu te mets déjà dans le pétrin… En plus, tu es blessée. »_

_« Ce n'est rien »_ écarta Angéla.

_« Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens »_ renifla le Dragon. _« Tu empestes la mort. Tu es vraiment dans de beaux…Draps. J'arrive. »_

Elle ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir la rejoindre. Elle le vit se jeter dans le précipice et déployer ses ailes. Il se laissa chuter et déploya au dernier moment complètement ses ailes pour se stabiliser. Il plana dans un courant ascendant. La tête d'Angéla lui tourna, pris par un vertige alors que le Dragon volait. Il les battit ensuite pour reprendre de l'altitude gracieusement.

…

Alors que John déblayait le terrain peu à peu, Stefan s'était assis au sol, pour rejoindre Angéla qui était toujours à genoux au sol. Il l'avait attiré contre lui. Elle s'était laissée faire, concentrée et affaiblie par la dure tâche : maintenir le bouclier. Elle n'allait pas résister en plus. Il déplaça légèrement le corps d'Angéla pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Ainsi, il était appuyé contre le mur, Angéla dans ses bras.

- Elle est de plus en plus lourde remarqua Stefan.

John s'arrêta pour les regarder. Il s'approcha d'eux pour prendre le pouls de la jeune femme avec appréhension.

- Elle respire encore.

- Mais elle s'affaiblit, je le sens… Et moi aussi.

- Combien de temps pouvez-vous tenir ? demanda John soucieux.

- Je pense qu'elle peut puiser encore en moi pendant 10 minutes. Plus, ce serait catastrophique pour moi et pour elle. Car elle devra puiser dans ses propres réserves, si ce n'est pas déjà fait conseilla Stefan en regardant Angéla.

Il écarta une mèche de son visage. Il constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Ok réfléchit John en balayant le plafond avec la lampe de son arme. J'ai du C4.

- ?

- Ce sont des explosifs. Je peux nous créer avec un chemin. Mais on devra s'éloigner pour ne pas être soufflés par la force de l'explosion expliqua John.

- Et on ne risque pas de tout faire écrouler ?

- Si c'est un risque concéda John.

- Mauvaise idée… Encore… Une idée aussi stupide… Nous tuer souffla Angéla avec difficulté.

Elle avait encore les yeux fermés.

- Je réfléchis à un plan… A voix haute précisa John.

- Bonne idée apprécia Angéla.

Il lui toucha le front pour apprécier sa température. Elle augmentait.

- Stefan a raison. Il commence à faiblir reprit Angéla. Bientôt il ne pourra même plus marcher.

John se releva et essaya à nouveau sa radio. Elle grésilla. Les ondes ne passaient pas à travers les roches. Ils devaient être encore trop loin de la sortie.

…

Astyan se concentra.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Mitchell à Astyan.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui mais ce ne sera plus le cas, si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre lâcha Astyan.

- Comment peut-il le savoir ? couina Rodney étonné.

- Il possède un lien particulier avec Angéla expliqua Daniel.

- Ce lien a été crée lorsqu'il l'a soignée précisa Mitchell. Il peut communiquer avec elle à distance.

- De la télépathie comprit Rodney.

- Puis il l'apprécie, disons ajouta Mitchell.

- C'est vraiment un … ? demanda Rodney discrètement.

- Un Ancien… Oui confirma Daniel. J'en ai bien peur. C'est un descendant direct.

- Pas d'ascension encore pour lui ?

- Non, il ne respecte pas les règles principales.

- Car c'est un guerrier comprit Rodney. Quelles sont ses compétences ?

- A part ce qu'il nous a montré… Nous ne le savons pas. Il est assez réservé.

- Comme Angéla remarqua Rodney. J'avais une étrange théorie à son sujet au départ… Je pensais qu'elle était…

- Une Ancienne ? coupa Mitchell. Non, elle est bien des nôtres. C'est un soldat. Elle est notre pilote dans cette mission.

- Un soldat qui a vécu la bataille de l'Antarctique, je suppose. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Rodney, pensant déjà à de nombreuses théories. Qu'est ce qui a provoqué la venue de ses capacités particulières ?

- C'est arrivé sur place décrit Mitchell.

- Ils auraient dû m'écouter pour les radiations émises par l'arme Atlante. Elles étaient cancérigènes. Elles ont un haut potentiel mutagène et très radioactives.

- D'après les premières conclusions, les radiations sont mises hors de cause réfuta Daniel. Jack aurait plutôt été le parfait coupable. Il aurait cherché à réécrire son génome via le fauteuil des Anciens. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se souvient de presque rien.

- Une partie de son génome précisa Mitchell.

- Vous pensez qu'il a essayé de reproduire le patrimoine génétique des Anciens à partir de celui… D'Angéla. Mais cela n'a pas abouti conclut Rodney en regardant le tunnel bouché.

- Son intérêt pour Angéla… reprit Daniel en regardant Astyan. Il n'est pas dû à…

- Peut être admit Mitchell.

Il avala ses informations. Une question le taraudait tout de même.

- Est-elle capable d'effectuer l'ascension ? questionna Rodney.

Daniel le fixa du regard.

- Non répondit Daniel dans un premier temps. On ne sait pas encore quelles conséquences ont pu avoir ses transformations. Mais on sait que n'importe qui peut effectuer l'ascension, moi... Vous.

Daniel connaissait l'expérience qu'avait vécu Rodney.

- Vous avez eu vous-même une expérience à ce sujet. Moi-même, j'ai pu avoir un bref aperçu. Si elle peut le faire, elle aurait accès à de nombreuses réponses…Qu'est ce que… ? s'interrompit Rodney.

La terre trembla à nouveau. Ils fixèrent le volcan puis le vaisseau ruche.

- ça ne vient pas du vaisseau mais d'Astyan précisa Mitchell.

- Pourtant le vaisseau semble différent dit Rodney inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne ressens rien répondit Teyla les sourcils arqués.

Rodney reporta son regard sur Astyan qui semblait déplacer les graviers un par un. Celui-ci dégageait un passage.

- Les Wraiths ont déguerpi après l'attaque d'Astyan informa Ronon, essoufflé, arrivé à la hauteur de Rodney. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

Lycas arrivait aussi à sa suite. À eux deux, ils avaient pourchassé les Wraiths en fuite.

- Il délivre nos amis à sa manière expliqua Teyla.

- Et le C4 proposa Ronon, voulant accélérer le processus.

- Mauvaise idée. Le tout continuera à s'écrouler avec John en dessous précisa Rodney. Astyan déplace les particules, une par une et stabilise le tout.

- Comment ? Avec ses pouvoirs grogna Ronon.

- On peut juste l'aider, en le protégeant des Wraiths s'ils reviennent proposa Mitchell en s'éloignant.

- Ils se sont enfuis répéta Ronon.

- J'ai entendu mais ils n'abandonnent pas si facilement d'habitude sourit Mitchell.

…

- Astyan creuse un tunnel ? demanda Stefan à Angéla croyant avoir mal entendu.

Celle-ci était réfugiée dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Elle parlait d'une voix très faible et tremblante. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'effort.

- Oui affirma Angéla avec difficulté.

John la regarda inquiet. Il la voyait diminuer de secondes en secondes. Il osait à peine lui parler :

- Il est loin ?

John fixait la paroi pour guetter la moindre trace d'Astyan.

- Je le sens… Il approche.

Puis elle se perdit dans le néant. Elle sentit Astyan à la lisière de son esprit. Elle le laissa entrer. Son corps commençait à manquer d'air. Elle paniqua.

- _'Calme-toi' intima Astyan._

- _'Je manque d'air' suffoqua Angéla._

- _Non. Ralentis juste ta respiration. Tu dois te concentrer sur ma voix, et rester consciente sinon tout est perdu._

Il lui tendit la main.

_- Je te sens._

_- Oui. Je ne suis plus très loin. Mais tu paniques… Ton bouclier s'effrite. Il manque de substance. Concentre-toi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

Elle se sentait partir, loin dans son jardin intime.

_- Pense à autre chose lui conseilla Astyan._

_- Je n'y arrive pas paniqua Angéla._

_- Prends ma main. Je vais t'aider en occupant ton esprit. Tu t'en sors très bien promit Astyan._

Elle saisit la main timidement. Il la serra pour la rassurer.

- _Viens. Suis-moi l'encouragea Astyan._

Elle hésita puis se décida à le suivre dans le désert de son jardin intime.

_- Puis-je être vraiment faible… Ici ? demanda Angéla._

_- Rarement lui répondit Astyan en choisissant ses mots._

_- Je le suis en ce moment, c'est mauvais._

- _Parce que tu as dû affronter beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps… Plus que tu ne peux le supporter._

_- Et si mon jardin disparaît ? S'inquiéta Angéla._

_- Ce n'est pas bon signe concéda Astyan. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas encore. Il s'efface mais il est encore là._

_- Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état._

_- Quand ? dans quelle circonstance ? demanda Astyan, en lui jetant un coup d'œil._

_- Lors de mon premier accident. Depuis il n'a plus été le même, il est devenu flou. J'ai dû le reconstruire pièce par pièce… Au début, les pièces à peine formées, se détruisaient automatiquement. Puis, peu à peu, j'ai gagné du terrain._

_- Pourquoi en __parler__ maintenant ?_

_- Parce que je me retrouve dans la même situation. Je reperds du terrain à nouveau soupira Angéla._

Astyan s'arrêta et lui fit face.

_- Que veux-tu dire par perdre… « Du terrain » ? demanda Astyan en reprenant son mot._

_- Ma personnalité s'effaçait… Elle était repoussée à la bordure de mon esprit par un corps étranger._

_- C'est ce que tu ressentais une intrusion… Comme maintenant ?_

- _Oui, c'est presque similaire. C'est comme si on voulait m'enfermer, me faire taire, ou m'éteindre à jamais._

_- Et là ?_

_- Ce n'est pas tout à fait identique concéda Angéla._

_- En quoi ? demanda Astyan._

_- Elle ne veut pas prendre ma place. Elle reste là, à attendre à la porte de mon esprit. Elle attend. Elle ne m'attaque pas. Je ne sens aucune griffe __serrer__ mon cœur, ou égratignant mon cou pour m'empêcher d'exister. Pourtant, je perds pied… tenta d'expliquer Angéla ce qu'elle ressentait._

_- Elle ? Tu la connais ?_

_- Non, je sais juste que c'est une femme. Elle me reste inaccessible._

_- Je suis là maintenant. Il ne peut rien t'arriver la rassura Astyan._

Il l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa faire et se réfugia dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste lent et apaisant.

_- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. Je te protégerai promit Astyan dans un murmure._

_- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Angéla presque résignée._

Elle s'écarta de lui et essaya de lire quelque chose sur son visage : la vérité. Astyan dû baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, à cause de leur différence de taille. Il lui souleva le menton.

_- Tu m'as touché… Ici lui répondit Astyan en lui prenant la main et la posant sur le cœur. Je…_

Elle lui posa le doigt sur ses lèvres.

_- Non, je ne peux pas l'entendre… Je ne peux pas._

_- De quoi ?_

Il lui enleva doucement les doigts.

_- Tu ne peux pas entendre que je t'aime… C'est bien ce que je ressens pour toi… Cet amour…_

_- Je ne pourrais jamais… Nous deux, c'est impossible._

_- Parce que tu vis sur une autre planète ? La distance n'a pas d'importance. Entre nous, il existe un lien particulier, la distance ne comptera pas… Et s'il le faut, je viendrais sur Terre._

_- Pour être loin des tiens ? lui fit remarquer Angéla._

_- Je suis banni, je te rappelle grimaça Astyan._

Il lui caressa la joue.

_- Ils te traiteront comme un rat de laboratoire imagina Angéla. Tu devras subir de nombreux tests avant de vivre normalement sur Terre._

_- Comme toi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas…_

_- Peu importe coupa Astyan. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Et s'il faut subir ses tests, je le ferais...Pour toi._

_- Je ne peux pas te promettre…_

Il s'approcha des lèvres d'Angéla et l'embrassa doucement.

_- Non, je ne peux pas l'interrompit Angéla._

Elle s'écarta et s'arracha de son étreinte.

_- Il y a une autre personne ? grimaça Astyan, triste._

Une douleur sourde serra son cœur. Il l'avait vue déjà embrasser plusieurs hommes : Lycas… John puis d'autres hommes, bien avant.

_- Lycas ? interrogea Astyan._

_- Non ! Notre histoire ne peut pas durer. Il est attaché à ses racines et moi aussi. Je vais partir rappela Angéla._

_- Et il le sait ?_

_- Oui soupira Angéla._

_- Et malgré ça, il a tenté le coup. Il voulait connaître le bonheur avec toi. Moi aussi, je veux le connaître. Je sais à quoi je m'attends poursuivit Astyan._

_- Il n'y avait aucune promesse avec lui…_

_- Ici, non plus et pourtant… Avec lui, tu as accepté… Il t'apprécie, tu sais. Tu vas lui briser le cœur._

_- Je sais. J'ai été trop loin avec lui… La situation m'a échappé avoua Angéla._

_- Il n'y a rien de mal à se laisser aller… Si ce n'est pas lui… Alors peut-être John._

_- On s'est juste embrassés, il n'y a rien eu d'autres coupa Angéla._

_- Alors qui ? Je ne comprends pas… Daniel ? insista Astyan._

_- C'est fini._

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait.

_- Cameron ?_

_- Non, notre amitié compte beaucoup trop pour moi… Et pour lui. On ne peut pas la gâcher à cause de… __Désir__ intime répondit Angéla._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Non… Oui avoua Angéla._

_- Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas…_

_- Non ! coupa Angéla. Notre amitié compte plus._

_- Pourquoi ? Il t'aime aussi… Ah vous avez peur de perdre votre amitié si __précieuse__. Je ne comprends pas néanmoins… Tu es si compliquée chuchota Astyan, en lui repoussant une mèche. Tout pourrait être si simple… Ce que vous ressentez… Est si compliqué. J'ai des difficultés à tout analyser… Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me faire du mal… Je ne connais pas la douleur. Ce sentiment m'est inconnu. Ce que vous appelez chagrin ne me touche pas._

Pourtant , il commençait à comprendre le mot : détresse, douleur...

_- Que ressentez-vous alors ? demanda Angéla un peu perdu._

_- Nous ne ressentons que l'amour pour autrui. L'amour fraternel est le plus fort. Il n'y a pas d'envie, de désir. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature. Nous ne sommes pas attachés aux objets, aux biens comme vous. Le matériel n'a pas d'importance expliqua Astyan._

... du désir, désir pour cette femme. C'étaient de nouveaux sentiments pour lui.

- Vous ne ressentez alors presque rien, ni peur, ni compassion, ni rage, ni colère, ou bien l'envie, la jalousie… Vous vivez à travers les autres. Mais vous, quelle est votre place ? Vos désirs ? Vous vous définissez toujours par rapport aux autres : mère, père, ancêtres… Vous n'avez pas de personnalité propre !

_- Tu as fini ? questionna Astyan, amusé._

Le sourire aux lèvres, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- _Non…_

_- Et je me définis comment ? coupa Astyan._

_- A l'image des Anciens guerriers. De ta sœur… Ton frère. Mais tu es unique ! Le seul guerrier de ta génération. Tu dois écrire ton histoire… Ta propre histoire… Tu te définis même à travers moi. Tu penses être mon âme sœur… Tu es un homme à part entière avec des sentiments propres._

_- Des sentiments que je ne comprends pas ou que tu m'empêches d'explorer. Car je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas… Comment l'appréhender, comment les accepter avoua Astyan._

_- Tu dois apprendre à les comprendre, à les contrôler…_

_- Je ne peux même pas y mettre un nom. Qu'est ce que tu ressens, nommes ce que tu ressens… demanda Astyan._

_- Là, en ce moment, je me sens maladroite avoua Angéla, anxieuse._

_- Ce qui veut dire…_

_- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'arrive pas à te faire comprendre qu'il te faut y renoncer… On ne peut pas._

_- Si on peut, ce moment est pour nous. Je sais que vous les humains, vous vivez l'instant présent. Alors vivons le._

_- Vivre l'instant présent répéta Angéla à elle-même._

_- Oui chuchota Astyan, doucement._

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et les frôla doucement, puis avec plus de confiance. Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire, dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Il quitta ses lèvres après un moment.

_- Que faisons-nous ? soupira Angéla._

_- Rien de mal, j'occupe ton esprit sourit Astyan, à son oreille._

Ses lèvres étaient proches.

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai se rappela Angéla._

Astyan l'embrassa à nouveau, avec passion.

…

Elle se vit sur un balcon. Elle regardait l'horizon. Elle voyait une tour gigantesque qui détonnait dans le paysage. Elle était dans une Cité. Ce n'était pas la Cité qu'elle avait visité. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande. Elle s'étalait loin à l'horizon. Des Jumpers volaient au dessus de sa tête par milliers, allant d'une tour secondaire à une autre sans arrêt. Elle avait l'air d'être dans une tour secondaire importante. Elle se pencha et salua un vaisseau passant à proximité. Elle se retourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle passa devant une fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta, absorbée par la scène. Elle s'y approcha pour mieux regarder son reflet dans la fenêtre. Un reflet qui ne représentait pas son visage. Ce n'était pas elle mais une femme qui lui ressemblait, l'air grave : c'était Anéa, la Guerrière. Des flammes léchaient certaines tours et se reflétaient dans la fenêtre. Certains étages brûlaient, d'autres complètement détruits. La Cité était en guerre. Pourtant, elle n'était pas affolée par la situation. Elle semblait calme. Elle aurait dû être apeurée, mais non. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers un téléporteur. Elle attendit calmement d'arriver à sa destination. Angéla imaginait presque la musique de certains ascenseurs d'entreprise sur Terre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle atterrit dans une salle, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Rodney ne lui avait pas montré cette partie de la Cité. Existait-elle aussi sur Atlantis ? Elle se dirigea directement vers un fauteuil peu confortable. Elle aurait dû avoir peur face à l'inconnu. Pourtant, elle semblait sereine. Enfin plutôt, la femme qu'elle possédait, était sereine. Elle savait comment l'utiliser. C'était le fauteuil des Anciens. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil avec élégance. Puis, elle vit dans les miroirs de la pièce. Son visage, enfin celui de la femme qui était partout. Le visage était encore sévère. Elle avait vu déjà ce visage auparavant, plusieurs fois. Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin voir avec précision celui-ci. Elle l'avait vu aussi dans le tableau de sa chambre dans le vaisseau. Elle portait la même robe blanche et élégante. Mais elle l'avait vu aussi en rêve, il y a longtemps. Maintenant, elle était dans le corps de cette inconnue, comme témoin. Elle devait revivre le souvenir d'un événement très ancien ou d'un passé révolu. Les miroirs se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Ils tournaient individuellement. Elle put donc voir le panorama sur la Cité. Elle dominait presque toute la Cité. Le feu se propageait dans certaines zones. Elle l'ignorait. Elle savait que d'autres personnes s'occupaient à éteindre les incendies. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent, comme la raison de ses incendies. Le bouclier de la Cité était désactivé car ils étaient censés être en sécurité. L'attaque de la Cité n'avait pas été prévue. La Cité était donc sans défense et essuyait de nombreux tirs. La femme mit immédiatement ce bouclier en marche, donnant un répit à son peuple. Fidèle à elle-même, elle demanda des nouvelles au sujet des dégâts, grâce au mode de communication globale de la Cité et tria les informations par urgence. Aucun blessé pour l'instant, il y avait que des dégâts matériels, peu importants.

- Quelles sont nos solutions ? demanda un homme derrière elle, avec hésitation.

L'homme n'osait pas la regarder, ni affronter son regard.

- Le bouclier subit de nombreuses attaques, il tiendra.

- Combien de temps ? voulut savoir l'homme.

- Pas éternellement, c'est sûr répondit la femme, vaguement.

- Il faut agir… hésita l'homme.

- Quand le Conseil me le demandera coupa la femme.

- Je sais que depuis que votre fille est décédée et que votre moitié est parti, vous ne prenez plus de décisions mais vous étiez une femme compétente et vous l'êtes toujours. Vous pouvez prendre des décisions à la place du Conseil.

- Il me faut l'approbation du Conseil et cela a toujours été le cas répéta Anéa.

- Mais le conseil est dissout se plaignit l'homme. Le Conseil fuit ! Certains membres parlent même de quitter la base définitivement.

- C'est impossible contredit la femme.

- Les rumeurs courent. Vous n'avez plus le pouvoir de décider certes, mais le Conseil… Vous leur avez laissé votre place pour nous gouverner mais vous êtes toujours un Premier et votre sagesse est sans égal. Aidez nous supplia l'homme.

Elle le regarda sévèrement. Pourtant, elle réfléchit tout de même à sa requête. Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans les vitres de la Cité. Son regard se dirigea vers le ciel, attiré par un mouvement. Des milliers de points jaunes explosaient à la surface du bouclier. Grâce à sa double vue, elle vit de nombreux vaisseaux ruches wraith autour de la Cité, l'encerclant. Ces derniers attaquaient sans relâche. Aucun sentiment n'apparut sur son visage. Car elle savait que tant qu'elle était en vie, la Cité resterait debout, fière. Et les autres Cités ? Pour l'instant, elle se sentait assez forte pour les protéger aussi malgré l'absence de ses partenaires, perdus à jamais. Leur absence lui serrait le cœur. Mais elle avait réussi à endurcir son cœur. Un de ses partenaires était encore en vie. Celui-ci était aussi son âme-sœur, son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était éloigné à cause de la guerre, pour affronter des Wraiths sur un autre front.

Elle avait senti son retour, tant attendu. Le vaisseau de son compagnon revenait de sa mission, le Guerrier sortait de l'hyperespace majestueux.

A son arrivée, il sema la zizanie dans la flotte ennemie. Elle regarda le vaisseau affronter l'ennemi sans répit avec le sourire. Puis le vaisseau traversa le bouclier sans problème. Elle attendit que son escorte, un autre vaisseau d'attaque arrive, commandée par un autre partenaire. Mais l'escorte ne vint jamais. Elle apprit alors que le Pacific avait été détruit sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup de ses amis, présents sur le bâtiment avaient péri. Malgré la tristesse, elle accueillit avec joie, son compagnon puis impassible, elle regarda l'homme toujours à ses côtés. Angéla reconnu le vaisseau, contrairement à la Cité. C'était le vaisseau qu'elle avait piloté, nommé Espoir par ses amis.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles ? demanda la femme.

Elle parlait du Conseil. Elle savait que l'homme communiquait avec tous les membres.

- Combien de temps vous voulez ? dit l'homme.

La question ne lui était pas destinée.

Il semblait écouter une autre conversation que la femme ne pouvait pas entendre. Si elle voulait, elle pouvait suivre la conversation mais elle respectait la confidentialité et l'intimité des autres.

- J'ai toute l'éternité moi ajouta la femme.

- Le conseil a voté la fuite s'excusa l'homme.

- C'est leur choix répondit la femme, avec dégoût. Je couvrirai leur fuite.

- Le Guerrier doit aussi partir… continua l'homme avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi ne me parlent-ils pas directement ? répondit Anéa avec colère.

Le Conseil voulait éviter de lui parler car il lui demandait de donner la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

- Vous n'êtes plus membre du Conseil et je suis leur porte parole lui rappela l'homme. Et il demande que le Guerrier parte avec eux.

- Laissant la Cité principale sans défense rétorqua la femme.

- Soyez réaliste. Vous êtes les derniers des Premiers. Parthus est fou. Votre compagnon est beaucoup plus jeune que vous… Vous êtes en train de mourir.

- Allez droit au but coupa la femme.

Elle en avait assez de parler avec cet homme alors que sa concentration était sur la défense de la Cité.

- Le Conseil pense… Nous pensons que votre gloire est finie rectifia l'homme. Votre existence prend fin.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous abandonnez la Cité ? Parce qu'on ne sera plus là… Où est votre courage, votre fierté ?

- Nous sommes des pacifistes ! couina l'homme pour se défendre. Vous êtes la seule avec Astyan à pouvoir contrôler la Cité, à pouvoir l'alimenter. Sans vous, elle ne serait plus là… Et vous n'êtes pas éternels, on le sait.

- Le Guerrier aussi doit être contrôlé par un de nous indiqua la femme.

Une boule de feu s'écrasa sur une tour voisine. La femme regarda le feu se déclarer, sans émotion. Elle avait relâché son attention, juste un petit instant. La boule n'était pas passée loin. Son manque d'attention avait failli lui coûter la vie, leur vie. Elle jura et renforça le bouclier.

- Oui, un de vous doit rester ici et l'autre venir avec nous confirma l'homme, se remettant de sa peur.

- Parthus ne part pas dit la femme. On ne peut pas infliger un autre voyage difficile à mon vieil ami.

- Oui sans aucun doute accepta l'homme, le visage fermé.

- Non! Non, je ne peux pas accepter. Il est hors de question ! hurla Anéa de colère, faisant trembler toute la Cité.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait. Il voulait qu'elle se sépare de son âme-sœur.

- Ce n'est pas une demande lui apprit l'homme.

- Nous ne recevons pas d'ordre s'emporta la femme, en se levant, en colère. Nous avons été assez séparé.

Malgré sa distance avec le fauteuil, elle continuait à contrôler la défense de la Cité.

- On sait bien répondit l'homme compréhensif. On vous en demande trop mais un de vous doit rester ici pour détruire la Cité.

- Détruire la Cité ? s'exclama la femme, sidérée, le croyant fou.

Elle pensait qu'elle devait la défendre et la mettre à l'abri.

- Oui, c'est notre décision… dit l'homme, parlant au nom du Conseil.

Furieuse, elle se rassit dans le fauteuil. Angéla vit son visage passible, devenir livide dans un miroir. Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux. Elle chercha à contacter son bien-aimé. Il ressentit sa détresse. Il lui envoya une vague d'apaisement. Angéla se ressentit immédiatement mieux. Le corps de la femme se détendit.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être séparés reprit Anéa, rouvrant les yeux.

-Si. Vous le pouvez pendant deux mois… Cela suffira à nous escorter loin d'ici.

- Si vous tardez, nous mourrons.

- On le sait.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Anéa.

- Nous retournons sur nos anciennes bases… Le premier conseil va à Sakharah, les autres seront répartis ailleurs.

- Ils vont vous poursuivre remarqua Anéa.

- Oui, une partie. Nous pensons que la destruction de la Cité principale va détruire une grande partie de la flotte de Wraiths. Le Guerrier occupera les derniers résistants. S'il en reste, nous serons en mesure de nous battre.

- Et la Terre ?

- C'est trop loin, nous avons pu y partir grâce à Parthus et Astyan. Ta résurrection tardive a été aussi un réel bénéfice. Nous, on ne sera pas assez puissants pour y retourner répondit l'homme, avec tristesse.

- Pourtant vous pourriez insista la femme.

- Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas près à tant de sacrifices. La nouvelle génération n'atteint pratiquement jamais votre contrôle de soi et votre maîtrise. Ils sont trop peu à l'atteindre. Nous devons fuir et la Terre nous est inaccessible maintenant.

- Et si je refuse de détruire la Cité ?

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix, vous devez nous sauver. Le Conseil a tranché trancha l'homme.

- Bien se décida la femme, résignée. Combien de temps vous avez besoin ?

- Combien de temps Astyan peut nous déplacer ? Deux mois ?

- Astyan ne peut pas…

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je vous promets qu'il pourra revenir vous rechercher.

Mensonge. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Le Conseil savait très bien qu'elle mourrait dans l'explosion de la Cité. Et même si elle ne mourrait pas dans l'explosion. Il avait raison, son temps était compté. Elle mourrait et la séparation avec son compagnon avait trop duré. Les séparer à nouveau allait accélérer son déclin. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle acceptait son sacrifice.

L'homme alors la salua et se sauva pour évacuer les lieux. Il fuyait. Il avait très peu de temps avant le départ.

- Je vous donne 10 minutes, l'invisibilité vous protégera.

Elle savait que toute la Cité l'avait entendu, même si elle avait parlé à voix basse.

Ainsi, elle vit un à un disparaître les cités adjacentes, plus petites. Elle frôla la conscience de son bien-aimé. Ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Son cœur se serra car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le revoir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle aussi allait disparaître comme ses amis. Une larme coula sur sa joue, sa seule émotion. Puis elle ferma son esprit. On ne savait jamais, les Wraiths pouvaient espionner ses pensées.

La dernière cité disparut devant elle. Elle regarda le ciel. Le bouclier de la Cité était zébré de lumière jaune, provoqué par l'impact des coups.

Peu à peu, elle ne ressentit plus aucune présence dans sa Tour, ni sur la planète. Ils avaient évacué la planète. Ils se préparaient au départ.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec son mari. Il devait emmener leur vieil ami de force. Parthus devait partir pour sa propre sécurité. Parthus résistait au départ. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la Cité et Anéa. Il lui fit la promesse de la retrouver. Elle sourit. Il voulait toujours trouver une solution.

Soudain, elle se sentit seule. Les Cités s'étaient détachées de la Capitale, la Cité mère. Sa Cité. Elle vit grâce à sa double vue, les Cités s'éloigner, évitant les vaisseaux ruches, sans se faire détecter, grâce à l'invisibilité qu'elle avait formé. Elle avait créé un leurre pour cacher leur départ en créant l'image exacte de toutes les cités. Un à un, elles démarrèrent leur hyperpropulsion. Elle était maintenant seule, abandonnée à son sort. Elle programma alors la destruction de la Cité, à contrecœur. Elle diminua le champ d'action du bouclier, qui n' avait plus de cité à protéger. Les yeux baignés de larme, elle se leva et s'approcha au bord du balcon. Elle regarda le vide et admira sa Cité. Enfin elle vit le Guerrier partir à la suite des Cités secondaires, des fuyards, couvrant la fuite. Elle leva la main droite, comme pour faire un adieu. Mais personne ne pouvait le voir. Une lumière recouvrit son corps, faisant briller sa peau. Une boule chaleureuse quitta sa paume et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. C'était son adieu.

Les Wraiths n'avaient pas remarqué la fuite des Atlantes. Ils avaient leur attention concentrée sur la Cité encore visible. Anéa espérait que les autres allaient s'en sortir. Elle espérait que leur plan allait fonctionner. Car tous les Wraiths n'étaient pas réunis au même endroit, autour de la Cité. Elijah, un vieil ami et ennemi était à la tête de cette troupe. Il avait une vengeance personnelle à résoudre. Debout, elle contrôla à distance le fauteuil des Anciens.

- Que du gâchis pensa Anéa. Nous avons été des trouillards. Le courage nous a manqué.

Elle caressait le mur comme un être vivant.

- Tu ne mérites pas cette fin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détruire le Cœur d'Atlantide.

Atlantis avait emmené la plupart de leur secret mais tout son âme était ici, toute l'histoire de son peuple était là dans le Cœur. Le Cœur d'Atlantide battait encore, plein de vie. Et elle pouvait encore faire en sorte qu'il batte encore. Elle avait une idée. Cela ne changeait pas les plans du Conseil au sujet de la destruction des vaisseaux ruches. Elle allait bien les détruire mais la Cité elle allait survivre, lui survivre à elle.

Décidée, elle sortit de la salle d'observation et de contrôle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur place pour contrôler la Cité. Son lien avec le Cœur était étroit, elle pouvait contrôler chaque partie de la Cité. Au pas accéléré, elle passa devant de nombreux couloirs sans y faire attention. Ils étaient vides maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le Guerrier pour se battre mais elle avait elle, comme arme et toute son énergie. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte. Devant les consoles, elle chercha une adresse bien précise.

- La Terre bleue chuchota Anéa.

Sa configuration avait un peu changé. Les autres Cités n'avaient pas assez d'énergie pour retourner sur Terre mais la Cité le pouvait. Elle programma le trajet et le pilotage automatique. Le Cœur d'Atlantide allait retourner sur Terre vers le lieu de son origine. Satisfaite, elle entra le code d'accès et d'identification. Le programme était lancé.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le garage de Jumper sans se presser. Angéla avait déjà vu un Jumper mais le fait que ce soit elle, seule qui le commande était une tout autre sensation. Elle entra impuissante dans le Jumper, ressentant tous les sentiments de son hôte. Elle dirigea son Jumper vers la terre ferme. Elle sortit et trouva l'endroit idéal pour s'installer. Assise au sol, elle admira un instant la Cité, le Jumper derrière elle. Elle savait que la Cité paramétrait l'énergie nécessaire pour le voyage. La Cité serait bientôt prête et elle aussi. Anéa était prête à lui créer une sortie, vers la liberté.

Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, la Cité allait disparaître devant ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Angéla sentit l'air autour de ce corps étranger se charger en pression. La femme qu'elle possédait, semblait attirer l'air vers elle, créant un vide autour d'elle.

Les vaisseaux ruches avaient senti que la Cité allait intervenir. Anéa devait protéger le départ du Cœur d'Atlantide et la camoufler aux yeux des Wraiths. C'était à elle d'intervenir. Elle réunit toute son énergie, une énergie accumulée durant toutes ses années d'existence et d'expérience. Elle avait vu tant d'enfants, de femmes mourir, de familles détruites depuis des milliers d'années de guerre. Mais aussi des amis, des proches… Elle allait mettre fin à ce massacre d'innocents. Elle contacta l'esprit d'Elijah, pour l'avertir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sans préavis. Ce dernier lui répondit par des chuchotements, des mots doux. Ecœurée, elle lui demanda d'abandonner cette folie. C'était une folie de causer ce massacre pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle. C'était une vengeance que les Anciens avaient provoqué. Comme il ne voulait pas changer de position, elle prit la décision d'intervenir. Elle allait se suicider et elle lui montra sa future fin. Elle l'entendit crier. C'était un cri d'impuissance et de désespoir. En un instant, elle relâcha tout son pouvoir accumulé. Comme une explosion, il se propagea. Elle atteint le cœur de la planète avec son esprit. Elle déplaça les particules de fer et de nickel à grande vitesse pour déstabiliser le noyau de la planète. Elle accéléra la désintégration des particules du noyau liquide de l'astre, provoquant ainsi une surchauffe soudaine et importante. Elle créa une réaction en chaîne au niveau du noyau de l'étoile, comme pour une réaction thermonucléaire. Enfin elle provoqua l'explosion du noyau en fusion. Elle se nourrit de cette énergie soudainement libérée et le dirigea vers la Cité pour leur faire croire que l'énergie venait de celle-ci puis vers l'espace afin de détruire tous les vaisseaux ruches. La déflagration et la pseudo-destruction de la Cité détruisirent la plus grande partie de la flotte Wraiths. Angéla ressentit le corps d'Anéa brûlé. Angéla cria. Anéa ne cria pas elle. Elle vit tout se désintégrer autour d'elle…le Jumper, la nature, son corps… Chaque cellule lui était arrachée. Anéa regarda ensuite la Cité qui avait déclenché l'hyper-propulsion, partir. Cachée par l'explosion, la Cité prit la fuite. Elle vit un petit scintillement puis plus rien. La Cité était devenue invisible et s'envolait au loin. Elle avait réussi.

Choquée, Angéla sentit le corps d'Anéa encore vivant. Celle-ci était encore vivante, même après l'explosion, contre toute attente. Elle semblait aussi étonnée. Par contre, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Angéla voulait bouger : paralysée elle pleura. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour diminuer la douleur. Puis une ombre la recouvrit. Faiblement, elle observa Elijah s'approcher d'elle. C'était le même visage que l'homme de la place du Marché. Le même homme qui l'avait blessée. Anéa n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Son vaisseau n'avait pas été touché. Elle regarda, grâce à sa double vue l'espace, beaucoup de vaisseaux étaient détruits. Seul celui d'Elijah ne l'était pas. Angéla voulu fuir comme Anéa. Mais le corps ne lui répondit pas et elle n'avait plus d'énergie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi susurra Elijah, la voix envoûtante, en lui caressant la joue.

Il avait des traits beaucoup plus humains que lors de sa rencontre. Il la porta avec délicatesse. Des images apparurent à Angéla. Des images qu'elle n'avait pas vécus, qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais aussi des images qu'elle avait vécus lorsqu'il s'était nourri d'elle. Angéla connaissait la suite. Anéa avait été sa prisonnière jusqu'à sa mort définitive.

…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et quitta les lèvres d'Astyan, le souffle court. Elle avait eu une étrange vision d'un autre temps, vécue par une autre personne. Astyan lui sourit avec douceur. Il n'avait rien vu.

…

Astyan rejoignit le groupe. John vit les particules glisser au sol et vit apparaître Astyan, leur sauveur.

- ça va ? demanda Astyan.

John haussa la tête. Astyan s'approcha d'Angéla et la souleva sans difficulté. Il la prit dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentit en sécurité immédiatement. Elle sentit la brise fraîche, lui rafraîchissant le visage. Toute la tension dans son corps se dissipa, surtout dans ses épaules. Ses muscles se relâchèrent un par un. Elle se laissa faire quand Astyan la déposa dans les bras de Mitchell, avec précaution.

- Je dois refermer le tunnel informa Astyan.

- A cause des Wraiths supposa Daniel, avec regret.

Angéla ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tous dans un mauvais état, pleins de poussières. Elle demanda à Mitchell de la laisser. Elle s'épousseta et reporta son regard vers le ciel. Mitchell la soutenait quant même. Malgré l'absence de poids sur son bouclier, elle était encore faible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont inactifs informa Mitchell à son oreille. Ça va ?

- J'ai mal partout.

- C'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ? sourit Mitchell.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Elle reporta son attention vers les cieux. Elle perçut une ombre familière se découper dans le ciel puis disparaître dans les nuages rapidement. L'ombre se rapprochait du vaisseau ruche.

- Il se passe quelque chose hoqueta Angéla.

- Je ne vois rien répondit Mitchell.

- Moi non plus. Je ne détecte rien ajouta Rodney.

- Il vaudrait mieux quitter les lieux ordonna John écoutant l'intuition de la jeune femme.

Ils évacuèrent donc les lieux.

- Elle a raison. Il se passe… Le vaisseau ruche subit des dégâts s'exclama Rodney ,stupéfait.

Angéla n'avait pas quitté des yeux le vaisseau. Elle pouvait deviner l'ombre ailée, s'attaquant au vaisseau de tout part. L'ombre cracha un flot de feu. Les autres ne virent qu'un vaisseau prendre feu puis exploser. Absorbés par la scène, ils entendirent tous un grognement de joie, comme un cri de liberté, de victoire. Ce cri avait été presque masqué par l'explosion. Ils se jetèrent au sol pour se protéger des débris chutant vers la planète. Mitchell protégea de son corps Angéla, en se couchant à moitié sur elle. L'explosion toucha leurs tympans, les rendant temporairement sourds. Le premier debout fut Astyan. Il se mit rapidement au travail, et il examina la situation. Il prit des nouvelles de chacun.

…

Ils se réfugièrent dans la forêt pour se mettre à l'abri des chutes des débris du vaisseau. Ils passèrent ainsi devant l'Ourse endormie.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Martin, curieux.

- Le volcan supposa Stefan qui regardait ce dernier réveillé.

Le vaisseau avait été pulvérisé et un nuage de cendres dévalait les pentes du volcan.

- On ferait mieux de bouger. Les dégagements gazeux du volcan peuvent être toxiques conseilla Rodney, un peu paniqué.

Il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxié par des gaz mortels.

…

Mitchell aida Angéla à marcher, affaiblie. Celle-ci passait du sommeillement à quelques moments de lucidité. Après un moment, Mitchell la porta malgré ses protestations. Astyan jetait des regards inquiets vers Angéla de temps en temps. Le frère de Martin n'avait trouvé aucune blessure apparente. Ni Astyan d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle était dans un état critique. La fièvre continuait à envahir son corps et à augmenter. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était surpassée pour survivre. Elle avait dû mobiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour maintenir le bouclier autour de trois personnes, sous la pression d'un tas de roches volcaniques. Sans entraînement, en plus. Astyan savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle formait un bouclier personnel autour d'elle grâce à son pouvoir et son électricité statique anormale. Elle avait réussi à inverser la polarité des particules de l'air autour d'elle, modifiant ainsi sa propriété physico-chimique. Les roches, au lieu de se rapprocher s'étaient donc éloignées d'elle. Certains gaz de l'atmosphère étaient devenus ainsi lourds, très lourds et denses. C'était la peur et l'urgence de la situation qui avait déclenché son pouvoir. A présent, elle était vidée, complètement vidée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état. La cause de son état était l'épuisement. Jamais, son corps n'avait été complètement dénudé d'électricité statique. Plus aucune tension n'habitait son corps. Astyan savait qu'avec le temps, elle allait se recharger comme une pile mais pas avant un petit moment.

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'état d'Angéla qui inquiétait Astyan. Il y avait autre chose. Il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Une chose se baladait à la frontière de l'esprit d'Angéla comme un prédateur. Il n'arrivait pas à la saisir, ni à l'identifier. La chose était juste là, frôlant son esprit, insaisissable. Parfois, Astyan s'arrêtait se sentant observer. Pourtant il ne captait rien. Il scrutait alors les environs, le ciel… Rien. Après un moment, il comprit que cette chose les observer pour les protéger. Un bref moment, il ferma les yeux et entrevit une chose : deux grands yeux rouges, cerclés d'or de bienveillance.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Alors vous voyez de quoi je parlais ? Non... bah tant pis. (Na!)

Vous avez aimez bah dites le

vous avez détestez bah dites le aussi...

Des questions bah posez les en gros **Laissez un COMS**

Tableau de bord:

chapitre 40 (17): Entre la vie et la mort, écrit (43 pages), en correction prévu Septembre


	41. Chapter 41

**Hellow! 'een**

**Tout le monde. Ah ah aha ah.**

Quoi ? c'était pas drôle ? Hum dis oui sinon je vais me transformer en zombi et te manger. Quoi ? C'est vous qui devez me manger ?

Mais pourquoi ? ( Mais pourquoi je vis dans un monde aussi cruel où les écrivains sont mal traités) Retard ? Qui moi ? Même pas vrai. Je poste même avant la date prévue, na!. Alors qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Pardon ? J'entend pas.

**Friandises ou Farces ?**

Bah moi j'ai choisi... Hum Farce. Pas de chapitre pour vous avant 2016 ... (Mais pourquoi vous m'envoyez des citrouilles pourris!). Bon d'accord friandises. Mais j'en ai pas donc ce sera un chapitre !

Voilà comme promis la suite. Un chapitre disons... Très long. Ce sera le dernier chapitre hyper long, il en restera un... celui d'après. Après ça, bah plus rien mais non ! Juste des plus courts que d'hab. Hyper long car 4 corrections par moi et deux par mon correcteur que je remercie (le vénérable... roulement de tambour JAS tada ! ) pour 50 pages environ. Non ! Si si je vous assure.

Mes noms de chapitre ne sont toujours pas terribles mais j'ai que ça... On s'approche de la fin du tome 2 comme vous pouvez le sentir donc l'intrigue se met bien en place et se conclut presque... Sadique ? Non, je dirai bien structuré pour la suite... Sadique ? Non, je dirai... Enfin non, j'ai pas à me justifier pour vous torturer c'est Halloween bon sang !

Donc je suis fière de vous présenter ce que je considère comme le dernier chapitre du TOME 2, les deux derniers ne seront que du bonus pour bien conclure et tout et tout le **TOME 2**

sur ce **Bonne Morves et Bonne frayeur et surtout bonne lecture.**

**et surtout donnez moi des Frian.. Coms merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** **Entre la vie et la mort**.

Mitchell, sans quitter des yeux Angéla, jugea la situation. Ronon revenait vers eux en courant.

- Ils reviennent, informa ce dernier, à peine essoufflé.

- Oui, on est encerclé, confirma Rodney, en regardant son écran.

Mitchell jura.

- Ça va aller ? l'interrogea Mitchell.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit Stefan.

- Moi, je pète la forme, surenchérit John.

Angéla haussa les épaules car la question lui était destinée. Elle reporta une dernière fois son attention vers la porte. L'attirance avait complètement disparu, créant un vide dans son cœur. Soudain, une explosion retentit et la fit sursauter. Elle regarda le ciel cherchant l'origine du bruit.

- Il faut se mettre à l'abri, réagit John. Les débris vont nous tomber dessus !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Angéla, qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré, immobile.

En effet, le tatouage la démangeait de plus en plus. Elle se retint de se frotter le bras. John se posait exactement la même question. Mitchell prit la main d'Angéla avec urgence et l'attira à l'abri sous les quelques arbres présents alors qu'elle était figée. Ils se mirent tous à courir.

- C'est le vaisseau ruche, apprit Rodney, apeuré, trébuchant dans sa course.

- Mais pourquoi il explose ? demanda Daniel, regardant le volcan, inquiet.

- Affaiblit peut-être, supposa Teyla. Ou bien instable.

Elle courait en reculant pour surveiller les débris et les éboulis le long de la pente du volcan.

- Le volcan l'attaque, décrivit Stefan.

- Euh… On dirait bien, confirma Rodney, en s'arrêtant.

John regarda Stefan étonné et saisit Rodney pour qu'il continue sa course. Ronon s'arrêta et regarda les cieux, intrigué. Rodney n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. De temps en temps, John jetait des coups d'œil dans le ciel.

- Euh, on ne va pas vers … demanda John, voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient.

- Si, grogna Ronon.

Ils se dirigeaient tout droit dans les bras des Wraiths.

- Est-ce une bonne idée ? demanda Angéla en ralentissant, moins enthousiaste.

Mitchell vit son hésitation. Les arbres leur paraissaient loin. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps sous un arbre isolé. Trop loin au goût de Rodney. Angéla épiait les environs, ne laissant aucun indice de côté, à la recherche des traces de Wraiths. Elle essayait de percevoir des mouvements, trahissant leur présence. Soudain, un tir ennemi frôla l'oreille de Ronon. Il plongea en jurant, derrière un arbre. Il fallait s'y attendre. Les autres suivirent en se baissant. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, des cendres commencèrent à tomber sur le sol. C'était un mélange de cendres, de lapilli mais aussi des débris de vaisseaux. Parfois de plus gros morceaux les suivirent. Mitchell protégea de son corps Angéla, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il lui protégea surtout la tête. Elle sortit ses armes.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de munitions, compta Angéla.

Mitchell se mit lui aussi en position à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle examinait la situation, elle s'abaissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu, provenant de l'explosion, passer au dessus d'elle. Elle regarda en arrière pour regarder si les autres étaient à l'abri. Elle vit Astyan. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Il pourrait intervenir mais il détruirait tout sûrement, intervint Mitchell à ses côtés.

Angéla attira Mitchell vers le bas alors qu'une scorie fusait vers le sol à leur côté.

- Ronon, essaye de trouver un passage ! ordonna John.

- Trop tard, informa Lycas.

Angéla vit des Wraiths courir vers eux.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, jura John. Rodney, tu as quelque chose ?

- Non… Non, non.

Il tapa contre sa console.

- Oh… oh.

- Quoi ?

John n'aimait pas ce ton. Un ton qui prévoyait des embûches.

- Ton « Oh oh » est bon signe ? se renseigna Mitchell, avec espoir.

- Je ne pense pas, ça sent le brûlé, intervint Lycas.

En effet, Mitchell huma l'air. Angéla figée, scrutait le ciel.

- Quelque chose approche derrière nous et c'est énorme, indiqua Martin.

John se retourna. Il n'y avait rien, à part de la poussière.

- Pas dernière nous, mais au dessus, rectifia Stefan.

Astyan, qui s'était avancé vers Mitchell, s'arrêta. Lui aussi scrutait le ciel. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Quelque chose approche, confirma Astyan, soucieux.

- Un vaisseau, un dart ? se renseigna John, avec précipitation.

- Un nuage peut-être, plaisanta Martin.

- Non, c'est vivant, corrigea Astyan.

- Et c'est énorme, rajouta Lycas.

Angéla recula d'un pas quand elle reconnut la chose, et se heurta au torse de Mitchell.

- C'est le gardien du volcan, souffla Martin.

Angéla le regarda, effrayée. Car elle savait que le gardien du volcan était un dragon, d'après Lycas. Ce dernier lui était familier. Une ombre flottante se dépeignit sur le flan du volcan. Celle-ci descendait la pente à grande vitesse comme une avalanche pour les engloutir en quelques secondes. Stefan et Martin étaient devant Angéla, comme un bouclier. En fait, ils tentaient de mieux percevoir ce qui les attendait. Eux, ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité du gardien, enfin sa forme.

- Je vote pour le vaisseau, espéra Angéla, d'une petite voix.

Astyan l'observa car il avait perçu le léger tremblement dans sa voix. La terre trembla. Mitchell et Angéla trébuchèrent. Astyan rattrapa Angéla de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol, en lui enserrant la taille. Il tint son corps contre le sien. Mal à l'aise, elle s'écarta en s'excusant.

- C'est bien un dragon, confirma Martin, comme s'il prédisait le temps pour le lendemain.

- Quoi ! s'esclaffa Angéla. C'est …

- … Impossible, finit Mitchell, lui arrachant les mots de la bouche.

- C'est sans doute un hologramme, les rassura Daniel qui avait déjà vu ce genre d'apparition.

Angéla observa le drôle de spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : des Wraiths s'enfuyaient en tout sens s'éloignant le plus possible du volcan… Et du dragon.

- C'est mauvais signe, je suppose. Je ne crois pas que les Wraiths ne fuient un hologramme. On devrait faire de même proposa Angéla en reculant.

- Elle a raison, la forme dégage beaucoup trop de chaleur pour n'être qu'une image, approuva Rodney, toujours sur son écran.

L'ombre cracha un long filet de feu sous sa masse, brûlant les arbres voisins.

- Je suis du même avis qu'Angéla, approuva Ronon. Les flammes ont l'air bien réelles et ça va brûler la plaine entière.

- C'est une monture d'Ancien, indiqua Astyan les yeux levés, immobile. Si c'est bien le cas, elle cherche son maître et doit être perdue.

- Quel maître ? demanda John.

- Une monture choisit son maître dès sa naissance. Tant qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de cavalier, l'œuf n'éclot pas. Je pense que ce sont les fameuses créatures pouvant avoir accès au sommet du volcan où l'air se raréfie.

- Mais les Anciens ne sont plus de cette existence ! indiqua Daniel.

- Pas cet Ancien, corrigea Astyan arquant les sourcils.

Quelque chose le tracassait.

- La monture ne survit jamais à son maître, expliqua Astyan. Rarement l'inverse.

- Donc il y a un Ancien toujours en vie, parmi nous, conclut John, pensif.

- Ou en stase, suggéra Rodney.

- C'est une possibilité, affirma Astyan avec hésitation.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Angéla qui scrutait le ciel.

- Cette monture possède-t-elle un lien particulier avec l'Ancien ? demanda Teyla, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

- La monture pourrait alors retrouver l'Ancien, comprit Rodney. Un lien comme toi avec les Wraiths !

Il était enthousiasme à cette idée.

- Oui, en théorie. Leur lien était puissant, approuva Astyan. Ils pouvaient communiquer à distance.

- Sauf qu'il est limité dans ses recherches, remarqua John. A cette planète.

- Et s'il était capable de voyager dans l'espace ... rêva Ronon.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, rit Astyan.

- Allons-nous mettre à l'abri, proposa Mitchell, coupant court à la petite leçon d'histoire.

Ainsi, ils coururent se mettre à l'abri, échappant au début d'incendies. Le seul abri possible était la forêt encore intacte. Or elle était encore loin. Les grés étaient plus proches. John surveillait leur arrière avec Ronon. Les Wraiths pouvaient encore les attaquer par surprise puis l'incendie pouvait aussi les encercler par surprise. Rodney prenait du retard par rapport aux autres, plus lent. Il était aussi ralenti quand il regardait son écran, les retardant encore plus. Il regardait même pas où il allait. John, à la fin du groupe, pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud du dragon, derrière eux. Il se plia en deux, par réflexe quand celui-ci poussa un cri de défi à toute la plaine. Puis il se jeta à terre, juste à temps pour éviter un tir Wraith. Les Wraiths empêchaient leur retraite.

- Il faut changer de stratégie, hurla Angéla pour couvrir les cris de la bestiole. Les Wraiths ne sont pas la solution.

Le choix entre le dragon et les Wraith était difficile. Mitchell s'arrêta et examina la créature ailée.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, précisa Mitchell.

Angéla ne voyait pas non plus d'ouverture possible. De plus, elle avait usé beaucoup d'énergie dans le volcan. Ses jambes commençaient à devenir cotonneuses. Elle regarda les autres. Ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Lycas surprit son regard. L'ombre repassa au dessus d'eux. Par réflexe, elle se baissa en même temps que les autres. Mitchell pila et Ronon recula. Angéla regarda, effrayée, la créature se poser entre eux et l'abri mais aussi les Wraiths. Les tirs ennemis avaient cessé. Les Wraiths ne savaient pas si leurs tirs seraient efficaces sur ce monstre. Lycas posa une main sur l'épaule d'Angéla pour la rassurer. Il l'invita aussi à reculer alors qu'elle restait figée. Angéla reconnaissait ses yeux. La créature s'était posée et avait tourné sa tête reptilienne vers eux. Il les fixait du regard, la fixait. La créature ressemblait bien à un dragon, en tout cas tel que John se l'était imaginé.

Il s'était posé avec légèreté, pourtant le sol avait légèrement tremblé sous son poids. Il avait replié ses ailes contre son corps et lorgnait les humains, en soufflant.

- Je pense qu'il est agacé, remarqua Rodney alors que des flammes sortaient des naseaux de la créature.

- Non, tu crois. Moi qui pensais juste qu'il voulait participer à un barbecue géant en détruisant le vaisseau ruche, se moqua John. Il…

- Ne bougez plus, intima Astyan.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne… parlementa Mitchell.

La créature tourna à nouveau la tête vers eux puis vers lui alors que ses derniers mots s'étranglaient dans la bouche. La créature observa le groupe, un à un. Puis elle s'attarda sur Astyan.

- Ton bouclier… marmonna Daniel.

- Oui et non, répondit Astyan entre ses dents.

Ils étaient tous figés.

- Vous savez qu'on est qu'un tas de vian… s'étrangla Rodney alors que le dragon le fixait.

- Merci, marmonna Mitchell.

John conseilla d'un regard à Rodney de se taire. Enfin, ils purent souffler car le dragon les ignora. Il tourna sa large tête vers la forêt. Puis sans prévenir, il se retourna complètement, déplaçant sa large masse. Angéla attira Mitchell vers le sol juste à temps, alors que la queue du dragon fouettait l'air.

- Attention ! prévint Astyan.

John se jeta sur Rodney, trop lent à réagir. Une énorme queue écailleuse passa au dessus d'eux. Ils restèrent cloués au sol. Ronon observa en grognant le va et vient de la queue dans les airs. Fascinés, Lycas et Martin appréciaient le spectacle. En fait, ils admiraient juste le dos de la créature. Les écailles brillaient à la lumière du jour, éclatantes. Angéla jura contre le dragon qui aurait pu faire plus attention avec sa queue. Le dragon avait failli les décapiter. Mitchell les invita d'un signe à partir doucement en rampant, pendant que le dragon était occupé ailleurs.

Le dragon avançait vers la forêt puis il ouvrit grand les ailes et hurla de rage. Son cri déchira leurs tympans. Ils se bouchèrent les oreilles. Angéla savait ce qui allait suivre. Le cœur battant, elle rebroussa chemin. Le dragon allait déverser sa fureur sur les Wraiths, par le feu et elle ne voulait pas en être témon. Le feu crépita et ravagea tout sur son passage.

- Bon débarras, grogna Ronon, à ses côtés.

Angéla le regarda. Elle devait faire une drôle de tête.

- Quoi ! Ce sont des Wraiths. Ce sont des Wraiths qui vont mourir rôtis, pas nous, se justifia Ronon.

Il n'allait pas pleurer leur mort. Angéla ne regarda pas en arrière, elle savait que le dragon allait faire un vrai carnage dans les rangs ennemis. Elle le sentait au fond du cœur. Chaque vie qu'il arrachait, elle le sentait. Elle pouvait palper sa rage et sa faim. Faim qui avait augmenté pendant toutes ses années d'emprisonnement. Maintenant, le dragon avait non seulement faim mais aussi soif de sang. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit une illusion mais c'était bien réel. Tout le monde avait vu la créature ailée et celle-ci était sa moitié.

Le dragon leur permit de se sauver dans les bois. Aucun Wraith ne les suivait. John contacta l'équipe restée au vaisseau. L'annonce de Wraiths présents sur la planète ne les rassura guère mais Evann ne broncha pas et accepta d'attendre. Il promit de surveiller avec attention les environs. John omit volontairement de leur signaler la présence d'un dragon furieux dans les parages.

…

Angéla se sentait faible. Elle percevait à peine la présence des autres, marchant en silence. Ils avançaient prudemment. En silence ? Enfin presque. Rodney n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des racines ou des branches qui le fouettaient le visage. Elle sourit. C'était tout McKay. Parfois, ils courraient, d'autres fois, ils s'arrêtaient brusquement mais jamais pour très longtemps. Ils avaient peur de tomber sur les Wraiths fuyards. La destruction du vaisseau ruche avait apparemment mis en rogne les survivants qui les pourchassaient sans relâche. Ronon, Stefan et Martin en abattaient de temps en temps sur leur chemin. Pourtant, les Wraiths étaient toujours à leurs trousses. Angéla pouvait ressentir leur soif de vengeance, leur colère alors que sa tête rebondissait sur la poitrine musclée de Cameron car peu de temps après l'attaque du dragon, elle s'était sentie affaiblie et tour à tour, ils prenaient le relais pour la porter. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre vigoureusement derrière son sternum. Le son des battements de cœur sonnait comme une berceuse rythmée et apaisante. Elle écoutait ce bruit avec joie. Il lui rappelait le sien. Il lui rappelait que le sien aussi devait battre ainsi, se battre pour survivre. De temps en temps, son cœur faiblissait puis battait à nouveau vigoureusement. Malheureusement, il peinait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait faiblir, partir… Au loin. Elle n'était pas blessée, enfin hormis les blessures causées par le Wraith-humain et par ses tortionnaires. Peut-être que l'une d'elle s'était infectée car elle était brûlante de fièvre.

- Cam… Cameron, essaya de dire Angéla.

- Attendez ! cria Mitchell. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle est froide maintenant.

- Non… Je brûle, balbutia Angéla.

- Chut, chuchota Mitchell. Repose-toi.

Le frère de Martin s'approcha d'eux. Elle le distingua à peine. Elle voyait flou.

- Pose-la, demanda le frère de Martin.

Elle sentit le sol froid contre son dos. Elle soupira. Le sol la rafraîchissait.

- En effet, elle est froide, constata le frère de Martin. Son pouls est fuyant. Où as-tu mal ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Tiens, prends ma veste, proposa Mitchell.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour refuser.

- Tu es froide, lui fit remarquer Mitchell.

- Non ! … Chaud, cria Angéla alors qu'elle lui saisissait le bras.

Mitchell mit alors le manteau sous la tête d'Angéla et lui prit la main.

- Sa respiration devient difficile, examina le frère de Martin en regardant Astyan.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? interrogea John.

- Rien, c'est le problème, lui répondit Astyan, soucieux.

Il s'était accroupi près d'elle.

- Il dit vrai, confirma le frère de Martin.

- Je ne sens rien d'anormal chez elle, précisa Astyan.

Il la fixait du regard.

- Il doit bien avoir une raison… intervint Rodney.

Angéla les regarda un par un essayant d'attirer leur attention. Faible, elle serra la main de Mitchell doucement, vidant toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

- Elle veut nous dire quelque chose, remarqua Mitchell.

Mitchell la regarda et s'approcha de sa tête. Il approcha l'oreille devant sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Rodney impatient.

- Son traitement, chuchota Mitchell.

Il venait de comprendre.

- Elle ne l'a pas prit depuis un moment, comprit Daniel, en se cachant les yeux.

Daniel savait qu'elle suivait un traitement strict contre sa tumeur.

- C'est un traitement contre quoi ? demanda Lycas.

- Tumeur, dit Daniel.

- Depuis combien de temps, elle ne l'a pas pris ? demanda Astyan, inquiet.

Il posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

- Trop longtemps, murmura Mitchell.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, je n'ai pas accès à… S'excusa Astyan.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ! s'étonna Daniel.

- Non, elle me refuse l'accès.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son intimité, elle se préserve, répondit Martin.

- Moi non plus, je ne peux rien faire, indiqua son frère.

- Alors, il faut se dépêcher et la ramener au vaisseau, conseilla Lycas. Vous pourrez ainsi lui donner les soins adéquats.

- Nous avons aussi de bons médecins, proposa John.

- Le vaisseau est le meilleur moyen pour la maintenir en vie, raisonna Astyan.

- Vous allez la cryogéniser, comprit Mitchell avec stupeur.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, admit Astyan.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Martin, admiratif.

- Alors faites- le. C'est votre seule chance de la sauver, se décida Lycas.

- Il a raison. Si on attend trop, vous la perdrez car les dégâts seront irréversibles, ajouta le frère de Martin.

- Sinon ? demanda Lycas.

- Convulsion… Coma de plus en plus profond, informa Astyan.

- Pour ne plus en ressortir, finit Daniel.

- Oui, peu de personne arrive à reprendre le chemin du retour.

- Je peux appeler mes chevaux pour accélérer notre voyage. Par contre, nous serons plus du tout discrets. Les Wraiths nous poseront problème, proposa Lycas.

- J'ai peur pour les secousses. Ils peuvent aggraver la situation, dit le frère de Martin.

- Peut-être mais c'est un risque que l'on doit prendre car le temps nous est compté, enchérit Rodney.

Astyan regarda Angéla, qui avait fermé les yeux, épuisée.

- Les derniers événements l'ont aussi fortement affaiblie. Les dernières barrières de résistance s'abaissent, s'effritent et s'émiettent petit à petit. Si elles tombent, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour elle et elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, conclut Astyan, l'air grave.

- Alors il faut se dépêcher, conclut Lycas, jetant un coup d'œil à Angéla.

- On s'occupera des Wraiths proposa Ronon, avec l'accord de Lycas.

Ainsi ils firent équipe : John, Ronon, Stefan et Astyan s'occupaient d'éloigner les Wraiths, avec efficacité. Les autres se relayaient pour porter Angéla qui commençait à convulser. Le temps était compté. Lycas était en tête. Astyan regardait Angéla. Il était inquiet. Ils faisaient de temps en temps des pauses brèves. Car depuis que l'ombre était passée au dessus d'eux, il était prudent. Le dragon semblait les suivre.

- Le dragon… Tous les Anciens avaient une monture, demanda Teyla.

- Non, les plus aguerris et plus puissants. Et enfin ceux qui étaient choisis par une monture.

- Les Guerriers ? demanda Daniel.

- Oui deux d'entre eux… Je pensais qu'Astyan n'en avait pas

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure. Il pensait à la créature présente dans le vaisseau l'Espoir. Il avait d'abord supposé que c'était la monture d'Anéa, la Guerrière qui protégeait le vaisseau en son absence. Mais Anéa n'était plus. Puis il y avait ce dragon. Qui était son maître ? Il regarda Angéla inconsciente. Le tatouage sur son bras avait disparu. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

…

En peu de temps, grâce aux chevaux que Lycas avait appelés en sifflant, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt près du crash.

- Mais où est-il ? jura Rodney, désespéré.

Il regardait de tout part, ne le voyant pas. Avant, il n'avait jamais pu retrouver le vaisseau, à cause de son camouflage. Si Loup avait été là, il l'aurait aidé, mais il s'était éclipsé depuis un moment. Astyan, qui couvrait leurs arrières, passa devant lui.

- Par là, indiqua Astyan.

Il avait repéré un reflet caractéristique du camouflage du vaisseau.

- Il doit le sentir, devina Daniel comme explication.

- Comme Angéla, comprit Rodney, avec hésitation.

Il avait encore du mal à l'appeler ainsi. En effet, Astyan trouva sans difficulté le vaisseau, caché sous son illusion. Une ombre passa sur eux, leur cachant le peu de lumière du jour qui traversait la canopée.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? sursauta Rodney, essayant de voir quelque chose à travers les feuilles.

- Un nuage, supposa Teyla. Ou un oiseau.

- Un gros alors, remarqua John.

- Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un nuage, c'était trop rapide, ajouta Ronon.

Puis, le ciel était bleu sans nuages. Le volcan n'avait pas encore contaminé tout le ciel avec ses cendres.

- En général, les nuages ne font pas de bruit, s'agita Stefan.

- Quel genre de bruit ? demanda John, qui n'avait rien entendu.

Astyan s'était arrêté pour scruter les alentours, en alerte.

- Je dirais un grondement ou un rugissement, essaya de décrire Ronon.

- En tout cas, ce n'est plus là constata Astyan, pourtant toujours méfiant. Cela doit être le dragon.

Il avait senti quelque chose, rôdant au dessus d'eux comme précédemment mais c'était un sentiment très furtif. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, dans l'immédiat. Il s'approcha de Daniel, qui portait à ce moment-là Angéla, et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa le voile d'illusion et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Il ne rencontra pas de résistance à son entrée. Angéla avait fait du bon travail. Le vaisseau était presque réparé. Elle gémit alors que les convulsions augmentaient d'intensité. Les autres le suivirent à l'intérieur du bouclier.

Ainsi ils arrivèrent au campement. John se précipita vers Evann pour s'échanger les nouvelles.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, Lieutenant ?

- Presque rien. Quelques frayeurs.

Evann semblait nerveux. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers un loup, allongé seul sur le côté près du feu. A leur arrivée, il avait juste redressé les oreilles et était venu renifler les nouveaux venus. Astyan regarda le loup avec étonnement.

- Quelles frayeurs ? demanda plus de précision John.

- Wraiths. C'est surprenant de se retrouver face à eux sans être vu. On panique jusqu'à qu'on se souvienne du bouclier. Puis il y a le loup. Il nous fixe sans cesse depuis votre départ et ne craint pas les Wraiths. J'avais peur qu'ils trahissent notre position quand il se baladait.

- Le loup n'est pas un prédateur menaçant pour les Wraiths. Il ne risque rien, intervint Astyan. Mais d'où vient-il ?

- Je l'ai toujours vu avec Angéla. Ils se sont rencontrés après son arrivée, après son crash. Il apparaît au gré de ses envies, raconta Rodney.

**Flash Back**

Angéla était dans un état entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Seuls les épisodes de pluie lui permettaient de compter les heures. Là, c'est un de ses moments où elle maudissait d'être réveillée. Là où son corps était très douloureux, le moment où elle voulait mourir plus vite. Le sang avait commencé à sécher. L'hémorragie était une histoire passée. Encore comateuse, elle perçut des bruits de feuilles froissées. Sur ses gardes, elle serra le couteau de chasse, son seul moyen de défense. Elle regarda avec appréhension le buisson en face d'elle bouger. Un loup blanc-gris en sortit, ses yeux ambrés la fixant. Elle jura entre ses dents. L'animal fit mine de s'approcher. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Mais c'était un loup tout de même. Elle tâtonna le sol à la recherche d'un quelconque objet coupant. Elle lui lança un galet pour le faire fuir, puis un bâton. Elle voulait l'effrayer. Ce geste lui sapa toutes ses forces. Elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir car elle savait qu'elle sera alors perdue. Hélas, elle ne put résister.

...

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le bas ventre et lui tirait sur la peau. Elle pouvait encore sentir le pieu encore en place. Pourtant quelque chose faisait pression sur sa blessure, réveillant la douleur. Le loup s'était approché d'elle et lui léchait la blessure. Il était allongé à ses côtés. Effrayée, elle se protégea. Le loup recula, surpris en rebroussant les oreilles en arrière. Il fila la queue entre ses pattes.

...

Elle se réveilla à nouveau. Elle devait bouger. Sinon elle allait mourir soit à la suite de sa blessure soit dévorée par des prédateurs. Elle s'appuya contre un tronc, alors qu'elle entendait des voix humaines.

...

Elle était rétablie. Elle se dirigeait vers son vaisseau. Elle était sûre de reconnaître l'endroit et de sentir la proximité du vaisseau. Elle était désorientée. Elle repéra le lieu de sa chute et imagina son corps couché. Des tâches de sang étaient les seuls témoins de son passage. Elle se souvint de ce moment via de brefs flashs. Elle trouva ensuite des empruntes de pattes d'animaux dont le loup. Elle aperçut aussi du sang sur quelques feuilles. Ce n'était pas le sien. Un animal blessé ? Une proie du loup ? Elle frissonna. Cette proie aurait pu être elle. Après un moment, elle finit par trouver son vaisseau où elle établit le campement.

...

Elle avait analysé sa situation sur tous les angles. Le vaisseau était K.O et aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Elle était seule. Rêveuse, elle regroupait des bois morts pour un feu. Seule, le silence lui pesait. Elle regarda sans la voir, la forêt. Puis son regard se stoppa net sur une forme blanche et grise. Cette forme la fixait aussi, la tête basse. C'était le loup. Elle recula prête à détaler. Elle était désarmée. Idiote, elle avait laissé ses armes au campement. S'il le fallait, elle se battrait à mains nues mais elle voulait l'éviter. La bête n'avait pas l'air menaçante. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir mauvaise mine. Le loup était immobile, attendant un premier pas, son premier pas. Angéla respira un bon coup d'air pour se donner du courage. Doucement, elle posa sans faire de bruit le tas de bois récoltés. Puis sans le quitter du regard, elle s'avança vers lui. Ainsi elle lui montra qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Elle franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient. A distance, elle examina le corps du loup. Elle repéra une anomalie dans le pelage. Il saignait. Elle effleura la zone, la zone était chaude et humide. Du sang.

...

Un morceau de bois tomba à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux. C'était le loup. Elle laissa la console de côté.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis tu n'es pas un chien !

Ce dernier la fixa. Un bandage blanc enserrait ses flancs. Elle l'avait soigné, avec beaucoup de précautions. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus quittée. Elle soupira. Elle devait faire une pause, il avait raison. Elle alla alimenter le feu car le repas marinait tranquillement. Le loup approcha attentif.

- Et puis quoi encore. Tu peux aller chasser.

Elle ne céda pas.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

- Ils ont crée un lien. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux, comprit Astyan. Ils se sont entraidés.

Le loup s'était approché d'Angéla et la reniflait. Il comprit que la situation était grave, ses oreilles en arrière. Angéla réagit au contact de la truffe.

- Il lui dit au revoir, comprit Rodney.

- Oui, il sait qu'elle va partir, affirma Martin.

- Elle ne peut pas l'emmener c'est certain, rajouta Evann mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Astyan.

- Sur Terre, nous n'avons pas de loup comme compagnon, indiqua John.

- Enfin il y a bien des exceptions, hésita Mitchell.

- Lycas prendra soin de lui, proposa Martin.

- Ah oui, répondit le concerné.

- Tu as toujours eu une affinité avec les animaux sauvages, le taquina Stefan. Et puis tu auras un souvenir de ...

Il regardait Angéla.

- Nous ne pouvons plus tarder, coupa Astyan.

Sans hésitation, Astyan se dirigea vers le vaisseau qui réagit à sa présence. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. Seul, Daniel entra à sa suite pour l'aider. Angéla continuait à convulser alors qu'il la posait sur une table au fond de la salle, sur le dos. Daniel ne connaissait pas l'utilité de cette table. Astyan posa délicatement la tête d'Angéla sur la table, pour ne pas la blesser, et se retourna vers la console, juste à côté. Il revint vers sa patiente alors que les autres, en dehors de la pièce, le regardaient avec curiosité. Rodney essayait de voir ce qu'il faisait. Astyan posa deux piles en fer sur les tempes d'Angéla puis des électrodes dans des endroits stratégiques, avec des gestes précis et en silence. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Recule, conseilla Astyan à Daniel.

Il passa ses mains au dessus du corps d'Angéla, baignant son corps d'une lumière chaleureuse. Martin observa Astyan, bouche-bée. Angéla se calma, baignée dans la lumière.

- Incroyable, souffla Martin qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ses yeux le trahissaient-ils ?

Astyan retourna près de la console, alors que le corps d'Angéla était allongé, apaisé dans une lumière maintenant bleue. La lumière bleue sembla se solidifier et enferma Angéla dans un bloc de glace. Elle était endormie, figée.

- C'est tout ! On la congèle parla Rodney, étonné, rompant le silence.

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Elle doit prendre son traitement maintenant et attendre qu'elle récupère.

- Très bien. Mais comment lui donner ? Bah oui, elle est glacée maintenant, fit remarquer Rodney.

- Par diffusion, informa Astyan.

- Ok, donnons-lui son traitement, exigea Mitchell.

- Il faudrait aller le chercher… Fouiller sa chambre… Dans ses affaires, apprit Astyan.

- Ah… comprit Daniel.

- Vous avez dit que votre médecin… réclama Astyan.

- Oui, il pourra tenter quelque chose, admit John.

- En échange, je peux vous débarrasser des Wraiths présents sur cette planète, proposa Astyan à Lycas et John.

- Comment ? se renseigna Martin.

Il ne voyait pas comment un seul homme, même avec de grands pouvoirs pourrait faire pour tuer tous les Wraiths éparpillés sur ses terres.

- En amplifiant mes pouvoirs, expliqua Astyan, comme si c'était simple. Enfin plutôt augmenter mon champ d'action.

- Grâce au vaisseau, comprit Rodney qui laissa Astyan sortir.

- Oui, comme Angéla l'a fait, il y a trois semaines. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans aider votre peuple. Angéla nous en voudrait, se décida Astyan, en jetant un dernier regard au glaçon.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. John avait déjà visité le vaisseau. Donc il ne fut pas surpris, contrairement à Martin, son frère, Lycas et Stefan. John s'attarda sur la rune au sol qui ne clignotait plus. Il avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Les Icariens regardaient la salle, la découvrant pour la première fois, fascinés. Bouche-bée, ils découvrirent une technologie inconnue. Astyan s'installa à la place d'Angéla, sur le siège de contrôle du vaisseau. De nombreux programmes se déclenchèrent selon sa volonté, sur différents écrans. Icaria, la planète apparut devant leurs yeux. Astyan parcourut les différentes données, trop vite au goût de Rodney qui n'arrivait pas à suivre toutes les informations.

- C'est Icaria ? demanda Martin, regardant le grand écran.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea Rodney, sentant le vaisseau bouger sous ses pieds.

- On décolle, apprit Mitchell, connaissant cette sensation.

Il alla s'installer à son poste.

- Tout semble aller, indiqua Daniel, à son poste aussi.

Ainsi, le vaisseau décolla pour la première fois depuis le crash, mis à part lors de son activation. Il s'éleva, fier, à nouveau fonctionnel. Lycas admira le paysage, en s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui avait résisté au crash, contrairement à son premier crash, un lointain souvenir.

- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla le frère de Martin, volant les pensées de Lycas.

Lycas examina Astyan qui était concentré. La vision du volcan leur apparut.

- Le vaisseau ruche a disparu de nos écrans, informa Daniel.

- Ouais, on voit ça, siffla Ronon.

- Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Stefan, curieux, à Rodney.

- Je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

Tous ignorèrent les intentions d'Astyan. Le vaisseau s'était stabilisé à mi hauteur dans l'atmosphère, en mode stationnaire. Les mains d'Astyan posées sur les accoudoirs du siège, se mirent à luire. D'autres écrans s'affichèrent. Astyan avait amplifié la sensibilité du scanner pour sa recherche. Des points rouges apparurent répartis sur les terres d'Icaria.

- Ce sont des Wraiths, supposa John.

- Sans doute, affirma Lycas, qui regardait la carte de sa région.

Il essayait de se repérer sur la carte.

- Le noyau se charge, informa Mitchell, se retournant vers Astyan.

- Le noyau ? questionna John, en s'approchant de lui.

- La source de notre énergie, expliqua Daniel.

Des boules rouges incandescentes s'éloignaient du vaisseau, dans tous les sens. Ronon les suivit du regard, proche de la baie vitrée. Elles s'immobilisèrent pour s'activer, s'illuminèrent, et virèrent au jaune clair, une fois actives. Ensuite elles se séparèrent, et allèrent dans toutes les directions. Sur l'écran, elles étaient en jaune.

- Ce sont des têtes chercheuses, comprit Rodney, fasciné.

Une fois loin, les drones se divisèrent en de centaines d'autres vers les cibles. Concentré, Astyan contrôlait chaque drone, vers les Wraiths. Daniel observait la progression des boules. Peu à peu, les points rouges disparurent de leur écran, après quelque clignotement bref. Une fois le travail terminé, Astyan se déconnecta. Il ne montra aucune émotion quand il se releva.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, soigner vos blessés, conseilla Astyan.

- Vous partez, comprit Martin.

- Oui, admit Astyan. Mais pas avant d'avoir détruit tous les vaisseaux.

- Le vaisseau écrasé a disparu de nos écrans, informa Daniel.

- En plus de celui qui a été détruit au volcan, supposa Teyla.

- Et de celui qu'Angéla avait explosé, ajouta Mitchell.

- Alors mon travail est fini. Les drones ont fini le travail, conclut Astyan.

- Nous allons y aller alors, on ne va pas vous retarder. Anéa ne peut pas rester dans cet état éternellement, dit Martin.

- Pourtant on aurait tant de choses à apprendre de vous. Vous savez que vous êtes sans doute issu aussi de nos ancêtres ? raconta Lycas.

- C'est sûr ! Surtout avec vos capacités… intervint Martin.

Il s'interrompit sous le regard assassin de Lycas. Astyan resta de marbre, et résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il retint un soupir.

- Allez faire vos adieux, je vous propose de vous déposer, lui autorisa Astyan.

Lycas accepta en inclinant la tête. Et puis il n'avait pas le choix. Comment pouvait-il sortir de ce vaisseau en plein vol ? Daniel et Teyla se proposèrent pour les amener à l'infirmerie.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? se renseigna John.

Il savait qu'Astyan avait un plan tout fait.

- Le voyage sera rapide pour atteindre votre cité, apprit Astyan.

- Vous voulez faire le voyage avec le vaisseau ? Est-ce raisonnable ? demanda John.

Il pensait qu'ils allaient prendre la porte. Il craignait que le vaisseau ne soit pas totalement réparé, et qu'il ne supporte pas le voyage.

- Oui. Tout ira bien.

- Rodney va alors vous… se résigna John.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir vos coordonnées. Ce vaisseau peut prendre contact avec la Cité. Par le passé, il a eu de nombreux contacts avec différentes cités, dont la votre, je pense. Il peut retrouver votre cité n'importe où, expliqua Astyan.

- Et donc les autres ? supposa Rodney, intéressé.

- Oui, leur emplacement exact si elles sont actives ou leur dernière position, si inactives. Venez, les invita Astyan.

John n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait épier leur déplacement. Lui qui pensait que la Cité était en sécurité à sa nouvelle localisation. Ils suivirent donc Astyan qui les guida dans le vaisseau.

- Ah oui, cette partie est magnifique, avoua Mitchell.

Il avait reconnu le tunnel, où il y a quelques semaines, il avait discuté avec Angéla, en pleine santé. Ils entrèrent dans ce tunnel étoilé.

- Ce sont des cartes de l'espace, expliqua Mitchell, en voyant leur émerveillement. Elles ont changé au cours de notre voyage.

- On peut suivre votre itinéraire, admira Rodney.

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant admit Astyan. Angéla ne connaissait pas sa réelle fonction, reprit Astyan en parlant à Mitchell. C'est aussi un scanner de l'espace. Il peut localiser les différents vaisseaux Lantiens et les Cités mais aussi les laboratoires, les planètes visitées… Il permet aussi une communication subspatiale. Je l'ai désactivée à notre départ d'Attalon, pour ne pas se faire repérés, par mes pairs afin de mener à bien ma mission, expliqua Astyan avec tristesse.

- On pourra alors communiquer avec la Terre ? questionna Mitchell.

- Avec Attalon, oui. Pour la Terre, je ne sais pas. Il faut un récepteur. Pour communiquer avec votre amie Samantha Carter, Angéla avait dérivé ce programme dans la salle de contrôle.

- Le fauteuil des Anciens en Antarctique, proposa Rodney.

- Peut-être, réfléchit Astyan. Pour l'instant, je vais envoyer des signaux. La Cité nous répondra.

- Comment ? demanda John.

- C'est automatique. Elle reconnaitra la séquence et fréquence d'ultrason du signal du vaisseau. C'est un vieux programme. Même si inactif depuis longtemps, il se mettra en route. Il est ancré dans les cités, dans leur code source. Votre cité reconnaitra son allié.

- D'autres personnes peuvent le recevoir ? se renseigna John, craignant que la position de la cité soit trahie.

- Non, il n'existe plus de structures encore en bon état pour capter ce signal. De plus, il sera codé. Justement, on verra toutes les structures capables d'y répondre.

Le tunnel changea d'images.

- Ça c'est nouveau remarqua Mitchell.

Astyan sourit. Il effleura l'écran.

- Ce sont les différentes cités remarqua McKay, curieux, montrant une étoile.

- Oui affirma Astyan. Leur localisation actuelle ou bien leur dernière position avant leur disparition.

- Cœur d'Atlantide, lut Rodney.

- Ça c'est donc Atlantis, demanda Teyla.

- Euh… Oui, hésita Rodney.

- Non, le contredit Astyan. Votre Cité est ici.

Il montra une étoile sur le côté. Non loin.

- Quelle est la différence ? l'interrogea John, perdu.

Il y avait deux points. Un ne pouvait pas être Atlantis. Astyan sourit, et ne répondit pas.

- Il semble actif, ce Cœur, indiqua Mitchell.

- Que… Oui chuchota Astyan, soudain préoccupé. Je dirai qu'il est plutôt en veille.

- La Cité attend quoi ? questionna John.

- Aucune idée, répondit Astyan, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Angéla a parlé de neuf Cités, se rappela Teyla.

- Euh… Oui. Elle a dit ça ?sursauta Astyan, étonné. Les neuf Cités correspondaient à l'Atlantide.

- Le cœur d'Atlantide reliait les huit autres Cités, récita Teyla.

- Oui, dont Atlantis. Je suis étonné qu'elle en sache tant, rajouta Astyan.

Il semblait inquiet.

- Donc, Atlantis n'est pas la Cité principale, conclut John, surprit.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Elle était le siège du Conseil qui y résidait… C'est compliqué, expliqua Astyan.

- Pas la principale, répéta John.

- Non.

- Où est le Cœur ? demanda Rodney, avec envie.

Il savait que ce dernier devait receler de nombreux secrets.

- A son lieu d'origine, là où il a eu lieu le dernier combat.

- Dernier combat ? demanda des précisions John.

- Le choc des Titans, répondit Mitchell et Rodney en même temps.

- Non, celui contre les Wraiths, poursuivit Astyan.

- A cette bataille, le Cœur n'a pas survécu, apprit Rodney.

- En effet, cela aurait dû être le cas, acquiesça Astyan, soucieux.

- Si je comprends, le Cœur est ici dans notre galaxie, résuma Rodney, en détaillant l'Atlas.

Astyan ignora sa remarque, lisant quelque chose.

- Donc, Icaria n'est pas la seule planète à avoir subi un siège de la part des Wraiths, comprit John.

- Oui, ce n'est pas la seule. Mais la bataille qui a eut lieu ici, était brève et petite. Il y avait les satellites et le volcan comme arme.

Le tunnel changea d'orientation. Astyan zoomait une zone spécifique : le lieu où résidait leur Cité.

- La cité est bien là, confirma John, reconnaissant la planète.

Astyan lui sourit.

- Et la dernière bataille contre les Wraiths a eu lieu… Ici, estima Rodney, se repérant sur le zoom. Là, notre Cité y était aussi avant d'atteindre la planète où on l'avait trouvée.

- Oui, vous connaissez le trajet de votre Cité et son origine, admit Astyan. Le cœur était là aussi.

- Pourquoi cette planète semble « éteinte » ? questionna John, en choisissant ses mots.

- Pour deux raisons. Soit elle a été détruite, soit elle est devenue un corps mort, inerte.

- Mais quand une planète meurt, elle n'explose pas normalement ? rétorqua Teyla.

- Ce sont les étoiles qui explosent en général. Les Asguards ont aussi étudié ce phénomène car parfois certaines planètes explosent. On peut empêcher cette explosion, en récupérant l'énergie de l'étoile lors de sa mort, expliqua Rodney.

- Donc, on a pu prendre l'énergie de la planète, conclut John.

- Non, l'énergie de la planète a été utilisée pour la destruction du Cœur d'Atlantide. Ce que le vaisseau capte, peut-être des ondes résiduelles de cet événement, ou peut-être des morceaux de la Cité pouvant avoir gardés la signature du Cœur. L'histoire raconte que pour couvrir la fuite des huit autres Cités, les Anciens auraient sacrifié le Cœur, conta Astyan.

Néanmoins, il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Juste des morceaux donc, résuma John.

- Où l'indique-t-il le Cœur ? demanda Rodney.

- Comme il doit être détruit, il doit être au lieu d'origine du dernier combat, répondit Astyan, vague.

- Il l'indique là-bas ? reprit Teyla.

- Non, dans une autre galaxie, là où il ne doit pas être. Nous devrions aller sur place, pour voir… De mes yeux les débris. Je peux expliquer les résidus mais pas la présence du Cœur dans une autre galaxie.

- Et si les débris avaient été pris, proposa John.

Il pensait que des personnes avaient récupéré des débris pour les utiliser afin de récupérer des données par exemple.

Astyan quitta le tunnel, et Daniel le rejoignit, avec son groupe. Lycas indiqua à Astyan qu'il était prêt de partir chez lui, sur Icaria. Le vaisseau avait atteint l'orbite d'Icaria, maintenant. Lycas regarda, ébahi, sa planète, à travers la baie vitrée.

- Eh bah ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que je verrai cette scène, s'exclama Stefan.

Il se mit à côté de son frère, de Martin et de son frère.

- Bonne chance à vous Lycas d'Icaria. Prenez soin de vous, salua Astyan.

Il activa la téléportation. Une aura entoura le groupe icarien, et ils disparurent.

…

Astyan s'occupa alors des derniers débris de vaisseau restant en orbite. Cette fois-ci, aucun drone ne prit par au combat. Il utilisa le même procédé qu'Angéla : l'onde de force.

…

Le vaisseau traversait l'univers, à toute vitesse, grâce à l'hyperespace Astyan était dans l'infirmerie, près de sa patiente, préoccupé par d'autres problèmes.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda John, en entrant dans la salle.

- Pas bien, soupira Daniel, occupé à lire des informations.

Astyan ne répondit pas, lui aussi occupé.

- Il y a des données dans la base, sur de nombreuses maladies. Le problème est qu'il n'y a pas de correspondance avec son cas.

- Ce ne sont pas des maux qui nous touchent, ou rarement, expliqua Astyan, participant à la conversation.

- Pourquoi aller sur le lieu de la dernière bataille ? demanda John, ne comprenant pas l'attitude d'Astyan.

- Vous n'êtes pas curieux ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? Savoir ce qui s'est passé, au sujet du Cœur. Imaginer les connaissances… S'il n'avait pas été détruit.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme Rodney, expliqua John.

- Ok. Le Cœur aurait dû être détruit. Pourtant comme l'a souligné Rodney et si ce n'était pas le cas. Si on y va, on devrait trouver que des épaves en orbite et sur la planète comme sur Icaria. On pourra peut-être sauver quelques parties... Comme un Jumper s'emporta Astyan.

- Mais tu penses à autre chose, n'est ce pas ? questionna Daniel, oubliant ses données.

- Oui, avoua Astyan. Car ses résidus sont trop puissants, pour de simples réduits.

- Penses-tu que les Wraiths auraient pu récupérer quelque chose, s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Il y a pu avoir des… Rescapés, hésita Astyan. Mais je pense que la destruction de la Cité a été efficace.

- Oui, le système de destruction est efficace, confirma John.

- Les Wraiths n'ont pas pu s'en emparer. Votre cité a survécu. Elle a réussi à s'échapper et à résister à la deuxième vague, en déduit Astyan. Le système ?

- Oui, le programme, précisa John.

- Il n'y avait pas, à l'origine de programme pour provoquer la destruction de la Cité.

- Attendez… Ce qui veux dire que quelqu'un a du rester sur place pour… comprit Daniel.

- Oui, admit Astyan.

Il regarda Angéla, avec tendresse.

- J'ai vu… reprit Astyan.

Il caressa le bloc de glace, au niveau de la tête d'Angéla.

- J'ai eu des visions brèves… continua Astyan.

- Est-ce un rapport avec Angéla ? interrompit Daniel.

Astyan le lorgna.

- J'ai besoin de réponses, répondit Astyan.

Il sortit dans la salle, préoccupé.

- Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?

- Il nous cache quelque chose, expliqua Daniel.

Il commençait à connaître l'homme.

- Est-il toujours aussi mystérieux ? s'informa John.

- Il était plutôt bavard, sauf au sujet de…

Il regarda Angéla. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état.

- Angéla ?

John était surpris. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il sait des choses sur son… Etat. Parfois, elle perd contact avec la réalité. Elle n'est plus elle-même, et elle devient une étrangère… Et il sait pourquoi… expliqua Daniel.

- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Angéla leur ressemble sur de nombreux points.

- Son ADN… Notre médecin, le docteur Beckett l'a analysé.

- Il doit trouver en elle une âme-sœur. Il doit faire face à de nouveaux sentiments : l'amour mais aussi le doute. J'en ai bien peur qu'il ne sache plus où il en est. Il n'est plus sûr de lui.

- Comme pour la scène sur la localisation du Cœur.

- Oui, il a lu quelque chose sur la carte, répondit Daniel.

-C'était bien une autre galaxie alors pour le signal du Cœur. Pas celle-ci.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ses doutes seront confirmés. Il est peut-être ailleurs, mais où ?

- Donc, si le Cœur est ailleurs, quelle est l'origine du signal ? se demanda John.

- On le saura bien assez tôt.

…

Astyan était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir et de remettre ses idées aux clairs. Tous ses savoirs avaient été ébranlés en quelques heures. Petit, Wellan lui racontait souvent le sacrifice d'Anéa, la Guerrière, pour sauvegarder leur peuple, causant sa perte. La perte du Cœur de la Cité, mémoire de toutes les connaissances de son peuple. C'était son histoire préférée. Grâce à la morale de ce conte, il avait concédé de nombreux sacrifices lui aussi dans son enfance. L'histoire avait été la base de son éducation, comme pour de nombreux attaloniens, depuis de nombreuses générations. Pourtant, il avait découvert que ceci pouvait être un mensonge. Ses ancêtres le savaient-ils ? Avaient-ils délibérément oublié cette partie de l'histoire ? Si tel avait été le cas, cette omission ne serait jamais pardonnée. La perte de la mémoire de son peuple avait causé de nombreuses cicatrices dans les mœurs de son peuple. Il avait crée un Conseil, et était devenu étranger au reste de l'univers. Ils avaient perdu de nombreux savoirs. Ils avaient donc vécu en marge, se croyant les derniers descendants des Premiers. L'arrivée d'Angéla avait commencé à bouleverser ses convictions. Il les avait vus, les images appartenant à un autre temps, un temps éloigné. Angéla était dépositaire de souvenirs étrangers, très anciens. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ses souvenirs et en était pas tout à fait consciente. Elle pensait être folle. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme il l'avait supposé, un Premier avait tenté de prendre possession de son corps. Avait-il réussi ? Non, sinon Angéla ne serait plus. Il avait découvert l'identité de ce Premier et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Parthus avait finalement réussi sa mission. Puis le vaisseau avait détecté et localisé le Cœur d'Atlantide, censé être détruit. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Le Cœur était encore là, près de son origine, dormant. Rodney aussi, l'avait vu, sans comprendre la situation. Il le savait : le Cœur avait survécu et était là si proche. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait chercher des réponses à ses interrogations. Le seul moyen était de retourner sur le lieu du combat. Il voulait voir de ses yeux les débris même si ceci provoquerai d'autres interrogations. Mais cela valait le coup, car le secret qu'il allait découvrir était le plus grand secret de l'univers.

…

Mitchell et Rodney étaient dans la salle de lecture. Rodney parcourait la bibliothèque du vaisseau alors que Mitchell jouait une partie de ce jeu étrange avec une sirène, seul contre lui-même.

- Le vaisseau semble connecter à… une source de données extérieures, remarqua Rodney.

- La base de notre Cité ? demanda Ronon, apportant un plateau de nourriture.

- Peut-être, je pourrai… pensa Rodney, songeur. Je peux charger des données de différentes archives dont je ne connais pas l'origine.

- Le vaisseau doit télécharger les informations au fur et à mesure de vos demandes, et ils les cherchent là où il peut trouver les réponses, supposa Mitchell sans quitter des yeux le plateau de jeu.

Rodney le regarda, surpris par sa remarque.

- Nous n'avons jamais détecté ce vaisseau, aucune communication. La Cité n'a rien vu alors qu'il peut détecter tout objet lantien, dit Rodney.

- Peut-être parce que le vaisseau n'a pas cherché à communiquer, intervint Mitchell.

Ils le regardèrent à nouveau.

- Nous ne connaissons pas toutes les fonctions de ce vaisseau, reprit Mitchell. Angéla devait juste le faire voler, pas étudier tout le vaisseau.

- En tout cas, il n'y a rien pour nous aider, sur Angéla, soupira Rodney, désespéré.

- Je pense qu'Astyan l'aurait trouvé, affirma Mitchell.

- Vous lui faites confiance ? demanda Rodney.

- Au sujet d'Angéla, oui, sans problème. Il nous a beaucoup aidés. Il ne lui fera aucun mal.

- Et au sujet du reste ? demanda Ronon.

- Au sujet du Cœur, précisa Rodney.

- Il est censé être détruit. Il était tout aussi surpris que nous, au sujet du signal, décrit Mitchell.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des 9 Cités, remarqua Rodney.

- Pourtant, on en a rencontré, poursuivit Ronon. Angéla nous en a parlé, de plus.

Il parlait du premier repas d'Angéla à la cité.

- Mais où en a-t-elle entendu cette anecdote ? se demanda Rodney. Elle le sait comment ? Daniel lui-même ne connaissait pas ce détail.

- A cause du vaisseau. Elle y a passé du temps comme nous. Elle a aidé Daniel à consulter les archives. Elle a pu apercevoir des informations, remarqua Mitchell.

- Oui, ils ont bien consulté de nombreuses archives, d'après l'historique mais elle ne sait pas lire l'Ancien. Et combien temps à durer votre voyage ? Quelques jours.

- Cinq jours environ, pourquoi ? précisa Mitchell.

- A moins de parler couramment Ancien, elle n'a pas pu lire et comprendre toutes ses archives à l'aide de Daniel.

- Ok, seul, Daniel sait le lire et moi, seulement que quelques mots, concéda Mitchell.

- En tout cas, je ne peux rien faire d'ici, capitula Rodney. Daniel doit déjà chercher une solution dans la base de données médicales.

- Nous pouvons espérer que l'un de nous se décide à aller dans… soupira Mitchell, quittant enfin des yeux le plateau du jeu.

- Dans sa chambre… Hors de question ! s'exclama Rodney.

- Moi, je peux y aller si vous voulez, coupa Ronon.

Ils le regardèrent, croyant qu'il plaisantait. Mais il était sérieux.

- Tu devrais y aller, toi Mitchell, supplia Rodney. Tu la connais mieux que nous. La congélation est une bonne idée mais plus elle y reste, plus il y a des risques pour tous ses tissus. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails des effets secondaires de ce processus.

- Jack O'Neill a survécu, remarqua Mitchell.

- C'est différent ! Il avait la bibliothèque des Anciens dans la tête. C'était presque un ancien à ce moment-là. Astyan a les connaissances mais pas tout le savoir des Anciens.

Mitchell ne répondit pas. Rodney avait raison bien sûr. Il était le mieux placé pour aller dans la chambre d'Angéla. Excepté Daniel. Il devait y réfléchir.

…

Teyla servit Rodney qui regardait un écran, occupé. Il regarda à peine son assiette. Elle s'installa près de Ronon.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? s'intéressa Teyla.

Ronon regarda Astyan, le maître du bâtiment pour l'instant.

- On n'en a pas pour très longtemps pour atteindre notre destination, lui apprit Astyan.

- Juste assez pour nous raconter une petite histoire remarqua John, un sourire aux lèvres.

Astyan soupira. Il s'intéressa à son assiette.

- Angéla avait raison à propos des neuf Cités, avoua Astyan, après un moment de réflexion. A une époque, elles étaient toutes réunies à nouveau en un seul lien, formant ainsi l'Atlantide.

- A nouveau ? interrompit Rodney, voulant avoir plus de précision.

Astyan restait vague sur les dates des événements. John fusilla Rodney du regard, Astyan poursuivit.

- Oui, à nouveau. La deuxième fois après sa naissance, son lieu d'origine.

- La Terre, rajouta Daniel.

- Oui, après la venue des Éclaireurs, poursuivit Astyan.

- ?

- Les Éclaireurs sont venus sur Terre, ont observés attentivement les habitants, et après de multiples débats entre eux, ils prirent la décision de choisir 20 hommes, soit 10 couples.

- Les 10 couples Premiers, comprit Mitchell.

- Oui. Les Éclaireurs leur apprirent tous leurs savoirs, et leur transmirent tous leurs amours. Une fois l'apprentissage fini, ils sont partis, laissant les couples parmi les humains. Mais ils avaient tellement appris, ils avaient tellement développé leur capacité qu'ils se sentaient seuls, à part. Avant leurs départs, les Éclaireurs leur avaient donnés un but : guider les terriens vers l'harmonie de soi. Au commencement de leur première ère d'existence sur Terre avec leurs nouvelles capacités, ils cherchèrent les Éclaireurs, leur origine, oubliant leur but. Sans succès. Ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles d'eux. Ils ont alors suivis leur but, pensant qu'une fois accomplie, les Éclaireurs reviendraient pour une nouvelle mission. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur tâche était lourde, très lourde. Ainsi, ils guidèrent leur peuple. Il y eut l'âge d'Or. Mais la guerre et la convoitise envahirent le cœur des hommes, remplaçant l'amour, et la compassion. De nouveaux sentiments arrivèrent, inconnus aux Premiers, qui ne les comprenaient pas.

- Qu'ils ne comprennent toujours pas, ajouta Daniel, amer.

- L'Atlantide a subit de nombreuses guerres et d'attaques. Les Premiers prirent alors une décision lourde de conséquence.

- De quitter la Terre, supposa John.

- Oui, laissant le peuple livré à lui-même. Il a régressé autant dans la mentalité des hommes que dans leur industrie… La violence chez l'homme se développa, pourtant chez les hommes, ils subsistaient une petite étincelle d'espoir, celle de la vie. A cause de la trahison de son peuple, les Premiers quittèrent ainsi la Terre. Mais à l'époque des guerres, ils ne restaient que trois Premiers, assez puissants pour déplacer toute l'Atlantide.

- Certains ne revenaient déjà pas de la mort alors, remarqua Daniel.

- Oui, affirma Astyan, triste. Ainsi l'Atlantide changea de foyer, pour une autre galaxie.

- Là, où on va. Où le cœur a été détruit, comprit Rodney, fasciné par cette histoire.

- Ce sont les 3 Premiers qui ont décidé de s'isoler, de ne plus participer et de ne plus intervenir dans la vie des hommes. En plus, un était fou, à cause de la perte de sa moitié : c'était Parthus.

- Un scientifique lantien et Premier, précisa Daniel pour les autres auditeurs.

- Les deux autres étaient le couple guerrier : Astyan et Anéa. Astyan cherchait sans relâche, ses frères et sœurs. Anéa, le cœur noirci par les guerres, protégeait la Cité. Un mal rongeait son cœur, jour après jour. Nul pouvait la soigner car personne ne connaissait l'origine de ce mal, ni n'arrivait à le détecter. Le peuple qu'ils avaient emmené, se développa à nouveau. Les Cités prospérèrent. Puis, un malentendu et une querelle déclenchèrent un conflit entre les Premiers et les Wraiths. Le conflit éternel entre les deux peuples naquit. Astyan, avec ce même vaisseau repoussa de nombreuses flottes ennemies. Le Miradeur et le Pacifique, deux bâtiments lantiens, proche du couple Guerrier tombèrent au combat, avec leurs meilleurs lieutenants, malgré leur effort pour maintenir leur défense. La guerre dura longtemps, et ce fut un conflit de trop. Le dernier combat, au niveau de l'astre : notre destination, fut le déclencheur. Cette fois-ci, c'est le peuple qui décida de fuir. Les Premiers ne voulaient plus fuir. Le Conseil, représentant du peuple décida de ne plus se battre et de battre en retraire. Malheureusement, ils prirent la décision tardivement, ils étaient encerclés par de nombreux vaisseaux ruches. En effet, la décision de partir était synonyme d'abandon de toutes technologies et savoirs des Anciens. Seul un Premier pouvait déplacer les Cités. Parthus n'en était plus capable, faible et obsédé par sa nouvelle mission. La séparation du couple guerrier signifiait la fin des Premiers, et de la transmission des savoirs. Mais aussi de nombreuses technologies comme le bouclier allaient être perdues, puisqu'elles pouvaient être utilisées que par des Premiers. De plus, ils décidèrent d'utiliser un leurre pour permettre aux cités secondaires de fuir en sécurité : le Cœur d'Atlantide allait servir de leurre. La partie la plus puissante d'Atlantide. Celle-ci ne pourrait jamais être contrôlée par un Ancien de seconde zone.

- Ils prirent la décision de l'abandonner aux mains de Wraiths, s'étonna Mitchell.

- Pas leur meilleure décision. Ils l'ont sacrifié, admit Astyan. Ils devaient fournir une porte de sortie aux autres Cités. Comme le prouve l'existence de votre Cité, cette stratégie a été un succès. Aucun Wraith n'a poursuivit les Cités, en fuite, car ils ne virent pas leurs départs.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils ont eut ce qu'ils voulaient, remarqua Mitchell.

- Le Cœur ? Non, impossible… On aurait perdu la partie depuis longtemps, en déduit Rodney.

- Sauf si UNE Reine Wraith a décidé de garder tout pour elle, toutes ses découvertes. Puis une disparition précipitée de cette reine aurait entraînée la perte de ce savoir, réfléchit Mitchell.

- Non, il y avait plusieurs Reines dans le dernier combat, contredit Astyan. La plus grande partie de la flotte wraith était présente, et elle n'était pas commandée par une Reine.

- Un Roi, comprit John.

- Oui, un Homme.

- Comment les Cités ont-elles pu résister aussi longtemps ? Cela doit demander beaucoup d'énergie ? questionna Teyla.

- Les Premiers étaient très puissants. A elle seule, Anéa protégeait la Cité, avec son pouvoir.

- Mais alors pourquoi Anéa n'a-t-elle pas détruit les vaisseaux ruches ? reprit Teyla.

- C'est contraire à leur loi, intervint Daniel, pensif.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'attaquer. Ils ne faisaient que résister.

- Je croyais que les Guerriers avaient le droit justement, parla Mitchell.

- Je vous rappelle qu'un mal la rongeait. La légende dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tuer sans s'affliger d'atroces souffrances. Elle se contenta donc de protéger ses habitants et les Cités.

- Mais il n'y avait pas d'énergie ? demanda Rodney.

- Non, ce que vous appelez ZPM ont été créés après la disparition de tous les Anciens pour pallier justement leurs absences. L'énergie des Premiers suffisait. Leur puissance était illimitée**.** Ils étaient faits de pure énergie. Le peuple dépendait donc des Premiers. Les Cités étaient alimentées par le Cœur.

- Donc, en s'éloignant, elles perdaient la source de l'énergie, comprit John.

- Assez pour alimenter la destruction de la Cité. Les Cités possèdent leur propre système d'autodestruction, expliqua Rodney.

- Pas à cette époque, contredit Astyan. Le Conseil demanda à Anéa deux sacrifices, en fait trois. Elle les accepta. Le premier était de laisser partir son compagnon. Le deuxième était de détruire le Cœur et par l'occasion de provoquer sa propre mort.

- Et elle devait rester pour détruire le Cœur, en déduit Rodney. Elle s'est sacrifiée.

- Oui, je pense que le peuple la tenait pour responsable de leur situation.

- En quoi ? questionna Mitchell, ne comprenant pas.

- A la disparition des premiers Premiers, le peuple a tenté de trouver un moyen de préserver leur pouvoir, issu des Premiers. Car au cours des générations, l'atteinte de leur potentiel maximal arrivait de plus en plus tard. Souvent, ils développaient leur capacité, âgés. Les habitants ont essayé de rallonger leur vie et de concentrer leur pouvoir… Vous savez déjà que le Wraith est à l'origine un humain ayant été parasité par un ectoparasite.

- Oui, nous le savons. Mais ce que vous essayez de nous dire, c'est que c'était un descendant des Anciens, répliqua Rodney, stupéfait.

- Oui, l'expérience a mal tourné. Lors de la manipulation, la partie du génome héritée des Éclaireurs a été perdue lors des croisements.

- Les Anciens sont à l'origine de la guerre, grogna Ronon.

- Pas vraiment répondit Astyan, avec hésitation. Avez-vous demandé la cause de cette guerre, aux Wraiths ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En général, on évite de discuter avec eux, plaisanta John.

- Certains ne s'en souviennent même pas continua Astyan, ignorant sa remarque. Ils font la guerre car les ancêtres la faisaient. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que c'est à cause d'une rancune. Une très vieille rancune.

- Nous n'avons pas dû rencontrer des Wraiths assez vieux pour nous le dire, supposa John.

- La cause de cette guerre… Cet homme, il avait donc des caractéristiques humaines, demanda Rodney.

- Oui la plupart du temps, quand il était suffisamment nourri. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Astyan, voyant que Rodney avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Le marché et la dernière attaque n'était pas commandée par une Reine !

- Nous avons vu un homme… Un Roi, semblant commander la Reine d'une ruche. Il avait l'air très âgé. Et ses traits du visage étaient presque humains, expliqua Ronon.

- Vraiment ? souffla Astyan, soucieux. Vous permettez.

Il parlait à Rodney.

- Quoi ?

- Restez tranquille.

Astyan le fixa des yeux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Rodney ne put les éviter, s'en écarter. Astyan entrevit alors ses pensées multiples. Des tas de pensées : des calculs, le vaisseau, Angéla puis il vit la scène du marché. Il s'arrêta alors sur l'image qu'il l'intéressait : le visage du Wraith. Elijah. Rodney écarquilla les yeux voyant ses pensées lui échappées. Puis, sans prévenir, Astyan se leva brusquement. Son plateau de nourriture disparut.

…

Astyan se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait vu un visage dans les pensées de Rodney. Un visage qu'il aurait souhaité, ne jamais voir. Puis il avait fait le lien avec Angéla. Il allait à l'infirmerie pour sonder l'esprit d'Angéla, pour voir son point de vue.

…

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda John.

- Il a lu dans mes pensées, souffla Rodney, éberlué.

-Et qu'a-t-il vu ? l'interrogea Teyla, avec douceur.

- La scène du Marché, le visage du Wraith… Il se nomme Elijah… C'est son nom, je l'ai entendu le souffler et il l'a reconnu.

- Il n'a rien dit, remarqua Mitchell.

- Il semble alors le connaître, dit Ronon, en se levant à son tour.

- Mais quelle querelle aurait pu provoquer cette guerre ? se demanda Teyla, pensive.

…

Daniel entra dans l'infirmerie. Astyan y était comme Daniel l'avait deviné.

- Ses pensées sont floues jura Astyan, penchée sur Angéla. Que s'est-il passé exactement, Rodney ?

Celui-ci venait d'arriver avec les autres. Il n'osa pas parler.

- Il s'est nourri de… Angéla, répondit Ronon à sa place.

- C'est tout ?

Astyan regardait Angéla, inquiet. C'est tout, pensa John.

- Il n'a rien dit ? reprit Astyan.

- On était trop loin pour entendre une conversation, apprit Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence… souffla Astyan.

Il se retourna, lâchant le contact visuel avec Angéla, puis les fixa du regard.

- Je ne possède que des représentations mentales de ce… Mutant, transmises par mes ancêtres… Il s'appelait Elijah. C'était le premier volontaire pour les expériences sur la préservation de nos pouvoirs. C'était un homme très prometteur, intelligent et plein d'ambition. L'expérience a mal tourné. Il a perdu ses capacités issues des Éclaireurs mais il en gagna d'autres. Il devint plus rapide, plus fort physiquement, et plus cruel. Il laissait ses sentiments le guider dans ses actions, ce qui est dangereux. Il ressentit de nouveaux sentiments.

- Le contraire, des Anciens, indiqua Daniel.

- Oui, il fut vite exclu par les nôtres. Pourtant, il était le plus chanceux des volontaires. Beaucoup moururent, dont son meilleur ami. Il a dû le tuer lui-même. Son demi-frère lui a subi une transformation complète. Ces individus devenaient violents. Ils ressentaient de nouveaux sentiments, ce que vous appelez envie, colère… mais ce que nous ressentons, les sentiments que nous cachons. Ainsi sont nés les Wraiths. Comme nos règles l'exigent, on leur a proposé de vivre, sur une autre planète. Ceux qui avaient subi le moins de changement purent rester avec nous, dont Elijah. Ceux-là s'intégraient bien malgré leur différence. Ils apprirent à ignorer les sentiments des autres. Elijah se sentit rejeter tout de même, pas par le peuple mais par une femme. Il nourrissait un amour secret qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis sa jeunesse. L'apport du gène de l'insecte parasite a amplifié cet amour, qui est devenu une obsession.

- Et cet amour était bien sûr inaccessible, devina Mitchell.

- Comme souvent, affirma Astyan, triste. Sa cible n'était autre qu'Anéa, la Guerrière.

Ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Il se rebella et emmena les autres dans sa quête de prise de pouvoir. Ainsi la guerre commença et vous connaissez la suite, conclut Astyan.

- Les vaisseaux étaient donc tous là pour Anéa, résuma Rodney.

- Oui, dans un premier temps, Elijah essaya de conquérir le cœur de sa belle par les voies traditionnelles, puis il utilisa la force, ne voyant pas de succès. Elle était éternelle, lui non.

- Mais elle s'est tuée, intervint Teyla, absorbée par l'histoire.

- Il ne voulait pas sa mort. S'il avait encore des valeurs anciennes, il aurait dû mourir par amour, ou chagrin, ou même lors du souffle de l'explosion du Cœur, mais ce n'est pas le cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, expliqua Astyan. Il a réussi à surmonter son chagrin. Son amour s'est transformé en vengeance.

- Mais il a dû quant même errer le pauvre, au début, murmura Rodney.

Tous le regardèrent.

- Bah quoi ! La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout s'est suicidée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit volontaire pour effectuer les expériences pour rien. C'était pour elle, pour vivre pour toujours avec elle mais elle aimait un autre. Sa raison de vivre a disparu.

John le lorgna, surpris par son romantisme.

- Une vie ne se résume pas à une femme, intervint Astyan. La vie nous appartient à part entière.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sa vie ne valait plus d'être vécue sans… Elle, se justifia Rodney, passionnée.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Astyan, en secouant la tête.

- C'est facile pourtant !... Imaginez qu'Angéla meurt tout de suite, quel sentiment… expliqua Rodney.

- La colère, une partie de moi s'envolera et mourra avec, répondit Astyan.

- Bah voilà !

- Mais c'est normal, au départ. L'autre partie de mon âme existera encore. Les souvenirs s'effaceront avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas que ça… répliqua Rodney, essayant de trouver ses mots.

- Et Astyan ? Je veux dire le Premier, demanda Daniel. Ils n'auraient pas pu vivre séparer d'elle, plus de deux mois. C'est cela ?

- Je pense qu'il est revenu la chercher. Mais comme il le craignait, il ne la trouva pas. Il essaya de vivre malgré son chagrin. Il espérait toujours que sa bien-aimée réussisse à revenir malgré la perte de ses frères et sœurs, qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper au piège ou un résoudre le problème. Après des mois d'attente, il mourut aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Parthus a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ? demanda Mitchell.

- Il n'était pas un Premier à proprement dit. Comme Anéa, un des Premiers est né avec un jumeau. Dans ce cas-là, c'était des vrais jumeaux. Parthus, le deuxième frère était un vieil ami du couple Guerrier. Son jumeau mourut avant lui. Quelques uns des descendants pouvaient ressusciter. C'était un phénomène rare. Parthus pouvait le faire, comme sa bien-aimée. Comme les autres, ils pouvaient être piégés par l'hélice. Parthus vivait aussi plus longtemps par rapport aux autres. Il a pu ainsi développer tout son potentiel, alors que son jumeau était coincé dans le piège. Vers la fin de sa vie, il avait même réussi à reculer l'heure de la mort sans utiliser le parasite. Il savait que lui aussi, il ne reviendrait pas. Il est donc resté, même s'il allait en payer le prix.

- Qui était ? demanda Mitchell.

- Rester au-delà des règles dans son corps, a laissé des profondes cicatrices dans son âme. Il a perdu des parties de son âme, à jamais.

- Combien de temps a-t-il vécu ? se renseigna Teyla, curieuse.

- Certains disent deux siècles, d'autres beaucoup moins. On est tous d'accord pour dire 180 ans, répondit Astyan.

- Assez vieux pour voir deux générations de Premiers, remarqua Daniel.

- Et il ne resta donc que lui, Parthus, résuma Rodney.

- Oui, seul face aux problèmes des Descendants ou Géants, et à la guerre contre les Wraiths.

- En plus, il était fou, rajouta Mitchell.

- Donc on fait la guerre contre les Wraiths a cause d'une histoire d'amour non comblé, et qui a mal tourné, conclut John.

- Oui, mais ils ont oublié la raison de cette guerre. La haine de ce peuple envers nous la remplaça, ne les quittant jamais. Car malgré les années, la guerre ne cessa pas. Les descendants durent subir les nombreuses attaques des Wraiths, sans la protection des Premiers. J'espère qu'Elijah était bien dans ce vaisseau sur Icaria et que je l'ai détruit, souhaita Astyan, sévère.

- Mais pourquoi était-il sur cette planète ? lui demanda Mitchell.

- On pensait qu'il rencontrait des Reines… Pour s'accoupler, proposa Ronon.

- Ou pour le laboratoire, ajouta Rodney.

- Je miserai pour le labo parie Astyan. La légende dit que Parthus a élu domicile ici, pour finaliser son projet.

- C'était son laboratoire ! s'exclama Rodney.

- Quel était son projet ? interrogea John, étonné que ce ne soit pas Rodney qui pose la question.

- Ressusciter les Premiers. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Parthus n'était pas qu'un généticien hors norme. C'était aussi un physicien et il travaillait sur l'espace temps.

- Les voyages dans le temps, comprit Rodney. Et il a réussi.

- Oui, comme le prouve les travaux de Judeon, affirma Daniel. On connait son Jumper…

- Serait-il possible, et j'insiste sur le possible, qu'Elijah veuille s'emparer de ce voyageur dans le temps pour supprimer ses erreurs et faire revenir en vie Anéa, supposa John.

Astyan le fixa. Il réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Possible hésita Astyan. Mais il l'aurait tout de même perdu… A moins qu'il ait trouvé un moyen depuis pour rompre l'hélice.

- Les travaux de Parthus, rajouta Daniel. Tout était réuni sur cette planète pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

- Peut-être souffla Astyan, pensif.

- Et tout a été détruit, rappela Ronon.

- Ce qui faut savoir, sur le projet de Parthus… Il avait réussi momentanément à briser l'hélice afin de libérer un Premier. Cela n'a jamais abouti car aucun Premier ne sillonne l'univers en ce moment.

- La clef de l'ascension devait être aussi sous nos yeux, soupira Daniel. D'ailleurs que se passerait-il si un Wraith atteignait l'ascension ? Car ils sont potentiellement capables de l'atteindre, demanda Mitchell.

- Une catastrophe, répondit Rodney.

- Je ne sais pas. Cela n'est jamais arrivé à ma connaissance. Cette pratique a presque été oubliée. Nous-mêmes, nous ne savons pas si l'ascension nous touchera. Nos comportements et nos mœurs se sont trop éloignés des croyances originelles, répondit Asytan.

- Vous pensez que vous n'êtes plus aptes à effectuer l'ascension ! Ou que vous ne le méritez pas ? demanda John.

- Ils n'obéissent plus aux règles, enfin pour certaines, intervint Daniel. Ils ont tellement de lois, qu'ils n'ont rien droit de faire.

- On ne doit juste pas intervenir dans vos histoires… C'est tout, se justifia Astyan.

- En gros, oui. On ne fait que regarder… Ce qui est frustrant, ajouta Daniel.

- Ces règles sont là pour une raison, remarqua Astyan. A votre avis qu'arriverait-il si une personne utilisait ses capacités avec abus ?

Personne ne répondit ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes, en claquant des doigts, alors que mes capacités étaient limitées par rapport à mes ancêtres. Ces règles sont là pour éviter des excès, reprit Astyan.

- Les Premiers Guerriers ne respectaient pas ses règles, réfléchit Astyan.

- Car ils avaient été choisis par les Éclaireurs Ils avaient quant même des restrictions, apprit Astyan. Quand ils n'avaient plus les idées claires, ils étaient atteints d'une maladie étrange et incurable. Celle-ci leur empêchait d'utiliser leur pouvoir et d'effectuer au final, ce que vous appelez l'Ascension. Cette maladie est nommée par mon peuple, la Marque Noire.

- Et Anéa était atteinte, comprit Daniel.

- Oui, nous avons supposé que c'était le mal qui l'a rongée. Les ténèbres avaient envahi son cœur, affirma Astyan.

- Elle l'avait cachée aux autres ? questionna Mitchell.

- Oui et non. Astyan et Parthus étaient, je pense au courant. Le conseil ne le savait pas. Ils devaient le ressentir. Astyan savait que la prochaine mort d'Anéa serait sa dernière. Parthus avait un tout autre avis. Il pensait qu'au contraire que le mal allait la protéger du piège. Il pensait que le piège allait l'ignorer à cause de la maladie.

- Ce mal que faisait-il ? interrogea Rodney, curieux, jusque là silencieux.

- La Marque Noire ne touchait pas les humains. Elle touchait uniquement les Anciens. On ne connaît pas son origine, on ne sait pas comment elle contamine les Anciens. Les Premiers et ses descendants la craignaient. On pensait qu'elle avait été créée par leurs descendants, au départ.

- Leur propre descendant, répéta Teyla, surprise.

John l'était aussi.

- Quelques uns de leur descendant se sont éloignés de leurs mœurs et ont voulu asservir le peuple, expliqua Mitchell. Ils voulaient tuer leurs aînés.

- Ce sont les Géants de la mythologie, rajouta Daniel.

- Ces Géants… Ne pourraient pas être aussi nommés les Oriis, demanda Rodney.

- C'est bien probable répondit Astyan, en consultant Daniel du regard.

- J'ai trouvé quelques concordances entre leurs deux histoires, grâce aux savoirs de Wellan, rajouta Daniel. La guerre entre les Anciens et les Oriis est très ancienne.

- Pourtant les Géants sont récents, réfléchit John.

- Oui, mais le récit des Géants a pu être transmis de générations en génération, expliqua Daniel.

- Comment les Oriis ont été… ? demanda Rodney.

- Bannis, proposa Mitchell.

- Oui, bannis car les Oriis, si je ne me trompe pas, ont été absents des milliers d'années dans votre galaxie, se demanda Rodney.

- Dans les écrits grecs mais aussi égyptiens, il y a eu une intervention extérieure, la descente des Anges sur Terre, décrite par les chrétiens.

- Les anges avec les ailes et le … dit John.

- Les Anges ? interrogea Astyan. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ces personnes possèdent des ailes, et qu'elles soient vraiment extérieures. C'est juste que ces personnes ne sont pas intervenus depuis un long moment. Je ne sais pas qui sont ses Anges… Ce que vous m'avez décrit, ressemble aux pouvoirs réunis des Trois Premiers Guerriers.

- Donc, les Trois Premiers seraient alors les Archanges ! conclut Rodney.

- Raphael, Mickael… cita John. Mais Anéa serait qui ? Il n'y a que des hommes.

- L'Église a, sans doute, masculinisé Anéa comme souvent. Les Archanges auraient alors détruit, en quelque sorte, les Oriis. Eux-mêmes, ont disparu, à leur tour.

- Ouais, mais pas totalement détruits car les Oriis ont continué à renforcer leur pouvoir dans une autre galaxie, remarqua Daniel.

- Oui, mais l'intervention des Premiers aurait dû rayer toute vie sur Terre. Leur compassion vous a sauvé, c'était peut-être leur première erreur. Car vous êtes une source de pouvoir pour les Oriis. En plus, vous possédez votre propre libre arbitre. Vous êtes capable d'évolution. Vous avez même su utiliser notre technologie. Ce savoir a provoqué la réaction des Oriis, expliqua Astyan.

- Ils ont cru à votre retour, comprit Rodney.

- Ils pensaient que vous étiez revenus et proche d'une source considérable de pouvoir, presque illimité, reprit Mitchell.

- Oui, le prix d'une âme est considérable, ajouta Astyan.

- Mais leur retour n'aurait pas dû déclencher aussi votre intervention… Pour finir votre boulot, remarqua John. Revenir de l'ascension.

- Une fois, l'ascension effectuée… commença Astyan.

- Ils n'ont plus le droit d'intervenir, nous le savons, coupa Daniel.

- Et aucun, ou très peu voudra perdre leur statut, pour revenir dans la réalité. Je peux rapidement décrire la Chute. On se sent diminuer, peu le supportent. Ils ont oublié leurs sentiments dans leur état spirituel, qui peuvent les détruire à leur retour. Enfin, les Premiers ne sont plus et ne peuvent vous aider.

- Et ils peuvent tout oublier, rajouta Mitchell.

Astyan le regarda.

-Oui. Peu reviennent volontairement. L'oubli de ce qu'il était, est considéré comme la peine maximale, expliqua Astyan.

- Pire que la mort, intervint John, étonné.

- Donc, c'est un genre de bannissement sans retour possible ou presque, conclut Daniel.

- Si vous voulez de l'aide de notre peuple, seuls les Premiers peuvent vous l'apporter.

- Car ils peuvent intervenir.

- Oui, mais je ne vous le souhaite pas, s'ils étaient encore en vie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils regarderont cette fois-ci les dommages collatéraux. Quand ils ont une cible, ils n'ont pas de sentiments de compassion. Ils ne vous donneront pas une seconde chance. Et leur présence n'arrangera pas votre cas. Les Oriis redoubleront d'effort pour les trouver et les détruire. Si ce n'est pas les plier sous leur volonté.

- Ils le peuvent ? questionna Teyla.

- Les Anciens craignaient les Oriis. Beaucoup de peuple adhéraient à leur croyance, ce qui a augmenté la force des Oriis, expliqua Daniel. Ils tirent leur pouvoir des âmes vendues des peuples qui deviennent des esclaves.

- Et les Anciens auront juste leur propre pouvoir, comprit Rodney.

- J'aimerai savoir, est ce qu'une personne normale pourrait effectuer l'Ascension, pour acquérir leur savoir ? demanda Teyla.

- Pour trouver une solution à vos problèmes ? Oui, c'est possible. Daniel a effectué l'Ascension.

- Oui, mais il a tout oublié, répondit Mitchell, agacé.

- L'oubli est une règle ? demanda Teyla.

- Non.

- J'ai tout oublié, car j'étais intervenu. J'ai violé leur règle, la plus sacrée.

- Moi aussi, j'ai failli... Enfin, j'ai été à deux doigts de l'effectuer, mais je doute qu'à mon retour, je sois capable de réfléchir correctement, à quelques choses, appris Rodney.

- Oui, car votre corps aurait été laissé dans un mauvais état, quand vous l'auriez quitté, remarqua Astyan.

- Ouais, pire qu'un légume.

- Quelles sont les conditions ? reprit Teyla, voulant avoir des précisions.

- Seules les personnes l'ayant atteinte le savent. Je sais qu'il faut être capable de diminuer fortement son activité cérébrale et cardiaque, en gros expliqua Astyan. Beaucoup l'atteignaient quand leur corps était malade. Je dirai qu'actuellement, la meilleure candidate possible serait Angéla.

Il regarda avec tendresse le bloc de glace.

…

- Qu'espérons nous trouver ? demanda Rodney alors qu'Astyan pilotait la descente du vaisseau.

- Rien au mieux, répondit Astyan qui fixait le panorama.

Ils ne voyaient rien de particulier. Un brouillard épais les gênait.

- L'atmosphère n'est pas respirable. Elle est formée de poussières, vapeur d'eau et de cendres, apprit Mitchell. La planète semble morte.

- Elle l'est, intervint Astyan. Son noyau s'est complètement solidifié. C'est un point mort et inerte.

- Il n'y a pas d'activités, reprit Mitchell.

- Son énergie a été complètement vidée, apprit Astyan.

- Il y a encore une croute terrestre inactive. L'érosion va peu à peu détruire tout le sol, lut Daniel sur son écran.

Ils traversèrent ainsi l'atmosphère contenant les déchets résiduels de la planète. Ils virent alors un sol complètement nu et désertique.

- Aucun signal en orbite, les débris des vaisseaux Wraiths n'ont plus de signatures énergétiques, inactifs, reprit Daniel.

- D'où vient alors la signature que l'on a mesurée ? demanda Ronon, inquiet de voir autant de débris de vaisseaux ruches.

Même si à leur vue, il aurait dû être rassuré de voir les ruches détruites. Cela en faisait moins à combattre.

- De la planète, au niveau de sa surface, supposa Rodney.

- Peut-être, un résidu du souffle de l'explosion du Cœur, enchérit Mitchell.

Astyan, silencieux, fit parcourir le vaisseau la surface de la planète.

- Le signal est plus fort par là, remarqua Rodney. Il se propage en profondeur. Je dirai sur 1000 kilomètres.

- Oui, vers le noyau, affirma Astyan.

- Lors de l'explosion, le Cœur aurait aspiré l'énergie du noyau ? demanda John. C'est possible ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le Cœur, aucune machine ne peut atteindre une telle profondeur, dit Mitchell.

- Pourtant, quelque chose a atteint le noyau, remarqua Ronon.

- Ou quelqu'un, rajouta Astyan, mystérieux.

Ils regardèrent la terre stérile et aride sous leurs yeux. Astyan repéra quelque chose d'anormal. Il quitta le siège de contrôle.

- Allons voir ça de plus près, proposa Astyan, en prenant un concours.

- Mais où va-t-il ? chuchota Rodney, ne voulant pas quitter les écrans qui étaient une mine d'information.

- Je ne sais pas répondit Mitchell, en se levant à son tour.

Ils suivirent Astyan dans le couloir. Astyan était entré dans une zone non exploitée. Une porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur devant Astyan. C'était un balcon. Le bouclier du vaisseau les protégeait encore, du monde extérieur et de l'atmosphère toxique. Ils étaient coupés du reste. Ils pouvaient donc respirer, sans problème. Astyan se dirigea sur le balcon, sans hésitation. Il alla se pencher par-dessus du balcon, alors que le vaisseau volait à quelques mètres du sol, le frôlant à petite vitesse. Rodney n'osa pas s'approcher du bord, ayant peur du vide. Au contraire, les autres n'hésitèrent pas. John regarda le panorama chaotique, figé. Ronon lui regardait le sol.

- Là, il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel, cria Ronon en montrant le sol du doigt.

- Quoi ! déglutit Rodney, curieux.

Il hésitait toujours à s'approcher.

- Une marque blanche ! Un signe ou symbole ? décrit Teyla.

- Ce n'est pas un signe, c'est une trace de corps, corrigea Ronon, qui était le mieux placé.

- Oui, affirma Astyan.

John observa plus attentivement la marque. Le vaisseau s'arrêta juste au dessus. Rodney put alors s'approcher sans crainte du bord. La trace formait bien un corps d'homme. On distinguait bien les bras et jambes écartées.

- Que signifie… ? questionna Daniel.

- Quelqu'un était là lors de la bataille, murmura Astyan.

- Juste au dessus du signal en profondeur, remarqua Rodney, en regardant l'écran portable.

- C'est donc la personne qui s'est servie de l'énergie du noyau de la planète, pour détruire tous les vaisseaux ruches, affirma Astyan. Anéa.

- L'énergie du Cœur ou Anéa ne suffisait pas ? questionna John.

- Je… Peut-être… s'interrompit Astyan, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils suivirent son regard. Des millions de particules parsemaient le ciel.

- On ne les a pas vues au scanner, remarqua Teyla.

- Ils sont petits, le bouclier nous a protégés. Ce n'était pas un danger, en tout cas, le vaisseau ne les a pas détectés en tant que tel, expliqua Astyan, ailleurs.

- Combien de vaisseaux ? voulut savoir Teyla.

- Une centaine estima Rodney, à vue d'œil.

- En tout cas, ce sont des vaisseaux qui ne nous causeront pas de problèmes, plaisanta John.

- Pourtant, Elijah a survécu, remarqua Teyla. Comment ?

- Elijah possédait notre savoir, dit Astyan.

- Pourquoi alors les Wraiths cherchent alors à tout prix le savoir des Anciens… demanda Rodney.

- Il était incapable de l'utiliser. En plus, Astyan a prit contrôle du cerveau d'Elijah, pour l'empêcher de divulguer nos secrets. Il a pu tout de même améliorer son bouclier, expliqua Astyan. Ou il a volé une machine…

- En tout cas, il n'y a rien ici, conclut Astyan. A part la marque qui est la trace du corps d'Anéa.

Astyan les quitta, pensif. Le vaisseau commença à nouveau, à s'éloigner doucement. Rodney devint pâle, immédiatement, quand il vit le sol bouger sous ses pieds.

- Il se passe quelque chose, remarqua Teyla.

Astyan s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna pour regarder les alentours. Alors que le vaisseau s'éloignait, un nuage les suivait. Un vent violent les atteignit. Daniel perçut une lumière jaune orangée, douce. Elle se dirigea vers lui, s'arrêta face à lui, au niveau du visage.

- Ne bougez pas, marmonna Rodney, qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la lumière. C'est hautement chargé.

Daniel le fusilla du regard. La boule bougea pour se remettre en face. Puis elle s'éloigna et s'arrêta devant Astyan, qui le fixa du regard, sûr de lui. Ronon sortit son arme. Astyan lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main, pour lui dire que tout était sous contrôle. La boule s'agita sur elle-même, bourdonna doucement et s'écrasa sur le côté de la porte, à droite d'Astyan, immobile. Des zébrures brillèrent sous l'impact sur le vaisseau.

- Qu'est ce… ? demanda Mitchell, éberlué.

- Le résidu d'énergie de l'explosion, qui a rejoint celle du vaisseau, apprit Astyan.

- Cela semblait être vivant, ou posséder une conscience, souffla Daniel, sous le choc.

…

Astyan s'était isolé, dans sa chambre. Daniel était à la bibliothèque pour lire des archives sur l'histoire du vaisseau. Rodney arriva et s'assit à côté de lui, interrompant sa lecture.

- J'ai étudié le journal de bord du vaisseau, enfin, j'ai fait des recherches par mots clefs de l'Espoir. Astyan, le Guerrier est bien revenu ici environ trois mois après la date de la fin du combat. Après la bataille, il a suivi notre cité à la planète où nous l'avons découverte. Puis il est revenu ici.

- Chercher Anéa, supposa Daniel. Censée être dans un Jumper à l'abri.

- Astyan a dit qu'elle devait être présente car les Cités n'avaient pas de système d'autodestruction. Car ce programme va à l'encontre des programmes de survie de la Cité. Le ZPM n'existait même pas. Le sacrifice d'Anéa a pu provoquer sa mise en place.

- On apprend de nos erreurs, cita Mitchell, les rejoignant.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu créer le programme rapidement, remarqua Rodney.

- D'après le journal de bord, une bonne partie de l'armée Wraiths était présente. Il parle d'échec aussi, décrit Rodney.

- Donc, il est venu. Il n'a rien trouvé et est reparti, résuma Daniel.

- Oui, mais il est reparti très rapidement. Il n'est pas revenu à la Cité.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Mitchell.

- Il a rencontré, à nouveau Elijah, dévoila Rodney, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Donc il a bien survécu. Comment ?

- Il parle de lui comme une rumeur, mais… Et c'est là où s'est étonnant, le vaisseau a reçu une dernière mission. Détruire Elijah, informa Rodney.

- Détruire Elijah et comment il est censé le faire ? dit Mitchell. Attendez… Ce qui veut dire qu'Angéla… même si elle ne voulait pas… Le vaisseau aurait attaqué. Il s'est servi d'elle.

- Elle n'a été qu'un instrument, comprit Daniel.

- Cela ne vous gène pas vous Angéla… Anéa, demanda Mitchell.

Rodney haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus qu'Astyan et le Premier, répondit Rodney.

- Mais c'est étrange que les… Icariens l'appellent justement Anéa, reprit Mitchell.

- Bah c'est un diminutif de son nom c'est tout, remarqua Rodney.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autres ? questionna Mitchell.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas fini. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la surface, hélas !

…

- Combien de temps ? interrogea John.

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, répondit Mitchell.

Parfois, il jetait un regard vers les couloirs.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? reprit John.

- Pas vraiment, je me demande juste… Qu'est ce qui va se passer après ?

- Pour vous ?

- Non, nous rentrerons sur Terre mais Astyan ne peut pas retourner chez lui. Il a prit des risques pour nous aider, et a été banni par son peuple. Que fera-t-il ? s'inquiéta Mitchell. Et Angéla… Je lui ai promis de la ramener et que tout allait se passer bien, mais pour l'instant, j'ai tout foiré.

- On a un bon médecin et les données de la Cité. Il pourra l'aider, le rassura John.

- Le problème a l'air beaucoup plus important. Astyan ne nous dit pas tout. Il nous fournit les informations au compte gouttes, quand il le juge nécessaire.

- Je pense qu'il se soucie de l'état de santé d'Angéla, supposa John.

- Sans aucun doute avoua Mitchell. On m'a dit qu'Angéla a eu une petite surprise avec Woolsey qui ne l'a pas ménagée, il paraît.

- Ah, elle vous en a parlé.

- Elle était furieuse. Cela peut-il nous causer un problème pour la suite ? interrogea Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas car la dernière rencontre s'est mal passée.

- La première fois non plus, apprit Mitchell. Il avait conclu qu'Angéla était instable, inapte au service.

- Notre psychologue n'a pas détecté de problème chez elle, dit John.

- Pas de dédoublement de personnalité ?

- Non, nada.

- Son état mental est intègre. On ne comprend pas… Certaines de ses actions sont déclenchées par…

- La contrainte, finit John.

- Pas seulement, la provocation aussi. Elle réagit quand on la pousse dans ses retranchements, remarqua Mitchell. Au sujet du ZPM, Woosley devra aussi comprendre qu'il ne lui est pas destiné. Le problème Oriis est notre priorité.

- On peut espérer que vous n'utiliserez pas tout, espéra John.

- On pensera à vous dans ce cas-là. Sam a estimé une grande quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour l'arme.

- Daniel parle d'un usage unique, indiqua John.

- Oui, mais je pense que c'est surtout une question d'énergie à utiliser…

- Pas seulement, l'interrompit Astyan.

Il venait de rentrer dans la salle de contrôle.

- Il faut un sacrifice. Pas comme vous l'entendiez. Le ZPM qu'on a créé, Angéla et moi, est basé sur nos sacrifices mutuels. La machine qu'on vous a fourni ne fonctionne qu'avec de l'énergie humaine, enfin une partie d'une âme humaine. Elle ne le sait pas mais Angéla a aussi laissé une partie d'elle dans cette arme, expliqua Astyan. Une partie qui sera consommé par la machine, perdue à jamais. Il faudra alors un autre sacrifice d'elle ou moi. Car la machine gardera en mémoire notre identité.

- Donc en théorie, l'arme pourra être réutilisée mais en pratique il faudra un autre sacrifice.

- Oui, et fragmenter son âme en plusieurs fois. Ce qui n'est pas conseillé. La fragmentation doit être exceptionnelle.

- Que fera l'arme exactement ? demanda John.

- L'arme utilisa le système des Portes et détruira la cible voulue.

- Toutes les portes se déclencheront en même temps, comprit Mitchell.

- Oui, puis la personne contrôlant la machine pourra alors cibler l'ennemi, avec précision.

- Cool ! siffla John.

- Cette personne pourrait être vous ? demanda Mitchell.

- On n'interviendra jamais, s'excusa Astyan, l'air désolé. Nous enfreindrons déjà nos règles en permettant la construction de l'arme.

- Cette arme pourrait donc marcher sur les Wraiths aussi, conclut John.

- Oui, mais vue notre ressemblance avec les Wraiths, nous n'autoriserons pas l'utilisation de l'arme.

- Au risque de vous détruire, comprit Mitchell. Mais et les Oriis ?

Astyan haussa des épaules.

- Ce problème aurait dû être réglé. Je pense qu'on devrait vous laisser vivre seul complètement. Volez de votre propre aile. Notre temps est passé et fini. S'accrocher à notre existence est… Stupide. Si nous voulons vivre, nous bloquerons notre Porte. Vous surveiller ne sert à rien. Nous sommes devenus inutiles, parla Astyan, le regard vague. Notre confiance au cœur des hommes est difficile à reconstruire, voire même impossible. Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir si vous faites de votre mieux…

…

Daniel était auprès d'Angéla. En faite tous les hommes y étaient. Ils allaient la voir. Parfois, Daniel était seul. D'autres fois, il y avait déjà une personne : Rodney, Mitchell… Il surveillait de près son état. Figée, le temps s'était arrêté pour Angéla, stoppant la dégradation de son état.

Le temps pressait. Pourtant, Astyan avait voulu visiter cette planète, le lieu d'une grande bataille par amour. Parfois il ne le comprenait pas. Ils étaient pressés d'atteindre la Cité. Et Astyan voulait se balader, faire un petit détour. Malgré tout, il comprenait sa raison, pourquoi il voulait aller sur la planète. Astyan voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était important pour lui, c'était son héritage. Daniel pensait au futur d'Astyan, qui ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui. Il pensait à l'avantage de la présence d'Astyan dans l'équipe SG1. Ils auraient alors un avantage non négligeable. C'était certain.

Pourtant le temps perdu était important pour Angéla, même si elle était figée dans une pierre de glace. Il connaissait bien Angéla, c'était une battante. Mais même les meilleurs guerriers finissaient par lâcher prise. Et c'était peut-être le temps pour elle. Elle avait été au bout de ses forces. Il la connaissait par cœur. Pourtant, elle recelait toujours de nombreux secrets. Parfois, elle était une parfaite étrangère. Daniel savait qu'Astyan avait une théorie et lui aussi sur le mystère Angéla. Son hypothèse était basée sur rien, juste un instinct. Si elle mourrait, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il sentait que si elle survivait à cette crise, ils allaient le découvrir bientôt.

Daniel, vigilant attendra le moment où la vérité éclatera et il sera là pour l'accepter. Oui, il le savait. Il avait changé. Il n'avait plus peur de l'inconnu même si c'était trop tard pour sauver leur relation personnelle. Il espérait toujours reconquérir le cœur d'Angéla. Il attendrait un signe. Après tout, elle n'avait personne. Son choix serait le sien. Il l'accepterait quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait eu sa chance et ne l'avait pas saisie. Il n'avait pas su surmonter sa crainte. Oui, il allait accepter, tel qu'elle est. Il allait être là pour elle, pour la soutenir.

- Ça va ? interrompit Mitchell.

- Oui.

- Ça ira, le rassura Mitchell, sûre de lui.

- Espérons-le. Cette fois-ci est différente, dit Daniel.

- ?

- Nous avons souvent perdu des hommes qu'on emmenait avec nous en mission mais là c'est différent. Si je la perdais, si nous la perdons… Je ne m'en remettrai pas, Mitchell, informa Daniel, désespéré.

- J'ai aussi ce sentiment, je lui ai promis de la ramener chez elle et je compte bien tenir ma promesse, le rassura Mitchell.

- Mais c'est où chez elle ? Elle ne semble jamais chez elle, elle est si différence. Elle ne se sent pas à sa place.

- Chez elle est sur Terre, coupa Mitchell, catégorique.

- Sans doute mais est-elle heureuse ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle… Ne m'en a jamais parlé. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Elle veut peut-être partir, supposa Daniel.

Mitchell regarda le visage livide d'Angéla. Il parlait de la Mort.

- C'est à elle d'en décider… Mais je pense que l'on le saurait…

- Si elle survit, je pense la présenter aux Asguards ou même à la Tokra, proposa Daniel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils pourront l'aider, expliqua Daniel.

- Elle est ce qu'elle est… Il faut qu'elle vive avec.

- Mais elle n'a pas choisi cette vie. Elle ne veut pas de cette vie. Elle ne veut pas être … Supérieure, rétorqua Daniel, ne sachant pas quoi choisir comme mot.

- Tu penses qu'elle serait plus heureuse si elle n'avait jamais été… Réécrite… Je parle de son ADN, précisa Mitchell.

Daniel lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit.

- Oui, elle serait heureuse. Ils pourront l'aider, répéta Daniel.

- Oui, ou bien la plonger dans leur complot contredit Mitchell, amer.

Il parlait surtout de la Tokra.

- Pour les Asguards, ce serait une bonne idée s'ils ne s'étaient pas suicidés.

- Pas tous, remarqua Daniel.

- Et la Tokra nous a abandonné, accusa Mitchell.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Tu as l'impression qu'ils nous ont abandonnés mais ils ont beaucoup perdu lors de notre combat commun, plus que nous et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'affronter à nouveau un autre ennemi. Au pire, ils pourront nous apprendre des choses et nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Ils pourront apaiser l'esprit d'Angéla… Et contrôler peut être ces crises… De démence.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, grimaça Mitchell. Elle semble juste disparaître, remplacer par une autre personne. On a le temps d'y réfléchir encore, reprit Mitchell, en regardant Angéla, endormie.

…

Angéla reposait sur la table. Elle sentit son corps se figer. Le temps s'arrêta mais son corps resta intact. Astyan l'avait connecté à une interface pour continuer à vivre. Son esprit était alors toujours actif. Elle se promenait dans la rue, prenant un bain de soleil, bien mérité. Elle admira les enfants jouant au bord d'un bac à sable, des humains discutant, riant, mangeant…des oiseaux qui chantaient et qui volaient. Elle admira le lac. Le lac était anormal dans le panorama. Un dragon était en son sein. Un dragon en or. C'était le Dragon-Mage qui jouait dans l'eau. Elle s'y dirigea sans le quitter des yeux. Le lac à ses pieds, elle admira la créature. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses écailles dorées et brillantes. Le Dragon jouait avec l'eau et les oiseaux qui volaient autour. Angéla attirée, entra dans l'eau. Elle ignora la fraîcheur de l'eau et les poissons nageant autour d'elle. Elle avança dans l'eau vers la créature. Le lac était plutôt un bassin artificiel. Car la hauteur de l'eau ne dépassait pas sa poitrine. Elle continua à avancer vers le Dragon. Arrivée, près de lui, il la regarda, curieux. Il approcha son museau de l'eau et souffla. L'eau s'évapora en vapeur d'eau la rafraîchissant. Elle rit de bon cœur. Elle tendit la main vers lui sans peur. Il s'immobilisa, attentif. Les bouts de ses doigts frôlèrent les écailles de la joue du Dragon. C'était rugueux et épais. Ni agréable ni désagréable. Le Dragon cligna des yeux comme si elle le caressait.

- Je suis enfin libre, rugit le Dragon-Mage.

- Où est la tortue ? le taquina Angéla.

- Pff, c'est un horrible animal. Une grimace est figée sur son visage.

- Où es-tu ?

Car elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en elle.

- Sur ta peau, autour de toi mais la plus grande partie de mon être est auprès de la femelle, informa le Dragon.

- Il y a donc un dragon sur le vaisseau ?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle l'avait senti lors du premier jour du voyage, derrière cette double porte qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Elle avait entendu les grondements et les battements de cœur de l'autre côté.

- Oui, une espèce rare. Ta présence lui a fait du bien. Elle se rétablit doucement. J'essaye de trouver ce qu'elle a.

- Vais-je mourir ?

Le Dragon se rapprocha plus, voulant la rassurer.

- Non, je t'aiderai. Je vais t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve comme les prochaines.

- Quelle épreuve ?

- L'Étrangère… Elle ne te comprend pas… Elle ne comprend pas ton peuple. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je t'accepte. Je tolère vos travers… Une partie de cet intrus va te rejoindre… Viens, l'invita le Dragon.

Elle ne comprenait jamais ces paroles énigmatiques. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait encore s'approcher. Il la poussa gentiment vers ses flancs et la regarda avec insistance. Elle comprit alors.

- Quoi ? … Oh non, je ne monterai pas.

Le Dragon soupira et plongea sous l'eau. Le sol du bassin s'éloigna d'elle. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus pied. Elle surveilla la forme sous l'eau. Elle avait du mal à distinguer les différentes parties du corps de la créature. Sous elle, elle aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à une queue. Mais où était la tête ? Elle nagea sur place, essayant de voir ce qu'il faisait. La créature en plongeant avait crée une ondée de vague autour de lui.

Soudain elle sentit des écailles du dragon sous sa peau, s'insérer entre ses jambes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sans prévenir, le Dragon se propulsa en avant, grâce à une poussée puissante de ses membres postérieurs. Ainsi elle se retrouva sur le dos d'un dragon. Celui-ci décolla et s'éloigna du lac. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme elle put. Elle serra les jambes contre ses flancs pour maintenir son équilibre. Elle put ressentir à travers les écailles, le cœur palpitant de la créature. Un rugissement rompit la monotonie des lieux. Il raisonna dans les cieux comme un défi. Si le ciel pouvait trembler, il l'aurait fait.

Ils survolèrent ainsi le parc, les enfants, les parents, même les oiseaux qui les ignoraient et qui continuaient leur activité. Ils survolèrent ainsi des kilomètres. Le vent fouettait son visage. Elle se cola contre l'encolure de la créature pour se réchauffer et éviter le mordant du vent. Le froid mordait à vif sa peau. Elle se blottit plus contre la créature qui avait la peau chaude.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Angéla qui avait localisé quelque chose d'anormal dans son monde intérieur.

Au loin, un trou noir tournait sur lui-même. Il n'aspirait rien. Il était juste là, inactif dans le décor. Des éclairs s'y échappaient parfois.

- L'intrus, cracha le Dragon.

- Pourquoi je la vois maintenant et pourquoi dans cette forme ?

- Car tu voulais l'ignorer. Ton esprit ne s'ouvrait pas à elle.

Elle rumina cette révélation.

- C'est une femme, reprit Angéla.

- Hum…

- Je la vois parfois dans mes rêves. Parfois je vis un de ses souvenirs… Si je l'accepte dans mon monde, nos souvenirs fusionneront ?

- Non pas tous, certains oui. Vous êtes deux entités différentes et distinctes. Tu ressentiras juste ce qu'elle ressent.

- Et inversement.

- Oui et surtout inversement car c'est toi qui a le contrôle. Quand tu ressens ce qu'elle ressent c'est que tu as perdu le contrôle de toi…parfois cela peut devenir insupportable si tu ne sais pas fermer ton esprit. Tu pourrais t'y noyer. C'est pour cela que tu as l'impression de perdre pied, de t'effacer, ou perdre ton identité…je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas au début… Maintenant vous avez dépassé ce stade. Tu es en sécurité.

- On va là-bas.

- Non, je vais te protéger.

- De quoi ?

Il venait de dire qu'elle était en sécurité.

Une boule dorée traversa le ciel et se dirigea vers eux. Elle la regarda horrifiée.

- Il faut fuir, balbutia Angéla.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi !

- La partie manquante de la femme.

- Mais elle deviendra plus puissante ! craignit Angéla.

- Elle ne fera rien contre toi.

Elle avait du mal à le croire. La boule s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Elle chercha une issue et finit par regarder en bas.

- N'y penses même pas, dit le Dragon, amusé.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas réel, dit Angéla, pressée.

- Que ne comprends-tu pas dans Dragon-Mage ?

Il avait des pouvoirs.

- A-t-on avis comment tu peux me comprendre ? reprit le Dragon. Tu as déjà vu un animal parler.

Non en effet. La boule continua et la frappa violemment. Elle se redressa et s'arqua sous la douleur de l'impact. Son corps se mit à luire alors que le Dragon continuait à voler. La seconde d'après, elle tomba inconsciente sur le corps puissant du dragon.

…

Mitchell regarda fixement la porte devant lui. C'était la porte de la chambre d'Angéla, son lieu secret. Il hésitait toujours à y entrer. Mais là c'était une question de vie et de mort. Il le savait. Elle avait eu accès à sa chambre pendant la réparation du crash. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris son traitement ? Pas le temps ? Oublié ? Non, elle était sérieuse. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle ne soit pas stricte sur ce point. Elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps ou le vaisseau était trop instable. Il fixa la porte comme si elle recelait la vérité et la réponse à sa question. Devait-il entrer ?

Il respira un coup et entra dans la chambre. Elle ressemblait à la sienne. Sauf pour le balcon qui menait à l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir les étoiles filées à la vitesse de la lumière à travers la porte fenêtre. Il imaginait très bien la jeune femme en train de contempler les étoiles.

Un sac de voyage était ouvert sur le lit, preuve du passage rapide d'Angéla dans sa chambre. Quelques habits étaient éparpillés sur le lit, dont un tee-shirt plein de sang sur le sol. Il s'y approcha. Les autres malles ne pourraient pas être ouvertes sans le code d'accès. Elles contenaient ses armes. Il hésita à fouiller dans ses vêtements. Il regarda le reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à part la malle où elle gardait ses armes. Il chercha alors dans le sac. Il y trouva une trousse de toilette et de soin avec des ustensiles habituels. Il la fouilla. Hormis des soins pour le corps, il y trouva des médicaments puis un inoculateur. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'autorisa à souffler. Il prit l'ensemble des médicaments et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Il commença à lire les notices en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Certains n'avaient pas d'étiquettes, ni de notices. Médicaments issus du marché noir ? Peut être.

- J'ai trouvé, dit Mitchell en entrant dans la bibliothèque où il pensait trouver Rodney ou Daniel.

Ils étaient tous là, installés. Daniel lisait. Rodney étudiait on ne sait quoi… Astyan jouait contre John alors que Teyla et Ronon essayaient aussi de comprendre les règles. C'était la première fois, hormis les repas qu'ils étaient tous réunis et non au chevet d'Angéla.

Daniel leva les yeux vers lui. Mitchell se dirigea vers la table et y déposa son fardeau, les médicaments, délicatement. Rodney le regarda bouche-bée. Tout le monde hésitait à s'approcher. Il avait osé s'aventurer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Daniel se décida et sortit de sa torpeur. Il commença à trier les traitements à l'aide de Rodney, en trois catégories.

- Je ne connais pas celui-là, hésita Daniel, passant une boîte à son voisin.

- Hum… Moi, non plus, avoua Rodney, la mettant dans le tas des médicaments probablement intéressant : la première catégorie.

Ainsi, ils trièrent les médicaments. Les deux autres tas étaient potentiellement intéressants et inintéressants.

- Ça ne nous avance à rien, remarqua Rodney.

- Bah, c'est déjà ça, non ? Ceux sans étiquette sont peut-être ceux qui nous intéressent, suggéra Mitchell.

- Sans doute, soupira Daniel avec désespoir.

Astyan les regarda. Il ne pouvait pas les aider.

- Ne me dites pas que j'y suis allé pour rien, soupira Mitchell.

Daniel le scruta l'air désolé.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour les remettre, indiqua Mitchell.

- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint Astyan. Ce sera utile pour votre guérisseur.

- Pour Beckett, corrigea Teyla.

- Oui, il pourra les étudier et il saura à quoi sert… Tout ça, approuva John, d'un geste vague.

…

Astyan, installé sur le siège de contrôle, se concentrait sur un écran. Derrière, Rodney se frottait les mains, pressé de rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient arriver à l'heure pour le repas du soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. John et Ronon regardait le paysage, hypnotisés. Ils étaient sortis de l'hyperespace depuis quelques minutes. Daniel s'éloigna de la console qu'il contrôlait pour rejoindre Ronon et John pour admirer aussi le panorama.

En effet, ils approchaient de leur cible. Ils traversèrent l'atmosphère peu épaisse de la planète sans encombre. Astyan dirigea Espoir vers la Cité.

**Fin de chapitre**

**laisser vos coms comme d'hab j'en serais diaboliquement heureuse et peut être j' arrêterai de vous torturer et vous donnerai la suite avec un tome 3 (comme vous l'avez vu il est bien avancé ce tome 3 donc je sais où je vais "Où suis-je ?" hum ...)**

* * *

**tableau de bord :**

chapitre 41 (18): Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, écrit (36 pages), en correction prévu Novembre

chapitre 42 (19): Tout ira bien (epilogue), écrit (5 pages), en correction == fin de la deuxième partie, prévu Décembre


	42. Chapter 42

Salut tout le monde, je vous souhaite dans un premier temps mes meilleurs voeux ainsi que pleins de belles histoires sur ce site... LE tome 2 s'achève presque avec encore quelques petites révélations qui auront leur réponse dans le tome 3. JE vais faire court car je poste déjà très en retard :

je remercie mon correcteur pour sa correction et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. La suite ne se fera pas attendre et j'espère avoir pris de bonne résolution pour cette année c'est à dire poster a l'heure.

J'assume les fautes oubliées car il doit en avoir pleins résultat de fatigue et de longueur de chapitre et je fais confiance à votre vigilance pour me les signaler MERCI.

**Chapitre 18: Ce ****n'est**** pas ****qu'un**** au revoir**

Astyan regardait la Cité sans émotion. Pourtant il bouillonnait d'impatience de voir et d'atteindre la Cité, vestige de son passé.

- Vont-ils nous voir arriver ? interrogea Teyla.

- Non, je suis encore en mode "invisibilité", répondit Astyan.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils nous voient arriver pour qu'ils abaissent le bouclier, remarqua Rodney.

- Le bouclier nous fera rien, indiqua Astyan.

Rodney le regarda sceptique. Il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient traverser le champ de force sans subir de dégâts .

- Il faut au moins les prévenir, insista Teyla. Les surprises ne sont pas toujours le bienvenu.

- Pourquoi pas. Je vais nous rendre visible dans un premier temps. Daniel s'occupera de la communication par la suite. Je vous préviens... je n'ai jamais posé un vaisseau, hésita Astyan. Il me faut... J'imagine juste un peu de concentration... Je ne m'attendais pas à le faire moi-même... Angéla aurait dû être à ma place, les prévint Astyan, avec regret.

John se dirigea vers Daniel, alors qu'Astyan désactivait l'invisibilité.

…

Woosley aurait bien bu un scotch corsé. Les problèmes n'arrêtaient pas de s'accumuler depuis quelques jours, lui provoquant un mal de tête. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son équipe principale, envoyée en soutient, ni du scientifique et du Satédien. Il avait sûrement perdu ses meilleurs éléments dans cette affaire.

- Excusez moi, monsieur… hésita un scientifique, en entrant dans le bureau de Woosley.

Son hésitation se sentit dans sa voix. Tous savaient que Woosley était de mauvaise humeur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, espérant des bonnes nouvelles.

- Il se passe quelque chose, précisa l'homme.

Oh non ! C'était encore une mauvaise nouvelle apparemment, pensa-t-il, vu l'expression du scientifique.

- Un vaisseau se dirige droit vers la Cité. Il n'a pas l'air de ralentir

Woosley soupira et le suivit au centre de contrôle.

- Qui ? Comment nous ont-ils retrouvé ? soupira Woosley.

Sa seule préoccupation était de protéger la Cité. Si sa position était connue, il devait savoir d'où venait la fuite.

-Ce ne sont pas des Wraiths, précisa l'homme, soulagé.

- Alors qui ? répéta Woosley, lui aussi soulagé.

- ça a l'air ancien, nota l'homme.

- Le bouclier ?

- Actif.

- Essayer de contacter ce vaisseau, ordonna Woosley. Et faites appeler le docteur Beckett, qu'il se dirige directement au fauteuil.

- Un canal est ouvert, Monsieur.

- Merci… Bonjour, ici Woosley, dirigeant d'Atlantis. Veuillez vous identifier, commença Woosley, après s'être raclé la gorge, pour s'éclaircir la voix.

Rien. Aucune réponse.

- Il continue, monsieur. Toujours à la même vitesse

- Vous m'avez appelé, intervint Beckett, en montant les escaliers.

- On a besoin de vous au fauteuil des Anciens au cas où… informa Woosley.

- Très bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Un vaisseau

- Ok, j'y serai accepta Beckett, en faisant demi-tour. J'attends vos ordres.

- Ok, soyez prêt… Que fait-il maintenant ? questionna Woosley.

- Il continue sur sa trajectoire… Je dirai qu'il se dirige vers les plateformes, à première vue.

- Il n'attaque pas ?

- Non, il n'y a aucune activité.

- Le vaisseau va alors s'écraser sur le bouclier. Le scanner a-t-il détecté des personnes ?

- Non, le scanner n'arrive pas à scanner le vaisseau. Vous pensez à un vaisseau fantôme…? Désolé, monsieur. Le vaisseau possède aussi un bouclier qui brouille notre scanner. Cela peut aussi brouiller la communication.

- Mettez le haut parleur pour une annonce à l'ensemble de la Cité, se décida Woosley, prenant une décision rapidement.

Le scientifique lui fit signe que tout était prêt.

_«__ Ici, Woosley__. Un vaisseau Lantien se dirige vers nous. Il semble ne pas ralentir et être pacifique. Je vous demande de rejoindre vos quartiers, ne gardant __qu'une__ équipe minimale pour le fonctionnement de la Cité. __L'impact__ pourrait faire des dégâts importants sur la structure. Soyez prudents__»._

Il fit signe de couper la communication. Ils regardèrent l'écran, sans un mot, le vaisseau se dirigeait vers eux. Woosley sortit dehors, pour mieux voir le vaisseau arriver. Il vit un point noir, grossir à vue d'œil.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda Woosley, sans se retourner.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent pour contempler le vaisseau ancien. Ils voulaient savoir si le bouclier allait tenir, en première place.

- Douze secondes, estima quelqu'un.

Woosley fixa le point, pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il serra les dents. Le vaisseau s'approchait. Le vaisseau ne heurta pas le bouclier à l'heure fatidique, à la grande surprise de tous. Au contraire, il le traversa, sans encombre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? cria Woosley, alors que le vaisseau descendait tranquillement. Vous m'avez dit que le bouclier était actif.

- Il l'est, Monsieur. Mais le vaisseau est passé à travers ! se défendit le scientifique, perplexe.

- Est-il réel ? questionna Woosley, le fixant du regard, ayant un doute.

La théorie du vaisseau fantôme revenait au grand galop. Il observa le vaisseau se diriger vers une des plateformes.

- Il va juste se poser donc, chuchota Woosley.

Puis il rentra. Soudain, toute la Cité s'illumina comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'arrêta, éberlué par ce nouveau phénomène. Il se pencha sur le balcon et regarda toute la Cité s'illuminait petit à petit comme un sapin de noël.

- Tous les systèmes se sont mis en route, informa un scientifique. Nous avons perdu le contrôle.

Le sol changea de couleur. Il passa au bleu foncé.

_«__ Hello tout le monde…__»_

Woosley regarda les alentours, étonné. Il avait reconnu la voix. Elle venait de tout part. C'était la maudite voix de John.

_«__… Vous __m'entendez __? Bon, ici, le Colonel John Sheppard… Y a-t-il __quelqu'un __?... On dirait __qu'ils__ ne nous entendent pas...__»_

- Mais d'où ça vient ? interrogea Woosley.

- De… hésita le scientifique, regardant autour de lui. Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, on connait la personne…

Il se tut avant d'aggraver son cas.

…

Daniel regarda la système de communication. Il commençait à connaître les différents programmes du vaisseau. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu de réponse. S'était-il trompé ?

- Pourtant, cela fonctionne. Le problème ne vient pas du vaisseau, remarqua Daniel.

- Le bouclier bloque peut-être la communication avec des interférences, supposa Rodney.

John regarda avec surprise le vaisseau traverser le bouclier de la Cité, sans anicroche. Il regarda Rodney qui lui aussi était étonné, n'ayant pas de réponse à sa question muette.

- Vas-y maintenant.

_«__ Ici, le Colonel John Sheppard… si vous nous entendez, nous avons besoin __d'une__ équipe médicale __d'urgence__, sur la plateforme numéro 1__ »_

Astyan réussit à poser le vaisseau sans réelle difficulté.

- Le vaisseau est amarré à la plateforme, informa Daniel.

L'atterrissage fut un succès.

…

- Que fait-on ?

- Envoyez une équipe médicale et une équipe militaire, ordonna Woosley, qui avait entendu l'appel.

Lui-même, suivit une équipe, celle de Beckett, allant vers la plateforme.

- On a quoi ? demanda le docteur, voulant plus de précision.

- Aucune idée… Une urgence.

- On ne se fait plus attaquer ?

- Non, on dirait que John a réussi à revenir par ses propres moyens, marmonna Woosley.

- Rodney a donc réussi à réparer le vaisseau, conclut Beckett, fasciné.

- Sans doute, hésita Woosley.

Ils prirent le transporteur pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible sur la plateforme. En cinq minutes, ils atteignirent la plateforme. Beckett en eut le souffle coupé quand il vit le vaisseau. Le vaisseau ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Le vaisseau était plat, en forme de triangle, comme une pointe de flèche. Beckett émerveillé, s'arrêta attendant un mouvement ou un signal.

…

Mitchell souffla quand le vaisseau s'immobilisa. Astyan avait réussi. Ils touchaient au but. Sans un regard, Astyan alla à l'infirmerie.

- Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Ronon.

- Sortir Angéla, supposa Mitchell, en haussant les épaules.

Ils le suivirent. Il avait déjà commencé à débrancher les électrodes de la console. Daniel l'aida. Les écrans s'éteignirent un par un. Daniel s'attendait à ce que la glace fonde immédiatement. Mais elle resta telle quelle. Astyan s'éloigna ensuite et sortit de la pièce. Le bloc de glace se souleva à sa suite, tout seul. Daniel et Rodney s'écartèrent de justesse alors qu'Astyan et le bloc quittaient la salle d'infirmerie. Astyan utilisait son pouvoir pour transporter la femme qu'il aimait.

…

Woosley fixait la porte du vaisseau qui s'ouvrait lentement. Des hommes y sortirent. Il ne reconnut pas ses hommes, dans un premier temps. Puis il aperçut Ronon. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, était en tête. Toutes ses personnes étaient autour d'un bloc de glace blanc presque translucide. Woosley se demandait ce que c'était. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait ramené. Anéa n'était pas présente. La seule femme était Teyla.

Le docteur Beckett regarda ébahi le nouveau groupe et l'objet qu'ils transportaient. A leur approche, il reconnut un sarcophage cryogénisé. Bouche-bée, il attendit que le cercueil de glace arrive à sa hauteur. Il s'attendait plus à voir un blessé , qu'une personne congelée. Il regarda Woosley, interrogatif. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas agir. Il reconnut la technologie utilisée. Lui-même avait été dans la même position pendant quelques mois quand son corps se dégradait. Il essuya le bloc de glace et reconnut la personne : Angéla.

John prit la tête du groupe. Woosley jugea les nouveaux venus. De loin, il avait reconnu le docteur Daniel Jackson. John arriva à la hauteur de Woosley. Il le salua.

- Vous ne nous souhaitez pas la bienvenue ? plaisanta John. Nous avons rencontré sur notre chemin de vieilles connaissances… Daniel.

Il s'écarta.

- Et le Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

- Content de vous revoir même si je suis surpris de vous voir dans ses environs… Je vous croyais d'ailleurs en mission, les salua Woosley en serrant la main de Daniel et en ignorant Mitchell.

- C'est le cas, nous sommes bien en mission, confirma Daniel.

Il s'écarta et présenta les autres.

- Voici, notre… Guide Astyan d'Attalon, la planète où notre équipe était en mission, continua Daniel.

- Enchanté, salua Woosley.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, absorbé par la Cité.

- Mais vous avez suivi Anéa, où est elle ? demanda Woosley, surpris.

John s'écarta. Woosley pu mieux voir le bloc. Il y remarqua un corps humain. Il s'y approcha de plus près, auprès de Beckett. Il remarqua que le bloc semblait suspendu dans les airs maintenu par une quelconque force inconnue. Woosley interrogea du regard John. Avec stupeur, il reconnu Angéla.

- Anéa, murmura Woosley. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oui, c'est le Général Angéla Calling, rectifia Mitchell.

- Calling ? répéta Woosley, en sursautant de surprise.

Il observa le cercueil de glace. Il la détailla. Alors il reconnu des traits familiers, en faisant soustraction de sa coloration de cheveux, et sans ses cicatrices.

- Elle était malade, se rappela Woosley, se remémorant son dossier médical.

- Depuis quand est-elle maintenue dans la glace ? demanda Beckett, inquiet.

Il avait reconnu sa patiente. Il s'inquiétait.

- Juste durant le voyage, informa Rodney.

- C'est moi qui la maintient dans cet état, rajouta Astyan, l'air pressé.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole. Woosley le regarda intéressé. Il avait presque révélé qu'il maintenait le sarcophage de glace en lévitation.

- Je décongèlerais Angéla en sécurité, continua Astyan. Elle a besoin de soin.

…

Astyan tournait le dos à Woosley. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à cerner son interlocuteur. Astyan était trop silencieux à son goût. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Astyan fixait l'horizon et les différentes tours de la Cité. Il était fasciné par la Cité. Alors que Woosley essayait d'attirer son attention. Il se racla la gorge mais son invité l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Astyan était en réalité ailleurs. Il l'ignorait juste. Woosley chercha de l'aide envers John. Celui-ci semblait aussi impuissant.

- Vous avez fondé de mauvaises bases, prit la parole Astyan.

Enfin. Rompant le silence. Il ne leur fit toujours pas face. John et Woosley le regardèrent. John supposa qu'il parlait d'Angéla.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? reprit Astyan.

Woosley questionna du regard John.

- Beckett avance… Il a bon espoir, informa John.

En effet, Astyan avait mis fin à la stase. Angéla avait repris vie. Le temps s'écoulait à nouveau pour elle. Le docteur s'était immédiatement penché sur son cas. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Il avait peur que la cryogénisation ait eu lieu trop tard ou ait provoqué des séquelles importantes. Ils attendaient tous son réveil.

- Bien… Combien de temps ? demanda Astyan.

- Tout dépend d'elle maintenant, répondit John. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Son état s'est stabilisé. Le plus dur est fait.

Astyan n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Il semblait tout le temps calme.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Astyan, allant droit au but.

Cette fois-ci, il leur fit face.

Woosley avait demandé un entretien privé avec lui. Cet entretien ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il pensait dominer la conversation et la contrôler. Il voulait faire connaissance avec lui. Il était fasciné par son peuple. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un être de lumière comme l'avait nommé Angéla. Astyan lui avait montré aucune émotion. Quand il parlait, c'était pour aller à l'essentiel. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Toujours des réponses vagues, il parlait par énigme.

Woosley espérait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son peuple. Malheureusement, c'était mal parti.

- Donc votre mission est finie ? demanda Woosley.

- Non, mais elle s'achèvera bientôt. Le principal était de récupérer un ZPM assez puissant pour activer l'arme.

- En parlant du ZPM, John a mis dans le rapport que l'usine aurait été détruite, coupa Woosley venant à ce qu'il l'intéressait le plus.

Astyan le fixa, le jugeant du regard.

- Oui, tout a été noyé sous la lave, et écrasé sous le poids du volcan, affirma Astyan.

- Tout est donc perdu, conclut Woosley, déçu.

- Je dirai, non accessible, corrigea Astyan, le sourire aux lèvres, d'un air enigmatique.

Il jouait sur les mots. Pour eux, cela revenait à la même chose. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen à leur disponibilité pour atteindre l'usine ensevelie. Les connaissances enfermées dans l'usine ne leur étaient plus accessibles. Il n'avait pas le savoir pour récupérer les données.

- Pas perdu pour vous alors, supposa Woosley, avec espoir.

- Non, seul Castiel pourrait agir. Peut être ma sœur, réfléchit Astyan.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un ami, mais il est trop vieux et possède déjà une certaine partie des connaissances situées dans ce lieu. Et ma sœur a des responsabilités plus importantes que récupérer des données dans ce volcan. Elle ne viendrait jamais, ici. Je ne leur demanderai pas d'y aller. C'est un risque trop grand.

- Mais, on en a besoin, supplia presque Woosley.

- Vous êtes encore là, en vie. La Cité est encore debout. Vous n'en avez pas réellement besoin, remarqua Astyan. Seuls des sacrifices de votre part suffisent. Elle ne demande que cela pour vous protéger.

- Et pour combattre ? remarqua John.

- Les Cités n'ont pas été taillées pour le combat mais comme un foyer. Où on se sent en sécurité. Seule la Cité principale était taillée pour le combat. Mais mes ancêtres utilisaient les vaisseaux pour combattre.

- Comme le vôtre.

- Non, l'Espoir, comme vous l'avez nommé, a été crée pour de longs voyages pour le couple de Premier. Ils en ont fait une arme, après une tragédie. C'étaient des circonstances particulières. Cela n'a pas suffit pour les protéger par la suite.

- Pourtant il a résisté. Nous en avons rencontré peu de vaisseaux lantiens, remarqua John. Peu de vos vaisseaux ont survécu.

- Et qu'est-il aujourd'hui ? Une coquille vide. Il n'a plus sa grandeur d'antan. Le seul moyen de défense que vous avez aujourd'hui est soit de trouver un vaisseau combattant ou la cité principale.

- Quelle Cité principale ? Nous avons la Cité principale, Atlantis ? demanda Woosley, perdu.

- Cette Cité n'est pas la Cité principale. Le Cœur était l'arme de la Cité centrale, l'arme des différentes Cités, le corrigea Astyan, d'un ton neutre.

Woosley et John avalèrent cette révélation. Ils avaient toujours pensé qu'ils habitaient la Cité la plus importante, le cœur du savoir des Anciens. Woosley pensa un instant qu'Astyan délirait.

- Cette Cité n'est pas Atlantis, reprit Astyan. On la nomme Daitya.

- Signifiant leurre murmura Woosley. Comment le savez vous ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire Astyan. Comment cette Cité ne pouvait pas être Atlantis ? Daniel l'avait décrite et reconnue. Ils avaient vécu dans cette Cité. Rien n'avait montré qu'elle n'était pas Atlantis.

- Je suis en communication avec tous les systèmes de Daitya, dont la base de données. Cette Cité est juste un réceptacle. Quelques données sont issues de la Cité mère, enfin une partie. Mais ce n'était pas son identité originelle. On a transféré les données comme sauvegarde.

- C'est donc une copie, comprit John, ébahi.

- Un leurre, corrigea Woosley.

- Je suis étonné que le Docteur Mc Kay ou Jackson ne l'aient pas remarqué… A moins qu'on vous l'ait caché volontairement, marmonna Astyan, pensif.

- Mais où est la véritable Cité Atlantis alors ? demanda Woosley.

- C'était le Cœur, corrigea Astyan.

Il avait l'air de parler à des ignorants.

- Le Cœur a été détruit. L'arme principale a été perdue. Les défenses de cette Cité devraient suffire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus. Mon unique objectif maintenant est la santé d'Angéla et de la ramener, avec son équipe, chez elle, en bon état.

- Mais ensuite ? Une collaboration serait-elle possible ? interrogea Woosley, avec espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Astyan. Je ne peux pas parler au nom de mon peuple, surtout maintenant.

- Oui, je suis au courant de votre situation. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne vous aiderai pas si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je ne suis pas un intellect. Mais un guerrier.

- Vos compétences nous seront utiles, remarqua John.

Astyan ne répondit pas.

- Notre entretien est-il fini ? demanda Astyan, pressé.

Woosley ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait tant de questions sans réponse. Bien sûr que l'entretien n'était pas fini mais il semblait n'avoir pas le choix. Il comprit qu'il ne posait pas une question. De plus, il n'allait rien en tirer de plus de cette conversation, à part des nouvelles interrogations.

Astyan se retira alors.

- Il n'est pas très bavard, remarqua Woosley, frustré, une fois seul avec John.

- Il est inquiet pour Angéla. Elle était sous sa protection. Il croit qu'il a manqué à son devoir. En réalité, il est assez bavard quand il veut.

Il parlait des révélations sur Atlantis.

- Angéla, murmura Woosley. Enfin le Général… J'aurai dû la reconnaître. J'ai commencé un rapport à son sujet.

- Quel rapport ? sursauta John.

Il craignait une nouvelle catastrophe. Il avait réfléchi longuement aux dires d'Angéla. Il commençait à croire que Woosley était aveugle face aux pouvoirs.

- Oui, sur ce qui s'est passé ici. C'est inadmissible… une enquête sur le corps militaire de cette base aura lieu. Ils ont rendu les armes trop facilement.

John faillit bondir.

- Monsieur, mais en quoi nos hommes … ? demanda John.

- Ils ont reculé. Ils n'ont pas tenu leurs positions. Ils ont désobéi à un ordre direct.

- Au contraire, ils ont obéi à un ordre direct d'un supérieur, rappela John.

- C'est une étrangère à la base. Elle est gradée … Mais étrangère.

- Monsieur, j'ai une question.

- Allez-y dit Woosley, agacé.

- Dites-moi, êtes-vous habilité, dans votre contrat, à arrêter ou emprisonner un Général de l'Armée des États-Unis aussi gradé ? Comme vous avez essayé de le faire, rappela John avec le sourire. C'était un accident diplomatique. Cet accident pourrait monter très haut dans la sphère des dirigeants. Tellement haut qu'on sera dépassé. Je vous conseille d'abandonner car cette affaire nous dépasse tous. Ne vous attaquez pas à un plus gros poisson que vous. On a déjà vu le résultat de ce combat. Car demandez-vous qui de vos hommes suivront ? Un simple diplomate ou un soldat décoré pour son honneur et son courage de multiples fois ?

Woosley le regarda, avec colère. Mais il ne répondit pas, ni le réprimandât. Car il avait une partie de vérité dans ses dires. Il réfléchit à ce qui allait répondre.

- Son comportement ne peut pas être étouffé… répondit enfin Woosley, en se levant.

Ainsi, il voulait montrer sa supériorité.

- Et je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement ici tant que j'en dirigerai les opérations. Gros poisson ou pas. Son grade n'a pas d'importance. Disposez maintenant.

- Bien Monsieur.

John se retourna, hésita et conclut.

- Alors vous feriez mieux de mieux connaître votre proie avant de vouloir sa peau.

Il sortit en souriant car il savait qu'il avait mis dans l'embarras Woosley. Il savait qu'il y réfléchirait avant d'agir. Woosley avait juste voulu avoir le dernier mot.

…

Il se maudit. Il n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme, du premier coup. Il avait écouté avec attention les rapports de son équipe et celui de Daniel et du Colonel Mitchell. Il avait retenu toutes les informations. Il avait ensuite rédigé un rapport d'accident sur la jeune femme. Il avait déjà donné des avis négatifs pour la participation d'Angéla à la mission lors de son premier entretien. Malgré ce rapport, elle avait été inclue dans l'équipe de voyage. Ils avaient ignoré ses avertissements. Une enquête allait avoir lieu. Il ferait tout pour.

Frustré, il mit de côté ses rapports de mission. Il voulait que ce rapport soit sa première priorité. En plus, maintenant il avait un quasi cadavre sur les bras. Car il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en sorte malgré l'optimisme du médecin. Le diagnostic du second du corps médical était moins optimiste que celui de Beckett.

Enfin, l'entretien avec l'Attalonien n'avait rien donné. Il comprit qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de lui, ni d'aide, ni d'armes pour la Cité. Il avait aussi un rapport au NIC à son sujet. Il savait que son cas allait les intéresser. Surtout son isolement. Comme il était exclu, des offres allaient lui être proposées. Il prit une feuille et commença à rédiger une synthèse. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il s'arrêta dans le doute. Il appuya sur son interphone.

« Emmenez-moi Daniel Jackson » commanda Woosley.

…

- Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda Daniel, arrivant au bureau du dirigeant.

- Oui,… Votre ami m'a raconté une histoire bien étrange, commença Woosley.

Il posa son stylo et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de dirigeant.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Daniel.

- Le Cœur.

Il attendit une réaction de sa part. Il voulait voir comment il apprenait cette nouvelle ? Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir. Alors le dirigeant lui demanda son avis.

- Oui, il nous en a parlé, avoua Daniel. Lors d'une soirée, au coin du feu. C'était comme si Astyan nous racontait une histoire. Cela doit être un conte pour lui. C'était la première fois que j'entendais autant de détails sur les Cités, sur leur histoire. Aucun peuple n'avait de légende à ce sujet. C'est l'histoire favorite des Attaloniens, sûrement dû au prestige perdu. Je sais qu'il existait plusieurs Cités au nombre de 9 autour d'une principale. On sait qu'il y avait plusieurs Cités puisque l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard, en a rencontré une, ou des vestiges. On ignorait qu'elles avaient été, à l'origine, toutes réunies en un seul morceau, comme un super-continent raconta Daniel, ne montrant avec les mains, un bloc soudé. Certains peuples anciens confondaient d'ailleurs Atlantis avec la Pangée, faisant partie du cycle de Wilson mais les âges ne coïncident pas. La Pangée concerne les temps géologiques alors qu'Atlantis, au pire touche les deux derniers millions d'années, et coïncide avec l'apparition de la lignée humaine.

- En faite, on aurait eu une grande ville qui a éclaté en plusieurs banlieues éparpillées, essaya de comparer Woosley. Cycle de Wilson, vous avait dit ?

- Oui, c'est un cycle sur 200 millions d'années environ, où cycliquement, les continents se rejoignent par collision puis se séparent par divergence. Le cycle est basé sur la tectonique des plaques. Ainsi, nous avons, aux Etats Unis ces traces d'un ancien continent unique comme les Rocheuses. Mais de là à confondre l'Atlantide qui serait la grande ville, enfin le grand continent qui abritait cette ville, à la Pangée. La grandeur de temps considérée ne tient pas. Les peuples les plus récents ont souvent confondu Atlantis et Atlantide. Cela rend les traductions des écrits anciens difficiles à interpréter. Ces deux entités sont bien différentes.

- Atlantide est un continent dont la capitale serait Atlantis, comprit Woosley. Atlantide pourrait-être une planète ?

- Non. C'était bien un continent.

- Et Atlantis ? demanda Woosley.

- C'est-à-dire ? Nous connaissons son histoire, enfin une partie, avoua Daniel.

- Astyan a nommé notre Cité Daitya…

- Signifiant leurre, coupa Daniel. Mais comment… ?

- Il a communiqué avec la Cité, répondit Woosley, voyant la question venir. Il pense que la Cité n'est pas Atlantis mais juste un recueil des données de la Cité originelle.

- Impossible !

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- Comme le disaient les écrits, on l'a retrouvé sous l'eau grâce aux coordonnées trouvées au siège des Anciens en Antarctique. _Et en un jour, la ville fut ensevelie par un cataclysme_... Récita Daniel dans un murmure.

- Les écrits parlaient de glace, il me semble… Vous l'avez-vous-même traduit, remarqua Woosley, cherchant une faille.

- Oui, j'ai traduit le mot par glace mais cela concerne aussi l'eau sous ses trois phases donc l'eau liquide peut être aussi bon comme traduction. Puis avec, les changements climatiques, la glace peut devenir eau.

- Oui, mais on est aussi dans une période glaciaire donc cela devrait correspondre à de la glace.

- Oui, mais il y a aussi la fonte des glaces.

- Le Groenland diminue peut-être en taille mais pas l'Antarctique qui augmente, remarqua Woosley.

- Sur quelle base Astyan a suggéré que ce n'était pas Atlantis ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est juste dit que cette Cité s'appelait en réalité Diatya.

- J'ai déjà vu ce mot dans mes écrits, se souvint Daniel. Mais pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas remarqué ?

Il parlait plus à lui-même.

- Il pense qu'on nous a caché la vérité, précisa Woosley.

- Qui ?

Mais il avait déjà une petite idée. Il y a quelques années, il avait démasqué la supercherie de Morgan, une atlante, la principale ennemie de Merlin. elle aurait pu leur cacher des tas d'information sur la Cité. Woosley fixait Daniel, qui était pensif. Daniel pensait à Astyan. Cet homme était plein de mystère et de révélation. Il l'étonnait toujours. En fait, son peuple l'étonnait tout court. Astyan arrivait toujours à le surprendre avec ses connaissances. Il faisait toujours des révélations, les plus fracassantes possibles. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs difficiles à croire. Pourtant, de nouvelles idées trottaient dans la tête.

…

John se dirigeait vers la cafétéria où normalement son équipe aimait bien se réunir. En partie surpris, il ne trouva personne. Il savait que Daniel était au chevet d'Angéla avec Rodney. Mitchell y était aussi parfois quand il ne prenait pas l'air ou qu'il ne se défoulait pas. L'absence de Teyla était normale. Elle devait s'occuper de son fils. Mais où était Ronon ?

Le seul autre endroit où pouvait être son ami était la salle de sport. Alors il s'y dirigea. Il le trouva bien dans la salle. Mais pas seul. Cameron était aussi là. C'était son jour où il se défoulait. Apparemment, c'était le moment de détente pour les deux.

- Alors l'entretien ? se renseigna Ronon.

Il avait remarqué l'arrivée de John. Il tournait autour de Cameron.

- Il s'est passé plutôt bien, sourit John. Woosley doit s'en mordre les doigts en ce moment.

Il était content que quelqu'un le remette un peu en place. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent même si cela le démangeait un peu. Mais il savait rester à sa place quand il le fallait.

- En fait, votre ami n'est pas très bavard, ajouta John à Mitchell. Mais une fois lancé… Il révèle des informations...

- Ouais, en général énigmatique, affirma Mitchell.

- Mouais et cela répond à très peu de questions par rapport aux questions que cela entraine.

- Astyan n'a pas été trop dur ? demanda Mitchell.

- Il semblait agacé par le comportement de Woosley envers Angéla.

John regarda Ronon pour lui donner un avertissement. Ce dernier devait éviter de montrer à Astyan son antipathie envers Angéla.

- Et ?

- Il a parlé de sacrifice, de force intérieure,, rajouta John en s'appuyant sur le mur.

- Ouais facile pour eux, ils possèdent des pouvoirs, remarqua Ronon. Et que veut-il dire par sacrifice ?

- Il en parlait pour la Cité. Woosley a quémandé un ZPM et Astyan lui a rétorqué que nous n'en avons pas besoin. La Cité n'attendait qu'un sacrifice de notre part. Ce sont ses mots.

- Tous les Attaloniens n'ont pas de pouvoir. Pour ceux qui en possèdent, ils doivent le plus souvent faire des sacrifices, raconta Mitchell. Par exemple, sa sœur est condamnée à vivre seule et à servir le peuple.

- Quel est son pouvoir ? demanda Ronon.

- C'est une Inquisitrice. Elle peut… Confesser une personne. C'est le mot qu'ils utilisent. En bref, elle peut savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non. Ton cerveau devient une éponge après qu'elle ait lu ton esprit. Si elle insiste, elle peut faire de toi ce que tu veux.

- Il y a donc des femmes parmi eux, avec des pouvoirs importants, s'intéressa John.

- Oui… Sa sœur est d'ailleurs pas mal, mais dangereuse, rajouta Mitchell. C'est un vrai gâchis.

- Et il vaut mieux de ne pas s'y frotter apparemment, comprit John.

- Se frotter à qui ? intervint une voix étrangère.

John s'écarta du mur pour voir son interlocuteur. C'était Astyan.

- A Shola, répondit Mitchell ignorant l'avertissement de John.

John retint sa respiration. Astyan le fixa avec intensité.

- En effet, au combat aussi, affirma Astyan, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes doué au combat, rajouta Ronon, comme un défi.

- En effet. Angéla a pu tester mes compétences dans ce domaine… Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas me faire du mal, approuva Astyan.

- Hum, ce serait mieux alors qu'on t'aide proposa Mitchell à Ronon.

Il connaissait le talent d'Astyan pour le combat. Astyan accepta le défi. John rejoignit l'arène.

- Et à propos de votre sœur ? demanda John, voulant plus de précision, curieux.

Astyan rit.

- Elle ne doit pas se lier à quelqu'un mais de façon permanente. Elle est mariée au peuple. Elle n'est donc pas condamnée à vivre seule, corrigea Astyan.

John regarda Cameron. Celui-ci n'était pas surpris. Astyan avait capté leur conversation. Les anciens jouaient souvent sur les mots.

- Elle a déjà eut de nombreux partenaires… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a des vues sur votre amie, Angéla.

Il se retourna vers Mitchell, pour lui faire face. Mitchell arrêta son mouvement, perplexe. Décidément, Astyan savait déstabiliser les gens avec ses révélations. Astyan était content de son effet.

Il était au centre. Il fit face à nouveau à Ronon. Celui-ci devait être pour lui le véritable adversaire. Il était entouré des trois hommes : Ronon, Cameron et John. Pour le moment, ils se tenaient à distance, lui tournant autour, attendant le bon moment pour lancer une attaque. Ils cherchaient une faille, une ouverture. Ronon fut le premier courageux à attaquer, surprenant même ses amis. Il était impatient d'en découdre. Ils s'étaient tous munis d'un bâton de combat, long. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas attaquer tous en même temps, sans se gêner. Ils étaient donc obligés de s'organiser pour attaquer comme des pas de danse. Ils devaient être aussi synchronisés. Ils attaquaient donc tour à tour. Astyan repoussait toutes les attaques. Il semblait inépuisable et les repoussait sans cesse. John se demandait même s'il ne lisait pas dans leurs esprits pour connaître d'avance leurs gestes. Car il prévoyait toutes leurs combinaisons. Son visage était impassible, sans émotion, sauf ses yeux qui montraient de l'amusement. Il semblait s'amuser. Astyan contrôlait le bâton avec adresse. Parfois, l'objet devenait flou quand il était en mouvement. John se rappela d'Angéla ayant la même adresse avec les armes. Il était rapide aussi. John comprenait Astyan quand il disait qu'Angéla le rivalisait presque au duel. Astyan bougeait avec élégance et légèreté. Ses gestes étaient fluides et gracieux. Les siens étaient plutôt maladroits, ceux de Ronon brutaux et saccadés pour Mitchell. Plusieurs fois, les trois hommes mordirent le tapis de sol quand Astyan leur faucha les jambes. Ils faisaient donc ami-ami avec le sol un peu trop souvent au goût de John. Le souffle coupé, Mitchell s'écrasa contre le mur, brutalement. John le suivit de quelque seconde, dans un bruit sourd. Ses os craquèrent. Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté. John regarda Ronon, seul encore debout puis Mitchell. D'un commun accord, ils lâchèrent leurs armes en même temps. Puis ils se ruèrent vers Astyan, à mains nus. Leur idée était de le plaquer au sol. Astyan évita l'attaque de Ronon avec agilité et les deux hommes se ruant vers lui. Il n'y avait plus de règles. C'était le chaos. Ils enchainaient les coups de poing et les coups de pied sautés. Ronon était enragé et de plus en plus rapide dans ses coups. Il s'approchait d'Astyan. John pensait qu'ils allaient prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il se jeta dans la mêlée. Mais il sentit une pression contre sa poitrine. Surpris, il regarda la situation des autres. En voyant leur surprise, ils étaient dans le même cas que lui. Puis son corps fut brutalement rejeté en arrière, au dessus du sol. Son dos se plaqua contre le mur, suspendu en l'air. Comme les deux autres. Impuissants, ils tentèrent de se dégager, sans succès. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Astyan était encore au milieu de la pièce, impassible et immobile.

- Eh ! C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Mitchell, impuissant.

Il fusilla du regard Astyan. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il épousseta ses vêtements et ôta des plis qui n'existaient pas. Puis il relâcha la pression sur l'équipe sans même cligner un œil. Une légère brise souleva juste quelques mèches de cheveux, sur son front. Seule marque de la manifestation de son pouvoir.

- Si tu en avais marre, des mots auraient suffit, reprit Mitchell, en se relevant avec une grimace à cause d'une douleur à l'épaule.

John jura alors qu'il heurta le sol. Son dos craqua. Il regarda Ronon. Celui-ci semblait bien le prendre. C'était le seul. Des plis d'inquiétude apparurent sur le front d'Astyan.

Astyan se tourna vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un vent souleva sa robe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda John.

Il avait réussi à se relever.

- Angéla… Elle se réveille répondit Astyan.

…

Angéla était plongée dans les ténèbres, depuis l'attaque sur le dos du dragon. Pourtant elle se trouvait dans la grotte. Seul le coffre où était refermé son pouvoir luisait. Il lui tenait compagnie. Le coffre irradiait d'une lumière bleutée. Le coffre devait normalement isoler son pouvoir. Pourtant il ne semblait plus pouvoir contenir son pouvoir. Son pouvoir semblait vouloir s'en échapper. S'échapper de sa cage de bois. Comment une cage de bois pouvait retenir de l'énergie à son état le plus pur ? Angéla regardait le coffre d'un mauvais œil comme s'il était prêt à exploser. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi son pouvoir s'échappait ? Rien n'avait changé pour elle. Mais son jardin avait changé. Elle ne semblait plus maître du décor. Elle se souvint de ce visage sévère qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle se rappelait de cette femme qui avait envahi son monde, il y a quatre ans. Elle mettait enfin un visage à une inconnue. Au départ, elle ne connaissait que des souvenirs brefs et parfois flous de cette personne. Elle avait ressenti la détermination de la femme à survivre. L'intensité de ses attaques sur le monde d'Angéla. Angéla avait failli perdre son monde et s'effacer dans le néant. Maintenant, Angéla connaissait son ennemie. Elle avait des images nettes du visage de cette femme.

Assise en face du coffre, elle attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait senti son corps se figer alors que son esprit continuait à réagir aux stimuli. Elle était coincée dans sa prison de chair. Elle se sentait effrayée alors qu'elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'est son seul lien qui la maintenait dans la réalité. Donc son corps avait été figé dans de la glace. Puis elle était devenue libre après de nombreuses heures. Sa respiration avait reprit d'un coup. Cela lui avait brûlé la poitrine. Son cœur rebattait timidement puis vigoureusement.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Elle resta coincée dans son monde comme si elle était figée dans son esprit. Elle attendait un signe. Celui-ci vint quand une brise se leva autour d'elle. Cette brise souleva ses cheveux. Elle se leva et huma l'air. Elle reconnut l'odeur d'Astyan. Venait-il la sortir de là ? Elle le chercha du regard. Elle ne vit personne et personne vint. Elle se raccrocha pourtant à ce résidu de pouvoir. De nouvelles sensations arrivèrent comme la douleur dans sa poitrine, provoquée par le cœur plein de vie. Elle avait aussi mal aux côtes qui se soulevaient alors qu'elle respirait à nouveau. Elle entendit des voix diffus, les bruits de froissement des vêtements, des bips des machines, raisonnant dans son esprit. Elle sentit le contact froid d'objet métallique au niveau de sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

La brise s'accentue, l'ancrant dans la réalité définitivement. Elle pouvait maintenant se réveiller. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, arrachée à son jardin intime. Elle saisit une main qui était un peu trop proche de la gorge.

…

Beckett était dans son bureau, étudiant les scanners du tronc cérébral et de l'encéphale d'Angéla. Une infirmière arriva précipitamment. Il y avait une urgence. Il se douta que c'était sa nouvelle patiente : Angéla.

- Il se passe quelque chose, informa l'infirmière.

Enfin ! pensa-t-il. Le docteur se leva, enfila une blouse et suivit l'infirmière d'un pas pressé. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un lit où était immobilisée son unique patiente, dans un coma profond. Des petites alarmes résonnaient dans la pièce. Elles s'étaient déclenchées depuis peu, autour de la patiente. L'électro-encéphalogramme s'agitait. Son cœur aussi. L'électrocardiogramme montrait une tachycardie. Sa tension artérielle remontait aussi. Il saisit son stéthoscope et écouta ses constantes. Il tâta ensuite les ganglions au niveau de son cou pour examiner l'avancée de l'infection, qui avait été la cause de son coma. Mais une main l'en empêcha, emprisonnant le poignet d'une main ferme. Sa patiente ouvrit les yeux. Surprit, Beckett recula.

- Appelez Daniel ! ordonna Beckett à l'infirmière.

Il reporta son regard sur Angéla.

- Vous allez bien, murmura Beckett, d'une voix douce et se voulant rassurante.

Il essaya de desserrer la pression sur son poignet. Angéla le fixa sans comprendre, désorientée. Elle parcourut des yeux la salle. Elle était sur Atlantis. Elle ne souvenait pas du voyage. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu le noir total. Elle avait une perfusion sur la main et un tuyau dans la bouche pour l'aider à respirer. Elle ne pouvait donc pas parler. On l'avait entubée. Elle reconnut petit à petit les lieux et elle relâcha peu à peu son emprise.

- Vos ganglions sont dégonflés mais votre fièvre est toujours là, lui informa Beckett.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Elle se calma. Une brise entra dans la pièce ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder d'où venait ce phénomène. Elle vit Astyan venant à sa rencontre. Elle l'avait sentit juste avant de le voir. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Angéla se perdit dans ses yeux. Il la regarda et ne dit rien. Il la salua juste d'un hochement de la tête, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

…

- Elle va beaucoup mieux ? demanda Rodney voulant être certain. Et j'ai raté son réveil !

- Oui, le message n'est pas parvenu immédiatement, indiqua Teyla.

- En fait, nous, on l'a su grâce à Astyan qui a ressenti son réveil. Alors nous sommes arrivés à temps, se justifia John. Mais nous avons été virés de l'infirmerie par Beckett. Seul Astyan a pu y rentrer.

Tout le monde dévisagea donc Astyan, assis parmi eux. C'était le seul donc à avoir des informations. Beckett n'avait pas osé le virer. Qui l'aurait osé ?

- Elle doit rester dans le calme, expliqua Astyan, sans émotion. Si trop de monde va la voir, elle paniquera.

Rodney était déçu car il aurait voulu être là à son réveil. Les visites n'étaient pas autorisées.

- Les visites seront possibles demain, elle devrait se rétablir rapidement, rajouta John pour le rassurer.

- Et partir, finit Astyan.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de la Terre à ce sujet ? se renseigna Daniel.

- On a réussi à établir une communication avec le Général O'Neill et Landry, répondit Mitchell.

- Aucun vaisseau n'a prévu de mission vers Pégase et le vaisseau qu'on a, doit rester sur place pour l'instant pour nous défendre face aux Wraiths mais aussi ce sera la dernière ligne de flotte face aux Oriis, indiqua John.

- Nous devons donc revenir par notre propre moyen, conclut Mitchell.

- Cela n'est pas un problème, je peux effectuer le chemin inverse si on ne rencontre aucun ennemi, proposa Astyan. Le retour du vaisseau sera juste un peu plus long.

- Oui, quand Angéla sera rétablie, accepta Daniel.

- Angéla pourrait être transportée par la Porte. On établit une connexion dans deux semaines, informa Rodney.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant alors ? demanda Astyan, ne comprenant pas.

- Il y a un protocole à respecter et des règles, expliqua Daniel. Les connexions sont régulières et servent pour le ravitaillement de la base. On n'évite de décaler les rendez-vous pour laisser le temps à la Terre de se préparer. La Terre n'attend donc pas de connexion en ce moment et la base ne sera pas ravitaillée.

- On pourrait les prévenir pour qu'ils se préparent, grâce à la communication sub-spatiale de notre vaisseau. Je peux communiquer avec Attalon donc pourquoi pas la Terre.

- Ok, on rapatrie Angéla par la Porte, et le vaisseau ? questionna John.

- Ma proposition tient toujours. Je le ramènerais.

John fut déçu.

- Angéla sera bientôt transportable et plus tôt ce fera son rapatriement, mieux ce sera, continua Astyan.

- Pourquoi précipiter son départ ? demanda Rodney, surpris.

John fixa du regard Rodney, puis Astyan. Il ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa. John connaissait la cause de ce départ précipité : Woosley. Astyan voulait éloigner Angéla de Woosley et le plus vite possible. John n'allait pas le contredire. Daniel et Mitchell semblaient aussi en accord avec Astyan. Ils ignorèrent la question de Rodney.

- Si nous prévenons la Terre et si je fournis l'énergie nécessaire pour la connexion. Accepterez-vous l'ouverture exceptionnelle de la Porte avant l'heure prévue ? demanda Astyan.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, réfléchit Rodney.

- Personnellement, ajouta John.

- Bien… Au sujet de l'arme, sera-t-elle prête ? demanda Astyan en se tournant vers Daniel.

- Sam estime trois grosse semaines si tout va bien… hésita Daniel.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il des problèmes ?

Astyan arqua les sourcils.

- Castiel et Adred ne s'entendent pas très bien. Sam a dû mal à les écouter tous les deux. Ils ralentissent les progrès. Le Conseil semble aussi ralentir le processus, réticent, apprit Mitchell.

- Oui, ils sont parfois en contradictions, rit Astyan. Mais ils font toujours des étincelles ensemble, croyez moi. Mon frère sait quand il faut céder. Ils finiront à temps, comme toujours. Ils ne manqueraient que nous et les derniers détails.

- Alors quand voulez-vous faire cette connexion ? se renseigna John, sachant qu'Astyan avait pris une décision.

- Ce ne serait pas prudent de le faire de suite comme l'a remarqué Daniel, réfléchit Astyan. Je dirais dans quatre jours, le temps de me préparer et de laisser du temps à Angéla de récupérer.

- Il enlève le tube de l'assistance respiratoire demain matin, informa Daniel. Elle est en bonne voie.

…

- Ainsi, ils veulent partir si rapidement… Et vous dites qu'Astyan fournira l'énergie pour l'ouverture de la Porte et transporter l'équipe sur Terre, résuma Woosley.

- Oui, monsieur, confirma John, patient.

Il avait rapporté toute la conversation à Woosley pour le convaincre d'accepter l'offre.

- Cela demandera beaucoup d'énergie, supposa Woosley, pensif.

- Il en est conscient, je pense. Il a créé l'arme, rappela John.

- Oui, mais l'énergie de l'usine l'a aidé… Il ne va pas utiliser l'arme ?

- Non.

Woosley se demandait d'où Astyan allait tirer de l'énergie.

- Du vaisseau alors, proposa Woosley.

- Peut-être, hésita John. Il ne nous a pas encore dit comment il allait s'y prendre. Rodney est, avec lui.

- Le vaisseau reste là ? demanda Woosley, intéressé.

- Non, il le ramènera avec l'énergie, qui est actuellement à son bord. Il la programme où quelque chose comme ça.

- Il doit programmer le ZPM pour qu'il ne soit utilisée qu'avec l'arme, supposa Woosley.

- Ils sont toujours prudents, approuva John.

- J'ai eu une brève conversation avec le Général O'Neill. Le peuple d'Astyan est méfiant et réticent même s'ils ont accepté de nous aider, à contre-coeur.

- Ils ont peur qu'on utilise l'arme contre eux ou à mauvais escient.

- Et c'est compréhensible, avoua Woosley. Nous avons tellement de choses à apprendre d'eux.

- Des contacts seront possibles, supposa John, pensif.

- Dans quelles conditions ? Astyan a clairement dit…

- Oui, mais ils verront bien qu'on ne veut pas utiliser l'arme pour d'autres raisons, coupa John. Je suis sûr qu'Astyan veut garder contact.

John ne précisa pas qu'Astyan voulait surtout garder contact avec Angéla.

- Très bien, j'accepte… De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. On ne peut pas risquer de le froisser en vue de nos prochaines collaborations. Je transmettrais mes rapports aux NIC. Avec un peu de chance, la Terre aura eut le temps de faire nos approvisionnements et des fournitures.

…

Angéla était assise au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'invitée. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le médecin de la libérer. Elle était encore faible mais en vie. Elle regarda avec dégoût le fauteuil roulant que le docteur Beckett lui avait mis à disposition pour se déplacer. Elle était encore si faible qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore marcher sans assistance. Elle avait dû user de ses talents de persuasion pour convaincre à la fois le médecin mais aussi Astyan qui la couvaient trop, et négocier sa sortie de l'infirmerie. La présence du fauteuil n'avait pas été négociable. Elle l'avait dû l'accepter. En vérité, elle voulait être seule. A l'infirmerie, il y avait de nombreux va et vient. Elle voulait être loin des regards, de tout bruit parasite et de toute agitation. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux derniers événements, au calme. Maintenant, elle se sentait bien, apaisée. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis son accident en Antarctique. Son cœur ne se serrait plus d'appréhension quand elle se réveillait le matin. Elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller, maître d'elle-même. Elle n'avait plus peur du lendemain. Le futur ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle assumait enfin ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Faible, elle regarda l'horizon sans le voir. Elle affrontait son avenir. De plus, elle savait qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Mitchell et Astyan allaient tout faire pour y parvenir. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle s'en moquait. Elle allait enfin rentrer à la maison.

Affaiblie, son regard se perdit à l'horizon. Elle tentait de se remémorer son séjour dans le bloc de glace. Mais plus elle insistait, plus elle avait mal à la tête. Quelque fois, elle se souvenait de quelque brides de scènes lointaines. Ce n'était plus que des impressions, des sentiments que des flashs. Comme l'apaisement, la douleur, l'angoisse, tour à tour la submergeait. Avait-elle pu s'échapper de la cause de cette angoisse ? Si elle était là, sereine. Elle supposait que oui. Beckett lui avait établi un protocole strict pour son traitement contre le cancer. La lutte avait repris pour elle. Pendant cette pause, elle avait dû perdre du terrain contre la maladie. Mais pas assez, pour qu'elle soit mourante, alitée pour toujours, jusqu'à ses derniers instants de vie. Maintenant, à cet instant, elle se sentait bien en vie. Et non à l'agonie. Elle accueillit avec joie, un sourire aux lèvres la légère brise fraîche qui lui souleva légèrement les cheveux, ses mèches bleues. Elle soupira. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir cacher ses mèches blanches longtemps. Déjà, ses mèches s'étaient éclaircies.

Son cœur se serra quand elle pensa à sa famille. Ces derniers jours, elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Mourir sans revoir ses proches, sans leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. La famille qu'elle avait rejeté à la mort de ses parents à l'âge de 6 ans. Elle avait été séparée de son frère, alors. Car plus vieux et surtout une partie de sa famille était encore vivante. En effet, ils n'avaient pas le même père. C'était son demi-frère. Il avait les yeux de leur mère. Ils avaient eut deux destins différents. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés pour ne plus jamais se re-croiser. Le voir lui aurait été douloureux car ses yeux lui auraient rappelé la perte de ses parents. Puis il y avait ses grands-parents, du côté maternel, considérés trop âgés pour la garder. Alors, Angéla avait été confiée à des familles d'accueil. A leur tour, ils leur arrivaient malheur, séparation, divorce, mort… Puis, les services sociaux n'avaient jamais pu retrouvé de la famille du côté paternel. La lignée semblait éteinte. Elle se souvenait de l'excentricité de son grand-père maternel. Il avait été toujours bienveillant avec elle. Il avait aussi les yeux de sa mère. Le même sourire, le même nez qui se retrousse quand elle était contrariée. A partir de ses 6 ans, peu à peu, les membres de sa famille disparurent, naturellement ou pas. La dernière à partir fût la grand-mère à ses 7 ans. Elle se souvint du dernier soir à son chevet, alors que la pneumonie devint critique. Trop de choses chez les différents survivants, son frère et son grand-père lui rappelaient ses parents décédés, êtres chers à son cœur. Ses parents étaient morts, quand elle était très jeune pourtant leur absence avait créé un vide que personne n'avait réussi à combler avec le temps. Pourtant, ils étaient les seuls survivants à l'hécatombe des membres de sa famille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait à ses parents adoptifs et à sa vraie famille. Elle avait coupé les liens définitivement le jour de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère maternelle. Cette occasion les avait réunit pour la première fois et la dernière fois.

Depuis son réveil dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, la douleur de cette perte dans sa poitrine s'était réveillée à nouveau. Elle avait disparu depuis son premier accident d'avion. Pensive, elle essaya de se remémorer leur visage. Elle savait qu'ils avaient gardé un œil sur elle, comme un ange gardien, de loin, respectant son isolement. Car son grand-père avait perdu son unique héritière puisque son frère était né hors mariage. Elle se promit de retourner voir ses parents adoptifs. Ils avaient été très compréhensifs. Ils avaient essayé de combler le vide, en laissant passer tous ses caprices. Ses caprices allaient de son style gothique pendant son adolescence à ses mauvaises fréquentations, jusqu'à ses hobbies de jeune adulte comme les grosses cylindrées. Dans sa carrière et dans ses choix, ils l'avaient toujours soutenue comme quand elle s'était enrôlée dans l'Armée, cherchant des sensations fortes. Angéla voulait sentir qu'elle était en vie. Elle avait même refusé un poste de professeur d'université renommée. Au revoir la tranquillité. Bonjour l'action. D'ailleurs, de l'action elle en avait eue. Elle avait bien été servie dans ce domaine. Ils lui avaient aussi tout pardonnée même les nuits au poste de police ou les réveils à trois heures du matin car elle était sortie en douce la nuit et s'était fait prendre au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Pourtant ils étaient très strictes en discipline, ils avaient surmonté leur apriori pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible. Elle sourit. Elle se rappela d'une nuit particulière où elle s'était échappé par la fenêtre pour rejoindre des amis à une soirée un peu arrosée, au bord de la plage.

Les flics s'étaient pointés et étaient bien sûr tombés sur des bouteilles alcoolisées que plusieurs jeunes avaient bues. Mais aussi quelques pilules circulaient dans les rangs. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas touché à la drogue, enfin elle le croyait. Elle avait juste bu. Les policiers avaient arrêtés quelques jeunes dont elle. En plus, ils l'avaient surprise à bécoter avec plusieurs mecs, dans un coin à part. Un des policiers, malheureusement, avait reconnu de suite la fille adoptive du Général. Hébétée, elle les avait suivis. Au poste de police, elle avait attendu une heure avant qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Arrivée son tour, les policiers lui avaient fait la morale pendant une heure. Elle les avait à peine écoutés, droguée et le regard dans le vide. Puis, son regard s'était fixé sur un blanc aveuglant, un soldat en uniforme qui venait de franchir le seuil du commissariat. En faite, il y en avait quatre mais à ce moment-là, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle les avait regardés avec envie. Surtout le premier soldat qui avait une aura. D'un ton calme, le soldat en question avait parlementé avec les policiers énervés d'être interrompus dans leur moment de gloire. Les policiers semblaient vouloir faire un exemple de son cas. Ils connaissaient le passé d'Angéla, de mauvaise fille. Les gosses de riches arrêtés ce soir là, allaient juste s'en sortir grâce à leur avocat, avec un avertissement. Elle l'avait fixé. Il tentait de convaincre les fonctionnaires de police de la laisser partir. Finalement, il la regarda. Le cœur d'Angéla avait failli fondre sur place. Effet de l'alcool ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Malgré ses yeux gris d'énervement, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Après un long moment de négociation, le soldat eut gain de cause. Il saisit doucement son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il la guida avec la main sur son épaule vers leur véhicule, encadré par ses camarades. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait essayé de lui faire la conversation ou s'il l'avait questionnée. Avant de démarrer la voiture, il se tourna vers elle. Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et fixa ses yeux. Puis il regarda ses pupilles. Il soupira. Le bruit du moteur lui déclencha un mal de tête.

Après un moment, la voiture s'était stoppée. Et le temps aussi pour elle. Elle était restée bêtement assise à fixer le tableau de bord, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le soldat avait quitté son poste pour lui ouvrir la porte, en vrai gentleman. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte. La bise froide de l'hiver la réveilla et elle reprit ses esprits, brièvement. Le froid l'envahit. Au contraire, elle avait eu chaud toute la soirée, peut être grâce au corps de deux ou trois garçons assez proche. C'étaient des joueurs de l'équipe de baseball. Elle sortit du véhicule en mode automatique. Elle remonta l'allée à pas de tortue. Un des soldats la devança et alla frapper à la porte de chez elle. La porte s'était ouverte sur sa mère, une fois qu'elle eut atteint le haut de l'allée. Elle était décoiffée et ensommeillée, un peu perdue.

- Que … Bafouilla sa mère en fixant le soldat. Chéri … C'est pour toi !

Elle pensait que c'était le boulot de son père qui le demandait. Elle s'interrompit quand elle reconnut sa fille. Le sommeil s'effaça de son visage en une seconde, soudainement inquiète. Elle la regarda avec les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas la situation. Elle fixa le soldat quand elle vit qu'il tenait Angéla fermement. Alors il lâcha son bras. Angéla aurait voulu que ce contact dure pour toujours, il était si rassurant.

…

- Qu'a-t-elle pris ? questionna sa mère, assise en face d'Angéla, une tasse à la main.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine.

- Rien madame. Elle n'a pas pris de drogue répondit le soldat, en tortillant son chapeau. Elle a fumé…

- Pas de drogue ! Le LSD ou la drogue du violeur est difficile à détecter, reprit la mère.

- Non chérie, ne t'inquiète pas… Ils étaient donc trois garçons, vous dites ? demanda son père calmement.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la mère.

- Oui, mon Général, plus de 18 ans précisa le soldat. Certains viennent de la base, d'autres de la fac.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée cette Cité universitaire. Mélanger le Lycée et la fac n'est pas une bonne idée. Le choc de l'âge est trop grand. Puis il y a trop de testostérones avec la présence de la base…

Pendant que sa mère se lamentait, son père l'avait fixé dans les yeux, pensif.

- Elle était donc consentante d'après vous… coupa son père.

Le silence s'installa.

- Oui, mon Général.

- Qu'a-t-elle pris mon garçon pour qu'elle soit dans cet état alors ? interrogea la mère.

- Alcool, … Cannabis, hésita le soldat.

- Oh mon dieu !

La mère adoptive s'approcha d'Angéla. Elle saisit ses mains, les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous avons échoué, mon chéri. Elle est malheureuse.

- Mais non, c'est normal qu'à son âge qu'elle fricote avec des jeunes hommes.

Il s'était aussi rapproché d'elle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Pourquoi veut-elle se détruire alors ?

- L'adrénaline j'imagine, supposa le père. Les garçons, elle les connait ?

- Ils font partie de l'équipe de baseball. Deux font partie du programme d'insertion de l'Armée dans les écoles normales.

- Il y a d'autres choses qu'on doit savoir ? demanda la mère, la voix tremblante.

- Les policiers ont parlé de Drift Race. Illégal, rajouta le soldat.

- Mais elle n'a pas de voitures ! répondit le père, surpris.

- Désolé de vous contredire mais elle a un petit boulot dans un petit garage. Elle dépanne l'Armée. Ils n'ont pas précisé le rôle de votre… hésita le soldat.

- De notre fille coupa le Général.

- Il semble qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée dans une des voitures ayant courues, à ma connaissance. Je pourrai faire mon enquête sur la base car certains soldats ont ce hobbie.

- Faites donc, merci pour votre intervention, Sergent.

…

Ils n'avaient pas été ses premiers parents adoptifs à la supporter. Avant d'être placée chez le Général, elle avait cumulé de nombreuses familles d'accueil avant son adoption. Résultat, elle changeait souvent de villes, voir même d'Etats. Et par conséquent d'écoles, d'amis... Elle pouvait rester une semaine chez une famille ou 6 mois. Se faire des amis ou avoir des bases solides et stables lui étaient difficiles. Puis avant eux, elle avait eu une famille d'adoption à ses 15 avait été adoptée en même temps qu'un garçon de 16 ans, dans une superbe ville nommée Washington. La famille avait déjà eu des enfants, leurs propres enfants. Deux, une fille de 2 ans et un garçon de 8 ans. Son premier père adoptif était un policier du commissariat du quartier. Sa femme était secrétaire médicale à l'hôpital du coin aussi. Angéla s'était sentie tout de suite chez elle, quand elle était descendue du bus qui l'avait emmenée vers sa nouvelle famille. L'autre garçon adopté avait saisi son sac de voyage pour l'accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres. Angéla allait à l'école du quartier aussi. Un trimestre était déjà passé. L'école avait bien voulu la prendre en cours de scolarité, après de nombreuses discussions. Elle réussit à ne pas changer d'école par la suite. En effet, c'était une cité universitaire. Un lycée et une université renommée en un. La cité universitaire était en collaboration avec l'Armée. Les lycéens avaient très peu de contacts avec les soldats mais ils pouvaient de temps en temps les croiser et les saluer. On les voyait surtout en cours de sport ou bien à la cantine. Parfois, sur le campus. Le lycée était prioritaire aux enfants de familles riches, destinés à de grandes universités et aux enfants voulant rentrer dans l'Armée par la suite. Comme toute école, il avait aussi un programme d'insertion d'enfants à difficulté. L'école était obligée d'accueillir 1 % d'enfants de famille dit « en difficulté ». J'étais ce un pourcent, un pourcent mal vu. En plus d'être une nouvelle, je n'avais pas les mêmes moyens financiers que les autres élèves. Ces derniers le faisaient ressentir et augmentaient l'écart qui nous séparait. Même le corps enseignant parfois y participait. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, on se tournait toujours vers Angéla pour l'accuser. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse. Une utopie qui s'acheva un an et 7 mois plus tard. Alors le cauchemar commença pour elle, la détruisant peu à peu. Elle vécut pour la deuxième fois un drame à Washington. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Le résultat était que sa deuxième famille d'adoption la récupéra en pièces détachées. Une partie d'elle avait été détruite. Mais elle avait souhaité rester dans cette ville de Washington, enfin dans ses environs.

Les dernières brides de souvenirs s'effacèrent de son esprit, revenant à la réalité, au monde d'aujourd'hui. Elle lorgna à nouveau la Cité. Elle se promit de prendre du temps pour aller voir ses parents adoptifs et peut-être qui sait sa vraie famille. Rien que d'y penser, elle était déjà angoissée. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle allait bien être accueillie dans les deux cas. Sa famille lui manquait. Son grand-père, son frère. Avait-elle le mal du pays ? Nostalgique. Peut-être qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle et de prendre ses responsabilités pendant qu'elle en avait encore la force, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard. Bien sûr elle pensait à la mort. La mort qu'elle avait frôlée ses derniers jours.

Carson entra dans la chambre de sa patiente après s'être annoncé. Content, il regarda sa patiente. Elle avait presque écouté ses recommandations. Elle était restée, au calme dans sa chambre, au repos. Presque sauf sur un point. Elle avait quitté son lit ou son fauteuil. Elle était à la fenêtre, assise, la tête appuyée sur le rebord.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux, souffla Angéla, sans le regarder.

- Vous vous ennuyez, remarqua le médecin, l'air désolé.

- Pas vraiment. Je profite de mes dernières minutes de tranquillité, qui est malheureusement un luxe éphémère.

- Je peux vous prolonger votre repos forcé si vous voulez. Car dès que je lèverai votre convalescence, Rodney se ruera ici… Et adieu la tranquillité, sourit Carson.

- Oui, j'imagine, rêva Angéla. Quand partons-nous ?

- Astyan estime deux jours, informa le médecin.

- Alors oui, j'aimerai être tranquille jusqu'au jour de mon départ.

- Les adieux ne sont pas votre fort, comprit le docteur.

- Si. Si vous considérez des adieux… Fuir rapidement et loin.

- Vous traverserez la Porte en fauteuil roulant donc vous aurez le temps pour vos adieux, remarqua Carson.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Angéla. Mais je peux vous surprendre, je peux être rapide, même avec un fauteuil.

Elle se rappelait des courses de fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec Mitchell.

- Je vous accompagnerai ainsi que Rodney et Woosley, sur Terre. Ils vont profiter de ce contact pour récupérer du matériel et moi des fournitures.

…

- Madame est servie, salua Rodney avec son accent canadien.

Il présenta à Angéla un plateau de nourriture. Elle était assise, encore sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Qu'as-tu fait du soldat posté devant ma porte ? accusa Angéla, l'air amusé.

Elle savait que malgré l'interdiction du médecin, son ami allait braver l'interdit.

- Oh bah il a eut une urgence… De l'autre côté de la Cité. Je me demande ce que c'est ? répondit Rodney, innocemment.

- Hum, si le docteur…

- Il n'en sera rien,, coupa Rodney. N'est ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

Il marcha en rond dans sa chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Angéla.

- Quelle est la probabilité qu'Astyan reste ici ?

- Je ne sas pas moi répondit Angéla, surprise qu'il lui demande. 50 % Pourquoi ?

- Vraiment ?

Il se retourna vers elle.

- - J'aurai dit 0%. Je penserai qu'il t'aurait suivit.

- La Cité peut beaucoup lui apporter, le contredit Angéla. C'est son Histoire. Ses origines.

- Son aide me serait précieuse. On ferait des avancées extraordinaires ensemble.

- Est-ce vraiment important ? soupira Angéla.

Elle était lasse. Rodney la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'avoir d'autres priorités en tête. Rodney remarqua qu'elle était épuisée. Il la rejoint à la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé… Je t'embête avec tous mes projets.

Il se sentait bête de parler d'avenir avec une personne qui n'en avait pas.

- On pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose pour toi, tenta Rodney.

- Il y a des cas que l'on ne peut pas sauver, remarqua Angéla. Rodney, tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé et je fais partie de cette catégorie et il faut s'y faire.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne dois pas avoir ses pensées noires… Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout, coupa Angéla d'une voix douce. Je me suis fait à cette idée. Il ne faut pas donner de l'espoir, là où il n'y en a pas. La mort ne me fait plus peur, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter, c'est tout. Moi, je suis prête, Rodney. Et me cryogéniser n'est pas une solution, termina Angéla avant que Rodney propose cette idée.

Il la regarda. Elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir la sauver, à tout prix ? Même si pour cela, elle devait « arrêter » de vivre pendant un temps indéterminé.

- Tant de chose auront changé, pendant mon absence, la technologie… Les mœurs, reprit Angéla. Tu auras vieilli, voire même tu seras mort. Je ne serai plus dans le monde dans lequel j'ai vécu. Mes amis ne seront plus là non-plus. Beaucoup de personne sortant du coma des dizaines d'années après, ne supportent pas leur retour. Ils ne se sentent pas chez eux. Ils sont complètement déphasés. Nul ne doit être éternel. Regarde les Anciens où l'immortalité les a emmenés.

- Ce ne serait qu'une question d'années, persuada Rodney. On a réussi à guérir Carson en quelques mois. Dans ton cas…

- Combien ? coupa Angéla. Un an. 10 ans ? Plus ? Ou peut-être jamais. Comment savoir !

Rodney devait accepter le choix d'Angéla, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses raisons. Il comprit qu'Angéla n'avait pas peur de mourir, contrairement à lui. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur ?

…

Astyan était au niveau de la salle de contrôle du vaisseau, juste à côté de Rodney. Ils étaient devant un écran géant. John les regarda, en retrait, avant de montrer sa présence. Il adorait aller sur le vaisseau. Il s'y sentait bien, chez lui, à sa place.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? intervint John.

- Je suis prêt à ouvrir une connexion avec la Terre. J'ai fourni à Rodney des programmes pour améliorer les systèmes de survie de votre Cité, répondit Astyan.

- Cela va nous faire économiser 30 % sur notre énergie actuelle. L'échange de données entre le vaisseau et la Cité est bientôt terminé, apprit Rodney. Après Astyan partira.

- Comment cela marche ? demanda John, curieux.

- Je pense qu'à chaque fois que le vaisseau rencontre un bâtiment lantien, le vaisseau communique avec pour mettre à jour sa base de données. Tout est alors centralisé sur ce vaisseau. Certaines données du vaisseau sont aussi fournies à la Cité comme la mise à jour des cartes.

- Donc s'il croise d'autres vaisseaux ou d'autres Cités, il obtient de nouvelles informations.

- Oui, affirma Rodney. Par exemple, si une étoile n'existe plus, il le signale et le dit aux Cités. Il retient aussi la dernière position d'un vaisseau ou d'une Cité. Mais aussi les derniers dégâts.

- Tout est automatique. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu qu'un de vos systèmes avait été altéré, ajouta Astyan.

- Ah oui ! Lequel ? demanda John.

- Nous le savions déjà. C'est l'hologramme d'aide, précisa Rodney, fixant John.

- Morgane l'hologramme, répéta John.

- Ce programme a été créé pour guider les habitants. Mais il a cessé de fonctionner correctement. Le programme est une anomalie. Car l'utilisation du programme devrait utiliser de l'énergie. Or je n'observe pas de pic d'énergie lors de ses derniers fonctionnements.

- Nous connaissons déjà … Cette anomalie. Morgane était un hologramme particulier, apprit Rodney à Astyan.

- En réalité, l'hologramme était beaucoup plus réel qu'une simple représentation, précisa John. C'était un Ancien caché dans le programme.

- Vous voulez dire que Morgane était réellement ici ? demanda Astyan.

Il les regarda étonné.

- Oui, quand on l'a découvert, elle nous a abandonnés après nous avoir révélé son identité. Elle avait peur d'être repérée par les autres. Vous avez l'air étonné ?

- Elle n'était pas censée se mêler de vos affaires et ce n'était pas du genre à enfreindre les lois. A moins qu'elle est une excellente raison. Mais je me demande pourquoi ? Le programme a été altéré, il y a environ… 6 ans.

- 6 ans ? Avant ou après notre arrivée demanda Rodney.

John se demandait pourquoi cette précision était nécessaire.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est arrivée dès votre arrivée dans la Cité. Elle ne doit pas se mêler des affaires humaines, répéta Astyan.

- C'était huit mois avant notre arrivé, lut Rodney. Donc avant.

Il était presque déçu. John allait lui poser des questions car il savait que Rodney avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Elle a su notre arrivée avant peut-être, supposa John. Certains anciens voyaient l'avenir.

- Ce n'était pas le cas de Morgane, contredit Rodney, pensif.

- Si on doit faire une hypothèse. Je pense qu'elle est venue ici plutôt pour vous espionner. C'est une coïncidence si elle est tombée sur vous. Elle faisait juste une ronde. Puis elle surveillait vos faits et gestes

- Une ronde ?

- Elle surveillait leur « création », les différents endroits où leurs secrets sont stockés.

- Attendez, mais pourquoi nous espionner ? coupa John.

- Pleins de raisons, réfléchit Rodney. Leurs recherches dans la base de données…

- Oui, ils ont toujours peur de voir leur découverte mal utilisée, confirma Astyan. En fait, je ne pense pas que vous soyez la raison de sa venue. Elle a dû revenir pour autres choses. Quelque chose qui valait le coût d'être punie et d'enfreindre les lois fondamentales qu'elle se forçait à respecter mais aussi à faire respecter aux autres. D'après nos histoires pour enfant, elle était la plus redoutable. Elle était sévère et inflexible. Et la Chute était une de ses spécialités. Elle en a fait tomber plusieurs pour désobéissance aux règles.

- L'a-t-elle obtenue cette chose ? Elle est repartie quand on l'a reconnu, dit John. Daniel a découvert la supercherie lors d'une de ses recherches dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir comment trouver un moyen pour détruire les Oriis.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Comment s'est-elle trahie ? demanda Astyan, intéressé.

- Des adresses de planète dont celle que l'équipe SG1 avait visitée récemment, apprit John.

- Ils y ont trouvé des tablettes nommées Quiatus, rajouta Rodney. Sur des prédictions futures.

- Les tablettes de Judeon, souffla Astyan, impressionné. Il aurait créé une machine pour voyager dans le temps. Ce n'était pas un prophète, pas de prédiction du futur. Il a dû semer un peu partout dans la galaxie, des genres de prophéties. Que racontent-t-elles ?

- Je ne connais pas les contenus, s'excusa Rodney. Daniel peut mieux vous renseigner que moi. Mais je suppose qu'elle parle de catastrophes, de guerres et de la chute des Oriis. Cela ne sert à rien de prédire les bonnes choses.

- Et ces tablettes les ont emmenés à vous, conclut John.

- Parlaient-elles de notre rôle ? demanda Astyan, intéressé.

John haussa les épaules.

- Non, Morgane n'a rien trouvé, je pense. Mais elle en a profité pour en savoir plus sur vous.

- Comment va Angéla en fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Rodney.

Astyan leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa du regard, avec insistance.

-Ok… Ok je suis allé la voir, avoua Rodney.

John le regarda aussi, surpris.

- Je le sais ça et … ? continua Astyan.

- Comment vous le saviez… Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, j'ai été discret… Ah la télépathie, comprit Rodney, en se mordant la lèvre.

- Justement par télépathie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… imagina John.

- Non, son esprit ne m'est plus accessible depuis un certain temps, contrairement aux vôtres, apprit Astyan, en souriant.

- Elle est prête à partir. Je dirai même qu'elle est pressée, informa Rodney s'avouant vaincu.

- Tant mieux, le vaisseau sera prêt pour partir aussi. Je suis prêt. J'ai décidé de confier le ZPM à Daniel si jamais la machine était prête avant.

…

Il faisait nuit. La Cité était endormie. Rodney veillait encore. Il lisait encore la base de données du vaisseau, riche. Il ne voulait rater aucune miette de savoirs. Il en profitait pendant que le vaisseau était encore là. Astyan était partie depuis un moment, se reposer pour le grand jour. En réalité, ce dernier marchait d'un pas précipité, décidé vers une porte. La porte s'ouvrit à son passage. Il entra dans une chambre circulaire faiblement éclairée. C'était le dernier endroit où Morgane était apparue à Daniel. Il se posta au milieu de la place alors que la salle s'illumina d'une lumière douce, comme pour l'accueillir. Il avait de nombreuses questions à l'esprit

…

Angéla fixait le plafond depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle bientôt. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer un œil depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la cité. Comme la première fois, elle ressentait une énergie inconnue, émanant de la Cité, l'appelant sans cesse. C'était un son, un frottement, un chuchotement à la fois. Ce n'était pas comme avec l'appel du Volcan. C'était différent. C'était un appel répétitif et attirant qui se basait sur le même rythme que son cœur. La journée, elle l'ignorait mais la nuit, elle ne le pouvait pas. Le bruit devenait insistant pendant que tout était calme. Elle n'arrivait pas à localiser son origine. Cela semblait venir de toute la Cité. Les murs, le sol… La cité vibrait en échos aux battements de son cœur. Ce soir, l'appel était insupportable, comme si on voulait l'empêcher de partir ou comme si on l'appelait avec désespoir. Elle se retourna de nombreuses fois dans son lit, pour trouver la meilleur place possible pour s'endormir. Elle colla son oreiller contre les oreilles, pour atténuer le bruit, sans succès. Elle entendait toujours le souffle de murmure. Elle jeta l'oreiller à travers la pièce, énervée. Il atteint le mur d'un bruit mat et tomba sur le sol. Assise, elle contempla l'oreiller d'un mauvais œil comme si tout était de sa faute. Puis elle prit sa décision. Elle se leva avec difficulté encore faible. Ses articulations la faisaient souffrir. Elle prit son fauteuil roulant. Une fois installée, elle quitta sa chambre sans bruit. Elle suivit son instinct au cours de sa promenade nocturne. Elle enchaîna de nombreux couloirs. La Cité était endormie, en torpeur. Quelques personnes parcouraient les couloirs aussi, surtout des scientifiques. Ils l'ignorèrent, même pas un regard. Ainsi, elle traversa la Cité sans que personne ne l'arrête.

…

Astyan ferma les yeux. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus son corps. Il ouvrit son esprit vers l'extérieur. Morgane n'était plus là. Il perçut quelque résidu de son énergie vitale. C'était bien un Ancien, ayant fait l'ascension. Il pouvait reconnaître un des siens quand il en rencontrait. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait espionné les terriens pendant tout ce temps. Il savait qu'elle était contre le contact avec les humains. Elle avait longtemps lutter contre les siens qui désiraient ce genre de relation. Le fait de vouloir une vie parmi les terriens était inconcevable pour elle. Elle était l'ennemie jurée de Merlin ou Melchior. Elle avait mené une lutte acharnée contre l'exode des anciens. Amante de Merlin, elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'abandonner son but, par tous les moyens. Il était trop proche des humains à son goût. Elle avait même mené une guerre sans merci contre lui, allant même jusqu'à utiliser le poison. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer mais dégrader l'enveloppe corporelle pour l'obliger à s'élever. Merlin lui avait toujours échappée. Elle avait fini par le perdre de vue. Merlin était encore attaché aux humains, car il croyait à la renaissance des Premiers parmi eux. Morgan n'avait pas les mêmes croyances. Il pensait attendre ce moment et accueillir les Premiers afin de transmettre son héritage. D'ailleurs, peu des siens y croyaient. A Attalon, il y avait la même diversité de croyances. Il y avait des rassemblements pour en discuter, pour prévoir la date de leur retour. Shola aimait bien s'y rendre pour écouter les rumeurs. Ses personnes voyaient des signes même insignifiants de leur retour comme des récoltes miraculeuses.

Il projeta ses perceptions au delà de la Cité et tenta de suivre le résidu d'énergie de l'Ancienne. Il marmonna une prière, un appel à l'égard de Morgane. Il capta une présence mais elle n'était pas inconnue. Au contraire, il la connaissait bien. Angéla était proche puis il capta une autre présence futile, cette fois-ci inconnue. Celle-ci s'insinuait dans la Cité. Mais la présence d'Angéla masquait l'autre présence. Et il la perdit presque. Car Angéla s'approchait de la pièce aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux. Angéla était à la porte dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle le fixait du regard, surprise de le voir aussi ici. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il lui sourit. Son esprit était encore ailleurs, tentant de retrouver la trace de l'intrus. Elle était figée à la rentrée. La présence extérieure se rétracta.

- Que fais-tu là ? lui sourit Astyan.

- Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, s'expliqua Angéla.

- Et tu as décidé de faire une petite promenade.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Et tu es venue ici parce que…

- J'ai entendu quelque chose. Ce bruit m'a attiré ici.

- Pas ma présence alors, conclut Astyan, un peu déçu.

- Non, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Il lui sourit.

- Mais toi aussi, tu m'as senti arrivée, n'est ce pas ? reprit Angéla. Que fais-tu ? Ou que faisais-tu ?

- J'explore cet endroit. Je m'intéresse à des rumeurs qui courent au sujet de cette salle.

- Ah oui laquelle ? demanda Angéla, curieuse.

- Un des nôtres a joué un mauvais tour ici même.

Il montra le centre de la pièce.

- Daniel l'a démasquée. Un ancien se faisait passer pour le mode de recherche des données sous la forme d'un hologramme, expliqua Astyan.

- Mais elle n'en était pas un. Comment s'est-elle cramée ? demanda Angéla.

- ?

- Fait avoir. Piégé. Comment on l'a découvert ?

- Ah oui… Daniel… Il m'étonnera toujours…

- Moi aussi, marmonna Angéla.

- Il a posé des questions et il a trouvé les réponses incohérentes par rapport aux questions qu'il avait posées.

Il se tourna vers le centre.

« _Donnez-moi des informations sur la dernière adresse supposée du Cœur d'Atlantide_ »

Un hologramme s'afficha. Angéla regarda l'apparition avec étonnement. C'était une dame. Ses traits lui étaient familiés. Elle reconnut presque les yeux de sa mère. Il y avait aussi une carte qui était apparue au plafond de la pièce.

« L_e Cœur a été détruit lors de son dernier combat contre les Wraiths afin de détruire les vaisseaux ruches et de permettre la sauvegarde __d'un__ peuple. Ville prospère, autonome…_»

- Cool, une encyclopédie vivante, intervint Angéla. On n'a même pas besoin de feuilleter des livres poussiéreux.

Elle n'écoutait pas ce que l'hologramme disait, elle observait plutôt l'apparition. Astyan sourit à sa remarque. Il avait détesté étant jeune, étudier des vieux livres avec Wellan.

- Mais en quoi…

- Tu as vu son fonctionnement normal. Tu demandes quelque chose, elle te répond avec précision, avec tous les détails. Daniel a bien posé une question précise. La base de recherche lui a répondu vaguement et presque à côté. De plus, auparavant, Rodney avait posé la même question. Daniel a juste reformulé différemment sa question par rapport à Rodney. Il connait bien la subtilité de la langue lantienne, sourit Astyan.

- Et la deuxième fois, la base a donné une réponse ce qui n'était pas le cas la première fois, résuma Angéla. Pourquoi la base a répondu la deuxième fois.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais cela a éveillé les doutes sur son identité. Elle a essayé de guider Daniel dans ses recherches.

- Ce que ne fait pas une simple encyclopédie.

- Oui, elle leur a fourni alors des adresses.

- Que des adresses ! dit Angéla, étonnée.

- Oui, aucune autre précision, juste des conseils. Les adresses vous ont emmenés à nous.

- Mais quel était son but ? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'appréciait pas les Oriis, c'est sûr car ils ne respectaient pas les règles qu'elle se forçait de faire respecter. Morgane avait une personnalité complexe. Elle balançait entre deux opinions. Elle était à la fois ennemie de Merlin et son amante.

- Pourquoi revenir ici ? demanda Angéla en admirant le plafond céleste.

- C'est un mystère mais il aurait fallu une excellente raison pour elle, car la Chute est brutale.

- Parle-moi de la Chute.

- Je ne peux en parler car je n'ai pas vécu l'ascension. Je ne peux que deviner. Mais la Chute est un retour à la réalité brutale. On perd une grande partie de nos capacités. La douleur revient. Les sensations aussi par conséquent. Généralement, c'est considéré comme une régression de leur statut.

- Pourtant Sam a rencontré un être ayant fait la Chute.

- Parfois, certains ne supportent pas leur situation à long terme. L'amour peut inciter cette décision et les pousser à effectuer la Chute.

- Même si elle peut causer la mort ? demanda Angéla.

- La mort ?

- L'être en question est mort. Le cerveau de l'enfant n'a pas supporté.

Sam lui avait raconté l'histoire.

- L'enfant avait quel âge ?

Angéla l'ignorait.

- Un ancien puissant n'a même pas besoin d'effectuer la Chute dans un corps d'enfant. La Chute peut en effet provoquer la mort mais c'est surtout parce que le retour des sentiments n'ait pas facile à supporter par l'individu. Ce n'est pas pour rien que votre croissance n'est pas courte et dure un quart de votre existence. Il permet de supporter l'apparition de nouveaux sentiments néfastes comme la colère, la jalousie…

- Un enfant ne connait pas la colère, juste l'amour maternel, comprit Angéla.

- Oui, le temps permet d'appréhender toutes les nouvelles émotions autant positives que négatives. Notre croissance est encore plus longue que vous.

- Combien de temps ?

- Cela dépend de notre puissance mais cela fait 62 ans de votre vie alors que j'ai 24 ans.

Angéla le regarda, surprise. Elle savait qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle mais elle ne se doutait pas que cela faisait autant.

- Au début de notre vie, notre croissance se déroule comme chez vous mais elle ralentit fortement à l'âge de 12 ans.

- Le début de la puberté, ajouta Angéla.

- Oui, pour certains. Mais aussi du réveil de la plus grande partie de nos pouvoirs. Nous avons besoin de temps pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs avant que les hormones passent à l'action et s'y mêlent.

- Chez vous, Aimer veut dire pour l'éternité ?

- La plupart du temps oui. L'amour meurt quand l'aimé meurt.

- Alors si Merlin était encore en vie et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, comment réagirait Morgane là-haut ? voulut savoir Angéla.

Astyan la lorgna aves ses yeux gris. Il la sondait.

- Elle n'a pas fait la Chute, c'est certain. Elle n'a pas de corps propre. Elle est juste une énergie pure, hésita Astyan. Mais je pense qu'elle fera tout pour revenir, même si ses raisons n'étaient pas encore claires pour elle.

- Même si pour cela, elle doit intervenir dans nos affaires ? interrogea Angéla.

- Oui, car elle n'a pas fini son travail. Une vieille affaire serait encore en cours entre eux.

- Ce serait de l'amour ou une querelle ?

- Un peu des deux. Elle a toujours mélangé les deux sentiments. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas encore puni Merlin. Je pense qu'elle lui laisse toujours une chance de s'en sortir. Je le répète leur relation était compliquée rit Astyan. En plus, les années de séparation n'ont pas atténué leurs sentiments. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir, répondit Angéla en détournant les yeux. Je pensais qu'elle était revenue pour lui, enfin en croyant tombée sur lui. Ou bien par jalousie, car la légende dit qu'il avait pris femme, une mortelle.

- J'en doute. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Demain est un grand jour.

- Ouais, un jour pour frimer, sourit Angéla. Ce n'est pas moi qui va utiliser son énergie pour faire fonctionner la Porte d'une galaxie à l'autre.

- C'est vrai, concéda Astyan. Mais les adieux peuvent être éprouvants.

Elle évita son regard. Savait-il ce que son cœur ressentait ? Elle trembla car cela l'effrayait. Il commençait à la connaître alors qu'elle-même elle avait des difficultés à définir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne le contredit pas. Elle accepta l'argument. Astyan s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Il s'installa en face d'elle, à genou pour se mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle.

- Demain, tout sera fini, promit Astyan.

Elle savait qu'il tenait ses promesses. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il l'aida à quitter la salle en poussant le fauteuil avec ses pouvoirs, en dehors de la salle.

- Ne fait pas de bêtise, conseilla Angéla, l'air espiègle.

- Moi ? Jamais.

Alors que le fauteuil d'Angéla avançait tout seul, il la fixait du regard. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle rentre dans ses quartiers. Il retourna dans la salle alors qu'il suivait par la pensée la progression d'Angéla. L'hologramme était toujours là à le fixer de ses yeux brillants. Une fois rassuré, Astyan se retournait vers l'hologramme, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore réglé le problème. En effet, à l'arrivée d'Angéla, l'énergie ne s'était pas totalement retirée. Elle s'était isolée dans un coin, pour les espionner. L'énergie de Morgane avait été attirée à nouveau dans la salle. Enfin, il demanda :

« _Quelles sont les dernières recherches de Parthus et sa dernière demeure ? _»

L'hologramme ne bougea pas, même pas un sourcillement. Astyan attendit patiemment. Après quelques secondes, un écran apparut avec la réponse à la question. Il étudia la carte. Son sourire s'élargit.

- La dernière demeure, précisa Astyan.

Cette fois-ci, l'hologramme bougea légèrement. La femme le fixa de ses yeux durs. Cette fois-ci, le toit de la pièce changea, laissant apparaître une carte du ciel.

- Le vaisseau ne s'était donc pas trompé, souffla Astyan. Parthus avait vu juste. Astyan, le premier le savait-il ?

Il examina l'hologramme. Son visage avait changé. Il pouvait y lire de la surprise.

- Non, bien sûre, chuchota Astyan. Aucun le savait sauf Parthus. Astyan était trop obnubilé par ses recherches, c'est ce que je craignais. Daniel et son équipe ont bien rencontré les données de Parthus.

_«__ Parthus, scientifique douteux __s'est__ exilé dans la voie lactée. Il aurait transféré son esprit dans une machine au lieu de __s'élever__ comme tous ses ancêtres. La rumeur dit que Merlin aurait récupérer une partie de son esprit. Ainsi, Merlin aurait réussi à __s'échapper__ et à se cacher aux yeux de nous tous, grâce…__»_ commença à citer l'hologramme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, coupa Astyan.

Il se sentit mal. Il recula. Donc Jack O'Neill avait finit le travail de Parthus. Il tituba. L'hologramme l'observait toujours, un sourcil se leva comme une interrogation. Il reprit vite son esprit et tourna le dos à l'hologramme.

_« Voulez-vous d'autres informations_ ? »

- Non, j'ai mes réponses. Par contre, vous ne les avez pas. Ce que je me demande, c'est qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda Astyan, en se retournant.

Il rayonnait. Il s'était entouré d'un halo de lumière. Bien sûr, il avait senti la présence de Morgane dès l'arrivée d'Angéla. Maintenant il savait ce qui avait attiré Morgane dans la salle aujourd'hui et i ans. Angéla.

La lumière de l'hologramme s'intensifia alors qu'un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage.

…

Angéla se tordait les mains, stressée. Ils étaient tous présents dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. De nombreux témoins voulaient assister à l'exploit d'Astyan. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux avant. Elle sourit à Daniel pour le rassurer, juste à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait aussi sentir la présence rassurante de Mitchell derrière elle. Il s'était porté volontaire pour pousser son fauteuil. Woosley avait l'air aussi stressé alors que Rodney était tout excité pour ce grand jour.

- Il paraît qu'il va y avoir du spectacle, dit Evan en arrivant à côté de John. Quoi ! Je n'allais pas louper ça ! Je n'allais pas rater les meilleures places.

Il parlait de ces événements comme un match de basketball. Astyan était devant eux, seul, les yeux fermés, probablement pour se concentrer. Il avait l'air soucieux depuis sa discussion d'hier soir, et énervé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la Porte. Maintenant, il évitait de la regarder directement dans les yeux.

- Il se connecte au vaisseau, souffla Angéla.

Elle avait été surprise de ressentir à nouveau ce lien. Elle avait oublié ce contact. Elle avait pensé pas que le contact avec le vaisseau avait été rompu mais non le lien était encore tenace. Elle avait senti une légère modification de la pression autour d'elle. Elle savait maintenant quand Astyan utilisait son pouvoir. Car son pouvoir l'effleurait toujours un peu.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Mitchell à son oreille.

Elle frissonna quand son souffle réchauffa son cou.

- Oui.

Astyan quitta le centre de la pièce pour rejoindre Rodney. Tout le monde sentit la tension autour d'eux s'accumuler. Puis les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Angéla eut des frissons. Elle se frotta les bras. Elle sursauta et éloigna sa main de son épaule. Elle avait cru voir la queue de son dragon tatoué bouger. Cela avait duré une demi-seconde. Elle fixa du regard son tatouage. Il ne bougeait plus. Le cœur battant, elle observa le dernier chevron glisser, avec angoisse. Après un moment interminable, la Porte s'ouvrit. Le bouclier était abaissé car Astyan le contrôlait aussi. Tout le monde était admiratif et chuchotait entre eux, avec leur voisin proche.

- Voilà c'est fait, souffla Rodney, admiratif.

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, sourit Astyan.

Il observa enfin Angéla. Elle lui rendit le regard. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un merci. Il inclina la tête pour accepter ses remerciements et pour la saluer.

- A bientôt, salua Daniel, en serrant la main à Astyan.

Ce fut le tour de Mitchell. Angéla fixait la Porte des Etoiles, l'accès pour le retour chez elle. Enfin, Astyan s'approcha d'Angéla. Ils se prirent le coude en un salut guerrier. Il lui sourit. Puis il l'a prit dans les bras, la surprenant. Les surprenant tous.

- Fais attention à toi, chuchota Astyan à son oreille.

- Comme toujours.

Enfin il l'embrassa sur le front comme il l'avait fait la veille pour la congédier.

- Honneur à vous, les interrompit Woosley.

Il les invita à passer devant. Angéla jeta un dernier regard vers John. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter et de mettre les choses au point. Elle lui sourit. Il lui fit signe de la main. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une relation à distance était impossible. Y avait-il eut une relation entre eux ? John se le demandait. Un baiser ne voulait pas dire relation. Ils s'étaient donc quittés comme de bons vieux amis. Pourtant, ses derniers jours, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou lui souriait, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, presque douloureux. Son sourire le faisait fondre su place. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle mais cela lui suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur situation. Comme quoi une relation avec son supérieur hiérarchique était impossible. Elle un Général, lui un Colonel. Puis il y avait la distance entre eux et aussi le manque de temps. John n'avait pas eu le temps de développer leur relation. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations pour savoir que c'était une femme exceptionnelle. Woosley le fixa du regard, d'un mauvais œil. John lui sourit. Il savait que Woosley allait faire son rapport. Celui-ci était mauvais. John était complètement en désaccord avec lui. Puis il lui vint une idée. Il aimait bien mettre en rogne Woosley, et il avait une occasion en or. Il se redressa, comme un piquet, banda le torse.

- Garrrrrrde à vous ! cria John.

Puis il fit lui-même le salut militaire alors que tous les soldats l'imitaient en un seul ensemble. Ils saluèrent tous le Général Angéla Calling. C'était une marque de respect. Emue, Angéla se leva raide et leur rendit le salut. Beckett regarda ailleurs. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'Angéla avait désobéi à ses recommandations. Woosley lorgna John, avec mépris, puis de surprise quand il vit que tout le monde était immobile dans un salut militaire. Même les civils. Sauf Ronon qui s'inclina légèrement. Teyla hocha la tête.

- Bon retour mon Général, reprit John.

Rodney fier regarda tous les hommes dans la salle. Il était fier de ses amis et des personnes habitant dans la Cité. Ils avaient un code d'honneur, protéger les siens quoi qu'il arrive. Mais aussi un code de respect. Et de cela, il en était fier.

Mitchell poussa doucement le fauteuil roulant vers la Porte des Etoiles à la suite de Daniel. Angéla jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Astyan qui la salua de la main. Daniel portait les affaires d'Angéla. Angéla avait aussi un sac posé sur les genoux. Ils passèrent ainsi la Porte.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Tableau de bord :

chapitre 42 (19): Tout ira bien (epilogue), écrit (5 pages), en correction == fin de la deuxième partie, prévu Février


	43. Chapter 43

**Fin du tome 2 : le retour de nos héros**

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà j'ai décidé de poster enfin la fin du tome 2 et ainsi le dernier chapitre de la partie SGA. Merci à mon correcteur pour les deux lectures. Chapitre court où quelque surprise y sont glissées. Pourquoi avoir mi autant de temps alors que cr'est un chapitre court et pas très long à corriger ? Et bah parce que c'est la fin ! Et comme tout auteur; j'ai dû mal à laisser partir cette histoire peut-être dans l'oubli. Parce que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à faire une suite même si tout est déjà écrit car je pense que cette histoire se finit correctement même si un peu incomplète... Et parfois mieux vaut s'arrêter sur une bonne impression et ne pas insister (car 42 chapitres c'est long et en 6 ans!) et peut être que le poids de l'ampleur de cette tâche commence à me peser

Ainsi se clot le tome 2, un happy end mais sans oublier le suspence... qui permettra de continuer un tome 3 si j'en ai la foi et la force. (Que la force soit avec nous !)

sur ce bonne lecture et SVP laisser des commentaires pour cette fin cela me donnera des idées pour donner suite ou pas... Car les Oriis ne sont toujours pas détruits ! Même toi oh bon correcteur ! ton commentaire serait bienvenu

**Chapitre 19 : Épilogue.**

Le voyage à travers la Porte fut rapide. Angéla ressortit de l'autre côté, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle examina la salle d'embarcation, elle était enfin sur TERRE. La salle était close et blindée, des gardes surveillaient leur retour. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Des soldats étaient alignés de chaque côté de la parcelle de la porte. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit.

- Bienvenue sur Terre, les accueillit le maître des lieux.

- Mon Général, salua Mitchell, avec un air officiel.

Angéla était encore sonnée. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était enfin rentrée chez elle. Enfin presque.

- Général Landry, heureuse de vous revoir, salua Angéla, sortant de sa torpeur.

Sa voix était noyée d'émotion.

- Moi de même, Daniel… Docteur Mc Kay… Beckett… et Mr Woosley. Quelle surprise de vous voir parmi nous. Combien de temps avons-nous ?

Il parlait de la connexion.

- Astyan nous a donné 45 minutes estima Rodney.

C'était la durée maximale d'une connexion.

- 45 minutes qu'il faut bien utiliser. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous… ajouta Woosley, avec urgence.

- Daniel ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! coupa Jack, en entrant dans la salle d'un pas précipité.

Il était entré en courant dans la salle. Il s'était précipité vers la salle dès qu'il avait su que l'alarme annonçait le retour de ses amis. Teal'c le suivait de près. Il avança les bras écartés vers Daniel et le serra pour tester s'il était bien en un seul morceau. Puis, il reprit :

- Vous avez osé me laisser seul pendant tout ce temps… Sans te vexer Teal'c qui l'avait suivit de quelques secondes.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Woosley. Il était moins content de le voir.

- On en reparlera en privé, reprit Jack, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

Daniel comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Jack allait lui faire une grande scène de ménage comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis 20 ans.

- Je vois que tu as reprit ta retraite, remarqua Daniel pour faire diversion.

Il sourit d'un air entendu vers le Général Landry. En effet, Jack portait une chemise hawaïenne. Et tous savaient qu'il rêvait de prendre sa retraite pour pêcher toute la journée. Il l'avait déjà prise deux fois.

- Pas exactement, corrigea Jack. Mais disons que je me permets quelque entorse aux règlements.

- Il fait la liaison entre la Terre et Castiel, enfin les Attaloniens. Il voyage souvent… Mais allons à l'essentiel… Nous n'avons que 45 minutes, remarqua le Général Landry en regardant sa montre. A vous l'honneur.

Il laissa passer Woosley devant lui. Les autres mirent de la distance, en retrait.

- Vous avez osé me laisser avec ses tarés ! accusa Jack en se retournant vers Daniel tout en chuchotant.

- Moi aussi, je vais bien, merci Jack, soupira Daniel.

- Nous aussi, on avait notre taré, intervint Angéla à leurs côtés. Et je pense que c'était le plus atteint.

Jack se retourna vers elle. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était encore en vie.

- Angéla !... Je veux dire mon Général, content de vous revoir en entier… Enfin presque, salua Jack qui ne l'avait pas vue dans un premier temps. J'ai pleins de questions à vous poser sur pleins de sujet comme Shola, des Attaloniens en général, au sujet de nos deux agents secrets étrangers…

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois me reposer, ordre du médecin, s'excusa Angéla, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Beckett.

- Bah voyons, c'est pratique.

- Oui, oui. Vous êtes contents, nous sommes contents mais le temps passe, intervint Woosley, agacé.

Il les attendait pour rentrer dans la salle de briefing.

- Dans ce cas, comme nous sommes pressés, je vais libérer le Général Calling de ses obligations. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. Nous n'allons pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, accepta Landry.

- Libérer ?! sursauta Woosley.

Landry le regarda sans comprendre. Mitchell décida d'intervenir avant que la situation devienne embarrassante.

- Je vais l'emmener dans les quartiers des invités, proposa Mitchell, qui commençait à faire demi-tour.

Il voulait à tout prix protéger Angéla d'autres soucis.

- Oh non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Colonel. Tout est prévu. Venez… refusa Landry, l'air mystérieux. Elle part immédiatement.

Il ne donna aucun détail, laissant le suspence. Mitchell poussa le fauteuil alors que Woosley devenait tout rouge et qu'il fulminait.

- Voyou a été adorable, informa Landry à Angéla.

Il la laissa passer.

- Merci pour lui.

- Voyou ? questionna Woosley, qui se demandait qui c'était.

Il trépignait sur place, pressé de commencer leur réunion

- Son chien. Il fait la conversation, apprit Jack.

Woosley se retourna vers Landry, perplexe.

- J'aimerai vous parler… En privé, insista Woosley.

Les autres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au pied du escalier alors que Landry s'était arrêté.

- A quel sujet ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer encore longtemps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser partir Angéla, précisa Woosley.

- Vous voulez dire le Général, le corrigea Landry.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Jack, curieux.

Il regarda le groupe devant. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés devant l'escalier. Mitchell avait l'air de se demander comment il allait monter le fauteuil alors qu'Angéla suppliait du regard Beckett pour la laisser faire.

- J'ai des raisons… J'ai 45 minutes pour les exposer… En privé, répéta Woosley. Son cas est intéressant puis...

Angéla chahutait avec Teal'c et Mitchell. Elle voulait se lever pour monter les escaliers par elle-même. Beckett ne voulait pas. Daniel racontait des anecdotes à Rodney.

- C'est impossible, ce n'est plus possible de la retenir sur la base, informa Landry. Elle a accompli son devoir. Puis, elle ne sera pas votre cobaye.

Landry avait comprit le jeu de Woosley.

- Ah oui ? intervint Jack, pour changer de conversation. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Ouais, c'est une surprise, chuchota Landry.

Woosley faillit lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'en moquait de la surprise.

- Quelle surprise ? Je ne suis jamais au courant des choses intéressantes et je ne fais jamais les choses marrantes. Pourtant j'adore les surprises… Enfin les bonnes, concéda Jack

- Vous étiez occupé avec Shola, sourit Landry.

Jack grommela.

- Shola est une attalonne ? demanda Woosley.

Jack l'affirma dans un grognement.

- Comment se passe la construction de l'arme ? demanda Woosley, réellement interresé.

- Ils nous font vivre un enfer, soupira Jack.

- Très bien, répondit Landry en même temps.

- Ok, d'accord ils ME font vivre un enfer se corrigea Jack. J'aimerai bien échanger à tout moment avec vous.

- J'aimerai mais cela fait deux fois que vous laissiez ce poste vaquant.

- Oui, oui je sais, concéda Jack. Mais on sait ce qu'on perd, pas ce qu'on gagne. Et la surprise ?

- Voyez par vous-même.

Angéla s'était levée pour prouver qu'elle pouvait marcher seule. Mitchell avait concédé que c'était plus rapide de plier le fauteuil et qu'elle monte seule. Landry passa devant. Angéla observa la salle de briefing, elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Landry se dirigea vers son bureau. A peine la porteouverte, un chien s'y faufila et se rua dans la salle vers Angéla. C'était le chien d'Angéla. Il l'avait reconnu et alla l'accueillir joyeusement. Rodney s'écarta de justesse pour le laisser passer. Il n'était pas rassuré par la présence du gros rottweiller alors qu'il avait cotoyé un loup pendant plusieurs jours. Angéla éclata de rire alors que le chien s'appuya sur ses genoux pour lui lécher les joues. Landry continua à ouvrir la porte en grand. Des gens étaient dans le bureau du Général, attendant leur arrivée. A leur rentrée, ils se levèrent et interrompirent leur discussion.

- Ne pouvons pas la laisser partir, insista Woosley.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda un des invités.

L'intervenant était un grand homme. Il faisait presque deux mètres de hauteur. Il était très âgé. Mitchell estima plus vieux que 70 ans. Il était aussi menu, très menu sous son vêtement pourtant ample. Mais ce qui frappa Mitchell, c'est qu'il portait une longue robe bleue-grise. Il portait une longe barbe tombant sur la poitrine, juste au dessus d'un médaillon rouge sang. Pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient nombreux, en bataille. Il ne devait jamais se coiffer ou mettre souvent la main dans une prise.

- Et vous-êtes ? demanda Woosley, étonné de voir ce personnage sortie de nulle part ou d'un dessin animé, et un peu impressionné.

- Le grand-père d'Angéla et voici... Son frère… Mrs Ambroisieur…

Le vieil homme allait lui présenter son compagnon. Mais à ce moment-là, Angéla arriva et les aperçut.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Angéla, avec stupeur.

- Dana ! Tu m'as tant manqué.

Woosley regarda tour à tour Angéla puis les deux nouveaux. Le vieil homme s'approcha de sa petite fille et la serra dans les bras, plié en deux. Daniel regarda Jack, surpris. Ce dernier haussa les épaules montrant qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- J'ignorais pour la surprise, murmura Jack.

- Il me semble avoir entendu Dana et Merlin, chuchota Mitchell à Daniel.

- Et Dana Ambroisieur surenchérit Jack.

- Oui, j'ai entendu aussi. Merlin Ambroisieur et Dana marmonna Daniel, le cerveau en ébulition.

Daniel se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le vieil homme le regardait. Il avait les yeux bleus gris, on pouvait lire une intelligence très rare. Celui-ci fit un clin d'oeil à Daniel. Ce dernier reconnut ces yeux mais il ne saurait pas dire d'où. Son nom aussi lui rappelait quelque chose mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut sous le regard jugeur du vieil homme.

- C'est un nom peu commun de nos jours, remarqua Mitchell.

- Je sais, grimaça Daniel entre ses dents ou bien c'était un sourire.

De nombreuses théories trottèrent dans sa tête. Il sourit aux nouveaux venus poliment. Le mot Ambroisieur faisait écho dans sa tête. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus.

…

Angéla entra donc chez elle. Woosley n'obtint pas ce qu'il voulait. Apparemment, les États-Unis et le Président ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos la famille NOM. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre des choses, dans le meilleur des mondes. Angéla se remit doucement de ses aventures. Jack assura la liaison entre la Terre et les Attaloniens. Mitchell et son équipe reprirent les explorations. Daniel fut attristé d'apprendre que Vala se soit fait capturée par les Oriis. Mais en même temps, il les plaignait. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était pleine de ressources et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, et surtout qu'elle savait être pénible. Comme toujours. Daniel et Mitchell gardèrent contact avec Angéla et se donnèrent des nouvelles le plus souvent possible entre les différentes missions de nos héros et les brèves pauses dans la vie trépignante d'Angéla. Woosley une fois revenu à la base instaura de nouvelles règles, pour le personnel militaire. Rodney rêva souvent de ses chevauchements héroïques avec son ami. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant, les données qu'Astyan lui avait laissées étaient bien réelles. Nostalgique, il racontait souvent ses souvenirs à John qui les écoutait avidement pour avoir le moindre détail de sa belle. Un autre pensait souvent à Angéla : Astyan. Ce dernier avait pris la décision de rester avec Jack sur la planète où l'arme était construite. Il demandait le plus souvent possible des nouvelles d'Angéla à Jack, sous prétexte qu'il se renseignait sur sa santé. Celui-ci lui répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Car en vérité, Angéla était devenue aussi sauvage qu'un mustang. Nul savait où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était juste quelque part sur Terre, en bonne santé, à vivre ses derniers jours, heureuse. Enfin la construction de l'arme avança d'un bon rythme. La marche vers la destruction des Oriis se déroulait sous leurs pieds...

**Fin du chapitre**

...

Ainsi les terriens allaient bientôt écrire leur prochain exploit dans une nouvelle page de l'histoire de tous les peuples vivants dans la voie lactée, sûrement la plus importante.

_**Marchez sur cette route et dégustez vos prochaines victoires.**_

Retenez ce mot victoire car même si la paix arrive bientôt. Le chemin est semé d'embûches et est encore long à parcourir. Marchez prenez votre courage à deux mains et battez vous car seul l'Espoir permet de vaincre le mal, et la noirceur dans vos cœurs. Ainsi je finis ce récit décrivant le début de la marche vers la Révolte, le début d'une nouvelle histoire qui reste encore à être écrite.

**_Oyez oyez, ouvrez vos esprits et chantez votre __future__ victoire._**

Je pose enfin ma plume après tant d'années d'écriture où j'ai essayé de conter le plus fidèlement possible les aventures de nos héros. Je me relis et me dis satisfaite de ma retranscription, une retranscription la plus fidèle possible. Car comme dans toutes les histoires, l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher de donner ses opinions mais j'ai essayé d'être la plus objective possible. Aujourd'hui, nous vivons des temps de bonheurs, de paix et de richesses. Il m'est plus facile maintenant de repenser à ses moments de malheurs et de remettre en ordre mes souvenirs. Je suis âgée mais loin d'être usée. Il me reste à vivre de longues années. Certains de mes proches se sont endormis à jamais. Mais moi je suis là encore et le sera toujours. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous rappeler ses mauvais moments, de conter cette histoire car il ne faut pas l'oublier. Même moi j'ai peur de l'oublier. Elle doit être gravée à jamais dans vos souvenirs. Car ce que vous ignorez, ne peut l'être encore. Ouvrez les yeux, je vous les ouvre et je vous ai énoncé la vérité, la seule dans ce récit. Voici cette vérité : Même dans l'obscurité, une lumière brille encore, même si elle est insignifiante. Cette lumière peut venir du cœur d'un seul homme, d'une seule femme ou d'un groupe de personnes motivées et courageuses. Je peux m'en aller en paix. Cette entreprise me permet d'aller de l'avant et m'a épuisé. Il faut que je vive maintenant ma vie, encore longue. Je vais au loin, retrouver ce que j'ai perdu. Bientôt, je vous conterais la fin de ce voyage qui semble terminé. Mais maintenant, je dois accomplir ma destinée, maintenant libre. Ma destinée, mon amour. Astyan. Mais soyez attentif car le moindre faux pas, je serais là pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin car je suis Anéa la Guerrière, un Premier, fille de l'Univers et je suis votre seul juge, le dernier jugement sur Terre se rapproche.

**Fin du tome 2 et d'un long voyage **

**par **

**Palma.**

A bientôt ! Je mets volontairement aucun tableau de bord ici car je ne sais pas si je vais continuer l'histoire avec le tome3 même si je l'ai annoncé sur ma fiche... Voyageurs retournez-vous de temps en temps, je serai peut-être là...

Car on ne sait toujours pas; enfin vous ne savez toujours pas qui est Angéla ? (même si son vrai nom donne une idée

Où est la véritable Cité Atlantis ?

et biens d'autres questions !

**Et merci de m'avoir suivis dans cette aventure ! Inconnus comme fidèles au revoir.**


	44. Chapter 44

Hye

Voilà je me lance dans ce tome 3 avec ce petit prologue qui vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je décide de le poster sous l'air du Medallion calls qui me donne envie d'un pas entraînant de poursuivre l'aventure avec vous.

Mais qu'est ce Medallion Calls ? Klaus Badelt vous dit quelque chose ? Non toujours pas... ? Et si je vous dis Pirate des C... Ah bah voilà vous voyez

Bonne lecture

**Tome 3**

**Prologue**

Oyez, oyez voyageurs. Me voici de retour parmi vous. Arrêtez-vous, installez-vous confortablement auprès d'un bon feu et laissez-vous emporter par ses mots couchés sur le papier. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ni vous punir mais pour vous prévenir et vous compter la suite de votre voyage.

Mon voyage fut long pour votre existence, et parsemé de succès mais aussi de défaites comme dans toute quête. Pour moi, il ne dura que quelques poussières de mon temps d'existence. Mais comme promis, et Anéa la Guerrière tiens toujours ses promesses, je suis revenue à vous afin de vous compter la fin de l'histoire que je désire vous transmettre à tout prix avant que la fin n'arrive. Ma fin ? Je ne sais pas car si je ne trouve pas un moyen de survivre, je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir. Le voyage de mon existence prendra fin aussi je pense. J'ai échoué dans la mission que je me suis fixée. Elle était pourtant simple : protéger mon enveloppe corporelle à tout prix. Une enveloppe qui m'a donné beaucoup de difficulté certes mais que je commençais à apprécier. Je vais trop vite. Installez vous et ouvrez grands vos oreilles.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. De nombreux peuples avaient subit des génocides et des maltraitances. Peu se relevèrent. Très peu encore continuèrent à résister. Des alliances, autrefois solides, s'effritèrent peu à peu, en ces temps de guerre et de malheur. Pourtant, loin de là, certains continuaient à se maintenir à la surface pour ne pas sombrer. N'importe qui, regardant en ce moment même le ciel, ne pouvait imaginer que la galaxie saignait. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'une étoile, à l'instant même, tombait sous le joug des Oriis, ou était anéantie dans l'oubli, en quelques secondes. Car la guerre pour la liberté faisait rage. Beaucoup de personnes perdaient ce combat, si injuste et inégal, et subissaient des pertes considérables. L'Espoir, dans les cœurs des hommes, s'amenuisait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure des nombreuses défaites.

Malgré tout, un petit nombre d'humains, des résistants au cœur tendre continuaient à se battre pour la bonne cause, isolés et peu organisés malheureusement. De temps en temps, on en entendait parler par de brèves attaques, éparpillées dans la galaxie, à des points stratégiques. Ils essayaient de porter des coups durs à l'ennemi, puis retournaient se dissimuler pour soigner leurs blessures. Secrètement, ils construisaient une arme permettant de mettre fin au règne des Oriis, définitivement. Pendant leurs raids, ils avaient dû faire face à de nombreuses trahisons des leurs, à des attaques soudaines de l'ennemi, ralentissant ainsi leurs travaux. De plus en plus, ils devaient faire attention aux autres. Car les Oriis se vengeaient souvent sur des innocents. Les résistants s'étaient mis à dos de nombreux peuples. Ainsi ils devaient déménager souvent, discrètement pour construire l'arme et brouiller les indices. Malheureusement, ils retardèrent aussi la construction de l'arme, et la fin des Oriis, alors que des gens mourraient ou souffraient.

Face à cette guerre, la Terre était toujours là, fière, résistante, enfin presque…

**Fin du prologue**

A bientôt


	45. Chapter 45

Bon bah voilà les vacances sont là pour ma zone donc j me mets à poster enfin (ok c'est la fin mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais)

Comme vous pourrez le voir, le style change légèrement. C'est plus noir, plus profond... Enfin je le trouve. Il semble avoir un décalage avec les deux premiers tomes mais bon ce n'est pas grave cela n'empêche pas les énigmes et je vais répondre à certaines de nos interrogations (voire toutes normalement)

Sur ce bonne lecture je vous laisse découvrir la suite et le début du tome 3 et arrêter le blabla rapidement

ah si j'oubliais : je remercie mon correcteur fidèle à son poste jas29830 et venez découvrir la version anglaise de cette histoire traduite par jamiemelly88 (voir ma fiche)

**Bonne lecture**

et comme d'habitude le même blabla les reviews sont bienvenues !

**_TOME 3_**

_"La théorie, c'est quand on sait tout et que rien ne fonctionne. La pratique, c'est quand tout fonctionne et que personne ne sait pourquoi". _- Albert Einstein-

**Chapitre 1 : Invitation**

**A la recherche d'Angéla.**

Une alarme résonna dans une des bases américaines, sur son propre sol dans le Montana. Cette base était particulière, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle base. En effet, c'était là où avait été entreposée LA fameuse Porte vers l'au-delà. Le seul accès au reste de la galaxie, une infinité de possibilités. De nombreux soldats passaient cette Porte vers l'inconnu, chaque jour depuis plus de 10 ans. D'ailleurs une de ses équipes rentrait, plus tôt que prévu, blessée. Un soldat aidait deux autres à marcher de chaque côté. Il en manquait un. Il était tombé, mort au combat, en mission. Officiellement, il est mort dans un accident lors d'un exercice de routine. C'était l'excuse favorite de l'Armée pour couvrir ses activités secrètes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maître des lieux, le Général Landry.

- Une invasion de sauterelles carnivores et très affamées. Elles ont commencé à détruite toutes les cultures, les forêts, puis ont fini par attaquer les habitants, encore affamées. En plus d'un appétit féroce, elles n'arrêtaient pas de muer et de croître en taille, à cause de l'apport massif de nutriments. On ne peut plus rien faire pour la planète. On a déjà eu de grandes difficultés à revenir, en vie.

Le général comprit que la planète était perdue.

- Où est Garett ? demanda le Général, remarquant le soldat manquant.

Il demanda par formalité. Landry savait qu'ils ne rapportaient que des mauvaises nouvelles depuis quelques mois. Il lut la réponse sur le visage du sergent, les yeux vides. Il comprit. L'absent était tombé au combat, succombant à une attaque de sauterelles voraces.

- Je vois… Les sauterelles ont eu raison de lui aussi… Supprimez l'adresse de nos données, ordonna le Général, en soupirant. Allez-vous reposer et mettez-vous en quarantaine. On ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas de ces larves de sauterelles chez moi.

- Bien, mon général.

Maintenant, la mise en quarantaine était devenue automatique à chaque retour de mission. Elle durait deux jours, 48 heures pour tout tester. Ceci permettait aux soldats de se remettre de leurs péripéties aussi, un repos bien mérité. Landry ne voulait pas ramener de mauvaises surprises comme des maladies, ou ces sauterelles carnivores. Il ne voulait pas contaminer le reste de la Terre, encore naïve d'une liberté apparente et fragile. Les temps étaient durs. Cela faisait la douzième planète qu'il perdait en trois jours. Encore une fois, c'étaient des résistants ou alliées de la Terre qui tombaient. Leurs rangs s'éclaircissaient encore plus. Heureusement, certaines planètes résistaient encore à leurs côtés. D'autres connaissaient encore la paix, peuplées par des personnes neutres. La Terre avait dû mal à se faire de nouveaux amis et alliés pour la lutte contre les Oriis. Plus personne ne voulait s'associer avec eux. Ils avaient dû alors envoyer de nombreux espions sur diverses planètes pour obtenir des informations et se tenir au courant de la position des Oriis mais aussi des rumeurs.

Le Général Landry retourna à son bureau, soucieux. Il réfléchissait encore au communiqué qu'il devait faire au Président des États Unis sur la situation. Il utilisait beaucoup trop le téléphone rouge en ce moment à son goût. Les dirigeants lui mettaient la pression et profitaient de ce moment de désastre pour essayer de le faire quitter son fauteuil. Il s'assit justement dans ce fauteuil tant convoité, en laissant ainsi tomber tout le poids de la responsabilité et des heures supplémentaires accumulées ces derniers jours. Pour oublier ses ennuis, il prit le premier dossier sur une grande pile, par réflexe. Il l'ouvrit sans même le voir. Puis il se rappela d'un détail : un autre problème. Il prit le combiné et pianota un numéro.

- C'est moi. Où en êtes-vous ?... Je peux vous envoyer plus de moyens… Nous perdons encore du temps et une autre planète est tombée, c'est la troisième aujourd'hui et la journée n'est pas terminée... Il est urgent de la trouver et d'organiser une rencontre… Oui mais une semaine aurai dû suffire à la retrouver… Ils ont encore demandé une rencontre, ils s'impatientent. Astyan a proposé de vous aider… Je sais bien, ce sera d'autres papiers à fournir pour moi mais je veux des résultats… Ok tenez-moi au courant. Si je n'ai pas de résultats, je vous envoie de l'aide… Non, ce n'est pas négociable, Daniel. Je veux la voir, ici dans une semaine maxi.

Et il raccrocha.

Sa meilleure équipe était occupée à trouver une disparue qui ne voulait pas être trouvée : Angéla Calling. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette femme à la surface de la Terre, depuis sa dernière mission. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, qu'Astyan veuille la voir ou que la Tockra exige une rencontre avec elle. Ou bien qu'elle soit introuvable. Malheureusement pour eux, elle savait très bien disparaître quand elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas eux qui la trouvaient mais elle qui les trouvait en général. Si on voulait lui parler, il fallait attendre qu'elle prenne contact sinon aucune chance de la trouver. Le problème était qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir refaire surface.

…

Daniel entra dans un petit bar, perdu dans le Wyoming. C'était une étape importante pour les transporteurs en tout genre. Il y avait aussi un motel, une station essence et une épicerie.

- Alors ? demanda Mitchell, en sirotant son verre.

- Il s'impatiente.

- Moi aussi, avoua Mitchell.

Même si c'était comme des vacances pour lui : traverser le pays.

- On ne doit plus être très loin, les rassura Teal'c. Elle doit savoir qu'on la cherche et elle finira par se montrer.

- Il nous menace de nous envoyer Shola ou Astyan, rajouta Daniel. Pour nous aider.

"Que Dieu nous préserve" pensa Daniel.

- Astyan veut s'assurer qu'elle va bien, il cherche une excuse, comprit Mitchell. Je me demande qui la demande le plus, Astyan ou la Tockra. Elle ne se montrera que si elle le veut. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Mitchell frissonna à cette idée. Cela pouvait expliquer son silence.

- Mais elle va bien. On a vérifié les morgues et les hôpitaux, remarqua Teal'c. C'est un prétexte.

Mitchell le regarda, en espérant qu'il ait raison.

- Si la rencontre a lieu, ce sera notre seule chance de nous rallier, reprit Daniel.

- Peut-être mais ce serait un risque inutile. On ne peut pas l'exposer. Ils veulent juste voir un des descendants les plus proches des Anciens. Ils veulent voir le phénomène, marmonna Mitchell. Et voir quelques tours de magie.

- Il a raison. Cette rencontre au sommet sera le meilleur moment pour une attaque. Les Oriis pourraient nous porter un coup fatal. Ils auront toute l'alliance réunie en un seul endroit, rajouta Teal'c.

- On n'a pas le choix. On a besoin de cette planète pour l'arme. Castiel a été formel sauf si on change notre plan ce qui retardera encore l'utilisation de l'arme. Résumons ce que nous avons sur Angéla.

- Euh... à part des problèmes, rien, résuma Mitchell. Je me demande si elle ne nous évite pas. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas à mes messages ?

- Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est revenue à une vie normale. Elle n'a peut-être pas eu l'occasion de regarder ses mails ou elle n'a pas de réseau où elle est, suggéra Daniel.

- Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment retournée dans une vie tranquille. Ni la CIA, ni le FBI n'a de trace d'elle. Et pourtant, ils ont mis des moyens pour la retrouver. Elle a des comptes à rendre apparemment.

- Ce sont peut-être eux qu'elle fuit. Elle n'a pas de bonnes relations avec eux.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle vit à la limite de l'illégalité, rétorqua Teal'c, en posant son cocktail. Ce n'est pas un modèle exemplaire.

- C'est le soldat le plus décoré de… la défendit Mitchell.

- Elle aurait pu l'être, si elle était venue, il y a un mois, corrigea Teal'c.

-Ok, mais elle devrait être le soldat le plus décoré, avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour son pays, remarqua Mitchell avec une pointe de fierté.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit Teal'c . Mais, on ne peut pas dire que ces méthodes soient les plus orthodoxes. En tout cas, la CIA l'a aperçu, il y a deux mois en Afghanistan. Elle est peut-être encore là-bas.

- Non, je ne pense pas. La chaleur, ce n'est pas son truc. De plus, elle n'a pas de missions en cours. En réalité, on n'a aucune réelle piste. Elle n'est plus en France. On a fait New-York, Miami compta Daniel. Quantico ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a bien une base militaire, hésita Mitchell, en regardant la carte. Elle ne peut pas se cacher dans une base, on le saurait immédiatement, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut avouer qu'Astyan pourrait nous aider.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel. Leur relation avec Angéla s'était un peu dégradée à leur retour.

- Jack nous en remerciera, sourit Teal'c. Il ne l'aura plus sur le dos.

- On n'a pas le choix, je crois. Elle a effacé ses traces, soupira Daniel. Elle est douée.

Il regardait son verre, pensif.

- Elle a quitté la Terre, peut-être, supposa Teal'c, en lisant la carte de menu.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Il avait découvert de nouveaux horizons, dans cette recherche.

- Hypothèse absurde… Comment elle l'aurait fait ? Astyan est notre seul piste, conclut Mitchell.

…

Jack sortit de sa chambre provisoire : une tente. Il vit Sam et Astyan, au loin, sous une tonnelle de fortune. Castiel, juste derrière Sam rangeait le matériel dans de grosses valises. Depuis trois mois, ils changeaient toutes les deux semaines de base béta par prudence. Castiel était responsable du matériel. Il ne voulait que personne d'autres ne s'en occupe. Il était réglé comme une horloge. Il passait la nuit à tout remballer. Tout était déjà prêt pour le départ. Il faisait tout avec les même gestes, la même méticulosité. Aucun retard n'était toléré pour déplacer l'arme. Sam était en pleine discussion avec Astyan. Elle décrivait les nouvelles conditions de vie de la planète hôte. A chaque fois, Castiel s'adaptait parfaitement aux nouvelles conditions, notamment climatique. Elle donnait aussi sa localisation exacte alors Astyan sondait les environs pour écarter le moindre danger. Ce déménagement était normalement le dernier. Comme d'habitude, l'Espoir transporterait l'arme avec Astyan vers sa nouvelle maison. Ce vaisseau était le moyen le plus sûr pour transporter l'arme : discret et rapide. Jack avait décidé d'éviter l'utilisation de la Porte pour leurs déplacements. Il savait que les Oriis surveillaient les portes à distance ainsi que leurs connexions. Ils ne voulaient pas que les Oriis suivent leurs traces grâce à la mémoire imprimée dans les données de la Porte. Ils voulaient également éviter tous les espions. Encore une fois, Jack allait devoir supporter ce déplacement et gérer les tensions inévitables entre ses hommes, les scientifiques et les attaloniens. Mais aussi les futurs habitants car cette fois-ci la planète sera habitée. Puis on lui avait annoncé une autre nouvelle. Un autre problème à ajouter : la Tokra, leur nouvel hôte. Ils voudront voir l'arme et c'est normal puisqu'ils fourniront la planète et la structure nécessaire pour l'enclenchement de l'arme. D'un pas décidé, Jack sortit de sa tente. Un soldat s'occupa de la défaire. Jack se dirigea vers Sam prêt à affronter les futurs problèmes. Il y en avait toujours.

- Où en est-on ? introduit Jack, en guise de salut. Colonel… Astyan.

- Tout est presque prêt, annonça Sam. Adred et Shola arrivent pour emmener l'arme…

- Pas vous, coupa Jack, anxieux en se tournant vers Astyan.

" Aïe changement de programme. Premier mauvais signe " pensa Jack.

Les problèmes commençaient. Son plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Astyan devait emmener l'arme. En tant que Guerrier, il était le plus qualifié pour cette mission.

- Non, vos amis m'ont appelé, se justifia Astyan. Je dois leur apporter mon aide.

- Pour Angéla, j'imagine, grommela Jack. Elle est toujours introuvable.

Il était au courant de l'échec de l'équipe SG1 à retrouver la jeune femme. Cette femme commençait à lui taper sur le système, même s'il l'admirait beaucoup et qu'il aimait ce qu'elle faisait, surtout la manière. Mais il y avait des limites. Elle était toujours inaccessible. Il avait perdu sa trace depuis deux mois, voire même depuis le début de leur séparation.

- Elle est toujours introuvable ! intervint Castiel, en se frottant les mains pour enlever le sable.

Ses oreilles étaient à l'affût de tout. Le sable était présent partout. En effet, ils avaient installé leur base sur une planète désertique. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud mais le sable était abrasif et partout présent. Un inconvénient de taille pour leur projet.

- Elle a de la ressource cette petite, sourit Castiel. Et vous pensez qu'Astyan pourrait la localiser avec ses pouvoirs et avec le lien particulier qu'ils ont créé depuis votre accident.

Il parlait du Crash sur Attalon.

-Oui, j'imagine que c'est l'idée de Daniel. En tout cas, elle nous cause plus de problèmes qu'elle en résout, rétorqua Jack, morose.

- C'est toujours le cas avec les meilleurs éléments, sourit Castiel en regardant Astyan. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais causé de soucis à vos supérieurs …

- Non, je n'ai… commença Jack, mais Sam le regarda lourdement. Ok, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Moi, quand on a besoin de moi, je suis toujours là. On sait où me chercher, reprocha Jack. Et à chaque fois.

- Facile, il suffit d'aller pêcher, plaisanta Sam. Désolé, mon Général se reprit Sam. Je voulais dire…

- Laissez tomber. Je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire… ça détend ok !

- Vous n'avez pas un moyen de contact. Je veux dire vous avez bien de quoi communiquer entre vous. Non… Hum… il faudrait l'instaurer, conseilla Castiel.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis appelé autre part, conclut Astyan. Shola et mon frère feront très bien l'affaire.

- Peut-être mais ils n'ont pas reçu une formation militaire, rouspéta Jack.

En réalité, il ne voulait surtout pas revoir Shola. Cette dernière le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle semblait gratter à la surface de son cerveau pour obtenir des informations et lire en lui. C'était désagréable. Et il n'était pas rassuré, que le meilleur guerrier et le plus puissant soit appelé autre part. Cette arme était leur seul espoir de libérer la galaxie du joug des Oriis. Elle était importante pour leur futur. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans les mains de leurs ennemis.

- Je serai là en un rien de temps, en cas de problème, rassura Astyan.

- Cela ne me rassure point. Vous n'attendez pas les résultats de votre procès donc ?

Astyan se renfrogna.

- Non, ils n'ont pas encore délibéré. J'aurai déjà eu des nouvelles de Shola dans le cas contraire.

- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

Jack avait eu de nombreux problèmes avec cette femme, à cause de sa beauté mais aussi de ses capacités. Elle déconcentrait ses hommes et créait des accidents. Heureusement, elle lui était utile dans les moments de tension entre ses hommes mais aussi bientôt avec les habitants de la prochaine planète. Quand elle parlait, tout le monde écoutait ses conseils. Il pensa même qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec la Tokra pour négocier avec eux. Il pourrait peut-être obtenir une nouvelle alliance.

- Elle doit être à la cantine avec vos hommes. Elle est arrivée tôt ce matin.

- C'est ce que je craignais, grommela Jack.

Elle était toujours avec ses hommes. Elle écoutait leurs histoires. Elle adorait entendre les missions militaires des différentes équipes. Mais aussi des questions plus personnelles. Une fois, alors qu'il mangeait. Elle demanda à Jack si les orientations sexuelles étaient variées chez les terriens. Jack faillit s'étrangler devant ses hommes qui le regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Jack avait bafouillé une réponse vague. Elle avait posé des questions sur sa vie personnelle aussi, sur ses amis, sur Angéla… Surtout au sujet de cette dernière d'ailleurs.

- Laissez là s'amuser. Elle n'en a pas souvent l'occasion, dit Castiel. Après le transport, elle devra repartir pour tenir ses engagements. Elle a de lourdes responsabilités. Elle s'amuse rarement. J'en suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu aider Daniel, à la place d'Astyan.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Jack en se retournant vers Astyan.

Il aurait préféré envoyer Shola vers Daniel plutôt qu'Astyan.

- Vous voulez vraiment que Shola soit lâchée sur votre planète avec vos hommes et amis ? demanda Astyan.

- Ou…Ouais c'est une mauvaise idée, concéda Jack après réflexion.

Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. La journée commençait mal.

…

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas par-là ? interrogea Mitchell en arrêtant le véhicule à un croisement.

- Certain, affirma Astyan, à l'arrière.

Ils étaient toujours dans le Wyoming, dans une petite ville. La route de droite était une belle nationale, peu utilisée celle de gauche c'était... Un chemin si on considérait qu'un bout de terre traversant un champ pouvait être considéré comme tel. Ce dernier était au contraire souvent utilisé.

Astyan avait l'air aussi de s'amuser. Il ne ratait aucun détail. Il regardait les paysages les uns après les autres, relevant les moindres détails mêmes insignifiants. Il avait passé la Porte la veille et était apparu comme par enchantement dans la chambre de Daniel. Astyan avait été curieux de découvrir la base, et le bureau de Daniel. Celui-ci avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand son invité avait commencé à regarder ses recherches et à les bouger dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et s'il cassait un artefact important. Puis, il avait fallu l'habiller convenablement. Mitchell s'était amusé à l'habiller. Il avait opté pour un jean simple, un sweet et une veste en cuir. Mitchell regarda les environs. Ils avaient atteint une ville perdue. Tout était désert.

- ça a l'air perdu, remarqua Mitchell, sceptique.

- C'est le cas, ajouta Daniel, lisant la carte. Après cette ville… Si on peut l'appeler comme ça, il y a des milliers d'hectares de pâturages.

- C'est un ranch, précisa Teal'c, qui replaça un chapeau de cowboy qu'il venait d'acheter à la station-service, le dernier vestige de la civilisation.

Mitchell s'engagea sur la route irrégulière et rocheuse, en jurant.

- Elle serait dans un ranch alors, supposa Daniel, observant la carte. Mais que fait-elle là-bas ?

- Changement d'horizon. Jack aime la pêche, elle peut-être le western, sourit Te al'c. J'espère que c'est plus attractif. Puis c'est éloigné, idéal pour se cacher et pour passer inaperçu.

Il faisait référence aux séances ennuyeuses de pêche avec Jack dans son chalet. Le véhicule fut chahuté sur la route caillouteuse pendant quelques kilomètres. Heureusement que c'était un tout terrain. Au bout du chemin, ils aperçurent d'autres véhicules, des 4X4. Ils venaient de franchir les limites du ranch. Alors que le chemin était vide, l'effervescence des lieux se faisait ressentir avec les habitants actifs un peu partout. Tous étaient occupés à divers tâches. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes, les animaux étaient tout aussi nombreux. Des chevaux paissaient tranquillement à l'écart de l'agitation. D'autres équins travaillaient soit sur un champ de course d'entrainement, soit dans une carrière poussiéreuse. Des vrais cowboys avec leur chapeau élimé travaillaient avec ou sans chevaux. Certains guidaient des bovins vers des près à l'aide de leur monture en les poussant. D'autres criaient pour les pousser en avant. L'endroit était en pleine activité entre les entraînements des chevaux, le comptage du bétail et les divers travaux d'un ranch, le fourrage, le soin des bêtes… Mitchell ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Si ça se trouve Angéla était là devant lui, sans la voir. Elle pouvait facilement s'y mêler parmi les femmes et hommes travaillant dans le ranch. Il chercha du regard une personne pouvant ressembler au propriétaire.

Astyan regarda le panorama avec fascination comme Teal'c.

- C'est pourquoi ? interpela un homme de passage.

Il avait remarqué les inconnus. Il poussait une brouette pleine de foin.

- Le patron, demanda Daniel.

- Mr Cavillano est à la tour de guet, il chronomètre Dakota Ring, informa l'homme, avant de poursuivre son chemin et retourner à sa tâche.

Daniel repéra une tour qu'on voyait de loin. Mitchell se dirigea alors vers la tour concernée. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tour mais une petite tribune, à l'abri du soleil. Elle était assez large pour contenir une dizaine de personne. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier. Trois hommes y étaient accoudés, à la balustrade. Un d'eux devait être le patron puis il y avait sans doute le soigneur et l'entraîneur. Ils avaient tous un chronomètre à la main. Mitchell et ses amis s'avancèrent vers eux. Les trois hommes observaient la piste intensément. Trois chevaux côte à côte galopaient. Au dernier cent mètres, les chevaux accélèrent dans leur cadence régulière. Les chronomètres étaient au rendez-vous, chacun le leur. Des spectateurs encourageaient le long de la liste. Arrivée à la liste, un des trois hommes montra son résultat pour comparer, en fronçant les sourcils l'air satisfait.

- Mr Cavillano ? salua Mitchell.

- C'est bien moi, avança l'homme concerné, l'heureux propriétaire de ce paradis.

Il posa son chronomètre qui était attaché autour de son cou. Le propriétaire n'avait pas de chapeau.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda le propriétaire.

- Colonel Cameron de l'Armée de Terre, Mitchell, se présenta Mitchell. Nous cherchons une personne.

- Docteur Daniel Jackson, se présenta à son tour Daniel. Je suis consultant… Nous cherchons cette jeune femme.

Il lui tendit une photo. Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil à cette photo. C'était une photo d'Angéla, réfugiée dans les bras de Daniel. L'homme examina la photo et la passa aux autres.

- Oui, il me semble la reconnaître, hésita l'homme. Elle n'a rien fait de grave, dites-moi ? Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Il parlait évidemment du terrorisme ou autre.

- Non, non aucun problème, le rassura Daniel immédiatement.

- Où as-tu envoyé Vicky ce matin ? se renseigna l'homme à son entraineur.

- Elle a un temps libre ce matin. Elle doit monter Oslo Viking. Il recommence son rééducation… Depuis deux heures. Elle est avec l'apprenti soigneur.

- Vicky, chuchota Mitchell à Daniel, en suivant les deux hommes.

- Elle est donc aux stalles, leur répondit Mr Cavillano. Suivez-moi.

- A-t-elle des problèmes alors ? demanda l'homme. Car si c'est le cas, j'aimerai l'aider. C'est une brave fille.

- Non, elle n'a pas de problème, contredit Daniel n'en disant pas plus.

- Alors pourquoi l'Armée déplace des éléments dans ce coin perdu ? se demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- On a besoin de conseil, intervint Mitchell.

- Des conseils ? Mais à quel sujet ? demanda le propriétaire, étonné.

L'homme était un peu trop curieux au goût de Mitchell.

- Moteur d'avion, dit Mitchell, sans réfléchir.

- Oh oui, cette petite s'y connait en mécanique, sourit l'homme, l'air entendu. Voici la piste. Elle rééduque un cheval traumatisé. Il a peur des stalles. Mais bon il a repris le travail, il y a peu.

- Oui, il a eu un petit accident, confirma le soigneur. Il est devenu dangereux. Mais bon cette petite a du cran, et ose encore le monter.

- Tu veux dire s'en approcher, corrigea le propriétaire.

- Il a fait du progrès, avoua l'entraîneur. Elle a fait du bon travail avec lui. Elle le connait bien.

- La voilà ! montra le soigneur. C'est lui.

Mitchell observa la piste. Un grand cheval noir ténébreux arrivait au pas entouré de deux autres chevaux alezans. Trois personnes surveillaient leur arrière, à pied. Le cheval avait l'air très grand. Il devait frôler les 1m80 au garrot, à vue d'œil. Il ne semblait pas du tout taillé pour la course. Au lieu d'être fin, il était trapu et costaud. Son poitrail était imposant et musclé.

- Il n'est pas taillé pour la course mais croyez-moi il possède un potentiel intéressant, remarqua le propriétaire voyant l'air sceptique de Mitchell. Il appartient à Vicky. Il a des ancêtres prestigieux. Il brille aussi dans les autres disciplines comme le saut d'obstacle, discipline pour laquelle il est le plus taillé.

- Il possède de bons papiers, affirma le soigneur. Une bonne locomotion, un bon souffle, un bon pied…

- Le père de sa lignée a eu des excellents résultats sur les champs de courses. Malheureusement il a le sang très chaud. Il est très nerveux, trop nerveux pour être dressé. C'est un dominant, il aurait dû le castrer à ses trois ans. Il aurait été plus facile à manipuler, précisa le propriétaire.

- C'est un étalon, son instinct est de dominer, ajouta Astyan en connaisseur.

Il prit la parole pour la première fois. Le propriétaire se retourna vers lui et le jaugea du regard.

- Vous êtes qui déjà ? demanda le propriétaire.

- Un ami, précisa Astyan.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est trop dangereux pour être monté ? demanda Mitchell, inquiet.

Le propriétaire fixa Astyan. Mitchell voulait éviter qu'Astyan tape à l'œil. Ce dernier devait se faire discret pour ne pas attirer les mauvaises questions.

- Non… hésita Mr Cavillon, en reportant son regard sur le cheval. Disons qu'il a son caractère. Il n'a pas un fond méchant. Il est juste parfois imprévisible. Mais elle le connait par cœur.

- Il a l'air âgé, remarqua Astyan, soucieux.

- Non… Croyez-moi. Il est dans la force de l'âge… Dis-moi Steve ce n'est pas prématuré de le faire rentrer là-dedans.

Il parlait des stalles. Il ne vit pas le regard surpris d'Astyan.

- Il a passé le test des manches à balais sans problème, cria l'homme en question, proche des stalles de départ. Elle le sent bien.

Mitchell regarda le cavalier. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer le sexe du cavalier. Sur le cheval, la personne paraissait une chose fragile et petite. Le grand noir trépignait sur place alors qu'il s'approchait de la ligne de départ. Le cheval fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Mitchell pu mieux voir le cavalier. Il reconnut la silhouette de la jeune femme. Deux chevaux déjà entraînés encadraient le cheval récalcitrant. Ils étaient légèrement énervés à cause de l'excitation de l'entier.

L'étalon nerveux avait relevé hautement la tête. Angéla l'amena près des stalles, avec fermeté et sereinement. Le cheval refusa d'y aller et recula. Les deux autres chevaux entrèrent dans la stalle calmement, sans problème. Il ne manquait plus que le beau ténébreux. Des personnes essayaient de l'encourager, derrière lui.

- Ne le collez pas, prévint l'entraîneur. Il pourrait ruer.

Un des trois hommes tenta de le guider avec une des rênes mais il n'arriva pas à s'approcher. Le cheval recula et se cabra. L'homme n'insista pas.

- Laisser là le gérer seule, conseilla l'entraîneur à l'attention des hommes à pied. Eloignez-vous.

- Ils vont se faire tuer, grommela le propriétaire, sans émotion.

Le cheval était dans tous ses états, oreilles couchées, naseaux dilatés et les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Le cavalier serein se pencha sur l'encolure malgré sa mauvaise posture. Le cheval piaffait sur place et se cabrait. Angéla reporta son poids vers l'avant pour forcer sa monture à redescendre. Déséquilibré, le cheval se reposa au sol, lourdement, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Puis, proche de son oreille, elle le calma par des chuchotements et des caresses concentriques sur l'encolure. L'étalon ronfla de mécontentement. Il souleva sa nuque, remontant son dos, tendu. L'encolure était totalement contractée et sa queue était relevée en un panache. Il piétina le sol puis il avança doucement en piaffant, en direction des stalles de départ. Après un moment, Angéla réussit à le faire rentrer à l'intérieur doucement. Tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer. Mitchell reprit son souffle puis retint son souffle car il savait ce qu'il allait suivre. Dans quelque secondes, les chevaux allaient jaillir pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la course dans un rythme infernal.

Comme prévu, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les chevaux bondirent à leurs ouvertures. Le départ était parfait.

- Elle a réussi ! s'exclama l'entraîneur.

Les trois chevaux étaient partis à pleines vitesses, sortant de leur starting block. L'étalon avait pris un peu de retard au départ, sa sortie était hésitante. Le départ était presque parfait pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Au premier tournant, il rattrapa les deux autres. Ils s'approchèrent de la liste intérieure. Angéla se baissa, proche de l'encolure. Elle penchait dangereusement vers l'avant.

- Elle lui dit quelque chose, murmura Astyan.

- Elle lui dit quoi ? demanda l'entraîneur, curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas la langue.

Daniel le regarda. En général, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre Angéla pour savoir ce qu'elle disait ou voulait. Lui aussi, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui disait et dans quelle langue. Il savait qu'elle parlait de nombreuses langues. Ils ne savaient pas quels étaient les mots, mais l'entier allongea sa foulée. Sa cadence était aérienne. Son encolure se détendit. Il semblait survoler la piste, beaucoup plus décontracté. En quelques foulées, il dépassa d'une tête les autres qui semblaient déjà à la vitesse maximale. Au deuxième tournant, il dépassa complètement les autres et les sema avec plusieurs foulées d'avance, sans effort.

- Il est formidable, s'enthousiasma le propriétaire guilleret.

Le cheval arriva au quatrième tournant largement en tête. Il franchit la ligne sous les hourras des spectateurs. Un des hommes s'approcha du cheval, à une distance respectable pour parler au cavalier. L'homme montra le groupe de visiteur. Mitchell lui fit coucou, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'eux tout en félicitant son compagnon pour la course avec des caresses. Arrivée près de la liste extérieure, elle garda ses distances par prudence.

- Vicky, ses hommes veulent te parler, indiqua le propriétaire.

- Hey, salua Mitchell.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la liste. Elle descendit de cheval. Elle félicita encore l'étalon. Elle dessangla puis enleva ses gants de cuir.

- Salut, tu as l'air en forme, salua à son tour Daniel.

Elle laissa le cheval, seul qui resta à l'arrière, les rênes encore sur l'encolure.

- ça va, confirma Vicky-Angéla.

Elle serra Mitchell dans ses bras. Elle hésita pour Daniel. Mais finit par le serrer aussi dans les bras.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Vicky- Angéla.

- On a eu de l'aide. Notre GPS-Astyan intégré, plaisanta Mitchell. Mais on aurait fini par te trouver, Vicky.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule. Angéla rougit légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Vous avez dit… Astyan.

Elle s'était arrêtée. Elle l'avait enfin vu. Etonnée, elle ne sut que dire.

- Heureux de te revoir, sourit Astyan. Beau cheval.

Il se souvint d'un après-midi, en compagnie de la jeune femme à cheval, seul à seul.

- Si j'avais su, je t'aurai ramené ton compagnon. Mais j'en suis sûre que Shola se fera un plaisir de te ramener l'étalon, elle-même.

Il parlait de l'étalon pie qui l'avait choisie. Il essaya de s'approcher du cheval pour le caresser. Mais celui-ci s'écarta. Il était encore nerveux et agité à cause de la course. Il leva la tête fièrement comme un défi.

- Aussi farouche que… sourit Astyan.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Angéla, se retournant vers Mitchell.

- Juste une petite visite de courtoisie… Ok, j'ai une invitation pour toi, avoua Mitchell.

…

Ils étaient assis au bord d'un pré. Angéla avait laissé son cheval en liberté, qui broutait avidement les touffes d'herbes jouteuses, le stress retombé.

- Pourquoi devrais-je venir ? Je ne les connais pas ces gens. Rencontrer ces personnes ne m'intéresse pas.

- On pourrait s'amuser, essaya Mitchell s'en y croire.

- Sérieusement… Pourquoi moi ?

- Ils ont eu vent de tes petits exploits, avoua Daniel.

Angéla resta silencieuse. Elle aurait préféré oublier cette partie de sa vie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi survivre à trois crashs est un exploit. Cela prouve juste que je suis maladroite et malchanceuse, reprit Angéla.

- Ce n'est pas à ce sujet… corrigea Dani el.

- Je m'en doute. En fait, je suis une bête de foire, qu'on désire voir ou exposer. Il espère un numéro de ma part ?

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Ils veulent juste rencontrer une extraordinaire jeune femme, intervint Astyan.

Elle le regarda. Elle ne fut pas surprise par ses paroles. Cela ne la faisait même plus rougir ni même affoler son cœur.

- Ils veulent aussi nous rencontrer mais contrairement à toi, ils ne peuvent pas exiger notre présence, rajouta Astyan, l'air complice. Mais si tu le veux, j'y participerais aussi.

- Donc tu n'y seras pas ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, proposa Astyan le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva. Elle le regarda partir. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour la retrouver. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait juste pu leur dire sa localisation sans se déplacer. Mais il s'était déplacé tout de même. Rêveuse, elle se posait des questions sur sa relation avec cet homme. Peu d'hommes auraient fait la même chose.

- Où en êtes-vous avec l'arme ? demanda Angéla, sortant de sa rêverie, pour changer de pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

- Sam estime encore une semaine. Et tout sera fini. On a pris du retard à cause de nos nouvelles normes de sécurité. Nous sommes prudents, annonça Mitchell. Elle veut tout vérifier.

- Bien… Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Elle se leva, elle aussi. Elle s'épousseta le pantalon pour ôter la poussière accumulée dans la journée.

- Y a-t-il un téléphone dans le coin ? Je n'ai pas de réseau avec mon portable, demanda Daniel, en fermant le clapet de son téléphone.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, sourit Angéla. Le calme totale. La tranquillité absolue. Il y en a un dans le bureau du propriétaire. Tu auras une ligne ou un accès internet. Et encore si ce n'est pas capricieux. La ligne est malheureusement souvent coupée à cause du temps ou autre. Tout dépend de la météo.

Daniel regarda Mitchell et soupira, désespéré.

…

Dans le ranch, Angéla vivait dans un petit bungalow, accolé aux écuries et aux près. De là, elle pouvait surveiller les chevaux et le bétail, durant la nuit. Angéla revint avec du courrier.

- Tu reçois tout de même du courrier, apprit Mitchell, surpris.

Ils avaient essayé de retracer son courrier pour la localiser. Sans succès. Il avait supposé qu'elle avait coupé tout contact avec le monde. Il se demandait pourquoi le suivi de son courrier n'avait pas donné de résultat.

- Oui, une fois par semaine quand tout va bien. Je le transfert de mes autres adresses par l'intermédiaire d'une amie.

Bien sûre, elle tut le nom de son amie, sa complice.

- Elle change le nom. Et je le récupère quand il passe. Installez-vous où vous pouvez… conseilla Angéla, en posant son courrier sur la table.

Elle disparut dans la mezzanine, probablement pour se changer. Après quelque minutes, elle redescendit rapidement les marches, habillée plus confortablement.

- Alors c'est quoi ce rendez-vous ? reprit Angéla.

Elle alla dans sa kitchenette et prit quelque chose dans le petit frigo.

- Rien d'important, répondit Mitchell.

Elle revint vers la table et posa un pack de bières. Teal'c alla s'en servir et s'assit sur le canapé en examinant la pièce avec attention. Angéla le suivit pour la bière.

- Je viens pour l'arme ?

Elle essayait d'avoir plus de précisions. Elle aimait savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle prit son courrier.

- Non, on fera juste une balade, précisa Mitchell.

- Une chasse à l'homme ?

Car c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois et cela l'intéressait plus. Elle s'était redressée de sa chaise et ignora une des lettres. Elle la mit de côté. Astyan questionna du regard Mitchell.

- Non, pas de chasse.

- Et, il y a que moi ?

- Que toi, affirma Daniel. Tu pensais à qui… John et Jack ? Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être, répondit Angéla, l'air mystérieuse.

Elle semblait ailleurs. Elle avait porté son attention sur une enveloppe. Elle la retourna pour regarder son origine. Elle se décida à l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un couteau, un couteau de chasse. Elle lit le contenu les sourcils froncés.

- J'en ai eu une semaine après mon retour. Mais ce sont des courants d'air, reprit Angéla. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous n'avez pas obtenu de leurs nouvelles. Ils sont peut-être en missions quelque part. Mais si vous voulez vraiment communiquer avec eux, les agences savent comment les contacter.

- Ouais, nous connaissons un autre courant d'air, mais ils vont bien ? insista Mitchell.

- Tu veux dire s'ils sont encore en vie ? Je ne les ai pas tués enfin pas tout à fait, sourit Angéla. C'est mon métier de disparaître. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Ce serait dommage que je ne sois pas douée dans ce métier.

Elle soupira. Elle laissa de côté la lettre et prit une autre enveloppe.

- Vas-tu encore disparaître ? demanda Astyan, la fixant du regard.

Angéla s'interrompit et l'examina pendant quelques secondes. Il la sondait.

- Oui, assura Angéla. Je m'amuse ici pour l'instant mais pas pour longtemps.

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière pour masquer son embarras alors qu'Astyan la regardait les yeux brillants. Il ne servait à rien de leur cacher la vérité.

- Ai-je le droit au refus pour l'invitation ?

Elle s'était retournée vers Mitchell, pour éviter le regard d'Astyan. Mitchell regarda Daniel.

- On dirait que non, reprit Angéla en un soupir.

Elle continua à ouvrir son courrier. Elle sortit d'une enveloppe une carte pliée en deux, élégante. Elle devint pâle.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Mitchell, voyant son changement d'attitude.

- Non, aucun, souffla Angéla.

Elle se leva.

- Je suis juste épuisée. J'accepterai votre invitation.

- Accepterai ? s'interrogea Mitchell, voulant plus de précision.

- Cette invitation n'est tout de même pas pour tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas à votre disposition.

- Cette invitation date de plusieurs jours. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on te cherche, s'expliqua Mitchell.

- Depuis plus d'une semaine, précisa Daniel. On a fait toutes nos agences pour te trouver…

- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, coupa Angéla.

Elle jeta sa bière vide. Elle retourna vers la mezzanine. Ils perçurent de l'agitation au-dessus d'eux. Après un moment, elle redescendit avec une sacoche. C'était son ordinateur portable. Elle s'installa à sa place et alluma son ordinateur .

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas … rappela Daniel.

- C'est le cas, lui répondit Angéla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a toute ma vie dedans. Je l'ai modifié personnellement. C'est mon ordinateur de compétition.

Elle était fière de sa bête.

- Tu joues avec, comprit Mitchell.

- Oui, il a été conçu pour moi et par mes soins, puis j'ai modifié quelques trucs. Je l'ai boosté. Je peux capter presque partout… et non, tu n'auras pas l'honneur de l'utiliser, finit Angéla anticipant la question de Daniel.

Mitchell l'observa travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle avait l'air en forme. La trace de fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée lors de leur dernière mission respective, avait disparu. Quand il avait accepté cette mission de la trouver et de la convaincre d'accepter l'invitation, il savait que cela allait être difficile.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ma présence est essentielle, reprit Angéla.

- Elle l'est pour créer et reformer de nouvelles alliances, expliqua Teal'c.

- Vous voulez m'utiliser comme argument pour former une alliance !

- Enfin, non juste reformer une vieille alliance.

- Quelle alliance ? Pourquoi reformer ?

- Une alliance avec mes pairs, expliqua Teal'c. Elle a été rompue à cause de nos nombreuses pertes.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent grommela Mitchell.

- C'est de l'intimidation ! comprit Angéla.

Elle ferma son pc. Elle en avait fini avec lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me reposer et vous aussi, vu votre état, conclut Angéla.

- Je… commença Mitchell.

- Il y a des matelas de camping et couverture dans ce placard. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller seuls, à demain, coupa Angéla.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, mettant fin à l'échange. Mitchell voulut la suivre mais s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, hésitant.

- Elle nous a congédiés, sourit Teal'c.

Ce dernier s'était relevé pour admirer des tableaux. Puis il alla prendre une autre bière.

Angéla, une fois seule, s'assit sur son lit, pensive. Elle avait encore la carte serrée dans la main. Elle était légèrement froissée maintenant. Elle savait quand elle avait ouverte l'enveloppe que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait lu doucement la lettre, puis relut et relut. Elle n'y croyait pas. Puis elle avait été sur son ordinateur pour vérifier la nouvelle sur les chaînes d'informations et les divers journaux. Elle avait dû mal à la digérer, et à y croire. Une larme, longtemps retenue, coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'effaça de la main et se reprit. Maintenant, elle savait. Le doute n'existait plus. Elle fixa le mur de sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Elle voulait sortir et crier sa peine. Hurler au monde entier qu'elle détestait cette vie. Un dilemme se posait à elle, fuir à nouveau ou bien passer à autre chose, oublier. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait s'en vouloir si elle ne faisait pas ce qui devait être fait. Elle posa la carte sur le lit. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait partir. La carte était une invitation à un enterrement. Quelqu'un de proche était définitivement parti. L'enterrement avait lieu dans deux jours. Ce sera sa seule occasion pour un dernier adieu. Après il sera trop tard. Elle savait que cela allait la hanter à jamais si elle ne lui disait pas adieu. Effondrée, elle avait oublié de se renseigner sur le lieu d'enterrement. Elle avait laissé son ordinateur en bas. Elle hésita à y retourner. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres et surtout celui d'Astyan, qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle était remontée précipitamment pour cacher sa tristesse. Elle redescendit tout de même. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva son salon en effervescence, en bataille rangée. Ils essayaient de disposer les matelas comme ils pouvaient. Elle les regarda en souriant. Elle prit son ordinateur et un livre sans un mot. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence à part Astyan qui la sondait encore. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son comportement.

…

Deux heures étaient passées. Mitchell regardait le paysage par la fenêtre alors que Daniel admirait le plafond à travers lequel il imaginait Angéla dans son lit. La lune était haute. La journée avait été chaude alors que la nuit était fraîche. Mitchell entendait parfois quelques hennissements ou des aboiements des chiens. Parfois il regardait le plafond essayant de capter un quelconque son, marquant la présence de la jeune femme.

- Que captes-tu ? demanda Mitchell à Astyan, inquiet.

- Rien.

- Rien ?

Sa crainte était-elle fondée ?

Daniel se redressa. Lui aussi, il ne dormait pas.

- Comme cela est le cas depuis un petit moment, son esprit m'est inaccessible depuis la scène du volcan. Elle a appris à cacher ses pensées.

- Tu penses qu'elle va encore nous échapper, demanda Teal'c, qui lisait un livre d'album photo sur les chevaux de course.

- Oui, comme d'habitude, soupira Mitchell. C'est son métier, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il s'éloigna de la porte fenêtre pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

- On n'a qu'à veiller, proposa Teal'c. Je prends le premier tour… Regarder c'est Oslo Viking.

Il montra la photo à Daniel.

- C'est impossible, la photo a 15 ans, remarqua Mitchell au-dessus de leur épaule.

- Pourtant, cela lui ressemble bien, jugea Astyan.

- Ou un de ses ascendants, corrigea Daniel.

Ainsi, ils prirent des veilles deux par deux.

…

Le lendemain, Mitchell s'occupa du café. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il avait pris avec Astyan le dernier quart de surveillance. Celui-ci était resté immobile.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? demanda Astyan.

Il l'observait pendant qu'il faisait le café, avec curiosité.

- Je pense qu'elle doit se lever tôt pour s'occuper des chevaux, les nourrir, les sortir… expliqua Mitchell. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, donc.

- C'est gentil de faire du café… grommela Daniel, sortant de son sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous.

- Pour qui alors ? demanda Daniel.

- C'est un prétexte pour monter… lui apporter le petit déjeuner.

- Je me disais, c'était trop beau, dit Daniel, en s'étirant.

Il chercha ses lunettes.

- Mais bon vous pouvez vous servir.

Des pains sautèrent du grille-pain, faisant sursauter Astyan. Mitchell le regarda. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas faire sauter l'appareil ménager. Attaquer un grille-pain n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout si une personne passait devant la fenêtre pendant l'accident. Ce dernier ne faisait pas le poids. Car il pouvait déjà entendre des hommes déjà à leur tâche. Il prit le café et les morceaux de pain sur un plateau. Astyan l'aida en prenant le jus d'orange. Ils montèrent doucement en haut.

- Merde, jura Mitchell après un moment.

Elle n'était pas là. Son lit n'était pas défait.

- Elle n'a pas couché ici.

- Elle n'a rien laissé. Le lit est froid, remarqua Astyan.

Mitchell se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait dû sortir par là. Mais pour quelle raison ? Astyan était toujours près du lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mitchell, se détournant de la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas capté son absence.

- La maison est pleine de sa présence, cela a peut-être suffit à brouiller… Puis on ne l'a pas entendu non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Astyan.

Il lui tendit la carte.

- C'est… Quelqu'un est décédé. Un certain Bill Owens, lit Mitchell.

- Elle le connait ?

- Bah sûrement… C'est pour un enterrement… Il a lieu dans deux jours.

- Elle s'est sauvée pour ça, dit Astyan ne comprenant pas.

- Dites-moi, que faites-vous de vos morts ?... Hum plutôt est-ce que vous mourrez ? demanda Mitchell.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous mourrons. Elle touche surtout le peuple. Nous les enterrons. Mais seule la famille y participe. Il y a juste une cérémonie avant pour les amis. L'enterrement reste privé. Les familles pauvres brûlent les corps pour éviter les maladies.

- Et chez vous ?

- Il n'y a plus de corps à pleurer. Quand on meurt, nos pouvoirs consument nos corps.

- Ici, nous avons un enterrement où tout le monde peut y assister. C'est le dernier moment où on peut dire au revoir à l'être cher.

- Elle veut donc lui dire au revoir à ce Bill, comprit Astyan.

- Sans doute. Ce sera la seule occasion qu'elle aura. Elle sera là-bas, en conclut Mitchell.

Daniel entendit Mitchell redescendre précipitamment avec le plateau de petit déjeuner encore plein.

- Elle est partie, annonça Mitchell. Mais je sais où elle va.

Il les rassura avant qu'ils posent des questions. Découragé, Daniel s'assit. Mitchell lui brandit une carte.

- On est invité à un enterrement, précisa Mitchell.

- Qui c'est Ce Bill Owens ? demanda Daniel.

Il ne connaissait pas ce nom.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas. Mais Angéla a rendez-vous avec la mort.

…

Angéla n'avait pas hésité à prendre cette initiative : partir à nouveau comme une voleuse. Elle avait réuni ses affaires avec hâte. Elle n'avait presque rien comme biens. Son sac à peine défait était déjà fait en quelque seconde. Elle sortit de son sac une lettre qu'elle avait écrite dès le premier jour de son arrivée. Elle était toujours prévoyante et écrivait toujours une lettre au cas où elle devait partir précipitamment. Elle prit soin de tout effacer derrière elle. Après hésitation, elle tendit l'oreille. Ses amis faisaient le gué. Elle sourit. Ils étaient méfiants et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Heureusement, elle avait toujours un autre plan. Elle prit des liasses de billets de vingt dollars pour payer son voyage. Elle ouvrit son sac. Elle fouina quelques secondes : elle choisit un passeport. Elle prit son arme et vérifia son chargement. Elle la cacha contre sa hanche droite. Elle considéra la fenêtre, tout en remettant sa veste par-dessus l'arme. C'était sa seule issue discrète possible. Son sac de voyage sur son épaule, elle ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre. Ainsi elle s'assura qu'elle ne grince pas. Ils ne soupçonneront rien. Elle pria pour que le rebord ne grince pas sous la contrainte de son poids. Elle mesura la hauteur du regard puis la situation.

Elle décida de sauter sur le toit de l'écurie voisine au lieu de descendre. Car on pourrait la remarquer via les fenêtres, à cause de la clarté de la lune. A moitié pliée pour se dissimuler, elle courut vers l'autre extrémité du bâtiment. Elle distingua de la lumière chez son patron. Il veillait tard car c'était soirée comptabilité pour lui. Elle sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche et s'approcha de la fenêtre du premier étage de la demeure du patron. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle tapota gentiment à la fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants. Le propriétaire leva les yeux vers elle, fatigué. Il sourit et vint lui ouvrir, en clopinant. Arrivé le soir, le vieil homme boitait dû à l'accumulation de la fatigue de la journée.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? D'habitude, on ne vient pas me voir par la fenêtre, sourit le patron.

- Merci.

Elle rentra en enjambant la fenêtre alors qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser entrer. Il remarqua son sac de voyage, de suite.

- Je vois que tu as prévu un voyage.

Angéla le lui confirma.

- Tu pars à cause de ces étrangers ?

- Non, non… Un enterrement.

- Ah, je vois. Je suis désolé… De la famille ?

- Non, juste un ami. Je connais bien sa femme.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas… Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite alors, lui souhaita le patron, un peu maladroitement.

- J'avais ce petit mot pour vous et les autres. Je souhaitais tout de même vous voir avant de partir. Merci pour votre accueil.

Elle s'approcha du propriétaire et le serra dans les bras.

- Mais de rien… C'est quand tu veux, répondit le propriétaire, ému.

Puis elle ressortit par le même chemin. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les écuries sans bruit. Même si elle savait que les chevaux avaient déjà détecté sa présence, elle rentra dans l'allée sans faire de bruit. Certains chevaux sortirent leur encolure pour la saluer. A son arrivée, Oslo Viking passa la tête de l'autre côté et hennit doucement. Elle décrocha la chaîne qui le retenait à l'intérieur. Enfin c'était une maigre protection car s'il le voulait vraiment, le cheval pouvait sauter par-dessus.

- Hey mon beau. On va faire un petit voyage… Pour un autre coin perdu.

Elle le caressa et lui enfila son licol en cuir, un peu usé. Elle passa la longe sur son encolure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le tenir. Elle savait qu'il allait la suivre docilement. Ainsi ils partirent comme un vieux cow-boy solitaire.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Tableau de bord :

chapitre 44 : Astyan


	46. Chapter 46

Salut tout le monde,

les vacance sont bientôt là pour certain, pour d'autres déjà là... Enfin voilà je poste un nouveau chapitre pour le début des vacances avec un changement de décor. Malheureusement triste. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé son écriture car j'ai pu aller avec nos héros dans des endroits différents comme dans le chapitre d'avant... JE veux autre chose pour nos héros, c'est à dire autre chose qu'une base militaire ou une forêt... Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas la verdure mais bon changer de décor fait du bien... Changer de registre aussi. Alors sortez vos mouchoirs et n'inondez pas trop la pièce... Ah et Attention Révélation avec un grand R, avec quelques réponses à vos questions... Enfin j'espère...

HOnte à moi j'ai pas répondu à une review ! OMG voilà comment je vous remercie... Enfin bref je me rattrape mieux vaut tard que jamais... Hum

**MM :** Même celà est trop faible au vue du travail accomplit : merci ! == Oh oui quel travail de titan ! Bah même une petite review me suffit amplement. (même si des petites mais nombreuses me plairaient bien aussi)

Même blabla que d'hab, review bienvenu... Merci à mon correcteur...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Le premier des bons ménages est celui qu'on fait avec sa conscience". - Albert Einstein-_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Astyan**

* * *

Mitchell se gara derrière une voiture noire, un gros 4X4 élégant. Du monde était déjà arrivé et s'amassait doucement vers leur destination : la tombe de Bill Owen. Son futur lieu de repos éternel. Mitchell avait pris la direction de cette petite ville d'à peine 60 000 habitants tôt le matin. Un tiers de la population étaient des fermiers. Le cimetière était situé en dehors de la ville parmi les champs dans un léger creux. De ce fait, on ne pouvait pas voir les tombes avant d'être devant. Tout était à l'abri du vent. L'église était éloignée de la ville juste à côté du cimetière. Mitchell et ses amis n'étaient pas encore dans le creux. Ils pouvaient encore voir au loin les habitations et des centres commerciaux qui commençaient à pousser.

- On fait tâche, remarqua Daniel qui regardait les convives.

Mitchell suivit le regard de Daniel. Des soldats en costume discutaient entre eux.

- J'aurai dû mettre le mien, avoua Mitchell, mal à l'aise.

- C'est un soldat ? demanda Astyan, curieux.

- C'était un soldat… Oui, corrigea Mitchell. Il y a très peu de civils.

- Bill avait… Une femme et un enfant de trois ans, récita Daniel, en ouvrant un dossier. Mort dans un accident de voiture à Washington.

Il avait fait sa petite enquête.

- C'est moche, murmura Mitchell. Il n'est pas mort au combat. Terrorisme ?

- Non, il aurait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Ce sont les premières conclusions, hésita Daniel.

- Quoi ?

Mitchell avait remarqué son hésitation. Astyan lui admirait les gens, étudiant leur comportement.

- Il y a des sérieuses lacunes dans le rapport, expliqua Daniel.

- Tu connais quelqu'un, demanda Teal'c à Cameron.

Ce dernier contemplait la foule.

- Non, répondit Mitchell, un peu déçu. Mais il y a un Amiral… Et un colonel là-bas…

Il espérait voir des connaissances.

- Pas d'Angéla, finit Teal'c.

- Non, pas de Général, admit Mitchell. Approchons.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Mitchell observa la famille du défunt après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au cercueil. Le soldat mort était jeune. La famille était presque les seuls civils. Il y avait aussi des journalistes et d'autres amis. Un drapeau américain était étalé sur le cercueil, accompagné d'un cadre photo du défunt. Il y avait un autre drapeau à côté du cadre, plus petit, écossais. Le trou avait été déjà creusé, juste à côté du cercueil.

Ils arrivèrent près du cercueil. Les invités s'installèrent autour. La plupart des soldats restèrent debout. L'équipe fit de même, à l'écart. Dans l'allée centrale et large, deux rangs de soldats armés et décorés attendaient pour avancer vers le cercueil. La femme du défunt s'installa. La cérémonie commença. Mitchell écoutait à peine le discours du prêtre au sujet du défunt. Il cherchait du regard Angéla. Il écouta tout de même le discours de la veuve et de l'Amiral. Daniel aussi cherchait dans la foule un visage familier. Il chercha aussi le cercueil car celui-ci n'était pas encore visible.

Puis les soldats avancèrent vers le cercueil. Ils le portèrent sur leur épaule et marchaient en cadence. Mitchell observa la veuve. Elle serrait la main de son petit garçon encore debout à ses côtés. Le petit avait été sage et restait brave. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la femme. Contrairement aux autres femmes, elle ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil. Elle ne voulait pas cacher ses pleurs et sa tristesse. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil vers l'allée comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Son mari ? Elle fixait un point au loin entre les deux rangs de soldats, entre lesquels six soldats amenaient son mari vers sa dernière demeure. Elle attendait un signal. Puis le signal vint. Les soldats tirèrent leur coup de feu en l'air pour signaler le départ du défunt vers l'au-delà alors que le cercueil fut posé à côté de la terre retournée, proche du trou où séjournera le cercueil pour l'éternité.

Enfin, dans le silence, juste après les coups de fusil, un son strident se fit entendre. Celui d'une cornemuse. Mitchell se rappela que le défunt avait des origines écossaises. L'unique cornemuse fut accompagnée par d'autres, autour d'eux. Les invités chuchotèrent de surprise et se regardèrent. Certain cherchaient l'origine de ce bruit. La musique semblait venir de nulle part. Calme, la femme regardait toujours le point fixe. L'Amiral à son tour fixait un endroit, les yeux brillants. L'hommage le touchait aussi. La veuve se leva, bien droite. Ils étaient tous encerclaient par les cornemuses. Sa famille l'imita. Les journalistes s'agitèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La veuve ne regardait plus le cercueil de son époux mais l'allée.

Puis, Mitchell les vit : les musiciens avec leurs cornemuses. Ils apparurent autour d'eux sur les hauteurs. Ils restèrent un moment en hauteur alors que le son de leurs instruments se propageait dans le trou où ils étaient. Puis, un des musiciens descendit la pente et s'avança vers l'allée centrale, seul. Accompagnant le musicien, une voix douce s'éleva. Elle semblait venir juste derrière le musicien.

- Angéla ,chuchota Astyan dans l'oreille de Mitchell.

Astyan avait senti sa présence. Il frissonna. La voix les submergea tous, noyant leur cœur. Astyan ressentit plus profondément le chant. Mitchell reconnut le champ des morts : l'Amazing Grace, accompagné par des cornemuses. Daniel ne voyait toujours pas l'origine de la voix. Derrière le musicien qui s'avançait toujours vers eux tout en jouant, un cheval apparut, sellé sans cavalier. Il y avait juste des bottes dans les étriers à l'envers. La veuve avait mis une mais sur le cœur, émue. Le cheval était suivi de trois autres cette fois-ci avec cavalier. Celui du milieu semblait familier à Mitchell.

- Oslo viking, confirma Teal'c.

Angéla était bien là. Entre les deux autres chevaux, elle était droite. Une main levée en un salut militaire, accompagnée par deux autres soldats-cavaliers. Ses lèvres bougeaient. Elle chantait. Astyan admira le spectacle. Le chant les transporta. Le temps s'arrêta pour les invités. Les soldats un à un les saluèrent à leur passage. Les trois cavaliers arrivèrent près du cercueil. Seul, le cheval sans cavalier continua son chemin. Angéla descendit de cheval. A l'aide d'un autre soldat, elle plia le drapeau des Etats-Unis avec minutie et précaution alors qu'elle continuait de chanter. Enfin elle s'approcha de la veuve et lui donna le triangle coloré, un genou au sol. La veuve posa ses mains émue sur le drapeau et tomba à genou à la hauteur d'Angéla. Elle serra Angéla de son bras libre. Angéla l'aida à se relever puis elle fixa le cercueil qui commençait à descendre vers le repos éternel. La voix d'Angéla masquait le bruit atroce des poulies qui grinçaient, descendant le soldat mort sous terre. Angéla serrait la main de la veuve à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Quand le cercueil s'immobilisa au fond de la fosse, à jamais, Angéla finit son chant. Le silence retomba et sa voix fut remplacer par la mélodie chantée par les cornemuses. Elles accompagnèrent le cœur triste des gens. Elles aussi, elles finirent par se taire et reculèrent dans le paysage.

…

Le chant funéraire se tut. Le cercueil atteint les profondeurs vers sa dernière demeure. L'épouse étouffa un cri de détresse alors qu'Angéla l'étreignit avec force pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle sortit de sa poche un objet. Mitchell pu le distinguer. Il savait ce que c'était. Il avait le même : un collier avec deux plaques militaires avec leurs matricules de reconnaissances. Il regarda Angéla lui donner les plaques à l'épouse du défunt. La veuve la remercia et serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Angéla se décala ensuite avec respect et se mit en retrait. Un par un, les invités déposèrent une rose rouge sang sur le cercueil. Puis ils passaient saluer la famille et présenter les condoléances. Par respect pour la famille, l'équipe fit de même et suivit le mouvement. Mitchell se piqua avec une épine de la tige de la rosacée. Il se mordit la langue. Daniel formula quelques formules d'adieu. Mitchell ne dit rien mais le cœur y était. Il lâcha la rose qui mit une éternité à descendre. Il invita Astyan à suivre le protocole. Astyan imita son geste. Mitchell s'arrêta. La rose d'Astyan ne s'éclata pas en pétales une fois sur le cercueil. Elle resta intacte et blanchit. Mitchell regarda Astyan, silencieux. Puis Mitchell la vit se transformer. La rose s'enracina. Il regarda les personnes suivantes qui n'avaient rien remarqué du tour d'Astyan.

- Je n'aime pas cette couleur, se justifia Astyan.

Mitchell lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était la rose qui devenait un buisson. Comment il allait expliquer l'apparition d'un rosier blanc sur le cercueil. Les racines commençaient à pénétrer le cercueil, comme si elles voulaient se nourrir du corps du défunt. Daniel présenta ses condoléances et trouva les mots justes comme d'habitude. Lui, il ne sut quoi dire. Il serra les mains délicatement et salua la veuve. Celle-ci lui serra la main avec reconnaissance. Elle serait inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois même des années. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître sur ses joues humides. Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil à Angéla. Elle avait le visage inexpressif, seule une larme glissait sur sa joue. Astyan continua à suivre le protocole juste derrière Mitchell. Après son passage, Teal'c n'avait pas jeté une seule rose mais un bouquet pour masquer le cadeau d'Astyan. Astyan serra la main de la veuve suivant l'exemple de Mitchell. Ce dernier sentit une brise soulevée les manteaux d'hiver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule mais personne ne fut gêner par cette brusque apparition de vent. Pourtant Angéla réagit et se décala. Le visage de la veuve changea. Elle semblait plus apaisée et sereine. Elle se redressa légèrement. Astyan avait apaisé sa douleur en touchant son esprit. L'équipe suivit la sortie. Certains partaient déjà d'autres traînaient encore sur place. Mitchell admira le défilé de soldats et autres personnes importantes.

- Il se passe quelque chose, souffla Astyan à son oreille.

Mitchell chercha le problème, il n'y en avait pas.

- En dehors du faite qu'il y a un buisson dans le trou maintenant ?

- Elles sont tendues.

Astyan fixait Angéla et la veuve.

- Teal'c ?

- Aucun danger, assura Teal'c, qui surveillait les environs depuis le début.

- Il n'y a pas de danger… le danger vient d'elles, comprit Mitchell. Qui est la plus tendue ?

Mitchell observait les deux femmes et craignait le pire.

- La veuve.

Daniel souffla. Le contraire aurait été un désastre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Daniel.

Mitchell entendit alors une clameur puis un cri.

- ASSASSINS ! hurla la veuve.

Elle s'était précipitée sur des hommes. Ces derniers étaient des messieurs tout le monde, habillés tout en noir. Angéla une main sur l'épaule de la veuve tentait de la raisonner et de la retenir. Mais elle aussi était mal à l'aise.

Mitchell et ses amis s'approchèrent pour en savoir plus.

- VOUS l'avez tué !

Les journalistes s'étaient précipités pour mitrailler la scène sur tous les angles possibles. Certains avaient démarré l'enregistrement. Les hommes qui étaient responsables du chaos restèrent en retrait impassible.

- La CIA, entendu dire Mitchell.

- Madame, je comprends votre tristesse mais votre jugement doit être…

Les journalistes pétillaient d'enthousiasmes. Mitchell lui posait des questions. Que faisait la CIA ici ?

- Comment osez-vous venir vous présenter ici ?hurla la veuve hystérique.

Angéla ne put la retenir plus longtemps mais c'est surtout qu'elle n'en avait plus envie.

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, intervint Angéla.

La veuve se rua vers l'homme. Immédiatement ces associés intervinrent. Angéla s'en mêla pour protéger la jeune femme qui allait prendre de mauvais coups. La situation s'amplifia. Les hommes en noirs sortirent leur arme. Angéla se jeta aussi dans la mêlée rejoindre son amie et sortit aussi deux armes qu'elle pointa dans deux directions différentes et opposées. Elle fit barrage de son corps pour protéger la veuve. Voici la scène : 6 à 7 agents de la CIA probablement, pointant leurs armes vers deux femmes chagrinées et encerclées. L'une d'elle opposait une sérieuse résistance.

- Vous voulez tenter, menaça Angéla entre ses deux. Combien d'hommes, je tuerais avant de tomber à votre avis ? Et que vous mourront ?

- Ils l'ont tué… pleura la veuve.

Angéla se cala devant la femme.

- Pas maintenant, Pam…

- Nous sommes pour rien…

- A d'autres, cracha Angéla. Qui va vous croire ?

- Mais tout le monde, Kathleen, intervint un homme.

Il avait l'accent russe. Elle blêmit.

- L'assurance et l'enquête policière ont conclu à un accident, à un regrettable accident.

- Vous parlez du dossier vide accusa Angéla, ayant repris ses esprits. Et vous croyez vraiment que vous faites le poids, rit Angéla.

- Une contre sept, je demande à voir, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre sourit le russe.

- Vraiment ? Mais je sais compter.

La situation était vraiment étrange car les soldats de parade avec les fusils les encerclaient maintenant eux aussi.

- Elle n'est pas seule. Elle n'est jamais seule intervint un homme d'un certain âge avancé.

Il essayait d'écarter la foule pour la rejoindre et s'avança vers eux en clopinant. L'agent tourna la tête et remarqua la situation. Il avait fixé son attention sur le plus grand danger immédiat du moment : Angéla et n'avait pas fait attention aux soldats présents à la cérémonie. Des soldats qui les visaient maintenant étaient sûrs d'eux. En effet, la CIA ne faisait pas le poids. Il ne savait même pas s'il le faisait face à Angéla, seule. Résigné, il leva son arme en signe d'armistice et la rangea. Ses associés l'imitèrent. Ainsi un drame fut évité de justesse.

…

Après le cimetière, Angéla s'était volatilisée avec la veuve pour la raisonner. Ils avaient donc perdu sa trace. Enfin pas complètement, ils connaissaient l'adresse de la veuve. Ils s'y rendirent, voulant retrouver Angéla à la veillée. En effet, Angéla y était, au côté de la veuve. Elle était tout de même à l'écart et discrète. Elle examinait la foule. Mitchell s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était assise sur des marches.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Mitchell.

La veuve surveillait Angéla de près. Cette dernière avait les mains qui tremblaient. La veuve avait peur qu'Angéla explose à son tour. Angéla lui fit signe que tout allait bien, en lui montrant sa bière à peine entamé.

- Semper fie, souffla Angéla.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur Mitchell. Elle observa ses traits fins.

- Il a été assassiné.

Elle n'en dit pas plus.

- Ecoute, Daniel a jeté un coup d'œil aux rapports.

- Il n'y a rien, coupa Angéla.

-Rien ne veut pas dire…

- Arrête… souffla Angéla, en se levant. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Juste arrêtes… Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite.

Mitchell accepta son souhait.

- Elle a fait un barbecue, continua Angéla, presque joyeux en regardant la veuve.

Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Angéla évita de croiser le regard d'Astyan car elle savait qu'il ressentait son désarroi. Elle ne voulait pas y faire

…

La veillée dura toute la nuit. Angéla avait réussi à s'éclipser entre le dessert et la soupe à l'oignon.

- Éloignez là, demanda la veuve, le regard dans le vide. Éloignez Angéla.

Daniel buvait son thé avec elle.

- Elle est en danger, reprit la femme.

- A cause de votre mari ?

- Mon mari a voulu la prévenir mais l'a aussi en même temps trahi.

- Trahi ? demanda Mitchell, en s'installant près d'eux.

- Ils savent, souffla Astyan. Ils étaient là pour elle.

Teal'c s'approcha de lui.

- Je sais, je suis surveillée soupira la veuve alors qu'elle essuyait une larme. Cela dure depuis six mois ? Ils étaient discrets mais maintenant que… Mon mari est… Éloignez là juste… Autant pour elle que pour eux.

Astyan montra à Teal'c la voiture de la tête.

- Pour eux ? Qui sont-ils ? questionna Daniel.

- Je lui ai demandé de me venger, de le venger, poursuivit la veuve ignorant sa question.

Elle regarda le portrait de son époux.

- J'ai fait une erreur sous le coup de la colère. Cela causera sa perte.

- On veut bien l'éloigner… Mais que veulent ses agents ? demanda Mitchell.

- Éloignez là c'est tout, répéta la veuve. Elle doit être à son travail…

Elle prit un papier et un stylo.

- … à la discothèque, à la sortie de la ville.

Elle montra le papier

« Hôpital Saint- Laurent »

- Ils sont partis, indiqua Astyan à la fenêtre. Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, comprit Teal'c, à ses côtés.

- Mais que lui veulent-ils ? demanda Daniel.

- Ils veulent Kathleen... Une de ses identités.

- Combien a-t-elle d'identité ? demanda Mitchell.

La veuve haussa les épaules.

- Nul ne le sait. Mais Kathleen est la seule qui soit vraie.

- Et Angéla Calling ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle a pris le nom de sa famille adoptive. Mon mari connaissait son véritable nom et cela a causé sa perte. Mais je crois que c'est Dana Angéla Kathleen Ambroisieur. Kathleen est le prénom de sa mère biologique.

…

Angéla ferma les yeux, le front appuyé contre son casier. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur son tee-shirt. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua. Elle l'ignora.

- On a un code 10, dit une voix.

Angéla leva la tête un peu perdue.

- C'est quoi déjà ?

- Accident de la route, apparemment.

- Combien ? soupira Angéla.

Son repos aurait été de courte durée.

- 15 arrivent dans l'immédiat. Plus, plus tard.

- On ne peut pas en prendre autant…

- On sait… On m'a rajouté une garde approuva le docteur en remettant une blouse. Et nous sommes les plus près de l'accident. Princeton refuse d'en prendre plus que nécessaire.

- Merde, et nous ?

Elle claque son casier.

- On est trop bon dans tous les sens du terme, lui sourit le médecin. Ce n'est pas la politique de la maison de refuser. Tiens.

Il lui tendit son stéthoscope. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être revenue ici. Pourtant elle ne pouvait partir sans donner sa démission. Elle savait qu'en revenant elle s'exposerait à nouveau. La rencontre avec le russe l'avait un peu secoué surtout qu'il l'avait appelé du prénom de sa mère, de sa vraie mère. Peu se souvenait de ses origines.

- Merci, soupira Angéla. J'arrive dans une minute.

Dans ces situations, on oubliait souvent qu'on était en congé, ou renvoyé ou qu'on avait démissionné.

- Pas de problème, prends ton temps… Ta dernière.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- … Mais pas trop, reprit son collègue.

- Eh ! Attends donnes moi la trois, supplia Angéla.

L'homme se retourna et semblait réfléchir. Puis il sourit.

- J'aurai droit à quoi en échange ?

- Ne pas mourir, répliqua Angéla avec son plus beau sourire.

- Laisse tombé, elle est à côté de la salle d'op, tu l'as. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi.

Il sortit.

- Merci, souffla Angéla.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans le vestiaire. Seules les alarmes d'ambulance brisaient le silence, encore lointaines. Elle respira d'un coup et se jeta dans la mêlée, en sortant du vestiaire.

…

Vous avez bien lu hôpital vous aussi ? demanda Mitchell.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le parking et observait l'endroit. C'était un grand hôpital qui avait perdu du prestige avec les années.

- Et elle a dit à son travail, ajouta Daniel.

- Elle l'a peut-être dit pour les agents qui la surveillaient, supposa Mitchell.

- Ou elle est blessée, dit Teal'c.

- Non ,je ne pense pas, intervint Daniel, pensif.

- Il a raison. Je pense plutôt qu'elle a l'habitude d'être à cet endroit à cette heure-là. Pam a regardé sa montre.

Mitchell chercha une place libre et dut se garer en double file car il ne trouva pas de place. Il éteint le moteur et admira l'endroit.

- 30 dollars qu'elle y travaille, interrompit Teal'c.

Daniel se retourna vers Teal'c, assis à l'arrière.

- Tu lances un pari, on dirait ? sourit Mitchell, dans le rétroviseur central.

- Je suppose que c'est au sujet d'Angéla, comprit Astyan. Je ne peux pas participer… Je n'ai pas de … dollars.

- 50 qu'elle y est pour elle : Maladie, blessure… Je dirai qu'elle voit un oncologue, surenchérit Mitchell.

Ils regardèrent Daniel.

- Je ne parie pas sur elle, coupa Daniel en sortant de la voiture.

Il trouvait l'idée déplacée

- Allez rabat joie, elle nous balade partout sur le continent même au delà et on ne peut même pas plaisanter, remarqua Mitchell, qui sortit de la voiture à sa suite.

- Elle aurait pu au moins aller à Paris, rêva Teal'c.

Daniel soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta net quand trois ambulances arrivèrent en urgence devant l'entrée principale.

- Tout compte fait, je vais parier sur un carnage qu'elle aurait causé, souffla Mitchell, pensant à la scène de l'enterrement avec la CIA.

Des voitures policières les suivirent. Astyan rit. Mitchell évita de justesse un brancard. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Des personnes jaillissaient de nulle part. Une porte s'ouvrit, une autre claqua. Daniel se dirigea vers l'accueil en jouant des coudes mais la personne semblait déborder et pris d'assaut par de tas de coup de fil.

- Nous ne pouvons pas en prendre plus et nous n'avons pas de services de grands brûlés… Comment ? … Non, nous sommes déjà sur 15 cas graves pour trois blocs… Non, on ne peut pas… Attendez !... Simone, il y a quelqu'un sur la trois pour toi, un ambulancier… Oui donc on ne peut pas… Allez à Princeton… Non, il est très bien, il a reçu la palme du meilleur hôpital, il devrait pouvoir gérer ce problème… Attendez une minute, vous voulez quoi ?

- Je cherche une personne…

- Bonne chance pour ça, s'excusa l'accueil, navré, en montrant la salle d'attente. Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Euh non, on ne vient pas pour l'accident…

- Patientez alors, coupa l'homme. Oui, on peut prendre maximum trois urgences encore…

Daniel revint bredouille.

- Alors ?

- Rien, on va…

- Elle est là, coupa Astyan.

Mitchell regarda partout. Il observa avec horreur un brancard arrivé. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Un chariot pénétra, trois ambulanciers l'accompagnaient. Un médecin sur le côté prenait les constantes du malade. L'homme avait des attelles partout. Puis un deuxième suivit. Le médecin était à califourchon sur l'accidenté pour un massage cardiaque. C'était Angéla.

- Arrêt depuis 12 min, on a injecté déjà deux ampoules d'adrénaline et une d'atropine. Elle avait 6/8 sur le chemin. Fréquence cardiaque 180 avant de lâcher.

- Elle doit saigner quelque part, souffla Angéla. Radio et écho de l'abdo…

Angéla semblait à bout de souffle. La patiente était petite. C'était une enfant de 13 ans. Une barre de fer s'était logée dans son ventre. Mitchell pensait que c'était la localisation du saignement. L'ambulancier maintenait la pression. Mais Angéla ne s'en préoccupait pas.

- Passer un O + si ce n'est pas assez deux… Du sang doit arriver à son cœur et cerveau. Salle 3, hurla Angéla.

Une infirmière ferma le rideau.

- Teal'c a gagné, remarqua Astyan fasciné, en regardant tout autour de lui.

…

Angéla était assise, les genoux recroquevillés sur elle-même contre sa poitrine. Le dos contre le mur, elle tenait son masque dans la main. La pression était tombée avec le retour du calme.

- Dure journée, remarqua Mitchell à nouveau à ses côtés. Tu as un diplôme au moins pour ça ?

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était un rire nerveux.

- Semaine de Merde tu veux dire ! J'étais en congé dans ce ranch. La fin de mon congé se finit par… Ceci. J'étais juste venue pour signer des papiers.

Elle avait montré la table d'opération. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une personne avec le drap reposé sur la tête. La victime était morte.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, la consola Mitchell.

Il s'était installé à ses côtés.

- Peut-être. Sa mère arrive dans une heure. Son père est mort dans l'accident. Elle était de garde… Parents divorcés. Elle travaille à Boston.

Mitchell regarda le corps sans vie de la fillette. Ils avaient enlevé toutes les sondes, perfusions…

- Tu as fait… répéta Mitchell.

- Non, coupa Angéla. J'aurai dû l'opérer, à la place j'ai dû réparer une aorte et une valvule de son meurtrier. J'aurai pu faire plus, conclut Angéla.

Maintenant elle regardait la salle d'à côté où quelque minutes plus tôt, elle venait de finir l'opération alors que la petite fille succombait à ses blessures mortelles.

- Son cœur était reparti, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie...

Sa voix s'étrangla.

…

Astyan admirait les vagues s'échouer sur la plage. Angéla profitait de ce moment calme. Les pieds dans l'eau, elle respira un grand bol d'air frais. Elle sentit une pression contre sa main. Une main chaude enserra la sienne. Elle ne refusa pas ce contact doux et rassurant.

- Parles moi, supplia Astyan.

Elle soupira et lui fit face. Il la regardait de ses yeux pétillants. Il y avait toujours cette drôle d'expression qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Elle ne pourrait jamais deviner ses sentiments.

- Parle-moi, répéta Astyan. De n'importe quoi… De cet homme…

- On était proche, c'est tout. Il était sous ma responsabilité.

- A une époque oui mais maintenant…

- Non, mes hommes le sont même après… avoir quitté l'armé. Quitter l'armée ne signifie pas perdre nos liens. On prend soin de nos hommes.

Elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Il y avait toujours un souvenir pour la faire revenir dans l'armée. Elle revenait toujours à son poste à cause de ses liens spéciaux et si particuliers. Elle avait aidé le SG1 pour la même raison. Des liens s'étaient créés lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique avec Mitchell puis après c'était le tour de Daniel, avec des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds. Ses dettes s'accumulaient. Ses devoirs envers ses amis grandissaient.

- Il était sous mes ordres pendant moins d'un an. Il a reçu un éclat d'obus lors de ma dernière mission en commun. Pourtant, il m'a aidé à porter un des nôtres tombés, poursuivit Angéla. Il a souffert le martyre.

- Vous n'abandonnez pas les vôtres, compris Astyan. Même mort.

Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'après tout ce temps, les liens étaient aussi forts.

- Même mort, souffla Angéla. On a été piégé. On est tombé dans un guet-apens… Il n'est pas mort accidentellement. Il a été assassiné. J'ai eu de la chance de ne perdre qu'un homme

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- L'instinct et les preuves. OU plutôt leur absence.

- Et tu penses que tu es responsable de sa mort. Et les responsables seraient les hommes des funérailles.

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine. Je connais ses habitudes… Il était capable de conduire un char en plein enfer, alors perdre le contrôle de son véhicule en ligne droite avec aucune modification météorologique remarquable est impensable. Sa femme a aussi des soupçons.

- Mais que cherchaient-ils à faire ? En tuant leur propre homme.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Angéla le regarda sans le voir. Il pouvait lire une peine immense sur son visage et une détresse inconnue. Le bras d'Angéla la démangea et elle se frotta le bras.

- Qu'as-tu ? demanda Astyan.

- Rien… Je ne veux plus en parler.

- Ok, tu veux peut-être parler de ton tatouage ? sourit Astyan.

- Quoi ? sursauta Angéla.

Elle se retint de se frotter à nouveau le bras et se tira les manches.

- Je suis au courant, je l'ai vu, reprit Astyan.

- Que sais-tu ? hésita Angéla.

- Je pense que je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi, sourit Astyan énigmatique. Mais un tatouage vivant s'est rare. Tu as un lien avec le dragon du volcan c'est cela ? Où est-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle fixait la mer. Elle souleva sa manche droite.

- Il est là.

Elle révéla une longue queue de dragon. Celle-ci se balança, luisante. Le reste devait être caché au niveau de l'épaule ou derrière l'omoplate.

- Il se termine aux creux de mes omoplates, répondit Angéla à sa question muette.

Il passa son pouce sur son avant-bras. Elle sentit sa peau s'échauffer à ce contact.

- Que signifie… ? s'étrangla Angéla.

- A ton avis ?

- Je suis son maître, souffla Angéla.

- Mais ?

Il avait repéré son hésitation.

- Il y a autre chose…

Elle se retourna. Elle y avait longuement songé. Elle avait tenté d'ignorer le tatouage vivant mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas entendre cette voix et de sentir ce regard brûlant, plein d'intelligence.

- Il a reconnu son maître… Un ancien. Ce sont mes gènes… Pas moi.

- Oui sans doute. Tu as raison.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, hésita Angéla. Je ne suis pas son véritable maître. Il doit le savoir. Pourquoi reste-il avec moi ?

- Quel est le véritable problème ? Le contrôle ?

- Non, il reste tranquille…

- Alors ne te pose pas de questions, la vérité viendra coupa Astyan.

Il la sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se torture l'esprit pour des choses qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas

- Je lui ai demandé une fois qui était son maître.

- Ah il a dû apprécier, rit Astyan. Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Non, il me trouve stupide.

Astyan rit pour de bon.

- Tu es tout sauf stupide. Tu ne poses juste pas les bonnes questions. Tes questions sont dérangeantes.

- Il affirme qu'on est lié…

- Ceci soulève en effet beaucoup de questions, affirma Astyan, le sourire aux lèvres. Vient… N'en parlons plus, je te promets... Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Non, je veux en parler. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Ton instinct encore ?

- Non, une certitude.

Astyan soupira.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée si tu… N'est pas devenue ce que tu es pour une raison… comme faire le lien avec les Anciens.

- Un intermédiaire.

- C'est juste une supposition, affirma Astyan. Mais Daniel a sollicité plusieurs fois l'aide des ancêtres. Son vœu a été peut-être exaucé.

- Tu n'y crois pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ou alors… Tu m'as été envoyée pour me séduire.

Elle recula et le frappa à l'épaule. Il recula en riant. Elle sonda son visage.

-Tu ne me diras rien, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tu es juste unique.

Elle se réfugia à nouveau dans ses bras, à l'abri.

- Pourtant... C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence mais... hésita Angéla. Et si tout ceci ne m'était pas arrivé par hasard ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et si je te disais que mon grand-père s'appelle Merlin.

Elle s'écarta pour observer sa réaction.

- C'est aussi le nom d'un Ancien, remarqua Angéla.

- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'ils feraient une seule et même personne ? D'autres personnes peuvent se nommer ainsi.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je descends aussi des Chevalier de la Table Ronde et de Merlin... Le vrai.

- Il porte le même nom qu'un de vos ancêtres, remarqua Astyan, surpris.

- Il arrive qu'on donne des noms de parents éloignés aux enfants. C'est pour ça que plusieurs membres peuvent s'appeler pareil.

- Étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Juste, je me rappelle d'une de tes remarques...

- Laquelle ? demanda Angéla, curieuse.

- La nuit quand tu m'as rejoint avant notre retour sur Terre, expliqua Astyan.

- Devant la base de données, se rappela Angéla.

- Oui, confirma Astyan. Tu m'as demandé si Morgane était revenue pour Merlin, enfin c'est ce que tu as voulu dire... Tu pensais à quoi exactement ?

- A rien de particulier. Mais j'imagine qu'à sa place… Si j'apprenais que Merlin avait eu une descendance cachée avec une autre femme... Que je lui arracherais la tête.

- La jalousie n'existe pas chez les Anciens, ni la colère... sourit Astyan. La tête vraiment.

- Vous êtes quant même humains, coupa Angéla, ignorant sa remarque. Ce sont des sentiments normaux.

- Tu ne pensais donc pas à ton grand-père.

Angéla l'observa.

- Il est vieux mais pas à ce point-là. Il n'est pas le Merlin.

- Mais tu doutes toujours… coupa Astyan.

- Non, hésita Angéla.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions et d'imaginer des réponses possibles pour expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

- Vraiment ? demanda Astyan. Et si je te disais que Merlin avait un frère jumeau.

Il la fixait pour voir sa réaction. Angéla le regarda étonné.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Angéla, méfiante.

- Rien, mais il a eu plusieurs noms Merlin, Melchior … Et vous pensez que c'était une seule personne mais une seule ne peut pas être responsable de tout. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être deux. Ou plusieurs ?

- Non… Et Morgane ?

- Je pense qu'elle... Se doutait de quelque chose, répondit Astyan. Morgane est revenue parler à Daniel pour une raison. Daniel a vu Merlin mourir, elle sait donc qu'il n'est plus, pourtant elle est restée. Peut-être qu'elle a vu en toi, une descendante lointaine ou pas de Merlin, ce qui a attiré sa curiosité. Mes ancêtres n'échappaient pas à la curiosité, qui était une source de découverte de savoir.

- Le dragon est celui de Merlin ? demanda Angéla, pour revenir à l'origine de leur conversation.

- Non, s'il était un Maître de dragon, le sien serait mort avec lui ou lui serait resté fidèle. Le tien... Bah c'est le tien quoi que tu en penses.

- Il est peut-être attiré par mes origines ? supposa Angéla.

- Hum, c'est plausible. Mais heureusement qu'il ne te cause pas de soucis, il pourrait te rendre la vie très pénible et te causer beaucoup de problèmes.

- Le dragon ? demanda Angéla.

Ce n'était qu'un tatouage en quoi il pouvait être une plaie.

- Oui, pas sous cette forme bien sûr, confirma Astyan.

Il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est réel, souffla Angéla.

- Oui, il doit sûrement manger beaucoup, à mon avis. Même s'il vit le plus souvent sous forme de tatouage. Puis ils ont de périodes de reproductions assez… actives, pouvant jouer sur ton humeur.

- Active, c'est-à-dire ? se renseigna Angéla, soucieuse.

- Oui, je dirais tous les trois mois pendant trois jours, d'après Wellan.

- Comme une pleine lune… Tu veux dire que je serais très active sexuellement trois jours par trimestre à cause de la période de la reproduction du dragon, à qui je suis liée !

- Oui, si c'est une femelle.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Et si c'est un mâle ? interrogea Angéla soudain inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un mâle ! s'exclama Astyan.

- Oui, pourquoi ça pose problème ?

- Non, non mais en général, les montures ont le même sexe que leur maître.

- Donc je ne suis pas… commença à déduire Angéla.

- En général, coupa Astyan en souriant. Cela évite l'apparition de jalousie entre les deux partenaires quand le maître se met en couple. Cela évite des conflits. Mais il faut aussi éviter que le dragon développe des sentiments inappropriés envers son maître comme tu peux l'imaginer… Vous n'êtes pas compatibles pour vivre une relation. Les désirs entre les deux ne pourraient être assouvis.

- Sauf s'il prend la forme d'un humain, répondit Angéla.

- Ils le font rarement. C'est une forme fragile pour eux, remarqua Astyan.

Angéla se remémora la tortue. Il s'était mis à nu pour la convaincre et ne pas l'effrayer.

- Les problèmes sont la jalousie, la super-protection… Qui peuvent causer des problèmes dans vos relations. Et les mâles sont en chasse plus longtemps que les femelles, sourit Astyan.

- Combien ?

- Une fois par semaine et surtout la nuit.

- Oh mon dieu.

- Mais il doit être encore jeune, tu n'en es pas encore là, la rassura Astyan. S'il ne crache pas du feu… et qu'il n'est pas capable de voler, je dirais que tu as trois mois de tranquillité.

- Trois mois ! Mais je croyais que leur développement était très long.

- C'est vrai mais vous êtes liés maintenant. Il s'est calé sur ton horloge biologique.

- Donc j'aurai toutes les semaines des envies de … Sexe, avec des émotions amplifiées.

- Oui en gros, sourit Astyan.

…

Le problème était que le dragon crachait déjà du feu, un torrent de flamme et savait voler.

- Mais tu as de la chance s'il garde sa forme actuelle.

Il parlait de son tatouage. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle était chanceuse. Elle s'était retrouvée avec comme animal de compagnie, un dragon jusqu'à que la mort les sépare.

- Morgane avait raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi, lâcha Angéla, sans même réfléchir.

- Tu penses que tu es une anomalie...

- Oui !

Astyan rit.

- Tu es tout à fait normal. Tu penses que Morgane s'intéresse à toi à cause du dragon ?

- Exactement.

- Morgane est intriguée par quelque chose et je pense que effectivement que c'est toi mais elle ne le sait pas encore ...

- Elijah, souffla Angéla, qui venait de comprendre.

- ?

- Lui aussi a été intéressé par... Moi !

Astyan arqua les sourcils.

- Il a cru que tu étais un Ancien et a voulu se venger, dit Astyan.

- Non, il t'aurait visé en premier !

- Non, j'étais caché à ses yeux...

- Tu empestes le pouvoir ! coupa Angéla.

Astyan l'observa.

- Je parie tout ce que tu veux que Daniel ou quelqu'un d'autre le sent aussi. Il n'a pas pu le louper. Non, il ... J'étais sa cible. Il a cru reconnaître quelqu'un.

- Qui aurait-il pu recon... ?

Astyan s'interrompit, le cœur battant. Morgane et Elijah étaient revenus pour une raison. Angéla était peut-être une descendante de Merlin mais ce n'était ce qui avait attiré Morgane.

- Qu'as tu vu ? demanda Astyan, avec douceur.

- Une femme... J'étais comme droguée. Je ne savais plus faire la différence entre la réalité et les hallucinations. Une femme prisonnière, souffrante... Tout est flou, décrit Angéla, comme elle le put. Je...

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota Astyan.

Il la prit dans les bras.

- Oublie, murmura Astyan.

Il caressa ses cheveux, pensif. Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Angéla battre. Elle était inquiète de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait dû créer un lien étroit avec le vaisseau. Le noyau avait exaucé son vœu et lui avait obéi, tout simplement. C'était tout simple. Obéissance qu'il devait qu'à un Premier. Puis Elijah l'avait prise pour cible. Elle avait réussi à lui résister et à survivre à une blessure Wraith. Enfin Morgane avait désobéi aux règles pour revenir sur Terre, aider les humains. Beaucoup de mystère entouraient la jeune femme, ce qui amplifiait encore plus son charme.

…

* * *

**End du chapitre**

* * *

**A bientôt **

tableau de bord :

chapitre 45 : Sortie entre amis, en écriture (14 pages), prévu en Août


	47. Chapter 47

Hellow tout le monde  
alors je suis hyper en retard pour mes postes alors que ce sont les vacances et que je devrais au contraire poster plus et bah non car pleines de bonnes choses me sont arrivées (j'ai eu mon concours, déménagement...) et de mauvaises (coupure d'internet lié aux bonnes nouvelles)

donc je profite de ce moment chez un ami pour sauter sur internet et vous postez ce chapitre déjà corrigé depuis fin juillet ! Honte à moi. Merci à mon correcteur et à vos commentaires s'il y en a ...

et pour une fois j'abrège et bonne lecture.

PS : J'adore ce chapitre pour son côté humour et suspense !

_«Nulle raison ne pourrait justifier le mensonge» d'Anton Tchekhov._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sortie entre amis**

* * *

- Prête ?

Angéla haussa les épaules. Astyan était devant elle, armée d'un bâton. L'équipe s'était réfugiée dans une de leurs bases béta, après l'enterrement. Tour à tour, ils occupaient Angéla, plus pour la surveiller que pour éviter l'ennui ou une grosse déprime. L'enterrement avait été émotif pour tous. Astyan avait capté tous les sentiments présents dans l'assemblée, des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. S'il n'avait pas été habitué à ressentir la souffrance des hommes, il aurait été submergé sans défense. L'enterrement avait failli mal terminer quand un représentant de la CIA, une organisation d'espionnage assez secrète, avait présenté ses condoléances à la famille. Qui des deux femmes avaient fait le plus grand scandale ? Angéla ou la veuve ? Dans un premier temps, la veuve avait hurlé des menaces alors qu'Angéla avait jailli armée pour la défendre. Puis, comme l'agent insistait, c'est Angéla qui avait failli lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler sur place. Seul le réflexe d'Astyan avait pu empêcher un drame, en la retenant fermement à l'écart. Il lui avait aussi probablement transmis une vague d'apaisement. Mitchell avait deviné qu'il y avait un problème entre l'agence et la mort « accidentelle » du soldat défunt. D'ailleurs, Daniel avait remarqué les lacunes dans le rapport d'autopsie et dans celui des experts des accidents de la route. Enervée, Angéla avait été infernale suite à l'accident. Alors ils l'occupaient telle sorte que le soir elle aille directement se coucher fatiguée. C'était le but en tout cas et le tour d'Astyan. Malgré leur effort, elle avait des passages à vide où elle était triste. Elle s'isolait parfois et regardait le vide. Astyan était toujours partant pour passer du temps avec elle. Alors qu'ils combattaient, elle attendait le jour de la rencontre avec la Tok'ra, avec impatience.

Pourquoi on attend ? demanda Angéla.

Elle se sentait prisonnière, même s'ils se trouvaient dans une forêt. C'était oppressant

- On a eu un petit contre temps, expliqua Astyan, patient.

Il lui avait déjà dit mais apparemment l'explication ne lui suffisait pas. Il la salua à nouveau pour montrer qu'il était prêt et entama un nouveau combat. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, dans un bruit sec. Les deux armes étaient de longs bâtons de chêne, l'essence préférée d'Astyan.

- Ma sœur et Castiel ont dévié de leur trajectoire pour éviter des patrouilles ennemis. L'Espoir arrivera avec un jour de retard, poursuivit Astyan. Ils ont voulu éviter de mauvaises rencontres.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre ?

- Se défendre oui mais attaquer non. Je préfère que ma sœur ne prenne pas de risques. Elle n'a pas été formée pour le combat et Castiel se fait vieux.

- Et nous, on y va comment ?

Elle mit de la distance entre eux, afin d'évaluer la tactique de l'adversaire.

- Par la porte.

- Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas l'utiliser à cause des traceurs.

- Qui a dit qu'on allait l'utiliser.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Angéla, déroutée.

Elle prit l'initiative d'attaquer en premier cette fois-ci. Astyan s'écarta juste à temps pour l'éviter. Le bâton s'abattit sur le sol, soulevant de la poussière. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour souffler.

- Castiel va nous ouvrir un Voile à travers la Porte, expliqua Astyan.

- Un voile ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de transport auparavant.

- Oui, c'est comme un portail dans l'espace, une déchirure. Il sera temporaire et bref.

- Pourquoi on n'utilise pas les voiles pour se déplacer dans l'espace au lieu de prendre la Porte qui utilise beaucoup d'énergie ? Le voile semble plus facile à manipuler.

- C'est une bonne question, sourit Astyan.

Ils se tournèrent autour cherchant une faille chez l'autre.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il faut deux personnes ayant atteint un certain potentiel de pouvoir pour connecter le voile entre deux univers comme… Des antennes de communications entre elles.

- Les déplacements seraient donc limités, il faudrait aussi du temps aux deux personnes pour récupérer alors entre deux voyages, comprit Angéla.

- Oui et cela suppose aussi de disperser le pouvoir. Or nous préférons le réunir dans un seul endroit d'où le Consul.

- Donc, ici toi et Castiel seraient nos deux antennes.

- En effet.

Il sourit quand elle se décala sur le côté, réduisant ainsi la distance entre eux. Il la devança et attaqua par surprise. Elle était prête à contrer sans difficulté l'attaque. Il enchaina les coups. Ils se tournoyèrent autour dans un ballet infernal. Astyan laissa une petite ouverture qu'Angéla prit. Mais son mouvement ne se termina pas. Son bâton s'immobilisa au milieu de son parcours. Une force s'exerçait dessus. Elle résista. Astyan se retourna lentement ne craignant plus rien.

- C'est de la triche ! râla Angéla. Ce n'est pas une de vos règles à la noix : ne pas tricher.

Elle était agacée. Astyan la regarda sans émotion. Elle lâcha le bâton qui resta en suspension, seul.

- Tu devras être prudente lors de la rencontre, reprit Astyan, plus sérieusement.

Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Pourquoi ?

Mitchell lui avait dit que c'était une rencontre sans problème et sans histoire, une banalité. Elle sentit un changement dans l'air. Elle se précipita en avant pour récupérer son bâton qui chutait alors qu'il n'était plus maintenu en l'air.

- Ce rendez-vous me semble dangereux, surtout en ce moment. Toute l'alliance sera réunie en un seul et même endroit.

- Justement la sécurité sera maximale, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, justement. Il n'y aura rien. On ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Vous n'êtes jamais à l'abri d'un espion ou d'un traître parmi vous. De nombreux hommes de votre équipe ont disparu, prévint Astyan.

…

Angéla marchait au côté de Cameron, qui était armé. Elle ne l'était pas, enfin en apparence. Cameron savait qu'elle cachait toujours une arme ou deux, qui échappaient toujours un contrôle simple. Daniel et Teal'c fermaient la marche en silence. Ils étaient passés par le voile quelque minute plus tôt. Le Voile ressemblait à un tissu grisâtre presque translucide. Au contact, il semblait liquide.

- Alors, c'est Jack qui dirige les préparatifs sur place. Il ne rentre plus sur Terre ? questionna Angéla.

- Si mais il doit aussi faire liaison avec les attalonniens.

- Et Sam ? se renseigna Angéla.

- Elle a l'air de s'éclater avec eux. Elle s'entend bien avec tous. Même si elle semble parfois dépasser par ce qu'elle apprend. Elle gère, t'inquiète.

- Il n'y pas de réel système de sécurité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle évita une branche basse.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? interrogea Mitchell. Astyan… J'aurai du m'en douter qu'il te prévienne. En effet, on a le strict minimum. Quelques vaisseaux seulement font des rondes dans la zone. Ils surveillent des points stratégiques. L'Espoir surveille la Porte géante.

- Donc rien ici, comprit Angéla.

- Oui, à part nous, affirma Mitchell.

Cela ne la rassura pas.

- En parlant de la grande Porte, ce serait une avancée géniale pour …

- On ne cherche pas à l'utiliser mais à la détruire, indiqua Mitchell.

- Impossible. Sa destruction causerait une libération d'énergie astronomique.

- Nous le savons, soupira Daniel. Sam y travaille.

- Et un virus, proposa Angéla.

- ?

- La porte fonctionne avec un programme comme tout système informatique. On doit pouvoir le corrompre pour l'empêcher de fonctionner ou modifier ce qu'il fait. On pourra alors les empêcher d'ouvrir une connexion.

- Sans doute, avoua Mitchell, jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel.

- Mais où est donc Vala ? s'interrogea Angéla.

Elle avait remarqué son absence depuis l'enterrement. Elle n'avait pas osé leur poser la question car elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes étaient tombés, d'après les dires d'Astyan.

- Elle est… En mission, hésita Daniel.

- Elle a déserté, comprit Angéla, surprise.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, intervint Mitchell. C'est plus compliqué.

- Elle n'a pas de problème, n'est ce pas ? s'inquiéta Angéla.

- Non, disons qu'elle a des problèmes familiaux, la rassura Daniel.

- Oh ! … Un décès.

- Non, malheureusement, soupira Mitchell.

- Alors quoi !

- Justement, c'est ça notre problème. Sa progéniture nous cause des tas d'ennuis en ce moment.

- Elle a un enfant ! s'exclama Angéla, encore plus surprise.

- Ouais, faut le voir pour y croire, affirma Daniel. Enfin je veux dire… Elle a été choisie pour porter l'enfant des Oriis.

Il avait lâché la bombe. Angéla avala l'information.

- Elle fait partie des hommes disparus dont Astyan m'a parlé ? comprit Angéla. Mais en quoi un nourrisson peut-il vous causer des problèmes ?

Elle s'était arrêtée croyant qu'ils se foutaient d'elle.

- Bah les nourrissons ça grandit et dans son cas très vite, hésita Mitchell.

- Oh… Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Elle l'a eut il y a longtemps ?

- Pas tout à fait, elle est née il y a trois mois, informa Daniel, cherchant de l'aide en Mitchell. C'est une femme maintenant et elle a kidnappé Vala. Elle cherche sans doute à la convertir.

- Une femme répéta Angéla. En effet, sa croissance était rapide… Bah c'est bon signe je suppose. Elle mourra tout aussi vite de vieillesse.

- Elle a arrêté de vieillir, contredit Daniel.

- Bah, c'est bon aussi de savoir qu'elle tient à sa mère, sinon elle ne voudra pas la convertir. Elle a encore une partie humaine quelque part dans son cœur d'Orii… Vala est bien placée pour être votre espionne et pour fournir des informations.

- Peut-être mais là c'est silence radio. Aucune nouvelle, expliqua Mitchell.

- Ah et… Vous êtes inquiet à son sujet.

- Oui, avoua Daniel à contrecœur.

Angéla dévisagea Daniel.

- Vos relations…Sont difficiles, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Angéla à Daniel.

- Je…

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, intervint Mitchell.

Daniel le remercia du regard. Mitchell la laissa passer en premier. Ils franchirent ainsi les derniers arbres.

- Oh mon dieu !

Angéla admira la vue, stupéfaite. Juste devant elle, il y avait dans le ciel un autre astre très proche.

- Des planètes jumelles, chuchota Angéla admirative. Il y avait des théories à ce sujet mais on n'en avait jamais rencontré. Proches, pour être sœurs mais assez éloignées pour ne pas s'attirer. Elles ne se tournent pas autour, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est magnifique.

- Leur attraction mutuelle leur donne la même vitesse de déplacement sur leur orbite, rajouta Daniel. L'une est légèrement plus dense ce qui modifie sa vitesse.

- Une des deux planètes fait la moitié du temps de révolution de l'ombre de l'autre, précisa Mitchell.

- Il existe tout de même un léger décalage dans leur vitesse de rotation, ce qui permet d'avoir une partie de la journée ensoleillée.

- C'est l'endroit pour se cacher. Deux planètes. Plus de chance de se cacher. Elle est où l'arme ?

- Seul Castiel et Jack le savent. Ici… Là-bas. En tout cas, notre rendez-vous a lieu sur l'autre planète, indiqua Mitchell en haussant les épaules.

- Il y a une porte sur l'autre planète ? se renseigna Angéla.

- Oui, mais elle ne peut pas être utilisée en même temps que sa jumelle, lui apprit Daniel.

- bien sûr, elles sont trop proches. Elles auraient la même adresse. Cela pourrait détruire les deux étoiles. Pourquoi le voile n'a pas été ouvert sur l'autre planète ?

- On va marcher un peu, proposa Mitchell.

Il n'avait pas la réponse, c'était Castiel qui avait le choix du lieu.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire en ce moment sur Terre ?

- Oh si. Pleins de choses si tu savais, le contredit Angéla. Allons-nous voir Sam ?

- Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas prévu, répondit Daniel. Elle est assez occupée, avec l'arme et les techniciens de la Tok'ra. Puis elle doit rejoindre Castiel.

Angéla semblait déçue. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aérospatial où il y avait de nombreuses pistes d'atterrissage et des vaisseaux alignés. Des navettes faisaient des allers retours entre les deux astres, dans les deux sens. Une ligne blanche naturelle reliait les deux planètes. C'était sûrement la zone où les deux atmosphères ne faisaient plus qu'une. Le ciel était alors bordé de milles couleurs formant un tunnel d'arc en ciel.

- Les vaisseaux n'ont même pas besoin de rentrer dans l'espace. On passe d'une atmosphère à l'autre. Nous propulsons juste le vaisseau pour l'éloigner de la planète et nous laissons l'attraction de l'autre pour l'atteindre, expliqua Mitchell. C'est comme un courant atmosphérique.

…

Angéla était nerveuse. Elle observa le deuxième astre par un hublot.

- Les planètes n'ont pas de satellites naturels ? demanda Angéla.

- Non, ni artificiels, ce n'est pas possible à cause de leur proximité, expliqua Daniel.

Le vaisseau pénétra dans la basse atmosphère. Ils survolèrent des villages médiévaux. Le vaisseau se posa en douceur sur une piste de l'aérospatial. Angéla vit alors la Porte des Etoiles bien en vu dans un champ de blé.

- Soyez le bienvenu, salua le guide. La sortie est par ici…

Une queue de personnes se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie des pistes. Mitchell s'y engouffra. C'était une file d'attente pour évacuer les lieux en toute sécurité

- Vue le monde, j'imagine que les voyages sont fréquents observa Angéla.

- Oui, certains le font plusieurs fois par jour. Il y a en tout vingt navettes qui se relaient. Un départ toutes les heures, expliqua Daniel. Les deux planètes ont le même système de gouvernement. Tous les cinq ans, ils changent de siège pour l'une ou l'autre planète. En ce moment, il est ici. Il existe alors un siège annexe sur l'autre pour le seconder.

- Ce sont principalement des paysans et des artisans, rajouta Teal'c.

Angéla sursauta presque en l'entendant parler. Il s'était fait si discret qu'elle en avait oublié sa présence. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pendant le voyage.

- Dites moi vous n'avez jamais eu des problèmes avec des maladies extraterrestres lors de voyage.

- Non, pourquoi tu n'es pas à jour dans tes vaccins ? la taquina Mitchell.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes. Enfin presque, dit Teal'c, l'air mystérieux. On devrait s'inquiéter ?

- Non, non pas si vous n'avez jamais eu des problèmes. Mais il y a une théorie sur les voyages dans le temps, expliqua Angéla. Je pensais que cela s'appliquait aussi pour les voyages dans l'espace.

- Ah oui ?

Teal'c semblait intéresser par la théorie.

- Bien sûr être capable de voyager dans le temps est compliqué mais ce n'est pas le plus compliqué.

- Hum…

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, on a trouvé un vaisseau permettant de voyager dans le temps, grâce aux travaux de Judéon, un Ancien, lui révéla Teal'c le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok donc voyager dans le temps n'est pas compliqué, reprit Angéla. C'est d'y survivre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Mitchell.

- Bah il y a la trame de l'histoire que tu ne dois pas modifier… Il ne faut pas dévoiler le futur et ne pas introduire de nouvelles technologies…

- Oui, en effet. Cela va de soi, approuva Daniel.

- Mais aussi les bactéries. Imaginons que vous arrivez pendant la guerre des Croisades, continua Angéla. La population à cette époque-là a été sélectionnée par des années de sélection naturelle pour vivre dans un tel contexte, avec telles souches bactériennes de cette époque…Mais si nous voyageons, on le fait inévitablement avec des microbes. On introduit alors une souche contre laquelle ils n'ont pas appris à se battre. Et nous sommes-nous capables de résister à ces souches ancestrales ? C'est la même chose pour le futur. Le taux de mutation chez une bactérie est important. En 100 ans, une bactérie va changer 10 fois, 20 fois… La faune bactérienne est radicalement changeante. Donc notre système immunitaire rencontre des souches que nous n'avons jamais rencontrées ou qu'il n'aurait jamais été exposé auparavant. Je pensais que le voyage sur d'autres planètes posait le même problème.

Mitchell la regarda. Angéla se demandait s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

- Nous… N'avons presque jamais eu ce problème. Nos soldats subissent un large spectre de vaccins avant leur première mission… expliqua Mitchell.

- Presque ? répéta Angéla. Et les visiteurs ?

…

Angéla et ses amis avaient quitté la file d'attente et poursuivirent leur chemin vers le village le plus proche. Ils atteignirent le flanc d'un relief. Ils le gravirent. La pente était assez raide. Au milieu de la pente, celle-ci s'interrompait sur une surface plane avant de continuer à monter. Trois hommes les attendaient. Teal'c alla à leur encontre alors que les autres restèrent en retrait. Les trois étrangers, nerveux jetaient des coups d'œil en direction d'Angéla. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Teal'c revint vers eux.

- On nous attend, leur apprit Teal'c. Mitchell, ils ont besoin de toi.

Mitchell regarda Daniel et accepta d'accompagner deux des trois hommes au village. Le troisième guida Teal'c, Daniel et Angéla jusqu'à leur destination.

- Qui sont-ils ? se renseigna Angéla, en chuchotant.

- Membre de la Tok'ra. Ils vivent avec un symbiote, lui répondit Daniel.

- Mais alors qu'elle est la différence avec un Goald'ud ?

Daniel consulta Teal'c.

- C'est compliqué, souffla Daniel.

Teal'c sourit.

- Ce sont des résistants associés étroitement à leur symbiote. Ils ont combattu les faux dieux les Goald'ud, reprit Daniel.

- Alors qu'es-tu ? demanda Angéla à Teal'c.

- Un Jaffa, ancien serviteur d'un Goald'ud.

- Donc avant d'être… Toi, tu étais un serviteur, résuma Angéla. Pourquoi tu t'es rebellé ?

- Jack… M'a convaincu.

- Comment ?

- Je l'ai cru.

- Ok, mais plusieurs avant lui ont dû essayer de te convaincre. Pourquoi lui ?

- Il m'inspirait confiance.

- Mouais.

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Teal'c ouvrit la marche laissant Daniel avec Angéla. Parfois leur guide la dévisageait. Angéla se demandait pourquoi ? Ils parvinrent finalement à une grotte.

- Soyez les bienvenus, salua un homme entouré de quatre gardes. Sa voix était rauque.

Daniel avait prévenu du changement de comportement quand le symbiote prenait le dessus mais elle fut tout de même surprise.

…

Mitchell attendait tranquillement à l'auberge accompagné par les deux hommes. Il attendait son rendez-vous.

- Quel est le problème déjà ?

A ce moment-là, un homme qu'il connaissait entra. Il faisait partie de l'équipe SG5. Deux de ses hommes l'accompagnaient. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers Mitchell.

- Quel est le problème, Sergent ?

Il allait droit au but. Il voulait rejoindre Angéla et Daniel, le plus rapidement possible.

- Des rumeurs… hésita le sergent. Je crois que nous sommes compromis.

Mitchell le fixa puis reporta son regard sur son verre. Il invita le sergent à s'installer. Le soldat ne laissait rien paraître. Il était juste un peu anxieux.

- Et votre observation est basée sur… Sergent ?

- Vala est réapparue.

Mitchell manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre. Il reposa son verre avant qu'il le renverse.

- Où et quand ?

- Il y a deux jours.

- Et je ne le sais que maintenant, jura Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas où. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, qui courent, reprit le sergent. Mais on n'a des problèmes si Vala se balade librement.

- Librement comment ?

- Libre sans soucis. Et si elle est libre, elle a peut-être parlé.

- AH… Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé, Sergent ? l'accusa Mitchell.

- J'ai voulu vérifier, faire mon enquête, se justifia l'homme.

- Et ?

- Rien, mais les habitants sont agités…

- Ouais comme avant une tempête, j'ai remarqué aussi.

Mitchell parcourut l'auberge des yeux. Tout semblait normal pourtant.

- Puis-je faire une remarque… ?

Il s'interrompit alors qu'une personne passait un peu trop près d'eux.

- Les oreilles trainent depuis quelque temps, reprit le sergent. Un de mes hommes a surprit des brides de conversation.

- La Chose est-elle corrompue ? coupa Mitchell.

- Je ne crois pas…

- La rencontre ?

Le sergent hésita avant de répondre. Mitchell se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulait rejoindre ses amis immédiatement

- Je ne sais pas…

Mitchell se demandait quand le sergent allait cracher le morceau. Le sergent devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Il parcourait du regard la pièce et les gens. Il s'arrêta sur un homme. Mitchell l'avait remarqué aussi et il gardait un œil sur lui, guettant une réaction de sa part. Il le dévisagea car il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage caché par une capuche. L'homme était seul, assis contre le mur, dans un coin sombre. Le sergent reprit la conversation.

- On a juste une information. Il cherche quelqu'un.

- Vala ? Elle s'est peut-être finalement échappée, supposa Mitchell, soulagé qu'elle ait pu s'échapper.

- C'est ce que je pensais au départ mais cette personne les effraye.

- Vala peut faire beaucoup de dégâts et peut être effrayante quand elle veut…

- Oui, mais de là à rendre nerveux les prêtres… ils parlent de force égale aux Oriis. Ils craignent que les peuples se détournent des Oriis pour une autre entité supérieure… Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent de Vala à moins qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen…

- ça se verrait si une personne pouvait détrôner les Oriis, reprit Mitchell en réfléchissant.

- Oui, si elle veut bien se montrer, répliqua le sergent. Ils cherchent à l'aveuglette. Ils ne savent même pas qui est cette personne. Ils ont commencé à fouiller différentes planètes sans prendre de précautions. Beaucoup sont morts.

- Comment ils vont la reconnaître alors s'ils ne la connaissent pas? demanda Mitchell.

- C'est ça le mystère. Seuls les prêtres peuvent détecter cette personne. Ils ont multiplié leur déplacement et leur visite mais ils ne convertissent pas les peuples. Ils sont juste de passage, ils tuent parfois pour interroger les habitants puis repartent.

- Ils cherchent la personne en priorité, comprit Mitchell.

- Oui, mais ils ne veulent surtout pas donner de l'espoir en informant la population. Ils font leur recherche discrètement, tuent les témoins et font disparaître les corps. Ils viennent, restent pointés là et repartent.

- Ils ne demandent pas à la population de dénoncer la personne, réfléchit Mitchell. Ils interrogent en secret.

- Et pour les peuples déjà au courant, ils répriment sévèrement.

- Et ils ne savent pas où localiser cette personne ? demanda Mitchell.

- Non.

- Rassurez-moi, aucun prêtre n'est venu ici ?

Mitchell vit que le Sergent hésitait.

- La Tok'ra ne l'a pas signalé car il ne s'est rien passé. Deux prêtres sont venus et repartis i jours.

- Et rien depuis ? demanda Mitchell en se retournant vers les concernés.

- Non, ils sont venus et repartis, répéta un des deux hommes. Aucune personne n'a disparu.

- Ils ont changé de procédé, ils viennent deux par deux, apprit le sergent.

- Deux… Des renforts je suppose… Et ils n'ont rien trouvé ici donc. Qu'avez-vous à rajouter ? demanda Mitchell aux deux hommes

Ces derniers se consultèrent pour se mettre d'accord.

- On a estimé qu'il y avait aucun danger. Ils ne se sont pas aventurés loin dans les terres. Et La Chose n'était pas encore là et est en sécurité.

- Ont-ils eu contact avec des personnes ? se renseigna Mitchell.

- Oui, ils ont fait leur truc habituel, prêcher pour leur…

- Donc rien d'inhabituel, coupa Mitchell.

- Nous pensons… Hésita le sergent. On pense qu'en effet l'arme est en sécurité mais la présence d'Angéla… S'ils pensent qu'elle est cette personne. Les rebelles veulent la rencontrer, ceci peut mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Sont-ils revenus depuis ? demanda Mitchell, inquiet.

- Non, aucune nouvelle.

- Rien à signaler, répondit un membre de la Tok'ra, avec prudence.

- Je l'espère pour vous. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger la vie d'Angéla.

Le membre ne releva pas l'once de menace

- On vous aurait signalé tout problème, remarqua l'homme.

- Même si cela aurait compromis fortement votre rencontre ? Cette rencontre peut mettre sa vie en danger si les rumeurs du Sergent sont fondées. Ils peuvent croire qu'elle est cette personne… Vos désirs de la voir me dépassent… Quelles sont vos réelles intentions ?

- Je… Vous êtes au courant que notre Reine est mourante, hésita l'homme.

- Oui, je pensais même qu'elle était déjà morte, acquiesçât Mitchell.

- Non, nous l'avons conservée. Elle n'est plus en état de donner des enfants et après notre bataille contre les faux dieux nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas nous aider, cela la tuerait. Elle ne peut pas repeupler mon peuple.

- Vous cherchez donc un hôte, un humain comprit Mitchell.

- Non, un humain ne lui suffirait pas non plus, le contredit le Jaffa. On cherche bien plus que ça. Nous avons eu vent des prouesses de Bâal avec la fille à…

- Et si l'humain est puissant… poursuivit l'autre homme.

- Angéla souffla Mitchell, comme réponse.

- Oui, elle est une candidate envisageable, avoua le premier.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle serve d'hôte, protesta Mitchell, en résistant de se lever et du mettre son poing dans la figure.

- On n'en est pas là. Nous avons peut-être un autre problème à régler.

- Vala ?

- Oui, votre homme nous apporte de biens mauvaises nouvelles. On ne peut les ignorer. Est ce que Vala… pourrait vous trahir ?

Mitchell le lorgna.

- Non, elle ne le fera jamais même si elle connaissait nos projets.

- Elle pourrait deviner vos intentions. Elle connaît votre fonctionnement… Elle sait peut-être pour…

Il s'interrompit. La porte de l'auberge avait claqué. Les deux autres soldats de SG5 s'agitèrent à leur table. Mitchell se retourna pour observer les nouveaux venus. Il posa à nouveau son verre car il fut surpris de connaître l'un d'eux.

…

Angéla compta les différents couloirs plus par réflexe que par ennui. Il y en avait tant. Les murs étaient tapissés de cristaux. Daniel lui avait décrit rapidement à quoi ressembler un laboratoire de la Tok'ra. Elle avait appris qu'ils enregistraient leurs données dans des cristaux. Il existait aussi des cristaux d'énergie. D'autres étaient utilisés pour construire des tunnels ou des couloirs comme celui qu'elle observait. La Tok'ra était donc dépendant de ces cristaux. Leur vie se résumait à ce minéral. Ils croisèrent de temps en temps d'autres personnes qui les saluaient sur leur passage, avec respect. Aucun ne les arrêta ou les interrompit. L'homme qui semblait diriger l'endroit avait tenté d'entamer plusieurs fois la conversation. Sans succès. Leurs sujets de conversation communs étaient rapidement épuisés.

Pour l'occasion, Angéla s'était bien habillée pour faire bonne impression. Elle avait opté pour un ensemble de cuir. Son accoutrement avait rappelé des vagues souvenirs à Mitchell. Elle portait un long manteau à coupe franche qui lui tombait aux chevilles. Daniel l'avait prévenu qu'à l'endroit où ils se rendaient, il faisait froid. Le cuir était parfait pour maintenir la chaleur corporelle. En plus, l'ensemble était plus, pour pouvoir bouger en cas de besoin. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux mi-longs en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils étaient à peine coiffés et se rebellaient au niveau des pointes, comme électrisés. Sous son manteau, elle portait un haut en cuir aussi, décolleté en V sans bretelle. Un collier décorait son cou : un dragon, cadeau d'un ami. On aurait dit la mère Dracula. Il ne manquait plus que le piercing, les ongles longs teintés en noir pour compléter le tableau gothique. Quand elle était arrivée, elle avait fait bonnes impressions. L'effet de son accoutrement était à sa pleine puissance. Astyan l'avait regardée avec un large sourire comme les autres soldats qui ne se cachaient pas pour regarder ses courbes. Daniel avait serré les dents pour ne pas réagir sèchement. Personne n'avait osé dire quelque chose. Arrivée sur la planète, on la regardait à peine. Elle semblait banale. Pourtant dans ces tunnels, certains la dévisageaient la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Pardonnez-les, conseilla l'homme. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser…

- Des bêtes de foire, termina Angéla, entre ses dents.

- Non, une telle différence de mœurs. En faite, vous ressemblez beaucoup en ce moment aux Amazones, reprit l'homme.

- Ce sont des femmes Jaffas, qui volaient des symbiotes pour survivre, lui apprit Teal'c à son oreille.

- Hum, je ne pense pas qu'elles aient les cheveux bleus comme j'avais, il y a quelques jours.

Teal'c pouffa. L'homme qui s'adressait à elle se nommait Delek. Daniel lui avait fait une brève description pendant le voyage dans la navette. Celui-ci guetta une réaction de Daniel qui haussa les épaules. Elle ne plaisantait pas. L'homme semblait réfléchir à sa remarque.

- La relation entre nos deux peuples s'est… Un peu détériorée ces dernières années et j'en suis désolé… reprit Delek.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Angéla, sincère.

- Nos croyances principalement et… Notre peuple a beaucoup perdu lors de la guerre contre les faux dieux, contrairement à certains.

- Est-ce une raison valable pour rompre une alliance ? accusa à moitié Angéla.

Teal'c semblait intéresser par un cristal dans le mur. Daniel était seul.

- Ange… Angéla, c'est plus compliqué comme situation, reprocha Daniel.

Il avait claqué la langue de désapprobation.

- Non, laissez… Elle a raison. Nous devions guérir et soigner nos blessures. Reconstruire des bases solides… Puis nous avions des problèmes personnels à régler, intervint Delek.

- ça sert à ça les alliances… A régler des problèmes… Dans la mesure du possible. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis maintenant ? interrogea Daniel.

Daniel l'avertit du regard qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin dans son interrogatoire.

- Les Oriis soupira Delek. Ils ont commencé à détruire tout ce qu'on avait réussi à reconstruire. Nous n'avons pas la force d'affronter un nouvel ennemi. Mais le danger est maintenant partout. Ce lieu a été crée pour les rebelles comme lieu de refuge. C'est aussi un laboratoire portatif. Nous pouvons changer à volonté d'endroit grâce à quelques cristaux. Il nous faut juste de quoi creuser. Vous demandez pourquoi les choses ont changé ? L'espoir d'une nouvelle ère est revenu.

…

Mitchell fixait les nouveaux venus, éberlué. Il avait reconnu un des voyageurs. C'était une femme : Vala. Celle-ci parcourut du regard l'assemblée présente dans l'auberge. Elle s'arrêta brièvement vers le bar où Mitchell était accoudé. Puis elle l'ignora comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle alla s'installer au bar à quelque pas d'eux. Le sergent regarda Mitchell, d'un air entendu. Les deux autres soldats étaient sur leurs gardes. Le Sergent devait penser que ses craintes étaient fondées. Mitchell lui s'inquiétait pour l'homme dans l'ombre. Il avait capté un léger changement de position de celui-ci. Il s'était légèrement redressé comme prêt à intervenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le drôle d'individu. Vala claqua les ongles sur le bar, montrant son impatience. Elle était entourée de deux gardes qui avaient l'air de la suivre de près. Elle était libre mais surveillée. Mitchell l'examina discrètement, essayant de capter un petit signe de sa part. Elle semblait elle-même. Elle ne chercha pas à prendre contact avec lui. Pourquoi ? A cause des deux gardes qui observaient la réaction des clients de l'auberge ? Le Sergent à ses côté était occupé à examiner son verre. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Un des gardes parla à l'aubergiste. Après un moment, l'aubergiste guida Vala à l'étage alors que les deux hommes restaient en bas de l'escalier, en poste.

- Que fait-on ? reprit le Sergent, voyant que la pression était retombée.

La Tok'ra regardait l'escalier avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit rapidement Mitchell. Apparemment Vala ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle a juste plus de liberté. Sa présence ici est peut-être juste une coïncidence.

- Une de trop, remarqua un des deux hommes.

Il regarda son binôme.

- Des soldats sont présents. Il va peut-être y en avoir d'autres…

- Il faut essayer d'établir un contact avec Vala, se décida Mitchell.

- Il nous faut une diversion, alors proposa le Sergent.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est de la folie. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous, déconseilla un des deux hommes, réprobateur.

- Une autre idée ? Elle a peut-être des informations capitales nous concernant.

- C'est un risque considérable, insista l'homme.

- Je sais.

Mitchell n'en démordait pas. L'aubergiste redescendit, seul. Mal à l'aise, il s'adressa aux gardes. Ces derniers se mirent à discuter vivement entre eux. Puis les deux gardes se mirent d'accord. Ils quittèrent les lieux.

- Que demander de plus ? sourit Mitchell.

- C'est un piège, insista l'homme, en lui saisissant le bras.

- Parce que c'est trop beau Pour être vrai ? Ouais mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Et c'est peut-être Vala qui a arrangé le coup pour être seule.

- c'est une possibilité, avoua l'homme en le lâchant.

Mitchell se leva une fois sa consommation finie. L'aubergiste l'intercepta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

- La salle d'eau, demanda Mitchell.

- En haut, couloir à droite deuxième porte, soupira le patron.

- Merci… Il n'y a pas de savon, je suppose.

L'aubergiste grommela et revint avec un savon et une serviette. Mitchell montra le savon au Sergent, signe que la voie était libre. Ainsi il monta à l'étage. Il marcha doucement pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Il prêta l'oreille à chaque porte. Il essayait de capter des signes de l'autre côté. Il eut du succès à la cinquième. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il passa la tête.

- Toilette ? essaya Mitchell.

Il montra son savon. Vala était là. Elle le regardait étrangement. Puis elle le reconnut et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir mais fuir…

- C'est un piège ? demanda Mitchell.

Il referma la porte.

- Pas à ma connaissance. Un des gardes aurait pu te reconnaître. Tu aurais dû partir, le réprimanda Vala.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Pour me faire remarquer. C'était bien joué d'occuper tes gardes pour libérer la voie. Tu as demandé quoi ? Un repas, une robe…

Elle portait une longue robe marron, pauvre en décoration.

- Je… N'ai rien demandé, bégaya Vala surprise.

- Tu n'as pas donné aux gardes une mission, répéta Mitchell.

Là, il était mal à l'aise. L'idée du piège lui revenait. Et le piège allait peut-être se refermer sur eux.

- Non, pourquoi ? Ils ne sont plus là ?

Elle se précipita aussi à la fenêtre.

- Je le sens mal là. Ils ne me laissent jamais sans surveillance, pour aucune excuse.

- Moi, aussi, avoua Mitchell. Viens il faut qu'on s'arrache.

Il lui prit le bras et la tira vers la sortie l'éloignant de la fenêtre.

- Attends, il faut que tu saches un truc, résista Vala.

- On n'a pas le temps, Vala.

- ELLE est ici… Enfin ELLE va venir...

Mitchell se stoppa. Elle parlait de sa fille, Adria. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom ou très rarement. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Ses prêtres arrivent pour ouvrir le chemin. Ils ont trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Ils cherchent une personne et ils l'ont localisée…

- Quoi ?! Ici !

Il tourna sur lui-même cherchant une idée. Le Sergent avait eu raison. Ils cherchaient une personne et elle était ici. Ou ils pensaient la trouver ici. Angéla ?

- Ils sont ici, répéta Vala avec une voix un peu hystérique. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir me chercher…

- On doit partir, interrompit Mitchell. Maintenant !

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour elle et qu'ils n'étaient pas venus la chercher.

- Tout à fait d'accord enchérit Vala, reprenant sur elle. J'aimerai éviter ma fille.

- Elle doit arriver quand ? s'informa Mitchell. On n'a pas vu de vaisseaux dans les parages.

Il entrouvrit la porte.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle doit prendre la Porte. Elle n'a pas le temps de déplacer sa flotte.

Il inspecta les couloirs. La voie avait l'air libre.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda Vala.

- Sortir d'ici… Vivant.

- J'adhère mais quels sont les détails ?

Il se retourna. Elle n'avait pas changé.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Mitchell, voulant en savoir plus.

- Je pense qu'elle m'a envoyée en éclaireur pour me montrer qu'elle a raison : Que nul ne peux leur résister ou lui échapper… Elle… Tue de plus en plus, souffla Vala, pâle. De ses propres mains. Elle y prend du plaisir.

Elle regarda les siennes comme si c'était elle qui avait tué tous les innocents.

- Pourquoi elle cherche cette… Personne ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il l'occupait pour ne pas qu'elle y pense. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a rien fait encore.

Elle passa devant Mitchell et franchit la porte.

- Il n'y a que des rumeurs. A… Adria a eu des visions très violentes et douloureuses… Elle a tué dix gardes autour de sa chambre, ivre de colère. A mon avis, ce n'est qu'une illusion, cette personne n'existe pas. Elle l'a inventée.

- Pour nous faire comprendre que personne ne peut lui résister…

- Exactement ! affirma Vala. Ils vont trouver un pauvre malheureux et hop… Il sera mort en un claquement des doigts.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir avec prudence.

- Et toi tu fais quoi là seul ? Et les renforts ? demanda Vala. Non… Je ne veux rien savoir… Si jamais…

- Il n'y aura pas de renforts, lui apprit Mitchell. On ne doit pas se faire remarquer.

Trop tard pensa Vala. Mitchell sortit son arme et passa devant Vala.

- Eh !...

Mitchell se retourna. Vala n'était plus là. Le couloir était vie. Surpris, il la chercha et écouta le moindre bruit. Il se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte d'une chambre. Auparavant, elle était fermée.

- Vala ? murmura Mitchell, en pointant son arme à l'avant.

Il entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un grincement. Quelqu'un retenait Vala prisonnière dans ses bras, lui bâillonnant la bouche. C'était l'homme à la capuche. L'air devint froid autour d'eux. Mitchell connaissait cette sensation. De la buée sortit de la bouche de Mitchell. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène avant.

- Lâchez-la, ordonna Mitchell malgré le froid.

L'air froid envahit ses poumons. Il n'avait pas crié pour ne pas alerter les gens de l'étage inférieur.

- Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai enfin votre attention, chuchota l'homme dans un souffle.

Il relâcha Vala et enleva sa capuche d'un geste théâtral. Une brise souleva légèrement son manteau.

- Khaleb ! Mais que faites-vous ici !

C'était un des Princes, habitant à Attalon. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ce peuple étrange depuis qu'Astyan était intervenu. Khaleb n'avait pas apprécié l'intervention d'Astyan. Cela faisait une autre surprise. Il commençait à détester les surprises.

- Je suis là pour vous mettre en garde, répondit Khaleb. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Angéla est en danger.

Il alla droit au but.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle… ?

Mitchell commençait à se méfier. Tout le monde connaissait la rencontre secrète entre la Tok'ra et Angéla.

- Angéla est là ! coupa Vala.

- Oui, on était en quelque sorte en balade, avoua Mitchell.

Il regretta de lui avoir dit la vérité mais il n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait l'air déçu.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Khaleb.

- Pas ici…

- Si, je l'ai sentie… Et ils la sentiront aussi… Ramenez là chez elle, le plus rapidement possible... De force s'il le faut.

C'était presque un ordre. Mitchell sursauta.

- Attendez… Vous pensez que les prêtes cherchent Angéla, demanda Vala à Khaleb.

- Elle est en danger.

Il ne confirma pas l'hypothèse de Vala.

- Elle n'est pas la personne qu'ils croient qu'elle est, reprit Khaleb.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils la trouvent, ils vont la tuer… Ou s'en mordre les doigts.

Vala le dévisagea.

- Il a raison, enchérit Vala.

Elle se frotta les bras.

- Je n'aurai pas plus d'informations, j'imagine, marmonna Mitchell. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici… Mais ils voulaient la voir.

- La voir ? Qui ? demanda Vala.

- La Tok'ra. Pour des mauvaises raisons.

Les yeux de Khaleb se cerclèrent de rouge.

- Et pour l'arme, reprit Mitchell.

- Castiel s'en chargera.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu Astyan ?

Khaleb eut un rictus.

- Je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait protégée mais l'enfermer n'est pas une solution.

Il y avait de la jalousie dans la voix. Mitchell rumina l'information. Il avait toujours dû mal à comprendre les Attaloniens et il n'avait pas confiance en Khaleb. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils se rencontrent, insista Khaleb.

Il avait mit toute sa conviction avec sa voie.

- Ok, on a comprit. On peut y aller maintenant, pressa Vala.

Elle commençait à s'y geler.

…

- Je n'y crois pas ! Il s'est déplacé juste pour ça, pour Angéla. Je ne vous comprends pas… Elle est finie ! s'exclama Vala.

Mitchell faillit se retourner mais l'ignora. Ils avançaient dans le couloir prudemment. Khaleb ne s'était pas déplacé pour seulement les avertir. Michell se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec Astyan et Khaleb.

- Je m'en moque de ses raisons. Il faut qu'on se sauve.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Vala.

Elle changea de conversation, voyant qu'elle l'avait blessé. Mitchell descendit en premier.

- Pas ici, jura Mitchell.

Les gardes étaient revenus avec de renforts et avaient envahi la salle. Le Sergent était prisonnier avec les autres membres de la Tok'ra et de son équipe, les mains sur la tête. En faite, tous les clients étaient immobiles. Deux gardes le maintenaient en joue. Il descendit les dernières marches en soupirant. Il leva les mains. Il se rendait.

- Raté pour la fuite, souffla Vala.

Mitchell grimaça en guise de réponse. Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Khaleb était en haut de l'escalier et avait comprit la situation. Ce dernier recula dans l'ombre et s'y évanouit.

- Poule mouillée, marmonna Vala. Vous êtes enfin revenus ! fit Vala, jouant son rôle.

Elle s'était adressée aux gardes. Elle s'avança vers eux. Ces derniers lui saisirent les bras violemment derrière le dos et la trainèrent dehors alors que deux hommes désarmés Mitchell.

…

Elle serra pour la dizaine fois une poignée de main. Elle en avait assez de rencontrer des gens et de sourire à des inconnus.

- Avez-vous déjà rencontré des Attaloniens ?

- Les créateurs de l'arme ? Non et je comprends leur réticence. Que pensez-vous d'eux ? demanda le chef de la Tok'ra, Delek.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Rien de spécial. Ils sont arrogants.

Delek rit.

- Vous êtes franche. Et à mon avis, ils peuvent se le permettre. Nous avons été nous-mêmes arrogant en croyant que nous pouvons nous en sortir sans alliance. Ils ont des capacités hors-norme, ce qui font d'eux des personnes … Intéressantes.

Daniel regarda Teal'c surpris. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la Tok'ra avouait leur faute. Il chercha de l'aide pour mettre fin à la conversation mais Teal'c écoutait celle-ci avec amusement. Ils changèrent de sujet naturellement. En plus, de draguer ouvertement Angéla, Delek commençait à agacer Daniel. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Il semblait juste vouloir sympathiser avec elle. Il la complimentait souvent, lui demandais son avis sur tel sujet… Tout ce que ne faisait jamais la Tok'ra. En plus des compliments, il ne tenait pas compte des maladresses d'Angéla. Pourtant Daniel l'avait briefée juste avant, pour combler l'ignorance de la jeune femme. Il acceptait tous ses commentaires. La plupart du temps, elle était en désaccord et elle n'hésitait pas à le dire et à exprimer ses pensées.

- Voilà, on est arrivé. Installez-vous, proposa Delek.

- C'est la salle du conseil, remarqua Daniel, étonné.

- Oui affirma Delek. Les conseillers ne vont pas tarder.

Puis il sortit, les laissant seuls avec les gardes immobiles et muets. Daniel jeta un regard ébahi à Teal'c.

- Ce n'est pas dans leur habitude, concéda Teal'c, à la question muette de Daniel.

- C'est clair ! Le père de Sam a mis un an pour y participer sans méfiance. Jack y a participé une fois et ce fut un désastre, expliqua Daniel à Angéla.

- En effet, s'amusa Teal'c, à ce souvenir.

Les réunions étaient en général longues et très peu productives. Jack s'impatientait toujours dés le début des séances. Du coup, il bousculait un peu les membres et cela était mal pris. Parfois, il y avait du spectacle grâce à lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ce Conseil ? questionna Angéla voulant plus de précisions.

- Les chefs des différentes tribus, de l'ancienne Résistance Tok'ra se réunissent. Chacun représente une tribu. En général, les réunions sont rares car elles se soldaient le plus souvent par une dispute pour la répartition du pouvoir. Peu d'étranger ont le droit d'y participer. J'y ai souvent participé pour représenter la Terre et les Jaffas, expliqua Teal'c, simplement.

- Pourquoi se réunir maintenant ? Tout est déjà planifié !

- Je ne sais pas. Il prépare quelque chose… pensa Daniel tout haut.

Les cristaux autour d'eux se mirent à clignoter doucement.

- Il se passe quelque chose, remarqua Teal'c, inquiet.

Pourtant les gardes ne bougèrent pas de leur poste. Il s'approcha des cristaux comme pour lire ou observer les clignotements comme du morse. C'était un message. Teal'c jeta un coup d'œil en dehors de la pièce. La température chuta doucement. Angéla observa la buée sortant de sa bouche.

- Je connais cette sensation… commença Angéla.

Soudain, une douleur serra son estomac. Une main sur le ventre, elle prit appuie sur la table du conseil. Les gardes se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

- Ça va ? se précipita Daniel, pour l'aider.

Angéla retint un cri de douleur.

- Non lâcha Angéla entre ses dents.

Teal'c revint vers eux.

- C'est une intrusion, je pense, apprit Teal'c.

- Les prêtres ? demanda Daniel.

- Ils ne savent pas. Evacuons, proposa Teal'c. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il venait de remarquer Angéla qui se tordait de douleur, livide. Delek accourra vers eux.

- Je reconnais cette sensation, répéta Angéla.

Ses poils de cou se redressèrent.

- Et vous ? demanda Delek.

Ils se consultèrent.

- Il fait froid… C'est vrai… Une légère brise, avoua Teal'c.

- Regardez, souffla Angéla.

Ils observèrent le nuage de vapeur d'eau sortir de sa bouche.

- Vous connaissez l'intrus ? questionna Delek, méfiant.

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle se redressa, la douleur commençait à disparaître. La douleur était en faite une vieille angoisse qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. C'était comme un avertissement d'un danger.

Un des gardes chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Delek. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Les cristaux ont détecté une intrusion, pourtant la zone est vide, hésita Delek. Suivez-moi, nous évacuons par prudence.

Dans leur repli, Daniel soutenait encore Angéla, encore livide. Mais elle se figea après quelque mètre.

- Il est ici, souffla Angéla, pour que la personne concernée ne l'entende pas.

Il faisait encore plus froid. Elle frissonna. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle s'y campa. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux autres. Elle essayait de capter quelque son. Elle avait repoussé gentiment Daniel sur le côté. Stupéfait, Delek la regardait. Il fixait ses mains plus précisément. Des petites étincelles crépitaient au bout des doigts d'Angéla. Son visage était concentré. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Dans l'encadrement, un homme était posté, les mains de chaque côté de la porte, la tête baissée. Les gardes le mirent en joue alors que l'intrus n'était pas armé. L'homme releva la tête pour les regardait. Il souriait. Il ignora les armes et s'avança. Puis il s'inclina pour les saluer, un peu amusé par la situation.

- Heureux de vous revoir.

Ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque.

Il avait à peine remué les lèvres. Quand il s'était avancé, ses vêtements ne frottaient pas sur le sol mais flottaient à cause d'une légère brise. Il retira sa capuche pour montrer son visage. Sa voix atteignit les zones les plus profondes du cerveau d'Angéla. Les étincelles au bout de ses doigts disparurent. Elle les observa, surprise. Elle n'avait rien demandé.

- Vous êtes ravissante… continua l'homme, avant que Delek intervienne, en donnant un ordre.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda celui-ci.

Angéla le dévisagea la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle se reprit vite, son esprit embrumé. Des frissons parcoururent ses bras.

- Prince Khaleb, murmura Angéla.

Mécontent, Delek accusa du regard Angéla et Daniel.

- Vous connaissez donc l'intrus, conclut Delek. Et vous…

- Pas exactement, intervint Khaleb.

Delek s'arrêta de parler et évita le regard du nouveau venu, presque apeuré.

- Je suis là pour… Elle… Comme toujours, reprit Khaleb. Elle est en danger. Les traîtres sont ici.

- Des traîtres ? demanda Teal'c.

- Vous voulez dire les prêtres, corrigea Daniel.

- Faut évacuer ce lieu, conseilla Khaleb. Si j'ai pu rentrer aussi facilement, eux aussi.

- Et l'arme ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle est en sécurité, dit Delek.

- Oui, Castiel et Astyan sont très forts pour camoufler certaines choses, admit Khaleb. Ils sont là pour elle malgré le camouflage…

Il regardait Angéla. Elle savait qu'il parlait d'elle. Celle-ci recula légèrement.

- Le camouflage tiendra le temps de l'utilisation de l'arme. Il m'a fallu trois mois pour percer celui d'Angéla, apprit Khaleb. Celui de l'arme est beaucoup plus puissant. Votre désir de la rencontrer a affaibli ses défenses.

- Un camouflage, répéta Angéla.

- Quel camouflage ? demanda Daniel, ne comprenant pas.

Khaleb le dévisagea. La véritable question qu'Angéla se posait c'était pourquoi Khaleb cherchait à percer son camouflage depuis trois mois. Elle frissonna.

- Evacuez ce que vous voulez mais elle… Elle quitte les lieux et vient avec moi, reprit Khaleb, d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait pas de résistance.

Il ne demandait pas leur avis, ni celui d'Angéla. C'était un ordre, sa voix n'était plus un murmure. Elle était plus forte et plus insistante. Angéla sursauta presque. Personne n'osa le contredire. Angéla alla protester mais Teal'c l'avertit que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire.

- Et immédiatement serait le mieux, finit Khaleb plus doucement.

Il avait dû remarquer qu'Angéla était au bord de la syncope, prête à protester ou à se battre. Elle recula car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

- Bien sûr, accepta Delek, reprenant ses esprits.

Il donna des ordres à ses hommes qui retiraient un à un les cristaux. Parfois le tunnel se refermait.

- Fascinant, souffla Khaleb.

Angéla sursauta encore. Car Khaleb était juste derrière elle. Il avait mis son ordre à exécution car il n'avait pas l'air de la quitter d'une semelle pas même une seconde. Il avait parlé si proche d'elle que sa voix avait laissé une trace brûlante sur son cou. Elle s'écarta de lui, pour éviter tout contact.

- Des prêtres ont bien été vus au village, cria un des jaffas sur leur chemin.

- Sortons par une entrée secondaire, proposa Delek.

A contrecœur, il avoua que le Prince avait raison.

- Par où êtes-vous rentré ? demanda le chef.

- Oh… Il vaut mieux ne pas suivre ce chemin, certains ne pourront pas suivre, sourit Khaleb.

…

Angéla suivait Teal'c de près, en fixant son dos. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Khaleb, qui était juste derrière elle et parfois à ses côtés. Mais aussi pour ne pas perdre le chemin. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici et se faire ensevelir. De ce faite, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient exactement. Elle sentait juste sa présence proche et sa froideur. En plus, il se déplaçait en silence, camouflé dans les ombres. Occupée, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils avaient atteint la sortie en plein jour. La lumière les éblouit.

…

Mitchell était encadré par les gardes de Vala. Il ne savait pas où ils l'emmenaient mais sa situation n'était guère enviable. Les gardes avaient l'attention de traverser tout le village avec leurs prisonniers, en vue de tous. Ils étaient leur trophée.

- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? se renseigna Vala derrière lui.

Elle était obligée de surveiller sa robe pour ne pas la laisser trainer et pour ne pas marcher dessus et trébucher.

- Toujours le même, répondit Mitchell entre ses dents.

- Cela faisait donc partie du plan, ok je n'avais pas compris ! ironisa Vala.

Mitchell lui sourit malgré la situation. Il était content qu'elle prenne la situation avec tranquillité et qu'elle garde son sang froid. Ils furent emmenés en dehors du village à son entrée. Il regarda les alentours. La porte était sur sa droite, un peu loin pour fuir. L'aérospatial à gauche, plus proche. Deux fuites possibles mais à découvert. La végétation était irrégulière. Un des gardes le poussa. Surpris, il tomba à genoux. Puis les autres aussi tombèrent à genoux alors que Mitchell se relevait. Devant lui, deux prêtres se tenaient debout, raides comme des piquets. Mitchell ne put les distinguer avec précision car ils étaient face au soleil qui l'éblouissait. Il ne vit que des silhouettes. Ils tenaient chacun un livre, celui des origines. Les habitants venaient voir ce qu'il se passait et s'agglutinaient autour d'eux. Les habitants formaient un cercle autour du groupe et des prisonniers.

- Je le sens mal, souffla Vala, pourtant optimiste d'habitude.

…

Angéla ressentit la tension du groupe. Elle ne savait pas comment la situation s'était dégénérée. A la base, ils étaient venus pour admirer le paysage et « s'amuser ». La rencontre avec la Tok'ra était secondaire. Maintenant, ils fuyaient un ennemi invisible à cause d'une rumeur. Un tel dit ça, alors c'était sûrement vrai. Elle haïssait cette situation. Elle détestait les rumeurs. Pourtant, c'était un outil très puissant pour son métier. Elle profita tout de même du voyage pour admirer le paysage. Elle n'était pas venue pour rien. Elle apprécia encore plus le moment car tout était silencieux. Elle n'osa même pas le briser. Teal'c aussi semblait profiter du moment mais en réalité il était attentif. Ils croisèrent des paysans et ils s'y mêlèrent.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

Tableau de bord :

chapitre 46 : Le village attaqué, écrit (9 pages) et en correction, prévu Septembre


	48. Chapter 48

Salut tout le monde, les vacances sont finis, la rentrée est passée et me voici de retour avec ce chapitre tout beau et tout frais. J'ai autant aimé écrire celui-là que celui d'avant sauf qu'il manque un peu d'humour mais bon il y a de l'action et ça chauffe !

seul remarque mes chapitres feront désormais tous cette taille environ donc beaucoup plus rapide à corriger mais aussi à lire...

merci à mon correcteur qui a réussi à me le corriger malgré la rentrée qui peut être parfois difficile...

merci à vous de me lire ! et les reviews sont toujours le bienvenu

_« Le courage n'est rien sans la réflexion», de Euripide._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le village attaqué**

* * *

La porte des Etoiles s'activa. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un par un. Une charrue s'éloigna de la porte pour ne pas être happée par le vortex. Le dernier chevron s'illumina dans un bruit sec. Le vortex apparut comme une vague échouant sur une plage puis se rétracta sur lui-même. Les paysans ignorèrent cette ouverture soudaine. Ils avaient l'habitude de la voir s'ouvrir et se refermer sans cesse dans une même journée. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des soldats armés et en rang la traverser. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas hostiles à première vue mais les paysans restèrent tout de même à l'écart, prudents. Car les nouveaux venus ignorèrent aussi les paysans. Trois gardes s'arrêtèrent et attendirent le reste de l'escorte traversant deux par deux en rang en un rythme régulier. Au milieu du cortège, trois autres gardes suivirent accompagnés d'une femme. Cette femme enleva sa capuche pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Elle portait une robe grossière de fermière, lui tombant jusqu'au pied. Une corde abîmée en guise de ceinture tombait sur ses hanches. Le haut laissait voir un décolleté outrageusement plongeant. C'était une brune au regard perçant et provoquant : Vala. Certains hommes attirés par la curiosité tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose et de regarder la femme. Mais les gardes, d'un seul regard les dissuadaient de s'approcher. Les hommes passèrent donc leur chemin en jetant des regards de plaisir vers la silhouette très féminine. Vala sourit. Elle aimait plaire aux hommes et se faire remarquer. Elle aimait attirer l'attention sur elle, surtout dans la gente masculine. Autrefois elle avait été un faux dieu aimé et admirée de tout un peuple. Elle avait énormément apprécié la situation et avait fait durer la situation le plus possible. Elle adorait toujours les regards d'envie des autres malgré sa situation actuelle déplaisante. En effet, elle était dans une situation difficile et délicate. Elle était tombée aux mains des Oriis et maintenue prisonnière par sa propre fille. Depuis, elle avait échafaudé de nombreux plans pour s'échapper sans succès. Peut-être que cette sortie sera le jour de son évasion. Elle examina ses gardes. Six gardes en tout maintenant l'accompagnaient. Cela pouvait le faire si les autres restaient à la Porte. Mais elle se méfiait. Car ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était là. Sa fille l'avait envoyé sur cette planète alors qu'elle était restée enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs mois. Elle examina les paysans espérant reconnaître un visage familier mais rien. Aucun indice ne lui permettait de savoir la raison de sa venue, ici. Elle sourit aux gardes avec politesse. Elle avait appris à faire profil bas ces derniers jours périlleux. Le garde en question lui intima de le suivre. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sa maudite fille avait toujours un plan : détruire le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, Vala ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait un rôle dans ce plan et pourquoi cette planète ? Les paysans avaient l'air docile et ne se rebellaient pas contre les gardes. Au contraire, ils les saluaient avec respect en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de rappeler à ses personnes que les Oriis étaient des tous puissants et eux des esclaves. Son raisonnement se dirigea alors sur ce qu'elle avait entendu : des rumeurs. Alors qu'elle fouillait sa chambre à la recherche d'une arme potentielle, elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa fille adorée et trois de ses prêtres, les plus fidèles et les plus hauts placés de la hiérarchie, les grands manitous, le top du top. Sa fille semblait furieuse et effrayée pendant cette conversation. Elle avait encore tué deux de ses domestiques et un garde. Pourtant, les prêtres lui parlaient calmement en murmurant sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- Qui sait ?! hurla de rage Adria. Personne ne peut me résister ! Je veux qu'elle soit débusquée, torturée devant le monde entier et tuée. JE veux l'écraser personnellement ! Nul ne peut me menacer de la sorte.

- C'est une… On ne connaît pas sa puissance réelle, elle…

Vala n'entendit que quelques mots de la conversation car le prêtre chuchotait et devait marcher.

- … Lieu est inconnu… Détecté… C'est une menace.

- Elle ne me fera rien. Elle n'est pas assez puissante et elle est seule ! couina Adria.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda un des prêtres.

- Trouvez-là et je m'occuperai d'elle, ordonna sa fille d'un ton sec.

- Bien comme vous le voulez… Pouvons utiliser… Sur un village… On fera taire les rebelles.

- Marchera-t-il le plan?

- Oui, le virus est prêt… Si elle ne vient pas à nos côtés, elle mourra.

Adria s'était mise à éclater de rire.

Vala s'était ensuite cachée dans l'ombre, pour analyser ses nouvelles informations bien qu'incomplètes et les digérer. Elle en avait même oublié de chercher une arme pour se défendre.

Elle était donc là, sans arme, avec six gardes. Le mot virus revint à elle, réveillant une angoisse. Elle frissonna et se regarda. Avant de venir, elle avait vérifié si elle n'était pas porteuse de trace d'injection ou autre. Elle pria pour ne pas être le porteur de ce virus. Elle ne voulait pas être l'agent de transport du Virus. Dans leur conquête du pouvoir, les Oriis avaient utilisé de nombreux procédés pour obliger les peuples à se plier à leur volonté et les micro-organismes étaient leur arme favorite, invisible et efficace. Vala commençait à s'inquiéter, pourtant tout était calme. Elle n'avait pas entendu de planètes dévastées par un virus ou une maladie encore inconnue depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines après cette conversation. Elle guettait plus d'information mais rien n'avait filtré depuis. Et maintenant elle était là. Elle savait juste qu'il y a trois jours, les Grands Prêtres avaient repéré la personne en question, la personne qui faisait trembler sa fille. Une personne qu'on n'avait jamais entendu parler, ni vu. Cette personne n'avait encore rien fait contre les Oriis. Aucune disparition de prêtre, aucune attaque surprise, pourtant elle faisait trembler Adria. Vala ne comprenait pas en quoi cette personne était un danger pour les Oriis. Seule sa fille semblait inquiète. Avec horreur, elle avait fait des cauchemars, imaginant que sa fille torturait un nourrisson à cause de ses futures actions, pensant qu'elle était la personne qui pouvait faire échouer son plan. Peut-être que les prêtres avaient entendu parler d'une prophétie quelconque, trouvée sur une planète. En tout cas, la tension était palpable, partout où elle allait. Elle avait tenté de retirer des informations directement de la source mais sa fille se mettait en colère à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait cette personne, allant même jusqu'à tuer.

Vala sortit de ses rêveries et suivit les gardes sans broncher. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui restait seulement deux gardes comme accompagnateurs. Elle scruta la foule et ses habitants. Elle espérait repérer cette personne mystère et l'avertir du danger qu'elle courait. Elle pensait que celle-ci était parmi eux, ignorante de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Elle voulait surtout lui crier de fuir et de se cacher. Après trois semaines, elle était admirative que cette personne soit restée aussi longtemps cacher et qu'elle inspire tant de terreur à Adria.

…

Deux heures après l'arrivée de Vala, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci des dizaines de gardes arrivèrent, accompagnés de non pas un mais de deux prêtres. Ces derniers portaient leurs toges habituelles et dans leur mains tenaient chacun un livre : Le livre des Origines. Encore une fois, les paysans ne leur prêtèrent pas attention. Les prêtres et leur escorte ne s'attardèrent pas devant la porte. Un des deux prêtres adressa une prière à la porte puis entreprit d'ouvrir la marche. Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier village. Les paysans observèrent tout de même la progression avec curiosité. Les deux prêtres seuls s'approchèrent au centre de la place publique. Les gardes restèrent en retrait en un large cercle, attendant patiemment. Les deux hommes seuls se firent face. Ils levèrent les mains vers le ciel et cantonnèrent une prière d'une même voix. Attirés par la foule, les marchands convergèrent vers la place et quittèrent leur étal pour les observer.

- Approchez, n'ayez crainte. Les croyants seront récompensés, commença un des deux prêtres.

Les paysans se regardèrent, un peu surpris.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda un commerçant avec courage.

C'était un boucher, à ses côtés de belles pièces de viandes.

- Priez avec nous.

Certains s'agenouillèrent pour prier, d'autres comme le boucher restèrent debout mais murmurèrent la tête baissée. La plupart était des vieux ou des ouvriers incapables de rester longtemps accroupis car leurs articulations leur faisaient souffrir. Un des deux prêtres se balada dans les rangs. Parfois, il demandait à certains de prier sur le livre des Origines. Personne ne protesta. Les habitants posèrent une main sur le Livre et prièrent à voix basse. Un des prêtres continua à prier en silence, les yeux fermés, au centre de la place. En réalité, il sondait la foule. Le deuxième circulant dans les rangs jugeait les hommes, à travers le livre des Origines.

- Un de vous s'est perdu. Nous voulons lui montrer la voie de la vérité, celle des Oriis.

- Ainsi soit-il, cantonna la foule.

- Qu'il ou elle se dénonce ! Les Oriis seront cléments.

- Ainsi soit-il.

- Une quelconque information sera récompensée. Cette personne s'est éloignée des Oriis, répéta le prêtre. Elle a commis un crime en nous résistant. Elle fait croire qu'elle utilise des pouvoirs, semblables aux nôtres.

L'assemblée murmura. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parler les prêtres. Les gardes surveillaient aussi la foule.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ses pouvoirs n'existent pas ou elle les a volées. Seuls les enfants des Oriis ont des pouvoirs et ont le droit de les utiliser. C'est un imposteur, poursuivit le prêtre. Il se croit plus fort que quiconque mais nul ne peut nous résister. Elle va empoisonner vos esprits en vous faisant croire qu'elle apportera la paix et la joie mais elle amènera que malheur et destruction. Seulement nous, nous sommes capables d'apporter la paix dans vos cœurs.

- Ainsi soit-il.

- Mais nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, aucune personne n'a de pouvoirs ici comme vous le dîtes, intervint le boucher, le seul courageux pour intervenir.

Un des deux prêtres se retourna vers lui et regarda sa viande. Les pièces de viande devinrent bleues et noires. Des vers par milliers eny sortirent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Le boucher s'écarta précipitamment et fit tomber l'étal pour ne pas contaminer toute la viande. Mais c'était trop tard. Les viandes se vidèrent laissant libres des asticots de décomposition. Les paysans commencèrent à s'agiter alors que les légumes brûlèrent ou se transformèrent en sauterelle. Des draps prirent feu. Des flammes atteignirent une pauvre femme qui brûla comme une torche. Elle courut dans tous les sens et s'écroula morte. Un des enfants présents fuit dans l'ombre, afin de prévenir un des membres de la Tokra. C'était ainsi que l'alerte fut sonnée. Les habitants reculèrent épouvantés par les prêtres mais les gardes les maintenaient regroupés devant eux sur la place, les dissuadant de partir.

- Protéger l'imposteur ne sert à rien, reprit un des deux prêtres comme si de rien n'était.

Puis ils repartirent. Les paysans poussés par les gardes furent obligés de les suivre. Ils commençaient à paniquer. Ils ne savaient pas où les emmenaient les deux prêtres. Ils savaient que des villes entières voire même des planètes pouvaient être détruites par les prêtres. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi les prêtres les emmenaient en dehors de la ville. D'autres gardes impériaux arrivèrent en renfort. Les prêtres s'approchèrent des nouveaux arrivants. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers le peuple réuni. Côte à côté, le livre des Origines sur le ventre, ils attendaient. Les habitants se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Ensuite, des gardes emmenèrent des prisonniers aux prêtres. Parmi eux, il y avait Mitchell et Vala. Parmi les gardes, un des hommes s'agita. C'était l'ex petit copain de Vala, Tomim avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie pendant quelques mois. Il l'avait aimée, elle lui avait menti. Il ne pouvait plus la protéger. Elle avait encore trahi sa fille, leur fille en complotant contre les Oriis et en s'alliant avec les terriens, avec Mitchell. Mais la présence de Mitchell signifiait beaucoup plus qu'une trahison. SG 1 était ici avec la rébellion.

…

Plongée dans ses pensées, Angéla ne remarqua même pas l'agitation autour d'elle, ni même qu'ils approchaient d'un village. Khaleb lui saisit le bras s'en prévenir et l'écarta du chemin principal alors qu'elle suivait les paysans. Elle le fusilla du regard. Le contact était froid et désagréable. Elle fit un geste brusque pour qu'il la lâche. L'équipe avait suivi et s'était cachée dans des buissons. Ils avancèrent ainsi discrètement vers l'agitation.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? couina Angéla, alors que Khaleb l'attira vers le bas pour se cacher.

Elle s'écarta de lui. Elle avait envie de se frotter le bras mais elle se retint. Des fourmis envahirent son bras, l'anesthésiant. Daniel écarta une branche pour mieux voir la scène. Angéla aperçut des gens amassés. Un souvenir lui revint à la mémoire : une scène d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu peu avant. Elle et les Wraiths étaient présents. Elle avait été torturée devant les habitants puis avait servi de repas au roi des Wraiths. Elle en rêvait encore parfois la nuit, la réveillant en sursaut et en sueur. Elle détourna le regard un moment pour calmer son pouls. Khaleb la dévisagea, les sourcils arqués, étonné. Le cœur battant, elle ignora son regard. Elle essayait de calmer son esprit. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Improbable. Astyan n'aurait jamais parlé de son histoire, ni les autres. Ils avaient évité d'en parler, ne voulant pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle détailla le panorama pour s'occuper l'esprit, alors que son angoisse disparaissait peu à peu. Elle faillit crier de surprise quand elle reconnut deux personnes au loin, au centre d'attention. Teal'c posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir et l'apaiser. Mitchell était prisonnier, désarmé. Elle reconnut aussi Vala, à ses côtés. Elle portait une longue robe grossière. Des gardes armés les entouraient, ainsi que des prêtres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Angéla.

Elle avait remarqué la tension dans les épaules crispées de Daniel.

- Les Oriis… Ce sont des prêtres. Ils récitent le Livre des Origines, répondit Daniel.

Il se rabaissa et se retourna vers Teal'c et Angéla, ne sachant que dire. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, à la situation. Il n'abandonnait jamais ses hommes et Angéla le fixait. Mais la situation était différente. Il cherchait un plan mais le regard de Daniel s'attarda sur Angéla. Oui, la situation était différente. Il ne pouvait pas encore la mettre en danger. Mitchell aurait voulu la protéger avant tout. Et Vala ? Angéla attendait que Daniel prenne une décision et qu'il lui ordonne d'aller chercher Mitchell. En un instant, elle se serait mise en action. Mais il ne fit rien. Il semblait réfléchir. Il restait figé, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie d'Angéla. Elle n'entendait plus rien, à part son cœur alors qu'elle vit Mitchell dans une mauvaise posture. Ce dernier était à genoux sur le sol, redressé fier face à ses bourreaux.

- Un plan ? entendit Angéla derrière elle.

Était-ce Teal'c ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle sentit le regard de Khaleb dans son dos, lui brûlant la peau. Elle l'ignora et fixa devant elle : Mitchell. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le plan ? Tuer ses hommes voulut crier Angéla. Facile. Elle sursauta quand un des gardes fusilla un des prisonniers, à côté de Mitchell. C'était le sergent qui avait été abattu lâchement. Le sergent s'écroula, raide mort. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et étouffa ses pleurs. Elle vit Mitchell sursauté et se retenir de se précipiter sur le soldat déjà mort. Daniel regarda paniqué Teal'c. Oui, tuer ses hommes était le meilleur plan pensa Angéla. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'un des gardes s'approchait de Mitchell, puis elle souffla quand il s'éloigna. Elle voulait se ruer sur l'ennemi pour les terrasser. Mais c'était aussi le meilleur moyen de mourir, elle le savait.

- Comment vous l'avez su ? accusa Delek, d'un mauvais œil, en parlant de la présence des prêtres.

Une deuxième personne se fit tuer alors que le silence était lourd face à l'accusation. Les habitants étaient horrifiés mais personne n'osa intervenir.

- Peu importe, il faut partir d'ici, conseilla Khaleb.

Mais Delek ne voulait pas en rester là. Ils commencèrent à se disputer. Jeu de pouvoir. Angéla s'en moquait, son ami était en danger. Elle regardait sans sourciller la scène pour l'analyser. Son cerveau était en ébullition. En quelques secondes, elle repéra tous les antagonistes, leur position, leur force, leur nombre… Et pris une décision. Elle n'écoutait plus la conversation. Daniel regardait avec soupçons Khaleb. Mais Daniel savait qu'il avait raison sur un point. Angéla. Elle devait être en sécurité.

- Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment, on doit évacuer Angéla, intervint Daniel. Mais où est-elle ?!

Une angoisse avait envahi sa voix.

Alarmé, il regardait les visages de groupe. Chacun se regardait, accusant l'autre de leur négligence. Khaleb jura. Elle s'était éclipsée discrètement pendant qu'ils se disputaient et il n'avait rien senti. Teal'c se retourna vers Mitchell d'instinct, croyant qu'Angéla s'était ruée vers lui sur les prêtres pour le délivrer. Personne ne la vit. Elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour sauver Mitchell sans réfléchir. Il sortit son arme, tout en cherchant la jeune femme du regard. Daniel se saisit de l'arme à sa cuisse. Tout le monde s'arma. Daniel ne rencontra par l'arme, elle avait disparu en un clin d'œil. Il comprit : Angéla la lui avait subtilisée en cachette. Il se maudit. Il n'avait non seulement rien vu, mais rien senti aussi.

…

Mitchell se retint de sauter sur les prêtres quand le sergent à côté de lui se fit abattre. Les prêtres prêchaient leur mensonge, parlant de rebelles, de folie… Il avait juste sursauté au bruit. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre le pouls du sergent. Il savait qu'il était mort. Il vit Vala se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle tremblait légèrement… Sûrement de peur. Il voulait la rassurer mais les gardes les surveillaient. En plus, il était assez médiocre pour rassurer les gens. Pour une fois, elle était silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire comme réplique sanglante. Les prêtres déclinaient toutes les fautes commises par Mitchell et ses amis contre eux. Mitchell fixa la foule essayant de repérer un visage connu comme Daniel ou Teal'c camouflés quelque part. Personne. Pas d'alliés en vue. Pas de mission de sauvetage. Ils étaient seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

…

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient sur le meilleur moyen d'agir, ou de ne pas agir. Angéla recula discrètement dans l'ombre des buissons avoisinants. Elle s'évapora ainsi sans oublier d'emprunter l'arme de Daniel, en route, avec discrétion. Elle marcha rapidement vers le village, sûre d'elle. Sans être vue, elle prit un manteau de fermier posé sur une charrette de foin dételée sur le côté de la route et l'enfila d'un geste fluide. Elle saisit aussi au passage un chapeau de paille où elle cacha son arme. Elle avait déjà enlevé le cran de sécurité, prêt à l'emploi. Elle se fondit ensuite dans la foule sans peine. Elle ignora les regards des gens autour d'elle quand elle les bousculait gentiment. Elle évalua rapidement la situation. En quelque minute, elle était en position. Ses amis devaient avoir remarqué maintenant son absence. Le cœur battant, elle s'écarta de la foule pour un lieu plus discret, sans quitter du regard sa cible : Mitchell. Elle s'approcha d'une autre charrette cette fois-ci attelée. Deux hongres semblaient un peu nerveux sans détecter un réel danger. Elle caressa un des hongres sans quitter des yeux les prêtres et les gardes. Elle les compta à nouveau. Aucun ne manqua à l'appel. Elle murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille du cheval, en localisant tous ses ennemis. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, un peu à l'écart. Les gardes l'ignorèrent. Elle perçut l'éloge des prêtres du Livre des Origines, qui racontait leur foi aux Oriis, les châtiments réservés aux opposants, aux rebelles, maintenant d'une voix haute. Elle s'accroupit proche de la charrette et sortit un couteau de chasse de son étui près de sa cheville. Elle voulait se créer une diversion pour dévier l'attention des gardes. Une fois avoir repéré les différents soldats, elle en compta une dizaine, près d'elle. Elle avait une recharge de quinze balles. Cela allait être serré mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle choisit un soldat isolé. Idéale pour créer une percée dans leurs défenses et leur zone de surveillance. Le cœur battant, elle découpa les entraves qui retenaient les chevaux. Elle en saisit un par le licol en lui chuchotant toujours des mots apaisants. Puis elle le libéra, d'une simple poussée. Celui-ci continua seul son chemin enfin libre pour chercher un coin plus appétissant. Elle marcha à ses côtés, un peu camouflée sur une petite distance. Elle apaisa son souffle pour se concentrer sur son plan. Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des personnes sur elle par son comportement suspect. Elle évitait de croiser le regard des autres car elle avait peur que son regard la trahisse. En effet, ils verraient dans le fond de ses iris, de la colère et une haine incomparable qui pouvaient tuer sur place. Elle cacha son couteau de chasse dans sa manche de manteau de fermier, prêt à s'en saisir à la moindre occasion. Le soldat, qu'elle avait repéré, surveillait les environs et surtout les personnes qui semblaient trop s'approcher voulant fuir la scène. Elle se dirigea de biais vers lui. Elle savait que si elle arrivait à ôter ce maillon faible, elle aurait accès au cercle de surveillance. En effet, le cercle de protection serait rompu. Ce n'était pas le meilleur plan d'attaque qu'elle avait eu car elle n'avait pas une bonne vision des choses et aucun recul. Mais son plan était mieux que rien. Et elle avait déjà eu des plans pires que celui-ci. Et le temps passait. Elle voyait l'heure de la mort de Mitchell s'approcher dangereusement. Le soldat, distrait observa le cheval libre passé devant lui, presque étonné. A quelque pas de lui, Angéla laissa glisser son poignard dans la main, le sortant de sa manche comme un magicien. Le soldat la remarqua finalement. Trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour lancer l'alerte. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle franchit les derniers mètres d'un bond. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux car il vit la mort en personne. Elle passa derrière lui et enfonça sa lame dans le cou de façon oblique. Elle cacha la gorge de sa victime avec son chapeau et l'arme. Ainsi, elle lui sectionna les cordes vocales et la carotide, l'artère principale du cou. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps d'alerter les autres, ni faire de signe, masqué par le hongre et la charrette. Cachée derrière, elle attira le soldat vers les buissons en reculant tout en regardant les alentours et la réaction des gens. Le garde mourrait peu à peu, se vidant de son sang. Personne ne remarqua son absence. En une minute, l'homme était mort, camouflé dans les buissons. Angéla le regarda à peine. Son regard était déjà rivé sur sa prochaine victime et évaluait déjà la position de Mitchell. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. L'homme mort allait hanter ses nuits mais elle ne devait pas y penser immédiatement. Des frissons la parcoururent et elle les ignora comme si rien n'était. Elle remit le col de son manteau correctement, le couteau dans sa manche et se jeta à l'eau. Elle passa à l'attaque, la voie était libre. Le chapeau de paille s'envola alors qu'elle marchait à grande enjambée. Elle le jeta comme un frisbee sur le côté.

…

Daniel jura aussi. Ils avaient été inattentifs quelque seconde et cela avait suffi à Angéla pour s'éclipser. Il craignait le pire maintenant. Elle laissait souvent l'émotion prendre le dessus. Il savait qu'elle allait intervenir et se jeter dans la mêlée pour sauver Mitchell.

- Il n'y a plus aucune raison de ne pas aider Mitchell et Vala maintenant, je suppose, admit Teal'c, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me charge d'Angéla, intervint Khaleb. Avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Sa voix était dure.

- Trop tard, interrompit Delek. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle a déjà passé à l'attaque.

Soudain, des coups de feu résonnèrent. Des cris de panique s'élevèrent. Daniel vit Angéla, armée et vidée son chargeur sur les soldats, tout en avançant vers eux en ligne droite. Elle portait un long manteau de fermier qui se soulevait dans sa course. Sa crainte était fondée. Elle avait lancé une attaque et se jetait dans la mêlée.

…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**tableau de bord :**

**chapitre 47 : Souffrance et Agonie, en écriture (7 pages), prévu Octobre**


End file.
